Assunto: Edward Cullen, o Mulherengo
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! A família de Edward contrata Bella Swan para partir seu coração, na esperança de fazê-lo ver o erro de seu jeito mulherengo. Bella percebe que eles têm um pouco demais em comum e se diverte com seu trabalho. Muitos Lemons
1. Missões e Apresentações

**Autor:** Erica Marroquin**  
Tradutoras:** Irene/ Juliana/ Laysa/ Bruna (Sweet)/ Mônikah  
**Personagens:** Bella/ Edward  
**Censura:** M – 18 anos  
**Gênero: **Drama, Romance, Lemons**  
Fic Original: **Subject: Edward Cullen, AKA The Womanizer

* * *

**Sipnose:**_ A família de Edward contrata Bella Swan para partir seu coração, na esperança de fazê-lo ver o erro de seu jeito mulherengo. Bella percebe que eles têm um pouco demais em comum e se diverte com seu trabalho._

_Esta fic não me pertence, pertence a Érica Marroquim. Twilight não nos pertence, pertence a SM!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Missões e Apresentações**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

**Quinta-feira ~ Bella**

Eu fiz o meu caminho pelo restaurante, seguindo a anfitriã até uma mesa na parte de trás, onde quatro pessoas estavam esperando por mim. Eles seriam provavelmente meus próximos clientes. Eu estava nervosa.

Prometi que, se eu pegasse este caso, seria o meu último. Eu não tinha a intenção de receber nenhum outro cliente, mas com o pedido de Jacob, eu senti que eu não tinha escolha. Quem melhor do que ele para saber quando alguém precisava de ajuda?

Eu me apresentei aos meus prováveis novos clientes: Jasper e Alice Whitlock e o outro casal, Emmett e Rosalie McCarty. Todos eles estavam olhando sobre seus ombros, nervosamente.

Duas coisas já estavam enviando campainhas e assobios de alerta na minha cabeça. Um, Jasper Whitlock era um antigo colega de escola de quase uma década atrás. Dois, Emmett McCarty - o nome era familiar para mim, embora seus olhos e rosto não me lembrassem de alguém que eu conhecia.

Rezei para mim mesma que essas duas coisas não voltariam a me morder a bunda mais tarde.

"Falem-me sobre ele" eu perguntei, olhando para todos os rostos bonitos. Era difícil determinar quem era o mais bonito porque todos eram de tirar o fôlego. Jasper ainda tinha seus longos cabelos loiros e seus olhos eram tão brilhantes como sempre. Longe de ser tão bom, ele parecia não se lembrar de mim.

_Não que eu pensasse que ele iria_. Eu tinha mudado consideravelmente, e eu já não era a irmã geeky de seu melhor amigo do colégio.

"Seu nome é Edward Cullen, ele tem 28 anos e é arquiteto," o grande homem chamado Emmett disse enquanto passava uma pasta para mim. "Ele é rico e muito bonito, pensa que é um presente de Deus para as mulheres. Edward pensa isso por causa disso, ele pode quebrar o coração e jogar fora as mulheres, como o jornal de ontem".

Emmett parecia revoltado com o comportamento de seu irmão, o que eu achei bastante reanimador. Ele parecia estar verdadeiramente preocupado com essas mulheres e meu primeiro pensamento foi que essa mudança era bastante recente. Olhei para sua esposa, que era uma Afrodite em forma humana, e pensei que ela devia ser a razão para isso.

"Vocês percebem como isso funciona, certo?" Eu perguntei, olhando para a pasta que Emmett tinha passado para mim. Eu tive que segurar um suspiro. Bem ali na pasta estava um retrato de um homem incrivelmente bonito. Edward tinha brilhantes olhos verdes, o cabelo bagunçado acobreado e a linha da mandíbula forte. _Perfeito._

"Nós sabemos, mas você pode explicar isso melhor?" Alice – a pequena fada lindinha perguntou. Ela parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que normalmente era bastante energética, mas no momento, ela parecia cansada.

Jacob Black, um amigo em comum, foi quem me havia recomendado para Alice. Ela fez a ligação inicial, parecendo nervosa no início. Quando ela me disse o porquê ela queria fazer isso, eu percebi que eu sabia que havia pouco que me permitiria dar a outra face. Ela estava verdadeiramente preocupada com o seu primo que virou um irmão. Ela queria que ele sentisse o que ela e sua família sentiam a cada dia - o amor. Ele precisava do tipo de companhia que só se encontrava quando se permitia amar alguém. Alice sentia que Edward iria vagar pelo resto de sua vida sozinho se ele continuasse no seu caminho atual.

"Bem, vou me tornar a garota dos sonhos do irmão de vocês. Vou fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim, então depois de algum tempo, quebro seu coração. Isso deve efetivamente fazê-lo descer de seu pedestal e esperamos que isso o faça uma pessoa melhor," Eu disse, encolhendo os ombros.

Na realidade, eu fiz parecer muito mais fácil do que seria. Normalmente isso levava semanas - às vezes meses - para fazê-los sentir algo por mim que não fosse luxúria. Eu ainda tinha que encontrar alguém que facilmente respondesse a mim. Não me interpretem mal - eles queriam isso. O problema era que todos eles só queriam uma coisa. Levava tempo para outros sentimentos se manifestarem. Com a pesquisa que já havia feito sobre Edward, eu sabia que ele ia ser minha tarefa mais difícil.

_Eu adoro a porra de um desafio.  
_  
"Você disse 'geralmente'. Qual é a sua taxa de sucesso?" Rosalie perguntou, olhando-me atentamente.

"Eu tenho uma taxa de 100 por cento até agora. Todos os casos que eu já trabalhei estão agora querendo um casamento feliz, noivos ou em um relacionamento sério. Na maioria das vezes, sou capaz de apontá-los na direção certa."

Isto era verdade - o único caso em que a pessoa ainda não estava completamente comprometida era, Jacob. Essa era uma outra história.

"Há alguém que poderia ser uma potencial Sra. Cullen?" Perguntei enquanto eu continuava a ler o arquivo. Eu repassei sobre vários projetos que ele tinha trabalhado, incluindo alguns projetos de caridade. Ele era doador e todos ao seu redor o achavam uma boa pessoa, mas isso podia ser somente no papel.

"Não. Não há ninguém nem remotamente perto disso." Rosalie riu - Ela parecia querer acabar logo com a coisa toda. Eu me perguntava se ela tinha ficado cansada antes, e se tivesse, isso explicaria a atitude de Emmett.

"Alguma vez você já se apaixonou por algum de seus súditos?" Jasper perguntou, seus olhos azuis intensos olhando em meus próprios.

Deixe Jasper fazer essa pergunta. Mesmo nos nossos dias na escola, ele sempre estava assim em sintonia com os sentimentos dos outros.

"Não" eu disse com firmeza. Todos eles se retraíram um pouco e eu sabia que teria que me explicar.

"Você tem que entender que em todos os meus casos anteriores, não era eu. Eu mesma me moldava em alguém que eles viam como a sua visão da mulher perfeita. Eu ainda não encontrei um assunto em que eu era capaz de ser completamente eu mesma," Eu expliquei enquanto eu olhava a lista de alguns de seus tipos favoritos de música e livros.

_Tínhamos muito em comum_. Esse era um território perigoso.

"Você dorme com eles?" Rosalie perguntou, olhando para mim antes de armar uma sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada.

Ah, a pergunta que todos eles faziam. Infelizmente, você não pode esperar que esse tipo de homem tente uma relação sem relações sexuais. Eu tentava adiar por tanto tempo quanto possível, de modo a associar sexo com outra coisa, em vez de apenas luxúria.

"Sim. A maioria dos casos dura alguns meses, às vezes mais, por isso vem com o pacote." Fiz uma pausa por um momento quando percebi todos eles parecendo incomodados. "Dito isto, vocês não estão me pagando para fazer sexo com seu irmão. Vocês estão me pagando para reparar sua visão sobre a vida, trazer para fora o verdadeiro Edward e fazê-lo acreditar no amor".

Eles todos suspiraram em uníssono e balançaram a cabeça parecendo aliviados.

"Bom. Agora que isso está acertado, como vocês me colocarão em sua vida?" Eu perguntei, olhando para o arquivo. Edward era um parceiro da empresa de seu pai, juntamente com Emmett e Jasper.

"Você tem alguma recomendação?" Alice perguntou, tomando um gole de água. Ela parecia muito mais descontraída, e notei seus olhos na minha bolsa e meus calcanhares. _Ah, uma cliente, ou pelo menos uma mulher com bom gosto_. Pelo menos, parecia dessa forma, já que os saltos peep toe que eu estava calçando custavam mais de US$ 800.

"Para alguém como seu irmão, eu recomendo a estratégia do 'fruto proibido'" eu disse, já formulando um plano. Apesar de ele ser um típico jogador, senti-me obrigada a levantar a aposta como um presente. Eu ia ter que tirar todas as barreiras para impressioná-lo.

"Fruto proibido?" Jasper perguntou, olhando para sua esposa, tentando entender o termo que eu estava usando.

"Eu preciso parecer inalcançável num primeiro momento, alguém que ele não deveria ir atrás, como a namorada de um amigo, irmã ou talvez uma colega de trabalho." Olhei para cada um deles, esperando que eles pudessem oferecer uma sugestão.

Para a maioria dos meus temas anteriores, eu tinha sido colocada trabalhando ao lado deles em alguma posição. Para tê-los se acostumando mais a mim ao seu redor, sabendo que eu não podia simplesmente ser afastada como suas outras conquistas, eles tinham ficado interessados e tinham me achado muito mais irresistível.

"Ele precisa de uma nova assistente pessoal" Emmett sugeriu. "Eu tenho que contratar uma nova, já que a sua última tentou processá-lo por assédio sexual".

Eu já sabia disso - era uma das principais razões que Alice tinha escolhido me chamar. Edward colocou sua carreira e a da empresa de seu pai adotivo na linha. Além disso, Alice tinha sido grande amiga da secretária passada, e ela tinha se distanciado dela depois de ele lançá-la de lado e avançar para sua próxima foda.

Felizmente para ele e sua empresa, ela tinha concordado em resolver antes de esse erro se tornar público.

"Perfeito", eu disse com um sorriso, uma idéia e a personagem se formando em minha mente.

Pelo menos eu seria capaz de me vestir da maneira que eu costumava. Esta seria a segunda vez que eu trabalharia para um sujeito como uma assistente pessoal. Não era, em geral, algo que eu gostava, mas me parecia ser a melhor solução para este caso. Quanto mais tempo eu passasse com ele, mais chance eu poderia deixar minha _personagem_ afundar nisso de cabeça.

"Alguma chance que ele tenha alguma fantasia com uma bibliotecária-sexy?" Perguntei para Emmett, sentindo como se ele soubesse. Eu só perguntei por que eu tinha um cenário já tocando na minha cabeça - algo que ajudaria a incendiar o seu desejo por mim.

"Claro que ele tem. Por quê?" Emmett perguntou cautelosamente.

Eu puxei um arquivo do meu caso – uma pasta com algumas fotos. Eu dei a Emmett uma delas.

"Maldição, você vai tê-lo comendo na sua mão direita imediatamente se você entrar parecendo com isto" Emmett disse, passando em torno da foto da minha roupa típica de bibliotecária sexy. Sorri internamente.

"Essa é a idéia, Emmett. Agora, já que diz no seu arquivo que ele freqüenta um clube local toda sexta-feira e sábado, eu recomendo a partir de amanhã, já que é sexta-feira".

"Por que tão cedo?" Alice perguntou, olhando para a minha foto.

Na realidade, eu estava entediada em meu apartamento. Eu tinha Jacob e Nessie me ajudando com a mudança e eu passei a maior parte de três semanas juntando informações sobre meus pacientes novos e conhecendo a cidade. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa - e não pelo dinheiro, mas para o ritmo que eu defini na minha vida. Eu tinha que estar sempre fazendo alguma coisa ou então minha mente iria vagar em lugares e tempos que eu não queria ir.

Tirei outra foto, passando-a para Alice. Seus olhos se arregalaram e Emmett soltou um suspiro. A foto era do meu traje típico para o clube.

"Eu vou ter certeza que ele vai me ver liberta de algumas das minhas inibições." Fiz uma pausa, observando os olhos de Alice alargando novamente. "Eu não vou dormir com ele tão cedo." Eu tranqüilizei-a. "Se ele me ver livre, pouco vestida, ele vai continuar pensando em mim desse jeito no escritório".

Se ele me visse livre e pouco vestida ele ia continuar a pensar em mim assim no escritório, e ele pensaria em mim a maior parte do fim de semana. Era perfeito.

"Vou precisar de ajuda em diferentes fases da missão, de todos vocês. Emmett, você vai ser o primeiro a ajudar-me amanhã".

Ele parecia um pouco preocupado e eu esperava que ele pudesse atuar e gerenciar uma cara séria. Ele ia precisar.

Falei um pouco mais detalhadamente sobre o que meu primeiro dia de trabalho implicaria.

_**Sexta-feira - Primeiro Dia**_  
_  
__**~ Edward**_

Eu estava sentado no meu escritório, dando uma olhada na minha agenda para o dia, tentando ver se eu podia sair mais cedo.

Era sexta-feira, e o jantar de negócios de todas as semanas com o Sr. Knight e vários clientes tinha terminado um pouco tarde - não me permitindo a gratificação de outro toque que eu normalmente precisava por muitas vezes.

Eu estava com um pouco de tensão acumulada ultimamente e eu precisava de algum tipo de liberação. Que melhor maneira do que algumas bebidas no clube? Eu apenas tinha que demorar um pouco lá e eu já teria uma mulher me perguntando se eu poderia levá-la para casa. Alívio de stress imediato.

Houve uma batida na minha porta e ela se abriu, meu grande irmão chato entrou rapidamente.

"Hey pequeno irmão, a nova secretária está aqui. Ela já se organizou aqui e agora eu vou lhe mostrar a empresa." A voz de Emmett parecia tensa, não da maneira brincalhona de sempre, já de saída. "Você gostaria de conhecê-la?"

Revirei os olhos, colocando a caneta para baixo e andando ao redor de minha mesa. "Eu não acho que tenho muita escolha. Estava esperando você contratar alguém que fosse boa aos meus olhos" eu disse enquanto saía do meu escritório para a área da frente.

"Ela era a mais qualificada", Emmett disse. Ele estava obviamente tentando esconder algo de mim.

A mais qualificada provavelmente significava que ela não era nada especial de se olhar. Maldito ele e sua lógica. Eu gemi internamente, porque ele só estava tentando ajudar, não me ajudar a... transar.

Idiota.

Olhei para a mesa formalmente vazia para encontrar a criatura mais requintada que eu já coloquei meus olhos. Ela estava sentada na mesa, olhando para alguma coisa na tela do seu computador. Os óculos estavam um pouco tortos sobre os seus profundos olhos castanho-chocolate. O rosto dela em formato de coração foi aperfeiçoado com um nariz pequeno perfeito, bochechas rosadas e lábios cheios e avermelhados. Seu cabelo castanho escuro estava empilhado em cima de sua cabeça, com um pau preto o segurando, vários cachos longos emolduravam seu rosto.

Ela começou a morder o lábio inferior enquanto eu tentava segurar um gemido. Fiquei incomodado.

_Que diabos havia de errado comigo? Nunca na minha vida eu fiquei duro só de olhar para uma mulher_.

"Bella este é o seu chefe, Edward Cullen." Emmett apontou para mim. "Edward, essa é Bella Swan."

Era um nome perfeito para esta mulher – _Bella_. Eu rolei seu nome em minha língua. Hmm...

Um sorriso deslumbrante brotou em seus lábios enquanto ela empurrou-se da mesa, um par incrível de pernas se descruzou sedutoramente. Ela se levantou da cadeira, com seu corpo pequeno, mas perfeitamente delgado, e curvas em todos os lugares certos. Ela usava uma blusa branca de seda de manga comprida, pérolas brancas apenas espreitavam no primeiro botão desfeito de sua blusa. A blusa estava dobrada, uma saia cinza de pregas que mal chegava ao meio das coxas.

O look foi coroado pelo par mais fodidamente sexy de salto alto preto que fez seus pés parecerem a uma milha de altura.

Eu chupei uma respiração tentando esquecer minha fantasia de bibliotecária enquanto ela se aproximava de mim.

Sua abordagem em si, alimentou uma fantasia dela perseguindo sua presa - eu. Ela parecia que estava pronta para atacar. Eu felizmente permitiria que ela me devorasse.

"Olá, Sr. Cullen. É um prazer conhecê-lo." Sua voz era doce, mas sensual. Ela estendeu sua mão e eu a peguei, não esperava o pequeno choque da carga elétrica que me bateu. O calor que emanava dos nossos dedos fluiu até meu braço, por todo meu peito e até a minha virilha.

_Porra._

Sacudi-o rapidamente. "Por favor, me chame de Edward, Srta. Swan." Eu disse "Senhorita" porque não havia nenhum anel em seu dedo delicado. Ah, e ela usava as unhas compridas a moda francesa - ela deixaria arranhões nas minhas costas. A idéia só me fez tremer de prazer.

"Edward, você pode me chamar de Bella." Ela olhou para baixo em nossas mãos, em seguida, olhou para mim, desencadeando seus grandes olhos castanhos, emoldurados com espessos cílios escuros. Perdi a minha linha de pensamento por um momento antes de eu perceber que ainda estava segurando a mão dela. Pisquei algumas vezes, consciente de que eu estava envergonhando a mim mesmo. No entanto, não pude encontrar forças em mim para me importar. Ela não tentou tirar a mão da minha. Na minha cabeça, eu gargalhei alegremente.

_Você vai ser minha logo, minha querida. _

"Bella, por que eu não lhe mostro os arredores do escritório?" Perguntei a ela, relutantemente permitindo-a o uso de sua mão. Fiz um gesto em direção ao corredor, a outra mão automaticamente querendo tomar o lugar em suas costas. Eu continuei a espreitar e deixei-a ao meu lado.

"Edward, você tem um compromisso as nove horas, o que será em trinta minutos. Você tem tempo suficiente para me mostrar a empresa?" Bella perguntou, caminhando sobre a sua mesa até o que parecia ser um PDA*.

_*__** Personal Digital Assistant - **__Assistência Digital Pessoal, computador portátil pequeno que fornece ferramentas para trabalho diário no escritório_

Ela já tinha olhado a minha agenda? Como ela tinha sido capaz de decifrar os meus rabiscos, ou mesmo os meus códigos?

Chame-me paranóico, mas a última vez que eu perdi minha agenda e meu catálogo de endereços, eu perdi cerca de seis clientes muito importantes... para o meu sócio, antes que ele tivesse deixado a minha empresa.

Eu estava calmo, tentando ver como ela poderia ter entendido tudo o que eu tinha escrito na minha agenda para hoje. Ela me olhou com um sorriso entendedor.

"Seu irmão entrou em seu escritório para me dar sua agenda. Devo dizer, você tem um código impressionante, mas eu sou uma caça charadas" ela disse de uma forma completamente codificada.

Ela era uma charada em mais de uma forma. Ela era inteligente, bonita e boa em resolver enigmas. Agora eu só tinha que perguntar - como é que eu me encaixo? Firmemente, eu tinha certeza. Sacudi meus pensamentos sujos e sorri para ela.

"Tour?" Ela disse, lembrando-me de nossa discussão.

"Temos tempo suficiente" eu assegurei-lhe, vendo o jeito que ela parecia morder o lábio em concentração.

"OK. Deixe-me salvar este documento, e eu vou encontrá-lo em seu escritório em um minuto."

"Perfeito." Fui embora e voltei ao meu escritório. Eu imediatamente comecei a andar para trás e para frente. Eu nunca dava tours. Nessa manhã, eu sentia que o meu mundo inteiro estava sendo girado sobre seu eixo.

_Como pode uma mulher tem esse tipo de efeito em mim? Então, novamente, quem dá a mínima? Eu só a quero na minha cama, é isso o que importa. _

Eu estava mentindo para mim mesmo, eu nunca quis tanto uma mulher, e eu sabia que não poderia tê-la. Meu pai e Emmett me matariam se ela tentasse processar a empresa por assédio sexual depois de eu a ter usado para minhas próprias necessidades egoístas.

Mas porra, eu era um homem, e este homem queria aquela mulher.

_**~ Bella**_

"Foi melhor do que eu pensei," Emmett zombou. "Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de você. Eu nunca vi o meu irmão tendo que ajustar-se em público, tampouco".

"Sim, foi tudo muito bem. Agora, você sabe o que fazer?" Eu perguntei antes de reaplicar o batom. Eu nunca fui muito de usar maquiagem.

"Sim, eu vou vê-la na sala dos funcionários," Emmett disse antes de virar as costas e sair da sala.

Eu ajustei a minha saia e me certifiquei de que apenas os botões necessários estavam abertos - não o suficiente para que lhe desse uma visão total, mas apenas o suficiente para que ele quisesse ver mais. Eu agarrei meu PDA e abri um novo documento no Bloco de Notas.

Caminhei até a porta do escritório de Edward e bati.

_**~ Edward**_

"Entre" eu disse, e minha voz rachou. _Minha voz apenas rachou fodidamente._

"Eu estou pronta" disse Bella, entrando em meu escritório e me olhando com aquele doce sorriso inocente e grandes olhos castanhos.

Eu tive de sacudir os pensamentos sujos que surgiram no momento em que ela entrou no meu escritório.

"Primeiro de tudo, eu tenho um banheiro completo e chuveiro no meu escritório." Mostrei atrás de uma parede de livros. "Também tenho um armário no tamanho original." Fiz um gesto para a porta em frente ao banheiro.

O que há de errado em lhe explicar e mostrar em volta do meu escritório, eu já estava mesmo fantasiando fodê-la em todas as salas e em cada superfície até que ela não pudesse andar mais?

_Nah.  
_  
"Minhas roupas lavadas a seco são entregues aqui todas as terças e quintas-feiras. Deixe o rapaz da entrega entrar, mas você tem que ver se eu não estou aqui. Ele vai deixá-la e vai pegar o que eu deixar aqui."

"Terça-feira e quinta-feira - Entrega de lavagem a seco e de recolhimento de roupas." Bella escreveu as instruções com uma caneta em seu PDA. Ela voltou sua atenção para mim, mais uma vez desencadeando toda a força de seus olhos em mim. Eu estava momentaneamente atordoado por sua beleza e profundidade.

_Gah, "momentaneamente atordoado" - o que diabos há de errado comigo? Eu pareço estar em um filme de romance cafona.  
_  
"Sim, umm... Eu gosto do meu café preto com dois açúcares." Eu só gaguejei. "Um chá Earl Grey* com um açúcar, todas as tardes depois das três horas".

_* __**Earl Gray**__: é o nome dado a qualquer tipo de chá aromatizado com óleo de bergamota. O tipo mais freqüente de Earl Grey é à base de chá preto, mas a designação também se aplica a infusões aromatizadas de chá verde e chá branco._

Bella acenou com a cabeça, olhando ao redor do escritório, então a janela lhe chamou a atenção. Observei suas expressões faciais por um momento enquanto ela olhava para a vista deslumbrante sobre o porto de Seattle.

"Posso?" Bella perguntou, inclinando a cabeça em direção à janela. Concordei.

"Uau, você tem uma vista fantástica" ela expressou enquanto olhava para o horizonte de Seattle.

_Sim, eu tenho uma vista fantástica da sua bundinha apertada_. Expulsei o pensamento pra longe antes que eu fosse pego olhando fixamente. Eu me ajustei novamente.

"Deixe-me mostrar-lhe onde é a sala dos funcionários, assim como a sala de cópia e os serviços que você estará mais provavelmente visitando enquanto trabalhar aqui." Bella acenou com a cabeça antes de andar à minha frente e segurar a porta para mim.

_Se dependesse de mim, você seria chupada, beijada e devidamente fodida em todas as salas, também_, eu pensei para mim mesmo.

De onde veio isso?

Normalmente, depois de eu ter conquistado uma mulher, eu seguia em frente. Eu já tinha o que eu queria e não havia realmente nenhuma necessidade de prosseguir. Havia raras ocasiões em que eu ficava com alguém que eu já tinha dormido antes. Mas isso também tende a ficar chato, e eu tinha posto um fim nisso algumas vezes - especialmente quando elas vinham me procurar. Agora, eu estava imaginando-me fodendo esta mulher em várias salas e em várias posições por todo o meu próprio local de trabalho.

Eu poderia dar a ela umas boas fodas aqui e ali. Assim que eu estivesse saciado, o desejo que eu tinha por ela iria desaparecer e eu seria capaz de seguir em frente, como eu sempre fui capaz de fazer.

"Agora, às segundas-feiras, eu preciso de você no escritório às sete horas. Você pode estar aqui às oito horas no resto da semana e você vai trabalhar até seis horas. Você terá uma hora de almoço", eu disse enquanto ela escrevia notas em seu PDA.

"Nas sextas-feiras, eu gosto de tentar deixar o escritório às quatro horas. Se você puder ter certeza que isso vai acontecer, você está livre para sair mais cedo também".

_Saia comigo e eu vou levá-la até o meu apartamento e dar-lhe um grande tour. _Apertei o pensamento fugitivo na minha cabeça antes de continuar.

"Aqui é a sala dos funcionários." Fiz um gesto para ela - primeiro as damas, e então aconteceu.

Emmett irrompeu pela porta com um copo de água e colidiu em Bella, derramando todo o conteúdo do copo em toda a sua blusa de seda branca. Ela estava agora molhada e eu via através de sua blusa, um sutiã de renda azul agora à vista, sem mencionar o fato de que o sutiã mal cobria seus mamilos rosados.

"Oh, meu Deus" eu gemi, meu desejo por ela agora aparente.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Gostaram do primeiro capítulo? Essa fic é uma loucura, pq mostra outra Bella... uma Bella dominadora e confiante... nosso Ed será massinha nas mão dela... =)_

_Mereço reviews? Querem o 2? Continuamos a traduzir? *__muitas perguntas__*_


	2. Tortura 101

**Capítulo Dois ****–Tortura 101**

_Tradutora: Juliana Martinhão_

**~ Edward **

Se eu tinha ficado duro antes, não se comparava com o quão duro eu estava agora. Eu mencionei que eu estava _extremamente_ duro?

Emmett me olhou como se ele pudesse ter me ouvido, mas ele balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para Bella, que felizmente parecia não ter notado.

"Bella, eu sinto muito" Emmett disse, durante todo o tempo olhando para seu peito.

_Porra, ele estava flertando __com ela? _

"Deixe-me pegar alguns guardanapos para você." Emmett disse, abrindo ainda mais a porta para a sala.

Eu lancei-lhe um olhar e Bella parecia que estava à beira das lágrimas.

"Emmett, eu não tenho um casaco" Bella murmurou quando cruzou os braços sobre seu peito. Felizmente isto interrompeu meu olhar convidativo. "O que havia no copo? É uma sensação pegajosa".

Seu corpo estava pegajoso. Puta merda, eu praticamente podia ver seu corpo pegajoso de suor enquanto eu lambia seus sucos de seu sexo brilhante e molhado. Hmm... eu não costumava fazer isso, a menos que houvesse algo nele para mim. Por alguma razão, no entanto, eu realmente queria sentir o gosto de Bella.

Ela estava obviamente desconfortável, e eu pensei que seria melhor não tentar-me ainda mais. Deixando para trás os pensamentos de cair sobre ela, tirei meu paletó e entreguei a ela. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Club Soda" Emmett disse, entregando a Bella alguns guardanapos. Ele teve a decência de parecer envergonhado. "Desculpe".

"Bella, basta levar o meu casaco e você pode ir se limpar" eu disse - qualquer coisa para vê-la coberta. Já estava tomando cada grama de controle para não olhar para o seu peito novamente. No entanto, estava completamente e totalmente falhando.

_Oh Deus, __sutiã todo de renda. Foda-me._

"Eu vou estragar seu paletó" Bella murmurou. "Ugh... desculpe-me." Ela roçou-me, correndo pelo corredor. Eu encarei Emmett que apenas deu de ombros em resposta.

"Bella, espere, os banheiros aqui são compartilhados!" Eu gritei para ela. Eu tinha dito isso apenas do lado de fora da porta do banheiro quando ouvi um suave grito e suspiro.

"Ei, linda." Eu conhecia aquela voz - James. Eu balancei a porta aberta e encontrei Bella em uma pia, tentando encobrir-se enquanto James perseguia em sua direção.

Eu limpei minha garganta, alertando-os para a minha presença. Meus olhos estavam fixos na mão estendida de James. Uma possessividade que eu nunca tinha sentido antes emanava de repente do meu peito quando me senti tremer com um sussurro de um rosnado.

"Bella, você pode se limpar no meu banheiro" eu disse com firmeza para que James pudesse me ouvir.

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta, seus olhos ainda brilhando. Ela parecia completamente vulnerável. Eu ofereci meu casaco de novo, e desta vez ela levou-o enquanto passou por mim e sussurrou um "Obrigada" antes de sair.

"Hmm... novo brinquedo sexual, Cullen?" James zombou, seus olhos positivamente vertiginosos de prazer.

"Não, ela é minha nova assistente pessoal" Eu rosnei, olhando fixamente para James.

"Melhor ainda." James lambeu seu lábio inferior.

Eu senti a mola espiral possessiva, pronta a ser suspensa novamente. "Mantenha sua porra longe dela, James." Eu bati, dando um passo mais perto.

"Tudo bem, você tem a prioridade," James cuspiu de volta "mas depois de atirá-la de lado, vou pegar seus pedaços, como de costume." Ele sempre se contentava em ser a segunda opção, filho da puta doente. Não que eu realmente me importasse, mas isto era diferente... eu acho.

Eu ri. Bella não parece o tipo que cairia por alguém como James. Ela parecia muito inteligente.

Onde é que isso me levava?

"Eu duvido disso" eu disse. Virei-me sobre meus calcanhares e saí do banheiro.

_Essa é a maneira que eu sou percebido por alguém como James? Mesmo que ele tenha visto o que eu faria a alguém como Bella._ Ainda balançando a cabeça, fui para o meu escritório.

Abri a porta do meu escritório com cautela e fiz meu caminho até a porta do banheiro. Eu ouvi a água corrente da pia, eu bati levemente. "Bella?"

Fungadas quebraram o silêncio. "Umm, me desculpe. Eu não tenho nada para usar agora".

Oh Deus, ela está lá, em um topless filho da puta. Estremeci, tendo que me ajustar novamente.

_B__astardo da porra, ela está lá dentro chorando, também. _Eu estava completamente enojado comigo mesmo.

"Minha irmã Alice, por vezes, mantém algumas das suas roupas no meu armário" eu disse. "Você pode pegar alguma coisa." Esperei por uma resposta. Eu ouvi a água sendo fechada e o clique suave da porta sendo destrancada. Eu dei alguns passos para trás.

Bella abriu a porta levemente, mordendo o lábio inferior nervosamente. Uma ligeira coloração rosa colorindo seu rosto. Ela estava vestindo meu paletó com uma mão segurando-o fechado, e na outra mão estava sua camisa molhada e sutiã. Ela estava nervosamente remexendo com suas roupas molhadas.

_Merda! Merda! Porra! Ela está usando meu paletó__ sem a merda de um sutiã!_

Eu tentei agitar a imagem mental dela removendo aquele paletó e me dando uma visão de seus seios, mas eu estava falhando miseravelmente.

"Obrigada," Bella sussurrou, puxando-me para fora de meus pensamentos. Concordei e fiz um gesto em direção ao armário. Ela andou à minha frente e puxou a porta aberta, ligeiramente ofegando quando ela percebeu que era um grande caminho até o closet. Mostrei-lhe onde Alice mantinha suas coisas ao longo do lado direito da parede.

_A m__aldita fadinha pensava que era a proprietária do local. _

Eu saí do closet, dando-lhe espaço para se trocar. Deixei a porta entreaberta e fui sentar na minha mesa, tentando não pensar na mulher em topless no meu armário.

"Que horas são, Edward?" Bella chamou do armário.

Eu fingia olhar para os arquivos no meu computador e mudar as coisas ao redor de minha mesa, na esperança de não alertá-la de que eu estava fantasiando sobre ela emergindo do meu closet nua.

"São dez para as nove," eu respondi. Eu olhei para o meu computador e criei um arquivo.

"Vou tentar me apressar, mas tenho um pequeno problema. Umm, sua irmã é pequena ou algo assim? Nada se encaixa." Bella parecia frustrada e eu ri.

"Sim, ela é muito pequena" eu respondi, ainda rindo baixinho. Eu estava internamente grato por este fato porque significava que tudo o que ela usasse, seria ajustado ao redor de seu corpo delicioso. Seria combustível para ainda mais fantasias sobre Bella.

Então pensei, por que fantasiar?

"Ok, eu penso que este é o melhor que posso fazer," Bella disse enquanto saiu em uma blusa azul escura muito apertada em V no pescoço. A cor se destacou em contraste com a cor pálida da sua pele.

_Azul é agora a minha cor favorita._

"Eu vou pagar pela limpeza a seco do seu paletó, está molhado," Bella disse, mordendo os lábios, as mãos segurando sua blusa e o sutiã. Eu estava esperando que o paletó não fosse a única coisa molhada porque a ponta do meu pau já estava.

"Isso não é necessário, Bella. Emmett vai pagar por ele e pelo seu, se você quiser" eu disse com um sorriso, tentando tranqüilizá-la de que não foi culpa dela.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa para a reunião próxima?" ela perguntou. Ela não estava encontrando meus olhos, as bochechas ainda ligeiramente rosadas.

Achei que o corar era tanto fodidamente sexy como o inferno e adorável. Estranho. Eu não achava as coisas adoráveis.

"Sim, você pode sentar e tomar notas?"

"Tenho um tribunal de relatórios de experiências, então eu posso transcrever tudo o que você ditar." Ela mudou incômoda de um pé para o outro. "Eu tenho o meu laptop com o programa que eu posso usar".

"Isso soa bem. Basta bater e deixá-los entrar." Eu concordei com a cabeça e olhei para o meu computador.

"Eu vou. Obrigada de novo, Edward," ela disse enquanto fechava a porta do closet e saiu. Eu dei várias respirações profundas, calmante, tentando limpar minha cabeça.

_Como pode uma mulher ser tão __malditamente __sexy e parece__r __tão vulneráve__l __ao mesmo tempo? __Isso __só me faz quer__ê-la mais ainda._

_Estou tão fodido._

**~ Bella**

Eu fiz meu caminho para minha mesa, tirando o meu laptop para me preparar para a primeira reunião de Edward do dia. Eu estava mentalmente me felicitando por um trabalho bem feito. Tudo tinha ido de acordo com o plano, exceto por aquele cara James. Estremeci um pouco quando me lembrei do jeito que ele tinha me olhado.

Eu poderia ter de considerar dar-lhe o meu cartão. Normalmente, esse pedaço de papel amedrontava a porra da maioria dos homens. _Quer que eu __analise __tudo o que você faz? _

"Então, como foi, Bella?" Emmett sussurrou por detrás da porta do meu escritório.

"Perfeito" eu sorri, rindo baixinho. Emmett olhou por cima do ombro e caminhou até a porta fechada do escritório de Edward. Ele se inclinou em direção à porta para ouvir, eu suponho.

Uma vez que ele parecia satisfeito, ele andou até mim, tomando uma cadeira em frente à minha mesa.

"Você fez um grande trabalho" eu disse. Eu abri o programa que eu precisava para a reunião. "Obrigada. Apesar de club soda ser um pouco demais, você não acha?"

Emmett sorriu, obviamente orgulhoso de si mesmo. "Funcionou, não foi? Em vez de você ter apenas que se secar vestindo seu paletó, você teve que se trocar em seu escritório. Eu não ficaria surpreso se ele ostentasse um tesão esportivo o tempo todo".

Mordi a parte interna da bochecha para manter-me de gemidos com o pensamento.

Edward + duramente dentro = orgasmos múltiplos. _Merda_.

"Agora temos certeza que você está convidada para o clube, certo?" Emmett perguntou, querendo um lembrete do plano.

"Sim, sua irmã e Rosalie estão prontas para a próxima parte algum tempo antes de ele sair nesta tarde" eu disse, olhando por cima do meu PDA. "Ele deve ser capaz de sair antes das quatro hoje, assim elas têm que vir um pouco antes disso. Você pode avisá-las?"

Emmett balançou a cabeça em resposta. "Boa sorte", ele riu quando saiu de sua cadeira e saiu.

Eu não preciso de sorte. Eu só precisava de Edward para dizer: "Oh meu Deus" novamente.

_Maldição, de __onde veio isso? _

Edward Cullen era muito malditamente sexy para seu próprio bem, e isto não estava fazendo o meu trabalho mais fácil.

_Estou tão fodida__. _

**~ Edward **

Pensamentos de Bella continuaram a correr pela minha cabeça, principalmente de sua vinda para fora do meu armário completamente nua, exceto pelos óculos e os saltos. Ela então andaria afetadamente até mim, a mão viajando para o meu pau segurando seu cabelo e liberando os longos fechamentos das cascatas caindo sobre seus ombros e pescoço.

Ótimo. Agora eu não vou ser capaz de me levantar e cumprimentar a porra do potencial cliente. Eu precisava tirá-la da minha mente.

Perguntei-me preguiçosamente a quem eu poderia ligar - Rebecca, Jamie... Não, talvez alguém novo. Eu poderia simplesmente pegar alguém no clube hoje à noite.

Uma batida me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Em seguida, eles foram de volta para Bella, que estava parada em frente a mim enquanto ela conduzia para dentro dois homens em seus trinta e poucos anos.

Um dos homens tinha cabelo preto curto e o outro moreno claro entrou na sala. O de cabelo escuro se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido de Bella. Ela corou levemente, balançando a cabeça.

Uma fúria inexplicável percorreu o meu corpo quando ele se inclinou em direção a ela mais uma vez, fazendo-a corar novamente e morder o lábio inferior. Meus olhos se estreitaram, olhando para os dois. Quando Bella notou minha expressão, ela pareceu surpresa e se afastou do cliente.

"Sr. Cullen, este é Michael Blake." Bella fez um gesto com a mão para aquele com os olhos verdes. "Este é David Grey." Levantei-me um pouco da minha cadeira e dei-lhes apertos firmes, especialmente naquele que tinha feito as suas intenções para com Bella óbvias.

Eu não proíbo minhas AP* de saírem com os clientes, pois eu seria um burro, considerando que eu tinha fodido a maioria delas. Eu apenas não podia me acostumar com os clientes quicando os olhos sobre minha AP enquanto eu estava na sala.

_*AP = assistente pessoal._

Bella puxou uma cadeira um pouco atrás de mim e à minha esquerda, antes de sentar-se e sustentando seu laptop nos joelhos expostos.

O cheiro que vinha de sua pele era inebriante. Era algum tipo de flor e eu não sabia como explicar – calor. Ela me deu um sorriso deslumbrante e balançou a cabeça, deixando-me saber que ela estava pronta.

Começamos debruçando sobre alguns dos detalhes mais sutis de um projeto de cinco andares de um clube e restaurante na região de Seattle. Eu podia ouvir Bella digitando baixinho atrás de mim e eu sorri, eu poderia pelo menos tê-la perto de mim agora.

Mais tarde, porém, eu a queria se contorcendo debaixo de mim enquanto eu golpeava... maldição! Eu tinha que parar de pensar nela dessa maneira agora. Mudei desconfortável na minha cadeira, consciente de que Bella provavelmente poderia ver a minha situação.

Eu quero que ela saiba? Por que não? Eu poderia fixar a idéia na cabeça dela de que eu a queria.

De vez em quando, eu notava os olhos do Sr. Grey vagando em direção a Bella enquanto seu parceiro de negócio falava. Eu discretamente olhei para ela com o canto do meu olho e imediatamente entendi por que.

Aparentemente, estava um pouco frio no meu escritório.

_Porra. __Eu quase posso __sentir o gosto de __seus mamilos __endurecidos na __minha língua. O que esta mulher está fazendo __comigo__? _

Levantei-me da minha mesa enquanto o Sr. Blake continuou tagarelando sobre mudanças estruturais que o departamento de construção da cidade estava solicitando.

Eu andei rapidamente para o meu termostato e ajustei-o. "Desculpe, eu senti um pouco _frio _aqui dentro." Minha voz enfatizou a palavra "frio" para o benefício de Bella. Funcionou - ela engasgou um pouco e deslocou em sua cadeira de modo que seu laptop escondeu seu peito de vista.

Tanto quanto eu queria ver seus doces mamilos chamando a atenção, eu não queria que o imbecil olhasse para eles também.

A reunião continuou por mais vinte minutos antes do Sr. Grey e Sr. Blake levantarem-se de suas cadeiras para sair. Bella caminhou até a porta do meu escritório, escoltando-os para fora.

Antes do Sr. Grey sair, ele segurou o seu cartão para Bella. Ela corou, olhando para baixo e pegando o cartão.

_Que porra é essa? Oh, __inferno __não. Ela não vai __ligar para aquele __bastardo arrogante. _

Bella acenou bruscamente e o Sr. Grey partiu. Ela estava prestes a sair quando eu limpei minha garganta e isto chamou sua atenção, ela voltou seu olhar para mim.

"Você precisa de algo, Edward?" Bella perguntou nervosamente.

"Sim, por favor, tome um assento." Bella mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça, fechando a porta atrás dela quando voltou para dentro Ela tomou assento na cadeira em frente à minha mesa, mexendo as mãos nervosamente, ainda segurando seu laptop.

"Bella, eu apreciaria se você se abstivesse de namorar qualquer potencial cliente ou empregado desta empresa. Parece ruim" eu disse simplesmente, olhando para cima da minha mesa nos olhos dela. Seus olhos estreitaram e ela fez uma careta.

"Sr. Cullen, eu poderia lembrá-lo que o incidente desta manhã não foi minha culpa." Ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar, sua pele corou de raiva.

"Não é minha culpa que eu tenho que usar um casaco demasiado pequeno para mim. Também não é minha culpa que aquele homem como uma cobra no banheiro e seu potencial cliente são porcos. Eu peguei o cartão para não ameaçar seu relacionamento comercial com ele. Não tenho a intenção de mantê-lo. Eu não aprecio ser acusada de ser algum tipo de vagabunda, especialmente por algo fora do meu controle." Ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito e continuou a olhar para mim.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, divertindo-me com sua raiva. Ela olhou para mim lançando punhais antes de levantar-se da cadeira e ir embora.

Na porta, ela se virou. "Falando nisso, Sr. Cullen, eu posso lembrar que você notou o meu pequeno 'problema', o que significa que você é de nenhuma maneira um cavalheiro. Além disso, eu acredito fortemente que 'Oh meu Deus" é uma forma inadequada para responder a uma mulher do seu _escritório_ vendo completamente através da blusa." Aqui as palavras eram quase um rosnado quando ela terminou de falar, e ela bateu fechando a porta.

Porra, ela tinha um temperamento, e excitou-me ainda mais. Ela também notou o que eu tinha dito anteriormente. Claro que ela notou.

_Merda, eu sou um idiota__ fodido. _

**~ Bella **

_Merda, __isso não vai bem_, eu pensei quando comecei a passear em meu escritório. Eu coloquei meu laptop na minha mesa e pensei nos eventos do dia até agora.

Primeiro houve aquele nojento, imbecil de cabelo loiro gorduroso no banheiro e felizmente Edward entrou e ajudou. Não que eu realmente precisasse, mas eu sabia que ele estava me seguindo.

Eu tinha pensado no momento em que, jogando a donzela em perigo que ele iria a.) Ser um idiota e me comer com os olhos, juntamente com o outro idiota, b.) Retirar sua armadura e escudo e proteger a donzela, ou c.) Agir completamente possessivo.

Quem sabia que seria d.) Todas as anteriores. Ele tinha olhado convidativamente para mim - mais de uma vez. Ele tinha tirado o paletó, basicamente me entregando sua armadura e tinha sido possessivo. Ele esteve fodidamente resmungando, eu sabia que tinha ouvido isso. O idiota provavelmente não gostou dos segundos superficiais.

O outro, Sr. Grey, rastejando, foi inesperado. Edward não poderia me culpar por isso, mas aparentemente ele tinha.

Eu queria saber por que ele tinha escolhido me ajudar no banheiro e depois novamente em seu escritório com o meu 'pequeno problema'.

_A menos que seja outra coisa, ele poderia __estar com __ciúmes? Nah, é muito cedo para ele sentir isso._ No entanto, isso explicaria sua reação ao Sr. Grey. Eu pensei que eu deveria testá-lo, apenas no caso. Eu fiz alguns telefonemas para testar a minha teoria - _hoje à noite. _

Agora eu tinha de concentrar-me no resto do dia e ficar um pouco chateada com ele para esperançosamente acrescentar mais combustível para seu desejo. Isto só até Alice e Rosalie ajudarem.

**~ Edward **

O restante do dia Bella permaneceu distante, recusando-se a entrar em meu escritório, uma vez que o cliente tinha partido. Ela também optou por não fazer contato visual e me chamava de Sr. Cullen com um tom firme, cortado.

Eu tentei várias vezes persuadir seus olhos para encontrarem os meus para que eu pudesse, de alguma forma, transmitir que eu estava arrependido do que eu tinha implicado. Ela nunca me deu uma chance.

Bem, pelo menos meu pai e meu irmão não teriam que se preocupar com outra ação judicial. Parecia que eu tinha estragado o seu primeiro dia.

_Boa tentativa, __imbecil._

Depois que eu tinha chegado do curto almoço tardio do outro lado da rua em uma lanchonete local, notei que Bella tinha se trocado. Ela estava em uma camisa que lhe caía muito melhor e não expunha a carne macia de seus seios. Isso me fez querer vê-los mais.

"Bella" eu disse, mas ela me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse continuar.

"Srta. Swan" ela corrigiu com um tom firme.

_Sim, ela ainda está chateada__. _

"Srta. Swan." Eu imitei seu tom. "Qual é a minha agenda para o resto do dia?"

"Sr. Cullen, você tem um compromisso em vinte minutos para o Projeto Mendez, que você agendou por uma hora e trinta minutos. Então você está livre de compromissos para o resto do dia. Você precisa de mim para transcrever o seu próximo compromisso?"

"Sim, Srta. Swan." Eu queria pelo menos pedir desculpas, mas fui interrompido antes que eu tivesse uma chance. Duas pessoas irritantes decidiram dar a Bella uma visita.

Ótimo, isso era tudo que eu precisava, que _el__a__s_ se tornassem amigas dela. Aparentemente, suas amigas estavam fora dos limites.

Adicionando outra razão para não fodê-la. Os contras estavam superando de longe os prós. Então olhei para as suas pernas bonitas e dei-me mais dois prós. Isso naturalmente levou à sua bunda, o que acrescentou um outro pró.

"Olá, Emmett disse-nos que alguém novo tinha começado. Eu sou Alice Whitlock, irmãzinha para os irmãos Cullen." Alice fez seu caminho até Bella e estendeu a mão. Bella sorriu imediatamente para minha enxerida irmã mais nova adotada, pegando sua mão.

"Bella Swan, é um prazer conhecer você" ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios, o primeiro desde esta manhã.

Eu adorava aquele sorriso. Pena que não era para mim. Eu assisti, fingindo interesse em um arquivo que eu tinha.

"Eu sou Rosalie McCarty Cullen, esposa de Emmett," Rosalie disse, também estendendo sua mão. Bella tomou-a, levantando-se da cadeira.

"É um prazer conhecer você. Devo dizer, você é tão bonita quanto Emmett disse que seria." Bella sorriu novamente.

"Obrigada. Eu posso dizer que vamos conviver muito bem." Rosalie retornou o sorriso de Bella com o seu próprio.

_Uau, isso não acontecia__ muitas vezes. _

Rosalie-Fodida-Hale-McCarty-Cullen não sorria para estranhos. Ela ainda não tinha mostrado nenhum entusiasmo para mim, e eu a conheço pela porra de cinco anos. Deus, você pensaria que você tinha que rastejar a seus pés para obter sua aprovação. Aparentemente, chamá-la de bonita funcionava.

Eu imaginava que não deveria ter perguntado a Emmett se _eles_ eram reais quando eu pensei que ela estava fora do alcance da voz na festa de Natal.

Quando Bella saiu de trás de sua mesa, Alice soltou um assobio.

"Wow, olhe para essas pernas." Alice olhou para os pés de Bella com admiração e Rosalie se juntou a ela, parecendo impressionada.

"Você tem que me dizer onde você se depila. Eu nunca vi pernas tão suaves" Rosalie se juntou à conversa.

"Eu não. Eu fiz depilação a laser há um tempo" Bella disse, seu rosto vermelho. Ela mexeu com a barra da saia, enquanto minha família continuou a olhar fodidamente suas pernas.

"Oh meu Deus, eu sempre quis fazer isso. Será que vale a pena?" Rosalie perguntou. Ela lentamente levou a mão à coxa de Bella, parando um pouco, como se estivesse pedindo permissão. Bella concordou, e Alice seguiu os passos de Rosalie.

_Oh por tudo o que é santo, elas estão __a tocando!_

"Acho que sim," Bella disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Sua pele é tão suave - como seda, só que melhor" Rosalie disse. Sua mão deslizou ao longo da coxa de Bella.

Eu soltei um pequeno guincho que tentei encobrir com uma tosse e, literalmente, corri para o meu escritório, batendo a porta.

_Porra__! Essa é uma imagem mental que vai __ficar __gravad__a __em meus olhos para o resto da minha vida! _

Eu dei várias respirações profundas e salpiquei meu rosto com água tentando me acalmar. Eu queria que fosse a minha mão deslizando ao longo da pele de sua coxa.

_Maldição, isso __não está ajudando. _

**~ Bella **

Alice, Rosalie e eu assistimos Edward conduzir-se para o seu escritório depois que ele guinchou-tossiu. Todas rimos baixinho.

"Isso foi divertido" Rosalie disse com um sorriso.

Alice balançou a cabeça em concordância, encantada. "Eu concordo. Eu estou toda para a Tortura 101 de Edward".

"Isso foi bom, mas ele foi um idiota mais cedo, algo que eu não vou agüentar, senhoras," Eu adverti-as.

Eu quis dizer isso. Eu não toleraria esse tipo de merda. Eu não tolerava merda de ninguém, e certamente não de algum porco mulherengo.

"Oh não, o que ele fez?" Alice me olhou, seus olhos castanhos cheios de preocupação.

"Ele assumiu que eu dormiria com seus clientes ou funcionários quando dois homens fizeram avanços em direção a mim, embora eu não tenha dado mais que um olhar em sua direção".

"Isso não soa como Edward," Rosalie disse atordoada. "Ele nunca desaprovou romances no escritório. Na verdade, na maioria das vezes, ele é parte deles." Rosalie riu, fazendo com que Alice risse baixinho.

Sim, eu sabia disso. Uma das prostitutas do escritório já havia me encurralado na sala de Xerox mais cedo. Ela está muito chateada que ela não tinha sido oferecida ao cargo de assistente pessoal de Edward. Eu perguntei-me ao mesmo tempo, se ele já a tinha fodido, ou se ela estava trabalhando o seu caminho até esse status.

Emmett já tinha dito que não havia ninguém trabalhando atualmente no prédio que tinha fodido com Edward. Aparentemente, Edward era bastante vocal e tendia a beijar e dizer. Se ele tivesse realmente fodido alguém na sala dos empregados, Emmett era geralmente o primeiro a saber.

Era bom saber para não se sentar nas mesas e cadeiras lá dentro.

"Você não acha que ele está com ciúmes, não é, Rose?" Alice perguntou, obviamente tentando compreender as ações de seu irmão.

"Nah", Alice e Rosalie disseram em uníssono, confirmando minhas suspeitas de que o ciúme não era uma emoção que Edward alguma vez tinha mostrado. Se esse for o caso, então o que diabos estava acontecendo em seu escritório mais cedo?

"Ok, garotas, eu vou encontrá-las no clube em torno das dez", lembrei-as.

"Vamos todos para um jantar antes e nós vamos encontrar os rapazes no clube mais tarde," Alice ofereceu.

"Umm, eu não sei..." Olhei para Alice e ela estava fazendo beicinho, os olhos parecendo tão tristes.

"Tudo bem", eu reclamei. "Normalmente, eu tento não ficar muito próxima da família, mas é óbvio que vocês não vão me dar uma escolha. Agora corram, vão falar com Edward antes de seu próximo compromisso começar".

Isso não era verdade, no entanto, eu chegaria perto da família. Familiares e amigos eram essenciais para girar em torno de Edward. Só que geralmente levava mais tempo do que isso para se desenvolver.

Rosalie e Alice deram-me uma aceno e uma piscada cada uma depois que nós tínhamos feito arranjos do jantar e antes de fecharem a porta de Edward por trás delas.

Eu tive um sentimento de que Alice sempre tinha o que queria com aquele maldito beicinho.

**~ Edward **

Após a tortura que eu tinha sofrido assistindo Rosalie tocar Bella, você pensaria que eu tinha o suficiente. O que aparentemente não era o caso, e minha frustração e irritação aumentaram quando Alice e Rosalie entraram no meu escritório.

"Ei, Edward," Alice disse antes de tomar um assento em uma cadeira em frente a mim "nós só queríamos que você soubesse que vamos encontrar vocês rapazes no clube depois que Rosalie e eu jantarmos com Bella".

"Vocês vão jantar com Bella?" Eu não queria dizer soando como uma pergunta, mas ela tinha saído daquela maneira.

"Sim, ela é nova na cidade, por isso estamos levando-a para sair!" Alice disse, saltando na cadeira, sempre tão malditamente animada.

"Não me diga que você estará levando-a para o clube?"

_Por favor, diga __que não. _

"Claro que nós estaremos levando-a, Edward, ela não tem amigos aqui" Rosalie disse, confirmando o meu medo.

"Existe algum problema Edward?" Alice perguntou. Ela olhou para mim, os grandes olhos castanhos arregalados com inocência.

"Não."

"Ótimo, vamos vê-lo no clube!" Alice disse, a emoção em sua voz quando ela empinou pela porta com Rosalie atrás dela enquanto partiam.

_Eu não posso __retratar a cena de Bella no clube, mas mais uma vez, pode ajudar a me deixar sob a sua saia mais rápido._

No entanto, isso poderia ser impedido. Se ela me recusasse, então ela me veria ir para uma outra mulher enquanto ela ainda estava lá. Isso faria nada mais além de confirmar os rumores que eu tinha certeza que ela ouviu até agora.

Não, eu teria que jogá-la pela orelha hoje a noite.

Sacudi o pensamento quando Bella bateu na porta, deixando-me saber que o meu próximo compromisso estava aqui.

"Pode entrar" eu gritei.

Um par de horas depois, eu fui capaz de sair mais cedo. Tudo o que eu queria era ir para casa, pegar uma cerveja e dormir por algumas horas antes de eu ir bater no clube. Eu saí do meu escritório e caminhei até a mesa de Bella enquanto ela trabalhava em seu computador.

"Srta. Swan, obrigado por ter conseguido me tirar do escritório antes das quatro de hoje" eu disse, tentando soar sincero.

"É o meu trabalho, Sr. Cullen" ela respondeu secamente, sem sequer olhar para mim.

"Bem, você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho até agora. Umm..." Eu esgotei quando ela limpou sua garganta.

"Exceto isso, Sr. Cullen. Eu ouvi tudo sobre você, e eu não espero ou quero um pedido de desculpas." O tom de Bella estava firme.

"Talvez você não devesse acreditar em tudo que você ouve, Srta. Swan" Eu repreendi.

"Talvez você não devesse tirar conclusões precipitadas" ela rebateu.

"Talvez você devesse trazer um casaco para o escritório da próxima vez".

"Talvez você devesse manter seus olhos olhando no meu rosto, em vez de no meu peito e pernas, _Senhor_".

_Eu odeio ser chamado de S__enhor, __isso __me faz sentir velho. _

"Não elogie a si mesma," eu zombei.

"Talvez eu não devesse ir jantar com sua família, já que você vai, obviamente, me demitir." A voz de Bella e características faciais suavizaram.

Minha própria voz era suave quando eu respondi. "Eu não disse que eu iria demiti-la, Srta. Swan".

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Bella levantou-se da cadeira, empurrando-a.

"Eu terminei todo o meu trabalho para o dia. Posso ir agora?" Bella perguntou, ainda não encontrando os meus olhos.

"Sim", eu respondi quando Bella escovou passando por mim, seu perfume inebriando meus sentidos. "Minha família vai vê-la mais tarde esta noite?" Eu ainda não queria vê-la ir.

"Estou indecisa." Bella parou de andar e olhou por cima do ombro para mim, os olhos macios, mas cautelosos.

"Indecisa?"

"Com se eu devo permanecer ou sair." Dito isso, ela se foi.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **__Nossa... o próximo capítulo é a noite no clube... Como será que o Ed vai se comportar? A Bella vai pedir demissão? O que vcs acham?_

_Gostaram desse? Merecemos reviews?_


	3. A Linha

**Capítulo 3 – A linha **

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_**  
**_**  
**__**~ Edward **__**  
**_  
Ela tinha pensado em desistir? Eu era realmente tão insuportável? Os rumores sobre mim eram tão ruins assim?

_Sim._ Não havia dúvida em minha mente que os rumores em torno do escritório assustariam alguém como Bella.

Todos os homens e mulheres no escritório seriam capazes de lhe dizer algo sobre mim. A fofoca que rolava me faria ser o que eu era - um mulherengo.

Desde a faculdade, quando eu descobri que o meu cabelo desarrumado e meu corpo eram apelativos para as meninas, eu tinha me aproveitado ao máximo disso. Eu não tinha tido um relacionamento, desde então, que durou mais de algumas semanas. Ultimamente, durava uma noite, não que eu estivesse reclamando.

Não era como se eu tivesse tentado desenvolver sentimentos por elas. Parecia apenas que, na maioria das vezes, a porcaria que saia da boca delas ia entorpecendo minha mente.

Na faculdade, tinha sido na maior parte as mulheres que se lançaram em mim para eu ficar, e eu também não tive que fazer nenhum esforço por isso. Eu, literalmente, aparecia em uma festa ou clube, e pelo tempo que a próxima música era tocada, eu tinha a minha companheira para a noite.

Houve momentos em que eu tinha encontrado algum traço ou hábito irritante nas mulheres que procuravam mais de uma noite só. Eu tinha percebido há algum tempo que eu estava apenas dando desculpas. Eu não tinha interesse nos relacionamentos.

Eu não namorava - nunca.

Emmett assinalou uma vez antes que eu estava apenas criando desculpas para não estar com alguém. Eu acho que ele tinha razão em alguns aspectos.

Alice tinha uma vez salientado que eu tinha que ser solitário. Eu ri dela naquele momento, suas preocupações eram infundadas. Eu tinha uma mulher diferente em meu apartamento pelo menos algumas vezes por semana, e eu era tudo, menos solitário.

Ultimamente, porém, eu comecei a pensar que ela tinha razão. Qual era a utilidade de ter mulheres saindo e entrando no meu apartamento, se nenhuma delas ficava?

Eu nunca pedi a nenhuma das mulheres para ficar. Foi algo que me ocorreu logo no início, elas não esperavam ficar. Elas me deixavam assim que elas conseguiam o que queriam de mim. Embora o sentimento fosse mútuo, eu nunca tinha entendido o raciocínio por trás de suas partidas apressadas.

A verdade é que eu poderia estar no meio de uma sala com um mar de belas mulheres em volta de mim, mas eu ainda não me sentia completo. Eu estava sozinho. Eu estava bem com isso. Elas conseguiam o que queriam e eu tinha o que eu queria. Pode parecer um círculo vicioso para alguns, mas era a minha maneira de lidar.

Eu não tenho o que minha família tinha, e eu nunca realmente quis.

Eu fiz o meu caminho para o meu apartamento, repetindo os acontecimentos do dia. Bella era alguém que era realmente bonita por fora, e eu encontrei-me querendo saber se ela era tão bonita por dentro.

Apertei o pensamento da minha cabeça, sabendo que ela e eu estávamos em mundos separados. Depois de ler seu currículo, achei que ela tinha se oferecido muito para caridade, eventos de doações e em hospitais.

Ela era uma boa pessoa - altruísta.

_Alguém como eu só iria corrompê-la._

Embora esse pensamento tenha me ocorrido, não me intimidou de querer fodê-la sem sentido. Eu não estava procurando um relacionamento com ela e eu não iria corrompê-la se nós fodêssemos - uma vez.

Após algumas horas de sono e um banho, eu decidi ficar pronto. Eu coloquei a camisa cinza escuro de botão que Alice comprou pra mim no meu recente aniversário e um jeans escuro. Fiz a barba e eu tentei fazer o meu cabelo parecer decente, mas ele dava uma reviravolta e acabava de volta para baixo. Eu imaginava que teria de me contentar com parecer ter o "cabelo de sexo", como ele era vulgarmente designado.

Era bem depois das nove da noite quando cheguei ao clube chamado Bloco, que era no centro de Seattle. Eu sabia que minha família já estaria lá, e eu esperava que _ela_ estivesse lá.

Pensando desta forma, esperando por ela estar ali - que foi quando eu soube que as coisas estavam começando a mudar.

Normalmente, eu teria tomado o meu tempo antes de me dirigir para a sala VIP. De vez em quando, eu ficaria parado com alguém que eu conhecia, eu gostava de dançar, ou tomar uma bebida. Desta vez, porém, tudo que eu queria fazer era ir à sala. Eu tinha que saber se ela estava lá.

Eu estava esperando para ver Bella, mas eu não estava esperando que ela fizesse minha respiração parar.

Ela estava lá, balançando com a música enquanto olhava para a pista de dança, junto com Alice e Rosalie.

Bella estava vestindo um fino vestido preto colado que parava no meio da coxa, expondo suas pernas leitosas até o salto alto preto em seus pés pequenos. Os lados do cabelo dela tinham sido presos para trás, mas o resto estava solto, descendo em suas costas com grandes ondas suaves que moviam um pouco com seus movimentos.

Meu olhar foi interrompido quando Emmett observou que eu tinha chegado.

"Ei, irmão, fico feliz que você pôde vir." Emmett disse bem alto antes de empurrar uma cerveja na minha mão. Jasper estava ao lado dele, rindo, e balançou a cabeça antes de tomar a bebida em seu copo.

A explosão de Emmett tinha sido ouvida pelo trio de senhoras. Alice e Rosalie viraram-se e cumprimentaram-me, mas Bella silenciou por alguns instantes antes de ela voltar a balançar ao som da música. Ela não virou ou verbalmente me reconheceu.

"Boa noite, Srta. Swan." Eu tentei manter minha voz suave enquanto eu a assistia. Eu esperava algum tipo de interação além da indiferença.

Ela parou de se mover e se virou para me olhar por cima do ombro, com uma expressão composta em suas feições delicadas. "Bella" ela disse suavemente antes de se virar para olhar para a multidão.

Fui ficar com ela, esperando que ela parasse de se mover, mas ela não fez. O pequeno abalo de eletricidade que eu senti nas mãos quando nós nos tocamos pela primeira vez estava no ar, crepitava com a energia.

Seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto ela se movia com a música, seu corpo seduzindo e chamando por mim. Ela era uma sereia com um vestido preto minúsculo e eu era o único a ouvir seu chamado.

Levou cada grama de controle para impedir-me de tocar seu ombro nu e seus braços. Ela tinha uma pele de aparência suave.

"Isso significa que você não vai sair, Bella?" Eu tinha que perguntar porque o pensamento tinha ficado na minha cabeça a tarde toda e eu queria uma resposta.

"Eu não vou sair, Sr. Cullen," ela respondeu, embora não tivesse se virado para mim. "Alguns trabalhos de sua empresa são a razão que eu escolhi trabalhar para a sua companhia".

Essa afirmação despertou meu interesse. Eu pensei que ela só precisasse de um emprego, como a maioria das pessoas. Ela fez parecer como se ela tivesse escolhido nossa empresa por outras razões além da estabilidade monetária.

Ela se virou e me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Não pareça tão confuso, Sr. Cullen -"

"Edward," eu corrigi antes de ela continuar.

"- Edward, eu estou bem, por isso não preciso de trabalho," ela esclareceu. "No entanto, a sua empresa tem um monte de projetos que tratam de ajudar as instituições locais, hospitais infantis e parques. Eu quero ser parte disso".

"Oh", respondi. Gostaria de saber por um momento o que ela queria dizer sobre estar bem. Ela era muito jovem para ter tempo suficiente para se aposentar. Parecia que Bella Swan era muito mais que o enigma que eu suspeitava anteriormente.

Como se eu precisasse de mais motivos para querê-la - agora ela era intrigante.

Bella balançou a cabeça, não oferecendo nada mais a mim e olhou para a pista de dança. Ela parecia estar perdida em pensamentos antes de espalhar um grande sorriso nos lábios, e então ela se virou para olhar para Alice e Rosalie.

"Senhoras, eu estou indo dançar".

Bella se virou para mim e pediu licença antes de sair, e Alice e Rosalie a seguiram. Eu mantive meus olhos nela enquanto as meninas fizeram o seu caminho através da pista de dança lotada.

Elas três não passaram despercebidas, e elas estavam ganhando olhares de mulheres e encaradas indecentes de homens. Elas caminharam até o centro da pista de dança e começaram a dançar juntas em um círculo frouxo. Eu assisti Bella enquanto ela balançava, suas mãos se movendo lentamente sobre seu corpo e seus cabelos.

_Porra, eu queria que fossem minhas mãos_. Eu podia ver-me pressionado contra ela enquanto nós nos movíamos em um conjunto sincronizado. Suas curvas se encaixariam perfeitamente contra mim, tão macias e quentes, e meu nariz iria pressionar contra sua têmpora, inalando o seu requintado perfume.

"Hey, Edward, há algo de errado?" Emmett perguntou enquanto eu assistia Bella dançar, perdida em si mesma e na música. Eu balancei a cabeça e tomei minha cerveja, incapaz de expressar minhas preocupações.

Emmett não entenderia o meu dilema atual. Na verdade, eu tinha certeza que ele me daria uma porrada. Ele não iria querer que ocorresse outra repetição do que aconteceu com minha ex-secretária.

"Você não pode agir em seu desejo de tomá-la, Edward," Jasper disse quando parava ao meu lado.

"Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando" eu disse. Minha voz tinha um pequeno corte quando eu pensei que ninguém, exceto ela, me impediria de conseguir o que eu queria.

No momento, tudo que eu queria era ela.

"Isso significa que você não pode tentar entrar em suas calças," Emmett disse, seu tom acusatório. "Papai já lhe disse que, se tivermos outra queixa contra você, ele vai expulsá-lo da posição de CEO*".

_*Chief Executive Officer: Diretor executivo, ou diretor geral._

Revirei os olhos. _Como se meu pai fosse me chutar para fora_. "Eu vou ver se consigo encontrar uma companhia para a noite".

O que eu realmente precisava era apenas encontrar a próxima conquista e sair daqui.

Peguei uma dose de um líquido claro e me dirigi ao bar para ver se alguém chamaria minha atenção. Infelizmente, a única coisa que fiz foi ver Bella e o cara com as mãos nos seus quadris.

Meus punhos cerraram ao meu lado e eu estava pronto para sair, não querendo vê-la com ele. Eu queria as minhas mãos nos seus quadris, não as de um puta merdinha como ele. Eu assisti, olhando para os dois. Ela parecia que estava se divertindo, se pressionando para se aproximar dele. Eu deveria estar me pressionando contra ela. Que diabos estava me impedindo?

Comecei a levantar-me do meu assento no bar quando uma loira platinada com seios falsos enormes ficou de frente a mim. "Edward, querido" ela dissea. Seu tom nasal me fez estremecer.

Ugh, Lauren.

Eu resisti a vontade de rolar os olhos e apenas sorri educadamente. Lauren estava tentando ir comigo para casa desde sempre. Mesmo que eu tivesse normas. Hoje à noite parecia que ela estava aceitando todas as paradas. Ela estava mal vestida com um vestido rosa choque.

Rosa ainda é quente?

"Olá, Lauren" eu disse. Meus olhos varreram a pista de dança e eu vi que Bella ainda estava dançando com o mesmo homem. Eu decidi que queria olhar mais atentamente. "Você gostaria de dançar?" Perguntei a Lauren, cujos olhos se arregalaram com o pensamento. Eu estremeci ligeiramente.

Lauren assentiu, parecendo um pouco tonta, e eu caminhei até o meio da pista de dança.

Notei que o resto da minha família estava lá. Alice e Jasper estavam entrelaçados, movendo-se com a música, e Emmett e Rosalie pareciam que precisavam conseguir um quarto. Bella reparou em mim quando eu levei Lauren pela mão e começamos a dançar.

Bella me deu um sorriso antes de voltar sua atenção para o cara que ela estava dançando. Ela envolveu seus braços em volta dele enquanto ele olhava para seu vestido. Eu tentei não olhar para a curva de seus quadris se balançando com movimentos sedutores. No entanto, seus movimentos deixaram meus olhos fechados com a visão, como um leão pronto para atacar.

Os braços de Bella desembrulharam do homem e ela virou-se, pressionando seu corpo contra ele. Ela me pegou olhando, mas não me incomodei em desviar o olhar. Mesmo que eu soubesse que eu deveria parar de olhar, eu não podia. Era como se seus olhos tivessem um controle permanente sobre mim.

Eu encontrei-me imitando seus movimentos, como se estivéssemos dançando juntos. Seus olhos rastejavam em meu corpo enquanto eu me movia, antes de olhar de novo nos meus olhos. O fato de que ela fez isso e ainda olhou para mim me disse que ela estava confiante.

_Porra, eu quero ela_.

Eu consegui manter meus olhos fechados com os dela enquanto eu senti os braços de Lauren começar a tocar o meu peito. Eu visivelmente estremeci novamente, e não no bom sentido. Bella silenciosamente riu e sorriu em conhecimento. Ela piscou e se virou para o homem que estava dançando com ela. Ele teve de se inclinar para sussurrar em seu ouvido. Ambos seguiram caminhos separados, e ela andou só ao meu lado, escovando a mão nas minhas costas e provocando arrepios em todo o meu corpo - no bom sentido.

Eu vi quando ela fez seu caminho de volta para a sala VIP, sozinha. Pedi licença para uma Lauren decepcionada e minha família me deu olhares questionadores enquanto eu caminhava de volta para a sala VIP. Entrei na sala e percebi que ela estava conversando com uma garçonete loira morango. Eu gemi internamente – Tânia.

"Você é a nova secretária de Edward," Tânia zombou. "Você ouviu o que aconteceu com a última?" Antes que Bella pudesse responder ou Tânia pudesse dar qualquer detalhe, eu cancelei minha garganta. Tânia se virou para olhar para mim e me deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Tânia, não é sua função espalhar boatos sobre os maiores freqüentadores da boate de seu chefe" eu disse, o meu tom firme, mas ainda suave.

"Oh, eu sei disso, Edward. Eu só queria que ela soubesse sobre uma das mulheres do seu passado."

"Quando ele conquistou você?" Bella perguntou indiferente. Tânia virou rapidamente, uma de suas mãos em um punho cerrado ao seu lado.

"Eu não vou dignificar essa pergunta com uma resposta" Tânia debateu.

"Ainda que sinta a necessidade de dar 'à nova cara' com a família Cullen todas as fofocas," Bella reagiu. Seu rosto era composto, como se a discussão ou o fato de Tânia estar de cara não fosse grande coisa.

O rosto de Tânia empalideceu e ela parecia estar pronta para Bella em uma nova. Bella levantou o queixo um pouco mais alto quando cheguei mais perto, pronto para entrar se isso saísse de controle. Tânia estava prestes a dizer algo, mas Bella a parou.

"Saia daqui. Traga outra pessoa para servir a sala VIP, ou eu vou ter que falar com David eu mesma".

Tânia pareceu surpresa quando Bella mencionou o nome do proprietário do clube, mas ela fez uma careta antes de se afastar.

"Como você conhece David Cortez?" Eu perguntei curiosamente, dando mais uns passos na sala.

Bella riu e corou ligeiramente. "Trabalhei para ele antes e namorei seu irmão quando eles moravam na Califórnia".

"E você tem um bom relacionamento com ele?" Eu não queria me intrometer, mas eu estava curioso.

"Sim, toda a família me ama. Eu quebrei seu coração, mas todos continuamos amigos." Bella deu de ombros enquanto ela pegou um copo com um líquido transparente e bebeu lentamente.

"Por alguma razão, eu não acho isso difícil de acreditar" eu disse, tomando um lugar ao seu lado em um moderno sofá azul.

"Eu sinto muito por Tânia. Ela estava sendo irracional".

"Não se pode culpá-la exatamente, Edward. Pelo que eu ouvi no escritório, ela tem toda a razão de estar chateada. No entanto, sua raiva a mim foi desnecessária".

"O que você ouviu no escritório?" Eu tive que perguntar. Eu queria saber o que ela já havia descoberto.

"O termo 'Bam bam e bye bye'* vem à mente." Bella riu, abanando-se com a mão.

_*Ato sexual extremamente rápido, sem esperar a mulher chegar ao orgasmo. Em inglês é __'Wham bam thank you ma'am'. Eu adaptei pra ficar mais claro na nossa língua.__  
_  
"Você não deve acreditar em tudo que você ouve, Bella".

"Oh, por favor, até mesmo sua irmã admitiu que você é um homem-prostituto, Edward. Emmett usou o slogan 'Mais de um bilhão servidas' para descrevê-lo." Bella deu de ombros.

"Espere um minuto. Você perguntou a minha família sobre mim?" Eu perguntei. Eu estava secretamente satisfeito, mas ao mesmo tempo chateado que minha família foi fazer fofocas sobre mim.

"Eu disse a você antes que eu estava indecisa", ela afirmou enquanto se levantou de seu assento e caminhou até o parapeito. "Eu queria ver se isso funcionaria com esses vacilos".

"E o que minha família disse que não a fez correr para as montanhas?" Eu perguntei, movendo-me para ficar ao lado dela.

"Eu não sei quem você é, por isso não posso julgá-lo," Bella explicou olhando para a multidão na pista de dança. "No entanto, até agora, eles parecem estar certos".

"Eu gostaria de uma chance de provar que eles estão errados". Eu não tinha idéia do que me fez dizer isso em voz alta, mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

"Tenho certeza de que essa cantada funcionou com sua última conquista, mas não comigo" ela disse confiante.

"Veremos" eu sussurrei, principalmente para mim.

"Vamos, vamos dançar", ela disse quando pegou a minha mão com a dela. O contato repentino me pegou de surpresa, assim como uma carga elétrica subiu pelo meu corpo. Bella parou de repente e seu corpo tremeu.

"Desculpe, deve ser eletricidade estática" ela disse baixinho. Ela me puxou para fora da sala para a pista de dança. Eu liderei o caminho quando nós agora enquanto passávamos no meio da multidão para o meio do salão.

Bella sorriu quando ela começou a se mover ao ritmo da música. Eu pisei um pouco mais próximo e segui seus movimentos. Ela sorriu e colocou as mãos nos meus braços, fechando a lacuna entre nós. Eu lentamente coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado da sua pequena cintura. Ela fechou os olhos, deixando a música fluir através dela. Assisti suas expressões faciais quando ela moveu suas mãos pequenas por meus braços, depois por meus ombros. Ela abriu os olhos e, em seguida, os trancou com os meus. A música mudou para outra enquanto ela ouvia a letra, e então ela sorriu.

Bella se aproximou de mim, e estava com um sorriso brincando nos lábios quando começou a balbuciar as palavras. Eu adorava vê-la mover os lábios e eles eram um dos traços mais bonitos no seu rosto.

_Future sex Love sound __  
__Yeah. _

_  
__You know what you want__  
_Você sabe o que quer

_And that makes you just like me_

E isso faz você exatamente como eu

_See everybody says you're hot, baby__  
_Vejo todo mundo dizer que você está quente, baby

_But can you make it hot for me?__  
_Mas você pode tornar isso quente para mim?

_Said if you're thinking 'bout holding back__  
_Dizem que você está pensando em voltar atrás

_Don't worry, girl_

Não se preocupe, menina

_'Cause I'm gonna make it so easy  
_Porque eu vou fazer isso tão fácil

_So slide a little bit closer to me, little girl  
_Então deslize um pouco mais perto de mim, menina

_Daddy's on a mission to please__  
_Papai tem a missão de agradar_  
_  
Bella lançou seu domínio sobre meus ombros e, em seguida, virou-se e apertou seu corpo contra o meu. Eu mantive minhas mãos em sua cintura, não querendo passar por cima de minha volta. Congratulando-me com o calor que emanava do seu corpo.

_Wait a second_  
Espere um segundo

_She's hopped up on me__  
_Ela pulou em mim

_I've got her in my zone__  
_Eu tenho ela na minha zona

_Her body's pressed up on me__  
_Seu corpo é pressionado para cima de mim

_I think she's ready to blow__  
_Acho que ela está pronta para explodir

_Must be my future sex love sound__  
_Ela deve ser meu futuro som sexy

_And when it goes down__  
_E quando isso tudo diminuir

_Baby all you gotta do is...__  
_Baby tudo que você precisa fazer é..._  
_

Just tell me which way you like that_  
_Basta dizer-me a maneira que você gosta

All you gotta do is_  
_Tudo que você precisa fazer é

Tell me which way you like that_  
_Me dizer que maneira que você gosta

Do you like it like this?_  
_Você gosta disso?

Do you like it like that?_  
_Você gosta assim?

Tell me which way you like that_  
_Diga-me qual a maneira que você gosta

Tell me which way you like that_  
_Diga-me qual a maneira que você gosta_  
_  
Bella se virou para me encarar, envolvendo ambos os braços em volta dos meus ombros e apertando o peito contra o meu próprio. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e retornei com um gemido. Porra, ela era tão macia.

_You can't stop, baby_  
Você não pode parar, baby

_You can't stop once you've turned me on__  
_Você não pode impedir uma vez que isso já começou _  
_  
Bella olhou para mim e começou a morder o lábio inferior. Ela parecia tão fodidamente desejável e eu queria tanto mordiscar seu lábio.

_And your enemy are your thoughts, baby__  
_E seus inimigos são seus pensamentos, baby

_So just let 'em go__  
_Então deixe-me ir

_'Cause all I need is a moment alone__  
_Porque tudo que eu preciso é de um momento sozinho

_To give you my tongue__  
_Para lhe dar a minha língua_  
_  
A língua de Bella varreu seu lábio inferior enquanto ela continuava a movê-los com a letra. O desejo de colocar os meus lábios nos dela estava ficando incontrolável e eu tinha certeza de que ela sabia disso.

_And put you out of control__  
_E se deixe sair do controle

_And after you let it in__  
_E depois de você deixá-lo

_We'll be skin to skin__  
_Nós vamos ficar pele a pele

_It's just so natural__  
_É apenas tão natural _  
_  
Bella virou novamente, e desta vez, ela pressionou todo o seu corpo contra o meu. Ela trouxe suas mãos e as colocou sobre as minhas, lentamente guiando-as mais pra baixo. Eu toquei suas curvas suaves e no calor de seu quadril, onde ela parou. Suas mãos deixaram as minhas, e uma delas envolveu por cima do meu ombro sob o material da minha camisa, me arranhando um pouco.

_Porra, ela está me deixando louco. Eu não agüento mais. Eu preciso dela mais perto. __  
_  
Eu passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura e pressionei meus quadris contra seu traseiro. Ela não fez qualquer movimento para me parar, por isso continuei, e eu tinha certeza que ela sentia o que ela estava fazendo comigo. Minha palpitante ereção apertou em minhas calças querendo algum tipo de atrito, e o deslumbrante corpo de Bella era o lugar perfeito para encontrá-lo.

Todo o dia eu tive pensamentos sobre seu corpo se movendo contra mim brincando em minha mente. Agora que eu a tinha onde eu queria, eu não ia deixá-la ir. Sussurrei o refrão em seus ouvidos.

_  
__Do you like it like this?_

Você gosta disso assim?_  
__Do you like it like that?__  
_Você gosta disso assim?_  
__Tell me which way you like it__  
_Diga-me o jeito que você gosta_  
__Tell me which way you like it__  
_Diga-me o jeito que você gosta

Bella pressionou sua bunda bem na minha ereção, e eu não pude segurar o gemido que saiu dos meus lábios. Ela riu e fez mais uma vez, provando que eu estava certo, ela sabia o que estava fazendo comigo.

Se ela estava me provocando, eu queria retribuir o favor. Escorreguei minhas mãos em seus quadris e deixei-as deslizar até as curvas de seu corpo. Eu levemente pastei nas laterais dos seus seios antes que eu voltasse para baixo todo o caminho até a barra de seu vestido, sentindo a pele sedosa de suas coxas. Ela não me parou. Na verdade, ela gemeu levemente. Agora foi a minha vez de rir.

Quando a canção chegou ao fim, ela virou-se para me enfrentar novamente, um sorriso grande nos lábios. Bella levantou-se na ponta dos seus dedos do pé e moveu os lábios para o lado do meu rosto, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

"Esse é o único som amoroso que você vai ouvir de mim, Edward", ela provocou, em seguida riu do olhar de decepção que deve ter sido evidente no meu rosto.

"Vamos, eu preciso de uma bebida", eu disse, antes de me juntar ao seu riso. Peguei sua mão e levei-a de volta para a sala VIP.

Alice e Rosalie estavam dançando em cima de uma mesa, balançando ao som da música. Alice apontou para nós e acenou para Bella subir.

"Bella, vem dançar conosco" Alice incentivou, mas Bella balançou a cabeça e caminhou para Emmett.

"Dê-me uma dose por favor," Bella disse a Emmett, que tinha uma garrafa de tequila e um copo em frente a ele. Ele derramou um e entregou-o a Bella. Ela sacudiu um pouco de sal em seu pulso e ela olhou diretamente para mim quando ela lentamente lambeu-o com a língua antes de tomar a dose.

_Porra, isso era sexy. __  
_  
Emmett riu com a careta no rosto de Bella e entregando-lhe um limão, que ela pegou e chupou antes de atirar no lixo.

"Ok, agora eu estou pronta", afirmou Bella, juntando-se a Alice e Rosalie. Eu balancei minha cabeça, ainda me recuperando da minha dança com Bella, e tomei um assento ao lado de Emmett, servindo uma dose a mim mesmo. Eu vi quando as meninas balançavam e colidiam com a música. As três jogaram a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada quando perceberam que havia muito pouco espaço na mesa.

Bella desceu e tomou um assento ao lado de Jasper. Alice e Rosalie lhe pediram para voltar, mas ela disse que não.

"Desculpe, moças, mas eu não vou arriscar cair da mesa com esses saltos."

"Então, Bella, nos diga um pouco sobre você", Jasper disse, observando Alice dançar sobre a mesa.

"Não há muito a dizer. Estou de novo em Seattle. Eu nasci e cresci em uma pequena cidade a uma hora daqui. Parti para o sol quando eu era velha o bastante e me mudei para a Califórnia para cursar a faculdade. Me mudei de volta para Forks quando meus pais morreram, mas eu senti que era uma cidade muito pequena, então eu mudei para cá".

"Desculpe por seus pais, Bella," Emmett disse, pouco antes de ele tomar outra dose. "Onde você foi estudar?"

"Eu fui para Stanford, e tenho um mestrado em Literatura Inglesa e especialização em negócios," Bella disse quando a garçonete inclinou-se e perguntou se ela gostaria de algo. Ela fez sinal para ela chegar mais perto e sussurrou algo para ela. A garçonete sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Obrigada" Bella disse a ela, e a garçonete saiu.

"Que diabos você está fazendo trabalhando como secretária na Cullen & Cullen Co.?" Jasper perguntou a Bella, olhando para ela com olhos curiosos.

"Na verdade, como eu disse antes a Edward, eu gosto de alguns dos trabalhos de caridade que a empresa faz, e eu queria ser uma parte disso, mesmo que não seja muito." Bella encolheu os ombros e se levantou de seu assento, olhando para a pista de dança.

"Bella, parece que o médico que você estava mais cedo está de volta," Alice disse empinando sobre Bella. "Qual é seu nome mesmo? Parece que ele está procurando por alguém, talvez seja você".

"Mike. Porém ele parece bêbado" Bella reclamou.

"E daí?" Rosalie disse colocando seus dois centavos dentro "Ele é um médico, vá até ele." Cerrei os punhos, esperando que Bella não voltasse para aquele esse idiota.

"Tudo bem eu vou, mas primeiro, Emmett, eu preciso de outro." Bella disse, caminhando ao seu encontro. Ela tomou o lugar entre Emmett e eu, se pressionando no espaço apertado. O vestido dela subiu um pouco, o que não passou despercebido por mim. Bella tomou outra dose, estremecendo um pouco, e seus olhos estavam fechados espremidos quando ela pegou o limão.

"Ok, se eu não voltar, eu vou ver todo mundo depois, e obrigada pelas bebidas," Bella disse, olhando para cada um de nós. "Obrigada por um grande momento e um bom jantar, senhoras. Edward, obrigada pela dança." Ela virou-se e saiu.

Fechei os olhos, lutando contra o desejo de me levantar e andar atrás dela. Ela não era minha. Ela não era minha para dar atenção. Ela podia cuidar de si mesma.

"Edward, o que há de errado com você?" Alice perguntou, tomando o lugar de Bella.

"Nada", eu reclamei.

"Se você está preocupado com ela, só olhe pra ela. Ela é uma pessoa boa Edward para você, mas eu não quero que ela se machuque".

"Eu não iria machucá-la".

"Não intencionalmente, mas você a machucaria," Alice sussurrou. "Você sempre as machuca." Os outros estavam conversando entre si, permitindo-nos um pouco de privacidade.

"Eu sou realmente assim tão mau?" Eu perguntei, procurando uma resposta que eu realmente não queria.

"Me diga você" Alice disse, inclinando a sobrancelha me questionando.

Dei de ombros antes de me levantar do meu assento e caminhar para fora da sala, após desejar boa noite a todos. Eu fui para o banheiro dos homens e eu parei por um momento ao lavar as mãos. Eu percebi que o homem que Bella tinha estado antes estava conversando com outro homem.

"Sim, ela é fodidamente linda, você viu suas pernas?" Mike regozijou. "Para não mencionar seus lábios. Só posso imaginá-los em volta da porra do meu pau".

"Babaca de sorte. Eu acho que ela vai para casa com você".

"Eu acho que sim. Só para garantir, eu vou comprar-lhe um par de bebidas para selar o negócio".

"Boa sorte, cara."

"Sim, obrigado" disse Mike, e o outro homem saiu enquanto Mike lavava as mãos. Ele correu as mãos pelos cabelos e olhou no espelho antes de sair.

Terminei rapidamente e me dirigi para o bar. Na outra ponta do bar, vi Mike encostado, pedindo as bebidas ao garçom. Olhei para o salão, percebendo que Bella devia estar sozinha.

Ela estava no meio do salão dançando sozinha. Havia alguns homens olhando para ela enquanto ela balançava com a música com os olhos fechados. Um homem se aproximou dela por trás e colocou as mãos em seus quadris. Ela parou rapidamente, virou-se e balançou a cabeça, dando passos de distância antes que ela começasse a dançar novamente. Eu tomei uma dose, pronto para ir atrás dela novamente, mas depois eu notei outro homem tentar a mesma coisa. Ela virou-se para longe, também.

Então começaram a formar fila. Após o quinto, reparei que Mike estava distraído conversando com alguém com o cabelo castanho curto.

Fui até Bella, coloquei as mãos em seus quadris e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Posso ter outra dança?" Eu perguntei, minha voz baixa e rouca. Ela respondeu-me pressionando seu corpo próximo ao meu. Eu estava pronto para mais uma rodada de provocações, mas não durou muito. Mike decidiu aproximar-se de nós com bebidas nas mãos.

"Ei, Bella, eu peguei nossas bebidas."

"Ela está ocupada dançando comigo, Mike," Eu rosnei e puxei-a mais perto. Mike deu um passo para trás e saiu, voltando-se para a morena que ele estava falando anteriormente.

"Que diabos foi isso?" Bella parou de dançar e olhou para mim.

"Você não vai embora com ele. Eu o ouvi dizendo no banheiro dos homens sobre o que vai fazer para levar você para casa".

"Você sequer chegou a pensar que talvez fosse algo que eu queria?"

"Ele está bêbado, ele poderia machucá-la, e você nem sequer o conhece".

"Ele é um médico, e eu queria sair com ele" ela argumentou.

"Você não sairá com ele" eu repeti, minha voz firme.

"O que é isso para você, de qualquer maneira?" Ela me olhou, confusa.

Eu não sabia como reagir. Meu rosto suavizou quando olhei em seus confusos olhos castanhos.

"Eu não sei".

Eu tinha que sair de lá. Me virei sobre meus calcanhares e saí sem uma mulher em meu braço ou um novo número. Eu tive que sair porque se eu não fizesse isso, eu poderia ter feito algo que eu iria me arrepender mais tarde.

Bella Swan ia ser a minha morte.

_**~ Bella **__**  
**_  
Eu assisti Edward sair pela porta e para o ar fresco da noite em Seattle.

"Uau, eu nunca vi ele sair sem alguém" Alice disse em reverência ao meu lado.

"Isso foi incrível" Rosalie disse.

"Você viu o olhar no seu rosto?" Jasper disse, ao lado de Alice. "Parecia que o gato dele tinha morrido".

"O que significa isto?" Emmett perguntou, um pouco confuso.

"Isso significa que ele está confuso" eu respondi pensativa. "Ele quer mais de mim, e isso é algo que ele não gostaria de admitir. Ele também parece estar com um pouco de medo de que vá me machucar".

Minha cabeça tentava decifrar tudo o que tinha acontecido até este ponto. "Em outras palavras, ele está questionando quem ele é e o que ele quer".

Mike, Tyler e Jessica fizeram o seu caminho até mim, trazendo um sorriso ao meu rosto.

"Então, como nós estamos?" Mike perguntou, com o braço em torno de sua noiva Jessica.

"Perfeito. Ele ouviu toda a conversa entre você e Tyler." Sorri para o meu assunto passado e dois dos meus ex-clientes.

"Tudo o que pudermos fazer para te ajudar. Devemos-lhe muito." Jessica rapidamente colocou os braços em volta de mim em sinal de gratidão.

Tyler e Jessica eram melhores amigos de Mike e me contrataram há pouco mais de um ano atrás para quebrar o coração de Mike. Eu também o fiz perceber o que estava debaixo de seu nariz - Jessica. Agora, eles estavam juntos, felizes e se casariam em um mês.

"Estou contente que as coisas funcionaram, e eu preciso de você mais tarde novamente, Mike. Então, em troca de sua ajuda, eu prometi dois bilhetes de avião para o Havaí". Entreguei-lhes os bilhetes de minha bolsa.

"Então, quem mais está te ajudando com esse cara afinal?" Tyler perguntou, olhando para o resto da família de Edward.

"Alguns membros da família de Edward estão ajudando, e minha arma secreta - Jacob Black".

"Quer dizer Jacob Black, o sócio da Black & Uley Co., e o inimigo número um de Edward?" Emmett perguntou-me, colocando a mão no meu ombro.

"Sim, é ele. Ele é um assunto antigo, e ele me deve. Apresentei-o à sua namorada e futura esposa Nessie".

"Como é que Jacob vai ajudá-la?" Alice perguntou cautelosamente.

"Oh, você vai ver" eu disse simplesmente.

Pouco tempo depois, fiz o meu caminho em direção a gerência do clube. Eu bati na porta levemente, esperando. Arrumei meu vestido e rapidamente arrumei os meus cabelos. A porta se abriu e eu fui imediatamente puxada para dentro, um corpo grande se envolveu em torno de mim.

Eu engasguei na tentativa de escapar do abraço de urso. "David, eu preciso respirar".

Rapidamente ele me soltou e olhou-me timidamente. "Desculpe, Bells" ele disse. Seus intensos olhos castanhos furaram os meus. "O que posso fazer por você?"

Suspirei e acenei para o pequeno sofá azul. Sentamo-nos e eu expliquei que tinha um assunto novo. Ele não estava muito feliz com isso porque ele esperava que eu pararia de fazer isso por um tempo suficiente para eu encontrar o amor. Ele queria que eu encontrasse o amor que eu ajudei o seu irmão Julian a encontrar.

"Quem é o pobre coitado?"

"Edward Cullen" eu disse, olhando para ver a reação dele.

Ele assobiou e balançou a cabeça em descrença. "Bells, você terá que encerrar seu trabalho com Edward".

Concordei, e eu sabia que tinha que trazer alguma coisa. Eu não poderia dar um bom motivo, mas eu tinha que tentar. "David, eu preciso de um favor".

"Qualquer coisa".

"Eu preciso que você tenha certeza de que Tânia nunca sirva os Cullen novamente".

"Por quê? Você não está com ciúmes dela e de Edward, está?"

Eu balancei a cabeça - era apenas uma pequena mentira branca.

"Não posso contar tudo, mas principalmente não confio nela."

"Considere-o feito, então."

_**~ Edward **__**  
**_  
Como pode uma mulher ter me feito questionando minha vida? Isso era loucura. Bella era como qualquer outra mulher.

_A quem estou enganando? Ela não era como qualquer outra mulher. __  
_  
Se ela fosse, eu não teria pensado duas vezes nela. Eu paguei o taxista e fiz meu caminho até o meu apartamento no décimo primeiro andar do prédio que eu morava.

Eu me troquei rapidamente e me deitei na cama. Meus pensamentos giravam em torno de Bella e a forma como senti quando eu a toquei. Sua pele era tão macia e quente, e suas mãos tinham deixado uma sensação de formigamento em todo lugar que ela tinha tocado. Eu me virei para dormir, sabendo que meus sonhos seriam preenchidos com imagens dela – Eles seriam bem-vindos.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Uma loucura não foi? Como o Ed vai suportar isso? Ele vai resistir ao encanto que a Bella tem sobre ele? Review? Review?_


	4. Academia

**Capítulo 4**** – Academia**

_Tradutora: Zarif Ribeiro_

**~ Edward**

Eu não saí para lugar nenhum no sábado e apenas assisti TV e ouvi música. Alice tinha me ligado e perguntado se eu iria ao clube esta noite, mas eu tinha lhe dito que não, que eu precisava de um tempo. Ela riu, perguntando se meu equipamento ainda estava funcionando.

A verdade é que eu estava com medo que _ela_ estivesse lá. Eu não dormi bem ontem depois de deixar o clube. Meus sonhos e pensamentos eram confusos em minha cabeça com Bella como estrela.

Eu acho que a razão para eu não parar de pensar nela era porque ela era inacessível. Esse simples fato a tornou irresistível, bem isso e seu pequeno corpo. Você tinha que ser cego pra não apreciar todas aquelas curvas.

Eu tinha que achar um jeito de tirá-la do meu sistema. Uma vez que ela estivesse fora, eu não daria a ela um segundo pensamento. Eu tinha certeza disso.

Projeto Seduzindo Bella Swan estava agora em ação.

**~Bella**

Alice tinha ligado e disse que Edward decidiu não ir ao clube sábado a noite. Ela disse que era a primeira vez em dois anos. Eu pensei que talvez ele não estivesse se sentindo bem, mas ela tinha suas dúvidas. Eu não disse pra ela que tinha algumas, também. Eu sentei em casa no sábado apenas assistindo filmes antigos, meus pensamentos cheios de Edward.

Eu decidi que teria que ir pra academia no domingo, já que minha mudança para meu novo apartamento me fez perder algumas semanas. Enquanto eu caminhava pela rua até a academia local eu pensei em tudo que aconteceu desde que eu assumi o caso de Edward Cullen.

O olhar em seu rosto quando ele deixou o clube na sexta a noite parecia de dor ou dúvida – ouso dizer – vulnerabilidade. Não era possível que eu tivesse rompido com ele tão cedo. Isso era impossível com alguém como ele e com seu histórico.

Nos seis anos e nove assuntos que eu tive até agora, a perseguição durou semanas, algumas vezes meses, antes deles desabarem e se entregarem em seus sentimentos.

Nesse tempo, eu aprendi que nenhum deles realmente se apaixonou por mim. Eles se apaixonaram pela idéia de quem eu havia me tornado para eles. Foi por isso que foi tão fácil apontá-los para a pessoa certa. Todos os nove indivíduos tinham achado suas companheiras e eu estava muito feliz por ter feito parte disso.

Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para ter certeza que o que aconteceu com Brianna e Jordan nunca mais acontecesse com ninguém.

No entanto, Edward era diferente. Nós tínhamos coisas em comum e eu era fisicamente atraída por ele, muito mais que por qualquer um antes. Seu toque tinha rolado um calor através de mim e eu ansiava por mais. Por isso eu não tinha sido capaz de tirar meus olhos dele no clube. O jeito que ele tinha olhado pra mim... era como se eu fosse a única na sala. Seu perfume era verdadeiramente inebriante, sua voz era sensual. Esse era realmente um território desconhecido pra mim.

_Porra! __Eu quero Edward Cullen de todas as maneiras. Eu estou de certo modo acima da minha cabeça._

**~Edward**

Eu tinha decidido ir a academia no fim da rua, tendo fugido depois do trabalho na sexta. Eu tinha que compensar isso hoje. Eu vesti rapidamente um short de basquete e minha camiseta antes de sair com minha bolsa de ginástica para o ar fresco de Seattle. Eu caminhei pela porta da frente, automaticamente andando para minha esteira favorita que ficava em frente a parede de espelhos.

Eu coloquei minha bolsa do meu lado, determinei o ritmo e inclinação e comecei com minha rotina de corrida. Então eu olhei pra cima e gemi. Não pude evitar.

Lá no reflexo do espelho estava Bella na esteira com um top preto e um short azul. Seu cabelo longo estava puxado em um rabo de cavalo, expondo a pele lisa de seu pescoço. Eu gemi novamente enquanto sua pele brilhava com o suor.

_Vá lá idiota! Agora é uma boa chance de colocar o plano em ação._

Eu parei minha máquina e deslizei até a de Bella. Ela não tinha me notado porque estava assistindo alguma coisa no iPod. Agora que eu estava aqui, eu queria que ela me percebesse. Eu liguei a esteira e recomecei minha rotina. Eu olhei até ela, mas ela ainda não tinha me visto.

"Bella," eu declarei como uma pergunta. Ela se virou pra olhar pra mim e seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram em surpresa. Ela olhou em volta, fechando os olhos por um momento, e sorriu.

"Hey Edward," ela disse um pouco confusa. "Você mora perto?"

"Há alguns prédios na rua. Por quê?" eu perguntei, escolhendo olhar para o seu reflexo, esperando que ela não me pegasse encarando novamente.

"Bem você teria que morar perto para vir para essa academia já que é na metade da cidade do caminho que você trabalha." Bella encolheu os ombros. Ela pegou seu iPod e abaixou o som do vídeo que ela estava assistindo.

"E você?" eu perguntei, me perguntando por um momento como ela poderia bancar um lugar por aqui. Essa área era uma das mais caras da cidade de Seattle; foi por isso que eu a escolhi há alguns anos.

"Não se surpreenda. Eu disse que era bem de vida," Bella bufou em aborrecimento. "Eu moro há alguns prédios nessa rua".

Eu ia perguntar se ela morava perto de onde eu moro, quando eu fui interrompido por um toque suave de seu telefone. Ela sorriu pra mim e disse "com licença" antes de atender ao telefone. Escutei o monólogo, curioso.

"Ah, olá. Eu ia te ligar" ela disse. "Você não pode fazer isso? Tudo bem. Não... tudo bem." Ela sorriu pra mim, me dando uma piscadela. "Eu apenas tenho que encontrar outro parceiro de treinamento." Eu respondi sua piscada com um dos meus famosos sorrisos. "Sim, é melhor você compensar isso pra mim. Falo com você depois".

Bella desligou seu telefone e voltou sua atenção pra mim. Eu percebi que ela não diminuiu a velocidade o tempo todo que ela estava no telefone. Então percebi que ela e eu estávamos no mesmo nível de velocidade, assim eu aumentei a intensidade do meu. Eu sabia que era infantil, mas ow, eu sou um homem, eu devia ser mais forte.

"Desculpe sobre isso. Eu tinha combinado de encontrar um amigo aqui pra treinar boxe, mas ele teve que cancelar." Bella balançou sua cabeça e aumentou sua velocidade ligeiramente.

"Boxe?" eu estava curioso. O que essa pequena mulher delicada poderia fazer?

"Tae-kwon-do e Jiu-Jitsu," Ela me respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

_Ela só pode estar gozando comigo._

"Eu não sou tão frágil, Edward," Bella disse, me dando um olhar penetrante pelo choque no meu rosto. "Eu pratico artes marciais rotineiramente".

"Eu também." Eu respondi, ainda sem acreditar que ela praticava.

"Sério?" Bella perguntou, seus olhos cheios de emoção. "Interessado em uma pequena luta de boxe?"

_Como eu podia dizer não pra isso?_ Mas eu decidi brincar um pouco com ela. "Eu não sei Bella, eu sou realmente grande e você é... um, minúscula".

Ela olhou pra mim, a pele do pescoço e rosto vermelhos de raiva.

_Essa é minha garota. Eu amo quando ela cora. __Maldição, ela é gostosa quando está brava._

Ela rapidamente se recompôs, saindo da esteira. Ela pegou sua toalha e sua garrafa de água, claramente irritada. "Faça o que quiser Cullen. Estarei na sala quatro se você mudar de idéia," ela disse, seus quadris balançando sedutoramente enquanto ela ia pra longe de mim.

Eu ia fazê-la esperar. Se eu corresse logo atrás dela, ela pensaria que eu estou desesperado.

Consegui esperar por sessenta segundos antes de correr atrás dela.

_Tudo isso para fazê-la esperar._

A porta da sala quatro estava ligeiramente aberta e eu entrei cautelosamente, esperando ter uma visão da bundinha apertada de Bella. A sala que ela escolheu era normalmente usada para aulas de aeróbica e tinha uma parede de espelhos de um lado.

Ela estava em frente ao espelho fazendo uma rotina de técnicas de bloqueio, voltando ao normal e se inclinando de costas. Sua rotina terminava com uma série de chutes, incluindo um forte chute em machado.

"Você vai apenas ficar aí e assistir ou vai se juntar a mim?" Bella me provocou, prendendo seus olhos nos meus através do espelho. Eu sorri e andei até ela, sem sequer parar de olhar sedutoramente para sua bunda linda.

"Se eu machucar você, você precisa me falar para que eu pare." Eu disse, preocupado que pudesse machucá-la.

Bella rolou seus olhos, murmurando uma maldição em sua respiração. "Se isso te faz sentir um pouco melhor, que tal invés de socos e chutes cheios, a gente começar com tapas e pequenos socos".

Concordei em acordo, inferno, nesse momento eu concordaria com qualquer coisa. Embora eu tivesse ouvido cada palavra vindo dela, eu não podia evitar ver nosso reflexo no espelho. Transar nessa sala seria inesquecível. _Sim, eu terei você, Bella, em breve nessa sala. _

Depois de balançar minha cabeça para as imagens de nos assistir no espelho, nós saímos do tatame usado para o boxe e nos colocamos perto do espelho.

Nós encaramos um ao outro em uma postura normal e nos inclinamos antes de ficar na posição apropriada. Nós saltamos em volta um do outro por alguns momentos, nos ajustando. Bella deu o primeiro golpe e conseguiu dar um soco leve no meu peito. Eu fiz o mesmo e encontrei um bloqueio no meio. Ela deu dois golpes que eu bloqueei com um bloqueio baixo e um alto.

"Então, você gostou de sexta a noite?" eu perguntei pra Bella, me perguntando se ela tinha saído com o médico. Eu esperava que não.

"Sim, foi uma noite divertida e sua família é realmente ótima," Bella disse com um sorriso antes de golpear meu bíceps direito. O som de nossa pele batendo uma na outra me fez pensar em coisas muito sujas.

Eu dei um soco de direita em seu peito para ver se ela bloquearia e encontrei um bloqueio no meio. Então eu rapidamente dei um de esquerda e levemente escovei seu peito direito. Bella continuou como se não fosse grande coisa então eu continuei minha agressão golpeando a pele de sua coxa. _Deus, eu estava fodidamente e completamente duro só com aquele som._

"Sinto muito ter explodido quando você assustou o médico," Bella disse enquanto bloqueava dois dos meus avanços em seu peito.

"Você não tem que se desculpar," eu combati. "Não era da minha conta." Realmente não era, mas eu realmente não queria vê-la sair com aquele imbecil. Eu não tinha idéia do porque, talvez algum estranho instinto de protegê-la.

Bella me surpreendeu enquanto fez três ataques em rápidas sessões. _Droga ela é boa._

"Eu tenho que me desculpar. Sua noiva apareceu alguns minutos depois que você saiu." Bella encolheu os ombros. Eu usei o momento de distração para dar dois pequenos tapas em cada peito dela. Ela balançou a cabeça e parecia que estava tentando não rir. Ela riu armando uma sobrancelha, então apenas me encolhi em uma falsa inocência.

Nós treinamos assim por vários minutos antes de Bella decidir acrescentar chutes. Ela deu um leve chute no meu peito. Tropecei pra trás não esperando isso. Levantei uma sobrancelha pra ela, e ela sorriu movendo seus dedos em um "traga para cima". Depois disso, nosso treinamento intensificou. Estávamos ambos escorrendo de suor depois de trinta minutos. Dei um pequeno chute frontal em seu abdômen, mas ela se dobrou e gemeu.

Em pânico, fui para o lado dela, qualquer coisa para ajudar. "Bella eu te machuquei? Eu sinto muito." Então eu senti seus pés bloqueando meu tornozelo direito, sua mão esquerda fazendo contato com meu peito me fazendo cair de costas no tatame.

Bella estava rindo com um olhar presunçoso no rosto. "Há, eu enganei você bad boy Cullen e te peguei em suas costas," ela cantou fazendo uma pequena dança da vitória, seus olhos perto dos meus pés.

Olhei pra ela, o que tinha passado despercebido. _Ah, eu não vou tomar esta deitado, Swan._ Eu tranquei minhas pernas em seus pés fazendo-a cair pra frente, pegando-a e rolando. Meus joelhos estavam um de cada lado do seu abdômen. Eu tive o cuidado de não por meu peso todo contra seu corpo pequeno, mas o suficiente para que ela não escapasse. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros em uma posição de montagem.

"Você não joga limpo Bella." Eu sorri, ganhando um olhar penetrante. Então ela sorriu enquanto trancava seu pé esquerdo em cima do meu tornozelo direito e suas mãos pegavam meu braço direito. Ela levantou seus quadris e empurrou com toda força, rolando pra cima e montando em cima de mim.

_Foda-me__. _

Sua bunda estava em meu abdômen, suas pernas em volta das minhas em uma "técnica de videira", fazendo com que minhas pernas dobrassem nos joelhos e se espalhassem presas no lugar. Bella pressionou seu tronco contra o meu peito; seus braços em meus ombros e suas mãos espalmadas de cada lado da minha cabeça.

Ambas nossas respirações eram pesadas e vinham em suspiros. Seu peito arfante contra o meu.

_Porra! Ela vai perceber minha obvia ereção._

Essa foi a única que vez que briguei com alguém por quem eu estava atraído, e isso estava começando a parecer como preliminares. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

Nenhum de nós disse nada. Nossa respiração ainda irregular, nossos olhos fechados. Depois de alguns momentos, Bella saiu do torpor que ambos estávamos e soltou suas pernas das minhas. Ela sentou em meu abdômen cruzando os braços em seu peito. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e mexeu o quadril ligeiramente. Eu mordi de volta um suspiro. Ela saiu de cima e me deu uma piscada antes de pegar suas coisas.

"Foi um bom treino Edward. Deveríamos fazer isso de novo," Ela ofereceu sua mão pra mim, e eu peguei, resistindo a vontade de puxá-la pra cima de mim outra vez. _Em breve_, eu me lembrei. Eu levantei do tatame e me movi rapidamente.

"Eu concordo Bella. Eu normalmente treino todo dia depois do trabalho." Eu disse, esperando que ela se juntasse a mim novamente. Transar em frente a esses espelhos aconteceria num piscar de olhos.

"Vou manter isso em mente. Bem, te vejo amanhã." Bella sorriu antes de virar e sair pela porta. Meus olhos estavam em sua bunda, como sempre. Deus, ela tinha uma bunda ótima.

Porra, como no inferno eu poderia sobreviver amanhã?

***

Eu estava trinta e dois minutos atrasado enquanto corria apertando o botão do elevador. Eu sabia que tinha uma agenda cheia, um almoço de negócios e eu estava temendo isso. Eu não dormi muito bem a noite passada. Os pensamentos do meu último encontro com Bella me deixaram com fantasias muito sujas sobre nosso próximo treino de boxe e levantando uma tenda cada vez que eu pensava nisso.

_Porra isso não é hora de pensar sobre isso_. Eu tive que me ajustar – novamente. Com esse ritmo, eu provavelmente ficaria duro permanente em sua presença. É melhor foder com ela, eu pensei.

Saí do elevador, não esperando ver Bella parada lá esperando por mim com um copo de café. Meu primeiro pensamento ao vê-la foi puxá-la para dentro do elevador e fodê-la sem sentido. Claro que esses pensamentos não estavam ajudando com a situação aqui debaixo. Eu teria que recorrer a uma punheta no meu banheiro antes das minhas bolas ficarem azuis.

"Você está atrasado," ela disse me repreendendo levemente, seu nariz levemente apertado. "Aqui está seu café, preto com dois açúcares." Ela me entregou o café enquanto eu saía do elevador.

"Obrigado." Eu tomei um gole, meus olhos avaliando sua blusa vermelha com decote V e saia preta com os cabelos em um coque sexy desarrumado.

"Está pronto?" Ela perguntou pra mim com um sorriso divertido antes de ficar ao meu lado e gesticular para eu continuar andando.

_Ela me tirou do meu olhar provocativo. Porra._

Eu comecei a andar pelo corredor para nossos escritórios.

"Certo," Ela começou, respirando fundo. "Você tem uma agenda cheia hoje, mas felizmente o almoço de negócios com Phil Knight foi adiado para a próxima semana." Bella sorriu, mantendo o ritmo comigo. "Seu primeiro compromisso é em dez minutos e você programou pra durar trinta minutos. Eu deixei na sua mesa e computei todos os documentos necessários para a reunião".

"Parece bom, eu preciso que você transcreva novamente nesta reunião," eu disse, tomando outro gole de café. Olhei pra Bella enquanto passamos pela sua área de trabalho.

"Estarei lá," ela disse e sorriu antes de se sentar em sua mesa, olhando para seu computador. Eu dei um último olhar persistente nela antes de entrar em meu escritório.

Com meu primeiro compromisso,, Bella escoltou o Sr. e Sra. Weatherby para as cadeiras. Antes de se sentar ao meu lado, ela foi ajustar o termostato. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha em questionamento pra ela.

Bella puxou uma cadeira do meu lado, "Apenas para não termos nenhum problema de novo." Ela piscou antes de abrir seu laptop.

_Maldição, __ela tinha que me lembrar disso? Espere. Ela está flertando comigo?_

Pelos próximos trinta minutos enquanto eu discutia as alterações dos planos para a nova casa do meu cliente, eu continuei olhando para Bella. Eu a peguei olhando pra mim, mas ela se virou rapidamente e corou. Eu realmente gostava de vê-la corar naquela deliciosa cor pink.

_Ela está flertando e isso vai ser muito fácil._

Bella escoltou os clientes para fora e eu pedi pra ela se sentar. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela concordou antes de tomar uma cadeira em frente a minha mesa.

"Bella, eu queria ver se você pode se juntar a mim para o almoço hoje." Eu perguntei olhando pra ela por baixo de meus cílios na tentativa de deslumbrá-la. _Deslumbrar? Cullen, claramente você se juntou aos arco-íris e flores – também conhecido como o lado escuro._

"Claro. Você programou para duas horas de almoço com o Sr. Knight começando as onze e meia".

"Onze e meia será," eu confirmei com um sorriso.

"Após o almoço você tem aquela grande apresentação com seu pai para os funcionários públicos da cidade de Seattle. Eu estava verificando algumas notas que sua antiga secretária deixou, mas eu não fui capaz de localizar nenhum arquivo. Eu perguntei a Margaret, a secretária de seu pai, e ela disse que também não tem".

"Eu vou te enviar todos os arquivos referentes a esse projeto. Eu também preciso que você faça a apresentação dos relatórios para vinte até lá?" eu disse como uma pergunta para saber se ela teria tempo para copiar e colocá-los juntos a tempo.

"Está bem. A nova copiadora que é mais rápida acabou de chegar e eu estava ansiosa para usá-la. Apenas me mande os arquivos e eu começo." Bella disse, e então mordeu seu lábio em concentração. "Agora não poderei sentar nas suas outras reuniões dessa manhã. Eu vou deixar um gravador digital para gravar a conversa e vou transcrevê-los mais tarde".

"Parece ótimo Bella." Fiquei admirado com ela. Ela não mostrou nenhuma dúvida de que teria a grande tarefa concluída a tempo.

"Certo, seu próximo compromisso é em vinte minutos. Você precisa de uma recarga de café?" ela perguntou enquanto descruzava suas pernas me dando uma espiada em sua calcinha branca antes de se levantar da cadeira.

_Ótimo. Não vou conseguir tirar essa imagem da minha cabeça._

"Edward?" Bella me tirou de minha reverência. Eu balancei minha cabeça um pouco antes de olhar em seus olhos novamente. "Você precisa de uma recarga de café?"

"Está tudo bem Bella. Sua manhã está cheia o suficiente. Eu vou pegar outro antes de ir para o escritório de Emmett." Ela concordou me dando um sorriso de tirar o fôlego e saiu.

Peguei meus pensamentos e tive que me adaptar novamente, lembrando de sua calcinha branca. Mandei todos os meus arquivos do computador pertencentes ao projeto da cidade pra ela. Eu deixei meu escritório alguns minutos mais tarde e notei que ela não estava em sua mesa. Segui para a sala de empregados para pegar outro café.

Eu abri a porta da sala e Bella estava na cafeteira, de costas pra mim com James atrás dela. Meus punhos cerraram enquanto eu o ouvi falar com ela.

"Vamos Bella, deixe-me levá-la para almoçar," James disse insistentemente.

"Eu tenho planos para o almoço, James," Bella disse, sem olhar pra ele. Ele se pressionou perto dela, seus braços em repouso no balcão um de cada lado do corpo dela. Ela tentou se mexer, mas James não deixou.

"Afaste-se James," Bella disse com a voz tensa. Eu sabia que ela podia facilmente se defender, mas ela parecia o tipo que não iria recorrer a violência a menos que fosse necessário.

"Sim, afaste-se James," eu repeti andando em direção a eles. James se levantou, removendo seus braços da volta de Bella e dando alguns passos para trás olhando pra mim. Bella deu a James um olhar letal e se virou nos calcanhares pra sair.

"Se você precisar de alguma coisa Edward, estarei na sala de cópias," Bella disse com a voz um pouco abalada. Eu assenti em resposta, meus olhos ainda trancados em James enquanto eu a ouvia sair.

"Eu te disse pra ficar longe dela, James," eu disse, minha voz cheia de veneno.

"Vejo que você também não entrou embaixo da saia dela. Bem, é só uma questão de tempo até que ela me dê alguma chance. Ia ser bom te bater nisso".

"Isso não é algum tipo de competição doentia, James," eu rosnei, dando mais alguns passos em direção a ele.

"Desde quando?" ele retrucou.

Meu maxilar cerrado enquanto eu enchia meu copo de café. "Fique longe da porra do seu caminho, James".

James riu por um momento, balançando sua cabeça antes de sair.

Normalmente eu estava pronto para jogos com James, mas Bella não merecia isso. Não que tentar seduzi-la para a minha cama fosse melhor.

_Eu vou para o inferno por isso._

Decidi ir para a sala de Emmett para um rápido Olá quando a porta da sala de cópias capturou meus olhos. Debrucei-me sobre o batente da porta observando Bella parada perto da copiadora. Ela estava de costas pra mim enquanto passava de uma perna para a outra. Suas pernas eram incríveis, uma bela cor cremosa e torneadas.

"Apreciando a vista?" Bella perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

_Foda-se, seja honesto. Mulheres que __comam essa merda._

"Sim," afirmei com naturalidade.

Em vez de responder, ela 'acidentalmente' deixou cair um papel no chão na sua frente e se abaixou para pegá-lo. Sua saia foi pra cima e mal cobria sua bunda fodidamente linda.

Não pude parar meu gemido. Eu ouvi um pequeno sorriso de Bella enquanto ela levantava e olhava pra mim.

_Ela era tão maldita comigo. E eu amava isso._

Os olhos de Bella varreram meu rosto e pra baixo do meu corpo enquanto ela lambia os lábios. Isso me causou outro gemido.

_Que inferno essa mulher estava fazendo comigo?_

"Assim como eu," ela disse com uma piscadela antes de voltar sua atenção para a copiadora.

Eu caminhei até ela e sussurrei em seu ouvido, sua respiração difícil. "Eu realmente gostei do treino de boxe ontem."

"Ah, eu sei que gostou, Edward." Ela sorriu gentilmente.

_Sem dúvida, ela notou._

"Alguma chance de treinarmos de novo hoje." Eu pressionei meu corpo um pouco perto dela.

"Sim, mas agora seu próximo compromisso é em menos de cinco minutos. Te vejo depois, campeão." Bella respondeu, dando um pequeno passo para trás até mim – mais perto.

"Hmm, estou ansioso pra isso," eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, cheirando o perfume em seu pescoço. Eu estava perto de perder meu controle e me afastei em direção a porta.

"Assim como eu".

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **Eu já disse... sou fãzona da Bella dessa fic_

_quero ser metade da provocadora q ela é! Reviews please!  
_


	5. Almoço, um Inimigo e Segundo Round

**Capítulo 5 – Almoço, um Inimigo e Segundo Round**

_Tradutora: Bruna de Brito_

**~Bella**

Eu o ouvi sair da sala e exalei todo ar preso em meu peito. Eu estava exausta de apenas uma manhã tentando controlar o impulso de saltar para cima dele. Eu estava com problemas porque ele era bom, muito bom. Agora era óbvio que ele estava jogando comigo. Era uma coisa boa que eu podia ver seus avisos facilmente. Peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Alice.

"Alice, oi," Eu disse, agarrando um punhado de papéis.

"Olá Bella,como vai?" Seu tom estava eufórico e eu fiquei me perguntando que inferno ela estava tomando ou o quanto de café ela bebia de manhã.

Eu verifiquei novamente se estava sozinha e fechei a porta da sala da copiadora. "Quando seu irmão tenta seduzir alguém do seu escritório, como ele geralmente faz isso?"

"Ah não, por quê?"

"Eu acho que ele está jogando comigo." Eu rosnei como uma criança irritada.

"Bem, primeiro tem o convite para o almoço," ela disse me causando um gemido internamente. Eu sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade. "Então há muitos flertes e por último, um drinque no clube. E no final da noite, ele está levando-a para a casa dele".

"Como ele as trata depois, aquelas do escritório?"

"Vamos ver; ele geralmente apenas usa o tratamento silencioso, ou ele volta a ser profissional. A maioria das mulheres se demite, não sendo capaz de lidar com isso".

"Maldição, ele está jogando comigo".

"O que você vai fazer?" ela perguntou aflita

"Jogar junto por enquanto" eu suspirei, perdida nos pensamentos das atividades do dia.

"Por que eu sinto como se um 'mas' estivesse vindo?" Alice perguntou cautelosa.

"_Mas _eu sinto como se brincasse com fogo".

"Você é capaz de lidar com isso Bella. Só lembre o por quê você está fazendo isso, e isto te ajudará com a sua determinação".

"Você esta certa" Eu disse, chutando o carpete com meu pé, rapidamente não desejando imagens fluindo em minha mente.

"Por que você esta fazendo isso Bella?" Alice perguntou em um sussurro fraco.

"Eu não quero que você perca seu irmão," Eu disse desconfortavelmente, "vamos deixar isso pra lá".

"Bella, acho que precisamos conversar sobre isso" ela insistiu.

"Eu não disse isso a ninguém fora da família, e nem planejo dizer".

"Bella você precisa de uma amiga para conversar sobre essas coisas." Alice pausou antes de continuar "Por que você não vem ao clube hoje? É a Segunda da Margarita." Eu argumentei com ela por alguns minutos, mas foi em vão.

"Está bem" eu murmurei.

"Ótimo, te vejo mais tarde." E com isso ela desligou.

_Mas que fada teimosa._

**~Edward **

Tomou toda a minha força de vontade para sair da sala da copiadora. Eu queria muito ela, mas eu sabia que era tudo questão de tempo. Quanto mais tempo eu jogasse com ela, mais difícil seria para ela resistir. Minha reunião seria em alguns minutos, então eu decidi voltar para o escritório. Eu poderia parar e ver Emmett mais tarde.

Eu sentei em minha cadeira por alguns minutos antes de ouvir uma batida na porta. "Entre," eu relatei enquanto Bella trazia meus clientes para dentro. Eu me levantei e cumprimentei o Sr. e Sra. Wood. Bella andou até mim, colocando um pequeno gravador em minha mesa.

"Eu já perguntei se estaria tudo bem se a reunião fosse gravada e transcrita e eles assentiram. Falem como vocês normalmente fazem e tudo será gravado." Bella indicou antes de apertar o botão de gravar.

"Obrigado, Bella".

"Sempre" Bella sussurrou, roçando sua mão por toda minhas costas antes de sair. Eu arrepiei levemente, seu toque enviando uma chama de desejo por mim.

_Ela esta flertando tanto comigo._

O resto da manhã se arrastou. Eu não tinha visto ou ouvido Bella desde minha reunião com os Wood. Eu saí do meu escritório para pegar uma garrafa de água e pagar a visita ao meu irmão. Bella estava em sua mesa com um monte de relatórios enquanto colocava em pequenas pilhas de papéis em envelopes pretos.

"Tudo pronto," Bella disse sorrindo para mim. Ela parecia adorável quando acabava algo. "Com vinte minutos de sobra".

"Ótimo, talvez possamos sair para almoçar mais cedo".

"Parece ótimo para mim," Bella disse, seu sorriso alargando.

_Muito fácil. _

"Deixe-me falar com meu irmão primeiro e sairemos quando eu tiver acabado".

"Eu estarei aqui".

Eu andei pelo corredor para o salão e peguei uma garrafa de água antes de ir para o escritório de Emmett. Eu bati em sua porta e ele me disse para entrar.

"Hey irmão! O que foi?" Emmet perguntou, olhando por cima de um conjunto de projetos.

Emmett era o cabeça da divisão de construção. Nós não apenas planejamos, como também construímos. Emmett era perfeito para o trabalho com o seu conhecimento e seu ótimo senso de negócios

"Nada. Não posso mais vir te fazer uma visita?"

"Edward, eu só te vejo em dois lugares; no clube ou no banheiro daqui. Nunca em meu escritório." Emmett deu de ombros.

_Realmente? _

"Eu queria ver o que você vai fazer hoje a noite?" Eu perguntei. Eu realmente nunca tinha visitado seu escritório antes? Dei uma olhada em volta da sala, observando as fotos de Rosalie em vários lugares incluindo sua mesa e estantes. Seu escritório era quente e confortável, muito diferente do meu. Eu sabia que minha mãe tinha decorado esse escritório enquanto eu optei por eu mesmo decorar o meu. Eu não me lembro de ter visitado esse escritório ou o de Carlisle para ver. Se eu precisasse de uma palavra eu ligava, mandava um e-mail ou pedia a eles que viessem ao meu escritório.

"As garotas querem ir para o clube para a Segunda da Margarita. Jasper e eu vamos apenas para ficar de olho se alguém quiser se aproveitar delas." Seu rosto ficou tenso, um olhar que ele ficava sempre que Rosalie era rudemente encarada.

"Parece divertido. Se importa se eu for junto?"

"Sim, eu acho" ele disse encolhendo os ombros. "Como Bella vai no trabalho?"

"Perfeita, ótima" Eu disse com um sorriso. "Ela é tudo que eu gosto em uma assistente pessoal." Eu suspirei levemente. O que não passou despercebido por Emmett.

"Claro que ela é. Ajuda que ela seja fácil para os olhos".

"Não é assim, Emmett," Eu me defendi rapidamente.

"Claro Eddie." Fiz uma careta, eu realmente odeio quando ele me chama assim. "Continue tentando convencer a si mesmo." Rolei meus olhos em aborrecimento

"Quer ir almoçar?" Emmett perguntou, lançando um olhar no conjunto de projetos e escrevendo alguma coisa.

"Eu já tenho planos." Eu disse rapidamente, esperando evitar a possível próxima pergunta.

"Almoço de negócios? Isso é um saco".

"Algo parecido".

"O que isso significa, Edward?" Emmett me olhou de seus projetos. Então ele começou a rir. "Você está levando ela para almoçar, não está?"

"Uhm, é melhor eu ir. Vejo você mais tarde no clube." Eu acenei rapidamente com a risada de Emmett ecoando em minha orelha.

Eu fiz meu caminho até o escritório de Bella quando percebi que ela estava conversando com alguém.

"Carlisle?"

"Oi Edward," ele disse calmamente. "Eu estava apenas conversando com a sua nova assistente pessoal. Eu acho que há algumas questões que eu preciso discutir com ela e com você, de fato. Você se importa se formos para seu escritório?"

"Claro" Bella e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Nós seguimos meu pai para dentro do meu escritório. Carlisle sentou-se atrás de minha mesa enquanto Bella e eu sentamos nas duas cadeiras em frente.

"Bella, seu atestado de antecedentes chegou essa manhã. Há algumas coisas surpreendentes que eu gostaria de discutir." Eu olhei para Bella, curioso para saber o que possivelmente havia naquele arquivo.

"Isto não tem nada a ver com a minha prisão, tem?" Bella riu superficialmente. Eu fiquei pasmo, ela havia sido presa?

"Não, aquele arquivo explica que você atacou aquele homem em legítima defesa e todas as acusações foram retiradas," Carlisle riu um pouco "Apesar de que eu estou um pouquinho curioso para saber como você conseguiu quebrar o nariz de um homem quase uma polegada e meia* maior que você?"

_* __**Foot**__ é a unidade de medida equivalente a 12 polegadas. 1 polegada = 2,54 cm. Portanto, neste caso, 1 ½ polegada = 45,72 cm._

"Jiu-Jitsu" Bella disse, encolhendo seus ombros e corando.

"Bella, isso tem que ir com o seu histórico escolar. Sabíamos que você tem um Mestrado e um diploma de Bacharelado, mas você falhou em dizer-nos que você possui um Doutorado em Psicologia".

Eu estava pasmo enquanto Bella mordia seu lábio inferior nervosamente. "Sim, eu tenho. Eu escolhi não mencionar porque não tem nada a ver com o que eu faço aqui".

"Você tem dois negócios. Você pode-me falar sobre eles".

"Sim" ela disse. "Eu tenho dois negócios diferentes tipo consultora. Um deles é onde dou palestras e idéias para ajudar as grandes corporações a ajudar os seus funcionários com o estresse no trabalho. O outro é..." Bella suspirou, respirando um pouco mais pesado. "Eu aconselho os casais e indivíduos em relacionamentos e terapia sexual." Ela mexeu com as mãos e enrubesceu, desviando os olhos de Carlisle. Ela olhou em minha direção, mas desviou o olhar rapidamente, corando novamente.

_Que inferno?_

Carlisle riu com humor. "Bem Bella, você definitivamente tem um conhecimento diversificado." Ele olhou para um folder que segurava em suas mãos "Aqui diz que você tentou conseguir aprovação e fundos para um abrigo de mulheres e crianças agredidas aqui em Seattle no ano passado".

"Sim, senhor. Eu trabalhei na proposta para dois abrigos na região de Seattle. Temos apenas dois nesta cidade, os quais estão sempre lotados e eles tiveram que expulsar mulheres e crianças nos últimos meses".

"Você pode me dizer um pouco mais sobre sua proposta?"

"Eu tenho atualmente um milhão de dólares e estou procurando por um adicional de 2,6 milhões em financiamentos. Tenho planos que já foram aprovados pela cidade que a Black e Uley Co. fez para mim gratuitamente," Bella mordeu seu lábio em concentração e continuou.

Ela tinha trabalhado com a companhia que costumava ser nossa concorrente. Isso era uma revelação interessante.

"Eu já tenho os dois lugares comprados e pagos. Tudo que eu preciso é de outro fundo para começar a construção. Eu também preciso de projetos para ser atualizados, já que lá havia algumas leis de códigos de compras." Bella sorriu com entusiasmo penetrando em seus olhos.

_Ela é generosa e boa. Merda, eu sou um idiota._

"Bem, você parece ter muita das suas bases cobertas. Se você conseguir a permissão da Black e Uley Co. para que possamos mudar os planos deles, nós estaríamos felizes em ajudar." Carlisle expressou. Claramente admirado com a mulher a sua frente.

_Inferno, eu estou sendo intimidado por ela. Ela daria a Esme um investimento para o seu dinheiro._

"Isso seria ótimo, " Bella expressou com um sorriso contagiante.

"Edward, de uma olhada nos planos uma vez que Bella consiga a aprovação, e ambos podem trabalhar sobre a proposta para uma reunião em duas semanas".

Eu nunca tinha tratado com algum dos aspectos da caridade do nosso negócio. Eu sempre deixava para que meu pai e minha mãe Esme fizessem isso.

"Eu não tenho problemas com isso, mas Black teria." Eu encolhi os ombros. Jacob Black já tinha conseguido levar vários de nossos clientes quando ele deixou a empresa há cinco anos e ele não tinha saído em boas condições.

"Não se preocupe com Jacob," Bella indicou, não encontrando meus olhos, "Eu digo Sr. Black. Eu posso lidar com ele".

Ah, agora ela estava a par do primeiro nome de Black. Segurei de volta um resmungo, minhas mãos em punhos apertados em meu colo.

"Bem então, combine algo com a Margaret e então nós três e minha esposa Esme podemos discutir sua proposta," Carlisle sorriu para Bella, que sorriu de volta e concordou com a cabeça.

"Edward, você se importa se eu tiver uma palavrinha a sós com Bella por alguns minutos?" Eu olhei para Bella, cujos olhos estavam arregalados e sua pele ficou pálida.

"Claro, eu estarei lá fora." Eu dei a meu pai um olhar fixo em questionamento, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça levemente.

Eu deixei meu escritório com mais perguntas do que respostas sobre Bella.

_Quem diabos era aquela mulher?_

**~Bella **

"Agora, Bella não há necessidade para esse olhar de animal assustado." Carlisle riu alto.

Eu apenas concordei. Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia se a família dele havia contado o que eu estava fazendo por eles.

"Alice me disse na noite passada a verdadeira razão do porque você esta trabalhando para Edward".

"Senhor, se isso está incomodando você, eu posso sair e não olhar para trás".

"Não, eu acho que você será boa para meu filho. Essa é uma das razões pela qual eu chamei ambos aqui. Eu queria que ele visse o quão esperta você é," Carlisle explicou, seus olhos levemente amargurados enquanto discutia sobre seu filho adotivo. "Eu já observei uma mudança nele, que é o por que eu conversei com Alice sobre Edward".

"Uma mudança? Como seria, senhor?"

"Bella, por favor, me chama de Carlisle." Eu concordei, esperando pacientemente por alguma informação pertencente a Edward.

"Bem, minha esposa geralmente liga para Edward todo sábado para dar uma checada nele. Essa ligação é geralmente rápida e ele responde todas as questões com uma ou duas palavras. Mas no sábado passado, na realidade meu filho nos ligou e passou mais de uma hora falando com sua mãe e comigo. Ele até fez planos de jantar conosco na quarta-feira. Nós não temos jantado com nosso filho há mais de dois anos, Bella, exceto pelos rápidos jantares de aniversários e feriados".

"Eu não acho que tenha nada a ver comigo," eu balbuciei, um pouco chocada que Edward parecesse tão diferente antes. Certamente ele não tinha ignorado sua família completamente? Era como se ele fosse um estranho em sua própria família.

"Talvez. Talvez não. Eu tenho uma pergunta pessoal para fazer a você e, por favor, sinta-se livre para não responder se você se sentir desconfortável." Eu concordei.

"Porque você faz isso?"

Essa era uma pergunta que eu tinha sido questionada mais vezes que eu já tinha até perdido a conta. Eu só tinha contado minha história para Jacob, e somente por causa da minha sobrinha Nessie. Eu senti que pelo menos um dos membros da família Cullen precisava saber o porquê. Eu senti que Carlisle respeitaria minha necessidade de manter isso entre nós agora. Havia outro membro da família que sabia um pouco sobre meu passado, mas ele ainda não tinha me reconhecido.

"Eu tenho um irmão mais velho chamado Jordan. Ele era muito parecido com seu filho Edward, um mulherengo- um playboy. Ele tinha uma mulher diferente com ele toda vez que eu o via. Aquilo realmente me aborrecia, como ele tratava as mulheres, mas não importava o que eu dizia a ele, eu não pude fazê-lo parar," Eu disse, uma lágrima escapando dos meus olhos. Carlisle tirou um lenço do bolso de seu terno, passando-o para mim.

Eu balbuciei uma fraca desculpa e um obrigado antes de continuar.

"Minha melhor amiga Brianna era esta garota inocente que tinha uma queda enorme por Jordan. Eu deixei claro para ele que ela estava fora dos limites e ele respeitou meu pedido. Isto foi somente até ela felizmente ficar noiva e prestes a se casar. Ele a levou para a cama e ela foi pega pelo noivo. Seu noivo acabou com o casamento deles, meu irmão ignorou-a e os parentes dela a renegaram. Ela perdeu tudo. Uma noite ela veio onde eu e meu irmão morávamos com uma arma".

Eu sempre odiei contar essa história. Não importava o quanto eu tentasse, as imagens e as memórias daquela noite vinham a tona.

"A intenção dela nunca foi machucar meu irmão, ela queria que nós soubéssemos o por que. Meu irmão tentou pará-la. Durante a briga a arma disparou e o atingiu nas costas. Depois Brianna atirou nela mesma".

Eu funguei algumas vezes limpando meu rosto. "Eu perdi minha melhor amiga e meu irmão naquele dia. Meu irmão está vivo em uma cadeira de rodas, mas ele não tem sido mais o mesmo. Ele se recusa a tentar andar mesmo que os médicos digam que ele esta hábil para isso. Ele não acha que merece andar".

"Bem Bella, você tem seu coração no lugar certo. Mas isso não é justo para você".

"Talvez, mas eu não quero que algo parecido com isso aconteça com Alice ou sua família. Você nunca sabe como uma mulher reagiria sendo machucada por alguém como Edward no passado. Eu não vi que Brianna estava tão machucada até que já era tarde demais".

"Obrigado por me contar isso. Eu não direi nada para os outros se esse for o seu desejo".

"Eu provavelmente contarei isso a Alice hoje".

Caslisle acenou com a cabeça. "Agora, limpe-se no banheiro do Edward antes que você o veja de novo." Eu confirmei andando para dentro do banheiro e lavando meu rosto com água. O rosto no espelho era difícil de reconhecer. Não era a mulher confiante que havia entrado naquele escritório essa manhã; era o rosto de uma estranha. E agora eu me perguntava qual delas era a máscara.

**~Edward **

Eu esperei pacientemente do lado de fora do meu escritório, andando para trás e para frente. _Ok,talvez não tão paciente_. O que será que ele queria falar com ela? Por que eu não podia ficar lá? E por que ela estava a par do primeiro nome do Black? Essas eram todas as questões que eu esperava pegar as respostas hoje durante o almoço.

Eu ouvi o barulho dos saltos de Bella vindo no chão de madeira do meu escritório, aproximando-se da porta. Eu rapidamente corri para mesa de Bella, agarrei um arquivo e comecei a dar uma olhada nele.

"Bem Bella, você certamente será uma grande vantagem para a empresa e eu estou ansioso para trabalhar com você no futuro".

"Obrigada, Carlisle. Eu estou ansiosa para trabalhar com você e sua esposa." Bella sorriu, mas o sorriso não encontrou seus olhos. De fato, parecia que ela havia chorado. O que poderia ter causado a ela para ficar tão triste? Meu pai assentiu e deixou o a sala indo para o seu escritório.

"Edward, você pode me dar uns minutos antes de irmos?" Eu confirmei e assisti-a pegar uma bolsa de sua mesa e andar pelo corredor para o banheiro. Minutos depois ela retornou com um sorriso resplandecente e parecia revigorada. Eu dei a ela um olhar de questionamento, o que a fez franzir as sobrancelhas levemente.

"Você esta pronta para ir?" Eu perguntei, vendo que ela não encontrava meu olhar.

"Sim" ela sussurrou suas mãos inquietas de novo.

"Vamos indo".

"Espere, estamos indo a algum lugar a pé, ou vamos de carro?" Bella perguntou.

"Nós devemos pegar um carro ou um táxi." Eu disse a ela levando-a para o elevador.

"Podemos ir no meu carro? Eu acabei de comprá-lo e essa manhã foi a minha primeira vez o dirigindo. Eu estou morrendo para dar outra volta nele." A excitação era evidente em sua voz e em seus olhos.

"Claro, se isso é o que você quer. Posso perguntar qual é o modelo do carro?"

"Você verá" ela respondeu presunçosamente.

Nós entramos no elevador e quando as portas fecharam eu fiquei hiper-consciente da presença de Bella tão perto de mim. Eu percebi que estávamos sozinhos, o calor do corpo dela me aquecendo. Eu acidentalmente lancei um olhar na direção dela e percebi que ela estava me encarando de canto de olho. Ela sorriu e olhou para baixo.

_Quem era essa mulher? Tímida e depois ousada. O humor dela estava me dando tonturas._

Nós fomos para o andar do estacionamento, as portas abriram com uma rajada de vento. Eu guiei Bella para fora do elevador com uma mão em suas pequenas costas._ Guiando ela, mais como uma desculpa para tocá-la._ Eu a permiti liderar o caminho, minha mão ainda a tocando suavemente.

Ela continuou conduzindo até que ela parou em frente de um Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano vermelho.

_Porra, esse não pode ser o carro dela, pode? _

Bella removeu as chaves de sua bolsa e apertou o botão do alarme e a Ferrari apitou com as luzes piscando duas vezes.

"Este é o seu carro?" Eu engasguei completamente fodido de admiração.

"Sim, eu fiquei na lista de espera por oito meses antes de finalmente conseguir meu bebê." Bella tinha um olhar brincando presunçoso em seu rosto. _Se exibindo. _E de novo, eu olharia com aquele olhar dirigindo um destes bebês.

"Ele tem um motor de doze cilindros, uma transmissão de F1, que alcança duzentos e cinco milhas por hora, e vai de zero para 62 milhas por hora em 3,7 segundos" Bella relatou firmemente. Ela estava adorando isto, muito para meu prazer.

"Sobe aí." Bella então sorriu e deu uma piscadela, passando a mão pelo banco do passageiro. Eu abri minha porta cuidadosamente e sentei. O interior consistia principalmente de um couro bronzeado, mas que foi acentuado com preto. No volante o botão vermelho de iniciar era o emblema inconfundível amarelo do cavalo empinado.

"Você é facilmente impressionável, Edward." Bella indicou sem graça.

"Perdão?"

"Você disse o que, seis palavras desde que eu te mostrei meu carro? Você esta impressionado. É o carro ou o meu conhecimento sobre o carro que te impressiona?" Bella levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

"Os dois," eu respondi honestamente. Eu somente não queria mencionar que eu queria fodê-la ela em cima do capo do seu carro enquanto seus saltos enroscavam minha bunda, criando a porra da memória perfeita deste carro.

A risada de Bella encheu o carro, me fazendo rir com ela. Eu tenho que admitir, a risada dela fez como se ela tivesse lido minha mente. "Você devia ver meu outro carro." Bella deu uma piscadela. Essa simples confirmação me fez imaginar nós em vários estados totalmente pelados enquanto nós fodíamos como coelhos em cada carro esporte de luxo que veio em minha mente. "Então onde estamos indo?"

"Você gosta de comida italiana?" Eu olhei para Bella, que apertou o botão para ligar o carro. Ela acenou com a cabeça "Então Assagio Ristorante é o melhor lugar de comida italiana".

"Eu sei onde é." Bella acenou, tirando o carro do estacionamento. Foi quieto por alguns minutos enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para o coração de Seattle. O ronronar do motor era suave e me permitiu relaxar enquanto ela dirigia.

"Então, uma doutora, hum?" Eu perguntei, ainda tentando tirar da minha mente toda a informação nova que eu tinha pegado. Eu teria que olhar seu currículo para obter uma imagem mais clara de quem era essa mulher.

"Sim. Você não vai ficar estranho com isso, não é?" Bella perguntou, seus olhos implorando.

" Estranho? Por que eu ficaria estranho com isso?" Eu perguntei, sem entender sua pergunta."

"Bem, para alguém como seu irmão, eu tenho certeza que ele faria algumas piadinhas por agora, mas eu não tenho certeza disso sobre você, certo?"

"E quais são suas teorias sobre como eu reagiria com essa nova informação?" Eu perguntei, curioso para saber o que estava em sua mente.

"Bem, como eu disse, você ou vai ser um idiota e ficar de gracinhas comigo, ou você não pensará nada sobre isso e nem trará isso a tona de novo, ou você está meio curioso sobre o que eu faço durante uma das minhas sessões".

_Maldição, ela tinha me pegado com a última. _

"Eu estou levemente curioso?" Bella riu ligeiramente, tentando recompor seu rosto.

Eu não sabia o que dizer para aquilo. Eu fiquei quieto, perdido em pensamentos quando a risada de Bella encheu o carro de novo.

"Agora você esta indo em frente para 'não ir agora para lá, mas mas guardando essa conversa para mais tarde'."

Bella entrou no estacionamento, colocando o carro na vaga. Seu rosto tremeu com a risada e eu me juntei a ela. "Homens geralmente acham minha linha de trabalho intimidante. Eu acho que eles assumem que eu estou analisando tudo o que eles fazem".

"Você analisa?" Eu perguntei retoricamente.

"Eu tento não fazer." Bella deu de ombros antes de dar a volta no carro e fechá-lo. Eu a segui satisfeito e fui ao lado dela de novo, e a conduzi com uma mão na parte inferior de suas costas para dentro do restaurante. Nós estávamos sentados exatamente ao longo de uma parede em uma mesa redonda mais privada iluminada com luz de velas. Eu puxei uma cadeira para Bella. Ela sussurrou um "obrigada" antes de se sentar.

Nosso garçom ofereceu uma lista de vinhos que nos dois devolvemos. Bella me pediu para pedir para ela. Ela disse que ela gostava de qualquer coisa e tudo, mas que ela não falava italiano.

Eu pedi Carta Musica e um Olivi Assortiti para os aperitivos, duas saladas Caesar e Gnocchi. Depois que o garçom se foi eu me virei para Bella.

"Você conhece e dirige um carro esporte italiano, mas não fala italiano?"

"Não, esta na minha lista de "para fazer". Até agora eu consigo arranhar um francês, espanhol e alemão, mas não italiano".

Depois daquilo, nossa conversa foi mais sobre nossas escolas e alguns lugares que nós tínhamos viajado e lugares que queríamos visitar. Eu descobri que nós tínhamos gostos similares. Bella falou que ela adorava arquitetura e os lugares que ela queria visitar eram amplos e de diferentes tipos. Depois disso, a conversa virou para nossas músicas e livros favoritos. Eu também descobri que nós tínhamos gostos similares. Ela gostava de muitos gêneros de música: de clássica para o rock pesado, até mesmo country. Mas no fundo da minha mente eu tinha uma questão ardendo. Eu queria saber sobre seu relacionamento com Black. Eu só não sabia como trazer isso a tona.

"Bella, é você?" Eu ouvi uma voz muito familiar atrás de mim. Meu sangue instantaneamente entrou em ebulição.

Bella levantou o olhar e olhou atrás de mim. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela engasgou. "Jacob?"

**~Bella **

Não. Não agora. Era cedo demais para Edward saber sobre Jacob e eu. _Merda! _Sem mencionar que eu não tive a chance de falar com Jacob sobre Edward, e que eu precisava da ajuda dele. Eu tinha que descobrir um jeito dele continuar de boca calada.

**~Edward**

"Hey Bella" Jacob andou até Bella tirando-a da cadeira para um abraço. Eu queria acreditar que aquele abraço entusiasmado era nada mais do que amizade.

Uma das minhas mãos cerrou no meu colo enquanto a outra apertava com força a mesa. Eles se conhecem pessoalmente; eles são apenas amigos, eu disse a mim mesmo. Quando Jacob largou Bella, ele finalmente me notou. Ele me encarou por um momento antas de olhar para Bella, abordando-a como se eu nem estivesse lá. "O que você esta fazendo aqui com ele?" Eu engoli de volta um rosnado, soltando murmúrios para o homem atrás de mim. Aquilo não passou despercebido, mas o braço dele ainda estava em volta da cintura dela possessivamente.

"Edward é meu chefe, Jacob," Bella disse e estremeceu levemente, se soltando de Jacob.

"Que porra é essa?" Jacob cuspiu, elevando a voz. Bella o encarou.

"Com licença Edward. Eu voltarei em um minuto." Bella disse, agarrando Jacob pelo braço o levando para o corredor em direção aos banheiros.

Eu tentei não olhar, mas não deu certo. Bella estava gesticulando freneticamente com suas mãos, sua pele corando conforme ela argumentava em rápidos murmúrios com Black. Eu assisti Bella parecer se acalmar com uma mão em sua cintura e outra apontando para a saída. Jacob voltou a me olhar e franziu as sobrancelhas, mas ele rapidamente chamou Bella para perto e beijou sua bochecha. Bella o empurrou, encarando-o antes dele finalmente sair.

Bella se recompôs e voltou para nossa mesa "Me desculpe por aquilo," ela disse calmamente. "Eu sabia que vocês não se gostavam, mas eu não tinha idéia que ele seria tão imaturo sobre isso".

Conforme ela se sentou, Bella olhou para minha expressão e revirou os olhos. "E aparentemente, você também esta sendo tão maduro com isso." O sarcasmo dela mudou a atmosfera da carga elétrica entre nós para a inegável tensão.

"Apenas fale logo, chefe" Bella estalou, me encarando.

"Apenas que inferno é a sua relação com o rival número um da minha empresa?" Eu sibilei entre os dentes.

"Meus relacionamentos pessoais não são da sua conta, Edward," Bella disse com uma levantada de sobrancelha e um sorriso enorme. Ela realmente tinha a audácia de sorrir daquele jeito para mim.

"Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?" Eu perguntei, me sentindo um pouco inquieto. Eu senti como se ela pudesse me ler como um livro aberto. Me senti exposto. Ela já tinha totalmente me desarmado.

"Você esta com ciúmes?" _Sim._

Eu bufei. "Muito fortemente Bella," Eu disse em um falso horror. Como se eu ficasse com ciúmes de algo tão trivial. Edward Cullen não tinha inveja de ninguém. Eu tinha que voltar atrás senão pareceria um completo idiota na frente dessa mulher. Por alguma razão, eu senti como se ela tiraria vantagem de cada vulnerabilidade que eu tivesse mostrado.

"Pensando bem, eu estou começando a imaginar se a sua vinda para trabalhar conosco tem algum motivo secreto, já que é obvio que você não precisa trabalhar".

A cabeça de Bella caiu para trás quando ela começou a rir. "Você está pensando que eu estou trabalhando para sua empresa como espiã para Jacob." Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas. Seu tom tinha um pouco de sarcasmo e provocação por trás; isso não era um assunto engraçado.

"Você me pegou, Edward." Bella disse com suas mãos para cima em falsa rendição. "Eu admito, eu tenho motivos secretos, mas eles têm a ver com o projeto que seu pai nos pediu para trabalhar." Houve um brilho nos olhos dela, um que eu não pude entender, mas tinha ido embora em um segundo.

"Então como seu amigo, como é seu relacionamento com Black?" Minha face suavizou e minha respiração começou a se acalmar.

"Amigos. É isso que nós somos Edward?" Bella perguntou, me olhando através de seus longos cílios com seus olhos castanhos atentos, momentaneamente me impressionando. Bella sorriu. Maldição, ela tinha que saber o que ela causava em mim. E ela estava usando aquele conhecimento como vantagem.

"Eu gostaria de pensar assim," Eu admiti.

"Então, como amiga eu responderei sua pergunta porque, caso contrário, eu não responderia. Jacob e eu somos apenas amigos." A face de Bella se iluminou com um doce sorriso que me fez parar de respirar.

Eu estava completamente desarmado por ela – porra. Esse almoço era para ser outro salto para seduzir essa linda criatura para minha cama, mas ao invés disso, era ela quem estava me deslumbrando.

"Agora," Bella sussurrou olhando atentamente em meus olhos.

Maldição se aquilo não era enigmático. Eu tive que escolher não pressionar mais a conversa. Seria apenas deixar de lado o quando aquilo me aborreceu, mas eu sabia que essa conversa viria a tona de novo.

Nós saímos do restaurante logo depois que Bella se queixou sobre eu pagar o almoço. Ela ainda estava murmurando palavrões baixinho, algo que eu não acho que ela sabia que estava fazendo. Eu engoli minha risada quando ela me deu suas chaves.

"Toma, você dirige. Estou com dor de cabeça," Bella murmurou indo para o lado do passageiro. Depois de destravar as portas com sua chave eu abri a porta para ela. Ela revirou os olhos, mas preferiu não comentar sobre a minha tentativa de ser um cavalheiro. Eu era capaz de ser um cavalheiro.

Eu deslizei para o banco do motorista e fiz pequenos ajustes no banco e no espelho antes de sairmos.

"Nós ainda temos quarenta e cinco minutos até a reunião, Edward. Se você quis, você pode testar o meu carro," Bella disse docemente.

_Ela pode ler mentes? _

Eu dei um largo sorriso a ela e ela deu risada com entusiasmo em seus olhos. Eu troquei de marcha e comecei a mudar de pista indo para fora do tráfego. Depois de alguns minutos eu notei Bella se inclinando em minha direção. Seus lábios estavam muito bem ao meu alcance e também muito convidativos.

"Um digno oitenta milhas por hora," ela meditou "Eu posso imaginar o quão rápido você iria se não tivesse o tráfego para se preocupar".

"Eu definitivamente o colocaria a duzentos e cinco milhas por hora para o teste." Eu sorri enquanto ela voltava ao assento.

"Eu vou fazer um bate volta esse final de semana; fazer um pequeno turismo. Eu gostaria de ver o Snoqualmie Falls*****. Eu não o vejo desde que era criança." Os olhos de Bella se entristeceram e ela voltou a olhar para fora da janela.

_***Snolqualmie Falls**__: é uma queda d'água de 82 metros de altura que fica dentro do parque estadual __**Snoqualmie FallsState Parkno estado de Washington.**_

"Isso parece divertido. É linda nessa época do ano." Por um curto momento eu imaginei pegando a mão dela e andando pelo rio, beijando-a na ponte. Eu não perguntaria se ela queria companhia, isso seria muito atrevido.

Nós voltamos para o escritório quinze minutos antes da reunião com os oficiais da cidade. Bella sentou-se através reunião ouvindo atentamente e anotando. Eu gostaria de dar uma espiada nela e não pude deixar de notar o seu hábito de morder seu lábio inferior em concentração. Ela me pegou a olhando e sorriu, fechando seus olhos com um suspiro audível. Depois de algumas horas nós terminamos e agendamos outra reunião para a outra semana. Isso pareceu definitivamente bom.

Bella e eu voltamos para nossos escritórios, o dia felizmente estava quase no fim. "Edward, você não tem mais nada marcado para o resto do dia," Bella pausou, olhando para seu relógio. "São quase quatro horas. Você quer me encontrar na academia?" Ela parou quando percebeu alguém sentado em sua mesa.

"Jacob?" O tom de Bella era ameaçador.

"Hey Bells," Jacob se levantou de sua mesa e veio em nossa direção.

Agora ele a chamava pelo apelido. Eles eram definitivamente próximos – porra.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui, Jacob?" Bella o encarou e sua pele estava corada enquanto ela cruzava os braços sobre seu peito, esperando.

"Bem, você precisava de permissão para alterar meus planos no seu projeto, então eu decidi entregar o arquivo." Jacob indicou, entregando a Bella um envelope.

"Isso foi rápido. Obrigada Jacob." Bella olhou para Jacob que me encarava, o que eu alegremente retornei. Bella revirou os olhos e pisou forte. "Homens!"

"Jacob, Edward e eu analisaremos o arquivo e eu te ligo mais tarde para conversar sobre isso." Bella disse antes de se sentar em sua mesa. Ela virou sua atenção para seu computador, totalmente nos ignorando. Ela atendeu o telefone tocando e além disso fingiu que não estávamos ali. Jacob e eu encaramos um ao outro apenas a um pé de distância, ambos com os maxilares cerrados.

"Black".

"Cullen".

"Swan," Bella riu, olhando para nós dois. Eu não consegui fazer nada além de rir. A risada dela era contagiante. "Edward, Sr. Knight está na linha e disse que é importante." Eu confirmei antes de dar as costas para Jacob.

"Eu atenderei no meu escritório, Bella. Obrigado." Eu andei até a porta do meu escritório, mas antes de entrar eu virei para ver Jacob se inclinando sobre os ombros de Bella, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. Eu rosnei e fechei minha porta em uma batida.

Havia algo muito mais do que amizade entre eles dois.

Eu passei quase uma hora no meu escritório fazendo várias coisas. Minha mente não estava lá. Ela continuava viajando pelo belo sorriso de Bella, sua risada e aquelas pernas fodásticas.

Desisti pelas cinco e meia da tarde e decidir ir embora. Eu saí para fora do meu escritório e Bella estava sentada em sua mesa digitando algo em seu computador. Bella olhou para cima e sorriu, mas mudou para uma carranca. Eu deveria parecer chateado, mas eu não diria a ela o por que.

"Você esta saindo agora?" Bella perguntou, seus olhos arregalados e sua boca curvada sob os dentes.

"Sim, foi um longo dia. Você pode ir embora também." Eu disse enquanto fechava a porta do meu escritório e ia em direção ao elevador.

"Vejo você mais tarde então." Bella murmurou atrás de mim. Eu me senti horrível, mas não mal o suficiente para me desculpar pelo meu comportamento.

Noventa minutos depois eu fui para a academia e localizei Bella. Respirei fundo e caminhei até a esteira ao lado dela. "Hey". Eu disse enquanto começava a apertar os botões para começar a minha série de exercícios.

"Hey." Bella retornou sem me olhar. Nós ficamos quietos por quase uma hora. De vez em quando eu olhava para ela usando o espelho em nossa frente. Abruptamente ela parou seu aparelho e andou até as salas privadas de treinamentos.

Eu devo segui-la?

Eu desliguei meu aparelho e segui-a para a mesma sala que lutamos boxe na última vez. Bella sorriu quando me viu chegando atrás dela pelo espelho.

"Você esta pronto para uma outra sessão, Edward?"

"Sim". Eu mantive meu rosto composto. Eu ainda estava aborrecido sobre ela e Jacob e eu queria que ela soubesse disso. Isso podia talvez ser infantil, mas essas emoções eram algo que eu não conseguia evitar como antes.

Eu parei a alguns passos de Bella e fiquei em uma postura normal antes de me inclinar levemente. Nossas defesas eram muito parecidas com a última vez. Nós permanecemos quietos e o único som era o de nossos pés arrastando pelo tatame, grunhidos e contatos de pele com pele.

Conforme o tempo avançava seus movimentos se tornaram um pouco mais rápidos e um pouco mais fortes. Eu havia dado tapas e socos um pouco mais do que chutes, o que ela havia percebido. Depois de outros trinta minutos a pele de Bella estava corada e ela parecia lívida. Eu estapeei sua coxa direita com tanta força que até pinicou minha mão.

"Que porra é essa, Cullen?" Bella parou de se movimentar examinando sua perna, na qual eu tinha deixado uma marca. Eu encolhi meus ombros. Ela me encarou antes de voltar a postura normal novamente. Eu voltei a ela com um soco de direita, mas ela pisou para a sua esquerda e defendeu meu golpe se conduzindo com o pé esquerdo e o punho. Então ela deu um chute circular no meu peito.

"Bella" eu esfreguei meu peito por um momento e decidi jogar com ela. Eu tirei minha camisa e examinei a marca vermelha que ela havia deixado. Eu olhei para Bella e o modo que ela olhava meu corpo fez com que eu me ajustasse novamente.

_Aqui vamos nós._

Nossa luta se intensificou com mais agressão e tensão sexual. Eu não podia mais dizer qual era a diferença, não quando eu estava com ela. A maioria dos nossos movimentos estava na área vermelha ou azul do cinto. Eu não tinha idéia do que ela era capaz, então eu deixei as coisas simples. Eu não queria realmente machucá-la, mas a memória de Black a beijando e sussurrando para ela me deixou travado.

"Qual é a porra do seu problema, Edward?" ela perguntou depois que eu defendi e chutei forte em seu quadril direito.

"Nenhum, eu só quero ver do que você é capaz".

"Papo furado. Isso tem a ver com Jacob. Desde quando você bateu com força a porta do seu escritório quando ele estava lá você está perturbado." Eu não admiti aquilo e eu somente reagi com um rápido soco direto em seu braço direito.

"Porra... dane-se Edward. Tudo bem. Jacob e eu namoramos por quase um ano há alguns anos atrás. Ele está namorando minha prima agora. Essa é minha relação com ele. Família." Ela defendeu outro soco direto com outra defesa e um chute em meu peito. Eu tinha o suficiente.

Bella jogou um soco direto em meu peito e eu defendi com um bloqueio com o meu antebraço. Eu avancei um pouco com meu pé esquerdo e virei meu pé no sentido anti-horário e peguei meu braço direito e envolvi-o em torno de sua cintura antes de trazer meus pés juntos. Eu dobrei meus joelhos e levantei-a nas minhas costas antes de jogá-la no chão no tatame e dar um soco leve ao lado do peito dela.

Bella gemeu levemente e estremeceu. Eu me senti um pouco presunçoso enquanto levantava, mas me arrependi imediatamente. Ela parecia como se eu a tivesse machucado, mas eu não vi seu pé travando contra minha perna direita, puxando-o e me fazendo cair sobre o tatame – duro. Eu gemi com a dor em minhas costas enquanto Bella montou em cima de mim do mesmo jeito que na nossa última luta.

"Você vai admitir que está com ciúmes?" Bella sorriu docemente.

"Eu não sou ciumento." Eu tentei escapar, mas só fui até a metade. Eu gostava muito desta posição.

"Bom, então eu posso dizer a você sobre como é o sexo com ele. _Amigos_ falam sobre essas coisas," Bella disse com um sorriso diabólico. Ele iria continuar antes de eu pará-la.

"Tudo bem, eu estava com ciúmes." Eu resmunguei, tentando não olhar nos olhos dela. O que provou ser difícil de se fazer quando ela estava apenas a uma polegada do meu rosto.

"Por que?" ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Eu não gosto dele," eu bufei aborrecido. Eu senti seus mamilos enrijecidos em meu peito e tive que engolir de volta um gemido.

Ela estava tão excitada quando eu. Meu tesão furioso já estava doloroso, apenas alguns centímetros da sua doce parte traseira e seu centro quente.

"Isso é tudo?" Bella perguntou. Eu assenti.

Nós nos encaramos e a tensão furiosa agora tinha ido embora. Havia sido substituída por uma carga elétrica que eu sentia geralmente na presença dela. Seus olhos se realizaram com um olhar selvagem por um instante antes que ela pressionasse bruscamente seus lábios nos meus. Eu gemi de prazer, perdido no sabor e na maciez de seus lábios.

Eu agarrei seu rosto com minhas duas mãos e aprofundei o beijo conforme ela me permitia entrar em sua boca. Ela gemeu levemente, rebolando seus quadris de encontro a minha ereção. A fricção era deliciosa e a quentura e o sabor da sua boca eram tóxicos para o meu juízo.

Nós ficamos nos beijando pelo que pareceram horas, apenas distraídos quando a campainha de algum lugar tocou. Bella deu um pulo, seus olhos nos meus por um momento antes de desembaraçar-se e pular de cima de mim rapidamente.

"Desculpe, umm... o tempo acabou." E então... ela foi embora.

"PORRA!" Eu deitei de costas no tatame tentando controlar minha respiração e meu corpo.

_Bella Swan vai ser minha morte._

Fui para casa alguns minutos depois para tomar um banho gelado, tendo que me render a uma punheta com as memórias de seus lábios macios e sua bunda extraordinária. Eu fui para o clube e depois de algumas horas após deixar a academia, o resto da minha família já estava lá com uma bandeja cheia de margaritas. Trinta minutos e três drinks depois, as cortinas da nossa sala VIP se abriram.

Caminhando entrou a mulher que havia atuado em todos os meus sonhos e fantasias desde o momento em que a conheci.

_Bella Swan._

_

* * *

**Meninas, não se assustem, a autora uniu alguns capitulos e refizemos td para ficar como ela postou. Ela antes tinha o nosso 5 e 6 e uniu td só em um 5, mudando a sequencia. \o**  
_


	6. Nossa Música

**Capítulo 6 - Nossa Música **

_Tradutora: Juliana Martinhão_

**~ Bella**

Eu fui para casa imediatamente após deixar a academia. Eu estava mentalmente me chutando pela minha falta de autocontrole. Meu nível de atração para Edward estava além de qualquer coisa que eu já encontrei. Eu ouvi sobre o tipo de luxúria e paixão que eu sentia quando eu estava à sua volta, mas ainda não tinha realmente experimentado isto. Que porra isso significa?

Recusando-me a insistir nisso agora, optei por analisá-lo mais tarde. Eu descansei por algumas horas, passando por cima do arquivo de Daniel Mitchell.

Ele me lembrava de um paciente que tive na Califórnia. Eles tinham personalidades e aflições parecidas. Seu casamento tinha acabado devido à sua infidelidade, muito parecido com o meu paciente anterior.

Eu realmente esperava que eu fosse capaz de ajudar este. Meu ex-paciente, Thomas Grey, foi incapaz de superar o seu vício enquanto ele estava sob meus cuidados. Após outras sessões, tive de entregá-lo a outra pessoa porque, como outros, Thomas começou a se fixar em mim. Eu precisava ver se eu poderia ter sucesso em ajudar Daniel.

Pouco depois de receber um telefonema de Alice para confirmar os nossos planos, me vesti rapidamente em uma blusa de amarrar profundamente roxa e uma saia curta de sarja. Optei por ignorar a pequena voz em minha cabeça sobre ficar tão próxima da família de Edward. Eu precisava de algum tempo de garotas e uma maldita bebida.

Peguei o elevador até a garagem e não pude evitar de lembrar como eu me senti ao beijar Edward. Deus, seus lábios eram tanto ásperos como perfeitos. Além disso, a sensação de suas mãos em mim foi incrível. Eu nunca fui fascinada pelas mãos de um homem, mas as suas eram francamente dignas de cultuar. Eu não poderia evitar de apenas imaginar o que ele era capaz de fazer com aqueles dedos. Eu sacudi a luxúria que correu através de mim porque eu realmente precisava me controlar em torno dele.

Com o meu belo carro à vista, suspirei profundamente. Este foi o presente que eu tinha dado a mim mesma, que eu achei que eu merecia. Por anos, eu tinha dado a instituições de caridade, ajudado Nessie com os estudos, pagado por todas as despesas de Jordan e nunca tinha realmente me permitido alguma coisa.

Além do meu guarda-roupa, é claro, agora eu tinha o meu carro dos sonhos.

Tirei minhas chaves do bolso e estava a ponto de desarmar o meu carro quando percebi alguém vestido com uma jaqueta escura e calças jeans prestes a bater minha janela do lado do motorista com um pé de cabra. Eu rapidamente apertei o botão de pânico em minhas chaves e gritei para ele.

"Eu passaria longe do meu carro" eu disse calmamente. Ele se virou de repente, o som da buzina e o alarme foram amplificados dentro da garagem de aço e concreto, seus olhos visivelmente estreitados.

Ele era jovem, não muito mais velho do que quinze anos de idade. O olhar em seus olhos me disse que eu provavelmente não seria capaz de atenuar esta situação pacificamente, ele era alto.

"Abaixe o pé de cabra e você pode ir embora" eu disse em uma voz suave. "Você não vai entrar em qualquer problema".

"Foda-se, cadela" ele cuspiu enquanto ergueu o pé de cabra mais alto e então ele estava hesitantemente dando um passo em direção a mim.

Puta que pariu. Cheguei com cuidado no bolso da minha jaqueta para me certificar de que estava ali. Eu não iria utilizá-lo a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário.

"Você não quer me machucar" eu disse enquanto levantei uma das minhas mãos.

"Eu... eu só quero o carro!"

Balancei a cabeça e estendi as minhas chaves. Eu sabia com toda a probabilidade que ele iria destruir o meu carro e apesar de me doer, era apenas um objeto.

"Chegue mais perto" ele murmurou, seus olhos procurando freneticamente atrás de mim. Ouvi passo batendo e sabia que a ajuda estava chegando.

Isso, é claro, deixou-o irritado.

Ele berrou e deu um soco selvagem que eu fui capaz de evitar facilmente. Eu rapidamente rolei no chão para longe dele e fui para a minha arma. Eu apontei rapidamente quando ele trouxe o pé de cabra sobre sua cabeça e ele congelou por um momento, meu golpe foi verdadeiro.

"Srta. Swan!" Gritou um dos guardas da segurança.

O segurança rapidamente assumiu e depois de dar uma declaração rápida, finalmente fui capaz de sair. Eu juro, eu parecia ser um ímã para problemas. Foi bem depois de dez horas quando eu fui para o clube. O clube já estava cheio com pessoas desorganizadas, e aparentemente, a segunda-feira da Margarita era popular.

Eu fiz o meu caminho para a sala VIP onde, antes de entrar, eu endireitei a minha blusa, alisei meu cabelo e puxei minha saia um pouco.

_Eu não tinha percebido que essa coisa era tão curta. _

Então eu ouvi algo que tanto esgotou meus nervos como enviou um frenesi para minhas partes femininas, um rico riso viril - Edward estava aqui.

Aquela fadinha enervante tinha planejado por isto? Eu estava pronta para encará-lo novamente? Maldição, foi há pouco tempo atrás que eu estava fantasiando sobre suas mãos. Eu tenho a força para mantê-lo na distância de um braço?

Eu permaneci parada e compus meu rosto quando entrei para o desconhecido.

**~ Edward**

**Fim do último capítulo - **

"Bella, você fez isso!" Alice gritou, correndo para cima de Bella. Ela pegou sua mão e puxou-a mais para a sala. Nossos olhos fecharam-se por um momento antes de ela corar e desviar o olhar. A memória de seus lábios macios nos meus ainda queimava claramente em minha mente. Eu queria senti-los contra os meus lábios novamente, e em qualquer outro lugar para esse assunto.

"Olá a todos," Bella disse com um sorriso caloroso. "Desculpe pelo atraso, Alice. Eu uh, tive problemas com o carro." Ela riu brevemente. Eu olhei para ela em questionamento.

"Seu carro novo?" Alice empalideceu. Imaginei que Bella e Alice estavam conversando mais fora do escritório.

"Sim, um cara estava tentando entrar quando eu estava me preparando para sair," Bella disse, sua cabeça balançando em descrença. Cerrei os punhos e mal conseguia ficar sentado. Tudo em mim queria ir até ela e...

"O que você fez?" Jasper perguntou, olhando para Bella com atenção. Ele estava armado? Ele a machucou? Que diabos ela estava fazendo indo para uma garagem sozinha?

"Eu tentei acalmá-lo, mas não funcionou. Então, eu o peguei fazendo a coisa errada. Ele estava prestes a quebrar uma janela." Bella deu de ombros. "O segurança cuidou dele depois disso".

"Uau", Alice disse em reverência. "Ele estava armado?"

"Apenas um pé de cabra", Bella murmurou. Do seu olhar de desconforto, eu diria que ela não estava acostumada a ser o centro das atenções.

"Pelo menos ele não machucou você. Então, quando você vai me deixar dirigi-lo?" Alice perguntou com sua excitação atingindo os olhos.

Bella riu, "Alice, eu mal acabei de pegá-lo. Eu estava planejando ir para as cataratas neste fim de semana. Você gostaria de se juntar a mim?"

"Isso soa como divertimento." Rosalie disse enquanto ela entregava a Bella uma margarita. "Talvez todos nós devemos fazer isso." Rosalie sugeriu, olhando para Emmett.

"Isso parece bom. Eu não tenho sido capaz de levar o meu jeep para fora há um longo tempo." Emmett concordou com Rosalie.

"Oh! Eu adoraria ir com o meu Porsche!" Alice disse, batendo as mãos antes de tomar um gole de sua bebida. Jasper acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

"Eu não quero ser uma quinta roda," Bella indicou.

"Você não é uma quinta roda, Bella." Alice disse, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. "Por que você não convida um amigo?"

"Eu não sei. O único amigo que tenho aqui é Jacob, e ele está um pouco irritado comigo. Minha prima Nessie está fora da cidade, então..." Bella arrastou fora e parecia perdida em pensamentos. Fiquei muito satisfeito que ela e Jacob não estavam se falando agora.

"Talvez convidando Jacob para ir com você vá resolver o seu pequeno problema?" Alice combateu. Cerrei os punhos. Foda-se ela, às vezes essa fadinha era intrometida.

"Por que você não vem conosco, Edward?" Emmett sugeriu. Um sorriso brincou em meus lábios porque eu estive tentando encontrar uma maneira de conseguir um convite. Esta seria uma oportunidade perfeita.

"Edward – desperdiçando um sábado dirigindo e caminhando com a gente," Jasper disse com uma risada. "Eu acho que não Emmett".

_Eu poderia fazê-lo. Eu costumava fazer isso o tempo todo. _

"Hey, eu posso fazer uma excursão a pé Jasper" eu rosnei em minha defesa, olhando para ele.

"Quando foi a última vez que você foi acampar com a gente?" Jasper disse no mesmo tom.

"Eu adoraria ir junto com todos vocês" eu disse, ignorando o último comentário e pergunta de Jasper. Eu olhei para Bella na expectativa, esperando transmitir que eu queria fazer o percurso com ela.

Ela me olhou por um momento e depois revirou os olhos. "Acho que você quer testar as duzentos e cinco milhas por hora?" Bella sorriu, inclinando sua sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada. Eu assenti.

"Você deixou Edward dirigi-lo?" Alice choramingou, apertando a mão ao redor do braço nu de Bella.

"Eu tive uma dor de cabeça depois do almoço, então eu o deixei dirigir." Bella deu de ombros enquanto olhava para a minha irmã.

"Vocês dois foram almoçar juntos?" Jasper perguntou ironicamente em minha direção.

"Sim, nós fomos. Ele sempre insiste em pagar?" Bella queixou-se, dirigindo sua pergunta para Jasper.

"Não a menos que haja alguma coisa para ele." Jasper riu enquanto Emmett se juntava a ele.

Bella olhou desapontada e pareceu magoada. Puta que pariu.

Se minha própria família fala mal de mim, então eu não poderia imaginar o que ela realmente pensava de mim.

"Você sabe, eu estou bem aqui" eu zombei. Peguei minha cerveja e saí da sala. Eu juro que eles, eles nem sequer podiam pelo menos tentar falar sobre mim discretamente. Era como se eu fosse algum tipo de piada interna, exceto que eles todos brincavam.

Será que isso quer dizer que eles só vêem o idiota?

Eu fiz o meu caminho para o bar e tentei espaço na pista de dança. Eu tinha que tirar Bella fora da minha mente e a única maneira que isso aconteceria era se eu conseguisse alguém esta noite para levar pra casa.

Então, novamente, isso só provaria que o que a minha família disse era verdade. Faria a obtenção dela em minha cama muito mais difícil. Além disso, eu dava valor à opinião de Bella.

Maldita seja esta nova consciência encontrada. Eu nunca realmente tive que me esforçar tanto para ter uma mulher na cama. Normalmente, elas iniciavam isso. Mesmo que parecia que esta tarde Bella estava enfraquecendo, eu senti que uma nova parede estava prestes a surgir.

**~ Alice **

Algo deve ter acontecido hoje e fiquei imaginando se o nosso plano iria funcionar. Parecia que Bella já estava confusa sobre seus sentimentos tanto quanto Edward estava.

Eu acho que toda essa difamação de Edward estava fazendo a situação pior. Isso já estava suficientemente difícil. Eu teria que ter uma conversa com Jasper e Emmett para despedir meu irmão adotivo.

Tenho certeza de que Jacob não gostaria que o nosso plano viesse a parar antes que ele realmente funcionasse. Esta manhã eu fiquei feliz que Emmett me ligou e disse sobre o almoço de Edward com Bella. Tinha sido uma excelente oportunidade para apresentar Jacob sem o conhecimento de Bella.

Eu afastei-me da minha família e peguei meu telefone do meu bolso. Abri-o e encontrei seu número antes de apertar enviar.

"Hey, pequena duende" Jacob cumprimentou.

"Hey cão" Eu combati.

"O que houve, Alice?" Ele riu da minha irritação.

"Como é que vai o almoço?" Eu perguntei.

"Perfeito. Bella não estava me esperando, então ela ficou irritada. Além disso, o olhar no rosto de Edward era impagável. Eu não posso acreditar que ele já está com ciúmes." Ele riu por um momento antes de continuar. "Eu sabia que Bella tinha isso nela para quebrar Edward, mas eu não achei que ela faria isso acontecendo tão rápido".

"Algo deve ter acontecido quando eles foram para a academia hoje" eu concluí.

"Bella ligou para Nessie no outro dia e disse que ela e Edward treinaram boxe. Então, eu suponho que isso ficou um pouco mais intenso."

"Treinar boxe?" Eu questionei.

"Sim, Bella foi na academia no domingo para encontrar Nessie, mas ela não pôde ir. Descobrimos que ela e Edward vão na mesma academia. Quando Nessie não pôde ir, Bella encontrou um novo parceiro em Edward".

"Isso é outra coisa em comum. Você está certo, Jacob. Eles são perfeitos um para o outro. Embora eu ainda não saiba por que você está fazendo isso".

"Eu lhe disse antes. Eu preciso de Edward distraído, então eu posso roubar mais clientes," Jacob disse e riu por alguns momentos. "Mas a verdadeira razão é porque Bella precisa de alguém só para ela e parar de fazer essa merda".

"Eu concordo. Ela pode ser uma mulher forte e independente, mas tudo isso deve ter um preço alto demais sobre ela".

"Ele tem, embora ela não mostre isso".

"Por que ela está fazendo isso vira-lata?" Sorri para o meu novo apelido para ele.

"Tem a ver com seu irmão, mas não é a minha história para contar, chihuahua" ele respondeu solenemente.

"É melhor eu ir. Eu te ligo mais tarde, com o resultado de hoje à noite".

"Isso é ótimo. Eu vou deixar você voltar para o seu Peter Pan." Ele estava rindo quando ele desligou. Eu olhei de cara feia para o meu telefone. Eu juro, trabalhando com o vira-lata era melhor que valesse a pena.

**~ Bella **

Alice saiu da sala VIP para fazer um telefonema quando comecei a saborear minha margarita. Emmett me puxou para cima depois de alguns minutos para dançar. Embora meu coração não estivesse realmente.

Edward tinha saído e provavelmente estaria se agarrando com alguém. O pensamento estava doendo um pouco mais do que eu esperava.

Eu estava começando a pensar que eu precisava sair desta tarefa, e agora. Eu estava confrontada com um dilema.

Se eu saísse dessa tarefa, eu não teria sucesso, e eu deixaria a oportunidade de trazer o meu projeto à luz. Eu tinha o dinheiro para iniciar a construção, mas eu sabia que não tinha a oportunidade de vir para cima com o resto. Levaria anos para completar o financiamento que eu precisava.

Eu precisava falar com Edward. Eu precisava saber se havia alguma esperança ali. Qualquer esperança de ele se tornar alguém que tratasse as mulheres com mais respeito. Eu também precisava ver se ele era mesmo capaz de amar alguém além de sua família e a si mesmo.

Alice voltou para a sala e parecia um pouco corada, e tinha um olhar de preocupação em seu rosto. "Há algo de errado, Alice?" Eu perguntei quando ela fez seu caminho para o sofá, pegando sua bebida.

"Não" ela respondeu rapidamente antes de tomar um longo gole de seu copo. Notei uma pequena contração em seu olho esquerdo, maldição, ela estava mentindo. "Então, o que aconteceu hoje?"

Revirei meus olhos com sua rápida mudança de assunto. Eu não tinha idéia sobre o que ela estava mentindo e, por algum motivo, eu senti que tinha algo a ver com Edward e eu.

Além disso, a ninfa intrometida sabia que algo estava diferente entre Edward e eu. Dei de ombros ao tomar o assento ao lado dela. Os outros se reuniram para ouvir os detalhes do meu último encontro com Edward.

"Não há muito a dizer," eu comecei, na esperança de não ir muito longe. "Nós estávamos treinando boxe e ele foi um pouco rude, então eu o chutei algumas vezes. Ele não gostou que eu tivesse um relacionamento com Jacob, então eu acho que ele estava tentando descontar em mim. De qualquer forma, em um ponto, ele me jogou sobre o tatame." Alice suspirou. Emmett riu. Jasper e Rosalie estavam balançando suas cabeças. Eu continuei.

"Ele pensou que tinha me machucado, então a minha 'dor' o distraiu o suficiente para eu puxar a sua perna debaixo dele e ele caiu no chão. Então eu montei nele-"

"Você montou nele?" Emmett declarou como uma pergunta.

"Sim, é um movimento de jiu-jitsu brasileiro" eu esclareci. Quando eu usei a palavra montar, eu estava certa de que Emmett estava colocando uma gíria suja sobre a coisa toda.

Inferno, assim como eu.

Emmett e Jasper atiraram suas cabeças para trás numa gargalhada. Eu os ignorei e estava prestes a continuar, mas me sentia estranha dando-lhes qualquer visão sobre o que estava acontecendo entre Edward e eu. Isso nunca tinha sido o caso quando eu me reportei aos antigos clientes. Sacudi fora os sentimentos de culpa e contei-lhes o resto.

"Então eu perguntei se ele tinha ciúmes da minha relação com Jacob, mas a princípio ele negou. Eu ameacei-o com detalhes da minha relação sexual com Jacob e ele cedeu. Ele disse que estava com ciúmes." Sorri para a minha pequena vitória.

"Edward Cullen, ciumento, quem diria?" Jasper disse.

"Então o que aconteceu?" Alice perguntou, olhando-me fixamente.

Maldito seu sexto sentido.

"Eu o beijei" Eu admiti e desviei os olhos dos intensos olhos avelã de Alice.

"Como ele reagiu a isso?" Rosalie perguntou, tomando a minha bebida vazia de mim.

"Entusiasticamente no início." Eu brevemente lembrei como era o sabor de seus lábios e língua, enviando um golpe de calor através de mim. "Mas eu pus um fim a ele e fui embora".

"Bem, se você não quiser que Edward leve alguém para casa esta noite, eu acho que é melhor você ir e dançar com ele" Alice indicou antes de se levantar e caminhar até a grade. Eu não a segui, eu tinha medo do que eu poderia ver.

"Gente, eu acho que preciso pisar longe deste. Nós temos muito em comum e eu não quero ficar queimada".

"Bella, você está fazendo um grande trabalho e se você não puder lidar com isso, tenho certeza de que você poderia se afastar, mas precisamos de você para fazer isso" Emmett pediu enquanto colocava gentilmente a mão sobre a minha.

"Ele está certo Bella. Edward precisa disso" Jasper disse em concordância com Emmett.

Suspirei, nem mesmo tentando colocar uma fachada. Eu estava muito envolvida. "Você está certo. Eu não sou de sair quando as coisas se tornam difíceis." Levantei-me e me coloquei ao lado de Alice, olhando para a pista de dança. Eu pude ver que Edward estava sentado no bar e, pelo olhar em seu rosto, ele estava entediado e talvez um pouco irritado. Havia uma mulher que parecia estar tentando falar com ele, mas ele a ignorou. Eu sorri, hmm, talvez essa poderia ser uma boa noite depois de tudo.

Era hora de ir trabalhar. Edward teria uma pequena surpresa.

"Alice, você pode pedir uma música ao DJ?" Eu perguntei. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, então eu sussurrei em seu ouvido as duas músicas antes de eu sair para ver Edward.

Caminhei até o bar logo atrás dele e me inclinei para perto. "Sem perspectivas para esta noite, Tigre?"

**~ Edward **

Eu tomei uma dose aguda de respiração quando ouvi Bella sussurrar em meu ouvido. Eu tentei me compor, mas foi inútil. Maldição, o efeito que esta mulher tinha em mim fazia meu corpo reagir apenas com a sua voz. Virei-me no banco do bar e olhei para ela.

"Nada que se compare a você" eu admiti. Ela sorriu aquele sorriso contagioso novamente e sacudiu sua cabeça. Uma mecha de cabelos escuros caiu fora do lugar e eu rapidamente enfiei atrás da sua orelha. Eu tracei a curva delicada dali e sorri quando ela estremeceu. Minha mão repousou em sua bochecha e um rubor coloriu seu rosto.

Deus, ela era linda. Felizmente, o meu toque íntimo não a levou a afastar-se enquanto um sorriso enfeitou seus lábios.

Uma música muito familiar começou a tocar e isso mereceu um sorriso de minha parte e uma piscadela da mulher encantadora na minha frente. Ela pegou minha mão que ainda estava sobre sua bochecha e me puxou para dançar. "Nós temos que dançar a nossa música, mais uma vez".

"Nossa música" Eu provoquei, dando-lhe meu melhor sorriso torto.

"Sim, Future Sex/Love Sound de Justin Timberlake." Fizemos o caminho para o centro da pista de dança e ela me puxou para mais perto, envolvendo seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. Meus braços encontraram seu caminho em torno de sua cintura e minhas mãos espalmaram sobre a parte inferior das suas costas.

"Eu amo o título desta música" eu disse enquanto me pressionei para mais perto dela, inalando profundamente. Seu cheiro era incrível.

"Hmm, a letra é muito boa também" ela disse timidamente e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Este simples gesto causou seu riso e um gemido meu. Ela se afastou um pouco e voltou quando o refrão começou, suas costas pressionadas contra meu peito. Nossos corpos eram harmoniosos enquanto nós dançávamos ao ritmo.

Inclinei-me, tomando o cheiro de seu pescoço esguio, mais uma vez apreciando quão bom era o seu cheiro. Eu queria desesperadamente explorar a pele ali, sentir sua pulsação sob a minha língua.

"Você gosta disso? Você gosta assim?" Eu cantava, sussurrando a música e puxando-a para mais perto. Ela queria virar para me olhar novamente, mas eu segurei-a firmemente contra o meu peito. Eu adorava sentir a forma como seu corpo apertava contra o meu, ela se encaixava perfeitamente. Nossos quadris alinhados e eu não pude evitar de pensar sobre como isso se traduziria juntos na cama.

"Seus inimigos são os seus pensamentos, baby. Então deixe-me ir" eu continuava a sussurrar e Bella choramingou um pouco. "Porque tudo que eu preciso é de um momento sozinho para lhe dar a minha língua e deixá-la fora de controle." Antes que eu pudesse terminar a parte seguinte, Bella se afastou bruscamente e agarrou minha cabeça. Por um breve momento nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu podia ver o desejo lá, mas também medo.

Logo em seguida, eu sabia que estava fodidamente com problemas.

Ela rudemente mergulhou sua língua na minha boca e eu perdi todos os pensamentos coerentes. Eu fechei meus olhos e meus braços ao redor de sua cintura para puxá-la para mais perto. O sabor da sua boca doce foi avassalador para os meus sentidos e parecia estar fazendo coisas ruins para o meu corpo. Ela se afastou de repente, como se ela tivesse se arrependido.

Ela olhou para mim, e eu podia ver que o medo ainda estava lá. "Desculpe" ela sussurrou, tentando se afastar.

"Não se desculpe" eu disse baixinho e acariciei sua bochecha. Inclinei-me e coloquei outro beijo em seus lábios. Ela suspirou baixinho e colocou seus braços em volta de mim. Puxei-a para cima para que eu não tivesse que me inclinar. Ficamos nos beijando e só nos separamos para respirar, mas eu mantive meus lábios sobre os dela, entregando-me ao meu desejo de mais cedo. Eu beijei o ponto pulsante de seu pescoço, delicadamente beliscando lá. A música terminou e ela começou a se afastar. Ela balançou sua cabeça, olhando para mim.

"Você, Sr. Cullen, vai ser a minha morte lenta" ela disse.

"Engraçado, eu pensei a mesma coisa sobre você" eu disse com um sorriso e uma piscadela. Ela riu e começou a balançar ao som da música.

Eu não conhecia a música ou grupo. "Quem é este?" Eu perguntei.

"New Kids on the Block, Pussy Cat Dolls e Teddy Riley." Ela riu, começando a cantar a letra. Eu ri porque ela nunca deixava de me surpreender.

"Você é uma fã do NKOTB." Eu ri novamente.

"Com licença, você sabe o apelido deles" ela rebateu. Ela me tinha lá. Eu tinha que ouvi-los pela casa com Alice ao redor dos anos noventa.

"É de seu álbum de retorno" Bella indicou e depois continuou a sincronização de lábios. Seus braços ainda estavam em volta do meu pescoço enquanto ela continuava a balançar com a música. Desta vez, ela optou por cantar a letra, seus olhos trancados com os meus. Eu adorava a forma como seus lábios se moviam e a forma como sentia seu peito contra o meu.

Bella se afastou de mim e começou a cantar o que parecia ser o refrão.

"Você gosta do meu corpo? Garota, você sabe que eu gosto" ela cantou.

Bella sorriu e abraçou-me novamente. Nós balançamos com a música enquanto o refrão continuava, sua voz e seus lábios se deliciando com a minha orelha. Continuamos e ela cantou a parte feminina com perfeição, mas desta vez eu cantei a resposta para ela olhando diretamente em seus incríveis olhos.

Bella se afastou quando outra parte feminina veio. Eu tentei puxá-la mais perto, mas ela balançou a cabeça e começou a cantar a parte.

"Então você quer ficar comigo?" Ela cantou e apontou para si mesma. "Eu tenho que dizer isso é o que está acima, mas devo admitir que não sou fácil." Bella apontou para si mesma novamente, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto ela continuava a balançar ao som da música.

"Você vai ter que ficar trabalhando ao longo do tempo em mim." Bella bateu em seu pulso, rindo. Eu adorava um desafio e Bella era perfeita para isto.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey me diga o que você quer" ela cantou de novo, estalando os dedos.

Eu puxei-a para mais perto e me juntei ao seu riso. "Você é um dos tipos, Bella".

"Hmm, considerando que você conheceu a maioria da população de mulheres em Seattle – isso significa realmente alguma coisa" Bella disse com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

"Eu pensei que você não ia ouvir o que os outros dizem e me julgaria por si mesma".

"Eu disse algo parecido, mas é um pouco difícil quando ouço isso de todos os lados. Isso inclui sua família".

"Vamos lá, vamos conversar. Eu acho que nós precisamos. Você não acha?" Eu perguntei, pegando sua mão.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e levei o caminho de volta para a sala VIP. Felizmente, ninguém estava lá. Minha família deve estar se divertindo na pista de dança. Guiei Bella para o sofá contra a parede oeste e puxei-a para sentar ao meu lado.

"Bella, eu quero que você me dê uma chance" disse eu enquanto minha mão esfregava círculos em seu pulso. Sua pulsação estava correndo sob meus dedos.

"Eu não sei, Edward" ela murmurou enquanto olhava nossas mãos entrelaçadas. "Eu não quero arriscar meu emprego e uma chance de levar o meu projeto adiante".

Mais uma vez, aquela aura altruísta brilhou completamente.

"Não posso prometer que tudo vai dar certo, mas posso prometer-lhe que eu nunca iria colocar algo que é tão importante para você em risco".

"Eu não sei, tantas mulheres Edward. Eu não posso competir com isso" ela declarou quando descansou a cabeça no meu ombro.

"O que eu tenho que fazer para que você me deixe vê-la?" Eu perguntei, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

"Nós teríamos que permanecer profissionais enquanto no escritório. Você tem que me deixar guiar o ritmo do nosso relacionamento físico e..." ela parou.

"E o que, Bella?" Eu perguntei, mas fomos interrompidos pela minha família.

"Whoa!" Emmett explodiu e começou a rir quando viu Bella e eu envoltos em torno um do outro. Rosalie bateu-lhe na nuca.

"Vocês dois parecem fofos juntos." Alice sorriu e veio se sentar ao lado de Bella.

Maldição, minha família teve o pior momento.

"O que aconteceu?" Alice perguntou para Bella. Bella deu de ombros, sua cabeça ainda no meu ombro. Fiquei muito satisfeito que ela escolheu ficar perto de mim e não se afastar.

"Eu estava dizendo ao seu irmão as regras se ele quiser namorar comigo." Bella sorriu e piscou para mim.

"Edward" Emmett disse em um tom de aviso. Eu me virei e olhei para ele.

"Não se preocupe, Emmett." Bella disse, como se ela soubesse que minha família iria protestar. "Eu tenho mais uma solicitação e eu sei que ele não será capaz de fazê-lo".

"E o que seria isso?" Eu perguntei, afastando-me o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos.

"Você tem que apagar cada número de telefone no seu celular de cada mulher com quem você dormiu." Ela sorriu, tentando não rir.

Minha família riu histericamente. "Jasper, eu aposto com você duzentos dólares que ele não vai fazer isso" Emmett disse presunçosamente.

"Eu aceito. Meus duzentos dizem que ele vai, mas só porque ele adora um desafio".

Todos, exceto Bella e eu, deram uma risadinha. Eu não podia acreditar que minha família estava rindo de mim novamente. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Eu realmente deveria continuar seguindo essa criatura perigosa ao meu lado? Valeria a pena apenas para tê-la na cama? Claro, ela valia a pena, mas poderíamos realmente permanecer profissionais uma vez que eu a dispensasse? Eu seria mesmo capaz de dispensá-la? Eu não tinha idéia e esse pensamento assustou a merda pra fora de mim.

Eu sabia que precisava tirá-la do meu sistema se eu estava mesmo tentando uma vida normal novamente. O que eu estava tentando negar era que uma vez que eu a tivesse, eu não gostaria de deixá-la ir. Eu estava pronto para isso agora? Bella agarrou-me para fora dos meus pensamentos.

"Está tudo bem, Edward." Bella disse suavemente e havia perceptivelmente dor em sua voz. "Vamos continuar amigos." Ela se afastou e se levantou do sofá, indo embora.

Sua desistência fez o meu coração bater no meu peito. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer, eu tinha que pará-la. Peguei meu celular e tirei o cartão SIM da parte de trás.

"Bella" eu gritei para ela. Emmett olhou para mim e Jasper sorriu em conhecimento.

Bella se virou para olhar para mim com um olhar interrogativo no rosto. Acenei meu cartão SIM para que ela visse antes que eu deixei-o cair na bebida próxima em frente a mim.

Ela valeria a pena, e eu adoro um desafio.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** Ai está o antigo capitulo 7, agora ele é o 6, a autora postou um capitulo extra, ele será postado semana que vem. \o/ Reviews!_


	7. Segunda feira das Margaritas

**Capítulo 7 – Segunda-feira das Margaritas**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

_**~Edward**_

"Não tem uma cópia de segurança?" Bella perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços na frente do seu peito delicioso. Emmett riu e Jasper riu junto com ele. Rosalie e Alice estavam tendo um ataque de risos.

"Eu tenho dois telefones, um é de negócios e -" comecei, mas Bella terminou a frase.

"E outro para o prazer?" Bella sorriu porque ela sabia que me tinha lá. Oh, bem, a agenda se foi agora. Além disso eu tenho uma memória fotográfica e não seria problema colocar todos os números em um outro telefone.

"Algo parecido com isso." Respondi honestamente, lembrando que as mulheres gostam da merda da honestidade.

"Bem, eu vou considerar que tendo feito isso você deu oficialmente o Primeiro Passo, Edward." Bella disse indiferente.

"Primeiro Passo?" eu questionei, em uníssono com Emmett. Me lembrei da minha família novamente. Eu estive tão focado em Bella que me esqueci deles completamente.

"O Primeiro passo do Plano para Conseguir Dormir com a Bella, ou talvez o Projeto Bella Swan." Bella disse, sufocando uma risada. Minha família não podia agüentar mais e eles começaram a rir mexendo suas bundas. E de novo, eu era a fonte de suas risadas.

Mesmo que isso me incomodasse, eu não poderia evitar de me perguntar, Bella tinha o poder de ler a porra da minha mente?

"O gato comeu a sua língua Edward?" Bella perguntou, olhando para a minha óbvia aparência de choque no meu rosto. Eu balancei minha cabeça, mas preferi não responder. Se eu o fizesse, eu tinha a impressão que ela veria através de mim.

"Uma das coisas que eu observei sobre você," Bella disse. "É que quando você esta com os clientes, você pode nomear as pessoas, números e descrever as coisas apenas olhando as suas anotações. Isso me diz que você tem uma memória muito boa." Bella sorriu pretensiosa, mas continuou. "Então, toda a coisa com o cartão SIM não foi um gesto tão grande, pois você, provavelmente, pode nomear todos os números, endereços, e-mail, ou qualquer contato que elas tenham lhe dado." Me levantei pra me aproximar dela e sussurrar em seu ouvido, consciente de que o nosso público era a minha família.

"Então, por que você me pediu para fazer isso?" eu fiz beicinho._ A mulher me fez fazer beicinho._

"Eu não sei. Eu só queria ver se você era capaz de fazer isso." Bella riu, dando os ombros.

"E se eu falasse que o seu é o único nome e número que eu listaria agora," suspirei embaixo do seu ouvido e suavemente deixando meus lábios passarem por eles. Bella inspirou profundamente e eu pude sentir que ela estremeceu ligeiramente. Eu sorri antes de puxá-la para trás para olhar em seus olhos.

Bella puxou minha cabeça para mais perto dela e seus lábios tocaram a minha orelha. "É isso mesmo?" ela perguntou quase em um sussurro. Concordei e ela riu. "Mas como eu estava cantando pra você antes 'Você vai ter que ficar trabalhando ao longo do tempo em mim'."

"Eu acho que eu posso agüentar." Eu sorri, olhando seus expressivos olhos castanhos.

"Coisas boas vêm para aqueles que esperam." Bella provocou com um sorriso que me fez vibrar com antecipação.

_Eu deveria comprar para ela um drink ou dois e talvez, apenas talvez, ver se eu consigo levá-la para o meu apartamento._

O toque do celular de Alice me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Enquanto Alice estava ocupada conversando com alguém, eu ainda segurava Bella perto de mim. Apesar da batida rápida da música que ecoava ao nosso redor, nossos movimentos eram lentos e deliberados. Os lábios dela roçaram em minha orelha, e parecia como se estivéssemos em nosso próprio mundinho.

"Edward, é Esme." Alice disse. "Ela disse que não conseguia falar com você, então ela me ligou." Alice bufou segurando o celular rosa em minha direção para eu pegar. Ela se afastou e estreitou os olhos. "Eu não sou seu serviço de mensagens". Eu sorri e baguncei o seu cabelo, ela bateu minha mão para longe. Eu me afastei de Bella para pegar o telefone enquanto ela suprimia uma risada.

"É melhor eu atender isso." Eu disse olhando para Bella antes de me virar para sair. Eu rapidamente me virei e dei um beijo suave nos lábios de Bella, para a surpresa de todos. Saí e caminhei para uma área mais silenciosa.

_**~Bella**_

Sentir o beijo suave de Edward deixou uma sensação de formigamento em meus lábios. Eu toquei meus lábios rapidamente e, pela primeira vez, eu temi o que isso significava.

Até agora com Edward, todos os nossos beijos e toques tinham sido quentes; sentir seu beijo carinhoso era – confuso.

"Isso foi fodidamente incrível." Alice gritou, pulando para cima e para baixo.

"Pague, Emmett."

Jasper se virou para Emmett estendendo a palma da mão para cima. Emmett fez uma careta enquanto tirava sua carteira e dava algumas notas a Jasper. Rosalie sacudiu a cabeça, colocando a mão sobre Alice para acalmá-la.

"Eu tenho que reclamar com todos vocês." Eu disse. Os olhos de todos se arregalaram, e se eu não estivesse chateada, eu teria achado que eles pareciam cômicos.

"Vocês todos precisam parar de foder Edward. Vocês me pediram para ajudá-lo a encontrar o amor, ensiná-lo que ele é capaz dessa emoção, apesar disso, todos vocês." Eu apontei pra cada um deles, meus olhos estreitaram. "Podem mostrar um pouco de respeito por ele? Vocês todos precisam parar com as apostas e todas as piadas sobre a promiscuidade dele".

"Nós estamos -" Alice começou, mas eu levantei minha mão para detê-la.

"Eu ainda não terminei." Eu falei. "Lembrá-lo de suas indiscrições só aumenta sua insegurança de que ele não merece ser amado. Então, tudo isso acaba agora, entenderam?"

Todos assentiram, embora eu tenha me sentido um pouco culpada com os seus olhares oprimidos, os sentimentos de Edward eram mais importantes.

"Nós sentimos muito Bella." Alice disse. "Mas ainda assim, aquela coisa com o cartão SIM foi incrível. Eu não posso acreditar que ele fez aquilo".

"Sim, foi melhor do que eu esperava." Eu disse calmamente. A fúria que eu sentia antes finalmente dissipou. "Alice, eu preciso saber quando você me convida para algum lugar se seu irmão estará lá. Eu não estava preparada para vê-lo aqui." Olhei nos olhos de Alice com firmeza.

"Desculpe, eu nem sabia que ele viria. Emmett o convidou." Alice declarou antes de correr até mim e me abraçar. Fiquei um pouco chocada com esse gesto íntimo para a minha pessoa, considerando que eu acabei de repreendê-la. Por algum motivo eu retribuí, apenas nesse momento com Alice eu soube que ela tinha uma grande capacidade de amar.

"Você tem ele para entrar em uma caminhada e depois dará o seu número" Alice disse com admiração.

"Sim, é um passo na direção certa." Eu disse, me lembrando da determinação que eu vi nos olhos de Edward. "No entanto, ele provavelmente vai tentar me deixar bêbada esta noite para que eu estivesse mais disposta a ir com ele para seu apartamento. Com isso em mente, eu preciso me certificar de que eu não vou beber nada além de bebidas não-alcoólicas, sem ele saber".

"Eu acho que nós podemos ter certeza disso. Você vai fingir que esta bêbeda, Bella?" Rosalie perguntou sentando-se no lugar que Edward estava anteriormente.

"Sim, eu quero ver se ele vai tentar se aproveitar de mim ou não." Eu expliquei.

"Então, o que você vai fazer em qualquer dessas situações?" Emmett perguntou com entusiasmo e acenou para um dos garçons.

"Bem, se ele tentar se aproveitar de mim, eu vou jogar com ele até o ultimo momento possível e fingir um vômito, ou simplesmente finjo que adormeci, e esperamos que ele recue. Se ele não tentar se aproveitar de mim, então eu irei para a próxima etapa." Eu disse, me sentando ao lado de Rosalie.

"O que você acha que ele vai fazer?" Jasper perguntou com um pouco de preocupação em sua voz.

"Provavelmente ele vai tentar se aproveitar de mim." Eu dei de ombros. Emmett voltou para a nossa conversa depois de falar com a garçonete.

"OK, eu falei com a garçonete. Ela disse que pode ter certeza de que você não beberá nada além de margaritas não-alcoólicas pelo resto da noite." Emmett disse, sentando no braço da cadeira de Rosalie.

"Senhoras, se ele tentar me embebedar, eu vou provocá-lo, certo?" eu perguntei brincando. Elas sorriram alegremente quando eu dei a elas os detalhes, não permitindo que Jasper e Emmett nós ouvissem.

"Eu acho que eu ouvi a voz dele." Alice disse.

Antecipação – eu não sentia nada além de antecipação em ver seu rosto novamente. Porra, eu estou em apuros.

**~Edward**

Eu resmunguei um pouco antes de fazer meu caminho de volta para a sala VIP. Minha família gostava de se meter na minha vida. Mais uma vez minha mãe tentava me convencer a ir em um encontro às cegas quando saíssemos para jantar na quarta feira. Como se eu precisasse da ajuda dela.

Voltei para sala e meus olhos varreram rapidamente a área, Emmett estava sentado no braço do sofá em que Rosalie e Bella estavam conversando. Alice e Jasper estavam envolvidos em torno um do outro, balançando ao som da música, tendo uma vista panorâmica da pista de dança.

Bella sorriu quando eu entrei na sala e eu senti um sorriso surgir em meu rosto. Sua recepção me agradou enquanto eu andei até ela e lhe ofereci a minha mão. Ela pegou sem hesitação, outro trunfo. Suas barreiras estavam começando a desaparecer e eu sabia que não seria muito difícil conseguir o que eu queria.

"Há algo de errado Edward?" Bella perguntou quando eu a puxei para perto de mim. O coração batendo fluía como música através de nós, eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus quadris e mexi-a para mover com as batidas. O resto da família me seguiu e começou a dançar ao redor da sala.

"Eu vou jantar com os meus pais na quarta feira a noite e minha mãe está tentando me levar em um encontro às cegas." Eu balancei a cabeça em descrença.

Bella riu envolvendo seus braços em meu pescoço. "Eu acho muito doce que ela ainda olhe por você".

"Bem, eu disse a ela que eu já tinha um encontro." Eu sorri sugestivamente.

"Sério?" Bella sorriu consciente. "Quem é a mulher de sorte?"

"Você." Eu meditava. _Fisgar, linha..._

"Eu adoraria ir com você, Edward." Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido. Sua respiração quente afetou os pêlos em meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar.

_Ganha. Muito fácil. Ela pode ser uma repetição rara._

Eu me afastei um pouco para ver o seu rosto, nossos olhos trancados um no outro. "Posso pegar um drink pra você?" Eu perguntei, esperando que ela dissesse sim. Eu bebi apenas alguns drinks desde que cheguei aqui há duas horas, mas se eu não bebesse pelo resto da noite, eu seria capaz de dirigir nos levando de volta para minha casa.

"Tenho um vindo, mas acho que não vou beber mais." Bella disse um pouco preocupada. "Tenho que dirigir de volta pra casa mais tarde".

"E se eu dirigir o seu carro até a sua casa?" Eu ofereci, maliciosamente.

"Você não se importa de ser o motorista da vez?" Bella me perguntou com um sorriso. Eu balancei minha cabeça fazendo o seu sorriso se alargar, mas havia algo em seus olhos que não combinava com ele. Eu balancei isso pra fora quando uma garçonete entrou na sala com uma nova rodada de margaritas para as senhoras e cervejas para Jasper e Emmett.

Bella pegou a bebida que a garçonete lhe ofereceu, e ela rapidamente começou a beber

Eu sorri. Isso poderia dar certo.

Então, as bebidas continuaram a vir e conversas paralelas começaram a surgir. Depois de duas horas, minha família e eu tínhamos Bella rindo enquanto ela se sentava confortavelmente em meu colo. Eu devia estar com um sorriso bobo na cara porque quando Bella olhou pra mim, ocasionalmente perguntou por que eu estava sorrindo.

Eu apenas dei de ombros e peguei outra bebida para ela. Emmett me chamou para ir ao banheiro e nós combinamos de nos encontrar na pista de dança.

Emmett, Jasper e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para o banheiro rapidamente. Eu sabia que Emmett estava morrendo de vontade de me perguntar alguma coisa e que ele usaria a privacidade do banheiro masculino para fazê-lo.

"Então, irmão, depois de toda a coisa com o telefone, você ainda está armando seu plano para pegá-la e depois descartá-la?" Emmett perguntou com um que de algo em seu tom. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele.

_O que isso importa para ele?_

"Alice e Rosalie gostam dela." Jasper disse enquanto lavava as mãos. "Se você machucá-la, ela vai embora".

"Ela trabalha para mim e, além disso, aquele projeto dela é muito importante para ela. Então, mesmo que eu a _descarte_, ela não vai me processar ou ir embora." Eu dei de ombros. Era uma situação nada agradável para ela, é isso provavelmente seria embaraçoso para nós, mas eu poderia viver com isso.

"Então você esta usando o projeto dela contra ela?" Jasper perguntou balançando a cabeça. "Até mesmo eu sei que isso vai dar em merda." Seus olhos penetraram nos meus rapidamente e depois ele girou os calcanhares e saiu.

"Eu sabia, o mesmo velho Edward." Emmett disse, a decepção evidente em sua voz.

Eu sabia que eu era um idiota. Era apenas o que eu era. Porra, e se ela se afastasse e o seu projeto fosse paralisado? Eu seria capaz de viver comigo mesmo se isso acontecesse?

Saí do banheiro e encontrei Jasper e Emmett do lado de fora. Apesar de estarem com raiva de mim, eles me levaram para o centro da pista de dança lotada.

Lá no meio da pista estavam Bella, Rosalie e Alice causando a maior reviravolta. O DJ começou a falar no microfone.

"Senhoras e senhores, atendendo a um pedido especial da Srta. Bella, Pussy Cat Dolls, Buttons*****." Ali, entre a minha irmã e cunhada embriagadas estava Bella. Ela se movimentava sensualmente, começando a balançar ao som da música assim que o Snoop terminou a sua abertura. Então elas começaram a cantar o refrão.

*** Buttons**, link para a música: http: // www . 4shared . com / audio / 4Bmm3QjQ / The_Pussicat_Dolls__feat_Big_?s=1

Eu estava tão fodido. Eu amava a Segunda das Margaritas.

"Eu estou dizendo para você abrir os meus botões, baby" Bella cantava. Alice e Rosalie cantavam 'uh-hu' antes de Bella continuar. Ela manteve os olhos nos meus, mas aos poucos o seu olhar desceu pelo meu corpo. Eu não poderia evitar de sentir o choque da luxúria correndo em mim, ela parecia tão fodidamente predadora.

Bella deu um passo adiante enquanto ela continuava a cantar, balançando seus quadris e fazendo movimentos que deveriam ser feitos em meu quarto. A multidão de homens a sua volta estava rompendo em gritos e assobios, agarrando-me de minhas próprias fantasias.

O ciúme cresceu dentro de mim e eu olhava furioso para um loiro musculoso. _Minha!_

Bella continuou a cantar e liderava as garotas, suas mãos passeando pelo seu próprio corpo. Jasper e Emmett assistiam com admiração e eu tive que me ajustar.

"Típico. Dificilmente você é do tipo por quem me apaixono. Eu até estou gostando dos amassos –" Bela cantou enquanto balançava lentamente, suas mãos corriam sobre seus seios. Ela deu um tapa em sua bunda e foi se abaixando.

Oh fodidamente, Cristo. Há somente muito que eu era capaz de tomar.

Eu estava consciente de que Rose e minha irmã estavam dançando da mesma maneira, mas minha atenção estava totalmente em Bella. Meus olhos estavam colados na traseira de Bella mal coberta pela mini-saia que ela usava.

"Você tem dito as coisas certas a noite inteira." a música continuou enquanto Bella, Rosalie e Alice começaram a levantar a barra de suas blusas. Olhei para Jasper e Emmett e balancei a cabeça._ Inferno, não._

"Mas eu não consigo te trazer aqui para me ajudar a tirar isso" Bella ronronou quando ela entortou um dedo em minha direção. Oh porra. Seu tronco já estava nu enquanto ela continuava a subir. Os assobios e gritos me trouxeram meus pensamentos de volta ao fato de que ela estava prestes a ficar nua na frente de toda essa gente porque eu a embebedei.

_Eu realmente estou me sentindo culpado. Ahhh!_

"Foda-se, agarre-as." Eu gritei enquanto Jasper e Emmett estavam atordoados. Eles fecharam a distância rapidamente enquanto eu me aproximava de Bella. Olhei para alguns dos idiotas que tentavam se aproximar e rosnei. "Minha!"

_Minha._Eu agarrei a mão de Bella antes que ela tirasse completamente a sua blusa. Emmett agarrou Rosalie, que imediatamente tentou lutar com ele.

Jasper agarrou Alice e apesar de seus protestos, colocou-a por cima do seu ombro. Bella ainda estava se movimentando ao ritmo da música e se prensava contra mim, pois a minha coxa estava entre as dela. Porra, eu podia sentir o calor do seu sexo contra mim. Eu não pude evitar um gemido e apertei meu abraço nela. Ela sorriu e ficou mais dura enquanto sua outra mão continuava tentando puxar a blusa sobre seus seios. Tanto quanto eu queria vê-los, eu não queria que mais ninguém visse.

_Minha!_

Os gritos e assobios se transformaram em vaias quando eu puxei Bella para fora da pista de dança. Jasper reapareceu do nada me entregando a bolsa e as chaves de Bella.

"Leve-a para casa." Jasper disse balançando a cabeça com Alice ainda em seu ombro. "É melhor eu levar Alice para casa antes que ela faça alguma coisa de que vai se arrepender".

"Belllaaa, isso foi divertido, mas da próxima vez precisamos fazer isso com 'Don't Cha'." Alice disse rindo e então dando um tapa na bunda de Jasper. Jasper grunhiu, mas não antes de sorrir. O idiota sabia que teria sorte essa noite.

"Cai fora Emmett" Rosalie disse. "Eu não estou bêbada, eu posso lidar com a população masculina daqui se eles tentarem tocar nisto." Ela disse agarrando seus seios antes de estapear o rosto dele. Emmett rolou os olhos e envolveu um braço na cintura dela. Ele a atirou nos ombros e correu para a saída com Jasper e Alice atrás deles.

"Você está virando um homem das cavernas comigo também Edward?" Bella sorriu maliciosamente enquanto ainda puxava a sua blusa. Eu revirei os olhos.

Eu a peguei de novo pela cintura, mas antes que eu pudesse atirar ela em meus ombros, ela colocou as pernas em volta da minha cintura. Eu rosnei, Deus, tão próximo da porra da terra prometida.

Ela sorriu e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Segurei mais firme nela, andando com ela para a noite fria. Bella tremeu quando sentiu a brisa da noite e me segurou mais forte, pressionando mais seu peito contra mim.

"Bella, onde está o seu carro?" eu perguntei tentando encontrá-lo na rua

"Está no estacionamento bem ali." Bella disse, apontando para trás de mim. Eu me virei e vi o seu carro Sport Fiorano. Eu fiz meu caminho para ele enquanto Bella brincava com o cabelo da minha nuca, me deixando louco.

"Você sabe que você é realmente fodidamente bonito, Edward." Bella sorriu e em seguida beijou minha têmpora, depois o meu maxilar, em seguida, ela estava chupando a minha orelha.

_Foda-me._

"Uh... obrigado." Respondi enquanto a colocava no chão ao lado da porta do passageiro. Abri a porta, peguei Bella e a coloquei no banco antes de fechar seu cinto de segurança. Ela não estava facilitando considerando que o cinto de segurança ficava no meio de seus seios. Bella se manteve rindo e empurrava minhas mãos para longe.

"Pare com isso, Edward. Se você quiser tocá-los, espere até chegamos ao meu apartamento." Gemi quando finalmente terminei de colocar o cinto nela. Uma de suas pernas ainda estava fora do carro e eu cuidadosamente ergui sua perna muito macia para dentro do carro antes de fechar a porta.

Eu deslizei para o assento do motorista e fiz os ajustes. Retirei o carro do estacionamento quando percebi que não tinha idéia de onde Bella morava. "Bella querida. Onde você mora?"

Bella começou a rir. "História engraçada." Ela afirmou com um sorriso. "Eu moro no prédio ao lado do seu, no décimo andar".

"Sério?" Fiquei chocado. Bella apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto brincava com o rádio. "No Edifício Moore?"

"Sim." Bella assentiu. "Você sabe, você é realmente fodidamente bonito, Edward." Ela olhou pra mim com uma expressão muito séria no rosto e eu não pude evitar rir. Ela tinha as mais adoráveis expressões faciais.

Isso estava sendo quase fácil demais, mas eu não ia desperdiçar uma oportunidade.

O caminho para o prédio foi uma tortura deliciosa. Quando chegamos ao primeiro semáforo vermelho, a mão de Bella começou a percorrer seu _próprio_ corpo. Porra do inferno, não havia como resistir a esta mulher. Assim que nós começamos a nos mover, ela parou. Encontrei-me diminuindo a velocidade consideravelmente apenas para ver as mãos dela correndo sobre suas pernas e seios.

Aparentemente, Bella é uma bêbada com tesão.

Na última parada antes da nossa rua, Bella aumentou a tensão sexual passando sua língua sobre a minha orelha e tomando-a entre seus dentes. Eu gemi e minhas mãos apertavam o volante. Eu queria fodidamente puxá-la para o meu colo e tê-la cavalgando em mim, malditas leis de trânsito.

"Bella, baby." Eu ofeguei enquanto ela mordiscava meu pescoço.

"Você tem uma pequena mancha de nascença maravilhosa aqui." Ela disse rindo. "Eu quero chupá-la."

Eu gemi e antes de acenar para o guarda do prédio de Bella, eu peguei seu rosto e a beijei ferozmente. Ela ofegou para respirar, se afastando. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, arregalados e alertas. Sua respiração era tão irregular quando a minha.

Uma buzina que veio de algum lugar atrás quebrou a tensão entre nós. Eu balancei da cabeça a neblina sexual em que eu estava e acenei para o guarda. Bella sorriu para ele dizendo que ela acabou de se mudar para cá.

Ele não a tinha reconhecido, mas perguntou qual era o apartamento enquanto ela procurava o seu cartão.

"Ah há." Bella exclamou com um cartão colorido na sua mão. Ela escalou o console e foi para o meu colo.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e gemi. Puta que pariu, sua bunda estava em minhas mãos, literalmente.

"Olha, eu achei." Bella disse alegremente. O guarda não pôde evitar de sorrir para ela e se inclinou para olhar o cartão que ela segurava. "Espere, este é o cartão certo?" Ela olhou de volta para o cartão e depois para o guarda enquanto seu rosto corava. "Que tal se eu me exibir pra você?"

O guarda pigarreou e balançou a cabeça. "Não será necessário, Srtª Swan." Ele disse, corando. Seus olhos desviaram para baixo, mas rapidamente voltaram para os olhos dela. Eu olhei e não pude deixar de choramingar. Seu bonito peito estava todo a mostra enquanto ela se inclinava pela janela.

Eu tive que dar tudo de mim para não puxá-la e enfiar minha ereção muito dura nela. Envergonhado, o guarda permitiu a nossa entrada e Bella colocou o cinto de segurança em mim quando ela teve sucesso para que entrássemos.

Deus, ela está linda como está. Ela está tão desinibida e usa essa liberdade lindamente.

Eu segui para a vaga de estacionamento de Bella e notei que, na outra vaga reservada a ela havia um Gran Turismo Masterati*** **cinza carvão. Aquele carro era dela também?

* Gran Turismo Masterati: http: // www . automotorblog . com / wp-content / uploads / 2008 / 12 /

"Bella, nós já chegamos. Você quer ajuda para subir até seu apartamento?" Eu perguntei, olhando para a linda criatura ao meu lado.

"Sim, por favor." Bella sorriu pra mim e então piscou. Eu rapidamente saí do carro e fui até a sua porta. Ajudei-a com o cinto novamente enquanto ela me observava, mantendo-se parada dessa vez enquanto seu rosto corava. Eu pastei pelo seu peito esquerdo enquanto retirava o seu cinto de segurança.

"Edward." Bella choramingou. O som parecia de dor e eu a puxei para fora do carro. Eu cuidadosamente envolvi um braço ao redor de sua cintura e nós andamos até o elevador.

"Sim, amor?" Eu a incentivei a continuar.

"Você tem uma bunda linda." Bella riu, estapeando minha bunda forte. Porra que ela deixou sua mão no meu bolso traseiro, dando um aperto gostoso.

Maldição, ela definitivamente queria uma repetição, talvez pela semana inteira? Eu planejei mentalmente o nosso encontro da quarta-feira e em seguida o passeio do sábado. Talvez pudéssemos passar a noite pelas quedas. Eu já tinha fantasiado sobre fôde-la em diferentes posições, agora eu tenho mais tempo para explorá-las.

"Edward, isso foi realmente muita gentileza sua." Bella disse timidamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

"Eu só queria ter certeza de que você chegaria bem." Eu expliquei, dando-lhe um aperto na cintura.

"Não, sério, é muita gentileza de sua parte. A maioria dos homens já teria tentado saltar em meus ossos no estacionamento, mas você não. Você está me levando realmente a sério." Bella sorriu aquele sorriso que sempre apertava meu coração.

O que diabos havia de errado comigo?

Maldição. Se eu realmente me aproveitasse dela esta noite, ela com certeza se arrependeria pela manhã. Ela ficaria chateada comigo por tirar vantagem dela, especialmente depois das exigências que ela fez anteriormente. Não só isso, mas eu estaria arriscando a nossa relação profissional, seu projeto e as mulheres e crianças que ela ajudava! Eu odiava minha voz interior.

Nós caminhamos até o elevador e eu apertei o botão do seu andar. A espera foi em um silêncio amigável, mas eu usei esse tempo para avaliar a situação.

Porém, uma vez que estávamos no elevador, Bella me atacou. Eu quero dizer que ela me _atacou_. Ela colocou a mão no meu peito e me empurrou para a parede do pequeno elevador. Com um olhar de luxúria, desejo e determinação, ela mergulhou sua língua em minha boca.

Eu gemi quando ela enrolou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e pulou em cima de mim. Eu tive que pegar na sua bunda para segurá-la.

Suas pernas enrolaram em minha cintura enquanto seu sexo quente pressionava contra meu abdômen. Meu pau, que ainda estava alerta desde o clube, agora se contorcia em minhas calças. "Bella amor, você está me deixando louco".

Ela sussurrou em concordância enquanto beijava e lambia meu pescoço. O elevador apitou quando chegamos ao seu andar. As portas se abriram e eu andei com ela pelo corredor.

"Bella, qual é o seu apartamento?" Eu perguntei, mal conseguindo me concentrar nas palavras enquanto Bella continuava o seu ataque ao meu pescoço.

"É o 103B à direita." Bella sussurou, então mordeu meu pescoço.

"Porra... Bella." Eu engasguei, a dor apenas aumentando ainda mais a dureza do meu pau. Achei a porta do seu apartamento. "Chegamos amor." Eu gemi quando suas pernas se soltaram de mim e firmaram no chão, sentindo a perda do seu calor. Ela se afastou de mim e sorriu, abrindo a porta.

Eu estava pronto para ir embora, eu disse a mim mesmo. Era o melhor a fazer.

Minha atual voz interior recém descoberta me disse que eu não deveria entrar em suas calças enquanto ela estivesse bêbada.

Meu ego estava me dizendo que ela poderia esquecer o encontro, e ninguém deveria esquecer uma noite comigo.

_Sim, eu gosto disso em vez das coisas sem consistência._

Bella abriu a porta e atravessou enquanto eu permanecia no corredor. Bella se virou para olhar pra mim. "Você vai entrar?" ela perguntou quando de repente, pegou um punhado da minha camisa e me puxou para dentro antes de fechar a porta atrás de nós.

* * *

_**N.T.:** O que acharam??? O próximo cap. é do ponto de vista da Bellla... Deixem reviews e será postado logo logo, já está prontinho! Bjs!_


	8. Segunda feira das Margaritas, BPOV

**Capítulo 8 – Segunda-feira das Margaritas, BPOV**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

_**~BPOV**_

_Antecipação, eu não sentia nada além de antecipação em ver seu rosto novamente. Porra, eu estou em apuros._

Edward caminhou de volta para a sala e um sorriso veio aos meus lábios instantaneamente. Eu não poderia ajudar a mim mesma. Eu observei ele olhar para cada um dos membros de sua família antes de finalmente olhar pra mim. Seu rosto suavizou do que parecia um aborrecimento e ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso-torto-branco-perolado-nesses-lábios-cheios sempre fez meu coração acelerar desde a primeira vez que eu o vi.

Edward caminhou até mim a ofereceu sua mão, que eu peguei sem hesitação.

_Maldição, seu calor. Eu não consigo controlar meu impulso de tocá-lo._

"Há algo de errado Edward?" Eu perguntei quando ele me puxou para mais perto. O coração batendo fluía como música através de nós, mas eu juro que eu podia ouvir meu coração batendo.

_Por que ele provoca esse efeito sobre mim?_

Edward colocou suas mãos grandes em meus quadris orientando meus movimentos. Percebi que seus dedos eram finos, mas fortes quando ele suavemente os deslocou. Minha respiração ficou claramente ofegante e eu tentei acalmar a minha respiração. O resto da família de Edward começou a dançar ao redor da sala VIP.

Eu olhei de volta para os olhos de Edward e senti que tinha algo por trás deles. Algo que eu não vi no primeiro dia que eu o conheci. "Eu vou jantar com os meus pais na quarta feira a noite e minha mãe esta tentando me levar em um encontro às cegas." Edward afirmou balançando a cabeça e uma mecha de cabelo caiu em seu olho, eu só queria o pegar e colocar de volta em sua adorável cabeça.

_Por que ele tem que ter esses cabelos e lábios tão sexy?_

Eu ri envolvendo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Eu queria correr meus dedos pelo seu cabelo, mas reprimi esse desejo para o fundo. "Eu acho muito doce que ela ainda olhe por você".

"Bem, eu disse a ela que eu já tinha um encontro." Ele sorriu sugestivamente com seu característico sorriso torto novamente.

"Sério?" Sorri com o pensamento de ele me pedindo para ir com ele. Eu achei melhor jogar com ele, assim eu poderia trabalhá-lo melhor. "Quem é a mulher de sorte?"

"Você." Edward respondeu sem hesitar.

Eu puxei sua cabeça para baixo e sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Eu adoraria ir com você, Edward".

_Ele está tentando ser um bom rapaz esta noite._

Edward se afastou um pouco para me ver, nossos olhos trancados um no outro. "Posso pegar um drink pra você?" Ele me perguntou, um pouco ansioso.

_Maldito._

"Tenho um vindo, mas acho que não vou beber mais porque tenho que dirigir de volta pra casa mais tarde." Eu disse em um tom um pouco cortado. Mas ele não pareceu notar.

"E se eu dirigir o seu carro até a sua casa?" Edward se ofereceu bastante exuberante.

"Você não se importa de ser o motorista da vez?" Eu perguntei forçando um sorriso. Edward balançou sua estúpida cabeça. Eu forcei meu sorriso a se esticar. A garçonete entrou na sala com uma nova rodada de margaritas para mim, Alice e Rosalie e cervejas para Jasper e Emmett.

Eu tomei a bebida que a garçonete me ofereceu dando uma piscadela e eu bebi um pouco da mistura doce de limão. Edward sorriu.

_Babaca_

Agora eu tinha um show para armar. Eu acompanhei-o e nós conversamos sobre tudo e qualquer coisa. Eu me encontrei respondendo à maioria das perguntas com sinceridade. Nós tínhamos muito em comum e eu já sabia disso. Conversar com ele e sua família foi _divertido_.

Eu me deixei relaxar, embora eu já sabia o que ia acontecer me breve. Assim as bebidas continuaram a vir em minha direção. Em algum momento, eu e Edward estávamos dançando e ele caiu no sofá comigo

convenientemente em seu colo. Eu fiquei lá. Não que eu me importasse. Na verdade eu estava adorando sentar em seu colo e rir de alguma piada estúpida ou algum comentário indecente de Emmett e Rosalie dando um tapa nele. Parecia como se essa pequena batalha entre eles fosse uma espécie de preliminares deles. De vez em quando eu observei que Edward tinha um largo sorriso em seu rosto. Eu questionei-o sobre isso, mas ele não disse nada, apenas me entregou outra bebida.

_Maldito babaca. Estou indo para desfrutar muito em foder com sua mente hoje a noite._

Emmett felizmente chamou os rapazes para ir ao banheiro e todos concordaram. Combinamos de nos encontrar na pista de dança. Esta era a oportunidade perfeita para falar com as garotas para ver se elas estavam dispostas a me ajudar a provocar com a cara do Edward.

Alice, Rosalie e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para o banheiro. Uma vez que nós estávamos dentro, Alice e Rosalie me puxaram para um lugar reservado, fechando a porta por trás delas.

"Ele acha que você está bêbada e que ele vai levar você de volta para seu apartamento. Me desculpa, Bella." Alice afirmou com decepção no rosto.

"Eu sei Alice. Honestamente, você esperava outra coisa de alguém como ele?" Eu dei de ombros. Eu tentei reprimir o quanto isso realmente me decepcionava que ele fosse reprovado no meu pequeno teste. Nenhum dos meus 9 assuntos foram capazes de resistir tentar tirar casquinha da 'Bella bêbada'.

Caso em questão:

_Assunto: Jacob Black, mais conhecido como Cão Caçador de Saia._

"_Jacob, obrigada por ter me trazido em casa, foi muita gentileza sua"._

"_Sem problemas ê acha que eu posso entrar para discutimos o projeto?" Ele não vai apenas usar meu projeto como desculpa? Sim, ele vai tentar se aproveitar de mim enquanto estou 'bêbada'. Imbecil._

"_Umm... eu estou um pouco lerda, mas tudo bem." Eu abri a porta deixando Jacob entrar. Ele rapidamente me empurrou contra a porta. Ugh! Ele não poderia nem tentar ser um cavalheiro por um minuto? Estou começando a achar que ele é um viciado em sexo. Isso explicaria a urgência._

"_Jacob, o que você esta fazendo?"Eu perguntei para Jacob quando ele agarrou meus quadris, pressionando-se contra mim. Oh maldição, ele já está no ponto. Merda. Como é que eu faço pra sair dessa?_

"_Estou a ponto de lhe fazer muito feliz, Bella." Muito convencido? Petulante, arrogante, viciado em seu reflexo e aparentemente sexy. Eu tenho que fazer a única coisa que posso pensar agora._

_Agarrei meu estomago e simulei vomitar e corri para o banheiro. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e peguei um copo cheio de água e joguei-o no vaso sanitário enquanto eu simulava vomitar novamente. Funcionou, Jacob havia desaparecido antes de eu sair. Imbecil. _

"Então, nós vamos realmente fazer esse pequeno show de dança para provocar Edward?" Alice perguntou de um canto apertado me tirando-me fora do meu momento flashback.

"Sim, eu quero ver o ele vai fazer com todos os homens me olhando." Dei de ombros.

"Eu sei que Emmett vai ficar excitado em me ver fazendo isso, mas ele também ficará com raiva com todos os pervertidos que estarão nos assistindo também." Rosalie disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Jasper vai ter que se ajustar também." Alice disse, com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

"Bem, talvez nós devêssemos ir um pouco além?" Eu sugeri. Eu disse a elas o que tinha em mente e elas concordaram. Depois de nos refrescarmos, fomos para a pista de dança.

Nós caminhamos até o DJ e pedimos uma música, ele aceitou quando eu lhe disse e então a música estava tocando e nós fomos para o meio da multidão.

Rosalie levou Alice e eu até o centro da pista de dança lotada. Começamos a dançar juntas, fazendo com que a pista de dança se abrisse para nos assistir. Vimos os rapazes vindo na nossa direção e Alice fez um sinal para o DJ.

O DJ começou a falar no microfone.

"Senhoras e senhores, atendendo a um pedido especial da Srta. Bella, Pussy Cat Dolls, Buttons*****!"

* **Buttons,** link para a música: http : // www . 4shared . com / audio / 4Bmm3QjQ / The_Pussicat_Dolls__feat_Big_?s=1

Fiquei entre Alice e Rosalie. Meus nervos estavam querendo me ultrapassar, mas o olhar nos olhos de Edward me fez ter certeza de que eu queria fazer isso para ele. Comecei a me movimentar, balançando ao som da música quando Snoop terminou sua abertura. Então eu intensifiquei e comecei a cantar a letra da música. Alice e Rosalie forneceram o apoio.

_Olhe para mim agora Edward. Eu realmente gosto do olhar predatório em seus olhos._

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, baby (uh, huh)**_

_**But you keep fronting (uh)**_

_**Saying what you going to do to me (uh, huh)**_

_**But I ain't seen nothing (uh)**_

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, baby (uh, huh)**_

_**But you keep fronting (uh)**_

_**Saying what you going to do to me (uh, huh)**_

_**But I ain't seen nothing (uh)**_

_Eu estou dizendo para você abrir os meus botões, baby (uh, huh)_

_Mas você não é de nada (uh)_

_Dizendo o que vai fazer comigo(uh, huh)_

_Mas eu não vi nada (uh)_

_Eu estou dizendo para você abrir os meus botões, baby (uh, huh)_

_Mas você não é de nada (uh)_

_Dizendo o que vai fazer comigo(uh, huh)_

_Mas eu não vi nada (uh)_

Avancei balançando meus quadris e correndo as mãos ao longo do meu tronco e quadris, então dei um tapa na minha bunda e rebolei meus quadris. Havia uma multidão de homens em torno de nós, eles estavam em erupção de gritos e assobios. Eu não estava prestando atenção a eles. Meus olhos estavam apenas em Edward. Ele estava olhando furioso para um cara loiro musculoso que tinha os olhos colados nos meus quadris girando.

_Ele estava com ciúmes._

Eu estava pronta para cantar e o principal estava chegando. Minhas mãos continuaram a percorrer meu corpo enquanto eu observava Edward, Jasper e Emmett nos olhando com admiração.

_Há! Há! Eu acho que Edward acabou de se ajustar. __Ponto!_

_**Typical**_

_**Hardly the type I fall for**_

_Típico_

_Dificilmente você é do tipo por quem me apaixono. _

Eu espreitava para Edward antes de apalpar a minha bunda.

_**I like when the physical**_

_Eu até estou gostando dos amassos_

Eu balançava vagarosamente, deixando minhas mãos perambulando perto dos meus seios.

_**Don't leave me asking for more**_

_Não me deixe pedindo por mais_

Eu bati na minha bunda e desci até embaixo, abrindo as minhas pernas e me sentando sobre os meus calcanhares. Eu estava ciente de que Rose e Alice estavam fazendo o mesmo.

Eu vi que os olhos de Edward estavam vidrados na minha bunda e na mini-saia que eu estava vestindo.

_**I'm a sexy mama (mama)**_

_**Who knows just how to get what I want and (want and)**_

_**What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)**_

_**Back up all the things I told you (told you)**_

_**You been saying all the right things all night long**_

_Sou uma garota sexy_

_Quer saber exatamente o que fazer para conseguir o que quer_

_E o que eu quero fazer é mostrar pra você_

_Retire as coisas que eu havia lhe dito_

_Você tem dito as coisas certas a noite inteira_

Esta é a parte onde os meus assuntos falham e não me param. Eles na verdade deixam eu tirar minha blusa. Agora eu queria saber se a culpa por eu estar bêbada o faria me parar. Comecei a tirar minha blusa lentamente. Observei os olhos de Edward se arregalarem, então ele olhou para Jasper e Emmett, e em seguida, olhou de volta para mim.

_**But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off **_

_Mas eu não consigo te trazer aqui para me ajudar a tirar essa roupa._

Meu tronco já estava nu, mas eu continuava a subir. Os assobios e os gritos de 'gatinha' se intensificaram mais à medida que eu levantava a minha blusa. Então eu o ouvi.

"Foda-se, agarre-as." Edward gritou para Jasper e Emmett, que ainda continuavam atordoados. Eles fecharam a distância até nós rapidamente. Edward olhou para alguns dos idiotas que tentavam se aproximar de mim. Então ele fez esse som, que me excitou.

Ele rosnou. "Minha." _Toda sua baby. Porra, o ciumento e possessivo Edward é tão delicioso._

Edward agarrou minha mão antes que eu tirasse completamente a minha blusa e mostrasse os meus seios. Emmett agarrou Rosalie, que estava tentando lutar com ele. Jasper agarrou Alice e a jogou em seus ombros.

Eu estava tão feliz por ele ter me parado. Ele foi o primeiro a passar nesse pequeno teste. Eu estava tonta. Eu estava excitada. Maldito. Agora eu o queria mais.

Eu ainda estava me movimentando com a música e pressionando minhas coxas contra Edward, criando atrito, eu precisava que ele me segurasse mais perto. Eu ainda tinha que fingir estar bêbada, então eu continuei a tentar remover minha blusa. Edward me olhou com os olhos vidrados, mas de uma forma intensa.

Os apelos de 'gatinhas' e assobios cessaram e viraram vaias quando Edward me puxou para perto dele e me tirou da pista de dança. Jasper apareceu na nossa frente e entregou a Edward a minha bolsa e as minhas chaves.

"Leve-a para casa. É melhor eu levar Alice para casa antes que ela faça alguma coisa de que vai se arrepender." Jasper disse balançando sua cabeça com Alice ainda em seus ombros.

"Belllaaa, isso foi divertido, mas da próxima vez precisamos fazer isso com 'Don't Cha'." Alice disse rindo, em seguida dando um tapa na bunda de Jasper. Ela decidiu beber de verdade, ou não seria capaz de fazer aquilo que acabamos de fazer.

"Cai fora Emmett, eu não estou bêbada, eu posso lidar com a população masculina daqui se eles tentarem tocar nisto." Ela disse agarrando seus seios antes de estapear o rosto dele. Emmett rolou os olhos e envolveu um braço na cintura dela e então atirou-a nos ombros e correu para a saída. Yup, preliminares. Jasper e Alice foram logo atrás deles.

Eu assisti Edward enquanto ele olhava a sua família em retirada. Eu queria jogar um pouco mais com ele. Ele ainda pode tentar se aproveitar de mim, então eu ainda jogarei com ele enquanto eu puder.

"Você está... esta virando um homem das cavernas comigo também Edward." Eu sorri maliciosamente, ainda puxando a minha blusa. _Espero que você vire._ Edward revirou os olhos, mas eles estavam um pouco escurecidos.

Edward de repente me pegou pela cintura.

_Maldição, tão forte e tão quente._

Eu rapidamente envolvi minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura. Eu estava de saia, mas eu não queria me exibir para todos. Então ele gemeu. Eu sorri colocando meus braços em torno de seu pescoço. Senti-o apertar os braços ao meu redor enquanto andávamos para a noite fria. Estava frio. Eu tremia enquanto todo o meu corpo vibrava. Eu segurei Edward com mais força, pressionando meu peito ao seu peito quente e forte.

_Tão delicioso._

"Bella, onde está seu carro?" Edward perguntou tentando encontrá-lo na rua.

"Está no estacionamento bem ali." Eu disse apontando para trás dele. Edward se virou olhando meu Fiorano. Ele começou a caminha em direção a ele. Eu olhei para o seu lindo rosto e seu som sexy e eu queria tocá-lo. Então comecei a brincar com os cabelos da sua nuca. Era tão macio e sedoso.

Eu queria beijá-lo e tocá-lo mais. Então agora eu estava reduzindo ao meu estado de embriaguez para fazê-lo. Oh, bem. "Você sabe que você é realmente fodidamente bonito, Edward." Eu sorri e beijei sua têmpora, depois seu maxilar, então eu olhei para sua linda orelha e tomei-a entre meus lábios e a chupei. O corpo dele enrijeceu.

_Eu realmente tenho um poder sobre ele. Bom._

"Uh... obrigado." Ele respondeu e me colocou encostada na porta do lado do passageiro. Ele abriu a porta e me pegou, me levando lentamente para dentro do carro e colocando o meu cinto de segurança. Eu queria jogar mais com ele. O cinto ficava no meio do meu peito, então eu comecei a rir, afastando as suas mãos.

"Pare com isso, Edward. Se você quiser tocá-los, espere até chegamos ao meu apartamento." Eu provoquei. Ele gemeu quando finalmente terminou de prender meu cinto. Uma das minhas pernas estava fora do carro e eu senti suas mãos quentes pegando-a cuidadosamente e colocando dentro do carro antes de fechar a porta. Ele nem sequer tentou sentir-me.

_Ainda há esperança para este aqui. _Eu não sei se eu estava desapontada ou não. _Eu já estava realmente pronta para dormir com ele?_

Edward deslizou para o assento do motorista e fez os ajustes antes de ligar o carro e o tirar do estacionamento. "Bella, onde você mora?" Eu sorri, ele não sabia e iria se surpreender.

Eu comecei a rir. "História engraçada... eu moro no prédio ao lado do seu, no 10° andar".

"Sério?" Edward estava atordoado. Eu só confirmei com a cabeça enquanto mexia no rádio. "No Edifício Moore?" Edward perguntou curioso.

"Sim." Eu assenti. "Você sabe, você é realmente fodidamente bonito, Edward." Olhei para ele séria e ele sorriu.

_Ele acha que eu estou bêbada._

Nós chegamos ao meu prédio minutos mais tarde. Fomos para o guarda de segurança que vigiava o portão do estacionamento. Eu estava indo para me exibir para o guarda para dar a Edward uma olhada, mas pensei melhor nisso e apenas mostrei meu cartão chave.

Apontei para a minha vaga no estacionamento. Ele percebeu que na minha outra vaga do estacionamento estava o meu Gran Turismo Masterati*** **cinza carvão. Ele não me perguntou sobre isso. (**N/T**: digo e repito, a Bella não é fraca. Uahsauhs.)

* Gran Turismo Masterati: http : // www . automotorblog . com / wp-content / uploads / 2008 / 12 /

"Bella, nós já chegamos. Você quer que eu a ajude a subir até seu apartamento?" Edward perguntou, olhando para a linda criatura ao meu lado.

_Hum... ele está me dando uma escolha? Eu poderia terminar isso aqui mesmo e ele passaria no teste. Mas eu realmente quero que ele seja aprovado? Não,não realmente. Eu sou tão fodida. Estou bem acima do meu elemento aqui. Eu vou lhe dar outro fora mais tarde. Eu apenas quero beijá-lo novamente._

"Sim, por favor." Eu sorri pra ele e então pisquei. Edward deslizou para fora do banco do motorista e foi até a minha porta. Ele abriu-a e se ajoelhou para me ajudar com o cinto de novo. Dessa vez eu decidi brincar de tímida, que é geralmente uma coisa que eu faço. Permaneci quieta e observei como ele tirava carinhosamente o meu cinto, ele passou as mãos pelo meu rosto e roçou pelo meu seio esquerdo, retirando o resto do meu cinto.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei quando ele me tirou do carro. Ele cuidadosamente passou um braço ao redor de mim como se estivesse com medo de que eu caísse e nos levou até o elevador.

"Sim, amor." Ele disse. O afeto repentino me pegou desprevenida e meu coração começou a bater freneticamente. Sacudi isso para fora rapidamente e comecei a jogar com ele de novo.

"Você tem uma bunda linda." Dei uma risadinha, estapeando sua bunda forte. Eu tateei sua bunda antes de deixar minha mão esquerda no bolso de trás. Eu não podia esperar mais, então pulei em cima desse homem.

_Seja forte Bella. Você pode esperar. Talvez sábado... talvez possamos conseguir um quarto quando formos para as quedas. _

Ok, eu preciso lhe oferecer algo que faça dissipar sua vontade de tirar proveito de mim. Eu quero que ele tenha sucesso nesse pequeno teste.

"Edward, isso foi realmente muita gentileza sua." Eu disse mordendo o meu lábio inferior.

"Eu só queria ter certeza de que você chegaria bem." Edward explicou me dando um abraço apertado que me envolveu em torno dele.

"Não, sério, é muita gentileza de sua parte. A maioria dos homens já teria tentado saltar em meus ossos no estacionamento, mas você não. Você está me levando realmente a sério." Eu sorri e notei que seus olhos mudaram de desejo para confusão.

Eu podia ver as engrenagens de sua cabeça trabalhando enquanto ele lutava com os seus sentimentos e sua voz interna.

_Eu ainda quero beijá-lo. A 'Bella bêbada' beijaria. Foda-se._

Fomos em direção ao elevador e Edward apertou o botão do meu andar. Então quando as portas se fecharam eu o ataquei. Eu o empurrei contra a parede do pequeno elevador e mergulhei minha língua na sua boca.

_Porra, ele tem um gosto tão bom._

Ele gemeu quando eu passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e pulei em cima dele. Edward me prendeu rapidamente e pegou minha bunda para me segurar. Envolvi minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura. Eu não sei o que veio sobre mim. Eu me senti úmida de desejo quando pressionei meu núcleo contra o seu abdômen. Eu podia sentir seu pau respondendo e apertando contra sua calça jeans.

"Bella, amor você está me deixando louco." Edward sibilou. O afeto de novo, eu gemia beijando e lambendo o seu pescoço. O elevador apitou, indicando que tínhamos chegado ao meu andar. As portas se abriram e Edward caminhou comigo em seus braços pelo corredor.

"Bella, qual é o seu apartamento?" Edward perguntou, eu mal conseguia me concentrar em suas palavras enquanto continuava a lamber e mordiscar o seu pescoço.

"É o 103B à direita." Eu sussurrei e então eu não pude mais me segurar e dei uma mordida na carne almiscarada na base do seu pescoço.

_Umm... Tão bom. _

"Porra... Bella." Edward engasgou no que parecia ser dor. _Opps, eu o assustei?_ Então eu o senti ainda mais duro. _Hum... ele gosta de um pouco de dor._ Ele finalmente encontrou a porta do meu apartamento.

"Chegamos amor." Ele gemeu quando soltei minhas pernas da cintura dele e me firmei no chão. Eu me afastei e sorri antes de pegar a minha chave da bolsa e destrancar a porta.

Edward estava quieto atrás de mim, uma mão segurando no batente da porta e eu notei que a outra estava ao seu lado, com o punho fechado. Ele verdadeiramente estava tentando ser o mocinho. Ele estava lutando contra os seus impulsos e suas necessidades. Ele me queria, mas não dessa maneira. Eu sorri.

Eu finalmente consegui abrir a porta e entrar. Edward permaneceu no corredor. Eu me virei para olhar pra ele e ficou claro pra mim que ele seria um bom rapaz.

_Pena que eu não farei com você esta noite. _

"Você vai entrar?" Perguntei agarrando um punhado de sua camisa e o puxando para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de nós.

_Agora que eu tenho você aqui, o que eu vou fazer com você?_

_**~EPOV**_

Bella tinha a mão em punho na minha camisa e tudo que eu via em seus olhos era desejo. E por algum motivo isso me incomodou. Ela me queria tanto quanto eu a queria, mas não era o mesmo. Isso apenas não me parecia certo. Ela estava sob influência e eu senti que estaria me forçando à ela. Eu não podia fazer isso com ela.

"Edward, o que há de errado?" Bella perguntou com a sua linda testa franzida em confusão. Me inclinei e beijei a sua testa.

"Bella, você esta bêbada, e mesmo eu querendo você, eu não vou fazer isso agora." Eu disse colocando um fio de cabelo atrás da sua orelha e em seguida acariciando seu rosto. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar com lágrimas. Oh não. Será que ela está pensando que eu estou a rejeitando?

Os olhos de Bella arregalaram e ela sorriu. "Eu não posso acreditar que o grande Edward Cullen está deixando passar a chance de ficar por debaixo da minha saia".

Eu suspirei. "Bella, confie em mim, eu quero você não apenas para isso." Eu beijei sua testa de novo antes de envolver meus braços ao seu redor para levá-la ao sofá.

"Nós não temos que fazer nada Edward. Basta sentar e me abraçar." Bella sussurrou. Eu enrijeci e parei meu passo. Eu nunca fui pedido para apenas abraçar uma mulher.

"Edward, está tudo bem, você pode ir agora. Felizmente você mora no edifício ao lado." Bella deu uma risadinha e se afastou caminhando para uma grande janela. Ela abriu as cortinas e fez um gesto para eu me juntar a ela. Da sua janela aberta dava pra ver o meu prédio.

Contei as janelas e os andares e percebi que os nossos apartamentos ficavam quase de frente um para o outro. Eu me virei para olhar para Bella, que piscou. Ela já sabia e agora eu queria saber se ela me observava. Eu tremi um pouco, eu não sabia se ficava contente ou apavorado.

"Eu descobri outro dia quando estava olhando algumas pastas." Bella deu uma risadinha. "Imagine o meu choque."

"Isso é estranho. Bem, eu acho que vou para casa agora." Eu disse lentamente. Eu realmente não queria ir embora.

"Se é isso que você quer. Obrigada por me ajudar esta noite." Bella murmurou algo sacudindo a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Há algo de errado Bella?" Eu perguntei preocupado, com medo de que ela pudesse tropeçar.

"É só que você me pegou de surpresa Edward. Eu não me surpreendo. Normalmente eu sei ler as pessoas." Bella disse, a confusão claramente estampada em sua voz.

"E o que sobre mim surpreendeu você esta noite?" Eu perguntei envolvendo meus braços em torno dela. Ela olhou pra mim sob os seus longos cílios e sorriu.

"Bem, eu pensei que você estava tentando me embebedar para que você pudesse me levar para casa e você sabe..." Bella deu de ombros.

"Me dê um pouco mais de crédito que isso, Bella." Eu bufei um pouco irritado. Mesmo ela estando tecnicamente correta, isso era verdade, pela primeira vez. Bella suspirou e colocou a cabeça em meu peito.

"Eu provavelmente esquecerei de tudo isso amanha de manhã." Bella murmurou antes de se afastar.

"Não se preocupe, eu ficarei feliz em lembrá-la." Eu provoquei quando ela me lançou um olhar enquanto ela voltava até sua porta. Eu a segui e percebi que ela cambaleava. Corri para o lado dela e a segurei.

"Ohhh! Eu acho que estou um pouco tonta, me desculpe." Bella sussurrou, suas mãos em meu peito. Eu a peguei em meus braços no estilo noiva.

"Talvez eu deva levar você para a cama." Sugeri caminhando na direção do corredor.

"E eu aqui pensando que você estava sendo um perfeito cavalheiro." Bella riu apontando para uma das portas.

Eu gemi balançando minha cabeça. Eu fui até a porta e a abri suavemente. O quarto dela tinha tons mais fortes do azul e marrom. Seu quarto consistia em uma grande cama de ferro no centro, um sofá de couro no canto e um edredom de seda azul escuro. Caminhei até a cama dela e a deitei. Antes que eu tivesse chance de me afastar, Bella colocou os braços em meu pescoço me puxando para mais perto e me beijou.

Meus olhos reviraram e meus dedos do pé ondularam. Porra. Bella se afastou para respirar e olhou para mim. Bella sussurrou "Edward, me lembre de quando eu ver você de novo que eu te devo uma." Bella deu um beijo suave em meus lábios antes de me soltar. Eu me afastei com relutância.

"Você não me deve nada Bella." Me ajoelhei ao lado da cama pegando uma de suas pernas em minha mão, tomando meu tempo sentindo sua pele macia e tirando os seus saltos. Bella gemeu baixinho e o som foi direto para o meu pau, já sofrendo com as minhas bolas roxas. _Porra._ Eu fui remover o seu outro salto optando por não tentar-me ainda mais e tirei-o rapidamente.

"Obrigada." Bella sussurrou olhando para mim apoiada em seus cotovelos e mordendo o lábio inferior. "Edward..."

"Sim, amor." Bella sorriu.

"Não se esqueça de me lembrar que eu te devo uma." Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, concordando. Eu não irei lembrá-la tão cedo.

"Que tal se eu lhe der uma carona de carro amanhã?" Eu perguntei na esperança de que ela concordasse.

"Agora estamos tentando salvar a camada de ozônio também Edward?" Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto suas mãos foram para o botão da sua saia.

"O desperdício de recursos finitos é sempre importante para mim." Eu sorri. A gargalhada de Bella encheu o quarto. Eu vou me lembrar que a sua gargalhada é um som realmente divertido.

"Bem, dirigir um dos meus carros então está fora de questão." Bella retrucou.

"Talvez você tenha razão. Eu tenho um Volvo." Eu disse em contrapartida dando alguns passos para trás enquanto Bella tentava se levantar. Percebi que ela estava tentando tirar sua saia.

"Bella o que você esta fazendo?" Eu perguntei dando alguns passos para trás até que as minhas costas bateram em contato com uma cômoda grande. Se ela tirar essa saia, eu não acho que serei capaz de me segurar.

"Relaxe, eu tenho short por baixo." Bella riu balançando a cabeça e deixando a saia cair no chão. Eu chupei em uma respiração profunda quando eu vi as pernas de Bella, incrivelmente longas, macias e sedosas naquilo que eu _não_ chamaria de short. Eles pareciam mais como roupa íntima. Fechei os olhos não percebendo que era um grande erro.

Eu abri os olhos e lá estava ela parada a poucos centímetros de mim. Eu não agüentava mais. Eu precisava sentir o seu gosto uma última vez antes de ir embora. Peguei na sua nuca e a puxei mais perto e coloquei meus lábios sobre os delas com urgência. Ela retornou com tanto desejo quanto eu. Eu deslizei minha língua por seus lábios entreabertos e provei sua doce boca. Ela me deixou ganhar quando a minha língua duelava contra a dela. Assim que senti a necessidade de respirar eu me afastei.

"Me desculpe Bella. Umm... é melhor eu ir. Vejo você amanha de manha." Eu disse rapidamente e corri para fora do quarto. Assim que eu cheguei ao elevador, me permiti respirar novamente.

Eu não posso acreditar que eu saí assim. Mas eu sabia que havia muito risco para mim em apenas tomá-la. Mas maldição, eu estava muito perto de ceder aos seus avanços. Lembrei-me do gosto de sua língua e ele me fez vacilar.

_Estranho, ela não tinha gosto de álcool._

_

* * *

_

_**N.T.:**__ E então, o que acharam??? Edward está literalmente ferrado com essa Bella!! Pessoal, estou postando todas as fics desse perfil essa semana pq nossa querida Irene está sem internet e continuará sem por mais alguns dias!! Então deixem reviews pq ela tá com medo de ser esquecida!!! (o que eu considero impossível!!!)_

_Respondendo às reviews:_

_**SophiaCullenBlack**__**:**__ continue acompanhando, só tende a melhorar!!_

_**Ingrid:**__ aí está mais um cap., aproveite!!_

_**Lara:**__ esse cap. respondeu suas dúvidas??? Edward realmente surpreendeu não é?!!_

_**Priiiii:**__ aí está o POV da Bella... provocadorazinha!!! Kkkk_

_**Thaís:**__ Edward tá sofrendo mesmo nas mãos dessa Bella, vamos ver até qdo os 2 vão agüentar essas situações..._

_**Bianca:**__ essa fic e esse Edward deixam qualquer uma louca mesmo!!! Kkk_

_**Deb:**__ Edward é safado, mas tá sofrendo de verdade com essa Bella provocadorazinha!!!_

_**Dyana Camila:**__ Edward tem mais auto-controle do que a gente imagina... surpreendeu no fim desse cap., não é?!_

_**Taty Beward:**__ aproveita o cap.!!! _

_**Daia Matos:**__ Bella é esperta mesmo!!! Quem não queria estar no lugar dela???_

_**Natfurlan:**__ a coisa já está pegando fogo!!! Kkkk_

_Próximo cap. na terça-feira!! Continuem deixando reviews e façam as tradutoras felizes!!_

_Bjs, _

_Ju_


	9. Terça feira Sedutora

**Capítulo 9 - Terça-feira Sedutora **

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

Eu não posso acreditar que eu apenas saí assim. Mas eu sabia que havia muito em risco para mim em apenas tomá-la. Mas maldição, eu estava perto de ceder aos seus avanços. Lembrei-me do sabor da sua língua se enrolando na minha.

_Estranho, ela não tinha gosto de álcool._

Eu balancei fora desse pensamento, provavelmente ela pegou uma balinha na sala VIP. De alguma forma fiz meu caminho para casa, embora cada fibra do meu corpo pedisse que eu voltasse ao apartamento de Bella e tivesse o meu tempo com ela. Mas seu doce cuzinho apertado estava bêbado. Tanto quanto eu queria fodê-la sem sentido, isso não seria hoje à noite.

Passei pelo meu sofá de couro preto e ignorei minha secretária eletrônica que estava piscando e caminhei para a janela da minha sala. Contei andares e janelas para encontrar o que deveria ser a janela do quarto de Bella. Era apenas transversalmente e um pouco mais baixa que a janela da minha sala. Notei que as cortinas escuras estavam abertas e que ainda havia alguma luz lá dentro. Me perguntei brevemente se ela passaria por ela antes de terminar de se aprontar para dormir.

_Eu não devia ter apenas ido embora daquele jeito. Ela poderia ter caído ou algo assim._

Eu estava prestes a virar de costas e me preparar para ir para a cama quando vi um vulto na janela que eu estava olhando apenas alguns momentos atrás. E lá estava ela, em nada além de um sutiã e aquele minúsculo short de antes. Eu reconheci seus cabelos e pernas mesmo ela estando de costas para a janela. Eu continuei olhando começando a me sentir como um adolescente a espiando. Do que eu poderia dizer, ela foi em direção à sua gaveta para pegar alguma coisa e então e eu a vi voltar de costas para a janela. Sua mão foi para o fecho do sutiã nas costas e então ela o jogou para o lado.

_Por favor, vire-se_

Mas ela não o fez, em vez disso ela colocou o que parecia uma camisa de algodão branca muito imensa para o seu pequeno corpo. Assim que ela puxou a camisa sobre o seu tronco, ela se virou e caminhou até a sua janela. Então se aproximou para fechar as cortinas e puxou-as em seguida. Momentos depois a janela escureceu completamente.

O que diabos eu ia fazer? Eu aqui pela primeira vez na minha vida estava fazendo planos de ficar com uma mulher pelo resto da semana.

Terça-feira ir para o trabalho, ver Bella, academia, lutar com Bella, beijar Bella, jantar e esperançosamente mais Bella. Quarta-feira ir para o trabalho, almoçar com Bella, academia, lutar com Bella, beijar Bella e depois jantar com os meus pais. Quinta-feira mais Bella, sexta-feira mais Bella, ir ao clube com Bella, dançar com Bella e esperançosamente foder Bella. Sábado dirigir e caminhar com a minha família e Bella. Então tomar Bella contra uma árvore. Domingo tentar esquecer Bella.

_Isso soa como um plano. Então eu espero que ela esteja fora do meu sistema._

**Terça-feira**

Eu estava acabando de me arrumar quando eu ouvi que tinha alguém na minha porta. Engraçado, é muito cedo. Eu estava pensando se eu deveria ir ver Bella para lembrá-la da carona. Ela provavelmente não se lembraria já que tinha bebido 6 ou 7 margaritas na noite passada. Espero que ela não tenha uma ressaca?

Eu abri a porta o meu apartamento e por trás dela estava era a mulher que eu tenho pensado constantemente nos últimos 4 dias.

_Maldição, eu sou patético._

Olhei para ela e notei que ela estava corando ligeiramente apoiando o dedo do pé esquerdo no piso de madeira e sorrindo timidamente pra mim. Ela se lembrou de algo da noite passada.

"Bom dia" ela murmurou.

"Acho que você se lembrou da carona" eu perguntei gesticulando para ela entrar. Ela passou escovando em mim e murmurando algo sob sua respiração que soou como 'algo do tipo'.

"O que foi isso?" eu perguntei fechando a minha porta. Bella estava de costas pra mim quando eu percebi que ela estava vestindo um terninho de saia preta. Sua saia caía perfeitamente sobre as curvas de seu quadril e terminava bem acima do joelho. A jaqueta caía perfeitamente em seus seios e cintura.

_Eu quero sentir o seu gosto._

De repente eu percebi que a sua postura e seus ombros estavam tensos. "Bella, qual é o problema?" Eu me aproximei dela e coloquei uma mão em seus ombros, mas ela se afastou.

"Edward, eu sinto muito. Fiz uma burrada completa ontem no clube e agora..." a voz de Bella sumiu, seu olhar baixando para um jornal em sua mão. Ela entregou-o para mim.

Peguei o jornal de Bella. Era a sessão de fofocas local. Na primeira página havia uma foto minha com as pernas de Bella ao redor da minha cintura no clube. A manchete dizia: Playboy local Cullen com sua sedutora convidada. Li o artigo, ele não citava o nome de Bella, dizia apenas que fomos vistos juntos durante toda a noite e que ela era o sabor local da noite. Eu empalideci enquanto eu continuava lendo sobre algumas das minhas façanhas nos últimos meses. Bella leu tudo isso. Ela deve me odiar agora.

"Bella" eu joguei o jornal no meu sofá de couro e me virei para olhar para ela.

"Edward, me desculpe. Eu arruinei tudo. Se eu não tivesse ficado _bêbada_ e feito aquela pequena façanha, nós provavelmente não teríamos feito esse papel. Agora todo mundo vai ler isso e eu arruinei tudo." Bella falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Bella o que você esta falando? Arruinou o que?" Eu perguntei puxando-a para mais perto para que meus braços envolvessem sua cintura. Eu simplesmente não agüentava vê-la chorar. Eu queria confortá-la.

"Edward, eu fiz um papel bobo que vai afetar a sua empresa. Depois os meus clientes vão ver isso... que eu sou viciada em sexo, como você acha que isso vai ser visto? Isso também é uma publicidade ruim para o meu projeto e oh Deus, seu pai".

_Ela estava preocupada sobre tudo e não com a porcaria toda do jornal sobre mim. Graças a Deus._

"Bella, pare com isso porque você está indo longe demais. Então não se preocupe com isso. No que diz respeito aos seus clientes, você é inteligente e eu tenho certeza que essa sua cabecinha já tem um plano. Quanto ao seu projeto, depois que ele for construído e estiver cheio de pessoas que você ajudou, tenho certeza de que tudo ficará bem. Então pare de se martirizar." Dei de ombros e me afastei. A culpa era minha, se eu não tivesse feito ela beber nada disso teria acontecido.

"Você acha que eu estou bonita?" Bella sorriu.

Revirei os olhos e sorri. "Você acha que eu sou bonita, você acha que eu sou sexy..." Bella cantava alegremente dando um tapa no meu braço. "Desculpe, momento Sandra Bullock." Bella sorriu. Eu ri e a puxei para mais perto do meu peito.

"Sim, você é bonita, inteligente, sexy como o inferno e sem auto-estima. Você, Srta. Swan, está muito acima do meu alcance." Eu disse descansando a minha testa na dela. Bella me olhou com os seus olhos lindos e sorriu.

"Eu não me importo com o que dizem os jornais Edward. Se você ainda me quiser, nós podemos tentar sair juntos".

Eu sorri beijando a sua testa. "Isso soa muito bem. Não se preocupe com o meu pai que eu falarei com ele." Bella acenou com a cabeça e se equilibrou na ponta dos pés para pressionar levemente seus lábios nos meus, mas só por um momento.

"Agora eu me lembro de algumas partes do que aconteceu no clube, e a volta para casa e por algum motivo tem algo relacionado com carona sobre um Volvo, eu fiz alguma coisa embaraçosa?" Bella me perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu sorri, devo dizer a ela?

"Depende do que você acha que é embaraçoso?" Eu sorri quando o choque afetou evidentemente o seu rosto.

"Oh não, o que eu fiz?" Bella empalideceu afastando o seu olhar de mim.

"Não se preocupe com isso, o clube foi o pior da noite, eu prometo." Eu sorri, mas ela parecia que ainda não acreditava em mim. "Nós devemos ir." Bella acenou com a cabeça. Sorri pressionando meus lábios mais uma vez contra os dela antes de pegar a sua mão e levá-la até a minha porta. Peguei minhas chaves e carteira em uma mesa próxima antes de trancá-la e seguir para o elevador.

Segurei a mão de Bella enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor até o elevador. Eu me deleitava com o calor que a sua mão tão pequena trazia para a minha grande normalmente fria. Apertei o botão de descer do lado de fora do elevador olhando para Bella. Notei que seus longos cabelos caíam como cascatas em suas costas, mas os lados estavam ligeiramente erguidos. Os cachos do seu cabelo se destacavam em um vermelho entre os castanhos.

As portas se abriram e eu levei Bella para dentro. Uma vez que as portas estavam fechadas, me lembrei do ataque de Bella na última vez que nós andamos de elevador juntos.

"Edward, eu posso ter os seus telefones, por favor?" Bella perguntou quando eu a liberei do meu aperto de mão. Eu a olhei questionando e parei, então peguei ambos em meu bolso.

"Eu já tenho outro cartão SIM para o seu celular." Bella levantou a mão parando uma pergunta que eu ia fazer. "Não pergunte como posso fazer milagres, mais vai te custar um belo dinheiro para ter o mesmo número." Ela pegou o que era basicamente o meu livro negro digital e puxou um pequeno envelope do bolso da sua jaqueta. Ela abriu o meu telefone e facilmente removeu o cartão SIM do envelope e colocou dentro do meu telefone.

Bella então começou a digitar números no meu telefone. "Edward, você não é o único que tem memória fotográfica. Estou apenas adicionando os números da sua família, locais importantes, o do seu mecânico e o meu." Bella piscou enquanto ela continuava a acrescentar números em meu telefone. Eu balancei a cabeça e ri quando chegamos ao nosso destino, a garagem.

"Vamos, eu lhe mostrarei o caminho" eu indiquei pegando na sua mão novamente. Ela continuou acrescentando números enquanto eu a levava para o carro.

Bella parou perto do meu Volvo prata. Ela inclinou a cabeça olhando para o carro que estava ao lado dele. Meu Ashton Martin DBS*** **preto. "Uau, isso sim é um carro sexy." Bella olhou para ele apreciativamente.

* Aston Martin DBS, link para o carro: http: // www .carblog. co. za / wp-content/ uploads/ 2009/ 12/

"Obrigado," eu disse liberando a sua mão para abrir a porta do passageiro do carro para Bella. Bella balançou a cabeça e deslizou para dentro do meu Volvo. Fechei a porta dela e caminhei rapidamente para o lado do motorista. Eu assistia Bella enquanto ela continuava acrescentando informações em meu celular quando eu saí da minha vaga de estacionamento para a rua. Notei que ela mordeu no canto do lábio inferior enquanto ela estava concentrada e, de repente, sua língua rosa saiu de sua boca, varrendo os seus lábios. Eu não pude reprimir o gemido que saiu dos meus lábios. Então ela se virou pra mim com uma sobrancelha erguida, sorriu e então piscou.

"Você é fácil demais, Edward." Bella sorriu, voltando a atenção para o meu celular.

"O que isso significa?" eu perguntei com curiosidade.

"Isso quer dizer que eu posso induzir uma reação externa sua com muita facilidade." Bella riu balançando sua cabeça quando eu fiz uma careta. Ela sabia que eu estava olhando pra ela. Dois podem jogar esse pequeno jogo. Paramos em um sinal vermelho, tempo perfeito. Debrucei-me sobre o porta trecos central do meu carro em direção a ela. Eu escovei seus cabelos para trás, expondo o seu pescoço. Inclinei-me para mais perto e ela suspirou em meu ouvido.

"Se bem me lembro, eu não tive que fazer nada para atrair a sua reação na noite passada." Eu beijei sua orelha e em seguida me endireitei em meu assento, pisei no acelerador e continuei meu caminho para o trabalho.

Bella colocou meu telefone no porta trecos central, mas não respondeu. Arrisquei olhar para ela, mas ela estava olhando para fora da janela, para o céu cinza nublado.

"Eu pensei que eu não tinha feito nada." Bella sussurrou ainda olhando para a janela.

"Você não fez nada de mau Bella, relaxe." Dei de ombros na esperança de dissipar o seu mau humor.

"Então me diga o que aconteceu depois da tentativa de dança desastrosa?" Bella perguntou, voltando a me encarar com os seus olhas castanhos penetrantes.

"O que você se lembra?" eu decidi que eu poderia muito bem ser honesto com ela.

"Como eu disse antes, eu me lembro de partes. Humm... a dança, você sendo um pouco ciumento." Bella sorriu antes de continuar. "Me lembro de Jasper e Emmett saindo do clube levando Alice e Rosalie em seus ombros. Então a imagem do jornal me lembrou que eu iniciei aquilo. A propósito, me desculpe".

"Não há nada do que se desculpar, eu gostei." Eu ri e ela balançou a cabeça antes de continuar.

"Vamos ver, eu mal lembro como foi que eu cheguei ao meu apartamento. Por alguma razão me lembro que eu estava prestes a dar um show para o guarda do meu prédio, mas eu não o fiz, graças a Deus. Então todo o resto parece um borrão." Bella disse e depois se virou e me olhou com expectativa.

"Bem, eu te perguntei se você precisava de ajuda para ir ao seu apartamento, já que você parecia estar um pouco desequilibrada em seus pés. Você disse que sim. Então eu te ajudei a sair do seu carro e guiei você até o elevador e..."

"Oh não! Eu me lembro. Eu lamento Edward. Você deve pensar que eu sou uma aberração agora." Bella fechou os olhos escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

"Bella, esta tudo bem, você estava sobre influência." Eu a tranqüilizei.

"Mas eu uh... oh Deus... agarrei sua bunda e ataquei você." Bella murmurou por debaixo de suas mãos enquanto eu entrava no estacionamento da empresa.

Eu desliguei o meu carro. "Bella, você se lembra de eu me queixar?" Dito isso Bella riu olhando pra mim.

"Você... foi embora... você não tentou..." Bella sorriu fechando os olhos. Eu assenti. De repente seus lábios colidiram com os meus, sua língua varrendo o meu lábio inferior. Meus lábios se separaram tomando sua língua em minha boca. Meus olhos rolaram e fecharam quando deixei meus sentidos se intoxicarem com seu gosto, seu cheiro e a sensação da sua língua contra a minha.

Um sinal sonoro veio do corpo de Bella. Eu gemi e então me afastei.

"Me desculpe, é o meu alarme, nós temos 10 minutos antes das 8:00hs." Eu concordei e abri a porta rapidamente e fiz meu caminho para a porta de Bella abrindo-a. Suas lindas pernas saíram enquanto ela segurava meu telefone e saía para fora do meu carro. Fechei sua porta e a pressionei contra o carro. Um braço repousava junto ao seu ombro encostado no carro e o outro em seu quadril. Ela olhou pra mim com os olhos brilhantes e mordeu o seu lábio inferior.

Eu me inclinei para beijá-la, mas ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu disse que nós temos que nos manter profissionais enquanto estamos no trabalho." Bella me lembrou.

"Nós temos 8 minutos, amor." Eu sussurrei pressionando meus lábios contra os dela suavemente. Ela devolveu o beijo avidamente, mas antes que eu pudesse aprofundar, senti sua mão no meu peito, me empurrando. Eu me afastei.

"É necessário 5 minutos de elevador para chegarmos, Edward. Nós devemos ir." Bella disse sorrindo antes de pressionar seus lábios nos meus levemente. Revirei os olhos, mas me afastei relutantemente. "Aqui está o seu telefone." Bella estendeu-me o meu telefone enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho para o elevador. Eu olhei através do diretório e sorri quando vi a sua entrada.

Bella Swan.

N° de Casa: 555-3889

N° do Celular: 503-4493

Avaliação: Inesquecível.

_Pequena megera confiante. _Eu pensei quando deslizei meu telefone fechado, mas de alguma forma eu senti que ela seria exatamente isso _inesquecível_.

Entramos no elevador que estava, felizmente, vazio. Olhei para Bella pelo canto do meu olho e notei que ela estava com o mesmo sorriso Ela riu mordendo o lábio inferior antes de varrer sua língua entre eles. Eu sussurrei, "Porra." Ela riu, a pequena descarada.

Paramos algumas vezes no caminho até o piso do 27° andar. O elevador começou a encher e Bella e eu estávamos cada vez mais pressionados um contra o outro e contra um canto. Olhei para ela e notei que seus olhos estavam passeando pelo meu corpo e em seguida ela voltou seu olhar para o meu rosto. Eu fiz a mesma coisa, notando a sua gola V sob o seu casaco, mostrando apenas a ondulação dos seus seios. Eu olhei a porra da curva dos seus seios, os seus quadris e a textura suave de suas pernas antes de voltar a encarar seus olhos mais uma vez.

"Por que você não dá mais uma olhada antes de sairmos," Bella riu. Eu peguei o seu conselho e segui todas as suas curvas enquanto ela continuava a rir baixinho apreciando o movimento em seus seios.

_Foda-se, este vai ser um longo dia. _

Fizemos o nosso caminho para os nossos escritórios sem mais incidentes ou malditas olhadas indecentes, exceto quando ela ficou na minha frente e eu não pude deixar de apreciar a sua bunda. Perguntei se ela iria almoçar na lanchonete no outro lado da rua antes de me instalar no meu escritório e ela concordou.

O resto da manhã passou lentamente com reuniões com diversos clientes e retornando várias ligações. Pouco antes do almoço, quando eu estava ocupado sobre os projetos de Bella, houve uma batida em minha porta.

"Entre" eu gritei.

"Desculpe, Ethan da lavagem a seco está aqui." Bella indicou o caminho do armário para ele. Ethan me cumprimentou como de costume com um aceno de cabeça e eu o retribui. Bella esperou pacientemente por Ethan terminar evitando meu olhar. Ela vinha fazendo isso durante o dia todo tentando manter o 'profissionalismo' enquanto trabalhávamos. Devo dizer que sendo assim tornou minha manhã mais fácil, já que eu não precisava me ajustar a todo minuto.

Ethan recolheu tudo e sorriu para Bella lhe entregando um cartão nada discretamente. Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram quando ela pegou o tal cartão e ela fez um gesto com a cabeça para a porta.

_Acho que não._

"Bella, você pode ficar, por favor, precisamos revisar algo no seu projeto?" Eu perguntei sem olhar para ela. Eu vi pelo canto do meu olho enquanto Ethan olhou de cara feia e falou mudamente 'me liga'. Bella suspirou antes de se sentar em uma cadeira na minha frente.

"Eu espero que você não ache que foi minha culpa" seu tom era firme. Eu olhei para ela e sorri torto.

"Não, você é apenas sedutora demais para o seu próprio bem." Eu sorri e ela retribuiu. "Você está pronta para o almoço?"

"Me dê 5 minutos e me encontre na minha mesa. Tenho algumas coisas a fazer antes de ir." Bella disse se levantando da cadeira.

"Soa perfeito, cinco minutos" eu disse olhando para ela enquanto ela saía.

Deixei meu escritório em cinco minutos esperando ver Bella em sua mesa. Ela estava lá, mas não estava sozinha. Meu pai estava lá ao lado dela, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito, ele voltou o seu olhar pra mim. Ele parecia chateado.

_Merda, eu me esqueci de falar com ele antes de começar o meu dia._

"Carlisle".

"Edward." Ele disse com firmeza. "Bella gentilmente arranjou para nos encontrarmos hoje depois do almoço, eu e vocês dois. Vejo vocês depois." Carlisle se virou rapidamente e saiu.

"Me desculpe Edward, mas ele insistiu muito em ter essa reunião conosco." Bella disse cautelosamente.

"Está tudo bem, amor. Vamos almoçar." Eu disse sorrindo. Eu tinha certeza que eu sabia o motivo do por que meu pai queria se encontrar conosco. Ele deve ter nos visto no jornal e ele ia nos dar um belo sermão. Eu tinha saído em fotos no jornal freqüentemente com vários tipos de mulheres, mas nenhuma delas era como a nossa foto. E nenhuma delas era empregada daqui.

Bella fechou um documento no seu computador e caminhou na minha direção. "Eu estou pronta." Ela sorriu ao passar roçando seu corpo no meu, andando do corredor até o elevador. Optei por ficar a poucos passos atrás dela para apreciar a vista.

"Tire uma foto, vai durar mais tempo." Bella riu baixinho, mas começou a balançar ainda mais os seus quadris quando entrava no elevador que estava nos esperando.

"Uma foto pode durar mais amor, mas a coisa real é bem melhor." Sussurrei me inclinando para perto do seu rosto. Bella tremeu um pouco quando a minha respiração bateu na pele sob sua orelha.

"Edward." Bella disse em um tom de aviso.

_Certo, temos que ser profissionais._

Isso durou cerca de 30 segundos antes de eu agarrar a mão dela e a puxar para perto de mim. Eu peguei o cheiro do seu pescoço e do seu cabelo que cheirava a morangos e frésias. "Edward" Bella se queixou, mas me puxou para mais perto. Eu sorri contra a pele do seu pescoço. "Estamos quase chegando ao saguão." Eu me afastei alguns passos para longe dela.

_Por que eu não consigo me controlar ao seu redor?_

As portas do elevador se abriram para o saguão do edifício. Bella e eu saímos para a rua, o clima estava surpreendentemente quente por ser meados de setembro. Peguei a mão de Bella e a levei por toda rua movimentada até a delicatessen chamada Martha's Place, que tinha um grande toldo verde na frente com apenas algumas mesas no exterior e mais umas dentro. Bella e eu pedimos sopa e sanduíches e esperamos o nosso número ser chamado.

Eu encontrei uma mesa vazia para dois e puxei uma cadeira para Bella, mas ela balançou a cabeça. "Qual é o problema?"

"Você comprou o almoço da última vez, e eu não estou deixando você comprar dessa vez. Sente-se e eu vou pegar as nossas coisas." Bella indicou andando de volta para o balcão a fim de pegar os nossos pedidos. Eu agarrei a mão dela antes que ela estivesse longe demais para se alcançar.

"Bella," eu a adverti. Mas os olhos dela se estreitaram e as suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas. "Você não vai deixar isso passar, vai?"

"Não. Eu não gosto que gastem dinheiro comigo." Bella bufou cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Eu não poderia fazer nada além de olhar para os seus seios por um momento antes de retornar a seu olhar com o meu.

"Bem Srta. Swan, esteja preparada para se decepcionar. Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser e comprar pra você o que eu quiser." Dei de ombros e passei por ela quando o nosso número foi chamado e paguei. Bella fez uma careta, mas retornou ao seu assento na pequena mesa quadrada. Notei que ela pegou a sua bolsa e tirou a carteira quando eu fiz o meu caminho de volta para a mesa.

Coloquei a bandeja carregada de comida e tomei o meu lugar. Bella olhou por cima do ombro para o balcão alto e pareceu pensativa. "Me desculpe Edward, por um momento." Eu olhei para ela com um olhar questionador enquanto ela se levantou e foi até o balcão alto para falar com a própria Marta.

Elas conversaram por alguns minutos antes de Bella lhe entregar um cheque e os olhos de Marta se arregalaram e ela agradecer Bella várias vezes antes de Bella retornar a mesa.

"O que foi aquilo?" Eu perguntei enquanto Bella tomava uma colher da sua sopa de galinha.

"Oh, eu notei aquela placa perto do caixa de que eles recebem donativos para ajudar com comidas e roupas para os desabrigados e eu quis fazer uma doação." Bella deu de ombros e continuou comendo. Eu balancei a minha cabeça.

_Altruísta. _Eu venho aqui há anos e nunca notei a placa esfarrapada. Comemos por vários minutos em um silêncio confortável roubando olhares um do outro. Depois de um tempo começamos a discutir alguns projetos que eu tenho trabalhado pessoalmente. Achei que ela sabia de todos eles, mas ela ainda não teve a oportunidade de visitá-los.

"Então, devemos estar preocupados com o seu pai quando voltarmos?" Bella perguntou limpando seus lábios com um guardanapo antes de empurrar sua tigela de sopa vazia.

"Carlisle é mais inofensivo." Indiquei, tomando um gole da minha coca. "Vamos apenas lhe dizer que fomos pegos por um momento ou algo assim".

"Me desculpe mais uma vez." Bella murmurou. Revirei os olhos.

"Bella, está tudo bem, a culpa foi minha de qualquer maneira." Eu disse, tentando substituir a sua culpa.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu apenas continuei lhe dando bebidas".

"Edward, você pode ter sido meu fornecedor, mais eu as bebi." Bella me lembrou.

"Eu sei. Eu tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem. Agora nós provavelmente devemos conversar sobre aquele beijo no elevador, ou o do corredor, ou o do quarto." Eu lhe dei um sorriso e ela revirou os olhos.

"Quais beijos?" Ela fingiu ignorância.

"Você não disse que se lembrava da maior parte da noite?" Eu afirmei com uma pergunta.

"Talvez." Ela disse distraída. "OK, tudo bem, sobre o que você quer falar?"

"Depois que eu fui embora ontem a noite eu me dei conta que você não tinha nenhum gosto de álcool. E eu pensei que isso era estranho".

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela me olhou pensativa por um instante. "Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer Edward".

"Tudo bem" Isso não me parece bom.

"Depois da minha segunda bebida, todas as outras eram não-alcoólicas. Eu não estava bêbada." Bella desviou seus olhos e olhou para as suas mãos inquietas em seu colo.

Olhei para ela espantado. Por que alguém fingiria que estava bêbado? Por que ela sentia necessidade de fingir esta bêbada pra ter coragem de fazer o que fez na noite passada?

"Eu sinto muito, Edward. Eu apenas precisava ter certeza de que você era um cara legal. Eu não queria correr o risco de sair com um cara que ficaria com uma mulher bêbada apenas para tirar proveito dela".

"Você estava me testando?" Eu perguntei um pouco chocado.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu apenas tinha que ter certeza".

"Espere um minuto, a dança era real. Todos os beijos eram você. O jeito que você me atacou no elevador e colocou a mão no meu bolso traseiro era tudo você".

"Sim, e mesmo quando eu me atirei pra você, você escolheu ser um cavalheiro." Bella olhou pra mim, nossos olhares trancados um no outro.

"Bem, maldição, se eu soubesse disso com certeza eu teria tentado ficar sob a sua saia na noite passada." Eu disse sério. _Seriamente eu teria feito._

Bella começou a rir. "Bem, eu acho que algumas coisas nunca mudam." Bella disse reprimindo um sorriso. Eu pisquei para ela.

"Então, você não está irritado?" Bella perguntou mexendo no cabelo o que foi percebido pelo meu olho esquerdo.

"Não, um pouco desapontado que eu justifico que você faça uma coisa dessas. Eu acho que eu entendo. Mas como você sabe tudo da noite passada e eu passei no teste, é uma boa hora de lembrá-la que você me deve uma." Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela e ela riu.

"Eu estava imaginando quando você ia perguntar isso." Bella revirou os olhos, mas sorriu maliciosamente. Ela estava prestes a dizer algo mais, mas fomos interrompidos quando alguém parou ao lado de Bella e pigarreou.

Bella olhou para o homem de cabelo escuro com mais ou menos trinta anos com uma careta no rosto. "Olá, aí está você Daniel." Bella cumprimentou o estranho. Daniel lambeu os lábios olhando para a divisão dos seios de Bella e em seguida, seus olhos percorreram suas pernas.

"Daniel," Bella o repreendeu. "Daniel, olhos aqui em cima." Bella gesticulou com dois dedos e apontou para seus olhos. A cabeça de Daniel levantou-se e ele olhou para os olhos de Bella. "Agora, como posso ajudá-lo Daniel?" Bella parecia estar falando com uma criança. O homem deslocou o peso desconfortavelmente de um pé para o outro.

"Eu vi você sentada aqui e pensei que eu poderia confirmar o meu compromisso para esta noite?" Daniel perguntou. Eu não poderia julgar, mas olhando para a aparência do homem, ele era, obviamente, um paciente dela e eu não gostava do fato de que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dos seios e das pernas de Bella. Nojento.

"Sim, temos um compromisso às 8 da noite. Agora eu avisei você com antecedência e se eu te pegar me seguindo novamente eu vou ter que te recomendar a alguém." Bella falou com firmeza enquanto silenciosamente mostrou para Daniel olhar em seus olhos novamente com dois dedos. Ele a segue. _Oh inferno, não._

"Não é bem assim Dra. Swan, eu apenas vim almoçar. Me desculpe por atrapalhar o seu encontro no almoço." Daniel resmungou.

"Oh, me desculpe Daniel. Daniel, este é o meu chefe Edward Cullen. Edward, este é Daniel Mitchell." Bella nos apresentou. Eu dei um breve aceno com a cabeça, e ele retornou.

"Agora Daniel, eu preciso que você vá e refaça novamente os passos que eu lhe disse e não se esqueça do seu diário hoje à noite." Bella lembrou a ele com uma pitada de ultimato em seu tom.

"Eu não vou me esquecer do meu diário. Você terá orgulho de mim. Eu apenas tive recaídas 7 vezes desde quinta-feira." Daniel sorriu com orgulho. Bella balançou a cabeça.

"Este não é o lugar para discutir suas recaídas, mas sim, é muito melhor do que as 16 da nossa última sessão." Bella indicou sacudindo a cabeça novamente. "Eu verei você hoje à noite Daniel." Daniel balançou a cabeça e se afastou, com os ombros caídos.

Bella retornou a sua atenção para mim. "Eu sinto muito por isso Edward. Ossos do ofício, infelizmente".

"Um paciente?" Eu afirmei com uma pergunta.

"Sim. Antes que sua linda cabecinha me pergunte sobre ele, eu não posso discutir sobre os meus pacientes." Bella me avisou. Eu fiz uma careta. Eu não gosto da idéia de um homem que não podia tirar os olhos dos bens de Bella e que a segue e fica rodeando estaria em seu apartamento.

"Agora, onde estávamos antes de sermos interrompidos?" Eu perguntei na esperança de retornarmos à dívida novamente.

"Eu honestamente não lembro." Bella desviou os olhos, fingindo novamente. Ela riu baixinho revirando seus olhos. "Então, quais são as minhas traições e o que a sua atitude de cara legal vai me custar?"

"Hmm... vamos ver, que tal jantar hoje à noite?" Eu perguntei olhando pra ela para avaliar a sua reação.

"É isso?" Bella zombou de mim. "Eu tinha algo muito melhor em mente, mas, oh, bem, talvez em uma outra hora. Então traga o jantar ao meu apartamento hoje à noite depois das 9 horas".

"Espere, agora você despertou o meu interesse, o que você quis dizer quando falou que tinha algo melhor em mente?"

O sorriso de Bella encheu os meus ouvidos enquanto ela corou ligeiramente. "Você não adoraria saber o que eu estava pensando?"

"Sim." Eu insisti.

Bella se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido colocando a mão na minha nuca. "Eu estava pensando que iria terminar aquela dança para você." Bella se afastou sorrindo para ver a minha reação.

Me mexi na minha cadeira tentando descobrir se ela estava apenas gozando com a minha cara ou não. Aparentemente não, ela parecia muito séria. "Alguma chance de anular a minha oferta anterior?"

"Não, sinto muito, tarde demais," Bella piscou olhando para sua agenda eletrônica. "Devemos ir Edward. Temos uma reunião com seu pai em 20 minutos." Concordei, pegando a bandeja e a jogando no lixo.

O telefone de Bella tocou no bolso de seu casaco e ela atendeu ainda sentada na mesa. "Desculpe Edward, eu tenho que atender." Bella indicou cobrindo o bocal do telefone. Balancei a cabeça em resposta.

"Julie, eu estou tão feliz por você ter retornado a minha ligação".

"Ele viu o jornal?"

"Não, está na sessão local de fofocas. Apenas certifique-se de que ele não veja".

"Como ele está?"

"Eu sei Julie. Ele é apenas teimoso e não vai deixar isso acontecer. Ambos sabemos disso".

"Eu tenho que ir, falaremos mais tarde sobre isso. Você pode dizer que eu liguei e que eu o amo?"

"Obrigada, Julie." Bella desligou e caminho de volta para mim. "Me desculpe novamente. Vamos." Bella indicou com um sorriso, mas ele não alcançou seus olhos.

"Bella, você está bem?" Eu perguntei quando fizemos o nosso caminho para a rua. Eu peguei a mão dela mais uma vez ao atravessar a rua movimentada.

"Não é nada Edward. Eu só não quero que ele veja o jornal".

"Ele?" Eu perguntei curioso novamente. Bella desviou o olhar claramente não querendo falar sobre isso.

"Meu irmão Jordan." Bella sussurrou baixinho quando entramos no saguão do prédio. Eu a levei para o elevador, que estava cheio de pessoas, então eu não poderia lhe perguntar nada agora.

Ela mencionou antes que os seus pais haviam morrido, mas ela nunca mencionou que tinha um irmão. Por que ela não queria que o seu irmão visse o artigo? Aposto que ele é muito super protetor em relação a ela. Eu era assim quando Jasper e Alice começaram a namorar. Fazia sentido que Bella não quisesse que o seu irmão a visse assim.

Nós voltamos para os nossos escritórios e meu pai viria nos encontrar em 10 minutos. Pedi a Bella para se juntar a mim em meu escritório até que ele chegasse aqui. Bella se sentou em uma cadeira em frente a minha mesa cruzando as suas pernas adoráveis. Não pude deixar de olhar para elas.

"Edward" Ela disse em tom de advertência. "Estou começando a pensar que você tem uma mente obcecada." Dei de ombros e eu fodidamente corei. Esta mulher diante de mim vem trazendo à tona emoções que eu nunca senti antes em relação à outra mulher.

_Isso assusta a porra fora de mim._

"Bem, agora que eu sei que aquela pequena dança que você, Rose e Alice foi ensaiada, o que vamos dizer ao meu pai?" Perguntei com uma sobrancelha erguida em sua direção.

"Eu não quero mentir para ele. Então a verdade é boa para mim. Eu acho que posso lidar com o seu pai. Só espero que ele não me demita. Eu não gostaria de perder a chance de continuar o meu projeto".

"Não importa o que ele diga, eu terei certeza que o seu projeto se tornará uma realidade." Eu disse isso com tanta convicção que os seus olhos se iluminaram com gratidão.

_Eu realmente quis dizer isso. Não importa o que aconteça, eu farei isso apenas para vê-la feliz._

Houve uma batida na minha porta e eu chamei pelo meu pai. Seu rosto estava composto quando ele entrou e trocou olhares comigo e com Bella. Ele se sentou ao lado de Bella. Meu pai passou a mão entre os cabelos, algo que eu herdei dele.

"Eu sei que vocês dois são adultos, mas eu preferia que vocês mantivessem seus atos de afeto fora desta empresa e longe dos jornais." Carlisle disse com firmeza olhando para Edward.

"Carlisle, é só que Bella..." Eu comecei a explicar alguma coisa, mas fui interrompido.

"Poupe-me dos detalhes Edward. Eu só estou pedindo a vocês dois para não serem pegos de surpresa em algum momento aqui no escritório e dizer que vocês sejam mais discretos enquanto estiverem em publico." Carlisle disse claramente. Balancei a cabeça em resposta.

"Eu sinto muito Carlisle. A culpa foi toda minha e não de Edward, senhor." Bella disse olhando para o meu pai.

"Bella, a ulpa foi de ambos, amor. Não se preocupe com isso." Eu disse olhando para ela. Meu pai ficou rígido de repente e então sorriu, mas ele se recompôs rapidamente. Carlisle olhou para Bella franzindo a testa, ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente e meu pai assentiu.

_O que foi isso?_

Meu pai relaxou e começou a falar sobre o projeto de Bella e onde estávamos com ele. Ele confirmou as reservas para o jantar de amanhã à noite.

"Carlisle, você pode, por favor, dizer a Esme que Bella jantará conosco também." Eu indiquei sorrindo para Bella. Eu observei os olhos de Carlisle arregalarem e, em seguida, suas expressões faciais pareciam um pouco presunçosas. Eu juro que eu não sei que diabos há de errado com o meu pai.

Ele se desculpou saindo e eu voltei minha atenção para Bella.

"Viu? Não foi tão ruim. Pelo menos ele não pediu mais detalhes." Eu disse a Bella, que revirou os olhos.

"Ok, sua agenda está liberada pelo resto do dia. Então você tem tempo para repassar todos os projetos que você tem. Amanhã também tem uma reunião no horário do almoço com Phil Knight. Você precisa se preparar para isso também." Bella indicou olhando para seu PDA.

"Ótimo. Então nós vamos lutar hoje de novo?" Eu perguntei.

"Com certeza, mas eu tenho que diminuir o tempo, eu tenho que chegar em casa para a minha sessão".

Eu concordei quando Bella deixou meu escritório. O resto do dia eu passei trabalhando no projeto de Bella e no projeto do Hotel Knight. Pontualmente às 3 da tarde Bella trouxe meu chá. Eu a convidei para ficar por um tempo repassando o seu projeto. Ocasionalmente ela atendia as chamadas telefônicas, mas passamos o resto do dia nos preparando para a reunião de amanhã no horário do almoço.

Finalmente o dia de trabalho chegou ao o fim e nós saímos para o dia. Eu dirigia para o seu edifício e foi confortável. Passamos o tempo jogando 20 perguntas*****. Ela me contou sobre seus pais, sobre o tempo que ela passou na Califórnia. Ela disse que nunca se encaixava realmente em um lugar quando ela era mais jovem. Ela era tão desajeitada que teve que fazer aulas de dança para melhorar o equilíbrio. Perguntei por que ela decidiu fazer jiu-jitsu.

_* 20 perguntas: um jogo de perguntas e respostas, primeiro um faz as suas perguntas e depois o outro, assim, acreditam eles, com tantas perguntas, chega um momento que você não poderá mentir. E em muitas vezes eles usam holofotes._

"Na faculdade eu fui assaltada. Nada de ruim aconteceu exceto que ele me deu um soco forte o suficiente pra me nocautear a frio, mas felizmente alguém viu o que estava acontecendo. Poderia ter sido muito pior." Bella estremeceu.

"Eu sinto muito em ouvir isso Bella." Eu disse sinceramente. Como alguém poderia sequer pensar em descer uma mão nela desse jeito?

Ela perguntou coisas a respeito da minha família e minha infância. O que me deixava

agradecido, eu não queria que ele me perguntasse sobre os meus relacionamentos passados. Mas eu estava curioso sobre os dela. Eu apenas não poderia me adiantar e perguntar sobre eles.

"Você pode me falar alguma coisa sobre o seu irmão?" Eu perguntei curioso apenas querendo saber mais da sua família presente.

"Ele não pode andar." Bella sussurrou desviando os olhos para qualquer outro lugar, menos para mim. Mas eu não quis pressionar mais ainda. Era óbvio que isso a deixava triste.

Nós fizemos isso até seu apartamento. Ela concordou em nos encontrarmos na academia em 20 minutos. Pouco tempo depois eu cheguei ao meu prédio e me troquei rapidamente, louco para vê-la novamente.

Eu cheguei à academia com alguns minutos de antecedência. Lá, em um top Black Spaghetti***** trançado que expunha as curvas dos seus seios e seu torso, estava Bella. Eu olhei o seu corpo lindo e vi que ela estava com uma saia no meio da coxa que combinava com o seu top. Então eu vi um cara falando com ela no que deveria ser a minha esteira. Ela parecia ignorá-lo até que ele colocou uma mão no ombro dela e ela se afastou imediatamente. Ela olhou para ele por um momento, depois balançou a cabeça com algo que ele perguntou. Ele continuou a falar com ela. Eu acho que é minha hora de intervir.

_*Black Spaghetti: é um tipo de Faixa preta de Jiu-jitisu. Também achei estranho._

Eu caminhei até o seu lado e ela ainda não havia me notado. Eu fiquei atrás dela e agarrei sua cintura puxando-a para fora da esteira. Ela gritou, "Edward!" Ela estapeou meu braço. "Eu poderia ter caído. Agora me coloque no chão".

"Não há mais outras esteiras para eu usar, eu posso usar a sua?" Eu ri do modo que ela continuava a se contorcer nas minhas mãos.

"Não, eu preciso de mais 15 minutos para que meu coração vá." Ela amuou e acabou desistindo, cedendo.

"Eu posso conseguir dar ao seu coração um bom treino, amor." Eu sorri torto virando o rosto dela para que ela pudesse me ver.

"Eu tenho certeza de que você pode, mas não agora. Agora eu tenho que me apressar para poder terminar a minha corrida".

"Não, nos podemos terminar isso juntos." Eu disse, configurando a sua máquina.

"Nós não podemos compartilhar uma máquina." Eu a coloquei de volta na esteira e fiquei bem atrás dela, reiniciando a máquina. Mantivemos um ritmo perfeitamente equilibrado a fim de evitar uma colisão entre ambos.

"Viu, eu disse a você que poderíamos compartilhar. Devo admitir que esse método é mais eficiente." Eu disse a olhando por trás.

"Eu aposto." Ela zombou. De vez em quando eu colocava minhas mãos em seus quadris para que ela me golpeasse de brincadeirinha. Após 20 minutos em que nós dois estávamos cobertos de suor, a máquina começou a desacelerar. Eu não agüentava mais, eu precisava provar o seu gosto novamente. Eu pisei fora da máquina agarrando sua mão e a puxei para a sala que costumávamos lutar.

"Que pressa é essa Edward?" Bella perguntou enquanto eu abria a porta da sala 4. Tive a certeza de que a sala estava vazia e fechei a porta atrás de nós trancando-a. Eu imprensei Bella contra a porta, sua respiração suspendeu.

"Eu tenho que beijar você novamente, Bella. Eu estive pensando nisso o dia todo." Eu disse com uma das mãos em seu rosto e a outra na porta bem acima de sua cabeça. Bella olhou para mim e assentiu. Meu polegar acariciou seus lábios por um momento. Inclinei e pressionei meus lábios contra os dela levemente.

Nossos lábios se moviam suavemente um contra o outro em perfeita sincronia. Seus lábios se abriram um pouco e eu me aproveitei disso. Eu escorreguei minha língua para explorar a sua boca quente e molhada. Nossas línguas se moviam uma contra a outra. Bella começou a se afastar para respirar, tomando ainda a minha língua em sua boca sugando suavemente. Eu gemi quando ela se afastou completamente.

Ela sorriu e curvou-se para baixo de mim e retirou o tatame. Eu balancei minha cabeça, tentando me ajustar antes de ajudá-la. Começamos como normalmente fazíamos, apenas socos e tapas leves, mas ambos queríamos testar as técnicas de chute. Fiquei realmente impressionado de como o seu chute poderia ficar com muito mais potência. Eu já tinha tirado a minha camisa e o corpo de Bella estava molhado de suor.

_Eu quero lambê-la._

Eu bloqueei um soco direto e em seguida ela tentou rebater com um chute lateral, mas eu peguei sua perna e a segurei para cima.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" Bella questionou tentando manter o equilíbrio em uma perna.

"Nada." Eu fingi ignorância.

"Vamos Edward, você vai me derrubar".

"Bom, você merece isso por ter mentido ontem à noite".

"Eu nunca disse realmente que estava bêbada. Então, eu não menti." Ela fez uma careta.

"Tecnicamente." Eu levantei mais a sua perna. Seus olhos se arregalaram, ela tentando se manter equilibrada. Eu consegui colocar a sua perna acima da minha cabeça e eu fiquei impressionado e excitado.

_Porra, tão malditamente flexível._

Chocado demais com a sua perna eu não percebi o soco que tomei no estômago. Ela não se segurou tanto como eu, e me curvei sobre o meu estômago com um gemido. Sua perna caiu e ela me controlou em segundos me segurando com uma gravata em meu pescoço. Seu peito descansando sob o meu queixo.

_Porra, tão malditamente perto._

"Isso não foi muito legal de sua parte, Edward." Bella disse apertando seu abraço em minha cabeça.

"O que você fez não foi muito agradável também, Bella." Eu repliquei.

"Talvez não, mas não estou com vontade de ter meu coração partido, Edward. Tenho lido e ouvido muitas coisas ruins sobre você. Eu não poderia arriscar isso. Era a única maneira que eu poderia imaginar".

"Eu quero você Bella. Eu não posso dizer que não irei partir o seu coração, mas posso te dizer que eu quero ver até onde isso irá nos levar." Eu disse. Bella afrouxou o seu aperto e se movimentou rapidamente para sentar de pernas abertas na minha cintura.

"Você me quer?" Bella perguntou sorrindo e apertou seu corpo contra o meu. Minhas mãos viajaram até as suas coxas.

"Sim".

"Quanto?"

"Eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que você me pedir." Minha respiração se tornou falha quando ela começou a mexer seus quadris levemente.

Bella pareceu pensativa por um momento, então se inclinou e colidiu seus lábios contra os meus. Eu gemia e minhas mãos agarraram suas coxas movendo-as mais ainda. Sua língua penetrou a minha boca. Nos beijamos assim pelo que pareciam horas e minhas mãos viajavam para cima e para baixo de suas coxas.

A porra de um bip veio do celular de Bella. Ela se afastou cedo demais e se sentou contra o meu colo. "Então, ainda vamos jantar na minha casa?" Bella perguntou e eu apenas balancei a cabeça. Bella sorriu.

"Eu tenho que ir, vejo você em torno das 9 horas, traga comida chinesa, por favor." Bella saiu do meu colo e ajeitou sua saia. Eu me levantei e a puxei para o meu peito.

"Você tem certeza que o Daniel é alguém que não vai machucar você?" Eu perguntei, olhando em seus olhos.

"Tenho visto Daniel nas últimas semanas. Ele é inofensivo." Bella disse colocando suas mãos em meu peito.

"Tudo bem, vejo você às nove. Alguma chance de eu ainda ter aquela dança terminada hoje à noite?" Perguntei erguendo minhas sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Bella me empurrou e bateu no meu braço balançando a cabeça. Ela caminhou até a porta destrancando-a e então se virou para olhar pra mim.

"Sim".

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ O que acharam?? Esperem até o próximo cap. para surtarem mais um pouco... kkk_

_Irene pediu para eu agradecer a todas que contribuíram com as "milhares" de reviews... então, apenas continuem!!! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	10. Masturbação na Quarta feira

**Capítulo 10 – Masturbação na Quarta-feira**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_**~ BPOV**_

"OK, eu vou te ver as nove. Alguma chance de eu ainda ter aquela dança terminada hoje à noite?" Edward perguntou movendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

_Oh Deus, sim._

Eu o empurrei e bati em seu braço balançando a cabeça.

_Eu tinha que sair daqui antes que eu pulasse fodidamente em seus ossos.  
_  
Eu andei rapidamente em direção à porta, destrancando-a antes de voltar a olhar para ele.

"Sim." Eu disse antes de sair para o corredor. Me virei rapidamente e saí antes do meu corpo continuar a me trair. Eu sabia que Edward e eu teríamos relações sexuais o mais cedo possível, mas eu sabia que tinha que ser forte. Eu deveria me segurar por mais tempo se eu planejava quebrar seus hábitos. Mas as coisas estavam ficando complicadas. Por algum motivo eu me encontrei sem capacidade de mentir para ele. Eu respondia em meias-verdades ou a verdade real. Eu não posso acreditar que eu disse a ele sobre não estar bêbada. Mas eu senti no momento em que ele percebeu que eu não tinha gosto de álcool, que a verdade seria melhor. Funcionou bem, ele admitiu que se ele soubesse teria tentado entrar debaixo da minha saia.  
_  
Oh bem, isso é algum progresso._

Eu fui para o meu apartamento e precisei de uma ducha fria para ajudar a acalmar meu corpo super aquecido. Eu fiz algo que não costumo fazer. Eu me masturbei com o pensamento do olhar cheio de luxúria de Edward, seus lábios no meu pescoço e desejando que fossem os seus dedos que estivessem me trazendo ao limite do prazer. Eu sabia que tinha que fazer isso ou então não haveria nenhuma maneira que eu passaria uma noite com ele sem fodê-lo. Ainda era muito cedo para isso.

Eu rapidamente me vesti esperando o meu paciente Daniel. Ele era outra coisa. Um viciado em sexo, ele fodia qualquer coisa com um par de pernas. Ele foi encaminhado para mim depois de várias tentativas fracassadas de terapia em grupo. Eu encontrei-me em um confortável par de calças de yoga, blusa e casaco combinando. Meus pacientes se sentiam mais à vontade comigo quando eu me vestia mais casualmente. Eu também tinha que ver o que eu usava em torno de Daniel.

Daniel sofria com o vício por sexo nos últimos 5 anos. Ele era o alto, moreno e bonito e não tinha problemas em encontrar mulheres. O único problema é que, embora o compromisso nunca tenha sido uma questão, a infidelidade era. Ele traiu a primeira esposa 17 vezes. Ele estava divorciado agora há 3 anos, o que não tinha tornado as coisas mais fáceis.

Mas ultimamente ele estava se apaixonando cegamente por mim. Mesmo que eu tivesse certeza de que eu não era nada mais do que outro par de pernas para ele, isso ainda me irritava. Eu tinha lidado com viciados em sexo antes, mas nunca nesse extremo. Ele apresentou-se como um desafio e eu queria ter sucesso na causa dele. Viciados em sexo podiam tomar escolhas não saudáveis, como prostituição, drogas e DST's. Às vezes a estupros. Então eu precisava ajudá-lo. Mas eu mantenho meu bastão de baseball ao meu lado em todas as sessões, apenas para me precaver.

_**~ EPOV **_

Eu fui para casa cerca de 10 minutos depois, após Bella sair da academia. Eu estava tão perto de aceitar uma oferta de uma loura atraente que me encontrou fora da academia. Mas eu a ignorei, agora Bella era a única que eu queria que ajudasse com o meu problema.

Entrei no chuveiro e assobiei quando a água fria bateu minha região inferior.

_Porra._

Me sequei e me troquei rapidamente. Eu puxei um par de cuecas e jeans verificando as horas. Era uns 20 minutos depois das 8 horas e Bella estaria com seu paciente. Meus instintos me chutavam enviando sinais de alerta de que algo com esse cara Daniel não era seguro. Eu vesti uma camisa e pedi o jantar de um lugar aqui perto. Até o momento que cheguei ao apartamento de Bella era 8h45. Parei na porta. Ela podia ficar com raiva se eu a interrompesse. Eu deixei meu braço cair e decidi esperar mais 10 minutos.

Isso foi tudo para fora da janela quando ouvi Bella gritar de dentro. "Daniel, me largue!" Bati na porta e a abri facilmente. Larguei as sacolas que eu estava carregando e corri para Bella enquanto Daniel voou para longe de Bella quando ela o chutou no peito.

"Bella!" Eu gritei e agarrei Daniel do chão enquanto ele lutava com o meu punho em sua camisa, ainda tentando chegar à Bella. Eu dei um soco em seu queixo e ele caiu no chão novamente. Eu disparei para ele novamente.

"Edward! Pare!" Bella gritou. Eu me virei para olhar o medo evidente nos olhos dela. É claro que ela estava com medo, ela estava prestes a ser atacada por esse pedaço de merda fodido no chão. Mas seu rosto suavizou quando ela ouviu Daniel começando a soluçar. Bella foi para o seu lado, ignorando-me.

_Que porra é essa?_

"Eu sinto muito, Srta. Swan. Eu nunca quis machucar você. Você... é apenas tão fodidamente bonita. Eu não consegui controlar... eu mesmo." Daniel suspirou entre as palavras.

"Daniel, você sabe o que estava prestes a acontecer logo em seguida?" Bella sussurrou tentando ajudar Daniel a se levantar. Cerrei os punhos querendo pegar Bella e levá-la embora.

"Eu tenho que começar a ver alguém." Daniel resmungou esfregando o rosto.

"Talvez sim, talvez não, eu vou considerar sessões supervisionadas da próxima vez. Mas por agora eu preciso que você comece a tomar a medicação." Daniel assentiu olhando para qualquer lugar além de mim.

Bella se afastou dele e percebi que ele não tirava os olhos da sua bunda.

"Hey amigo, mantenha seus olhos fora de seu corpo ou eu vou te dar a porra de outra contusão em sua outra face," eu rosnei parando entre eles. Bella colocou sua mão nas minhas costas.

"Edward," ela disse com firmeza, o seu tom de aviso para mim. "Eu estou bem. Ele não vai tentar nada de novo." Bella sussurrou. Balancei a cabeça um pouco, mas não me movi da minha posição de tentar impedi-lo de olhar fodidamente para Bella de novo.

Bella pegou um pequeno bloco de papel e escreveu algo sobre ele. Ela rasgou a folha de cima e estava prestes a dar um passo ao meu redor, mas eu a peguei e a segurei em minha mão. Ela bufou, mas me entregou a receita médica. Eu dei alguns passos em direção a Daniel enquanto ela dava um passo para trás. Estendi a minha mão.

"Pegue isso e saia daqui agora." Eu rosnei. Daniel deu um passo adiante pegando a folha da minha mão e correndo para fora da porta, fechando-a atrás dele.

"Edward, isso não era realmente necessário. Eu poderia..." Bella disse diante de mim. Eu belisquei a ponta do meu nariz.

"Cuidar de si mesma, o homem estava em cima de você!" Eu rebati.

"Sim, mas eu consegui chutá-lo. Se você não tivesse entrado, eu teria usado meu bastão de baseball nele".

Eu ri sombriamente, "Um homem estava prestes a te estuprar e tudo que você pode fazer é ficar chateada comigo?" Eu perguntei questionando sua sanidade.

"Eu lidei com esse tipo de coisa antes, Edward. Por que você acha que eu continuo com meu treino de jiu-jitsu?"

"O quê?" Belisquei meu nariz novamente fechando os olhos. "Você tinha esse tipo de coisa acontecendo com você antes?"

"Edward, eu estou bem. Então, o que teremos para o jantar?" Bella sorriu descaradamente mudando de assunto. Revirei meus olhos e segui para as sacolas que deixei pela porta. Eu agarrei-as e coloquei os sacos em cima da mesa do café sentando na frente do grande sofá de couro marrom escuro. Bella sentou ao meu lado tirando as caixas e a abrindo para ver o que eu comprei.

Eu praticamente comprei de tudo, já que eu não sabia do que ela gostava. Ela pegou uma caixa de porco frito com macarrão e cavou a costeleta com um par de palitos. Eu me sentei sobre minha bunda, agarrando um Pao.

"Você vai parar de fazer beicinho?" Bella bufou revirando os olhos. "Então, por que você veio tão cedo?" Bella perguntou armando uma sobrancelha e pegando um rolo de ovo.

"Eu queria vê-la novamente. Eu também estava preocupado." Eu admiti.

"Daniel fez uma má impressão com você na hora do almoço, não foi?"

"Eu estava obviamente certo. Você tem certeza que está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei, olhando-a mais. Bella balançou a cabeça.

"Sim e obrigada. Foi meio que quente assistir você ficando tão bravo." Bella piscou, então ela engasgou.

"O quê?" Perguntei seguindo seu olhar para a minha mão. Meus dedos estavam vermelhos e roxos. Eu nem sequer tinha percebido. Bella pegou a minha mão nas suas segurando-a em seu colo a analisando. Seus dedos deslizaram sobre a minha mão lentamente em pequenos círculos. O toque era tão íntimo e por algum motivo, senti meu corpo formigar com o toque.

"Deixe-me pegar gelo para isso." Bella sussurrou antes de se levantar e se dirigir até sua cozinha moderna. Eu vi quando ela puxou alguma coisa fora de sua gaveta do armário cinza.

"Bella está tudo bem, nem sequer está doendo." Eu gritei da sala.

"Faz-me rir, por favor." Ela retrucou. Ela voltou sentando-se ao meu lado e colocando um saco de gelo na minha mão com um par de cervejas abertas. "Espero que você goste de cerveja. Eu não tenho nenhum vinho na mão agora".

"Cerveja está bom, Bella." Eu sorri pegando a cerveja com minha mão esquerda. "Umm... agora eu não posso comer." Eu resmunguei tentando mover minha mão direita. Bella balançou a cabeça. Ela pegou meus palitos pegando uma galinha da minha caixa e mantendo-a na frente dos meus lábios. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Tomei uma mordida vendo-a lamber os lábios enquanto ela me observava.  
_  
Eu amava aqueles lábios._

Bella e eu comemos discutindo as últimas notícias sobre a presidência e a economia ao mesmo tempo em que continuamos a comer. Bella estava na sua terceira cerveja quando eu pensei em provocá-la.

"Então, essa cerveja não é alcoólica para você não ficar bêbada?" Eu perguntei sério. Bella franziu a testa.

"Não Edward, este é o meu verdadeiro eu." Bella sussurrou desviando os olhos dos meus. Tirei o bloco de gelo da minha mão e peguei seu queixo para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

"Lamento que essa tenha sido uma cantada barata." Eu disse.

"Eu mereci isso." Bella sussurrou novamente. "Sinto muito por ter mentido".

"Já está esquecido e perdoado." Eu disse inclinando-me quando a minha mão deslizou do seu queixo para o seu rosto. Eu pressionei meus lábios nos dela. Eu estava hesitante no início, mas eu lambi seu lábio inferior quando ela separou-os ligeiramente me permitindo o acesso em sua boca. Nós dois gememos quando nossas línguas dançaram juntas. Bella sentou-se sobre seus joelhos envolvendo os braços em volta do meu pescoço, seus dedos enroscando em meu cabelo. Eu puxei-a para mais perto com uma mão na parte inferior de suas costas e a outra no seu quadril. Bella ajeitou-se mais para cima inclinando-se para beijar-me profundamente. Minha mão acariciou suas costas e a outra deslizando ao longo de sua coxa sentindo seu tônus muscular flexível sob meu toque.

Bella se afastou primeiro descansando sua testa na minha com a respiração ofegante. "Wow". Ela suspirou.

"Uh... huh..." Eu retornei. Eu tomei seu rosto em minha mão pronto para beijar seus lábios macios novamente, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

"Espere. Antes de irmos adiante, eu te devo uma dança." Bella lembrou-me com um sorriso sexy brincando em seus lábios inchados.

"Eu não quero deixar você desconfortável Bella. Mas se você insiste." Sorri puxando-a quando eu me levantei.

"Tome um assento, eu vou trocar para alguma outra roupa." Bella piscou antes de passar por uma cadeira creme pelo corredor para a primeira porta à esquerda que levava ao seu quarto. Sentei-me no meio de seu grande sofá, mas fiquei curioso quando vi um armário com prateleiras cheias de livros.

Eu andei até ela e percebi um monte de clássicos e alguns livros modernos. Ela tinha um monte de romances de suspense e mistério e então fui para uma seção que me fez arregalar os olhos. Ela deveria ter mais de uma centena de livros relacionados à sexo.

Alguns dos títulos foram: Sexo e o Amante Perfeito, Masturbação. O Guia Completo para um Sexo Maravilhoso e Kama Sutra. Eu ouvi um riso tilintante atrás de mim enquanto eu continuei lendo os títulos. Me virei e quase caí duro bem ali.

Diante de mim estava Bella em um top azul escuro com tiras finas que mal cobriam seus seios. Seu torso exposto e sua bunda vestida com uma minúscula saia preta com uma fenda de um lado expondo seu fundo correspondente a sua parte superior. Uma manga comprida do top e um par de botas me foda de cano longo.

"Gostou da minha biblioteca de referência?" Bella perguntou com um bonito sorriso provocante nos lábios.

"Você tem uma grande coleção." Eu pisquei antes de tomar sua mão e caminhar de volta para o sofá. Bella me empurrou para baixo no sofá e moveu a mesa de café facilmente para o lado. Ela puxou uma cadeira preta da mesa na sala de jantar, mas deixou-a de lado. Bella andou até o aparelho de som na parede oeste colocando um CD no leitor e removeu o controle remoto do console antes de virar para me enfrentar. Ela apertou um botão do controle remoto antes de atirá-lo em uma cadeira próxima.

Buttons começou com Snoop, iniciando a música Bella moveu sensualmente seus quadris balançando de um lado para o outro com as mãos se movendo através de seu cabelo. _Porra_. Quando o refrão começou, Bella espreitou até mim, parando próxima e batendo em sua bunda antes de fechar a distância parando a poucos metros na minha frente. A canção chegou à parte onde eu tive que parar Bella de remover sua blusa no clube. "Eu não consigo te trazer aqui para me ajudar a tirar isso." Bella retirou o top completamente expondo seu tronco e sua pele brilhante. Bella se aproximou antes de girar ao redor balançando sua bunda firme ao seu alcance. Eu não pude me segurar e tentei agarrá-la, mas Bella bateu minha mão para longe antes de se afastar e seus quadris continuarem balançando.

Bella pegou a cadeira preta que tinha apenas duas fileiras no encosto. O encosto da cadeira diante de mim quando Bella deslizou sentando em suas ancas e, em seguida, abrindo as pernas completamente. Eu quase me tornei descolado com a visão. Bella montou nas costas da cadeira antes de saltar para trás girando a cadeira em uma perna em um movimento rápido e sentando nela com suas mãos percorrendo seu corpo inteiro. Ela balançou a cabeça inteira em alguns círculos apertados antes de jogar a cabeça para trás enquanto seus pés se abriam novamente.

"Porra, Bella." Eu cheguei para ela e puxei-a em cima de mim. Bella não perdeu tempo, ela mergulhou a língua na minha boca. Nós dois gememos com o gosto e a sensação de nossos corpos pressionados juntos. Bella sentou de pernas abertas em meu colo com os quadris ainda se movendo com a música. As mãos dela foram para o meu cabelo enquanto minhas mãos deslizaram pelas suas coxas para tocar sua bunda. Eu amassei a carne firme sobre o tecido de seu fundo. Bella choramingou afastando seus lábios para respirar, meus lábios viajando para seu queixo e, em seguida, seu pescoço. Beijei e lambi um rastro até seus seios mal cobertos pelo top. Eu chupei seu mamilo endurecido através do tecido. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo e continuou a mover seus quadris. Ela estava criando um atrito delicioso com seus movimentos. Eu usei minhas mãos para ajudar a guiá-la e moer a minha própria excitação contra ela. Suas mãos rasgaram até minha camisa e ela lambeu meu pescoço descendo até meu mamilo direito tomando-o em sua boca e mordendo suavemente e, em seguida, girando ao redor de sua língua. Nós dois continuamos nos movendo em sincronia quando eu usei os meus dentes para empurrar o tecido para fora de um de seus seios. Eu levei seu pequeno bico rosado na minha boca gemendo com o sabor.  
_  
Tão doce.  
_  
Continuamos assim por alguns minutos até que seu telefone tocou. "A secretária vai atender." Bella disse antes de recostar-se em mim para outro beijo. Senti as mãos dela terminarem de tirar minha camisa. No terceiro toque a secretária eletrônica de Bella ratendeu a ligação.

"Olá, você já deve saber o que fazer. Apenas espere o bip." A voz de Bella terminou e o bipe soou.

"Bella! Eu sei dessa porra sua de viver de carne e sangue. Atenda. Maldição Bella. Que porra você está fazendo com o Playboy Edward Cullen?" Houve uma pausa quando Bella parou de se mover por cima de mim. "Você não aprendeu nada com o que aconteceu? Depois de tudo que passamos..." Bella deu um pulo e pegou o telefone sem fio próximo para atendê-lo e desligou a secretária.

"Jordan, se acalme." Bella gritou no telefone cobrindo seus seios expostos. Bella se virou para olhar para mim e balbuciou 'desculpe'. Bella caminhou para o corredor até seu quarto fechando a porta atrás dela.

_Eu estou fodido.  
_  
Se seu irmão não gostava de mim, não havia nenhuma maneira que ela iria querer a continuar me ver. E o que foi que ele disse. O que poderia ter acontecido em seu passado que faria seu irmão odiar a idéia de sua irmã namorar o playboy local? Um coração partido era a única coisa que eu poderia imaginar. Alguém a tinha magoado. Não me admira que ela me testou por não querer se machucar novamente. E esse era o meu plano de atirá-la de lado como todo o resto. Isso estava ficando complicado.

Bella voltou um minuto depois, caminhando lentamente para mim. "Edward me desculpe, eu acho que vamos chamar isso de uma noite." Bella sussurrou. Eu assenti e tentei me levantar, mas gemi quando a minha ereção forçou contra o zíper da minha calça jeans.

Bella riu. "Você parece ter um pequeno problema. Deixe-me ajudá-lo com isso antes que você vá embora." Bella andou até a porta em frente ao seu quarto. O que ela quer dizer com 'deixe-me ajudar'?

Bella voltou para a sala com uma toalha de rosto e uma garrafa de alguma coisa. Bella sentou em minhas coxas me beijando novamente. Eu me afastei. "Bella, você não precisa fazer nada".

"Edward, há quanto tempo você tem estado com as bolas azuis?" Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de chupá-lo e colocar algum tipo de óleo em suas mãos.

"Desde que eu te conheci." Eu respondi colocando minhas mãos em seus quadris tentando criar atrito.

"Shhh, eu estou lhe fazendo um favor, então apenas aproveite." Bella sussurrou contra meus lábios enquanto sua mão viajou até minha coxa e acariciou minha ereção. Eu chiei quando Bella riu. Suas duas mãos trabalhavam no meu jeans e boxer libertando-me de minha prisão de pano. Eu gemi quando Bella começou a afagar-me. Eu agarrei seu rosto e mergulhei a minha língua em sua boca.

"Não é um pequeno problema, mas um grande problema." Bella ofegou afastando quando meus lábios sugaram sua garganta. Suas mãos talentosas começaram a bombear-me. Seu aperto era firme e suas mãos estavam quentes mantendo um ritmo constante. Eu empurrei meus quadris para incentivá-la a ir mais rápido. Ela obedeceu enquanto eu chupava a onde de seus seios retirando o pano para beliscar seus mamilos novamente. Eu senti aquele calor familiar no fundo de meu estômago quando eu estava chegando ao limite da minha liberação. Eu gemi e Bella apertou mais seu aperto e bombeou mais rápido. Uma mão moveu e agarrou minhas bolas antes de uma unha do seu dedo roçar a pele sensível sob minhas bolas. A sensação foi fodidamente incrível e eu gozei. Forte.

"Porra!" Engoli em seco quando Bella pegou a toalha, mas continuou me bombeando até que eu montei o meu orgasmo. Bella me limpou, nunca tirando os olhos de mim e fechou minha calça de volta.

"Você é realmente lindo quando você goza." Bella sorriu antes de me beijar. Ela se afastou e pulou de cima de mim e ficou na minha frente. Eu sorri de volta.

"Bem, então deixe-me retribuir o favor." Eu disse com a voz rouca. Eu queria mergulhar meus dedos em sua boceta apertadinha. Bella balançou a cabeça, em seguida uma mão viajou sob sua saia.

_Porra._

Ela tirou os dois dedos e acenou-os na minha frente brilhando com seus sucos. "Isso é o que eu tenho para Malcolm e Eli*****." Ela riu da minha expressão perplexa. Então, ela varreu os dois dedos em meus lábios.

_*__Malcolm e Eli__ são personagens de outra fic dessa autora. _  
_  
Me foda._

Lambi meus lábios quando o meu problema voltou, ela era fodidamente deliciosa. Bella riu olhando para o meu jeans. "Edward você recebe apenas um favor por noite." Eu gemi. Bella segurou sua mão para ajudar-me. Eu levantei, mas envolvi Bella em meus braços. Ela guinchou quando eu apertei sua bunda. Eu ri.

"Eu vou pegar você minha linda e essa boceta doce também." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto Bella endureceu um pouco. Eu beijei seus lábios e Bella se aprofundou. Então ela apertou minha bunda.

"Teremos um dia agitado amanhã. Então, vá para casa." Bella disse antes de se afastar. Eu fiz beicinho para ela e ela riu. Ela golpeou minha bunda para empurrar-me para sair. Eu não queria sair, mas eu caminhei para a porta arrastando meus pés. Bella me deu outro empurrão. Abri a porta e parei no corredor virando-me para olhar para Bella.

"Obrigada pelo jantar, Edward".

"Obrigado por me alimentar e por me..." Eu parei.

"A qualquer hora".

"Eu acho que vou aceitar essa oferta." Eu disse inclinando-me para beijar os lábios macios de Bella. Eu me afastei e caminhei pelo corredor até que ouvi o clique suave da porta de Bella sendo trancada. Eu suspirei.

_Porra, eu preciso de outro banho frio. _

**Quarta-feira**_**  
**_  
No chuveiro esta manhã eu tive que cuidar do meu problema depois de passar a noite inteira sonhando com Bella. Os lábios de Bella, o cabelo de Bella, a porra da boca apertada e quente de Bella enrolada no meu pau.

_Isso não está ajudando_. Eu me ajustei um pouco quando eu dirigi com Bella para o trabalho. Ela cumprimentou-me esta manhã com uma xícara de café e um bolo. Bella estava sentada no banco parecendo linda de morrer como sempre, lendo o jornal. Seu telefone começou a tocar. Ela o puxou do bolso da jaqueta.

"Olá".

"Oh, oi Alice." Bella sorriu para mim. Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Sim, Edward me convidou para jantar com seus pais esta noite".

"Mudança de planos?" Bella olhou para mim e eu apenas dei de ombros.

"OK. Vou perguntar a Edward se ele está bem com isso".

"Não, eu estou com ele agora".

"Não! Ele não passou a noite. Ele me deu carona." Bella tapou o telefone e me olhou novamente.

"Alice quer saber se estaria tudo bem se todos jantássemos juntos." Bella olhou para mim com um sorriso.

"Tudo o que você quiser, amor." Eu respondi tentando passar o tráfego.

"Alice ele disse... sim... não... eu não sei por quê." Bella suspirou quando eu olhei para ela confuso. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça. "Sim, está bom para nós. Onde?"

"Isso soa muito bom, Alice. Sete parece bom. Nos veremos lá." Bella deslizou seu telefone o fechando.

"O que foi com o 'eu não sei por quê'?" Eu perguntei a Bella e ela desviou os olhos.

"Eu não acho que você percebeu do que você me chama algumas vezes e Alice ouviu você falando".

"O que quer dizer com como eu te chamo Bella?" Perguntei sem entender o que ela queria dizer com isso.

"Você me chama de outra coisa. Você vai descobrir." Bella sorriu tomando um gole de seu café. Eu balancei minha cabeça. Mulheres. Eu dirigi ao prédio da nossa empresa. Corri para o lado dela e abri a porta. Puxei-a para fora e passei meus braços em torno dela.

"Posso tomar meu café antes que eu o derrame sobre você?" Bella se queixou. Eu me afastei quando ela se virou e o colocou no topo do meu carro antes de se voltar para me encarar.

Apertei-a contra o meu carro como no dia anterior. Eu beijei seus lábios suavemente e delicadamente. Seus lábios se abriram e eu provei sua língua com a minha própria. Eu gemi.

"Sabor de café." Eu sussurrei. "Mmm... tão bom." Eu aprofundei o beijo e o alarme de Bella disparou novamente. Bella riu contra meus lábios.

"Vamos lá, nós devemos ir." Bella me empurrou pegando seu café e andando em direção ao elevador. Eu fiquei olhando para ela andando na minha frente. Bella riu.

"Preste atenção por onde anda." Bella riu apertando o botão para que pudéssemos subir. Eu alcancei os botões ao mesmo tempo que ela com minha mão em suas costas. Bella apertou o botão para o nosso andar.

Tão logo as portas se fecharam eu a puxei para o meu peito e beijei-a profundamente. Bella choramingou, mas então o elevador parou para deixar as pessoas entrarem. Bella endireitou-se antes de eu empurrá-la para o canto. Inclinei-me para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Eu não posso afastar a noite passada pra fora da minha mente." Coloquei uma mão ao lado de sua cabeça contra a parede do elevador. Bella sorriu antes de discretamente acariciar minha ereção através de minhas calças. Eu sibilei quando o toque me deixou mais duro.

"Eu posso sentir isso. Mas você está em suas próprias mãos hoje. Muito trabalho a fazer para nos dar um tempo juntos." Bella sorriu enquanto eu olhava para o meu pau endurecido.

"Você é uma maldita provocadora." Eu resmunguei. Bella riu baixinho acariciando-me mais uma vez antes de retirar sua mão. Eu revirei os olhos para ela.

"Nossa parada." Bella riu.

O resto da manhã foi passada com uma excitação constante. _Porra_. Como eu devo fazer o meu corpo se acalmar se ela está sempre ao meu redor? Durante um tempo quando ninguém me esperava para outra reunião, eu decidi que precisava de um pouco de alívio. Eu usei meu banheiro e tomei conta do problema. Eu lavei minhas mãos e abri a porta para voltar ao meu escritório. Empoleirada em minha mesa estava a fonte constante do meu problema. Bella.

Bella deu uma risadinha, "Levou o tempo suficiente. Eu ia oferecer-lhe alguma ajuda, mas você parecia estar indo bem".

Olhei para ela, "O que você precisa, Srta. Swan?"

"Então, é assim que você quer jogar?" Bella sorriu esperando fora da minha mesa. "Bem, Sr. Cullen, eu vim para ver se você precisava de alguma coisa para preparar para a reunião do almoço".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Não, acho que temos tudo pronto, Srta. Swan." Bella se sentou em uma cadeira em frente à minha cruzando as pernas com sua saia azul mostrando acima de sua coxa.

"Isso é o que eu pensava. Você deve sair em cerca de 10 minutos se você planeja chegar a tempo." Bella disse verificando a hora em seu PDA.

"Você quer dizer que nós devemos sair em 10 minutos." Indiquei o assunto com naturalidade.

"Você quer que eu vá com você?"

"Sim, eu preciso de você para gravar a reunião e me ajudar com ele. Ele geralmente leva a esposa troféu para nossas reuniões de almoço." Eu estremeci. A mulher dele não tinha escrúpulos e flertava abertamente comigo na frente do marido, ela ofereceu-me uma vez uma chave cartão do hotel que estavam hospedados. Tendo Bella eu esperava impedi-la de fazer isso de novo hoje. Eu não queria perder este negócio. O Sr. Knight nos trouxe muitos negócios em nosso caminho.

"Isso soa muito bem. É melhor eu terminar o que eu estou trabalhando antes de irmos." Bella se levantou de sua cadeira e começou a caminhar em direção à porta.

"Bella, me desculpe, eu descontei em você. Eu só estou um pouco frustrado".

"Eu entendo, Edward, mas você tem que entender o que eu quero. Quando for a hora certa você vai ser o primeiro a saber." Ela declarou com sua voz suave e gentil.

Trinta minutos depois estávamos sentados em uma mesa em uma churrascaria local com Phil Knight e sua esposa Barbie. Bella estava sentada ao meu lado com sua coxa tocando a minha. Depois das apresentações e pedirmos a nossa refeição, Phil e eu começamos a trabalhar.

A Barbie olhava entre mim e Bella, seus olhos me olhando de cima abaixo. Notei do canto do meu olho Bella olhando para ela. Sorri internamente, ela estava com ciúmes. Então, senti a mão de Bella na minha coxa. Ela segurou minha coxa com firmeza por um instante antes de movê-la mais para cima. Eu parei de respirar por um momento, ouvindo Phil enquanto ele continuava a discutir o projeto e um outro que ele gostaria que a minha empresa trabalhasse. Phil voltou-se para pedir alguma coisa a sua esposa.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu sussurrei no ouvido de Bella mantendo meus olhos em Phil.

"Desculpe, eu... não foi nada." Bella murmurou olhando para baixo. Bella retirou sua mão e colocou-a em seu colo. Eu suspirei, eu não queria magoá-la ou fazê-la parar. Eu coloquei a minha mão direita em sua coxa deslizando-a para cima. Bella enrijeceu ao meu lado quando minha mão entrou por baixo de sua saia. Bella arregalou os olhos. "O que você está fazendo?" Ela sussurrou freneticamente no meu ouvido.

"Devolvendo o favor," eu sussurrei de volta enquanto meus dedos roçavam sua calcinha. Eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha, ela estava molhada. Phil continuou fazendo perguntas e eu as respondia o melhor que podia. Bella ajudou entregando a Phil toda papelada do trabalho enquanto eu me movi sua calcinha para o lado e rapidamente mergulhei dois dedos dentro de suas dobras.

Bella apertou a mesa fechando seus olhos antes de abaixar para pegar minha pasta para obter um CD com todos os planos detalhados para o projeto. O lábio inferior de Bella tremia enquanto eu continuava minhas ministrações. Ela forçou um sorriso dando o CD para Phil. Só então veio o almoço e Phil sugeriu que deixássemos o resto dos negócios para falarmos depois que terminássemos de comer. Eu concordei alegremente. Eu comi o que pude com a mão esquerda. Minha mão direita estava ocupada acariciando a protuberância de Bella. A respiração de Bella engatou.

"Respire Bella." Inclinei-me para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Você quer que eu pare?" Bella balançou a cabeça dando uma mordida de sua salada em sua boca. Eu curvei meus dedos dentro dela e ela engasgou um pouco. Continuei bombeando nela apreciando o olhar em seu rosto e o calor do seu núcleo apertado.

_Porra, eu não posso esperar até que eu possa prová-la novamente.  
_  
Eu senti que ela começou a apertar sua mão fechada sobre a borda da mesa, sua respiração engatou e ela mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos quando ela veio. Seu corpo tremeu com a sua libertação. Tirei meus dedos e acariciei sua coxa, pegando o guardanapo em seu colo e limpando minha mão, exceto um dedo. Eu rapidamente coloquei-o na minha boca observando Bella ainda mordendo seu lábio inferior. Eu pisquei quando Bella balançou a cabeça.

Bella pediu licença da mesa e saiu para a o banheiro das senhoras. Desculpei-me um pouco depois. Ao me aproximar do banheiro, um braço me puxou para o das senhoras. Ouvi um clique suave atrás de mim quando Bella me empurrou contra a porta. Ela olhou para mim.

"Você foi mau." Ela resmungou e meu pau contraiu.

"Como eu disse, eu estava apenas devolvendo o favor." Eu declarei, mas engoli seco com o olhar que ela estava me dando.

"Você vai pagar por isso." Ela sorriu agarrando minha ereção semi-rígida, que endureceu instantaneamente. _Punição, porra, sim. _

"Oh não, você não vai se beneficiar com isso, Edward. Eu. Vou." Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto ela continuava a afagar-me sobre a minha calça.

"O que... você... quer?" Eu gemi desfrutando o atrito que ela estava criando.

"Você vai fazer aquilo novamente".

"O que novamente?"

"Você vai usar os seus dedos em mim novamente".

"A qualquer hora." Eu engoli em seco novamente, minha respiração errática.

"Ótimo, você tem que fazê-lo novamente durante o jantar".

Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu pau endureceu ainda mais. Bella continuou.

"Hoje à noite".

* * *

_**N.T.:** Uoooouuuuu, cap. "quente"! Continuem deixando reviews!_


	11. Jantar Divino

**Capítulo 11 – Jantar Divino**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**~Edward POV**_

"Você vai usar os seus dedos em mim novamente".

"A qualquer hora." Eu engoli em seco novamente, minha respiração errática.

"Ótimo, você tem que fazê-lo novamente durante o jantar".

Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu pau endureceu ainda mais. Bella continuou.

"Hoje à noite." Bella disse com autoridade. Eu nunca fui aquele submisso, sempre fui o dominante no quarto. Mas agora descobri que estava disposto a ser fodidamente seu escravo.

Porra, estou duro como o inferno.

Engoli em seco e assenti. Bella me deu um sorriso com um olhar de triunfo em seu rosto adorável. Ela parou de me tocar e gemi já sentindo falta do contato. Ela sorriu balançando a cabeça.

"Desculpe, mas por essa pequena exibição, você não poderá obter qualquer alívio até eu dizer que sim." Ela disse com firmeza antes de girar sobre seus calcanhares e caminhar até a pia do banheiro para lavar as mãos. "Agora vá se limpar antes de voltar para o almoço. E eu aconselho você a manter seus olhos fora do peito da Barbie, a menos que queira ter as bolas azuis pelo resto da semana." Bella piscou secando as mãos e arrumando o cabelo que caiu fora do lugar fixando-o de volta. Eu suspirei como um idiota destravando a porta do banheiro e tendo a certeza de que ninguém estava no corredor. Entrei no banheiro masculino e lavei minhas mãos.

Uma vez que estava fora da influência, essência e do cheiro fodido de Bella, eu contemplava em como deixei isso ir tão longe. Como vim para o ponto onde todos os meus pensamentos giravam em uma mulher? Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer? Agora o que, vou deixá-la controlar tudo nesse relacionamento. Relacionamento?

Porra. Relacionamento! Eu sou a porra de uma garota agora. Eu não tenho relacionamentos.

Retirei os pensamentos da minha mente enquanto voltava para o almoço com Phil Knight e Barbie DD***** com 'tanto' plástico. Bella já estava lá conversando determinadamente com Phil enquanto Barbie parecia estar ficando mais e mais confusa a cada segundo. Caminhei para mais perto e percebi por que.

_*__DD = Double D__: mamas realmente grandes._

Bella estava falando em espanhol. Sua voz sensual rolando os R's lindamente.

"_No sé?_*****" Bella deu de ombros com seu tom indiferente. Phil riu dizendo alguma coisa em espanhol.

_*"Eu não sei?"_

"_Mi estimado, nunca lo he visto mirar a una mujer come él te mira a ti._*****" Phil disse parecendo quase eufórico para Bella.

_*"Minha querida, eu nunca o vi olhar para uma mulher como ele olha para você"_

"_Solamente porque él me quiere en su cama._*****" Bella riu baixinho sacudindo a cabeça. Eu arranhei minha garganta esperando para transmitir que eu não entendi uma palavra do que eles acabaram de dizer. Eu, claro, entendi tudo.

_*"Somente porque ele me quer em sua cama"_

Phil disse a Bella que eu nunca olhei para outra mulher da maneira que eu olho para ela. Bella respondeu que era só porque eu a queria na minha cama. Mesmo que este pudesse ser o caso, isso ainda me enervou o quanto ela era perceptível aos meus pensamentos e comportamentos. Eu não tinha idéia do que Phil queria dizer com seu comentário. Eu não olhava para Bella de forma diferente.

Olhava?

Eu estava começando a sentir como se ela pudesse estar me usando para servir à mesma finalidade. Eu não acho que eu gosto disso.

Merda.

Eu tomei meu assento ao lado de Bella tentando parecer como se eu acabasse por não entender nada do que foi dito. "Agora, onde estávamos Phil?"

Passamos o resto da reunião do almoço discutindo nossos planos e possíveis datas. Depois do almoço eu abri a porta do lado do passageiro em silêncio enquanto ela deslizou para o banco. Ficamos em silêncio na maior parte no caminho de volta ao trabalho. Suspirei um pouco irritado e preocupado que isso está começando realmente a afetar fodidamente o meu cérebro.

"O que foi Edward? O que quer que você tem a dizer, apenas diga?" Bella bufou em aborrecimento.

"Eu entendi tudo sobre o que você e Phil estavam falando quando eu voltei para a mesa".

"E quanto tempo você estava ali ouvindo?" Bella olhou para mim mordendo o lábio inferior.

"O tempo suficiente para saber que você ainda pensa que eu só quero você na minha cama." Dei de ombros.

Bella riu. "Então, em outras palavras, você está chateado porque eu ainda penso mal de você".

Sim.

Eu não respondi. "Sinto muito se chateei você, Edward. Mas eu realmente acredito que você não pode mudar durante a noite." Bella deu de ombros.

"Eu não quero que você pense em mim desse jeito. Não me entenda errado, quero você na minha cama, mas quero mais também." Eu menti entregando uma linha cuidadosamente qualificada.

É uma mentira, certo?

"Isso é bom, Edward. Agora, apenas porque você decidiu ser todo sentimental de repente, isso não significa que você se livrou de sua punição." Bella sorriu com sua mão deslizando pela minha coxa. Meu pau agitou-se novamente.

Maldição! Esta mulher me tem em algum tipo de feitiço. Mulher bruxa.

Bella continuou acariciando-me outra vez até chegarmos à garagem. Uma vez que coloquei o carro no estacionamento, deixei minha cabeça cair para trás para me concentrar em suas ministrações, mas então ela parou. Eu gemi.

"Agora é hora de voltar ao trabalho. Agora lembre-se, você não está autorizado a gozar até que eu diga a você que sim. Então é melhor eu não encontrá-lo em seu banheiro cuidando disto." Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha me desafiando a dizer alguma coisa. Eu escolhi provocá-la.

"Sim, senhora." Bella apenas revirou os olhos antes de sair do carro. Eu tomei algumas respirações profundas tentando me acalmar antes de deslizar para fora do meu carro e andar ao lado de Bella.

Surpreendentemente Bella capturou minha mão em sua própria ou assim eu pensei. Ela passou-me uma calcinha fio dental preta. Meu pau estremeceu na minha calça.

Oh merda. Ela estava tentando me matar?

Bella me deu uma piscada antes de entrar no elevador. Estremeci um pouco antes de me ajustar ouvindo Bella rir. Deslizei sua calcinha no bolso do meu casaco percebendo que agora teria o cheiro dela pelo resto do dia. Sim, era mais provável que esse fosse o seu plano o tempo todo.

É isso aí! Ela não é a única que pode jogar estes joguinhos.

Eu andei até ela e empurrei-a contra a parede do elevador ao lado dos botões. Eu pressionei meu corpo contra o dela. As costas de Bella arquearam em minha direção.

É isso mesmo, você me quer tanto quanto quero você.

As portas do elevador se fecharam e então bati meus lábios nos dela. Suas mãos agarraram meus cabelos febrilmente tentando me trazer para mais perto. Percebi que estávamos prestes a chegar ao quarto andar e apertei o botão parar. Os olhos de Bella se abriram.

"O que você está fazendo, Edward?" Bella perguntou quando meus lábios deixaram os dela e beijei seu queixo para baixo e pescoço.

"Dando-nos um pouco de privacidade." Eu afirmei chupando a pele na base do seu pescoço. Ela engasgou quando meus dentes pastorearam sua pele, eu sorri. Eu tinha o mesmo efeito sobre ela como ela tem em mim.

Na, nah, nah na ne neh. Espere, ela está atualmente comandando. Eu devo usar este fato para minha vantagem.

Minhas mãos viajaram de seus quadris para suas coxas. Eu deslizei minhas mãos sob sua saia lentamente, capturando a suavidade de sua pele. Bella gemeu quando a minha boca beliscou as ondas de seus seios em sua blusa com gola em V. Bella puxou meu cabelo me fazendo olhar para ela e lambeu meus lábios com a sua língua. Eu gemi quando minhas mãos agarraram sua bunda e sua língua mergulhou em minha boca.

Porra, perfeito.

Sua saia subiu mais para cima até suas coxas enquanto eu continuava a massagear a pele macia, mas firme de sua bunda redonda e perfeita. Enterrei meus quadris contra os dela, queria que ela me sentisse. Eu queria que ela sentisse o que ela faz comigo. Então, algo bateu na minha cabeça, estávamos sendo observados. Tanto quanto eu gostaria de dar aos caras no escritório de segurança um show, eles não estariam olhando Bella. Eu não quero que eles vejam o seu "patrimônio".

Minha!

Eu me afastei relutantemente sabendo que isso não podia ir mais longe aqui. "Amor, nós temos que parar porque provavelmente estamos sendo vigiados." Eu murmurei tentando recuperar o fôlego. Minhas mãos ainda sob sua saia segurando sua bunda. Bella gemeu em protesto.

"Câmeras fodidas." Ela murmurou quando colocou outro beijo nos meus lábios. Eu deslizei minhas mãos pelas suas coxas lentamente antes de me enterrar contra ela mais uma vez para uma boa medida.

Eu me afastei completamente correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo sabendo que Bella provavelmente tinha causado isso para aumentar ainda mais a confusão que já era habitual. Bella endireitou-se puxando sua saia para baixo e correndo os dedos pelo seu próprio cabelo.

"Você parece muito bem, amor." Eu disse tranqüilizando-a. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu. Então, ela compôs o seu rosto. Eu estava prestes a apertar o botão do elevador para continuar, mas ela estendeu sua mão para me impedir.

"Eu sei o que você estava tentando arrancar agora. Eu não vou tolerar desobediência. Tente tomar o controle de novo e você não receberá a sua recompensa. Entendeu?" Bella reclamou, então ela apertou o botão parar para reiniciar o elevador.

Sim, senhora. Eu concordei, que se foda, eu serei o escravo voluntário. Ela, obviamente, vai chamar as jogadas relativas ao nosso relacionamento físico e eu vou esperar, mas não por muito tempo. Eu sou um homem do caralho.

O resto do dia foi gasto em excitação constante enquanto Bella teve certeza que eu nunca tive um alívio. Ela veio com um cliente sentar-se perto de mim, seu perfume só me trazendo a atenção total. Então, naturalmente, o pensamento dela sentada ao meu lado sem calcinha e me tocando em qualquer chance que ela tinha, não ajudou muito. Este seria um longo dia.

Uma vez que o jantar seria cedo e nós não sairíamos do escritório um pouco depois das cinco, teríamos que pular a academia hoje, para minha grande decepção. Bella decidiu me provocar ainda mais levantando sua saia um pouco mais quando estávamos no meu carro a caminho de nossos apartamentos.

Um pouco mais para cima, por favor.

Bella pegou a minha mão direita do volante e colocou-a em sua coxa mordendo o lábio inferior.

Porra.

A respiração de Bella engatou quando minha mão continuou a subir. Eu não estava disposto a dar-lhe alívio, então deslizei minha mão de volta para baixo. Eu por acaso dei um olhar para ela e ela estava olhando pra mim. Ela bateu afastando minha mão e puxando a saia para baixo. Eu ri.

"Você vai pagar por isso." Bella resmungou enquanto continuava a olhar para mim.

Eu ri novamente. "Você pode tentar jogar como um tigre feroz, mas você acabou de sair como um lindo gatinho irritado".

"Talvez, mas este gatinho não vai masturbar você se você não se comportar e fizer o que eu disser para você fazer." Bella bufou em aborrecimento.

"Masturbar?"

"Oh, não finja que o título daquele livro não fez o seu pau se contorcer na noite passada?" Bella provocou, sua raiva cedendo.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Eu fingi inocência.

"O que seja. Então, nós vamos para o Palisade para jantar esta noite e eu preciso ficar pronta. Eu aconselho você a cuidar do seu problema quando você tomar banho." Bella indicou quando eu puxei até o seu edifício.

"Sim, senhora." Eu disse sarcasticamente. Bella riu.

"Bom, você está aprendendo. Esteja aqui cerca de 25 minutos antes das 07:00hs e nós pegaremos meu carro. Então caminhe até aqui." Bella disse puxando sua chave cartão do bolso de seu casaco.

"Está bem." Eu resmunguei.

"Agora, qual é o problema?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu estava esperando que eu não tivesse que cuidar do meu problema sozinho".

Bella riu quando seu porteiro abriu a porta para ela. "Eu vejo você mais tarde campeão." Bella saiu do carro agradecendo o porteiro antes de caminhar para dentro.

Eu cuidei do meu problema no banho pensando fodidamente na bunda de Bella exatamente como ela me disse para fazer, considerando que eu não gostaria de ter uma ereção quando eu fosse ver meus pais. O Palisade era um restaurante cinco estrelas com vista para o oceano. Eu esperava que meus pais tivessem reservas na Sala Orquídea ou na Sala Magnólia. As Salas Orquídea ou Magnólia eram as únicas com toalhas de mesa nas mesas.

Eu vesti um par de cuecas boxer, na esperança de me manter longe de armar uma barraca a noite toda. Coloquei um par de calças pretas e uma camisa de botão azul escura de mangas compridas deixando alguns botões desabotoados. Acabei por salpicar um pouco de perfume e vesti um paletó preto.

Peguei minha chave e carteira e saí. O ar da noite estava frio e refrescante enquanto eu caminhava para o prédio de Bella. O porteiro cumprimentou-me uma vez que ele me reconheceu imediatamente e abriu a porta para mim. Eu continuei até o elevador, a porta se abriu parando com Bella dentro e ela parecia absolutamente incrível.

Bella sorriu para mim olhando-me com seus cílios longos. Eu sorri de volta antes de meus olhos viajarem do seu rosto até seus ombros nus. Ela estava em um aperitivo vestido azul escuro sem alças que fluía a partir de sua cintura para apenas alguns centímetros acima dos joelhos. Apoiado sobre seu braço estava um xale de seda preto, com a mão segurando uma bolsa preta. Suas pernas pareciam impecavelmente longa em um par correspondente de saltos altos pretos com tiras.

"Gosta do que você vê, campeão?" Bella piscou antes de sair do elevador.

"Definitivamente, amor." Sussurrei puxando-a para perto de mim. Eu tomei uma cheirada em seu cabelo enquanto eu descia para o seu pescoço para beijá-la suavemente.

"Mmm... dê uma mão, por favor." Bella sussurrou quando uma de suas mãos tocou meu peito e me empurrou.

"Com o que eu posso ajudá-la?" Olhei para ela com curiosidade. Ela me entregou o xale e sorriu quando se virou. Eu sorri e ajustei o tecido de seda do xale sobre os ombros dela. Inclinei-me para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"É uma vergonha encobrir este seu lindo pescoço." Coloquei um beijo de boca aberta na base do seu pescoço, ganhando um gemido suave de seus lábios. Eu ri.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Bella murmurou.

"Nós combinamos." Eu ri novamente. Virei-a lentamente tomando sua mão e pressionando meus lábios nela enquanto olhava em seus olhos. Os lábios de Bella entreabriram-se ligeiramente assistindo meus lábios beijarem sua mão de novo.

Sim, eu peguei você agora minha linda.

Bella tremeu um pouco quando a minha língua lançou-se para fora e serpenteou sobre a pele macia de seu pulso. Bella mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos antes de puxar sua mão delicadamente.

"Nós devemos ir antes que nós atrasemos. O meu carro está na frente." Bella indicou entregando-me as chaves do carro.

Eu agarrei a mão dela na minha verificando sua reação, ela não pareceu se importar. Eu sorri e nós andamos de mãos dadas para o lobby da frente do seu prédio.

O porteiro abriu a porta para nós. "Srta. Swan, você está linda esta noite".

"Obrigada, Derek." Bella sorriu para o homem gordo de cabelos grisalhos. "Deixei o jantar para você e Rick no salão. Aproveite." Bella piscou para Derek.

"O que é o menu desta noite?" Derek perguntou sorrindo, gesticulando para que eu passasse pela porta aberta.

"Seu favorito, Frango Alfredo." Bella sorriu voltando-se para falar com Derek.

"Você é muito boa para nós." Derek disse balançando a cabeça.

"É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Vejo você mais tarde, Derek." Bella acenou para ele e então começou a caminhar para o seu carro. Abri a porta do passageiro para ela. "Obrigada." Ajudei-a a entrar e fechei a porta.

Poucos minutos depois estávamos viajando para o centro baixo de Seattle em frente ao mar.

_**~Alice POV**_

"Sim, eu acabei de confirmar as reservas. Quem você está levando?" Eu perguntei através de meu telefone sobre os planos do vira-lata.

"Eu prometi ao meu pai levá-lo de volta àquele lugar, então eu levarei ele. Eu ainda não sei sobre isso. Bella não vai ficar chateada?" Jacob disse, sua voz baixa e tímida.

"Acho que é por isso que Emmett está lhe pedindo para fazer isso. Ele quer ver se Edward vai ficar com ciúmes e quer ver se Bella fica nervosa ou chateada." Eu encolhi meus ombros olhando para meu lindo marido saindo do estacionamento do nosso edifício.

"Sim, às minhas custas. Estou começando a me arrepender de ter recomendado Bella agora." Jacob choramingou.

"Eu acho que você pode lidar com isso, Rin Tin Tin*****." Eu zombei rindo internamente.

_*__Rin Tin Tin__: um seriado __sobre um cão policial, seqüência de "Tin-Tin: Policial K9"._

"Eu posso lidar com isso, Polegarzinha*****." Jacob riu. Revirei os olhos, ele não pode vir com algo melhor.

_* __Polegarzinha__: é uma animação de Don Bluth feita em 30 de março de 1994 e lançada como filme nos EUA pela Warner. Sinopse: uma mulher solitária, que sempre quis ter uma filha, procura a feiticeira boa da floresta, que lhe dá uma semente mágica. A semente transforma-se em uma bela flor. Dessa flor surge Polegarzinha, uma menina pequenina do tamanho de um polegar com um sorriso meigo e uma bela voz. Polegarzinha é muito feliz, mas gostaria de encontrar alguém do seu tamanho com quem pudesse dividir sua vida. Eis que surge do Reino das Fadas, o Príncipe Cornelius, um jovem bonito, inteligente e... também do tamanho de um polegar! Os dois prometem se encontrar no dia seguinte, mas naquela noite Polegarzinha é raptada por uma família de sapos. Agora ela terá que lutar para achar o caminho de volta para casa e encontrar o Príncipe Cornelius._

"Basta lembrar ao seu pai que Bella está em uma atribuição para que ele não estrague o disfarce de Bella".

"Não se preocupe, não vou esquecer. Nos vemos lá".

"Sentirei seu cheiro mais tarde." Eu ri antes de deslizar o meu telefone fechado.

_**~Edward POV**_

Eu parei no restaurante Palisade poucos minutos antes das sete e eu dei uma gorjeta para o manobrista cuidar do carro de Bella enquanto outro homem abriu a porta de Bella oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a sair. Seus olhos demoraram um pouco demais sobre suas pernas finas. Eu rapidamente fiz o meu caminho para ela e peguei sua mão dele.

Sim, sem gorjeta para você, amigo.

Guiei Bella para dentro com um braço envolto em torno de sua cintura enquanto ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro. Meus irmãos já estavam lá esperando.

"Eles disseram que terão uma mesa na sala Magnólia pronta para nos em cerca de 10 minutos." Alice gorjeou quando puxou Bella em um abraço que Bella retornou. "Mamãe e papai estão correndo um pouco atrasados." Alice se afastou enquanto Rosálie se aproximou puxando Bella em um abraço também.

É estranho ver Rosalie aceitar alguém tão plenamente.

Minha família decidiu pegar uma bebida no bar enquanto esperávamos nossa mesa e nossos pais.

"Bella?" Uma voz profunda chamou de algum lugar atrás de nós. Bella ficou tensa do meu lado antes de virar para olhar quem a tinha chamado. Atrás de nós, um homem nos seus cinqüenta anos com longos cabelos meio grisalhos estava em uma cadeira de rodas. Atrás dele estava ninguém menos que Jacob Black, que estava olhando para mim. Eu ignorei-o voltando minha atenção para Bella.

"Billy!" Bella se abaixou para abraçar o homem na cadeira de rodas com lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

"Querida, como você está?" Billy perguntou preocupado quando Bella se afastou sentada sobre suas ancas para olhar para Billy.

"Bem, eu sinto falta deles." Bella disse, sua voz suave quando ela sorriu. "Eu senti sua falta também".

"Nós temos visto você ao redor por um tempo. Seu irmão sente sua falta." Billy indicou limpando uma lágrima do rosto de Bella. Olhei de volta para Jacob e seus olhos estavam em Bella, ou melhor, no peito dela. Eu limpei minha garganta e olhei para ele. Ele teve a coragem de fodidamente sorrir.

"Eu não terei essa discussão com você ou qualquer um aqui, Billy. Por favor." Bella pediu. Billy acenou com a cabeça e, em seguida, olhou para mim.

"Billy, esse é um amigo meu, Edward Cullen. Edward, este é o pai de Jacob, Billy Black, ele era o melhor amigo do meu pai." Bella nos apresentou. Eu estendi minha mão para encontrá-la com a sua grande aquecida. Com um aperto firme, ele assentiu. Ele estava me avaliando para o seu falecido amigo.

"Olá Jacob." Bella cumprimentou o cachorro nervosamente.

"Oi Bells, você parece linda hoje à noite." Jacob disse quando ele saiu de trás de cadeira de rodas de Billy para puxar Bella em um abraço. Cerrei meus punhos tentando lutar contra o impulso de puxá-la para longe dele.

Apenas amigos, eles são apenas amigos.

O abraço de Jacob era um pouco íntimo demais para o meu gosto quando ele envolveu completamente o pequeno corpo dela com o seu corpo grande. Bella bufou de raiva um pouco quando ele apertou seu abraço ainda mais e se inclinou para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido. Ele manteve os olhos em mim o tempo todo. Meu queixo cerrado quando eu notei uma de suas mãos viajar um pouco longe demais para o sul.

Bella se afastou de repente batendo no braço de Jacob. Jacob riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não vou responder a essa pergunta. Eu acho que você apenas vai continuar curioso".

"Edward, a mesa está pronta." Alice chamou-nos a partir do bar. Alice arregalou os olhos quando viu quem estava conosco.

"Underdog.*****" Alice carinhosamente saudou Jacob.

_* __Underdog__: desenho animado dos anos 60 de um supercão. Ele sempre falava em rimas. Constantemente tinha que salvar sua amada Polly Purebread do arquiinimigo Sinistro Simon Barr._

"Coelhinho da Energizer.*****" Jacob cumprimentou em troca.

_*__Coelhindo da Energizer__: símbolo das pilhas e baterias Energizer, apareceu pela primeira vez em um comercial de televisão em 1989. Com uma energia que parece não ter fim, o coelho é considerado por muitos profissionais de marketing como um mascote genial porque é o exemplo real do principal benefício do produto (pilhas de longa duração), demonstrado de forma inovadora. A opção por um coelhinho deve-se ao fato de ser um brinquedo, o que dá vida a um ambiente que normalmente é bastante técnico. O coelho transformou-se no mais recente símbolo de longevidade, perseverança e determinação. O personagem tornou-se um dos mais conhecidos do mundo, sendo comparado aos mais famosos ícones públicos mundiais como Mickey Mouse, Pateta e o tigre Tony, mascote dos cereais Sucrilhos da Kellogg's, tornando-se parte da cultura americana. O comercial mais famoso da televisão é onde o coelho participava de uma competição com outros coelhos que tocavam tambor, o final do comercial era óbvio: o coelho Energizer era o único que não parava._

Mesmo antes de Jacob deixar nossa empresa os dois nunca se deram bem. O resto da minha família entrou no saguão do restaurante para ter uma visão melhor do que estava acontecendo. Bella me puxou para mais perto enquanto Jacob continuou a olhar para mim. Exatamente então meus pais decidiram entrar. Estávamos criando bastante congestionamento de tráfego.

"Jacob Black, como você está?" Meu pai cumprimentou o vira-lata. Jacob ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim antes de virar para cumprimentar meu pai.

"Olá Carlisle. Esme." Jacob estendeu a mão e apertou as mãos de meus pais.

"Eu ouvi que o negócio estava indo bem para você e Sam." Meu pai disse mais como uma pergunta.

"Sim, nós estamos indo muito bem. Estamos atualmente trabalhando em um acordo com a cidade de Seattle." Jacob confessou olhando diretamente para mim. Meu sangue já estava no ponto de ebulição. Sua companhia era nossa concorrente.

Uma atendente cumprimentou Jacob depois que ele deu o nome da reserva, dizendo a ele que sua mesa estava pronta. Jacob acenou com a cabeça empurrando a cadeira de rodas de seu pai à frente antes de parar na frente de Bella e eu.

"Eu vejo vocês mais tarde, Bella." Jacob disse antes de se inclinar e beijar a bochecha de Bella. Um grunhido retumbou no meu peito. Bella colocou sua mão na minha e apertou tentando me acalmar.

"Você e Bella se conhecem?" Esme perguntou enquanto meu pai a ajudava a retirar o casaco.

Bella parecia que estava prestes a dizer algo, mas Jacob se adiantou. "Sim, ela é minha ex-noiva." Jacob deu de ombros e foi embora empurrando o pai junto.

Uma névoa vermelha encheu minha visão, então eu arranquei minha mão de Bella e saí para o ar fresco da noite com a minha família gritando atrás de mim. Por que isso me deixou tão fodidamente com raiva? Por que eu estava tão ciumento? Só a idéia de que eles estavam juntos com qualquer coisa a mais do que amigos encheu a minha cabeça com pensamentos deles juntos.

"Edward." Um sussurro suave chamou atrás de mim.

"Por favor, me diga que você não tem ainda sentimentos por ele." Eu resmunguei incapaz de olhar para ela.

"É claro que eu tenho." Bella respondeu. Pelo menos ela estava sendo honesta. "Eu o amo como um amigo e ele vai se casar com a minha prima em breve." Bella sussurrou, suas mãos tocaram minhas costas varrendo até os meus ombros antes de virar-me.

"Se ele vai se casar com sua prima, então por que ele está se esforçando tanto para me irritar?"

"Isso é algo macho – quem é o maior - o jogo que vocês estão jogando?" Bella sorriu para mim antes de envolver seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. Eu enterrei meu nariz na curva de seu pescoço, respirando o cheiro dela para me acalmar enquanto envolvia meus braços em volta de sua cintura.

"O que ele perguntou a você quando ele estava sussurrando em seu ouvido?" Eu pedi depositando um beijo em sua pele macia.

"Ele perguntou se o dele era maior." Bella riu.

"Por que você não respondeu para ele?" Eu perguntei, agora curioso.

"Eu não tive coragem de dizer a ele que não há comparação." Bella disse deitando sua cabeça no meu peito. Eu sorri contra sua pele antes de beijá-la novamente.

"Devemos entrar. Eu nunca estive aqui antes." Bella sussurrou, suas mãos brincando com o cabelo na nuca.

"Eu não quero. Podemos sair agora antes que alguém venha e nos pegue." Eu sugeri gentilmente tomando o lóbulo da sua orelha entre meus lábios e sugando levemente.

"Isso seria rude. O que sua mãe pensaria de mim?" Bella disse se afastando antes de puxar a minha cabeça para mais perto dela. Ela sorriu antes de escovar os lábios contra os meus. Ela pegou meu lábio inferior entre os dela sugando levemente antes de sua língua pegar a minha em sua boca. Eu gemi quando a minha língua deslizou contra a dela. Eu queria mais, eu puxei-a mais dobrando seu rosto levemente para que eu pudesse explorar mais a sua boca. Então, alguém pigarreou atrás de nós.

"Desculpe, mas Alice exige a sua presença." Jasper riu gesticulando para nós o seguirmos. Suspirei e peguei a mão de Bella levando-a para dentro. Bella arregalou os olhos quando ela viu a decoração do restaurante. As vigas de madeira expostas cruzando aqui e ali sobre nós eram muito bem iluminadas com luzes rebaixadas, até que os feixes se encontravam no meio de uma peça oval que compunha a maior parte do sistema de apoio principal do edifício. Na sala de jantar principal, mesas foram dispostas por toda parte incluindo uma parede de janelas com vista para o porto. Logo acima e em frente à porta da frente era a área do bar que era situada fora da área de jantar principal. A maioria da área principal de jantar estava ocupada quando Jasper nos levou para a sala Magnólia onde minha família estava esperando.

Meu pai e minha mãe se levantaram para cumprimentar Bella. "Mãe, essa é Bella Swan, minha acompanhante esta noite. Bella, esta é minha mãe, Esme." Bella sorriu estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la, mas percebeu que eu ainda estava segurando a mão dela. Os olhos de minha mãe se arregalaram quando ela olhou para as nossas mãos. Eu corei ligeiramente soltando a mão de Bella. Minha mãe sorriu pretensiosamente enquanto pegava a mão de Bella e agitava.

"Bella, querida Eu ouvi muito sobre você." Esme indicou puxando Bella em um abraço.

O que há com todos os abraços?

Olhei para minha mãe confuso. "Filho, Bella aqui doa muito para instituições de caridade locais e fundações, ela está causando um rebuliço entre as socialites".

"Bem, eu ouvi muito sobre você, Sra. Cullen. Na verdade, o seu trabalho na Children´s Foundation***** inspirou meu projeto atual." Bella sorriu se afastando da minha mãe.

_* A missão da __Children's Foundation__ é fornecer abrigo, alimentação, vestuário, educação, assitência médica e outras mudanças de vida necessárias para as crianças em situações desesperadas ou abusivas. A fundação se esforça para quebrar o ciclo da pobreza, abuso e ignorância e ajudar as crianças a tornarem-se positivas, produtivas e auto-realizadas como membros da sociedade, com oportunidades e esperança para o futuro. _

"Querida, por favor, me chame de Esme. Agora vamos sentar para que possamos pedir o jantar e conversar sobre esse projeto de vocês." Minha mãe sorriu tomando o lugar que meu pai puxou para ela. Meu pai estendeu a mão para Bella e piscou.

Ele piscou.

Sacudi fora a confusão e puxei uma cadeira ao lado da minha mãe para Bella. Bella balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. Ela fez sinal com o dedo para eu chegar mais perto. Inclinei-me e então ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Sente-se à minha direita".

"Por quê?"

"Quero ver se você é tão bom com sua mão esquerda como você é com a sua direita." Bella sussurrou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, minha respiração engatou e meu pau estremeceu fodidamente. Ela ainda quer que eu use meus dedos nela com a minha mãe de um lado e Jasper sentado no seu outro lado. Eu não sei se eu deveria ficar excitado ou com um medo do caralho.

Sim, excitado.

Puxei a outra cadeira de vime e Bella deslizou nela com um sorriso. Engoli em seco e tomei meu assento ao lado dela. Agradecido pela grande mesa oval que estávamos sentados estar coberta com ricas toalhas escuras de mesa. Enquanto os outros estavam ocupados olhando o menu, eu inclinei-me e sussurrei no ouvido de Bella. Eu puxei o meu menu para bloquear a visão de Emmett sobre nós, que tinha estado olhando para mim pelos últimos minutos.

"Se eu conseguir ter sucesso e não nos envergonhar na frente de toda a minha família, qual é a minha recompensa?"

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou um olho franzindo a testa ligeiramente em pensamento. Ela me olhou e sorriu e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Quando voltarmos para o meu apartamento," ela fez uma pausa para o efeito dramático, diabinha. "Eu vou provar você." Eu engasguei de surpresa com suas palavras e porque sua mão segurou em concha o meu pau. Meus olhos rolaram antes de eu conseguir me recompor.

Porra.

Eu agarrei o copo de água próximo para ajudar a cobrir a minha respiração irregular. Ouvi o riso tilintante de Bella quando ela olhou para o seu menu, retirando sua mão de minha agora dolorosa ereção.

"Então, Alice, o que é bom aqui?" Bella perguntou olhando por cima de seu menu para a minha irmã. Bella ouviu enquanto todos davam suas opiniões. Bella ouviu a todos com um belo sorriso.

"Em outras palavras, amor, tudo no menu é delicioso." Eu disse com meu sorriso correspondendo ao dela. A mesa de repente silenciou. Bella mordeu o lábio nervosamente.

"Do que você a chamou, Edward?" Emmett perguntou do outro lado da mesa. Sua boca aberta como a de Rosalie.

"O que você quer dizer? Eu chamei-a de Bella." Fui até a última frase na minha cabeça, sim, Bella.

"Não, você não chamou." Rosalie disse, suas sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão.

"Do que vocês dois estão falando?" Eu perguntei olhando para Emmett, que estava agora olhando para Bella. Eu me virei para olhar para Bella que estava sacudindo a cabeça.

"Esqueça, Edward." Emmett disse olhando de volta em seu menu. Olhei novamente para Bella quando ela desviou os olhos dos meus e olhou para o menu. Olhei para os meus pais enquanto eles sussurravam silenciosamente.

Estou realmente perdendo alguma coisa aqui?

"Alguém, por favor, pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei olhando de volta para Emmett, em seguida voltando para Bella.

"Edward, não é nada sério." Bella disse olhando para mim.

"Se não é nada, então me diga." Eu exigi.

Bella suspirou em derrota. "Você me chamou de 'amor'." Ele sussurrou enquanto mexia as mãos no seu colo. "Eu chamei?"

"Você chamou, querido." Minha mãe confirmou com um olhar orgulhoso no rosto.

Eu sentei lá em confusão porque eu realmente não me lembro de chamá-la de qualquer coisa além do seu nome. Após alguns minutos um garçom veio à nossa mesa para anotar nossos pedidos interrompendo meus pensamentos.

O que diabos isso significa?

Meus pais pediram ostras frescas na meia concha, uma lagosta e molho de caranguejo e rolinhos primavera para todos nós compartilharmos como aperitivos e todos nós pedimos. Bella pediu o camarão-tigre e eu pedi o filé mignon com camarão-tigre ao alho. Outro garçom nos seus vinte anos começou a anotar os pedidos de bebidas. Notei que seus olhos estavam em Bella quando ele fez o seu caminho até nós.

"Que bebida eu posso trazer para você, senhor?" Ele me perguntou, mas olhando para as pernas de Bella. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre sua coxa olhando para ele. Suas bochechas coraram levemente quando seus olhos viajaram de minha mão até os meus olhos.

"Eu só vou tomar uma cerveja, ou o que quer que tenha na torneira." Eu lancei e ele assentiu. Olhei para Bella, que olhou para mim em confusão. Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei de volta para o garçom.

"O que posso trazer para você, senhorita?" Ele perguntou a ela, os olhos em seu rosto.

"Vou querer o Tropical Itch*****." Bella disse sorrindo para o garçom, sua etiqueta dizia Joe, mas para mim era idiota.

_*__Tropical Itch__: 1½ dose de Rum Bacardi 151; 1 dose de Rum Dark Jamaican; 1 dose de Whisky Bourbon; ½ dose de Curação Laranja; 2 lances de licor de Angostura; 8 pitadas de suco ou polpa de maracujá. Encher um copo grande com gelo picado, adicionar todos os ingredientes e mexer bem. Decore com abacaxi, folhas de menta, orquídea e raspas de canela._

"Esse é um favorito entre as senhoras bonitas, senhorita." Ele piscou e saiu rapidamente exatamente quando eu estava prestes a levantar e rasgá-lo para baixo. Imbecil! Bella riu, Jasper e Emmett riram com ela. Eles devem ter visto a troca.

"Maldição, Edward, o que diabos está acontecendo com você?" Emmett perguntou tentando se recompor. Eu olhei para ele.

"Nada." Eu resmunguei. A neblina vermelha queimando... Eu não posso desfrutar de uma noite sem que alguém tente foder meus olhos com... do que diabos eu posso chamá-la?

"Edward, você está sendo ridículo." Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido. "E quanto a sua mão?" Eu olhei para ela quando ela pegou a minha mão direita na dela. A contusão estava um pouco mais escura do que estava na noite passada e uma junta estava ferida, mas que eu mal sentia.

"Não está doendo, está tudo bem." Eu sussurrei apreciando o pequeno toque íntimo dela acariciando minha mão suavemente. Nossos olhos trancados, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios quando a acusação que eu costumo sentir foi intensificada na sua presença.

"O que aconteceu com sua mão, Edward?" Jasper perguntou quando ele olhou para minha mão na pequena mão de Bella. Eu balancei minha cabeça silenciosamente tentando dizer a ele para não prosseguir com isso.

"O que sobre a mão de Edward?" Minha mãe perguntou ao meu lado.

Tarde demais.

"Não é nada, mãe, apenas uma contusão leve, não é grande coisa." Eu tentei jogá-lo fora, mas ela estendeu sua mão para que ela pudesse examinar minha mão. Bella soltou minha mão com uma risadinha. Eu revirei meus olhos e coloquei minha mão na da minha mãe.

"Como você fez isso, meu filho?" Carlisle perguntou, seus olhos olhando para a minha mão também.

"Ele me ajudou com um paciente difícil ontem." Bella respondeu por mim.

"Paciente?" Emmett afirmou como uma pergunta. Eu gemi internamente, agora ele vai saber que ela é uma terapeuta sexual, ótimo. Agora eu nunca mais ouvirei o final disto.

"Sim, paciente. Eu não posso entrar em detalhes por causa da confidencialidade médico-paciente." Bella deu de ombros.

"Que tipo de médico é você?" Emmett continuou sua inquisição.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior não querendo responder. "Emmett, eu sou uma terapeuta sexual." Emmett empalideceu, em seguida ficou boquiaberto, então ficou um pouco rosa antes de gargalhar histericamente.

"Edward… Bella… sexo… oh… muito divertido…" Emmett suspirou incoerências.

"Emmett, se você optar por tirar sarro de mim ou Edward sobre este assunto eu vou analisá-lo na frente de todos. E confie em mim, eu não tenho muitas coisas boas a dizer sobre você." Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha desafiando-o a continuar. Eu sorri quando Emmett empalideceu e ficou boquiaberto novamente e depois ficou em silêncio.

"Sim, Emmett, você deveria estar no meu sofá por uma hora por semana também." Bella repreendeu.

Então todo mundo, incluindo Rosalie, riu.

"Isso foi maravilhoso, amor." Eu beijei sua bochecha ainda rindo. Bella levantou sua sobrancelha para mim. Então eu percebi que eu disse.

Eu a chamo de amor. Por que eu a chamo de amor?

O riso cessou assim que as bebidas começaram a chegar por dois garçons. Felizmente nenhum deles era Joe. Eu coloquei de lado meu pensamento sobre o por que eu chamo Bella de 'amor' para posterior análise. Agora não era o momento.

Nós aproveitamos uma conversa muito agradável com minha mãe sobre o projeto de Bella, que ainda estava sem título, enquanto esperávamos pelos aperitivos. A mão de Bella apertou minha coxa por debaixo da mesa. Voltei minha atenção para ela quando os aperitivos apareceram. Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu. Eu mexi minha boca 'agora' e ela mordeu seu lábio inferior assentindo. Engoli em seco enquanto eu olhava para a minha família toda que estavam ocupados conversando e pegando aperitivos. Eu assenti levemente pegando algumas ostras e rolinhos primavera e colocando-os em um pequeno prato na minha frente. Bella fez o mesmo com um sorriso.

O sorriso de Bella ampliou assim que a minha mão roçou para cima de sua coxa por debaixo da mesa. Eu olhei para me certificar de que não poderia ser visto por ninguém. Puxei a cadeira de Bella para mais perto para que meu braço não parecesse que estava esticado. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e deslizei minha mão para cima de sua coxa. Eu gentilmente mordi um rolinho primavera para ajudar a suprimir um gemido quando eu alcancei seu núcleo e percebi que ela não estava usando calcinha.

Maldição.

Mudei um pouco na minha cadeira porque minha calça estava ficando desconfortável. Eu acariciei sua fenda algumas vezes. Ela estava molhada e fodidamente quente. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior sentindo seus sucos começando a acumular. Eu queria prová-la outra vez, mas agora era tudo sobre ela.

Mais tarde seria tudo sobre mim.

Eu continuei comendo meu rolinho primavera assistindo Bella com o canto dos meus olhos. Seus olhos fecharam por um momento e ela mordeu seu lábio inferior. Eu sorri enquanto mergulhava dois dedos dentro de seu centro quente e apertado. Meu polegar esfregando seu feixe de nervos enquanto meus dedos bombeavam continuamente para dentro e fora dela.

_**~Bella POV**_

Porra... ele sabe como usar esses dedos longos. Lembre-se de respirar, Bella.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda dando uma mordida no rolinho primavera. Os dedos de Edward enrolaram dentro de mim fazendo-me fechar as pernas de surpresa. Edward riu baixinho ao meu lado enquanto pegou uma ostra e sugou com força fazendo barulho. Revirei os olhos quando ele acrescentou um terceiro dedo. Eu engasguei um pouco, minhas coxas automaticamente relaxando enquanto ele continuava a empurrar seus dedos dentro de mim. Eu peguei uma ostra e comi deixando-a deslizar para baixo da minha garganta enquanto seu polegar esfregava meu clitóris com vigor renovado.

Porra.

Eu senti aquele calor familiar e a espiral na boca do meu estômago quando Edward habilmente me trouxe para mais perto da minha felicidade.

Edward reparou que minhas paredes começaram a apertar em seus dedos. Ele queria que eu chegasse rapidamente para evitar suspeitas, já que nós dois estávamos em silêncio e não nos juntando às conversas em torno da mesa.

Edward se inclinou para sussurrar baixinho, quase inaudível. "Bella, goze para mim".

Eu engasguei levemente coberta por Edward colocando um beijo em meus lábios. A parte inferior do meu corpo tremia enquanto minha visão estava cega com as faíscas brancas e estrelas quando eu finalmente me libertei.

Deus, eu amo suas mãos.

_**~Edward POV**_

"Goze para mim, Bella." Eu sussurrei no ouvido de Bella enquanto três dedos enrolavam dentro dela batendo no ponto, ela respondeu a mais. Eu cobri os sons audíveis de Bella com um beijo em seus lábios. Seus sucos fluíram em minha mão e para baixo em uma de suas coxas. Eu tirei minha mão lentamente puxando um lenço do bolso da minha calça e limpei minha mão debaixo da mesa.

Eu observei Bella enquanto seus olhos fechavam várias vezes tentando acalmar sua respiração, seu peito subindo e descendo a cada respiração profunda. Bella tomou um gole do seu coquetel e desculpou-se saindo da mesa. Infelizmente, Alice e Rosalie decidiram se juntar a ela.

Esperei alguns minutos antes de desculpar-me para ir ao banheiro. Eu lavei minhas mãos e pensei na minha recompensa. Eu esperava que ela quisesse dizer o que ela disse sobre me provar. Maldição, agora eu nunca tirarei o pensamento da minha cabeça.

Eu nunca fiz nada parecido com isso com outras pessoas nas proximidades. Devo admitir que fez tudo mais erótico e fodidamente quente. Pergunto-me se ela estaria disposta a retribuir debaixo da mesa. Quando voltei para a mesa Bella, Alice e Rosalie já estavam lá. Sentei-me ao lado de Bella novamente quando um garçom trouxe-me outra cerveja. Bella recusou outra bebida, eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Um de nós tem que dirigir de volta para os nossos edifícios." Bella sorriu. É claro que ela estava certa. Eu assisti enquanto a minha família fazia perguntas a Bella sobre o seu projeto, sua educação e tudo em geral.

O jantar foi servido, então continuamos a conversa tranqüila entre um ao outro.

Alice limpou sua garganta, de repente, "Adivinha o que eu descobri hoje enquanto eu ajudava na folha de pagamento hoje, Bella?" Bella enrijeceu ao meu lado e olhou para minha irmã.

Alice sorriu largamente, "Sábado é o aniversário de 27 anos de Bella." Bella olhou para ela e murmurou alguma coisa ao longo das linhas de 'vingança é um puta pau pequena duende'. Jasper riu ao seu lado, aparentemente ele a ouviu também.

"Eu não comemoro aniversários Alice, por isso nem sequer pense nisso. Nós já fizemos planos, de qualquer maneira".

"Planos? Esme perguntou a Bella do meu lado.

"Sim, nós decidimos dar um passeio até Snoqualmie Falls no sábado".

"Nós?" Meu pai perguntou a Bella. Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Nós, como em eu, Bella e os outros." Eu respondi ao meu pai.

"Parece que você não quer que nos juntemos a vocês, Edward." Emmett fingiu que estava ofendido. Revirei os olhos.

"Por que você não me disse que era seu aniversário neste fim de semana?" Perguntei a Bella com os olhos de todos sobre ela.

"Eu não gosto de comemorar meu aniversário porque também é o dia em que meus pais morreram".

* * *

_**N.T.: **__E então, estão gostando desse joguinho de "gato e rato" do nosso casalzinho predileto? _

_Queria agradecer a Beth por betar esse cap.! A partir de agora ela será nossa beta! E o trabalho da beta é tão importante como a tradução! Obrigada Bethta! _

_Continuem deixando reviews!_

_Bjs... __**Ju**_


	12. Terça feira do Gol

**Capitulo 12: Terça feira do Gol*******

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

"_Por que você não me disse que seu aniversário é neste fim de semana?" Perguntei a Bella, todos os olhares voltados a ela._

"_Não gosto de comemorar o meu aniversario, por que é também o dia que os meus pais morreram." Bella sussurrou, evitando os nossos olhos._

Minha mãe a Alice ofegaram em uníssono. A respiração de Bella ficou pesada, e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas não derramadas. "Um... eles morreram em um acidente de carro aos arredores de Forks, Washington. Eles estavam correndo para a festa de Jacob, no intuito de fazer uma surpresa pra mim e meu irmão gêmeo Jordan."

Bella fez uma pausa, tomando um gole da sua água. "Espere Bella, qual é o seu nome completo?" Jasper perguntou, ele parecia estar confuso.

Bella sorriu para ele. "Eu estava me perguntando quando você iria me reconhecer J. Meu nome completo é Isabella Marie Swan, mas para você e o resto do time de beisebol e futebol americano eu sou a irmã tímida e nerd do Jordan."

"Você a conhecia Jasper?" Emmett fez uma pergunta que estava na ponta da minha língua.

"Eu costumava sair com seu irmão e eu freqüentava a casa deles. Ele era o capitão do time de beisebol e era a estrela do quarterback*. Ele tinha futuro brilhante pela frente até que..." Jasper olhou para os olhos marejados de Bella e então a puxou para um abraço.

_*Quarterback é o atacante do futebol americano. Essa é a principal posição do time. Também conhecidos como líderes do time._

"B eu não tinha idéia, eu sou tão idiota, como pude não reconhecer você. Você cresceu e deixou sua timidez de lado." Jasper riu, acariciando a bochecha de Bella.

"J, você se lembrou e agora está tudo bem. Para ser honesta, eu não queria que você se lembrasse, por que agora todo mundo aqui vai saber de tudo." Bella explicou, sorrindo para Jasper.

"Ninguém aqui sabe sobre Jordan e Brianna?" Jasper apontou em questão. Bella concordou e olhou para Carlisle. Por que até agora eu era o único perdido nessa mesa?

Bella suspirou e decidiu nos contar sobre o seu passado. "Jasper conhecia meu irmão e eu. Na verdade J era o único amigo do meu irmão que não me ignorava, mas isso provavelmente era por que eu lhe ensinava inglês." Bella brincou, batendo nos ombros nele. Jasper revirou os olhos.

"Meu irmão era o garoto mais popular da escola e ele usava essa vantagem. Em outras palavras, ele era um jogador, um tremendo safado." Os olhos de Bella se entristeceram quando Jasper acenou a cabeça em concordância.

"Minha melhor amiga e companheira, a nerd Brianna, e eu éramos inseparáveis e ela tinha uma grande queda pelo meu irmão. Meu irmão nunca lhe deu bola e eu estava feliz por isso. Eu não queria que ele estragasse o nosso relacionamento. Mais tarde, eu fui para faculdade da Califórnia e Brianna foi para Seattle. Nós ainda tínhamos contato e nós duas florescemos. Durante uma de suas férias meu irmão reparou em Brianna. Tivemos uma briga terrível quando eu deixei bem claro para o meu irmão que eu queria que ele ficasse longe dela. Ele ainda era o mesmo porco mulherengo que ele era no colegial, e a situação só piorou quando ele foi para a faculdade.

"Em um momento nas nossas férias Brianna anunciou que estava noiva de alguém que ela estava namorando há dois anos. Eu estava tão feliz que ela finalmente havia seguido em frente. Mas eu sabia que isso ia atiçar mais o meu irmão. E eu estava certa. Durante as férias eu e o noivo de Brianna estávamos querendo fazer uma surpresa a ela, fazendo um jantar a luz de velas. Eu estava indo ajudar na cozinha quando eu percebi que nem meus pais e nem meu irmão estava por perto; Brianna e Jordan estavam juntos. Nós os pegamos no ato. O noivo de Brianna estava com o coração partido e saiu correndo para fora de lá. Brianna o seguiu.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lagrimas e elas começaram a cair. "Meu irmão e eu tivemos a maior briga e eu basicamente disse a ele que eu o odiava. Eu não encontrei Brianna em qualquer lugar e meu irmão não se importou. A atirou para o lado, como ele fazia com todas que ele ficava, mesmo ele sabendo que ela significava muito pra mim. Uma noite eu ouvi através de amigos em comum que os pais de Brianna a deserdaram, com vergonha, pelo que ela tinha feito. O noivo dela acabou tudo e deixou o país. Brianna tinha perdido tudo."

Bella colocou as mãos em seu rosto e soluçou levemente. Jasper colocou a mão nas costas dela na mesma hora que eu, tentando acalmá-la. "Esta noite eu finalmente encontrei ela e disse que era pra ela me acompanhar até em casa pra nós conversarmos, e que Jordan já tinha ido embora. Eu não tinha idéia de quão ruim a situação estava. Ela começou a chorar, dizendo que a sua vida servia só pra machucar as pessoas. Ela puxou uma arma. Ela estava indo se matar. Então meu irmão apareceu e nós tentamos convencê-la de não fazer isso. Mas ela não estava escutando. Em um certo momento, meu irmão avançou pra cima dela e a arma caiu, disparando um tiro nas costas do meu irmão, corri para ajudar ele e pedi ajuda a Brianna, mas ela simplesmente pegou a arma e se matou."

Bella se virou para Jasper, e o abraçou firmemente, enquanto Alice assistia a cena com lágrimas caindo em seus grandes olhos avelã. "Cerca de um ano após o acidente Jordan finalmente teve alta do hospital. Fui convidado para a festa, mas não fui capaz de fazer isso. Nesta mesma noite os pais de Bella estavam dirigindo para casa, estava chovendo muito, Charlie perdeu o controle do carro, o batendo em algumas arvores." Jasper disse continuando a historia de Bella. Bella fungou um pouco e se afastou de Jasper.

"Me desculpe J." Bella soluçou e enxugou os olhos.

"Eu sinto muito B. eu gostaria de ter ido para o funeral." Jasper disse em um sussurro, beijando a sua testa.

"Eu entendi, assim como Jordan." Bella disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"O que aconteceu com o seu irmão Bella?" Alice se levantou da sua cadeira e se ajoelhou na frente de Bella, pegando as suas mãos.

"Ele não pode... não pode mais andar." Bella suspirou. "Ele não se perdoa pela morte de Brianna. Os médicos dizem que ele tem algum sentido nos pés, mas ele não quer tentar." Bella deu de ombros.

"Eu sinto muito por tudo que você está sentindo agora Bella." Alice disse puxando Bella para um abraço.

"Desculpe a todos, eu arruinei o jantar." Bella murmurou depois que Alice se afastou.

"Não seja ridícula, Bella." Esme disse para Bella, com os olhos tristes. Ela me olhou e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu perdi meus pais biológicos em um acidente de carro quando eu era uma adolescente, eu era estudante do Ensino Médio e na época morávamos em Chicago." Eu olhei para Bella e peguei a suas mãos em meu colo e ela olhou para mim com expressão de dor. "Esme é irmã da minha mãe, e já tinha Emmett e Alice, então Carlisle e Esme me acolheram."

"Eu sinto muito Edward." Bella sussurrou e beijou meus lábios suavemente. "Vamos pegar um ar fresco antes da sobremesa." Bella sugeriu. Balancei a minha cabeça em concordância. Bella e eu nos levantamos e dissemos a minha família que voltaríamos em poucos minutos.

Bella e eu andamos de mãos dadas para o ar fresco da noite.

**APOV**

"Alice, agora isso ficou muito mais complicado." Meu marido expressou ao meu lado. Ele parecia terrível, como se ele tivesse encontrado um amigo e perdido todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Ele está certo, Alice. Se você não tivesse a conhecido pelo o que ela faz, tenho certeza que não teria concordado em tentar juntar os dois." Meu pai me repreendeu.

"Isto não foi completamente minha idéia. Jacob fez soar como se ela fosse realmente infeliz e que ela precisava de alguém que a fizesse parar com isso." atirei minhas mãos para cima, em sinal de frustração.

"Ela já expressou sua opinião sobre isso? Será que ela já tentou sair dessa?" Minha mãe perguntou me olhando atentamente.

"Na primeira noite em que eles se conheceram. Ela estava preocupada dizendo que eles tinham muito em comum." Eu sussurrei.

"Não foi por isso que queríamos juntá-los?" Emmett perguntou, olhando para todos na mesa.

"Sim querida, mas o que vai acontecer quando Edward descobrir que está sendo enganado?" Você acha que ele vai aceitar numa boa este tipo de traição?" Rosalie disse, fazendo uma boa pergunta.

"Se ele terminar isso, ambos vão ser profundamente quebrados. Ela já tem tanta tragédia em sua vida." Jasper disse, sacudindo sua cabeça e em seguida olhou para mim, com os olhos implorando.

"Nós temos que parar com isso?" Emmett perguntou. "Antes que seja tarde demais, eu não posso suportar ver a pobre moça se quebrando de novo."

"Nós temos que dar um jeito." Jasper disse. "Mas o seu projeto é tão importante para ela. Ela e Brianna vinham trabalhando nesse projeto antes da morte de sua mãe."

"Droga, como vamos dar um jeito nisso, sem estragar o projeto dela?" Esme maldisse, parecendo preocupada.

"Isto não é o único problema que temos. Você já viu o jeito que um olha para o outro? Vocês realmente acham que Bella ainda está trabalhando?" Rosalie perguntou, novamente, uma boa pergunta.

"Eu digo que devemos dar a eles uma semana, e em seguida, se parecer que as coisas não estão funcionando melhor para eles, eu ofereço a ela a posição de Gerente de Projetos de Caridade. Dessa forma, seu projeto ainda será capaz de acontecer e ela e Edward não precisarão trabalhar juntos." Meu pai sugeriu.

Todos concordaram. O alivio tomou conta de mim. Talvez isso pudesse dar certo.

**EPOV**

Bella e eu andarmos de mãos dadas pelo ar fresco da noite. Bella me puxou para um abraço caloroso algo que eu precisava muito no momento. Bella colocou os braços em torno da minha cintura e encostou a cabeça em meu coração. Ficamos assim por um tempo, envolvidos um no outro.

"Eu acho que nós devemos ir para as quedas na sexta a noite." Bella sussurrou olhando para mim. Seus olhos ainda brilhavam no luar quando eu a abracei.

"Tem certeza que estamos prontos para isto Bella?" sussurrei, acariciando o seu cabelo.

"Sim." Ela respondeu simplesmente, antes de colocar um beijo em meus lábios. Eu não queria nada mais do que passar a noite com ela, mas eu senti que a sexta feira ia ser um ponto de mudança para nós.

"Eu vou olhar as reservas, mas podemos encontrar todo mundo lá no sábado. Então sexta será apenas nós dois?" Eu perguntei enquanto Bella olhava para trás de mim.

"Eu acho que é uma maravilhosa idéia Edward." Bella sorriu e em seguida seu corpo estremeceu enquanto passava uma corrente de ar frio.

"Bella, você vai congelar se ficarmos aqui. Vamos voltar, aqui tem um excelente cardápio de sobremesa."

Nós tivemos conversas agradáveis pelo resto da noite sobre vinhos e sobremesas com o resto da minha família. Eu olhei para Bella e suas bochechas voltaram a ter aquela cor rosa enquanto ela ria sem parar enquanto Jasper estava contando uma historia da época da escola, onde ele dizia que quebrou dois dedos socando Jacob no nariz. Eu realmente gostei dessa parte.

Meus pais se despediram minutos depois, dizendo que teriam uma reunião logo cedo pela manhã.

"Hey vai ter um jogo na faculdade amanhã. Todos nós deveríamos nos juntar do lado de fora da minha casa e churrasquear. Emmett sugeriu e Rosalie pareceu concordar, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça junto com o seu marido.

"Isto parece divertido Emmett." Jasper disse, batendo o punho contra Emmett. "Futebol." Jasper e Emmett disseram em uníssono.

"Oh, eu sei que Bella pode vestir uma camisa de Edward da Faculdade eu usarei uma de Jasper e a Rose pode usar uma do Emmett. Com algumas modificações, é claro." Alice disse, com os olhos pensativos e calculistas.

"Você está com a minha camisa Alice?" Eu perguntei. Eu estava querendo saber aonde ela foi parar.

"Eu de fato tenho quatro delas irmão. Tudo bem se eu fizer alguns ajustes para Bella certo?" Alice perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Pensei por um momento, a idéia de Bella vestir uma camisa minha fez com que eu tivesse calafrios agradáveis pelo meu corpo. Claro que no meu pensamento, isto era tudo que ela estaria usando, mas isto era no começo.

"Vá em frente, mas a camisa é muito grande." Eu dei de ombros.

"Ela só precisará de uns ajustes bobos." Alice revirou os olhos, como se isso fosse muito obvio.

"Confie em mim, você vai gostar do resultado final, Edward." Jasper disse me dando um olhar onisciente. Bella riu da cara de Jasper, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Isto vai ser divertido." Bella riu. Fiquei feliz de ver que o seu mau humor tinha ido embora, mas eu tinha certeza de que não foi esquecido, mas por agora a minha família e eu poderíamos tentar fazer ela rir freqüentemente.

"Então, ainda estamos de pé no sábado?" Alice perguntou timidamente para Bella.

"Com certeza. Meu irmão e eu estamos fazendo planos para a noite de domingo, mas o sábado ainda está de pé." Bella sorriu, olhando para Alice.

"Ótimo, então nós vamos para o clube na sexta?" Rosalie perguntou com entusiasmo, olhando para Bella.

"Vocês podem ir, mas Bella e eu estaremos indo para as quedas na sexta a noite e vamos nos encontrar com vocês lá em cima no sábado pela manhã." Respondi, evitando o olhar repentino de Emmett. Alice e Jasper trocaram expressões preocupadas da mesma forma que Emmett e Rosalie fizeram. A mesa ficou subitamente calma. Bella pigarreou e pediu licença para ir ao banheiro.

"No que diabos você está pensando Edward?" Alice sibilou quando Bella virou o corredor.

"O que você está querendo dizer Alice?" Eu bati de volta.

"Depois de tudo que você ouviu você ainda vai tentar levar ela para sua cama para que você possa deixar ela de lado." Alice disse, se levantando para empurrar o dedo no meu peito.

"Esse irmão dela não está bem comigo. Mesmo antes de eu saber que era ela, e depois do que eu soube o que aconteceu com ela, eu não posso acobertar essa merda." Jasper disse, me olhando nos olhos, com as narinas infladas.

"Todo mundo pode relaxar. Eu realmente gosto dela. Dêem-me o beneficio da duvida aqui. Vocês realmente acham que fui eu que planejei isso?" Eu disse como se fosse uma pergunta retórica, mas todos responderam.

"Sim." Minha família disse em uníssono. Jasper olhou para mim como um olhar mortal. Emmett parecia chateado. Alice e Rose pareciam enojadas.

"Não fui eu. Eu não sei se vocês perceberam, mas eu realmente gosto dela. Mais do que eu jamais pensei ser capaz. Pelo amor de Deus, eu a chamo de 'amor' e não tinha idéia disso. Isso tem que significar algo." Parei quando as palavras que eu estava dizendo começaram a perder o sentido. "Quer dizer, eu não posso nem imaginar outro homem a olhando, e muito menos tocando ela. Eu nunca fiquei com ciúmes de ninguém, mas com ela eu não consigo evitar."

Alice de repente sorriu. "Você está apaixonado por ela, não está?" eu olhei para ela como se nela tivesse crescido mais uma cabeça. Mas eu não podia responder, por que ela tinha razão, eu estava apaixonado por ela.

_Foda_-_se._

Minha família estava quieta até o momento que Bella voltou para a mesa. "Qual é o problema Edward?" Bella colocou sua mão pequena em meu rosto, antes de colocar um beijo casto nos meus lábios.

"Nada amor." Eu disse, colocando um sorriso no meu rosto para esconder o meu desconforto.

"Então Bella, você e Edward vão para as quedas na sexta à noite?" Alice afirmou, pedindo uma confirmação. "Parece divertido, talvez o resto de nós pudesse ir também?" Eu fiz uma careta para minha irmã por trás da Bella.

"Eu apenas reservei um quarto pelo meu PDA com vista para as quedas, mas você é bem vinda se quiser ficar em outro lugar." Bella disse, sorrindo para Alice. Reprimi um suspiro de alivio, pelo menos nós não íamos ficar no mesmo hotel.

"Não, seria melhor ficarmos no mesmo hotel. Talvez da próxima vez." Alice disse, olhando para Jasper em seguida e novamente olhando para Bella. "Talvez nós devêssemos esperar e subir ao mesmo tempo?" Alice sugeriu.

Bella olhou para Alice com um olhar questionador. "Alice, eu e Edward vamos subir para as quedas na sexta à noite e vamos nos encontrar com vocês no sábado pela manha." Bella disse com a sua voz firme e autoritária.

Alice balançou a cabeça, mas não pressionou mais. "Então, ainda está de pé o churrasco amanhã?" Bella perguntou, suas características faciais se tornaram calmas e serenas.

Após 20 minutos confirmamos os nossos planos para o churrasco na casa de Emmett amanhã. Seria em torno de seis horas, o que significava que teríamos que sair mais cedo do trabalho de novo. Bella confirmou que seria capaz de terminar suas tarefas antes das 04h30. Saímos do restaurante poucos minutos depois.

"Podemos dar um passeio no porto antes de irmos embora?" Bella perguntou, meus braços envolveram sua cintura automaticamente quando começamos a caminhar em direção ao porto. Bella encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, enquanto eu falava de diferentes navios e barcos. Uma brisa forte soprava em torno de nós, e Bella se aproximou mais de mim.

"Um... o vento está muito frio e eu... uh." Bella riu levemente enquanto eu me lembrava de que ela não estava usando calcinha. Eu imediatamente fiquei duro com esse pensamento. Bella me puxou para mais perto e eu apertei mais a sua cintura.

"Vem amor, vamos aquecer você." Eu levantei minha sobrancelha sugestivamente. Bella bateu no meu ombro, antes de começar a correr de volta para o restaurante. Eu corri atrás dela rapidamente e a joguei em cima do meu ombro.

"Você é muito lenta." Eu disse, parando um pouco para respirar. Bella gritou antes de estapear a minha bunda.

"Você realmente vai dar uma grande visão para o manobrista?" Bella gemeu antes de bater de novo na minha bunda. Eu realmente estava gostando dela fazer isso.

Eu coloquei minha mão segurando o vestido firmemente no seu lugar. "Nós não queremos que isso aconteça agora." Eu disse alegremente enquanto ia até o manobrista e lhe dava um papel que ele tinha me entregado anteriormente.

"Edward." Bella reclamou novamente. "Me coloca no chão." Eu balancei minha cabeça, negando e então ela me mordeu. Ela fodidamente me mordeu. Mais uma vez eu fiquei dolorosamente duro.

"Bella!" Rapidamente coloquei ela no chão, e ela estava sorrindo como o gato Cheshire*. Eu esfreguei meu ombro, no ponto sensível.

_*Cheshire: é o gato fictício personagem do livro Alice no País das Maravilhas. Seu sorriso pronunciado é sua principal marca._

"Haa... aposto que você nem se assustou o suficiente para me impedir de degustar você." Bella sorriu, lambendo os lábios, e abriu a porta do carro e então ela simplesmente parou.

O outro manobrista ao meu lado murmurou sob a sua respiração algo com 'porra'. Balancei a cabeça em concordância. Eu voei sobre o capô do carro de Bella indo em direção a porta do motorista, colocando o carro em movimento em poucos segundos.

Eu precisava olhar para Bella agora. Eu ouvi Bella rir ao meu lado, segurando minha coxa para me acalmar.

"Eu gostaria de chegar à minha casa com ele inteiro, Edward." Bella disse olhando para o velocímetro. Eu esta a mais ou menos 84 quilômetros por hora.

"Eu poderia ir vagarosamente amor, mas se eu não voltar rapidamente eu vou entrar em combustão." Eu disse corando um pouco, me envergonhando por admitir isso.

"Neste caso, eu vou te dar uma mão. Eu não quero que você exploda." Bella sorriu enquanto uma de suas mãos trabalhava na minha calça. Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto Bella piscava enquanto ela usava a outra mão para libertar meu pau duro de sua prisão. Minhas mãos seguraram o volante fortemente.

Eu diminuí a velocidade, não queria nos matar. Bella sorriu enquanto me acariciava algumas vezes. Meus olhos se fecharam por um momento, de repente eu senti os lábios de Bella lambendo a ponta da minha ereção. Eu gemi, não esperava por isso.

Meus olhos se abriram tentando ver Bella, com os seus cabelos esparramados em meu colo enquanto ela me levava completamente em sua boca. "Porra... Bella." Eu me esforcei para dizer qualquer coisa remotamente coerente. A mão de Bella acariciava a base do meu pau enquanto sai língua agitada passeava ao longo do meu comprimento. Suspirei, tentando me concentrar na estrada ao mesmo tempo que assistia a pequena atrevida agindo.

Alguns minutos depois Bella começou a cantarolar, enviando vibrações através do meu pau para todo o meu corpo.

_Porra._

Eu não ia durar muito tempo. Só de pensar que ela estava fazendo isso em mim, em seu carro, enquanto ele estava em movimento, e como isso era ilegal... Oh porra. Senti Bella passar as unhas levemente nas minhas bolas.

_Merda._

Eu estava prestes a gozar como um adolescente de merda. "Apenas deixe fluir Edward." Bella murmurou no meu pau antes de colocá-lo na boca novamente. Ela me levou profundamente em sua garganta várias vezes antes que o aperto do meu abdômen se tornasse demasiado. Meu corpo enriqueceu, minha cabeça estava pressionada no encosto da cadeira enquanto eu segurava o volante como apoio, meu corpo tremia e dos meus lábios saia o nome de Bella como se fosse um canto. Eu assisti enquanto Bella me limpava e, em seguida, ela fechou minha calça, olhou para mim, lambeu os lábios e deu uma piscadela.

"Bella... isso foi..." Eu não podia nem mesmo terminar meu pensamento, eu ainda estava aquecido com o meu orgasmo.

Bella riu. "Você deveria ver o sorriso do seu rosto, Campeão." Eu balancei a minha cabeça. Eu tive ao redor do bloco* mais vezes do que eu gostaria de admitir, mas eu nunca tive uma mulher que me fizesse isso no meio de uma estrada e agora eu esperava que ela fizesse isso no caminho para as quedas.

_*__**Around the block**__: é uma expressão americana para designar mulheres com experiência sexual._

_Eu sou a merda de um doente._

O resto do caminho foi sem incidentes, mas eu estava lutando contra o fecho das minhas calças enquanto observava o vestido de Bella que ia até suas coxas. Esperava que ela me convidasse para subir.

Bella suspirou e eu percebi que ela estava perdida em pensamentos. "Há algo de errado amor?" perguntei e vi uma lágrima escapando de seus olhos.

"É só que o dia foi muito desgastante e emocionante hoje." Bella enxugou o rosto antes de olhar para mim novamente. Eu fui até a cabine de segurança do prédio de Bella. A barra de segurança se abriu imediatamente quando eles reconheceram o carro de Bella.

"Eu sinto muito que a minha família tenha se intrometido nisso. É obvio que você não queria dizer nada." Sussurrei, desejando que a minha família não tivesse se intrometido muito.

"Está tudo bem, uma vez que Jasper me reconhecesse, era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que todo mundo soubesse." Bella suspirou. "O que foi que sua família disse quando eu voltei do banheiro?"

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntei enquanto seguia para sua vaga no estacionamento.

"Bem, parece que eles não queriam que nós fôssemos para as quedas durante a noite." Bella deu os ombros, tirando o seu cinto de segurança.

"Vamos apenas dizer que eles estão tentando proteger você." Eu murmurei.

"Oh... me proteger de você." Bella indicou.

"Algo parecido com isso." Suspirei e olhei para ela antes de sair do carro. "Bella, eu entendo que você esteja preocupada sobre estar comigo. Eu não quero fazer você se sentir desconfortável. Se você não quiser ir às quedas a noite, então não precisa ir."

Bella pegou meu rosto em ambas as mãos. "Eu quero Edward. Eu já sou uma garota grande e tomarei minhas próprias decisões e não vou deixar ninguém me influenciar." Bella deu um beijo ardente em meus lábios. "Por que você não sobe?"

"Você tem certeza?" Mais uma vez eu senti que não queria pressioná-la até que ela estivesse pronta.

"Se você puder lidar com um copo de vinho e talvez só dormir, então com certeza. Eu não sei você, mas eu não quero ficar sozinha hoje à noite." Bella sussurrou. Ela pareceu vulnerável por um momento, mas isso rapidamente passou quando ela deu um sorriso decidido.

"Você não ronca, certo?" eu provoquei, observando seus olhos estreitos.

"Não!" Bella fez uma careta, demonstrando em seu rosto uma raiva simulada. Eu saí do carro e andei rapidamente para porta dela, a ajudando sair do carro.

"Mas eu falo enquanto durmo... embora." Bella resmungou, corando.

"Humm... então você coloca para fora os seus segredos mais profundos enquanto dorme. Ora, essa eu tenho que ouvir." Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela enquanto andávamos para o elevador.

Bella balançou a cabeça e pressionou o botão do seu andar. Ela olhou para mim cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Tem certeza que Edward Cullen é capaz de apenas dormir em uma cama?"

"Você não me disse que eu tinha de me comportar completamente." Eu fiz uma careta, e depois rolei meus olhos.

Bella sorriu. "Somente tentando entrar e encontrar uma brecha." Eu sorri. Eu percebi que ela não me disse para me comportar.

"Bella, eu vou estar no meu melhor comportamento, eu prometo." Eu disse fingindo beijar os meus dois dedos cruzados. Bella riu enquanto as portas se abriam para o andar dela.

Memórias de uma outra noite inundaram minha mente e eu estremeci visivelmente. Bella riu, envolvendo os braços em torno de mim. "Eu acho que eu sei o que se passa na sua mente agora?"

"Hum... é difícil não esquecer. Está permanentemente gravado em minha mente." Sussurrei empurrando Bella contra a parede do elevador.

"Talvez nós devêssemos repetir." Bella sugeriu pegando minha camisa e me puxando para mais perto. Ela lambeu meu lábio inferior pedindo acesso. Mas fiquei apertando meus lábios. Bella me empurrou resmungando sob sua respiração enquanto ela caminhava para a porta de seu apartamento e destravava a porta deixando-a entreaberta.

"Bella", eu disse cautelosamente entrando em seu apartamento. "Você sabe que eu estava apenas brincando."

"Eu sei!" Bella disse de sua cozinha. "Você quer uma cerveja, vinho ou café?"

"Eu vou tomar um copo de vinho". Eu respondi andando até a cozinha, atrás dela.

"Ah... as taças estão no armário", Bella apontou para um armário atrás de mim. "Tome um assento que eu irei transformar isso em algo mais confortável." Bella sorriu entregando-me uma garrafa de vinho, em seguida, retirando um dos seus saltos e me usando para se apoiar. Ela tirou o salto, antes de sair da cozinha para sua sala de estar.

Peguei as taças do armário, tirando a rolha da garrafa. Eu derramei um pouco do líquido em cada taça e coloquei a garrafa de volta na prateleira de vinho em sua geladeira. Eu fiz o meu caminho para o sofá da sala e coloquei as taças de vinho em sua mesa de café agarrando jornal de hoje e o abrindo na seção de entretenimento sem realmente prestar atenção. Ouvi o clique suave da porta do quarto de Bella e abrir e o som dos seus pés descalços sobre o chão de madeira. Olhei por cima do jornal e meu queixo caiu. Bella estava encostada na armação da sua porta no corredor com uma camisola de seda preta que ia até sua coxa.

_Sim, eu ia me comportar. He heh. _

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, em seguida, comecei a ler novamente. "Há apenas algumas coisas que eu posso lidar Bella. Eu sou um homem." Bella sorriu antes de caminhar em direção a mim e colocou o dedo na borda superior do jornal, o empurrando para baixo.

"O que há de tão interessante?" Bella perguntou com um olhar sexy curioso e então ela começou a rir.

"Nada realmente, considerando que está de cabeça para baixo", resmunguei sabendo que ela me pegou. Bella riu mais antes de cair no meu colo. Ela tinha a minha total atenção agora.

"Estou cansada", Bella bocejou esticando os braços acima da cabeça, em seguida, ao redor do meu pescoço. "Você pode ir se você não se sentir confortável." Bella sussurrou parecendo vulnerável novamente. Eu imediatamente quis colocar um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Bella, eu estou completamente à vontade e eu vou embora se isso torna as coisas mais fáceis para você." Eu disse tentando acalmá-la. Coloquei minha mão na lateral do seu pescoço acariciando sua face com a outra.

"Nós não temos que nos abster da 1ª a 3ª base hoje à noite." Bella sorriu com os olhos levemente escurecidos.

"Hmm... você sabe que eu estou muito cansado de repente." Eu beijei seus lábios nos colocando de pé e carregando Bella até seu quarto.

Eu estava lutando contra o desejo de acordar dos meus sonhos e eles acabarem tão cedo. Mas eu comecei a sentir que eu estava dormindo e algo estava batendo contra mim, quente a macio. Ficava mais consciente das coisas ao meu redor a cada minuto que se passava. Então, as memórias da noite passada vieram à tona.

Mesmo que Bella e eu ainda não tivéssemos tido nenhuma relação sexual, nós nos satisfazíamos. Ela me deixou explorar cada centímetro da sua pele macia com os meus lábios, e ela fez o mesmo comigo. Meus olhos se abriram, percebendo que eu tinha adormecido em seu peito exposto. Eu sorri contra a carne macia do seu peito esquerdo e dei uma pequena mordiscada em sua carne.

"Edward..." Bella gemeu, com os dedos correndo gentilmente pelo meu cabelo.

"Sim amor?" eu sussurrei contra a sua pele e dei outra mordiscada, mas dessa vez acrescentei mais dentes. Bella apertou forte em meu cabelo.

"Não... nós precisamos ir para o tr... trabalho." Bella ofegou enquanto eu levava o seu mamilo em minha boca e apertava o outro em minha mão, rolando meus dedos por seu mamilo.

"Eu sou o chefe... eu digo que nós chegaremos um pouco atrasados." Eu contra-ataquei.

"Edward, por favor, você me disse que poderíamos continuar profissionais." Bella puxou forte o meu cabelo, me forçando olhar para ela. "Eu não acho que chegarmos atrasados por que nós estávamos brincando é profissional."

Revirei os olhos. "Você está certa. Mas nós ainda temos um par de horas. É cedo." Eu sorri. Bella olhou para o relógio do criado mudo e sorriu.

"Neste caso." Bella foi para baixo das cobertas e ficou próxima de mim, puxando o meu pau das minhas calças, o colocando em sua pequena boca quente.

_A melhor manhã de todas._

Nós fizemos isso e ainda conseguimos chegar a tempo no escritório e tentamos ficar profissionais, mas era um pouco trabalhoso. Cada vez que um cliente deixava a minha sala, ela fechava a porta e me puxava para perto dela, para me beijar ferozmente. Almoçamos no Martha's novamente e Alice nos encontrou lá, para pegar a chave do apartamento de Bella, para que ela pudesse deixar as roupas para Bella. Nós três comemos confortavelmente e Alice recontou algumas historias da Bella desajeitada que Jasper tinha contado a ela. Bella corou enquanto e me lembrei de como seus mamilos cor-de-rosa ficavam em minha boca.

_Droga, isso só não ajuda agora._

Eu a deixei em seu apartamento depois do trabalho para que ela pudesse se arrumar. Nenhum de nós tinha tido qualquer alivio desde a manhã e estávamos nos sentindo um pouco tensos. Eu aliviei um pouco da minha tensão em meu banho, e fiquei pronto rapidamente. Já era hora de ir buscar Bella. Resolvi que o meu Ashton seria bom hoje à noite, já que estávamos indo para fora da cidade. Eu estacionei na frente do prédio de Bella e caminhei para o seu apartamento.

Eu bati em sua porta brincando com a barra da minha camiseta de algodão azul marinho e meu casaco de sarja cinza. Enfiei a mão no meu jeans escuro e me escorei na moldura de sua porta quando ouvi um clique suave enquanto ela era aberta.

"Ei campeão." Bella sorriu, vendo o meu choque óbvio. Bella estava vestindo o meu uniforme, mas ela não era mais minha camisa de malha.

Bella estava vestida com top azul marinho e prata, que continha o símbolo dos Trojans* de um lado e do outro o numero 08 na altura do seu peito. A bainha superior foi aberta em torno do pescoço, revelando os seus seios e o seu sutiã azul. O mesmo sutiã que eu vi pela primeira vez tanto nela como fora dela. A camisa abraçava cada curva do seu corpo perfeitamente. A barra inferior da camisa terminava cerca de dois centímetros acima do seu umbigo. As mangas também foram modificadas, ficando um pouco abaixo dos seus ombros.

_*Símbolo dos Trojans: __http:/ www. aiwfa. ca/images/logos/trojans_logo. jpg_

Seu torso exposto exibia sua pele macia, e ela vestia uma capri preta apertada, seus lindos pés estavam expostos com uma sandália de correias brancas e suas unhas dos pés estavam pintadas de azul marinho para combinar. Mas a blusa era a principal, o seu cabelo foi todo puxado para trás em um sexy rabo de cavalo e ela usava uma sombra preta nos olhos.

"Droga, se você usar isso todos os dias eu vou morrer sendo um homem feliz." Eu ofeguei puxando Bella para um beijo ardente.

"Uau." Bella ofegou se afastando enquanto eu violentava o seu pescoço. "Foi muito bom Alice não ter me colocado com uma saia." Estremeci só de pensar nisso e agarrei a sua bunda. "Edward!" Bella bateu minhas mãos para longe. Eu gemi quando ela se afastou balançando a cabeça. Ela pegou algo dentro do apartamento me entregando uma bolsa de tecido. Eu amuei, não querendo ir pra lugar nenhum, mas sim para o seu quarto.

"Vamos campeão, devemos nós apresar para não chegarmos atrasados." Bella sorriu antes de colocar um beijo casto em meus lábios o qual se transformou rapidamente em um beijo ardente. Bella gemeu, mas se afastou com relutância. Ela caminhou na minha frente enquanto eu observava seus quadris balançando, tão lindamente, e sua doce bundinha tão confortável em sua capri. Então eu vi uma coisa que eu gostei demais até. MASEN-CULLEN estavam todas em letras maiúsculas e davam a volta nela. Algo que mostrava que ela pertencia a mim. Eu perguntei se eu conseguia tê-la vestindo isso em algum lugar onde Jacob estivesse. Eu sacudi esse pensamento.

_Ela não era minha, ainda._

Maldição, o que diabos há de errado comigo? Eu não poderia tirar essa mulher fora da minha cabeça. Ela está lá todas as vezes que eu me viro. Seu sorriso, seu perfume, sua mente, seu corpo, tudo nela me chama. Ela era a encarnação de tudo que eu nunca pensei que desejaria, mas eu precisava dessa mulher. Ontem à noite, quando eu me deitei em seu peito eu pensei sobre o fato de que eu a chamava de meu amor sem eu mesmo perceber.

Eu não sabia o que isso significava. Será que isso significa alguma coisa? Bella pegou a minha mão enquanto caminhávamos para o saguão. Ela me levou para o meu carro, eu abri a porta para ela e depois fui para o meu lugar. Eu puxei o carro para o tráfico e nós seguíamos em um silencio confortável. O silencio era bom, e eu precisava pensar. Bella mexeu no som, procurando alguma musica que ela gostava.

Eu a assistia olhando para fora como se estivesse perdida em pensamentos. Eu não queria mais nada, só apenas saber o que ela estava pensando. Eu queria saber se ela estava se sentindo tão confusa quanto eu. Sobre o que eu estava confuso? Sim, eu a queria na minha cama, mas agora eu queria mais. Eu queria acordar ao lado dela. Eu queria comprar qualquer coisa que o seu coração desejasse. Eu queria vê-la caminhando sob o sol com os cabelos ao vento. Eu queria cozinhar sua comida preferida e fazer amor com ela na mesa da cozinha.

_Que porra tudo isso significava?_

"Edward," Bella disse, me puxando dos meus pensamentos. "Hum... algo está errado?"

"Não amor, eu só estou divagando em minha mente." Eu disse, mantendo os olhos na estrada.

"Oh." Olhei para Bella e notei que ela estava mordendo os lábios e remexendo as mãos em cima do seu colo.

"Me desculpe Bella, é apenas isto," eu apontei para ela e em seguida para mim. "É tudo novo para mim."

"Você não está pronto." Bella indicou com uma beirada de voz.

"Não, eu não disse isso, eu disse que isso é tudo novo para mim."

"Está manhã foi a primeira vez que você acordou com alguém no lado da cama?" Bella perguntou casualmente, mas os seus olhos traiam sua curiosidade.

"Sim, e eu gostei. Gostei muito." Eu sussurrei. Eu nunca estive tão aberto para uma pessoa antes e isto me assustava tanto quanto os meus sentimentos conflitantes. Ela poderia conseguir qualquer coisa de mim.

"Eu gostei também. Acho que tive o sono mais tranqüilo em quatro horas e meia, do que tive em minhas oito horas de sono agitado." Bella sorriu, colocando a mão sobre a minha no console entre nós.

"Eu também Bella, os melhores sonhos também." Confessei. Bella abriu um lindo sorriso, que chegou aos seus olhos.

Chegamos à casa de Emmett e Rosalie cerca de 20 minutos depois. O Jeep vermelho de Emmett estava na garagem cor de café, singular a da sua casa. O Porsche amarelo de Alice estava estacionado perto do meio fio e eu parei atrás dele. O jardim da frente estava perfeitamente bem cuidado, com a grama verde e arranjos de flores perfeitamente coloridos se espalhavam pelo jardim. Emmett saiu para nos cumprimentar pegando os sacos que estavam conosco e nos conduzindo para um portão de ferro forjado do lado do seu quintal.

Bella e Alice sentaram-se à mesa enquanto eu pegava uma cerveja para mim e uma garrafa de água para Bella dentro da geladeira da cozinha. Saí pelas portas francesas que dão caminho ao grande quintal.

Eu vi Bella tirar da sacola as coisas que ela tinha feito, as colocando sobre a mesa.

"Bella, por que você não está usando os saltos que eu te deixei?" Alice perguntou a Bella, enquanto ela colocava uma tigela com batatas sobre a mesa.

Bella cravou nos olhos de Alice. "Eu não vou colocar saltos para um maldito churrasco Alice." Bella sussurrou andando de volta para mesa colocando sobre ela um recipiente com salsa fresca que ela trouxe de casa.

"Eu passei por um monte de problemas para combinar as suas roupas. Se eu os deixei lá para você usar, era pra você estar usando." Alice retrucou Bella.

"Eu não tenho isso Alice." Bella apontou com maldade para cima. "E sobre o salto, eu tenho que colocar o meu pé no chão em algum momento." Bella sacudiu a cabeça em direção a Jasper, indicando que ia ajudar ele com o churrasco. Bella olhou por cima do ombro e deu um olhar furioso a Alice. "E além do mais, os saltos que você deixou, eram da coleção do ano passado."

_Oh não, ela não disse isso._

Eu olhei para Alice que parecia chocada e depois ela andou em direção a Bella com toda velocidade possível. "Ahh... pega essa Bella." Ela jogou Bella no chão em poucos segundos. Bella ficou momentaneamente atordoada, mas rapidamente se recuperou e montou em Alice.

"Eu não vou pegar nada, Alice." Bella gritou antes de empurrar Alice contra o seu peito. Bella a empurrou para trás e em seguida ela pulou em Bella novamente. Eu estava gostando disso um pouco demais.

Infelizmente, eu podia ver que Emmett e Jasper também estavam gostando disso. A blusa de Bella estava começando a se rasgar e Alice tentou a puxar por sua cabeça. Eu joguei minha cerveja para o lado. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu deixaria aqueles dois desgraçados verem os seios fodásticos de Bella. Isto era somente para os meus olhos. Minha.

Mas antes que eu pudesse chegar perto de Bella, Rosalie pisou e agarrou as orelhas de ambas, interrompendo a sua briga. Bella e Alice estavam fazendo caretas.

"Se nós três estivéssemos na prisão, então vocês duas seriam minhas cadelas." Rosalie explicou, ainda não largando as orelhas delas. Eu caminhei até Emmett e Jasper, que sorriam para mim, e eu voltei como um olhar mortal. Não ajudava em nada eles estarem olhando para o peito quase exposto de Bella. Os rasgos não ajudavam a situação, os expondo ainda mais.

"Desculpe irmão, mas ela é gostosa e você sabe disso." Emmett disse se ajustando novamente. Jasper acenou a cabeça em concordância. Nós vimos quando Rosalie tentou resolver a questão.

"Alice, as sandálias de Bella pode não ter saltos, mas elas são bonitas de qualquer maneira." Rosalie indicou para fadinha, que ainda estava vermelha.

"Bella, aqueles saltos que Alice comprou não estavam tão fora de moda." Rosalie raciocinava com Bella, que apenas rolou os olhos. As três trocaram olhares e em seguida estavam as três caídas de bunda e rindo sobre a grama.

_Mulheres._

Nós gostávamos de assistir aos jogo, mas a maior parte do tempo foi gasta comendo e rindo do incidente anterior. Alice conseguiu levar Bella para cima e ela não estava mais dando a Emmett e a Jasper um show de visão. Eu estava feliz com isso, mas admito que senti falta de vê-los também. Bella tinha feito uma deliciosa salsa e batatas fritas caseiras, e todos concordamos que o molho de barbecue* de Emmett estava de matar. Estávamos todos sentados ao redor da mesa e o jogo foi esquecido enquanto sentávamos para conversar.

_*Molho da culinária norte-americana. Usado como molho de churrasco._

"Isso é bom Edward. Eu não lembro a ultima vez que você veio a minha casa para fazer isso." Emmett disse com muita seriedade.

"Eu já estive aqui antes Em." eu disse, mas eu realmente não podia lembrar quando foi, a única visita que eu me lembrava, foi em uma festa, há 4 anos.

"Foi há muito tempo irmão." Emmett reclamou.

_Sério?_

"Por que a mudança repentina?" Alice sorriu de repete.

"Bella é a mudança." Jasper apontou. Revirei os olhos. Eu andava com eles. Nós íamos para o clube o tempo todo.

"Fora o Clube ou o trabalho Edward." Rosalie compreendeu o meu olhar questionador.

"Não pense muito no que eles estão dizendo Edward." Bella revirou os olhos e olhou para mim antes de se virar e sair caminhando em direção a piscina. Bella olhou por cima do ombro. "Você pode queimar se continuar pensando em questões tão difíceis." Bella riu olhando para a piscina.

Minha família começou a bagunçar comigo. Eu olhei para eles e me levantei da minha cadeira. Eu coloquei meus braços na cintura fina de Bella e ameacei jogá-la na piscina. Bella gritou com toda força de seus pulmões para eu largá-la e eu a coloquei do meu lado. Mas infelizmente Emmett tinha outras idéias e eu não vi que ele estava se aproximando. Ele rapidamente empurrou nós dois na piscina. Bella ofegou quando ela bateu na água. Eu a abracei firmemente enquanto ela cuspia água e tentava se aquecer novamente.

"Ele está fodidamente morto." Bella ofegou envolvendo os braços no meu pescoço. Balancei a cabeça em concordância. Eu a tirei para fora da água e olhei para Emmett rindo histericamente no pátio. Rosalie sacudia a cabeça enquanto nos dava toalhas.

"Porra Emmett, você esta fodido e você vai pedir socorro." Bella disse com o seu tom de assassina.

"Eu estou tão assustado Srta. Swan." Emmett respondeu.

"Eu não estou dizendo que eu vou bater você Emmett. Mas eu irei oferecer algo a Rosalie que ela não irá recusar. E tudo que ela tem que fazer para conseguir isso é te negar sexo por 14 dias." Bella disse presunçosamente enquanto Emmett empalideceu.

"Eu estou ouvindo Bella." Rosalie disse, sua curiosidade aguçada.

"Lembra do carro que você está louca pra conseguir? A BMW?" Bella disse olhando para Rosalie. Rosalie sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

"É seu se você puder provar que não tiveram relações sexuais de qualquer tipo, incluindo oral, durante duas semanas."

"Como posso provar isso?" Rosalie perguntou, olhando para Emmet que estava olhando para Bella.

"Fácil, eu posso saber quando alguém está mentindo. É um dom. Em menos dez minutos eu seria capaz de dizer se vocês estão mentindo." Bella deu de ombros. "Você aceita?"

"Sim." Rosalie concordou enquanto Emmett gemia e começava a implorar a Rosalie que ela voltasse atrás.

"Nós estamos indo embora." Bella disse olhando para mim.

"Nós não vamos no meu carro com as nossas roupas molhadas Bella." Eu disse, vendo a água escorrendo da manga se sua camisa. Bella revirou os olhos e ficou do meu lado.

"Aqui, segure isto." Bella me entregou uma toalha a me mostrou como segurar. Então ela tirou o top. Emmett e Jasper bateram em suas cabeças quando perceberam o que Bella estava fazendo. Ela tirou sua capri e as deixou cair no chão ao lado de suas sandálias. Ela pegou a toalha e enrolou em torno de seu corpo. Eu segurei em sua cintura, para que ela pudesse se cobrir. Eu estava fazendo uma tenda forçada no meu jeans.

Ela segurou a minha toalha enquanto eu tirava minha boxer rapidamente. Rosalie e Alice estavam rindo baixinho da nossa situação. Peguei a toalha e enrolei na minha cintura. Rosalie entregou a Bella um saco de lixo plástico para ela colocar as nossas roupas molhadas dentro. Eu ainda estava aturdido enquanto Bella pegava minha mão e me levava para o meu carro, minha família continuava rindo atrás de nós.

Bella tomou o assento do motorista, por que ela não bebeu e eu me sentei no banco de passageiro. Percebi que a toalha branca que Bella estava usando não cobria sequer a sua calcinha e seus seios estavam praticamente pulando para fora.

"Nós precisamos chegar ao seu apartamento agora." Bella disse rangendo os dentes, enquanto ela me olhava, mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu balancei minha ereção, que estava lutando contra o tecido fino da minha cueca.

Nós já estávamos na estrada principal e Bella dirigia um pouquinho acima da velocidade normal, quando nós dois ouvimos. Então ambos vimos umas luzes azul e vermelha bem atrás de nós.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **__Meninas, o que acharam? Esse passeio às quedas promete. Vocês não perdem por esperar. Quero aproveitar para dizer que estaremos entrando em recesso pelo feriado. Voltaremos ás nossas atividades normais na segunda feira. Mas hoje ainda temos Entre Irmãos e Resident Geek. Aguardem_

_Ah, aqui vai uma dita boa de leitura: Nossa parceira Leili está escrevendo uma fic muito boa "__**Mute**__", ela está nos nossos favoritos. Se vocês quiserem ler nesse feriado... é minha dica._

**_Beijos a todas e terça feira tem mais desse Mulherengo caidinho pra vocês!_**

_**Reviews?**  
_


	13. Sexta da Paixão

**Capítulo 13 - Sexta da Paixão**

_Tradutora: Bruna de Brito_

_"Nós precisamos chegar ao seu apartamento agora." Bella disse rangendo os dentes, enquanto ela me olhava, mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu balancei minha ereção, que estava lutando contra o tecido fino da minha cueca._

_Nós já estávamos na estrada principal e Bella dirigia um pouquinho acima da velocidade normal, quando nós dois ouvimos. Então ambos vimos umas luzes azuis e vermelhas bem atrás de nós__._

"Merda, porra, cerejas e amoras* " Bella amaldiçoava sob sua respiração enquanto ela parava lentamente indo para acostamento. Eu ri ao lado dela.

_*no inglês __cherries and blueberries_

"Desculpe-me?" Eu questionei a afirmação que ela tinha apenas falado.

Bella corou furiosamente antes de responder, "Cerejas e amoras é algo que meu pai e eu chamamos as luzes acesas no carro de polícia." Bella riu. Ela olhou para minha roupa e gemeu.

"Droga, eu vou tomar uma multa ou ser presa por exposição indecente." Bella suspirou pressionando sua cabeça contra o acento. "Edward,você vai querer por isso pra lá" Bella riu olhando para meu colo. Balançando minha cabeça, eu tentei acalmar meu corpo conforme eu puxava minha habilitação do porta luvas enquanto ela pegava sua habilitação em sua bolsa que estava em cima de meu pé.

Bella abaixou a janela enquanto uma corrente de ar frio entrava nos dando calafrios. Uma luz brilhante retiniu dentro do carro indo para o rosto de Bella. A luz foi de sua cara para a minha e voltou para Bella e foi de sua cara para seu peito e para seu colo. Eu engoli um resmungo.

_Ótimo... Um puta pervertido__._

"Posso ver sua habilitação e o documento do carro senhora? Perguntou numa voz um pouco estridente.

"Claro oficial..." Bella se abaixou intencionalmente

"Oficial Eric Yorkie, senhorita," ele respondeu sua voz rouca e baixa agora.

_Merda, eu estava bem aqui__._

"Eric Yorkie, como o editor da escola Forks High Tablet?" Bella sorriu para mim e piscou. Eu internamente lamentei que ela o conhecesse.

"Sim, eu te conheço? Eu estou bem certo que eu me lembro de você," ele disse conforme as luzes demoravam no peito de Bella de novo. _Filho da Puta! Minha__._

Eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha tentando evitar dizer qualquer um dos meus pensamentos em voz alta. Então Bella inclinou-se para a porta dando ao maldito pedaço de merda de policial uma visão de seus peitos perfeitos praticamente pulando para fora da toalha.

O oficial olhou para a habilitação de Bella com a luz da lanterna. "Bella, como a minha editora Junior da Forks High Tablet?" A lanterna foi abaixada conforme esse cara Eric finalmente ficava a vista. Ele era alto, pelo menos 1,88 cm, ele se inclinou contra a porta com um puta grande sorriso de comedor em seu rosto. Seu cabelo era escuro, superficialmente umedecido com a neblina que estava levemente suspensa pelo ar.

"Bem, nesse caso eu penso que vou ter que pedir para a você sair do carro Sra. Swan," Oficial – Logo-terá-seus-testículos-arrancados – indicou. Meus punhos se fecharam em meu colo conforme eu lutava contra a vontade de pular fora do carro e socar aquele filho da puta.

Bella rolou os olhos e então riu.

_Uma porra de uma risada? Sério._

Como alguém que estivesse fodidamente flertando. Eu quero dizer, ela estava obviamente fazendo isso para se livrar da multa, mas ela tinha que fazer isso tão bem?

"Oficial Eric" Bella disse muito sedutora. "Está frio ai fora," ela reclamou.

"Eu sei," o porco maldito indicou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Bella riu de novo.

_Alô, alguém esqueceu que eu estou bem AQUI__!_

"Meu irmão, estou certa, adoraria te ver de novo Eric. Já faz muito tempo. Adivinha quem eu encontrei de novo? Jasper, você se lembra dele?"

"Jasper e Jordan. Quem poderia se esquecer deles? Quantas vezes eu acabei trancado em meu armário por causa daqueles dois?"

"Cento e vinte e sete vezes, mas eu sempre te tirava de lá, não é?" Bella disse mordendo seu lábio inferior, e fazendo parecer irresistível.

"Isso que você fez Bella. Isso era o destaque do meu dia. Quem é esse seu amigo ai?" o maldito imbecil apontou a luz em mim de novo. Lamentavelmente, Bella acendeu as luzes de dentro do carro.

O Oficial Cara de Merda esqueceu completamente sobre mim e estava olhando para as pernas de Bella ou provavelmente pelo fato que sua calçinha azul estar aparecendo para fora da toalha. Eu podia visivelmente ver seu pomo de Adão sendo engolido enquanto ele se ajustava.

"Este é seu carro Bella, ou dele?" Eric parou com a sua "secada" para olhar para a cara de Bella.

"Do Edward," Bella respondeu alegremente.

"Eu preciso da sua habilitação também," ele disse olhando para mim. Eu o encarava enquanto apalpava pela minha carteira que estava secando em meu console. Eu peguei minha habilitação mostrando-a para ele. "Bella,eu preciso perguntar, porque você está vestida desse jeito e porque andou bebendo?"

"Não, eu não andei bebendo porque eu iria dirigir de volta para casa. E eu estou vestida deste jeito porque nós fomos a um mergulho da meia-noite inesperado e sendo que o carro de Edward custa mais que um apartamento, ele não queria que sentássemos molhados nos assentos."

"Estou certo que este era seu único motivo," Eric indicou seus olhos de novo parando no colo de Bella. Bella riu de novo. "Não que eu o culpe."

"Então posso perguntar por que você me parou, Eric?" Bella perguntou batendo seus cílios para o maldito policial.

"Bem você estava indo um pouco acima do limite de velocidade e eu notei que..." Eric visivelmente corou.

"Você me parou porque pensou que eu estava pelada?" Bella riu, em seguida, sorriu para Eric.

"Algo parecido. Desculpe-me." Eric riu. "Eu já volto." O viado finalmente voltou para seu carro.

"Mais que diabos foi aquilo?" Eu disse rangendo os dentes e assistindo Bella conforme ela tentava abaixar sua toalha, mas quando ela fez isso, seus seios apareceram mais.

"O que? Eu não queria uma multa," Bella disse ainda tentando ajustar a sua toalha. Eu estava usando boxers, então eu tirei minha toalha e dei a ela.

"Cubra-se, por favor?" eu resmunguei vendo Oficial do Caralho ainda estando fora de seu carro.

Bella pegou a toalha e ajustou em torno de sua volta e abriu a toalha até que foi envolvida em torno dela para que ela pudesse ajustar. Eu assistia hipnotizado como seu peito se movia enquanto ela continuava a ajustar a toalha, cobrindo seus seios totalmente.

"Edward, você esta com ciúmes?" Bella perguntou em um tom de provocação.

_Sim. Puta merda sim__!_

"Não," eu respondi muito rápido. Bella olhou para mim e sorriu. Então ela tirou a tolha de seu colo e jogou em cima de mim. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Eu gemi em frustração enquanto ela estava obviamente tentando me fazer admitir.

"Ta! Sim, eu estou com um ciúme do caralho. Porque todo lugar que nós vamos, tem um imbecil furando-olho em você?" Eu corri minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos e voltei para Bella que estava sorrindo. Eu rolei meus olhos e coloquei minha toalha nela e coloquei as pontas embaixo de suas pernas. Todo o tempo Bella estava sorrindo.

"Pronto, muito melhor." Eu indiquei evitando o olhar de Bella. Ela riu balançando sua cabeça.

"Agora como eu vou me livrar da multa?" Bella fez uma careta.

"Se você ganhar uma, eu pago por ela, amor. É melhor do que você se degradando," eu resmunguei sobre minha respiração.

"Ok." Ela riu, uma de suas mãos massageando minha coxa. Eu olhei para ela.

"Você é realmente gostoso quando você está com ciúmes." Ela sorriu e piscou.

"Isso quer dizer que eu sou gostoso o tempo todo. Estou certo que é assim." Eu murmurei relembrando de todas as vezes que eu quis socar um cara por olhar para ela.

No espelho do retrovisor, nós dois vimos o Oficial Canalha voltando em direção a janela de Bella. Ele olhou para a nova roupa de Bella e seu sorriso virou uma careta decepcionada.

"Bem parece estar tudo em ordem, Bella. Eu estava falando com o operador de volta para a estação e ele disse que me daria um chute se eu não pegasse um autógrafo seu." Eric passou nossas habilitações de volta para Bella incluindo o documento do carro. Bella sorriu conforme Eric passava uma caneta e um caderninho.

_Autógrafo__?_

"Claro, para quem eu assino?" Bella perguntou voltando-se a Eric.

"Você pode assinar um para Sheila e um para mim, por favor? Eu não tinha idéia que você tivesse escrito um livro, muito menos três."

"Claro, Eric. Diga a Sheila que meu novo vai ser lançado em breve." Bella sorriu devolvendo o caderninho e a caneta para Eric.

"Eu vou te deixar ir com apenas um aviso Bella, mas da próxima vez ache algo para se vestir. A não ser que seja eu." Eric piscou e disse tchau antes de voltar para seu carro.

Bella voltou para a estrada momentos depois. Um sorriso plantou em seu rosto enquanto ela desligava as luzes internas do carro e ligava o som. Eu abaixei a musica com uma questão que precisava ser perguntada.

"Livros?" Eu perguntei olhando para Bella enquanto seus olhos se alargavam.

"Eu tenho três livros publicados que eu escrevi nos últimos seis anos."

"Bem, sobre o que eles são?" Eu estimulei para mais informações.

Bella corou levemente e abanou a cabeça antes de suspirar. "Praticamente livro de relacionamentos e livros que ajudam com sexo." Bella me olhou. "Você não vai encontrar nenhum dos meus livros em suas típicas prateleiras de livrarias. Além disso, não esta com meu nome, eu uso um pseudônimo." [n/a: pseudônimo são nomes falsos usados por autores.]

"Qual é?" Eu perguntei querendo procurar informações na internet.

"Eu não vou dizer," Bella murmurou. Eu rolei meus olhos, ela obviamente não iria me responder. Eu fiquei em um inflexível silêncio por alguns minutos até que Bella quebrou o silêncio quando bufou irritada ao meu lado.

"Tá, eu te dou algo para pesquisar. Um dos meus livros se chama "Como seduzir seu vizinho gostoso," Bella disse me olhando. Eu balancei minha cabeça e ri.

"Ei, espere um minuto, eu sou seu vizinho," eu descobri. Bella riu balançando sua cabeça

"Sim você é, mas eu não sabia que você vivia lá quando nos conhecemos. Além do mais, você vive em outro prédio," Bella disse olhando para a estrada. "Tecnicamente, o livro não se aplica a você."

Nós entramos no estacionamento do meu prédio. Bella estacionou ao lado do meu Volvo, desligando o motor "Por favor, Bella, nós podemos colocar suas roupas para lavar e secar antes de você ir para casa." Eu saí de meu carro agarrando o saco de roupas molhadas no banco de trás. Eu abri a porta para Bella e a ajudei a sair. Eu agarrei minha toalha e a coloquei em volta de minha cintura enquanto íamos para o elevador. Estava muito tarde, então não encontramos ninguém no caminho para meu apartamento.

Bella andou tranquilamente ao meu lado enquanto eu abria a porta do meu apartamento. Eu percebi a hesitação de Bella para entrar. "Qual é o problema Bella?" Eu peguei sua mão e a conduzi para dentro.

"Nada," Bella sorriu enquanto andava em minha sala de estar. Eu a levei para minha lavanderia para colocar nossas roupas para lavar. Eu a ergui e a sentei na máquina de lavar roupa.

"Bella amor, qual é o problema?" Eu tirei uma mecha de seu cabelo de seu rosto e beijei seus lábios.

Ela encolheu seus ombros. "Você sabe muito sobre mim; é um pouco assustador."

"Porque você diz isso?" Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu quadril em cima da toalha que ela ainda vestia.

"Eu apenas não deixo as pessoas se aprofundarem tão rápido." Bella encolheu seus ombros afastando seus olhos dos meus.

Eu suspirei. Eu queria perguntar algo que me comia por dentro desde o dia do restaurante. "Bella o que aconteceu entre você e Jacob?"

Bella ficou quieta por alguns minutos e então ela olhou como se ela estivesse tendo uma batalha interna. Bella suspirou antes de responder. "Nós crescemos juntos e eu praticamente nunca o vi mais do que um irmão ou um bom amigo. Quando eu saí da escola e entrei de férias, ele disse que queria algo mais. Nós tentamos, mas eu descobri mais tarde que ele era um imbecil e um jogador." Bella desceu da máquina de lavar e andou para a cadeira de pelúcia de minha área de serviço. Eu sentei e a puxei para sentar em meu colo.

"De qualquer forma, eu terminei com ele e então aconteceu toda aquela coisa com Jordan e meu pai aconteceu e eu me apoiei nele como um suporte. Nós voltamos a ser ótimos amigos, mas mais uma vez ele queria algo mais. Nós tentamos por quase um ano e então ele me pediu em casamento. Eu disse sim. Mas... mais tarde eu me tornei um pouco mais independente, mais segura, e ele não gostou disso. Eu descobri que ele só me segurava, então eu terminei com ele."

"Ele não gostava de você por você, em outras palavras," eu sussurrei afagando sua bochecha.

"Por um lado sim, mas para falar a verdade eu acho que ele estava mais apaixonado pelo meu antigo eu do que pelo meu eu. Eu também estava brincando comigo mesma; Eu amei ele, eu apenas não estava _apaixonada_ por ele." Bella encolheu seus ombros descansando sua cabeça em meus ombros.

"Obrigado por me dizer. Agora eu tenho outra pergunta e você não precisa responder." Eu suspirei. "Com quantos caras você já namorou?"

Bella riu, rolando seus olhos para mim. "Eu já estive com 10 homens e eu já tive 10 namorados, Edward."

"Então você nunca teve uma ficada de uma noite?" Bella balançou sua cabeça negando. Wow.

"Qual foi o seu namoro mais longo e o mais curto?"

"Onze meses o mais longo e quatro o mais curto," Bella disse enquanto colocava seus braços em volta de meu pescoço. Bella permaneceu quieta e não me perguntou nada.

"Não vou perguntar nada sobre o seu passado, Edward. Elas estão em seu passado. Eu sei de algumas coisas e é apenas o que eu quero saber."

Minha cabeça estava confusa pra caralho agora. Eu atualmente desejava ter conhecido ela há um tempo atrás. Bella suspirou e beijou minha bochecha. "Eu preciso tomar um banho; minha pele ta coçando do cloro." Eu assenti e sorri. Ela pulou para fora de meu colo e começou a se distanciar de mim. Eu pulei da cadeira e a persegui. Eu pulei e agarrei a toalha e puxei dela. Ela riu e correu de mim pelo corredor.

Eu a tinha agora, ela estava encurralada no final do corredor em sua calcinha azul e seu sutiã de renda azul e seus olhos presos nos meus. Bella deu um passo para direita e eu a bloqueei; ela conseguiu se esquivar, agarrando minha toalha que estava suspensa abaixo de meu quadril e puxou ela e saiu correndo para a sala de estar. Rindo todo o tempo, Bella manobrou seu caminho pela minha mobília enquanto eu a caçava pela minha sala de estar e cozinha. Eu finalmente consegui agarrá-la por trás e jogá-la por meus ombros. Ela gritou e bateu em minha bunda.

"Você falou que queria um banho e eu vou me certificar de que você consiga um." Eu afirmei caminhando para meu banheiro que estava do outro lado da porta do meu quarto.

"Sim, mas eu não disse que você iria se juntar a mim" Bella riu batendo em meu traseiro novamente.

"Nós temos que economizar água, amor. Você sabe que é melhor para o meio ambiente," Eu disse a colocando no balcão do banheiro. Eu me posicionei entre suas pernas enquanto ela colocava seus braços ao redor de meus ombros.

"Bem, eu faço tudo pela conservação do meio ambiente," Bella disse enquanto brincava com o cabelo da minha nuca. Eu a beijei levemente nos lábios, pegando seu lábio inferior entre os meus e sugando-o levemente antes que os lábios de Bella se abrissem o suficiente para que minha língua escorregasse para dentro de sua boca. Bella gemeu, envolvendo suas pernas envoltas de minha cintura, pressionando seu núcleo contra a minha ereção.

"Porra, eu queria que estivéssemos em meu apartamento," Bella arfou enquanto eu a afastava para fazer uma trilha de beijos sobre seu peito delicioso.

"Porque?" Eu sussurrei contra a ondulação de seu seio antes de sugar deliciosamente a sua carne.

"Camisinhas," Bella sussurrou enquanto suas costas arqueavam em direção a minha boca. Ela quis dizer que estava pronta?

"Eu tenho camisinhas mais do que suficiente, Bella," Eu disse olhando para ela.

"Sim, mas eu sou alérgica a látex e preciso de camisinhas especiais," Bella corou encolhendo seus ombros.

"Oh," Eu olhei para Bella "Você está preocupada em ficar grávida ou pegar uma DST?"

"Eu uso controle da natalidade, mas você... uh..."

"Eu já passei por isso e você não confia em mim." Eu deixei meus braços cairem para o lado e me afastei.

"Eu quero confiar em você, Edward. Normalmente, eu tenho todos que eu vou ser íntima testados. É realmente inconveniente usar essas camisinhas sensíveis," Bella sussurrou. Eu assenti em compreensão. Mas, ainda doía que ela não confiasse em mim.

"Eu faço o teste a cada 6 meses e eu sempre uso camisinhas. O ultimo teste foi a três meses atrás. Limpo," eu disse olhando para Bella. Bella desviou seus olhos dos meus; ela ainda não confiava em mim.

"Há uma toalha na barra e um robe atrás da porta. Vou te dar um pouco de privacidade," eu disse virando e começando a andar em direção da porta. Eu senti sua mão agarrar meu pulso.

"Não vá, por favor," Bella sussurrou ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando meus lábios. Seus braços enrolaram-se em torno de meu pescoço enquanto ela lambia meu lábio inferior. Eu abri meus lábios enquanto sua língua deslizava para minha boca.

_Como eu poderia resistir a ela__?_

Eu alcancei em torno de suas costas e abri seu sutiã, jogando-o de lado. Minhas mãos percorreram seu quadril e estomago antes de pressioná-la contra mim. Eu a levantei carregando-a para meu Box fechado com ducha de cabeça dupla e 8 jatos de spray. Eu brincava com as alças enquanto Bella removia sua calcinha e puxou minha boxer para baixo a tirando. Eu puxei Bella para mais perto de mim enquanto os jatos de água nos atingiam por todos os ângulos. Bella se distanciou e dançou ao redor da água, a deixando fluir lindamente pelo seu corpo.

"Muito melhor," Bella disse sorrindo agarrando meu xampu. "Coco?" ela me perguntou. Eu encolhi meus ombros; eu não iria contar a ela sobre o quão perto eu cheguei de pegar o de morango. Ela colocou um pouco em sua mão e fez sinal para que eu me inclinasse para abaixo dela. Ela pegou suas mãos e começou a lavar meu cabelo. O jeito que suas unhas arranharam meu couro cabeludo enviou uma onda de eletricidade da minha cabeça aos pés.

Eu empurrei Bella contra o azulejo da parede deixando a água do chuveiro cair em minha cabeça e corpo, lavando meu cabelo enquanto ela continuava sua massagem. Suas mãos deixaram meu cabelo, agarrando meu corpo lavado e coberto com espuma de sabão. Ela começou a lavar meu peito, seus olhos pedindo para ir para trás. Eu me afastei e ela continuou afagando em movimentos circulares através do meu corpo. Ela continuou do meu peito para cada um dos meus braços, então ela pediu para eu me virar. Ela continuou pelos meus ombros e abaixo das minhas costas, passando suas unhas gentilmente sobre minha pele. Eu chiei em prazer enquanto a água tirava o sabão e Bella adicionava sua língua para elevar todos os meus sentidos. A boca de bela se moveu pelo meu peito e pegou um dos meus mamilos em sua boca, rodopiando sua língua sobre eles e o mordendo gentilmente, me fazendo a empurrar para a parede de novo.

Me inclinei e pressionei meus lábios contra os dela. Peguei a espoja de Bella e dei a ela o mesmo tratamento que ela havia me dado. Ela gemeu quando eu finalmente peguei seu peito entre meus dentes, gentilmente mordendo e puxando. Eu queria ouvi-la gemer de novo. Eu deixei cair a esponja e uma das minhas mãos deslizaram pelo seu torso até seu núcleo. Ela gemeu enquanto dois dedos penetraram sua abertura.

"Edward," Bella arfou enquanto suas mãos viajaram de meus ombros para ficarem em concha sobre meu traseiro. Eu gemi em sua boca, deslizando os dois dedos sobre sua umidade. Ela apertou um pouco mais fazendo minha ereção crescer contra seu estômago.

"Bella," eu gemi aumentando meu ritmo enquanto ela colocava sua mão em volta do meu pau. Eu gemi empurrando meus quadris levemente. Ela gemeu enquanto eu adicionava outro dedo enrolando-os levemente atingindo seu lugar certo, fazendo-a gritar meu nome. As ministrações de Bella aceleraram, combinando com o ritmo de atenção que ela estava recebendo. Uma das suas mãos me deixou e massageou minhas bolas fazendo cócegas levemente sob o doce local delas. A sensação mandou uma corrente elétrica do meu pau para meu estômago. Com uma necessidade febril, nós dois aceleremos nosso ritmo, minha língua dominando sua boca enquanto ela se apertava ao redor dos meus dedos. Meu dedão massageava seu clitóris a fazendo tremer, se afastando e gritando de novo quando ela veio em minhas mãos. Bella acalmou seus movimentos por um momento, tentando recuperar seu fôlego. Então ela continuou me bombeando, seu aperto se comprimindo enquanto seus lábios viajavam do meu queixo abaixo para morder um dos meus mamilos me fazendo gemer seu nome enquanto eu alcançava minha libertação.

"Desculpa... eu... aquilo foi intenso..." Bella arfou sobre sua respiração e então me olhou com seus grandes olhos.

"Esta tudo bem, amor. Vamos terminar de nos limpar e então continuamos mais um pouco," Eu sussurrei no ouvido de Bella antes de pegar sua orelha entre meus dentes gentilmente mordendo toda ela. Bella gemeu e assentiu. Nós ajudamos um ao outro a se limpar e secar, tocando um no outro o máximo possível. Ao mesmo tempo que nós terminávamos, nós ficamos prontos para uma outra rodada e que rodada foi essa. Especialmente quando Bella usou sua língua para estimular aquele pouco de pele sob minhas bolas.

_Oh Yeah__!_

Eu estava deitado no peito de Bella quando ela começou a se mover para levantar. Eu olhei para ela confuso.

_Onde ela achava que iria__?_

"A menos que seu plano seja eu passar a noite aqui, eu vou indo." Bella encolheu seus ombros tentando rolar sob mim.

"É claro que você vai passar a noite aqui," Eu disse como que se fosse obvio "Você não vai andar até seu apartamento a essa hora da noite."

"Você tem certeza que é por isso que você me quer aqui, campeão?" Bella sorriu, sentando-se na cama, correndo seus dedos pelo meu cabelo.

_Ela tinha mesmo que me perguntar isso agora__?_

Como eu iria responder isso? Eu digo a ela que gosto de acordar vendo seu rosto pela manhã? Eu digo a ela que eu amo o jeito que ela adormece com o corpo ao lado ou embaixo do meu? Eu digo a ela que eu amo quando ela inconscientemente sussurra meu nome em seus sonhos? Eu digo a ela que... merda, eu não sei o que dizer. Graças a Deus Bella decidiu responder por mim.

"Eu acho que você gosta dos meus peitos como gosta do seu travesseiro. Vamos lá, admita," Bella disse sacudindo ligeiramente a parte superior de seu corpo para enfatizar a luz e a suavidade de seus fartos seios.

Eu olhei para ela e sorri antes de piscar para ela. Bella deu uma risada que rapidamente se tornou um bocejo. "Durma agora, amor. Eu quero ter certeza que poderemos ir trabalhar amanhã, o que significa que teremos que começar a trabalhar um pouco mais cedo," eu sussurrei colocando um beijo casto em seus lábios.

"Não realmente. Você tem apenas um compromisso e tudo está pronto para sua reunião com seus pais na segunda. Então se nós chegarmos as 8 da manhã, poderemos sair lá pelo meio dia." Bella sorriu. Merda, ela realmente sabia como administrar minha agenda.

"Wow, impressionante Sra. Swan."

"Nós podemos dar uma almoçada rápida, e nos arrumar para nossa viagem de duas noites. Nós poderíamos pegar a estrada pelas 3 e chegar no hotel pelas 4:30 da tarde." Bella sorriu.

"Isso parece ótimo, espere, uma viagem de duas noites?"

Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior nervosa. "Desculpe mas o hotel só tem o mínimo de duas noites. Nós não precisamos ficar no sábado.

"Mas é claro que nós iremos ficar. Eu só não pensei que você iria querer ficar." Eu encolhi meus ombros e voltei a deitar em seu peito, ouvindo sua respiração e seu coração batendo.

"Você ainda está bravo sobre mais cedo, Edward?" Bella sussurrou enquanto seus dedos começavam a traçar formas entre meus ombros.

"Eu entendo, Bella. Eu não te dei nenhuma razão para confiar em mim." Eu suspirei,minha respiração soprando sobre seu mamilo direito, o fazendo endurecer levemente.

"Se você apenas disse que fez o teste e está limpo, então eu acredito em você, Edward." Bella sussurrou tentando abafar outro bocejo novamente.

"Durma, Bella." Eu sussurrei no seu peito e comecei a cantarolar. A respiração de Bella começou a se acalmar enquanto eu continuava a cantarolar.

Logo depois a respiração de Bella me pôs para dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou cedo para fazer o café da manhã. Para minha sorte, as compras tinham sido entregues ontem, então ela tinha uma geladeira cheira para ela. Eu tomei um banho rápido e fiquei pronto enquanto ela trabalhava na cozinha. Eu sai do meu quarto para o melhor porra do cheiro– além do de Bella – que eu tinha sentido na minha vida. Meus sentidos estavam sendo mortos pelo aroma de bacon, canela e possivelmente queijo.

Eu entrei em minha cozinha e vi Bella andando pelos armários procurando por pratos, apenas usando uma de minhas regatas e nada mais. Ela estava muito gostosa naquela cozinha. E não apenas por estar usando quase nada, mas porque ela parecia que pertencia a aquele lugar. Ela realmente sabia o que estava fazendo.

"Não fique ai só babando, Edward. Dê-me uma mãozinha e traga os pratos para a mesa," Bella disse firmemente enquanto desligava o fogão e colocava uma omelete no prato. Eu mandei todos meus pensamentos para fora e agarrei o prato cheio com bacon e outra... merda.

_Rabanada. Eu não comia rabanada há anos__._

Minha mãe costumava cozinhar isso pra mim. Isso tinha sido a ultima merda que ela tinha feito pra mim antes de morrer também. Eu não sabia se jogava fora ou se beijava Bella. Isto não era algo para o qual eu estava preparado.

Bella estava de repente em meu campo de visão e pareceu em pânico. "Eu fui muito longe, não fui?" Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior nervosa.

_O que? Ela acha que cozinhar me assusta__?_

Eu balancei minha cabeça e sorri timidamente. Bella sorriu timidamente e inclinou sua cabeça para a mesa quadrada que Esme havia me dado. Eu a segui e encarei tudo que estava na mesa, onde estava dois pratos de omeletes, bacon, rabanadas, suco de laranja e ferventes copos de café.

Bella sorriu pegando um lugar em minha frente me motivando a fazer o mesmo. Eu tomei meu lugar e provei a omelete gemi. Estava fodásticamente delicioso. Ela sorriu enquanto eu comia tudo o mais rápido que eu pude com as mãos. Tudo estava delicioso. Ela riu levemente, me assistindo.

"Eu não acho que nunca vi ninguém comer algo que eu fiz com tanto entusiasmo." Bella disse tentando pegar o jornal que eu estava lendo pelos últimos minutos antes de começar a ler.

"Eu não vejo porque. Está delicioso, amor." Eu sorri antes de pegar um copo de café. Eu encarei meu relógio, era apenas 6 da manhã. "Nós temos tempo de sobra antes de irmos trabalhar, amor," Eu disse sugestivamente.

Bella riu antes de sair da mesa com meu jornal e seu belo traseiro ficou em completa visão enquanto ela entrava no meu quarto. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

Eu fui atrás dela e de novo, tive a melhor porra da manhã de todas. E nós ainda nem tínhamos feito sexo.

_Merda, estou com problemas__._

Jogando meus pensamentos fora enquanto estavam se aprofundando, eu decidi ligar para Alice. Nós planejamos um pouco sobre o que dar para Bella em seu aniversário: se fosse muito iria deixá-la triste, jóias mandariam a mensagem errada, e claro o fato sobre seus pais. Merda... Alice chegou à conclusão que uma lingerie seria a única coisa que não seria tão exagerado. Ela disse que ela iria escolher algo e traria com ela no sábado. Ela ainda tentou me convencer a não passar a noite com Bella.

_Cuide da sua vida, anãzinha_

**BPOV**

Edward insistiu que eu usasse um de seus suéteres em vez de sua camisa. Eu apenas aceitei se ele admitisse que ele não queria que ninguém ficasse me secando quando eu fosse para o meu apartamento. Eu sorri em vitória e entrei em meu quarto e rapidamente achei algo para vestir e tirei minha roupa para um banho rápido.

Quando eu estava pronta, eu repassei os últimos dias tentando descobrir quando tudo tinha mudado. E que mudança tinha sido. Isso mudou para o ponto onde eu questionava se Edward era apenas um assunto ou alguém que eu estava...

_Merda._

_Que porra mudou tudo?_

Eu não podia mentir para ele. Um sorriso e eu me derretia. Um beijo e eu rezava internamente de joelhos por mais. Eu contei para ele meu passado talvez, não tudo, mas o suficiente. Eu não acho que ele gostaria de saber que dei meu primeiro beijo com Jasper ou que Jacob tirou minha virgindade. Merda, ele ficaria puto apesar de tudo isso ter acontecido antes dele. Eu tinha que contar para ele.

Jasper foi um amor no dia que eu quebrei minha mão porque tinha socado Jacob. Depois que ele e Jordan mandaram Jacob para casa com o rabo entre as pernas, ele segurou minha mão quando descobriu minha mão quebrada. Jordan tinha ido pegar meus pais no trabalho; Jasper estava realmente quieto e pensativo. Eu ri daquela memória.

_**- Maio do ano em que era caloura **__**–**_

"_B, porque você socou Jacob de novo ?" Jasper sussurrou enquanto fazia círculos acariciando o interior de meu pulso._

"_Ele tentou me beijar," eu disse frustrada._

_Jasper riu e me olhou. "Tentou?" ele sussurrou. Eu assenti. "Então ele não conseguiu?"_

"_Não," eu bufei. "Eu não iria ter meu primeiro beijo com alguém que eu costumava fazer tortas de lama e muito menos com alguém que eu tomava banho com ele e suas irmãs."_

_Jasper riu histericamente com a minha admissão. Então ele de repente me olhou pensativo. "Primeiro beijo?"_

_Eu corei em constrangimento. "Sim," eu sussurrei desviando meus olhos dos olhos intensos dele._

_Jasper inclinou-se para mais perto com seus olhos em meus lábios com os meus olhando nada mais que os seus. "Eu posso?" ele perguntou. Eu assenti. Os lábios de Jasper pressionaram levemente contra os meus, eu fechei meus olhos tentando apenas deixar acontecer. Depois de alguns minutos, Jasper se afastou com um olhar pálido._

"_Algo?" ele perguntou._

"_Desculpe, eu senti como se eu estivesse beijando meu irmão." Eu sussurrei._

"_Graças a Deus, B. Eu só queria que seu primeiro beijo fosse com alguém que te amava. Mas te amo como uma irmãzinha." Jasper piscou rindo e eu rapidamente me juntei a ele. "Só não diga a seu irmão. Ele me daria um soco," ele disse sério__._

Eu estava bem certa que Jasper já teria dito isso a Alice e agora eu iria contar para Edward apenas evitando que isso se espalhasse. A primeira vez com Jacob, eu não sabia; eu senti que já havia contado a ele demais.

_Vamos lá, Bella__._

Eu admiti para ele que eu tive apenas 10 parceiros sexuais. Mas não contei que 9 deles foram meus assuntos.

Eu passei os próximos 35 minutos contemplando todos os meus conflitos de sentimentos que eu estava começando a sentir. E eu acabei chegando a uma conclusão.

_Merda._

**EPOV**

Eu peguei Bella em frente ao seu apartamento depois de 45 minutos que ela havia saído. Quando ela abriu a porta do meu carro e sentou ao meu lado, seu cheiro enviou um arrepio à minha espinha.

Deus, ela cheira tão bem.

Quarenta e cinco minutos desde que eu havia visto ela, mas parecia muito mais. Bella estava olhando por cima de um papel e mordendo a ponta da caneta e encarando uma palavra cruzada. "Sete letras para molhada."

"Lambida, sugada ou beijada". Eu sugeri. Bella levantou uma sobrancelha, balançando sua cabeça fazendo seu cabelo ficar em forma de cortina para se esconder de mim. Minha mão instintivamente pegou seu cabelo e o colocou atrás do seu ombro. Ela sorriu para mim e retornou sua atenção para o caça palavras.

"Merda, é lambida" Bella riu escrevendo a resposta. "Pronto para hoje à noite?" Bella perguntou antes de suas mãos começarem a se remexer em seu colo, seu caça-palavras esquecido.

"O que vai acontecer essa noite?" eu a provoquei, tirando o cabelo de seu rosto de novo. Aquilo me irritava. Ela tinha saber que eu estava somente a irritando. Então eu senti sua mão se arrastando para minha perna e de repente ela apertou meus testículos. Ela riu ao meu lado.

"Será que isso provoca sua memória?" Bella perguntou apertando um pouco mais forte.

"Sim," eu olhei para ela. Tinha um brilho de humor atrás dos olhos de Bella.

"Bom, porque em todas as possibilidades, essa noite será uma noite que você nunca irá esquecer.

_Você por acaso pode tirar sua mão, amor__?_

"Muita confiança?" Eu continuei a provocá-la. Eu sabia que de fato ela estava certa. Só de senti-la nessas noites – e agora manhãs – têm sido extremamente satisfatório.

Não apenas os beijos, as preliminares, o sexo oral, mas as conversas. E de tudo isso: acordar ao lado dela, seu sorriso, seu cheiro, até seu café. Eu não conseguia achar uma coisa favorita.

_Droga,eu estou me apaixonando._

_Não, não se apaixone__._

A manhã passou rapidamente e nós conseguimos sair mais cedo para o almoço. Eu deixei Bella em frente ao seu apartamento com o combinado de nos encontrarmos em uma hora em meu apartamento.

Eu rapidamente peguei minha mala, me perguntando se eu deveria colocar um casaco pesado. A previsão do tempo tinha dito que estaria ensolarado por todo o final de semana, mas aquilo era Seattle então eu coloquei alguns suéteres, só em caso. Eu achei um par de tênis confortável e um par de botas de caminhada. Não certo de qual seria melhor. Eu lembrei que a trilha não era muito longa, mas íngreme em algumas áreas, então se ela decidisse andar ao longo do fundo das cachoeiras, eu iria precisar de minhas botas.

Eu queria fazer algo para fazer a noite mais especial. Eu liguei para o hotel que nós ficaríamos e fiz alguns preparativos, apesar do quarto estar no nome de Bella, eu deixei claro para eles que eu estaria pagando pelo quarto.

_Bella iria odiar, mas ela é linda quando fica brava__._

Bella bateu em minha porta mais precisamente às 2 da tarde e eu a embrulhei em meus braços imediatamente inalando a essência de seu cabelo, morangos.

_Tão bom._

"Pronto?" Bella sorriu plantando um longo beijo em meus lábios. Eu puxei ela para perto com minhas mãos brincando com seu cabelo, segurando seu rosto no lugar. Eu mordi seu lábio inferior ganhando um gemido suave de Bella. Eu a soltei por um momento.

"Eu amo quando você geme," eu sussurrei antes de pegar seu lábio de novo. Bella tremeu um pouco e me empurrou.

"Nós não iremos sair nunca se não formos indo," Bella sussurrou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Você está certa amor, vamos." Eu agarrei minha mala, fechando a porta antes de pegar a mão quente de Bella na minha. Eu coloquei minha mala no porta malas do carro dela notando que Bella tinha apenas uma pequena mala lá dentro. A viagem duraria uma hora, mas o tráfico em cima da ponte sempre era ruim nesse horário, então nós sabíamos que demoraria um pouco mais.

Bella pegou seu I-pod achando uma estação boa e procurou em sua lista de musicas algo adequado. Ela deixou tocar Clair de Lune, mas abaixou o som quando seu celular tocou.

"Alô," ela respondeu me dando um olhar de desculpas.

"Sim, sou eu." Bella pareceu confusa por um momento.

"Sério?" A face de Bella se iluminou com um sorriso brilhante. "Ótimo. Estarei ai segunda para assinar a papelada." Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior e pareceu pensativa por um momento. "Não, um imóvel será usado para um abrigo e o outro será para a SPCA*. Eu ainda estou procurando por arrecadações, mas eu já tenho algumas idé obrigado."

**SPCA é uma ONG que ajuda animais

"Não, os Cullens não estão envolvidos nestes projetos. É algo que eu estou apenas procurando. Estou pensando em criar uma fundação em nome de meus pais para ajudar várias instituições de caridade e vários projetos." Bella estava quieta por alguns momentos e ela ouvia a pessoa que estava na linha.

Bella riu, "Sim, eu provavelmente tenho que jogar algo de gala para os ricos e altivos mais precisamente, algum concerto. Eu tenho algumas bandas que eu conheço que podem me ajudar."

"Wow, Phil isso seria muito apreciado. Deixe-me conseguir a fita vermelha antes de você fazer qualquer doação." Bella sorriu para mim antes de retornar sua atenção para o telefone. "Diga a Barbie que eu mandei um oi. Eu te vejo segunda. Tchau."

Bella desligou seu telefone, o guardou e então olhou para mim notando minha confusão.

"Desculpe, Phil me ligou depois do almoço de reunião e perguntou se ele poderia me ajudar em meus trabalhos para salvar a humanidade." Bella riu, balançando sua doce cabeça. "Ele só me ofereceu peças de imóveis em uma ótima área de Seattle, que seria ótima em alguns projetos que eu tenho trabalhado."

"Eu não sei o que dizer Bella. Eu sabia que você era positiva e uma ótima pessoa, mais isso é..." Eu tentei dizer, mas as palavras sumiram.

Bella estava quieta por um momento lutando com algo em sua mente antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

"Minha mãe Reene amava animais. O que eu não achava que era possível desde que ela não conseguia nem tomar conta de si mesma. Pelo menos algumas vezes por mês, quando eu vinha para casa da escola, ela estava com alguns vira latas lá. Um gato, um cachorro e uma vez uma cobra; ela ajudou a achar lares para eles quando ela podia ou cuidava deles para voltarem a ficar bem." Olhei para Bella e havia um pouco de brilho nos seus olhos que eu nunca tinha visto antes e o sorriso que ela usou ao falar sobre sua mãe foi tirar o fôlego.

"Mesmo que o dinheiro na época fosse um problema, ela sempre contribuía com um abrigo de animais e se voluntariava. Era algo que nós fazíamos como uma família. Eu sabia que meu irmão e meu pai apenas se juntaram a nós para nos zoar, mas ainda era divertido." Bella olhou pensativa por um momento e continuou. "Então eu quero fazer o que posso. É o meu jeito de ficar perto da minha mãe e ajudar aqueles que estão com problemas.

"O que seu pai fazia?" Eu perguntei querendo me aprofundar um pouco na mente de Bella. Esse era o máximo que ela havia se aberto desde o jantar com a minha família.

"Ele era chefe de polícia em Forks. Não era fácil ser a filha do chefe de polícia," Bella respirou e então continuou "Jasper e Jordan não me ajudavam muito também."

"Ainda é difícil acreditar que você tem uma conexão com a minha família." Eu disse entrando na ponte e notando que o tráfego ainda estava devagar.

"Jasper e meu irmão fizeram de tudo para que eu não tivesse nenhum pretendente no ensino médio. O policial da noite passada, a razão para ele passar tantas horas em seu armário é porque eles o pegaram no flagra depois dele contar a seus amigos que queria me chamar para sair," Bella bufou, jogando suas mãos para o ar. "Isso era mais que ridículo, então teve uma vez que eles bateram em Jacob por tentar me beijar. Eles foram muito longe." Bella balançou sua cabeça.

Sorri para ela um pouco divertido pelo fato de que eles bateram no cheirador de bundas. "Eles espancaram Jacob," eu repeti meu tom obviamente não escondendo minha felicidade pela afirmação. Bella bateu em meu ombro e me xingou.

"Porque você bateu em Jacob naquela vez que Jasper estava falando durante o jantar?" Eu perguntei, já que eles nunca explicaram para mim.

"Ele tentou me beijar, era o primeiro ano e Jacob freqüentava a escola na reserva, mas o alunos estavam visitando a praia de La Push quando ele fez sua tentativa." Bella encolheu seus ombros.

"Então seu irmão e Jasper bateram em Jacob porque ele tentou te beijar" eu concluí.

"Por isso e porque eu quebrei minha mão. Jacob tinha uma cabeça de ferro." Bella riu levemente. "Há algo que você deve saber sobre Jasper e eu."

_Ah não__._

"Ele estava sempre por perto. Eu sempre o vi como um irmão. Mas ele foi meu primeiro beijo." Bella disse nervosa. "Eu queria que você soubesse por que tenho certeza que Alice já deve saber."

"Uhm... mas não aconteceu nada de especial?" Eu perguntei levemente chocado. Eu sabia que Jasper amava minha irmã profundamente e não faria nada para machucá-la.

"Não, Jasper disse que tinha feito aquilo porque queria que meu primeiro beijo fosse com alguém que me amasse e não com alguém que tentou me forçar." Bella encolheu seus ombros, "Para minha sorte, eu senti como se eu estivesse beijando meu irmão," Bella disse, desgosto aparente em sua voz quando sua testa franzia enquanto ela fechava os olhos.

Eu ri "Bom, porque isso vindo de outros iria pegar um pouco mau."

"Sim, especialmente se Emmett conseguir essa informação," Bella riu. Eu lamentei que ela estivesse certa; se Emmett soubesse um pouco dessa informação inocente, ele iria espalhar para todo mundo.

"Relaxa, Edward. Se ele descobrisse eu iria fazer Rosalie concordar com outro desafio de 'sem sexo'". Bella riu diabolicamente.

"Você sabe que eles tentarão mentir para você, não é?"

"Nah eu sei quando alguém está mentindo para mim e quando eles estão mentindo para eles mesmos." Bella encolheu seus ombros e olhou para fora da janela.

"Como você sabe dizer se alguém está mentindo?" Eu estava curioso se ela tinha notado algum dos meus atos de fraude.

"Bem, a linguagem corporal é um jeito, então há certos movimentos dos olhos que entregam essa pessoa." Bella riu antes de continuar. "Mas também tem o mentiroso profissional."

"O mentiroso profissional?" Eu repeti para explicação.

"O mentiroso profissional é um ator prático que consegue oferecer uma linha com facilidade, sem nenhuma linguagem corporal obvia ou movimento com os olhos, mas todos eles dão sinais de 'contar um conto'".

"Ok, você despertou meu interesse. Em qual categoria você me define?"

"Fácil, você é um mentiroso profissional com um sinal de 'contar contos' que eu consigo ver e você mente mais pra você mesmo do que você consegue imaginar." Bella levantou uma sobrancelha me pedindo para mudar sua análise.

"Você pode me dizer o que é sinal de 'contar um conto'". Eu dei um sorriso irônico. Bella balançou sua cabeça. Mas além de tentar descobrir o que minha oferta foi, eu queria saber o que ela quis dizer sobre eu mentir para mim mesmo.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando," Bella sussurrou. "A resposta é que você tem mentido para você mesmo pelos últimos dias, o que você sente por mim é nada mais do que a necessidade de obter algo que de outra forma seria impossível de conseguir.

_Que porra é essa__?_

"É por isso que você está inconsciente de quando me chama de amor. Você sabia que você começou a me chamar assim na segunda-feira á noite?" Bella perguntou com um olhar curioso para medir minha reação

_Desde segunda... de forma alguma._

_Eu tinha __?_

"Mais isso deve ser porque você esta tentando entrar na minha saia. Eu esperei que você parasse depois daquela noite, mas você continua me chamando desse jeito. Então você me chamou assim na frente dos outros também, incluindo seu pai e Phil Knight." Bella balançou sua cabeça por um momento. "Isso me confundiu até que eu chamei você assim e percebi que você nem estava ciente disso."

"O que isso significa?" Eu perguntei curioso sobre seus pensamentos. Eu queria saber sobre a opinião dela porque eu ainda estava confuso com essa porra e aquilo também me assustava mais por Bella parecer me conhecer melhor do que eu mesmo.

"Apenas o que disse mais cedo, você está mentindo para si mesmo." Bella suspirou e pareceu que ela queria dizer algo a mais. Aquilo foi confirmado quando ela mudou de assunto e perguntou sobre a viagem que eu fui com Carlisle e Esme para um país de terceiro mundo doar comida, e meu pai se voluntariou em várias clínicas por poucos anos.

O tópico da conversa mudou, nos fazendo atravessar a ponte a entrar no tráfego muito mais leve fora da cidade. Conseguimos subir a Salish Lodge que ficava no noroeste da floresta luxuriante, com o barulho das quedas nas proximidades em cerca de 20 minutos depois. No saguão do hotel, eles nos disseram que nossa suíte não estava pronta naquela hora. Bella e eu decidimos dar uma volta ao redor da propriedade do hotel. O hotel ficava empoleirado no topo de uma montanha de granito, com quedas d'água a quase 300 pés abaixo de uma piscina de esmeralda.

Ainda era cedo para conseguirmos algo para comer, mas nós pegamos uma garrafa de água para cada um e andamos ao lado do rio ouvindo os sons raivosos da queda d'água. Era surpreendentemente refrescante estar lá. Não era muito quente nem muito frio; era perfeito. Bella escolheu vestir uma deliciosa saia caqui com um suéter azul escuro com debrum branco que ficou perfeito, terminando com um par de sandálias brancas. Eu não consegui me conter e peguei aquela pequena mão na minha e segurei. Eu notei que quando eu fiz aquilo, Bella suspirou e parecia estar contente.

Nós encontramos uma trilha de luz e decidimos caminhar por ela, vendo outros casais e famílias admirando a beleza que nos cercava. Mesmo que eu apreciasse a exuberante floresta que nos cercava, eu me peguei apreciando a beleza de Bella. Eu assisti sua face iluminar quando a brisa fez cócegas em seu cabelo e ela fechou os olhos deixando aquilo se mover através dela. Nós nos movemos para perto do rio e Bella tirou suas sandálias para sentir a água, mas ela rapidamente pulou em meus braços quando ela viu que a água estava fria. Eu ri dela e recusei colocá-la no chão apesar de seus protestos.

Eu a carreguei no estilo de noiva de volta para o hotel quando vimos uma garota de 4 anos chorando perdida na beira da trilha. Eu coloquei Bella no chão e nós dois procuramos em todas as direções e notamos que ninguém estava com a pequena garota. Não havia mais ninguém na trilha.

Bella ficou de joelhos e tentou acalmar a garotinha. A garotinha tinha um cabelo curto castanho escuro e uma cara pequena e redonda com olhos verdes que pararam por um momento para olhar para Bella. Então ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Eu me abaixei para ficar no nível dos seus olhos e perguntei seu nome.

"Becky," ela fungou. Bella suspirou, levantando seu pescoço para ver se havia alguém vindo para a trilha. Eu tirei um lenço do meu bolso de trás e entreguei para Becky.

"Becky, você está aqui com seus pais?" Eu perguntei, mas a garotinhas apertou um dos meus dedos em sua pequena mão. Bella riu ao meu lado.

"Sim, e meu irmão Michael," Becky disse corando levemente antes de pegar o lenço de mim.

"Bem, meu nome é Bella e este é Edward. Você é daqui, querida?" Bella perguntou ajudando a Becky a limpar seu lindo rosto. Becky balançou sua cabeça.

"Você está ficando no hotel?" Eu perguntei tirando o cabelo do rosto de Becky e colocando-o atrás de sua orelha.

"Uhm... é um quarto grande com duas camas grandes," Becky respondeu tocando a bochecha de Bella com sua mão livre. "Linda". Bella sorriu.

"Você é um amorzinho," Bella sussurrou devolvendo a Becky um sorriso.

"O alojamento é no hotel mais próximo daqui," eu indiquei para Bella, que assentiu concordando.

"Faz tempo que você se perdeu de sua mamãe?" Bella perguntou levantando e pegando a mão de Becky.

Becky assentiu e fungou de novo. Coisa triste, perdida no meio do nada, onde nada é familiar.

"Você acha que nós devíamos voltar para o hotel e ver se eles poderiam nos ajudar?" Eu perguntei a Bella.

"Está ficando muito frio; Eu não acho que temos muitas escolhas." Bella pareceu pensativa por um momento. "Vamos voltar, mas devagar, talvez os pais dela nos encontrem. Se não, voltamos para o hotel." Eu assenti confirmando.

"Becky, nós vamos andar com você para o hotel. Nós vamos procurar sua mamãe e seu papai juntos," Bella disse docemente para Becky, que assentiu fervorosamente.

Becky pegou minha mão e a de Bella na outra enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o hotel. Nós perguntamos sobre sua família, tentando descobrir seu sobrenome, mas ela não sabia ou não conseguia pronunciar. Depois de alguns minutos na trilha, Becky começou a bocejar. Olhei para Bella e acenou a cabeça para olhar para Becky, que assentiu com a cabeça indicando que seria bom. Eu peguei a garotinha, e em segundos, ela estava apagada como a luz em meus ombros. Quando nós estávamos no meio da trilha nós ouvimos gritos.

"Oh meu Deus! Becky!" uma mulher frenética, um pouco mais velha que Bella com um longo cabelo escuro e olhos verdes amendoados, correu em nossa direção em torno da curva seguida por um policial e um homem com cabelo preto desgrenhado, com lágrimas nos olhos vermelhos.

"Nós encontramos ela na trilha há uns 10 minutos atrás," Bella explicou para a mulher enquanto ela arrancava Becky de meus braços. Os lindos lábios de Becky contorceram-se levemente em um sorriso. Ela abriu seus olhos e olhou para sua mãe. Ela jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço de sua mãe enterrando seus rosto no cabelo de sua mãe.

"Mamãe!" Becky gritou virando-se quando seu pai passou os braços em torno de sua esposa e filha. "Papai" abraçou seus pais violentamente antes de voltar a olhar para Bella e eu.

"Obrigada Edward, obrigada senhora Bella." Becky sorriu estendendo a mão de novo para mim, sua mãe entregando ela para mim. Seus pais se apresentaram e nos agradeceram. Depois de tudo certo com a polícia, os pais de Becky explicaram que seu irmão arranhara seu joelho enquanto ela era vigiada por ele e Becky se afastou.

Becky pegou minha mãe enquanto seus pais estavam conversando com Bella e deu um puxão em minha calça me pedindo para me ajoelhar. Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela se inclinava querendo sussurrar algo para mim.

"A senhora Bella gosta de você," Becky sussurrou com sua pequena mão cobrindo sua mão levemente para que ninguém pudesse ver. Eu olhei para Bella que estava olhando o tempo todo para mim com uma leve expressão antes de corar e rapidamente se virar.

"Você acha isso?" Eu sorri pedindo uma confirmação óbvia da garotinha esperta.

Becky assentiu, "Você gosta dela também." Becky sorriu e sussurrou mais baixo. "Você vai se casar com ela?" De repente eu estava perdido com as imagens de Bella e eu andando nesse mesmo atalho com a garotinha com um cabelo ruivo e os olhos de Bella, sentada nos meus ombros com o estômago de Bella cheio com nosso filho.

_.É.Essa__?_

Alguém limpou a garganta atrás de mim. Aparentemente eu parecia como se estivesse viajando. "Becky querida, Edward e eu somos apenas amigos." Bella sorriu olhando para Becky.

Becky olhou para mim e depois para Bella. Ela rolou os olhos e bufou irritada. "Se você acha isso, mas você vai ver," ela disse num jeito muito Alice. Becky e sua família foram para seus quartos pouco tempo depois.

Isso me assustou, porque depois da morte súbita de meus pais, eu nunca me imaginei sendo um pai. Eu sempre senti, desde aquele dia fatal, que eu nunca conseguiria me tornar próximo de alguém, eu não faria minha criança passar pela dor e perda que eu passei. Além de minha família, eu nunca deixei ninguém se apegar a mim.

A única pessoa que eu tinha deixado era Jacob Black. Éramos melhores amigos na faculdade e ele me fodeu, deixando minha companhia, levando vários clientes meus com ele. Eu disse a mim mesmo que isso nunca aconteceria novamente.

Mas as imagens me alegraram porque era alguém que eu realmente queria. Eu queria tanto isso e eu nunca soube.

_Agora o que__?_

Eu iria me deixar me perder no final de semana, e lidar com os pensamentos correndo soltos na minha cabeça quando meus sentidos não estivessem sendo esmagados pela presença de Bella. Sua essência tinha influenciado no meu estado de espírito.

Bella e eu fizemos a check in e eu tive o prazer de ver Bella colocar as mãos nos quadris e bater o pé no chão com raiva por todo o caminho de volta para nossa suíte, quando eu dei o meu cartão de crédito para balconista. Bella caminhou pelo corredor até a nossa porta do quarto, me esperando, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Sorri inocentemente para ela, mas ela retornou meu sorriso com um rosnado.

_E aquilo foi direto para o meu pau__._

Eu coloquei no chão nossas duas malas desde que rejeitamos o carregador de malas e abrimos a porta dupla para nossa suíte. Bella arfou enquanto ela entrava no quarto e era exatamente a reação que eu estava esperando.

A cama king size foi coberta com um colcha brancas e bordô e várias almofadas. Bem atrás da cama havia um par de portas de vidro fosco com uma grande banheira de hidromassagem. Na parede oeste estava uma lareira com um fogo rugidor. Na frente da lareira estava um par de doces sofás que gritavam conforto. Havia uma pequena mesa redonda coberta com lençóis brancos.

Não eram apenas as coisas que faziam a sala ser empolgante, era o fato de que cada superfície plana tinha velas acendidas perfumadas cintilando pela sala escura. Pétalas de rosas vermelhas estavam espalhadas pelo tapete de pelúcia fazendo caminhos para a cama, a banheira e a lareira.

Eu fechei a porta levemente enquanto Bella andava para uma vela fechando seus olhos e inalando o doce cheiro de freesias. Eu coloquei nossas malas o lado da porta e limpei minha garganta. Ela se virou e sua face parecia doce com um delicado sorriso em seus lábios. Mas aquilo desapareceu rapidamente e virou de volta um rosnado enquanto ela vinha em direção a mim.

"Não pense que isso compensa por você pagar, Edward." Bella indicou me empurrando contra a porta, sua pequena mão em meu peito, a outra descansando em sua cintura.

_Deus, ela é incrivelmente sexy quando está brava__._

"Provavelmente não, mas isso talvez." Eu me inclinei e beijei seus lábios levemente, segurando sua mão que estava em meu peito na mina. Minha outra mão foi para seu cabelo, segurando ela no lugar enquanto eu segurava seu lábio inferior. Bella gemeu abrindo seus lábios levemente enquanto eu empurrei minha língua para afagar a sua, as duas se movendo perfeitamente.

Bella me empurrou, arqueando por ar; meus lábios beijando seu peito, deixando uma trilha de beijos molhados em sua clavícula.

"Você é extremamente sexy quando você está brava," Eu provoquei raspando meu dente sobre sua carne fresca até a base de seu pescoço. Bella gemeu pressionando seu corpo para mais perto do meu.

"Você é tão irresistível quando você mostra que tem um coração," eu olhei dentro de seus olhos.

"Eu tenho um coração, Bella." eu sussurrei. Eu sabia e queria que ela soubesse isso. Eu peguei sua mão e coloquei no lugar enquanto meu coração batia freneticamente. "Isso é o que você faz com o meu coração sempre que você está perto de mim, sempre que eu penso em você, inferno, sempre que alguém menciona seu nome." Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior e assentiu. Bella pegou sua mão livre e deixou em meu peito, olhando diretamente dentro de meus olhos. Bella sorriu; seus olhos ardendo com uma expressão desconhecida.

"Finalmente," Bella sussurrou. Eu olhei para ela confuso. "Você parou de mentir para si mesmo." Eu sorri porque ela estava certa. Eu estive mentindo para mim mesmo. Eu tentei lutar contra isso. Eu tentei negar. Mas eu não conseguia mais fazer isso.

_Eu tinha me apaixonado__._

Bella ficou na ponta dos pés, esmagando seus lábios nos meus. Suas mãos indo para meu cabelo enquanto as minhas agarravam sua cintura para levantá-la. Ela colocou suas pernas em volta da minha cintura sem parar de me beijar. Enquanto eu sugava seu lábio inferior pedindo por acesso, suas mãos começaram a abrir minha camisa. Ela terminou e empurrou minha camiseta pelos meus ombros, deixando-a cair. Eu andei com ela até a cama e a deitei com minhas mãos correndo pelas curvas de seu corpo, eu a afastei, eu queria ter certeza que era isso que ela queria.

Eu olhei nos olhos de Bella enquanto ela colocou as mãos em cada lado de meu rosto. "Eu estou pronta, Edward" Eu sorri beijando seu lábios levemente de novo. Ela gemeu quando eu empurrei meus quadris contra os dela. Eu puxei o suéter fora, jogando-o de lado, meus olhos encarando o sutiã de renda branco pequeno bonito que ela usava. Ela me puxou para mais perto para beijar meu pescoço antes de sugar deliciosamente minha pele. Eu gemi, chutando meus sapatos, enquanto minhas mãos se concentravam no peito de Bella. Suas costas se arquearam contra a minha quando eu suguei seu peito com a renda de seu sutiã.

Uma das minhas mãos viajou para o pequeno fecho frontal e jogou o pedaço de tecido no chão. Minha língua rodou sobre seu mamilo atrevido, o outro recebia atenção do meu polegar e meu indicador. Bella ofegou, as mãos que viajavam de meu cabelo até meus ombros, arranhavam levemente minhas costas.

_Caralho__._

As mãos de Bella viajaram de minhas costas para o botão da minha calça. Ela desabotoou-a para abaixar o zíper devagar demais para meu gosto. Me afastei; ela choramingou um pouco olhando enquanto eu removia meus jeans, cuecas e meias num movimento rápido. Ela mordeu os lábios, suas pernas se esfregando uma contra a outra procurando por atrito. Corri minhas mãos para cima de suas pernas lisas, deixando um beijo aqui e ali antes de puxar para baixo sua saia. Bella ofegou quando os meus dedos traçaram levemente as bordas da linda renda branca.

"Edward," Bella gemeu de novo, arqueando suas costas para fora da cama.

"Sim, amor?" eu sussurrei lambendo e mordendo um pouco acima da bainha de sua calçinhas de cada lado de seu quadril.

"Nós já... tivemos quase 3 dias de preliminares...eu preciso de você." Bella ofegou entre respirações.

"Então outros 20 minutos de preliminares não vão te matar," eu provoquei. Bella gemeu. Merda. Mais uma vez, o som foi direto para meu pau. Eu não poderia esperar muito mais.

Eu enrolei meus dedos em sua calçinha e rapidamente as removi antes de deixar um rastreamento sobre o corpo de Bella. Eu dirigi meus lábios aos dela, suas mãos voaram para minha bunda, puxando meus quadris contra os dela. Eu gemi quando minha ereção entrou em contato com seu núcleo quente e molhado.

"Por favor," Bella sussurrou quando meus lábios deixaram os seus para sugar seu mamilo esquerdo. Uma palavra e eu era dela. Eu avancei a ponta da minha cabeça lentamente por suas dobras molhadas. Imediatamente senti o calor e rapidamente empurrei nela. Nós dois gememos com a sensação. Eu nos dei um momento para ajustá-la ao sentimento antes de sair, deixando apenas a cabeça antes de empurrar novamente.

Comecei a me mover lentamente dentro dela enquanto eu começava a estabelecer um ritmo constante. _Deus, ela era tão apertada e quente_. Os lábios de Bella assaltaram meu pescoço e peito antes de voltar aos meus lábios. Eu pressionei meu corpo tão próximo contra ela quanto eu pude, sentido cada mergulho e curva de seu corpo delicioso. Eu peguei suas duas mãos, os nossos dedos entrelaçaram, prendendo-os sobre sua cabeça enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos.

Bella estava tão linda com os olhos ardendo cheio de emoções, o rosto levemente corado e um brilho manchado de suor na testa. Faltaram-me palavras.

Bella gemeu dando impulso contra os meus quadris. Seu nome deixou meus lábios com os movimentos sensuais do seu corpo em movimento contra o meu próprio. Eu comecei a sentir a linha de aperto em meu abdômen. Esmaguei meus lábios nos dela, ganhando um gemido que vibrou por todo o meu corpo. Gemendo, eu liberei as mãos para envolver meus braços em volta de sua cintura, puxando-a quando eu sentei em meus quadris.

Bella gritou meu nome com o nosso novo ângulo que me levou a bater naquele ponto em seu corpo. Minhas mãos viajaram de sua cintura, até suas costas e coloquei-as em torno de seus ombros usando seu corpo para a alavancagem e para guiá-la quando ela rolou e saltou para cima de mim. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, meu nome deixando seus lábios enquanto o meu lambia e sugava seu pescoço até sua mama direita, mordendo.

Bella gritou, inclinou-se e mordeu meu ombro. Eu grunhi e chiei de prazer. Eu empurrei mais e mais profundo em seu corpo enquanto nós dois ficávamos ofegantes procurando por nossos orgasmos. As mãos de Bella enrolaram no meu pescoço, seu dedo unhas rasparam a minha nuca enquanto eu assaltava seu peito.

Eu senti isso mais forte e soube a minha libertação estava chegando dentro das paredes de Bella que começaram a apertar em volta de mim. Eu trouxe uma de minhas mãos ao redor de seus ombros e a levei entre os nossos corpos e apertei e rolei seu clitóris com o polegar. Ela gritou o meu nome quando ela finalmente gozou e o seu núcleo apertou, me levando ao esquecimento. Continuei empurrando levemente em cavalgadas para o orgasmo até que o corpo de Bella acalmou. Eu a coloquei de volta na cama, ela deitou no meu peito comigo ainda dentro dela. Bella cantarolou suavemente, beijando meu peito.

"Isso foi incrível...", Bella ofegou tentando abafar um bocejo.

"Você não tem idéia, amor", eu sussurrei, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo dela. Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia. Tinha sido o mais intenso e honestamente, o melhor sexo que eu já tinha feito.

"Hmmm..." Bella fez o som, mas bocejou novamente.

"Descanse, amor" eu disse beijando o alto da sua cabeça. "Eu não terminei com você ainda."

Bella riu contra meu peito, "Eu espero que não."

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**__ Meninassss... linda essa primeira vez deles não foi? Eu fiquei toda boba betando... Aliás, me perdoem se ainda tiverem erros, eu não conseguia parar de ler... (Não nasci pra ser beta) ahahahaha_

_Se acostumem com os big capítulos. Essa fic só tem capítulo ENORMES, mas muito bons.  
_

_Olha... o próximo parece "7 semanas e meia de Amor"... é perfeito._

_Merecemos reviews?_

**Perva's Place to you... to us!**


	14. Sábado Sensual

**Capitulo 14: Sábado Sensual**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo  
_

"_Descanse, amor." Eu falei beijando o topo de sua cabeça. "Eu não acabei com você ainda."_

_Bella riu contra o meu peito. "Espero que não." _Ela disse, mas suas palavras tinham uma pitada de tristeza por detrás delas. Suspirei, ela ainda tinha medo de eu a estar usando. Não havia nenhuma maneira de dizer a ela o que eu estava sentindo se nem mesmo eu sabia realmente o que se passava comigo.

Cada fibra do meu ser, praticamente, queria acreditar que eu a amava. Minha mente me dizia que eu não podia me apaixonar por alguém em apenas uma semana. Mas ela também me dizia que a sua presença era inebriante e que dominava os meus sentidos. O que acontecerá quando ficarmos separados por horas e dias? Será que os sentimentos ainda estarão lá quando nós nos virmos outra vez? A idéia de estar longe dela me assusta até a morte. Eu gostava dela, isso era muito óbvio. Minha mente estava rodopiando e ficou um caos total com o pensamento de que eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que ela sentia por mim.

Eu vi nos olhos dela quando nós estávamos conectados aqui, no mais sagrado dos atos. Um ato que eu não praticava há muito tempo. Nunca em minha vida sexual esse ato tinha sido tão íntimo, e tão cheio de emoção. Eu juro que podia ver a sua alma. Havia algo ali, mas eu não podia ver. Gostaria de saber se ela viu a mesma coisa olhando nos meus olhos. Estes vários minutos que eu passei olhando para os seus olhos foram os momentos mais íntimos que tive com alguém em toda a minha vida. Eu tinha que significar alguma coisa.

Mudei Bella de posição e ela se aconchegou de volta ao meu peito, um braço apoiando a sua cabeça e o outro estava envolvido em torno do seu peito. Bella fez um pequeno zunindo perto de mim. Depois de um tempo sua respiração se tornou leve e ritmada quando ela adormeceu.

Eu deixei me embalar por sua respiração suave por algum tempo, mas ela começou a falar em seu sono. Sorri quando ela sussurrou meu nome. Seus lábios se contraíram em um sorriso quando ela disse isso. De repente, notei que suas sobrancelhas se franziram. "Assunto... eu não posso mais... fazer isso... amor..." Eu olhei confuso para o seu rosto, pois nada disso fazia sentido. Então eu notei uma lágrima caindo dos seus olhos. Por que ela estava chorando em seus sonhos? Eu queria confortá-la, esperava que a minha voz a confortasse.

"Bella," eu sussurrei baixinho em seu ouvido. Ela respondeu com o meu próprio nome, deixando os seus lábios carnudos.

"Posso ficar com você?" Perguntei antes que eu pudesse me parar. Eu sabia que eu a queria. Eu queria que ela fosse minha. Eu queria abraçá-la em meus braços para sempre.

Bella cantarolou em seu sono e sorriu. "Para sempre." Eu sussurrei a trazendo mais próxima ao meu peito.

"Pra sempre" ela respondeu. Sorri, beijando o seu pescoço. Eu fiquei curioso pra saber se ela responderia a mais perguntas minhas, mas as perguntas que eu queria perguntar, eu queria olhar nos olhos dela. Eu queria saber o que ela sentia por mim, mas a promessa foi o suficiente para saciar a minha curiosidade.

Adormeci minutos mais tarde ouvindo a sua respiração. Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo dormimos, mas acordei com Bella gemendo o meu nome. Abri os olhos e percebi que ela estava sonhando novamente. Este parecia ser um sonho realmente interessante.

Bella gemeu meu nome de novo e começou a pressionar sua bunda contra mim.

_Foda-se._

Ela estava tendo um sonho sexual comigo, e ela era minha coadjuvante. Eu deixei a mão que estava em seu peito acariciar ao longo de sua cintura, ao longo do seu quadril. Bella gemeu mais alto, o som foi direto pra minhas partes baixas. Ela começou a se esfregar contra mim, e eu não consegui reprimir o gemido que saiu dos meus lábios. Então, ouvi risinhos vindo dela.

"Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Há quanto tempo você está acordada?"

"Há algum tempo." Ela riu e balançou a bunda contra a minha ereção. Eu gemia e mordisquei a parte de trás do seu ombro. Ela gemeu e tentou se desvencilhar, mas eu não estava disposto a deixá-la ir. Minha mão livre deslizava sobre a sua coxa, movendo um pouco para atingir o seu centro nervoso. Meus dois dedos friccionaram a sua fenda. Quente e úmida. Eu gemia quando coloquei minha boca em seu pescoço e ombros. Bella gemeu e eu continuei penetrando dois dedos nela e os mexendo em seguida. Bella ofegou e seus quadris pressionaram contra mim fazendo-me sibilar de prazer.

"Edward." Bella ofegou. "Por favor." Meus olhos reviraram-se e eu tirei meus dois dedos. Eu posicionei meu pau em sua entrada e mudei minha mão para segurar os seus quadris eu entrei dentro dela e nós dois gememos e começamos a nos mover em sincronia. Minhas mãos deslizavam sobre os seus seios. Eu mordisquei sua orelha e lambi o seu pescoço. Bella se virou ligeiramente me permitindo ter acesso aos seus lábios carnudos. A beijei apaixonadamente, segurando sua mão que tinha colocado sob ela e ela me envolveu com a sua própria mão. Seu braço livre estava na minha bunda, apertando-a, enquanto eu continuava enfiando nela.

"Forte... Edward" Bella ofegou, seu cabelo suado caia sobre a sua testa. Ela nunca me pareceu mais linda. Eu soltei a mão dela e puxei meu braço sob a cabeça dela para sustentar a minha cabeça no meu cotovelo. Meu outro braço envolto de sua cintura ao ângulo superior de seu corpo um pouco longe de mim, mas trouxe os quadris dela mais perto. Eu grunhi, empurrando mais forte e fundo do que antes. Bella continuou gemendo meu nome a cada impulso. Então ela encontrou um modo de empurrar com mais pressão contra mim.

"Porra Bella," eu disse ofegante enquanto minha mão que envolvia sua cintura descia para o seu núcleo, comprimindo o seu clitóris. Bella ofegou, meu nome saindo de seus lábios.

"Tão... bom." ela engasgou quando as suas paredes se apertaram em torno de mim.

"Bom... fudidamente... perfeito." eu consegui dizer entre cada impulso. Bella gritou quando ela alcançou, me apertando tão forte que me fez ficar na borda momentos depois dela. Eu a puxei para mais perto de mim, antes de me retirar dela. Eu sibilei com a perda de contato, mas eu me virei para o seu lado para que pudesse ver o seu rosto. Ela estava com um sorriso lindo quando olhou para mim.

"Devemos começar a nos limpar, o jantar estará aqui em menos de uma hora, amor." Eu sussurrei antes de beijar os seus lábios suavemente. Bella acenou com a cabeça e se contorceu para sair dos meus braços. Ela saltou da cama indo em direção a bolsa dela, colocando-a em uma cadeira, pegando um pequeno pacote. Gostei de ver a exibição da sua bunda bonita enquanto ela se inclinava em direção à mala. Ela caminhou em cima das suaves pétalas de rosas vermelhas e depois seguiu para o banheiro. Sentei-me para observá-la melhor, então ela parou, recuou um pouco antes de desaparecer por trás das portas me olhando por cima do ombro.

"Importa-se de juntar-se a mim, campeão?" Bella perguntou mordendo o lábio, me dando uma visão completa de si. Eu concordei e saí da cama. Eu passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura imitando os seus movimentos para a banheira e rapidamente chegamos junto à água. Bella colocou um pouco de sais de banho e espumas perfumadas do hotel na banheira. A banheira se encheu rapidamente, e eu apaguei todas as velas do lugar, menos a do banheiro. Peguei um par de calças de pijama e Bella pegou robe de seda azul escuro da sua bolsa. Eu desliguei a água enquanto Bella entrava na banheira e em seguida puxou seu cabelo para trás, fazendo um coque bagunçado e se instalou entre minhas pernas. Eu passei meus braços em torno de seu corpo enquanto as suas mãos repousavam nas minhas coxas. Bella cantarolava de prazer no momento que a sua cabeça repousava em meu peito.

"Isso é bom, amor." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Nós dois sentados em silêncio, ouvindo a respiração um do outro e os sons da água. Minha mão fazia padrões deslizando em seu umbigo e abdômen em toques tão leves como os de plumas. Os dedos dela tocavam levemente as minhas coxas, me deixando louco.

"Então, o que temos para jantar?" Bella perguntou tremendo levemente de excitação.

"Salmão, tudo bem?"

"Hum... sim" Bella sussurrou. "Mas vamos descer ou vamos jantar aqui dentro?"

"Aqui dentro, mas se você preferir, nós podemos descer."

"Não, eu acho a sua idéia melhor." Bella disse sensualmente, com as mãos deslizando pela minha coxa. Eu gemi e meus quadris se levantaram um pouco. Bella riu quando me sentiu pressionando contra as suas costas.

"Já?" Bella riu levemente.

"O quê?"

"É uma recuperação muito rápida." Bella sorriu.

"Só com você, amor." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha. Bella gemeu baixinho, voltando a acariciar minhas coxas.

"Edward, obrigada por ter _vindo_ comigo." Bella sorriu piscando o olho. Compreendi o sentido dúbio de suas palavras, eu ergui uma sobrancelha enquanto movia a bunda dela pra cima e para baixo sobre minha ereção. Bella jogou a cabeça pra trás e fechou os olhos.

"Eu que deveria te agradecer," eu disse com a voz baixa e rouca, desfrutando a sensação de estar dentro dela novamente. Puxei o elástico que prendia seus cabelos e deixei os fios flutuarem pela superfície água. Empurrei mais duro à medida que Bella rolou por cima de mim. Nós dois gememos antes de pressionar meus lábios nos dela. Nossos lábios se moviam um contra o outro com a necessidade doentia de estar o mais próximo possível.

As palavras estavam na ponta da minha língua. Eu queria dizê-las, mas eu estava assustado mas pisei esse medo para baixo. A vontade de lhe dizer o que eu sentia estava me tomando rapidamente. Mas lhe dizer agora seria demais pra ela. Provavelmente ela pensaria que eu teria dito isso porque estava aproveitando-me da intensidade do momento. Movi esses pensamentos da minha cabeça e puxei meus lábios para longe dos dela para respirar.

Lambi do seu queixo até o seu seio. Eu belisquei seus mamilos ganhando gemidos suaves e ela continuava balançando sobre mim. Puxando a minha mão da sua cintura, coloquei-a na curvatura do seu pescoço a puxando para mais perto, olhando para ela vi que ela estava de olhos fechados e o seu lábio inferior estava entre os dentes.

"Deus, você é tão linda," sussurrei. Os olhos dela se abriram, olhando para mim. Mais uma vez vi em seus olhos a mesma emoção que vi antes.

_Ela poderia se sentir da mesma forma?_

Bella se inclinou, sua língua corria pelos meus lábios antes de invadir a minha boca. Seus braços estavam ao redor do meu pescoço, seus dedos corriam pelo meu cabelo. Eu gemia em sua boca quando ela gentilmente puxou o meu cabelo. Eu empurrei mais duro e mais rápido dentro dela. Bella gemeu, enquanto continuava a se mover contra mim.

Vários minutos depois, ambos caímos em êxtase e continuamos o nosso banho. Levantei saindo da banheira pegando um roupão do hotel e passei uma toalha para Bella quando ela também saiu. Bella soltou o dreno da banheira grande e moderna. Ela enrolou a tolha em torno de seu corpo e começou a apagar as velas que estavam acesas no local ao redor da banheira. Bella sorriu pra mim quando percebeu que eu estava a observando e me deu um beijo casto antes de deixar cair à toalha e piscou. Dessa vez era eu quem estava mordendo o lábio enquanto via o seu doce mamilo rosado antes dela pegar o seu robe azul e se cobrir com ele. Ele realmente ficava lindo na sua pele creme pálido.

Bella começou a cantarolar quando ela pegou sua bolsa de higiene pessoal e me chutou para fora do banheiro. Revirei os olhos, peguei minha calça de pijama de seda preto e fui para cama me fazer parecer apresentável quando viesse o jantar. Eu joguei por cima da minha calça um robe, mas o deixei aberto e fui para atiçar o fogo. Eu adicionei mais algumas lenhas antes de ouvir uma batida na porta. Olhei para o relógio de cabeceira da cama, faltava um minuto pra às 8 da noite. O jantar chegou na hora certa.

Eu abri a porta e havia uma jovem mulher de cabelos negros empurrando um carrinho de madeira que continha o jantar preparado para Bella e eu. Fiz um gesto pra ela entrar, mas ela parecia um pouco atormentada e deslocada.

"Senhorita." Eu olhei para o marcador de sua jaqueta verde. "Irina?" eu falei seu nome na esperança de tirá-la de seus pensamentos.

"Feche o seu robe, _Edward?_" Bella me agarrou por trás. Sua voz que tinha uma pitada de raiva trouxe a mulher da porta de volta dos seus pensamentos. Olhei para baixo e percebi que a maior parte do meu corpo estava exposto. Bem isso explica a reação da mulher, mas e a raiva contida na voz de Bella? Eu fechei meu robe rapidamente e acenei para a mulher entrar. Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e entrou, empurrando o carrinho para a pequena mesa redonda coberta por toalhas brancas.

Eu voltei minha atenção para Bella que estava logo atrás de mim, de braços cruzados, mas os seus olhos fulminavam. Graças a Deus esse olhar não era direcionado a mim, mas sim a mulher que continuava a me olhar enquanto colocava o jantar. Eu sorri.

_Ela está com ciúmes. _

Infelizmente Bella me viu sorrindo e voltou o olhar para mim. Ela encurtou a distância entre nós e colidiu seus lábios nos meus. Eu entendi claramente que ela queria me marcar como dela, eu gemi e passei meus braços ao redor dela para aprofundar o beijo.

Completamente envolvido no momento, eu me esqueci completamente que a mulher ainda estava aqui nos observando. Irina pigarreou em algum lugar atrás de mim.

"Se você precisar de alguma coisa Sr. Cullen, por favor, não hesite em perguntar para mim quando ligar para o serviço de quarto." Irina disse presunçosamente, claramente a procura de uma reação de Bella.

Bella ficou tensa em meus braços, mas Irina a olhou pra ela com um sorriso. "Eu estarei cuidando de _todas as suas necessidades _pelo resto da noite. Muito obrigada." Os olhos de Irina se estreitaram e ela empurrou o carrinho para fora com muito barulho e bateu a porta que se fechou atrás dela.

Eu olhei de volta pra Bella. "Agora você sabe como eu me sinto." Bella sorriu encolhendo os ombros e indo em direção a mesa. Havia três bandejas de prata com tampas cúpula, junto com uma garrafa de vinho em um balde cheio de gelo, e um prato cheio de morangos cobertos de chocolates e uma pequena tigela com chantili. Bella sorriu pra mim ao tirar uma tampa. Ela se sentou na cadeira e tirou o resto das tampas. Bella mergulhou um dedo no chantili, o levando a sua boca, gemendo baixinho.

Bella se virou pra olhar pra mim. "Você vai se juntar a mim?"

Eu assenti e andei até ela, beijei suavemente seus lábios e tomei meu lugar. "Desculpe, eu apenas estava apreciando a vista." As bochechas de Bella ruborizaram e ela olhou para o seu prato. De repente ambos – mortos de fome – devorávamos nossos pratos, uma vez que a nossa ultima refeição foi ao meio dia e depois disso nós não tínhamos comido nada. Bella e eu conversamos confortavelmente e eu ri quando ela me disse do seu amor por filmes de ação, graças ao seu irmão e seu pai. Ela gostava de ver as coisas explodindo. Ela tinha amor pela ciência, quando ela freqüentava a escola, ela nunca achou nenhum assunto chato, mas encontrou sua verdadeira vocação na escrita.

Ela mostrou que quando entrevistava as pessoas para escrever, ela aprendeu a gostar de ouvir as pessoas. Foi quando ela decidiu incluir no seu currículo um curso de psicologia. Depois de receber seu bacharelado em Inglês e Literatura, ela optou por continuar os seus estudos para conseguir um doutorado, logo depois que sua amiga morreu.

"Bella, eu percebi que quando você fala do seu irmão, você parece realmente triste, mas ao mesmo tempo irritada. Vocês não têm um bom relacionamento?"

"Eu amo meu irmão profundamente Edward. Mas... existem algumas coisas que são imperdoáveis. Tentei superar o que aconteceu, mas eu nunca pude. É sempre assim e sempre será," Bella disse com sua voz suave, quase um sussurro. "Mas ultimamente tenho estado irritada com ele. Os médicos disseram que ele está reagindo a alguns testes. Isso indica que ele tem alguns sentidos em suas pernas, mas ele não vai nem tentar." Bella deu os ombros, empurrando o prato pra longe.

"Desculpe-me, eu não deveria ter perguntado." Suspirei desviando meus olhos.

"Não, é uma pergunta realmente boa, mas não é a melhor das respostas. Eu estou bem." Bella sorriu e pousou sua pequena mão em meu rosto, me obrigando a olhar pra ela. Ela colocou um pequeno beijo na minha bochecha antes de pegar uma uva verde, e colocar em sua boca.

"E você? Eu acho que tenho uma idéia porque você não deixa ninguém chegar perto o suficiente, mas eu quero ter certeza." Bella olhou pra mim, mas balançou a cabeça. "Não se preocupe."

"Está tudo bem. Eu acho que você sabe que tem haver com os meus pais?" Eu perguntei. Bella acenou a cabeça, confirmando.

"Você tem que entender que os meus pais tinham o casamento perfeito. Eles se amavam profundamente. Você sentia o amor pairando cada vez que entrava em um cômodo que eles estavam. Eu fui abençoado por esse tipo de amor. Ambos me amavam. Quando eles morreram, eu perdi aquele sentimento que me envolvia cada vez que eu chegava da escola ou quando estava com os meus amigos. Eu fiquei irritado por eles terem me deixado. Então eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo por estar com raiva deles." Fiz uma pausa, não sabendo dizer a palavra que eu queria dizer.

"Você esta com medo de chegar perto demais de alguém, e se algo acontecer com você, esse alguém vai sentir a mesma perda que você sentiu quando era criança." Bella sussurrou, concordei, agradecido por ela ter me entendido.

"Eu entendo de onde isso vem Edward. Se os seus pais pudessem ver no que você se transformou, me diga, o que você acha que eles teriam querido pra você?" Bella sussurrou, colocando a mão sobre a minha que estava na mesa.

Eu balancei a minha cabeça. Eu sabia que minha mãe teria ficado desapontada. Meu pai ficaria horrorizado com o meu tratamento com as mulheres.

"Eu não queria fazer você se sentir culpado, me desculpe." Bella tirou a mão de cima da minha. Eu rapidamente a peguei de volta e a puxei para o meu colo.

"Eu sempre me senti culpado Bella. Não é novidade. É justo, ninguém me entendeu antes como você me entende. É irritante, mas ao mesmo tempo agradável." Me inclinei e beijei seus lábios macios. Levei seu lábio inferior entre os meus e o chupava levemente.

Bella abriu seus lábios me permitindo entrar em sua boca. Nós nos beijamos por vários minutos apenas curtindo o momento. Bella deu um beijinho em meus lábios mais uma vez, antes de se mover e pegar um morango colocando em seus lábios. Ela deu uma pequena mordida, gemendo de prazer.

"Mmm... tão bom." Ela piscou pra mim antes de pular da cadeira e ir para o rádio. Eu percebi que eu tinha esquecido a minha música no carro. Bella procurou uma estação adequada antes de voltar para a mesa. Ela sentou em meu colo, envolvendo os braços em torno de mim.

"Você terminou?" Bella sussurrou indo dos meus lábios até o meu ouvido.

"Com o jantar sim, mas com você, não."

Senti Bella sorrir contra a pele do meu pescoço. "Mas eu quero mais morangos." Ela sussurrou pegando um morango com chocolate afim de mergulhar na bandeja de chantili. Ela trouxe a fruta vermelha pra os lábios, mas em seguida tocou os meus lábios e espalhou o creme em um movimento rápido. Olhei para ela curioso esperando que ela mordicasse meus lábios, mas sua pequena língua saiu e lambeu a mistura doce em meus lábios. Segurei bem o seu corpo quando ela começou a lamber os meus lábios. Eu gemia, quando ela pegou um morango, saiu do meu colo e correu pra a sala de TV e se sentou perto da lareira. Ela se deitou no sofá, apoiando a cabeça no braço e abriu seu robe, expondo o seu corpo nu para mim, e os meus olhos estavam ansiosos. Então ela colocou o morango nos lábios para dar uma mordida.

"Bella, eu quero um morango." Eu quase rosnei, saltando de minha cadeira em direção a ela. Bella sorriu e colocou a fruta em seu umbigo.

"Então venha pegar." Disse ela sugestivamente. Encarei isso como um convite abrindo meu robe tirando as minhas calças e segundos depois estava espreitando a minha presa.

**BPOV **

Eu mal estava ciente do estúpido sonoro bip que ecoava em algum lugar ao fundo. Eu estava mais consciente do homem devastadoramente belo e nu dormindo no meu peito. Corri meus dedos pelos seus cabelos de bronze macio, desfrutando a sensação de sua sedosidade. Era um pouco surpreendente o cabelo estar tão macio depois da noite selvagem que nós tivemos. Ele parecia tão calmo enquanto dormia.

Mas o estúpido bip me tirou dos meus pensamentos, finalmente me lembrando o porquê do bip. Todos estarão reunidos em mais ou menos 90 minutos lá em baixo para o café da manhã. Eu gemi, enquanto buscava o chato objeto barulhento e lancei meu maldito celular do outro lado da sala. Eu estava um pouco dolorida devido às atividades do dia anterior e eu gemi baixinho quando senti a respiração de Edward bater em meu mamilo direito. Eu sabia que tinha que acordá-lo para que pudéssemos ficar prontos. Mas eu realmente não queria fazê-lo e sua excitação usual da manhã estava prensando contra meu corpo.

_Merda, eu suponho que tenho que caminhar uma milha hoje._

Suspirei, tanto coisa aconteceu ontem e eu não tinha me dado chance de pensar no significado de tudo isso. Eu estava _apaixonada_ por Edward Cullen. Por que diabos eu me deixei cair nisso? É possível se apaixonar em apenas uma semana? Esse tipo de coisa só acontece em filmes e livros. Não na realidade. Mas ainda sim, eu estava aqui com uma pessoa que eu não suportaria ficar sem.

Quando eu o vi com a Becky ontem, despertou imagens em mim que tanto me assustou como me animou. Eu o vi com a nossa filha sentada em seus ombros, eu estava muito grávida e andando com o nosso filho pelo mesmo caminho que estávamos ontem. Eu não só vi as imagens, eu senti isso. Os sentimentos que as imagens invocaram em mim esmagaram-me para dizer o mínimo. Então eu soube que essa luta não fazia sentido.

_Eu estava completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele._

Agora só havia uma coisa que eu precisava fazer. Eu tinha que parar isso agora.

**EPOV **

Eu senti os dedos de Bella puxarem levemente o meu cabelo, eu desejava que ela continuasse, mas ela se levantou. Eu gemi baixinho, meus lábios ficaram próximos a pele macia do seu peito. Beijei levemente e chupei a pele delicada embaixo dos meus lábios. Bella gemeu o meu nome, mas em sinal de protesto.

"Qual é o problema, amor?" Eu perguntei ainda movendo meus lábios e língua em seu peito.

"Edward, nós temos 88 minutos para descer e tomar café com a sua família. Nós não temos tempo para distrações."

"Isso é mais que suficiente pra uma distração, ou duas." Eu olhava perversamente, tendo um de seus mamilos perto da minha boca.

"Oh Deus... Edward..." Bella ofegou, uma de suas pernas envolvendo a minha cintura. Eu sorri conta a sua pele e terminei distraindo a criatura adorável embaixo de mim.

Noventa e três minutos depois estávamos sentados com a minha família em uma grande mesa que acomodava todos nós. Bella estava sentada à minha direita, com uma camiseta sem manga vermelha e uma linda saia jeans. O clima era supostamente agradável durante todo o dia e me perguntei se deveria ter trazido protetor solar. Através da janela do restaurante pude ver que o sol estava brilhando.

Todos nós pedimos e iniciamos uma agradável conversa sobre o nosso passeio e planos para o nosso dia. Após uma caminhada inicial e observar a vista, nós planejamos ir a um bar local depois do jantar, para tomarmos uns drinks e dançar.

"Bella, eu sei que você não quer que façamos uma grande coisa para o seu aniversário, mas ainda sim vamos fazer alguma coisa." Disse Alice retirando de baixo da mesa uma caixa vermelha bastante grande. "Todo mundo aqui adicionou algo para esse presente." Ela passou para Bella, que apenas revirou os olhos.

"Eu sabia que você não poderia deixar passar a oportunidade de fazer compras, Alice." Bella disse sob a sua respiração. Ela abriu a caixa lentamente, seus olhos se arregalaram e em seguida, ela gritou de alegria. Ela bateu as mãos várias vezes antes de mergulhar as mãos na caixa e tirar um par de óculos vermelhos da Ferrari. Bella rapidamente os colocou e olhou para a caixa novamente tirando um grande pano vermelho embrulhado em um plástico.

"Esta é uma capa para o meu carro." Bella sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Oh, uma bolsa combinando, cintos e luvas Ferrari." Bella saltou na cadeira obviamente feliz. Ela colocou os braços ao redor de Alice e rapidamente abraçou a todos os demais, agradecendo. Ela me deixou por último, eu internamente agradeci a minha irmã por ter me incluído neste presente. Eu me ofereci para ajudá-la a levar os presentes para o nosso quarto. E pedi para ela ficar aqui com a minha família. Ela concordou e pediu para pegar um casaco de malha preta que estava pendurado no armário, apenas no caso de o tempo piorar.

**APOV **

Jasper e eu saímos mais cedo pra dirigirmos até a casa da Rosalie e do Emmett para irmos às quedas. Com o presente de Bella seguro no porta malas, nós fomos relativamente cedo para evitar o trânsito. Chegamos ao lugar cerca de dez minutos antes do combinado. Eu deixei na recepção o presente que Edward queria dar a Bella em particular, eles disseram que o presente seria levado no final do dia, quando eles voltassem. Nós fizemos o nosso caminho para o belo restaurante com vista para o rio.

Edward e Bella desceram para o café da manhã cerca de dez minutos depois, de mãos dadas. Edward não tirava os olhos dela enquanto puxava a cadeira para ela ou quando ele se sentou ao lado dela. Eu podia ver que ele pegou a mão dela em sua própria embaixo da mesa. Ambos pareciam que estavam felizes, praticamente radiantes. Eu podia ver... eu não sabia como explicar... havia um brilho em seus olhos que eu nunca vi antes. Eles estavam olhando o cardápio juntos, sussurrando alguma coisa como 'morangos' e rindo baixinho juntos. Então eu reconheci o que eu estava vendo.

_Amor. Desenfreado, o amor sempre muda._

_Puta merda_. Essa porra funcionou.

Depois de darmos o presente a Bella, Edward se ofereceu para levar o presente lá pra cima. Assim que ele não estava ouvindo, Bella ergueu as mãos para nos impedir de fazer um milhão de perguntas.

"Esperem, eu tenho algo a dizer antes que me perguntem alguma coisa. Eu vou parar," Bella iniciou o assunto com naturalidade.

"O que?" Nós dissemos em uníssono.

"Sinto muito, mas não posso continuar fazendo isso por mais tempo. Eu vou abandonar o trabalho de tentar fazer Edward se apaixonar por mim antes que eu possa quebrar seu coração." Bella disse com firmeza, olhando cada um de nós. Os olhos dela nos pediam compreensão.

"Por que, Bella?" eu perguntei vendo o rosto dela amolecer e em seguida um pequeno sorriso tocou seus lábios.

"Porque eu não quero quebrar seu coração. Eu... hum... é que isso pode vir _para a realidade._" Bella sussurrou.

"O que aconteceu na noite passada Bella?" Rosalie perguntou, querendo detalhes tenho certeza. Eu sabia que Bella não era do tipo de beijar e dizer.

"Ontem nós fizemos uma caminhada e encontramos uma garotinha perdida. A maneira que ele a tratou e as coisas que ele disse apenas... eu não sei... me fez questionar minhas motivações." Bella deu os ombros antes de tomar um gole do seu suco de laranja.

"Que tipo de coisas ele disse?" Jasper perguntou com o quê de preocupação na sua voz. Tenho certeza que ele estava preocupado que o que ele disse poderia ter sido uma das linhas –Eu – só – disse – essa – merda – para foder – você – insensatamente – patenteadas do Edward.

Bella sorriu antes de responder. "Ele disse que tinha um coração, e eu coloquei a mão sobre o seu peito, e disse como eu faço ele bater mais depressa quando estou perto dele, quando ele pensa em mim, ou quando escuta o meu nome."

Meu queixo caiu; definitivamente essa não era uma de suas linhas. Wow. Essa porra é real.

"Então você vai parar, e depois? Andar longe dele?" Perguntei, querendo saber onde estava indo esse negócio de 'parar com isso'.

"Sim, eu vou continuar na empresa e esperar que ele continue me vendo."

"O que você que dizer com '_esperar_ que ele continue me vendo?'" Emmett perguntou. Eu estava ciente de que não era a única a perceber essa informação.

"Bem, eu quero dizer a verdade a ele." Bella disse isso como se fosse o óbvio.

"Você não pode fazer isso Bella." Eu disse irritada.

"Por que não?" Bella perguntou com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida, olhando o meu desespero.

"Ainda não Bella, espere mais um pouco para ter certeza." Eu implorei a ela. Eu queria ver mais desse Edward. Ele nunca foi tão feliz assim e eu senti que, se a verdade viesse à tona, não iria vê-lo assim novamente.

"Se eu esperar mais, ele tornará isso mais difícil quando eu contar. Quanto mais se espera, mais profundo torna-se os sentimentos." Bella sussurrou olhando os meus olhos.

"Por favor, espere. Eu amo esse Edward, e eu acho que você deve esperar até que você saiba ao certo o que ele sente por você." Eu continuei a implorar a ela.

Bella parecia estar tendo uma luta interna com ela mesma. Ela finalmente deu um suspiro. "Está bem, mais vou lhe dizer eventualmente e eu estou atualmente fora desse caso. E eu vou devolver os $15.000 do primeiro mês, será a primeira coisa que vou fazer amanhã de manhã." Eu e minha família concordamos com a cabeça.

Eu olhei ao redor da nossa mesa, me certificando que Edward não estava por perto. Sentei-me de volta, e mantive minha voz baixa. "Bella, apenas me diga, o que você sente pelo meu irmão?"

**EPOV**

Eu caminhei para a mesa onde minha família e Bella estavam esperando por mim e eu notei, antes de virar a esquina que Alice estava olhando ao redor, provavelmente me procurando. Quando ela estava convencida de que eu não estava por perto, ela se sentou. Eu rapidamente fiz meu caminho me escondendo atrás da divisória. Eu podia ouvir tudo da mesa deles, e também da mesa do lado.

"Bella, apenas me diga, o que você sente o pelo meu irmão?" A voz de Alice descarregou sobre a mesa. Parecia que o tempo tinha parado alguns instantes enquanto eu ouvia a hesitação de Bella para responder.

"Eu estou apaixonada por ele." A voz de Bella parecia tão vulnerável, como se isso fosse um segredo que ela estava relutante para compartilhar. Alice gritou, Rosalie riu baixinho, Emmett amaldiçoou sob a sua respiração, Jasper fez o mesmo.

_Ela está apaixonada por mim._

Meu coração começou a bater freneticamente ao pensar que a bela e nobre criatura, sentada ao lado da minha irmã, me amava. Não, ela estava apaixonada por mim. Eu andei alguns passos para trás rapidamente, e esperei por alguns minutos para me recompor antes de aparecer novamente na mesa me juntando a minha família e a Bella. Peguei a mão de Bella na minha, beijando-a, sorrindo o tempo todo.

Todos nós optamos por sair no jipe de Emmett para ficar na entrada da trilha e nos levar ao fundo das Quedas de Snoqualmie. Emmett dirigia enquanto Rosalie pegava uma arma. Alice se sentou no colo de Jasper no banco de trás, e Bella se sentou no meu. Eu não conseguia manter o sorriso longe do meu rosto. Eu também não podia manter minhas mãos longe de suas pernas. Continuei correndo minhas mãos em sua pele lisa, apreciando profundamente o foda que inventou a depilação a laser.

Bella colocou uma pequena bolsa de volta em suas costas e um par de garrafas de água, um protetor solar, o seu suéter, um par de chinelas e sua câmera. Ela parecia estar sempre preparada. Eu peguei a mão dela quando nós fomos a uma grande torre de madeira apreciar a vista das quedas. Bella tirou algumas fotos, e sorriu para vista deslumbrante. Antes de sair, Bella me ajudou a colocar protetor solar. Fiquei muito feliz por ela ter me obrigado. Ela notou meu entusiasmo.

"Comporte-se Edward, pode não haver um monte de pessoas hoje, mas de maneira nenhuma vamos fazer alguma coisa hoje aqui fora." Bella gesticulou para o caminho que nos levava a queda d'água.

_Isso é o que você pensa, Bella._

"Eu estarei no meu melhor comportamento, amor" Eu disse enquanto alisava o creme branco em seus braços finos. Ela revirou os olhos pela minha mentira óbvia. Merda, eu realmente ia ter que descobrir um jeito de contar meias verdades, ela sempre sabe quando estou mentindo ou quanto tento guardar um segredo.

De mãos dadas caminhamos com a minha família ao longo a trilha. Emmett corria à frente como se estivesse na merda de uma corrida de obstáculos, saltando alto por cima de troncos, tentando levar-nos pela trilha para observar algo. O tempo habitual para a subida durou cerca de uma hora, mas com as distrações de Emmett, foi como se fosse duas. Bella, por muitas vezes, ficou para trás, e tirava fotos de todos nós quando andava na frente, ou tirava fotos da paisagem.

De vez em quando, uma brisa sacudia os seus cabelos fazendo-a parecer algo surreal, por alguma razão, nesses momentos, eu tive a estranha sensação de que ela simplesmente fosse desaparecer como fumaça. Como se ela fosse apenas um sonho. Eu não pude me livrar do sentimento. Mas o empurrei, lembrando de suas palavras a minha família.

Ela me amava e não havia nenhuma maneira de ela escapar disso. Então percebi que a única maneira de isso dar errado, era se eu fudesse tudo.

Caminhamos para o lado do rio, e pegamos uma ponte de madeira querendo olhar as quedas mais de perto e as piscinas de esmeraldas abaixo da ponte. Todo mundo quis ficar mais próximo, o que nos obrigou a andar por um caminho precário a beira do rio e por pedras molhadas escorregadias. Eu realmente não gostava da idéia de Bella ariscar a sua vida e o seu bem-estar, mas as meninas estavam determinadas.

É claro que elas não queriam andar todas em volta da ponte, mas queriam descer de onde nós estávamos. Havia algumas pessoas que utilizavam uma grande árvore pra descer. Desci primeiro e Jasper mandou Bella para baixo, nós dois guiamos a descida. Realmente fiquei contente por ter descido primeiro, considerando que eu podia ver a saia de Bella e o seu mini short vermelho. Engoli a seco, e tentei frear a reação do meu corpo, para que ninguém pudesse ver. Bella finalmente chegou perto o suficiente para me agarrar e seu corpo deslizou contra o meu, deslizando em meu pau já duro.

Bella sacudiu a poeira para fora, sorrindo para mim, então ela se virou sorrindo, olhando diretamente pra o volume das minhas calças.

Dei os ombros e sussurrei. "Eu não posso me ajudar." Bella riu e pegou na minha mão, andamos alguns passos longe da árvore que usamos para descer quando Jasper fez o seu caminho. Bella tirou várias fotos antes de colocar a câmera firmemente de volta na bolsa. Caminhamos ao longo do leito do rio. Peguei algumas pedrinhas longas e lisas jogando-as no rio. Jasper e Emmett logo se juntaram a mim. Isso rapidamente se transformou em uma competição sobre quem poderia fazer a pedra saltar mais vezes antes de parar. Até agora, eu estava ganhando, com sete saltos consecutivos. Eu ganhei a competição fazendo a pedra saltar cinco vezes. Estávamos prestes a trocar o nosso prêmio quando Rosalie pega uma pedra e fez saltar oito vezes, caralho.

As meninas riam sabendo que nós estávamos prestes a provar de que um homem fazia melhor. Uma hora depois, não consegui fazer a pedra saltar mais de sete vezes, por isso, eu desisti.

Depois disso, eu disse a todos que Bella e eu gostaríamos de conhecer o bar que ficava a 5 minutos do hotel, mais ou menos às 9 da noite. Eles estavam subindo, para ir atrás de algumas lojas de antiguidade e pegar alguma coisa para comer. Bella e eu pegamos um caminho mais difícil para voltar ao hotel, que deveria ter mais ou menos três quilômetros. Bella não pareceu se importar com a minha sugestão e nós andamos a maioria do caminho de mãos dadas. Houve momentos que eu tinha que ajudá-la, em uma área muito íngreme e sobre os troncos ou sobre as raízes grandes. Às vezes fazíamos perguntas um ao outro que nos ajudava a nos conhecermos melhor. Eventualmente a brisa foi ficando mais fria e Bella vestiu o casaco, mas deixou o zíper aberto.

Quando eu me toquei de que não tinha visto ninguém por mais de 40 minutos, eu decidi tentar fazer minha visão de tomar Bella em uma árvore, se tornar realidade. Eu tentei primeiro passando a minha mão em seu traseiro. Apertei meu corpo contra o dela, quando eu a ajudei ao longo da trilha. Bella pediu uma pausa e parou se encostando em uma árvore tomando um gole de sua água.

_Perfeito._

Eu caminhei lentamente até ela, um olhar de determinação cravado em meu rosto quando eu me aproximei. Bella se virou para olhar pra mim, com os olhos arregalados, que ardiam de desejo que rivalizava o meu próprio.

_Ótimo._

Bella suspirou e revirou os olhos então ela balançou o seu dedo para eu chegar mais perto. Eu de bom grado acabei com a distância entre nós. Apertei meu corpo contra o dela, coloquei uma mão em seu quadril e a outra estava na árvore, ao lado de sua cabeça.

"Você, Edward, será a minha morte." Bella sussurrou antes de pegar meu lábio inferior entre seus lábios.

"Que forma fodidamente mais linda de morrer, meu amor." Repliquei contra seus lábios, antes de mergulhar minha língua em seus lábios. Havia muito tempo que eu não sentia o seu gosto. Bella gemeu, fazendo um rápido trabalho nos botões da minha camisa azul. Seus dedos tocaram levemente o meu peito enquanto eu beijava o caminho para os seus volumosos seios que estavam espreitando para fora de sua blusa vermelha.

A minha mão que estava em seu quadril foi para debaixo da sua saia, meus dedos tocando o laço do short que ela estava vestindo. Eu estava prestes a tirá-los, para usar os meus dedos pra fazer ela gozar primeiro, mas Bella riu, parando as minhas ações. Eu olhei para os olhos da maldita megera sexy, que se encheram de luxúria antes dos meus.

"Dá um tempo, Edward, eu sabia que você ia tentar algo como isso." Bella sorriu, em seguida acariciando minha ereção através da minha maldita calça. Ela pegou em uma das mãos, desabotoou minha calça, e tirou meu pau duro de seus confins. Eu gemia, enquanto ela me acariciava algumas vezes. Eu agarrei seus quadris e ela rapidamente pulou pra cima de mim, envolvendo as pernas em volta da minha cintura e os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Porra Bella. Eu posso sentir como você está molhada." Eu ofegava, não conseguindo conter a necessidade de entrar nela.

"Somente para você amor." Ela repetiu as mesmas palavras que eu disse a ela na noite passada. Eu gemi, me posicionando em sua entrada, sentindo o seu calor em meu pau duro e dolorido.

"Porra." Nós gritamos em uníssono. Eu bombeei nela como um animal selvagem. As unhas de Bella arranhavam as minhas costas e merda, acho que estava fazendo a mesma coisa empurrando-a mais na casca áspera da árvore. Não querendo machucar ela, eu me acalmei e a beijei suavemente.

"Não pare... Edward... não... não se preocupe... eu... porra... gosto disso." Bella ofegou entre arquejos. Isso serviu para mandar minha determinação pro espaço. Eu empurrei mais forte no seu centro fudidamente molhado e apertado outra vez. Bella gritou o meu nome, enviando-me a borda do paraíso.

"Eu não sei... quanto mais... venha comigo Bella." Eu disse quase implorado, tentando segurar a minha libertação até que eu tivesse certeza de que ela viria primeiro.

"Edward!" Bella gritou antes de me apertar entre as suas paredes, me levando com ela. Nós levamos vários minutos para recuperar o fôlego. Bella riu quando eu a coloquei no chão e fechou meu zíper pra mim.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Perguntei tomando um duro golpe no meu ego.

"Você me deve uma camisa nova." Ela se virou, me mostrando as costas de sua jaqueta que estava rasgada em várias partes, e outros lugares que eu preferi não ver para não cair em tentação.

"Desculpe-me." Bella revirou os olhos, e tentou se afastar da árvore mas ela cambaleou. Eu rapidamente coloquei meus braços firmes em sua cintura.

"Você espera que eu caminhe pelo resto do caminho para o hotel assim?" Bella se queixou tentando ficar ereta e sair de meus braços. Tirei uma agulha de pinheiro que tinha caído em seus cabelos.

_Merda, eu não pensei nisso antes de atacá-la._

"Vamos." Bella indicou antes de andar com determinação sem a minha ajuda. Achei que tínhamos cerca de outros 30 minutos antes de chegarmos ao hotel. Depois de um tempo, Bella estava se entregando ao cansaço dos seus membros. Eu tentei persuadi-la a me deixar carregá-la, mas ela estava sendo completamente teimosa, recusando-se cada vez que eu oferecia.

Bella e eu finalmente podíamos ver o hotel, e finalmente, ela jogou a toalha, me deixando carregá-la até o saguão do hotel. Finalmente chegamos ao quarto e Bella tirou todas as suas roupas e se jogou na cama. Eu ri pronto a me juntar a ela, mas antes fiz uma rápida vistoria no quarto pra ver se tudo estava pronto. Bella nem se quer notou a mesa de massagem colocada perto da lareira nem o que estava em cima dela. Sorri de satisfação e rapidamente tirei as minhas roupas e cai no lado dela, que estava completamente esgotada.

Bella gemeu. "De novo não Edward." Eu ri, trazendo-a para mais perto de mim e envolvi nossos corpos em um edredom.

"Durma Bella, eu vou te acordar em algumas horas, para que possamos começar de novo." Eu sussurrei beijando sua testa. Bella suspirou e virou para ficar de frente a mim e envolveu um braço em volta da minha cintura e uma perna enganchada no meu quadril. "Amor, eu não vou te ajudar a dormir desse jeito."

Bella bateu em meu peito, mas não mudou a posição, só me puxou para mais perto. Eu ri e me deixei relaxar e adormeci.

Algumas horas depois, nós dois acordamos com um barulho irritante de um toque. Desliguei o despertador e dei a Bella os outros presentes: uma massagem corporal completa e um belo conjunto de calcinha de renda preta e uma camisola que combinava com o conjunto, eu sabia que ela amava usar isso debaixo de um vestido preto simples. Chegamos ao bar chamado JJ depois das 9, e minha família já esperava por nós.

Pedimos uma rodada de cerveja, Bella optou por dirigir de volta para o hotel e estava consumindo bebidas não alcoólicas. Bella se sentou confortavelmente em meu colo e por vezes balançava os quadris para me provocar. Vínhamos fazendo um pequeno jogo de provocação para ver quem se entregaria primeiro e nos levaria de volta para o hotel.

_Por enquanto, ela estava ganhando._

Eu coloquei a minha mão embaixo da bainha do seu vestido, fazendo pequenos círculos em suas coxas enquanto ela falava com Rose e Alice. Emmett e Jasper estava discutindo a situação atual da Nascar*. Uma equipe relativamente nova estava rapidamente se tornando a favorita, graças aos seus brilhantes novos designes de carros. Eu contribuí na conversa dizendo algumas falhas do motorista, que incluía sua arrogância, o que levou ele para a parede algumas vezes nessa temporada.

_*Nascar: Associação Nacional de Corridas de Stock Car (National Association for Stock Car Auto Racing), é uma associação automobilística __norte-americana__ que controla os campeonatos de __stock car__ do país._

"Ele pode ser arrogante Edward, mas esta liderando o Team #186*, ele vai levar a Sprint Cup* esse ano. Com esse novo modelo e essa nova equipe, não há nenhuma maneira de alguém vencer ele." Bella disse dando os ombros e retornando a sua conversa anterior com Rosalie e Alice. (N/T: a Bella não é fraca não. N/B: concordo plenamente... ela é fudidona...skoaksooaksoaskk)

_*__ Team #186: é tipo a equipe mais nova, como se fosse formada por pessoas que estam começando agora._

_* __Sprint Cup__ é o atual nome da principal divisão da __NASCAR__ que já foi chamada de __Strictly Stock__, __Grand National__, __Winston Cup__ e __Nextel Cup__._

_Caralho, ela sabia sobre corridas._

Isso foi uma volta incrível o que não ajudou na minha necessidade de pegar ela e a ter ali mesmo. Tentei me concentrar na conversa, mas em seguida Bella se moveu em meu colo e eu tive que morder um lábio e soltar um silvo. Eu ouvi Bella rir levemente para si mesmo. Me aproximei e cochichei em sua orelha.

"Porra de provocadorazinha." Eu peguei Bella para ela mudar de posição e se sentar na minha cadeira. "Eu já volto." Caminhei em direção ao banheiro, me virando para ver que o resto da minha família estava indo dançar. Bella estava observando a minha família, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, e o queixo em suas mãos.

Pouco tempo depois, fiz o meu caminho de volta à mesa, mas Bella estava fora do meu campo de visão. O bar ficou lotado de pessoas e eu fiz uma rápida análise da pista de dança. Minha família estava reunida no meio, mas Bella não estava entre eles.

Então eu ouvi seu riso titilante em algum lugar atrás de mim. Virei-me rapidamente e vi ela sentada no colo de a um homem hispânico* enorme, tendo mais ou menos vinte e poucos anos, ele tinha os cabelos escuros.

_*__Hispânico: Nos EUA, quando dizem que uma pessoa é hispânica, eles se referem a pessoas de origem latina. Um homem hispânico é um homem vindo de um país latino.[/red](N/B: Nós somos hispânicos..rsrsrrs)_

_Que porra é essa?_

Um dos seus braços estava ao redor dela, e o outro em seu peito. Tinha outra mulher; bonita com o os cabelos escuros e encaracolados e outro homem, que parecia estranhamente familiar, ambos riam na direção de Bella. Eu os fitei me sentindo completamente traído. Merda, eu sabia. Eu não podia confiar em ninguém para não me machucar. A cabeça de Bella se virou olhando diretamente pra mim, seu rosto transparecia confusão. Ela olhou para as pessoas da mesa, e em seguida olhou de volta pra mim. Eu a ignorei e andei em sua direção, passando por ela.

"Edward?" Ela me chamou. Eu podia sentir ela atrás de mim, e eu fui até a primeira mulher que me parecia boa, minha visão estava fudidamente nublada de vermelho, eu me virei para ela e pressionei os meus lábios nos seus. Ela respondeu com entusiasmo, envolvendo os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Eu me afastei da mulher e voltei a olhar para a Bella. Ela me deu a merda de um tapa.

"Que porra é essa Edward?" Ela ainda teve a merda da audácia de estar com raiva de mim.

"'Que porra é essa?' você pergunta, que tal o fato de você estar sentada no colo, caralho, de um de algum idiota quando você está aqui comigo porra!" Eu rebati de volta.

Bella revirou os olhos dramaticamente e, merda ela riu. Está certo; ela riu e continuou por alguns minutos.

"Idiota, olhe para os outros na mesa. O homem que está perto do que eu estava conversando é o David Cortez, o proprietário do maldito clube que freqüentamos pra caramba. Você se lembra dele? E o que eu estava conversando é o Julian, meu ex, irmão do David, e a mulher sentada próxima a ela é a sua esposa.

_Oh merda._ Eu sabia que David não me era estranho.

"Merda, você não está pronto, Edward. Se você estivesse, teria me confrontado antes de contra-atacar dessa maneira." Bella rosnou pra fora. "Nós nem sequer somos namorados, mas você planeja a merda, faz merda e sempre acaba fazendo merda e nós sempre estamos em pé de guerra, então isso acaba agora." Bella disse e se afastou.

_Foda-se. Eu sabia que isso não ia acabar bem._

Desviei meu olhar dela, tentando entender o que diabos aconteceu. Mas a minha família me fitava de cima a baixo.

"Eu acho que você viu como eu fodi apenas a-melhor-coisa-que-já-me-aconteceu?" Eu perguntei andando de volta a mesa.

"Sim, e você é um maldito idiota." Alice resolveu contribuir com o meu humor já azedo.

"Sim, um idiota." Emmett disse acrescentando seus dois centavos.

"Eu concordo com..." Eu parei Jasper antes de ele terminar seu pensamento.

"Como eu faço para corrigir isso?" Olhei para Alice pedindo uma orientação.

"Bem, para começar, você nem deveria estar aqui. Deveria ter a seguido imediatamente." Alice revirou os olhos, declarando o óbvio.

"Espere, merda, eu estou com as chaves." Eu percebi, sentindo o metal frio em meus dedos que estavam no bolso da frente da minha calça.

"Bem, se apresse, ela ainda pode estar lá fora." Emmett disse tentando me animar. Pulei da minha cadeira e corri para o ar fresco da noite. Olhei para o estacionamento facilmente achando a Ferrari de Bella. Inclinada contra o carro estava a minha Bella.

_Se ela ainda me quiser._

Eu andei rapidamente em direção a ela e vi que ela cruzou os braços sobre o seu peito. Ela esqueceu seu casaco dentro do bar. Eu parei poucos metros de distância a sua frente. Bella me olhou de queixo erguido, mas os seus olhos traiam a sua aparência. Eles brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas. Tirei meu casaco cinza e envolvi sobre os seus ombros. Ela não disse nada e nem eu, lhe entreguei as chaves do carro e abri a porta do motorista. Ela me olhou de sua janela e acenou para o banco de passageiro. Concordei minuciosamente antes de correr para o outro lado e entrar no carro.

A curta viagem de carro até o hotel foi tranqüila. Ela parecia estar ouvindo o ronco do carro do motor, por que ela tomou a rota mais longa na volta. Ela estacionou permitindo que o manobrista levasse o carro e caminhou até o meio fio onde eu a encontrei. Bella não disse nenhuma palavra quando eu peguei sua pequena mão na minha.

Caminhamos em silencio até o nosso quarto do hotel e Bella foi direto pra um sofá ao lado da lareira. Ela não olhou pra mim ou disse uma palavra.

Eu aticei o fogo algumas vezes e coloquei dois troncos. Eu suspirei, era óbvio que ela estava esperando que eu iniciasse a conversa e dissesse o que precisava ser dito.

"Desculpe-me Bella, meu orgulho e meu ciúme me dominaram." Eu sussurrei ao me sentar do seu lado.

"Isso não é motivo para que você tire conclusões precipitadas. O resto de sua família reconheceu David e Julian. Ele me pegou de surpresa quando ele me sentou em seu colo. Mas eu não achava nada dele tendo em vista que a sua esposa estava sentada próxima a nós. Eu posso entender que você é um pouco ciumento, mas você deveria ter dito algo. Em vez disso você foi até a merda do primeiro par de lábios que encontrou e os beijou. Como diabos você acha que me fez sentir?"

"Quando se trata de você, eu sou muito protetor, e sim eu admito, me sinto possessivo em relação a você. Quando eu te vi sentada, eu apenas pensei que você estivesse sentada com alguém" Eu joguei minhas mãos em sinal de frustração. "Eu mesmo reconheci David, mas não consegui encaixá-lo em lugar algum, porque eu estava tão fudidamente irritado."

"Foi mais do que ciúme então?" Bella perguntou, olhando para mim de onde estava sentada. Foi demais em minha opinião, mas eu não agi sobre a minha necessidade de estar mais perto dela.

"Eu pensei que você estava me traindo." O rosto de Bella empalideceu e então ela me olhou com um olhar caído por alguns instantes, antes de suavizar sua expressão.

Bella estendeu a mão para mim e eu a peguei rapidamente, a puxando para o meu colo, respirando o perfume de seu pescoço.

Bella suspirou quando eu beijei ao longo do seu pescoço esguio. "Edward, nós devemos falar sobre isso... eu quero que você confie em mim... mas..." eu coloquei meu dedo sobre os seus lábios, não permitindo que ela terminasse.

"Eu confio em você, e eu acho que eu quero que nós sejamos namorados. Não, eu _sei_. Quero que sejamos namorados. Até mesmo em pensamento ver você com alguém, me deixa louco de ciúmes. Eu quero ter certeza de que você será apenas minha." Eu disse esperando que ela aceitasse as minhas desculpas e além do mais, rezei internamente para ela aceitar ser a minha namorada.

Bella mordeu o lábio, suas bochechas coloriram com um delicioso rosa, mas seus olhos pareciam distantes. Parecia que o tempo passava muito devagar. Eu estava a ponto de ter uma merda de um ataque de pânico.

Eu estava mentalmente limpando o suor do meu rosto quando ela finalmente disse algo. "Não mais beijar ou ter qualquer tipo de relações sexuais com mulheres aleatórias." Eu assenti e aceitei. "Você não pode mais colecionar números delas." Assenti novamente. "Da próxima vez que um homem estiver perto de mim, vamos conversar, antes de vir todo homem das cavernas pra cima de mim." Bella revirou os olhos e eu assenti novamente, lhe dando o meu melhor sorriso torto.

"Isso quer dizer sim?" Eu perguntei beijando o comprimento do seu pescoço.

"Sim, mas primeiro eu quero lhe dizer algumas..." Eu não a deixei terminar a sua frase quando eu coloquei a minha língua na sua boca. Bella gemeu, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim com força. Movi o seu corpo até ela estar de frente pra mim. O vestido dela subia, expondo as suas coxas para as minhas mãos famintas. Eu beijei uma trilha até a sua clavícula, raspando os meus dentes contra sua pele.

"Espere Edward... eu tenho que dizer..." Beijei seus lábios antes que ela pudesse terminar.

"Shh... você fala demais... deve começar a fazer as pazes..." eu me calei, beijando-a profundamente.

"Sexo." Bella ofegou, afastando para respirar. "Eu ainda estou irritada por você ter colocado esses lábios no de outra pessoa." Bella resmungou, antes de pegar o meu lábio inferior e o morder. Eu gemi e me afastei.

"Porra Bella." Eu engasguei, alcançando o zíper na lateral do seu vestido, puxando-o para baixo. Eu rasguei o vestido fora de seu corpo, e respirei fundo, quando vi a camisola de seda acompanhada do conjunto de rendas. Seus lindos mamilos sob a renda estavam chamando atenção. Eu olhei para dentro dos olhos de Bella.

"Feliz aniversário, amor." Eu sussurrei.

"Foi o melhor em muito tempo. Obrigada."

Eu passei meus braços ao seu redor com força, nos levantando do sofá, eu a coloquei no travesseiro e no cobertor que eu havia colocado mais cedo perto da lareira. Eu beijei seus lábios suavemente, mas depois eu senti a necessidade de colocar neste simples beijo tudo que eu estava sentindo. A beijei durante muito tempo e minhas mãos ergueram sua camisola. Pouco tempo depois nos sentíamos um o corpo do outro inteiramente. Sem nenhuma roupa atrapalhando o nosso caminho.

Estávamos conectados quando eu pressionei meu corpo no dela. Era lento e sensual, nenhum de nós queria que acabasse. Nossos olhos permaneceram fechados enquanto nos movimentávamos em perfeita harmonia. A cada movimento dos meus quadris, ela movimentava o dela, em perfeita sincronia. Nossos corpos estavam tão firmemente pressionados um no outro que eu sentia o coração dela bater em meu peito. Eu tinha certeza de que ela podia sentir o meu. Eu beijei seus lábios suavemente enquanto continuava em meu ritmo constante. Suas pernas se envolveram em torno de mim, seus pequenos pés pressionados em minha bunda aumentando a profundidade dos meus impulsos. Nós gemíamos e sussurrávamos o nome um do outro apaixonadamente. Eu não estava fazendo sexo com ela.

Eu estava fazendo amor com ela.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**__ Meninas... ainda é só o começo dessa loucura. E se o Ed reclamar no futuro... estamos de prova que a Bella quis contar pra ele a verdade... ele não quis ouvir! Amo essa história e como o próximo capítulo é ENORME, eu acho que merecemos reviews! Muitas reviews! Aahahahaah. São 30 lindas páginas que revelarão muitos segredos bons! Ah, agora temos a Mônikkah, ela está nos ajudando a betar essa fic e quero agradecê-la. Eu sei como os capítulos são enormes!  
_

_Obrigado por nos lerem e obrigado pelo carinho!_

**Perva's Place is Love!**


	15. Domingo Sério

**Capítulo 15 - Domingo Sério**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_Nós gemíamos e sussurrávamos o nome um do outro apaixonadamente. Eu não estava fazendo sexo com ela. _

_Eu estava fazendo amor com ela.__  
_  
Eu fiz amor com Bella três vezes mais na noite do sábado. Eu finalmente a deitei na cama quando ela estava sucumbindo à exaustão. Eu decidi tomar um banho antes de ir dormir, enquanto a linda sedutora esperava por mim. Quando a água quente escorreu do meu corpo relaxando meus músculos pensei no que eu tinha feito para merecer alguém como Bella.

Como eu tive a sorte de tê-la como minha assistente pessoal? Era realmente só um golpe de sorte? Eu percebi nesse momento que talvez tenha sido apenas sorte. Eu quero dizer, quais são as chances de alguém tão qualificado como Bella considerar trabalhar para mim.

Claro que ela tinha um projeto, mas ela costumava trabalhar com Black. Tenho certeza de que ele teria ajudado a tornar seu projeto uma realidade. Eu apenas tive sorte, eu acho. Agora, que ela estava aqui comigo, eu tinha que ter certeza que faria tudo que eu pudesse para me certificar de que ela não iria me deixar.

_ Eu não podia foder isso._

Ela conheceu a minha família e ela realmente parecia adorar passar um tempo com eles. Ela apenas combinava com eles. Às vezes parecia que ela se encaixava mais do que eu. Enquanto eu me secava com a toalha, pensei em como eu poderia fazer para concertar meu total erro da noite passada.

Ela estava certa se eu tivesse simplesmente parado e pensado sobre isso, eu teria reconhecido David. Era apenas tão difícil vê-la nos braços de outro homem. Isso corroia a minha sanidade mental. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que bater em idiotas com a porra de um pau?  
_  
__ A porra de um pau, a porra de um bastão.__  
_  
Eu nunca tive a preocupação de ser invejoso. A única vez foi com Jacob. Quando estávamos começando a faculdade e ele tinha uma namorada quando voltava para casa. Ele estava totalmente apaixonado e eu queria aquilo para mim. Agora que pensei nisso, provavelmente era Bella. Ela disse que teve um relacionamento antes. Porra, essa merda fode com minha mente. Ele foi provavelmente seu primeiro.

As imagens mentais encheram minha cabeça e eu queria bater em alguma coisa. Era desnecessário. Eu sabia disso. Era apenas uma merda difícil demais imaginá-la com mais alguém. Eu deixei minha raiva diminuir, mentalmente passando por cima da sobrecarga sensorial de estar com Bella na semana passada.

_Muito melhor_. Eu gemi, agora eu estava dolorosamente duro por causa da minha viagem por uma simples memória do caralho.

Eu tentei me acalmar, mas não estava funcionando por isso fiz o meu caminho até a cama, que hoje era ocupada por minha namorada.

_Whoa, namorada_.

Eu subi na cama com a minha _namorada_ que, generosamente, virou de costas para que eu pudesse tomar o meu lugar habitual no seu peito nu. Ela resmungou algo que soou como um 'boa noite.'

"Boa noite, amor." Sussurrei minha respiração passando sobre a pele de seus seios e formando arrepios.

"Comporte-se, espere até de manhã". Ela resmungou.

Eu ri, "É de manhã, amor."

"Você sabe o que quero dizer", ela murmurou passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Eu cantarolei um pouco apreciando a sensação.

"Durma então, tenha doces sonhos." Sussurrei antes de colocar um casto beijo em seus lábios.

"Só quando eu estou dormindo com você." Ela respondeu, mas quase inaudível. Como se ela não tivesse a intenção de me deixar ouvir.

Eu não disse nada. Eu estava perdido em pensamentos, me perguntando se ela tinha pesadelos. Lembrei-me então que ela viu seu irmão levar um tiro e viu sua amiga atirar em si mesma há menos de 6 anos atrás. Ela ainda devia reviver essas lembranças enquanto dormia. Isso me trouxe conforto por saber que eu os mantinha distantes dela.

Eu vi que já era 1 hora, então eu defini o alarme no meu celular para nove horas da manhã. Eu queria ter a certeza que teríamos tempo para desfrutar do quarto durante o café da manhã. Eu coloquei meu telefone de volta na mesa de cabeceira e quando eu estava ficando sossegado, o telefone dela começou a tocar e vibrar. Agarrei-o e olhei na tela...

_Jordan.__  
_  
"Bella, amor... é seu irmão." Eu gentilmente apertei seu ombro. Bella gemeu jogando seu braço sobre o rosto de forma dramática.

"Caralho, todo maldito ano." Ela resmungou quando ela estendeu a mão para seu telefone. Coloquei-o em sua mão e Bella respondeu.

"Jordan", Bella murmurou olhando para o relógio no criado-mudo. Era cerca de 1h30 da manhã. Houve uma breve pausa.

"Você está bêbado de novo, não é?" Bella perguntou quase num sussurro. Eu deitei ao lado dela envolvendo um braço em torno de sua cintura, ela se sentou. Sua cabeça repousou sobre a cabeceira.

Bella suspirou e riu um pouco. "Parabéns pra você também," Bella disse, um pouco mais alto.

"Não, eu ainda estou aqui na cachoeira." Bella respondeu algumas perguntas.

"Sim, eu estou com alguém." Bella revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Sim, ainda é PBC", Bella riu olhando para mim. PBC... o que isso significava? Oh yeah, Playboy Cullen é o que ele se referiu a mim quando ele ligou na outra noite.

Bella aspirou "Eu sei. Mas milagres acontecem às vezes." os olhos de Bella de repente ampliaram-se e ela desviou os olhos de mim.

"Merda, eu não sei. Por quê? Hoje?" Bella balançou a cabeça como se ela não gostasse do que estava ouvindo. "Mas Jordan... é muito cedo... ele nunca... por favor... não... merda... tudo bem!"

Bella cobriu o telefone e olhou para mim. "Desculpe, mas meuirmãoquerconhecervocê e . O que você acha?" Ela resmungou mordendo o lábio inferior.

"O que foi, amor?" Olhei para ela confuso por ela estar murmurando.

Bella suspirou e seus ombros caíram. "Meu irmão quer conhecê-lo e insiste em jantarmos com ele esta noite."

Eu ri, "Jantar soa bem. Veja se ele aceita que Jasper e Alice juntem-se a nós." Bella soltou um suspiro que ela estava aparentemente segurando. "Obrigado." Ela me deu um beijo casto.

Bella colocou o telefone de volta ao seu ouvido. "Ele disse que tudo bem o jantar. Umm... Jordan, a irmã dele é casada com Jasper... eu sei que esse mundo é pequeno. Você se importa se eles se juntarem a nós? Todos? Eu acho que podemos arranjar isso. Julie vai se juntar a nós?" Bella sorriu quando ela fez a última pergunta.

Bella riu, "Boa noite Jordan, amanhã, às sete no meu apartamento." Bella sorriu, em seguida, deu uma risadinha. "Sim, eu vou cozinhar o jantar. Te amo muito."

Bella deslizou seu telefone, o fechou e entregou para mim. Coloquei-o na mesa de cabeceira antes de envolver meus braços em volta de seu corpo.

"Tem certeza de que está pronto para conhecer o meu irmão?" Bella sussurrou.

Dei de ombros. "Eu tenho que estar. Como ele é?" Eu admito que estava um pouco nervoso com a idéia, mas eu tinha que ter certeza de que Jordan estava bem comigo se eu quisesse continuar vendo Bella.

"Bem, ele é um pouco parecido com Emmett com uma mistura do meu pai. Ele era o chefe da polícia, portanto um pouco arrogante e muito protetor." Bella riu, em seguida, ela suspirou.

"O que é isso, amor?" Sussurrei beijando a bochecha dela.

"Nosso 'jantar de aniversário anual' consiste em eu, meu irmão, sua pequena namorada Julie que é enfermeira, Jacob e Nessie". Bella apertou os olhos e virou o rosto para longe de mim.

"Black vai estar lá", eu disse quando meu corpo imediatamente enrijeceu e meus punhos cerraram.

"Sim, isso era o plano original." Bella olhou para mim com os olhos que parecia que ela estava com medo.

Tomei algumas respirações profundas para me permitir relaxar e deixei meus dedos passarem através do cabelo de Bella.

"Você estava pensando em me dizer?" Eu resmunguei. Bella acenou com a cabeça contra meu peito.

"Bem, se ele se comportar, então não vejo motivo para preocupação."

"Oh, ele vai se comportar, Nessie vai estar lá e ela vai mantê-lo na linha." Bella riu então ela parou de repente. "Só para lhe dar uma informação sobre Nessie, minha prima se parece muito comigo."

"Sério?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, mesmo rosto, os mesmos olhos, apenas o cabelo e as nossas alturas são diferentes. Ela é um pouco menor e tem o cabelo mais vermelho do que o meu." Bella deu de ombros.

Eu afastei e olhei para Bella. "Isso é fodidamente estranho, você sabe disso certo?" Bella acenou com a cabeça.

"Então você está me dizendo que Jacob está apaixonado por alguém que se parece com você?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça novamente.

"Você deveria ter visto a reação do meu irmão a isso. Ele ficou muito puto." Bella riu. "Ele tentou atropelar Jacob com sua cadeira e perseguiu-o ao redor do apartamento com um bastão."

"Será que ele quer alguma ajuda?" Eu sorri apertando meu controle sobre seu corpo.

"Sim, levou algum tempo para todos nos acostumarmos com a idéia." Bella deu de ombros.

"Eu que pensei que minha família era um pouco estranha." Eu pisquei enquanto Bella deu uma risadinha. Deslocou-se na cama para deitar de volta, em seguida, olhou para trás para mim piscando aqueles grandes olhos castanhos com franja espessa dos cílios longos. Eu tremi, um olhar e eu era dela.

Eu choquei meus lábios nos dela e ganhei um gemido de minha ansiedade. Eu afastei depois de alguns momentos, principalmente porque eu sabia que ela precisava descansar. "Durma", eu lembrei a ela e a mim.

Bella sorriu depois lambeu os lábios. Eu gemi, ela sabia como essa porra me deixava. "Você sabe quando eu disse para esperar até de manhã?"

"Sim", eu disse cautelosamente.

Bella moveu um pouco em cima da cama, em seguida, jogou os cobertores e lençóis de seu corpo. "É de manhã". Meus olhos rolaram, de repente, eu estava pairando sobre seu corpo fodidamente delicioso. Era de manhã? Foda-se a manhã, esse foi um fim de semana perfeito.

_Conte-os, 18 vezes, isso mesmo 18._

Conseguimos voltar para o apartamento de Bella um pouco antes do meio dia. Ela estava exausta, mas disse que tinha que ir ao supermercado já que ela iria fazer o jantar. Eu me ofereci para ajudar, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem, eu mandei uma mensagem papa Nessie há pouco tempo atrás, ela está vindo para me dar uma mão". Bella deu de ombros, tirando sua bolsa de mim. "Já faz um tempo desde que eu cozinhei para dez pessoas."

"O que, dez pessoas?" Perguntei completamente confuso.

"Sim, quando eu disse a Jordan sobre Jasper e Alice, ele recomendou que o seu outro irmão também estivesse."

"Liguei para todos eles quando estávamos nos preparando. Todo mundo virá." Bella sorriu e caminhou até a cozinha. Sua cozinha era uma daquelas que você vê em todas as revistas de casa. Tinha uns armários muito modernos de metal cinzento, mas com uma inspeção mais próxima era algum tipo de aço escovado escuro. Sua bancada de granito corria por toda a cozinha, mas tinha as bordas feitas à mão para fazê-la parecer mais natural. A maioria de seus armários superiores consistiam em painéis de vidro fosco. Ela tinha um daqueles fogões que gritava profissional. O exaustor acima do fogão tinha uma barra de metal que se estendia de um lado para o outro. Nesta barra de metal tinham facas e pequenos recipientes circulares cheios de especiarias.

Bella abriu a geladeira procurando algo nela por um instante antes que ela pegasse um bloco e uma caneta nas proximidades de uma gaveta e começou a escrever o que precisava.

Eu admito que eu queria vê-la cozinhar novamente. Da forma como ela estava vestida da última vez que eu a vi cozinhando seria ainda melhor.

Bella virou-se e limpou a garganta. Ela me pegou olhando.

"Essa pequena coisa que você estava fantasiando vai ter que esperar até amanhã. Por agora você precisa ir, para que eu possa conseguir fazer algumas coisas." Bella riu porque eu amuei. Eu não estava pronto para deixá-la. Seria, no mínimo, seis horas até que eu a visse.

Bella percebeu minha hesitação. "OK, e se você me encontrar na academia em uma hora e eu pedir para entregarem minhas compras?'" Bella sugeriu.

Concordei, fazia um tempo desde que fomos para a academia juntos. Bella riu, em seguida, colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Ela beijou meu queixo, em seguida, ao longo da minha linha da mandíbula até meus lábios. Então, ela pegou meu lábio inferior entre os dentes. Eu gemi envolvendo meus braços em torno de sua cintura fina. Eu aprofundei o beijo e as minhas mãos viajaram de sua cintura para sua bunda. Bella se afastou e riu.

"Vou vê-lo em uma hora. Vá". Bella riu quando eu me recusei a deixá-la ir. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Por favor. Tenho alguns telefonemas para fazer e coisas para fazer." Então ela amuou, seus olhos pareciam grandes e duros. Eu iria embora. Ela ganhou, dê-lhe um Oscar de merda.

Com aquele olhar ela conseguia qualquer coisa que ela quisesse.

E eu seria o idiota que lhe daria qualquer coisa.

A deixei cerca de dez minutos mais tarde, depois de mais beijos e apalpadelas. Até então eu estava muito duro e eu tive que caminhar para o meu apartamento de merda. Eu fui abordado apenas duas vezes no caminho de casa e eu estava orgulhoso de dizer que nem sequer considerei.

_Wow essa merda é profunda.__  
_  
Cheguei em casa e liguei para Esme e realmente falei sobre Bella para ela.

_Como eu pensava antes, profundo.__  
_  
Entrei na academia exatamente 55 minutos depois de deixar Bella, eu não queria chegar atrasado.

Lá estava ela. Desta vez, em shorts vermelhos e uma camiseta preta. Seu cabelo estava em um rabo de cavalo novamente e ela estava em sua esteira. E o mesmo idiota fodido e gigante da última vez estava na esteira ao lado de minha menina. Ele estava debruçado conversando com ela. Novamente.

Agora, eu precisava ter certeza que ele entendesse que ela estava fodidamente comprometida. Eu andei até sua esteira e fiquei atrás dela, joguei minha bolsa ao meu lado e cruzei os braços dando ao filho da puta de cabelos escuros, bronzeado escuro e os braços muito grandes algo que rivalizava com o olhar de sai fora do Emmett. O olhar que eu tinha adotado quando Bella ficava perto de outros babacas. Bella virou-se na esteira e começou a correr novamente.

A visão parecia fodidamente gloriosa. Sua parte superior do top minúsculo não deixava nada para a imaginação enquanto me convidavam para enterrar o meu rosto em seu peito. Sacudi o pensamento e sorri dando o meu melhor sorriso torto. Ela só fez uma careta.

"Talvez você devesse apenas me carregar para fora e fazer xixi em mim." Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Se você acha que poderia ajudar." Eu balancei minhas sobrancelhas sugestivamente puxando a barra da minha bermuda. Bella balançou a cabeça e riu. Em seguida, ela lançou-se em mim. Ela pulou da esteira rolante envolvendo os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Eu agüentei toda a força de seu corpo sem dificuldade. Ela era pequena, apenas a altura certa para foder em pé. Eu ri, anotando mentalmente que eu teria que colocar isso à prova.

"Hmm... eu admito que acho seu método melhor." Eu disse antes de mergulhar minha língua em sua boca. Ela gemeu baixinho e aprofundei o beijo, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e puxando minha cabeça mais perto dela. Eu a levantei de modo que ela ficou mais no meu nível. Bella ofegou afastando-se e beijou-me mais algumas vezes antes que ela bater no meu braço para colocá-la para baixo.

Bella subiu para trás em sua esteira, e eu estava atrás dela parado ainda olhando para sua bunda, enquanto o babaca estava na esteira ao lado de Bella. Ele não estava olhando para ela mais, ou assim eu pensei. Eu deixei meus olhos vaguearem no espelho e percebi seus olhos mantidos firmemente no peito de Bella. Eu segurei um rosnado e escolhi assistir Bella. Essa opção foi muito melhor. Seu short minúsculo me mostrava seus músculos firmes em suas coxas e em sua bunda.

Meus olhos correram rapidamente para o idiota do caralho que estava fodidamente se ajustando!

"É isso", eu bufei. Peguei Bella em torno da cintura e joguei-a sobre meu ombro. Seus protestos encheram meus ouvidos, mas eu ignorei-os enquanto eu peguei minha bolsa e a dela e rosnei em direção ao babaca.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, em seguida, ele saiu da máquina. Eu ri contente que eu era capaz de intimidá-lo. Apesar de Bella amaldiçoar de uma série de palavrões quase não houve protestos por parte dela.

Caminhei até a sala que costumamos usar e coloquei-a para baixo. Eu coloquei nossas bolsas no chão, esperando que ela começasse a gritar ou me bater, mas não, ela trancou a porta. Ela passou por mim e se moveu para um colchonete em silêncio.

"Sai daqui." Ela resmungou, antes de tomar uma atitude e dar um belo e fodido pontapé no colchonete. E colocar força nele. O barulho retumbante de seu chute foi alto e forte.

_Porra, ela estava brava._

Andei por lá, tirando outro colchonete antes de eu me virar para olhar para ela. Ela se virou para mim, ficando na posição padrão.

"Você não pode continuar fazendo esse tipo de merda Edward." Ela disse antes de lançar três socos consecutivos em rápida sucessão. Ela desembarcou cada um e eles tinham alguma dor por trás deles.

"Eu sei". Eu resmunguei bloqueando o quarto soco. Eu não me incomodei em jogar um soco nela. Iria levar os socos ou bloqueá-los até que ela conseguisse ficar calma.

"Desde que cheguei aqui eu disse duas palavras para o cara." Bella disse antes de dar um chute acertando meu ombro direito. Eu rosnei.

"Eu disse 'não, obrigado'" Ela deu um soco certeiro em meu peito e me bloqueou.

"Desculpe, eu fico tão louco quando vejo alguém como ele, olhando para você daquele jeito." Eu bloqueei um chute baixo em minha coxa esquerda.

"Você quer dizer como da maneira que você olha para mim?" Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha me distraindo o suficiente para me acertar dois socos.

"Sim", eu admiti recebendo outro golpe no meu bíceps esquerdo.

Bella parou e relaxou de sua posição. "Esse tipo de coisa nem sempre pode ser evitada Edward. Às vezes, é inevitável. Eu sei como você se sente. Eu não gostei da cadela no hotel olhando para você daquele jeito."

"Você foi muito possessiva se não estou enganado."

"Eu fiz a minha abordagem, mas foi muito melhor." Ela sorriu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não penso assim."

Bella bufou. "Tudo bem que não foi muito melhor. Mas eu não fui toda 'homem das cavernas' e o joguei sobre meu ombro."

"Isso é porque você não pode, amor." Eu ri, ela fechou a cara fodidamente.

Bella endureceu um pouco e voltou para sua posição. "Vamos tentar não nos perder cada vez que alguém estiver a dez metros do outro."

"Ótimo. Vou contar até dez na próxima vez." _Como se fosse ajudar_.

"Bom agora tente me levar de novo, campeão." Ela desafiou.

Passamos os próximos trinta minutos testando nossos outros pontos fortes. Sua força parecia ser a sua velocidade. Ela se movia em torno do tapete na ponta dos pés e seus socos sempre foram um após o outro. Então ela me mostrou que ela poderia fazer o mesmo com seus chutes.

Dei duas bofetadas rápidas em cada um dos seus braços. Ela parecia um pouco corada e cansada, mas ela queria continuar. Eu estava esperando que ela me deixasse fazer o que eu quisesse com ela. Mas não parecia que ela estava interessada nisso.

Então aconteceu. De repente, eu estava na porra das minhas costas. Ela realmente me jogou com sucesso por cima do ombro e eu bati o tapete com um baque. Ela ficou em cima de mim. Seus pés em cada lado da minha cabeça.

"Não me subestime Edward." Ela disse presunçosamente de cima. Então ela se sentou sobre mim. Sua linda bundinha estava em meu peito. Eu lutei com a minha vontade de apenas dar uma mordida em sua coxa.

Ela olhou direto nos meus olhos e sorriu. Ela estava me desafiando novamente. Com meus braços em torno dela eu agarrei suas coxas prendendo-as no lugar e eu mordi sua coxa interna. Ela assobiou mordendo o lábio para evitar gritar. Ela tentou se mover para fora de mim, mas eu a segurei no lugar e chupei a área que eu mordi. Então ela começou a gemer.

O som foi direto ao meu pau. Eu tinha que tê-la agora.

Em um movimento rápido eu nos rolei mais e eu estava por cima dela, com a minha cabeça entre suas pernas. As mãos de Bella puxaram meu cabelo. Mas eu as ignorei e beijei a parte interna de suas coxas até que cheguei à sua parte central, onde sua excitação era pungente no ar. Eu gemi, minhas mãos rapidamente removeram seu short de seu corpo. Em algum lugar no fundo, eu a ouvi dizendo o meu nome. Bella murmurou meu nome várias vezes antes de eu lamber seu sexo.

Então ela puxou meu cabelo forte. "Edward, saia de cima de mim!"

_Oh merda.__  
_  
"Eles tem a porra de uma câmera ligada nessa sala 24 horas por dia!" Ela gritou, seu joelho conectando-se com meu ombro.

Eu pulei fora dela e fiz uma varredura rápida da sala. Lá estava. Peguei uma toalha da minha bolsa de ginástica e a arremessei sobre a lente. Voltei para Bella que ainda estava sobre o tapete colocando de volta seu short.

"Obrigado por deixar a porra da academia toda me ver em toda a porra da minha glória". Ela resmungou. "Sério, se eu não fosse sua namorada, eu iria considerá-lo um doente maldito."

"Olha, eu entendo que você se deixou levar pelo momento. Mas porra, eu disse o seu nome várias vezes, eu puxei fodidamente seu cabelo tentando fazê-lo a parar. Mas você não ouviu." Bella estremeceu se afastando de mim.

_Puta merda, estou com medo dela._

_Eu fodi tudo de novo._ _  
_  
"Bella", eu sussurrei dando um passo hesitante em sua direção.

Ela girou sobre os calcanhares e olhou para mim. Mas ela colocou a mão para me impedir de avançar.

"Eu preciso saber, Edward... essa _relação_ é apenas com base no sexo?"

"Bella como você mesmo me perguntar isso?" Perguntei verdadeiramente mortificado por ela acreditar que isso era apenas sexo.

Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito e deu de ombros.

Suspirei e fechei a distância envolvendo meus braços em torno dela. "Eu admito que tem sido difícil manter minhas mãos longe de você amor, mas não é só sobre _isso_."

"Diga-me então." Bella sussurrou. Suspirei, por onde eu começava?

"Eu amo seu cheiro. Gosto de ver o vento soprar através de seu cabelo. Gosto de ver que mesmo que você exale confiança, você ainda cora e fica um pouco tímida. Eu amo quando você faz palavras cruzadas com caneta. Eu amo que você ama filmes de ação. Adoro quando sua testa enruga um pouco, aqui mesmo," Eu toquei no ponto entre suas sobrancelhas. "...Quando você se concentra em alguma coisa. Eu amo que você pode detectar um sinal esfarrapado em um registrador para ajudar. Eu amo que você se dê tão bem com a minha família. Eu amo que você fale em seu sono. Eu amo que você seja altruísta. Eu amo quando você deseja ajudar a salvar o mundo. Eu amo tantas coisas sobre você Bella."

Bella acenou com os olhos cheios mais uma vez com uma emoção indescritível.

"Você ainda acredita que essa relação é baseada em um maravilhoso-mas-nunca-suficiente sexo?" Eu sorri.

Bella riu. "Você tinha que estragar o momento, não é?"

"É da minha natureza, eu acho." Eu disse tentando cobrir a tristeza na minha voz. Era verdade que antes eu encontrava falhas em todas que tentei sair. Eu encontrava algo ou alguma razão para deixar de sair com a pessoa uma vez mais.

Bella riu, "Nós devemos ir. Tenho que voltar para minha casa e fazer o jantar e me arrumar." Eu assenti.

Eu agarrei a toalha da câmera enquanto Bella movia o colchonete de lado. Eu agarrei nossas bolsas de ginástica e reparei que Bella estava olhando para o espelho mordendo o lábio.

"Algo errado, amor?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não, só que teria sido quente assistir." Eu olhei no espelho e as palavras dela afundaram dentro de mim.

_Poooorrrraaaa._ _  
_  
Eu tremi e as vibrações foram direto para o sul. Bella riu. "Calma. Teremos que deixar para outro momento campeão." Bella piscou me dando um beijo antes de espreitarmos para a porta.

Bella parou na porta e congelou. "Oi Megan, então eu estava sendo o destaque da semana de novo." Bem fora da moldura da porta estava uma mulher alta com cabelos marrons escuros que eram cortados em um corte curto. Seus olhos azuis penetrantes e silvestres eram iluminados com a excitação enquanto ela olhava de Bella para mim.

"Foda-se a semana Swan, foda-se a merda toda. Não se preocupe, você não mostrou muito, apenas a curva de sua bunda." Bella deu de ombros e olhou para mim.

"Edward essa é Megan Reese, ela é a proprietária deste estabelecimento super fino." Bella sorriu quando Megan estendeu a mão. Eu a sacudi.

"Droga Bella, você tinha que detê-lo?"

Bella riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Megan o que Jim diria?"

"Ele diria 'que ele cobriria toda sexta-feira à noite', isso é o que Jim diria." Megan disse voltando sua atenção de volta para Bella.

"Megan, eu já te disse que eu não faço swing dessa maneira. Então, vocês dois continuam marcados para esta terça-feira?"

"Sim, eu não perderia outra lição de sexo com você Swan." Megan voltou-se e acenou para mim. "Espero conseguir ver mais de você mais tarde Edward." Eu mal acenei de volta já que eu estava um pouco chocado.

"Tchau Megan." Bella sorriu e estendeu a mão para pegar a minha. "Vamos lá campeão. Vamos indo."

"Eu... ela é uma paciente?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, terapia de casal." Bella sorriu quando ela me levou para fora do ginásio. "Mas eu não posso revelar mais nada."

Eu andei com Bella de volta para o apartamento dela e lhe dei um beijo de adeus no corredor, já que ela não iria deixar-me ajudá-la. Ela disse que eu seria uma distração. Ela provavelmente estava certa.

Eu voltei para meu apartamento e era um pouco depois das 16h. Eu realmente não sabia como ocupar o meu tempo. Então eu decidi navegar na net e pesquisar sobre Bella.

Sobre Isabella Swan não apareceu muito, exceto um elenco de notícias sobre a morte de sua amiga Brianna. Havia até mesmo um vídeo. Eu cliquei sobre ela.

Na tela estava Bella entre duas pessoas que eu não conhecia. Um senhor mais velho alto, com cabelos escuros e olhos escuros de um lado. Do outro lado de Bella estava uma mulher com longos cabelos escuros com algumas das mesmas características faciais de Bella. Os pais dela. Mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos do olhar quebrado no rosto de Bella. Estava frio e quase inanimado e a frente de todo o seu corpo estava coberta de sangue. Um repórter foi direto em direção a ela, brilhando a luz da câmera diretamente em seu rosto. Ela cobriu o rosto, colocando as mãos até que ficou coberta do sangue e seu corpo todo tremia. Poucos segundos depois, o homem mais velho ao lado de Bella tinha empurrado a lente da câmera para longe e cobriu o rosto de Bella com sua jaqueta.

_Porra, como é que alguém se recupera de uma coisa dessas?_ _  
_  
Eu queria saber mais sobre Bella, mas não desse jeito. Eu tinha certeza que ela não teria gostado que eu visse essa transmissão. Eu desliguei o meu computador e balancei a cabeça tentando afastar aquele olhar quebrado do rosto de Bella.

Eu passei cerca de uma hora vendo emails e coisas que tinha deixado por fazer desde a semana passada. Era um pouco depois das cinco e meia quando eu decidi pular no chuveiro e ficar pronto. Eu vesti uma calça preta e uma camisa de mangas comprida azul escura de botão. Eu estava seriamente pensando se eu deveria colocar uma gravata e paletó, mas senti que seria demais para apenas um jantar casual. Era pouco antes de seis e quinze quando eu terminei de me arrumar. Peguei o telefone querendo ouvir a voz dela e perguntar se ela queria que eu levasse algo.

Eu disquei o número de seu apartamento. No segundo toque foi atendido por uma voz masculina.

"Olá Gostosa Dra. Swan casa do amor, como posso ajudá-lo?"

_Que porra é essa? __  
_  
"Pô Jacob, eu lhe disse para não atender!" Bella gritou no fundo. "Me dê aqui!"

"Edward?" Bella disse parecendo sem fôlego. Eu tentei não imaginar por que ela estaria sem ar, mas falhei miseravelmente.

"Bella", eu disse tentando muito fortemente não colocar minha raiva na minha voz.

"Oh, olá campeão. O que houve?"

"Eu liguei para ouvir sua voz e ver se você precisava que eu levasse alguma coisa para você."

"Não, eu tenho tudo que preciso aqui para o jantar, exceto você."

"Por que Jacob chegou tão cedo?"

"Umm... Nessie está atrasada e enviou Jacob para me ajudar com o jantar." Bella disse lentamente.

"Há quanto tempo ele está ai?"

"Cerca de quarenta minutos. Está tudo bem Edward."

"Bella", eu rosnei.

"Se você está tão preocupado apenas venha já." Bella falou e desligou.

"Merda!"

Por que esse maldito cão sempre tem que estar lá toda vez que eu me viro? Porra! Peguei minha carteira e as chaves e bati a minha porta fechada. Parecia que eu estava sendo testado. Mas este era um teste que eu não estava disposto a falhar. Eu precisava passar por ele... por minha Bella.

Eu estava em sua porta 5 minutos depois de eu ter encontrado uma floricultura com um buquê de orquídeas em todos os cantos. Eu bati na porta. Poucos momentos depois que porta se abriu com a tora farejadora por trás dela. Fiquei composto tentando não dar um olhar mortal. Rangendo os dentes eu o cumprimentei.

"Black."

"Cullen." Jacob voltou com o mesmo desprezo em sua voz. Ele não afastou ou fez um movimento para permitir minha entrada. Só então Bella veio por trás e Jacob sorriu para mim. Ela pulou em meus braços envolvendo seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Senti sua falta, campeão." Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido. Fiquei muito feliz por sua saudação e o olhar de desagrado evidente no rosto de Jacob.

_Ne ne ne heh heh_. Eu exultava internamente dançando em círculos ao redor de Jacob.

"Senti sua falta também amor." Sussurrei antes de colocar um beijo ardente em seus lábios macios.

Bella se afastou e revirou os olhos para mim. Eu dei-lhe as flores e me ofereci para colocá-las em um vaso para ela. Bella sorriu tomando minha mão e me levando para a cozinha. Deixamos Jacob na porta.

Bella colocou um vaso em cima do balcão enquanto ela foi verificar alguma coisa no fogão. Eu enchi o vaso com água, abri as flores e coloquei-as no vaso. Bella voltou sua atenção para mim e levantou uma sobrancelha e entortou um dedo.

Fechei a distância entre nós e passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura, peguei-a e coloquei-a sobre o balcão. "Desculpe, ele só decidiu aparecer." Ela sussurrou envolvendo seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Sua prima ainda vem?"

"Sim, mais tarde, provavelmente após o jantar." Bella deu de ombros. Ela estava usando uma saia preta que agora estava montada bem forte em suas coxas enquanto eu estava no meio das suas pernas. Minhas mãos instintivamente esfregaram suas pernas apenas querendo algum contato com sua pele lisa. Seu top azul escuro fazia sua pele brilhar sob as luzes brilhantes de sua cozinha.

"Você deveria ter me chamado. Ele não foi um problema, foi?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não mais do que o habitual."

"O que significa isso?"

"Jacob é bem... Jacob. Ele é o tipo de cara cheio de mãos." Bella sorriu.

"Aposto que ele é."

"Não se preocupe com ele. Eu já lhe disse que você é muito melhor _equipado_ para minhas necessidades." Bella sorriu com os olhos cheios com o mesmo desejo que eu sentia.

"Eu adoro quando você fala assim." Eu beijei seus lábios macios, a ponta da minha língua traçou seu lábio inferior. Bella separou seus lábios e eu lentamente entrei em sua boca desfrutando da doce essência que era Bella.

Até um babaca decidir limpar a garganta em algum lugar atrás de nós. Eu não planejava parar, mas Bella tinha outras ideias. Bella se afastou e ela piscou. Ela olhou por cima do meu ombro onde eu presumi que Jacob estava de pé.

"Sim." Bella perguntou-lhe com o sorriso nunca esmorecido.

"Eu organizei a mesa, como você disse. Existe alguma coisa que eu possa ajudá-la?" Jacob perguntou com seu tom mal contendo seu desgosto.

"Não, por que você não apenas assiste um pouco de televisão? Edward pode me ajudar com alguma coisa que eu possa precisar. Certo?" Bella sorriu olhando para mim.

"Sim, amor, eu posso ajudar com as suas _necessidades_."

"Ugh... o que você disser _campeão_." Jacob disse rangendo os dentes pisoteando até a geladeira. Abriu-a para pegar uma cerveja e andou de volta para a sala de estar.

Bella riu. "Isso vai ser interessante."

"Por que você diz isso?"

"Confie em mim, será." Ela colocou outro beijo nos meus lábios e deixei-a aprofundá-lo. Eu não estou certo quanto tempo nós estávamos lutando com línguas, mas fomos trazidos da nossa pequena bolha com uma outra batida na porta.

Bella se afastou. "É a sua família. Carregue-me por favor." Eu levantei-a para fora do balcão e segurei-a firmemente por outro momento e fui com ela para cumprimentar a minha família.

Bella abriu a porta e bem quando Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie estavam de pé no corredor. Alice carregava uma caixa branca quadrada com um laço vermelho fino. Um bolo da padaria Lita.

"Olá a todos. Podem entrar." Bella sorriu beijando Alice no rosto antes de pegar o bolo. "O que é isso Alice?"

"É os Céus nos ajudem com a Divindade de Bolo de Chocolate." Alice respondeu enquanto eu tirava seu casaco.

"Mmm... parece um pecado." Bella exclamou antes de gesticular para o resto de minha família entrar.

"Todo mundo, a cerveja e o vinho estão na geladeira. Se sirvam. Jacob está assistindo TV na sala. As moças podem me dar uma mão nos pratos do jantar?"

"É claro que vamos ajudar", respondeu Rosalie indo para a cozinha que era visível a partir da entrada. Alice a seguiu pegando a caixa de Bella.

"O que está no menu, B?" Jasper perguntou colocando um beijo na bochecha de Bella.

"Os favoritos de Jordan; salada de frango grelhado, filé mignon e aspargos."

"Ahh... faz muito tempo desde que eu comi a sua comida. Estou ansioso por isso." Jasper riu e entrou na cozinha, seguido por Emmett.

Bella se virou para mim. "Aqui, me deixe ajudá-lo a colocar os casacos no armário do meu banheiro."

Bella e eu andamos pela sala onde Jacob nos seguia com os olhos. Depois de pendurar as roupas no armário, voltamos para a sala onde Jasper e Emmett estavam saudando Jacob. Revirei os olhos e decidi seguir Bella para a cozinha.

A campainha tocou e Bella foi atender e me pediu para abrir uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Eu a beijei no rosto antes de caminhar para a cozinha. Alice estava cortando uma salada enquanto Rosalie cortava o peito de frango grelhado. Eu peguei um pedaço de frango e ganhei um tapa nas costas de minha mão de Rose.

"Daniel?" Eu ouvi Bella dizer alto da entrada. Corri para o lado de Bella imediatamente, mas ela não quis abrir a porta completamente.

"Que merda, Daniel." Bella amaldiçoou caminhando para o corredor. Eu agarrei o braço dela.

"Eu acho que não, Bella." Sussurrei através dos dentes cerrados. Bella acenou com a cabeça e puxou-me com ela. Fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu fiquei ao lado de Bella com os braços cruzados na frente do meu peito.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Daniel?" Bella perguntou com sua voz suave e delicada como uma espécie de mãe que acolhe um filho.

"Eu estava aqui perto e eu queria ver se você tomou a decisão sobre eu continuar a ser o seu paciente." Daniel resmungou passando de um pé para o outro.

"Não, eu falei com um colega meu e eu tenho que primeiro obter a permissão de seu seguro para as sessões de supervisão, pois elas custam mais. Desculpe-me Daniel, mas não terá uma resposta até a próxima semana."

"Mas... eu..." Daniel respirou com dificuldade e então ele agarrou Bella pelos braços. Arranquei seus braços de Bella e o empurrei contra a parede, envolvendo uma mão em torno do seu pescoço levantando-o até tirar os pés do chão.

"Não a toque, porra." Eu rosnei. Meu rosto a polegadas do dele. Bella colocou as mãos nas minhas costas. Eu soltei meu aperto sobre Daniel, mas o mantive contra a parede. Emmett, Jasper e Jacob estavam olhando de dentro do apartamento de Bella.

"Bem, é bom saber que o PBC pode cuidar da minha irmã?" Disse uma voz profunda de algum lugar no corredor.

Eu me virei para olhar e lá em uma cadeira de rodas motorizada estava um homem quase do tamanho de Emmett com uma pele castanha clara, olhos castanho-claros e cabelos encaracolados escuros que estavam molhados, despenteados e com uma franja. Em pé ao lado dele estava uma mulher bonita e pequena com cabelo castanho claro encaracolado e com olhos castanhos.

"Jordan!" Bella gritou e correu a curta distância até seu irmão e pulou no colo dele dando-lhe um abraço e beijou sua bochecha avermelhada.

"Desse jeito vai me fazer parecer todo fresco na frente do novo namorado Bells." Ele disse balançando a cabeça.

Bella sorriu, "Eu faço o que posso para diminuir esse seu ego enorme." Bella levantou-se e beijou a mulher ao lado de seu irmão. "É bom ver você de novo Julie. Por que vocês dois não entram que eu e Edward temos que cuidar de um pequeno problema primeiro."

Jordan assentiu e seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele olhou para Daniel. Ou pelo menos espero que ele esteja olhando para Daniel. Ele passou por mim, me cumprimentando apenas com o meu nome antes de ir para dentro.

Bella pegou alguma coisa da mesa ao lado da porta, e apertou um botão de alerta de segurança. Ela discou um número e tinha um telefone contra sua orelha antes de voltar para o corredor.

"Oficial Davis. Olá, é a Dra. Swan. Sim... eu estou bem. Lembra quando eu disse que você poderia receber uma ligação minha. Bem, eu preciso de uma ajudinha. Sim, a situação aconteceu. Tenho um segurança aqui para segurá-lo até que você chegue aqui. Eu não vou ser capaz de ir à delegacia até amanhã de manhã." Bella andou até mim e Daniel. Eu coloquei meu braço inteiro contra ele para que ele não se movesse.

"Segure-o, eu preciso ver em seus olhos." Bella acendeu uma caneta de luz para cima e ela brilhou nos olhos de Daniel. Ele não lutou mais comigo. Ele parecia estar olhando fixamente para o espaço. "Abra sua boca Daniel." Daniel obedeceu e sua respiração estava contaminada com o cheiro de álcool.

Bella tirou a luz de seus olhos. "Ele está sob influência. Provavelmente de medicamentos prescritos por mim e álcool. Você deve ser capaz de mantê-lo durante a noite no depósito." Bella disse ao telefone. "OK. Isso é bom." Bella deslizou seu telefone e o fechou.

"Daniel, alguns dos meus amigos estão vindo para levá-lo lá pra baixo. O oficial Davis vai levá-lo algum lugar em que você possa ficar sóbrio. Mas eu vou te ver de manhã."

Com a promessa de vê-la novamente a cabeça de Daniel se levantou e ele sorriu para Bella. Apertei mais forte nele. "Eu vou estar lá também, Daniel." A cabeça de Daniel caiu para seu peito de novo e seus ombros caíram em derrota.

Alguns momentos depois, o elevador do corredor abriu e uns grandes agentes de segurança chegaram e tiraram Daniel fora das minhas mãos.

"Desculpe-nos Srta. Swan. Eu sei que você nos alertou, não sabemos como ele conseguiu entrar. Nós vamos cuidar disso." Um dos oficiais indicou. Bella acenou com a cabeça e disse um adeus a Daniel que ele voltou meio cordialmente.

Nós assistimos eles desaparecerem por trás da porta do elevador. Bella se virou e olhou para mim.

"Você agiu bem Edward. Estou impressionada. Eu pensei que eu ia ter que salvá-lo da prisão por um momento." Bella colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

"Você não tem idéia do quão difícil foi para eu me controlar." Eu esfreguei seus braços. "Você está bem? Ele não te machucou?" Bella balançou a cabeça. Eu suspirei.

"Essa não foi a melhor maneira de conhecer o seu irmão foi?"

"Na verdade, eu acho que foi." Bella deu de ombros e deu uma risadinha. "Ele sempre se preocupa comigo. Mas agora eu tenho meu próprio guarda-costas, então ele não vai ficar tão preocupado."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Pronta?" Perguntei girando a maçaneta do apartamento dela.

"Tem certeza de que não podemos correr para o seu apartamento e só foder como loucos?" Bella disse olhando muito séria para mim. Eu gemi e tremi.

"Soa como um plano, mas eu não acho que minha família ou seu irmão irão gostar disso." Eu abri a porta e entrei no apartamento.

A nossa espera na entrada do apartamento estavam Jordan e Julie. Todo mundo resolveu se juntar a nós quando entramos.

"Peço desculpas a todos. Tudo está bem agora." Bella sorriu com seus olhos em seu irmão.

"Você está colocando uma ordem de restrição contra ele, certo?" O irmão dela pediu com seus olhos apertados quando ele olhou para Bella.

Bella mordeu um pouco o lábio, ela arregalou os olhos, mas ela balançou a cabeça. Eu não acho que eu já a vi parecendo tão vulnerável. "Droga Bella, esse é o número seis. Como você escolhe a porra de seus pacientes?" Bella olhou para seu pé direito, o girando no chão. Ela encolheu os ombros.

Então eu entendi a mudança total de atitude de Bella. Seu irmão era o dragão vendo a princesa. Ela estava como uma criança, algo feito de vidro que o dragão não deixava sair para brincar, porque ela podia se machucar. Isso era algo que eu não estava esperando. Este era um lado que eu nunca tinha visto em Bella. Perto de seu irmão, ela ainda era a pequena menina enquanto ele ainda a via assim.

"Você precisa ter um escritório. Sem mais desses compromissos em seu apartamento." Jordan disse severamente. Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Agora as apresentações estão em ordem."

"Edward este é meu irmão Jordan e sua namorada Julie." Bella murmurou. Eu estendi minha mão e com um firme aperto saudei-o com apenas o seu nome. Fiz o mesmo com Julie.

"Então você já conheceu todo mundo Jordan?" Bella perguntou, pegando o casaco de Julie.

"Sim. Jasper não parece que mudou muito, não é?" Jordan disse apertando o braço de Jasper.

"Não, não realmente. Algumas pessoas são abençoadas com uma boa genética." Bella sorriu.

"Hey, nós também somos, pequena irmã." Jordan disse puxando Bella de volta em seu colo e arrancando em direção à cozinha.

Olhei para eles claramente não entendendo esse relacionamento. Passaram de uma mentalidade de pai e filha, mudando de volta para uma brincadeira lúdica de irmã e irmão.

"Eles passaram por muita coisa Edward. Ele realmente não sabe como ser perto dela. Ele assumiu o papel de seu pai. Mas às vezes ele esquece que ela primeiro é sua irmã." Julie respondeu à minha pergunta silenciosa.

Segui Julie para a cozinha, onde Bella estava colocando 9 filés mignon assados em uma assadeira coberta com azeite no forno. Alice estava mexendo a salada enquanto Rosalie cobria cada salada com cinco fatias de frango. Bella estava fazendo algo em uma panela que parecia ser aspargos. O irmão de Bella estava tirando algumas garrafas para fora da geladeira.

"Cerveja, Edward?" Jordan perguntou com seus olhos ainda olhando para a geladeira.

"Claro." Eu respondi. Ele se virou e atirou-me uma garrafa. Eu tirei a tampa e caminhei até Bella. Enrolei um dos braços em volta de sua cintura e a olhei polvilhar alguns ingredientes na panela.

"Então, Edward que tipo de carro você dirige?"

Emmett, Jasper e Jacob podiam até ouvir da sala de estar. Eles estavam todos rindo.

"Tenho um Ashton Martin." Eu respondi. "E..."

"Ele tem um Volvo." Emmett disse rindo e caminhando até a cozinha, enquanto Alice e Rosalie levavam os pratos para a mesa de jantar.

"Não há nada de errado com o carro de Edward, Emmett." Bella disse me defendendo.

"Nah, ela está certa Emmett, não há nada de errado com o Volvo." Jordan concordou com sua irmã.

Suspirei e Bella riu. "Estúpidos proprietários de Volvos brilhantes." Emmett maldisse baixinho caminhando de volta para a sala. Ele ficou infeliz por não conseguir me envergonhar.

"O Jordan é dono de um Volvo também, Edward." Bella sorriu quando desligou o fogão e colocou o prato dos aspargos em uma linha de pratos. Bella puxou algo fora da gaveta e abriu a porta do forno puxando os bifes com uma luva. Bella prendeu o que parecia ser um termômetro em um dos bifes. Ela parecia satisfeita quando a sua temperatura demonstrou que estavam prontos. Ajudei-a, tirando alguns pratos para fora e voltando para ajudar com o resto, Jordan me deu uma mão.

Começamos todos nos estabelecer na grande mesa retangular, com Jordan na cabeceira da mesa. Julie sentou-se no seu lado direito e Bella sentou-se no seu lado esquerdo. Sentei-me ao lado de Bella com Rosalie e Emmett ao meu lado. Diante de mim estava Jasper, Alice e Jacob com uma cadeira vazia na outra ponta da mesa.

"Onde está a Nessie, Bells?" Jordan perguntou quando derramava algum molho italiano em sua salada.

"Jacob disse que ela chegaria mais tarde. Ela está trabalhando o dobro no hospital." Bella disse dando uma mordida delicada em sua salada.

"Com sua prima você faz isso soar como se você tomasse conta dela." Eu disse olhando para Bella. Reparei no fundo que a maioria da minha família estava conversando entre si.

Jordan suspirou. Bella sorriu timidamente. "Sua mãe e nossa mãe eram irmãs. Minha tia morreu ao dar à luz a ela. Seu pai criou-a até que ela tinha cerca de 13 anos quando ele morreu no cumprimento do dever, era policial. Mas ela tinha uma avó por parte do seu pai, então ela a criou. Mas morreu quando ela tinha cerca de 16 anos. Então nós a ajudamos como podemos desde então." Bella disse. "Ela só tem 21 agora Edward."

Inclinei-me para Bella. "Há quanto tempo que a sua prima e o Black estão juntos?"

"Três anos." Bella sussurrou. Jordan aspirou e Bella revirou os olhos. "Pelo menos isso é o que eles nos dizem."

Estremeci. "Diga-me sobre isso." Jordan disse com os dentes cerrados e com os olhos sobre Jacob.

"Então Bella," Emmett disse ao meu lado. Eu gemi. Aqui vamos nós. "Então eu estava aqui pensando que já que você beijou 4 dos 5 homens na mesa, você me deve um beijo." Rosalie bateu na traseira de sua cabeça. Jasper deixou cair o garfo e Alice começou a rir.

Jordan passou de meus olhos para Emmett, Jacob, em seguida, parou em Jasper. "Minha irmã mais nova. Quando?"

"Jordan, isso foi há muito tempo. Ele só não queria que meu primeiro beijo fosse forçado por alguém." Bella disse colocando sua mão pequena em cima da grande mão de seu irmão.

"Nunca imaginou que poderia ser eu?" Jacob disse amargamente do final da mesa.

"Não." Jasper, Jordan e Bella disseram em uníssono.

Bella começou a rir sacudindo a cabeça.

"Então, você beijou a minha irmã J? Quando?"

"Depois que ela quebrou a mão após dar um soco em Jacob." Jasper disse calmamente antes de dar uma mordida nos legumes.

"E?" Jordan perguntou olhando de volta para Bella.

"Senti como se estivesse beijando meu irmão ou meu primo." Bella murmurou desviando os olhos do Jordan.

Jordan soltou um suspiro de alívio. "Bom, se essa história fosse algo parecido com sua primeira vez, eu teria que matá-lo."

"Primeira vez?" Emmett perguntou completamente encantado com o tema da conversa.

"Sua primeira vez no sexo", disse Jordan gaguejando a última palavra.

"Quem foi o seu primeiro Bella?" Emmett perguntou como se a questão não fosse grande coisa. Porra isso não era algo que eu queria falar aqui. Mas, aqui estou prestes a descobrir que Jacob foi o primeiro.

"Fui eu". Jacob disse enquanto olhava para mim.

Jordan aspirou e Jasper riu. "Tecnicamente." Jordan disse com firmeza. O rosto de Jacob empalideceu e ele balançou a cabeça.

"Ok, tanto quanto eu não gostaria de ouvir sobre a primeira vez de Bella com o Scooby ali, o que quer dizer com tecnicamente?"

Bella riu. "Eu realmente preciso explicar isso agora?" Bella olhou para mim, em seguida para seu irmão. Seu irmão parecia profundamente divertido.

"Vamos Bella é uma história muito divertida. Além do mais, Edward quer saber."

Bella revirou os olhos e olhou para Jacob e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Devo explicar isso ou você quer?" Jacob só balançou a cabeça.

_Isso vai ser bom._

"Bem, Jacob e eu já estávamos nos vendo secretamente pelas costas de Jordan e nós estávamos indo para o meu quarto. Minha mãe estava no trabalho, Jordan e Jasper estavam no treino e meu pai estava pescando, de modo que tínhamos o lugar só para nós."

"Ou ela pensava isso." Jordan indicou.

"Bem, de qualquer maneira, nós estávamos fazendo isso e ele conseguiu quebrar a minha barreira, mas em seguida ouvimos a arma do meu pai sendo engatilhada no corredor." Bella riu com a lembrança. "Jacob estava fora de mim, pra fora da janela e a meio caminho de uma árvore em uns 4 segundos."

"Nu na árvore." Jasper acrescentou.

"Quem estava do lado de fora da porta com a arma?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu. Jasper segurou Jacob na árvore até que meu pai chegasse em casa."

"Com a bunda o tempo todo nua contra a casca áspera da árvore." Jasper contribuiu novamente.

"Porra, foi uma experiência dolorosa." Jacob disse tremendo.

"Eu não vi Jacob por meses depois disso." Bella riu. "Ele estava assustado." A mesa inteira que estava quieta até então, começou a rir.

Emmett bateu o punho grande na mesa. "Porra, eu estou tão feliz que nós viemos."

"Então espere. Quem foi o seu primeiro, então?" Alice perguntou depois que o riso começou a diminuir.

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Vamos parar de falar de mim."

"Não Bells, ela fez uma boa pergunta. Quem foi seu primeiro?" Jordan perguntou.

"No último ano eu era a marcadora de pontuação para a equipe de futebol e fotógrafa. Teve um jogo fora em uma escola preparatória de Seattle, fomos a uma festa lá. Ele era um cara que eu conheci lá."

"Eu pensei que você nunca teve uma noite só." Eu disse.

"Eu gosto de acreditar que, em circunstâncias diferentes, não teria sido. Eu lhe dei um nome falso."

"Por quê?" Alice perguntou.

"Devido à Jordan e Jasper. Só no caso de que ele fosse dizer a todos os seus amigos sobre mim. Era a única maneira de garantir que eles não iriam descobrir." Bella disse olhando para o irmão.

"Qual escola era?" Jasper perguntou com um sorriso.

"Umm... algo com Trindade." Bella deu de ombros.

Alice também tinha um olhar compreensivo no rosto. "Você tem uma foto dele por acaso?"

"Sim, eu era encarregada de tirar as fotos dos jogadores e das multidões para o jornal. Então, quando nós estávamos conversando, tiramos uma foto juntos."

"Edward, agora que sabemos sobre a primeira vez de Bella, porque você não nos conta sobre a sua?" Jasper perguntou.

Bella voltou sua atenção de volta para mim. "Foi em uma festa depois de um jogo de futebol e achei essa linda garota sentada no canto da minha sala no escuro tentando bloquear o barulho. Ela era realmente muito bonita. Cabelo curto castanho, olhos castanhos, mas ela não parecia se encaixar com a multidão barulhenta. Então eu fiquei fazendo companhia a ela e, em seguida, uma coisa levou à outra."

"Qual era o nome dela Edward?" Bella me perguntou com os olhos esbugalhados me olhando e inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Seu nome era Susan Blake."

Bella começou a rir e todo o seu corpo tremia, em seguida, as lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. Ela pulou da cadeira e correu para seu quarto.

"Bella?" Eu estava prestes a levantar da minha cadeira, mas Jordan me parou.

"Espere", disse Jordan. "Eu sei do que se trata, estão só lhe dê um momento."

Alguns momentos se passaram e Bella voltou correndo para a sala. Ela se sentou na cadeira com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela passou uma foto para mim. "Este era você?"

Esse na foto era eu com uma camisa pólo preta com uma calça jeans lavada e sentada ao meu lado estava a menina que eu sempre pensava quando eu estava me sentindo para baixo e eu precisava me animar.

"Você me deu um nome falso também." Bella me acusou.

"Você era Susan Blake?" Eu perguntei em um choque total. Bella acenou com a cabeça.

"Você era Emmett umm... McCarty." Bella riu.

"Você deu a ela o meu nome!" Emmett gritou e em seguida começou a rir.

"Eu tentei procurar por você." Bella e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu encontrei Emmett McCarty, mas a imagem que eu achei não combinava com você. Então eu parei de procurar."

"Eu lhe dei um nome falso pelo mesmo motivo que você. Emmett."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, mas sorriu. Parecia perdida em pensamentos quando todos voltaram a falar entre si. Inclinei-me e sussurrei em seu ouvido. "O que você está pensando amor?"

De repente, Bella jogou os braços para cima e se levantou. "Eu ainda posso contar todos os meus parceiros com as duas mãos!" Bella dançou uma pequena dança balançando os quadris.

"Isso é ótimo Bells. Pena que o Cullen não pode dizer a mesma coisa." Jordan jogou.

"Dane-se Jordan, você está matando o meu momento." Bella revirou os olhos, sentando em seu lugar novamente.

"Não é como se seu recorde fosse melhor." Bella disse desviando o olhar de seu irmão.

"Sim, veja onde isso me levou Bella!" Jordan cuspiu se afastando da mesa para enfatizar o ponto de ele estar sentado em uma cadeira.

"Ele é diferente agora Jordan", Bella sussurrou.

"Você acha que essa merda interessa maninha? Qualquer uma de seu passado pode voltar e machucá-la."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Isso não vai acontecer."

"Nenhum de vocês sabem disso. Brianna. Você achava que ela era capaz de fazer o que ela fez?"

O rosto de Bella empalideceu e sua respiração saiu em arquejos. Ela pulou da cadeira e apontou um dedo no peito de Jordan.

"Nem fodendo diga o nome dela. Nem pense nisso Jordan." Ela gritou para ele e andou até a sala. Jordan a seguiu para a sala de estar.

Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer. Olhei para Julie, que estava olhando para Jacob. "Ela vai fazer isso, não é?" Jacob perguntou a Julie. Julie balançou a cabeça e as lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos.

"Fazer o quê?" Perguntei à procura de respostas de Julie.

"Este jantar foi originalmente planejado para ser uma intervenção. Mas eu acho que Jordan descobriu o que estávamos fazendo. Para evitar isso, ele insistiu em um jantar com todos vocês. Então Bella ligou para cancelar. Mas isso só o provocou. Ela ainda vai fazer isso."

"Devemos sair?" Alice perguntou. Julie balançou a cabeça.

"Depois disso Bella ficará bastante agitada, então ela vai precisar de todos vocês."

Julie, Jasper, Jacob e eu entramos na sala de estar. Bella estava de pé ao lado de sua estante e Jordan estava bem atrás dela.

"Eu tenho todo o direito de dizer o nome dela, Bella. Eu a conhecia também."

"Não, você _não_ a conhecia. Você só a pegou e a jogou de lado."

"Sim, eu fiz isso. Assim como o Cullen faz."

"Ele não fez isso comigo ainda, então tire sua bunda dos meus assuntos."

"Eu não vou. Eu sou seu irmão e eu não vou deixar você desperdiçar seu tempo com outro jogador do caralho Bella."

"Quem eu namoro é negócio meu, Jordan."

"Bella, nos últimos 6 anos você não namorou nada além de jogadores, mulherengos. Essa merda não é saudável."

"Você não tem idéia do porquê eu saio com caras como esses."

"Deixe-me adivinhar que tem algo a ver comigo."

"O maldito mundo não gira em torno de você."

"Então diga o porque você faz?"

"Isto não é sobre mim, Jordan. Isto é sobre você." Bella ajeitou sua postura e manteve sua cabeça erguida.

"Não importa o que aconteça agora, não se aproximem. Deixe-a segurá-lo." Julie sussurrou quase de forma inaudível para nós.

_Que diabos vai acontecer?__  
_  
"Eu conversei com seu médico novamente. Você tem algo a dizer sobre si mesmo?" Bella perguntou fria e composta. Ela agarrou a parte de trás da cadeira do irmão e girou ao redor de seu rosto.

"Não há nada a dizer. Os charlatões não sabem de merda nenhuma." Jordan tentou se afastar de Bella. Mas Bella começou a mover algo de modo que os pés de Jordan tocaram o chão.

"O que você está fazendo?" Jordan perguntou mais uma vez tentando se afastar.

"Eu não acho que eles sejam charlatães, Jordan. Afinal de contas eu paguei a última fatura, se eles são charlatões então me devem um monte de dinheiro." Bella disse com sua voz zombeteira. Bella foi para a parte de trás da cadeira do irmão.

"Você vê, Dr. Cano diz que você parece recuperar algum sentido em seus pés. Mas que você continua negando isso."

"Como eu disse, um charlatão." Jordan disse com sua voz trêmula. Ele estava com medo de Bella.

"Eu não penso assim." Bella zombou e fez o impensável. Ela levantou a parte de trás da cadeira da Jordan e ele caiu no chão.

Bella rapidamente levou a cadeira ao outro lado da sala. Jasper, Jacob e eu tentamos dar um passo adiante em direção a Jordan, que estava caído no chão. Mas Bella olhou para nós.

"Não toquem nele." Ela resmungou para nós.

"Bella, me dá de volta a minha cadeira." Jordan chorou.

"Não." Bella disse firmemente de pé a poucos metros de seu irmão.

"Devolva minha cadeira!" Ele gritou cuspindo no chão diante dele.

"Não até eu veja você admitir que você pode sentir alguma coisa. Não até que você me prometa que você vai voltar para a terapia."

"NÃO!" Jordan gritou estendendo as pernas para Bella, mas ela afastou-se para fora de seu alcance.

"Por que não?"

"Eu não posso andar Bella. Eu nunca vou andar outra vez."

"Os médicos acham que você pode."

"Eu não posso mover a porra das pernas Bella!"

Bella se ajoelhou na frente de seu irmão. "Mentiroso. Quando eu te movi, seu pé deslocou ligeiramente."

"Você tá vendo coisas Bella!"

"Por que você não vai tentar, porra?"

"Eu não mereço..." Jordan chorou. "Eu não mereço também, Bells."

"Você acha que isso é o que _ela_ queria? Você acha que a mãe e o pai queriam que você se afundasse em auto-piedade?"

"Bella você não pode me perdoar."

"Eu nunca te perdoei pelo que fez. Não me use como desculpa." Bella cuspiu.

"Como posso perdoar a mim mesmo se você não vai me perdoar?"

"Eu não estou pronta para perdoá-lo Jordan, mas não quer dizer que eu te ame menos. Isso não significa que não podemos contornar isso até que eu esteja pronta."

Jordan sacudiu a cabeça. "Tente." Bella disse. Jordan sacudiu a cabeça novamente.

"TENTE. Prometa-me!" Bella gritou ficando novamente de pé. Jordan apenas balançou a cabeça e chorou no chão.

Então Bella recuou seu pé direito. "Não." Sussurrei. Isto era tão errado.

Mas antes que tivesse uma chance de tocar em sua panturrilha esquerda, se moveu. Bella parou perto e ajoelhou-se no chão. Jordan olhou para sua perna com um olhar de choque em seu rosto.

"Tente", Bella sussurrou. O pé da perna ligeiramente se deslocou para a direita. Jordan assentiu.

"Eu prometo."

Bella chorou, mas balançou a cabeça. "Julie." Julie pegou cadeira de Jordan. "Edward, Jasper." Eu peguei o braço esquerdo de Jordan e Jasper pegou o seu outro e o ajudamos a sentar em sua cadeira. Logo que Jordan se arrumou na cadeira, Bella lançou-se em seu colo e beijou o rosto do irmão várias vezes.

"Desculpe... desculpe... era o único jeito. Desculpe... desculpe... Eu não queria magoar você..."

"Shhh... Bells. Está bem." Jordan murmurou esfregando círculos suaves em suas costas.

"Te amo."

"Eu também te amo mana."

Vendo eles eu senti isso. O imenso amor que envolvia alguém quando entrava numa sala. A sensação que sentia quando meus pais estavam vivos. O sentimento que eu senti quando cheguei em casa. Não só irradiava de Bella e seu irmão. Mas eu senti correr por mim. Porque eu estava apaixonado pela mulher que faria qualquer coisa pela sua família. Mesmo que se machucasse para ajudá-los.

O sentimento tomou conta de mim enquanto eu assisti Bella se enrolar em volta de seu irmão com a cabeça apoiada na curva do seu pescoço. Eu senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Jordan olhou para mim e sorriu. Ele olhou de volta para Bella.

"Ele é protetor." Jordan disse alto o suficiente para eu ouvir.

"Isso ele é."

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **Capítulo longo e muitoooo cheio de revelções, não foi? O que acharam de saber que a Bella e o Ed foram os primeiros um do outro? Lindo né? Essa fic me surpreende a cada capitulo. Espero que estejam gostando... ainda não estamos nem na metade e ela fica mais envolvente a cada capitulo... Quero agradecer a Monikah que é nossa nova beta e a todas as pervetes que me acompanham! Amo muito tudo isso!  
_

_Merecemos reviews?_

_**Perva's Place**  
_


	16. O Bom

**Capítulo 16 – O Bom**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~Edward**

"_Ele é protetor__." __Jordan disse alto o suficiente para eu ouvir. _

_"Isso ele é." _Bella sussurrou, olhando para mim com os olhos vidrados. "Então agora você está ciente da bagagem emocional que vem comigo, ainda está interessado?"

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, amor." Eu disse com tanta convicção quanto eu poderia dar. Bella sorriu enquanto pulava fora do colo do irmão e correu até mim envolvendo seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. Ela pressionou seus lábios nos meus. Tanto quanto eu queria aprofundar o beijo, eu sabia que era melhor não fazê-lo na frente de seu irmão. Eu estabeleci-me para retornar seu abraço com o mesmo entusiasmo.

"Maldição, eu perdi todo o drama, não perdi?" Uma voz disse em algum lugar nos arredores da porta da frente de Bella.

Bella se afastou e virou em direção à voz. "Nessie!" Bella gritou e correu para alguém de pé em frente a Jacob. As duas se abraçaram e eu notei que a descrição de Bella de sua prima era exata.

Pelo que eu pude ver, ela era apenas um par de centímetros mais baixa que Bella. Sua estrutura era muito mais esguia e leve. Onde os músculos de Bella eram mais torneados, em sua prima eram mais suaves. A cor do seu cabelo e o estilo era similar ao de Bella, a única diferença era que o vermelho de Nessie era mais perceptível.

Eu não tinha visto o rosto de Nessie, mas quando ela se afastou de Bella, o que vi fez meu sangue ferver. Ela era realmente uma cópia idêntica de Bella. Eu me virei e encarei Jacob. Ele parecia desanimado, talvez até um pouco envergonhado. Ele deveria. Imbecil do caralho. A pobre menina deveria pensar que ele estava com ela apenas porque ela se parecia com Bella.

Bella levou sua prima para a cozinha, meus olhos perfuravam as costas de Jacob enquanto ele caminhava ao lado delas.

"Eu não posso culpá-lo por estar irritado. Mas ele afirma que a ama, por ser ela." Jordan disse firmemente em algum lugar atrás de mim. Eu me virei para olhar para ele tentando compor a minha cara. "Bella ficou tão zangada com ambos, mais com Jacob do que com Nessie. Eles esconderam seu relacionamento de nós." Eu balancei minha cabeça comprimindo a ponte do meu nariz.

"É por isso que ela não se casa com ele." Ele disse olhando para a cozinha. "Ela ainda acha que ele vai deixá-la se Bella der a ele uma razão para isso".

"Ele já pediu a ela?" Eu perguntei tentando manter minha voz calma.

"No ano passado, ela disse a ele que não até Bella se acalmar." Jordan disse calmamente. Eu olhei-o e notei que ele se mantinha olhando para seu pé direito. Ele deslocou alguns centímetros e Julie se inclinou e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

"Isso não parece justo para nenhum deles." Eu balancei a cabeça tentando dissipar a minha raiva e ciúme.

"Não é, mas com o que minha família passou, você pode ver por que eles são tão cautelosos." Jordan disse enfatizando tanto. Julie repreendeu-o e disse-lhe que não era de sua conta.

"Edward, eu tenho visto Bella com caras suficientes como você e todos eles terminaram. ELA terminou com eles. Sete dos últimos nove homens se casaram _depois_ que estiveram com ela." Jordan suspirou enquanto Julie cruzou seus braços e olhou de cara feia para ele. "Um está para casar no próximo mês e o outro é Jacob. Eu não estou apenas dando a você um tempo difícil porque ela é minha irmãzinha. Eu estou dando a você um tempo difícil porque _você_ pode ser o próximo. Para dizer a verdade, eu não acho que você será capaz de lidar com isso".

_Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Bella quebrou seus corações. Então, novamente, quem no seu juízo perfeito iria magoá-la?_

"Eu me recuso a acreditar que ela vai me machucar intencionalmente. Mesmo com a chance de que ela _pode_ me machucar, eu estou disposto a arriscar. Ela vale a pena o risco".

"Eu espero que você esteja certo para o bem de vocês dois." Jordan disse antes de ir para a cozinha com Julie caminhando ao lado dele.

Entrei na sala de jantar onde Bella estava começando as apresentações com o resto da minha família.

"Todo mundo, esta é a minha prima Vanessa Wolfe." Bella fez um gesto em direção à sua prima, que estava ao lado de Jacob. "Ela prefere Nessie, ela é uma residente no hospital local." Bella disse como uma orgulhosa mãe ou irmã mais velha.

"Nessie, esta é Alice, a irmã de Edward, seu marido Jasper Whitlock." Nessie arqueou uma sobrancelha para Bella, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça. "Rosalie McCarty e seu marido, Emmett." Desta vez os olhos de Nessie se arregalaram. "Na verdade, o _irmão_ de Edward e este é Edward Cullen." Nessie olhou para cada um de nós e, em seguida, olhou para Bella, confusão escrita em seu rosto.

_Isso é muito fodido, mas __fudidamente divertido. _

Bella suspirou enquanto revirava os olhos. "Em primeiro lugar, sim, este é o Jasper que foi o meu primeiro beijo. E eu não dormi com o irmão de Edward na minha primeira vez e 11 anos mais tarde fiquei com ele. Acontece que o meu primeiro foi _Edward_, ele simplesmente me deu o nome de Emmett." Bella sorriu encolhendo os ombros.

"Eu perdi um jantar dos infernos, não é?" Nessie disse. Jacob riu colocando um braço em volta de sua cintura e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

"Isso você perdeu, porque" Jordan disse ao meu lado, rolando para sua prima. Nessie soltou um grito muito como Bella e colocou os braços ao redor de Jordan.

"Jordan! Sinto muito. Está tudo bem agora?" Nessie perguntou se afastando de Jordan, tentando ler sua expressão.

"Você quer dizer, eu posso andar agora?" Jordan bufou. "Não, mas eu acho que eu fui _chutado_ na direção certa." Ele olhou para Bella, que apenas revirou os olhos.

"Ok... ok, todo o drama terminou. Vamos deixar Nessie se alimentar para que possamos comer o bolo. Todo mundo pode pegar algumas bebidas e assistir à televisão ou coisa assim." Bella foi para a geladeira pegar um bife e começou a girar a boca do fogão e o forno. Nessie e Jacob seguiram Bella para lhe dar uma mão.

Eu observei que a maioria da minha família, Jordan e Julie foram para a sala de Bella. Emmett seguiu Rosalie – foram direto para a coleção de livros de Bella. Tenho certeza que ele teria algo a dizer sobre sua coleção. Claro o suficiente, eu podia ouvir sua risada crescendo.

"Vou levar os pratos e o bolo até a mesa, Bella." Alice disse avançando para a geladeira e tirando o bolo. Bella acenou com a cabeça e agradeceu.

"Alguma coisa que eu posso fazer, amor?" Perguntei envolvendo os braços em volta de sua cintura quando ela colocou o bife no forno.

"Abrir uma garrafa de vinho para a sobremesa." Bella sorriu antes de depositar um beijo casto em meus lábios. Ela apontou para uma gaveta ao lado da pia. "Depois, é só me fazer companhia e parece bom."

"Eu acho que eu posso fazer isso." Eu sorri, puxando para abrir uma gaveta para pegar o abridor de garrafas.

"Bella, você realmente precisa agradar o ego dele?" Jacob bufou do balcão da cozinha. Nessie riu.

"Eu posso _agradar_ tudo que eu quiser, Jacob." Bella disse enfatizando o agradar de uma maneira completamente sedutora. Nessie jogou a cabeça para trás e riu observando Bella e eu.

"Mmm... isso você pode, meu amor." Eu disse colocando um beijo em seus lábios antes de dar uma olhada para Jacob, que fingiu indiferença.

"Bella, você estava certa. Eles lutam como se fossem parentes." Nessie riu.

"Nós não." Jacob e eu dissemos em uníssono. Bella e Nessie riram de nós. Revirei meus olhos e peguei uma garrafa de vinho de sobremesa da prateleira de vinhos em sua geladeira. Eu fervia em silêncio enquanto abria a garrafa de vinho. Olhei para Jacob, que parecia chateado, mas seus olhos pareciam um pouco tristes.

Bom, ele deve se sentir assim. Éramos como irmãos na faculdade. Nós éramos muito competitivos, mas isso sempre foi amigável. Então ele fodeu tudo isso saindo da minha empresa com meus clientes no reboque. Eu não teria me importado dele ter sua própria empresa, mas ele pegou vários clientes de mim que eu trabalhei muito duro para obter.

Agora, a natureza competitiva entre nós ainda estava lá, misturada com o profundo ressentimento que eu tinha em relação a ele. Sua traição levou-me a me afastar da minha família porque eu não queria arriscar que eles fizessem o mesmo comigo.

"Nessie, por que você não toma um assento na mesa de jantar e eu já irei pra lá." Bella disse agarrando um prato de um armário próximo. Alice estava bem atrás dela pegando uma pilha completa de pequenos pratos e caminhou de volta para a sala de jantar.

Nessie assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou com Jacob para a sala de jantar. Suspirei alto tentando dissipar o ressentimento que eu sentia no momento.

Senti Bella imprensar seu corpo quente por trás quando seus braços envolveram em torno da minha cintura. "Um dia você precisa me dizer o que diabos aconteceu com vocês dois." Bella disse em um sussurro baixo.

"Não há nada a dizer, amor. Eu confiei nele e ele me traiu. É simples assim." Dei de ombros afastando-me para longe do balcão. O corpo de Bella enrijeceu contra mim.

"O que há de errado?" Eu me virei para olhar para ela. Bella balançou a cabeça e sorriu para mim, voltando para o fogão.

"Nada." Bella suspirou e caminhou até o forno para retirar o bife de Nessie. Alice chegou agarrando os garfos de uma gaveta próxima.

"Bella, por que não vamos às compras neste fim de semana?" Alice perguntou enquanto Bella colocava o jantar de Nessie em um prato.

"Eu não faço compras, Alice." Bella disse com naturalidade quando ambas começaram a caminhar para a sala de jantar onde Nessie estava esperando com Jacob.

Alice parou em seus calcanhares e virou-se para Bella colocando os garfos na mesa. "Por que diabos não?" Alice perguntou-lhe, seu tom incrédulo.

Bella pareceu pensar em sua resposta por um instante antes de colocar o prato que ela carregava na frente de Nessie. Jacob estava sentado ao lado dela e olhou entre Bella e Alice com um olhar de divertimento no rosto.

"Umm ... eu tenho um Comprador Pessoal, Alice." Bella deu de ombros enquanto eu andava atrás dela, dando um copo de vinho a Nessie.

_Oh, não. Ela não disse simplesmente isso._

_Lá vem._

"VOCÊ O QUÊ?"

"Eu tenho alguém que compra para mim." Bella declarou dando alguns passos para mais perto de Alice. Até agora todos estavam ouvindo atentamente a tempestade iminente.

"E o que – posso perguntar - essa _pessoa_ recebe em troca?" Alice perguntou mal escondendo o desgosto em sua voz.

"Ela está autorizada a gastar o que ela quiser consigo mesma. Na maior parte, ela mantém isso sob dez mil por mês".

"É isso." Alice disse, seu rosto a apenas alguns centímetros de Bella.

"O que, Alice?" Bella perguntou claramente não vendo que ela estava realmente cruzando os limites de Alice.

"As coisas que ela compra para você são todas erradas. Sim... isso mesmo, essas coisas não fazem absolutamente nada para você." Alice disse presunçosamente enquanto apontava um dedo acusador para Bella. Bella arregalou os olhos.

"Pegue isso de volta, anãzinha." Bella rosnou em retorno apontando um dedo no peito de Alice.

"Não, é verdade. Aquela _garota_ que você tem comprando pra você NÃO tem senso de estilo!"

"Ela tem melhor 'estilo' do que você tem em seu dedo mindinho." Bella fervia.

_Isso vai ficar feio._

O olhar de Alice atirava punhais em Bella, que estava segurando o seu próprio com olhar de volta que tinha muita animosidade.

As feições de Alice endureceram mais apertando seu queixo. "Eu quero ser sua Compradora Pessoal".

"Não." Bella disse revirando os olhos completamente dispensando Alice, parecendo entediada e verificando suas unhas. "Você não pode lidar com a responsabilidade".

"Eu também posso!" Alice disse rangendo os dentes antes de bater o pé e colocar as mãos nos quadris.

"Não, você não pode. Tenho conexões que permitem cerca de 40 por cento de desconto." Bella disse em tom presunçoso.

"SUA PUTA!" Alice gritou e pulou em Bella. Mas ela preparou-se e conseguiu não tombar com a força do corpo de Alice. Alice começou estapeando os braços de Bella e o peito. Então Bella foi para o cabelo.

_Grande erro._

Bella despenteou o cabelo de Alice enquanto minha irmã continuou seu ataque com seus minúsculos punhos.

"Você simplesmente _não_ tocou no meu cabelo?" O rosto de Alice estava vermelho, seus olhos assassinos.

"Isso mesmo, eu toquei, camarão defumado. O que você vai fazer sobre isso?"

"Ahh..." Alice gritou mais uma vez arremessou-se em Bella. Mas Bella rapidamente deu um passo para o lado de Alice e pegou-a prendendo sua cabeça e continuou a bagunçar o cabelo de Alice.

"Chute-a, Bella." Eu murmurei, torcendo para a minha namorada.

_Cara, minha garota fica sexy lutando._

"Oh meu Deus! Não deveríamos parar com isto?" Rosalie disse tentando se aproximar delas. Mas os olhos de Bella se adaptaram e estreitaram para ela. Rosalie deu alguns passos para trás.

"Inferno, não! Jogue alguma gelatina com sabor nelas!" Jasper disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Emmett votou a favor do movimento.

_Por que é que quando as mulheres lutam você não consegue desviar o olhar?_

Eu admirava o rubor cor-de-rosa no pescoço, peito e rosto de Bella. A forma como sua testa franzia com raiva. A forma como seus músculos apertavam sob sua saia. Sua bunda praticamente aparecendo para todos enquanto sua saia subia pelas suas coxas.

_Balançando. _

Alice de repente começou a cuspir na mão de Bella que estava enrolada em volta de seus ombros. Bella empurrou Alice para longe.

"Ewww... você acabou de cuspir em mim?" Bella enxugou a mão em sua roupa e apoiou contra a mesa fazendo com que seu bolo de aniversário tombasse no chão.

"Esse bolo de marca me custou cem dólares!" Alice disse ajoelhando ao lado da pilha de chocolate no chão.

Bella deu de ombros e olhou indiferentemente para seu bolo. "Tenho certeza de que eu poderia ter conseguido isso por sessenta".

Alice pegou um pedaço de bolo e crosta de açúcar nos dedos e levantou-se e sujou Bella do lado esquerdo da cabeça e no cabelo.

Bella levantou sua sobrancelha e se ajoelhou para pegar um bom pedaço e então olhou diretamente nos olhos de Alice. Alice cerrou os olhos na mão de Bella quando ela sujou seu peito com o bolo.

"Maldição, isto é melhor do que gelatina." Jasper disse em reverência enquanto observava sua esposa e minha namorada começarem a sujar uma a outra com bolo e cobertura de açúcar. Bella estava segurando as costas de Alice prendendo o topo de sua cabeça enquanto Alice tentou passar mais bolo em Bella balançando os braços ao redor.

Assim que eu fui em direção a Bella, Jasper agarrou Alice. Bella lutava contra mim. Eu avaliei os danos: ela tinha bolo em seu cabelo, seu rosto e por todo o peito. Eu estava tentado a lambê-la, mas pensei melhor. Alice parecia como Bella, mas o cabelo dela estava pior porque estava endurecido com a cobertura de açúcar.

As meninas ainda estavam tentando lutar contra nós para chegarem uma à outra quando Emmett de repente estendeu seu dedo indicador e pegou um pouco da cobertura de açúcar dos ombros de Bella. Ele colocou o dedo na boca. Todo mundo parou e olhou para ele.

"O quê? Eu não estou prestes a deixar um bom bolo ir para o lixo." Emmett deu de ombros, agarrando um outro dedo inteiro.

Bella e Alice se calaram e se entreolharam, e então caíram em si e começaram a rir. Ninguém conseguiu mais conter o riso. Bella afastou-se no mesmo tempo que Alice. Bella e Alice se abraçaram.

"Amo você, Bella".

"Amo você, pequena duende".

_Wow._

Trinta minutos mais tarde, um bolo da mesma padaria foi entregue ao apartamento de Bella e com certeza, ela pagou apenas sessenta dólares pelo bolo. Bella e Alice limparam-se o melhor que podiam, mas era óbvio que elas precisavam tomar um banho. Bella sentou-se no colo do irmão quando soprou as velas no bolo depois de cantamos os Parabéns. Emmett foi terrivelmente inesperado com as piadas. Um doce rubor coloriu as bochechas de Bella com a atenção.

Depois de algumas conversas sobre os eventos as noites todos estavam se preparando para ir embora.

"Jordan, Julie vai levá-lo para ver o Dr. Cano novamente. Ele tem uma lista de equipamentos que eu posso comprar para você se você não quiser exercitar-se com todos os outros".

"Isso não será necessário, irmã, você já fez o bastante." Jordan disse olhando para a irmã com os olhos tristes. "Eu vou te ver em breve, Cullen." Jordan disse olhando para mim. Assenti em resposta.

Jordan assentiu e Bella deu a ele e Julie um caloroso abraço e um beijo antes de eles partiram.

Nessie e Jacob se aproximaram da porta e de Bella. "É melhor eu ver você de novo, Nessie, e logo." Bella repreendeu levemente.

"Naturalmente, Bells. Eu não perderia outro de seus 'jantares'." Nessie riu enquanto Jacob a ajudava com seu casaco.

"Tchau, Bells. Eu tive... uma noite memorável." Jacob disse colocando um rápido beijo na bochecha de Bella. Ele virou-se rapidamente pegando a mão de Nessie na sua e depositando um beijo nela antes de sair.

"Bella, nós não terminamos com a nossa discussão sobre as compras." Alice disse com firmeza antes de pular para cima e dar um beijo na bochecha de Bella. Jasper apenas balançou a cabeça antes de inclinar-se e fazer o mesmo.

"Por favor, faça a vontade dela, se não fizer, eu sou o único que tem de lidar com ela, B." Jasper sussurrou. Bella revirou os olhos e assentiu. Alice e Jasper foram embora com Alice se lamentando sobre lavar os cabelos.

"Bella, se você continuar com a excelente comida e entretenimento, conte comigo para o próximo jantar." Emmett disse antes de puxar Bella para um esmagador abraço quebra-ossos.

"Não posso respirar, Emmett." Bella ofegou. Emmett balançou-a uma vez antes de colocá-la de volta no chão. Rosalie beijou a bochecha de Bella antes de sussurrar no ouvido de Bella, que assentiu em resposta.

"Irmão, não a deixe ir. Ela é divertida para se ter por perto." Emmett disse-me seriamente, colocando sua grande mão no meu ombro enquanto Bella e Rosalie conversavam num sussurro silencioso.

"Eu não quero deixá-la ir." Eu confessei em um sussurro. Emmett procurou meu rosto por um momento.

"Você está caidinho, homem." Emmett disse em realização no que parecia incredulidade. Assenti minuciosamente.

Então nós estávamos sozinhos.

Bella trancou a porta.

Então ela se virou para olhar para mim balançando lentamente seus lindos olhos devastadoramente.

"Você deveria correr." Bella sorriu.

Eu não entendi a declaração ou a expressão nos olhos dela. "O quê?"

Bella espreitou em minha direção. Um olhar de fome e desejo em suas feições e na forma como ela balançava seus quadris.

_Oh._

Bella correu e lançou-se sobre mim, derrubando-nos em seu sofá. Nós dois estávamos rindo e sem fôlego. Seu corpo inteiro estava em cima de mim, pressionando contra mim da forma mais prazerosa. As mãos de Bella repousavam em cada lado do meu rosto. Ela parecia estar procurando algo.

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum?" Bella perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Eu sinto que eu preciso lhe dizer algo." As feições de Bella ficaram um pouco tristes, em seguida, rapidamente pareciam como medo.

"Bella, você não tem que me dizer nada até que esteja pronta." Eu disse tentando tirá-la do gancho de me dizer que me amava. Eu não acho que estava pronto para ouvir aquelas palavras dela ainda, nem pensava que estivesse pronto para dizer a ela.

Mesmo que eu sentisse isso, eu não poderia dizê-lo ainda.

Mas eu poderia mostrar a ela.

"Mas..." eu interrompi-a levando os lábios dela aos meus. Uma mão foi envolvida em torno da sua nuca trazendo-a para mais perto de mim. Bella gemeu em minha boca enquanto eu acariciava sua língua com a minha. Os quadris de Bella começaram a mover contra mim, fazendo-me gemer em retorno.

Bella se afastou primeiro. "Você tem gosto de chocolate." Bella sorriu. "Eu gosto".

Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas sugestivamente fazendo Bella rir. "Preciso de um banho. Tenho cobertura de açúcar onde uma mulher não deve ter." Bella apontou esfregando um de seus seios.

"Eu posso me juntar a você, amor?" Eu perguntei segurando seu quadril mais forte e pressionando minha necessidade por ela contra sua coxa. Bella choramingou antes de responder.

"Deus, eu quero lamber você." Bella confessou antes de pegar o lóbulo da minha orelha em sua boca quente e chupá-lo. Eu gemi e rapidamente nos virei, assim eu estava pairando sobre seu corpo.

De repente eu fui inundado com as lembranças da nossa primeira vez juntos. Mesmo então, nós dois éramos inexperientes e um pouco estranhos no início, mas nós dois simplesmente nos encaixamos. Ela era tão bonita e tímida. Sua pele estava rosa durante toda a experiência duas vezes. Como eu poderia não reconhecer esses belos olhos?

"Hmm... eu deveria ter reconhecido essa pequena marca de nascença sobre seu peito esquerdo." Eu provoquei puxando o tecido da sua blusa para baixo para que eu pudesse ter um vislumbre. Eu manipulei e agarrei seus seios e continuei a provocá-la. "Hmm... estes são muito mais completos agora".

Bella riu baixinho e uma de suas mãos fez o caminho para o meu pau. Ela afagou-me através da minha calça me fazendo gemer alto.

"Bella." Eu engasguei enterrando minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, empurrando contra seus quadris e mãos. "Espere." Eu queria perguntar-lhe algo. Algo que seu irmão me disse que me incomodou. Eu me afastei para olhar em seus olhos, que não fizeram nada para dissipar meu desejo de estar dentro dela. Eu reprimi um gemido.

"Por quê?" Bella perguntou, seus olhos cheios de perguntas súbitas.

Sentei-me puxando-a em meu colo. Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. "Jordan me disse algo... e eu uh... eu estou querendo saber se você tem problemas de compromisso".

Bella começou a rir.

"Você... está perguntando para _mim_ se eu tenho problemas de compromisso." Bella balançou a cabeça, mas então de repente sua risada parou e em seguida ela suspirou quando viu que eu estava sério.

"Você tem que entender Edward, eu _realmente_ tentei encontrar... ou sentir aquela 'faísca', mas eu nunca encontrei isso." Bella disse olhando para baixo para suas mãos remexendo em seu colo.

_Oh._

"Você..." Eu parei incapaz de fazer a pergunta por que eu temia a resposta.

"Edward." Bella se esparramou no meu colo e colocou uma mão em cada lado do meu rosto e me fez olhar para ela. "Eu senti isso quando eu toquei sua mão da primeira vez quando fomos apresentados. Eu senti aquela 'faísca' quando você disse 'Oh meu deus'. Senti-a quando você estava sentado atrás da sua mesa e eu dei-lhe um pedaço da minha mente naquele dia. Eu ainda sinto aquela faísca." Ela pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Tão suavemente, tão delicadamente que era como se ela estivesse tentando me dizer alguma coisa com esse beijo.

"Eu sinto isso também, eu não... entendo isso." Eu confessei em um sussurro contra seus lábios.

"Você não precisa." Bella sussurrou pressionando seus lábios contra mim. Ela pegou meu lábio inferior entre os dela e chupou-o com ternura. Suas mãos começaram a traçar meu queixo, meu rosto, minhas sobrancelhas, a ponta do meu nariz, seus lábios seguindo logo atrás de seus dedos. Ela afastou-se olhando para mim. Seus olhos agora preenchidos com aquela _faísca._

_Merda agora, eu pareço __fodidamente com uma menininha romântica._

_Foda-se._

Eu agarrei seu rosto e pressionei meus lábios contra os dela. Ela separou os lábios ligeiramente me permitindo acesso à sua boca doce. Depois de alguns minutos, Bella se afastou enquanto suas mãos ainda corriam pelo meu cabelo.

"Eu preciso me limpar e preciso preencher a máquina de lavar louça." Bella se queixou.

"Por que eu não preencho a máquina de lavar louça e você vai se limpar. Vou acompanhá-la quando eu tiver terminado." Eu sugeri ao colocar beijos de boca aberta ao longo de sua mandíbula e pescoço.

"Hmm... isso parece bom." Bella puxou meu rosto para olhar para ela. "Não há mais dúvidas." Bella afirmou mais como uma pergunta.

"Não há mais dúvidas." Eu confirmei.

"Bom, porque eu acho que é hora de eu colocar minha nova cadeira tântrica* à prova." Bella disse, mas tinha um olhar conhecedor em seus olhos enquanto moía seus quadris contra mim.

_*__Cadeira tântrica__: é uma cadeira moderna destinada a aprimorar as posições sexuais avançadas do Kama Sutra. Foi criada nos Estados Unidos e lançada em 2001. Você precisa conhecer o tantra ou sexo tântrico para apreciar as posições sexuais avançadas do Kama Sutra? Definitivamente não. Se você estiver interessado em experimentar novas e excitantes posições sexuais com facilidade, conforto e fluidez, a Cadeira Tântrica será uma adição maravilhosa para sua vida e uma ótima ferramenta para expandir o seu relacionamento amoroso. A intenção manifestada por esta incrível cadeira Kama Sutra é proporcionar a você uma experiência não somente de intensificar sua ligação espiritual com o outro, mas também elevar a vibração de amor no planeta. Isto certamente é do que se trata todo o sexo tântrico. _

"Cadeira tântrica?" Eu mal consegui falar, minhas mãos apertando em torno de seus quadris guiando seus movimentos.

"Sim, há um catálogo ao lado da minha cópia do Kama Sutra e você verá o que eu quero dizer." Bella disse sugestivamente antes de pular fora do meu colo. "Eu vou pular no chuveiro." Bella olhou para suas prateleiras de livros e em seguida para mim, então suspirou antes de caminhar em direção a seu quarto.

_Que diabos é uma cadeira tântrica?_

Eu tentei afastar o desejo de procurar o significado em seus livros já que me ofereci para limpar direito. Fui para a cozinha e em poucos minutos liguei a máquina de lavar louça. Bella tinha uma máquina de lavar louça especial com gaveta para copos e enchi-a também. Depois de limpar as bancadas e mesa, eu apaguei as luzes. Caminhei pelo corredor, mas parei. A biblioteca de referência de Bella estava gritando para mim.

Olhei para os livros e parei para escolher seu exemplar do Kama Sutra e o catálogo que ela tinha falado. A capa do catálogo era uma lustrosa peça de mobiliário de couro. A Cadeira Tântrica: A Sagrada Exploração do Kama Sutra. Abri a primeira página onde havia outra imagem da mesma peça de mobiliário, mas em uma cor branca em vez de preto. Eu folheei o livro e quase o deixei cair.

Eu não era estranho ao sexo. Inferno, eu não era nenhum desconhecido dos brinquedos sexuais. Mas uma cadeira do sexo? No catálogo havia um homem e uma mulher mostrando ao potencial comprador todos os motivos para comprar a cadeira de couro. Então eu percebi que no quarto de Bella havia uma versão em couro café escuro desta cadeira.

_Porra._

_Hmm... na__bmorar uma terapeuta sexual tinha suas vantagens._

Eu coloquei o livro de volta na prateleira e decidi esperar por Bella em seu quarto em vez de me juntar a ela no banho. Tirei toda a minha roupa e corri minha mão sobre a poltrona de couro no canto de seu quarto. O couro escuro parecia suave e sexy sob meus dedos. A cabeça da cadeira era belamente arredondada até afundar no centro da cadeira e subir novamente no pé da cadeira. A parte inferior da peça terminava com pequenas cabeças de prego bronze e os pés eram feitos de madeira cônica. Era uma peça elegante. Quando eu vi isso na semana passada pela primeira vez, eu pensei que era nada mais do que uma interessante peça de mobiliário, mas agora...

_Eu simplesmente estremeci fodidamente._

Ouvi-a sussurrar suavemente meu nome de seu banheiro. Ela gritou o meu nome mais uma vez. "Eu estou no seu quarto, amor".

Eu ouvi a porta abrir e Bella entrar no quarto. "Oh... acho que você olhou o catálogo?"

Concordei sem me virar. "Eu só comprei isso quando me mudei. A empresa enviou-me de graça desde que eu mencionasse seu livro." Senti suas mãos nas minhas costas alguns momentos depois. Suas mãos estavam quentes quando ela varreu para cima das minhas costas até meus ombros pressionando seu corpo próximo do meu.

Eu gemi quando eu senti seus mamilos endurecidos contra minhas costas. Ela parecia tão malditamente quente e molhada. Gotas de água deslizavam pelo seu corpo enquanto ela se pressionava para mais perto de mim. Suas mãos percorreram meus braços, depois em volta da minha cintura até o 'v' do meu quadril. As pontas dos seus dedos se movendo levemente até encontrarem minha excitação.

"Porra." Eu ofeguei assim que senti suas mãos quentes me agarrarem firmemente. Eu empurrei meu quadril algumas vezes enquanto ela me bombeava.

"Então..." Bella sussurrou, sua respiração soprando nas minhas costas. Eu parei suas ministrações e peguei sua mão e levei-a para a cadeira. Eu olhei para ela e beijei seus lábios antes de correr minhas mãos pelos lados de seu corpo nu. Segurei seu quadril e coloquei-a no ponto mais alto da cadeira. Os olhos de Bella estavam no mesmo nível dos meus. Olhei para ela e sorri e ela retornou com uma lambida em seus lábios.

_Puta merda._

Segurei os lados de seu rosto e beijei-a forte. Bella gemeu e envolveu as pernas em volta da minha cintura. A cadeira trouxe seu centro ao nível da minha excitação enquanto eu estava de pé.

_Porra, sim, alavancagem._

Bella se puxou para mais perto de mim, seu calor deslizando contra a minha ereção.

_Ahh... não agüento mais. Mas eu quero sentir o gosto._

Eu me afastei de seus lábios e movi minhas mãos enlaçando seu pescoço e depositando pequenos beijos ao longo de seu pescoço até a clavícula. Bella choramingou jogando a cabeça para trás quando eu assaltei seu peito e seus fodidamente bonitos mamilos intumescidos em minha boca e ataquei-os com minha língua. Bella gemeu puxando meu cabelo para me trazer mais perto dela. Todo o tempo sua boceta fodida estava pingando no meu abdômen.

Eu cuidadosamente deitei-a com suas costas acompanhando a curva descendente da cadeira. Seu peito arfava com cada suspiro e fôlego que ela tomava.

_Deus, seus peitos são fodidamente lindos._

Lambi um rastro do centro de seu peito até seu pequeno umbigo. Com a ponta da minha língua, lambi em volta dele antes de mergulhar ganhando outro gemido e um puxão de cabelo. Eu deixei minha língua e lábios explorarem a carne pecaminosamente deliciosa se contorcendo debaixo de mim. Eu alcancei o ápice da minha língua em busca dela e continuei minha exploração beijando o hematoma que deixei mais cedo. Bella gemeu e eu me afastei por um instante para ver a deusa que eu estava adorando correr as mãos sobre seus seios me fazendo gemer. Os olhos de Bella se abriram e viram meu olhar provocativo e ela sorriu.

_Fodidamente sexy._

Voltei com o meu sorriso torto solteiro-vencedor-do-ano-de-2007 e ela mordeu o lábio antes de correr sua língua em seu lábio inferior ganhando outro gemido meu. Bella riu correndo suas mãos pelos meus braços. Sorri para ela mais uma vez antes de enterrar o meu rosto...

_Fodidamente o paraíso, fodidamente o manjar dos deuses, fodidamente MINHA._

Bella gritou quando eu peguei sua protuberância entre meus dentes e mordi, forte. A mão de Bella voou para o meu cabelo tentando me puxar para mais perto enquanto minha língua provocava sua entrada. Os quadris de Bella empurraram, mas eu podia segurá-la para baixo fácil, pois eu quase não tive que me ajoelhar. Eu trouxe cada uma de suas pernas sobre meus ombros, minhas mãos segurando sua bunda e minha língua agredindo suas dobras rosadas. Eu fodi com a língua a minha beleza até que eu senti-a começar a contrair. Eu adicionei dois dedos para ajudar a trazê-la mais perto de seu fim antes de tomar sua protuberância na minha boca novamente chupando-a e fazendo com que ela gritasse em uníssono com o meu dedo bombeando. Então eu levei o meu polegar e apenas inseri a ponta em sua bunda, fazendo-a sentar-se ereta para cima e morder meu ombro, abafando seus gritos quando ela gozou.

"Porra, Bella." Eu rosnei quase gozando com a dor intensa em meu ombro e o gosto fodido de seus sucos doces quando eu lambi meus dedos.

Bella caiu para trás na cadeira enquanto eu beijava o meu caminho subindo pelo seu corpo. Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela, "Você tirou sangue, amor." Bella ofegou, seus intensos olhos castanhos queimando quando ela olhou para mim. Ela me empurrou para trás um pouco e eu olhei para ela em confusão. Ela sentou-se e puxou-me entre suas pernas e colocou beijos e lambidas ao longo do meu pescoço até que ela veio até onde ela me mordeu rodando sua língua sobre a marca da mordida, lambendo o sangue fora.

_Ela confia em mim._

_Puta que pariu, ela confia em mim o suficiente para lamber o sangue de mim._

_Ela confia em mim mesmo que eu tenha enfiado meu dedo em sua bunda... PONTO!_

Eu violentei os lábios dela, minha língua aprofundando em sua boca doce. Bella gemeu enquanto suas mãos percorreram meu peito varrendo para apalpar a minha bunda, cravando suas unhas nela.

"Porra, amor" Eu gemi empurrando meus quadris, meu pau querendo ser revestido em seu calor.

"Edward." Ela arfou quando eu a puxei pra mim até a beirada da cadeira. Em um impulso rápido, eu estava fodidamente onde que me sentia _completo_. Bella, ainda sensível do ataque da minha língua, veio primeiro. Eu tive que parar meus movimentos para me impedir de vir para o meu próprio fim quando ela apertou ao meu redor. Seus braços estavam envolvidos em torno do meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos estavam puxando o meu cabelo para que eu continuasse.

Eu me afastei observando-me entrar em seu calor morno lentamente. Bella riu jogando a cabeça para trás antes de olhar de volta para mim. Eu rangi os dentes antes de morder os lábios dela e puxar quase todo o caminho para estocá-la, forte. Ela engasgou na minha boca enquanto eu continuava estocando nela.

"Porra... eu estou... recebendo um... desses... para a sala de estar." Bella ofegou entre as estocadas enquanto ela lambia minha orelha, minha boca mordiscando sua clavícula.

"O nosso lugar... também." Engoli em seco quando ela agarrou meus ombros para encontrar cada uma das minhas estocadas com uma torção de seus quadris.

_Puta... merda._

"O que... você... disse?" Bella disse ofegante.

"Nosso lugar." Eu repeti enquanto lambia uma gota de suor salgado do peito de Bella.

"Eu... o qu... maldição do inferno!" Bella gritou quando ela gozou novamente, desta vez trazendo-me ao longo da borda com ela.

"Porra, Bella!" Eu gozei forte derramando meu sêmen dentro dela. Seu núcleo estava fodidamente me apertando com força, ainda tentando me puxar mais para dentro.

Eu caí em cima dela. Nossos corpos moldados à curva da cadeira, seu corpo tremendo ao meu redor com seus braços e pernas enrolados ao meu corpo suado esgotado. Depois de alguns minutos, minhas pernas estavam começando a adormecer, então, de modo relutante, eu me afastei, mas rapidamente peguei Bella e nos levei para a nossa cama e deitei-a envolvendo meu corpo ao seu redor antes de colocar um cobertor sobre nós.

Virei o corpo dela para que ela me encarasse. Beijei seus lábios vermelhos inchados, a ponta do seu nariz e sua testa antes de seus lindos olhos castanhos se abrirem.

"Obrigada pelo ótimo fim de semana." Bella sussurrou enquanto ela estabelecia beijos leves como pena seguindo o mesmo padrão que eu fiz.

"O prazer foi todo meu, minha querida." Eu beijei seus lábios novamente antes de sorrir.

"Eu imploro para discordar." Bella combateu.

"Umm... eu acho que você está certa." Eu disse presunçosamente ganhando um tapa no rosto.

_Um pequeno._

"Bunda".

"Amor".

"Caralho".

"Querida".

"Cabeça de pênis".

"Você está nomeando todas as partes do meu corpo que você ama?"

_Outro tapa._

"Eu... amo muitas partes de você, Edward." Bella sussurrou, mas foi quase inaudível como se ela não quisesse realmente que eu ouvisse.

Eu bufei.

_Ela me deu um tapa de novo._

"Ei, isso está ficando um pouco velho, amor".

"Devo fazê-lo mais forte?" Bella sorriu.

_Estremeci._

Bella riu, provavelmente do olhar vidrado nos meus olhos.

_Agora eu me pergunto o que ela esconde em seu armário?_

Minha fantasia de um armário repleto de brinquedos sexuais, roupas sexy... rabos de porcos... armadilhas de peixes... começou a encher minha cabeça, mas foi rapidamente dissipada quando Bella agarrou minha endurecida ereção.

"Mmm... ugh!" Eu gemi empurrando em suas mãos.

"Pare de fantasiar, Sr. Cullen, eu estou aqui para fazer _todos_ os seus sonhos se tornarem realidade." Bella sussurrou contra meus lábios mordendo-os suavemente.

"Todos eles?"

Outro tapa.

"Nada de múltiplos".

_Vale __a pena tentar._

"A não ser que você tenha em mente mais alguém me fodendo".

Eu rosnei empurrando-a contra o colchão da cama, pairando sobre ela.

"Minha".

"Isso é o que eu pensei." Bella disse com um sorriso enorme em seu lindo rosto. Eu mordisquei seus lábios e, em seguida, inclinei minha cabeça em direção à cadeira novamente. Ela suspirou, revirou os olhos e me deu um daqueles olhares se-eu-devo.

Então eu joguei-a sobre meu ombro e dei um tapa em sua bunda ganhando um grito antes de eu sentar de pernas abertas na cadeira com a minha garota de pernas abertas em mim.

_Oh sim... uma cavalgada Cullen._

BEEP…

BEEP…

BEEP

Eu fodidamente bati o maldito despertador com meu punho. Eu passei meus braços mais firmemente em torno de sua cintura com meu rosto firmemente plantado no mamilo direito de Bella.

"Bella, por que diabos você programou o alarme para cinco horas?"

"Eu queria fazer o café-da-manhã".

"Meu amor, fomos dormir menos de 3 horas atrás".

"Eu não sabia que você ia me manter acordada a noite toda".

Eu bufei.

"Você tem certeza de que não usou Viagra".

Eu rosnei.

"Enzyte".

Eu rosnei.

"Maxiderm." Bella disse sufocando uma risadinha.

Eu sei que ela estava tentando me diminuir...

Funcionou.

Guiei suas mãos para minha ereção matinal. Então eu mostrei a ela que eu não precisava de melhorias masculinas de baixa qualidade.

_Mais duas vezes._

Uma vez que as minhas malas ainda estavam aqui da nossa viagem, peguei minha escova de dentes para escová-los antes de eu sair para ficar pronto para o trabalho.

Bella entrou no banheiro depois que eu terminei ficando limpa e batendo na minha bunda antes que ela parou na pia e olhou para algo no espelho.

"Bella, amor, o que há?"

"Umm... você esqueceu sua escova de dentes." Bella disse.

"Ah... apenas deixe-a. Eu a pego depois." Eu disse antes de escovar os meus lábios sobre os dela e então estapear sua bunda antes de fazer meu caminho para o quarto.

"Então, você vai estar na minha casa às 6:30?" Perguntei puxando um par de calças de ginástica e camiseta que peguei da minha mala.

"Uh… sim, eu estarei lá." Bella gritou saindo do banheiro enquanto coçava a cabeça. Comecei a colocar o resto das minhas roupas que estavam lançados ao redor do quarto na mala. Eu fechei o zíper antes de pegar a minha Bella para outro beijo ardente.

"Há algo de errado, meu amor?" Murmurei tentando decifrar o olhar de confusão em seu rosto.

"Não." O sorriso de Bella de repente cresceu. "Está tudo bem".

Eu me arrumei e Bella bateu na minha porta cerca de 40 minutos depois. Ela estava linda em seu terno de saia azul escura, uma das minhas favoritas nela. Nós nos dirigimos ao escritório conversando sobre os pontos mais delicados da reunião de hoje com os meus pais. Seu projeto era o foco principal do nosso encontro. Esme e Bella já tinham tido uma tempestade de idéias para a arrecadação de recursos.

Uma hora depois, estávamos em nosso escritório com os meus pais sentados perto de nós. Meu pai estava olhando por cima dos planos e orçamentos que Emmett tinha desenhado para nós no final da semana passada.

"Bem, vocês dois têm, obviamente, colocado um grande esforço para me dar todas essas informações tão rapidamente. Estou feliz em dizer que eu estou dentro para ajudar a colocar este programa para frente. Bella, eu estou com a impressão de que Esme conseguiu puxar algumas amarras para você?"

"Sim, Carlisle, ela conseguiu. Ela conseguiu cortar minha 'burocracia' ao meio. Minha fundação deve estar em curso em menos de um par de semanas. Ainda estou trabalhando sobre o nome oficial, mas eu não prevejo nenhum problema." Bella disse sorrindo amplamente.

"Isso é bom de ouvir, Bella. Bem, eu conversei com os advogados da empresa e os contadores e posso concordar em financiar este projeto atual de 1,5 milhões de dólares, não incluindo horas voluntárias de homens." Carlisle disse rindo um pouco quando Bella apenas olhou e ficou de boca aberta para ele.

Os olhos de Bella começaram a lacrimejar e eu ri dela, ganhando um tapa de brincadeira em meu braço antes que ela embrulhasse ambos os meus pais em um abraço.

"Desculpe... desculpe, isso foi totalmente anti-profissional. Muito obrigada." Bella se afastou parecendo um pouco perturbada e envergonhada.

"Querida, está tudo bem. Agora vamos contar aos meninos o que temos planejado para ajudar com mais financiamento." Esme disse antes de puxar Bella em outro abraço e colocar um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Bem, Alice e Esme vão trabalhar na elaboração de uma festa de gala. Mas eu estarei trabalhando em um concerto." Bella disse com orgulho.

Esme riu. "Este promete ser o maior concerto do ano aqui em Seattle. Eu não sei como você conseguiu tantos artistas juntos".

"Quem você tem, meu amor?" Eu perguntei.

"Até agora, alguns artistas de música country, um casal de estrelas de cinema, One Republic*****, Rob Thomas*****, e vários outros artistas. Até agora tenho 13 artistas confirmados. Está programado para novembro, poucas semanas antes na festa de gala".

_*__One Republic__: banda de rock dos Estados Unidos formada na cidade de Colorado Springs, Colorado. Eles têm recebido maior atenção da mídia desde seu primeiro single e hit, "Apologize", o qual possui um remix no álbum de __Timbaland__, "Timbaland Presents Shock Value"._

_*__Robert Kelly "Rob" Thomas__ (Landstuhl, Alemanha, 14/02/1972): é um cantor e compositor Americano de pop-rock. É o principal cantor e compositor da banda Matchbox Twenty. Também possui uma carreira solo._

"Isso soa muito bom." Eu disse sorrindo para o seu entusiasmo óbvio.

"Bem, agora que o negócio está concluído, que tal nós nos encontramos para jantar em algum momento desta semana?" Esme perguntou.

"Claro, nós podemos jantar em nossa casa." Eu disse olhando para Esme. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais. Carlisle abafou um riso.

Bella levantou sua cabeça me olhando de forma estranha.

"O quê?"

"Filho, você disse 'nossa casa'."

_O quê?_

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Irene: **Genteeeeee... eu pirei nesse capitulo... tanta informação... a Alice e a Bella brigando foi o ponto alto... a cadeira tantrica *cof cof*... muitooo boa... e OMG ele simplesmente já sente como se a casa dela fosse "deles"..._

_eu só fico triste em pensar q ele pode descobrir... e OMG... não vamos pensar nisso!_

_Terça que vem tem mais... mas não custa nadaaaa mesmo vc comentar!_

A amanhã temos RG e Entre Irmãos... uiuiuiiii bom demais!

**Aperte esse botãozinho e faça uma tonelada de tradutoras feliz!**


	17. O Mau

**Capítulo 17 - ****O Mau**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

"_O quê?"_

"_Filho, você disse 'nossa casa'?"_

_O quê?_

Bella riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu tenho certeza que ele quis dizer o meu apartamento, desde que eu possa cozinhar." Bella piscou para mim e continuou a fazer os arranjos enquanto eu me sentava em silêncio, atordoado.

_Eu chamei o apartamento dela, de nosso apartamento._

Por que eu faria isso? Quer dizer, eu passei a noite lá, e pretendia passar quantas mais ela permitisse, mas… porra, minha cabeça estava fazendo aquela coisa do subconsciente novamente.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu me sentei em silêncio tentando compreender o que o 'nossa casa' significava quando Bella me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir agora. Eu tenho que ir à delegacia," Bella disse enquanto ela se levantava e apertava a mão do meu pai e recebendo um abraço de Esme.

"Edward, você vem?" Bella olhou de volta pra mim, me questionando e eu balançei a cabeça antes de responder.

"É claro," eu respondi, distraído, brincando com alguns documentos* que estavam sobre a minha mesa. Bella e Esme caminharam em direção a porta do escritório, conversando aos sussurros. Carlisle parecia estar tendo problemas com a sua papelada e acidentalmente, ele a derrubou no chão.

_*Paper work: em tradução literal, seria papel de trabalho, que seria documentos relacionados a empresa. Então documentos fariam mais sentido._

"Vão em frente senhoras, eu já sigo vocês," ele disse a Bella e a Esme enquanto elas pararam para tentar ajudá-lo. Elas encolheram os ombros e caminharam para fora do meu escritório, indo em direção a mesa de Bella.

"Você está bem, Edward?" Carlisle perguntou enquanto levantava-se com sua papelada na mão.

"Uh sim." Como eu ia dizer a ele que estava apavorado. Falar sobre como o meu coração está amarrado. Eu estava usando na minha testa, uma droga de uma placa em neon escrito 'Eu amo Bella Swan.'

Droga, eu estou assustando Bella?

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Ela parece estar bem," Carlisle disse em um tom calmante. Eu olhei para ele confirmado minhas suspeitas. Sim, meus sentimentos estavam sendo mostrados como um letreiro luminoso de Las Vegas.

"Eu nem mesmo percebi que eu havia dito isso. E eu não acho que essa foi a primeira vez. Oh meu Deus, eu deixei minha escova de dentes no banheiro dela. Porra, ela mesma disse que se eu demiti-la não será grande coisa." Passei a mão nos meus cabelos, uma característica que eu peguei com Carlisle logo depois que os meus pais morreram.

"Edward, se ela acha que isso não é grande coisa, é por que realmente não é. Isso não significa que você agora deve sair desse caminho que você está, para certificar o que você verá se voltar para casa. Isso pode ser um passo para trás." Ele riu da minha expressão perdida.

"Merda, eu não tenho ideia do que eu estou fazendo. Meu coração parece estar alguns passos a frente da minha cabeça," Eu disse antes de tomar algunas respirações profundas.

"Edward, eu nunca te vi assim," Carlisle disse colocando uma mão reconfortante no meu ombro.

"Eu nunca me senti assim," Eu sussurrei.

"E como você se sente?"

"Espantado, assustado, bonito, a terra se abrindo, e quando eu estou longe dela por muito tempo parece que eu paro de respirar," Eu admiti, falando as palavras rapidamente,

"Isso é o amor, filho." Ele deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Eu já te disse que eu sabia que Esme seria minha mesmo após dois dias do nosso primeiro encontro?" Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Diga a ela."

Eu balancei a minha cabeça. "Eu não posso. E se eu assustá-la?"

"Você não vai assustá-la. Da mesma forma que eu vejo o que você sente por ela, eu posso ver que ela sente o mesmo por você."

"Eu… eu não sei como." Engoli em seco; minha boca ficou seca de repente.

"Você saberá quando for a hora certa," Carlisle disse apontando para a porta. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e segui pelo mesmo caminho da minha Bella.

**BPOV**

Nós entramos na delegacia cerca de 30 minutos depois da reunião com os pais adotivos de Edward. Essa reunião foi mais esclarecedora do que qualquer coisa. Quer dizer, eu sabia como eu me sentia em relação à Edward, e eu tinha minhas teorias sobre os sentimentos dele também, mas eu nunca acharia que ele se apaixonaria por mim tão rapidamente como eu me apaixonei por ele. Vamos lá, era o Playboy Edward Cullen.

Ele poderia me amar?

Quer dizer, a coisa toda de 'amor' já era profunda o bastante, mas agora o 'meu amor', é como uma expressão que você usa com o seu animal de estimação. Depois houve a coisa toda do 'nosso apartamento.' Ele chamou o apartamento dele de 'nosso apartamento', ele chamou meu apartamento de 'nosso apartamento.' Em seguida, foi a escova de dentes. Eu pensei que ele apenas havia esquecido, então eu lembrei a ele. Mas quando ele fez parecer que não era grande coisa, eu fiquei abismada. Então eu notei que ele deixou uma camiseta branca para trás e um par de shorts de ginástica. Eu chorei um pouco depois que ele saiu essa manhã.

Era a sua maneira de demostrar o que ele sentia? De me mostrar?

Isto estava ficando complicado. Eu já o amava tanto que eu vivia com medo de que um dia, quando eu estivesse perto dele, lhe confessar tudo. Eu estou perdendo ele. Eu adiei o inevitável. Era pra acontecer; era errado que eu quissesse passar o máximo de tempo possível com ele, antes de ele me deixar?

Estavamos sentados em silêncio a espera do oficial Davis voltar com alguns documentos.

"O que há em sua mente, meu amor?" Edward me perguntou enquanto um de seus dedos rolavam nos meus fios de cabelo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Suspirei e me virei para olhá-lo. Seus lindos olhos verdes pareciam tão sinceros e até mesmo um pouco despreocupado. Sorri enquanto o seu sorriso acompanhava o meu, seu sorriso alcançou seus olhos, eu me deitei em seu ombro.

"Eu estou preocupada com o Daniel," Eu disse. Eu realmente estava. Esse vai ser um ponto de virada para o jovem. Ele está começando a ver que precisa de ajuda, se não sua situação irá piorar. E mais: ele poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos um homicida ou um suicida. Se ele fosse qualquer um deles, eu não poderia viver comigo mesma. Eu estava aqui para tentar ajudá-lo.

"Srta. Swan e Sr. Cullen, bom dia," Oficial Davis disse quando nós entramos no escritório.

"Bom dia, Oficial Davis. Como ele está essa manhã?" Eu perguntei, me sentando reta na cadeira. Eu apertei a mão de Edward que estava sentado ao meu lado, movimentando o seu joelho.

"Ele está muito calmo agora. Ele parece derrotado. Você já tomou uma decisão? Você vai colocar uma ordem de restrição sobre ele?" Eu balancei a minha cabeça.

"Não." Eu senti o corpo de Edward endurecer, mas sua mão não largou a minha. Merda, eu iria ouvir sobre isso mais tarde.

"Eu sou sua médica, e eu não posso ser sua médica se eu não o ver. Eu já tenho a aprovação do seu seguro para as sessões de supervisão dessa manhã.Um Big Bubba* do hospital local, vai se juntar a mim três vezes por semana, juntamente com o Daniel. Se algo nos moldes do que aconteceu ontem à noite acontecer mais uma vez, então eu vou considerar a hospitalização e a acusação."

*_Não quis traduzir, por que fica melhor assim. Bubba é uma derivação da palavra 'Brother', que é irmão, companheiro etc. Então o Big Bubba, é o Big Brother, ou seja, grande companheiro._

As mãos de Edward relaxaram em torno das minhas e agora ele cruzava os seus braços em seu peito. Eu nem sequer olhei em sua direção, eu sabia o que eu veria se eu o fizesse.

"Eu estou contente de que ele vai receber a ajuda que ele precisa Srta. Swan, mas eu ainda me sinto muito desconfortável com isso. Ele pode ser um perigo para você," O Oficial Davis disse enquanto levantava a cabeça em direção a Edward.

Eu ainda não tive chance de olhar para ele. Eu não poderia ver o seu olhar de decepção e raiva que eu sabia que assombrava o seu rosto. Era provável que eu receberia esse mesmo olhar quando eu tivesse a coragem de lhe dizer a verdade.

Edward fervilhava em silêncio enquanto eu preenchia a papelada e fazia arranjos para a minha primeira consulta com Daniel, supervisionada pelo Oficial Davis, na quarta feira desta semana.

Saí da delegacia uma hora depois que cheguei lá, com Edward no meu encalçe. Ele andou calmamente na minha frente e abriu a porta do passageiro do seu Volvo pra mim. Ele caminhou rapidamente para a outra porta e entrou no carro. Nós dirigimos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Era ensurdecedor. Eu estava esperando que ele começasse a gritar comigo, mas o silêncio foi muito pior. Era como uma bomba-relógio. Ele passou do edifício do escritório.

"Edward?"

"Cale-se."

Eu suspirei. Ele queria privacidade.

Merda.

Porra.

O que foi isso? Um ponto de ruptura.

Ele estacionou na vaga do estacionamento atribuída a ele e rapidamente desligou o carro. Ele caminhou para o meu lado e abriu a minha porta. Ele estendeu a mão para me ajudar e me segurou enquanto nós caminhavámos para o elevador. Ele me segurou enquanto caminhávamos calmamente para o seu apartamento, em seguida, ele me soltou quando sua porta se fechou atrás de nós. Eu fiquei ali em silêncio, tentando me preparar para o que estava prestes a ser desencadeado.

Eu não estava preparada.

"O que diabos há de errado com você?"

"Não há nada de errado comigo, Edward."

"Você vai deixar que ele se aproxime de você outra vez?" ele disse com o rosto vermelho e as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão.

Eu concordei.

"Puta que pariu, Bella, como diabos você não ver que isso está errado!" Ele chegou poucos centímetros de mim, seus olhos estavam selvagens e penetrantes, tentando me entender.

"Eu tenho que ajudar ele, Edward. Eu estou lhe dando uma última chance," Eu sussurrei tentando passar em minha voz baixa tudo que eu sentia, mas isso só serviu para enervá-lo mais.

"Você não pode salvar todo mundo, Bella!"

"Eu tenho que tentar." Eu disse; lágrimas começaram a vencer minha necessidade de ser forte. Eu odiava ver ele assim.

"Não, você não tem que tentar!" Ele se aproximou de mim, me forçando contra a parede. Ele colocou uma mão em cada lado do meu rosto.

"Eu tenho que tentar! Eu não vou deixar que ele vire um suícida e nem um homicida. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer!" Eu disse com o desespero por trás de cada palavra minha.

"Eu não me preocupo com ele."

"Eu sei, Edward. Eu não poderia viver comigo mesma se ele se matasse. Eu não poderia viver comigo mesma se qualquer pobre mulher que lhe dissesse 'não' fosse levada a força por ele de qualquer jeito." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu não dou a mínima, Bella. Você é a única que importa para mim. Se você deixar que ele volte, ele vai manter a fixação por você."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ele não fará isso de novo."

"Você não sabe disso, Bella!"

"Mesmo que isso aconteça, ele será visto."

"Não as 24 fudidas horas por dia!"

"Ele não vai me machucar."

"Droga, Bella!" Ele se afastou da porta e deu alguns passos para trás. "Eu te amo demais para deixar que um merda como ele tocar em você! Eu não vou permitir isso, de maneira nenhuma."

Eu gelei.

Eu ainda estava parada.

Eu segurei a porra da minha respiração.

Ele me ama.

Lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos.

Bem, isto estava fudido. Essa não era exatamente a forma que eu imaginei que ele iria me dizer.

Ele olhou para mim, se perguntando o que eu estava pensando. Maldito. Ele nem sequer sabe o que ele acabou de dizer. Sério, eu vou ter que comprar um gravador de voz para o homem, para ele ouvir tudo que ele diz, e tomar notas mais tarde. (**N/T**: Edward tem Mal de Alzheimer. Kkkkk. N/B: Concordo, ou um grave problema com a memória curta dele. Será que ele levou muita pancada na cabeça? KKkkkkk)

Eu ri, o que o levou a aproximar-se mais de mim. Ele colocou uma mão em cada lado da minha cabeça mais uma vez. Seus lábios estavam apenas a um cabelo de distância dos meus. Mas a maneira que ele olhava pra mim era assustador.

"Você acha que pode lutar comigo Bella? Daniel tem cerca de 2 centímetros e 20 quilos a mais do que eu. Você pode lutar comigo?"

Eu assenti. Ele riu, sem humor por trás. Merda, ele estava tentando provar o seu ponto. Ele empurrou seu corpo inteiro contra o meu. Eu me esforçava para mover os meus joelhos. Merda. Sua respiração era irregular em meu ouvido.

"Venha, prove para mim que você irá ficar bem," ele respirou em meu ouvido. Ele pressionou seu corpo ainda mais, eu senti todo o seu peso contra mim; Eu deslizei minhas mãos e o empurrei. Ele não se moveu.

Caralho.

Eu o empurrei mais forte dessa vez, indo para uma área mais sensível, seu estômago. Funcionou; ele deu um passo para trás para se recompor. Eu dei um soco em direção ao seu peito mas ele me bloqueou e pegou minha mão. Ele me bateu contra a porta e segurou minha cabeça.

"Venha Bella," Ele sussurrou em minha orelha novamente.

"Edward, por favor, pare."

"Não, até que você prove que pode proteger a si mesma."

"Eu não quero machucar você."

Ele riu sem fôlego.

Eu tive o suficiente. Eu tinha que provar isso a mim mesma. Eu abri as minhas pernas, as afastando na largura dos meus ombros*. Eu trouxe o meu joelho para cima e bati por trás do seu joelho. Ele caiu sobre um joelho e eu trouxe o meu joelho de novo e bati no estômago dele. Então, eu dei um soco do caralho em seu rosto.

_*Isso quer dizer que as pernas dela estão alinhados com os seus ombros._

Maldito.

"Essa porra é por me assustar."

Então eu lhe dei bofetadas.

"Isso é por tentar dizer o que eu devo fazer." Edward se levantou, segurando o seu estômago e olhando para mim com o lábio sangrando. Eu queria beijá-lo, mas eu estava lívida.

Ninguém me diz o que eu posso e o que eu devo fazer.

Eu lhe estapeei de novo.

"Isso é por dizer que me ama e depois arruinar fudidamente o momento," Eu gritei, com lágrimas caindo de meus olhos. Então eu me afastei dele e caminhei em direção ao seu freezer.

Minha mão estava doendo pra caralho.

**EPOV**

Minha garota pode fuder alguém com um soco.

Minha garota estava chateada. Eu a vi enquanto ela caminhava em direção a cozinha. Eu não podia acreditar que eu a deixei raivosa daquele jeito.

Eu não podia acreditar que eu disse que a amava e depois 'fingi' ser o atacante.

Foda. Foda número… Eu havia perdido a conta. (**N/B**: Ele realmente é bom em fuder com as coisas não?)

Eu suspirei e a segui para a cozinha. Ela tinha um saco de ervilhas congeladas em cima de suas mãos e ela estava enconstada contra o balcão.

"Deixe-me ver isso, por favor," Eu sussurrei, fechando a distância que havia entre nós. Ela estendeu a mão e eu toquei cuidadosamente.

"Eu machuquei você," eu disse enquanto segurava suas pequenas mãos nas minhas.

"Você machucou."

"Eu assustei você."

"Você assustou."

"Eu sinto muito."

"Eu sei."

Eu beijei sua mão e finalmente olhei nos olhos dela. Eles ainda estavam com lágrimas e eu levantei minhas mãos, as limpando. Sua mão roçou no meu lábio, pegando uma pequena mancha de sangue.

"Eu machuquei você," ela sussurrou, enquanto passava os dedos pelos meus lábios.

"Essa é minha garota."

Bella deu uma risadinha.

"Eu sinto muito."

"Eu sei Edward."

"Não, você não sabe. Eu disse algumas coisas…"

Bella ofegou; sua mão caiu do meu rosto, ela teve uma rápida iluminação. "Você não quis dizer isso."

"Não, merda, eu quis dizer isso. Eu apenas não queria que isso tivesse saído assim." Eu corri minhas mãos em meus cabelos. "Eu vou fuder isso. Eu queria proteger isso. Mas porra Bella, eu não posso me ajudar. Eu sou novo nessa merda."

"Você me ama?" Bella disse quando era difícil de acreditar.

"Sim."

"Bem, eu acho que você sabe como eu me sinto?"

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Bella riu e revirou os olhos.

"Eu não sei se você percebeu mas eu machuco aqueles que eu amo. Meu irmão, Alice," Bella tocou meu lábio com o seu dedo. "Meu namorado." Ela sorriu, antes de tocar os meus lábios bem onde estava sangrando.

"Ow," Eu sussurrei. Ela deu uma pequena risadinha.

"Eu amo você." Ela sussurrou tocando levemente os meus lábios com os seus.

Eu sorri contra os lábios dela "Eu amo você," Eu sussurrei de volta em seus lábios.

"Eu amo você," ela ofegou enquanto eu passava meus braços em torno de sua cintura.

"Eu amo você," Eu disse novamente enquanto as mãos dela passavam pelos meus cabelos.

"Tanto," Ela confessou enquanto eu seguia descendo, para dar uma atenção especial ao seu pescoço.

"Muito," Eu confessei. E era muito, mas às vezes não era o suficiente. Eu mal podia respirar quando eu estava longe dela. Eu sentia que não importava o que eu fizesse, eu não era o suficiente para ela. Eu amava ela.

Eu a amava.

Eu amava Bella, e por algum milagre, ela me amava também.

"Edward, por favor." Bella ofegou enquanto eu beslicava na sua clavícula. Eu gemi, e a peguei colocando-a sobre o meu balcão. As mãos de Bella deixaram o meu cabelo e começaram a desabotoar a minha camisa. Eu encolhi os ombros quando ela terminou de tirar o meu casaco e a minha camisa, e suas mãos quentes começaram a pecorrer o meu peito.

Mesmo depois de todo sexo desse fim de semaa, eu ainda não tinha o suficiente dela. Eu a queria mais. Eu queria sentir ela mais. Eu queria tocá-la mais. Eu a amava mais. Eu não achava que isso era possível, mas eu a amava. O amor é tão fudidamente complicado. O amor pode ser cego. O amor pode ser doloroso. Mas amor com Bella era fudidamente lindo.

Eu a beijei a partir da sua têmpora e fui para o seu pescoço quando ela deu os ombros, tirando a sua camisa. Minhas mãos deslizaram pelo corpo dela sobre o seu estômago liso, e subiram para os seus seios, cobertos por uma renda e lacinhos. Através da renda, eu torci os seus mamilos entre meus dedos.

"Edward, nós não temos muito tempo." Seus dedos fizeram um rápido trabalho com as minhas calças e minha boxer, que caíram em volta dos meus tornozelos. Minhas mãos foram para debaixo de sua saia, tirando a sua calcinha, a deixando cair no chão. Com um aperto de seus quadris e um impluso do meu, eu estava dentro do seu calor morno. Eu gemi, e deixei minha cabeça cair sobre o seu ombro.

"Eu amo você," Eu sussurrei antes puxar e empurrar de volta. Bella olhou para onde nós estavámos unidos e sorriu para mim. Ela beijou os meus lábios e eu ofegava enquanto eu me movimentava mais e mais rápido.

"Eu… amo… você…" Bella gemeu enquanto mordia os meus lábios, sugando-os levemente, antes de largá-los. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e agarrou a borda do balcão para erguer os quadris a cada impulso meu.

Nós começamos a arfar e a gemer quanto rapidamente chegávamos perto da borda. Com os dentes cerrados, eu sussurrei baixinho em seu ouvido que a amava, no mais suave tom que eu consegui no momento, enquanto ela gritava o meu nome quando ela veio. Eu segui ela com mais algumas estocadas depois, me contraindo dentro dela, em seguida, beijei sua boca, para abafar a merda do meu grito.

Nós nos vestimos rapidamente e Bella se limpou no banheiro. Ela saiu e eu fiquei olhando como tudo parecia bonito perto dela e merda. Porra... o amor te faz doente.

"Edward, nós temos que nos controlar antes que eu fique impossibilitada de andar," Bella reclamou, brincando, antes de de envolver os braços em torno da minha cintura.

Eu ri muito orgulhoso.

Ela me deu um tapa, brincando.

Eu ainda tinha a merda de um sorriso de comedor no meu rosto, quando eu entrei no meu escritório. O resto da semana se passou rápido. Eu conheci o Big Bubba/grande amigo, que estava presente nas sessões de Bella e Daniel e eu sabia que ela estava em boas mãos. Não havia nenhuma maneira de Daniel encostar a mão em Bella com ele por perto. Ele era maior do que Emmett. Na verdade, o Big Bubba/grande amigo me fez lembrar da merda do cara assustador de o Green Mile*. Ele era enorme.

_*Green Mile: é um filme estadunidense baseado na obra literária de Stephen King (conhecido como o rei do terror – N/B: Eu amo o King, os livros dele são muuuuito bons, eu recomendo a leitura, pra quem gosta de terror, suspense e não tem o coração fraco.) – The Green Mile, no Brasil: A espera de um Milagre. O filme conta a história de __Coffey que é um homem negro de grandes proporções, condenado à __morte__ pelo __assassinato__ de duas garotas brancas. Aos poucos, desenvolve-se entre Edgecombe e Coffey uma relação incomum, baseada na descoberta de que o prisioneiro possui um dom mágico que é, ao mesmo tempo, misterioso e milagroso. O guarda se debate em um conflito moral entre o cumprimento do dever e a consciência de que o homem que ele deverá matar pode não ser o culpado de um crime tão brutal.  
Edward quis dizer que o Big Bubba se parece com o Coffey, interpretado por __Michael Clarke Duncan_.

Bella disse que a sessão de quarta-feira foi um sucesso. Daniel foi capaz de se concentrar na tarefa que tinha em mãos, sua saúde mental, e não no corpo de Bella. Big Bubba confirmou. O jantar com os meus pais foi um sucesso, enquanto Bella surpreendia Esme com um soco de brincadeira em suas costelas.

Eu amo as costelas da minha menina, mas a sua bunda bonita é mais querida.

Nós dormimos principalmente no apartamento de Bella. Ela parecia mais a vontade lá. Eu a observei uma vez quando estavámos no meu apartamento, ela olhava para cada canto do lugar com um olhar interrogativo. Percebi então o porque. Ela me perguntou quem mais esteve por aqui e ali. Porra, isso só parecia ser mais fácil em seu apartamento.

Eu estava escovando meus dentes na manhã da segunda-feira seguinte e eu disse a ela que eu estava indo para minha casa para ficar pronto, enquanto ela estava no chuveiro.

"Não se imcomode. Na gaveta de cima há alguns pares de meias e de boxers. No armário tem alguns ternos que você deixou para trás. Eu os lavei na semana passada," Bella disse por trás do vidro embaçado.

Oh merda. Ela está abrindo um espaço para mim.

Eu felizmente me juntei a ela no chuveiro.

"Eu amo você," Eu sussurrei passando os meus braços ao redor do seu pequeno corpo.

"Hmm… nós vamos chegar atrasados novamente, não vamos?" Bella suspirou.

"Sim," Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela antes de a empurrar contra a parede de azuleijos. Minha lingua mergulhou em sua boca enquanto ela gemia quando a minha mão fazia o seu caminho para o seu ponto doce.

Nós nos atrasamos apenas uma hora. Ela estava chateada.

Ela ainda não me deixou a levar em minha mesa.

Ela tinha o poder. Eu não.

Na terça-feira Emmett e Rosalie vieram para casa de Bella. Passaram-se oficialmente duas semanas desde o pequeno acordo "Não Ter Sexo Por Duas Semanas Por uma Nova BMW" que Bella e Rosalie fizeram. Eu estava sentado na sala com Rosalie assistindo Mythbusters* enquanto Bella conversava com Emmett em seu quarto.

_* Mythbusters: no Brasil__ "Os Caçadores de Mitos",__ é um programa de __televisão__ americano transmitido pelo canal da __televisão a cabo__ Discovery Channel__.  
O programa é apresentado por __Adam Savage__ e por __Jamie Hyneman__. Eles vão atrás de mitos pra saber se é verdade ou não. É bem interessante o programa._

Eu ouvi a porta sendo aberta e Emmett saiu. Eu olhei para ele para ver o meu irmão na porra das lágrimas.

Que porra é essa?

Rosalie se levantou e correu na direção de Emmett, envolvendo os braços em volta do seu pescoço.

"Eu amo você querida," Emmett soluçava.

"O que vocês dois aprenderam?" Bella perguntou assistindo Emmett e Rosalie de perto.

"Sexo não é tudo," Rosalie suspirou.

"Minha esposa ama filmes de ação."

"Emmett fica lindamente confuso quando me vê."

"Eu gosto de ter aulas de culinária com a minha esposa."

"Eu senti falta do seu sorriso."

"Eu senti falta de falar com ela."

"Eu senti falta dele," Rosalie disse, tendo o rosto de Emmett entre suas mãos finas e ela colocou um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Emmett.

"Ok vocês dois fizeram isso. Agora vão se fuder como loucos e Ben estará lhe esperando na concessionária local da BMW para te ajudar a escolher o seu carro, Rose." Bella piscou e os levou até a porta. Emmett não tirava os olhos de Rosalie, que apenas assentiu minuciosamente.

"Obrigada, Bella," Rosalie colocou os braços em torno de Bella, enquanto ela lhe dava um abraço rápido e os colocava porta a fora.

"Mas o que diabos é isso?" eu perguntei caminhando para perto dela.

"Isso era algo que estava à beira do rompimento," Bella disse dando de ombros.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei a ela, pegando sua pequena mão e a levando para o sofá.

"Bem, quando eu conheci Rosalie, ela expressou bem o quanto ela queria ter um filho. Mas ela não ia permitir que isso acontecesse, por que ela tinha medo de que Emmett não ficaria com ela se ela ganhassse peso e tivesse uma grande e gorda barriga." Bella deu uma risadinha. "Ele já estava causando problemas. Então, quando eu vi a oportunidade de ajudá-los, eu a peguei. Ambos estavam precisando ver que há muito mais em um relacionamendo do que sexo."

"Ugr… deveriamos parar um pouco mais?"

Bella riu. "Edward nós estámos na fase de 'cortejar' a nossa relação, ou talvez a fase 'recém-casado' então não, nós estamos bem. E mesmo assim, eu não quero parar," Bella disse me dando um olhar que parecia vem cá que eu quero dar amor a você.

Eu pulei e pairei sobre o seu corpo. "Deus, eu amo você."

"Eu sei." Bella riu enquanto eu beliscava o seu nariz.

"Bella."

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Eu não quero dizer isso."

Eu amuei.

Ela rolou seus olhos.

Eu ampliei meus olhos.

Ela bufou.

Eu mordi o meu lábio superior.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

"Ok… interesseiro. Eu amo você," ela disse colocando pequenos beijos e mordidas ao longo da minha mandibula.

"Eu nunca vou cansar de ouvir isso," Eu confessei antes de dar um beijo ardente em seus lábios carnudos.

"Bom, por que eu adoro dizer isso," ela murmurou contra os meus lábios.

"Vamos dançar amanhã à noite" Eu disse.

"Sr. Cullen, você está tentando me deixar bêbada?" Bella perguntou, armando uma sobrancelha perfeita.

"Talvez. Eu ainda não tive o prazer de ter a 'Bella Bêbada,'" eu provoquei.

"Digamos que," Bella me empurrou e eu me levantei, deixando ela no sofá. "Se pudermos fazer uma posição do 'Kama Sutra Avançado', hoje à noite então eu topo ir dançar," Bella disse. Ela sabia que eu adorava a porra de um desafio.

"Ok eu estou disposto a tentar. O que você tem em mente?" Bella deu de ombros e começou a desabotoar a sua blusa. Eu assistia enquanto ela abria sensualmente o botão da sua camisa.

"Dê uma olhada e me encontre na nossa cama. Eu vou vestir algo mais confortável," Bella disse desabotoando mais 3 botões. Eu engoli a seco e assisti ela caminhar vagarosamente até o seu quarto. "Não demore muito." Eu estremeci.

Eu tranquei e apaguei as luzes de todo o apartamento antes de caminhar até a estante de Bella. Eu peguei o livro que ela se referiu e eu olhei a tabela de conteúdos. Eu olhei pela sessão avançada. Folheei o livro e achei algo interessante, que alegava ser o 'orgasmo explosivo.'

Esse é único.

Eu girei minha cabeça olhando para os desenhos animados como figuras. Poderiamos fazer isso? Bella tem força no braço. Ela tem mais que o suficiente para apoiar o seu peso.

Par de pinças – está no menu de hoje a noite.

Eu coloquei o livro de volta na prateleira depois de ter lido e memorizado as instruções. Eu caminhei até o quarto de Bella desabotoando a minha camisa. Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, enquanto meus olhos se ajustavam a iluminação fraca do quarto. Na cama havia um edredom novo, todo branco. No meio do edredom, estava Bella, toda de preto.

Ou devo dizer, mal coberta de seda preta e renda. Eu lambi meus lábios em antecipação. Ela estava fudidamente linda em um espartilho preto e branco, com uma pequena calcinha preta, com muitos arcos brancos e um par de cintos segurando as suas meias pretas. O toque final era um par de stilettos* preto e branco.

_*Pra quem não sabe, stilettos são aqueles sapatos de salto alto fino- foda-me._

Dei os ombros para tirar a minha camisa e a deixei cair no chão. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto eu me aproximava dela. Ela abriu as pernas para que eu pudesse ficar no meio delas enquanto eu rastejava beijando seus pés, sobre as suas meias.

"O que você escolheu Edward?" Bella ofegou enquanto eu beslicava aonde estava o topo da sua cinta liga.

"Pinças," Eu disse em uma voz rouca, beliscando o seu umbigo.

Bella gemeu correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Eu gemia enquanto ela puxava o meu cabelo. Eu beijei os seus lábios fortemente e me pressionei contra ela.

Pinças era tudo que precisávamos hoje a noite.

Nós estavamos exaustos.

Vamos manter isso no menu, pelo menos, alguma vez no mês.

Estávamos a caminho do clube uma hora mais tarde e Bella pulava em um pé tentando se ajustar. Ela estava fantástica com um top ligado cor de vinho e uma saia preta colada. Eu estava fazendo tudo em meu poder para manter as minhas mãos para mim, mas era difícil.

Fiquei um pouco desapontado quando eu soube que Jacob e Nessie iriam se juntar a nós esta noite, mas eu tive que da uma de 'bom moço' só para Bella poder passar um tempo com a sua prima. Nós fomos para o clube com Bella necessitando arrumar o seu cabelo apenas uma vez… ok duas vezes, mas hey, eu sou homem.

O lugar estava lotado e a pista de dança parecia pulsar em sincronia, como uma coisa só. De mãos dadas, nós caminhamos para a sala VIP. Todo mundo já estava aqui. Bella fez uma linha de abelha* para a sua prima. Eu rolei meus olhos e fui falar com Emmett que estava bebendo em um tiro**. Eu peguei um, deixando o liquido correr pela minha garganta. Material bom.

_* Linha de abelha: é andar em zigue-zague._  
_  
** One Shot: Um tiro. Expressão usada para dizer que a pessoa tomou sua bebiba em apenas um gole._

Bella estava no meu colo no momento seguinte, eu apenas gostava que ela estivesse aqui. Ela sorriu para minha evidente falta de controle enquanto as minhas mãos começaram a correr até a sua perna.

"Um tiro Emmett, e então eu vou aderir ao Sex on the Beach*," Bella disse olhando para Emmett. Emmett concordou entregando a Bella um Patron**, que ela tomou em um tiro, e uma fatia de limão. Bella se jogou para trás; o movimento dela fez com que sua bunda se chocasse contra mim. Eu silvei. Ela ria enquanto chupava o seu limão. Eu rolei meus olhos.

_*__Sex on the Beach: é um drink muito famoso nas boates do mundo todo. Consiste em vodka, licor de péssego, suco de laranja, xarope de groselha e pedras de gelo trituradas. Receita: http: / cybercook. terra. com. br/ receita- de- sex- on- the- beach. html? codigo= 90(retirem os espaços)_

_**__Patron: é nada mais nada menos que tequila. Patron é a empresa que faz._

_Imagem: http : / salonelbosque. com/ images/ patron. Jpg (retirem os espaços)_

"Comporte-se, então eu deixarei você beber um tiro diretamente de mim," Bella deu uma risadinha, pressionando seus lábios sobre os meus. Eu resmunguei.

"Agora você me fez querer um," eu resmungava contra a pele do seu pescoço.

"OK."

Meus olhos se arregalaram, eu quase me ajoelhei, agradecendo a Deus por Ele ter me dado essa mulher.

Emmett ouviu o nossa troca e riu. Ele limpou a mesa que ficava na frente do lugar em que estávamos sentados. Bella saiu do meu colo e se colocou sobre a mesa, com os braços atrás da cabeça. Ela sorriu para mim. Eu puxei sua saia para baixo. Ela riu e Emmett fez o mesmo. Ela não precisa de ninguém para dar a porra do seu show.

Emmett me serviu um tiro e me deu uma rodela de limão e sal. Coloquei um beijo casto na boca de Bella antes de colocar a fatia de limão entre os seus lábios. Me ajoelhei ao lado da mesinha do centro e fiz uma trilha de umidade com a minha lingua, em sua barriga, em seguida espalhei sal sobre ela.

Jasper riu. "Você gosta muito de sal, não é Edward?"

Eu sorri. "Quando eu o estou lambendo de Bella, sim, eu gosto muito." Nessie riu da pequena multidão que cercava a mesa.

Coloquei o sal cuidadosamente para baixo e derramei a bebida no umbigo de Bella. Ela riu, e seus músculos se moveram ligeiramente com esse gesto.

"Tenho me perguntado por que Edward tem sempre um sorriso do caralho em seu rosto hoje em dia," Jacob perguntou olhando para mim.

"Quatro palavras Jacob. Bella, Cadeira Tantrica e Pinças," Eu citei, beliscando o ouvido de Bella. Bella riu novamente, enquanto eu tirava o limão de seus lábios.

"Nessie, não faça isso que você me viu fazendo agora," Bella disse firmemente, antes de colocar as costas do limão em sua boca.

Ambos, Jacob e Nessie, gemeram. "Isso não é justo, Bella," ambos disseram em uníssono

"Eu não me importo, ela é a minha prima querida e isso está completamente errado." Bella tremeu e colocou as costas do limão em sua boca novamente. Eu ri e olhei nos olhos delas antes de começar a minha descida. Em primeiro lugar, eu beijei ao longo da sua mandibula, em seguida, eu desci ao longo do seu pescoço esguido. Voltei para o ouvido dela e beijei o ponto sensivel atrás de sua orelha, e sussurrei, "Eu te amo."

Eu beijei o caminho para a linha de sal ao longo dos seus fartos seios. Eu lentamente lambi uma parte antes de descer minha língua e rodá-la ao redor do seu umbigo. Retornei minha atenção para linha de sal e lambi lentamente o local, deixando a minha língua plana se deliciar com o sal. Com o sal ainda na minha língua, beijei a sua barriga, antes de sugar ruisodamente com os meus lábios a bebida do seu doce umbigo. Rodei a minha língua sobre ele e coloquei mais um beijo em sua barriga, antes de me dirigir a fatia de limão. Eu o aguarrei com os meus lábios e o chupei, não dando chance para Bella se recuperar, escorreguei minha língua para dentro de sua boca. Bella gemeu enquanto eu a beijava lentamente e carinhosamente, mesmo que a nossa familia estivesse assistindo.

Eu me afastei.

"Eu te amo," Eu disse dando a ela um sorriso e uma piscadela. Bella sorriu. "Eu amo você."

Enquanto a sala inteira estava tranquila, todos ofegaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu acho que nós não contamos a nossa familia que nós nos amamos." Eu disse, ajudando Bella a levantar-se de cima da mesa. Ela balançou a sua cabeça.

Alice e Nessie gritaram e envolveram Bella em um abraço, Rosalie se juntou a elas rapidamente.

Emmett deu um tapinha nas minhas costas e me deu um olhar que parecia dizer 'bom trabalho.' Jasper bagunçou o meu cabelo. Eu empurrei ele fudidamente.

"Bem, já que Bella e Edward decidiram nos deixar saber que é 'amor' o que sentem um pelo outro, Rosalie e eu temos algumas novidades também." Emmett disse e Rosalie deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Emmett e eu vamos ter um bebê." Rosalie disse rapidamente.

Alice gritou novamente. Ela começou a saltar para cima e para baixo. "Então nós estamos!"

Eu olhei para Jasper, que tinha um olhar confuso em sua cara enquanto as meninas se abraçavam novamente.

"Você sabe que essas coisas acontecem no grupo de três, certo?" Jacob disse; o que lhe rendeu um tapa nas costas de Bella.

Ela apontou o dedo para o seu peito. "Se você engravidar a minha prima, eu farei o acidente da árvore ser comparado a nada em relação ao que eu vou fazer com você."

"Relaxe Bells," Jacob disse se afastando. Nessie riu de sua piada, e eu fervia em silêncio, eu odiava ver como ela se sentia confortável com ele.

"O que significa um grupo de três, Bella?" Rosalie perguntou.

Bella rolou seus olhos. "Isso é apenas uma teoria. Estúpida, na verdade. Parece que quando alguma de nós sabe que vai se casar, os outros dois casais estão a caminho. Se um casal engravida, os outros dois estarão esperando também. É tudo tão estupido."

"É um fato de nossas vidas, Bella. Leve em consideração Sam e Emily, grávida, três meses depois Leah e Mitch descobrem que vão ter um bebê. Ambos estavam grávidas e logo depois Rachel deu a luz. É um fato. Se Alice e Rosalie vão ter um bebê, isso quer dizer que você terá um em sua vida também."

Bella balançou sua cabeça. "Bem, então Esme será a próxima." Alice de uma risadinha.

"Venha, vamos dançar." Bella pegou minha mão e me levou rapidamente para a pista de dança.

"Bella, o que está errado?" Eu olhei para ela tentando entender o olhar de tristeza em seus olhos. Bella suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Ela não queria me dizer.

Eu coloquei meus braços ao redor dela e ela colocou os seus ao redor do meu pescoço. Nós dançamos em silêncio.

**BPOV**

Não podíamos engravidar.

Não podíamos casar.

Não podíamos nos comprometer.

Não podíamos seguir em frente até que eu lhe dissesse tudo.

Eu tenho que falar com ele.

Eu estava assustada.

Eu o amo.

Tanto.

Isso vai machucá-lo.

Mas eu tenho que lhe dizer.

Hoje à noite

**EPOV**

Bella sorriu para mim no final da terceira música e inclinou a cabeça em direção a sala VIP. Eu balancei a cabeça a abri o caminho. Todo mundo parecia estar na pista de dança quando eu concluí que não havia ninguém na sala VIP. Eu conduzi ela para uma cadeira que estava no canto da sala. Me sentei e puxei ela para o meu colo.

"Bella, por favor me diga, o que está errado, amor?" Eu sussurrei brincando com alguns fios do seu sedoso cabelo.

Bella suspirou. "Eu prometo que eu vou dizer a você, mas vamos desfrutar essa noite primeiro." Bella colocou a cabeça na dobra do meu pescoço. Eu tive essa sensação novamente. A sensação que me dizia que ela era apenas um sonho, e que como fumaça simplesmente iria desaparecer. Me aguarrei firmemente a prece de que ela não me deixasse. Orei em silêncio.

Por favor, não me deixe.

Por favor, me ame.

Por favor, não me deixe.

"Eu amo você Bella, não importa o que você tem a me dizer, eu ainda amo você."

Bella concordou contra o meu pescoço e choramingou.

Deus, o que é que ela tem pra me dizer?

Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça enquanto a nossa familia entrava na sala novamente. Alice olhou para mim, me perguntando o que estava errado. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça. Ela mordeu o seu lábio.

Ela sabia algo.

E ela me olhou assustada. Alice sussurrou algo para Rosalie, então ela fez algo que eu não esperava. Ela puxou Jacob para um canto e os três começaram a conversar em sussurros.

Mais que merda, o que diabos ele tem haver com o que ela tem para me contar?

Determinado a esclarecer tudo esta noite, eu esfreguei os ombros de Bella e lhe perguntei se ela queria mais uma bebida. Ela assentiu e saiu do meu colo. Eu perdi o calor do seu corpo na mesma hora, mas ignorei isso. Bella olhou para as minhas irmãs e Jacob, que de repente parecia furioso.

Ela caminhou até eles, em gestos, ela lhes disse para eles caminharem para fora da sala. Eu queria segui-los e descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas quem tinha que me mostrar isso era Bella. Ela me diria quando estivesse pronta. Nessie deixou a sala procurando o grupo, um pouco chateada também.

Eu estava saindo da minha sanidade. Eu vi a partir da sala Bella discutir com eles algum assunto. Em um momento, Bella bateu em Jacob e saiu de perto deles. Ela caminhou até mim e se lançou contra o meu corpo.

"Querida, o que há de errado?" Eu gritei. Bella balançou a cabeça. "Por favor, apenas me diga."

"Não. Ainda não. Por favor Edward," Bella chorou. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas molhando a minha camisa.

Droga. Ela estava me deixando. Eu lutei firmemente contra as lágrimas que ameaçaram cair dos meus olhos. A garçonete caminhou até nós, Bella derrubou a sua bebida e eu pedi outra rapidamente. Eu gemi. Agora eu não queria Bella bêbada.

Merda.

Bella pareceu esquecer o que estava lhe incomodando. Eu queria ir agora, mas a noite seria longa e teríamos chance de conversar mais tarde. Alice e Rosalie se recusaram a me dizer o que estava errado, e Jacob só balançou a cabeça para mim.

"Droga Black, ela está comigo e eu não sei o que diabos a está incomodando. Eu quero saber."

"Ela vai dizer a você Edward, quando ela estiver pronta. Mas eu vou avisar você," Jacob se levantou e fechou a distância entre nós. "Se você fuder tudo e machucar ela, eu vou te machucar." Ele olhou para mim e em seguida agarrou a mão de Nessie e a levou para fora da sala VIP.

Trinta minutos depois Julian, David e a esposa de Julian vieram até nós. David apresentou o seu irmão e sua cunhada a todos. Bella envolveu seus braços ao redor da esposa de Julian, Maria, a levou para o sofá e começou a falar em susurros com ela. Maria sorriu e Bella acenou a cabeça em resposta.

"Oh Julian," Bella ronronou em um perfeito Espanhol. "Eu apenas estou pedindo a sua adorável esposa para eu mostrar ao meu Edward…" Bella piscou em minha direção. "Dançar Salsa. Eu quero que ele tenha aulas de dança comigo."

"Eu fico feliz em lhe ajudar da maneira que eu posso, mi Bella," Julian respondeu.

Dançar Salsa.

Eu não ia gostar nada disso.

Bella balançou seus belos quadris para mim. Eu gemi, querendo apenas ir para casa. Bella sorriu para mim, ficando na ponta dos dedos, para sussurrar em meu ouvido.

"Assista, e mantenha-se comportado. É apenas uma dança," Bella sussurou beijando o meu pescoço.

Bella caminhou até Julian que colocou a pequena mão dela na sua. Ele a beijou e se inclinou ligeiramente. Maria estava ao meu lado.

"Eles tiveram aulas juntos quando começaram a namorar. Ela era terrivelmente desajeitada e pensou que isso iria ajudar em seu equilíbrio. Ela torceu o tornozelo quatro vezes em poucos meses. E ela não desistiu."

Eu assisti exatasiado os movimentos de Bella e Julian. Ela encaixou rápido os seus quadris nos dele e os movimentos sensuais dos seus quadris me bloquearam. David e Alice caminharam, e todos nós os seguimos. Eu vi quando Bella envolveu as pernas em volta dos quadris de Julian, que mantia uma mão em suas pequenas costas e a outra segurava sua mão. Ela movia toda parte superior do seu corpo, o movimento descia e descia, fazendo a dança fluir por todo seu corpo.

Eu ofeguei; Eu quero minha namorada de volta em meus braços. Agora

Bella deve ter lido a minha mente, pois ela se afastou de Julian e sorriu para mim. Ela caminhou em minha direção enquanto nossa família aplaudia ela e Julian, e alguns chamavam ela de gata.

"Então, podemos ter aula de salsa juntos?" Eu concordei, e ela riu, envolvendo os braços em minha volta novamente.

"Mmm… nós podemos ir agora?" Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de beijar o seu pescoço.

"Eu acho…"

"Senhoras, essa é a última da noite… Todas as senhoras solteiras na pista por favor." O DJ soou por todo clube.

Alice e Nessie gritaram. "Depois dessa música… prometo. Eu amo você, Edward." Eu gemi.

"Eu amo você, Bella."

"Venham senhoras, está na hora de balançar," Bella disse puxando a mão de Nessie. Bella pegou sua bebida da garçonete que acabava de entrar e tomou tudo em um gole antes de sair da sala.

"Aonde você vai Alice, você não é solteira?" Eu disse um pouco louco, por que minha namorada me deixou para dançar a porra de uma música.

"Eu não me importo. Eu quero dançar." Alice bufou e seguiu Bella e Nessie que foram seguidas por Maria e Rosalie.

Eu olhei para os caras e todos pareciam estar deprimidos.

"Venham, vamos assistir a elas pelo menos," eu disse. Todo mundo concordou e me seguiu para o bar. Eu vi as mulheres formando linhas para dançar a música maluca. Bella parecia que tinha uma luz em cima dela enquanto a música começava. Mas isso era só por causa do 'óculos do amor', eu era atraido por ela em qualquer lugar.

Eu assisti extasiado mais uma vez os movimentos fudidamente rápidos e quentes da minha garota dançando.

"Todas as senhoras solteiras, todas as senhoras solteiras." Eu odeio fudidamente essa música.

Mas eu estava amando a dança. Os quadris de Bella começaram a a girar e para o meu desespero meu desejo de a levá-la pra casa estava dominando minha vontade de ser cavalheiro. Então ela cruzou a porra das suas pernas como no vídeo.

Porra. Eu tenho que ir para casa agora.

Bella se levantou de repente e eu sabia que algo estava errado. Ela agarrou o seu peito. Ela começou a arfar de repente. Nessie a agarrou e ela olhou pra mim ofegando.

Você sabe quando eles dizem que quando algo ruim está acontecendo, parece que tudo fica mais lento.

Eles mentiram fudidamente.

Eu vi com uma clareza cristalina quando Bella vindo até a mim e eu me levantei do banco do bar. Vi seus olhos rolarem para trás e sua cabeça e seu corpo cair no chão. Nessie e Alice estavam sobre ela em poucos segundos.

"Bella!" Eu gritei enquanto eu abria caminho através da multidão, caminhando até ela. A música parou e vozes começaram a gritar em nossa volta. Eu assisti com horror o corpo de Bella entrando em convulsão.

Oh Deus, não.

Todas as vozes ao redor soavam abafadas como se estivessem próximas do fim de um túnel escuro. Rosalie estava no telefone chamando uma ambulância e Alice estava segurando a cabeça de Bella em seu colo e Nessie a estava analizando.

"O que há de errado, Nessie?" Eu gritei pegando o corpo de Bella e empurrando Alice com o meu corpo.

"Eu acho que ela está tendo uma overdose ou algo do tipo," ela sussurrou olhando para dentro dos olhos de Bella.

"Ela não consome a porra das drogas!" Eu gritei, exigindo que Nessie me desse atenção.

David colocou a mão no meu ombro.

"Edward, a ambulância está a caminho." Dei de ombros para tirar a sua mão e olhei pra Nessie.

"O que diabos há de errado com ela?" Eu olhei para baixo, para ver o corpo de Bella tremendo.

"Eu não sei!" ela gritou enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos. "Quantos drinks ela tomou?"

"Ela tomou um Patron e duas bebidas durante toda a noite," Eu respondi e Nessie fez um sinal para que eu colocasse Bella ao seu lado "Não espere, ela tomou um a mais antes de vocês duas a levarem para a pista de dança."

Um suspiro foi tudo que eu ouvi atrás de mim. David falou no momento seguinte.

"Alice, o que você sabe?"

"Eu não sei de nada. Tanya nos deu alguns drinks na sala VIP." Eu voltei meu olhar para ela. Tanya estava esperando no bar, olhando para mim inocentemente.

"Eu não sei do que ela está falando. Eu não fiz 'Sex on the Beach' pra ela." Tanya assobiou.

Rosalie foi até ela rapidamente e pegou o seu cabelo. "Então me diga cadela, como diabos você sabe o que ela bebeu e o que ela pediu a noite toda?" Tanya estremeceu e balançou a cabeça.

Rosalie se virou para ela e começou a procurar coisas nos bolsos de Tanya. Ela puxou uma pequena pílula branca. Rosalie caiu para cima de Tanya, e de repente ela estava em chamas, Rosalie colocou a pílula na mão de Nessie.

"Merda… isto está parecendo um antidepressivo." Nessie olhou para Tanya. "Quantos você colocou na bebida dela?" A cor do seu rosto sumiu. Tanya sacudiu a cabeça. Rosalie deu alguns passos na direção dela novamente. Tanya recuou para trás e engoliu a seco.

"Três, talvez quatro," ela sussurrou.

"Oh Deus!" Nessie colocou as mãos no peito de Bella. Ela deitou sua cabeça no peito dela e fechou os olhos.

"Nessie!" Eu rosnei, segurando o corpo de Bella mais próximo do meu.

"Ela não vai mais poder fazer isso se tiver que esperar mais." Nessie olhou para mim com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Puxei Bella para os meus braços e corri em direção a porta, dando instruções para a minha família. Jacob correu na minha frente e saiu porta a fora. Momentos depois, o ar frio me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos e fui recebido por um Escalade* preto correndo a toda velocidade para a porta do clube. Eu reconheci Jacob no volante e corri para a porta de trás. Jasper agarrou a porta e a abriu enquanto ele estava no telefone. Me sentei no banco de trás com Bella no meu colo. Sua convulsão pareceu parar e sua cabeça caiu para trás. Eu gemia.

_*Escalade: Nome correto – Cadillac Escalade, é um utilitário esportivo da General Motors._

"Jacob, dirija como se a sua vida dependesse disso."

"Eu vou," ele respondeu.

Eu concordei e Nessie se sentou na frente, conversando uma milha por segundos no telefone. Ela parecia estar dando instruções a o hospital.

"Overdose com cerca de 200 miligramas de Amitriptilina* e alcóol," Nessie disse no telefone. "Esteja pronto com AC, Bicarbonato de Sódio, oxigênio e bomba de estômago; Mike, ETA** em 2 minutos." Nessie fechou o telefone, e seus olhos me observaram pelo espelho retrovisor. Eu fechei meus olhos , não sendo capaz de olhar para os olhos dela, que eram tão semelhantes ao olhos de Bella. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eles não eram os mesmos. Os olhos de Bella estavam cheios de emoção quando eu olhava para eles.

_*__**Amitriptilina**__:__é um antidepressivo tricíclico, portanto da classe dos mais conhecidos medicamentos antidepressivos.  
Sua principal finalidade é o tratamento da depressão e pode demorar de duas a quatro semanas para começar a fazer efeito, enquanto os efeitos colaterais surgem muito rapidamente._

_**__**ETA: **__é uma abreviatura e pode referir-se a: tempo estimado de chegada (unidade de medida);_

Os olhos de Nessie estavam cheios de tristesza. Eu não poderia viver com isso. Eu puxei Bella para mais perto, minhas lágrimas me traindo e caindo sobre o seu rosto enquanto eu a balançava e a segurava com firmeza.

"Por favor amor… não me deixe…" Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela. "Maldição, eu amo você, não me deixe," eu ofeguei.

De repente, nós saltamos em um obstáculo e cambaleamos até parar na frente das portas de emergência. Havia um grupo de quatro pessoas esperando com uma maca. Tão logo que o carro parou, a porta foi aberta e Bella foi arrancada de meus braços por dois homens. Eu reconheci um deles, era o cara que quase saíra com Bella do clube no dia que eu a conheci.

Mike.

Nessie começou a falar palavras grandes e complicadas enquanto duas enfermeiras começaram a despir o corpo de Bella enquanto levavam a maca em direção as portas automáticas. Uma máscara de oxigênio foi colocado no rosto de Bella. Uma enfermeira me impediu de seguir enquanto o resto do grupo entrava em um outro conjunto de portas.

Eu tentei afastá-la, mas Jacob me parou. Eu olhei para ele. "Não há nada que você possa fazer lá dentro, só iria piorar as coisas." Eu dei um grito sufocado e me ajoelhei no chão.

"Eu não posso perdê-la, Jacob." Eu ofeguei passando minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos. "Eu acabei de encontrá-la." Momentos depois eu senti Alice enrrolando seu pequeno corpo ao meu redor. Ela estava tentando me persuadir a sair do chão. Mas meu corpo não queria se mover.

Eu estava fudidamente exausto e finalmente cedi, e caí na escuridão que pressionava em torno de mim.

De repente, eu acordei com um sobressalto. Eu estava sentado em um quarto branco brilhante com um casaco me cobrindo. Uma pequena mão no meu ombro, estava me fazendo voltar a deitar. Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando fazer o contrário.

"Shh… calma Edward. Ela está bem," A voz de Alice disse tentando me consolar. Eu pulei da cadeira que eu estava e olhei ao redor da sala e meus olhos viram que eu estava em uma cama de hospital com a figura de Bella dormindo na mesma.

Soltei um gemido suave e quase caí no chão novamente. Dolorosamente, eu senti aquela força e aquela carga elétrica que eu sentia quando Bella estava longe de mim por um tempo longo. Eu vi o seu corpo respirando, pálido. Apenas o seu peito se movimentava, o seu cabelo estava preso atrás da orelha e um tubo de respiração estava sobre o seu nariz. Eu acariciei o seu rosto. Sua pele estava tão fria. Estremeci.

"Me diga o que está acontecendo," Eu sussurrei, não me preocupando em olhar para Alice.

"Bem, você desmaiou na sala de espera. Jacob e Emmett ajudaram a trazer você pra cá e você estava dormindo." Eu balancei minha cabeça. Ela sabia o que eu estava perguntando. "Ela está bem, Edward. Nessie e Mike trabalharam magicamente nela, e conseguiram tirar a substância do seu organismo antes que ela fizesse mais estragos."

"Tanya?"

"A policia rastreou ela. Ela confessou, ela não pensava que poderia matá-la," Alice sussurrou.

Eu aspirei.

"Ela não achava Edward. Ela estava confusa quando a trouxeram."

"Ela merece o que virá para ela."

"Talvez, mas ela… nunca mente," Alice sussurrou. "Eu preciso ir e ligar para Esme e Carlisle. Ela deve acordar em breve."

"Isso é minha culpa, não é?" Eu disse, olhando para Alice. Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Não Edward. Isso não é culpa sua. Eu sei que você sabe disso." Eu olhei para longe de seus olhos que tinham desaprovação enquanto ela saia da sala.

Me sentei ao lado da cama respirando profundamente. Eu poderia sentir o maldito buraco do meu peito se abrindo. Eu olhava o seu rosto pálido enquanto os olhos dela tremiam um pouco, mas eles não se abriram.

Ela estava sonhando.

Eu era um monstro.

Meu passado voltou para me assombrar.

Ele voltou e me mordeu em um lugar vunerável... Bella.

Ela era tudo pra mim.

Mas agora ela estava na cama porque; eu era um babaca bundão antes dela; eu ainda era um babaca bundão; e eu a amo. Minha única qualidade redentora era o meu amor por ela, eu não poderia tê-la matado.

Mas eu era agoísta… eu queria mais tempo… mas eu gostaria de ter partido. Eu não tinha escolhas.

Eu poderia ser forte… eu poderia sair.

Um gemido suave me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Os olhos de Bella estavam se movendo. A luz a estava incomodando. Me levantei rapidamente e diminui as luzes do painel ao lado da cama.

"Bella," minha voz era baixa e rouca, ainda rouca pelos meus gritos de mais cedo.

"Edward," a voz dela conseguiu coaxar antes de sua mão agarrar a sua garganta. A mão dela ainda estava ligada ao soro, e ela sussurrou.

"Calma, meu amor," eu disse, tentando clarear a minha garganta para aliviar ela. Eu peguei a mão dela e puxei de volta para o lado, acariciando a sua mão com o meu polegar, fazendo circulos entre o seu polegar e o seu indicador. "Abra os seus olhos, amor."

Ela lutou por alguns momentos antes de conseguir abrir os seus olhos. Seus olhos pareciam se ajustar a luz, enquanto ela observava a sua volta.

"Por que eu estou fudida nesse hospital?" ela sussurrou em pânico. Ela olhou para baixo, para o seu corpo, movendo cada um dos seus membros. Eu ri internamente, menina boba.

"Eu fiquei com a minha bunda bêbada e eu tive que ter meu estômgo bombeado?" Bella virou a cabeça dela para olhar pra mim.

"Não exatamente," eu sussurrei, apertando minha cabeça enquanto maus dedos corriam pelo meu cabelo. A porra das lágrimas estavam tentando escapar. Eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha tentando parar de ser um maricas e dizer a ela.

"Edward…" Sua mão tocou a minha bochecha e eu soltei um gemido baixo enquanto inclinava meu rosto em sua palma.

"Tanya," Eu resmunguei para fora, fechando meus olhos, deixando que sua pequena mão corresse pelo meu cabelo.

Bella aspirou. "O que ela fez que me colocou no hospital?" Eu olhei para dentro dos olhos dela e beijei a mão dela, deixando algumas lágrimas cairem.

"Aquela fudida envenenou a sua bebida… isso é inteiramente minha culpa." Eu disse um amontoado de palavras ilegíveis. Fechei os olhos não querendo ver o medo e a tristeza ou qualquer outra emoção em seus olhos castanho. Eu queria lembrar dela feliz e com amor em seus olhos. Eu coloquei minha cabeça em sua barriga e as pontas dos meus dedos em seu rosto, que estava parecendo fantasmagórico.

"Oh," ela murmurrou.

Eu ergui a minha cabeça para olhar para ela.

"Oh… isso é tudo que você tem a me dizer?" Eu sugeri.

Bella deu de ombros e colocou o lábio inferior entre os dentes. "Eu percebi que ela ia tentar alguma coisa, eventualmente. Ela era a única que tinha basicamente, visto você deixar o clube constantemente com mulheres diferentes."

"Você sabia que algo assim aconteceria?" Eu perguntei firme, minha voz elevando-se.

"Há apenas tantas mulheres para você pegar que quando ela viu que eu parecia uma figura mais permanente com você. Eu tenho certeza que ela queria ter outra chance contigo. Mas, eu estava no caminho."

"Espere. Porque ela queria outra chance comigo agora? Ela praticamente me ignorou desde aquela noite."

"Porque ela viu que você era capaz de ter um compromisso e ela queria outra chance."

"Então, isso realmente é minha culpa?"

"Não, isso apenas aconteceu por que tinha que acontecer. Eventualmente ela pode tentar ferir você. Não se preocupe sobre isso. Eu estou bem."

Eu rolei meus olhos, e apertei a ponte do meu nariz.

Bella inalou profundamente. Olhei para cima, meus olhos articulados com os dela.

"Dane-se Edward. Não. Fique. Obsecado. Com. Isso. Se você colocar esse pequeno plano de merda em ação, eu vou deixar a cidade para sempre," Bella ameaçou. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora. Eu queria ser capaz de ver ela de longe.

Eu balancei a minha cabeça.

Ela me conhecia muito bem.

Então, eu gostaria de encontrar uma maneira que ela me deixasse.

"E esse plano que acaba de surgir na sua cabeça precisa sair também." Bella olhou para mim com firmeza, cruzando os seus braços sobre o seu peito. "Você seria um filho da mãe doente se me deixasse enquanto eu estou enfiada aqui," Bella resmungou antes das lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto pálido.

Eu coloquei as minhas mãos em cada lado do seu rosto e olhei diretamente para ela. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Bella!" Eu menti.

Bella olhou para mim e soltou um grito sufocado.

"Mentiroso."

"Eu não sou." Eu menti mais uma vez suavemente.

Ela me estapeou.

"Eu vou fazer isso fácil para você. Saia." Bella virou o rosto para mim e tentou me empurrar debilmente para longe.

Eu virei ela para mim novamente. Essa não era a maneira que eu queria acabar as coisas. Era muito cedo. Eu queria ser capaz de segurar ela mais uma vez. Eu queria tocar ela mais uma vez. Eu queria beijar ela mais uma vez.

Eu sou um egoísta.

"Droga Bella, eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Eu beijei os seus lábios mas os olhos dela estavam tentando se erguer, para olhar para mim. "Eu amo você." Eu beijei o seu olho direito. "Eu amo você." Meus lábios tocaram o seu olho esquerdo. "Eu amo você." Eu toquei os lábios dela de novo.

Sua mão agarrou um punhado da minha camisa e me puxou para mais perto. "Não ouse me deixar," ela sussurrou contra mim. Ela repetiu as mesmas palavras que eu disse a ela no carro.

"Você ouviu?" Bella acenou com a cabeça. Seu punho me puxou para mais perto. Eu a adverti.

"Não se preocupe. Eu preciso ficar mais perto de você." Suspirei e fiquei do lado dela. Mas eu não estava perto o bastante dela. Ela se posicionou cuidadosamente em meu colo, a cabeça na dobra do meu pescoço, antes dela suspirar totalmente satisfeita.

Depois de um tempo ela estava dormindo enquanto eu me inclinava para cheirar o cabelo dela. Eu sentiria falta deles.

Uma lágrima caiu.

Bella murmurrou meu nome em seu sono. Eu sentiria falta disso.

Em seguida, mais outra caiu.

Eu começei a correr meus dedos pelos seus cabelos sedosos. Eu sentiria falta disso.

Mais lágrimas.

Eu a assisti enquando a última lágrima caia sobre o seu rosto, como um aviso para o seu próprio. Eu sufoquei um gemido e a puxei para mais perto.

Sua mão ainda estava segurando a minha camisa, como se ela fosse um colete de salva-vidas, como se ela estivesse se afogando.

Eu me senti como se eu estivesse me afogando. Eu senti todas as familiares cargas elétricas se intensificarem.

Eu estava tentando me dar razões para ficar. Eu estava tentando me lembrar porque eu a amava.

Mas isso só alimentou a minha necessidade de protegê-la. Eu não poderia deixar que algo assim acontecesse a ela novamente. Eu a amava demais.

Eu sabia que eu não seria capaz de encontrar o meu caminho fora dessa relação. Ela iria ver através de mim.

Eu tinha que recorer ao Fudidoward.

Este era o único jeito.

* * *

_**Nota da Beta Monikah:** Só eu estou achando o Edward um filho da puta de marca maior? Tá certo que ele quer protegê-la, mas... PORRA, ir embora não adianta nada. Mas vai dizer isso pra ele. Affff'ss estou muito puta com ele._

_**Nota da Irene:** Eu sei... vcs querem matar o Ed... mas entendam o lado dele... ele sabe que tem algo errado..._

_Merecemos reviews? Foram 26 páginas para vcs... ahahahaha_

_Outra coisa... me perdeom o atraso... eu sei que essa fic é postada nas terças, mas ontem eu passei o dia na gráfica arrumando minha monografia (que será entregue hj) e quando eu cheguei em casa era muito tarde, eu não tinha dormido e nem comido nada e só me joguei na cama... foi bem estressante...** Mas tenho uma boa noticia: **Sábado tem Sexo e Outros Hábitos do meu colega de quarto. A autora postou e a Ju já traduziu! Hoje ainda tem Entre Irmãos e Resident Geek..._

**Perva's Place é Cultura**


	18. A Repulsa

**Capítulo 18 – A Repulsa**

_Tradutora: Bruna Almeida_**  
**

_Eu teria que recorrer ao Fudidoward._

_Este era o único caminho._

Eu levei Bella para seu apartamento na manhã seguinte depois que ela saiu do hospital. Ela estava com medo de voltar lá porque novamente tinha vazado sobre eu e ela no jornais. Eu sabia que seu irmão ligaria para ela.

Eu a ajudei a sair do carro e tentei convencer ela de que eu não iria a lugar nenhum, mas eu acho que ela percebeu a verdade apesar da mentira. Ela não tinha realmente olhado em meus olhos desde a noite passada. Ela estava assustada e triste.

_Eu sou um maldito cuzão._

O doutor disse que ela precisaria de alguns dias para se recuperar totalmente e relaxar. Já era meio dia quando chegamos ao seu apartamento. Eu me ofereci para fazer o almoço_._

"Apenas alguns sanduíches estão bem," ela sussurrou enquanto ela caminhava para seu telefone sem fio. "Eu vou ligar para o Jordan. Estarei no meu quarto." Ela suspirou e caminhou na direção do seu quarto.

Uma vez que ela havia partido, eu ainda lutava para ficar em pé. Eu não tinha dormido direito a noite passada com Bella dormindo em meus braços. Eu tentei gravar em minha mente o jeito de seu rosto pálido, a tubulação, e como ela olhou para o clube desesperada para respirar. Eu precisava me concentrar naquilo; era o único jeito de lembrar a mim mesmo o porquê eu tinha que ir.

Tânia era uma vadia doente por tentar algo como isso. Como eu não podia ver os sinais de sua mente retorcida? Quando eu voltei para o clube depois que eu estive com ela algumas noites antes, ela me ignorou completamente. Ao mesmo tempo, eu estava agradecido que ela não sentiu a necessidade de falar comigo de novo. De fato eu estava bebendo – bem agradecido. Eu não precisava da porra de um drama dela chorando ou alguma merda do tipo.

A maioria das mulheres que eu deixei no clube sabia exatamente quem eu era e o que eu não era capaz de fazer. Bella provou para elas, minha família e pra mim que estávamos errados. Eu era capaz de amar alguém. Eu era capaz de cuidar de alguém.

Agora eu tinha que retroceder.

Eu tinha que dar um passo pra trás.

Eu consegui fazer dois sanduíches de peru enquanto eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos. Eu ouvi o leve bater de seus pés enquanto ela voltava para a cozinha. Eu virei para ela e seu olhos revelaram que a ligação não tinha sido boa.

"Eu estou bem Edward," Bella sussurrou enquanto ela olhava dentro dos meus olhos por um momento, mas rapidamente olhou para outro lugar.

"Você está mesmo?" Eu discuti.

Bella levantou sua cabeça e raiva apareceu em seus olhos, seus lábios viraram uma linha fina. Até seu ar ficou pesado.

Mas então a emoção se foi em um piscar de olhos. Ela suspirou e pegou um dos sanduíches que eu tinha colocado no prato e andou para o banquinho do bar. "Apenas vá embora Edward."

Eu fechei meus olhos. "Não."

"Eu não consigo suportar você prolongando a porra do inevitável."

"Eu não vou embora."

Uma risada fria, sem humor encheu o ambiente. "Quando você vai entender que eu posso dizer quando você está mentindo, porra?"

"Eu não quero ir embora," Eu sussurrei com meus olhos ainda fechados. Eu odiava que eu estava fazendo isso com ela.

"Ainda," ela contra-atacou. "Quando estará fodidamente ok para você ir embora? Huh? Quando eu estiver melhor? Ou quando você estiver melhor? Ou será depois que você me foder mais uma vez?"

Eu a senti ficando de pé em minha frente. Suas mãos começaram a desabotoar minha camisa. "Porque se for o que você quer, vamos acabar logo isso."

Eu me dividi em dois. Uma parte minha queria tocá-la, senti-la e segurá-la. A outra parte queria correr. Correr da porra da dor que eu sabia que estava por vir. Mas eu era egoísta.

Eu a deixei tirar minha camisa. Eu deixei suas mãos quentes tocarem meu peito. Eu gemi enquanto sua língua rodopiava envolta do bico do meu peito exposto. Eu a empurrei para fora do balcão enquanto agarrava seus ombros acalmando seus movimentos. Ela me olhou, seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas derramadas enquanto meus lábios abaixaram-se nos dela. Ela gemeu levemente enquanto suas mãos começavam a brincar com os cabelos da minha nuca. Eu lambi seu lábio inferior com a ponta da minha língua e eu senti seus lábios abrirem levemente. Eu escorreguei minha língua em sua doce boca e a acariciei. Eu gemi e puxei seu pequeno corpo em direção ao meu. Eu a senti pular e a peguei em seu traseiro enquanto suas pernas enrolaram em minha cintura.

Eu nos levei até seu quarto cuidadosamente, nossos lábios nunca deixando o outro. Eu a deitei levemente em sua cama e arranquei tudo que estava em seu corpo. Eu queria saborear cada centímetro de sua pele cremosa. Eu removi suas sandálias e beijei cada um de suas minúsculas unhas pintadas de vermelho. Ela riu quando eu chupei seu dedo mindinho. E o som de sua risada acalmou meu coração dolorido.

Nós poderíamos fingir apenas pelo resto do final de semana.

Eu corri minhas mãos pela suas pernas e lentamente removi suas calças de Yoga e beijei cada centímetro da pele exposta. Eu joguei as calças no chão e continuei com meus cuidados, começando com seu tornozelo. O corpo de Bella corou em um rosa delicioso quando ela percebeu o que eu estava fazendo. Eu beijei cada pequena cicatriz e cada sarda. Ela riu novamente quando eu lambi as costas de seu joelho. Eu beijei a bainha de sua pequena calçinha branca, ganhando um gemido suave. Eu removi sua calcinha juntando na pilha ao lado da cama. Eu consegui rapidamente tirar meus sapatos, meias e calça antes de descer em seu corpo novamente.

Eu beijei seu umbigo, e despejei dúzias de beijos através de seu torso ganhando mais risadas. Eu queria guardar esse som em minha memória. Eu não queria me esquecer dele nunca. Era um som que eu esperava, uma vez que eu tinha ido embora, que ela continuasse a fazer. Eu empurrei a camiseta de Bella um pouco e beijei cada uma de suas costelas. Eu podia ver o intumescimento dos seus redondos montículos cremosos e eu os queria ver. Minhas mãos agarraram a borda da sua camiseta e arranquei-a de seu corpo. Bella olhou para mim por um instante enquanto ela mordia seu lábio inferior antes de virar sua cabeça e tremer com seus olhos fechados.

Com vários beijos, eu estava tentando dizer a ela que eu a amava. Com cada lambida de minha língua eu estava tentando dizer que precisava dela. Com cada fôlego irregular eu queria mostrar que aquilo tinha sido para o seu melhor. Eu beijei seus lábios suavemente e ela me deu acesso enquanto suas mãos agarravam meus braços como uma doce carícia. Eu queria chorar. Eu queria dizer a ela que tudo iria ficar bem, mas nós estávamos fingindo agora.

Suas mãos correram pelos meus braços e sobre as minhas costas para dentro da minha boxer. Ela agarrou minha bunda e me puxou para perto. Eu gemi enquanto eu sentia seu núcleo contra minha ereção. Suas mãos tiraram minha boxer enquanto meus lábios deixaram sua linda e pequena boca esbanjando-se em seu pescoço antes de descer para seus mamilos rígidos. Eu peguei um em minha mão e apertando e rolando ele enquanto gemidos e silvos deixaram os delicados lábios de Bella. Minha boca fechou-se em volta de seu outro mamilo; minha língua rodava sobre a superfície dura.

"Por favor," Bella arfou enquanto suas costas arqueavam para fora da cama. Eu gemi e abri suas pernas com meu joelho. Eu deslizei levemente para dentro de seu núcleo, nós dois gemendo enquanto eu a preenchia. Eu beijei seus lábios tentando evitar seus olhos, não porque eu não conseguia olhar para ela, mas porque eu sabia que ela não queria me olhar. Eu arrisquei um olhar e estava certo. Ao mesmo em tempo que seus olhos encontraram os meus, ela olhou para longe. Eu gemi de novo enquanto me movia lentamente dentro e fora dela. Seus quadris conheciam cada uma das minhas estocadas enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço.

Nenhum de nós estava com pressa; nenhum de nós queria que isso acabasse. Mas a maré dos nossos corpos suados começou a apertar. Bella foi até a borda com um grito silencioso e eu continuei estocar dentro dela prolongando seu orgasmo. Ela veio de novo me trazendo com ela dessa vez. Eu lentamente saí de dentro dela e tentei colocá-la em meu peito enquanto eu virava de costas. Mas ela não deixou. Ela virou suas costas e começou a soluçar silenciosamente. Eu chorei e a puxei para meu peito, moldando seu corpo contra o meu.

Nós dois choramos silenciosamente antes de dormir.

Domingo de manhã eu acordei com o cheiro de bacon, baunilha e canela. Eu andei meio grogue para a cozinha. Bella estava na mesa de café da manhã e sorriu quando eu entrei.

"Desculpe, eu espero não ter te acordado." Bella sorriu. Um sorriso ingênuo.

Eu corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo e balancei minha cabeça. Eu devolvi seu sorriso e sentei ao seu lado. Ela colocou um prato em minha frente e nós comemos quietamente sua comida deliciosa e lemos o jornal juntos.

Nós ainda estávamos fingindo.

Nós passamos o resto da manhã enrolados juntos no seu sofá assistindo reprises de Friends. Ela queria rir. Eu queria que ela risse. Assim era como eu queria me lembrar dela. Como eu queria lembrar de_nós._

Bella sorriu para mim e balançou sua cabeça. "Isso era algo que eu não conseguiria ver Emmett fazendo." Eu ri e assenti concordando enquanto Joey entrava no apartamento com todas as roupas de Chandler. Bella riu e jogou uma pipoca na minha cara. Eu ri e joguei uma pipoca nela.

Nós brincamos desse jeito por alguns minutos antes de Bella jogar toda a bacia em minha cabeça e correu para seu quarto rindo. Eu tirei toda a pipoca e corri atrás dela. Ela não estava na cama ou em uma cadeira, mas eu não conseguia achá-la.

"Bella?" Eu perguntei. Eu jurei que ela havia corrido para seu quarto. Então eu ouvi sua risada de seu closet. Eu abri a porta e dentro de seu closet estava Bella em nada além de minha camisa de futebol de Jersey. Ela riu e jogou sua cabeça para trás e tentou passar por mim. Eu a agarrei em torno de sua fina cintura e não perdendo tempo a joguei sobre meu ombro e a levei para a cama.

Nós fingimos o resto do dia juntos.

Era apenas após a meia-noite e eu estava deitado no peito de Bella. Levantei-me com cuidado para não acordá-la. Eu beijei sua testa e sussurrei: "Eu te amo, sempre." Me vesti rapidamente e conseguiu andar alguns passos em direção a porta do quarto antes de ouvi-la se mover sobre a cama.

"Onde você está indo?" Bella sussurrou. Eu me virei para ela e desejei não ter feito isso. Ela se sentou e colocou o lençol sobre sua cintura deixando sua bela parte de cima do corpo exposta. Eu queria voltar para cama e me juntar a ela, mas eu não podia. Eu não iria.

"Umm... eu não tenho mais roupas limpas aqui, então eu vou voltar para o meu apartamento."

"Oh... ok," Bella disse. "Vejo você de manhã?"

"Claro, amor," eu corri minha mão pelo meu cabelo. "Eu te vejo em meu apartamento então poderemos ir juntos para o trabalho. Como sempre." Bella assentiu e se deitou de novo na cama.

"Ok. Então te vejo mais tarde," Bella sussurrou, se virando de costas para a porta.

"Te vejo daqui a pouco, amor." Eu virei e comecei a fechar a porta, mas ouvi Bella fungar. Eu gemi internamente e corri do apartamento. Eu não parei enquanto não estava em minha cama. Minha cama.

Eu odiava minha cama, porra.

Eu me odiava porra.

Mas isso tinha que acontecer.

Para meu plano dar certo, eu tinha que fazer uma ligação.

Eu peguei meu celular, sabendo que ela estaria acordada. Eu achei seu número e apertei send.

"Hey sou eu."

"Hey bonitão." A voz falou do outro lado.

"Você pode vir aqui lá pelas seis da manhã?"

"E interromper meu sono de beleza?"

"Por favor, eu preciso de um favor."

"Hmm... eu estarei aí."

**BPOV**

Dane-se ele.

Dane-se ele.

Ele venerou meu corpo pelo último dia e meio fingindo que tudo ficaria bem. Dane-se ele. Ele ainda estava saindo. Eu virei minhas costas para a porta e não pude evitar o soluço que saiu de mim. Eu o amava e ele me amava, mas não era suficiente.

Talvez eu devesse só o deixar ir. Tornar isso mais fácil para ambos. Desse jeito, ele estava me deixando porque ele me amava, não porque ele me odiava. Ele me odiaria se eu tivesse contado a ele a verdade.

Dane-se ele.

Eu tornar isso mais fácil para ele. Mas se ele escolhesse voltar para seus caminhos e me deixar de fora, ele teria outra coisa vindo. Porque se ele se atirasse nessa merda, então Isabella Marie Swan estava saindo do trabalho duro e faria ele pagar.

Dane-se ele.

Eu fui para seu apartamento apenas antes das seis e meia. Eu ouvi vozes sussurrando vindo de dentro de seu apartamento. Uma era dele, a outra de uma mulher.

Dane-se ele.

Eu bati na porta e os sussurros de repente pararam. Edward atendeu a porta e pareceu como se ele estivesse acabado de deixar a cama. Sua camisa estava aberta, seu cabelo despenteado e os botões de calça estavam desabotoados.

Imbecil.

Eu olhei para trás ele e em pé ao lado de seu balcão estava uma bela cabeça vermelha. Eu sorri internamente. Então esse era seu plano de jogo.

**EPOV**

"Bella umm..." eu corri minha mão pelo meu cabelo. "Ugh... isso não é o que provavelmente parece ser."

Bella esbarrou em mim andando em direção da cozinha.

OK.

Eu estava esperando que ela gritasse desse-me uma bofetada ou simplesmente fosse embora; não que fosse direto e confrontasse a "outra mulher" que estava atualmente vestida com a minha camisa e meu short.

Os olhos de Maggie se arregalaram enquanto Bella se aproximava dela. Então Bella estendeu sua mão.

_Que porra é essa?_

"Bella Swan, é bom finalmente te conhecer." Bella sorriu com sua mão estendida.

"Uh..." Maggie não sabia o que dizer. Ela olhou para mim e eu apenas encolhi meus ombros.

"Maggie O'Hare, dona e chefe do O Grill," Bella disse sorrindo enquanto Maggie pegava sua mão para balançar. "E meia irmã de Edward Masen Senior."

_Merda._

Bella virou para me olhar e levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela veio em minha direção e bateu de leve na minha cara duas vezes com sua mão.

"Se esse é o jogo que você quer jogar. Tudo Bem. Que comece o jogo."

Ela me empurrou de lado. "Maggie, me ligue e então nós poderemos almoçar juntar com Alice e Rose." Então ela se foi fechando a porta atrás dela.

Eu gemi.

"Eu gosto dela," Maggie disse rindo.

Eu cheguei ao escritório a tempo. Eu andava nervosamente para o escritório de Bella que levava ao meu. Bella estava sentada em sua mesa. Mas ela não parecia a minha Bella.

Essa estava vestida em um terninho preto, seu cabelo estava todo puxado para cima em um coque e ela usava óculos. Ela me olhou, o que vi fez-me encolher. Seus olhos estavam vazios. Não havia nada além deles.

"Bella," Eu sussurrei.

"Sim, senhor. Seu café já esta em sua mesa. Sua primeira reunião será em 20 minutos. Todos os arquivos e notas já estão no seu computador e em sua mesa."

"Bella."

"Sim, senhor?"

"Me chame pelo meu nome, por favor."

"Não, senhor." Bella olhou para longe de mim e voltou para tela de seu computador.

Eu assenti e fui para meu escritório, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Eu me encostei em minha porta e suspirei.

Ela estava tentando tornar tudo mais fácil.

Então porque isso ainda me machucava, porra?

Vinte minutos mais tarde Bella apresentou dois novos clientes e colocou o gravador ao meu lado.

"Você não faz mais anotações?" Eu perguntei antes dela sair.

"Não senhor, eu tenho uma reunião com Carlisle em alguns minutos." Dizendo isso, ela fechou a porta atrás dela.

Essa foi uma longa manhã. Alguns minutos antes do almoço, minha porta abriu com Rosalie e Alice invadindo.

"Mais qual é a porra do seu problema?" Alice disse com os dentes cerrados.

"Nenhum" eu respondi olhando para o arquivo.

"Não nos diga essa merda," Rosalie disse firmemente.

"Assim é melhor." Eu disse juntando dois documentos e os colocando dentro de um envelope de papel pardo.

"Ela é a melhor coisa que já te aconteceu," Alice alegou-me. Mas ela não estava mudando minha mente.

"Exatamente Alice. E olhe o que aconteceu com a 'melhor coisa' por minha causa," eu bati de volta para ela.

"Merda Edward," Rosalie disse e então saiu correndo do escritório com Alice rastejando atrás dela. Eu suspirei e corri meu braço pela mesa empurrando tudo pra fora dela. Eu deitei minha cabeça na madeira fria e deixei algumas lágrimas escaparem.

_Eu posso fazer isso._

Então houve uma leve batida na porta. "Entre"

Bella entrou mais deu apenas alguns passos. "Eu estou saindo para almoçar. Você precisa de algo antes que eu saia?" Eu balancei minha cabeça. Bella virou para sair, mas eu pedi que ela esperasse.

"Sobre o que era a reunião com o meu pai?" Eu perguntei curiosamente; se tinha haver com o projeto dela, eu iria ser convidado para participar.

"Ele estava me dizendo sobre um novo cargo que talvez eu seja perfeita," Bella sussurrou antes de fechar a porta atrás dela.

_Oh inferno, não._

Eu me levantei bruscamente e segui em direção ao escritório de Carlisle. Eu andei por trás depois de Margaret e segui reto para dentro de seu escritório.

Sua cadeira estava encarando a janela. Eu bati meu punho em sua mesa.

"Não se interfira, porra." Eu resmunguei. Sua cadeira virou e ele me encarou. Ele levantou, colocando as palmas de sua mão em sua mesa e olhando direto para mim.

"Não venha ao meu escritório e me desrespeite, Edward." Carlisle disse firmemente, mas em um tom neutro.

"Porque que infernos você está tentando levar a Bella pra longe de mim?" Eu me levantei cruzando meus braços sobre meu peito.

"Eu tenho pensado sobre isso há umas semanas. Ela é perfeita para o cargo," Carlisle disso com os cantos de sua boca virados para baixo. Sua testa estava franzida; ele estava lutando para controlar sua raiva.

"Não. Eu quero ser capaz de pelo menos poder vê-la."

"Eu não vou ficar aqui e ver aquela pobre garota deixar o trabalho porque ela não consegue ficar perto de você," ele estourou e andou em torno de sua mesa me empurrando para a cadeira.

"Não vai ser desse jeito." Eu olhei para ele.

Ele riu ironicamente e sua face se ficou vermelha. "Aquela garota que eu encontrei no meu escritório não era Bella. Ela é uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Que diabos você fez a ela?"

"Nada... tudo... porra." Eu corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo e afastei meus olhos de Carlisle.

"Eu tenho te apoiado, mesmo sabendo como você trata as mulheres. Eu odiei aquilo. Isso era um lembrete constante que eu e sua tia Esme falhamos em criar você. Mas isso é fodidamente doentio."

Eu me encolhi.

Carlisle não xingava.

Isso era ruim.

"Você sabe o que essa pobre garota passou e agora, você escolhe fazer isso a ela," ele disse com os dentes cerrados. Suas mãos estavam ao lado de seu corpo, cerradas em punhos.

"Eu não tinha outra escolha, Carlisle. Eu não posso deixar algo assim acontecer a ela de novo," eu implorei para que ele compreendesse.

"Você sabe que ela tem pesadelos?" eu fiquei pálido e balancei minha cabeça. Eu cheguei a pensar uma vez que ela tinha, mas ela disse logo em seguida que não tinha mais.

"Ela ligou para Esme às três da manhã chorando falando que seu irmão tinha sido baleado... ela estava confusa. Ela está revivendo o acidente de seu irmão e a morte de sua amiga."

Eu cocei minha cabeça e a balancei. "Ela nunca teve pesadelos quando passávamos a noite juntos."

"Exatamente. Você não entendeu? Edward, eles pararam porque ela se sentia segura com você."

"Isso não importa, ela vai superar isso." Eu tentei convencer a ele e a mim mesmo.

"Se seu plano é manter ela por perto apenas para sua vontade egoísta de vê-la, você não me dá outra escolha a não ser oferecer pra ela a posição de Administradora de Projetos de Caridade."

Eu gritei. "Não a tire de perto de mim. O único escritório que ainda resta vago é do outro lado do corredor. Eu nunca mais a veria."

"Você não me dá outra escola. Você acha que é fácil para ela ficar perto de você?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Saia daqui. Concerte a merda que você fez ou ela deixará seu escritório imediatamente." Carlisle sentou em sua cadeira imediatamente e não me olhou. Sua cabeça já estava feita.

Eu iria perdê-la.

_Eu merecia isso._

Passei o almoço dentro de meu escritório sozinho e incapaz de comer algo.

Bella voltou para seu escritório com James. Eu ouvi vozes atrás da porta. Eu levantei e abri minha porta e vi pela fresta ele a deixando em sua mesa. Ela entregou um cartão a ele, mas não antes de escrever algo atrás. Ela sorriu para ele e ele olhou levemente embaraçado enquanto ele pegava o cartão.

Bella sorriu para encorajar ele e colocou suas mãos nos ombros dele. Se alguém poderia mudar James, esse alguém era ela. Bem, se ela poderia começar a sair, eu também poderia.

Eu passei o resto do dia me mantendo ocupado e evitando todo tipo de contado com Bella. Eu estava com um pouco de raiva que ela podia seguir em frente tão rápido mas eu tentei essa tática essa manhã e ela se tornou um desastre.

Bella veio ao meu escritório antes das seis da noite. "Eu estou indo por hoje." Eu assenti, mas não olhando a ela.

"Bella?" Uma voz chamou atrás dela. Bella virou e andou para fora do escritório.

Eu andei até a minha porta com a intenção de ir embora, mas na realidade eu queria seguir ela. Em seu escritório estavam Nessie e Jacob juntos de Jordan.

Jordan olhou direto para mim e me encarou. Ele veio em minha direção, nunca tirando seus olhos de mim.

"Eu sabia que você não era bom pra ela. Eu atualmente espero que você me prove o contrário."

"Eu não sou."

"Você não a merece."

"Jordan," Bella o repreendeu.

"Não, ele está certo, eu não te mereço. Esse é a questão que eu venho tentando provar," Eu disse seguindo em direção ao elevador nem me importando em ver a sua reação.

"Então porra, deixe ela ir," Jordan me gritou. Eu esperei ao lado da portas e apertei o botão repetidamente. Eu ouvi e senti alguém atrás de mim.

"Você sabe que essa porra de auto-aversão é patética, Cullen. Eu e você sabemos que você e a Bella se pertencem," Jacob afirmou agarrando meu braço, assim eu poderia encarar ele.

"Eu sei que você quer que eu e Bella fiquemos juntos Black, mas isso não vai mais dar certo. Acabou tudo."

"Merda, eu acreditaria em você se você não estivesse mentindo."

Eu rosnei.

"Você não sabe de nada."

"Eu sei que você está se machucando tanto quanto ela. Mais ela vai esconder. De todo mundo e então... acontecerá novamente."

"Mais de que infernos você está falando?"

"Depois que Brianna morreu, Bella estava catatônica por quase um mês. Depois daquilo, ela era a porra de um zumbi. Ela tinha seu dia, voltava para casa e ia para cama. Marque minhas palavras se isso acontecer de novo, eu voltarei," Ele disse rangendo os dentes antes de ir em direção a Bella e seu irmão;

Eu suspirei e andei em direção ao elevador e voltei a olhar para ela. Ela estava de pé ao lado de seu irmão, que estava apontando para o seu cabelo. Então eu a vi soltar seu cabelo enquanto a portas se fechavam.

Eu evitei a academia como uma epidemia. Eu não queria ter a chance de ver ela lá. Bella continuou seu jogo pelo resto da semana, se vestindo e falando comigo do mesmo jeito que ela tinha feito na primeira manhã. Eu senti falta do meu nome saindo de seus suaves lábios.

Era finalmente sexta e eu não teria que vê-la. Eu quis ir para o clube para desempenhar o papel do meu antigo eu, mas eu não tinha coração para isso. Eu chamei Alice para ver se alguém ia, mas ninguém iria. Aparentemente a cena do clube tinha perdido todo o seu apelo.

Então ela me lembrou que eu era um puta de um imbecil e não queria falar comigo.

_Sim, eu sei._

Eu passei o final de semana em casa e assisti TV. Minha mente constantemente viajando pelos últimos sábados que passamos juntos. O primeiro dos sábados nós estávamos nas quedas. Ela estava tão bonita com o sol e o vento em seu cabelo. Depois, quando o sonho de Bella e eu andando pela trilha com nossa filha e nosso filho em sua barriga que nunca iria acontecer, eu chorei para dormir.

Eu tinha que deixá-la ir e não havia mais volta. Isso tinha que acontecer.

Com outra semana passada, eu vi Bella ficar magra e com olheiras. Ela não tinha dormido. Era sexta e eu queria ver ela. Ela tinha deixado o escritório antes de mim, alegando que tinha terminado tudo. Ela continuava me chamando de senhor, respondendo minhas perguntas com uma ou duas palavras curtas.

Isso era tortura. Eu fiz isso a ela. E eu tive o bastante.

Eu fui até seu apartamento e estava para bater em sua porta quando eu ouvi vozes de dentro dele.

"Está tudo bem querida, eu vou te esperar no carro," uma voz masculina disse lá de dentro. Era muito alterada para eu determinar de quem era. Eu congelei quando a porta abriu e James saiu para o corredor. Ele me viu e olhou para baixo corando ao passar por mim. Eu estava muito puto. Eu disse a ele para ficar longe dela.

"James," eu rosnei antes de virar pra chutar a porra do seu traseiro.

"Você está escolhendo pra ver o que quer ver." A voz de Bella disse de dentro de sua porta. Eu virei para encará-la.

"E o que eu vejo é o James saindo de seu apartamento às nove da noite, e você está indo com ele."

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha. "Não é da sua conta, Ed..." ela parou, impedindo meu nome de sair pelos seus lábios.

Eu mudei para a minha velha tática.

"E quando é suposto que você não está saindo com colegas de trabalho," Eu rosnei, com meu peito se enchendo com a minha raiva.

Bella riu. "Boa tentativa."

"Obrigada por tudo, Dra. Swan," uma doce voz feminina saiu de trás de Bella.

"Sem problemas, Victoria. Eu vejo você e o James na próxima semana no mesmo horário." Bella sorriu abrindo mais a porta para deixar a ruiva de cabelos encaracolados com belas pernas sair.

"Claro, eu já espero por isso." Victoria sorriu de volta antes de sair para o corredor. Eu fiquei lá confuso enquanto Bella suspirava e andava em direção a sua cozinha. Ela deixou a porta aberta.

Eu entrei atrás dela esperando que o fato dela ter deixado a porta aberta fosse um convite. Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e a segui pra dentro da cozinha. Seu telefone tocou e ela apenas me olhou fixamente enquanto atendia.

"Residência da Dra. Swan"

"Daniel, sim. Desculpe-me, Big Bubba está doente e não vai poder se juntar a nós nessa segunda."

"Não Daniel, nós não podemos ter um encontro por nós mesmos."

"Podemos marcar para terça, o que você acha?"

"Ok, me ligue se você tiver algum problema. Eu estarei em casa."

"Tudo bem, boa noite."

Bella desligou o telefone e voltou a me encarar.

"James é um paciente." Eu disse mais como uma pergunta.

"Sim."

"Eu pensei que você estivesse saindo com ele."

"E se eu estivesse você não deveria se importar, certo?"

"Eu me importo."

"O que você quer? Você quer me ver, mas não ficar comigo. Então você fica bravo ao pensar que estou saindo com outra pessoa. Isso é injusto, Ed..." Bella recuou e balançou sua cabeça.

Eu agarrei seus ombros. "Por favor, diga. Me chame pelo meu nome."

"Não."

Eu joguei minhas mãos no ar em frustração. "Porque não?"

"Não é profissional." Ela encolheu seus ombros antes de voltar à sua geladeira.

Eu rosnei, "Eu não me importo, porra"

"Você sente falta de eu o chamando pelo seu nome?" Ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Eu suspirei jogando minhas duas mãos no ar, "Sim!"

"Bom," ela disse friamente.

"Essa não é a minha Bella."

"Sua Bella continua em um quarto de hospital. Você a deixou lá."

_Ai._

Ela se virou e andou até sua geladeira tirando uma garrafa de água. Eu notei que a geladeira estava vazia. Não havia quase nada lá dentro. Ela não estava comendo quase nada.

"Bella, por favor, fale comigo. Eu odeio isso. Eu não queria que _isso_ acontecesse." Eu gesticulei em direção a ela. Bella olhou para seu jeans largo e sua camiseta.

"Eu perdi algum peso, nada de mais."

"É sim algo de mais. Eu não consigo ver você fazendo isso com você mesma."

"Em que infernos você se importa?"

"Ahhh! Eu me importo porra. Eu sempre me importei!"

"Vá embora Edward."

Eu arfei levemente. Era a primeira vez em quase duas semanas desde que eu a ouvi dizendo meu nome.

"Edward." Bella disse de novo, andando em minha direção. Eu recuei alguns passos.

"Edward," Ela sussurrou sem ar.

Eu gemi.

"Qual é o problema, Edward? O faz se lembrar de algo quando eu digo o seu nome?"

"Sim," eu admiti. Minhas costas já estavam na sua porta. Bella ficou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Edward." Eu gemi e juntei meus lábios nos dela. Ela apertou meus ombros enquanto minha língua explorava a caverna de sua boca. Bella gemeu levemente enquanto seus dedos começaram a correr pelo meu cabelo.

_Deus, como eu senti falta disso._

Bella me empurrou e jogou seu pescoço para trás enquanto meus lábios beijavam uma trilha de sua boca ao longo de seu pescoço.

"Eu sinto sua falta."

"Eu quero você."

"Me perdoe."

"Eu fui estúpido."

"Por favor, me perdoe." Eu sussurrei contra a pele de seu pescoço.

Bella gemeu levemente, "Eu te perdôo," as mãos de Bella deixaram meu cabelo e foram para meu peito e me empurraram. "Mas isso não muda nada."

"O quê?"

"Você me machucou. Eu não estou pronta para volta para _nós_"

"Eu vou esperar."

Bella balançou sua cabeça. "Se eu escolher voltar para você."

Eu a tinha machucado muito.

"Eu sou provavelmente uma hipócrita por dizer isso, mas eu não sei se posso se podemos voltar ao que tínhamos."

"Mas..." Bella me cortou colocando a ponta do seu dedo em meus lábios.

"Eu vou para se ser a Uber-Bella* se você me der tempo," Bella sugeriu. Eu assenti.

_* N/B: 'Uber-' na língua inglesa esse "complemento" se une a adjetivos ou substantivos indicando um grande exemplo, ou exemplo extremo. No caso do "Uber-Bella", pra nós é como se a Bella dissesse que ela iria ser a Super-Bella, a Incrível-Bella. Que ela seria um grande exemplo. Sabe aquele papo dos pais de exemplo a ser seguido xD._

"Não me pressione."

Eu assenti.

"Não espere um conserto rápido."

Eu assenti.

"É melhor você ir," ela disse tirando seu dedo de meus lábios. Eu peguei sua pequena mão na minha e beijei cada dedo, sua palma e sua articulação antes de ir.

"Eu am..." eu comecei a dizer, mas Bella balançou a cabeça. Ela não queria ouvir. Especialmente vindo de mim.

"Por favor, Edward. Eu não sei o que eu quero agora. Eu te vejo segunda."

Eu assenti a abri a porta. Eu passei minha mão sobre sua bochecha. "Boa noite, meu amor."

Bella assentiu e fechou a porta. Eu me encostei sobre a porta tentando escutar seus passos indo embora, mas eu não ouvi. Eu podia ver a sombra de que ela ainda estava encostada na porta e eu ouvi um leve soluço de dentro e ela deslizou contra a porta.

Eu suspirei levemente, deslizei e deixei minha cabeça descansar sobre a porta. "Eu te amo, Bella."

"Eu sei."

"Por favor, me deixe entrar."

"Não."

"Eu te amo."

"Eu sei."

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu ainda vejo isso em seus olhos. Isso foi o que me levou durante essas duas semanas."

"Tem sido um inferno." Eu disse levemente, mas eu sabia que ela ainda podia me ouvir.

"É tem sido mesmo."

"Me perdoe."

"Eu sei. Por favor, você já está fazendo isso mais difícil."

"Vá tentar dormir, Bella."

"Eu vou quando você for embora."

"Eu já saí do seu apartamento," eu a recordei.

Bella deu um riso abafado. "Ir embora do prédio," ela esclareceu.

"Eu vou quando você sair de perto da porta."

Eu a ouvi suspirar e levantar.

"Ok, estou de pé e saindo de perto da porta."

Eu me levantei do meu lugar e coloquei minhas duas mãos na porta.

"Eu posso ver que você continua aí."

Ela bufou, "Tudo bem, boa noite Edward."

"Mais uma vez."

Uma leve risada felicitou meus ouvidos.

"Edward," ela sussurrou pela porta.

"Eu nunca vou ficar cansado de ouvir meu nome saindo pelos seus lábios."

"Isso foi extravagante." Bella riu.

"O que eu posso dizer? Você traz o extravagante filme romântico de dentro de mim, meu amor."

"Ok, você pode ir agora."

"Você ainda está na sua porta," eu reclamei.

"Eu vou chamar o segurança"

"Não, você não faria..."

"Quer apostar?" Bella riu.

Merda. Ela iria mesmo chamar eles.

"Tudo Bem. Eu te amo, minha Bella."

Não houve resposta e a sombra não estava mais atrás da porta. Eu suspirei e andei em direção aos elevadores.

Eu dormi um pouco melhor naquele final de semana.

Segunda de manhã foi recebida com um céu de nuvens escuras e uma chuva desanimadora. Preocupação passou pela minha cabeça de Bella dirigindo nesse tempo.

Eu peguei meu celular e liguei para ela. "Bella, amor, está tudo ok para você dirigir num tempo desses?"

"Bom dia para você também, Edward." Bella disse sarcasticamente do outro lado da linha.

"Desculpe," eu balbuciei enquanto deixava meu apartamento.

"Eu vou ficar bem Edward," Bella disse. "Eu já estou quase no meu carro."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim. Não se esqueça de trazer o arquivo Knight. Eu tenho alguns itens que eu preciso substituir nele," Bella disse.

"Todo o negócio não é?" eu reclamei.

"Sim." ela riu. Eu pude ouvir ela desativando o alarme de seu carro. "Daniel, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Então sua voz pareceu distante.

"Bella?" Eu gritei no telefone.

_Porra._

As vozes estavam abafadas do outro lado da linha. Eu segurei meu telefone em minha orelha enquanto eu corria para o elevador e pressionava o botão.

"Daniel, relaxe Daniel." Eu ouvi do outro lado da linha.

"Senhorita Swan." Outra voz, uma que eu reconheci, mas não era de Daniel.

"Fique longe Derek e Adam."

"Daniel, abaixe a arma," Bella disse calmamente.

_Oh Deus, não._

As portas se abriram e eu pressionei o botão para o saguão.

"Eu a machuquei, Dra. Swan," Daniel soluçou.

"Quem Daniel?"

"Minha ex-mulher"

"Eu tenho certeza que ela vai ficar bem, Daniel."

"Não, ela não vai. Eu... tentei machucar ela."

"Eu sei, mas nós podemos trabalhar nisso juntos, Daniel."

"Eu sinto muito."

"Eu sei que você sente. Mas, por favor, abaixe a arma."

"Porque você esta chorando, Dra. Swan?"

"Armas me assustam Daniel, e você está apontando ela para mim."

_Oh por favor, não! Por favor, rápido porra de elevador._

"Eu nunca te machucaria."

"Eu sei que você não iria, Daniel. Por favor, abaixe ela. A polícia virá breve. Eles vão te machucar se eles virem você apontando isso para mim."

"Eu machuco todos que eu amo Dra. Swan"

"Não, nós vamos ligar para sua esposa juntos e vamos dar um jeito nisso."

"Ela não quer fazer nada comigo. Ela me odeia por tentar machucar ela."

"Está tudo bem Daniel," Bella chorou. "Por favor, você está me assustando."

As portas se abriram, eu corri a velocidade máxima em direção ao prédio dela. Foi só eu me aproximar do prédio, o Oficial Davis chegou.

"Eu posso ouvir eles," eu disse a ele.

"Ele está realmente armado?"

"Sim, ela disse que está apontada para ela."

"Daniel, por favor." Bella implorou. Então eu ouvi seu grito e um barulho de tiro.

_Não._

Dois policiais armados, Davis e eu corremos pelas escadas e entramos na garagem subterrânea. Derek, o porteiro do prédio estava pálido e parecia que estava ficando doente.

Bella estava no chão de concreto coberta de sangue chorando sobre Daniel.

"Não..." ela soluçava.

Eu corri até ela e a peguei virando seu rosto em direção do meu para que ela não tivesse que ver ele.

"Daniel!" Ela chorou, tremendo em meus braços.

"Amor, ele te machucou?" Eu perguntei tentando checar ela. Eu me virei para longe do corpo de Daniel tentando colocar ela para longe do corpo. Mas ela me empurrou e deitou sua cabeça sobre o peito dele e soluçou.

"Desculpe-me. Eu falhei de novo." Seu corpo pesado com a respiração ofegante que ela estava tomando. Nós todos estávamos quietos; o único som que ecoava no lugar era o choro de Bella.

"Leve ela para cima e limpe-a. Mantenha a parte superior da roupa dela e da sua sobre a porta para que eu possa subir daqui a pouco e a pegar," Oficial Davis disse. Eu assenti. Eu agarrei Bella e dessa vez ela não me empurrou.

Eu a peguei e comecei a andar em direção do elevador. Bella perdeu a consciência antes que eu pressionasse o botão. Eu gentilmente a balancei para acordá-la.

"Edward," ela questionou, seus olhos castanhos estavam avermelhados me olhando.

"Eu estou bem aqui, meu amor," eu sussurrei antes de beijar sua testa.

Ela assentiu e deitou a cabeça em meu pescoço. Eu a carreguei para seu apartamento enquanto ela chorava quietamente. Eu abri a porta com a chave que ela tinha me dado há uns dias atrás da nossa relação.

Eu a carreguei para a banheira e a coloquei no armário. Bella gritou quando viu o quanto de sangue estava nela.

"Tire isso de mim!" Ela começou a chorar e gritar enquanto rasgava freneticamente sua blusa.

"Shhh... eu vou. Por favor, fique quieta." Eu tentei consolar ela e tirei sua camiseta e desabotoei a saia que ela estava vestindo. Bella ficou quieta e começou a encarar suas mãos que estavam cobertas de sangue e gritou novamente.

Eu comecei a sussurrar e a puxar para perto enquanto eu tirava suas roupas gentilmente deixando-as no chão. Eu rapidamente descartei minha jaqueta, gravata e calças que estavam cobertas com sangue de segurar Bella.

"Porque essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo?" Bella perguntou com seus olhos arregalados como uma criança.

"Eu não sei, amor."

"Eu falhei."

"Ele já tinha ido longe demais."

"Eu falhei do mesmo jeito."

"Você fez o que pôde."

"Edward, me ponha no chuveiro. Eu não posso suportar isso. Eu vou sucumbir a isso," Bella arfou antes de eu envolver seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Eu decido." Eu a peguei e fomos até o chuveiro ligando os sprays.

"Toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos, tudo que eu vejo é sangue," Bella disse enquanto ela via o sangue diluindo e saindo de suas mãos.

"Você não vai."

"Sim, os mesmos velhos pesadelos e agora isso."

"Eu vou te ajudar a passar por isso."

Bella assentiu encostando-se em mim e soluçando.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **Eu sei... foi tenso né? Mas tudo melhora... eu juro! O 19 vem terça... e quem quer ele levanta a mão! \o_

_Obrigado a todas as reviews e obrigado a Mônikah que está betando os capítulos anormes para nós. A Lay já traduziu o 19... e eu o 20_

_tá tudo lindo!_

_**Perva's Place**  
_


	19. Os Fantasmas

**Capítulo 19 – Os Fantasmas**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

"_Sim, o mesmo velho pesadelo, e agora isso."_

"_Eu vou ajudá-la com isso."_

_Bella assentiu com a cabeça encostada em meu ombro e chorou._

Eu lavei o corpo dela, livrando sua pele macia das manchas de sangue. Ela ficou à deriva, tanto dentro como fora de sua consciência. Quando eu ia tirar sua roupa íntima, pensei imediatamente que não seria capaz de fazer isso. Eu tinha que ligar para a família dela.

Enxuguei seu corpo lentamente enquanto ela observava meus movimentos com um olhar estóico. Parecia que ela não estava nem mesmo dentro de seu corpo, era como se ela estivesse perdida em sua mente. Suspirei e a levei para nossa cama. A cama havia ficado desfeita e eu notei que havia uma de minhas camisas de algodão sobre ela. Reprimi um gemido percebendo que ela deve ter dormido com ela. Eu também tinha dormido com a última camisa que ela usou na minha casa. Eu lhe causei dor e eu me odiava por isso.

Se eu não tivesse a deixado, talvez essa merda toda não tivesse acontecido. Ela não teria ido lá. Ela teria ido ao meu apartamento para que eu lhe desse uma carona e pudéssemos ir juntos ao trabalho. Ela não teria nem ido a essa garagem. Pisei em meus pensamentos antes que eles me varressem, eu deveria 'protegê-la' da minha mente. Ela precisava de mim e, enquanto ela me quisesse, eu ficaria.

Eu puxei sua camiseta pelos seus braços quando Bella se sentou frouxamente nos meus braços. Ela não estava lá. Ela ainda estava perdida no pequeno mundo dentro de sua cabeça. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou dizer nesse momento. Eu deitei-a na cama e cobri seu corpo com lençóis e cobertores. Tirei minha boxer molhada.

Eu deitei ao lado dela e a puxei para perto de mim antes de cantarolar algo que estava na minha mente há algum tempo. Algo que ela tinha me inspirado, mas ultimamente ficou melancólica devido à nossa separação. Ela olhou por cima do meu ombro em direção à parede atrás de mim. Depois de algum tempo, os olhos de Bella finalmente se fecharam e ela sucumbiu ao seu sono.

Eu saí rapidamente, mas gentilmente, da cama para olhar em volta do quarto, procurando algo pra vestir. Minha boxer estava molhada desde o chuveiro e eu sabia que não secaria tão rápido. Por acaso, eu dei uma olhada em sua gaveta e encontrei três pares de meias, boxers, shorts e camisas minhas. Eles ainda estavam lá. Mesmo depois de duas semanas, ela ainda as mantinha ali.

Eu rapidamente me vesti e decidi que eu precisava chamar Nessie e Jordan para me ajudarem a lidar com a situação. Eu notei que o telefone de Bella estava em cima da cômoda, peguei-o fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Fui na agenda e o primeiro número listado era o de Nessie, pressionei a tecla enviar.

"Ei, prima." Respondeu Nessie agradavelmente.

Suspirei, "Nessie, é Edward."

"O que você esta fazendo com o telefone de Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela novamente?" A voz de Nessie mudou rapidamente para o modo pânico.

"Calma, Nessie. Você deve se sentar para ouvir isso."

"Diga logo, você está me matando aqui." Nessie gritou.

"Você se lembra do paciente que eu te contei, aquele que apareceu antes de você chegar para o jantar daquela noite?"

"Sim, sim... é claro."

"Bem, ele apareceu com uma arma aqui, esta manhã."

"Deus, não!" Ela arfou.

"Bella está bem fisicamente. Daniel se matou e ela viu tudo."

"Maldição" Ela o amaldiçoou e por alguma razão não parecia combinar com a sua doce voz. Eu podia ouvir um motor sendo acelerado e buzinas ao fundo.

"Onde ela está agora, Edward?"

"Dormindo na cama." Eu respondi honestamente.

"Não deixe-a sozinha por muito tempo, ela terá pesadelos. Certifique-se de que ela come. Se ela ficar naquele estado catatônico, balance-a para ela sair disso. Mantenha ela falando. Estou em Forks agora, eu vou pegar o Jordan. Nós estaremos aí em algumas horas".

"Ok, Nessie, farei o melhor que eu posso." Eu disse tentando clarear minha cabeça enquanto passava a mão em meus cabelos.

"Edward, a poíicia pode querer os seus arquivos. Mas não os entregue até que eles tenham uma ação judicial em mãos." Meus olhos se arregalaram com suas instruções. Bella pode perder sua licença por causa disso?

"E Edward, você tem trabalho isolado agora." Dito isso, Nessie desligou.

Então alguém bateu na porta. Eu caminhei até lá e vi o policial Davis e um homem de terno atrás dele.

Eu respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta rapidamente. Bella não podia falar agora e eu não estava disposto a deixá-los falaram com ela. "Policial Davis, não é um bom momento."

"Eu sei, Sr. Cullen. Eu preciso de sua roupa, vamos marcar um horário para conversar com ela mais tarde." Esclareceu o Policial Davis. Eu concordei e deixei-o com o outro homem que andava perto dele.

"Sr. Cullen, este é o detetive Gomez." Concordei secamente, esperanto ter certeza de que eles não a interrogariam agora.

"A roupa que você está procurando está no banheiro." Eu guiei em direção ao banheiro e notei que o detetive andava vagarosamente atrás de nós, olhando tudo em volta. Seus olhos permaneceram na prateleira de Bella. Fiz um gesto em direção ao banheiro e esperei, para olhar o detetive.

O policial Davis concordou e entrou no banheiro, eu o vi colocar luvas e abrir uma caixa preta que estava segurando.

Eu observei o detetive em pé observando as prateleiras de Bella. Voltei para a sala e clareei minha garganta.

Detetive Gomez olhou pra mim, mas voltou a observar as prateleiras. Ele foi examinando as capas, olhando mais de perto para algumas fotos emolduradas.

"Ele era apenas um paciente, detetive." Eu disse com firmeza. Ele balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse sendo educado, ainda olhando para as fotos.

Depois houve gritos vindos do quarto de Bella. Corri rapidamente para dentro e encontrei-a sentada na cama gritando, com o corpo coberto de suor e lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

"Edward." Ela gritou estendendo suas mãos. "O sangue ainda está lá. Eu posso sentir isso."

"Não baby, não... está tudo acabado." Eu sussurrei puxando-a para os meus braços.

"Não, foi Jordan, Brianna, e agora Daniel." Bella chorou agarrando minha camisa com os seus punhos pequenos.

"Está tudo bem, amor." Eu sussurrei balançando-a, segurando-a perto do meu corpo.

"Srtª. Swan?" Detetive Gomez perguntou da porta. Eu olhei pra ele enquanto um rosnado surgia do meu peito.

Mas Bella estava perdida de novo. Seus soluços pararam e ela ficou molenga em meus braços. Chorei de angústia. Eu estava completamente fora de mim e estava perdido sem saber o que fazer.

"Detetive Gomez e eu estamos indo embora, Edward. Voltaremos mais tarde." Eu queria mostrar a eles o caminho até a porta para me certificar que a porra do Gomez sem caráter não ia mexer nas coisas de Bella. Mas eu não podia deixá-la. Eu segurei seu pequeno corpo murmurando e sussurrando promessas de que tudo ficaria bem logo.

Eu estava com o telefone de Bella nas mãos, então liguei para Alice. Eu rapidamente expliquei a ela o que havia acontecido e ela disse que estava vindo direto pra cá com a minha mãe o mais depressa possível.

Eu continuava a cantarolar esperando que o corpo de Bella parasse de tremer em seu sono. Eu me sentei perto dela e a balancei por quase 20 minutos quando, de repente, ela suspirou e olhou pra mim. Seu rosto se contorceu em confusão.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward?" Ela se afastou de mim e eu tentei me aproximar. Agora eu é que estava confuso.

"Querida, eu só queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem." Estendi a mão para ela, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

"Eu disse a você para não me pressionar, Edward." Bella olhou para o seu corpo e então para mim, suas sobrancelhas franziram em confusão.

"Eu permiti que você me tocasse na noite passada?" Ela perguntou caminhando para mais longe de mim. Eu me levantei da cama e caminhei cautelosamente em direção a ela.

_Oh Deus, ela reprimiu a memória. Essa foi a única conclusão que eu poderia chegar_

"Amor, é segunda-feira." Eu disse lentamente em um sussurro. Bella arregalou os olhos e sua respiração voltou ao normal.

"Eu não entendo. Eu te vi na sexta. O que diabos aconteceu?" Ela balançou a cabeça e correu pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro.

Eu segui-a rapidamente e a vi cair de joelhos. Aproximei-me me movendo lentamente, com medo de que ela pudesse correr novamente. Ela estava de costas para mim enquanto eu caminhei até ficar um pé de distância e me ajoelhei. Sua mão se estendeu pelo chão e ela esticou os dedos para tocar algo na borda da banheira. Era uma mancha de sangue seco.

O corpo de Bella se inclinou e bateu no chão, sua respiração se tornou pesada e seu corpo tremeu com soluços. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em suas costas e ombros, puxando-a para perto de mim.

"Querida, por favor, me diga o que eu posso fazer? Eu não sei, o que eu posso fazer para te ajudar?" Eu gritei. Eu odiava vê-la assim, isto estava me quebrando. Se ela se machuca, eu me machuco. Pequenos sons suaves deixaram os lábios de Bella em sintonia com os seus gemidos e soluços. Eu a peguei em meus braços e a levei para o sofá da sala. A sala era muito brilhante, não era tão escura quanto o seu quarto. Sentei-a em meu colo a ninando e continuei cantando enquanto ela continuava a chorar.

Ouvi a porta se fechar atrás de nós, poucos minutos depois ouvi saltos macios batendo no chão quando Alice e minha mãe entraram na sala. Alice se ajoelhou do nosso lado e escovou alguns cabelos que estavam no rosto de Bella para trás e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Bella se virou para olhar para Alice e balançou a cabeça.

"Ela precisa de um pouco de água e quer uma roupa, Edward." Balancei a cabeça, peguei Bella no colo e a levei para o quarto. Deitei-a sobre a cama enquanto vasculhava a gaveta procurando por calças de yoga que eu sabia que ela gostava de usar quando nós sentávamos para assistir filmes. Eu retirei uma calcinha branca de algodão e caminhei de volta para a cama. Segurei as roupas para ela, mas ela estava olhando fixamente para o chão.

"Bella, querida, eu vou te ajudar a colocar sua roupa." Eu sussurrei colocando seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Eu me ajoelhei lentamente em sua frente e deslizei sua calcinha sobre as pernas.

"Amor, Alice e Esme estão esperando por nós lá fora." Eu sussurrei tentando fazê-la reagir. Ela assentiu e levantou sua bunda para que eu pudesse terminar de colocar sua calcinha. Colocar sua calça foi um pouco mais fácil porque ela se levantou e apoiou as mãos em meus ombros. Eu beijei sua testa e peguei a sua mão na minha levando-a para a sala.

Bella vacilou um pouco, eu envolvi um dos meus braços em torno da sua cintura para que ela pudesse apoiar todo peso sobre mim se, por acaso, ela precisasse. Olhei para o seu rosto e vi lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo por ele. Fechei meus olhos por um momento. Eu realmente odiava vê-la tão chateada. Ela levaria algum tempo para esquecer seu passado recente.

Eu gentilmente sentei-a no sofá do lado de Alice e da minha mãe. Ajoelhei-me na frente dela para olhar melhor o seu rosto. "Querida, você comeu alguma coisa hoje de manhã?" Eu perguntei enquanto tirava gentilmente uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto. Ela olhou pra mim e balançou a cabeça enquanto Alice e Esme tentavam acalmá-la com pequenos toques em suas costas.

"Só... café..." Ela fungou.

"Você precisa comer algo, amor." Eu disse. Ela assentiu com a cabeça em uma vaga concordância. Alice e minha mãe se levantaram do sofá e se dirigiram até a cozinha.

"Nós vamos fazer alguma coisa, Edward." Esme disse batendo no meu ombro. Concordei e me sentei ao lado de Bella, agradecendo internamente por elas estarem aqui para ajudar.

"Você pode procurar meu telefone?" Bella perguntou, me olhando com fragilidade em seus olhos.

Seu celular estava carregando em uma mesa perto da porta da frente. Comecei a sair do sofá para pegá-lo, mas antes de eu alcançar o objeto, Bella envolveu a mão em meu pulso. Ela me abraçou colocando o rosto em meu abdômen e soltou um pequeno suspiro enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos delicadamente.

"Por quê?" Ela sussurrou.

"Eu não sei, amor".

"Eu estrago todas as pessoas que eu toco." Ela murmurou com lágrimas descendo em seus olhos. Puxei-a e envolvi meus braços apertados em torno dela.

"Querida, não. Você não faz isso." Eu sussurrei contra o seu cabelo. "Você toca no coração de todas as pessoas. Todo mundo ama você!"

"Brianna era a minha melhor amiga e ela foi embora. Meu irmão Jordan levou um tiro porque eu era amiga de Brianna. Daniel era meu paciente e eu não pude salvá-lo." Ela murmurou.

"Brianna amava você e seu irmão te ama. Daniel foi longe demais. Você mesma disse que ele desviou o caminho muitas vezes." Eu disse, tentando argumentar com ela.

"Mas era meu trabalho ajudá-lo".

"Bella, você o ajudou, e não só ele, muitos outros também. Como eu te disse, você toca no coração das pessoas. Você chega e os cativa. E todos eles têm melhoras".

"Bella, ele tem razão. Você é uma pessoa adorável. Você me convenceu de que eu estava pronta para ter um bebê. Você fez o mesmo com a Rose e o Emmett. Olha o que você fez com Edward." Alice sorriu enquanto entregava um copo de água.

A mão de Bella tremia quando ela pegou o copo de vidro da mão de Alice. Ela tomou alguns pequenos goles e colocou o copo sobre a mesa. Ela fechou os olhos antes de respirar profundamente.

"Eu preciso fazer um telefonema." Bella sussurrou. "Ele disse que ia machucá-la e eu preciso verificá-la." Eu assenti. Alice e eu dissemos que estaríamos na cozinha.

Eu podia ouvi-la claramente do balcão da cozinha de onde eu estava.

"Sharon?"

"Sim, é a Doutora Swan." Ela engasgou. Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento. Eu olhei para ela do outro lado da sala e ela olhou pra mim, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Caminhei para o lado dela e ela deu um tapinha no sofá ao seu lado. Sentei-me perto dela e, assim que o fiz, ela subiu no meu colo. Suspirei envolvendo meus braços ao seu redor. Corri minhas mãos para cima e para baixo por suas costas e braços.

"Eu sei, mas... eu tentei tanto." Bella disse enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos. Alice se aproximou e entregou um punhado de lenço de papel.

"Eu sinto muito." Bella chorava suavemente, usando os lenços de papel para enxugar seus olhos e nariz. "Umm... ele mencionou que iria te machucar... eu não quero me intrometer. Eu só quero ter certeza que está tudo bem".

Bella escutou a voz do outro lado da linha por alguns minutos. "Eu não sei, Sharon. Eu acho que eu não vou praticar por enquanto." Bella disse suavemente. "Eu não entendo. Apenas me dê algumas semanas, então eu ficarei feliz em vê-la." Um sorriso apareceu no canto dos lábios de Bella. Eu suspirei contente por ver um pequeno vislumbre da minha Bella.

"Vejo você amanhã, Sharon. Adeus." Bella disse antes de desligar o telefone. Ela suspirou e colocou sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço.

"Ela está bem, amor?" Eu sussurrei em seu cabelo.

"Ela disse que conseguiu colocá-lo pra fora. Estou feliz porque eu lhe mostrei alguns movimentos de autodefesa quando eu os conheci. Eu acho que eu não teria conseguido viver comigo mesma, com sua morte e seu estupro em minha consciência." Bella me beijou logo abaixo do meu ouvido e eu exalei rapidamente, eu não esperava por isso. Bella riu baixinho. Eu sorri balançando a cabeça.

"Bella, Edward, eu fiz um café da manhã." Esme nos chamou da cozinha.

"Você gostaria de um café da manhã?" Sussurrei correndo meus dedos pelos cabelos dela.

"Eu acho que é melhor." Bella murmurou. Ela se levantou lentamente do meu colo e tentou andar, mas tropeçou ligeiramente. Levantei-me rapidamente, firmando-a, e a levei para o balcão central da sua cozinha. Esme havia feito omeletes, juntamente com um copo de suco de laranja.

Bella se sentou em um baquinho e Esme lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. "Obrigada, Esme, parece delicioso." Minha mãe se inclinou e acariciou a mão de Bella.

"Qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar." Esme sorriu, seus olhos ligeiramente tristes. Eu sabia o que ela devia estar sentindo. Ela gostava de sentir-se útil e fazia um bom tempo que minha mãe não cozinhava para alguém além do meu pai. Ela adorava ajudar os outros e fazê-los felizes. Bella percebeu como isso deve ter trazido à tona lembranças de quando eu perdi meus pais. Bella acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente e começou a dar pequenas mordidas em sua comida.

Eu pedi a Alice para se aproximar, para eu sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Você pode limpar o banheiro de Bella? Ainda tem um pouco de sangue lá. Tem alguns produtos de limpeza acima da máquina de lavar roupa." Alice balançou a cabeça e perguntou a Esme se ela poderia se juntar a ela.

Bella e eu continuamos a comer calmamente. Olhei para o seu prato e notei que ela mal comia e movia a comida de um lado para o outro no prato. Inclinei-me para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Por favor, coma, amor." Ela suspirou.

"Por que vocês estão aqui, Edward?" Ela me perguntou enquanto colocava o garfo para baixo e me olhava com os olhos suaves e brilhantes.

"Eu disse a você na sexta-feira que estava arrependido. Eu quero ficar aqui, Bella." Eu disse olhando nos olhos dela, esperando que as emoções que passavam pelo meu rosto demonstrassem que eu ainda a amava.

"Você me magoou." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei, eu fui um estúpido. Eu pensei que... que se eu não fosse mais parte da sua vida pessoal, nunca mais aconteceria com você algo parecido com o que aconteceu no clube".

"Isso _é_ estúpido. Seu coração estava no lugar certo, mas ao mesmo tempo, sua cabeça estava acima de sua burrice. Você sabe isso, não sabe?"

Eu concordei.

"Para piorar, foi terrível vê-lo todos os dias e não poder tocá-lo, falar realmente com você, beijá-lo ou abraçá-lo. Você estava ao meu alcance, mas cada vez que eu queria chegar mais perto, você se afastava. Foi uma tortura".

Eu suspirei. "Eu fui um egoísta. Foi a minha maneira de mantê-la manter perto o suficiente para que eu ainda pudesse cuidar de você. Então, você estava tão diferente, que me confundiu mais ainda."

"Eu não facilitei pra você, não é mesmo?" Bella disse olhando pra mim e tomando um gole de seu suco.

Eu bufei. "Não, o que foi aquilo?" Perguntei me lembrando dos rudes acenos, do frio 'Senhor' e a sua face lívida de emoção.

"Primeiramente, era a minha maneira de lidar com tudo e talvez feri-lo um pouco. Então eu pensei que aquilo não era eu mesma, que eu empurraria seus limites; isso é tudo sobre aquilo." Bella riu pressionando um dedo entre as minhas sobrancelhas. "Então, você desabou."

Eu rosnei. "Isso funcionou." Ela se assustou com a idéia de saber tanto sobre mim, de saber o que era preciso para me trabalhar. Será que eu realmente a conhecia como ela me conhecia?

Eu ri discretamente, feliz de ver mais dela mesma. Eu acabei de comer e levei o prato para lavar e guardar. Depois de terminar na pia, eu me virei para olhar pra Bella, me oferecendo para lavar seu prato, mas ela não estava lá de novo. Então eu a peguei e levei-a para o sofá enquanto sussurrava seu nome e dizia que a amava. Todo o tempo sua respiração era lenta e constante, mas suas mãos estavam frias enquanto ela olhava o branco em sua frente.

Sentei-a no meu colo novamente, inclinando sua cabeça para baixo do meu queixo. "Bella." Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Nada.

"Querida".

Nada. Nessie disse que eu tinha que tentar falar com ela. Eu esperava que o nosso humor habitual e nossas brincadeiras ajudassem nisso.

"Eu não fui à academia desde a última vez que treinamos juntos lá. Acho que perdi algum tônus muscular." Eu brincava e ria.

Os cantos dos lábios de Bella se contraíram em um sorriso. "Eu não fiz exercícios, sou um caso perdido. Ugh." Bella murmurou e eu sorri.

"Bem, provavelmente eu ganhei peso comendo apenas Fast-Food." Eu brinquei batendo uma mão em minha barriga.

"Bem, você come como um porco às vezes." Bella disse cutucando a minha barriga com o dedo. Eu fingi uma dor falsa, segurando onde ela me tocou.

"Ah! Somente a sua comida, amor." Eu disse beijando sua testa.

"Eu senti sua falta." Bella admitiu, sua mão agarrou a frente da minha camisa, me puxando para mais perto dela.

Eu bufei. "Não tanto quanto eu senti a sua falta".

"Não acho que isso seja possível." Ela sussurrou descansando sua cabeça na dobra do meu pescoço.

"Você não consegue compreender o quanto eu te amo, Bella." Ela precisava entender que eu estava aqui e agora e que eu não iria a lugar nenhum. Ela precisava entender que eu a amava e que era para sempre.

"O que você quer dizer quando diz que eu não posso compreender? Essa é a sua maneira de dizer que me ama mais?" Bella disse com o lábio inferior fazendo um biquinho. Eu levantei seu queixo para que ela pudesse olhar para mim, meu polegar acariciava seu lábio.

Pensei por um momento em uma forma de dizer o que eu sentia por ela. "Sim, seu amor por mim preenche um lago. O amor que eu sinto por você encheria mares e oceanos e ainda transbordaria".

Bella sorriu pra mim balançando a cabeça. "Isso é impossível." Lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Ela colocou um beijo em meus lábios e eu fechei os olhos, curtindo o calor e a doçura que ela estava me dando.

Eu apertei meus braços em torno dela. "Eu sei o que eu sei." Suspirei no seu cabelo sedoso.

"Você é, então, um sabe-tudo?" Bella mexeu a ponta dos dedos ao longo da minha mandíbula.

"Eu sou um sabe-tudo?" Eu sorri. "Ah, isso é você, meu amor."

Bella deu uma risadinha. "Eu sei." Eu ri um pouco com ela. Mas ela logo parou e suspirou.

"Mais tarde, hoje à noite, nós precisamos conversar." Ela disse olhando nos meus olhos. Seus olhos tinham um indício de dor e tristeza, eu não sei se por causa das coisas que aconteceram no dia ou se tratava da nossa conversa de hoje à noite. Balancei a cabeça em concordância, mas por alguns momentos eu temi o assunto que ela queria falar.

"Vou colocar um jeans e uma camisa. Nessie e Jordan chegarão em pouco tempo." Bella concordou com a cabeça e puxou sua camisa.

"Eu deveria me trocar também." Peguei-a nos levantando do sofá e caminhando até o seu quarto. Eu a coloquei em seu closet. Bella caminhou e puxou uma calça minha e uma camiseta preta. Eu sorri.

"Você guardou a minha roupa"

"Eu estava confiante de que você voltaria aos seus sentidos." Ela encolheu os ombros, olhando suas roupas, procurando algo para vestir.

"Isso deve ter feito tudo ficar mais fácil para você." Eu murmurei. "Tinha tanta certeza do que eu faria."

"Como eu disse, eu ainda podia ver o que você sentia em seus olhos. Era apenas uma questão de tempo."

"Então, por que você me afastou na sexta-feira a noite?" Eu perguntei confuso, passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado.

Bella suspirou. "Falaremos disso mais tarde, Edward." Ela disse beliscando a ponta do nariz, uma mania que ela pegou de mim. Ela escolheu uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa azul escura para vestir. Ela se vestia rapidamente no closet, fechei a porta para lhe dar privacidade. Suspirei. Eu sabia que ainda teríamos tempo para falar sobre nós. Se pudéssemos voltar a ser nós. Vesti-me rapidamente e esperei-a sair do closet. Depois de alguns segundos, bati na porta.

"Bella, você está bem?"

Silêncio.

Aproveitei a chance para alcançar o topo. Eu não queria que ela ficasse desconfortável. Abri a porta devagar e notei que ela estava no chão. Seus joelhos estavam contra seu peito e seus braços em torno deles. Ela se perdeu de novo. Caminhei alguns passos e envolvi meus braços em torno dela. Sentei-me, envolvendo braços e pernas ao seu redor. Eu balancei-a delicadamente cantarolando a melodia, ainda inacabada.

Nós nos mantivemos nessa posição por algum tempo e eu fui trazido de volta por uma batida na porta. "Vamos." Eu a chamei. Olhei para Bella e vi lágrima após lágrima cair de seus olhos castanhos. Depois de algum tempo, Nessie apareceu pela porta do closet. Ela olhou para mim com os olhos tristes e fechou a distância entre nós e ficou de joelhos ao nosso lado.

"Bella, venha conosco para a sala." Nessie sussurrou para Bella, tirando os cabelos que caíam na sua testa. Bella olhou para Nessie arregalando seus olhos. Ela clareou a garganta e limpou o rosto antes de sair dos meus braços. Levantei rapidamente e ajudei-a a ficar de pé.

Nessie envolveu os braços ao redor dos ombros de Bella, levando-a para a sala para se sentar no sofá. Eu segui-as e sentei do lado de Bella e vi que Jordan se aproximava de nós. Eu preferia que ele não escolhesse agora para me dar um pedaço de sua mente.

Bella olhou para o seu irmão. "Você veio." Ela sussurrou. Ele concordou balançando a cabeça.

"É claro que todos nós viemos." Jordan esclareceu. Bella olhou para cima e só agora que nós notamos que minha família inteira estava aqui, incluindo Jacob, Nessie, Julie, Billy e Jordan.

"Bem, nesse caso vamos almoçar juntos. Vocês devem estar morrendo de fome." Bella deu a seu irmão um pequeno sorriso. Ela de repente se levantou e caminhou até a cozinha. Eu estava completamente confuso com a sua mudança repentina de humor.

Jordan sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para mim. "Ela está acostumada a cuidar dos outros antes de cuidar de si mesma. Ela vê o que estamos tentando fazer e agora ela não vai querer que nós tomemos conta dela. Ela vai colocar uma máscara, até nos irmos embora." Ele suspirou. "Eu gostaria de chutar seu traseiro, mas ela vai precisar de você, pois tenho certeza que ela não vai deixar qualquer um de nós ficar." Engoli em seco, mas concordei com a cabeça.

Nessie suspirou ao meu lado. "Como eu disse, você tem um trabalho a fazer. Você pode lidar com isso?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu estarei para ela." Nessie assentiu e foi se juntar a ela.

Todos nós nos sentamos para almoçar, o almoço era simples, queijo grelhado, salada e sopa de tomate. Bella estava distante e não participava de nenhuma das conversas.

Algum tempo depois houve uma batida na porta. Eu fui atendê-la e o Detetive bundão Gomez estava exatamente na porta, seguido pelo oficial Davis com um olhar de "sinto muito" grudado no rosto. Bella se escorou indisposta na parede da cozinha olhando o policial bom e o policial mal.

Bella suspirou e fez um gesto para a sala de jantar. Eu olhei para ela, questionando-a silenciosamente se ela queria que eu fosse com ela, ela balançou a cabeça concordando. Eu andei em sua direção após o Gomez bundão e o oficial Davis. O resto da família ficou aguardando na sala, sabendo que eles não fariam parte dessa discussão.

Bella se sentou na cabeceira da mesa e eu me sentei a sua direita. Davis e o maldito Gomez se sentaram perto de mim.

Davis pigarreou e olhou rapidamente para o cuzão Gomez antes de olhar pra Bella. "Drª Swan, nós teremos que pedir para que vá a delegacia para depor. Gostaríamos de fazer algumas perguntas e também precisamos que você nos diga o que aconteceu essa manhã".

Bella disse como tudo aconteceu com perfeição de detalhes. O tempo todo ela não olhava pra ninguém, ela olhava através de nós. O oficial Gomez questionou meu envolvimento no evento e eu lhe disse que estava falando com Bella pelo telefone e ouvi a maioria do confronto.

"Sr. Cullen," o filho da mãe Gomez sorria descaradamente. "Nós estamos cientes do incidente que ocorreu algumas semanas atrás aqui na casa da Doutora Swan. De que forma você estava envolvido naquele incidente?"

Claro que eles estavam cientes, merda. Olá, nós chamamos o seu parceiro aqui para ajudar a lidar com ele, foda-se, cara. Eu cancelei a minha garganta antes de responder. "Eu não queria que Bella o enfrentasse sozinha depois do que eu testemunhei antes. Ele não deveria estar por aqui, por isso fiquei no corredor enquanto ela falava com ele".

"Testemunhou antes?" O picão Gomez iniciou a merda do seu questionário, armando uma espessa sobrancelha.

Eu olhei para Bella e ela assentiu com a cabeça minuciosamente. Suspirei e continuei. "A primeira vez que eu vi Daniel eu estava em uma delicatessen no centro da cidade quando ele se aproximou de Bella. Ele me deixou um pouco nervoso, pois ela o avisou que deixasse de segui-la. Nós tínhamos planos para jantar nessa mesma noite depois da sessão com o Daniel e eu cheguei mais cedo." Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo antes de beliscar a ponta do meu nariz. Eu fui pego com uma dor de cabeça súbita. "Quando eu cheguei, eu a ouvi gritar para que ele saísse de cima dela e eu corri para ajudá-la".

"O que você fez ao Daniel, Sr. Cullen?" Gomez perguntou.

"Isso é o suficiente, senhor." Bella disse com firmeza. Davis armou uma sobrancelha na direção dela.

"Eu tenho o arquivo se você quiser. Ele explicará em detalhes cada um desses encontros, notas e gravações das sessões. Se necessário, você pode ter a mim e a Edward para assinar alguma coisa depois que o meu advogado der uma olhada." Bella disse se levantando de sua cadeira, eu segui o seu exemplo.

Davis e Gomez se mexeram para se levantar da cadeira. Bella caminhou até a sala e lhes disse para esperar na porta enquanto ela pegava os arquivos de Daniel. É claro que todos na sala estavam em silêncio, pareciam uns veados pegos pelos faróis. Alice e Nessie seguiram Bella, que entrou em seu quarto.

**~ BPOV**

Eu entrei no meu quarto, seguida por Alice porque eu estava fodidamente louca e ela sabia disso. Nessie não deixava por menos, mas eu não podia reclamar porque, na realidade, eu só queria que eles tivessem ido embora. Eu não preciso deles agora. Eu sabia que eles estavam fazendo isso por mim, mas isso irritava e ponto final.

Eles sabiam que eu não poderia expulsa-los sem explicar a Edward por que eu estava chateada... então essa explicação iria somente foder tudo... explodir tudo.

"O que diabos vocês duas querem?" Eu sibilei caminhando para a minha gaveta de meias e tirei a minha chave do meu armário de arquivos.

"Bella, por favor, não fiquei com raiva de nós. Estávamos apenas fazendo o que nós achávamos que era melhor para você." Alice murmurou. Eu escolhi aquele momento para olhar para ela, o que eu não devia ter feito. Ela estava chorando.

Merda, peso na consciência. Eu desviei o meu olhar rapidamente antes que a minha decisão se desintegrasse.

"Bella, por favor, escute. Você está passando por uma série de problemas agora e nós queremos ajudá-la." Nessie falou, em algum lugar atrás de mim. Eu entrei no closet e afastei alguns conjuntos de botas para expor o meu arquivo a prova de fogo.

Foda-se, eu não preciso dessa merda.

Tudo que eu vinha sentindo nas últimas semanas era tristeza, e essa era uma emoção que eu estava cansada de sentir. Eu precisava sentir raiva. A raiva não era uma emoção de medo quando você queria fugir da tristeza e da dor. A raiva era a minha maneira de escapar. Eu estava zangada com eles desde aquela noite no clube, quando me disseram que eu era um jogo, que isto era um arranjo.

"Ouça Alice... Nessie, assim você pode informar a Jacob e eu não tenho que repetir. Vocês foderam a coisa toda entre Edward e eu para os seus próprios fins. Alice, você queria uma vez que seu primo tivesse o amor de volta, e sim, ele teve. Mas você também quis que Jasper deixasse de ir ao clube com Edward para você poder começar a sua família. Nessie e Jacob, sim, eles me queriam felizes e Jacob queria o seu melhor amigo de volta. Mas, a longo prazo, vocês queriam me acalmar para que eu começasse a ter a minha vida a dois." Eu resmunguei ao retirar os arquivos de Daniel. Eu entendia o raciocínio deles, mas isso não mudava nada. Eles arruinaram minha chance de ter um amor real e ser feliz.

"Você sabe o que é pior? Se vocês não tivessem interferido, Edward e eu já teríamos nos conhecido por nossa conta. Vivemos em edifícios vizinhos, treinamos na mesma academia e eu já estava pensando em entrar em contato com a sua empresa para ajudar o meu projeto." Eu balancei a minha cabeça pensando nas possibilidades que agora nunca mais aconteceriam.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Nós não sabíamos onde você morava e todas as outras coisas. Nós só queríamos a felicidade de vocês dois." Alice confessou olhando para mim, seus olhos procurando qualquer perdão.

"Não, Alice, eu vou lhe dizer hoje a noite." Eu disse firmemente, batendo a porta do armário de arquivos com força, travando-o novamente antes de sair do meu closet.

"Não!" Ambas disseram em voz alta, em uníssono. "Bella, você não pode. Você não pode lidar com isso e perder Edward ao mesmo tempo." Nessie disse suplicante.

Eu suspirei. Elas naturalmente tinham razão, mas eu não podia prolongar isso por mais tempo. Seria mais fácil deixá-lo ir agora e não esperar mais, quando fosse mais difícil de soltar. Antes eu me sentia como se o meu coração estivesse sendo arrancado. Sacudi a minha cabeça e saí do meu quarto, deixando-as em meu velório. Eu estava chateada e não estava com vontade de falar merda nenhuma.

Eu entreguei o arquivo para Davis, ignorando completamente o picão chamado Gomez. "Aí está o CD com todas as últimas sessões gravadas. Ele foi atualizado durante a nossa última sessão." Eu os conduzi até a porta. "Eu vou à delegacia após o funeral".

**~ EPOV**

Bella praticamente pisou para fora do seu quarto com um lampejo de raiva em seus olhos, mas a emoção foi rapidamente substituída por nada, nenhuma emoção. Mas a tensão na sala era palpável. Alice e Nessie saíram do quarto e outros significados vieram à minha cabeça. Ambas pareciam ter chorado. O que diabos havia acontecido naquele quarto?

Bella praticamente empurrou os policiais porta afora. A família e eu vimos quando ela caminhou até a parede mais próxima e se encostou nela antes de deslizar e se sentar no chão.

"Saiam." Bella sussurrou enquanto beliscava a ponta do seu nariz.

Ninguém se mexeu.

"Saiam." Bella disse com mais firmeza.

"Nós não vamos sair." Jordan disse, se aproximando dela.

"Saiam!" Bella rugiu para o seu irmão antes de olhar para cada um de nós, incluindo eu.

"Bella." Eu sussurrei, dando alguns passos para ficar mais perto dela.

"Não, por favor, vá. Todos. Vocês. Saiam. Tenho tanta raiva e tristeza em mim que eu tenho escondido de todos vocês, que se vocês ficarem eu vou dizer coisas que eu não quero dizer, coisas que eu lamentarei se eu disser. Então, por favor, apenas saiam".

"Bells." Jacob disse tentando ficar um pouco mais perto.

"Ahhhh!" Bella levantou o rosto que estava banhado de lágrimas e seu peito arfava. "Dane-se. Porque vocês não me escutam! Está bem então. Aqui vai. Eu estou fodidamente puta agora. Eu tenho tanta merda na minha cabeça que isso está me enlouquecendo lentamente. Tenho visto mais merda nos últimos 6 anos que a maioria das pessoas não vêem a vida inteira. Eu vi minha melhor amiga empunhar uma arma. Eu vi o meu irmão coberto de sangue, eu pensei que ele estava morto. Eu vi minha melhor amiga atirar em sua própria cabeça. Ora pessoas, eu tinha pedaços de crânio na minha roupa. Vocês tem alguma idéia do que é ver isso?" Bella gritou ofegando periodicamente enquanto o seu corpo inteiro termia.

Virei-me para olhar para a minha família e vi que Nessie estava chorando no ombro de Jacob. Alice estava sacudindo a cabeça limpando suas lágrimas. Jordan tinha um olhar triste em seu rosto enquanto olhava um ponto fixo atrás de sua irmã.

"Então, um ano depois, eu tive que ir ao necrotério no dia do meu aniversário para identificar os meus pais mortos. Ao mesmo tempo, tenho que lidar com o meu irmão, que parece que não quer mais viver. Eu tenho que cuidar dele. Então eu tomo conta de 10 crianças porque o meu trabalho é impedir qualquer um passe pelo que eu passei. Tenho de lidar com alguém tentando me matar. Então, a pessoa que eu pensei ser o amor da minha vida me deixa e me fode." Estremeci quando percebi que Bella não estava mais chorando. Ela estava com raiva. Com muita raiva. "Acho que as pessoas que eu confiava me traíram, o que faz de mim uma hipócrita." Bella olhou para Alice e, em seguida, ela olhou para o chão. "Yeah, eu sou uma maldita fodida, ótimo." Bella olhou para cima novamente. Ela se levantou enquanto olhava para todos nós.

"Depois, é claro, o evento de hoje de manhã, onde eu vejo um paciente meu me lembrar do meu irmão, atirar na porra dos miolos dele! Isso traz à tona as lembranças, o dia em que minha melhor amiga atirou no meu irmão e depois se matou".

"Vocês estão felizes, agora vocês sabem que me perturbam. Agora, todos, saiam." Bella disse firmemente antes de ir para o seu quarto, batendo a porta atrás dela.

"O que diabos foi aquela história de traição, Alice?" Jordan perguntou. Alice balançou a cabeça antes de olhar para Jacob e afundar a cabeça no peito de Jasper. Eu também queria resposta para essa pergunta, mas agora isso não era minha preocupação.

"Ela sempre foi forte. Ela se sente artificial com isso." Nessie sussurrou antes de colocar a sua cabeça no ombro de Jacob.

"Nós devemos ir." Jasper disse. Todo mundo concordou e olhou para Jordan. Ele se virou para mim e suspirou.

"Você precisa ficar." Eu concordei e ajudei todos a encontrarem seus casacos e os acompanhei até a porta da frente. Eu tranquei a porta atrás de mim e suspirei.

_O que eu faço agora? _

**~ BPOV**

Eu bati a porta e tranquei-a atrás de mim.

_Eu sei que ele vai ficar. Ele é teimoso que nem eu._

Eu estava perdida. _Devo contar a ele ou não?_

Agradeci aos céus por eu ter escolhido esconder os meus arquivos em CD's que foram cuidadosamente guardados e misturados com centenas de outros CD's que ficavam no meu escritório. Todos os arquivos dos meus dez assuntos, cada um estava guardado em seu próprio CD, nenhuma evidência desses arquivos foi deixada para trás, nem mesmo em meu computador. Até mesmo os meus pagamentos estavam escondidos em contas nas Ilhas Cayman.

O que eu fazia não era realmente ilegal. Era antiético e não convencional. Eu ia pelas minhas orientações e encontrava os furos, pensando se eu já havia sido pega. Eu era cautelosa e me assegurava de só ser contratada por pessoas desconhecidas, que eram indicadas por assuntos antigos ou clientes.

Isso deveria ter sido a porra do meu primeiro aviso. Alice me disse que foi Jacob que falou sobre mim. Eu deveria ter imaginado que tudo isso era um jogo deles. Um jogo em que eu e Edward éramos os peões.

Eu tinha que dizer a verdade a Edward.

Saí do meu quarto notando que Edward estava passeando pela sala, ele parou de repente quando eu apareci. Caminhei até o segundo quarto, o que tinha a minha biblioteca e que eu fazia de escritório. Eu ouvi-o me seguindo enquanto eu fazia a varredura na minha prateleira à procura do seu arquivo.

Eu tinha disfarçado-o em um CD de Debussy.

Eu o puxei para fora, empurrando com a minha mão, então eu olhei para ele.

_O que eu faço?_

**~ EPOV**

"Você não tem isso em seu iPod?" Eu perguntei, na esperança de fazê-la falar. Bella acenou com a cabeça, desviando seus olhos.

"Precisamos conversar." Ela sussurrou.

"Ok." Eu dei alguns passos experimentando a reação dela se eu me aproximasse.

"O que eu vou dizer a você é algo que você não vai gostar." Bella suspirou ao colocar o CD em cima de uma pequena mesa redonda que ficava entre as duas poltronas da sala. "Na verdade, eu acho que você vai me odiar".

_Oh Deus._

"Então não me diga." Eu sussurrei, minha voz ficou ligeiramente embargada.

Bella olhou para mim, os seus olhos já haviam amolecido a raiva, agora havia tristeza neles.

"Eu tenho que te dizer. É sobre nós".

"Você não quer mais que exista o nós?" Eu perguntei, me perguntando se ela ainda poderia me amar depois de tantos danos que eu fiz a ela.

"Não. Claro que não, Edward. Mas isso é importante." Bella suspirou antes de dar alguns passos em minha direção.

Eu balancei a minha cabeça e dei alguns passos para trás. "Eu não quero saber. Se você acha que isso vai acabar conosco, então não me diga." Eu disse com firmeza, olhando para dentro dos olhos dela, implorando. Bella balançou a cabeça.

"Bella, naquela noite no clube, quando eu vi você entrar em colapso, foi como se o vento tivesse levado um pedaço de mim. Eu segurei você em meus braços e quando você estava tremendo, eu senti que eu estava morrendo." Eu disse com agonia saindo em minha voz. "O tempo todo, quando eu deixei você, foi difícil pra mim, eu estava muito infeliz. Eu estava miserável. Eu não era eu mesmo. Então, esta manhã, quando eu... eu pensei que ele havia atirado em você... oh Deus..." Eu caí de joelhos, lembrando do terror e o buraco que dilacerou o meu peito quando eu pensei que ela tinha partido. Bella correu para o meu lado, passando os braços em volta de mim. Me confortando.

"Edward, não podemos ter algo assim pairando sobre as nossas cabeças." Bella sussurrou, as lágrimas caindo livremente dos seus olhos de novo.

Eu continuava apertando a minha cabeça e os meus braços em volta dela. "Se isso vai me levar para longe de você, então não vale a pena saber." Eu a puxei para mais perto, apertando os meus braços mais ainda. "Eu não posso te perder de novo, Bella. Eu não sei mais te explicar. Eu sinto que um pedaço de mim se foi quando nós nos separamos. Eu não posso passar por isso novamente".

"Mas, Edward, você não quer saber?" Bella sussurrou contra o meu pescoço. Eu balancei a minha cabeça.

Bella suspirou em derrota. "Eu estou tão cansada. Eu posso ir dormir um pouco?" Eu assenti, feliz, por ela ter deixado o assunto de lado.

Eu a peguei e a levei para a cama para ela se deitar. Tirei seu chinelo e coloquei o cobertor nela. "Eu vou acordar você para almoçar mais tarde. Você não comeu muito hoje." Ela assentiu com a cabeça antes de colocar as mãos sob sua pequena cabeça e deitá-la no travesseiro, permitindo que fechasse os olhos. Eu beijei sua testa suavemente antes de sair.

Eu não quero presumir que ela me queira em sua cama novamente. Caminhei até o segundo quarto que ela transformou em uma biblioteca de música e de livros. Achei a caixa do CD que ela havia escolhido. Suspirei, fazia um bom tempo que eu não o tocava. Eu não havia encontrado inspiração para fazer isso. Era hora de tirar o pó do piano e tocá-lo novamente. Eu queria terminar essa parte que estava flutuando em minha mente desde que eu conheci Bella. Eu abri o CD e fui até o seu estéreo que ficava na parede leste. Mas antes que eu pudesse colocar o disco dentro, Bella gritou por mim.

"Edward!" Ela parecia desesperada. Eu desliguei o som e coloquei o CD de volta onde ela havia deixado. Caminhei até o quarto dela. Abri a porta, ela estava sentada, com os olhos vermelhos, chorando novamente.

"Tudo que eu vejo é vermelho quando fecho os meus olhos." Ela murmurou. Eu caminhei para mais perto dela e sentei-me na beirada da cama, coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto.

"Não posso sequer imaginar." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu preciso de você." Ela olhou para mim sob os seus cílios, me fazendo arfar, ela parecia tão linda. Eu concordei e ela se afastou para que eu pudesse ficar ao lado dela na cama. Ela posicionou todo o seu corpo, de modo que ela ficou totalmente por cima de mim. Eu saudei o calor e a proximidade que o seu corpo estava do meu. Passei meus braços em torno dela, então ela começou a beijar o meu pescoço. Pouco tempo depois ela começou a lamber e morder o lóbulo da minha orelha, eu não pude evitar o gemido que saiu dos meus lábios.

"Bella." Eu disse tentando fazê-la parar seus movimentos, mas o meu sussurro saiu baixo e sufocado. Então eu soube que eu não podia negar nada a ela.

"Edward, por favor." Minha Fraqueza. Ela se afastou de mim, mas só pra sair da cama, só para tirar as calças, a calcinha e puxou a blusa e o sutiã ao mesmo tempo. Eu gemi, passando minhas mãos sobre as suas pernas esbeltas. Ela se abaixou até o meu estômago depositando beijos e arrancando outro gemido de mim. Ela desceu mais para baixo, passando uma mão nas minhas coxas enquanto a outra mergulhava por baixo da minha camisa. Eu sufoquei um gemido enquanto a ponta dos seus dedos acariciava os meus músculos, causando contrações ao seu toque. Logo as minhas roupas se juntaram às dela no chão. Eu observava enquanto ela rastejava sobre o meu corpo depois que removeu a minha boxer, enquanto espalhava beijos pelo meu abdômen e meu peito. Ela deixou um rastro de beijos tórridos e molhados antes de puxar a minha cabeça e abrir a minha boca para colocar a dela.

Eu gemi envolvendo meus braços em torno dela, minhas mãos correram suavemente pelas curvas do seu corpo. Seus gemidos suaves me incentivaram e eu mudei as minhas mãos para mais em baixo, colocando-a em concha na bunda dela para levá-la para a minha ereção pulsante. Ela não me impediu, mas sussurrou gemidos suaves em meu ouvido. Eu trouxe lentamente o seu corpo para cima do meu, nós dois gememos na sensação de finalmente estarmos completos.

Nós nos movemos lentamente um contra o outro. Seus quadris balançavam lentamente à medida que minhas mãos a guiavam. Ela se inclinou trazendo seu peito ao meu alcance, movendo um mamilo ousado em minha boca. Bella urgentemente segurou o meu cabelo, puxando-o, me fazendo olhar para ela. "Eu te amo." Ela sussurrou olhando os meus olhos fumegantes de amor e desejo.

"Eu te amo, minha vida." Eu ofeguei enquanto seus quadris aumentavam o ritmo. Comecei a me movimentar junto com ela, fazendo com que a nossa libertação se aproximasse cada vez mais. Os gemidos e suspiros de Bella aumentavam enquanto do meu próprio peito saía um grunhido rouco.

Bella se afastou para sentar-se mais ereta em mim. Seu rosto estava cheio de prazer, ela jogou a cabeça para trás. Eu a observei enquanto ela se movimentava em cima de mim, minhas mãos passeando pela curva da sua bunda, em seguida para os seus quadris e depois para o seu torso. Observei uma de minhas mãos passeando pelo seu estômago e então subirem para os seus seios, depois subi mais um pouco levando-a para o seu pescoço para puxar sua cabeça para perto de mim. Suas mãos agarraram meu cabelo enquanto eu mergulhava a minha língua em sua boca e continuava empurrando mais e mais em seu núcleo quente.

Eu podia sentir que ela estava perto, eu estava na borda, apenas esperando que ela viesse. Eu sussurrava que ela era minha vida repetidamente, sabendo que ela sabia o significado disso, sabendo que isso era verdade. Ela era a minha vida. Sem ela, eu não teria sentido nenhum. Ela começou a cantar mi amore enquanto nós caímos mais uma vez naquele abismo juntos.

Nenhum de nós tinha mais coração para se afastar um do outro. Nós finalmente sucumbimos ao sono.

Na primeira noite ela não conseguiu dormir profundamente. Ela teve pesadelos, apesar de eu estar com ela. No dia seguinte, eu fui com ela conhecer Sharon, ex-mulher do Daniel. Bella ajudou-a a tomar as providencias necessárias, já que tanto a família dela como a dele viviam muito longe e ficariam no vôo o dia todo.

Bella mantinha todos, menos eu, na baia. Eu fiquei a semana toda de folga. Meu pai disse que ele seria capaz de lidar com a minha carga de trabalho até que eu voltasse na próxima semana. Na terça-feira ela acordou de um pesadelo e insistiu em tomar um banho para lavar todo o sangue.

Nós dois choramos para dormir naquela noite.

Quarta-feira foi o dia do funeral. Eu observei-a durante todo o tempo, com cuidado, para me certificar de que ela não se perderia durante muito tempo. Eu fiquei assustado quando vi o seu olhar perdido. Toda vez que eu tentava tirá-la do seu transe, eu levava uma maior quantidade de tempo. O funeral ocorreu sem problemas. Bella leu um trecho do diário de Daniel durante os elogios. Era uma mensagem de amor para sua mãe e sua esposa.

Eu entendi, então, por que Bella estava tão desesperada para salvá-lo. Ele era cheio de vida e era capaz de amar alguém. Ele apenas se deixou ser consumido pelo vício. Algo que ele tentou voltar, mas acabou se perdendo na sua própria heroína.

Naquela noite, Bella dormiu profundamente. Ela não acordou de um pesadelo, mas sussurrou o nome de Daniel em seu sono. Isso não me incomodava, eu senti que ela estava apenas tentando dizer adeus e dizer a ele que estava arrependida. Bella cancelou todos os seus compromissos para as próximas semanas. A diretoria informou-a que ela estava sob investigação no caso de Daniel. Até que a investigação fosse finalizada, ela não poderia exercer a profissão.

Desde aquele dia Bella se recusava a descer para a garagem. Nós sempre andamos até o meu apartamento para pegar o meu carro. Nós não tínhamos sido íntimos desde aquela primeira noite, mas eu estava bem com isso. Ela não veio até mim e nem eu fui até ela. Eu esperaria por ela. Eu não a forçaria. Isso não era necessário agora. Agora, minha prioridade era apenas ela e o seu bem-estar. E o seu bem-estar e seu estado de espírito estavam em perigo.

Ela estava comendo muito pouco e os seus hábitos de sono ainda não haviam se regularizado.

Fomos à delegacia na quinta-feira para assinar as declarações sobre os detalhes do dia da morte de Daniel. Quando voltamos ao apartamento, ela entrou em seu modo automático e eu me preocupei porque ela não havia comido muito naquele dia. Ela andava na cozinha tentando fazer o almoço. Eu a observava e a mantinha falando sobre qualquer coisa, nada em particular.

Na superfície, a minha Bella ainda estava lá em intervalos regulares, mas, na maior parte, ela deixava transparecer o que ela estava sentindo dentro de si. Eu não sabia o que fazer para trazê-la de volta. Eu precisava levá-la para um lugar longe de tudo isso, que ficássemos só nós dois.

"Amor, eu estava pensando se você gostaria de deixar a cidade por esse fim de semana." Eu perguntei, olhando-a virar um hambúrguer na panela.

Ela suspirou, mas um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. "Eu pensei que você nunca perguntaria." Ela levantou sua cabeça para cima para olhar para mim com um largo sorriso.

"Só nós?" Ela perguntou.

"Só nós, mi vida."

"Hmm... em algum lugar ensolarado?" Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Califórnia?" Eu sugeri.

Bella mordeu o lábio. "Preciso de um biquíni novo." Ela disse sugestivamente. Eu gemi antes de dar a ela o seu sorriso favorito.

"Uma praia privada." Eu pisquei automaticamente, pensando na minha casa de praia em Carmel. Ela tirou os dois hambúrgueres do fogo e os colocou em pães assados, acompanhados de batata frita.

"Então, quando nós partimos?" Ela perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado no banquinho. Eu a puxei para o meu colo para beijar seus lábios suavemente.

"Amanhã." Eu sussurrei beijando sua bochecha, junto ao seu ouvido. Ela estremeceu.

"Amanhã, merda, eu tenho uma visita. Hmm... amanhã a tarde?" Ela ofereceu. Eu assenti.

"Quem virá aqui?"

"Eu vou cantar uma canção com um amigo durante um evento beneficente. Precisamos escolher a canção. E, uma vez que ele virá à cidade neste fim de semana para visitar um amigo, eu aproveitei a oportunidade." Ela mergulhou uma batata frita no molho de ketchup e a segurou em minha boca.

"Ele?" Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, deixando-a colocar a batata em minha boca.

Bella revirou os olhos. "Rob Thomas."

"Você está cantando algo com ele?" Eu fiquei... impressionado. Eu já tinha a ouvido cantar algumas palavras, mas sempre em voz baixa.

"Sim, eu conheci ele e sua esposa quando eu os ajudei contribuindo com uma doação para a instituição Sidewalk Angels***** há alguns anos. Então ele se ofereceu algumas semana atrás, quando eu lhe disse que estava planejando um concerto. Ele mesmo me ajudou a reunir os outros artistas." Seu sorriso era tão bonito, tão... ela. Eu tinha que mantê-la falando porque eu percebi que ela estava comendo mais. Ela estava permitindo que eu a alimentasse com fritas enquanto ela dava pequenas mordidas em seu hambúrguer. Eu apenas tinha que mantê-la falando.

_*__Sidewalk Angels__: é uma Organização nova-iorquina sem fins lucrativos. Foi fundada por Rob Thomas e sua esposa, Marisol Thomas. Ela visa ajudar as pessoas que são pobres e não têm onde morar, os que não tem cuidados médicos apropriados, animais abandonados ou pessoas que sofreram abuso. A Sidewalk Angels não tem só a sua sede em Nova York, mas existem também em grandes cidades da América. _

"Então, você já decidiu qual será o nome de sua fundação?" Eu perguntei, pegando outra frita dela, dessa vez sugando o seu dedo. Ela riu divertida, beliscando o meu nariz.

"Eu estava pensando em 'Novo Começo'." Ela riu, tomando um gole de sua água.

"Faz todo sentido. Já que o foco principal da fundação são mulheres e crianças agredidas, abrigo para animais que são protegidos por equipes de salvamento, os sem-teto e naturalmente as crianças hospitalizadas. É perfeito, meu amor".

"Obrigada." Bella sorriu novamente, comendo algumas batatas fritas que eu dava a ela. Coloquei um pouco de ketchup em sua bochecha. Ela me olhou confusa até que eu movi o meu rosto. Eu lambi o ketchup, ganhando um ataque de risos.

"Ecaaaa." Bella disse sacudindo a cabeça, tentando empurrar o meu rosto. Eu ri com ela, mas então notei que ela ficou subitamente calma. Olhei para ela para ver o que ela estava vendo. Sua mão. Tinha ketchup na palma de sua mão.

_Oh merda._

Eu imediatamente pensei que aquilo parecia sangue em suas mãos. Peguei um guardanapo que estava próximo de nós e limpei sua mão. Mas ela me parou. Ela olhou para a sua mão e arrastou um dedo, fazendo na sua palma uma linha fina.

"Sangue e dor, minha vida segue essa linha. Isso é tudo que eu realmente conheci durante os últimos seis anos." Ela disse, pegando o guardanapo e limpando a sua mão. Ela olhou para mim com os olhos ainda consumidos da dor e da tristeza que ela sentia. "Você foi o único que me mostrou que há mais que isso na minha vida, Edward. Obrigada." Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

"Eu é que deveria estar agradecendo a você. Você fez o meu coração, frio e escuro, bater de novo." Eu sussurrei, envolvendo os meus braços em torno dela. Seus braços envolveram o meu pescoço e ela olhou para mim.

"Faça amor comigo, Edward." Ela sussurrou antes de depositar pequenos beijos pelo meu rosto. Eu gemi e beijei seus lábios, me levantando do banco e caminhando em direção ao quarto dela.

Eu a coloquei na nossa cama e sussurrei. "Eu te amo. Meu amor. Minha vida".

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **__Oi meninas... eu sei que estava tensa a fic, mas juro que tudo fica lindo. Eu amoooo os capítulos 20 e 21. Eles são um alívio para nossas almas. Espero vcs na terça que vem!_


	20. Eu preciso de você

**Capítulo 20 – Eu preciso de Você**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_"Faça amor comigo, Edward." Ela sussurrou antes de depositar pequenos beijos pelo meu rosto. Eu gemia e beijava os seus lábios, me levantando do banco e caminhando em direção ao quarto dela._

_Eu a coloquei na nossa cama e sussurrei. "Eu te amo. Meu amor. Minha vida."_

Fizemos arranjos para nossa viagem naquela noite. Eu decidi que precisava ir ao escritório de manhã para que eu pudesse limpar a minha agenda para segunda-feira, assim eu não teria que voltar até terça-feira.

Bella finalmente cedeu e chamou Alice para comprar algumas roupas para que ela pudesse organizar a nossa pequena escapada. Eu não sabia que circunstâncias levaram ao seu distanciamento. Quando perguntei sobre isso a Bella, ela me disse que tinha a ver com algo que ela precisava me contar.

Eu lhe disse que não queria saber. Ela pareceu um pouco aliviada. Eu escolhi não saber sobre isso.

Eu estava sendo infantil ou ingênuo? Sim. Mas eu não tinha escolha. Era algo como autopreservação. Eu tinha que tê-la em minha vida para sobreviver. Era tão simples como isso.

Eu estava me arrumando de manhã cedo no banheiro de Bella para que eu pudesse conseguir fazer algumas coisas antes de sairmos para o nosso vôo. Ela estava correndo para dentro e fora do banheiro se arrumando.

"Edward, é cinco e meia da manhã. Ninguém vai estar no escritório. Quer que eu o acompanhe?" Bella perguntou sugestivamente. Eu ergui minha sobrancelha diante da sua questão. O olhar que ela me deu foi um de luxúria e desejo. Eu entendi.

_Porra, sim._

Concordei, olhando entorpecido para suas formas. Ela vestia a mesma roupa que ela usou quando eu a conheci. Sua roupa sexy de bibliotecária/secretária me deixou instantaneamente duro.

_Deus, eu amo essa mulher._

Nós andamos de mãos dadas até minha garagem. "Então Alice virá?" Bella acenou com a cabeça.

"Ela disse que trará a minha mala embalada para mim às dez horas. Rob e sua esposa deverão estar aqui até então. Portanto, devemos ser capazes de fazer nossas quatro horas de vôo."

"Posso conhecer Rob e sua esposa, então?" Perguntei encolhendo os ombros, fingindo que não era grande coisa.

"Sim, você pode. Você não é uma 'fãzinha louca', é?" Ela perguntou rindo enquanto eu abri a porta do carro para ela entrar.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Não", eu disse secamente. Ela continuou a rir.

Nós chegamos ao escritório 20 minutos depois. Seguro o suficiente, não havia ninguém no escritório. Eu não consegui segurar o sorriso no meu rosto. Bella me puxou por todo o caminho até meu escritório, ansiosa para chegar à minha mesa. Eu queria ver seu cabelo espalhado através dela. Assim que cheguei à porta, Bella se afastou.

"Edward", disse ela em um tom de advertência. "Você precisa fazer seu trabalho e eu preciso ver se a minha substituta tem fodido meu sistema." Eu amuei, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

"Você me chama quando tiver terminado?" Bella sorriu para mim e colocou um casto beijo em meus lábios. Eu bufei aborrecido e entrei no meu escritório.

Eu consegui terminar algum trabalho apenas vinte minutos antes de desistir. Eu precisava vê-la agora. Apertei o botão do inter-comunicador no telefone e esperei que ela atendesse.

"Sim", ela disse inocentemente.

"Srta. Swan, eu preciso de você em meu escritório agora", disse com firmeza.

"Sim, Sr. Cullen", ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Alguns momentos depois, a minha porta se abriu e minha pequena raposa passeava com um pequeno balanço dos quadris tentadores. Eu soltei um gemido quando a vi tomar um assento em uma das cadeiras em frente de mim.

"Em que eu posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Cullen?" ela perguntou, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas. Ela cruzou as pernas, permitindo-me dar uma olhada em sua calcinha ou na falta dela.

"Oh Deus", eu gemi. "Bella, por favor, se junte a mim nesta cadeira", confessei antes de olhar para cima de suas pernas até seu rosto, que tinha um sorriso maroto. Encarei-a. Eu odiava quando ela ganhava.

_Foda-se. Quando ela ganha, eu ganho também.__  
_  
Bella descruzou as pernas e se levantou. Eu prestei atenção em cada movimento que seu corpo fez enquanto ela lentamente fez seu caminho em minha direção. A cada passo que ela dava, ela desabotoava um botão de sua blusa, revelando mais da sua pele suave aos meus olhos famintos.

Estendi a mão para ela, mas ela golpeou minhas mãos para longe. Bella chegou ao fundo do botão de sua blusa de seda branca e me deixou ver um sutiã de renda vermelho novo. Ela montou sobre meu colo na cadeira. Seus joelhos estavam em cada lado dos meus quadris. Eu gemi, jogando a cabeça para trás quando ela bateu na minha excitação. Ela se sentou de joelhos até que sua cabeça ficou mais alta do que a minha e eu fiquei com os olhos na porra do nível dos seus peitos. Eu enterrei meu rosto em seus seios, fazendo com que Bella risse.

Segurei em suas costas, coloquei minhas mãos mais para baixo e puxei a renda que cobria seus mamilos da minha boca. Ela choramingou e correu os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Eu empurrei para fora a blusa por seus ombros deliciosos, beijando as tiras do sutiã quando sua camisa caiu para os cotovelos. Bella se moveu um pouco, deixando a roupa cair no chão. Ela sentou-se novamente de joelhos e usou uma mão para desabotoar o sutiã. O sutiã ficou frouxo e ajudei-a a retirar a peça, jogando-a em algum lugar atrás de nós.

Ela bateu os lábios macios nos meus, enquanto ela continuava a esfregar seus quadris contra mim, ganhando um gemido gutural profundo de mim. Suas mãos viajaram do meu cabelo para meu rosto e minha cabeça inclinou ligeiramente para dar um acesso mais profundo dentro da minha boca. Minhas mãos apertaram sua bunda firme, orientando seus movimentos para alimentar o meu desejo de estar profundamente dentro dela. Sua mão saiu do meu rosto, deslizando para baixo do meu peito até meu cinto. Ela rapidamente fez uso de suas pequenas mãos, desabotoando meu cinto e meu botão em tempo recorde para me libertar dos confins da minha calça e cueca.

Nós dois começamos a rir por causa de como era clichê que nós fizéssemos isso no meu escritório.

"Edward", disse uma voz que eu conheceria em qualquer situação, Carlisle.

"Você fechou a porta?" Olhei para Bella, cujos olhos estavam largos, com pânico e ela balançou a cabeça.

_Maldição.__  
_  
"Esconda-se debaixo da minha mesa", eu sussurrei rapidamente quando minha porta começou a abrir. Bella se enfiou embaixo e eu empurrei a cadeira para mais perto de minha mesa enquanto eu tentava fechar minha calça. Mas Bella me parou, tirando minhas mãos para longe.

_Ela não faria._

Momentos depois, meu pai enfiou a cabeça para dentro e sorriu quando me viu sentado na minha mesa.

"Bom dia filho, o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?" Carlisle perguntou, seu rosto cheio de preocupação. Senti suas mãos passando em minha ereção. Eu sufoquei um gemido com uma tosse, usando minha mão para abafá-lo.

"Eu... uh... precisava resolver algumas coisas antes de eu sair neste fim de semana?" Eu consegui sufocar quando Bella lambeu a porra da ponta do meu pau.

_Bosta._

_Caralho. _

_Ela faria. _

_Oh Deus, sua boca!__  
_  
"Oh, você vai para fora da cidade?" perguntou ele, se sentando em uma cadeira em frente de minha mesa. Porra, a minha menina estava fazendo isso comigo mesmo com meu pai na porra da sala.

_Foda-se, isso é excitante e muito perturbador._

"Ugh... sim..." Eu ofeguei quando Bella usou seus dentes algumas vezes. "Sim, eu vou levar Bella... a... uh Carmelo." Segurei da borda da mesa com uma mão e a outra segurou no braço da minha cadeira. Senti suas mãos agarrando meus joelhos, forçando-os a se afastar. Então ela moveu a mão e acariciou em baixo das minhas bolas.

_Caralho.__  
_  
"Ela vai adorar isso, Edward." Acenei com a cabeça em acordo, porque se eu abrisse minha boca, eu gritaria fodidamente 'porra sim, Bella!' "Você ligou antes para ter certeza de que a casa está completamente abastecida antes de sair?"

"Sim", eu disse, mas saiu mais parecido com um gemido quando Bella tomou uma das minhas bolas em sua boca e começou a chupar delicadamente.

_Ela está tentando me matar?__  
_  
"Vocês irão de avião?" ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e dando um sorriso.

"Sim", eu consegui, mas apenas mal. Carlisle se levantou da cadeira e eu fiquei fodidamente agradecido.

"Bem, eu estou feliz por você e Bella estarem dando certo." Eu concordei e ele abriu a porta do escritório. "Se divirta filho, e você também Bella." Ele saiu rindo alto e deu uma piscada antes de fechar a porta. Bella parou com um estalo. Eu imediatamente perdi o calor de sua boca.

"Oh Deus!" ela gritou. Eu me empurrei para longe da minha mesa e ela se arrastou para fora parecendo verdadeiramente mortificada. "Meu sutiã está pendurado na árvore atrás de você!"

Virei-me e claro, seu sutiã estava pendurado em minha palmeira. Depois disso, eu estava rindo pra _caramba_ enquanto eu tentava puxá-la de volta para mim. "Bem, isso é o que você recebe por fazer isso com meu pai na sala," eu a castiguei. Bella amuou e então encolheu os ombros.

"Se é como você se sente sobre isso, eu já vou," disse ela com firmeza, agarrando seu sutiã, a blusa e começando a colocar as roupas novamente. A parei e puxei-a de volta para mim enquanto eu puxava tudo para fora.

"Eu adorei, mas talvez da próxima vez não devemos fazer isso quando alguém estiver na sala. A menos que você mude de idéia sobre um ménage à trois." Eu sorri, inclinando minhas sobrancelhas. Ela alegremente me deu um tapa.

"Bem, na verdade... talvez com o casal da academia". Eu rosnei e mordi seu seio esquerdo. Chupei forte e rápido. "Minha."

Ela riu e começou a me beijar novamente. Mas então ela se afastou, eu olhei de volta para ela confuso. Ela balançou a cabeça, caminhando em direção a minha porta e a trancou. Ela rapidamente fez seu caminho de volta para mim, vendo enquanto eu rapidamente removia minhas roupas. Ela riu de meu entusiasmo, mas ela parou e ficou na frente de minha mesa.

"Eu não estou usando calcinha, lembra?" ela colocou suas duas mãos na minha mesa e mexeu os quadris. Eu sorri e rapidamente fiz o meu caminho de volta até ela. Eu levantei sua saia e gemi. Enfiei dois dedos sobre sua fenda.

"Oh Deus, Bella, você está tão molhada", eu ofeguei enquanto puxava sua saia para cima e apertava seus quadris para trazê-los para perto de mim. "Baby, se apóie nos cotovelos", disse antes de me empurrar forte em sua traseira. Bella caiu em seus braços a partir da força que eu usei.

"Porra, Edward," ela engasgou, empurrando contra mim para me encontrar em meu impulso. Eu grunhi em resposta.

"Você é tão apertada desse jeito, porra." Eu gemi quando ela empurrou para trás mais forte. Eu me inclinei pra frente e peguei um punhado de cabelos na minha mão, enquanto a outra ainda agarrava em seus quadris.

"Sim, porra sim!" ela gritou, enquanto arquejava forte. Eu a puxei um pouco mais enquanto movia a minha outra mão e revirava seus mamilos com os dedos. Nossos corpos estavam se movendo em ritmo perfeito e estavam cobertos pelo brilho luminoso do suor.

"Ugh... Bella... porra." Eu arfei chegando perto. Porra. Eu levei a minha mão ao seu mamilo duro e viajei para o sul encontrando seu clitóris inchado e rígido. Eu esfreguei freneticamente contra ele, apertando e puxando na esperança de que ela atingiria seu orgasmo em breve. Eu não iria durar muito mais tempo.

"Eu vou... vou... oh Deus!" Bella ofegou entre respirações e suas paredes me agarraram com tanta força que eu não consegui parar de segui-la. Continuei empurrando para prolongar nossos orgasmos. Nossos nomes se misturavam no ar junto com as calças e o cheiro de sexo. Bella se empurrou contra mim e caí com ela no meu colo em uma cadeira atrás de mim.

Meus braços se enrolaram em torno de seu corpo pequeno e nós dois tentamos recuperar o fôlego. "Você... você acha que ele vai dizer alguma coisa?" Bella perguntou entre respirações.

"Não, ele não é como Emmett", eu ri beijando seu pescoço atrás da orelha.

"Mmm... isso é um alívio", Bella ofegou quando eu usei os meus dentes para arranhar sua pele.

"Eu te amo, mi vida", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Eu te amo, mi amor", disse ela suavemente balançando os quadris. Eu gemi antes de acalmar seus movimentos.

"Bella", eu avisei.

"Desculpe", ela riu saindo do meu colo com cuidado. Eu gemi novamente pela perda de contato.

"Edward, nós temos todo o fim de semana", brincou ela. Ela balançou a cabeça ao rolar os olhos.

"Eu sei", eu me levantei e relutantemente comecei a pegar minhas roupas. "Eu simplesmente não posso me segurar quando você está nua." Eu sorri.

"Se vista, trabalhe um pouco e depois vamos poder sair." Bella deu um beijo no meu queixo antes de abotoar sua blusa.

"Você já terminou?" Perguntei ao colocar minha calça.

"Eu terminei. A substituta não é tão ruim. Ela é esforçada. Então ela fez um bom trabalho. Acho que eu posso treiná-la já que eu aceitei a oferta de Carlisle", Bella deu de ombros.

Eu parei.

"O que você disse?"

"Eu aceitei a oferta do Carlisle, Edward, na semana passada antes de tudo isso acontecer." Bella olhou-me um pouco triste e apreensiva. "Eu teria aceitado mesmo que não tivéssemos terminado."

É claro que ela aceitaria.

"Eu compreendo a oportunidade de você ajudar tantas pessoas, seria muito difícil para você rejeitá-la. Mas você deveria ter me dito," eu disse, a decepção em minha voz. Eu a puxei perto de mim, olhando em seus lindos olhos castanhos.

"Eu sei. Sinceramente, eu me esqueci completamente com o que aconteceu. E eu não queria pensar nisso até um tempo atrás." Bella sorriu timidamente.

Suspirei, "Eu entendo Bella."

Bella sorriu um de seus deslumbrantes sorrisos e pulou em meus braços. "Obrigado Edward, pela compreensão. Podemos ainda sair para almoçar?"

"Escapadelas na hora do almoço, eu acho que gosto do som disso", eu sussurrei antes de beijar seus lábios macios. Ela me deu uma piscada e um sorriso brincalhão.

"A coisa boa é que Emmett concordou em trocar de escritório comigo, então eu vou estar mais perto." Bella colocou outro beijo suave e persistente em meus lábios, então deu um tapa na minha bunda e deixou meu escritório.

Eu deveria ficar ofendido por ela escolher um trabalho por cima de mim? Não, eu não deveria. Eu conhecia Bella o suficiente para saber que ajudar aos outros era importante para ela e eu ia estar lá para apoiá-la.

Almoços e escapadelas na sala de cópias estava parecendo melhor e melhor.

Conseguimos chegar de volta ao seu apartamento noventa minutos mais tarde. Alice estava lá esperando.

Ela se aproximou lentamente de Bella, seus olhos estavam cheios de tristeza. "Bella", ela sussurrou, olhando para Bella. Bella suspirou e abriu os braços. Alice se jogou nos braços de Bella e começou a chorar incontrolavelmente. Bella entrou no corredor com Alice chorando em seu ombro e se moveu para o quarto antes de fechar a porta atrás delas.

_Eu não quero saber. Enquanto isso continuar funcionando. Parece que Bella está perdoando-a.__  
_  
Bati na porta do quarto suavemente. "Bella, eu estou indo para o meu apartamento para buscar minhas coisas. Estarei de volta daqui a pouco."

Eu ouvi a porta abrir na minha frente e Bella respondeu, mas só abriu a porta um pouco. "Está bem, Edward. Vejo você daqui a pouco." Bella sorriu e beijou meus lábios rapidamente antes de fechar a porta novamente. Eu fiz o meu caminho para o meu apartamento.

Era um segredo; um segredo que poderia acabar com nosso relacionamento. Era um segredo que estava roendo a minha sanidade mental. Mas, para preservar a minha sanidade, eu também tinha que esquecê-lo. Mas eu sabia que um dia o segredo teria que ser dito. Era algo que tinha de ser dito se eu quisesse continuar minha vida com Bella. Agora, isso era tudo que eu queria. Eu queria que o sonho. O sonho... que eu ficava vendo quando eu fechava os olhos. Bella como a minha esposa e mãe dos meus filhos. Eu tinha de acreditar que tudo o que ela tivesse para me dizer, eu iria superar isso. Eu a amava demais para deixá-la ir.

Eu andei de volta ao seu apartamento após a confirmação de nosso vôo e que a casa estaria pronta para nós. Quando cheguei à porta, eu pude ouvir um violão sendo dedilhado no seu apartamento. Eu bati antes de entrar. Bella me cumprimentou com um sorriso quando eu fechei a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim.

"Vamos", ela sussurrou pegando minha mão e caminhando para a sua sala de estar. Sentado em seu sofá estava Rob Thomas e ele estava sentado ao lado de sua esposa. Dedilhando em uma guitarra, não era outro senão Jasper, sentado em uma cadeira na sala. Alice estava sentada no braço da cadeira de Jasper reconhecendo a minha presença com um sorriso.

"Edward, esses são Rob Thomas e Marisol." Eu fiz meu caminho pela sala tomando a mão de Rob e sacudindo-a, me apresentando. Marisol ergueu-se graciosamente ao lado de Rob e pegou minha mão. Ela me lembrou muito de Rosalie, exceto que ela tinha o cabelo castanho escuro, que estava atualmente em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado. Nesse sentido, lembrou-me de Bella quando o conforto era mais importante para ela do que moda.

"É bom conhecer você, Edward. Bella nos falou muito sobre você. Exceto sobre como você é lindo," afirmou Marisol armando uma sobrancelha na direção de Bella. Bella corou um pouco e abanou a cabeça.

"Não alimente o ego dele, por favor", Bella disse em uma voz firme, mas rapidamente deu uma risadinha. "Ok vocês dois, então estamos de acordo?" Bella perguntou, olhando mais para Rob e puxando uma cadeira na frente dele.

"Um terço da arrecadação do concerto irá para Sidewalk Angels, o restante irá para a New Beginnings", Rob indicou batendo o queixo com um de seus dedos. "Então, a verba do CD ao Vivo será dividida e vai para a instituição de caridade que cada artista escolher."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, virei e olhei para ela confuso. "Você irá fazer um CD ao Vivo?"

"Sim, Rob disse que iria ajudar a trazer mais dinheiro. É perfeito. Estaremos vendendo ele no site da companhia, no site do New Beginnings, e no site de Rob e cada um dos artistas que concordaram em oferecer através dos seus próprios também." Bella sorriu, seus olhos estavam cheios de felicidade.

"Uau, isso é ótimo. Com algumas palavras você será capaz de conseguir o resto do dinheiro para os primeiros projetos de sua fundação." Eu sorri para ela. Eu estava respeitando-a verdadeiramente por dar seu coração e a todos aqueles dispostos a ajudá-la.

"A coisa boa é que o show já será organizado. Eu não sei como você conseguiu fazer o estádio nos deixar colocar um concerto lá." Rob riu. "Mas, novamente, você sempre foi a mestre da persuasão."

"Eu faço o que posso. Eu me encontrei com os proprietários e eles concordaram em conjunto, de coração." Bella sorriu, enrugando seu pequeno nariz.

"Que estádio?" Jasper perguntou.

"Quest Field*, casa do Seattle Seahawks**", Bella disse presunçosamente. "Eles têm um programa de sensibilização da comunidade maravilhosa que eles estão felizes em me dar uma mão."

_*Centro de Convenções __**Quest Field**_

_**O __**Seattle Seahawks**__ é um time de __futebol americano__ da cidade de __Seattle__, __Washington__ que disputa a __NFL__. O Seahawks chegou ao __Super Bowl__ XL, mas perdeu para o __Pittsburgh Steelers_

"Ok. Então quais músicas que você quer trabalhar, Rob?" Bella perguntou se levantando de sua cadeira e empurrando-me para ela. Ela acomodou-se no meu colo. Sorri embrulhando meus braços em volta de sua cintura. Marisol riu ao lado do marido.

"_Little Wonders_, _Street Corner Symphony_ e podemos fazer _Time After Time_", Rob sugeriu.

"Você pode começar com _Little Wonders_ então nós podemos cantar juntos _Time After Time_, e então vamos colocar alguém ou até outro grupo. A última canção deve ser _Street Corner Symphony_. Eu acho que é perfeito."

"Talvez possamos chamar todos ao palco para me ajudar", disse Rob acenando com a cabeça.

"Isso seria inesquecível!" Bella disse. Todos concordaram com Rob.

"Então, _Time After Time_*", Marisol disse olhando para Bella.

_*Tempo após Tempo (em Português) da Cyndi Lauper__  
_  
"Só posso acompanhá-lo durante o refrão?" Bella indicou como uma pergunta.

"Junte-se quando sentir vontade," Rob sugeriu olhando para Jasper, que apenas balançou a cabeça. Bella acenou com a cabeça quando Jasper começou a tocar. Marisol e Alice começaram a bater palmas ao ritmo da música. Bella se moveu um pouco no meu colo para enfrentar Rob.

_"Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick__..."_ Bella Rob começou a dar um olhar de encorajamento.

"_And think of you_", cantaram em uníssono

Até o final do verso Bella tinha me deixado completamente pasmo. Eu nunca imaginei que ela sabia cantar. Ela se juntou ao Rob durante algumas linhas de cada verso e eles cantaram juntos o refrão. O último verso Bella assumiu a liderança e Rob se juntou a ela durante certas linhas.

Jasper terminou de dedilhar os acordes. Ficamos todos sentados em silêncio por um momento antes de todos nós aplaudirmos e dar a Bella e Rob palavras de encorajamento.

"Bella, isso foi lindo amor", eu disse beijando a bochecha dela. "Eu não tinha idéia de que você sabia cantar assim."

"Eu fui do coral por todo o ensino médio. É a única atividade que meu irmão mais velho não ficava na minha sombra", Bella disse timidamente. Ela desviou os olhos dos meus e olhou para Rob.

"Então, foi bom?"

"Foi perfeito, Bella. É uma honra ter você se juntando a mim no palco." Rob sorriu envolvendo o braço em torno de sua esposa.

"A honra e gratidão são todas minhas, Rob." Bella riu balançando a cabeça.

Bella e Rob passaram um pouco mais de tempo através da música e praticando. Eu olhei para Jasper enquanto ele estava tocando uma música calma para Alice, que não tinha nada, só amor nos olhos dela enquanto ela deitava a cabeça no seu ombro.

Será que Bella olha para mim desse jeito? Eu a olho dessa maneira?

Era ridículo pensar que em menos de dois meses Bella literalmente tinha me enrolado em seu dedo mindinho. Eu honestamente não poderia imaginar minha vida sem ela. Eu faria qualquer coisa para me certificar de que não precisasse.

Embarcamos no jato privado da minha empresa um pouco antes das três e meia da tarde. Mostrei para Bella as acomodações do jato. A área principal de passageiros foi criada como uma sala de estar. Havia dois televisores grandes e poltronas espaçosas grandes de couro creme. Eu continuei o passeio, mostrando o banheiro e onde alguém poderia dar uma soneca em uma bela cama completa.

Eu nunca tive o prazer de usá-la. Eu queria corrigir isso.

"Existe alguma razão para que esse quarto esteja na última parte da turnê, Edward?" Bella ronronou no meu ouvido antes de tomar o meu lóbulo da orelha na boca e sugá-lo suavemente. Meus braços envolveram seu corpo com força.

"Eu não tenho idéia do que você está se referindo, amor," Eu brinquei, inclinando-me para pressionar meus lábios nos dela. Ela se afastou depois de alguns instantes.

"Clube dos Milionários? Você é um membro?" ela armou uma sobrancelha e voltou para a área principal e tomou seu assento.

_Não, vamos participar? __Juntos._

"Você, mulher, é uma maldita provocadora." Eu agarrei por trás dela e apertei-me contra o seu traseiro. Eu comecei a chupar seu pescoço, sua cabeça moveu-se para o lado para me dar mais acesso. Ela fechou os olhos tentando perder-se nas sensações que estavam passando por seu corpo. Ela começou a mover sua bunda contra mim. Mas, em seguida, ouvimos alguém limpar a garganta. Eu parei e olhei para o ofensor.

_Porra. _

_Bree.__  
_  
Isso não ia ser bom.

"Sr. Cullen, é _bom_ vê-lo novamente", Bree disse sugestivamente olhando para Bella e eu.

"Bree. Eu pedi especificamente por Rachel para acompanhar a equipe neste vôo", disse com firmeza com um toque de aviso. Fiquei protetoramente na frente de Bella. Bree sempre foi um pouco pegajosa demais e eu sempre achei que ela estava a poucos passos da obsessão.

Quando meu pai e eu concordamos em comprar um jato particular para a empresa e viagens pessoais, escolhemos a dedo nossa equipe de pilotos e comissários de bordo. Eles estariam à nossa disposição com um dia de aviso. Evidentemente, eu escolhi a dedo as aeromoças baseado principalmente na aparência. Ok, tudo baseado na aparência. Minha mãe escolheu Rachel, cinqüenta anos e avó de dois. Eu escolhi ela para este vôo por segurança.

Mas agora, eu estava fodido.

Eu admito, eu nunca tinha me juntado ao clube dos milionários, porque o meu pai ou minha mãe normalmente me acompanhavam. Então, nunca houve uma chance, mas quando pousamos, Bree fez a primeira jogada após nosso primeiro vôo juntos.

Ela era apenas uma distração antes que eu fosse a uma reunião de um grande negócio. Ela era apenas a minha maneira de liberar toda a tensão indesejada. Como eu disse antes, eu era um idiota do caralho.

Eu aceitei duas vezes sua oferta, mas esta era apenas a maneira de Deus me punir por ter sido um prostituto. Agora, eu estava em um avião, onde a porta estava sendo fechada e selada com a minha namorada e uma garota pegajosa que eu peguei de seis maneiras em um domingo.

"Rachel teve que cancelar. Seu neto bonitinho, Cody, teve uma queda feia e quebrou a perna", disse ela com um grande sorriso no rosto. Revirei os olhos por suas tentativas óbvias de voltar as minhas boas graças ou voltar para minhas calças. Bree odiava crianças, ela deixou isso bastante óbvio quando esbarrou em crianças no hotel que ela ficava, quando chegamos ao nosso destino.

"Edward?" Bella disse atrás de mim em uma voz um pouco tensa.

Antes que eu pudesse virar para falar com ela, Bree decidiu interromper. Novamente.

"Bem, Edward, nós estaremos decolando em poucos minutos. Por favor, tomem seus lugares", disse ela profissionalmente, mas o olhar dela na direção de Bella me disse o contrário.

Voltei seu olhar. "Obrigado, Bree. Isso será tudo por agora." Eu a vi ir pra frente do avião e fechar a porta por trás dela. Soltei um suspiro de alívio.

Bella virou depressa de lado, andou por mim e tomou os lugares de uma poltrona ao invés de sentar em um dos assentos para acomodar duas pessoas. Eu a vi retirar seu i-Pod da bolsa, colocar os fones de ouvido em cada uma de suas orelhas e clicar em seu cinto de segurança. Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos estavam duros e frios. Tentei aproximar-me dela, mas ela só aumentou o volume do seu i-Pod e ergueu seu salto no meu peito para me impedir. Eu empurrei contra ele, colocando as mãos em seu tornozelo.

"Bella, querida... fale comigo", implorei enquanto as minhas mãos corriam por sua perna. Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto ela ainda mantinha seu olhar. Eu ouvi a porta abrir da frente do avião, Bree sorriu e saiu. Claramente satisfeita consigo mesma.

Porra.

"Sr. Cullen, vamos partir em apenas um minuto. Por favor, tome o seu lugar." Bree ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção de Bella. Bella sorriu e empurrou-me com o pé, me fazendo cair na poltrona atrás de mim.

"Você precisa de ajuda com o seu cinto de segurança, Sr. Cullen?" Bree perguntou fazendo seu caminho em direção a mim.

Felizmente, Bella decidiu não ficar brava comigo por tempo suficiente para enviar a Bree um olhar que a fez dar um passo atrás. Bella tirou seu cinto de segurança e inclinou-se apenas o suficiente para me ajudar com meu cinto de segurança, e então ela fodidamente me tocou, me espalmou, fazendo meus olhos rolarem e eu gemi. Bree rugiu.

"Isso vai ser tudo", Bella disse com firmeza. Bree bufou antes de virar o seu calcanhar e fechar a porta atrás dela.

"Bella."

"Cale-se, Edward", ela disse em seu tom ameaçador.

"Bella, eu pedi..."

"Entendi", ela resmungou, voltando sua atenção para seu i-Pod. O piloto anunciou que estávamos saindo. Eu suspirei.

Que merda de maneira perfeita de começar o fim de semana.

Bella permaneceu em silêncio enquanto saímos. Ela permaneceu em silêncio por vários minutos depois. Ela permaneceu quieta, apesar de meus pedidos.

A sobrecarga de luz indicou que era seguro se mover sobre o avião e Bella estava fora de sua poltrona, um segundo depois. Ela entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta atrás dela, trancando-a.

Porra.

Nem um momento mais tarde, Bree saiu atrás da outra porta. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha pelo desaparecimento óbvio de Bella. Revirei os olhos.

"Então, Edward, devemos nos encontrar no nosso lugar de sempre?" Ela caminhou em minha direção, balançando seu corpo pequeno. Seu cabelo castanho escuro estava menor do que na última vez que eu a vi.

"Não", eu disse com firmeza.

"Oh venha Edward, é óbvio que sua secretária não vai lhe dar nada neste momento", ela brincou ao colocar sua pequena mão no meu peito.

Eu empurrei a mão dela tão suave como eu poderia antes de responder a ela. "Primeiro de tudo, se eu conseguir alguma coisa ou não, não é da sua conta. E em segundo lugar, ela é minha namorada."

Ela fodidamente riu.

"Edward Cullen não tem namoradas. Você _tem_ as namoradas de outros caras, mas você não tem namoradas." Ela colocou a mão em seu quadril, como se estivesse afirmando o óbvio.

"Eu tenho agora." Eu disse isso dando um olhar mortal. Ela estava realmente me dando na porra dos nervos.

"Sim, você tem," Bella disse por trás de mim. O olhar no rosto de Bree foi de um óbvio ciúme quando ela olhou para trás. Virei-me e meu queixo caiu.

Bella se moveu para seu assento na poltrona, como previsto. Ela estava com um minúsculo biquíni preto que combinava com uma saia traspassada amarrada para o lado.

"Posso ter uma garrafa de água por favor?" Ela perguntou docemente. Bree encarou-a antes de me olhar de volta.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa, Sr. Cullen?"

"Não, eu estou bem", eu respondi meus olhos ainda colados no corpo tentador de Bella. Eu mal notei quando Bree saiu. Bella manteve os olhos nos meus quando eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado.

"Você está brava comigo?" Bella balançou a cabeça enquanto ela continuava me olhando. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e eu não pude evitar. "Posso te beijar, amor?" Sussurrei meus lábios remanescentes perto de sua orelha.

"Se você quiser", disse ela sem fôlego, mas continuou com um sorriso satisfeito.

Corri um rastro de beijos molhados de sua orelha ao canto de sua boca, sussurrando que a amava e só a ela.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei. Beijando-a.

"Só você, mi vida", eu disse, minha voz baixa. Beijei-a.

"Sempre você." Eu beijei sua bochecha.

Antes de chegar aos seus lábios fomos interrompidos, mais uma vez. Eu gemi quando eu ouvi Bree clarear sua garganta novamente.

"Aqui está, Sr. Cullen", Bree disse firmemente, e sua voz rachou. Eu não entendi o porquê até que eu olhei para Bella. O olhar que ela estava dando a Bree ia fazer qualquer um querer definhar e morrer.

Estremeci. Eu esperava nunca ganhar esse olhar.

"Obrigado." Bella sorriu docemente segurando a mão dela para Bree dar-lhe a água. Bree olhou de cara feia antes de tomar alguns passos e dar a Bella a garrafa de Evian*.

_*Marca francesa de água__._

"Agora, se você no interromper mais uma vez sem ser chamada," Bella disse olhando para Bree, "nós vamos ser obrigados a fazer um pouso de emergência." Bree arregalou os olhos, engoliu em seco e assentiu. Ela se foi num piscar de olhos.

"Droga Bella." Eu ri, mas Bella fez uma careta para mim.

"Honestamente, Edward existe algum lugar no mundo em que nós possamos ir e não termos que esbarrar em uma conquista do passado?"

Ela não queria que eu respondesse a isso.

"Oh Deus, não responda a isso", Bella ofegou olhando para mim. "Eu só tenho que me acostumar. Carmelo é mesmo seguro para nós irmos? Porque eu não preciso desta merda por todo o maldito fim de semana." Bella olhou para mim. Ela estava esperando por uma resposta.

Merda, tinha a Rebecca no meu restaurante favorito. Depois tinha a Jessi e a Amanda no meu clube favorito. Ah sim, tinha a Kelly e a Chelsea no local que vendia hambúrguer. Minha falta de resposta deu a Bella sua resposta.

"Eu acho que nós vamos ficar em casa por todo o final de semana." Bella suspirou enquanto ela fechou os olhos e aumentou o volume de sua música. Ela me empurrou, mas eu me recusei a sair do seu lado e continuei a acariciar seu braço ou suas pernas. Qualquer coisa que eu pudesse tocar. Eu só precisava saber que estávamos bem.

Ela começou a cantar junto com a música depois de vários minutos. "_I wanna to drink that shot of whiskey. I wanna smoke that cigarette. I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breathe_." Ela continuou cantarolando. "_I need you. Like a needle needs a vain_." Eu não conhecia a canção*, mas eu fiquei ali sentado ao lado dela beijando o seu pescoço com a esperança de atrair uma resposta. Eu a senti mover o braço e tirar um dos fones de ouvido e colocá-lo em meu ouvido.

_*****__I need you- Faith Hill ft Tim Mcgraw _

A mão dela acariciou meu rosto enquanto ela olhou para mim com os olhos novamente cheios de emoção. Uma emoção que ela só passou pra mim. Uma voz feminina veio através do fone enquanto ela cantava junto. Deixando as palavras entrarem e me acalmarem. Deixando-me saber o quanto ela precisava de mim e me amava. "_I wanna get lost in some corner booth, cantina in Mexico. I wanna dance to the static of AM radio. I wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you skin on skin._" Seu polegar roçou por meus lábios, ela olhou nos meus olhos.

Ela estava confessando com a canção que me amava incondicionalmente. Ela precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dela. Ela precisava de mim para sobreviver.

Assim como eu precisava dela.

Cantamos o resto da canção juntos. Ela sorriu quando eu a toquei, colocando sua outra mão na minha outra bochecha. Com a última nota, bati os meus lábios nos dela e me aproximei tão rapidamente que eu estava deitado em cima dela. Minhas mãos percorreram cada centímetro de seu torso exposto. Eu apreciei na suavidade da sua pele sedosa como um creme.

"Edward, eu preciso de você. Por favor," ela engasgou enquanto eu beliscava o bojo de seu peito esquerdo. Uma das minhas mãos foi para o Sul, nos fundos do seu biquíni, sentindo o quanto ela precisava de mim. Eu gemi quando eu coloquei dois dedos em seu núcleo liso. Deus, ela estava tão quente e úmida.

Bella gemeu enquanto eu continuei bombeando dentro e fora de seu núcleo, eventualmente, acrescentei mais um dedo. Meu polegar pressionou o seu clitóris, arrancando um suspiro de seus lábios. Ela segurou o meu cabelo e puxou meus lábios nos dela gemendo dentro de minha boca. Eu enrolei meus dedos dentro dela encontrando esse ponto profundo dentro dela, ela acalmou por um instante antes de ela tremer em meus braços. Continuei minhas ministrações com meu dedo, prolongando seu orgasmo. Tirei meus dedos e os trouxe à boca e os lambi. Bella me assistiu lambendo seus próprios lábios, em seguida, sorriu.

"Então você está pronto para se tornar um membro?" perguntei timidamente.

"Porra, sim."

Eu a peguei em meus braços e rapidamente fiz o meu caminho para o quarto em direção à parte traseira do avião. Ela me ajudou a remover a minha roupa quando eu a apoiei contra a cama. Minhas mãos percorreram e tatearam em toda parte. Deus, eu a queria.

"Bella", eu disse roucamente. "Porra, eu preciso estar dentro de você", eu disse travando meu fôlego quando ela me tocou algumas vezes.

"Será que você tomou suas vitaminas esta manhã?" Bella brincou. Eu rosnei beliscando em seu pescoço e ganhando um pequeno gemido. Eu tirei sua calcinha e seu top rapidamente.

"Não, e quanto a comer o Flocos-Foda-Me?" Ela continuou a me incitando. Agarrei-a pela cintura e joguei-a sobre a cama. Olhei para ela e ataquei. Bella riu quando eu agarrei cada um de seus pulsos e os prendi sobre sua cabeça. Meus lábios desceram sobre seu peito enquanto ela mexia em mim.

"Bella", avisei.

"Você trouxe seu Extenze* para o fim de semana, não é?" Bella disse enquanto sorria para mim.

_*Remédio a base de ervas naturais que aumenta o pênis._

"Você sabe que eu não preciso dessas merdas", eu a agarrei e bati meus lábios nos dela.

"Como eu sei?" ela perguntou contra meus lábios.

"Baby, um olhar em você e eu fico duro por horas", eu disse honestamente e eu mordisquei seus lábios. Eu puxei seu lábio inferior. Bella choramingou enfiando a língua para fora, para encontrar com a minha. Eu gemi, em seguida, me empurrei dentro dela. Nós dois engasgamos quando comecei a me dirigir nela. Mais e mais eu me impulsionei profundamente dentro dela. Ela gritou o meu nome em um canto enquanto o seu cabelo se movia sobre o meu cabelo. Ela empurrou contra meu peito. Olhei para ela confuso.

"Ajoelhe-se," ela engasgou. Eu fiz isso, enquanto ela trouxe com um movimento suas pernas para o lado de meus quadris juntos em frente de mim. "Pegue um travesseiro, dobre-o e o coloque sob o meio das minhas costas." Peguei um travesseiro e o coloquei sob ela como o instruído. Isso fez seus quadris ficarem mais elevados no ar, mas depois ela colocou cada uma de suas pernas sobre cada um dos meus ombros. "Agora venha, baby", ela piscou quando ela arqueou as costas para fora da cama, colocando a maior parte de seu peso sobre os ombros e na parte superior de suas costas.

Eu gemi e me soquei dentro dela com tudo o que eu tinha. Ela gritou com cada impulso e eu resmunguei com a profundidade que eu estava conseguindo. Eu experimentei agarrar suas pernas para ajudar a me dar mais força ou me inclinei mais perto e dobrei suas pernas. Cada um deles trouxe mais gemidos e grunhidos de nós.

_Porra, meu bebê é flexível, dobrável e fodidamente fodível.__  
_  
Nós estávamos cobertos de suor e Bella estava ofegando para seu orgasmo. Ela moveu a mão dela e começou a esfregar seu clitóris. A outra mão beliscou um de seus mamilos. "Forte Bella." Eu rugi ao ver suas ministrações. Ela sorriu e lambeu os lábios. A mão esquerda sobre seu peito viajou mais ao sul e em torno de seu quadril até que ela descobriu o que ela estava procurando. A porra das minhas bolas.

"Porra!" Eu gemi, jogando minha cabeça para trás. "Bellllla!"

"Venha comigo, Edward," ela disse sem fôlego. Isso era tudo que precisou. Senti seu leite em mim apenas quando eu comecei a tremer dentro dela. Tirei o travesseiro de debaixo dela e a puxei de lado em cima de mim.

Depois que ambos conseguimos tomar fôlego, ambos começamos a rir. "Que diabos foi isso?" Perguntei beijando seu cabelo.

"Isso foi a mestra ensinando uma coisa ou duas, Padawan*." Ela deu uma risadinha.

_*N/B: Ok, ok, eu sei que tem muita gente que sabe o que significa o Padawan, gente que viu ou tem um conhecimento razoável do mundo de Star Wars/Guerra nas Estrelas. MAS por via das dúvidas eu estou colocando o seu "significado" pra todo mundo. __**Padawan:**__Um __Padawan__ ou __Aprendiz Jedi__ em __Básico__, era uma criança que começava treinamento sério sob a tutela de um __Cavaleiro Jedi__, escolhido pelo Cavaleiro mesmo pelos níveis dos __younglings__. Se um youngling não fosse escolhido por nenhum Cavaleiro Jedi para ser seu Padawan até 13 anos de idade, o youngling era colocado em uma função diferente, considerada menor, na __Subdivisão de Serviço Jedi__. Lembrando que Jedi(pronuncia: Jedai) eram indivíduos que tinham a capacidade de trabalharem juntos pela Força, afastando assim seu lado sombrio. Cavaleiro Jedi é o padawan graduado, mas não pode treinar um Padawan, para que isso ocorra ele deve tornar-se um Mestre Jedi. _

"E eu aqui pensando que iria lhe ensinar algo." Eu zombei. Ei, eu sabia o que estava fazendo na cama.

"Ah, mas você já atingiu o nível Jedi?" Bella me olhou séria. "Estou falando sério. Você nunca conseguiu ficar tempo suficiente com alguém, então você nunca explorou todos os aspectos do sexo. A maioria das mulheres não traz um cara de volta para seu apartamento e mostra vários dos seus desejos mais sombrios."

"Desejos sombrios?" Repeti virando nosso corpo para o lado.

"Alguma vez você já se submeteu?" Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Alguma vez você já foi dominado?"

"Eu nunca me submeti a ninguém, exceto durante o tempo em que você me teve por debaixo da mesa." Dei de ombros.

"Então você nunca foi amarrado e vendado?" Bella olhou para mim, incrédula.

"Eu nunca conheci uma mulher de confiança ou por tempo suficiente para que ela me amarrasse. Pediram-me isso muitas vezes, mas eu disse que não a cada vez. Eu ando com um monte de dinheiro e eu não estava disposto a permitir que elas pudessem tirar com tudo que eu tinha comigo", eu disse a sério.

"Então você nunca amarrou ninguém?" Ela sorriu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. A confiança tinha que existir nos dois sentidos. Eu não confiava nas mulheres que eu trazia até meu apartamento para permitir que elas me amarrassem, então por sua vez, elas não confiavam em mim.

"Bem, então vai ser um final de semana interessante?" Bella sorriu. Porra eu estremeci.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** Meninas, como vcs acham que será essa viagem? Eu amo o próximo capítulo e espero que vcs curtam ele tanto quanto eu. A Ju irá traduzi-lo para nós na terça. \o/

Outra coisa... enquanto eu traduzia eu escutei as músicas citadas nesse capítulo. Nossa... são lindas demais. Se vc colocar os nomes delas no Google vcs encontrarão as letras e o vídeo. Vale a pena... nunca tinha escutado nenhuma delas.

A cada capítulo ficamos mais ansiosas sobre como o Ed vai reagir a verdade, mas eu vou dar um conselho de amiga: Curtam o capítulo 21 profundamente!

Amo muito td isso. Ah... amanhã tem **Entre Irmãos**, pra quem não se lembra.

Ah... mais uma coisa super importante: Eu li uma fic e eu tô até agora boba de como ela é linda. São 1200 páginas de perfeição. É a fic da nossa amiga Bia Bráz. Eu tenho ela nos meus favoritos. O nome da fic é _Entre o Amor e o Poder_. Quem não leu... não sabe o que está perdendo. A Bia arrasa com meu coração. Vai pra lista de melhores fics que eu já li.

_**Bjus a todas as pervetes do meu coração!**_


	21. Melancolia

**Capítulo 21 – Melancolia**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_"Bem, então vai ser um final de semana interessante?" Bella sorriu. Eu fodidamente __estremeci._

_**~ Edward**_

Bella se recusou a dizer-me o que nosso fim de semana envolveria, apenas que ela teria que improvisar, uma vez que não trouxe nenhum de seus brinquedos com ela.

"Eu nunca vi qualquer um dos seus 'brinquedos'." Eu fiz beicinho. Que porra é essa? Eu era seu namorado.

"Eu não tinha certeza se você estava pronto para isso ainda." Bella encolheu os ombros enganchando uma de suas pernas sobre o meu quadril, me puxando para mais perto. Eu estava deitado de lado de frente para ela, completamente extasiado com seus lindos mamilos cor de rosa. Meu polegar delicadamente friccionou uma das saliências rosadas até que ele endureceu.

"O que isso significa?" Eu olhei para ela questionador.

"Bem, como você disse que sequer tentou algo parecido com bondage*****, você realmente precisa ser capaz de confiar nessa pessoa."

_*__Bondage__: __é um tipo específico de fetiche, geralmente relacionado com sadomasoquismo, onde a principal fonte de prazer consiste em amarrar e imobilizar seu parceiro ou pessoa envolvida. Pode ou não envolver a prática de sexo com penetração. Objetos utilizados: cordas, algemas, algema de dedos, grilhões, camisa de força, coleiras, mordaças, vendas, eletroejaculadores, correntes e cadeados._

"Então, antes você não confiava em mim?" Eu perguntei um pouco magoado.

"Não, eu confiei em você, eventualmente."

"Então, o que parou você depois que confiou em mim?"

"Bem, eu não tinha certeza se _você_ confiava em mim?" Bella deu de ombros novamente e enterrou a cabeça no meu peito.

"É claro que eu confio em você. Você não tem feito nada para que eu não confie em você, amor." Eu disse, brincando com um cacho de seus longos cabelos.

"Eu não mereço a sua confiança." Bella murmurou escondendo o rosto contra meu peito, seus braços apertando em torno de mim.

Eu sabia o que a estava incomodando. O Segredo.

"Edward, eu acho que nós..."

"Não, Bella, por favor, não ainda." Eu implorei enquanto pegava seu rosto em minhas mãos para olhar em seus olhos.

"Edward, mas..." Ela começou, mas ela encontrou algo em meus olhos que a levou a parar. "Por favor, lembre-se que eu queria contar a você."

"Eu não vou esquecer." Sorri para ela colocando um beijo na ponta do seu nariz.

"Ok agora... provavelmente temos um pouco..." Bella parou de falar, sua unha circulando meu mamilo.

"Mmm... amor, existe mais alguma posição que você gostaria de tentar no céu amigável?"

Nós dois pensamos por um momento.

"Tenaz!*****"

_*__O Par de Tenazes__: o __homem fica deitado de costas e a mulher sentada sobre ele. Olhando nos olhos do parceiro e com o pênis dentro de seu corpo, a mulher faz deliciosos movimentos com os músculos vaginais, proporcionando um alto grau de satisfação para os dois através de uma combinação perfeita: penetração total e movimentos que mexem com o pênis por completo. Foto: __http:/ img. blogs. abril. com. br/ 1/ kama-sutra/ imagens/ (retirar os espaços)_

Nós rimos por alguns instantes. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela puxando-a em cima de mim.

"Tenaz será, amor." Eu sussurrei puxando seu lábio inferior entre os meus lábios e puxando mais um pouco.

"Mmm... Eu te amo." Bella sussurrou com sua mão viajando pelo meu torso.

Eu gemi assim que ela pegou firme em mim. Eu empurrei meu quadril algumas vezes em sua mão. Bella apertou seu aperto fazendo-me gemer profundamente enquanto eu beliscava seu pescoço. Bella riu baixinho, mas eu efetivamente fiz isso para parar quando eu mordi seu pescoço.

"Ugh, Edward." Ela engasgou e liberou seu punho para mover suas mãos para cima para puxar meus lábios de volta à sua boca ávida. Nós dois gememos, moendo nossos quadris um contra o outro. Então houve uma batida na porta. Bella enrijeceu em cima de mim. Ela sentou-se ereta no meu abdômen.

"Oh, inferno, não." Ela estalou. Ela saltou de cima de mim e agarrou minha camiseta, rapidamente vestindo-a. Ela virou-se rapidamente em minha direção.

"Fique debaixo desse lençol, ou então," ela rosnou para mim. Ela abriu a porta, mas só um pouquinho. "Sim." Ela disse entre os dentes.

"Eu... sinto muito por incomodá-los, mas você tem uma chamada de emergência, de Karen White." Eu podia ouvir Bree dizer enquanto Bella olhava para ela.

"Merda, dê-me aqui." Bella fechou a porta e virou-se diante de mim com um telefone sem fio preto.

"Karen?" Bella perguntou com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Eu franzi minha testa para Bella, que apenas balançou a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Isso não poderia esperar até eu retornar na segunda-feira a noite?" Bella perguntou para a outra pessoa na outra extremidade.

"Eu entendo, isso é uma boa notícia." Bella disse puxando alguma coisa de sua bolsa. Seu PDA.

"Eu não poderei ir na próxima semana. A semana depois disso, eu tenho várias reuniões e tenho que dar os últimos retoques para o concerto. Em dezembro eu posso dar-lhe dois dias antes da gala. Sim. Ok. Nova York , 12 e 13 de dezembro, parece bom. Vejo você depois, Karen. Obrigada".

Bella apertou um botão no telefone, em seguida pulou para cima e para baixo. "Eu vendi meu primeiro romance!" Bella gritou atirando os braços no ar e sacudindo seus quadris. Eu ri e rapidamente agarrei-a jogando-a na cama.

"Primeiro romance, pensei que você já tinha publicado três livros?" Eu perguntei puxando a minha camisa de seu corpo.

"Eu tenho... mas todos eles pertencem a livros de sexo e tipo, este é um _romance_ com meu nome nele, não o meu pseudônimo." Bella sorriu e olhou para mim com os olhos ardentes.

"Qual é o seu pseudônimo?" Perguntei a ela antes de tomar um mamilo ereto em minha boca.

"Oh Deus... pare de me provocar. É hora de comemorar." Ela ofegou entre respirações.

"Tenaz celebratória?" Sugeri moendo minha ereção contra sua coxa.

"Porra, sim." Ela disse puxando meu cabelo rudemente e empurrando a língua na minha boca.

_Tenaz Aérea: A única maneira de voar.__(N.B.:Edward eu quero voar também! G.G!)_

Nós aterrissamos na Califórnia e o sol estava prestes a baixar quando nós pegamos nosso carro alugado em direção à minha casa de férias. Bella ofegou antes de saltar para fora do carro rapidamente e correr em direção à praia jogando os calcanhares para trás. Segui-a devagar e observei a silhueta do seu corpo contra a tela brilhante do horizonte.

A vista era inspiradora. Seu cabelo e saia soprando em torno dela. O olhar em seu rosto era de pura exaltação, alegria e contentamento. Ela parecia... feliz. E era eu que estava fazendo-a feliz.

Ela foi a única que me fez realmente feliz.

Mi vida.

Enrolei meus braços ao redor dela por trás. Ela suspirou e imediatamente relaxou enquanto inclinou-se contra mim.

"É tão lindo, Edward." Ela sussurrou vendo o sol desaparecer nas águas.

"Tudo bem, mas você é muito mais excitante, meu amor." Eu disse beijando seu ombro. Ela estremeceu ligeiramente.

"Você está com frio?" Eu perguntei esfregando seus braços.

Ela riu baixinho. "Não, Edward, é apenas o efeito que você tem em mim."

Eu ri. "Hmm... então eu tenho um efeito sobre você?"

Eu podia seriamente senti-la rolar os olhos. "Como se você não soubesse que me deslumbra."

"Eu deslumbro você?" Eu provoquei beijando sua nuca.

"Oh Deus, sim, o tempo todo."

"Não parece isso." Eu disse seriamente.

"Por que eu não desço minha calcinha cada vez que você sorri?"

Eu ri, "Algo como isso".

Ela se virou para mim e pegou meu rosto. "Confie em mim, eu sou uma boa atriz. Eu sei como fingir que você não me afeta."

"Por que você tem que fingir?" Perguntei confuso com sua confissão.

"Bem, se eu não o fizer, eu pulo em você no carro, no corredor, no escritório, ou no meio de um restaurante lotado. Você, senhor, me provoca cada vez que você olha para mim." Ela admitiu em um tom sério.

"Bem, merda, se eu soubesse que eu afetava você assim, eu teria continuado a provocá-la."

"Exatamente." Bella sussurrou, beijando-me nos lábios.

"Bem, você sabe como você me afeta, eu fodidamente não posso manter minhas mãos longe de você." Eu resmunguei esfregando minha crescente ereção contra seus quadris. Eu provei o meu ponto, espalmando sua bunda firme.

"Comporte-se, seria bom se você me desse uma excursão pela sua casa." Bella sorriu para mim.

"Tudo bem." Eu brinquei golpeando sua bunda. "Provocadora de pau*****."

_*No inglês, __cock tease__, refere-se a uma garota que leva um cara a acreditar que ela fará sexo com ele, então não faz, ou o satisfaz ao ponto de quase ter um orgasmo e não o deixa tê-lo._

Bella caminhou em direção ao nosso carro alugado para recuperar nossas malas. "Você ainda não viu nada."

Eu gemi e corri até ela jogando-a sobre meus ombros, destravando o porta-malas com o alarme da chave. Peguei as duas malas com facilidade e fechei o porta-malas. Bella estava muito silenciosa.

"Bella?"

"O quê?" Ela rosnou.

"O que há de errado?"

"Oh nada, apenas tenho todo o sangue correndo para a minha cabeça." Ela disse com uma voz doce, mas estava um pouco tensa.

Bem, aquela voz doce me disse que eu merecia isso. Estremeci um pouco e movi para a porta da frente da minha casa de três andares, 3 quartos e 2 casas de banho*. Era pintada num marrom claro com acabamento branco. A maior parte do piso superior composta por janelas. O piso inferior tinha 2 quartos, um banheiro e uma lavanderia. O segundo andar tinha um piso plano aberto que continha a cozinha, sala de jantar e sala de estar. O quarto principal estava situado no último andar com vista para o oceano. O quarto todo permitia uma visão perfeita do oceano. O banheiro privativo tinha uma grande banheira de hidromassagem e um chuveiro para duas pessoas, com sua própria vista espetacular.

_*__Casa de banho__, no inglês __bedroom__: não, não é o banheiro comum. Geralmente as casa de banhos também tem chuveiros, mas o espaço é maior, pois nessa "sala" quase sempre irá conter: hidromassagens, Ofurô, banheiras, jatos de banho - que são parecidos com o chuveiro, só que embutido nas paredes, para dar ao usuário uma "lavagem completa e de todos os ângulos". São locais bem sofisticados, ou seja, só um rico mesmo é que teria em casa. Geralmente, as casa de banhos particulares equivalem a duas ou três suítes, depende da capacidade financeira do dono da mansão para poder construí-la, por que fala sério,só sendo muito rico pra poder construir uma, imagine duas... No Japão as casas de banho são extremamente comuns, tanto que existem empresas que fazem casa de banhos para a utilização da população, claro, por um preço. Nos EUA essa tendência começou principalmente nos SPA's, mas tornou-se um "comércio" à parte há poucos anos._

Esta era a primeira vez que eu trazia alguém aqui comigo. Eu muitas vezes utilizava apenas para fugir de tudo. Embora eu costumasse freqüentar os pontos quentes locais, nunca trouxe nenhuma dessas mulheres aqui. Fiquei muito feliz que eu escolhi fazer isso. Eu não queria compartilhar este lugar com ninguém além de Bella.

Coloquei-a em seus pés quando abri a porta. Ela me empurrou e agarrou sua bolsa. "Bella?"

"Vá lá em cima, tire a roupa, tome um banho, vá para a cama e espere por mim." Ela rosnou seguindo para um dos banheiros.

"Bella." Eu disse tentando fazê-la olhar para mim. Ela se virou rapidamente e me agarrou fodidamente pelas bolas.

"Mestre, você entende?" Ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo.

Engoli em seco e assenti. "Responda-me?" Ela perguntou com sua voz baixinha e tão fodidamente gostosa.

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair e respondi, "Sim, Mestre."

"Bom. Vá embora agora." Eu me virei e ela golpeou minha bunda antes de virar em seus calcanhares em direção ao banheiro.

Uma vez que ela estava lá dentro, eu peguei minha mala e corri para cima. Eu estava além de animado para o que estava prestes a acontecer e um pouco nervoso. Eu nunca me deixei ficar à mercê de outra pessoa.

Muito menos à mercê de uma Dom insanamente quente. Estou tão agradecido que liguei antes para ter a casa pronta para a nossa chegada. Como eu estava fora na maioria das vezes, o aquecedor de água ficava desligado. Eu odiaria que Bella tivesse que tomar uma ducha fria. Quem sabe como ela reagiria a isso. _(N.B.: Quem sabe com umas chicotadas na bunda? Bellaaa, deixa eu bater na bunda do Ed?)_

Eu rapidamente me despi e joguei minha roupa no cesto. Entrei no chuveiro quente e lavei o suor pegajoso do meu corpo. Estremeci ligeiramente lembrando por que eu estava tão pegajoso. Tenaz fodida.

Até agora duas vezes, não vou contar o encontro de escritório também. Vamos ver se eu posso quebrar o meu recorde do nosso primeiro fim de semana juntos.

Sequei-me cerca de seis minutos mais tarde e fiz o meu caminho para a cama. Tirei algumas almofadas e removi o cobertor. Caminhei até as cortinas e abri-as para o céu noturno e a visão do oceano. O som das ondas quebrando nas rochas perto era tão pacífico.

Suspirei de contentamento. Então ouvi o som distinto de saltos clicando nas escadas. Merda. Pulei na cama exatamente antes da porta do quarto abrir.

Deitei-me absolutamente imóvel na cama, completamente nu e tão fodidamente pronto. "Lindo." Ouvi-a sussurrar baixinho. Eu queria olhar para ela, mas eu não acho que seria sábio.

"De agora em diante você vai falar somente quando eu lhe permitir. Você vai me chamar de Mestre. Você gozará apenas quando eu disser a você. Você vai fazer o que eu digo e se você não cumprir, haverá conseqüências. Concorde com a cabeça se você entende."

Eu concordei, minha respiração já pesada. "Sua palavra de segurança é 'vermelho' se em algum momento você desejar que eu pare completamente. Se você optar por continuar diga 'verde' e eu continuarei. Se você quer que eu continue com cautela diga 'amarelo'. Concorde com a cabeça se você entende." Eu concordei e senti-a ao pé da cama.

"Normalmente, eu iria castigá-lo com um chicote de equitação, mas eu não tenho um. Suas correias são muito espessas e causariam mais dor do que prazer. Então, eu estarei usando uma mão rápida. Tomara que eu não tenha que usar isso." Senti suas mãos no meu tornozelo esquerdo, movi ligeiramente de surpresa e senti aquela mão rápida vindo através do interior da minha coxa.

Porra.

A pontada enviou um arrepio de prazer pelo meu corpo, fazendo com que meu pau se agitasse.

"Você quer que eu pare?" Ela perguntou, pegando meu tornozelo e amarrando algo em torno dele, então puxou até um dos postes da cama.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Ela sorriu e amarrou meu tornozelo. Eu mantive-me tão parado quando possível enquanto ela fez o mesmo com meu outro tornozelo. Ela puxou minha mão do meu lado beijando a palma antes de amarrar com o que parecia ser uma de suas meias. Ela fez o mesmo com minha outra mão e braço. Ela não pareceu se importar em eu observá-la, então deixei meus olhos vagarem através de seu corpo. Ela estava vestida com um corpete de renda preto que deixava muito pouco à imaginação. Seus peitos estavam completamente empurrados junto e praticamente escorregando para fora do fim das curvas de renda. Ela usava uma calcinha minúscula combinando com uma cinta-liga escura com meia e terminando o acabamento estavam stilettos pretos.

"Gosta do que vê?" Ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Porra, sim." Eu disse, sem fodidamente pensar. Suas mãos bateram meu mamilo esquerdo. "Porra" Ela olhou para mim e me surpreendeu novamente.

"Eu não disse que você podia falar. Por isso você merece isso." Ela tirou a porra de um lenço e montou no meu abdômen. Eu gemi e desta vez o meu mamilo direito sentiu a pontada. Merda.

"Não vocalize." Ela sorriu novamente. Ela estava gostando disso um pouco demais. Eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha para me impedir de rosnar para ela. Ela sabia disso também. Ela cobriu meus olhos e amarrou o lenço fazendo-me ver nada além de escuridão.

"Mmm... Eu gosto bastante de vê-lo assim." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. Porra, eu tremi, meu corpo tremia com a expectativa e necessidade. Eu senti-a mover-se para fora de mim e da cama. Sufoquei um gemido, sentindo falta do contato do seu corpo quente no meu.

Senti algo suavemente me tocar exatamente um pouco acima dos laços em volta do meu tornozelo direito. Eu sabia que não era a ponta de um dedo, mas alguma coisa mais macia ou mais leve, possivelmente uma pena. A pena viajou do meu tornozelo lentamente até a minha coxa. Eu tremi um pouco com a ligeira sensação de cócegas. Eu não era muito sensível a cócegas, mas os meus sentidos tinham sido aumentados por causa da perda de visão. A pena viajou por todo o meu quadril e desceu minha outra perna antes de fazer outra viagem mais para cima. A pena fez o circuito ao longo do 'v' do meu quadril fazendo com que eu o empurrasse.

Fiquei satisfeito com sua mão rapidamente no interior da minha coxa. Eu gemi de prazer e dor, fazendo-a seguir com mais dois tapas na mesma área. "Vermelho!" Porra. Merda.

Ela tranqüilizou completamente permitindo-me relaxar um pouco. "Amarelo." Eu sussurrei. Ela esfregou a zona quente com os dedos e colocou alguns beijos molhados contra ele. Eu quase gemi novamente. Sua fodida boca estava tão perto de onde eu mais precisava dela. Consegui manter minha boca fechada e a pena circulou cada um dos meus mamilos enviando mais sensações agradáveis ao longo do meu corpo. Senti a pena tocar meus lábios.

Então senti seus lábios nos meus. "Agora eu vou fazer isso de novo, mas com a minha língua." Ela sussurrou contra meus lábios. Eu mordi de volta um gemido. A pena desceu sobre meu pau, apenas tocando os lados e a cabeça algumas vezes antes dela descartá-la.

Deus, eu precisava vocalizar, ou eu iria fodidamente explodir.

Eu senti-a mover para fora de mim novamente e senti sua língua contra o meu tornozelo antes que ela fez seu caminho lentamente até a minha perna. Ela mordiscou meu joelho e o interior da minha coxa esquerda. "Você pode falar, se quiser." Eu gemi.

Sua língua agitou e sugou uma área à direita do meu pau. Eu gemi de novo querendo sua boca sobre mim. Sua boca subiu e brincou com meus quadris com pequenas mordidas e seus dentes roçaram a área sensível. Eu choraminguei, eu fodidamente gemi como um maldito bobo apaixonado.

Ela continuou sua exploração-fodida-com-a-língua na minha outra perna antes de finalmente montar em mim e chupar meus mamilos antes de ela começar a morder suavemente. Ela estava me deixando louco. Eu debatia contra minhas contenções e ela mordeu forte meu peitoral esquerdo. Xinguei, mas não consegui usar a palavra de segurança. Senti algo molhado na minha barriga e percebi que eram seus doces sucos.

"Mestre." Eu engasguei quando ela gentilmente chupou meu pescoço.

"Sim?" Ela perguntou subindo para a minha mandíbula. Eu gemi quando ela pegou minha orelha em sua boca.

"Eu... preciso de você..." Engasguei novamente quando ela mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

"O que você precisa, meu amor?" Ela perguntou roucamente no meu ouvido, sua respiração me fazendo tremer.

"Eu preciso estar dentro de você." Eu gemi assim que senti seus lábios baterem contra os meus. Sua língua enfiada na minha boca. Nós batalhamos pelo domínio, mas então ela beliscou meu mamilo. Eu gemi na sua boca, deixando sua língua doce e suave acariciar a minha.

Ela se afastou e eu grunhi de frustração. "Relaxe, eu não terminei com a minha exploração." Em um simples momento ela passou de sentada de pernas abertas no meu abdômen para sentar-se entre minhas pernas. Sua língua quente mordiscava e lambia os lados do meu comprimento, depois seus lábios envolveram em torno da ponta da minha cabeça, sugando as gotas de líquido que se acumulavam ali. Eu gemi de prazer e não pude evitar de empurrar meus quadris para cima. Ela deu um tapa na minha coxa novamente.

Eu chiei tanto de prazer como de dor antes de sua boca, finalmente, tomar completamente meu pau nela. As sensações eram fodidamente impressionantes. Eu sentia tudo. Senti a forma como sua língua pressionava contra o vão, senti seus dentes pastando contra a minha pele super sensível e senti como ela me chupava forte.

Suas mãos estavam massageando minhas coxas, em seguida, senti as duas quando uma envolveu ao redor da base do meu pau e a outra segurou minhas bolas em concha.

"Porra!" Eu rosnei tentando manter-me, ainda não querendo que ela parasse. Senti o aperto em meu estômago, exatamente quando eu estava prestes a finalmente deixar ir, sua boca foi embora. Eu gemi.

"Ainda não." Ela disse com firmeza agarrando forte minha bunda cravando suas unhas em minha carne. Eu resmunguei, mas não usei as palavras de segurança.

"Muito bom." Ela ronronou. "Eu acho que isso merece uma recompensa. O que você gostaria?"

"De gozar, Mestre." Eu gemi quando seus quadris começaram a esfregar contra os meus.

"Exceto isso." Ela provocou beliscando um dos meus mamilos sensíveis.

"Porra!" Eu rosnei contra o meu bom senso. Três rápidas sucessões de tapas doeram em meu peito.

Eu encontrei a minha voz e gritei, "Eu quero estar dentro de você!"

"Mmm... eu concordo." Ela balbuciou, então senti-a se posicionar sobre a minha ereção. Ela bateu para baixo fazendo nós dois grunhir e gemer. Deus, ela era fodidamente incrível!

Uma seqüência de palavrões deixou meus lábios repetidas vezes enquanto ela me cavalgava forte. Suas unhas arranhavam meu peito, seus dentes mordiscavam minha carne e seus quadris rolavam contra mim. A pontada do meu suor encontrando minha pele esfolada me fez tremer quando eu comecei a empurrar meus quadris para encontrar os dela. Comecei a sentir suas paredes apertando em volta do meu comprimento. Isso era o que eu precisava para liberar, mas então ela se abriu e depois apertou-me. Que porra é essa?

Ela continuou fazendo isso várias vezes, fazendo-me gemer e assobiar. Eu queria simplesmente fodê-la à força e golpear dentro dela. Eu puxei minhas restrições novamente, e então ela se foi.

"Bella!" Eu estalei movendo meus quadris e a cabeça na cama. Ela deu um tapa na minha coxa novamente.

"É Mestre!" Ela agarrou meu rosto com uma mão e bateu na minha bochecha com a outra. Não foi forte, mas o suficiente para obter o ponto de vista.

Eu gemi assim que senti-a assentar mais distante, mas desta vez ela me montava em sentido inverso. Deus, ela parecia fodidamente perfeita enquanto saltava e rolava em cima de mim. Seus pequenos gemidos e choramingos estavam me deixando louco. Eu puxei minhas restrições de novo e notei uma soltar um pouco. Ela não estava me olhando, então eu puxei de novo, gemendo quando ela rodou os quadris levemente.

Porra. Ela me daria um ataque cardíaco.

Eu puxei novamente e a amarra soltou do poste. Eu rapidamente removi a venda dos meus olhos com a mão livre e quase atingi o orgasmo com a visão diante de mim: o lindo corpo de Bella saltando por cima de mim, a extensão de suas costas pálida movendo um pouco com seus movimentos. Seu cabelo preso e pendurado contra a pele pálida. Eu precisava tocá-la. Mas não antes de me liberar. Removi minha outra retenção e tirei as amarras dos meus pulsos.

Eu tinha de me mover rapidamente, se quisesse impedi-la. Sentei-me rapidamente e passei meus braços em torno de seu corpo, incluindo seus braços. Ela engoliu em seco e parou seus movimentos.

"É a minha vez, amor." Eu murmurei em seu ouvido. Ela lutou contra mim e me deu uma cotovelada no estômago. Eu resmunguei e soltei-a. Ela saltou de cima de mim e olhou antes de correr a toda velocidade para fora do quarto. Eu gemi e corri atrás dela. Bati o corpo dela contra a parede da escada. Eu peguei seus dois pulsos e bati-os acima de sua cabeça.

"Então o quê, estamos mudando de bondage para sexo rude, campeão?" Ela provocou tentando morder meus lábios.

Eu enterrei meus quadris contra os dela. Nós dois gememos. "Porra, sim!"

"Bem, então, eu não sinto muito por isto." Ela disse antes de chutar meu joelho. Ela desceu as escadas correndo e foi para a sala de estar. Eu grunhi e puxei-me pela escada correndo atrás dela. Olhei para a sala e encontrei-a sentada em uma cadeira, suas pernas abertas me dando uma visão do seu núcleo brilhante. Eu gemi e segui em sua direção. Alguns passos antes de eu alcançá-la, ela levantou-se e se posicionou.

_Ah, então é assim que ela quer jogar._ Eu tomei a minha posição e nós dois inclinamos nossas cabeças ligeiramente. Eu consegui desviar o olhar por um segundo antes de a minha bunda estar no chão novamente. Eu grunhi quando meus olhos voaram para os dela. Ela foi até o outro lado da sala.

"Amedrontada?" Perguntei percebendo a distância que ela colocou entre nós. Ela rosnou e olhou para mim. Ela circundou-me algumas vezes, então seu ombro de repente encontrou meu peito, enviando-nos esparramados para o sofá. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela e ambos caímos no chão. Rolamos um pouco tentando ver quem ficaria por cima.

Eu sentei-a de pernas abertas e tomei suas duas mãos em uma das minhas, puxando-as sobre sua cabeça.

"Mantenha a porra parada, Bella." Eu grunhi em sua orelha antes de mordê-la. Ela empurrou seu quadril contra o meu. Apesar de seus braços estarem presos, ela conseguiu me jogar fora do seu corpo com a força de suas pernas. Ela ficou de quatro para tentar rastrear para longe, mas eu não deixaria isso.

Agarrei seus quadris por trás e passei meus braços em torno dela novamente. Puxei-a em uma posição ajoelhada. "Abra seus joelhos para fora." Eu comandei. Ela suspirou e obedeceu.

Eu tomei a posição atrás dela e empurrei para dentro de seu brilhante núcleo quente. "Porra!" Nós dois gritamos em uníssono. Bella jogou sua cabeça para trás contra o meu ombro e uma de suas mãos puxou o cabelo na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Beijei seus ombros e pescoço e encontrei um ritmo constante. Minhas mãos viajavam de seus quadris ao seu torso e seios inchados. Eu agarrei-os rudemente beliscando e puxando seus mamilos fazendo-a assobiar e choramingar.

Nossos corpos estavam escorregadios do suor quando começamos a procurar a libertação. Quando eu empurrava para dentro dela, ela empurrava de volta. Nós ofegamos, resmungamos e amaldiçoamos com o nosso prazer. Bella virou sua cabeça ligeiramente me permitindo acesso à sua linda boca. Eu chupava sua língua, gemendo quando suas paredes apertaram ao redor de mim.

"Edward!" Ela gritou enquanto seu corpo tranqüilizava e então tremia com a sua libertação. Eu continuei empurrando forte dentro dela enquanto ela montava em seu orgasmo. Eu senti a espiral de pressão enviando jorros quentes da minha libertação em seu corpo apertado. "Bella!"

Nós dois caímos no chão, meus joelhos esfolados pelo tapete em que estávamos. Bella deitou sua cabeça no meu peito tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Isso foi muito, campeão?" Ela perguntou depositando um beijo na mordida que ela tinha dado mais cedo no meu peito.

"Não, foi pra você?" Eu disse entre respirações.

"Inferno, não." Ela riu. "Eu estou marcando para lutarmos boxe nus na terça-feira." Eu gemi envolvendo meus braços e pernas ao seu redor. Eu afundei meu nariz em seu pescoço.

"Mmm... parece divertido." Sussurrei beijando seu pescoço.

Nós ficamos deitados por um tempo apenas pressionando levemente nossos lábios juntos ou toques suaves aqui e ali.

"E agora?" Bella sussurrou.

"Que tal você e eu fazermos o jantar?"

"Nus?" Bella perguntou rindo baixinho.

"Claro."

Uma hora depois, após uma aula de culinária maravilhosa e um encontro inesperado sobre o balcão, conseguimos colocar algum roupão e tínhamos um jantar de massas com frutos do mar na varanda. As janelas da área de jantar duplas abriam como portas para uma vista deslumbrante sobre o oceano sob as estrelas. Bella sentou no meu colo enquanto jantávamos em um silêncio confortável. O silêncio não era ensurdecedor, era verdadeiramente confortável. Ouvimos as ondas que rolavam em direção à costa. Ouvimos como a brisa suave soprava o junco de um carrilhão de árvores penduradas no beiral da casa.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Eu sussurrei deixando o vento levar a proclamação com ele.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Ela sussurrou beijando-me suavemente nos lábios. "Tanto que dói ficar longe de você." Ela admitiu com certa relutância.

"Diga-me como você fez isso, Edward." Ela suspirou descansando a cabeça no meu peito.

"Fiz o quê?"

"Você parecia bem quando estávamos separados." Ela sussurrou. "Enquanto eu... parecia como o inferno".

Suspirei e apertei meus braços em torno dela. "Eu sabia como eu me sentia sobre você. Que eu ainda amava você. Eu pensei seriamente que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Eu acho que eu vivi a dor, também. Por mais que tenha machucado, eu agüentei." Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça. "Isso faz sentido?

"Sim, eu vivi assim o tempo todo. Eu sabia que te amava. Eu sabia que você me amava. Como eu disse, eu estava confiante de que você veria a razão. Mas os malditos pesadelos... Eu não consegui dormir o tempo todo".

Eu puxei-a para mais perto. "Sinto muito, meu amor. Eu nunca quis machucá-la desse jeito. Conte-me sobre eles... se você quiser".

Bella fungou um pouco. "A primeira noite depois que você foi embora, eu lutei tanto contra minhas pálpebras pesadas. Mas eventualmente eu adormeci. Naquela noite sonhei com a noite em que Brianna morreu. Mas, por algum motivo, você estava lá. Em vez de me ajudar..." Ela engasgou escondendo o rosto no meu roupão. Senti suas lágrimas caindo pelos seus olhos. "Você se afastou".

"Oh, baby, eu sinto muito." Eu chorei puxando seu rosto para que eu pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. "Eu nunca vou fazer isso com você novamente".

Ela desviou o olhar e sentou-se, "Você vai".

"Não, Bella." Eu agarrei seu rosto obrigando-a a olhar para mim de novo. "Eu nunca vou deixá-la novamente." Eu esperava que eu pudesse dizer-lhe com os meus olhos o que as minhas palavras não podiam dizer. Ela assentiu com a cabeça minuciosamente e pressionou seus lábios macios contra os meus.

Eu peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e comecei a acariciar suas bochechas com meus dedos, saboreando o toque suave dos nossos lábios. Bella suspirou na minha boca e moveu-se ligeiramente de modo que ela estava escancarada no meu colo. Eu gemi baixinho na boca dela fazendo-a tremer ligeiramente.

"Edward, por favor." Ela murmurou baixinho. Suas mãos puxaram meu roupão abrindo-o e eu fiz o mesmo com o dela. Ela pressionou seu corpo quente contra o meu. Nós dois gememos quando seus mamilos endurecidos pressionaram contra meu peito. Bella se posicionou e eu fui imediatamente encontrado com o calor do seu núcleo. Nós dois gememos sentindo-nos totalmente completos. Nós nos movemos lentamente e com sentido.

Nossos olhos e lábios transmitindo tudo o que nossas palavras não podiam. Seus gemidos suaves e choramingos eram música para os meus ouvidos. Minhas mãos desviaram do seu rosto para seu peito e quadris. Uma mão viajou de seu quadril para seu cóccix pressionando-a para mais perto de mim. Ela ofegou para respirar quebrando nosso beijo, mas eu mantive os meus lábios sobre os dela. Meus lábios exploraram o vão do seu pescoço, sua doce clavícula e, em seguida, desceram sobre a carne áspera e rosada de seus mamilos.

Nenhum dos dois procurando nossa libertação, não havia pressa. Nós só precisávamos fazer. Não havia urgência no nosso fazer amor neste momento. Nós só precisávamos um do outro. Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos presos nesse tipo de intimidade, parecia horas, mas ao mesmo tempo, não tempo o bastante. Nós caímos ao longo da borda juntos com promessas sussurradas em nossos lábios.

Acordei no meio da noite com um som estranho do lado de fora e decidi investigar. Bella estava dormindo, enrolada em cobertores e travesseiros que tínhamos empilhado perto da lareira mais cedo. Rolei seu corpo quente suavemente para não acordá-la ao meu lado. Puxei meu roupão e fui ver o que tinha feito o barulho. Caminhei para a noite de vento frio que eu conhecia quando estava aqui. Eu tremi um pouco e pensei que não deve ter sido nada. Eu estava prestes a dar a volta e voltar para dentro quando ouvi o som novamente. Eu suspirei e fui para o lado da garagem e encontrei o culpado.

Um gatinho preto e branco estava passando pela lixeira. Eu balancei minha cabeça contemplando em apenas assustá-lo. Eu pensei melhor e aproximei-me lentamente e agachei no chão estendendo a minha mão.

Eu fiz barulhinhos esperando que o gatinho viesse para mim. A curiosidade trouxe o gatinho para perto e ele cheirou meus dedos por alguns momentos. Minha outra mão acariciava sua pele macia do topo de sua cabeça até suas costas. O gatinho começou a ronronar e permitiu que minha outra mão ondulasse sob seu corpo e transportei-o para dentro.

Entrei na cozinha e acendi a luz. Abri a geladeira quando ouvi Bella chamar meu nome. Ouvi-a caminhar até a cozinha. "Edward?"

Virei-me e sorri para ela. "Eu encontrei alguém atravessando o lixo do lado de fora." Olhei para o pequeno e quente gatinho em minhas mãos. Bella sorriu.

"Deixe-me ver." Passei o gatinho ronronando para ela. Bella ergueu-o para inspecionar.

"É ela. E ela tem um colar." Ela riu. "O nome dela é Moo-moo."(Isso é nome de gato ou de vaca? Kkkkkkk)

"Como você sabe disso?" Fiz um gesto para o gatinho enquanto ela acariciava suas costas algumas vezes.

"Eu costumava ser uma voluntária em um abrigo local de animais e..."

"E sua mãe costumava trazer animais para casa." Eu disse lembrando quando ela se abriu um pouco mais para mim.

Bella sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Agora eu desconfio que ela é de algum lugar próximo, então vamos ter que verificar amanhã. Mas, então algo para comer, umm..."

"Leite?" Eu sugeri. Bella balançou a cabeça em alguma coisa sobre uma possível confusão. Eu escolhi não discordar dela.

"Ah... pedaços de peru devem ser bons." Ela passou Moo-moo para mim enquanto cortava a carne em finos pedaços de pequeno tamanho colocando-os em um prato pequeno. Ela pegou uma tigela pequena e encheu-a com água filtrada. Ela colocou os dois no chão e eu liberei o gatinho. Ela foi diretamente para o alimento.

"Ela vai fazer uma bagunça aqui. Teremos que encontrar algo para ela dormir e colocá-la na garagem." Ela suspirou.

"O que é isso, amor?" Perguntei puxando-a para mim.

Ela encolheu os ombros, "Isto me faz lembrar algumas circunstâncias semelhantes com a minha mãe. Havia uma abundância de visitantes tarde da noite, a maioria filhotes. Eu só sinto falta dela."

Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça apertando meus braços em torno dela. Ela suspirou contra meu peito. Moo-moo miou e escovou sua pele contra as minhas pernas. Bella riu e me pediu para encontrar uma toalha.

Eu a encontrei alguns minutos mais tarde na garagem. Era felizmente isolada, então relativamente quente para Moo-moo. Bella conseguiu encontrar uma caixa na garagem e arrumou a toalha colocando a gatinha ronronando dentro dela.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela adormeceu. Bella e eu fizemos nosso caminho de volta para dentro e decidimos ir para o quarto.

"Eu estou toda pegajosa outra vez, estou pulando no chuveiro, campeão." Ela chamou por trás dela deixando cair seu roupão no chão. Eu gemi e rapidamente a segui. Eu passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e ajudei-a a encontrar o ajuste certo para a água. Ela pegou um dos chuveirinhos e apontou-o diretamente na minha cara e riu da minha expressão chocada. Olhei para ela por um instante e peguei o outro chuveirinho e o virei para massagem profunda e apontei-o exatamente em seu mamilo.

Ela engasgou de surpresa, mas rapidamente se virou para evitar o meu ataque. Mas eu a tinha exatamente onde eu queria. Eu rapidamente pressionei meu peito imobilizando-a entre eu e a parede de azulejos. Ela silvou quando seus seios bateram na planície dura e fria dos azulejos. Ela baixou a cabeça do chuveirinho e enterrou sua bunda contra mim fazendo-me gemer.

"Bella, você não está jogando limpo novamente." Eu brinquei em seu ouvido.

"Você não me deixou terminar meu jogo mais cedo, então é justo que eu provoque-o quando eu quiser." Ela brincou, continuando seus movimentos de enterrar sua gloriosa bunda.

"Hmm... eu gosto como nós terminamos isso." Eu arrulhei, pressionando-me mais forte contra ela.

"Porra, Edward." Ela engasgou quando eu dei um tapa em sua bunda. Ela tremeu um pouco e eu pude ver que fui um pouco longe demais.

"Maldito seja, Edward, me dar uma palmada quando a minha bunda está molhada é fodidamente doloroso, seu imbecil!" Eu recuei e ela virou o rosto para mim enquanto esfregava onde eu tinha batido nela.

"Bem, me bater perto da minha virilha fodidamente machuca também." Eu rebati.

"Mas sua coxa não estava molhada!" Ela olhou para mim e, em seguida, sua mão encontrou a minha bunda.

"Porra, Bella!"

_Puta merda! _

_Essa porra dói! _

_Já posso sentir uma marca se formando._

Bella começou a rir, dobrando-se em sua óbvia apreciação do meu evidente desconforto.

"Que porra é tão engraçado?" Eu rosnei.

Depois de um momento, "Bem... você parecia... tão engraçado pegando... sua própria bunda assim!" Ela continuou rindo. Olhei para ela e ela parou depois de alguns instantes.

Então, nós dois começamos a rir.

Puxei-a sob a água comigo e ajudei-a a lavar seu cabelo. "Então, o que você está pensando para a nossa próxima pequena aventura sexual, amor?"

"Hmm... bem, além de ir para a academia." Bella sussurrou enquanto eu fodidamente estremecia... os espelhos... _Tão quente!_ "Que tal em algum lugar público?"

Eu fodidamente estremeci novamente.

"Público?"

"Ah, vamos lá, você deve ter feito isso em algum lugar público antes?" Bella olhou para mim esperando uma resposta.

"Elevador, banheiro e um beco." Eu respondi honestamente.

"Elevador, provador de roupas e um passeio de montanha-russa."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Que porra é essa?

"Não fique tão chocado." Bella brincou.

"Como no inferno você fez isso em uma montanha-russa?" Eu perguntei em total descrença. Bella sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Esqueça. Eu não quero saber." A última coisa que eu precisava era a imagem dela com outra pessoa.

_Ugh._

Eu fui trazido dos meus pensamentos, felizmente, quando Bella se apoderou da minha ereção. "Bella." Eu gemi. Sua risada suave encontrou meus ouvidos enquanto ela me bombeava longamente e forte.

Passamos o resto da nossa noite de sexta-feira em um... várias posições e nós praticamente permanecemos nus o tempo todo. Estávamos indo _logo_ para estourar nosso recorde.

A manhã seguinte veio e passou enquanto gastamos nosso tempo na cama. Cerca de meio-dia, nós finalmente conseguimos nos levantar e esticar. Puta merda, eu estou dolorido... em todos os lugares.

Nós compartilhamos de um banho comum, muito para o seu prazer. Depois de vestirmos roupas apropriadas para a praia, fizemos um simples almoço antes de sair. Nós alimentamos Moo-moo com um pouco mais de carne e descobrimos que ela era uma gatinha bem treinada. Bella parecia realmente em paz quando ela brincava e arrulhava para a pequena Moo-moo.

Havia quatro casas que compartilhavam a praia e, tanto quanto eu poderia recordar, a maioria das casas eram casas de veraneio. Nós dois concordamos em pegar Moo-moo e verificar em cada casa.

As duas primeiras casas que eram construções um pouco maior do que a minha estavam vazias. Ninguém estava na casa e parecia que tinha sido um tempo desde que alguém tinha estado ali.

Na terceira casa havia uma equipe de limpeza. Eles eram o mesmo casal que cuidava da minha casa.

"Bem, olá, Edward." Nathan disse estendendo sua mão.

"Olá, Nathan." Eu peguei sua mão e inclinei minha cabeça para sua esposa, Ruby. "A casa parece ótima. Os Jones estão aqui nesta semana?"

Nathan balançou a cabeça. "Nah, eles não chegarão até a próxima semana. Foi uma surpresa ouvir você. Você não visita a casa de seus pais há um longo tempo." Ele disse, preocupação atado em seu tom.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, tinha sido um tempo. E na última vez, eu senti como se tivesse decepcionado o meu pai depois de voltar da casa de uma mulher. Naquele dia eu dormi com não uma mulher, mas três... não ao mesmo tempo. Mas ainda era realmente nojento para mim. Eu já sabia disso então. Eu só queria esquecer que aquele dia era o aniversário da morte dos meus pais.

"Nathan, esta é minha namorada, Bella." Eu disse sorrindo para ela. Ela sorriu e estendeu sua pequena mão, que Nathan virou e beijou o topo de sua mão. Fodedor astuto.

Nathan e sua esposa Ruby têm sido os caseiros da minha casa e das outras quatro casas na praia. Eles estiveram com a minha casa desde antes de meus pais a comprarem. Ruby saiu da casa dos Jones e correu para o meu lado. Ela colocou os braços em volta de mim e reclamou que eu estava muito magro. Ela estava falando em uma corrida e eu não conseguia entender uma palavra. Ela percebeu que Bella estava ao meu lado e então ela me deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Quem imaginaria isso, Eduardo?" Eu me encolhi um pouco. Espanhol era a língua nativa de Ruby e ela gostava de me chamar assim. Eu não me importava, já que eu a conhecia pela maior parte da minha vida. Seus longos cabelos escuros estavam empilhados em um coque bagunçado com insinuações de cinza nas têmporas.

"Esta é minha namorada, Bella." Eu disse sem fôlego, olhando para Bella novamente. Ruby olhou para mim, em seguida para Bella, e sorriu. Ela pegou o rosto de Bella em suas mãos e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

"Princesa, tan hermosa por qué tan triste?" Ruby sussurrou. Eu observei os olhos de Bella suavizarem e fecharem por um segundo antes de responder. Rubi chamou-a de bela princesa e perguntou por que ela estava tão triste.

"Porque él tiene mi corazón y sin él no puedo vivir." Bella respondeu em um lamento. Seu choro suave fez com que meu coração apertasse de dor. Ela respondeu para Ruby dizendo que eu tinha o seu coração e que, sem mim, ela não seria capaz de viver.

"Bella." Eu sussurrei apertando sua mão. Deus, ela estava triste, não importa o que eu fizesse. Eu não seria capaz de ajudá-la a não ser que fôssemos honestos um com o outro. O Segredo estava prestes a ter que ser contado.

Pouco depois, Nathan e Ruby disseram-nos para verificar a outra casa, onde os novos proprietários tinham se mudado há pouco tempo. Bella bateu na porta e nós podíamos ouvir alguém correndo até a porta.

E alguém gritou quando nos viu na porta. Não era ninguém senão a pequena Becky.

"Senhorita Bella e Edward!" Ela gritou e envolveu seus braços em volta de minha perna. "Vocês encontraram meu gatinho!" Bella riu.

"Este é um mundo pequeno." Ela disse ajoelhando-se enquanto Becky se lançou nos braços de Bella. _(N/B: Oh mundo pequeno mesmo hein, primeiro encontraram a Becky perdida, agora encontram o gato dela... Será que o Edward não quer me encontrar também não? Não precisa nem procurar o dono... hehehehehe)_

"Sim, eu encontrei Moo-moo na nossa casa de praia um pouco abaixo na rua, querida." Eu disse sorrindo suavemente enquanto a face de Bella corava pela quantidade de pressão que Becky parecia estar exercendo em seu pescoço.

"Cuidado agora, Becky, não queremos ferir Moo-moo." Bella ofegou quando Becky afrouxou seu aperto.

"Senhor Cullen e Senhorita Swan, uau." A mãe de Becky veio à porta enxugando as mãos com um pano de prato.

"Olá."

Conversamos com Becky e sua mãe por um tempo. Seu pai e seu irmão estavam fora em sua primeira tentativa de pesca em alto mar. Eu gemi, lembrei-me da minha primeira excursão em mar profundo. Passei-a pairando sobre as grades. Apesar do meu uso de remédios.

Antes de sair, Becky me puxou de lado e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "O que eu disse a você?"

Eu ri. "Eu acho que foi algo como 'você vai ver'."

"Você vai pedi-la agora?"

"Logo." Eu respondi honestamente.

Porque eu sabia que não me contentaria com nada menos do que Bella como minha esposa.

Saímos alguns minutos depois e Bella e eu caminhamos de volta para a casa de praia de mãos dadas. "Gostaria de ir a algum lugar, amor?"

"Há poças de maré nas proximidades ou talvez alguma trilha?" Bella perguntou andando um pouco mais lenta.

"Se nós vamos fazer um passeio, então provavelmente devemos pegar mais algumas roupas adequadas."

Balancei a cabeça em concordância. Foi só depois da 13h30 quando saímos de casa no carro alugado. Bella estava em um par de shorts azul com uma blusa branca sem mangas. Seu cabelo estava em um rabo de cavalo e usava um par de tênis brancos de lona. Eu vesti um par de jeans escuro e decidi pelos tênis de treino, já que as botas seriam demais para uma caminhada em terreno plano. Encontrei uma camiseta cinza e joguei-a casada sobre a minha de algodão.

Nós dois embalamos outro conjunto de roupas, trajes de banho, toalhas e casacos. Nós batemos para as poças de maré primeiro. Eu observei enquanto Bella tirava seus sapatos e entrava na água. Ela tinha, ocasionalmente, se agachado para explorar uma piscina de marés. Fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que ela não se importava de tocar em qualquer parte da vida marinha. Ela estava segurando uma estrela do mar em seus dedos por um minuto quando eu deslizei ao seu lado e coloquei um caranguejo em sua camisa.

Ela pulava ao redor e, finalmente, conseguiu remover com cuidado a criatura de sua camisa. "O que você é? Uma criança de nove anos?" Ela queixou-se colocando o pequeno caranguejo de volta em uma piscina de marés. Ela olhou para mim enquanto eu continuei rindo dela.

Ela correu até mim e lançou-se em meus braços. Eu enterrei meu nariz em seus cabelos e apertei-a com força. Eu beijei seu pescoço e chupei o pequeno local doce em sua orelha ganhando um gemido suave.

Eu ri, "Então, estou perdoado?"

Ela bateu no meu peito e sorriu. "Só se você puder me dar uma carona nas suas costas pelas escadas íngremes de volta para o carro."

Revirei os olhos, "O que você é? Uma criança de nove anos?" Ela riu piscando. Ela pegou uma fina câmera marrom do seu bolso da frente. Ela colocou a câmera em uma grande pedra e colocou no timer. Com o oceano atrás de nós, eu puxei ao redor e olhei para ela. Seu sorriso de resposta foi de tirar o fôlego assim que a câmera piscou.

"Vamos lá, princesa." Eu fiquei na frente dela e dobrei meus joelhos apenas o suficiente para ela subir nas minhas costas. Ela colocou os braços ao redor dos meus ombros e suas deliciosas pernas em volta da minha cintura. Eu ajeitei-a ligeiramente e testei para ter certeza que ela não cairia. Ela começou a rir.

"Sou um pouco mais pesada do que a média de suas malas." Bella disse no meu ouvido.

"Ha, eu acho que você está certa." Eu zombei fingindo que eu mal conseguia me mover. Ela bateu na minha nuca.

"Ei, eu não sou _tão_ pesada!"

"É melhor você segurar!" Eu avisei-a quando corri para a escada e comecei a subir. Mesmo com ela nas minhas costas, eu fiz a trilha rapidamente. Ela riu o tempo todo e cobria meus olhos de vez em quando. Eu coloquei-a sobre o capô do carro e peguei seus tênis de sua mão e notei seus pés cheios de areia. Eu disse a ela para se segurar e fui até o porta-malas e peguei uma garrafa de água e uma toalha.

Bella lamentou que a água estava fria quando eu coloquei um pouco em seus pés para lavar a areia. Revirei os olhos para ela e disse-lhe para ficar quieta. Ela ficou.

Eu olhei para ela e ela parecia um pouco perdida em pensamento. "Bella?"

"Você realmente me ama, não é?" Ela perguntou, seu tom grave.

"Duh." Eu disse, perdido completamente por qual razão ela perguntaria isso.

"Desculpe, é simplesmente tão estranho quão rápido nós estamos nos movendo e quão confortável nós parecemos estar. Às vezes parece que você quer se mover mais rápido." Bella deu de ombros.

Isso a assustava?

Dei de ombros e decidi ir com a merda da honestidade novamente. "Eu quero mais. Eu não quero nunca deixar você ir." O sorriso de Bella se ampliou.

"Nós só estamos saindo por pouco menos de dois meses, Edward. Uma dessas semanas passamos provocando loucamente um ao outro e duas delas passamos separados. Como você pode sentir tão fortemente sobre mim?"

"Eu admito que eu nunca acreditei na coisa toda de amor à primeira vista..." Bella interrompeu antes que eu pudesse concluir meu pensamento.

"Edward, por favor, não me diga que você sentiu algo diferente de desejo naquele primeiro dia?" Ela zombou de mim.

"Eu não sei. Admito que eu queria te foder ali mesmo." Eu disse colocando o tênis nos pés dela e empurrando seus joelhos abertos para ficar entre suas pernas. "Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não conseguia entender como você podia me afetar tanto, tão rapidamente."

"A primeira vez que vi você, eu juro que meus joelhos falharam ligeiramente. Você era muito melhor de olhar do que uma fotografia."

Olhei para ela confuso. "O quê?"

"Eu fiz alguma pesquisa sobre você antes de eu começar a trabalhar para você. As fotos que encontrei não faziam justiça à você." Bella disse corando um pouco.

"Então me diga, o que você sentiu naquele primeiro dia?" Eu perguntei envolvendo meus braços nela. Uma das minhas mãos traçando sua espinha fazendo-a tremer um pouco.

"Bem, como eu disse, meus joelhos falharam apenas com aquele maldito sorriso torto e quando nós apertamos as mãos eu senti..."

"Um formigamento..." Eu disse sério.

"Sim." Bella respondeu e, em seguida, revirou os olhos. "Edward, se eu não tivesse começado a trabalhar para você e tivéssemos nos conhecido... um... vamos dizer que na academia, você acha que você teria se aproximado de mim?"

A memória de quando a vi pela primeira vez na academia me fez gemer e me contorcer. "Porra, sim." Eu dei uma palmada em sua bunda. "Você não tem idéia de quão fodidamente quente você é quando está correndo em uma esteira." Eu provei o meu ponto e mordisquei a curva de seus seios espreitando fora da blusa branca.

"Comporte-se. Vamos para Big Sur." Bella brincou beijando a ponta do meu nariz e me empurrando.

Eu gemi e abri a porta do carro para ela. Ela escovou sua bunda contra mim antes de entrar no carro. Eu me ajustei enquanto ela ria de mim.

Provocadora de pau do caralho.

Eu deslizei para o banco do motorista, em seguida Bella entrou no banco de trás. Que. Porra. É. Essa.

"Lembra quando eu disse 'locais públicos'?" Ela sorriu e começou a dançar fora de seu shorts. Eu gemi e notei pequenos babados branco e vermelho da calcinha. Olhei ao redor. Nós não vimos ninguém durante todo o dia nas piscinas e eu esperava que a nossa sorte continuasse.

Abri minha porta e entrei no banco de trás agradecido por um banco completo. Bella desabotoou seu top branco dando-me uma visão do seu lindo peito em um sutiã combinando. A porra de um sutiã com fecho frontal, tão malditamente conveniente.

Ela planejou isso. Devo ficar ofendido? Porra nenhuma, eu estou fodidamente agradecido.

_Deus, eu amo essa mulher. _

Conseguimos chegar no Big Sur cerca de uma hora mais tarde depois que batizamos o carro alugado, duas vezes.

Depois de uma considerável caminhada longa, nós conseguimos pegar algum jantar em um restaurante local. Pelo que eu estava agradecido. Eu esperava que nós não esbarrássemos com ninguém que eu conhecia por aqui. Eu nunca passei realmente muito tempo na casa de praia. Não mais do que algumas semanas por ano. Mas observando Bella no sol da Califórnia me fez querer vir mais vezes. Qualquer coisa para vê-la em menos roupas valeria a pena resistir.

Bella pediu peixe e batata enquanto eu pedi pernas de caranguejo. Comemos discutindo nosso dia tão longe e rimos enquanto desfrutávamos a companhia um do outro. Estava apenas ficando escuro quando saímos do restaurante. Encontramos uma praia que permitia fogueira. Chegamos a um pequeno grupo de cerca de 10 homens e mulheres e nos apresentamos.

Era algo que eu nunca teria feito, mas Bella insistiu. Eu estava contente que eu fiz. Eu pensei que Bella na luz do sol era deslumbrante, isso não se comparava a ela na luz do luar e da fogueira. Eu observei enquanto ela dançava e ria em torno de alguns dos outros. Ela parecia tão despreocupada.

Havia um homem em particular, Laurent, que manteve olhares furtivos para Bella. Ela estava, naturalmente, alheia a ele quando ela começou a cantar junto com alguma música country no rádio. Eu fui sentar ao lado dela quando um dos outros me deu uma cerveja Corona. Eu adorava ouvi-la cantar.

Eu ouvia seu tom suave e percebi que Laurent tinha ido embora. Alguns minutos depois, ouvi o alarme do meu carro alugado disparar. Bella olhou para mim e encolheu os ombros. Alguns dos outros caras e eu resolvemos dar uma olhada no meu carro. Uma das janelas do lado do passageiro foi quebrada e conseguimos limpar a bagunça. Voltamos da área de estacionamento cerca de 10 minutos depois e Bella estava longe de ser encontrada.

Perguntei a uma das meninas, Katie, se ela tinha visto para onde ela tinha ido. Ela tinha saído para uma caminhada ao longo da costa. Eu segui suas pegadas desaparecendo na areia e encontrei-a sentada sobre uma rocha. Eu observei de longe e a vi limpar seu rosto. Ela estava chorando.

Desde a morte de Daniel, eu a tinha encontrado dezenas de vezes sentada sozinha em silêncio chorando. Eu odiava aquilo, mas eu nunca disse a ela para parar. Ela parecia sentir-se melhor quando ela parava. Eu gostaria apenas de sentar-me com ela, brincar com seu cabelo ou apenas cantarolar enquanto a segurava.

Aproximei-me dela devagar, não querendo assustá-la. "Aí está você, meu amor." Eu disse, tomando um lugar ao lado dela.

"Por que você não vem aqui com mais freqüência?" Ela sussurrou, sua pergunta persistente no vento.

"É a casa dos meus pais. Nós vínhamos aqui de Chicago todas as férias de primavera e verão. Eu amava isso aqui, mas nunca mais foi o mesmo depois que eles morreram."

Ela suspirou. "É muito bonito aqui." Ela envolveu os braços ao redor dela mesma e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. "Eu senti falta da praia."

"Isso mesmo, você viveu na Califórnia por um tempo." Eu disse, lembrando que este é o lugar onde ela freqüentou a faculdade.

"Sim, eu morei. Eu queria voltar aqui há tanto tempo."

"Por que não voltou?"

"Depois que meus pais morreram, eu apenas senti que precisava estar em casa para ajudar com Jordan."

"Isso é quase injusto."

"Bem, isso é apenas quem eu sou, Edward. Eu faria de novo. Ele é família e eu faria qualquer coisa por ele. Até mesmo chutar sua bunda." Bella riu.

"Ok, então se eu sair da linha, você chutaria a minha bunda?"

"Num piscar de olhos do caralho." Ela respondeu seriamente.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei quando meus lábios desceram sobre os dela.

"Eu te amo." Ela rebateu e montou no meu colo.

_Sim, fodidamente na praia, tão clichê e não negociável para o mundo._

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte e Bella não estava na cama comigo. Eu encontrei um bilhete em seu travesseiro.

_**Campeão,**_

_**Fui correr, não queria te acordar. Eu acho que o deixei exausto.**_

_**Fina**__**lmente!**_

_**Amo Você Sempre,**_

_**Bella**_

Eu ri e saí da cama. Eu pulei no chuveiro onde um par de calcinhas estavam penduradas em um dos chuveiros. Provocadora do caralho!

Saí do banho e peguei uma toalha para me secar e caiu para fora da toalha – um sutiã. Eu gemi e dobrei-o enquanto tentava não pensar em suas tetas fodidas.

_Muito fodidamente tarde. _

Caminhei até o espelho e olhei para o meu reflexo. Mas tudo que eu vi foi um escrito com batom:

_**Estamos apenas no dezesseis. **_

_**Venha me encontrar. **_

_**Xoxo**_

Ela está fodidamente me fazendo ir buscá-la agora. Ela está me provocando porque eu não consegui quebrar nosso recorde anterior.

É agora.

Eu rapidamente me vesti em apenas um par de bermudas e caminhei até a cozinha. Lá, na geladeira, entre o suco de laranja e o leite estava a parte superior do seu biquíni.

Em seguida, no armário com os pratos, estava a parte inferior do seu biquíni.

Eu estava fodidamente duro. Não havia nenhuma maneira que meu pau se acalmasse com todas as imagens mentais de seu corpo despido passando pela minha cabeça.

Eu tentei o meu melhor para ignorar o meu problema. Não é algo fácil de fazer. Eu ouvi a porta das escadas abrir e fechar e seus passos até a escada. Eu tomei um assento perto da janela sentando na pequena mesa redonda que meus pais compraram no último ano que viemos aqui, juntos.

Eu ignorei completamente a linda mulher agarrando uma garrafa de água da geladeira. Eu completamente ignorei-a quando um pouco de água caiu pelo seu queixo, pescoço e desapareceu em seu sutiã esportivo.

"Merda." Ela disse, então eu notei sua mão subir e tocar seu rosto. Então notei a porra de um hematoma se formando.

"Bella?" Pulei da minha cadeira e olhei para ela.

"Eu sou a porra de um ímã para problemas." Bella suspirou e olhou para mim.

"Que porra aconteceu?" Olhei para o resto dela e percebi hematomas se formando ao redor do seu braço esquerdo. Pareciam como dedos.

"Lembra-se daquele desagradável, Laurent, aquele de longas tranças escuras e pele cor de oliva?" Eu assenti.

"Bem, ele aconteceu de "colidir" comigo na praia. Ele convidou-me para sair. Eu disse a ele que não estava interessada. Eu não acho que ele gostou de tomar um _não_ como resposta."

"Foda-se! Onde diabos ele está? Ele fodidamente bateu em você, não foi?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu nem sequer o vi chegando. Virei as costas para ele e fui embora. Eu fui idiota para confiar que ele não faria nada."

"ONDE DIABOS ELE ESTÁ?" Eu rugi e galopei pelas escadas e escancarei a porta. Lá, deitado na minha garagem, estava Laurent. Bella cuidou de si mesma.

"Eu estava a ponto de dizer que eu precisava ligar para a polícia." Bella brincou. "E uma ambulância."

"Você se defendeu?"

"Sim." Bella disse revirando os olhos.

"Essa é a minha garota." Eu disse agarrando-a e beijando-a completamente na boca. "Porra, isso é quente sabendo que você pode chutar meu traseiro."

"Fodidamente não se esqueça disso." Ela piscou.

A polícia não acreditou que Bella chutou seu traseiro. Ela mostrou a eles os nós de seus dedos machucados para provar isso. Ela mostrou a um deles lançando um soco em sua cara e parando antes de atingi-lo.

"Alguma pergunta?" Ela sorriu.

"Porra do inferno." Um dos outros policias sussurrou.

Essa é a minha garota.

Descobrimos como Laurent nos encontrou. Ele foi aquele que quebrou meu carro alugado e foi através dos registros que eu tinha no porta-luvas. Ele tornou-se fixado nela no momento em que a viu. Bella lembrava sua falecida esposa, Amélia.

Bella retirou as acusações se ele concordasse com seis meses de aconselhamento, ele concordou. Fiquei irritado que ela deixasse alguém que a feriu ir embora sem nada além de uma advertência, mas isso é apenas quem ela era.

Ela acreditava que todos tinham o bem nelas. Que todo mundo pode mudar.

Eu só esperava que ela não aprendesse da maneira dura que não era necessariamente verdade para todos.

Decidimos passar o resto do fim de semana na casa, já tivemos emoção demais. Ruby e Nathan vieram nos visitar e almoçaram com a gente. Em seguida, Ruby começou a tirar as medidas de Bella.

"O que você está fazendo, Ruby?"

"Eu vou começar o vestido dela."

"Ugh." Eu não poderia sequer pensar em alguma coisa a dizer sobre isso. Bella arregalou os olhos.

"Ela pensa que está fazendo o seu vestido de noiva, querida." Nathan riu da expressão chocada de Bella. Eu fodidamente ri. Ela parecia um cervo pego pelos faróis.

"Ruby, o que faz você pensar que eu vou me casar?" Bella tentou seguir adiante, mas Ruby agarrou seu braço e a parou.

"Você sabe que você vai." Ruby revirou os olhos. "Não tente negar isso." Ela apontou para sua cabeça. "Eu vejo as coisas. Vocês dois se casarão na primavera."

Bella suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Ok, agora eu estava me perguntando o que diabos era tão ruim sobre se casar comigo.

"Eu... oh Deus..." Bella me olhou com olhos suplicantes.

"Qual é o problema, Bella?"

"Que diabos você acha que é o problema?"

"Eu acho que você está com medo."

"Estou com medo... Estou com medo. É claro que eu estou!"

"Por quê?"

"Eu... merda... eu não acho que você é do tipo de se casar." Bella disse claramente virando a mesa em mim.

"Bem, você está errada. E se eu lhe disser que eu venho pensando há algum tempo? E se eu lhe disser que eu queria vir aqui por outra razão além de um período de férias? E se eu lhe disser que eu vim aqui para pegar o anel da minha mãe do cofre daqui?"

"Isso é um monte de 'e se'?" Bella sussurrou com os olhos brilhando.

Eu ri. "Sua mulher bobinha - claramente confusa - muito confiante que é a razão da existência. E se eu te disser que eu quero você para sempre?"

Os olhos de Bella a traíram enquanto as lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Então ela desmaiou.

Essa é a minha garota.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju.:**__ Gostaram? Vc's percebem que cada cap. fica maior, não é? Portanto, deixem muitas reviews pq nós merecemos! Os caps. são enormes e nós traduzimos pra diversão de vc's, então nada mais justo do que vc's comentarem! Queria agradecer à Mônica por betar esse cap. gigante, obrigada!  
_

_Enfim, eu não faço a menor idéia do que acontece no próximo cap., a nossa "spoiler girl" é a Irene, então... aguardem até a próxima terça, tenho certeza que o cap. será tão bom quanto os outros dessa fic..._

_Ah, não se esqueçam que amanhã tem __**Entre Irmãos**__, vou correr pra betar o cap. agora... *suspira*_

_Bjs!_

_E..._

_**Bem Vindas ao Perva's Place!**_


	22. O Olho da Tempestade

**Capítulo 22 – O Olho da Tempestade**

_Tradutora: Mônica M. Kurkiewicz_

"_Isso é um monte de 'e se'?" Bella sussurrou com os olhos brilhando._

_Eu ri. "Sua mulher bobinha - claramente confusa - muito confiante que é a razão da minha existência. E se eu te disser que quero você para sempre?"_

_Os olhos de Bella a traíram enquanto as lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos. Então, ela desmaiou._

_Essa é a minha menina._

Nathan e Ruby riram suavemente quando eu levantei Bella e comecei a bater na sua bochecha levemente. Seus olhos tremeram, abriram e logo se alargaram. Suas bochechas coraram ligeiramente e ela começou a mordiscar o lábio inferior.

"Você me quer para sempre?" ela perguntou confirmando minha declaração anterior. Notei que ela parou de respirar novamente e abafei uma risada enquanto confirmava com a cabeça.

"Respire Bella." Eu sussurrei fazendo minha respiração tocar seu rosto. Suas bochechas coraram mais quando ela inalou nitidamente.

"Eu ugh... obrigada por me pegar." Ela disse quando firmou-se em seus pés.

Ela olhou nervosamente para Nathan e Ruby, corando maravilhosamente antes de voltar seu olhar para mim.

"Sorte número 10." Bella murmurou sob sua respiração.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntei confuso com sua declaração.

Ela suspirou sacudindo a cabeça. "Nada." Ela mentiu, muito bem devo dizer. Nathan riu do outro lado da cozinha e Ruby olhou para mim desculpando-se.

"Nós vamos deixar vocês dois sozinhos." Disse Nathan, sacudindo a cabeça e levando Ruby para a escada.

Bella se afastou de mim e de repente virou as costas. "Edward, você sabe o que você está fazendo?"

"Claro que sim. Você deseja ver o anel?" Eu perguntei animado.

"Não!" ela disse imediatamente com firmeza antes de se voltar para me enfrentar. Meu rosto caiu enquanto eu observava a expressão de horror em seu rosto.

"Porra... sim?" Bella suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Edward, você não pode sequer começar a pensar sobre o que você está pensando até que eu possa ser completamente honesta com você."

_Merda, eu esperava isso. Ela não me deixaria ir em frente sem revelar O Segredo._

Suspirei, eu ainda não estava pronto para ouvir o perigo iminente que ela previu. Então me lembrei de que ela murmurou anteriormente.

"Espere, você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta, o que você quis dizer, com 'sorte número 10'?" Bella arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"Bella." Eu a adverti, dando um passo mais perto.

"Merda... boca maldita. Ugh, bem... você é a décima pessoa a pedir para casar comigo. Não que você realmente tenha feito, mas de colocar isso pra fora."

"Porra, dez vezes?" Eu olhei para ela em descrença. Então me lembrei que era Bella, que era amável, inteligente, sem ego, e extremamente deslumbrante. De certa forma, faz sentido que todos os seus ex's pediram-lhe para casar com eles.

"Yep, e você sabe o quê? Nenhum dos nove anteriores me pegou de surpresa tanto quanto você fez. Não que você realmente me perguntou." Bella riu baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto seus olhos iluminaram-se com entusiasmo.

"Bella," eu me aproximei, pegando sua mão esquerda na minha. Beijei sua rosada mão, seu dedo do meio, o dedo indicador, seu atraente dedo polegar antes de levar o dedo anular dela em minha boca e chupar suavemente na ponta macia. O íntimo e ligeiramente erótico gesto transformou minha adorável Bella em uma pilha de goo* enquanto eu observava seus joelhos tremerem.

_* Goo: é papinha de bebê, aquelas feitas com batatinha, cenoura e algum outro legume amassado para bebês que estão saindo do leite materno (após os 6 primeiros meses)._

Eu sufoquei uma risada enquanto ela gemia me vendo chupar seu dedo, antes de voltar os olhos até mim. "Eu amo você..." Eu beijei sua têmpora até seu ouvido.

"Eu amo você, Edward. Pra caramba." Ela disse em voz baixa sedutora escovando seus lábios sobre o meu.

"Bella, não há tanta coisa acontecendo agora. Eu não quero te machucar e eu sei que você acha que eu vou. Mas se vai fazer você se sentir melhor, eu não me importo de esperar por uma resposta. Vamos começar com as férias e o Ano Novo e, em seguida, nós vamos sentar e ter _a _discussão. Então eu quero a sua resposta."

"Resposta a quê?" Bella perguntou timidamente. Ela estava me fazendo dizê-lo.

"Você sabe o _que_." Eu ronronei em seu ouvido fazendo-a tremer.

"Você quer dizer se eu gostaria de ver o anel?" Bella sussurrou dobrando o pescoço para me dar melhor acesso. Eu rapidamente belisquei-lhe a carne ganhando um choramingo. Eu ri.

"Pare de importunar. Não é minha culpa que Ruby arruinou meu gesto intencional." Brinquei beliscando em sua linda e saborosa clavícula.

"Como ela arruína me mostrando um anel?" Bella continuou a atentar.

"Bella." Eu avisei.

"Edward, mas eu sinto muito, eu não estou contando aquilo como uma proposta. Juro, eu _sei _o que é uma proposta." Ela brincou mais.

Eu rosnei em sua brincadeira. "Droga, Bella, _quando_ eu te pedir para casar comigo," a respiração de Bella engatou, "muito em breve, vou admirar o tanto que você vai ficar muda".

"Mas isso não vai ser um problema se você precisa de uma resposta?" Bella riu.

"Pare de tirar sarro de mim, mulher!" Eu rosnei batendo forte em sua bunda.

"Ugh..." Bella gemeu baixinho. _Merda, agora eu estou duro._

"Desculpe, eu apenas achei que toda a proposta foi além de hilariante. Porra, eu desmaiei. Eu não desmaio! Eu não tenho feito isso há anos."

"Isso vai ser uma grande história para contar aos nossos filhos. Quem mais tem desmaios e uma costureira psíquica na sua proposta?" Bella enrijeceu em meus braços e nos separei para ver o que estava errado.

"Você quer ter crianças?" Bella perguntou, olhando para mim.

"É claro, que merda, eu até mesmo os imaginei. Nossa menina vai ter a minha cor de cabelo, mas seus cachos, com seus grandes olhos castanhos e nariz de botão e acho que meus lábios. Então eu tenho certeza que eu imaginei-a grávida com nosso segundo filho, nosso filho." Bella mudou a expressão de sua natureza, provocando uma que era de espanto.

"Eu tive um sonho semelhante. Nossa filha estava sentada em seus ombros, ela ainda não devia ter nem sequer cinco anos e minha barriga estava redonda e inchada, grávida de nosso filho."

"Sério?" Eu ri, apertando meus braços em torno dela. "Isso é exatamente o que imaginei e fomos andando de mãos dadas por uma trilha." Bella sorriu, mas depois ela suspirou quando sua expressão de felicidade virou dor.

"Bella," eu beijei seus lábios. "Tudo ficará bem." Ela assentiu com a cabeça, em seguida, rapidamente se recompôs antes de envolver seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Hmm... agora eu acho que nós precisamos batizar o sofá, já que nunca fizemos isso lá na noite passada." Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu gemi e levantei-a por sua bunda e caminhei até o sofá.

Quem disse que não iríamos bater o nosso recorde?

_Não eu._

_Contando:_

_Uma no escritório, duas vezes no avião, cinco vezes no chuveiro, duas vezes na varanda, 2 vezes no balcão encontros top, 2 vezes no carro, uma vez na praia, 5 vezes na sala de estar e duas na cama. Para um total de 22, e o fim de semana ainda não acabou._

O nosso avião não estava saindo até as três da tarde, mas programamos o despertador para a manhã, Bella queria assistir o nascer do sol. Foi um pouco antes do amanhecer, que eu senti Bella mudando debaixo de mim. Eu gemi não querendo mudar de meu travesseiro preferido, o peito dela.

"Campeão, eu quero dar um passeio e ver o sol nascer, mas você é bem-vindo para ficar na cama." Ela sussurrou correndo os dedos um pouco no meu cabelo.

Eu assenti antes de resmungar e resolvi virar para o meu lado. Bella riu baixinho e golpeou minha bunda. Eu gemi e mexi minha bunda com a esperança de convencê-la a ficar na cama comigo.

"Boa tentativa, mas eu quero ver o sol." Bella disse batendo na minha bunda novamente. Senti sua escalada para fora da cama e seus passos até o banheiro. Poucos minutos depois, ouvi o chuveiro ligado.

_Talvez eu devesse me juntar a ela._

Eu gemi ao esticar meus músculos mais trabalhados. Porra, eu acho que os meus _exercícios_ com Bella eram melhores do que os da academia.

Saí para fora da cama observando. Eu precisava de um pouco de ajuda com alguma coisa. Eu penso que nós poderíamos torná-lo um até seis no chuveiro.

Uma hora mais tarde eu encontrei Bella na cozinha depois que ela me deixou terminar de arrumar-me. Ela estava enchendo um copo com suco de laranja e eu observei-a abrir uma caixa de pílula.

"Bella." eu sussurrei quando entrei na cozinha.

"Edward, eu vou começar o café da manhã quando voltarmos." Bella disse, voltando sua atenção para a caixa de pílula.

"O que está tomando?"

Os ombros de Bella enrijeceram um pouco antes de afundarem.

"É principalmente vitaminas, ferro, controle de natalidade e outras coisas." Bella disse em voz baixa.

"Outras coisas?"

Bella suspirou. "Foi ruim quando você saiu e eu não estava sozinha. Eu não queria... tomar antidepressivos. Eu precisava de algo para ajudar a impulsionar-me. Então, eu estou tomando alguns suplementos naturais."

Concordei fechando rapidamente a distância entre nós. Eu passei meus braços em volta da cintura dela pressionando-a ao meu peito.

"Por que você não me contou?" Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela.

"Eu não quero que você se preocupe. Com tudo que aconteceu segunda-feira, eu continuei a tomar os suplementos."

Eu assenti. Eu não estou certo de quanto tempo ficamos ali, olhando para fora das janelas, pode ter sido minutos ou horas. Esta pobre mulher em meus braços teve tanta dor em sua vida e o fato de que eu fazia parte dela estava acabando comigo.

Mas eu tinha que ser forte por ela. "Eu sempre estarei aqui para você, meu amor."

Eu a senti tremer contra mim enquanto as lágrimas caíram no meu braço envolto na cintura dela.

Caminhamos na praia de mãos dadas e pés descalços olhando para o céu mais leve enquanto a escuridão da noite se iluminava em uma matriz de cores com o sol.

Nós voltamos para a casa um pouco depois das sete da manhã e fizemos o café da manhã juntos. Limpamos a cozinha e arrumamos a casa. Eu desliguei o aquecedor de água e o gás antes de terminar a arrumação. Eu estava bloqueando as portas e verificando todas as janelas antes de voltar para a varanda onde Bella estava, seus braços em seu peito vendo as ondas quebrarem na praia.

Eu passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e beijei seu pescoço antes de descansar meu queixo em seu ombro.

"O que você está pensando?" Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela. Ela cantarolou um pouco antes de responder.

"Eu estou pensando que tudo isso pode chegar ao fim e que se isso acontecesse, eu não me arrependeria por sempre te amar."

Suspirei e a segurei mais apertado. "Você não vai ter a chance de pensar nada disso, Bella. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum."

Ela assentiu minuciosamente e permaneceu quieta por um tempo. "Edward," ela murmurou apenas audível para eu ouvir.

"_Se _você me pedir para casar com você, eu vou dizer 'sim'." Ela disse com uma voz tão doce e com tanta convicção, que eu não acho que nunca poderia duvidar da sinceridade da declaração.

"Você quer dizer _quando _eu pedir." Eu a corrigi colocando outro beijo na sua têmpora. Virei seu corpo de frente para mim e ela sorriu olhando-me com os olhos moles e cheios de amor. Tive que recuperar meu fôlego.

Eu peguei a mão dela e levei-a para dentro. Eu tranquei a porta e caminhei de volta até o quarto principal. Paramos em frente a uma pintura de um belo prado cheio de ervas e flores silvestres rodeado por árvores. O sol brilhava de um canto da pintura, iluminando pacificamente o firmamento do prado. Eu disse a ela que minha mãe pintou alguns meses antes de morrer. Eu disse a Bella o que ela significava para mim e que quando ela morreu, eu quase derrubei a casa procurando a pintura enrolada*.

_* N.T.: Diz-se que a pintura foi enrolada quando o artista termina de pintá-la e não a expõe em um quadro, enrolando-a para que possa ser armazenada em um tubo que impedirá que os fatores externos tubo prejudiquem a pintura._

Eu fui a um emoldurador local e pedi-lhe para colocar a moldura para mim, nada enfeitado porque a pintura era para ser o destaque da peça. Ele concordou. Ele perguntou por que era tão importante e eu lhe disse.

"_Minha mãe pintou alguns meses antes de falecer. Eu nunca perguntei se era algo que ela imaginou, ou se era um lugar real._"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e sorriu um sorriso conhecedor. Ela esperou por mim para continuar. Eu fiquei ao lado da grande pintura, o que permitiu que o quadro balançasse para a frente.

Abri o cofre enquanto Bella assistiu sorrindo, suas mãos remexendo-se nervosamente. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela e ela riu.

"Eu coloquei as coisas mais importantes por trás desta pintura." Peguei uma caixa cheia de fotos dos meus pais, do meu nascimento e eu como uma criança. Eu entreguei a caixa para Bella, que segurou como se fosse um tesouro para ver. Ela colocou a caixa ao lado dela em uma mesa.

Tirei algumas caixas de colares que minha mãe guardava. Contei uma história por trás de cada um para a minha Bella. Nós rimos com lágrimas por eu reviver as memórias da minha infância. Então peguei uma caixinha de veludo preto e estendi-a para Bella.

Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão e coloquei a caixa lá. Suas mãos não tremeram, seus olhos não vacilaram. Ela realmente queria. Ela abriu e sorriu assim que olhou para o anel da minha mãe.

Ele tinha estado na família por mais de cem anos. O anel era de prata e delicadamente ornado com entrelaçamentos de redemoinhos delicados. Havia uma pedra de 1,57 quilates de diamante cercada por pequenas pérolas.

"É tão lindo, Edward." Ela disse antes de voltar os olhos para os meus.

"Será que você estaria disposta a experimentar?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça sem hesitação. Eu peguei a caixa dela e retirei o anel. Beijei seu dedo e, em seguida, coloquei o anel. Ela estendeu a mão flexionando-a e olhou para ele e depois para mim. Sua expressão parecia confusa.

"O que é isso, amor?"

"Eu não sei. É estranho, eu sinto como se sempre devesse estar lá." Ela disse num sussurro, flexionando os dedos novamente. "Eu mal posso sentir que ele está lá, apesar de seu tamanho."

"Bem, meu grande, grande avô, nunca foi conhecido por ser sutil." Eu ri.

Bella riu baixinho e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Suspirei saboreando o momento.

Ela me ajudou a colocar tudo de volta no cofre e, em seguida, ela estendeu um envelope.

"O que é isso?"

"Quando eu acordei cedo no outro dia, imprimi algumas das fotos que tiramos neste fim de semana com a impressora de fotos que eu trouxe."

Peguei o envelope dela e sorri para cada uma das fotos. Até que cheguei à última. Uma de nós dois na praia, perto das piscinas da maré. A que estamos olhando um para o outro, em vez de para a câmera. A única que mostrou toda a beleza foi Bella. O que me dizia que o olhar no seu rosto e no meu era de pura adoração e amor.

Eu coloquei no cofre.

Bella sorriu quando viu o que eu estava fazendo e colocou os braços em volta de mim novamente.

"Nós temos que ir, não é?" Bella perguntou.

"Sim, nós temos, amor." Eu disse, me sentindo um pouco desesperado para que não acabasse.

Bella suspirou antes de colocar beijos de boca aberta ao longo da linha da minha mandíbula. Eu gemi quando ela pegou o lóbulo da minha orelha em sua boca sugando-o.

"Bella." Eu ofeguei, já forçando meus jeans.

"Uma última vez, antes de irmos." Ela confessou, pressionando mais os lábios contra a minha pele.

_Ela não tem que me perguntar duas vezes._

Nós fomos para a pista* em cima da hora.

_* N.T.: ir para a pista é o mesmo que ir para o avião, embora só vá para a pista aqueles que irão viajar em um jato particular._

Bree decidiu ficar mais uns dias com os amigos. Yeah, certo. Bella não sabia que eu havia ouvido a conversa que ela teve no telefone ontem, oferecendo a Bree outro vôo para casa em dois dias.

Eu estava com a mão esquerda de Bella na minha enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao avião. Eu peguei a mão dela e dei um beijo no anel que ela ainda estava usando.

Trinta minutos depois estávamos nos beijando e nos apalpando na poltrona do amor. Eu gemia enquanto ela cavalgava no meu colo.

"Merda, eu deveria estar exausto, mas, porra, eu quero você." Ofeguei as palavras apreciando a dança improvisada de Bella no meu colo.

"Eu estou tão dolorida, eu mal posso andar, mas eu não dou à mínima." Ela disse com a voz rouca no meu ouvido. Eu gemi carregando-a e entrando no quarto na parte de trás.

Nós rapidamente descartamos nossas roupas. Choquei meus lábios contra os de Bella. Enfiei minha língua em sua boca, desesperado por seu gosto. Bella gemeu, em seguida, me empurrou forte.

_Que porra é essa?_

Ela sorriu e me deu um tapa forte no lado da minha bunda.

_Porra!_

Eu resmunguei e fui atrás dela. Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo, ela queria ser adequadamente fodida.

_Eu estou malditamente decidido._

Ela conseguiu bater em mim mais duas vezes antes que eu finalmente conseguisse agarrar sua cintura.

"Eu tenho você agora. Vou te pegar por trás como uma puta, amor." Eu rosnei em seu ouvido. Ela estremeceu e encostou a cabeça no meu peito. Eu levei cada uma das suas mãos colocando-as na porta na frente de nós.

"Mantenha elas lá e fodidamente não se mova." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido roucamente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e separou as pernas no mesmo grau que os braços.

Ah, eu adoro que ela antecipa as minhas necessidades.

Agarrei seus quadris e me enterrei dentro dela.

"Porra!" Ela amaldiçoou. Eu parei por um momento e bati em sua bochecha direita.

"Eu não disse que você pode falar, merda."

Ela gemia e eu dei outro tapa na outra bochecha.

"Fique quieta, tudo que eu quero ouvir é a minha pele batendo contra a sua." Eu dei-lhe um exemplo batendo nela.

Ela gemeu baixinho mordendo o lábio inferior, em uma tentativa desesperada de permanecer em silêncio.

Eu mantive a minha investida sem nem sequer me preocupar em manter a calma. Eu senti que ela começava a tremer.

"Ainda não, Bella." Eu bati dentro dela, grunhindo com a profundidade que eu estava conseguindo. Uma das minhas mãos agarrou no seu quadril enquanto a outra bateu ao lado das suas mãos contra a porta.

"Foda-se, Bella. Você gosta quando eu a tomo desta maneira?"

Ela não respondeu.

Minha mão no seu quadril viajou para seu clitóris duro e quente comprimindo-o, causando-lhe um grito.

"Sim!"

"Agora eu quero ouvir você." Eu sussurrei aumentando meu ritmo tanto nas minhas estocadas quanto esfregando seu pequeno clitóris.

"Oh Deus... tão bom." Ela suspirou. Ela murmurou incoerências conforme eu continuei batendo em seu calor.

"Deus... tão fodidamente apertado." Eu gemi sentindo que estava perto de romper.

Eu dobrei os meus joelhos ligeiramente, colocando mais força e pressão, sendo duro e rápido. Ela deu um grito estridente não conseguindo manter a pose.

Eu fiz isso mais três vezes, sabendo que eu estava prestes a vir, eu gritei, "Agora."

Ela gritou e deixou vir.

Mais duas estocadas e eu a mordi no ombro e nós gememos quando eu a preenchi.

Bella tremeu e apertou em minha volta pela segunda vez, sua respiração saindo em arquejos.

Seus braços curvaram-se, obrigando-a a descansar a testa na porta.

Puxei-a devagar e passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e nos levei para a cama. Nós dois nos estabelecemos calmamente um de frente para o outro tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Eu estou dolorida." Bella sussurrou.

"Mesmo agora." Eu disse envolvendo meu braço em torno de seu quadril.

"Eu acho que vou ter que ficar um longo tempo de molho quando eu chegar em casa."

"Lembre-me de me juntar a você." Eu disse e sorri maliciosamente.

Bella riu.

"Isso quer dizer que sim?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e apertou os lábios nos meus antes de pular para fora da cama.

"Onde você vai?"

"Só vou me limpar, eu estarei de volta num minuto." Ela agarrou minha camiseta e saiu do quarto.

Balancei a cabeça e deitei nas minhas costas. Ela ainda estava usando o anel.

Será que isso significava que nós éramos noivos, ou ela ia me fazer perguntar-lhe diretamente?

Eu não me importava de qualquer maneira. Eu realmente não queria vê-la tirá-lo, entretanto.

Ela voltou alguns minutos depois e rapidamente tirou minha camiseta antes de juntar-se a mim na cama.

Mas ela colocou a cabeça ao lado dos meus pés. Olhei para ela com curiosidade.

Ela sorriu e pegou um dos meus pés e começou a massageá-lo. Eu gemi. Nós mudamos nossas posições ficando um encarando o pé do outro.

"Você tem pés bonitos para um cara." Ela disse, pressionando os polegares fortemente dentro do peito do meu pé.

"Eu?" Tomei um dos seus delicados pés ao meu lado em minhas mãos e comecei a fazer o mesmo pra ela.

"Sim e você tem os pés grandes." Ela deu uma risadinha. Eu bufei e juntei-me a ela.

"Você sabe o que eles dizem sobre os pés grandes?" Ela perguntou.

Revirei os olhos e sorri.

"Não, eu não. O quê?"

"Pés grandes..." ela continuou quase timidamente. "Grandes sapatos."

Eu ri. "Faz sentido." Eu disse ainda rindo de sua tolice.

"Por que você ainda está usando o anel, Bella?" Perguntei sério.

Ela suspirou e encolheu os ombros. "Eu gosto de onde ele está."

"Eu também." Olhei para ela.

"Mas..."

"Você não pode usá-lo agora." Eu terminei o seu pensamento.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Eu entendo."

"Você?" ela perguntou olhando para mim, seu rosto atado à dor.

"Sim. Quando for a hora certa o anel vai voltar nesse dedo e vai permanecer lá."

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos, apenas apreciando o fim do nosso tempo a sós. As semanas seguintes seriam ocupadas para nós dois.

Entre o evento de Bella e o trabalho, teríamos sorte se conseguíssemos ficar mais do que algumas horas juntos. Em seguida, haveria os feriados, o concerto, e depois a festa de gala.

Eu suspirei. Senti as mãos de Bella deixarem meus pés e correr ao longo das minhas pernas. Eu gemi e instantaneamente fiquei mais duro.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente para mim antes de se mover ligeiramente me tomando em sua boca. Eu sibilei agarrando os lençóis debaixo de mim.

"Bella," eu gemi quando sua língua rodeava minha cabeça sugando o líquido na ponta.

Ela cantarolava me fazendo gemer novamente. Eu puxei um pouco suas pernas e encontrei sua entrada. Ela estava molhada e eu precisava fodidamente do seu gosto.

Lambi sua fenda e ela gemeu em torno de mim fazendo minha respiração engatar. Eu grunhi empurrando meus quadris antes de enterrar meu rosto entre suas pernas. Eu chupava seu clitóris antes de empurrar minha língua bem dentro dela.

Suas coxas apertavam em torno da minha cabeça enquanto eu continuava a foder com a minha língua minha linda namorada de bunda quente.

Eu puxei minha cabeça ligeiramente para trás e levei alguns de seus sucos com um dedo quando Bella usou seus dentes. Eu gemi, empurrando meus quadris novamente. Minha mão livre massageava e puxava a bochecha da sua bunda para que eu pudesse ter uma melhor visão dela. Eu movi lentamente meu dedo que antes estava no seu clitóris, massageando suavemente em pequenos círculos enquanto passava por sua entrada molhada. Ela gemia em torno de mim sabendo o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Eu comecei a pressionar a ponta do meu dedo contra sua bunda, então comecei a circular sobre seu núcleo molhado novamente. Ela empurrou os quadris me pressionando mais. Com o meu dedo dentro dela, ela gemeu profundamente e começou a chupar-me mais. Eu grunhi enquanto empurrava meus quadris algumas vezes incentivando-a. Ela fez o mesmo assim que deslizei meu dedo mais profundamente nela, até que meu dedo estava todo dentro. Ela gemeu e choramingou. Eu deslizei lentamente para fora e comecei um ritmo. E logo ela estava choramingando, tremendo e gemendo ao redor do meu pênis.

Senti seus dedos ao redor do meu saco e eu gritei dentro dela. Logo estávamos ambos cobertos de suor e desesperados para nossa libertação. Eu aumentei o meu ritmo com o dedo e com a minha língua enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Com minha outra mão continuei firme no lugar na bunda dela, eu apertei-a forte quando ela agarrou a minha bunda, cravando as unhas na minha pele.

Porra, tão boa. Mordi seu clitóris e ela explodiu. O corpo e a boca dela se acalmaram por um instante antes que ela agarrasse minha bunda me trazendo para mais perto e profundamente em sua garganta enquanto eu lambia os sucos de seu orgasmo, retirando o meu dedo. Eu gemi e empinei meus quadris algumas vezes antes de grunhir com a minha secreta libertação.

Depois que ela me limpou com a língua, nós ficamos deitados de bruços por alguns minutos, recuperando a nossa respiração. Levantei-me e beijei seus lábios.

"Você está bem?" Eu estava preocupado que eu pudesse tê-la machucado.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Eu sorri para ela e peguei a minha cueca.

"Eu estou indo me limpar. Volto já." Eu beijei seu rosto eufórico e ri.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" ela fez uma careta.

"Você deveria ver o olhar 'acabo de foder' que você está usando." Eu ri.

Ela bufou cruzando os braços contra o peito. "Você é a pessoa pra falar, você estava usando aquele sorriso o fim de semana todo."

Revirei os olhos e não discuti.

Porque era verdade.

Nós chegamos de volta ao seu prédio um pouco depois das 8:00hs com a comida chinesa e as malas de viagem. Derek cumprimentou-nos à porta e Rick teve que nos ajudar com os nossos pertences. Ele estava segurando uma caixa grande, demais.

"Ugh... isso é da editora?" Bella perguntou.

"Sim, Srta. Swan." Rick disse quase que timidamente.

Bella revirou os olhos destrancando a porta. "Obrigada, Rick." Ela disse, pegando a caixa dele. "Oomph... o que diabos eles me enviaram?"

Rick riu e pegou a caixa dela e colocou ao lado da porta.

"Pelo menos não era tão grande quanto a outra caixa de entrega quando sua cadeira chegou." Rick disse rindo. Bella deu um tapa no braço dele.

"Ei, eu não estava esperando essa cadeira, Rick! Além do que, você é o único que reconheceu o que era, então há." Ela o repreendeu fazendo-o corar.

"O que eu posso dizer? É o meu objeto inanimado favorito no meu apartamento."

"Ugh . TMI*, Rick." Ela riu balançando a cabeça. "Diga à Abby que eu disse oi." Rick assentiu com a cabeça saindo do apartamento.

_*TMI: Too Much Information – termo utilizado para dizer que é informação demais, termo usado baseado no programa infantil da CBBC que criou um quadro extra, onde se apresenta as mudanças físicas, comportamentais e psicológicas sofridas pelos adolescentes, tem o nome de TMI e apresenta essas mudanças com pessoas reais, quase como um reality._

Eu balancei a cabeça olhando para ela. "O quê?"

"Você sempre faz amigos com tanta facilidade?"

Bella deu de ombros.

"Então, o que têm na caixa?" Eu perguntei com curiosidade.

"Eu não sei. Alguns são cartas de fãs, o resto..." Ela sumiu para pegar um abridor de cartas da mesa onde ela geralmente colocava sua correspondência e chaves.

"Você pode levá-lo para a mesa do café para que eu possa olhar?"

Balancei a cabeça e peguei. Era pesado.

Bella me seguiu e abriu a caixa enquanto sentava no sofá. Olhei por cima do ombro dela e ela começou a desembalar pacotes sobre pacotes e envelopes.

"O que são estes?" Agarrei alguns pacotes e notei que uma grande quantidade deles era para mulheres. Embora houvesse um punhado para homens.

"A editora recebe cartas de todos os meus fãs, então, os envia pra cá uma vez por mês." Bella disse tirando uma pequena caixa. "Às vezes eu fico... com os brinquedos também," ela disse corando. Eu ri pegando a caixa dela. Era uma simples caixa de papelão que dizia: 'Um Anel para ele.' Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela.

Ela riu.

"É um anel peniano. Tenho uma dúzia deles. Eu normalmente os dou como presente!" Bella riu, segurando o seu lado pela minha falta de conhecimento nesta área.

"Um o quê?"

Bella riu. "Eu acho que a quantidade não compensa a experiência."

Olhei para ela.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Você coloca isso em torno da base do seu... pacote e ele vibra."

Estou um pouco intrigado.

"Ele evita seu orgasmo."

Engoli em seco.

Sim, nós estamos colocando esses dentro da nossa mesa de cabeceira.

Bella riu um pouco mais de mim com a caixa.

Ela continuou a tirar pacotes de cartas, mais brinquedos sexuais, incluindo vibradores, DVDs e lingerie. Fiquei um pouco chateado que alguém estaria lhe enviando isso. Mas ela insistiu que é da empresa, não de alguém pessoalmente.

Ela pegou a última caixa e ergueu-a. Era rosa e havia a parte inferior do corpo de uma modelo com uma calcinha de renda preta.

Dei de ombros, eu já a vi de calcinha preta antes. Eu as preferia no chão, porra.

Bella sorriu apontando para o texto na caixa.

**_Calcinha Vibratória com Controle sem fio._**

**_Alcance de 100 m. Baterias inclusas._**

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu peguei a caixa e sorri olhando para ela.

_Isso vai ser divertido._

Ela encontrou-me no meu apartamento na manhã seguinte com um sorriso no rosto.

"Bom dia, amor." Eu beijei seus lábios suavemente tomando uma xícara de café que tinha feito para mim. "Senti sua falta."

"Eu senti sua falta também."

"Você está usando?" Eu perguntei.

Bella acenou com a cabeça e eu sorri.

Ela revirou os olhos e bateu no meu braço.

Eu peguei a mão dela depois de fechar a porta e fomos até o elevador. Conseguimos pegar um elevador vazio, muito conveniente. Com a minha mão livre, eu toquei o controle remoto no bolso da calça.

Apertei o botão. Senti Bella saltar do meu lado. Eu ri. Eu parei de pressionar o botão ganhando um gemido.

Ela bateu no meu braço.

Eu fiz mais algumas vezes no meu carro a caminho do escritório.

Algumas vezes no elevador até os nossos escritórios.

E algumas vezes enquanto nós estávamos sentados numa reunião na sala de conferências por uma hora.

Até então Bella estava quieta, apenas administrando sua compostura.

Bella sentou ao meu lado, meu pai estava na cabeceira da mesa de conferência e Emmett no outro lado. Jasper estava sentado ao lado dele. Emmett cuidou da construção, incluindo os aspectos elétricos do negócio, Jasper criou e controlou o paisagismo. Estávamos reunidos com funcionários da cidade de Seattle.

Nós estávamos aqui para discutir todos os problemas que apareciam com o projeto atual que nós estávamos licitando contra Black & Uley.

Durante os últimos 20 minutos, eu perversamente tenho segurado a libertação de Bella. Eu a assistia de vez em quando, ela chegava cada vez mais perto, mas eu parava o vibrador sempre fazendo com que ela amaldiçoasse baixinho, só audível para mim.

Algumas vezes eu notei Carlisle olhando para nós. Eu acho que ele suspeitava que algo estivesse acontecendo. Então eu coloquei minhas duas mãos sobre a mesa para mostrar a ele que eu estava me comportando. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele olhou para o pequeno controle remoto na mão.

Fomos todos fazer uma pausa por um tempo e todos começaram a misturar-se ao redor das bebidas. Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha do outro lado da sala e acenou com a cabeça em direção à porta. Concordei minuciosamente.

Ela pediu licença e foi para o banheiro.

Esperei um minuto apertando o botão algumas vezes, sabendo que ela provavelmente estaria puta quando eu finalmente chegasse lá.

Eu estava prestes a chegar à porta de conferência quando Carlisle me parou. Olhei para ele.

"Entregue."

Eu estava confuso. "Entregar o quê?"

"O controle remoto."

Eu empalideci, eu abri a boca e eu fodidamente corei.

"Não se surpreenda, Edward. Alice comprou alguns pares para Esme ano passado." Ele sorriu estendendo a mão.

Eu empalideci, eu abri a boca e eu quase vomitei como um bebê.

Excesso de informação, caralho.

Suspirei e entreguei o controle remoto para ele.

"Você pode ter de volta **_depois_** da reunião."

Balancei a cabeça e saí rapidamente.

Eu sacudi o arrepio que corria pelas minhas costas antes de caminhar até o banheiro no meu escritório. Tendo a certeza de bloquear as duas portas.

Minha Bella estava sentada no balcão com as pernas cruzadas adoravelmente.

"Será que você fodidamente vai gozar comigo?" Bella rosnou.

Oh yeah, direto para o meu pau.

"Sim." Eu respondi honestamente, fechando a distância entre nós.

Mas ela pulou fora do balcão. Ela fez sinal para eu sentar no vaso sanitário.

Ela subiu no meu colo e chocou-se contra os meus lábios. Eu gemi enquanto minha mão procurava imediatamente a bunda dela. Eu tentei tirar o casaco dela com a outra mão e ela me ajudou a arrancá-lo. Ela tirou o meu casaco e foi para minha camisa.

Ela endureceu um pouco antes de continuar. Os lábios dela se afastaram de mim para respirar enquanto eu deixei os meus contra o pescoço dela.

"Pare de pressionar o maldito botão." Ela sussurrou antes de beijar meus lábios novamente. Suas mãos teceram em meu cabelo antes de puxar rígido.

"Não sou eu."

Ela se acalmou novamente.

"Pare com isso, Edward." Ela resmungou.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada mais além de agarrar sua bunda fantástica." Eu retruquei.

Ela se acalmou novamente.

Que porra é essa?

**POV Carlisle**

Ah, ser jovem. Quem era eu mais jovem: Ah, ter uma vida sexual saudável. Eu não estava brincando quando eu disse a Edward que Esme tinha um par ou dois de calcinha vibratória com controle remoto. Na verdade, nós as usávamos ao longo do tempo. A última vez durante o jantar com todos eles poucos dias depois de Bella entrar em nossas vidas. Esme estava uma bagunça pelo tempo que levamos para chegar em casa. Essa foi uma noite incrível, estávamos tão contentes que decidimos pular a sobremesa. Bem, pelo menos, a sobremesa no restaurante.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com o pensamento e caminhei até onde eu estava sentado, colocando o controle remoto com as minhas coisas. E fui misturar-me com alguns dos nossos clientes.

Alguns minutos se passaram e estava me perguntando onde Emmett estava. Eu olhei e ele estava sentado onde eu estava sentado antes. Jogando com o controle remoto.

Oh, não.

Ele estava pressionando-o.

Uma vez.

Duas vezes.

Três vezes.

Estremeci. Isso vai ser complicado.

"Emmett, solte o controle remoto." Eu disse enquanto sussurrava à distância.

Emmett me olhou curioso e confuso, com o dedo no botão.

"O quê?"

**EPOV**

Segurei os quadris Bella olhando para ela.

"Edward, onde está o controle remoto?" Bella ofegou acalmando-se novamente.

Que porra é essa?

"Umm... Carlisle tirou isso de mim." Eu disse timidamente.

Bella arregalou os olhos e seu queixo fechou estalando. "Você está me dizendo que Carlisle está pressionando o botão exatamente agora?" Ela sussurrou por entre os dentes cerrados.

"Eu tenho certeza que é um acidente." Eu tentei. "Desculpe."

Ela revirou os olhos e desceu do meu colo e puxou a calcinha para baixo.

"Agora, onde estávamos?" Bella perguntou subindo de volta no meu colo.

Eu gemi colocando minhas mãos firmemente em sua bunda novamente. "Você ainda tem uma roupa extra no meu armário?" Eu perguntei.

Bella acenou com a cabeça sorrindo.

Eu rasguei o top de seda azul.

"Ganancioso." Ela disse sorrindo e respirando superficialmente. Pequena convencida de merda.

"Não, fodidamente excitado." Eu disse, tendo um de seus mamilos cobertos de pano na minha boca. Bella gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás. Ela puxou minha camisa para fora da minha calça e rasgou-a antes de passar as unhas ao longo do meu peito, fazendo-me assobiar de prazer.

Eu empurrei os quadris dela levemente e rapidamente desfiz meu cinto me liberando da calça e cueca enquanto Bella rodava com a língua em volta do meu mamilo. Eu gemi e agarrei seus quadris e ergui sua saia em torno deles. Eu guiei meu pau latejante e empurrei para cima para encontrá-la batendo ruidosamente.

Nós dois gemíamos e trabalhávamos num ritmo frenético apenas tentando encontrar uma libertação rápida. Abri o fecho da frente do seu sutiã de tecido completamente verde-esmeralda. Eu resmunguei quando ela começou a saltar mais e mais rápido em cima de mim. Eu rodei minha língua ao redor do seu mamilo direito mordiscando no pico ereto. Ela sussurrou o meu nome como um cântico enquanto suas mãos puxaram meu cabelo, empurrando o meu rosto mais forte contra o peito dela.

Ela rebolou antes de bater em cima de mim, eu mordia seu peito para abafar o gemido gutural que retumbava no meu peito.

Bella gritou enquanto seu orgasmo ordenhava e apertava em torno de mim. Eu gemi e segurei seus quadris para cima e empurrei mais algumas vezes antes que eu me permitisse deixar ir com o seu nome em meus lábios.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, estávamos andando de volta para a sala de conferências com grandes sorrisos de "boa foda" em ambos os rostos. Eu puxei a cadeira de Bella quando ela tomou seu lugar. Eu levei meu assento e olhei para o meu pai enquanto o resto do grupo começou a tomar seus lugares.

Carlisle olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de remorso e, em seguida, ele apontou o dedo para Emmett. Bella ofegou ao meu lado e eu olhei para vê-la corar e esconder o rosto nas mãos. Voltei a olhar para Emmett. Ele ergueu as mãos e os ombros com um olhar de confusão. Ele articulou "o quê?". Eu só balancei a cabeça.

Bella riu ao meu lado.

Bem, isso foi inesquecível e, agora, desajeitado quando Carlisle piscou para mim. Eww...

**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS... DIA DO CONCERTO**

Ninguém havia notado o anel, agora em uma longa corrente em torno do pescoço de Bella. Ela disse que o queria o mais próximo possível dela.

Fiquei extremamente feliz com isso.

"O que quer dizer que você vai estar atrasado, Chad?" Bella gritou em seu telefone celular enquanto ela movia-se ao longo do quarto procurando algo para vestir.

"Dane-se. Você não vai ter tempo para ensaiar." Bella disse, então suspirou quando alguém do outro lado disse qualquer coisa. "Tudo bem, você ainda está usando essas três músicas?"

Houve uma batida na porta e eu fui rapidamente atender. Era a dádiva da Alice em forma de roupa. Jasper estava rindo atrás dela.

"Oh, graças a Deus, ela está enlouquecendo lá dentro."

"Quanto você me ama?" Ela perguntou-me esbarrando em mim com Jasper balançando a cabeça pra mim.

"Bem, se você tem uma roupa decente que não vai ter milhares de olhos de idiotas do caralho na minha namorada, então eu te amo muito, querida irmã. Mas se é uma roupa que eu de imediato vou querer levá-la embora no carro, então..."

"Calado." Ela cortou-me antes de furar a língua dela.

Alice caminhou para o quarto de Bella comigo no reboque. Jasper foi para a cozinha para pegar uma bebida.

Bella estava andando e atirando coisas à esquerda e à direita ao tentar encontrar algo apropriado em nada além de um sutiã e shorts de menino. Alice limpou sua garganta e Bella se virou e arregalou os olhos, em seguida, ela colocou os braços ao redor da minha irmã.

"Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada!" Bella exclamou.

Alice revirou os olhos e colocou a aparelhagem para Bella. Havia uma camiseta legítima-customizada de Seattle Seahawks e jeans skinny equipado com um par de botas. Bella sorriu e enxotou-nos para se trocar.

Levei Alice de volta para a sala e conversamos em voz baixa. Eu queria ter certeza da minha surpresa, se estava pronta e não havia problemas.

"Tudo está pronto e definido. Vai acontecer após One Republic, uma vez que também estarão usando o piano." Alice sorriu feliz. Jasper olhou para nós em confusão. Alice não deve ter dito a ele.

"Obrigado." Eu disse agradecido.

"Eu notei o colar que Bella estava usando." Alice disse com cautela. Eu enrijeci.

"Eu não vou contar a ninguém se é isso que você quer."

"É complicado, Alice."

"Eu sei que é. Ela disse sim?" Alice perguntou com os olhos cheios de um olhar triste.

"Ela disse que ela iria dizer sim _quando_ eu perguntasse."

"Huh?"

Eu continuei a dizer o que aconteceu e como o meu plano de perguntar a ela foi frustrado por uma médium que eu conhecia e amava. Eu também lhe disse que Bella não queria que eu perguntasse ainda porque tínhamos que conversar primeiro.

Alice suspirou. "Eu sei que ela vai trabalhar isso fora, mas lembre-se, Edward, ela te ama."

"Eu não vou esquecer."

Alice balançou a cabeça e colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura, descansando a cabeça no meu peito.

"Ela é boa para você. Ela fez nada mais do que te amar e trazer o melhor em você."

"Ela fez, não é?"

Ela assentiu. Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

"Ok, muito das coisas sentimentais." Ela sussurrou enxugando uma lágrima de seu rosto. "Aqui está a sua camiseta e um par de jeans." Ela me entregou uma sacola.

Troquei-me rapidamente enquanto Alice foi ajudar Bella a ficar pronta.

"Pronto?" Bella perguntou no alto do corredor do nosso quarto.

"Sim." Ela abriu a porta completamente quando eu colocava um par de sapatos. Eu rosnei, ela parecia quente. Seus cabelos que pareciam sérios agora há pouco pareciam mais sensuais e as roupas dela eram tão apertadas que havia pouco deixado para a imaginação.

Alice Maldita.

Fizemos isso numa tarde de ensaio. Mas nós fizemos isso.

Durante o ensaio, foi tudo ótimo.

Eu não podia acreditar que as pessoas estavam aqui.

Rob Thomas e sua esposa já estavam aqui.

Bruce-foda-Willis, fodidamente abraçou Bella um longo tempo a mais.

Os membros do One-Republic todos cumprimentaram Bella com beijos e abraços.

Merda, que merda, quem era a minha menina?

Rascal Flatts foram ensaiar, tocando "Bob That Head".

Keith Urban e Nicole Kidman também cumprimentaram Bella como velhos amigos. Bella explicou que eles trabalharam juntos no ano passado em um projeto que Nicole patrocinou e eram amigos desde então.

Brad Paisley e sua adorável esposa, Kimberly, foram os próximos a nos cumprimentar, o seu fofo garotinho sobre os ombros de Brad.

Ne-Yo e oh não... lá vem o guincho.

"Donnie!" Bella gritou pulando em seus braços. O filho da puta a pegou facilmente.

Alice gritou ao meu lado, pulando para cima e para baixo ao lado de Jasper.

"Vocês vieram!" Bella saltou para os braços dos outros membros do grupo. Revirei os olhos.

Este vai ser um dia comprido pra caralho.

Minha família e eu estávamos sentados na primeira fila. Eles só permitiram cerca de 500 torcedores para se sentar na lateral do palco enquanto o restante estava na arquibancada. Bella tinha oferecido para nós usarmos o reservado de cima com o prefeito, que concordou, mas eu queria estar perto para a minha surpresa. Bem, isso... e eu queria ter certeza de que eu poderia vê-la de perto.

Bella entrou no palco parecendo um pouco nervosa. Ela entrou na frente e piscou quando tocou seu colar que estava debaixo da roupa, fazendo com que o meu sorriso se alargasse.

Bella sorriu e olhou para uma câmera que estava na frente dela. O estádio estava cheio de gritos e flashes. Ela acenou e pareceu mais confortável.

"Olá a todos. Sabem que horas são?"

A multidão irrompeu.

"Antes de irmos para o show, eu queria agradecer a todos pela sua contribuição para fazer Seattle um lugar melhor para todos, incluindo os menos afortunados."

A multidão gritava.

"Graças a todos vocês e às doações de alguns dos grandes artistas aqui, nós atingimos o nosso objetivo e superamos isso."

A audiência trovejou.

"Nós estaremos quebrando a terra em março para não apenas um abrigo, mas dois!"

A platéia enlouqueceu.

"Não só conseguimos levantar dinheiro suficiente para os projetos, mas nós levantamos o suficiente para manter os dois edifícios, pelo menos por alguns anos e começar alguns projetos novos para a New Beginnings* e Sidewalk Angels**." Bella sorriu e acenou novamente.

* _New Beginnings: fundação que dá apoio as crianças que tem alergia alimentar, no caso o glúten, oferecendo proteínas e complementos alimentares._

_** Sidewalk Angels – veja no capítulo 21._

"Agora dêem uma salva de palmas! Vocês merecem!" Bella gritou batendo palmas e gritando.

"Agora, sem mais delongas, o fundador da Sidewalk Angels, Rob Thomas!" Bella gritou em seu microfone e saiu do palco e correu em minha direção.

Assim que Rob subiu ao palco e se sentou em um banquinho, ela colocou os braços em volta de mim. "Como é que eu fui?"

"Fantástica, amor." Sorri retornando seu abraço.

Ouvimos como Rob falou um pouco sobre sua fundação e agradeceu a Bella por ter levantado isso, inclusive ele. Ele cantou "Little Wonders", Bella e eu balançávamos com a música, ela de costas para o meu peito. Apertei meus braços em sua cintura deixando as palavras fluírem através de mim.

"...Nessas reviravoltas do destino, O tempo passa, mas estas pequenas horas, Essas pequenas horas ainda permanecem."

Rapidamente Bella virou em meus braços, me encarou e beijou meus lábios e caminhou de volta até o palco. Ela puxou um banquinho e esperou até que a música terminasse antes de colocá-lo ao lado de Rob. Ela tinha um microfone sem fio na mão.

Rob começou a dedilhar em sua guitarra e começou a canção. Ambos fizeram maravilhosamente bem e Bella parecia tão despreocupada no palco.

Eles terminaram a canção com uma estrondosa resposta da platéia. Bella apresentou o artista seguinte, Rhianna.

Bella conseguiu juntar-se a mim um pouco mais já que algumas das estrelas de cinema estavam introduzindo alguns dos outros artistas. Kelsey Grammer introduziu Brad Paisley, que cantou duas músicas antes da introdução de Keith Urban.

Eles fizeram a sua colaboração "Iniciar a Banda" e a platéia foi à loucura. Keith terminou outras duas canções populares como "Good Morning Beautiful", que lembrou o quanto eu adorava acordar com Bella nos meus braços todas as manhãs.

A esposa de Keith, Nicole, apresentou One Republic. Eu estava um pouco nervoso. Eu nunca toquei para um grande público. Mas isso não era o que realmente estava me incomodando. Era se ela não gostasse que eu compusesse a canção de ninar para ela.

Quando o grupo acabou 'Come Home', Alice me cutucou. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Amor, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro. Eu estarei de volta." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela se virou e bicou meus lábios e sorriu. Saí rapidamente e circulei ao redor de onde o produtor e Kimberly Williams estavam esperando por mim.

"OK, Edward, vou apresentá-lo. Você quer falar também?" Kimberly perguntou.

"Sim, um pouco."

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, levando um microfone do produtor, que se virou para falar comigo.

"Depois que você terminar de falar, certifique-se de ligar a chave do microfone ou então vamos começar a avaliação." Ele me avisou. Concordei e esperei nos bastidores até as últimas notas tocadas.

Kimberly me desejou sorte, saiu e me apresentou. Respirei fundo e saí para o palco, onde o piano de cauda foi colocado. Kimberly me entregou o microfone e deu um beijinho na minha bochecha antes que ela saísse do palco. Sentei-me ao piano e relancei um olhar para Bella.

Ela estava com o dedo na boca dela, mordendo a unha nervosamente. Alice a empurrou para frente e Bella começou a caminhar lentamente para o palco.

"Eu vou tocar uma peça que compus, que foi inspirada pela fundadora da New Beginnings, Bella Swan."

Bella parou ao meu lado e eu dei um tapinha no banco e ela sentou-se lentamente.

"Isso é certo, caras, ela é levada." Eu disse rapidamente ganhando um tapa lúdico no meu braço. Eu desliguei o microfone e coloquei do meu lado no banco.

Eu beijei Bella suavemente nos lábios antes de virar a minha atenção para o piano. Eu comecei a tocar a peça, que iniciava intensamente tipo como o nosso relacionamento começou. Então ela começou a fluir em uma parte mais sensual antes de se tornar cheia de tristeza, apenas um sussurro. A tristeza de quando estávamos separados antes de voltar para uma parte mais sensual e mais brilhante que termina onde atualmente sentíamos que estávamos, felizes.

As últimas notas desapareceram antes do rugido de aplausos que veio da platéia. Eu me virei para Bella, pegando sua mão e beijando-a. Eu vi como seu sorriso se alargou e ela enxugou os olhos.

Eu tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e descansei minha testa na dela. Nós dois sussurramos nosso amor um ao outro antes que eu lhe desse um beijo casto.

"Não é tudo maravilhoso?" Alice disse com um microfone.

Bella e eu nos levantamos do banco quando um grupo de trabalhadores moveu o piano de lado para dar espaço para os artistas que viriam.

"Agora vamos ouvir o Ne-Yo e The New Kids on the Block em um espetáculo, único!" Alice gritou através do microfone.

Bella, Alice e eu assistimos do lado do palco. Bella e Alice dançaram a música com gritos de alegria. Ambas estavam cantando e dançando. Revirei os olhos.

New Kids Estúpido.

Depois de outra canção do NKOTB, Bella começou a ficar preocupada. Houve algumas apresentações a mais, mas ela parecia estar à espera de alguém que não se apresentou.

"Quem deveria vir depois deles?"

"Bem, é suposto ser Nickelback, mas eles estavam tendo problemas com seus vôos." Bella disse esticando o pescoço olhando para trás no momento em que tínhamos uma grande área para que todos se misturassem.

"Depois deles?"

"Após a sua última canção, todos deveriam subir ao palco e fazer música de Rob 'Street Corner Symphony' juntos."

Eu assenti.

"Eu tenho certeza que eles vão ficar bem, eles ainda têm cerca de 12 minutos para chegarem aqui." Eu tentei tranqüilizá-la.

Bella acenou com a cabeça e fui falar com alguns produtores.

Ela sorriu e começou a bater palmas.

"Eles estão aqui!" Ela sorriu envolvendo os braços em volta de mim.

Bella cumprimentou o grupo e teve certeza que eles estavam prontos para executar. Eles disseram que estavam e se desculparam com ela.

Bella subiu ao palco agradecendo aos membros daquelas classes sem embaraço. Todos eles a beijaram e a abraçaram. Porra. Donnie e Jordan abraçaram-na um pouco demais e firme para o meu gosto.

Ela não me disse que os conhecia.

Por que ela não me contou?

_Ah sim, eu sou um filho da puta ciumento._

Minha visão nebulosa e vermelha estava limpando agora que eles foram para trás do palco e ela ficou na frente introduzindo Nickelback.

Depois de alguns números do grupo, o resto dos artistas começou a subir no palco quando Bella reintroduziu Rob Thomas e todos os outros.

Rob começou as primeiras linhas, em seguida, Keith e sua esposa cantaram um pouco, depois todo mundo se juntou em coro. Bella cantou seu pequeno coração para fora, batendo palmas e balançando a música no meio, infelizmente, ao lado de Jordan e Donnie. Porra.

Não ajuda que Bella realmente parecia que estava gostando de estar ali.

Ok, visão vermelha nebulosa estava se fechando para trás.

Foda-se.

_Ele simplesmente tocou em sua bunda?_

Sobrecarga Névoa-Vermelha.

Respirações profundas e calmantes. Ela não aturaria qualquer um dos seus avanços.

_Oh bem, agora um "acidental" roçar contra o peito._

Por último, a canção terminou e todo o grupo uniu as mãos, inclinaram-se e acenaram. Era realmente doce quando eles vieram juntos para esta causa, as suas próprias causas e para Bella.

Após algumas respirações a mais, me senti melhor. Ajudou que Bella veio correndo de volta para mim e colocou os braços e as pernas ao meu redor.

Ela me beijou apaixonadamente.

Os membros de um determinado grupo passaram por nós e tudo que eu conseguia pensar é que era fodidamente certo ela estar comigo.

Senti-me imediatamente melhor.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, após o show, todos foram de montes para O Palisade para se misturar enquanto esperavam para jantar. Os proprietários do restaurante fecharam apenas para acomodar a festa.

Alice estava fora de si envolvendo o braço em torno de Joe McIntyre. Jasper apenas revirou os olhos e passou a fluir. Porra, como ele podia ser tão calmo?

_Ah sim, eles estão fodidamente casados._

Bella decidiu ficar um pouco bêbada, eu não. Não porque eu não estava gostando de mim, porque eu estava. Era apenas mais fácil de manter um olho em Bella quando eu não estava sob a influência.

Quase cinco horas depois e eu finalmente consegui arrastá-la e levá-la para casa de táxi.

Derek riu do estado de Bella. Assim como eu.

Sua pele parecia ter um brilho rosado. Adequado a ela.

Eu ri quando ela tentou remover o casaco no elevador de seu apartamento.

"Edward, meu zíper não zíper." Ela gritou.

"Isso é porque sua jaqueta tem botões, amor." Eu ofeguei entre meus ataques de riso.

"Oh, faz sentido." Ela sussurrou antes de começar a desabotoar sua jaqueta. Depois que ela fez isso, ela começou com o botão de seu jeans.

"Bella, amor, o que você está fazendo?"

"Essas calças estúpidas são muito apertadas." Ela reclamou pisando completamente fora delas e de suas botas. Eu gemi percebendo que ela estava no comando.

Agarrei-a rapidamente e protegi-a da câmera.

Revirei os olhos e peguei suas roupas. "Edward." Ela ronronou no meu ouvido. Eu assobiei quando ela mordeu minha orelha.

O elevador finalmente tiniu* na nossa chegada, eu estava muito agradecido que ele nunca parou em qualquer lugar. Eram três da manhã.

*_N.T.: Sabe aquele "pim", que todo elevador dá quando chega no andar._

Abri a porta tentando ignorar a minha namorada bêbada meio nua. Uma vez dentro, Bella arrancou sua camisa e caminhou para o quarto.

"Edward, eu acho que é hora de pôr a nossa cadeira em uso esta noite."

Foda-se, uma frase que foi direto ao meu pau.

Eu realmente não quero tirar vantagem dela enquanto ela estava bêbada.

Então ela começou a dançar e girar no corredor, dançando a sua própria música.

Foda-se.

**CERCA DE UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**

Bella e eu estávamos hospedando o jantar de Ação de Graças em nosso apartamento. Espere, 'nosso apartamento?' Bem, eu havia passado um total de 3 horas no meu nas últimas semanas. Era isso.

Então, Bella pediu-me para que me mudasse.

Eu disse que sim.

Meu contrato terminava em fevereiro.

Esperemos que, até então, nós pudéssemos tornar nosso noivado oficial.

Por enquanto, ela limpou três gavetas e um terço de seu armário. Eu não poderia pedir mais.

O irmão de Bella, Jordan foi visitar a família de Julie na Ação de Graças.

Sua recuperação estava indo bem. Como assim, ele se recusou a nos dizer, mas você pode dizer que ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo sempre que era chamado.

Jacob e Nessie foram passar as férias em La Push com Billy.

Então era só a minha família e Bella. Em outras palavras, a minha família.

Estávamos finalmente completos.

Estávamos todos felizes e louvando a comida de Bella e as habilidades da minha mãe de cozinhar.

"Ei, Edward, qual é a melhor refeição que Bella faz?" Emmett perguntou do outro lado da mesa enquanto ele tirava com a concha gotas de molho em seu purê de batatas.

Sem pensar, respondi. "Bella Taco*_._"

_*N.T.: Creio que a autora queria fazer um trocadilho com o nome da Bella, com a cadeia de lanchonetes dos EUA, Taco Bell. Mas a semelhança não para no nome. A rede de lanchonetes Taco Bell, é especializada em comida rápida e apimentada, característica da comida mexicana, em que são especializados. Então, o melhor prato que a Bella faz é ela mesma, sendo "comida" forte, rápida e em qualquer lugar... rsrsrrsrs. O Edward tem uma mentalidade..._

Jasper riu e me deu um soco, Bella e Alice olharam-me enojadas. Rosalie estava tentando não rir e Emmett parecia que estava chocado.

Minha mãe, por outro lado, parecia distraída, assim como Carlisle. Meus olhos pousaram no seu punho fechado.

Eca...

Bella saiu naquela noite para ir às compras com Alice e Rosalie para a Sexta-feira Black. Ela voltou com Rick, Derek, Adam e eu acho que um vizinho do andar de baixo transportando todas as sacolas. Ela parecia exausta quando sentou no sofá.

"Você está bem, amor?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Acho que gastei o dinheiro do meu livro hoje."

Eu ri, isso pareceu com Alice.

Beijei-a. "Você," beijei-a, "você tem certeza," beijei-a, "que tem que ir?" beijei-a.

"Você sabe que eu tenho, Edward. Eu só vou ficar fora por 52 horas." Ela me assegurou.

"Nós não nos separamos por tanto tempo."

"Eu não reclamei quando você teve que voar para Los Angeles para o Projeto Berkman."

"Mas eu só fui por 14 horas e foi uma tortura. Eu ainda não sei por que você apenas não foi comigo."

"Porque eu estava treinando minha substituta e estava preparando meu escritório."

Eu rolei meus olhos e meus braços em torno dela. Ela se recusou a deixar-me levá-la ao aeroporto, teimosa como uma mula esta mulher.

Eu bati na sua bunda e apertei com força na esperança de convencê-la a ficar.

"Edward." Ela gemeu. Ela bufou, senti a sua determinação em ruínas.

"Tudo bem, apenas venha comigo para o aeroporto, então."

"Sexo público." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Se você insistir. Mas eu estou em cima."

"Você sempre tem que estar no controle?"

"Sim."

Oh, bem, me chame de escravo, porra. O escravo sexual do caralho que amava a sua mestra.

Eu dei um beijo de adeus no seu portão e tentei ajudá-la a arrumar o seu cabelo. Talvez eu possa ter feito um poço de confusão no banheiro. Culpa dela mesmo. Ela deveria saber melhor que isso, eu sempre a levava para baixo.

Eu vi quando ela passou pelo segurança. Por alguma razão, senti uma sensação de perda.

_Isso é ridículo, ela vai voltar pra mim._

Eu andei desoladamente pelo apartamento, completamente enfadado. Bella, supõe-se, estava em um avião para casa agora, mas será por pelo menos mais 4 horas até que ela volte para casa. Eu sinto terrivelmente a falta dela.

Sexo por telefone não era o mesmo.

Nem mesmo sexo pela web cam era.

Mas ainda fodidamente quente.

Eu estava sentado em seu escritório, em nosso apartamento, passando por cima de um projeto em que eu precisava trabalhar. Mas eu não conseguia me concentrar. Eu fui até a coleção de música de Bella e peguei um CD de Debussy.

Abri seu leitor de CD e coloquei o CD dentro, apertei play, mas a tela do tocador disse que era incapaz de ler. Tirei o CD para fora e olhei para ele. Parecia sem riscos.

Estranho.

Eu coloquei o CD no meu laptop. Eu esperei até que os arquivos do CD surgissem. Era um CD de dados. Não admira que não lesse. Havia um 'Diário de Bordo Compactado', uma pasta chamada 'Scans e Notícias Recortes', e uma pasta que dizia "Arquivo do Caso n.º 10 Edward Cullen."

Que porra é essa?

Eu dei um cliquei no meu nome.

Havia várias páginas de documentos do Word e scans da maioria dos meus dados pessoais e da minha história.

Que porra é essa?

Será que ela tem me investigado?

A página ficou maior do que o resto.

**_Assunto 10: Anthony Edward Cullen , Mais conhecido como O Mulherengo_**

**_Clientes: Alice e Jasper Whitlock, Emmett e Rosalie McCarty_**

**_Revisado: Carlisle e Esme Cullen agora envolvidos._**

**_Indicado por: Jacob Black_**

**_Revisão: Caso encerrado / 14 de setembro de 2009_**

O. Que. É. Essa. PORRA!

Fechei os documentos e abri o chamado "Scans e Recortes de jornais e revistas."

Havia centenas de fotos minha com outras mulheres, scans de algumas das notícias que me agraciavam de tempos em tempos nos jornais locais. Havia ainda várias fotos de quando eu fui nomeado o Solteiro do Ano em 2007.

Com cada clique do mouse, minha respiração era difícil e minha visão mudou.

Eu fechei a pasta e abri 'Diário de Bordo'.

Todos os vídeos.

Eu cliquei no primeiro vídeo datado do dia anterior de eu conhecer Bella.

Bella estava sentada na frente do seu computador ajustando a câmera.

"Caso N° 10: Edward Cullen. O homem é conhecido por todas as socialites de Seattle como um mulherengo. Através de pesquisas descobri que a maioria das mulheres que ele conquistou não eram lamentáveis, todas elas sabiam no que estavam se metendo quando ele as levou para casa."

"Jasper Whitlock pode se tornar um problema. Ele não me reconheceu, eu sou grata. Aquele burro não mudou nem um pouco. Eu o tenho."

"Emmett McCarty, um nome do meu passado, muito ruim, o rosto e personalidade não combinam."

Ela começou a passear no quarto.

"Edward Cullen, o homem é Adônis em forma humana. Simplesmente perfeito. Pena que a sua atitude deixa muito a desejar. Ele sabe como todo mundo o percebe e ele usa a sua vantagem. Após mais pesquisas, eu encontrei um site onde todas as mulheres que foram conquistadas por ele podem trocar histórias. A composição é 323 membros fortes e crescentes."

Eu balancei minha cabeça e parei o vídeo. Eu não preciso ouvir o que ela pensava sobre mim.

Eu cliquei no próximo vídeo datado do dia que eu conheci.

Ela estava vestindo um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã sexy com o seu roupão aberto. Seus cabelos estavam amontoados em cima de sua cabeça.

"Hoje foi meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Uma coisa eu posso dizer com certeza sobre Edward Cullen, fotos não fazem justiça ao homem. Eu não acho que há um meio que seria capaz de capturar a essência de sua perfeição. A estratégia fruto proibido parecia funcionar. Notei sua atração instantânea para mim. Quando Emmett ajudou-me com o nosso pequeno 'acidente' de descaso do empregado, foi difícil para ele esconder isso." Bella sorriu e pareceu sacudir a cabeça. "Ele mostrou alguma preocupação. Parecia genuíno. Daquilo que eu posso dizer, ele só tem um contra. O nariz dele se contrai. Mas eu tenho que testá-lo para ver quando ele mente."

"Nota: James pode ser um problema com a maneira como ele se aproximou de mim. Se ele parecer inofensivo da próxima vez, eu posso ser capaz de usá-lo para fazer ciúmes em Edward."

Bella começou a esticar-se e parecia perdida em pensamentos. "A ajuda de Alice e Rosalie funcionou perfeitamente. Ele não conseguia sequer manter-se perto." Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. "Ele mostrou alguma preocupação quando eu estava vulnerável à temperatura do seu gabinete. Não sei se eu deveria estar agradecida ou aborrecida que ele olhou. Não, eu sou grata. Tenho certeza que o porco de um cliente notou. O tempo todo ele estava tentando me convidar para sair, ele ficou olhando para os meus peitos."

"Ele teve a coragem de me dizer para não sair com clientes ou empregador. Babaca. Talvez ele devesse seguir o seu próprio conselho de merda. A ousadia dele. Na verdade, senti como se ele estivesse me chamando de vagabunda. Se ele soubesse. Eu tive que sair de lá. Eu estava tão perto de apenas deixar o caso ali mesmo. Mas eu não sou de desistir tão facilmente."

Eu já tinha visto o suficiente. Cerrei os punhos e pulei da cadeira que eu estava sentado, eu urrei e joguei o meu computador e tudo fora da mesa enquanto eu os atirava para o lado. Meu peito doía.

Era tudo uma piada do caralho. Era tudo fodidamente falso. No chão estava uma foto de Bella e eu na Ação de Graças. Seu sorriso era tão bonito, ela parecia feliz, mas o que ela pretendia fazer. O vidro da foto emoldurada ruiu quando ele bateu na parede à minha frente.

A memória da nossa viagem para o litoral veio à minha cabeça. _Confie em mim , eu sou uma boa atriz"._

**BPOV**

Eu estava finalmente em casa. Deus, eu não poderia esperar até que eu estivesse em seus braços novamente. Eu praticamente corri pelo corredor até a porta do nosso apartamento. _Nosso_ apartamento. Eu amei o som disso.

Eu senti saudades dele terrivelmente.

Abri a porta, percebendo que era depois das duas da manhã. Eu esperava que ele não tivesse adormecido. Abri a porta e coloquei a minha mala ao lado da porta da frente.

Estava escuro.

Danado. Ele deve ter adormecido.

Senti um impulso elétrico no ar. Algo que eu só sentia quando ele estava perto de mim.

Notei sua figura sentada no sofá da sala, sentado no escuro. Tranquei a porta rapidamente e acendi as luzes.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei para o caso de que ele estivesse dormindo. Eu não queria acordá-lo. Ele disse que não conseguia dormir enquanto eu tinha ido embora.

A parte de trás dele não estava descansando no sofá, assim ele parecia acordado. Eu observei o movimento. O braço dele subiu e ele tomou uma bebida de uma garrafa de vodka.

Que diabos?

"Edward?" Fui até ele, que estava olhando fixamente para a parede à sua frente. Seu rosto ainda tinha a barba por fazer e seus olhos pareciam vermelhos e injetados. Notei que uma de suas mãos parecia inchada.

Minha respiração engatou.

Que diabos aconteceu?

Eu disse o nome dele novamente, mas ele só tomou outro gole da garrafa.

Eu não ousava me aproximar, algo em seus olhos me disse que eu não deveria.

Caminhei lentamente em direção ao corredor para que eu pudesse fazer uma ligação para Alice. Talvez ela pudesse me dizer o que estava acontecendo. Passei no meu escritório e estava completamente destruído. Minha reação imediata era que alguém tentara arrombar.

Edward lutou contra eles. Eu fui até ele imediatamente. Eu precisava ter certeza que ele estava ok.

"Edward, querido." Nada. Eu ajoelhei na frente dele. Eu chamei o seu nome novamente. Nada.

Oh Deus, o que diabos aconteceu?

Voltei para meu escritório e eu notei que seu laptop estava no chão, na tela aparecia eu.

Oh Deus, não gosto disso.

Eu rapidamente fechei a porta e estava prestes a andar para trás para encará-lo.

Ele já estava no corredor.

Ele me empurrou contra a parede.

"Bem vinda, amor." Ele sussurrou, seus dedos segurando os meus ombros fortemente.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei, olhando em seus olhos.

Meu Edward não estava lá.

Foi substituído por outra pessoa.

Era alguém zangado.

"Senti sua falta." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Uma de suas mãos circulou minha garganta, o outro punho a minha camisa. Eu sufoquei um soluço.

Fui para o meu lugar feliz.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **Eu particularmente gosto de lembrar desse capitulo como o "capítulo da calcinha vibratória" (adoro aquelas partes), pra não lembrar do final e do que vai acontecer a seguir. OMG_

_

* * *

_

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Ugh... Esse capítulo teve tudo não? Teve muito hentai, teve romance e amor, tivemos descobertas por parte de alguns personagens, tivemos brutalidades e principalmente dor, muita dor._

_Esse capítulo foi TENSO, mas imaginem como será o próximo, imaginaram?_

_Agora é esperar até a próxima terça._

_Gostaram desse capítulo? Merecemos Reviews?_

_Não esqueçam de votar na fic Entre Irmãos e em 30 Dias com Bella. O site tá no perfil._

_Ai, ai, amo aqueles gêmeos, amo esse Edward meio perdido._

_Amo esse Edward mulherengo._

_Ahh, quase ia me esquecendo. Domingo é niver da Ju *-*, então estamos pedindo a colaboração de todos pra que deixem rewiviews em Mr. Horrible, estamos com a meta de 1000. Dêem um help. __Olha o link: http:/ www. fanfiction . net /s /6063259 /1 / MR_HORRIBLE_by_algonquinrt_Portuguese_Translation _

_(retirem os espaços)_

Beijos, deixem reviews,

**Mônica.**


	23. O Baile de Gala

**Capítulo 23 - ****O Baile de Gala**

_Tradutora: Bruna Almeida_

_Meu Edward não estava lá._

_Foi substituído por outra pessoa._

_Era alguém zangado._

"_Senti sua falta", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Uma de suas mãos circulou minha garganta, o outro punho a minha camisa. Eu sufoquei um soluço._

_Fui para o meu lugar feliz._

**EPOV**

Bom Deus, por que minha cabeça estava martelando? Eu gemi e procurei por Bella, mas o lado dela da cama estava vazio e frio. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de porcaria nenhuma.

Eu fui vê-la antes de desmaiar de bêbado?

Espera, porque eu estava bebendo?

Eu deitei na cama tentando clarear tudo em minha cabeça, correndo minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo bruscamente.

Minha mão direita latejava. Eu a segurei na minha frente e memórias do que eu tinha descoberto na noite passada vieram como uma bala correndo para mim como uma bola de destruição.

Eu tenho sido enganado, traído e fodasticamente humilhado.

Tudo pra quê? Eu não tinha idéia.

Só havia um jeito de descobrir, através do qual eu ainda não estava pronto para encará-la.

Eu queria magoá-la como ela tinha me magoado.

Era minha vez de agir, minha vez de fingir.

Toda vez que ela disse que me amava, era cuidadosamente parte do plano.

Toda vez que ela sussurrava que eu era o único que ela amava, era uma mentira.

Toda vez que ela beijava meus lábios, não era nada mais que um show.

Era apenas outra cena de merda.

A puta merecia a porra de um Oscar.

Eu me levantei da cama e achei um copo de água e dois Motrin*. Quanta merda de consideração.

*_Motrin: É um analgésico._

_Ela sempre cuidou de você. _Ela provavelmente seria paga a mais pelo esforço extra.

Imagino se eu disse algo quando ela voltou. Eu empurrei o lençol e notei que estava nu. Ok. Minha mente ainda estava em branco.

Eu sabia que eu não tinha limpado a merda que eu tinha feito no escritório dela. O escritório _dela._

Não era mais nosso escritório. Aquela merda nunca foi.

Qual foi a merda do propósito deles a contratarem?

Para quebrar a porra do meu coração me forçando a ser uma pessoa melhor?

Bom, muito bem feito; ela conseguiu.

Mas agora o quê?

Depois que ela me contasse, que porra eles pensaram que aconteceria? Que eu pularia em direção a porra do pôr do sol e continuaria sendo uma pessoa melhor?

Será que meus atos imbecis realmente pediram por uma intervenção desse jeito?

"_Após uma longa pesquisa, eu encontrei um site de todas as mulheres que haviam sido conquistadas por ele para trocar histórias. Tinha 323 membros fortes e estava crescendo."_

Ok, então eu tinha um pequeno problema, mas isso era um pouco severo.

'_Filho, Lily Reese, sua ex-secretária está processando-o por assédio sexual.'_

Talvez ele não fosse tão pequeno.

Merda... Mas eu realmente a amava. _Porra, eu ainda amo._

Eu não podia pensar desse jeito. Todos eles me magoaram. Todos eles me enganaram. Não era como se meu jeito de mulherengo os afetasse de qualquer jeito.

Eu corri minha mão pelo meu cabelo, confuso pra caralho.

"_Eu te amo, Edward. Pra caramba."_

Todas as mentiras. A traição da minha família me machucou, mas não se compara a dor de saber que ela não me amava.

Ela não me amou como eu a amava.

Se eu estava machucado, ela também estaria. Eu podia ouvi-la na cozinha. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de torradas francesas.

Eu tomei meu Motrin e me preparei para o dia. Eu deveria me encontrar com meu pai, Emmett e Jasper em uma hora para uma rodada de golfe.

Eu deveria fingir para eles também? Por que diabos não?

Eles mereciam também a humilhação que eu estava planejando para Bella.

Esta noite.

Eu precisava mandar algumas mensagens antes da noite de Gala se eu quisesse que isso funcionasse.

Eu fui para o corredor, notando que a porta do escritório estava trancada, e fui para a cozinha. Ela estava vestida muito bem para ela estar apenas fazendo café da manhã. Geralmente ela vestia uma das minhas camisetas. Era minha vez de colocar um desempenho digno do Oscar.

Ela estava de costas para mim enquanto eu colocava meus braços em volta de sua cintura. Ela ficou rígida contra mim.

Sua respiração parou. Eu senti como se ela fosse correr de mim.

_Mas que porra é essa?_

"Bom dia, amor," Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela. Ela tremeu. "Desculpe por eu ter perdido a noite passada." Eu continuei. Ela soltou o ar que estava segurando.

"Eu não quis te acordar." Ela sussurrou sendo quase inaudível.

"Hmm..." Eu a beijei embaixo da orelha. "Que ruim; eu adoraria te dar umas boas vindas apropriada." Ela tremeu de novo e deu uma leve fungada.

Apesar da minha raiva em direção à ela, eu ainda sentia algo quando ela estava mal. "Bella,você esta bem?"

Ela assentiu e tirou os ovos da frigideira e os colocou em dois pratos.

Eu a soltei e comecei a sentar onde nós geralmente comíamos, o balcão de lanches na cozinha. Eu peguei dois copos para café e peguei alguns talheres.

"Seu vestido chegou quando você tinha ido embora." Eu disse colocando os guardanapos, suco e alguns outros itens enquanto ela terminava de colocar a comida no prato.

Ela não disse nada.

"É um vestido muito bonito, aquele tom de azul vai ficar ótimo em você. Como o corte também. Então terei uma desculpa para te ver de uma coisa sem alças..."

"Eu não vou usá-lo." Ela rapidamente me cortou.

_Huh?_ "Por que não?"

"Eu... uh... caí enquanto eu estava fora e machuquei meu ombro." Eu ri.

Ela deixou cair sua cabeça em suas mãos e soluçou.

"Amor, está tudo bem. Eu vou ter certeza que você use esse vestido em outro lugar." Eu tentei encorajá-la.

Ela soluçou novamente. Aquilo doeu, eu a machuquei. Eu não era um completo sem coração.

Eu tinha que continuar parecendo aplicado.

Nós comemos nosso café da manhã em silêncio. Havia uma óbvia tensão no ar.

"Desculpe sobre seu escritório. Eu meio que o perdi quando meu time perdeu." Ela assentiu e se recusou a olhar para mim.

"Olhe para mim, Bella." Eu disse firmemente, colocando um dedo embaixo de seu queixo fazendo-a olhar para mim.

Seus olhos estavam ocupados com algo que eu não conseguia decifrar.

Não, eu conseguia.

Era algo que eu não tinha visto antes em Bella. _Medo._

Eu não entendia o por quê. Eu disse algo a ela na noite passada?

Eu procurei em minha memória e não consegui pensar em nada, exceto a parte que eu tinha sussurrado que eu sentia falta dela.

"Você vai se atrasar." Ela disse antes de afastar seus olhos.

"Você está usando base?" Ela assentiu.

"Nunca use base. Sua pele é perfeita."

"Eu não consegui dormir muito enquanto eu estava fora. Eu precisei cobrir... as minhas... olheiras."

Eu assenti em entendimento. Aquilo era apenas outra cena.

Como ela perderia o sono com esse assunto.

_Seu puta idiota, ela perdeu o sono com o Daniel. Por que não perderia com você?_

Porque eu era uma merda de um assunto. Eu não disse nada mais para ela.

"É melhor eu ir." Eu me levantei e peguei meu prato e copo. Eu coloquei um beijo em seus lábios macios.

Eu quase perdi aquilo. Por que doeu beijá-la? Eu me afastei e vi que lágrimas corriam pela sua bochecha, ela não estava respirando. Eu afastei meus olhos. Eu não conseguia vê-la sofrendo. Se eu ficasse, minha decisão iria por água abaixo. Eu iria perdoá-la. Eu sussurrei um rápido tchau e corri para fora do apartamento.

Eu juro que a ouvi soltar um grito sufocado.

Mas eu estava certo que aquilo era apenas outra cena. Por que ela estava fingindo que ela não sabia que eu sabia? Ela podia facilmente continuar e terminar com isso agora.

Eu fingi durante todo o jogo de golfe. Eu ri e fiz piadas com a minha família. Como se fosse outro dia, mas não era.

Eu mal conseguia me segurar. Cheguei muito perto de socar meu pai. Ele continuou me provocando sobre as calcinhas de Bella. Não me ajudava ter Emmett me provocando também. Jasper notou meu desconforto, mas nunca falou nada. Ele sempre foi a porra de um perceptivo.

Eu fiz meu caminho para a joalheria e comprei um par de brincos de diamantes para minha Bella. Era o mínimo que ela merecia. Eu fui decentemente fodido e satisfeito durante todo o tempo. Eu talvez pudesse pagar ela por isso.

Então, de novo, eu tinha certeza que seus serviços devem custar para minha família seu peso em ouro. Deus, quem sabe o quanto ela cobrou por um oral?

_Merda, talvez eu deva pegar uma tornozeleira, também._

Bella me ligou e disse que meu tux* chegou; Alice estava indo ajudá-la se arrumar.

_***Tux**: Em inglês Tux provêm de **TUXEDO**, que nos Brasil nada mais é do que o famoso smoking. Foto: _http:/ www. .br/ blog/ wp-content/uploads/2009/09/smoking1. jpg _(retirem os espaços)_

Eram quase 5 horas; nós deveríamos nos apresentar em uma hora. Eu fiz meu caminho para o apartamento de Bella e coloquei seu carro fora da garagem e estacionei na frente do prédio.

Eu peguei o elevador para o andar dela. Eu mentalmente me preparei para um ataque violento de emoções que eu sofreria essa noite. Eu tinha que agüentar firme. Eu não podia deixá-los passar por cima de mim e ficar quieto.

_Você está arriscando machucá-la e arriscar tudo que ela já trabalhou._

Eu respirei fundo algumas vezes tentando ignorar o constante incômodo na parte de trás da minha mente me dizendo que o que eu iria fazer era errado. Eu olhei para cima e vi o meu reflexo no aço inoxidável da porta.

Quem era aquele homem que estava sendo refletido para mim?

Eu estava tão... Confuso. Eu tinha que ser... Forte.

Eu estava quase batendo na porta, quando pensei melhor. Tecnicamente, eu morava aqui. Eu entrei, a porta estava aberta. Deus, minha menina não tinha aprendido nada. Sacudi o pensamento da minha cabeça. Eu não precisava ir _lá*_ ou eu nunca mais iria embora.

*_N.B.: Bem, como eu demorei para captar o significado desse **lá**, achei melhor explicar. Esse **lá** do Edward não é um lugar, mas ele dizendo que não precisava lembra-se de que a Bella era a menina dele, ele acha que se pensar nela como dele por muito tempo ele não faria nada do que tinha planejado e que ele "nunca mais iria embora" da vida dela._

Eu andei até o corredor em direção ao quarto. Eu notei que a porta do escritório estava aberta. Tudo estava no seu devido lugar como se eu não tivesse acabado com ele.

Eu permaneci quieto tentado entender isso. Por que ela não ligou? Mas que porra de jogo ela estava fazendo?

Eu ouvi um soluço do quarto. Por que ela estava chorando?

Eu fiquei apenas do lado de fora da porta, confusão e uma dor esmagadora passavam pelo meu corpo e minha mente.

Ela sabia que eu sabia e tudo isso era falso, então por que prolongar o inevitável? Pelo que ela estava esperando?

_Ela te ama, ela está machucada e ela está confusa._

Eu tive que permanecer firme. Ela deve ter me ouvido entrar e ela estava fazendo outra cena.

"Meu amor, você está pronta?" Eu hesitei, abrindo a porta antes de entrar.

"Um... eu já estou indo." Bella disse de dentro do closet.

"Alice já foi?" O quarto estava em um total caos. Ela parecia que estava procurando algo.

"Ela não veio." Sua voz abafada disse.

"Por quê?"

"Eu precisei de tempo para... mandar umas mensagens. Eu não queria passar horas brincando de Barbie Bella."

Eu ri, revirando meus olhos internamente. Aquele era o hobby favorito da minha irmã além de ir ao shopping.

"Você comprou um vestido novo?" Eu perguntei vendo o vestido azul tomara que caia na cama.

"Sim." Ela disse rapidamente sem ar.

"Você precisa de uma mãozinha?" Eu perguntei andando em direção do closet.

"Não!" Ela gritou, me fazendo dar um pulo para trás. "Desculpe, eu já estou quase pronta."

Ela saiu do closet. Ela estava de tirar o fôlego. Ela estava em um vestido preto tomara que caia com um delicado doce decote do seu lado direito logo acima de sua cintura e o tecido caía em cascatas pelo chão. Seu doce vestido era coberto com um casaco de manga longa preto que parecia ser feito de tule e veludo que estava frisado e apropriadamente enfeitado. Seu cabelo estava levemente preso em sua cabeça com alguns fios emoldurando seu rosto.

Tudo preto. Ela tinha um par de saltos que no momento estava tentando colocar enquanto ficava de pé.

"Deixe-me ajudar." Eu disse diminuindo a distância entre nós. Eu peguei os saltos de suas mãos, instantaneamente sentindo uma pequena descarga elétrica.

_Por que você não me ama?_

"Não me toque." Ela sussurrou.

Eu olhei para ela.

Lá estava o problema.

Ela sentou na cama e rapidamente, colocou os saltos.

"Bella." Eu disse, dando outro passo em direção a ela.

"Vamos acabar com isso." Ela estourou e levantou pegando uma bolsa de lantejoulas pretas. Ela passou por mim.

Eu agarrei seu braço.

"Deixe-me ir." Ela resmungou. Eu a encarei, mentalmente a provocando a dizer aquilo de novo. Ela puxou seu braço para fora do aperto e esfregou-o.

"Eu tenho hematomas suficientes aqui." Ela virou e saiu do quarto. Ela estava quente em seus saltos.

"Eu pensei que você tinha dito que o hematoma estava no seu ombro." Eu contra-ataquei. Ela estava mentindo sobre algo tão simples como aquilo também?

Ela rapidamente se virou para mim. Ela estava agitada. Dê-me isso. Vamos fazer isso aqui.

"Você seriamente não se lembra da noite passada, não é?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Ela fechou os olhos e seus punhos se apertaram ao seu lado. Seu maxilar cerrou e ela vociferou por um tempo. Sua respiração se acalmou e ela lentamente abriu seus olhos.

"Nós vamos ao baile de Gala e vamos fazer nossa aparição e depois eu acho que é hora de ter a discussão que você tem posto a tona".

Eu a encarei. Agora era minha culpa.

Como ela se atrevia?

"Você prometeu não estragar meu projeto se algo entre nós acontecesse." Ela sussurrou seu olhar aborrecido ainda em mim.

"Então outra cena, em exceção, que desta vez todos são a platéia e não só eu?" Eu disse perguntando por um esclarecimento.

"Se é isso que você quer que eles acreditem, sim."

Eu assenti. Ela também assentiu.

"Vamos lá, campeão." Ela disse facilmente. "É hora de colocarmos esse show em ação."

E o Oscar de melhor atriz estava pronto para ela na próxima grande cena.

Eu era o jogo.

Nós dois poderíamos fingir. Nós terminaríamos antes.

Eu estendi meu braço e ela pegou-o sem nenhum traço de desconforto.

Merda, ela era boa.

E eu ainda a queria.

Nós chegamos ao baile de gala 20 minutos depois. O percurso foi preenchido com uma pequena conversa. De novo, nós estávamos fingindo. Não era nada de novo para ela. Ela havia feito isso desde quando ela me conheceu. Ela tinha muita prática.

Eu continuei roubando olhares dela e ocasionalmente a fachada de cuidado que ela havia construído parecia que iria cair.

Por que ela estava sofrendo?

Eu a ajudei a sair do carro, pegando sua mão delicada na minha. Flashes de câmeras em todos os lugares. Apesar de nós termos feitos algumas aparições públicas antes, essa era uma das mais divulgadas.

Eu puxei Bella para perto de mim, colocando um de meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Ela tentou se soltar, mas eu a segurei firmemente, ela estremeceu. Eu olhei para ela a questionando, ela só sacudiu sua cabeça.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para nossa mesa, onde nossa família estava esperando junto com Jordan e Julie. Bella saiu do meu lado e jogou seus braços ao redor de seu irmão.

Ele riu e se levantou. Bella arfou e jogou seus braços em torno de seu irmão e começou a soluçar descontroladamente.

"Bells, se acalme!" Jordan disse tentando consolá-la.

"É... muito..." Bella arfou.

Ele olhou para mim pedindo por ajuda. Eu suspirei e peguei Bella pela mão. Eu a tirei de seu irmão e a coloquei do meu lado e andei até o salão de banquetes.

"Você precisa se acalmar, Bella." Eu estalei, virando seu rosto para me encarar.

Sua expressão facial era de dor.

_Ninguém é tão bom assim._

"Eu estou bem." Ela rosnou sob sua respiração.

"Se jogando e soluçando em cima do seu irmão é dificilmente bem." Eu rosnei de volta.

"Desculpe, eu tive que lidar com muita coisa ultimamente. Isso tudo é um pouco demais agora. Você se lembra, perto da experiência de morte, e lavar o sangue de todo meu corpo?"

"Você já usou essa desculpa, querida."

Ela me deu um tapa na cara.

Seu peito estava subindo e descendo com cada respiração que ela tomava. Ela foi embora e eu agarrei-a pelo ombro fazendo com que o casaco escorregasse um pouco.

Na parte da sua nuca havia um hematoma roxo que corria por todo seu pescoço; ele era menor por uns centímetros de espessura. Como se o seu colar tivesse sido arrancado de seu pescoço.

Eu tirei minha mão rapidamente e um flash de minha memória me atacou. Eu estava pressionado contra Bella no corredor. Eu agarrei minha mão em sua garganta apenas antes de eu forçá-la a virar sua cabeça para que eu beijasse seu pescoço. Meus dedos seguiram o caminho de seu colar enquanto eu chegava ao meio de seus seios. Meus dedos enrolaram em torno do pingente... e eu...Oh Deus.

"Está voltando pra você?" Ela perguntou sarcasticamente antes de levantar uma sobrancelha e arrumar seu casaco. "Agora venha, querido, é hora de encarnar aquele solteirão do ano*." Ela afirmou sarcástica.

_* N.B.: Lembrem-se que o Edward ganhou o prêmio de Solteiro do Ano, Bella faz referência para que ele lembre-se que está entre a 'nata' da sociedade, que é pra ele se comportar. Sobre o Edward ser o Solteiro do Ano, está no arquivo que a Bella montou sobre ele, vejam no capítulo anterior quando ele descobre que ele é um "caso"._

Dei uma encarada nela e ela me devolveu o olhar. Eu a conduzi pelas suas pequenas costas para a mesa e nós sentamos em nossos lugares.

Logo Bella, seu irmão e Julie estavam falando sobre a reabilitação de Jordan. Eu imaginava ociosamente se ele sabia que a irmã dele fodia caras para viver.

Mesmo que a raiva estava no momento profundo em minha alma, eu não conseguia evitar ficar feliz ao lado dela. Nós fingíamos nossas partes muito bem.

Ao menos ela fingia. Eu não estava atuando. Eu realmente queria que aquilo fosse real. Estar ao lado dela rindo e curtindo a companhia de cada um. Eu apreciei sua mão em meu ombro quando Emmett contou uma piada estúpida. Eu até gostava que ela tivesse o hábito de tentar manter meu cabelo fora dos meus olhos.

Ela ria enquanto corria a mão pelo meu cabelo tentando fazê-lo cooperar desde que Emmett disse que eu parecia uma calopsita. _(N.B.: Calopsita...kkkkkkkkkk, só o Emm mesmo... Eu amo essa ave... amo o Edward calopsita, hehehe)_

_Por que ela estava me torturando?_

Ela notou a expressão de dor em meu rosto e parou de brincar com meu cabelo. Suas mãos viajaram de meus cabelos e descansaram em meu rosto. Seus olhos estavam tão leves e quentes. A mancha de ouro me chamando.

_Você me ama?_

Eu queria perguntar a ela. Mas eu estava com medo da resposta.

Ela colocou um longo beijo em meus lábios me causando um leve gemido. Eu queria empurrá-la ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria puxá-la para perto; meu coração e minha mente estavam em uma batalha constante.

Eu passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e puxei em direção do meu peito. Ela me empurrou, ainda olhando em meus olhos, então passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e sussurrou em minha orelha.

"Sou eu, Edward." Sua respiração ia em direção do meu pescoço. Eu forcei meu aperto ao redor dela. "Tem sido eu há um bom tempo." Eu estremeci contra ela.

Eu virei minha cabeça para sussurrar no seu ouvido. "Como eu posso separar as mentiras da verdade?"

"Você precisa ouvir e ver."

Eu me afastei e olhei em seus olhos. Ela parecia ser sincera.

Não... era apenas uma atuação. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas e ela parecia estar sofrendo.

É apenas uma atuação. "_Acredite em mim Edward, eu sou uma boa atriz."_

Eu me levantei e pedi desculpas por me retirar da mesa. Eu deixei o hall e saí para o ar livre.

Eu estava tão fodidamente confuso.

_Ela está tentando te dizer que te ama._

Não, não, NÃO!

Eu tentei lutar contra.

Eu realmente tentei.

Eu a queria.

Eu a amava.

Eu a odiava.

Como ela podia fazer isso comigo?

Por que eu?

Eu a amo. Eu a amei com tudo que era. _Eu a amo. Eu... não posso deixá-la ir._

Eu podia ouvir minha mãe e Bella dando seus discursos. Eu devia estar lá apoiando ela.

Minha decisão estava indo por água abaixo.

"Edward." Uma voz familiar disse atrás de mim.

"Jordan." Eu disse virando meu rosto para ele depois de tomar uma respiração profunda. Ele estava enrolado ao meu lado dentro do alcance do excesso de luz que vinha de dentro iluminado aqui fora.

"Bella sentiu sua falta lá dentro, tem algo errado?"

Eu suspirei. "Você pode me dizer se... a Bella consegue mentir?"

Jordan riu. "Quando a Bella era pequena, ela gaguejava e corava quando ela tentava mentir."

"E agora?"

"Edward, eu não tenho certeza da importância disso, mas se ela não está te dizendo algo, é por uma boa razão."

Eu assenti. "Você pode me dizer se a Bella tem estado diferente desde que ela me conheceu?"

"Bem, sim. Não me entenda mal, ela fingiu estar feliz por um bom tempo depois da morte da Brianna e dos meus pais. Mas eu sei que ela não esta atuando com você." Ele não sabia as merdas sobre os assuntos dela. Ele era completamente óbvio.

"Alguma coisa aconteceu para você questionar a confiança dela?"

Eu encolhi meus ombros. "Nem pense que ela te trai. Porque eu quebrarei todos os dentes de sua boca." Jordan rosnou. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Uma coisa que você tem que saber sobre Bella é tudo que ela faz, ela faz por uma razão. Se ela te machucou, eu sinto muito por você. Mas ela nunca te traiu."

"Eu não quis insinuar isso, Jordan."

"Então, o que aconteceu Edward?"

"Eu apenas não sei se ela realmente me ama, como eu a amo."

"Você realmente merece a miséria que você é se você nem consegue dizer que ela te ama. Merda, ela estaria casada com você, se você tivesse feito a proposta a ela."

Um soluço quase escapou de dentro do meu peito. Jordan me deixou com a minha auto-aversão antes de falar que ele e Julie estavam indo embora mais cedo.

Eu a machuquei a noite passada. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada além de arrancar o colar do pescoço dela. Mas suas palavras dolorosas me fizeram acreditar que eu tinha feito mais.

Eu a machuquei.

Oh Deus, eu a machuquei.

Minha decisão estava indo por água abaixo. Se ela realmente me queria, eu iria perdoá-la. Se ela me perdoasse.

Eu a amava muito.

Eu voltei para o hall do banquete que havia se transformado desde que eu havia saído. A maioria das mesas estava acumulada na beirada da pista de dança.

Eu varri meu olhar pelas mesas até que parei em Bella. Ela estava cercada pela minha família, Jacob e Nessie estavam lá também. E alguns rostos que eu não esperava ver. Mike do clube, o doutor que cuidou dela quando Tanya tentou machuca-la. Mike parecia conhecer Nessie e Bella.

Ele era um assunto.

Ela o usou para me fazer ciúmes.

E desse jeito, o muro foi reconstruído. Minha decisão estava firmemente plantada de volta em seu lugar.

Minha raiva estava rapidamente crescendo. Eu me acalmei. Eu tinha um papel a desempenhar. Eu andei de volta em direção a Bella, ignorando Mike e uma morena de cabelos enrolados que eles estavam conversando, e Jacob. Todo mundo me encarou. Todos eles sabiam agora que eu sabia. Bella devia ter contado a eles.

Eu empurrei toda minha raiva. Por enquanto.

"Meu amor." Eu coloquei minha mão na bochecha dela me sentando à sua frente. Minha família e amigos nos assistiram. "Eu comprei algo para você hoje." Eu sorri.

Bella me olhou confusa e rapidamente recompôs seu rosto e sorriu. "Você sabe que eu não gosto de surpresas." Ela sussurrou.

"Não seja ridícula, você merece." Eu peguei a caixa de couro vermelha da Cartier, ela sabia que não era o anel de minha mãe, mas ela estava curiosa.

"Eu os vi e sabia que tinham que ser seus." Eu abri a caixa e Bella arfou.

"Lindos... não?" Eu sorri e coloquei um dos brincos em sua orelha direita. Minha família olhou confusa. Eu peguei o outro brinco e coloquei na outra orelha. O topo dos brincos consistia em três quilates e meio de diamantes em forma de pêra e balançando para fora um diamante de um quilate que pendia ao redor de outro diamante de 1,5 quilates. Eles pareciam lágrimas derramadas.

Eu coloquei minha mão em sua bochecha. Minha família, Nessie e Jacob se aglomeraram ao nosso redor. Eles podiam sentir a tensão no ar. Eles sabiam que algo iria acontecer.

Eu olhei para ela, meu dedão roçando seus lábios. Sua face estava composta, mas o exagerado subir e descer de seus peitos me dizia totalmente o contrário. Ela estava longe de composta.

"Eles ficaram lindos em você, meu amor." Eu pausei por um momento. "Agora você pode pensar em mim quando eles pressionarem sua pele enquanto você fode seu próximo assunto."

Ouve um suspiro coletivo ao nosso redor e possivelmente de outras mesas. Meu pai agarrou meu braço e me puxou.

"Esse é o lugar errado para se fazer isso, Edward." Ele disse em um rápido sussurro.

"Francamente, eu achava que esse era o lugar perfeito para isso, Carlisle." Eu chiei. Bella levantou e andou rapidamente atravessando o hall e saindo pelas duas portas. Eu puxei meu braço do aperto de Carlisle e corri atrás de Bella. Minha família estava no meu encalço.

Acho que eles queriam pegar a primeira fila.

Primeiro, eu iria fazer um acordo com ela, depois com eles.

Ela estava andando pelo corredor com seus braços embrulhados ao redor do seu tórax.

"Não é assim que funciona, Bella?" Eu perguntei. "Eu descobri tudo e agora sou instantaneamente uma pessoa melhor."

Ela me bateu.

"Você me humilhou lá dentro! Você apenas colocou a fundação em um escândalo e eu tenho certeza que perderei minha licença."

"Não dou à mínima!" Eu berrei.

"Não foi suficiente você escolher não me ouvir durante meses. Não foi suficiente você se recusar a me dar uma chance de falar com você a noite passada. Não foi suficiente você me machucar na noite passada. Não, você teve que enfiar a faca e torcer e destruir tudo em que estive trabalhando!" Ela gritou.

"Quanto você cobrou deles?"

Bella cruzou seus braços. "Quinze mil por mês, fora as despesas."

"Isso é 45.000 dólares ou você deu a eles um desconto quando nós nos separamos durante essas duas semanas?"

Ela tentou me bater de novo, mas dessa vez eu a segurei pelo pulso.

Emmett estava em cima de mim em um segundo. Ele me puxou para longe dela e depois ficou na minha frente e me empurrou para trás. Eu olhei para ele.

"Você sabe, Bella, com toda essa porra que nós fizemos você deveria cobrar a eles pelo menos uns $200.000 dólares. É a quantia que eu paguei pelos seus brincos. Pelo menos você pode seguir em frente."

Emmett resmungou e me empurrou com as duas mãos.

"Edward, ela devolveu cada dólar!" Alice gritou.

"Isso foi o suficiente, Edward." Carlisle disse através dos dentes cerrados. Esme estava chorando segurando seu rosto em suas duas mãos.

Eu ri.

"E eu devia acreditar em você. Eu devia acreditar que... ela realmente se apaixonou por mim e devolveu o dinheiro."

"É exatamente o que aconteceu, Edward." Emmett disse passivamente.

Eu ri de novo balançando minha cabeça em descrença.

Por que eles ainda estavam atuando?

"E eu devia acreditar que ela me ama?"

"Se eu não te amasse, eu teria ido embora antes de você fazer isso." Bella sussurrou.

"Você precisava de mim para conforto!"

Bella soluçou e estremeceu. Rosalie e Alice correram para o lado dela.

Bella balançou sua cabeça.

"Se eu não te amasse com tudo o que eu sou, eu não teria deixado você fazer o que você fez na noite passada."

Emmett, Carlisle e Jasper viraram a cabeça para olhar para Bella.

"Mas de que infernos você está falando?"

Bella saiu do abraço de Rosalie. Ela deixou seu casaco cair em seus pés. Esme arfou atrás de mim. Seus braços estavam marcados com hematomas dos... meus dedos.

Outra memória me atacou. Minhas mãos agarrando seus braços fortemente.

Uma onde de náusea me atacou.

Bella virou suas costas para nós e abriu o zíper de seu vestido revelando hematomas ao redor de suas costelas e abaixo de suas costas.

Bílis começou a subir pela minha garganta.

"Eu deixei você me tomar do jeito que você queria."

"Por que... por que você... por que você não... lutou..." Eu arfei e deslizei para trás.

"Tire-me daqui." Bella chorou para Alice. "Tire-me daqui!" Ela gritou.

Rosalie e Alice a agarraram antes que ela tivesse um colapso. O olhar em seu rosto... eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Eu não entendia.

Não era real.

Esme passou por mim correndo, indo ajudar Bella. O corpo de Bella estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés enquanto eles colocavam o casaco ao redor dela.

"Bella!" Eu chorei, apenas antes deles desaparecerem atrás da porta. Eu precisava segui-la, eu precisava entender.

"Você não vai a lugar algum." Jasper rosnou antes de me socar.

A dor em meu peito doeu mais do que a dor em meu maxilar. Eu deslizei para trás e deixei a escuridão me levar.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**__ Meninas, esse capítulo foi o mais tenso até agora, mas vcs percebem que nossa linda autora sabe escrever drama tão bem quanto lemons... kkkk ou até melhor._

_Mas não se desesperem *puxa a caixa de lenços* ainda vem tensão, mas é tudo necessário. A partir disso tudo não haverá mais segredos, só verdades._

_Amo muito tudo isso e até terça que vem._


	24. Escuro

**Nota da Autora:**** POR FAVOR, LEIA!**

Percebi depois das centenas de reviews que parecia como se Edward tivesse estuprado Bella. Isso **NÃO** aconteceu. No início eu não tinha a intenção de escrever sobre aquela noite no POV Bella, mas eu vejo que tinha que ser feito. Aqui vamos ver aquela noite, alguns recados pelos quais ela correu e por que ela estava tão irritada.

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Escuro**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ BPOV**_

_Fui para o meu lugar feliz._ Para apenas um par de dias atrás, quando ele me disse que me amava, o lugar onde meu coração pensava que o amor dele era incondicional, durante o auge da paixão, na noite antes de sairmos para o aeroporto.

Suas mãos enrolaram no meu pescoço, mas ele não aplicou nenhuma pressão, apenas um fantasma de seus antigos toques, até que ele segurou meu queixo e virou meu rosto e cabeça ligeiramente. Seu nariz pastoreou contra meu queixo e pescoço enquanto seus dedos deslizaram sobre o meu colar. Senti seus dedos curvados ao redor do anel, me arranhando um pouco entre meus seios.

Engoli em seco quando ele arrancou o colar do meu pescoço enquanto cortava em minha pele. Ele jogou o colar de lado, usando o anel em seu dedo mindinho. É claro que eu não merecia usar aquele anel, o objeto material que simbolizava o seu amor por mim.

Eu merecia isso. Eu sabia que sua raiva seria grande. Eu prolonguei tudo isso para a minha própria necessidade egoísta de estar com ele. Eu prolonguei tudo para a minha necessidade e desejo de que ele me amasse, em vez de me odiar.

Por isso, pela minha traição, ele me odiava.

Eu me odeio.

Eu borrei a linha entre o amor e o ódio. Eu não poderia imaginar o que se passava em sua mente.

Minha respiração estava quebrada e errática quando olhei para seus olhos cheios de tantos sentimentos conflitantes. Meus olhos começaram a pinicar com a familiar sensação das lágrimas. E, de repente, a raiva nos olhos dele foi substituída por algo mais, tristeza.

Seus olhos permaneceram nos meus quando ele se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido, "Me ame."

Eu tremi, mas nunca tirei meus olhos dele. Eu respondi com sinceridade. "Sempre."

"Case comigo." Ele sussurrou depositando beijos de boca aberta na minha clavícula, pegando o anel de sua mãe e colocando-o no meu dedo.

"Num piscar de olhos." Eu ofeguei quando ele mordeu meu pescoço, marcando-me como sua.

Meu coração disparou com o pensamento de que ele ainda podia me querer. Então minha mente mutilou meu coração, lembrando-me vagamente que havia uma boa chance de que ele não lembraria de nada dito hoje à noite, lembrando da garrafa quase vazia de vodca.

Senti a súbita mudança em seu comportamento, seu corpo enrijeceu, suas mãos em meus braços apertando até o ponto de machucar.

"Bem, com esse pequeno desempenho você acaba de ganhar um Globo de Ouro, querida." Ele zombou no meu ouvido antes de morder-me, forte.

Eu não podia deixá-lo fazer isso comigo, embora eu soubesse que ele não me machucaria. Ele estava com dor, eu merecia a dor. Eu causei sua dor. Eu precisava disso. Eu precisava senti-lo mais uma vez.

_Deus, eu sou fodidamente uma masoquista._ Ele precisava entender. Ele precisava ver e ouvir.

Deixei cair meu ombro direito e virei em direção ao meu peito e empurrei-o com força contra a parede oposta. Ele estremeceu e sussurrou de dor, mas seus olhos mantiveram-se nos meus.

"Você acha que isso não é real? Você realmente acredita que eu nunca amei você?" Percebi seu olhar saltar para os meus lábios e eu fiz o mesmo. Seu aperto sobre meus ombros nunca vacilando.

Eu precisava senti-lo mais uma vez.

Eu não merecia isso.

Eu não o merecia.

Eu o machuquei.

Quando ele se machuca, eu me machuco.

A dor era esmagadora e alimentava o que restava da minha sanidade.

Eu precisava senti-lo mais uma vez. _Mais uma vez_ eu repeti em minha mente como um mantra.

Minha boca caiu contra seus lábios e eu avidamente mordi seu lábio inferior pedindo acesso à sua boca. Ele gemeu e abriu instantaneamente. Suas mãos vieram ao meu rosto, seus dedos espalhados em toda a minha bochecha, segurando-me como se fosse sua vida.

Seus dedos cavaram na minha pele, doeu, mas eu não me importei. Eu precisava senti-lo.

Ele afastou-se ofegante para respirar, seus olhos penetrando os meus. Ele encontrou alguma coisa lá porque ele voltou seus lábios com renovado vigor. Seus lábios como fantasmas sobre os meus, levemente trêmulos.

"Eu preciso sentir que _alguma coisa_ era real." Ele sussurrou, seus dedos ainda apertados em torno do meu rosto.

"Eu am..." Ele não me deixou terminar. Sua língua mergulhou em minha boca enquanto suas mãos deixaram meu rosto e deslizaram sobre o meu pescoço até que ele agarrou meus braços novamente.

Ele me empurrou novamente para a parede atrás de mim. "Não assim, Bella. Eu não posso ouvir isso agora." Ele disse gravemente. Assenti exatamente quando seus lábios devoraram os meus novamente.

Ele rasgou a minha blusa e jogou-a de lado. Suas mãos agarraram meus quadris forte enquanto ele enterrava sua ereção contra mim. Eu gemi fazendo-o assobiar.

"Você realmente gosta disso?"

"Sim." Eu ofeguei quando suas mãos chegaram ao botão do meu jeans exatamente enquanto eu me atrapalhava com o dele.

"Como eu sei?" Ele perguntou enquanto jogava nossos jeans de lado.

"Olhe, ouça e sinta." Eu respondi enquanto ele apalpava minha bunda forte. Eu gemi e puxei seu cabelo. Ele gemeu e rasgou minha calcinha rosa de mim.

"O que eu deveria sentir agora, Bella?" Suas palavras foram mal audíveis para meus ouvidos.

"Raiva e confusão... principalmente raiva." Eu respondi suas perguntas assim que rasguei sua camisa. Botões espalharam-se pelo chão quando arrastei a camisa para baixo dos seus ombros.

Ele gemeu e levantou minha perna pelo joelho engatando-a contra seus quadris. Ele estava moendo contra mim, dando-me o delicioso atrito que eu ansiava por uma última vez. Eu não o merecia.

"Eu estou... machucado." Ele suspirou quando seus lábios desceram do meu pescoço para o meu peito esquerdo. Ele mordeu a carne saliente do sutiã de renda.

"Eu sei, mas eu realmente am..." Eu parei e gritei quando ele mordeu com força o meu mamilo.

Merda.

"Não diga isso quando você não quer dizer isso!" Ele rosnou contra a minha pele antes de tomar meu mamilo dolorido de volta em sua boca quente. Eu assobiei.

"Eu não diria isso se eu não quisesse dizê-lo!" Eu bati de volta e empurrei-o duramente fazendo-o tropeçar sobre sua bunda. Entrei no quarto, pronta para bater a porta na cara dele.

Sua mão me parou. Ele olhou para mim. "Lá vai você de novo. Como diabos eu sei que tudo o que sai dessa sua pequena linda boca é fodidamente real?" Ele disse quando me bateu contra a porta do quarto, efetivamente fechando-a.

"Você não vai me deixar dizer como eu realmente me sinto sobre você. Então, eu estou dizendo a você o que nós dois realmente queremos acreditar." Eu disse estoicamente enquanto olhava dentro de seus olhos.

"E o que exatamente você acha que eu deveria acreditar?" Suas mãos agarraram meus ombros e eu segurei seus braços com firmeza.

"Que este é apenas um pesadelo horrível do qual nós dois queremos acordar." Eu sussurrei olhando para o flash de dor enchendo seus olhos.

Ele fechou seus olhos, bloqueando meu único acesso para sua mente. Ele tomou algumas respirações curtas antes de abrir os olhos novamente.

"Não me deixe." Seus olhos se encheram de medo e dor.

"Eu sempre estarei com _você_."

"Não me deixe."

"Eu não vou."

"O que eu sinto por você... é o que você sente por mim?" Ele sussurrou enquanto ele se inclinou e capturou meus lábios num beijo frenético.

Eu sabia que ele não estava pronto para eu dizer que o amava. Então, respondi da melhor maneira que eu podia. "Eu sinto." Seus olhos se intensificaram com as minhas palavras, ele pareceu acreditar em mim. Eu suspirei quando ele levantou-me pela minha bunda e mergulhou no meu calor. Nós dois gememos.

"Esta discussão... está longe... de... acabar." Ele disse entre respirações enquanto estocava dentro de mim incessantemente.

"Eu sei." Eu ofeguei mordendo seu ombro, marcando-o como meu.

* * *

A luz solar filtrava pela janela, silenciosamente lembrando-me que eu tinha que levantar para encarar a música. Eu mantive meus olhos fechados esperando que ele não tivesse descoberto. Descoberto da pior maneira.

Mas, considerando como meu corpo doía, isso me disse que tudo realmente aconteceu. Eu o ouvi gemer ao meu lado, seu braço sobre meu quadril e sua cabeça plantada em seu lugar habitual, no meu peito. Sorri por um momento até que vi que o olhar em seu rosto era tudo, menos tranquilo.

Normalmente, quando eu acordava cedo, eu amava observá-lo dormir. Seu rosto era sempre tão tranquilo. Ele parecia um anjo. Mas esta manhã a sua expressão facial era diferente. Os cantos dos seus lábios estavam para baixo, seus olhos pareciam que estavam esmagados como se ele estivesse com dor e suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas.

Suspirei baixinho e quis desesperadamente tomar sua dor. Corri meus dedos pelos seus cabelos atraindo outro gemido da sua boca. Ele se virou para o seu lado e sussurrou meu nome. Era um choro.

_Deus, o que fizemos a este homem?_

Eu queria ficar na cama com ele por mais tempo. Eu tinha a intenção de fazê-lo até que eu notei o meu braço. Meus olhos quase saltaram para fora da minha cabeça. Oh meu Deus. Eu tinha hematomas pelos meus braços. Fiz uma careta de dor. Hematomas de seu aperto firme em mim espalhados por todo o meu corpo, minhas costelas, minha cintura, meus quadris e minhas coxas.

Se ele visse isso…

Eu joguei o lençol para fora do meu corpo, pronta para pular em algo antes que ele visse. Eu sabia que ele simplesmente se puniria. Ele sempre fazia isso quando ele era muito bruto. Mas eu pedi por isso. Nós dois precisávamos sentir um ao outro ontem à noite. E naquela urgência, acabamos nos segurando um no outro com muita força.

Então eu notei suas costas. A extensão geralmente pálida de pele de suas costas forte estava marcada por um grande hematoma avermelhado purpúreo se formando na parte inferior de suas costas. Ele também tinha contusões redondas distintas em cada bochecha de sua bunda. Meus calcanhares. Ouch.

Eu lentamente saí da cama, cuidadosamente para não acordá-lo. Varri o lençol sobre seu corpo nu e dei um beijo suave em sua testa. Rezei para que ele se lembrasse de tudo o que foi dito entre nós na noite passada. Eu sabia que não tinha acabado, mas foi um começo muito pequeno.

Eu agarrei rapidamente uma blusa de manga comprida e calças jeans. Peguei alguma roupa íntima e caminhei até o banheiro. Eu engasguei com o reflexo no espelho. Puta merda. _Como diabos eu poderia cobrir isso?_

Sob meus olhos, ao longo das maçãs do meu rosto estava machucado. Seus polegares. Merda. Virei meu rosto e notei três contusões ao longo da minha mandíbula e na linha do cabelo perto da minha orelha. O outro lado da minha bochecha estava do mesmo jeito.

Eu rapidamente tomei um banho e coloquei maquiagem e fiz o meu melhor para encobrir a evidência do que aconteceu na noite passada. Eu sabia que minha família e sua família pulariam para conclusões erradas se vissem os hematomas no meu rosto.

Eu escovei os nós dos meus cabelos rapidamente e escovei meus dentes. Eu silenciosamente rastejei para o corredor e peguei nossas roupas do chão. Entrei no escritório. Eu peguei seu laptop onde estava aterrissado na sala.

Era uma coisa boa que fosse um daqueles pesados que ele usava quando visitava os canteiros de obras. Ainda estava funcionando. Encontrei o seu carregador e liguei-o. Eu precisava saber exatamente o que ele viu na noite passada.

Certamente, se ele viu todos os registros diários, ele saberia que eu parei de trabalhar para a sua família naquele sábado. Que eu o amava. Eu cliquei nos arquivos no CD e felizmente ainda estava funcionando.

Achei os logs***** necessários e descobri que ele leu seu arquivo principal e abriu várias fotos. Eu verifiquei os logs dos vídeos diários e descobri que ele só assistiu os dois primeiros vídeos.

_*__Logs__: log de dados, registro de eventos em um sistema de computador._

Merda.

Ele nem sequer passou pela minha análise inicial dele.

Eu corri para fora do escritório cuidadosamente trancando-o. Verifiquei-o e ele ainda estava dormindo, apesar de parecer incerto. Os lençóis estavam emaranhados sobre seu corpo. Eu deixei um copo de água e dois Motrin na mesa de cabeceira.

Entrei na cozinha com a intenção de fazer um bom café da manhã. Ouvi-o se movendo em torno do apartamento. Não fiz nenhuma tentativa de chamá-lo. Ele tinha que dar o primeiro passo.

Eu não tinha idéia do que ele se lembrava. Eu não tinha idéia de como nós nos sentíamos sobre o que aprendemos.

Senti-o perto de mim e eu esperei sem respirar pelo que poderia vir. Seus braços envolveram minha cintura. Eu imediatamente enrijeci contra ele, sem saber de suas intenções. Eu tentei me acalmar, mas o meu coração começou a bater freneticamente. Ele estava me deixando?

"Bom dia, amor." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu tremi, sua voz não parecia tensa. "Desculpe por eu ter perdido a noite passada." Ele continuou a sussurrar soprando sua respiração ao longo do meu pescoço

Soltei um suspiro que eu não sabia que estava segurando. _Oh, Deus. Ele não se lembra._

Eu decidi jogar junto por agora. Eu precisava ter a certeza que suportaríamos e o quanto ele se lembrava antes de prosseguir.

"Eu não quis te acordar." Eu sussurrei virando os ovos na frigideira.

"Hmm..." Ele cantarolou me beijando logo abaixo do meu ouvido. "Isso é muito ruim, eu adoraria ter dado umas boas vindas apropriada." Eu tremi de novo, chorando. Ele não se lembrava. Eu queria gritar. Eu queria chorar. Eu queria beijá-lo. Eu queria que ele ainda me amasse.

"Bella, você está bem?" Minha reação às suas palavras deve ter sido interpretada de maneira errada.

Eu compus a minha cara o melhor que pude e assenti com a cabeça removendo os ovos da frigideira e colocando-os em dois pratos.

Ele se afastou e começou a arrumar as coisas onde costumamos comer, no balcão de lanches na cozinha. Eu ouvi-o abrir armários e gavetas, pegar dois copos de café e talheres.

"Seu vestido chegou quando você estava fora." Ele disse colocando os guardanapos, suco e alguns outros itens enquanto eu terminava de arrumar as coisas.

Permaneci quieta. Eu não poderia dizer a ele exatamente por que eu não podia usar o vestido.

"É um vestido muito bonito, aquele vai ficar ótimo em você. Como o corte também. Então terei novamente uma desculpa para vê-la de uma coisa sem alças..."

Eu podia ouvir a emoção em sua voz, mas havia outra coisa lá sob suas palavras. Perguntei-me se ele estava zombando de mim.

_Ele se lembrava?_

"Eu não vou usá-lo." Eu disse rapidamente cortando-o.

"Por que não?"

"Eu... uh... tropecei enquanto estava fora e machuquei meu ombro." Eu tropecei em uma explicação que parecia plausível. Ele riu com a minha mentira.

Merda, eu menti. Maldição. Eu sabia como ele funcionava. Se ele visse as contusões, ele nunca se perdoaria.

Abaixei minha cabeça em minhas mãos e solucei. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia esconder isto dele.

"Amor, está tudo bem. Eu vou ter certeza que você use esse vestido em outro lugar."

Eu solucei novamente.

Não, Edward, nós nunca iremos a qualquer lugar juntos novamente.

Sem mais beijos.

Sem mais danças.

Sem mais abraçar um no outro.

Depois desta noite.

Nós comemos o café da manhã em silêncio. Havia uma tensão palpável no ar.

"Desculpe sobre o seu escritório. Eu meio que o perdi quando o meu time perdeu."

Por que ele estava mentindo? Por que ele estava esperando? Ele precisava dar o primeiro passo. Eu gostaria de seguir por mais um pouco. Mas no final, a verdade seria contada hoje à noite.

Assenti e me recusei a olhar para ele.

"Olhe para mim, Bella." Ele disse com firmeza, colocando um dedo no meu queixo puxando meus olhos para olharem nos seus.

Seus olhos estavam cheios de algo que eu não poderia decifrar.

Não, eu poderia.

Ele sabia de tudo, mas de nada ao mesmo tempo.

Ele estava apenas ouvindo e vendo certas coisas.

A traição.

As mentiras.

Mas nada mais.

"Você vai se atrasar." Eu disse antes de afastar meus olhos. Lembrando-o de sua obrigação de jogar golfe com sua família.

"Você está usando base?" Eu assenti, não respondendo, esperando impedi-lo de fazer mais perguntas.

"Você nunca usa base. Sua pele é impecável."

"Eu não consegui dormir muito enquanto estive fora. Eu precisei cobrir as... olheiras sob... meus olhos."

É verdade. Eu tive muito pouco sono enquanto estava em Nova York. Edward permaneceu quieto por alguns instantes.

"É melhor eu ir." Ele levantou-se e lavou seu prato e copo. Ele deu um beijo em meus lábios. Eu não pude evitar as lágrimas que me escaparam. Elas estiveram ameaçando transbordar desde que ele entrou na cozinha.

Ele afastou-se evitando me olhar. Ele sussurrou um tchau e correu para fora do apartamento.

Eu solucei e soltei um grito estrangulado, meus joelhos bateram no chão quando eu percebi que ele devia estar suficientemente longe.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei deitada no chão. Ouvi meu celular tocando uma e outra vez.

Eu tive que me recompor. Eu tinha uma responsabilidade com a fundação. Levantei-me exatamente quando o telefone da minha casa começou a tocar. Eu chequei o identificador de chamadas, Sharon. Eu rapidamente respondi, pedindo que ela não tivesse deslizado mais em sua depressão desde a morte de Daniel.

"Sharon?" Eu disse como uma pergunta. Eu estive trabalhando com Sharon por algumas semanas e tinha recomendado um terapeuta, mas ela preferia a mim.

"Dra. Swan, eu sei que você está ocupada hoje, mas eu estava pensando... se você poderia..." Ela parecia nervosa.

"Você quer que eu receite alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei. Ela declinou da medicação na última vez que tivemos uma sessão, alegando que falar estava ajudando.

"Eu apenas preciso de alguma coisa para me fazer sentir um pouco mais como eu mesma. Mas você pode recomendar algo natural?"

"Tome suas vitaminas regulares e tome algumas St. John's Wort*****." Eu recomendei.

_*__St. John´s Wort__: __também conhecido como __a erva daninha Tipton, Chase-diabo,__ ou __erva Klamath, __é amplamente conhecido como um tratamento à base de plantas para a depressão. _

"Ok, eu vou procurá-la na farmácia. Obrigada, Dra. Swan. Boa sorte hoje à noite."

"Obrigada, Sharon."

"Oh, espere, St. John's Wort não interage com outros medicamentos?"

Minha mente vagou por um momento.

Então eu me lembrei.

Então eu deixei cair o telefone.

Oh Deus.

* * *

Alice continuava ligando e eu disse a ela para levar o smoking de Edward em seu apartamento. Eu precisava me preparar sozinha. Ela se ofereceu, mas eu recusei. Eu não queria explicar os hematomas.

Eu tinha dois vestidos para escolher: um belo azul escuro tomara que caia com pregas até o chão, ou um preto também tomara que caia que se ajustava logo abaixo do meu peito e corria lindamente até o chão.

Eu escolhi preto.

Agora, eu precisava de um casaco.

Eu levei o meu vestido comigo para me ajudar a escolher algo adequado.

Minha primeira parada foi na farmácia. Fiz minha compra e escondi-a na minha bolsa. Eu teria tempo mais tarde.

Eu esperava que ele se lembrasse de algo que dissemos um ao outro quando ele foi embora. Mas quando eu liguei para dizer-lhe que seu smoking estaria esperando por ele em seu apartamento, ele parecia bem.

Eu estava começando a ficar irritada. Ele fodidamente esqueceu, ou estava fingindo que esqueceu, se sim, por quê?

"Aqui está, Senhorita. Este é o novo Oscar de la Renta."

A vendedora me deu um lindo casaco longo feito de tule e veludo frisado e enfeitado ao longo das mangas. Ela tentou tirar minha jaqueta atual, mas eu puxei o casaco dela e voltei-me para o provador.

Eu rapidamente removi minha jaqueta que usava por cima do meu vestido. Hematomas se espalhavam pelos meus braços e eu sabia que não tinha escolha a não ser cobri-los. Vesti o casaco e amei o ajuste. Ele cobria meus braços e me protegia da tempestade à frente que eu sabia que viria.

Eu saí do provador e fiz meu caminho para o espelho de três formas. A vendedora me falou sobre o casaco. Eu mordi de volta um suspiro quando ela me disse o preço. Mas eu disse a mim mesma que eu simplesmente triplicaria a quantidade e doaria para a fundação.

"Você está linda, Senhorita." Ela parecia tão sincera que eu mantive minha boca fechada. Meu humor estava negro como minha roupa. "Posso perguntar onde você usará isso?"

"Um funeral." Eu sussurrei, minha voz atada à dor. Tentei parar o ardor nos meus olhos, mas eu não podia segurar mais. Eu sabia que o fim estava próximo. Eu sabia que ia perdê-lo.

"Sinto muito, Senhorita. Quem?" Ela perguntou, verdadeiramente preocupada.

Lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos assim que eu respondi, "Meu coração."

* * *

Fiz meu caminho de volta para o apartamento um pouco antes das duas da tarde com minhas compras. Eu limpei a cozinha. Limpei o quarto. Limpei a bagunça que foi deixada no escritório e coloquei tudo no seu devido lugar, incluindo a foto que ele destruiu. A foto permaneceu notavelmente ilesa.

Eu substituí o quadro e coloquei-o de volta sobre a mesa. Eu peguei seu arquivo de seu laptop e escrevi sobre a superfície.

_Olhe_

_Veja_

_Ouça_

E eu coloquei-o de volta em seu computador. Esperemos que se eu não pudesse convencê-lo que eu realmente o amava, ele veria isso e saberia.

Eu tinha o meu rosto e cabelo prontos antes de fazer o meu caminho para o meu closet. Edward estaria aqui em breve. Era quase cinco horas, tínhamos de fazer nossas aparições em cerca de uma hora.

Tirei meu roupão e deslizei em meu vestido e tive problemas para puxar o zíper nas costas. Notei a falta do anel.

Não.

Oh Deus, não.

Eu comecei a procurar freneticamente por todo o quarto. Eu sabia que o tinha depois de tomar banho.

O banheiro. Eu fui rapidamente ao banheiro e fui através do cesto e todos os cantos, mas não havia nada.

Como eu deveria dizer a alguém que provavelmente não acreditava que eu o amava que eu perdi meu anel.

_Estúpida, o anel não é seu._

Voltei para o quarto e abaixei-me ao chão e, finalmente, encontrei-o debaixo da cômoda. Eu solucei.

Ouvi-o no corredor. Minha respiração engatou. Eu ainda não sabia do que ele se lembrava. Eu decidi que se ele me visse assim não ajudaria agora. Corri para o meu closet e peguei meu casaco.

Permaneci quieta, finalmente conseguindo entrar no meu vestido. Eu tinha acabado de deslizar em meu casaco quando eu ouvi-o exatamente do lado de fora do quarto.

"Meu amor, você está pronta?" Percebi hesitação em sua voz.

"Uhm... eu já estou indo." Eu disse de dentro do closet.

"Alice já foi?" Ele perguntou de algum lugar de dentro do quarto.

Quem sabia o que ele estava pensando vendo o caos do quarto.

"Ela não veio." Eu disse ajustando minhas meias e cinta-liga.

"Por quê?"

"Eu precisava de tempo para... mandar umas mensagens. Eu não queria passar horas brincando de Barbie Bella." Era uma verdade parcial.

"Você comprou um vestido novo?" Ele perguntou enquanto se aproximava da porta do closet.

"Sim." Eu disse, um pouco sem ar com o ritmo frenético do meu coração.

"Você precisa de uma mãozinha?"

"Não!" Eu gritei, percebendo que eu devo parecer louca. "Desculpe, eu já estou quase pronta." Eu me compus o melhor que pude e respirei fundo várias vezes.

Eu não estava pronta. Eu estava com raiva. Raiva de mim mesma. Raiva por ele parecer ter se esquecido de tudo.

Eu não olhei para ele quando saí do closet. Eu tinha que permanecer forte. Se eu olhasse em seus olhos, eu sabia que minha compostura cairia. Eu tinha um par de saltos que eu tentava colocar enquanto segurava no poste da cama.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la com eles." Ele disse fechando a distância entre nós. Ele pegou meus saltos de mim. Sua mão escovou a minha e nossa carga elétrica que partilhávamos sempre que nos tocávamos lembrou-me do que eu estava prestes a perder.

Por que ele continua fingindo? Ele obviamente não começou a beber até depois que encontrou o CD. Então essas memórias devem estar intactas.

Que _porra_ ele estava esperando?

"Não me toque." Eu sussurrei, seu toque era algo que eu não poderia lidar agora.

Ele olhou para mim. Um flash de raiva passou em seus olhos. Isto era ele.

Mas agora não era o momento.

Eu peguei meus saltos de volta e sentei na cama para colocá-los.

_Eu te amo. Sinto muito. Eu preciso de você. Não me deixe._ Repeti as quatro declarações na minha cabeça repetidamente.

"Bella." Ele disse meu nome dando um passo para mais perto de mim. Olhei para ele. Eu não tinha idéia de quais eram suas intenções. Mas eu podia ver alguma coisa sendo tramada sob sua atitude controlada.

Era a mesma máscara que ele usou antes de me deixar depois que fui envenenada.

"Vamos acabar com isso." Eu rebati, agarrando a bolsa de lantejoulas pretas. Eu rocei passando por ele. Ele agarrou meu braço.

"Deixe-me ir." Eu rosnei. Ele olhou para mim tentando me intimidar. Eu soube então que ele sabia sobre o arquivo. Ele se lembrou.

Eu puxei meu braço para fora do seu aperto e esfreguei-o. "Eu tenho hematomas suficientes aqui." Saí do quarto com ele quente em meus calcanhares.

"Eu pensei que você disse que o hematoma estava em seu ombro." Ele disse.

Imbecil do caralho, ele se lembrava de tudo, exceto sobre o que falamos. Ou o fato de que ele praticamente me pediu para casar com ele.

Eu estava irritada. Eu estava cansada dessa merda. Eu queria acabar com isto. "Você seriamente não se lembra da porra da noite passada, não é?"

Ele balançou sua cabeça.

Fechei meus olhos. Maldito seja! Porra. O que diabos eu faço? Eu tenho que fazer uma aparição fodida para cerca de 500 pessoas que pagaram dez mil dólares pelo jantar para a fundação. Eu precisava fazer uma aparição, eu era o rosto da fundação e isso significava o mundo para mim. Eu sabia que não seria capaz de fazê-lo após uma grande briga com Edward. Cerrei meus maxilares e punhos tentando acalmar a minha respiração. Depois de um tempo minha respiração voltou ao normal e abri meus olhos para encontrá-lo olhando para mim.

Ele estava esperando eu dizer alguma coisa. Muito fodidamente ruim. Nós agora faríamos isso em meus próprios termos.

"Nós vamos ao baile de Gala e vamos fazer nossa aparição e depois eu acho que é hora de ter a discussão que você tem posto a tona."

Ele olhou para mim. Ele estava irritado que eu escolhi virar esse jogo para ele. Eu não me importava neste momento.

"Você prometeu não estragar meu projeto se algo entre nós acontecesse." Eu sussurrei, meus olhos procurando os dele por uma contrarresposta.

"Então, outra cena, exceto que todos os outros são a platéia e não apenas eu?"

Eu sabia que isto é o que ele pensaria. Eu deveria ter me preparado para isso. Eu não tinha.

"Se é isso que você quer acreditar, então sim." Doeu que ele não acreditava que eu o amava após as milhares de vezes que eu disse a ele que eu amava.

Ele concordou e eu também. Tomei uma respiração profunda e fechei a distância entre nós.

"Vamos lá, campeão." Eu disse fingindo como nós fazíamos um par de meses atrás. "É hora de colocarmos esse show em ação."

Nós dois poderíamos fingir. Nós tínhamos feito isso antes.

Ele estendeu seu braço, fiquei feliz que ele estava disposto a jogar junto por mais um tempo.

Chegamos ao baile de Gala cerca de 20 minutos depois. O percurso foi preenchido com uma pequena conversa sobre seu jogo de golfe e meu vestido. Eu mantive meus olhos longe do seu rosto. Eu não podia olhar para ele. Às vezes eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim quando eu olhei pela janela. O reflexo da janela mostrou que eu estava sofrendo. Ele poderia ver esse sofrimento?

Ele me ajudou a sair do carro e me puxou para perto dele, envolvendo um de seus braços em volta de mim.

Isto era muito próximo. Eu não podia suportar. A dor no meu peito estava crescendo mais e mais. Seus toques só me lembravam do que eu estava prestes a perder. Eu tentei me afastar, mas ele me segurou mais apertado, eu estremeci. Os hematomas ao longo dos lados do meu corpo doíam. Ele olhou para mim interrogativamente, eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

Fomos levados à nossa mesa, onde minha família esperava junto com a família de Edward. Eu me afastei de Edward e fui cumprimentar Julie e Jordan. Julie tinha um grande sorriso em seu rosto e eu me perguntei por que.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de perguntar, meu irmão riu e se levantou. Eu respirei fundo e passei meus braços em torno dele e comecei a soluçar descontroladamente.

"Bells, acalme-se!" Jordan disse tentando me acalmar.

Mas eu estava exausta. Houve muitas emoções em tão pouco tempo. Por seis anos, eu tinha segurado. Eu segurei por muito tempo.

"É muito... muuu... ito." Eu ofeguei. Eu ouvi Edward suspirar e pegar minha mão. Ele me puxou para longe do meu irmão e saiu da sala do banquete.

"Você precisa se acalmar, Bella." Ele repreendeu, virando-me para encará-lo.

Eu não poderia fazer isso agora. Por favor, não agora.

_Eu não posso._ Senti-me prestes a perdê-lo. Meu peito estava dolorido.

"Eu estou bem." Eu disse, mas isso saiu errado.

"Jogando-se e soluçando em cima do seu irmão é dificilmente bem." Ele indicou.

_Bem, desculpe por estragar fodidamente essa bela noite._

"Desculpe, eu tive que lidar com muita coisa ultimamente. Isso tudo é um pouco demais agora. Você se lembra, perto da experiência de morte, e lavando o sangue de todo meu corpo?"

"Você já usou essa desculpa, querida."

O quê? Como ele ousa? Eu dei um tapa nele.

Eu tinha que ir antes que a dor em meu peito ficasse pior. Eu saí e ele agarrou-me no ombro fazendo com que o casaco escorregasse um pouco.

Eu o ouvi ofegar atrás de mim. Eu percebi que ele provavelmente poderia ver o hematoma que o colar causou. Ele rapidamente tirou sua mão, o olhar de horror fixo em seu rosto.

Bom, ele se lembrou de alguma coisa. "Está voltando pra você?" Perguntei ajustando o meu casaco. "Agora venha, querido, é hora de encarnar aquele personagem de Solteirão do Ano." Eu disse, esperando que ele deixaria isso passar por mais um pouco.

Nós dois permanecemos nos nossos lugares olhando um para o outro. Após alguns momentos, ele me guiou pela parte inferior das minhas costas para a mesa e tomamos nossos assentos.

Logo estávamos conversando com todos na nossa mesa. Eu fiz algumas voltas para falar com alguns dos nossos maiores doadores. Edward se levantou e sentou-se comigo, nunca vacilando de sua compostura controlada. Mas eu sabia melhor. A raiva estava sob a superfície esperando até que pudesse ser desencadeada.

Nós rimos e conversamos com sua família como se fosse simplesmente uma noite normal. Toquei seu braço algumas vezes e percebi que ele não se afastou do meu toque. Percebi ao longo do tempo que sua agitação interior estava ameaçando sua compostura exterior sempre que ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos rudemente.

Emmett fez algum comentário de que o cabelo de Edward parecia como um periquito. Eu ri, dizendo que ele estava apenas com inveja do cabelo sexy de Edward enquanto corria meus dedos através dele tentando domá-lo.

Olhei em seus olhos tentando dizer-lhe com meus próprios olhos o quanto eu o amava. Coloquei um suave beijo prolongado em seus lábios fazendo-o gemer baixinho. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim, me puxando em direção a ele. Ele me segurou por um tempo aprofundando o beijo. Eu me afastei e olhei para ele por um momento. Lá estava o meu Edward.

Eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Sou eu, Edward." Eu disse roçando meus lábios contra seu pescoço. Ele apertou seu aperto em torno de mim como se estivesse receoso de que eu estava indo embora. "Tem sido eu há um bom tempo." Senti-o tremer contra mim.

"Como eu posso separar as mentiras da verdade?" Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Você precisa ouvir e ver." Ele se afastou e parecia tão perdido. Tão perdido. Eu não acho que eu poderia alguma vez encontrá-lo novamente. Ele fez uma careta para mim de repente. Eu o perdi novamente. Eu queria chorar.

Ele partiu. E eu não poderia ir atrás dele quando Carlisle e Esme fizeram seu caminho para o palco. Peguei minhas anotações do discurso da minha bolsa e eu estava tremendo. Como eu poderia fazer isso? Eu precisava ir até ele.

Não estar aqui. Alice sentou-se ao meu lado. "Bella, o que está errado?"

"Ele sabe, Alice." Eu sussurrei. Ela ofegou ao meu lado.

"Você disse... agora... por que agora?"

"Eu não disse a ele. Ele encontrou o seu arquivo."

"Oh Deus."

"Enquanto eu estou lá em cima, você pode dizer a todos os outros? Nós teremos que conversar com ele depois disso."

Ela assentiu assim que Esme terminou seu discurso. Edward não havia retornado e eu dei um aceno para Carlisle, que tomou seu lugar. Após a introdução, eu caminhei para o palco. Eu estava em pânico. Eu podia sentir isso no meu peito. Tomei algumas respirações calmantes.

Eu não pertenço a este lugar. Eu pertencia ao seu lado. Eu precisava encontrá-lo.

Eu consegui fazer o meu discurso e a minha voz apenas rachou uma vez. Eu mal a mantive junto.

Voltei para minha mesa e uma salva de palmas me seguiu. Eu não merecia isso.

Todo mundo me cercou enquanto o restante das mesas era movida para dar espaço à pista de dança.

Nessie rapidamente apontou que Jordan e Julie tinham ido embora. Balancei a cabeça e ouvi a família de Edward sobre como lidar com isso. Jacob estava conversando com Mike e Jéssica e dizendo uns aos outros como eles trataram o assunto quando eu quebrei seus corações.

_Sim, não me fazendo sentir melhor, caras._

Alguém estava falando comigo, mas eu não prestei atenção. Eu passei meus braços em volta do meu peito, tentando manter-me junta.

Ouvi Alice dizer que ele estava voltando. Eu observei-o enquanto ele ignorou todos os outros e se moveu para mim.

Por favor, não aqui, Edward. Não agora. Por favor.

Os brincos eram lindos, mas o que ele disse não. Senti-o sendo puxado para longe de mim. A dor em meu peito era fodidamente grande demais. Eu estava irritada. Aqui, de todos os lugares.

Eu ouvi Carlisle dizendo algo a Edward, mas eu também ouvi o Sr. Carrington sussurrar alguma coisa da outra mesa.

Minha vida estava acabada. Eu iria perdê-lo e tudo mais.

Levantei-me e praticamente corri pelas duas portas que levavam a um grande corredor. Eu senti-o antes de ouvi-lo. Ele me seguiu. Ele realmente queria fazer isso aqui.

Bem, foda-se. Eu poderia machucá-lo tanto quanto ele me machucou. Comecei a caminhar pelo corredor com meus braços envolvidos em torno do meu peito.

"Não é assim que funciona, Bella?" Ele perguntou. "Eu descobri tudo e agora sou instantaneamente uma pessoa melhor."

Eu dei um tapa nele. Estapeei o olhar fodidamente satisfeito que ele tinha no rosto.

"Você me humilhou lá dentro! Você simplesmente colocou a fundação em um escândalo e eu tenho certeza que perderei minha licença."

"Eu não dou a mínima!" Ele berrou.

Eu dei um tapa nele novamente.

É claro que ele não dava, ele simplesmente assumiu o pior sem conhecer todos os fatos do caralho.

"Não foi suficiente você escolher não me ouvir durante meses. Não foi suficiente você se recusar a me dar uma chance de falar com você na noite passada. Não foi suficiente você me machucar na noite passada. Não, você simplesmente teve que enfiar a faca e torcer e destruir tudo em que estive trabalhando!" Eu gritei. Era a minha vez de machucá-lo mais. Estava acabado, eu vi o fim.

Eu não estava fodidamente delirando.

"Quanto você cobrou deles?"

Ah, claro, o fato de que sua família foi a primeira que perguntou pelo dinheiro real e não pelas despesas voltou para me morder. "Quinze mil por mês, fora as despesas."

"Isso é $45.000 dólares, ou você deu a eles um desconto quando nós nos separamos durante aquelas duas semanas?"

Eu tentei dar um tapa nele novamente, mas dessa vez ele pegou meu pulso.

Emmett rasgou Edward para longe ficando na frente dele empurrando-o para trás. Edward olhava através dele.

"Você sabe, Bella, com toda essa porra que nós fizemos, você deveria cobrar a eles pelo menos uns $200.000 dólares. É a quantia que eu paguei pelos seus brincos. Pelo menos você pode seguir em frente."

Eu sabia que ele veria isso dessa maneira. Inferno, eu sabia que alguém de fora disso também.

"Edward, ela devolveu cada dólar!" Alice gritou.

"Isso é o suficiente, Edward." Carlisle disse com os dentes cerrados. Esme estava chorando segurando o rosto em suas mãos.

Ele riu. Seus olhos deixaram os meus.

"E eu devia acreditar em você. Eu devia acreditar que... ela realmente se apaixonou por mim e devolveu o dinheiro."

"Isso é exatamente o que aconteceu, Edward." Emmett disse passivamente.

Edward continuou rindo.

"Eu deveria acreditar que ela me ama?"

Eu estava irritada. Eu já tinha perdido tudo por causa dele. Agora era a minha vez de girar a faca em suas costas. Aquela que eu coloquei lá.

"Se eu não te amasse, eu teria ido embora antes de você fazer isso." Eu sussurrei.

Eu não tinha intenção de dizer mais nada. Eu queria que ele cozinhasse com o que eu disse, mas o que ele disse me deixou irritada.

"Você precisava de mim para conforto!"

A dor do meu peito foi aumentando. Eu não podia aguentar mais. Eu chorava e tremia. Rosalie e Alice correram para o meu lado.

Não, eles não deveriam me ajudar.

Ele precisaria deles mais do que eu. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Se eu não te amasse com tudo o que eu sou, eu não teria deixado você fazer o que você fez comigo na noite passada."

"De que diabos você está falando?" Edward perguntou cautelosamente.

Eu pisei fora do abraço de Rosalie. Tirei meu casaco deixando-o se acumular aos meus pés.

Eu vi seus olhos enquanto emoções dispersas passavam em seus olhos.

Eu queria que ele fosse embora sem dúvida nenhuma de que estava acabado entre nós. Porque se ele soubesse que estava acabado, ele passaria por cima de nós muito mais cedo. Eu torci mais minha faca.

Virei-me para ele enquanto abaixei o zíper de trás do meu vestido revelando os hematomas ao longo das minhas costelas e região lombar.

"Eu deixei você me tomar do jeito que você queria."

"Por que... por que você... por que você não... lutou..." Ele arfou, tropeçando para trás.

Com suas palavras quebradas, eu o perdi. Meu peito doía tanto e minha cabeça martelava.

"Tire-me daqui." Eu chorei para Alice. "Tire-me daqui!" Eu gritei.

Eu tinha que sair daqui. Estava acabado. Estava acabado.

Tinha que ser desse jeito.

Eu desmaiei nos braços de Rosalie e senti meu coração quebrar. Cada parte do meu corpo estava dormente, incluindo minhas pernas.

Eu acho que Esme correu para me ajudar.

Não! Ela deveria estar ajudando ele.

"Bella!" Ele gritou, pouco antes de eu sentir o ar da noite. Eu queria voltar.

Eu queria voltar para ele. Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas ninguém podia me ouvir.

* * *

**~ EPOV**

_"Você não vai a lugar algum." Jasper rosnou antes de me socar._

_A dor em meu peito doeu mais do que a dor em meu maxilar. Eu deslizei para trás e deixei a escuridão me levar._

Senti Carlisle tentando me acordar. "Edward."

Levantei-me e o empurrei. O que diabos acabou de acontecer?

"Onde ela está?" Eu gritei saindo para o ar da noite.

"Ela foi embora com Alice e Rosalie."

"Carlisle, eu machuquei... eu a machuquei."

"Não, filho."

"Você a viu? Eu a machuquei. Ela nunca vai me querer de volta."

"Não é o que você pensa, Edward."

"Que diabos isso significa?"

"Alice ligou. Ela disse que Bella tentou voltar para dentro, mas eles não deixaram. Ela se manteve dizendo que ela precisava dizer a você que ela estava com raiva e que aquilo não era o que você pensou que era."

A vadia, era apenas outra cena do caralho. Eu ataquei para o seu carro.

"Onde você vai, filho?"

"Vá se foder, Carlisle." Eu rosnei, limpando o sangue de meus lábios.

"Não, eu não vou me foder. Onde você vai?" Seu rosto estava misturado com raiva e preocupação. Eu gostaria de ter a coragem de limpar esse olhar fora de sua cara de merda.

"Onde mais? Foder o primeiro bom pedaço de bunda que eu vir no clube."

"Ah, o caminho mais fácil." Ele disse calmamente, sua raiva anterior se dissipando.

"Sim, eu preciso fodê-la para fora do meu sistema." Eu rebati, meus punhos cerrados em meus lados. Eu estava desesperado para acertar algo ou alguém. Mas tudo que eu queria agora era afogar minha fodida miséria e culpa. Eu não tinha nenhuma lembrança do que eu fiz à ela.

"Você sempre foi aquele dramático e de soluções rápidas para reparar. Nós precisamos conversar, agora." Meu pai disse com firmeza.

Minha cabeça bruscamente voltou para olhar para ele, minha raiva ferveu rapidamente de volta à superfície. Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro no estacionamento do hotel tentando me acalmar antes que eu acertasse o homem que eu mais respeitava.

Minha curiosidade excedeu o meu desejo de afligir mais danos após algumas respirações calmantes e eu era capaz de fazer a pergunta da qual eu precisava de uma resposta.

"Por quê?"

Carlisle suspirou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Seu habitual comportamento calmo estava desmoronando. "Primeiro de tudo, TODOS nós tínhamos segundas intenções. Cada um de nós, incluindo sua mãe, esteve envolvido."

Olhei para ele em questão. Ela era a última pessoa que eu acreditaria que iria querer alguma parte dessa situação fodida.

"O meu argumento? Quando nós todos nos sentamos e falamos das nossas preocupações sobre suas tendências e flagrante desrespeito às mulheres, todos nós pensamos que você ouviria. Mas, ao invés disso, naquela mesma noite você foi ao clube e transou com Tanya. Nós sabíamos que nada do que disséssemos conseguiria passar através de você. Estávamos todos em nossos pontos de ruptura. Sua mãe perdeu completamente algumas amigas e ela foi expulsa do seu clube do livro..."

"Que diabos isso tem a ver comigo?" Eu rosnei, minha raiva começando a borbulhar de novo. Eu não precisava de mais nenhuma culpa do caralho.

"Você dormiu com todas as suas filhas. E deixe-me acabar," ele retrucou para mim. "Eu perdi todos os meus camaradas de golfe, um pai realmente tentou me atropelar com um carro de golfe."

Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo.

"E Alice... você percebeu que Lily era sua melhor amiga até que você dormiu com ela. Depois que você jogou-a de lado, ela se recusou a falar com Alice e deixou de vir a todas as festividades da família. Então, ela processou a empresa."

Eu já sabia disto no momento. Senti que eu quase não merecia ser processado, já que a maioria dos flertes ocorreu fora do escritório. Optamos por resolver o caso por $3,23 milhões de dólares.

"Rosalie conhece você há menos tempo. Ela sempre foi tão hesitante em ficar perto de você porque suas maneiras de tratar uma mulher a lembram muito de Royce."

Estremeci, todos nós ouvimos a história do que ele fez com ela. Como ele quebrou seu coração e jogou-a de lado depois de estarem juntos por mais de dois anos. Ele veio para vê-la algumas noites mais tarde e a atacou, levou uma grande quantidade de tempo para que ela superasse o que ele fez. Emmett foi o único que a fez ver que ela ainda era linda.

Bile começou a vir para a minha garganta outra vez, a culpa mastigando através do meu estômago. Eu machuquei Bella de alguma forma na noite passada. Os hematomas provam isso. Eu ouvi o toque do telefone de Carlisle, indicando que ele recebeu uma mensagem.

Outra lembrança passou pela minha mente.

Minhas costas foram empurradas contra a parede e as mãos de Bella estavam puxando forte meu cabelo, sua boca devorando a minha. Minhas mãos deixaram seu rosto e agarrei sua cintura com força, em uma tentativa desesperada de me manter a segurando. Eu empurrei-a com força contra a parede novamente, seus dentes mordendo a minha língua. Eu gemi agarrando seus quadris enterrando minha excitação contra ela.

Eu ouvi Carlisle ao meu lado suspirar, "Eu vou chegar lá o mais depressa possível."

"Bella está no hospital."

O quê? Apesar da minha raiva, eu ainda a amava.

Nós dois, ambos abordamos isto mal. Nós dois estávamos com tanta raiva e deixamos isso nos consumir.

"Não vá até lá. Dê para você alguns dias para se acalmar."

"Espere, por que ela está no hospital?" Eu tinha que saber. Eu tinha que saber que ela estava bem.

"Ela desmaiou, então Alice disse algo sobre ficar doente no lado da estrada."

Carlisle andou de um lado para o outro algumas vezes e correu os dedos pelos seus cabelos.

"Olha, filho, todos nós fizemos algo que pensamos que iria ajudá-lo. O método dela funcionou com todos os parceiros anteriores. E nós rezamos que isso o ajudaria. Nós não tínhamos idéia de que vocês se apaixonariam um pelo outro. Bem, na verdade alguns de nós esperávamos que virasse algo real. E virou, Edward."

"Como vou saber o que era real, Carlisle?" Ele parou de andar e se virou para olhar para mim. "Como podemos voltar ao que tivemos?"

"Vocês não podem, essa é a verdade. Vocês dois foram feridos além do reparo. Agora, vocês dois precisam de algum tempo e se curar." Carlisle encolheu seus ombros.

"Não faça algo que você se arrependa, filho." Ele pescou as chaves do seu bolso e caminhou em direção à sua Mercedes, que estava estacionada ao lado do carro de Bella. "Pegue meu carro e me dê as chaves de Bella." Assenti entregando a ele as chaves.

"Eu tenho que entrar. Eu acho que alguns amigos de Bella podem ter difundido a situação, mas eu preciso ver se alguém ouviu alguma coisa. Ver se podemos acobertar o caso."

"Carlisle... eu não... quis dizer..." Senti-me tão estúpido. Eu arrisquei a fundação e a empresa do meu pai.

"Eu sei. Às vezes, dizemos e fazemos coisas estúpidas quando estamos com raiva."

Eu assenti.

"Você pode me ligar com notícias sobre o estado dela?"

Ele assentiu. Eu deslizei para o seu carro e fui embora.

Eu precisava de alguma coisa.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para esquecer tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas 24 horas.

Eu fui para o clube.

Eu não estive lá desde a noite em que Bella quase morreu.

Tirei o paletó e a gravata e desabotoei alguns botões da minha camisa.

Eu entrei e fui direto para o bar.

"Três doses de Patron*****." Eu disse para o garçom do sexo feminino. Ela sorriu para mim e piscou rapidamente anotando o meu pedido. Eu ignorei-a.

_*__Patron__: é uma marca de luxo de tequila produzida no México, com garrafas numeradas individualmente. Feita inteiramente de agave azul, Patron vem em cinco variedades: Prata (tequila branca regular), Reposado ("descanso", na faixa etária de 6 meses), Añejo ("idade", com idade de um ano), Platinum Patron e Gran Patron (triplamente destilada e envelhecida). Também possui duas variantes aromatizadas: XO Café (sabor café) e Citrónge (sabor laranja)._

Bebi cada dose em uma rápida sucessão.

Eu fiz a varredura da pista de dança. Eu juro que eu podia me ver envolvido em torno da minha Bella, seu corpo em movimento com o meu.

Uma mulher bonita com cabelo louro de areia veio até mim.

"Ei, campeão, quer dançar?"

Campeão.

Ela me chamava assim.

Eu balancei um 'não' com a minha cabeça.

Ninguém podia me chamar assim além dela.

Outra loira veio até mim, sua mão deslizava sobre meu braço. Ela ronronou no meu ouvido. Ela nem sequer se preocupou em perguntar, ela simplesmente me puxou para a pista de dança. Eu quase não me movi.

Eu senti-a mover-se contra mim, mas tudo que eu via era as luzes piscando ao redor da pista de dança enquanto as lembranças me atingiam.

"_Esse é o único som de amor que você vai ouvir de mim, Edward."_

A dor no meu peito aumentou.

"_Então, não há perspectivas esta noite, Tigre?"_

Minha respiração estava se tornando irregular.

"_O que eu tenho que fazer para que você me deixe vê-la?" Eu perguntei, beijando o topo de sua cabeça._

"_Nós teríamos que permanecer profissionais enquanto no escritório. Você tem que me deixar guiar o ritmo do nosso relacionamento físico e..." ela parou._

Minha cabeça latejava.

"_Eu te amo." Eu disse dando a ela um sorriso e uma piscadela. Bella sorriu. "Eu te amo."_

Eu mal podia respirar.

"_Eu te amo, Bella, não importa o que você tenha para me dizer, eu ainda amo você."_

Minha cabeça começou a girar.

_Bella se levantou de repente e eu sabia que algo estava errado. Ela agarrou o seu peito. Ela começou a arfar de repente. Nessie a agarrou e ela olhou pra mim ofegando._

_Eu vi com uma clareza cristalina quando Bella estendeu a mão até mim e eu me levantei do banco do bar. Vi seus olhos rolarem para trás de sua cabeça e seu corpo cair no chão. _

Eu mal cheguei ao banheiro e miseravelmente no vaso sanitário.

"Vá para casa, Edward. Você não pertence mais a este lugar." Uma voz disse do lado de fora da cabine.

Eu dei a descarga no vaso sanitário e arremessei a porta aberta. Lá estava Julian. O ex de Bella. Um assunto.

"Que número você é?" Perguntei empurrando contra ele para que eu pudesse passar.

"Eu era o número dois."

Eu ri enquanto lavava minha boca e as mãos.

Quem foi o sortudo número um? Jacob, quem mais?

"Como diabos você ainda pode ficar do lado dela?"

"Calma, eu a amo."

Eu movimentei rápido minha cabeça ao redor para olhar para ele.

"Não olhe para mim desse jeito. Eu estava em seu lugar há 5 anos atrás e fiquei irritado como o inferno."

"O que você fez?"

"Eu tentei fazer a mesma coisa que você fez. Mas eu consegui. Eu peguei o primeiro par de pernas bonitas que eu poderia encontrar. Eu fodidamente perdi o meu jantar mais tarde. Simplesmente não era mais a mesma coisa. Voltei para falar com ela depois de várias tentativas fracassadas de esquecê-la. Pedi a ela para suspender a magia que ela colocou em mim."

Eu ri. Isso é exatamente o que era estar com ela. Mágico.

Balancei minha cabeça. Isso era demais.

"Você não pertence a este lugar, Edward. Eu não acho que você alguma vez realmente pertenceu. Você veio aqui e atuou como um robô. Diga-me... de todas as suas experiências anteriores, alguma se compara a ela?"

"Não."

"Exatamente. Ela fez mais. Eu tive um tempo difícil, mas com a ajuda dela, ela me fez ver o que estava exatamente na minha frente o tempo todo, minha melhor amiga."

Eu assenti.

"Mas ela... eles dizem que isso era real para ela."

Julian riu. "Sim, isso é. Percebi isso da primeira vez que vi vocês dois juntos. Ela nunca olhou para mim como ela olhava para você."

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Eu não preciso disso agora.

"Diga-me, Edward, em todo o tempo que você gastou com ela, quantas vezes ela disse a você que te amava?"

Pensei por um momento. Eu não queria pensar sobre isso agora. Eu queria saber onde ele estava indo com isto.

"Milhares." Eu sussurrei olhando para meu reflexo no espelho sobre a pia. Observei Julian sorrir no espelho, seus olhos escuros trancados nos meus.

"Bem, em todo o tempo que passei com ela e nas muitas vezes que eu disse a ela que eu a amava, nenhuma vez ela me disse que me amava."

Bem... porra.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG, respira!_

_Essa fic me mata a cada cap.! Agora eu não sei se tenho raiva, ou pena do Edward... O que vc's acharam? _

_Ah... e sinto muito informar, mas ainda teremos mais drama e tensão daqui pra frente... ainda não li o 25, mas traduzi o 26 e quase surtei de desespero... *taparei*... Deixem reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_

_E não esqueçam que amanhã tem **ENTRE IRMÃOS**... *suspira***  
**_


	25. Tóxico

**Capítulo 25 – Tóxico**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

**~ Alice  
**  
"Bella!" Edward gritou, tentando pegá-la enquanto Rosalie e eu a levamos pela noite afora.

"Me leve de volta..." Bella ofegou quando uma de suas mãos fechou-se em seu peito.

"Não, Bella, nós vamos te levar para casa." Rosalie cuspiu, ela estava com raiva. Eu não poderia imaginar o que estava passando pela sua cabeça.

"Não... não é o que ele pensa." Bella tentou dizer novamente olhando para mim. "Eu estava irritada, mas ele só me segurou muito forte." Bella chorou, caindo de joelhos.

"Edward não te machucou ontem à noite?" Rosalie perguntou para Bella enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado dela.

"Eu estava apenas chateada por ele ter esquecido tudo. Ele pediu..." Bella chorou e virou a palma para cima, abrindo a mão esquerda... oh meu deus.

"Esme, esse não é o anel de Elizabeth?" Eu perguntei. Esme assentiu com lágrimas rolando nos olhos.

"Não importa agora. Você não pode voltar para lá agora, Bella." Rosalie disse para Bella puxando-a pelo braço e andando em direção ao meu Porsche.

"Não... me leve de volta..." Bella se defendeu, olhando para mim com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Vocês dois estão com tanta raiva agora, Bella. Vocês precisam se acalmar."

Bella soluçou mais forte à medida que ajudei-a a entrar no meu carro. Rosalie e Esme foram para a BMW de Rosalie e partiram no carro. Eu dirigi para fora do estacionamento local e fui para o apartamento de Bella.

Eu peguei meu telefone e dei uma rápida olhada em Bella que, de repente, ficou quieta enquanto seus olhos olhavam pela janela, com lágrimas marcando seu rosto.

"Carlisle."

"Alice, Emmett teve que levar Jasper para fora daqui antes que ele batesse de novo em Edward."

"Oh Deus, Edward está bem?"

"Ele está se acalmando, mas ele está por perto."

"Alice, Bella disse algo... sobre... o que." A voz de Carlisle se arrastou.

"Sim, não era o que nós pensamos. Ela estava com raiva. Eu acho que ela só queria magoá-lo."

"O que nós fizemos, Alice?"

"Eu não sei, mas eu estou preocupada com Bella. Ela está..." Olhei para Bella mais uma vez, que apenas continuava a olhar para fora da janela.

"Fique com ela, Alice. Eu vou cuidar de Edward."

"Eu vou." Eu fechei meu telefone e toquei a face de Bella com um dedo.

Eu decidi ir direto para o apartamento de Bella, que era do outro lado da cidade. Tomei algumas respirações profundas desejando que houvesse algo que pudesse ser dito para ajudar a aliviar sua dor. Mas não havia nada.

Tudo o que ocorreu no jantar de gala aconteceu porque todos nós não conseguimos enfrentar a verdade. Nós contratamos Bella, ela disse mais de uma vez que ela precisava se afastar. Nós a fizemos ficar.

Eu só queria Edward de volta. Eu estava cansada do homem que machucava a todos com suas escolhas e ações. Agora, eu me tornei alguém que machucou a todos com minhas escolhas.

Agora, duas pessoas estão sofrendo. Não era apenas uma pequena dor que ia embora num instante. Não... esta era profunda. Este tipo de dor era do tipo que agarrava em seu coração e alma. Isso era minha culpa.

"Pare de culpar a si mesma, Alice." Bella disse suavemente. Sua testa estava encostada na janela do meu carro, olhando para o céu escuro da mesma forma quando começou a chover.

Eu choraminguei, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas dos meus olhos. Deus, ela me conhecia muito bem. Em Bella, eu não via apenas uma amiga, via uma irmã. E estava me torturando por dentro que ela estivesse sofrendo por causa de algo que fizemos.

"Todo mundo teve uma pequena parte nisso." Bella sussurrou. "Mas a maioria fui eu. Eu sei disso agora. Eu deveria ter lhe algemado à cama e o feito me ouvir."

Eu não disse nada.

"Alice, eu não estou me sentindo bem..." Ela sussurrou novamente, a voz ligeiramente tensa.

"Claro que não, Bella. Você só..." Eu tentei continuar, mas Bella me interrompeu.

"Não, Alice." Bella ofegou. "Quero dizer, eu não me _sinto_ bem. Pare... o carro."

Eu olhei para ela, ela parecia tão pálida e sua mão estava presa em sua boca. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu só consegui levar o carro para o acostamento antes de Bella se arremessar para fora dele jogando o jantar de hoje à noite em uma lixeira próxima. Eu gemi, sentindo-me pior. Esme e Rosalie estavam atrás de mim e Esme pulou para fora do carro para ajudar Bella.

Então, ela desmaiou nos braços de minha mãe. Eu saí do meu carro rapidamente e ajudei Esme a carregar Bella de volta para ele. Ela estava levando com uma curta e acelerada respiração enquanto seus olhos ameaçavam rolar para trás de sua cabeça.

"O que nós vamos fazer?" Eu olhei para Esme para obter respostas.

Bella gemeu e choramingou um pouco. "Leve-me para o hospital. Eu posso estar grávida." Bella ofegou entre respirações antes de desmaiar completamente.

_Oh, merda._

"Oh meu Deus." Esme suspirou. Eu fiquei lá com minha boca aberta.

As coisas podem piorar?

_Olá, sim, elas podem, Alice. Bella está inconsciente._

_(N.B.: KKkkkkkkkkkkk... ri muuuito nessa parte. A Alice está parecendo comigo quando tenho minhas discussões internas... Kkkkkkkkk)_

Eu pulei rapidamente e corri para o lado do motorista e entrei no carro. Eu corri pelas ruas e quase bati em um Nissan Quest. Estremeci com o chiado alto dos pneus e rapidamente liguei para Carlisle.

Eu disse a ele o que estava acontecendo e casualmente deixei de fora o fato de que Bella poderia estar grávida. Depois de tranqüilizar-me que Jasper não mataria Edward, ele disse que se juntaria a nós mais tarde.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para o hospital local e um enfermeiro alto nos ajudou a levar Bella para dentro. Minha mãe ligou para a prima de Bella, Nessie. Rosalie ligou para Jasper e Emmett, que estavam vindo.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Um médico na casa dos trinta anos chegou e usou seu estetoscópio.

"Umm... ela se sentiu mal em um jantar que estávamos." Eu disse enquanto pegava o casaco de Bella da enfermeira. "Ela passou mal e ficou escorregando para dentro e para fora da consciência. Ela tem problemas de ferro e disse que ela pode estar grávida." Eu disse tudo em uma corrida de palavras enquanto eu andava com as duas enfermeiras e o médico.

"Você sabe o quão ruim estava o nível de ferro dela?"

"Eu acho que estava muito ruim."

O médico balançou a cabeça e começou a dar ordens aos enfermeiros. Uma das enfermeiras impediu Esme, Rosalie e eu de seguir enquanto caminhavam para uma sala com portas duplas.

Uma hora mais tarde o médico finalmente saiu, exatamente quando meu pai, Jasper e Emmett entraram na sala de espera. Eu estava segurando o choro enquanto Jacob corria os dedos pelos cabelos de Nessie.

"Srta. Wolfe." O médico chamou perto de nós. "Olá, eu sou o Dr. Wright." Ele estendeu a mão para Nessie. Nessie olhou com um olhar perdido e desamparado.

"Um... podemos discutir a condição de sua prima em particular se você quiser?"

Nessie sacudiu a cabeça. O médico balançou a cabeça. "Ok. Primeiro de tudo, você sabe por que ela tem tantas contusões sobre ela?"

Os olhos de Nessie se arregalaram. Jacob e Jasper rosnaram ligeiramente. "Doutor, não é o que está pensando. Ela e seu namorado só estavam um pouco entusiasmados na noite passada." Eu disse. Alguém tinha de dizer alguma coisa.

"Ela disse algo parecido com isso quando tentamos fazer o exame de estupro."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não foi isso, senhor."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu ainda tenho que denunciá-lo. Mas agora, temos outras preocupações. Vamos iniciar uma transfusão de sangue. Ela está bem abaixo do nível normal de ferro. Ela estava com 5,4 há instantes atrás." Nessie ofegou ao meu lado.

"Hum... mas ela está inconsciente." O médico continuou. "Precisamos de consentimento."

Nessie assentiu. "Seu irmão e eu somos a única família dela."

"Ela tem um anel de casamento no dedo. Será que ela se casou?" Perguntou o médico olhando para um gráfico.

Nessie olhou para mim e tudo que eu pude fazer foi encolher os ombros. Eu não tinha idéia do por que ela estava usando o anel de casamento. Edward a pediu em casamento ontem à noite?

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eles eram os únicos que sabiam o que aconteceu na noite passada. Mas agora, parecia que Edward não lembrava de nada.

"Mas, se assinarmos esses papéis, você pode começar, não é?" Nessie perguntou.

"O namorado dela está aqui?" O médico olhou para o resto da minha família.

"Não, doutor, não agora."

"Bem, ela nos pediu para verificar se ela estava grávida. Ela está." O médico disse a Nessie. "Mas há um problema."

"Oh Deus, o que foi agora?" Nessie perguntou, parecendo doente.

"Bem, eu estava curioso por que ela parecia estar tendo problemas com seu ferro e encontrei em seu histórico que ela teve problemas com miomas***** no passado."

_*Miomas: não são cancerosos, surgem no útero. Podem surgir a partir da puberdade, normalmente eles crescem acentuadamente durante a gravidez. Para saber mais veja: http:/ pt. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Mioma_ %28doen%C3%A7a%29 _ (_retirem os espaços)_

"Oh Deus, ela vai perder o bebê?" Nessie choramingou enquanto as lágrimas se agrupavam em seus grandes olhos castanhos.

"Bem, ela tem algumas opções." Disse o médico, nos informando.

"Esta decisão não é nossa. Isso é com ela e Edward. Eles precisam conversar sobre isso." Eu disse olhando para a minha família. Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

"Bem, nós temos algum tempo para ver o que podemos fazer. Mas não podemos esperar muito. Quanto mais esperarmos, mais perigo há para ela e o bebê."

Nós assentimos quando o médico balançou a cabeça, Nessie e Jacob foram preencher a papelada de Bella.

Nós teríamos que ligar para Edward.

**~ EPOV**

_Bem... Foda-se.  
_  
_Será que ela me ama?_

Deixei o clube logo após a minha discussão com Julian. Ele me deixou com algumas reflexões. Mas elas me deixaram tão confuso. Eu não tinha idéia de onde eu estava indo enquanto eu continuava dirigindo em círculos.

Eu tinha que sair daqui.  
_  
Eu não posso ficar aqui agora._

Fiz o pedido pelo jato. Toda essa merda fodida na minha cabeça não podia ser endireitada aqui. Meu primeiro pensamento foi Vegas. Não havia nada melhor do que me afogar em bebida e perder uma porrada de dinheiro nas mesas de merda para esquecer.

Mas eu não consegui fazer minha maldita boca dizer isso para o piloto. Não, eu disse Carmelo. Eu precisava ir para lá. Corri para o meu apartamento para pegar minha roupa para que eu pudesse sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

Meu maldito telefone continuava vibrando no meu bolso e eu considerei seriamente jogá-lo fora pela porra da janela.

Eu era tão patético. Meu corpo todo doía fodidamente para ir procurar Bella. Meu coração estava fodidamente gritando para eu ir encontrá-la. Mas minha mente, ou pelo menos uma parte da minha mente, estava dizendo à outra que se lixasse.

Eu acelerei em direção ao meu apartamento, costurando dentro e fora das pistas para chegar lá mais rápido.

_"Calma, campeão."_

Eu enrijeci quando ouvi sua voz suave e calma quando ela veio de algum lugar. Olhei para o banco do passageiro do carro do meu pai e não havia nada lá. Eu exalei alto. Por um momento, eu pensei que eu estava louco.

O sinal estava verde, eu xinguei quando mudou e foi direto para o vermelho bem quando eu passei.

_"Vá para a direita!"_

Em sua voz solitária, eu joguei o carro para a direita, quase batendo num carro. Puta merda, eu estava... com a mente fodida.

Eu dirigi mais rapidamente tentando recuperar o fôlego e acalmar o meu coração. Eu estava tão fodidamente confuso agora que a voz em minha cabeça soava como Bella. Eu ri.

_"Não se preocupe, você não está louco."  
_  
Como eu poderia sentir tantas emoções por uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo? Eu a odiava, eu a amava. Eu sentia culpa e pena. Sentia raiva e me sentia triste. Mas por alguma razão fodida que eu não podia pensar agora, eu não me arrependia.

Eu a tinha amado. Porra, eu ainda a amava. Mas eu não podia lamentar o tempo que passei com ela. Ela me mostrou coisas que eu nunca tinha pensado que eu era capaz. Não era sobre o sexo. Tratava-se de todas as pequenas coisas. Ela me mostrou como ser eu mesmo. Algo em que eu nunca fui muito confortável quando eu era criança. Depois que meus pais morreram, eu nunca tinha comido um café da manhã decente. Mesmo quando me era oferecido, eu não conseguia ter apetite, até Bella.

Isso era a coisa pela qual eu sempre acordava a cada manhã, o café da manhã. A rabanada da minha mãe, os waffles ou as panquecas e omeletes de meu pai. Eles amavam cozinhar juntos.

Bella tinha me feito gostar do café da manhã novamente. Era um pequeno detalhe, mas eu realmente gostava de poder fazer isso de novo.

Ela me mostrou que eu tinha uma família amorosa. Eles me amavam e sentiam falta de mim. Na maioria das vezes, eu ficava com eles só no clube e jantares ocasionais.

Bella me ajudou a chegar mais perto deles. Então eles foram e foderam tudo.

Eu não queria gastar mais um fodido tempo com eles.

ELES ME MAGOARAM E MENTIRAM PARA MIM.

Liguei o som do aparelho com a esperança de bloquear a voz de Bella de me dizer para ir encontrá-la. Dirigi pelas ruas e apressei o meu caminho em direção ao meu apartamento.

_*Música: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v= dPIKNbvMuFg&ob = av3e [retirem os espaços])_

"_What if I wanted to break,_

_Laugh it off in your face_

_What would you do?_

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all of this anymore,_

_What would you do, do, do?"_

_"_E se eu quisesse terminar,

Rir de tudo na sua cara

O que você faria?

E se eu caísse no chão

Não pudesse mais agüentar,

O que você faria, faria, faria?_"_

"Que porra de canção perfeita!" Eu ri da ironia. Isto era exatamente como eu me sentia agora. Eu tinha todos os motivos para isso.

"_Come, break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you"_

"Vem, me derrubar

Me enterre, me enterre

Estou terminando com você"

Eu estava realmente pronto para terminar com a minha família? Eu sabia que levaria tempo, mas minha família era tudo o que eu realmente tinha. Eu deveria perdoá-los? Eu poderia perdoá-los?

E Bella? O que eu poderia possivelmente querer agora? Eu a quero de volta? Será que ela me quer de volta? Eu poderia apagar essa dor?

_Será que ela me ama?_

Bati o painel com o meu punho. _The Kill_ estava fodidamente zombando de mim agora.

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you"_

"E se eu quisesse lutar?

Implorar pelo resto da minha vida

O que você faria?

Você diz que quer mais

O que você está esperando?

Eu não estou fugindo de você"

Mas isso é exatamente o que eu estava planejando fazer. Fugir. Ir embora. Nunca olhar para trás.

"_Come, break down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you"_

"Vem, me destrua

Me enterre, me enterre

Eu terminei com você

Olhe nos meus olhos

Você está me matando, me matando

Tudo o que eu queria era você"

Ela era tudo que eu queria o tempo todo. Ela era o meu sonho. Ela foi meu anjo que, ocasionalmente, se vestiu como o diabo. Ela era a minha pequena raposa. _Ela era_ _mi vida_.

A partir do momento que eu vi que eu a queria. Ela era tudo que eu não sabia que eu queria e muito mais. Mas agora eu nem mesmo sabia se a Bella que eu me apaixonei era mesmo real. E se a minha Bella e a Bella real não fossem a mesma pessoa? E se a Bella real não me amasse?

_Será que ela me ama?_

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu não podia pensar nisso agora. Eu tinha que sair daqui.

Eu estacionei na minha vaga do prédio e, finalmente, fui até meu apartamento. Corri para o armário, tentando não ver a cama ou o sofá ou qualquer outro lugar em que Bella e eu tínhamos... essa merda não estava ajudando com minha decisão. Peguei minha mala e fui para a minha gaveta de meias, camisetas e boxers. Eu vim de mãos vazias. Nada.

Merda, todas as minhas roupas estavam na Bella. Foda-se.

Eu pensei por alguns minutos, dando passos no corredor tentando descobrir se eu deveria ir lá e pegar algumas das minhas coisas para a viagem ou não.

Foda-se. Eu podia comprar algumas coisas quando eu pousasse. Inferno, eu não queria passar um dia comprando.

Eu teria que voltar para lá. Para o nosso lugar.

Suspirei pegando minha mala e fui para o elevador até o lobby. Andei apressadamente e tentei dizer-me que estava indo lá para pegar algumas roupas e eu sairia. Nada mais. Ela não estava mais lá.

_Ela estava no hospital._

Oh merda, minha garota estava no hospital e eu não estava lá com ela.

Minha respiração estava começando a tornar-se errática novamente. Eu tentei fazer a minha respiração ficar lenta e pensar nas palavras tranqüilizadoras de Carlisle enquanto eles estavam à espera do médico de Bella. Ele achava que Bella teve apenas um ataque de pânico, ela teria logo alta.

Derek, o porteiro, me cumprimentou com um sorriso e um aceno rápido. Eu nem sequer respondi. Uma parte de mim me disse que depois de hoje à noite ele nunca me veria novamente.

Porra.

Inferno.

Eu estava no inferno.

Eu cheguei ao elevador, a minha memória e a voz de Bella me lembraram do que aconteceu lá.

_Entramos no elevador, eu apertei o botão para o andar dela quando as portas se fecharam, Bella me atacou. Porém, uma vez que estávamos no elevador, Bella me atacou. Eu quero dizer que ela me _atacou._ Ela colocou a mão no meu peito e me empurrou para a parede do pequeno elevador. Com um olhar de luxúria, desejo e determinação, ela mergulhou sua língua em minha boca._

_Eu gemi quando ela enrolou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e pulou em cima de mim. Eu tive que pegar na sua bunda para segurá-la._

_Suas pernas enrolaram em minha cintura enquanto seu sexo quente pressionava contra meu abdômen. Meu pau se contorceu dentro do meu jeans "Bella amor, você está me deixando louco." Cantarolei ao senti-la beijar e lamber meu pescoço. _

_"Essa foi a primeira vez que você me chamou de 'amor'."_ Sua voz sussurrou como se ela estivesse ao meu lado.

Eu tremi um pouco, minhas mãos estavam suando e senti-me esticar em minhas calças. Foda-se! Eu não deveria estar me sentindo assim quando eu estava fodidamente puto! Ela estava em toda parte. Seu cheiro, seu rosto estava em todo lugar para onde eu me virava. No meu carro, meu prédio, no meu quarto, em meu escritório, nos elevadores dos edifícios. Em todo-fodido-lugar.

Eu tinha que sair daqui! Fechei os olhos, cerrei um punho ao meu lado e o outro ao redor da alça da minha mala. O elevador apitou me dizendo que eu estava finalmente no andar que eu precisava estar.

Saí para o corredor, mais uma vez agredido com mais memórias do nosso tempo juntos.

_Bella trancou a porta atrás de nós dois com uma pequena bolsa para o nosso treino na academia. Ela estava fodidamente gloriosa em um minúsculo short vermelho e uma camiseta branca. Eu queria tocá-la enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao elevador, mas ela continuou golpeando minha mão. _

_"Comporte-se, ou não vamos fazer o que eu planejei." _

_Parei de andar e puxei-a por uma mão na direção do meu peito. Eu passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura pequena e amassei a carne da sua bunda. _

_"E o que você planejou?" Perguntei ao beijá-la ao longo do comprimento do seu pescoço esguio. Ela gemeu. _

_"Espelhos." Ela engasgou quando eu mordi delicadamente a sua clavícula. _

_Oh porra. _

_Joguei-a sobre meu ombro, pegando ambas as bolsas e corri para o elevador, desesperado para que nossa sessão de boxe começasse._ _  
_  
Eu mal conseguia respirar quando eu enfiei a chave na fechadura da nossa porta. Após abri-la, eu fui assaltado com o cheiro do seu perfume e ela. Ela estava em toda parte.

_Será que ela me ama?  
_  
Eu dei alguns passos experimentais para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

_"Você seriamente não se lembra da porra da noite passada, não é?"_

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Foi só ontem à noite que ela tinha dito essas palavras para mim, mas eu sentia como se fosse em uma vida passada. Cerrei os punhos algumas vezes tentando controlar a minha respiração.

Caminhei na direção do quarto com os olhos fechados, mas lembrei-me do pequeno passo dado nessa parte do apartamento. Eu abri meus olhos e me arrependi imediatamente.

Era como um filme tocando na minha cabeça. Um filme que eu não tinha visto antes, mas eu sabia que era uma parte. Eu me vi empurrando Bella contra a parede. Eu podia ver o meu nariz se arrastando em seu pescoço e mandíbula enquanto os meus dedos se enrolaram em torno do anel que eu arranquei de seu pescoço. O olhar de dor que ela usou em seu rosto delicado era uma tortura. Eu solucei, caindo de joelhos. Metade de mim queria se lembrar do que aconteceu ontem à noite, a outra parte lutava contra isso.

Eu a provoquei, usando o anel no meu dedo e mostrando a ela. Lágrimas encheram os seus olhos, mas seu olhar não vacilou. Ela estava apenas ali. Ela não estava lutando contra mim. Ela não gritou comigo por machucá-la. Ela só ficou lá enquanto as lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos.

Apesar do estado do álcool colocado em minha mente, eu ainda podia sentir que a minha mente continuava a mudar do amor para o ódio, da raiva à tristeza. As emoções estavam vertiginosas e abrangentes na minha cabeça. Eu sussurrei para ela me amar. Ela respondeu. Eu parecia estar satisfeito com a resposta dela, deslizando o anel da minha mãe em sua mão.

_"Case-se comigo." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido com pequenos beijos tórridos em sua clavícula._

_Com hesitação, ela respondeu, "Num piscar de olhos."_

Soltei um grito sufocado com a minha perda de memória. Não lembrei de mais nada. Eu pedi a ela para se casar comigo e ela disse que faria. Ela ainda estava usando o anel?

SERÁ QUE ELA ME AMA?

Se nós resolvemos isso na noite passada, por que ela simplesmente não me disse?

Levantei-me em meus pés e dei passos lentos deliberados em direção ao nosso quarto. Abri a porta e rapidamente fui para o meu armário e comecei a pegar minhas roupas.

A força que eu usei para abrir a porta do quarto fez com que ela voltasse e fechasse com um baque surdo, agitando mais memórias.

_Implorei para ela não me deixar. Ela disse que estaria sempre comigo. Implorei para ela novamente, a resposta foi a mesma: ela não sairia e ela sentia o mesmo por mim. Eu a peguei e bati nela. Ambos gememos e os nossos corpos se moveram juntos, eu disse a ela que essa discussão teria de continuar._

Eu pedi para ela se casar comigo, me amar e nunca me deixar. Então eu joguei essa discussão em sua cara, fazendo o que eu fiz no jantar de gala.

Por que ela não disse alguma coisa antes de sairmos? Por que ela não me lembrou?

_"Porque você não teria acreditado nela."_

Estúpida 'voz de Bella'.

Eu balancei a cabeça tentando afastar as imagens de nossos corpos apertados e eu a segurando como se minha vida dependesse disso. Contra a porta, no chão e na cama. Eu tinha sido implacável.

_"Vocês dois foram."_

Eu tirei meu smoking, tentando limpar minha cabeça e fiz meu caminho até o banheiro para pegar as minhas coisas de higiene pessoal. Passei pelo espelho de corpo inteiro no canto e reparei... contusões.

Parece que eu não fui o único que a peguei muito forte. Eu examinei um grande hematoma de um buraco bem acima da minha bunda. Eu também tinha alguns apenas começando a aparecer em torno de meus braços.

Eu tinha que sair antes que eu fosse... Eu tinha que ir.

Voltei para o quarto e terminei de vestir um jeans e uma camiseta. Eu fechei minha mala e fiz meu caminho pelo corredor, quando meu telefone tocou novamente. Peguei-o e olhei meu identificador. Carlisle.

"Edward."

Eu não disse nada.

"Filho... você precisa vir até aqui."

Eu ainda não disse nada.

"Se você está ai. É mais grave do que eu pensava."

Eu suspirei.

"Eu estou indo."

Passei pelo corredor e entrei no escritório. Meu laptop estava na mesa junto com o meu carregador. Parecia que ainda estava ligado. Olhei para o CD na sua prateleira e não encontrei o meu arquivo. Eu coloquei meu laptop na minha mala. Era hora de encará-la. Mesmo que por apenas um momento.

Eu estava no hospital em menos de 15 minutos com a minha mala no porta-malas do carro. Liguei para os pilotos e atrasei a minha viagem até amanhã.

Entrei no hospital e vi a minha família lá. Alice se aproximou de mim, mas eu balancei a cabeça. Eu olhei para frente e entrei no quarto dela.

Ela estava deitada em uma cama, as lâmpadas fluorescentes faziam sua pele parecer pálida como um fantasma. Tomei algumas respirações profundas enquanto cada uma das minhas resoluções desmoronava. Tijolo por tijolo.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e eu olhei seu peito subir e descer constantemente. Ela estava dormindo. Vê-la ali me lembrou muito da noite que eu quase a tinha perdido. A perdido da maneira mais cruel. Mais cruel até a noite anterior.

Dei mais uns passos no quarto olhando para a máquina e o intravenoso preso a ela. Sangue. Por que ela estava fazendo uma transfusão?

"Edward." Ela sussurrou em seu sono.

Parei a poucos metros ao lado da cama, quando ouvi a porta abrir atrás de mim.

"Edward."

"Não diga nada, Alice." Eu sussurrei com os dentes cerrados.

"Você precisa saber o que está acontecendo."

"Bem, há sangue aí, então eu estou supondo que ela está fazendo uma transfusão. O ferro dela deve ter ficado em um nível perigosamente baixo." Eu disse sem olhar para trás para ela.

"Sim, mas você sabe por que ela estava tão doente?"

Eu suspirei e sacudi a cabeça.

"Ela tem miomas no útero."

Eu tentei lembrar o que era isso. Um tipo de tumor benigno. Não era cancerígeno. Merda, ela deveria ter me avisado.

"Ela precisa de cirurgia?"

"Talvez, ela está... um... é complicado, Edward." Alice disse parando tudo o que ela estava tentando dizer.

"Apenas cuspa, Alice." Eu disse, fervendo neste momento. Como ela ousava esconder algo como isto de mim? Eu tinha todo o direito de saber o que estava acontecendo com Bella. Virei-me para olhar para ela.

Os olhos de Alice furaram os meus, antes de responder. "Ela está grávida."

Dezenas de pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça, mas o que ficou mais forte foi uma visão da minha filha sentada nos meus ombros enquanto eu andava de mãos dadas com Bella.

Então de repente eu tentei me lembrar de algum motivo para que ela estivesse grávida de um filho meu. Quer dizer, foram várias vezes que ela poderia ter encontrado com outra pessoa. Outro assunto talvez. Inferno, quando eu viajei para cuidar de um projeto na Califórnia e ela não pôde se juntar a mim. Talvez esse fosse o real motivo.

Fiquei ali por alguns minutos atordoado com as palavras que estavam saindo de sua boca.

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos ligeiramente estreitados. "Eu juro por Deus, Edward. Se as próximas palavras da sua boca são 'Esse bebê é meu?', eu vou chutar a porra da sua cara bonita!"

Olhei para ela e sorri. Ah, ela me conhecia muito bem.

"É seu." Ela cuspiu olhando para minha cara.

Revirei os olhos.

"Por que estou aqui?" Perguntei ao me virar para enfrentar mais uma vez Bella.

"Bem, vocês dois precisam conversar. Isso é fodidamente óbvio e a cirurgia, ou até mesmo os medicamentos podem prejudicar o bebê."

"Diga a ela para cuidar disso. Ela não precisa de mim." Eu disse friamente, encolhendo os ombros.

"O que você disse?" Alice perguntou em um sussurro baixo tentando ficar calma para não perturbar Bella.

Eu me virei para ela e percebi que ela deu alguns passos mais para perto de mim. Dei de ombros e repeti a minha afirmação anterior.

Ela me bateu.

Na porra da minha cara.

"Que diabos você quer dizer com 'cuidar disso'?" Alice estava irritada e tremendo de raiva.

"Saia." Disse uma voz rouca atrás de mim. Alice suspirou olhando para Bella.

Virei-me e os olhos de Bella estavam em mim. Sua mandíbula estava apertada e sua respiração estava forte.

"Saia." Ela repetiu.

"O que, Bella?" Eu perguntei olhando para ela tentando decifrar as emoções em seus olhos.

"Saia." Ela disse, em seguida, virou o seu olhar de mim para sua mão direita que descia em seu estômago. Uma pontada de dor me bateu quando ela esfregou alguns círculos em torno de seu abdômen.

"Você está certo, não precisamos de você."

"Claro que não, tenho certeza que você tem o seu próximo assunto já alinhado."

Ela virou a cabeça e olhou para mim. "Pegue o seu anel de merda e vá embora. Eu vou tomar a decisão de me arriscar na cirurgia ou não sozinha. Eu não preciso de você." Ela fez a sua mão direita ir para a mão esquerda, tentando remover o anel de seu dedo.

"Porra!" Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo. Notei que Alice estava muito longe e eu não tinha idéia do que diabos eu estava fazendo ou dizendo, muito menos o que eu estava pensando.

"Eu não quis dizer isso dessa maneira." Eu disse em um tom de frustração. "Eu quis dizer que você faria tudo o que você achasse que precisaria ser feito. Você sabe... para garantir sua saúde."

"Claro que você quis..." Bella disse ameaçadoramente.

"O que diabos você quer de mim, Bella?" Passei a mão em meus cabelos e comecei novamente a dizer. "Em menos de 24 horas, eu descubro que a minha família e o amor da minha vida me traíram. Todos vocês estavam mentindo para mim. Como diabos eu sei que você está realmente grávida!"

Bella suspirou e quebrou o seu olhar de mim. "Edward, você precisa ver o resto dos vídeos. Eles vão explicar tudo o que eu estava sentindo por toda a primeira semana que eu te conheci."

"Que diabos isso vai provar?"

Ela olhou para mim, toda a raiva saiu de seus brilhantes olhos castanhos.

"Que eu fechei o caso porque eu me apaixonei por você."

Eu suspirei. Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer.

"Com quanto tempo você está?"

"Quase oito semanas."

"A semana que Daniel morreu." Eu sussurrei dando alguns passos mais perto dela. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu já tinha sido medicada com _St. John's Wart_* durante duas semanas e com tudo o que aconteceu, eu me esqueci completamente sobre as interações da droga."

_*St. John's Wart: Remédio natural para depressão._

Fiquei quieto, incapaz de pensar em alguma coisa para dizer. Eu seria pai.

"Não foi de propósito, Edward. Eu não estou tentando prender você e eu não estou atrás de seu dinheiro."

"Eu sei, Bella. Você não precisa do dinheiro ou o do nome da minha família. Mas..."

"Eu não estou pedindo que você me aceite de volta, Edward. Agora, eu nem sei se _quero _voltar." Ela sussurrou.

Essa última parte me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos de merda.

"Não é porque eu não te ame. Porque inferno, eu amo. Tanto. Mas eu não posso lidar com isso, Edward. Eu não posso lidar com você indo embora novamente. Eu não posso lidar com você caminhando para longe de mim e agora do meu bebê."

Porra.

Porra.

Porra!

"Nosso bebê, Bella!" Eu respondi. Era o nosso bebê, e não apenas dela.

Ela virou a cabeça de volta para minha cara e ela fez uma careta de dor.

"Você... vai levá-lo de mim?"

Oh Deus.

"Bella, mas que porra... Eu não faria isso com você."

"Não faça isso, Edward." Bella sussurrou olhando nos meus olhos novamente.

"Fazer o quê?"

"Você está indo embora novamente. Eu sei que você está. Eu preciso de você aqui."

"Você acabou de dizer que você não sabia se me queria de volta. O que diabos você QUER de mim?"

"Bem, eu estou tão confusa quanto você!" Ela gritou. Ela fechou os olhos e os abriu. Ela olhou para mim. "Me ame." Ela murmurou, atirando de volta o que eu disse ontem à noite.

"Sempre." Eu respondi.

"Não me deixe." Ela ordenou.

"Eu não posso ficar."

"Se você sair, não volte." Ela deitou de volta na cama novamente, fechando os olhos.

"Bella, eu preciso pensar. Eu não posso fazer isso aqui!"

"Você sabe que eu tenho que fazer uma cirurgia que pode colocar NOSSO bebê em perigo e tudo o que você pode pensar é em fugir!" Ela gritou, fazendo sua freqüência cardíaca aumentar. Seus olhos e testa franziram e ela olhou para mim.

"Eu não posso... eu não quero... certo." Eu disse cedendo.

"Sim, tanto faz." Ela murmurou fechando os olhos novamente.

"Olha, eu disse certo. Estou ficando aqui nessa porra e você está dizendo que tanto faz."

"Você espera que eu diga 'obrigada' quando é óbvio que você não quer ficar. Eu não quero forçá-lo. Então, vá correr e se esconder."

Olhei para ela.

"O que, Edward? Isso é no que você é bom."

Ignorei-a e puxei uma cadeira e me aproximei da cama. Eu peguei a mão dela e comecei a deslizar os dedos sobre os nós dos dedos e por sua palma. Eu beijei o anel em seu dedo.

Eu poderia fingir por um tempo.

_Será que ela me ama?_

"Diga-me, quais são nossas opções?" Eu perguntei esfregando círculos suaves em sua mão.

"Posso escolher a medicação, mas isso pode prejudicar o bebê. Então, essa opção está fora. Depois, há alguns tipos de cirurgias que podem ser feitas. Todas elas apresentam algum perigo para o bebê. Mas é melhor fazê-las agora, antes que o bebê fique muito grande. Existe também a espera. Às vezes, os hormônios podem fazê-los sair por conta própria. Mas isso é muito perigoso para nós dois." Bella respondeu quase mecanicamente tocando seu estômago.

"O que você acha que é a melhor opção?"

"Um... cirurgia vaginal, o médico disse que eles estão pequenos o suficiente para que possam sair dessa maneira. Os outros tipos de cirurgia exigem mais tempo de recuperação."

Eu assenti.

"Para quando eles podem agendar a cirurgia?" Perguntei ao beijar novamente suas juntas.

"Amanhã de manhã, depois que meu nível de ferro subir." Bella disse calmamente.

"Por que você não me disse, Bella?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu não queria assustá-lo."

Eu balancei a cabeça em descrença. Nós dois permanecemos em silêncio evitando o elefante na sala. Tínhamos que parar de fingir.

"Por que, Bella?"

"Tem certeza que você quer ouvir isso agora?" Eu assenti. Ela suspirou. "Eu queria ajudá-los, ajudando você."

"Não era pelo dinheiro." Eu disse, afirmando isso mais como um fato do que como uma pergunta.

"Eu nunca pedi nada mais do que pelas despesas. O irmão de Julian se ofereceu para pagar minhas despesas mensais para que eu pudesse dedicar meu tempo todo para ele."

Eu pensei nisso por um momento.

"Jacob." Eu disse.

"Ele era um projeto de estudo em primeiro lugar. Eu tinha que fazer um estudo sobre como os homens agem de maneira diferente para os diferentes tipos de personalidades. Uma mulher sexy e confiante em uma garota doce e inocente foram os que eu escolhi. Doce e inocente funcionava para ele. Mas, então, Sam me pediu para ajudá-lo. Jacob dormia com todas da reserva e isso estava causando problemas. Eu pensei na época que eu não queria que ele se tornasse como o meu irmão. Então eu comecei a levar o namoro a sério. Mas ele era também uma extensão do meu trabalho. Eu sei que isso parece frio. Mas, no momento, era assim que eu via."

Concordei, silenciosamente pedindo-lhe para continuar.

"Então todo o inferno quebrou frouxamente. Brianna morreu e Jordan quase. Debrucei-me sobre Jacob. Eu não procurei analisar tudo, mas eu analisei. Então eu guardei tudo em seu arquivo. Depois eu queria ver o que aconteceria se eu fosse mais como eu. Até então eu já era festeira, me vestia diferente e eu tinha começado as aulas de dança. Eu estava muito mais confiante. Eu usei isso no meu estudo com ele. Comecei a soltar minha própria personalidade na pessoa que eu tinha criado para ele. Ele não gostou. Ele me achou muito agressiva. Então, eu terminei com ele. Eu fui fria. Eu fui uma vadia. Usei sua linha, 'não é você, sou eu.'"

Bella fez uma pausa e apontou para um copo de plástico na mesa ao meu lado. Agarrei-o e ajudei-a a tomar um copo de água. Ela sussurrou seu agradecimento, entregando-me o copo antes de continuar.

"Ele voltou alguns dias depois me implorando para aceitá-lo de volta. Eu disse a ele que não podia e eu mostrei a ele meus arquivos. Ele ficou com raiva. Claro. Eu não o vi por quase um mês. Então, de repente, ele estava lá na minha porta me pedindo ajuda. Ele tinha dormido com a esposa de Sam e se sentia horrível. Então, eu o ajudei. Ele sentia a culpa associada com suas ações. Ele viu o que ele havia se tornado e se odiava por isso."

"Você o ajudou a perceber que poderia haver mais para o sexo do que apenas sexo."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ele namorou por alguns meses e ele foi muito mais feliz desse jeito. Muito mais satisfeito. Ele desenvolveu sentimentos por algumas mulheres, mas ele ainda não conseguiu encontrar seu par. Então... teve o churrasco."

Eu ri. "Onde ele encontrou sua prima."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "O resto é história. Eu não tinha intenções de continuar meus estudos por mais tempo. Até Maria."

"A esposa de Julian."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Maria era minha companheira de quarto na faculdade. Julian foi meu instrutor de dança e era um jogador. Maria era a melhor amiga de Julian. Ele se mantinha a dar em cima de mim, mas eu o ignorava completamente. Eu sabia que Maria tinha sentimentos por ele. Então aconteceu. Maria e eu estávamos no caminho de volta ao nosso apartamento no campus quando fomos 'atacadas'". Ela usou os dedos para enfatizar o atacadas.

"A namorada de Julian via eu e Maria como distrações. Seu irmão me segurou e eu tive que assistir minha amiga apanhar. Em seguida, foi a minha vez, seu irmão queria mais e... fui nocauteada, mas alguém nos encontrou. O irmão de Julian, David."

Eu olhei para ela e percebi a dor e a tristeza em seus olhos. "Ele me levou para casa e ambos ajudamos a Maria. Ele encontrou meus diários sobre Jacob. Quando Maria estava dormindo, ele me pediu para ajudá-lo. Para ajudar seu irmão. Eu disse a ele que não poderia fazer isso novamente. Que levaria muito tempo e eu tinha que me dedicar à faculdade. O seguro de vida dos meus pais era apenas para cobrir as despesas médicas do Jordan. Ele disse que pagaria por todas as minhas despesas mensais."

"Maria?" Eu perguntei com curiosidade.

"Eu não poderia fazer isso sem o seu consentimento. David e eu dissemos a ela. No começo ela ficou com raiva, mas alguns dias depois, ela concordou. Ela disse que Julian não acreditou quando ela lhe disse quem foi que bateu nela."

"Por que você pediu dinheiro a minha família, então?"

Ela suspirou. "Você foi o primeiro e seria o meu último caso. Eu sabia que você seria complicado. Eu tinha feito uma pesquisa sobre você e você era o _pior_ que eu já tinha visto."

Eu não acenei com a cabeça em compreensão, mas estava de acordo. "O seu apartamento e a academia."

"Isso foi uma coincidência." Ela disse olhando para mim.

"Eu devia te odiar." Eu disse com firmeza, mas as palavras queimaram na minha boca.

"Você deveria."

"Eu deveria estar gritando com você agora."

"Você pode."

"Por que não estou fazendo isso?"

"Porque você está preocupado comigo." Ela disse calmamente.

Eu assenti.

"Você não quer me machucar."

"O que eu devo fazer?" Eu pedi quando a minha cabeça se apoiou na cama, sua mão ainda na minha.

"Se você precisa ir, então vá, Edward. Eu não vou forçá-lo a ficar aqui." Ela sussurrou, um leve soluço escapando de seus lábios.

Fiquei quieto.

"Vá para casa e durma. Vou mandar agendar a cirurgia amanhã. Se você precisa ir, então vá." Ela disse com sua mão direita passando pelo meu cabelo. Eu solucei levemente fazendo com que ela fizesse o mesmo.

"Você me ama, Bella?"

"Eu amo."

Balancei a cabeça antes de me levantar rapidamente, eu fechei meus olhos e beijei sua testa e a deixei, soluçando.

Eu fiz isso de novo.

Eu estava machucando-a.

Eu estava sofrendo.

Eu precisava pensar.

Eu precisava respirar.

Isso foi há uma semana.

Estive correndo, nadando e correndo mais. Apenas tentando respirar de novo. Não tinha sido mais fácil. Eu ainda não conseguia respirar.

Apenas momentos atrás, durante a minha última corrida, eu encontrei com Becky novamente.

_"Edward!" Ela gritou envolvendo os braços na minha perna. Sua mãe falou com ela e pediu desculpas. _

_"Está tudo bem. É bom ver você, Becky." Eu sorri para ela um sorriso brilhante. Ela sorriu e acenou para eu pegá-la. Olhei para sua mãe, que balançou a cabeça dizendo que estava tudo bem. _

_Eu levantei-a e ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. "Onde está Bella?" Becky perguntou, olhando para trás. _

_Suspirei, mas mantive meu sorriso. "Ela está em casa, em Washington." _

_"Ela deveria estar aqui com você, Edward." _

_"Eu concordo." Eu disse a ela honestamente. _

_"Entã ..." Ela parou de falar antes de continuar. _

_"Então." Eu repeti. _

_"Quando é o casamento." _

_Suspirei e quase me perdi em seguida. _

_"Nós não vamos nos casar, Becky." _

_"Sim, vocês vão. Você apenas tem que olhar, ver e ouvir." _

_Olhei para ela com curiosidade. Ela sorriu colocando uma de suas mãozinhas no meu peito. "Com o seu coração." _

Eu tinha meu laptop parado na minha frente, apoiado em uma mesa. Abri-o e percebi que havia um disco nele. Abri o drive e retirei o meu arquivo. Tinha um rótulo sobre ele. Com a letra dela.

_Olhe _

_Veja _

_Ouça  
_  
Puta merda.

* * *

Suspirei e o coloquei dentro. Eu esperei para que ele funcionasse e eu cliquei no arquivo de diário. Eu cliquei em uma outra entrada para a sexta-feira que nos conhecemos. A hora estava marcada com 2:32 da manhã. Depois que nós nos vimos no clube.

Bella estava sentada na frente do computador em seu robe de seda azul. "Acabei de voltar do clube onde me encontrei com Edward e sua família. A noite começou como eu pensava que seria. Estou ficando muito próxima de Alice e Rosalie. Elas insistiram em jantarmos. Elas me fizeram a pergunta que todos fazem. Por que eu estou fazendo isso. Recusei-me a responder. Eles parecem realmente preocupados comigo. Eles não têm nada para se preocupar. Eu sou uma menina grande. Agora, sobre Edward. Pude sentir quando ele entrou na sala. Eu o senti. E inferno, porra, isso me assustou. Eu trouxe Mike, meu ex assunto número 9, e meu cliente Tyler para me ajudarem esta noite. Eu não tinha intenção de usar um completo estranho para me apalpar para ver se Edward seria capaz de ter ciúmes ou sentiria a necessidade de me proteger."

Bella correu os dedos pelos cabelos dela antes de continuar. "Eu tenho que admitir que senti uma pontada de ciúmes quando ele começou a dançar com outra pessoa. Mas ele não tirava os olhos de mim. Eu gostei. Gostei muito. A maneira como ele olhou para mim deu calafrios por todo o meu corpo. Eu tive que sair da pista de dança antes que eu fizesse algo estúpido. Mas eu me deixei dar a ele uma pequena escovada de meus dedos em suas costas fortes." Bella visivelmente estremeceu no vídeo fazendo-me rir.

"Saí da pista de dança e encontrei uma loira morango chamada Tanya. Fiz algumas pesquisas sobre ela. Lembrei-me de seu nome de algum lugar. Ela tem um histórico de doença mental. Ela pode representar uma ameaça. Eu já fiz acordos com David. Ela vai parar de servir ou atender os Cullen. É muito arriscado. Enfim, depois de uma pequena conversa com Edward, discutimos o que eu sabia a respeito dele, ele tentou usar uma linha inteligente. Eu quase caí nela. Infelizmente, seu nariz se contraiu. Ele não estava disposto a chegar muito perto. Tudo em seu devido tempo. Dançamos nossa primeira dança. Eu fui longe demais. Eu NUNCA dancei dessa forma com um assunto tão cedo." Bella suspirou sacudindo a cabeça.

"Eu queria mais, mas, felizmente, Edward queria uma bebida. Depois me sentei com sua família de volta à sala VIP, que decidiu criar armadilhas. Indiquei Mike e Tyler. E devo admitir, eu não estava esperando que a natureza possessiva de Edward fosse desencadeada após apenas um dia. Ele mostrou claramente que não queria me deixar com Mike e realmente me disse que eu não poderia ir com ele. Argumentamos no final, ele mostrou um toque de vulnerabilidade. Ele estava realmente preocupado e ele não sabia o por que."

Bella se levantou da cadeira e começou a andar pela sala. "É muito cedo para que ele encontre Jacob. Cedo demais. Se ele mostrou esse ciúme ao me ver com um estranho, eu não posso imaginar o que ele faria se percebesse que Jacob é um ex e seu inimigo. Preciso fazer uma ligação para Jacob porque eu preciso saber mais sobre o que aconteceu entre eles. O que aconteceu logo após Jacob e eu terminarmos. OK, isso é o suficiente por enquanto. Até segunda-feira."

O vídeo parou e automaticamente passei para o vídeo ao lado do vídeo de domingo. O dia em que nos vimos na academia.

Eu cliquei no PLAY.

Lá, ela estava andando pela sala em seus shorts de algodão azul e um sutiã preto. "Oh Deus. Eu quase... merda. Acabei de voltar do que era suposto ser a minha primeira vez na minha nova academia e quem estava lá? Ele estava lá. Edward. Merda. Eu não estava preparada para este encontro. Quase fui embora. Jacob e Nessie deviam se encontrar comigo no boxe. Mas eles cancelaram. Graças a Deus. Teria sido um desastre se ele visse Jacob. Merda. Edward parecia nada além de tirar o fôlego. Eu queria lambê-lo. Eu estou falando sério, eu queria lamber o suor do seu peito. Merda. Eu estou envolvida e foram somente 3 dias, caramba! Preciso parar com isso. Vou ligar amanhã para Alice depois do trabalho e marcar uma reunião, ou algo assim. Eu não posso mais fazer isso. Ele é... foda. Eu estou muito atraída por ele. Depois de descobrir que temos outra coisa em comum. O boxe. Bom Deus. Eu pensei que seria uma coisa boa para testar o seu caráter protetor. Funcionou quando ele pensou que me machucou. Na verdade, ele tentou me consolar. Então ele pode ser um docinho. Isso me fez querer ver o seu caráter competitivo e ele teve a sua chance. Ele não tem nenhum problema em mostrar isso até mesmo contra uma mulher. Bom. Mas eu fui rápida em mostrar a ele do que eu era capaz. Ele se surpreendeu quando eu montei nele. Depois, ele pareceu impressionado e então... humm... Percebi o quanto ele gostava de mim." Bella sorriu e piscou. "Eu quase o beijei."

O vídeo parou.

Ela me queria como eu a queria.

Continuei assistindo aos vídeos. O vídeo de segunda-feira depois do nosso almoço ela mencionou que havia algumas suspeitas sobre a forma como Jacob apareceu quando estávamos almoçando juntos. Que ela disse a minha família que queria parar. Eles a convenceram que não. Eu vi quando ela registrou que ela achou que era muito cedo quando nós compartilhamos nosso primeiro beijo. Ela não esperava que eu estivesse disposto a destruir o meu chip para namorar com ela. Ela explicou como eu era o primeiro a passar com sucesso no teste da Bella Bêbada.

O vídeo de terça-feira consistiu em nosso dia juntos. Incluindo o almoço e o encontro com Daniel.

"Ele parecia preocupado comigo. Mais uma vez, o seu caráter protetor brilhou completamente. Quando começamos a falar sobre a noite passada, eu achei que não podia mentir para ele. Eu lhe disse a verdade. Que eu o testei. Eu só não disse toda a razão para que eu o testasse. Ele caiu muito bem. Fizemos arranjos para o jantar em minha casa. Então, ele me ajudou com Daniel. Na verdade, ele deu um soco nele para me proteger. Eu achei incrivelmente excitante. Mas não era necessário. O Daniel já estava morrendo de medo. Partilhamos um jantar íntimo juntos, onde eu o alimentei porque eu insisti. Eu adoro assistir a sua boca. Fiquei feliz por dançar um pouco para ele. Mais uma vez, isso é só para me lembrar. Eu estou muito envolvida. Eu estou... eu gosto dele. Gosto muito dele. A maneira como ele olhou para mim me deixou louca e eu me deixei levar. Eu o queria tanto. E se não fosse o telefonema do meu irmão, eu teria cedido completamente. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que teria acontecido se nós dormíssemos juntos. Será que ele só teria me jogado de lado?" Bella parecia triste no vídeo e ela se sentou na cadeira, envolvendo os braços ao redor do peito e joelhos. "Eu estou com medo."

Vi todos os vídeos pelo resto da semana. Até o da manhã anterior, depois que saí para ficar pronto na minha casa antes de sairmos para o trabalho.

"Aqui é Bella Swan. O Assunto Edward Cullen vai ser o meu último assunto. Depois que eu falar com sua família no sábado, o caso estará encerrado oficialmente. Razão: Eu o amo. Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho eu me apaixonei por ele. Em menos de uma semana. Eu vejo algo em seus olhos. Eu acho que ele sente o mesmo, ou talvez ele esteja quase lá. Ele só não está pronto para admitir isso. Espero que ele entenda neste fim de semana. Hoje eu vou dar o meu coração para ele. Se após este fim de semana, ele ainda escolher me atirar de lado eu vou... oh Deus..." Bella chorou, lágrimas caíam dos olhos dela enquanto ela chegava e desligava a câmera.

Eu corri os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Ela me amava. Ela me ama. Por que ela fingiria em um vídeo? Ela não iria. Será que ela iria?

Tinha mais um vídeo. A noite em que eu a deixei depois que Tanya quase a matou. Eu cliquei no PLAY.

Bella estava sentada em sua cadeira com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, sentada com seu robe azul de novo. "Ele se foi. Ele saiu. Por que ele me deixou? Eu deixei. Eu nem sequer briguei com ele após o que aconteceu com Tanya. Eu o deixei sair porque pelo menos ele estava me deixando ainda apaixonado por mim. Se ele soubesse a verdade, se eu lhe dissesse isso ele me odiaria. Pelo menos assim, eu sei que ele me ama."

"Eu descobri algo sexta-feira. Jacob e Alice tinham planejado isso. Eles queriam que Edward e eu nos apaixonássemos. Eles tinham todos os motivos. Estes dois queriam ter a certeza de que as coisas acontecessem mais rapidamente. A academia naquela primeira vez, Jacob cancelou porque Alice havia ligado para Edward, que estava indo para a academia que era a mesma que ele e Nessie se encontrariam comigo. Eles sabiam que Edward não resistiria à chance de falar comigo. O boxe intensificou nossa relação física mais rapidamente. Então aquela segunda-feira que nós almoçamos juntos, Emmett havia ligado para Alice e dito a ela. Alice fez Jacob ir encontrar conosco. Isso aumentou o ciúme de Edward, que por sua vez me fez querê-lo mais. Então, a Margarita na segunda-feira foi planejada. Eles não disseram a Edward que eu iria e eu não sabia que ele iria. A quarta-feira também foi planejada para que Edward ficasse com ciúmes de novo. Eles planejaram tudo."

"Estou tão brava. Se eles não tivessem interferido, então talvez, apenas talvez, Edward e eu já teríamos nos conhecidos em nossos próprios termos. Talvez nos esbarrássemos em outro clube, ou até mesmo malhando na academia. Eu já tinha planejado entrar em contato com Esme sobre o meu projeto." Bella chorou por alguns minutos. "Eu o amo e agora eu tenho que deixá-lo ir."

O vídeo acabou e eu joguei o meu computador contra a parede. Minha família tentou me consertar, e agora eu posso ter perdido a única chance de amar.

Eles não só me quebraram, mas a ela também.

Será que ela se recuperaria?

Será que ela me odiaria agora?

_Será que ela me ama?_

Tantas emoções fodidas e tanta dor e raiva. Tudo porque eles se intrometeram na porra da minha vida. Mandaram meu sonho de menina para quebrar meu coração para eu aprender a lição. Em vez disso, quebraram duas almas. Agora, nós estávamos amarrados juntos para o resto de nossas vidas por causa de uma criança.

Eu teria que agüentar essa maldita dor pelo resto da minha vida. Eu sei que vou amar o nosso bebê com tudo em mim. Mas Bella e eu poderíamos...

Bella.

_Será que ela me ama?  
_  
O vídeo me disse que ela me amava. Por que eu ainda duvidava?

Eu me levantei e caminhei até a pintura de minha mãe. Olhei para ela tentando conseguir fazer o meu corpo e minha mente se acalmarem.

A última vez que estive aqui, Bella estava ao meu lado. Eu compartilhei meus pensamentos e memórias do meu passado com ela. Ela riu e chorou comigo. Eu a amava tanto. Será que ela me amava?

Abri o cofre e tirei o nosso retrato do que parecia ser uma vida passada.

Dizem que uma imagem vale por mil palavras. Olhando para a nossa imagem, os traços delicados de seu rosto e o olhar em nossos olhos, só havia uma palavra que esta foto me dizia.

Amor.

Eu tinha que ir para casa. Para Bella.

Eu estava em casa com menos de 4 horas depois. Minha caixa de correio de voz e mensagens de texto estavam cheias. Eu escutei a última mensagem quando eu estava no meu carro.

"Edward, eu sei que você está ignorando suas mensagens." Jasper disse calmamente. "Mas você precisa voltar aqui. Bella não está bem. Ela está... porra. Ela está em um fodido coma. Se você a ama, você precisa tirá-la daqui."

Oh, porra.

Voei para o hospital e passei pela minha família que estava tentando falar comigo. Entrei no quarto, Carlisle e Alice estavam conversando entre si enquanto o médico examinava Bella.

Meu corpo automaticamente caminhou até ela, ignorando a minha família. Os olhos de Bella estavam brancos e abertos. Ela estava deitada de lado, olhando fixamente para o teto. Ela não parecia consciente de ter alguém no quarto.

Ela se fechou.

"Há quanto tempo ela está assim?" Eu perguntei entre os dentes.

"Desde que você a deixou, Edward." Alice cochichou.

"Você poderia ter procurado por mim."

Alice ignorou-me. "Após a cirurgia, ela se recusou a comer e tem sido assim. Ninguém consegue tirá-la disso."

"Ela é um perigo para ela e o bebê, estamos esperando por uma cama no andar de cima." O médico disse isso olhando para mim.

"Ela vai ser levada para cima, meu filho." Carlisle disse colocando a mão no meu ombro. Eu puxei meu ombro dele.

"Nós estamos apenas tentando fazer o melhor por ela." Alice disse.

"Deixando ela num fodido coma. Você _está_ louca? Isso vai matá-la." Eu rosnei. Eu tive o suficiente de sua fodida ajuda. Ela teve bastante de sua fodida ajuda.

Tomei Bella em meus braços, grato que ela não tinha mais uma intravenosa em sua mão.

"Senhor, você não pode levá-la desse jeito." O médico disse. Olhei para ele.

"Como diabos eu não posso?" Eu respondi para ele.

"Quem diabos é você?" O médico disse quando eu virei para a porta, saindo para o corredor. Minha família nos observava enquanto eu caminhava em direção à saída.

"Noivo dela."

"Edward, pense no que você está fazendo." Alice pediu enquanto eu caminhava para o meu carro. Eu consegui abrir a minha porta. Olhei para Bella, seu rosto ainda estava em branco, olhando para o céu escurecido.

"Filho, ela precisa ficar no hospital por ela e pela saúde do bebê." Carlisle disse numa voz calma enquanto eu colocava Bella no banco do passageiro do meu Volvo.

"Vocês fizeram o suficiente. Eu vi o vídeo, quando ela descobriu que ela foi enganada também. Se vocês não tivessem interferido, teríamos nos conhecido sozinhos." Fechei a porta depois de garantir que Bella estava em seu lugar.

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Nós estávamos apenas tentando ajudá-los." Abri a porta. Eu olhei para Jacob e Nessie e todos da minha família. Eu subi no meu carro e comecei a fechar minha porta. Eu abaixei a janela e olhei para todos eles.

"Sai fora, Alice. Eu posso cuidar da minha família."

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** A música que o Edward estava escutando no carro era The Kill da banda 30 Seconds to Mars. Nossa... essa música é muito triste. Espero que vocês tenham entendido mais da história através dos vídeos da Bella. Essa foi uma parte super importante. Essa autora pensa em tudo. Eu fiquei impressionada como ela deu motivo para todos os acontecimentos e como ela uniu toda a história.

Perfeita. Eu amo essa fic. Beijos


	26. Deixar para trás

**Capítulo 26 – Deixar para trás**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_Alice balançou sua cabeça. __"Nós estávamos apenas tentando ajudá-los." Abri minha porta. O__lhei para Jacob e Nessie e todos da minha família. __Eu subi no meu carro e liguei-o fechando minha porta. __Eu abaixei a janela e olhei para todos eles._

_"Foda-se, Alice. Eu posso cuidar da __**minha**__ família." _

**~ Bella POV**

"Vá para casa e durma. Vou mandar agendar a cirurgia amanhã. Se você precisa ir embora, então vá." Eu disse calmamente. Internamente eu rezava para que ele não fosse. Eu já sabia que eu não seria capaz de lidar com isso. Eu mal consegui da última vez. Minha mão direita percorreu seu cabelo. Ele chorou levemente fazendo um choro escapar de mim.

"Você me ama, Bella?" Ele perguntou desconfiado, com medo da resposta.

"Eu amo." Eu respondi honestamente. Eu o amava e eu sabia que sempre seria assim. Mas eu temia que ele não pudesse sentir o mesmo por mim. Eu temia que ele deixasse a mim e ao nosso bebê, deixando-nos quando nós mais precisávamos dele.

Eu ouvi-o suspirar e seu pé deslocando no chão.

Oh Deus, não.

Ele levantou-se da cadeira e deu um beijo na minha testa. Ele permaneceu lá por alguns instantes antes de ele se virar e sair.

Eu não podia evitar a dor em meu peito quando um soluço estrangulado escapou de mim.

Ele partiu.

Ele foi embora.

Eu merecia isso.

Mas meu bebê não.

Isso apenas me mostrou que o amor não era suficiente.

Isso me mostrou que cada vez que as coisas ficassem difíceis entre nós, ele correria.

Isso selou fodidamente o acordo.

Estava acabado.

Eu não choraria outra lágrima por alguém que me deixava neste tipo de situação novamente.

Uma vez foi suficiente. Uma vez foi demais.

Ele que se foda.

_Nós_ não precisamos dele.

Alice entrou logo depois que ele saiu e quando ela olhou para mim, ela engasgou.

No começo eu não tinha certeza o que ela viu que causou essa reação, mas eu percebi quando ela falou.

"Apenas dê tempo a ele, Bella".

Ah, eu olhei fodidamente irritada.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Não".

"Bella, por favor, você tem que entender..." Ela começou, mas eu cortei-lhe a palavra.

"Oh, eu compreendo que ele está fodidamente machucado. Entendo perfeitamente. Ele sente-se traído e, provavelmente, fodidamente abandonado." Passei minha mão livre sobre o meu rosto, puxando meu cabelo levemente. "Bem, sabe o que, eu também. Ele fez algumas coisas fodidamente terríveis esta noite. Ele foi malditamente muito longe com aquela tarefa do brinco. Então, ele vem aqui só para ir embora mais uma vez, mesmo depois de eu lhe contar sobre o seu bebê. Não, Alice, está fodidamente acabado. Mesmo se ele estiver disposto a me perdoar, não significa que eu vou perdoá-lo".

Fechei meus olhos e tentei manter a calma antes de explodir e deixar toda a minha raiva sair. Eu tinha que fazer. Eu tinha mais com que me preocupar do que apenas comigo mesma. Eu tinha que me preparar para o que estava por vir. Eu precisava da cirurgia, recuperação e, em seguida, precisava amarrar as pontas soltas aqui. Então eu iria embora.

Três meses eu ficaria em turnê para o meu mais recente livro. Meu "Como Seduzir o Irmão do Seu Melhor Amigo" estava no mercado há duas semanas e já estava no top 5. Eu mentalmente calculei quanto dinheiro eu poderia juntar até o final da minha turnê.

Eu não voltaria para Seattle.

**~ Jordan POV**

Era tão fodidamente tarde e meu maldito celular estava tocando. Eu olhei para o meu despertador e gemi com a hora.

Eu peguei meu telefone e percebi que era uma ligação de Jacob. Eu atendi, "São três da maldita manhã, cachorro, é melhor você ter uma boa razão".

"Bella está no hospital, Jordan." Sua voz dita com firmeza, sem pitada de humor.

Ele não estava gozando com a minha cara.

Minha irmãzinha estava no hospital.

"Por que, Jacob?"

"Seu ferro atingiu praticamente o limite mínimo novamente e ela está fazendo uma transfusão".

Eu assenti, fazia sentido. Tinha acontecido antes. Nessie teve que levá-la ao hospital uma vez quando ela visitou Bella na Califórnia.

"Quão sério é agora?"

Sentei-me usando principalmente a minha força na parte superior do corpo na cabeceira da cama e acendi a luz fazendo com que Julie se mexesse.

"Eu não tenho certeza o quão ruim, mas eles vão mantê-la durante a noite. Umm... Jordan, há mais. Ela tem que passar pela cirurgia".

Eu suspirei. Bella tinha explicado para nós no ano passado que seus tumores estavam ficando fora de controle e que ela logo teria que considerar uma histerectomia. Ela não queria porque eventualmente queria ter filhos.

Nós todos nos sentimos tão mal por ela, ela passou por este período de depressão e nós praticamente a obrigamos a se mudar para cá.

"Um... Julie e eu seguiremos para lá. Decidimos ficar em um hotel local, já que eu não queria dirigir todo o caminho de volta para Forks. Qual hospital você está?"

Um pouco mais de uma hora depois, Julie e eu cumprimentamos a família de Edward e os amigos de Bella na sala de espera. Eu não pensei nada sobre o fato de que Edward não estava sentado na sala de espera. Ele tinha que estar com Bella, obviamente.

Eu manobrei minha cadeira para o quarto de Bella, que Alice apontou qual era. Eu rolei rapidamente e encontrei minha irmã deitada na cama parecendo pequena e frágil.

Eu gemi internamente. Eu fodidamente odiava vê-la assim. Isso me lembrava muito daqueles tempos quando ela fechava-se para o resto do mundo.

Ela me disse uma vez o que acontece em seu pequeno canto do mundo. Quando ela explicou, eu entendi por que era tão difícil voltar à realidade.

Era o sonho dela do seu mundo perfeito.

A última vez que ela se fechou, ela estava com meus pais, que ainda estavam vivos, eu andando e Brianna casada e feliz com duas crianças correndo ao redor. Era a sua visão de como sua vida deveria ser agora. Se eu não tivesse ido e fodido tudo.

Em vez disso, agora ela estava deitada na cama do hospital. Por alguma razão, um lampejo de dor gravado no seu rosto em seu sono.

Ela estava revivendo alguma coisa. O problema era o quê. Havia tantas más lembranças para reviver, o meu corpo quase sem vida, Brianna atirando nela mesma, a perda de nossos pais em nosso aniversário, e agora Daniel, um paciente. Apenas uma dessas ocorrências poderia enviar alguém em uma espiral de depressão. Mas não a minha irmã, Bella.

Às vezes eu me perguntava se isso era tudo uma encenação.

Eu rolei para mais perto da cama, tomando cuidado para não derrubar algo, ou chocar-me nela. Sentei-me tão perto quanto pude ao seu lado e escovei seu rosto pálido com as costas da minha mão.

"Minha irmãzinha." Eu sussurrei, sem a intenção de acordá-la. Eu queria que ela descansasse. Ela teria um grande dia amanhã. Mas eu pergunto o que ela tinha planejado fazer.

"Somente três minutos, mano." Sua voz suave disse com uma mordida na bochecha. Eu ri e escovei uma mecha errante de cabelos de sua testa.

"Ah, desperte bela adormecida." Eu disse brincando com ela. Eu costumava chamá-la assim o tempo todo. Ela odiava. Ela nunca foi na coisa toda de princesa e coisas de meninas. Estar rodeado por papai, Jacob (quando permitíamos ao pobre coitado) e Jasper, ela tinha o aspecto de menino nela.

Mamãe tentou colocá-la em vestidos quando ela era mais nova, mas até o final do dia suas meias seriam rasgadas e seu vestido cheio de lama. Ela gostava de _tentar_ jogar baseball e futebol com a gente. Nós sempre a deixávamos fazer um homerun*****, ou um touchdown******. Ela era muito desajeitada para seu próprio bem.

_*__Homerun__: n__o beisebol, __**homerun**__ (denotado __**HR**__) é uma rebatida na qual o rebatedor é capaz de circular todas as bases, terminando na casa base e anotando uma corrida (junto com uma corrida anotada por cada corredor que já estava em base), com nenhum erro cometido pelo time defensivo na jogada que resultou no batedor-corredor avançando bases extras. O feito é geralmente conseguido rebatendo a bola sobre a cerca do campo externo entre os postes de falta (ou fazendo contato com um deles), sem que ela antes toque o chão. O home run está entre os aspectos mais importantes do beisebol, e grandes rebatedores de HRs são normalmente os jogadores mais populares entre os torcedores e também os mais bem pagos dos times. Daí o velho dito, atribuído ao slugger Ralph Kiner, ou a um companheiro de equipe falando sobre ele: "Rebatedores de homeruns dirigem Cadillacs, rebatedores de simples dirigem Fords". _

_**__Touchdown__: é uma pontuação do futebol americano. Ela vale 6 pontos. E logo depois de marcá-lo o jogador ganha um chute que vale mais um ponto. Ou então tenta uma conversão que vale 2 pontos. _

Deus, eu sinto falta daqueles dias.

Não porque eu podia andar e correr.

Mas porque Bella voltaria, então, a me amar incondicionalmente.

Ela não olhou para mim com um ligeiro olhar de dor em seus olhos. Eu sabia que toda vez que ela olhava para mim agora, ela via o meu corpo ensangüentado e o de Brianna. Ela confessou isso para mim logo após um período catatônico que ela teve alguns anos atrás.

"Ei, o que você está pensando tão duro, Jordan?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos perfurando dentro dos meus.

Maldição, ela sempre sabia quando algo estava me incomodando. Era como um sexto sentido dela. Eu jamais poderia mentir para ela. Se eu sequer tentasse, ela veria exatamente através de mim.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, "Apenas pensando nos velhos tempos, irmã." Eu beijei sua testa fazendo-a sorrir abertamente. Eu sorri de volta, olhei para ela e percebi uma coisa.

"Onde está Edward?" Eu pensei que ele estaria aqui.

Ela deixou escapar um soluço estrangulado, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça e tentou empurrar para trás sua dor.

Por que diabos ela estava com dor?

O que diabos aquele bastardo fez à minha irmã?

Ela deve ter pegado o que eu estava pensando. Eu era aquele que sempre veste as minhas emoções na minha cara.

"Acalme-se, Jordan. Ir atrás dele não vai mudar nada." Ela disse calmamente mordendo seu lábio inferior. Ela só fazia isso quando estava nervosa.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu só queria ter certeza que ela ficaria bem. Edward foi a primeira pessoa que eu vi para quem ela realmente se abriu. Nem mesmo Jacob deu-lhe o olhar de puro contentamento e felicidade que Edward trouxe à ela. O que poderia ter arruinado o amor puro e óbvio que eles tinham um pelo outro?

**~ Bella POV**

Meu irmão estava sentado em sua cadeira parecendo como se ele estivesse realmente preocupado comigo. Eu causei a ele tanta dor. Agora eu estava indo para torná-la pior.

Eu sentei lá e pedi-lhe para não me interromper. Ele assentiu. Então eu contei-lhe tudo. Comecei com Jacob e como tudo isso começou, então eu trabalhei meu caminho em Julian, Mark, Daniel, Chris, Reese, Jared, William e Mike. Ele ficou ali em silêncio, suas emoções nunca cruzando seu rosto. Ele parecia imóvel como uma estátua.

"Edward seria meu último assunto. Alice me ligou e marcou uma reunião. Ele era o meu pior caso. Eu queria fazer isso para a sua família. Eles estavam tão preocupados com ele. Francamente, eu estava mais preocupada sobre eles no momento. As ações dele afetavam todos eles de alguma forma. Então eu peguei o seu caso. O único problema foi que eu estava imediatamente atraída por ele. Eu deveria ter me afastado do caso exatamente então e ali. Mas não o fiz. Acho que, principalmente, eu queria ver onde ele e eu poderíamos ir. Apaixonei-me por ele em uma semana, talvez menos. Fechei o caso com sua família e ainda devolvi o dinheiro".

Suspirei e tomei algumas respirações profundas. Eu continuei a dizer-lhe por que a verdade não saiu mais cedo. Eu disse a ele como Edward descobriu e que ele me confrontou após o baile de gala depois que eu fiz o meu discurso. Eu não lhe disse tudo. Eu não sei como ele lidaria sabendo o que Edward fez no baile de gala. Apesar da minha raiva de Edward, eu não queria que Jordan o odiasse injustamente.

"Ele veio aqui, depois que sua família disse a ele que eu estava no hospital e que era grave. Mas ele não podia lidar com isso e foi embora".

Jordan soltou uma respiração profunda e desviou seus olhos de mim. Eu odiava quando ele fazia isso. Era a minha única maneira de decifrar o que ele estava pensando.

"Alice e Jacob disseram que há algumas complicações com a sua cirurgia amanhã".

Eu funguei um pouco. Eu não tinha percebido que eu estava chorando. Limpei meu rosto, sentindo a umidade lá. Dei de ombros e assenti com a cabeça. Jordan olhou para mim perguntando-me com a sua expressão o que estava errado.

"Estou grávida." Eu disse.

Os olhos de Jordan brilharam com raiva. "Você o traiu." Ele olhou com desprezo.

"Não!"

_Deus, todo mundo acha que eu sou algum tipo de prostituta agora?_

Jordan respirou fundo várias vezes. Ele olhou para mim e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas segurou-a fechada. Ele fez isso algumas vezes tentando, ou querendo, dizer alguma coisa. Ele estava em uma perda completa de palavras.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ele disse com firmeza e virando a cadeira de rodas e saiu.

E simples assim, um dos dois homens mais importantes na minha vida tinha me deixado.

Eles me deixaram.

Eles me deixaram.

ELES ME DEIXARAM!

Depois de tudo que fiz e tudo o que tenho feito. Depois de todo o amor que eu derramei em ambas as minhas relações com eles. Eles ainda escolheram me deixar.

Eu sucumbi ao sono um pouco mais tarde. Eu precisava descansar.

Senti alguém envolver um monitor da pressão sanguínea em torno de meu braço. "Senhorita Swan, vamos começar a prepará-la para a cirurgia, agora".

Concordei e permiti que os enfermeiros e médicos fizessem o que precisava ser feito. Ouvi Carlisle, Esme e Alice e todos me dizendo que me amavam.

Eles não haviam me abandonado. Ainda.

Eu perguntei. "Ele ligou?"

Eles sabiam de quem eu estava falando.

"Não, querida." Carlisle respondeu colocando um beijo na minha bochecha antes de eles me levarem para o centro cirúrgico.

Ele nem sequer ligou para me verificar.

Eu ainda não consegui encontrar em mim mesma para odiá-lo.

"Bella, eu vou começar a administrar sua anestesia. Comece a contagem de trás para frente de uma centena. Senti a máscara sendo colocada sobre o meu rosto e senti meus dois braços serem amarrado enquanto alguém envolvia monitores e inseria novos IV (=intravenoso) na minha mão .

Concordei reconhecendo o homem que falou comigo. "Cem... noventa e nove..." Senti algo nublando a minha visão. "Noventa e oito, noventa e sete, noventa e seis." Então as trevas caíram sobre meus olhos e eu acolhi de bom grado.

Senti-me leve. Senti como se estivesse flutuando. Eu não estava realmente ciente do que estava acontecendo. Eu só sabia que eu estava dormindo, ou algo perto disso.

"Ele está ignorando todas as nossas ligações. Ele foi embora. Ele pegou o avião para a Califórnia".

Eu parei de ouvir. Isto não era algo que eu quisesse ouvir.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava sentada embrulhada em um cobertor curvada no meu sofá. Eu senti alguém cutucar meu braço ao meu lado e ouvi sua risada.

"Você parecia perdida lá por um segundo, amor." Edward sorriu seu sorriso torto e riu de novo com a minha expressão perdida.

_O que ele está fazendo aqui?_

Eu não podia situar o sentimento de pesar e tristeza. Eu não deveria estar chateada. Eu estava feliz. Eu sorri para ele e balancei minha cabeça.

Ele voltou sua atenção para a TV e riu. "Você vai ser tão arrogante como Rachel quando você girar nos trinta?"

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Olhei para ele.

"Você vai virar nos trinta primeiro, filho da puta".

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Não me incomoda nem um pouco".

"E por que isso, campeão?" Perguntei colocando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Bem, eu tenho feito tudo que eu queria, já. E algumas coisas mais que eu não esperava." Ele sorriu colocando um casto beijo na minha testa.

"E o que foram essas coisas inesperadas?" Sorri já sabendo a resposta. Mas ainda era agradável de ouvir.

"Bem, vamos ver. Eu não esperava cair loucamente apaixonado por essa morena linda. Eu não esperava me casar com ela em menos de um ano depois de conhecê-la. Eu também não esperava ser um pai".

Eu sorri quando ele colocou suas mãos sobre a pequena protuberância do bebê que eu tinha. Eu já estava grávida de 5 meses, mas eu estava mal aparentando. Suas grandes mãos na minha barriga começaram a esfregar em círculos suaves.

A próxima coisa que eu soube, ele estava sentado sobre seus joelhos cantando para a nossa menina. "Você é minha luz do sol em um dia nublado".

Senti lágrimas derramando dos meus olhos enquanto eu observava o amor da minha vida fazendo uma serenata na minha barriga. Depois de completar a canção, ele beijou minha barriga algumas vezes e sussurrou que ele amava muito a menininha e sua mamãe.

Eu ri dele e corri meus dedos pelos seus cabelos.

"Eu não sei por que ela está apenas olhando daquele jeito." Eu ouvi Alice dizer, distante.

Olhei ao redor da sala me perguntando de onde ela veio e onde ela estava escondida.

"Qual é o problema, amor?" Edward perguntou me puxando para o seu colo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Eu não sabia. Acho que eu estava ouvindo coisas.

Sacudi-o e passei meus braços em volta do pescoço do meu marido. Eu beijei sua testa e cada uma de suas bochechas. Eu continuei colocando pequenos beijos de borboleta em toda parte de seu rosto angelical e então continuei meus beijos ao longo de sua mandíbula e descendo pelo seu pescoço.

"Amor, você está minando meu controle." Ele protestou debilmente.

"Eu quero que você perca o controle, seu animal." Eu ri quando vi o flash de luxúria encher seus olhos.

"Você realmente não deveria ter dito isso." Ele disse em uma voz sedutoramente baixa. Eu não podia evitar o arrepio delicioso que correu do topo da minha cabeça todo o caminho até as pontas dos meus dedos dos pés.

Eu uivei com o movimento súbito quando ele me levantou em seus braços e correu para o quarto. Eu ri todo o caminho puxando seu cabelo do jeito que ele gostava. Eu lambi a concha de sua orelha ganhando um gemido profundo.

Sorri para ele neste momento ganhando um olhar. Sorri maliciosamente, mas ele simplesmente colocou-me delicadamente na cama. Eu balancei minha cabeça pulando pra fora da cama e correndo para a cadeira tântrica marrom de couro sentada solitária no canto do nosso quarto.

Ele sorriu para mim e levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

_Exatamente, tigre. Eu quero uma cavalgada._

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava acordando para o café da manhã na cama onde meu óbvio marido lindo me alimentou. Por alguma razão, os morangos pareciam sem gosto, mas eu ignorei isso.

Então aconteceu de novo, exatamente quando Edward colocou um pedaço de fruta contra meus lábios.

"Ela mal está comendo. Se eu não alimentá-la, ela não come." Ouvi Nessie sussurrar de algum lugar ao meu lado.

"Você ouviu isso?" Perguntei olhando para Edward. Ele me olhou confuso.

"Ouvi o quê, amor?" Olhei ao redor da sala confusa. Eu não conseguia descobrir de onde a voz dela estava vindo.

Os dias se passaram em um êxtase maravilhoso, eu estava tão agradecida que tínhamos decididos tirar algum tempo de folga para nós mesmos. Passamos a maior parte do tempo em nosso apartamento, sozinhos.

Voltamos ao trabalho e eu amava todos os aspectos do meu trabalho. Eu estava finalmente fazendo o que eu realmente queria fazer. Eu ainda tinha minhas consultas e meus livros. Mas eu estava realmente ajudando e atingindo tantas pessoas, agora que me sentei neste escritório.

Eu olhei em volta do meu escritório e amei o esquema de cores agradáveis de praia que Alice e Esme fizeram. Nós todos concordamos que precisávamos de patrocinadores e doadores sentindo-se relaxados quando eles viessem me ver. Isso ajudou muito.

Eu estava preparando o meu discurso para o revolucionário segundo abrigo na próxima semana. Ouvi uma batida na minha porta. Olhei para cima. Eu não estava esperando ninguém e minha secretária não anunciou ninguém.

Isso deixou apenas uma conclusão. Edward.

Idiota dissimulado.

Ele tinha estado insaciável desde que descobrimos que teríamos um bebê.

Então, novamente, ele havia sido insaciável desde o início.

_Não que eu esteja reclamando._

Eu sorri e decidi fazê-lo esperar.

Ele bateu novamente, desta vez com mais urgência.

"Entre." Eu disse com firmeza.

Não olhei para cima, mas eu sabia que era ele. Senti-o assim que ele entrou. Ouvi a porta fechar atrás dele. Então ouvi o estalido da fechadura. Eu sorri internamente.

_Trabalhe para isto, fodedor._

Eu podia ouvi-lo virar as cortinas das janelas até que elas estivessem fechadas. Ele queria privacidade.

_Imbecil._

_Imbecil sexy._

_Sim, eu sou insaciável também._

_Quem pode me culpar? _

"B, por favor, você tem que quebrar fora disto." Jasper implorou no meu ouvido. Senti lábios pressionando minha testa de uma fonte desconhecida.

_Que diabos?_

Senti a respiração quente bater na parte de trás do meu pescoço quando Edward escovou meu cabelo para fora do caminho para ter um melhor acesso. Sacudi fora o sentimento de perda e de dor que eu senti quando ouvi a voz de Jasper momentos atrás.

"Senhora Cullen, você tem tempo para mim agora? Ou devo marcar uma consulta?" Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu tentei morder de volta o sorriso ameaçando fazer uma aparição. "Bem, o meu tempo é valioso, Senhor Cullen. Você deveria ter considerado apenas fazer uma ligação ao invés de simplesmente aparecer aqui".

Ele rosnou contra a pele do meu pescoço antes de dar uma mordida. Eu urrei ganhando uma risada. Virei-me para olhar para ele, mas fui cumprimentada com brilhantes olhos verdes animados. Eu não podia sequer fingir estar brava com ele.

Agarrei a parte de trás da sua cabeça e bati meus lábios contra os dele. Ele gemeu e caiu de joelhos. Eu puxava seus cabelos para trazê-lo mais perto. Suas mãos começaram a vagar pelas minhas pernas e meus quadris. Eu gemi quando ele deslizou as mãos sob a barra da minha saia.

Ele começou a se afastar, mas eu puxei-o de volta. "Mmm... alguém está guloso hoje." Ele disse presunçosamente. Dei um tapa em seu braço e mergulhei minha língua na sua boca para impedi-lo de falar.

Suas mãos gloriosas desfizeram os botões do meu casaco e blusa rapidamente. Eu parei minhas mãos puxando seus cachos e deslizei-as pelos seus braços sinuosos e peito. Comecei a desabotoar sua camisa e gravata. Mas eu estava muito lenta.

Isso irritou-o. Ele afastou-se olhando para mim antes de despir sua boxer em tempo recorde. Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas para ele sorrindo. "Parece que eu não sou a única gulosa." Eu mordi meu lábio e sorri.

Ele atacou.

Ele agarrou minha cintura e levantou-me sobre a minha mesa. Ele dobrou minha saia até minha cintura, rasgou minha calcinha azul favorita e enterrou seus dedos dentro de mim. Eu gemi jogando minha cabeça para trás. Deus, isso nunca ficava velho. Eu mordiscava e lambia toda a extensão do seu pescoço. Eu rapidamente removi minha blusa, casaco e sutiã. Ele gemeu e inclinou-se, tomando um dos meus mamilos ásperos em sua boca quente.

Meus quadris se moveram no mesmo ritmo que ele fixou com seus longos dedos. Eu gemia de prazer enquanto ele logo me levava para a borda. Segurei seus braços fortes quando senti a espiral de aperto no meu abdômen pronta para saltar. Pouco antes de eu gozar, seus lábios maravilhosos desceram sobre o meu, abafando meu grito.

Ele deixou-me pegar minha respiração inclinando minha testa suada sobre seu peito. Eu sentia o corpo todo dele tremer ligeiramente.

O imbecil estava rindo.

Eu olhei para ele e com certeza aquele olhar idiota convencido estava lá. Ele amava me observar me libertar.

_Ah, eu vou libertá-lo desta vez..._

Minhas mãos arrastaram para baixo em seu peito e na trilha de pêlos bronze macios que levavam à... oh, o que temos aqui?

Ele gemeu empurrando seus quadris na minha direção. Ele jogou suas costas enquanto eu o bombeava algumas vezes. Eu empurrei sua boxer para baixo e levei seu pênis para a minha entrada. Eu permiti apenas a ponta de me tocar. Eu provoquei-o mais e apertei minhas mãos mais forte. Ele rosnou e golpeou minhas mãos para longe e empurrou duro dentro de mim.

Eu gemi e me apoiei em minhas mãos. Ele envolveu meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e agarrou meus quadris com suas mãos. "Segure-se." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido com a voz rouca.

Eu gemi e assenti. Ele me levantou da mesa e levantou-se ereto. Mesmo que ele estivesse mal se movendo, o ângulo e a penetração profunda eram gloriosos.

Usando sua força da parte superior do corpo ele me levantou, envolveu minhas pernas em torno dele e, em seguida, bateu-me de volta para baixo. Nós dois gememos.

Deus, ele era forte. Todo o tempo de pé, ele se manteve com suas estocadas e batendo meu corpo em cima dele. Após vários minutos, ele conseguiu caminhar até a porta do meu banheiro pessoal e me segurou contra ela. Ele bateu seus lábios nos meus, sua língua macia e quente acariciando a minha.

Ele estocou em mim uma e outra vez. Senti a espiral novamente e ela se libertou. Eu mordi seu ombro para não gritar alto. Ele não abrandou.

Ele continuou indo e indo. Isso me lembrava muito de alguma coisa. Eu simplesmente não conseguia lembrar o quê. Suas mãos agarraram-me mais apertado, muito provavelmente causando hematomas. Eu não conseguia me importar. Eu o queria. Eu o queria todo.

Mais uma vez, me lembrei de alguma coisa. Mas eu não conseguia identificar.

Seus gemidos e grunhidos ficaram roucos e mais freqüentes. Ele estava perto. Eu queria que ele alcançasse as alturas que só nós podíamos trazer um ao outro. Eu comecei a lamber seu pescoço e sua orelha. Sussurrei, "Goze para mim".

Ele grunhiu e estocou mais duas vezes, então eu o senti estremecer e me encher. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás chegando a outro ápice e caindo sobre ele.

Ele me levou para o banheiro e me sentou no balcão e limpou-me. Eu ri com o fato de que ele, mais uma vez, estava ficando duro ao limpar-me.

"Desculpe, campeão. Mas eu tenho uma reunião com alguém em cerca de 15 minutos. Então isso," eu agarrei seu pau endurecido, "... vai ter que esperar até chegarmos em casa." Ele gemeu e fez beicinho. Eu balancei minha cabeça e beijei seu beicinho.

"Eu te amo, mi vida".

"Eu t..."

"Você não está a enviando para uma instituição psiquiátrica, Nessie." Jasper disse irritado.

_Quem diabos estava sendo induzido à uma instituição psiquiátrica?_

Olhei para Edward, que estava todo sorrisos enquanto colocava beijos no meu pescoço exposto.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou. Ele parecia confuso. Ele também ouve Jasper?

Edward pegou meu rosto em suas mãos, seu rosto estava gravado com preocupação.

"Eu machuquei você?" Ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos. Suas mãos percorriam todo meu corpo à procura de hematomas, quando ele não encontrou nenhum, suas mãos pararam no meu estômago.

"Meu bebê." Ele sussurrou.

Por alguma razão, a maneira como ele disse isso, me assustou.

Os dias se passaram e eu finalmente parecia que estava grávida. Meus pés estavam doloridos de caminhar e trabalhar. Eu queria ficar o mais saudável possível. Eu estava tomando minhas vitaminas e meu ferro. Tudo isso era muito importante para ter certeza que nosso bebê estivesse saudável.

A única coisa que não ajudava era o meu desejo. Pobre Edward, são 3:30 da manhã e eu insistia em comida chinesa.

Havia um lugar aberto tão tarde?

Eu não tinha idéia.

Pobre Edward.

Mas ele disse que cuidaria de todas as minhas necessidades.

Eu acho que posso ter cochilado no sofá esperando por ele voltar quando eu jurei tê-lo ouvido.

"Há quanto tempo ela está assim?" Era Edward, mas ele parecia irritado e distante.

Havia fantasmas de outras vozes, mas tudo que eu ouvia era Edward. Por que eu não podia abrir meus olhos?

"... instituição psiquiátrica. Você é louco? Isso vai matá-la." Edward ainda estava com raiva. Por que ele estava com raiva?

Eu queria chorar. Eu não conseguia acalmá-lo. Eu não poderia segurá-lo.

"O noivo dela." Ele gritou.

Noivo?

Por que ele estava chamando a si mesmo assim?

Senti-me flutuando, ainda não conseguindo ver.

_Por que eu não posso ver? _

Eu ouvi a ameaça em sua voz. "Vá se foder, Alice. Eu posso cuidar da minha família".

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte um pouco desorientada. Edward estava sentado ao meu lado em nada além de sua boxer com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Eu conheço esse olhar. Você fez algo ruim, não é?"

Edward me olhou inocentemente, até mesmo piscando seus longos cílios fingindo ignorância.

Revirei meus olhos. Ele sorriu mais uma vez e levantou-me para fora da cama andando em direção à sala. Ele me colocou no sofá, em seguida, virou-se para ligar o aparelho de som e Claire de Lune encheu a sala. Eu sorri para ele enquanto ele segurava algo para mim. Parecia uma familiar caixa de couro vermelho.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Isso não é grande coisa, eu juro. É algo que eu acho que você merece. Você fez tanto por mim." Ele beijou meus lábios e se ajoelhou na minha frente e colocou a caixinha nos meus joelhos.

Assenti com a cabeça e abri a caixa. Engoli em seco. Dentro estavam lindos brincos de diamante.

Mas não foi um suspiro de surpresa ou até mesmo de felicidade. Foi um suspiro de dor.

Eles pareciam familiares por uma razão. Eu sabia qual razão.

Eu estava me iludindo.

Eles não eram reais. Isso não era real.

Eu olhei para o meu Edward. Ele parecia tão feliz e tão cheio de amor.

Este não era o meu Edward.

A música tocando era outro lembrete de que isto não era real.

Os brincos, um lembrete do que eu fiz.

Edward acariciou minha barriga e sussurrou seu amor para mim e para o nosso filho não nascido.

_Isto_ era um lembrete de que Edward nunca faria isso.

Ele não me amava o suficiente.

Ele não amava o nosso filho o suficiente.

Isso não era real. Eu beijei o meu Edward carinhosamente e ele retribuiu ansiosamente.

Isto tinha que parar.

Era hora de eu acordar.

**~ Edward POV**

Discussão explícita sobre a terapia de choque.

Sentada ao meu lado estava o amor da minha vida.

Isso era o que minhas decisões imprudentes faziam àqueles que eu mais amava.

Finalmente chegamos em seu prédio e eu consegui levá-la até seu apartamento. Eu sentei-a no sofá da sua sala de estar. Eu esfreguei uma mecha errante de cabelo fora do seu rosto. Nada mudou nos seus olhos ou seu rosto durante a viagem de volta do hospital. Sussurrei para ela continuamente que eu a amava e que eu sentia muito por tê-la deixado.

Mas ela não se mexeu.

Ela usava um terrível vestido do hospital e uma pequena calcinha branca. Eu peguei-a e caminhei para o quarto. Seu cabelo estava molhado, devem ter dado banho nela no hospital.

Achei seu par favorito de calças de yoga e uma blusa. Eu rapidamente a vesti, mas ela ainda não se mexeu. Eu a levei de volta para o sofá.

Eu me ajoelhei na frente dela e peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos. Seus olhos estavam em branco e sem emoção. Não o que eu estava acostumado.

Eu odiava esse olhar.

Eu odiava vê-la assim.

Eu fiz isso com ela.

Novamente.

Depois que eu prometi que não faria.

Depois que eu prometi que escutaria.

Depois que ela me disse que me amava.

Eu ainda escolhi ir embora.

Eu FIZ isso com ela.

Como eu podia pensar que ela não me amava?

Estava escrito em todo o seu rosto. Estava nos seus olhos. Estava no seu toque, em cada beijo e em cada respiração de êxtase quando ela estava em meus braços.

Eu a deixei.

Eu quebrei minha promessa.

Eu a quebrei.

Nem uma vez ela me disse que ela não me amava.

Nem uma vez ela me disse que tinha de ir embora.

Nem uma vez ela se afastou de mim.

Seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas. Eu não tinha idéia de por que ela estava começando a chorar de repente. Isso me assustou.

Um soluço escapou de seus lábios.

"Não é real." Ela sussurrou. Seus olhos suavizaram.

"Baby, eu estou aqui." Eu disse beijando sua testa.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Então eu senti suas mãos no meu peito.

Ela me empurrou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e voltei para ela.

Ela me empurrou novamente. Desta vez ela pulou do sofá. Ela caminhou até seu quarto e olhou ao redor da sala, como se estivesse perdida.

Ela estava procurando alguma coisa.

Ela soltou um soluço estrangulado e caiu de joelhos. "Não era real!" Ela gritou agarrando seu cabelo, seu corpo balançando para trás e para frente.

Eu não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando, mas eu me ajoelhei atrás dela e envolvi meus braços ao redor dela.

Ela chorou copiosamente em meus braços. Eu soluçava com ela. Eu a feri. Eu a quebrei.

Ela começou a cantar 'Você é minha luz do sol em um dia nublado' repetidas vezes. Eu não tinha idéia do por que. Eu queria saber. Mas ela não quis falar comigo. Eu tentei cantar com ela, mas ela chorava mais. Eu não tinha idéia do por que! Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu não tinha idéia de quanto tempo passou enquanto ficamos sentados no chão de sua sala de estar. Eu mal registrei a dor em meus joelhos de ficar sobre eles por tanto tempo. A única coisa que eu registrei foi a mulher quebrada em meus braços.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa, eu não consegui entender. "O quê?" Eu sussurrei no seu ouvido, meus lábios como fantasmas sobre sua pele.

"Eu te odeio".

Eu enrijeci em torno dela e eu senti meu coração quebrar.

_Eu estou muito atrasado._

Eu tenho causado muito dano.

"Desculpe-me, Bella".

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Nós dois permanecemos em silêncio por vários minutos. Eu senti-a contorcer-se em minhas mãos.

Eu soltei-a e ela levantou-se com as pernas trêmulas. Ela continuou a tentar empurrar-me para longe. Eu não permiti que ela deixasse o aperto de ferro dos meus braços. Eu precisava segurá-la. Ela precisava que eu a abraçasse, embora ela não saiba. Ela suspirou desistindo e caiu nos meus braços.

"Amor." Eu sussurrei.

Ela choramingou, "Não".

"Diga-me onde você estava." Eu disse.

"Um universo alternativo, onde éramos felizes, casados e teríamos um bebê. Você me queria e ao nosso bebê e você cantava para a minha barriga." Ela disse em voz baixa, cheia de rachaduras e pequenos soluços.

Ela agarrou minha camisa e gritou. Segurei-a mais apertado.

Ela tentou me empurrar para longe novamente. Eu não a deixei. Então ela começou a dar socos no meu peito. Seus minúsculos punhos mantiveram-se batendo em mim uma e outra vez. Eu a deixei. Eu não a impedi. Eu queria que ela soltasse isso. Ela precisava disso. Eu precisava disso.

"Você me deixou!"

"Você nos deixou!"

"Como você pôde?"

"... quando eu mais precisei de você".

"Você nos deixou!"

Com um forte soco final contra mim, eu tropecei para longe dela. Seu rosto estava de volta para o mesmo olhar doloroso que eu vi no computador quando estava sendo abraçada pelo seu pai após a morte de Brianna. A mesma cara que ela tinha quando minha irmã carregou-a embora da festa de gala. A cara que ela tinha que seria para sempre gravada na minha memória.

Ela agarrou a parede e caminhou até o banheiro. Ela fechou a porta atrás dela.

Ela começou a enjoar no banheiro. Eu corri para a cozinha e peguei um copo de água. Abri a porta do banheiro e ela estava esparramada no chão. Ela olhou para mim.

"A realidade é uma merda. Eu não fico enjoada no meu mundo".

Olhei para ela confuso. Ela ergueu a mão e eu peguei-a ajudando-a a se levantar.

Ela pegou o copo de mim e tomou um gole de água. Ela caminhou até a pia e olhou para o espelho.

Ela tocou seu rosto. "Deus, eu pareço uma merda." Ela balançou a cabeça e agarrou sua escova de dentes.

Então seu estômago roncou.

"Ugh... acho que estou com fome." Ela disse timidamente.

Sorri na esperança de atrair um sorriso dela. Ela não sorriu de volta. "Eu vou fazer alguma coisa".

Ela assentiu e voltou para sua limpeza. Suspirei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Caminhei até a cozinha.

Eu estava ouvindo coisas? Será que ela não disse que me odiava? Ela não estava me batendo apenas alguns momentos atrás? Suas variações de humor e raiva eram em todo lugar?

Deus, e se ela estivesse fingindo de novo?

Eu não quero mais fingir.

Eu queria que nós fôssemos reais.

Eu _precisava_ que nós fôssemos reais.

Peguei algumas coisas para fazer omeletes como ela me ensinou. Eu senti-a ao meu lado, puxando uma tábua de corte e pegando uma faca e começando a cortar alguns cogumelos. Eu suspirei.

"Que dia é hoje?" Ela perguntou.

"É dia 20 de dezembro, amor." Eu disse calmamente.

"Por favor, não me chame assim".

Suspirei, mas assenti. Continuamos por mais alguns minutos preparando tudo.

"Uma semana é o período mais longo que eu tive desde que Brianna morreu".

"Eles acontecem com freqüência?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu tive um há alguns anos atrás. Cortei minha mão no jantar com Jordan e Julie. Eu me perdi e simplesmente me fechei. Eu não sei por que isso acontece assim. Eu acho que é apenas a maneira da minha mente se proteger".

"Você sonha o tempo todo?

Ela assentiu. "Eu não entendo por que este demorou tanto. Você me trouxe de volta de todos os que estavam ameaçando assumir quando Daniel morreu." Ela parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para mim.

"Espere, você apenas vai me pegar?"

Eu olhei para ela preocupado que eu estava indo para torná-la mais irritada. Ela viu minha resposta no meu rosto.

"Imbecil." Ela murmurou. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e eu poderia dizer que ela estava tentando parar de se repreender.

"Você alguma vez fodidamente verificou-nos?" Ela assobiou entredentes.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Ela largou a faca e se afastou.

"ENTÃO, POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI?" Ela gritou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas novamente. Ela enxugou-os com fúria, como se estivesse tentando evitá-las.

"Eu quero estar aqui, Bella!"

Ela balançou a cabeça. Ela apertou seu estômago.

"Porra!" Ela correu para o banheiro. Eu gemi. Eu continuei trabalhando nas omeletes. Eu já tinha colocado uma no prato quando Bella caminhou de volta para a cozinha.

"Preciso comer primeiro e depois vamos conversar".

Assenti e entreguei o prato para ela. Ela sentou-se no balcão da cozinha e puxou um banquinho para onde deixei um guardanapo e um copo de suco de laranja.

Eu sentei ao lado dela e comemos em silêncio. Após vários minutos, Bella falou.

"Eu contei tudo a Jordan".

Eu olhei para ela, seu rosto enrugado com a dor. "Ele também me deixou".

Suspirei e peguei sua mão esquerda na minha. "Sinto muito por tê-la deixado daquele jeito, Bella".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você não me deixou simplesmente, Edward. Você deixou o nosso bebê." Ela fez uma pausa e parecia que estava pensando. "Eu sei que você está confuso e irritado. Mas eu pensei que você me amava o suficiente para ficar. Ficar pelo menos até você saber que estava tudo bem".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Era demais, Bella".

Bella suspirou soltando seu garfo e empurrou seu prato para longe. Ela quase não comeu.

"Você acha que eu não sabia que era demais. Claro que era muito para você lidar. É por isso que você fodidamente correu".

Levantei-me do banco. "Foi a única coisa que eu poderia pensar em fazer. Se eu tivesse ficado, eu teria dito ou feito algo que eu me arrependeria mais tarde!"

"Oh, como 'Diga a ela para cuidar disso'!" Ela gritou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não é isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei de nada agora. Eu não sei se você está de volta por mim ou por um senso de obrigação. Eu não sei se você me ama. Eu não sei se você vai correr novamente." Ela disse tentando manter sua voz baixa. Ela tomou um gole de suco e voltou para a sala.

"Eu não vou deixá-la de novo..."

Ela me cortou. "Salve isso, Edward. Você já disse isso antes".

"Pelo menos eu não te disse que eu te odiava!"

"Você disse, Edward. Você disse quando você me deu brincos de diamantes de um quarto de milhão por 'prestar um serviço' a você".

Porra.

"Bem, você também disse quando me fez pensar que eu fodidamente a estuprei!"

Ela se encolheu.

"Eu tentei voltar atrás e fazer o certo quanto a isso, mas eles não me deixaram".

Corri meus dedos por entre meus dedos rudemente.

"Edward, eu estou tão cansada. Eu não quero mais isso".

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos suaves brilhando.

"Isto?" Perguntei, minha raiva dissipando mais uma vez.

"'Isto', como uma luta um com o outro. 'Isto', como você indo embora novamente. Eu não vou sobreviver se eu tiver que ver você partir de novo".

Eu sabia que era inútil tentar convencê-la que eu não ia a lugar nenhum. Mas havia algo que eu tinha que saber.

Eu suspirei. "Nos vídeos, você disse uma vez que seus outros assuntos nunca se apaixonaram por você de verdade. Eles se apaixonaram pela Bella que você criou para eles".

Bella acenou com a cabeça e sentou-se no sofá. "Por qual Bella eu me apaixonei?" Eu perguntei.

Ela me olhou e deu um tapinha no sofá ao lado dela. Sentei-me e ela colocou a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça e esperei pela minha resposta.

"Se você tivesse me perguntado isso naquela última semana, eu teria dito a verdadeira eu." Ela suspirou. "Mas eu não sei mais." Ela balançou a cabeça em confusão. Eu suspirei. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu timidamente.

"Nos últimos seis anos, eu fiz tudo que posso para ajudar a todos a minha volta. Mas ao fazê-lo eu me negligenciei. Eu não me permiti _apaixonar-me_. Eu não ia nem mesmo pegar seu caso. Eu queria passar longe desse aspecto da minha vida. Eu queria a coisa real. Mas acho que, ao mesmo tempo, eu não estava pronta para aceitar isso".

"Mas o seu caso era especial. Você estava machucando todos ao seu redor com suas ações. Eu não podia suportar a tristeza na voz de Alice. Então eu peguei. Então, quando você entrou na minha vida, lutei contra isso. Tentei negar. Mas eu não podia. Eu mal menti para você, Edward. Eu principalmente lhe disse meias-verdades. Eu não poderia mentir para você. Quando eu soube que eu estava no fundo, eu descobri que eu não _queria_ mentir pra você. Eu queria contar a você depois da nossa primeira noite juntos. Mas sua família insistiu para que eu esperasse. Esperasse para ter certeza de que seus sentimentos por mim eram reais".

Eu não tinha idéia do que aconteceria se ela tivesse me contado naquela época. Eu a teria perdoado? Minha família a impediu de me contar. Eles impediram-na de cair fora do meu caso antes. Eu não estava pronto para perdoá-los.

"Eu não quero falar sobre a minha família agora." Eu desviei meus olhos. Ela deve saber o quão ruim isso parece agora. As únicas pessoas que eu confiava me traíram. Eu só deixei-os mais completos por causa dela. Esse fato me machucou muito.

"Eu sei que você se sente traído por eles e por mim. Eles pensaram que o que eles estavam fazendo era certo. Naquela época, eu achava que era a 'terapia' certa para você. Mas agora eu acho que simplesmente criei uma máscara".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, Bella, eu tirei minha máscara e minha armadura depois que eu conheci você. Eu costumava usá-la todos os dias para me proteger, para evitar que outras pessoas me machucassem. Mas, usando aquela máscara e armadura, eu não consegui ver que eu estava machucando todos".

"Você colocou aquela máscara de volta na noite de gala." Ela ressaltou.

"Eu pensei que era a minha única forma de fazer passar a dor." Eu disse passando minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos.

"Eu pensei que se eu o afastasse, que você passaria pelo que eu fiz e me superaria mais rápido".

"Deus, somos horríveis." Eu disse.

Bella riu. "Quando nós brigamos, nós _brigamos_."

"Quando nos machucamos, nos machucamos." Eu rebati. Bella assentiu.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu?"

"Não, nós não podemos voltar a fingir mais." Eu disse cautelosamente, querendo, em parte, que isso ainda fosse possível.

"Eu sei." Ela concordou.

"O que você quer, Bella?" Perguntei colocando um outro beijo em sua cabeça e envolvendo um dos meus braços em torno dela.

"Ser feliz." Ela sussurrou deitando sua cabeça no meu peito e suspirando.

"Eu posso fazer você feliz, amor".

Ela choramingou com a minha expressão de carinho. Ela não estava pronta. Francamente, eu não tinha certeza de que eu estava.

"Nós podemos tentar começar de novo desde o início?" Eu perguntei.

"Ha! Eu acho que é um pouco tarde demais para isso. Ou você esqueceu que eu estou grávida." Bella disse rindo um pouco.

"Ok, não começar de novo, mas talvez, tentar novamente".

"Eu não sei, Edward. Eu não posso lidar com isso novamente. Nosso bebê precisa que eu esteja forte e saudável. Eu não posso lidar com você indo embora novamente. Eu vou enterrar-me no _meu_ mundo e me recusar a sair . A única razão que eu saí agora é porque você veio para mim. E se da próxima vez você escolher não voltar?"

"Eu não vou deixá-la de novo, Bella." Eu tentei tranqüilizá-la. Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos. Acho que nós dois estávamos tentando processar tudo em nossas mentes. Minha mente estava me dizendo duas coisas diferentes.

Um lado da minha mente queria que eu questionasse tudo que Bella disse e permanecesse cauteloso. O outro lado, a voz de Bella, me dizia para esquecer e apenas amá-la.

Meu coração estava concordando com a voz de Bella.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Por que nós dois simplesmente não pensamos sobre isso? Eu acho que se nós dois dissermos 'sim', isso pode não ser honesto." Afastei-me um pouco.

Olhei para ela confuso. "Edward, eu não sei por que você está aqui. Você diz que é porque você me ama, mas e se, em poucos meses, você decide que é tudo sobre o bebê".

Ah... ela está apenas tão confusa quanto eu. Sua mente e seu coração estavam dizendo para ela ser cautelosa comigo. Eu a feri demais. Muitas vezes. Mas eu tinha que deixar isso claro para ela. Apesar da minha mente estar em um caos total, havia uma coisa que nem a metade dos meus pensamentos duvidava.

Eu a amava.

"Maldição, Bella. Eu te amo, mesmo depois de tudo".

Ela balançou a cabeça e ergueu-se dos meus braços. Ela começou a andar de lá pra cá. "Como você pode sentar aí e dizer isso. Você _deveria_ me odiar. Eu quero que você grite comigo e para mim!" Ela jogou suas mãos para o ar frustrada com a minha atitude calma.

"Eu não quero fazer isso agora." Eu disse encolhendo os ombros, tentando não atacar.

"Eu não sou uma menininha frágil, Edward. Eu preciso que você esteja com raiva de mim. Eu mereço isso".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu tive o suficiente." Eu cuspi com veneno. Olhei para longe do seu olhar. "E você é frágil".

Seu telefone tocou de repente.

"Ignore-o." Eu rosnei. Ela olhou-o e olhou para o identificados de chamadas.

"Eu tenho que atender." Ela sussurrou. Meus olhos se estreitaram, mas eu assenti. É melhor não ser a porra da minha família.

"Jacob." Ela respondeu. Eu rosnei e saltei do sofá. Ela me olhou com olhos arregalados.

"Sim, eu estou em casa agora." Bella respondeu alguma pergunta. Ela olhou para mim quando me aproximei dela. Apertei o botão de viva-voz.

Ela olhou para mim e desligou o telefone sem fio.

"Você está bem agora, Bells?

"Sim, Jake. Eu estou bem." Bella respondeu.

"Você sabe que eu sinto muito sobre isso, Bells." Jacob disse.

"Você deveria estar arrependido, vira-lata." Eu rosnei. Bella balançou a cabeça.

"Você ainda está aí, Cullen?"

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Black".

"Você foi e você pode de novo." Jacob rosnou. "Quando você foi…"

Eu cortei-o, "O que, Jake, você veio para fodidamente salvar o dia? Tomar o meu lugar?"

Jacob riu na outra extremidade. "Não, eu estava apenas prestes a lembrá-lo o quanto você machuca Bella cada vez que você corre".

Eu estava prestes a desligar, mas Bella colocou sua mão na minha afastando-a. Ela balançou sua cabeça.

"E Nessie, está com você?" Bella perguntou.

"Não, Bella, ela não está. Você precisa ligar para ela. Ela está com Alice. Toda a família está muito preocupada com você".

"Eu vou ligar para eles. Jake, você tem notícias de Jordan?"

"Nah, Bells. Sinto muito. Billy disse que ele não foi para a terapia ontem".

Bella suspirou e lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Tentei abraçá-la, mas ela balançou a cabeça se afastando.

"Merda. Que confusão do caralho." Bella disse parecendo derrotada.

"Uma confusão que poderia ter sido evitada." Eu disse cruelmente.

"Olhe, Cullen, eu tenho alguma idéia do que você está passando agora. Mas acredite em mim, correr não resolve nada".

"Eu sei disso, Black. Mas isso não teria acontecido se você fodidamente não se metesse nessa merda".

"Yeah, mas a única razão para a sua família interferir é porque você era um idiota. Ainda é, mas isso é outra história".

Eu rosnei.

"Se importa se eu participar da conversa?" Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha na minha direção.

"Desculpe, Bells. Então, o que você vai fazer? Não me diga que você vai perdoá-lo facilmente desse jeito".

"Black, cuide da porra das suas coisas. O que acontece entre eu e Bella é entre nós, de mais ninguém".

"Você está errado aí, Cullen. Ela é minha família e de Nessie. Todas as escolhas que você faz afetam todos ao seu redor. Eu pensei que você tinha aprendido a sua lição sobre este assunto".

Cerrei meus dentes e tranquei meu maxilar. "Jake, isso é o suficiente. Todos sabemos que a culpa é toda minha. Eu deveria ter contado a ele".

"Alice disse que ele estava sendo teimoso".

"Sim, mas eu poderia ter facilmente o amarrado à cama para que ele ouvisse." Revirei meus olhos.

Jacob bufou, "Pervertida, Bella, você nunca me amarrou".

Eu rosnei e bati meu punho sobre o botão efetivamente desligando-o.

"Ele está apenas tentando irritá-lo".

"Eu sei, mas por que ele gosta tanto disso. Isso nunca me afetou tanto".

"Umm... poderia ter algo a ver comigo?" Ela disse tocando o chão com a ponta dos pés, de repente tímida.

"É claro, só você pode me fazer agir como um homem das cavernas." Eu resmunguei.

O telefone tocou novamente. Bella olhou para o identificador de chamadas e se encolheu. Ele novamente, mas desta vez ela deixou-o tocar.

Após o sinal, sua voz encheu a sala de tensão. "Olhe, me desculpe, Cullen. Você sabe que nós sempre fomos assim, mesmo quando éramos amigos. Lembre-se que nos exibíamos um ao outro só para empurrar o outro mais forte. Você sabe, para trazer o melhor de cada um. Admito que eu fiz isso por minhas próprias razões egoístas, mas você e Bella também foram os motivos. Crescemos caminhos separados antes de eu sair da sua empresa. Você sabe disso. Você continuou empurrando-me para ir à clubes, ou para foder ao redor. Eu não podia fazer isso com Bella e eu ofendia você por isso. Eu sinto falta do meu amigo que me chutava de volta para minha casa e me ajudava a mexer com o meu carro. O amigo que eu tinha que nunca criticou o fato de que eu vim do outro lado dos trilhos. Quanto à Bella, eu estava cansado de vê-la viver uma meia vida. Ela derramou-se em ajudar os outros, mas não ela mesma. Eu pensei que vocês dois eram perfeitos um para o outro. Eu continuo pensando".

A ligação terminou. Eu processava tudo o que ele tinha dito e suspirei. Isto não estava me ajudando agora. Eu queria odiá-lo. Mas eu não podia. Imbecil.

Bella parecia estar à espera de eu dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Após alguns minutos, ela começou a falar.

"Então, onde estávamos antes de sermos interrompidos?" Ela perguntou.

"Você estava andando pra lá e pra cá".

"Oh. Sim, hum... eu não tenho idéia do que eu quero agora, Edward." Eu sabia disso. Eu sentia isso. Ela estava tão confusa e magoada quanto eu estava.

Eu assenti. "Você ainda está usando o anel." Toquei sua mão por um momento. Ela não se afastou, mas virou-se ligeiramente.

"Eu estou".

"Você está e vai continuar usando-o?"

Bella deu de ombros e começou a brincar com o anel em torno de seu dedo. "Eu quero, mas..." Eu não deixei-a continuar. Eu sabia o que estava impedindo-a de _querer_ isso.

"Bella." Eu disse estendendo a mão para ela novamente. Ela não hesitou neste momento, envolvendo seus braços em volta da minha cintura quando eu enlacei seu pequeno corpo.

"Que tal nós apenas tentarmos começar de novo. Eu gostaria de levá-la para jantar amanhã à noite".

"Como um primeiro encontro?" Bella disse rindo. "Eu gostaria disso. De qualquer forma, nosso primeiro encontro foi um pouco estranho".

Eu ri. "Sim, considerando que nosso primeiro encontro consistiu em comida chinesa pronta no chão da nossa sala".

"Nosso segundo encontro foi melhor." Ela me lembrou.

"Sim, jantar com minha família inteira, enquanto eu masturbava você debaixo da mesa. Aquilo foi divertido".

Ela bateu no meu peito. "Bunda".

"Amor".

"Pau".

"Querida".

"Bunda".

"Você já me chamou disso".

"Sim, mas eu amo sua bunda".

Eu ri.

"Edward".

"Hmm…"

"Eu não odeio você".

"Eu sei. Você é uma mentirosa horrível".

Ela riu.

"Bella?"

"Hmm…"

"Eu nunca poderia odiar você." Eu disse sinceramente.

"Edward?"

"Sim." Eu disse simplesmente me movendo um pouco. Senti seu sorriso contra meu peito. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça fazendo-a suspirar.

"Fique".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ E então, parece que finalmente esses dois conseguiram se acertar. Esse foi um dos capítulos mais tensos pra mim, eu realmente fiquei em desespero e agonia enquanto Bella estava no seu mundinho alternativo, sem conseguir voltar à realidade. Deixem reviews! E obrigada por acompanharem! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	27. Para perdoar

**Capítulo 27 - Para Perdoar**

_Tradutoras: Irene e Ju Martinhão_

"Sim." Eu disse simplesmente me movendo um pouco. Senti seu sorriso contra meu peito. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça fazendo-a suspirar.

"Fique".

Senti Bella ficar tensa em meus braços com medo de suas próprias palavras. Ela suspirou e olhou para mim momentaneamente. Ela franziu seu nariz, "Você está fedendo".

Comecei a rir e a mantive no comprimento do meu braço.

"Desculpe, você está", ela me lembrou e corou ligeiramente.

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância. Depois da minha corrida depois de ver Becky na praia, eu vi os vídeos e peguei as minhas malas rapidamente e sai. Eu não me dei a chance de um chuveiro, isso eu expliquei para Bella.

Bella foi até a porta da frente, onde estava minha bolsa. Agarrou-a e rolou em direção à lavanderia. Segui-a e ajudei-a a colocar a minha roupa suja na máquina. Ela tirou o meu laptop e olhou para mim confusa.

"Sim, eu assisti aos vídeos."

Bella olhou para longe de mim rapidamente e sua testa franziu mais. "Então você sabe o que eu disse?"

Encolhi os ombros. "Sim, meu nariz contrai os músculos quando eu minto."

Bella acenou e sua carranca se aprofundou.

"Bella, o que foi?" Perguntei pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos. Olhei em seus olhos tristes tentando decifrar suas emoções. Eu já fui realmente capaz de decifrá-las?

"Agora eu não vou ser capaz de dizer se você está mentindo."

Eu suspirei e deixei minha mão em seu rosto. "Eu nunca fui capaz de dizer se você está mentindo", repliquei. Afastei-me não querendo ter essa conversa, mas eu sabia que não poderia simplesmente ficar parando ao redor de tudo.

"Bella, nós, na realidade, precisamos rever todas as conversas que tivemos para ver no que você mentiu e o que é a verdade."

Bella me olhou revirando os olhos. "Eu pensei ter dito que não conseguia mentir para você depois que eu percebi que tinha sentimentos por você."

"Sim, mas você também disse que você tinha que me dar meias verdades".

Bella apertou os lábios, em seguida, colocou o lábio inferior em sua boca. Ela assentiu com a cabeça em concordância.

"Quais foram as meias-verdades?"

"Principalmente meus relacionamentos passados", disse ela calmamente.

Será que ela mentiu sobre o número de homens que tinha ficado?

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei o que você está pensando e a resposta é não. Eu não menti sobre quantos homens eu fiquei. Mas..."

Eu gemi.

"Calma... Eu fui em muitos encontros. Nada realmente progrediu para além de um segundo encontro e a maioria deles nem sequer chegou à primeira base."

"Quantos são um monte de encontros?" Eu perguntei por entre os dentes. Fechei os olhos, quando várias imagens de Bella com outros homens passavam na minha cabeça. Embora eu realmente não tivesse nenhuma razão para a minha ira, desde que eu tinha feito muito mais do que beijar as mulheres que estive.

"Umm... cerca de um terço do que você comeu", ela ferveu e a raiva tirava o melhor dela.

Eu bati os olhos abertos. Que porra é essa? Como? Por quê?

"E você me chama de mulherengo?" Eu a acusei apontando o dedo para ela.

Bella deu de ombros, "eu não transei com eles, Edward." Ela me lembrou mais uma vez sobre o meu passado. Isso iria sempre voltar e me assombrar? Sim.

Eu não entendi por que ela ia a tantos encontros. "Então porque você saiu com tantos?"

Bella deu de ombros novamente. "Foram 123 homens desde que comecei a namorar, Edward não apenas nos últimos anos."

"Tenho um instinto que você está escondendo algo de mim, Bella."

Bella sorriu e seu sorriso vacilou antes de ela suspirar. "O namoro era apenas a minha maneira de conhecer pessoas. Isso e eu tive um momento muito difícil em dizer não. Depois de um tempo eu usei namoro para procurar mais idiotas."

"Então, você os usou."

"Não, eu só tendia a analisar tudo, Edward. É o que eu faço. Quando eu escolho um assunto eu paro de sair e me concentro apenas nele. Você tem que entender que todos os meus assuntos, fora você, me procuraram ou eu tropecei neles."

"E o que fez você pensar que tinha o direito de 'corrigí-los', Bella?"

Bella suspirou e passou por mim, mas ela cambaleou. Agarrei-a pela cintura e caminhei até o sofá e me sentei com ela.

Ela ainda estava muito fraca. Peguei uma de suas pernas e comecei a massageá-la. Ela me olhou com olhos amolecidos quando eu continuei a ajudar suas pernas a obter mais circulação.

"Eles me pediram, Edward. Talvez não nessas palavras, mas eles pediram. Eu vi isso em seus olhos. Nos olhos de seus familiares. Quando Maria foi espancada e quase fui estuprada e supliquei ao Julian que nos acompanhasse todos os dias para o nosso apartamento. Ele se recusou a acreditar em quem nos atacou, mas ele acreditou nisso no fundo. Ele admitiu isso a mim mais tarde. Ele sabia que era a causa e que isso quase o matou de culpa."

"Por que eles fizeram isso para você, então, Bella? Por que Alice e Jacob nos empurraram juntos?"

Bella suspirou e deu um tapinha no sofá ao lado dela me pedindo para ficar mais perto dela. Bella cruzou as pernas na frente dela e se virou para mim, pegando minhas mãos. Bella parecia estar tentando chegar a melhor maneira de explicar o envolvimento da minha família.

"Todos eles tinham motivos particulares. Não me entenda mal. Acabei por colocar dois e dois juntos. Quando ambos disseram uns aos outros 'eu te amo' naquela noite no clube, Alice e Jacob acharam que era melhor jogar limpo."

Eu balancei a cabeça e apertei a mão dela incentivando-a a continuar.

"Quando eles começaram a falar sobre casamento e bebês para os três casais, eu fiquei em pânico. Pensei que casar e ter filhos nunca iria acontecer conosco quando a verdade viesse à tona. Acho que os dois viram isso e me contaram a verdade. Eles estavam tentando descobrir qual era a melhor coisa a fazer."

Bella gemeu contra o meu pescoço, mas eu continuei. Eu não estava dizendo isso para fazer ela se sentir culpada, mas ela precisava saber por que eu fiz o que fiz naquela noite.

"A maior parte da noite, ao tentar aliviar a dor, tudo o que eu pensava era que não era real. Você não me amava. Que você nunca me amou e que nada disso era real. Se você não me amava, então certamente o que eu sentia por você não era real também. Essa percepção falsa assustou e me machucou mais. Eu queria mais era alguém que me amasse como eu pensava que você amava. Eu não queria nada mais do que sentir o amor que eu sentia por você a cada maldito dia pelo resto da minha vida. Então... Deus, os arquivos apontavam para uma falsa realidade. Após os dois primeiros vídeos, eu parei de assistir. Eu estava tão fodidamente com raiva que eu destruí seu escritório. Eu estava pronto para sair e só correr ou sair e continuar me afogando, mas algo me mantinha ali. Meus pensamentos sobre você e meu coração estavam desesperados para te encontrar novamente. Eu estava desesperado para olhar em seus olhos para ver se algo estava lá. Mesmo se você sentisse uma fração do que eu sentia por você, então eu pensei 'eu posso suportar isso'. Eu só queria algo de você. Acho que foi porque eu não lhe permiti falar muito. Eu só queria uma coisa tangível."

Bella suspirou. "Eu não lutei, apesar do fato de que você estava me machucando."

Eu solucei um pouco, mal registrando as lágrimas persistentes em meu rosto. "Por que, Bella? Por que você não lutou comigo? Eu rasguei a porra daquele colar de você." A apertei mais apertado e peguei seu cabelo e solucei mais forte quando eu vi a cicatriz fina em toda a volta de seu pescoço. Eu não apenas a machuquei, eu a marquei. Eu fiz isso com ela.

Eu solucei. Eu empurrei Bella do meu colo. Eu não merecia tê-la em meus braços.

Eu a ouvi gemer ao lado. Eu estava entorpecido pensando que essa merda iria piorar as coisas. Eu podia sentir a desilusão das minhas ações rolando por dela. Eu a ouvi suspirar e sair do sofá. Ela estava com raiva de mim. Ela ainda me odiava. Eu silenciosamente chorei enterrando meu rosto em minhas mãos.

Deus que eu não posso fazer nada certo? Eu ainda tinha o pensamento estúpido de fazer algo sem pensar muito. Se eu tivesse ficado naquela noite isso teria acabado de uma maneira diferente?

Eu não acho que qualquer coisa naquela noite teria me impedido de sair. Pelo amor de Deus, ela estava deitada em uma cama, grávida, pálida, doente, e chorando e eu ainda assim saí.

Droga, eu sou um imbecil.

Eu sei que se os papeis fossem invertidos eu não me perdoaria.

Droga, eu chutaria minha bunda.

Por que ela não está chutando a minha bunda?

Por quê? Talvez porque ela realmente não me amasse e isso era ainda algum maldito jogo doentio. Eu gostaria de que houvesse uma maneira que eu pudesse ler sua mente. Ler sua alma. Eu só precisava de algo que me deixasse saber o que ela realmente sentia por mim.

Então eu senti suas mãos sobre meus joelhos. Olhei para cima e vi seus belos olhos castanhos olhando para mim. Olhei em seus olhos, ainda tentando decifrar o significado por trás deles.

Eles me diziam o que eu queria saber desde que eu cheguei.

Que ela me amava pra caralho.

Ela me amava.

Mesmo que eu tivesse a deixado.

Mesmo que eu tivesse deixado o nosso bebê.

Apesar de eu machucá-la fisicamente e emocionalmente.

Por quê?

Eu balancei a cabeça em descrença. Bella pegou meu rosto nas mãos e com a ponta dos dedos ela traçou todas as formas do meu rosto. Nossos olhos se mantiveram se encarando.

Seus olhos nunca vacilaram nos meus enquanto ela continuou a se readaptar com meu rosto. Sua expressão estóica lentamente começou a mudar para outra coisa. Ela foi lentamente se tornando mais brilhante enquanto os cantos dos seus lábios começaram a levantar em um sorriso inegável. Depois seus dedos pararam onde eles começaram, ela inclinou-se colocado um beijo ao longo da minha linha da mandíbula. Ela seguiu o mesmo caminho que seus dedos fizeram apenas momentos atrás. Fechei os olhos e deixei-me readaptar a sensação deste tipo de afeto.

Seus lábios demoraram sobre a minha pálpebra fechada enquanto meus cílios vibravam contra sua pele.

Seus lábios continuaram o circuito e pararam nos meus lábios. Eu suspirei e deixe tudo ir.

Beijei-a com a necessidade de estar mais perto dela. Beijei-a com a necessidade de sentir que ela ainda estava aqui comigo. Beijei-a com a necessidade de sentir que ela ainda me amava como eu a amo. Bella suspirou enquanto minhas mãos seguraram seu rosto suavemente e eu apliquei mais pressão no beijo. As mãos dela foram do meu rosto para o meu cabelo correndo os dedos por ele. Após alguns momentos, seus lábios entreabriram ligeiramente e seu aroma e sabor me bateram forte quando ela levou o meu lábio inferior entre seus lábios. Eu gemi baixinho permitindo-lhe acesso ao interior.

Ela gemeu suavemente quando nossas línguas se acariciaram suavemente. Eu sabia que ela estava de joelhos e eu não queria que ela ficasse assim. Ela era igual a mim e eu a queria no mesmo nível que eu estava. Corri minhas mãos pelo seu pescoço e braços e meus braços foram para o redor de sua cintura e puxei-a para o meu colo.

Ela afastou-se, descansando a testa na minha e fechando os olhos. "Ok, você precisa realmente tomar banho e eu tenho chamadas para fazer". Ela riu quando eu amuei. Ela pegou o meu lábio que estava fazendo beicinho entre os dentes e mordiscou-o suavemente antes de se mover. Abracei-a firmemente com medo de deixá-la ir. Desta forma, eu sabia que ela estava comigo. Eu sabia exatamente como era fácil expressar nossos sentimentos ao outro desse jeito. Ela continuou correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu a segurava.

"Edward?" Ela sussurrou enquanto ela descansou a cabeça em cima da minha.

"Hmm?" Eu disse passando minha bochecha contra a curva do pescoço dela.

"Você realmente... ainda me ama?" Ela perguntou a voz dela traindo sua compostura.

"Sempre", eu respondi honestamente.

Eu queria fazer-lhe a mesma pergunta, mas eu temia a resposta. Eu temia que, se ela fez isso significaria que ela estava disposta a nos levar adiante, o que significava que eu teria que tentar e esquecer tudo. Eu temia que, se ela não quisesse, eu perdesse não só a minha melhor amiga, mas o amor da minha vida.

Ninguém seria igual a ela. Ninguém poderia se comparar. Isso me assustou porque eu sabia agora que eu não poderia viver uma vida sem amor, sem o[i] _seu_ [/i]amor.

Depois de alguns minutos eu suspirei beijando seu pescoço suavemente."Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Você realmente ainda me ama?" Perguntei com o meu coração batendo freneticamente,temendo a resposta que poderia mudar tudo.

Ela não hesitou. "Sempre irei Edward, e com cada fibra do meu corpo e de minha mente."

Eu soluçava contra seu pescoço de tão aliviado e cansado. Bella continuou suas ministrações no meu cabelo e cantarolou sua canção de ninar, seu hálito doce passando no meu cabelo. Esmaguei-a em mim e a segurei como se minha vida dependesse dela. Bella se afastou um pouco quando eu comecei a acalmar-me e eu podia ver a tensão da semana passada em seu rosto enquanto lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos.

Ela levantou do meu colo e meu corpo já sentiu a falta de seu toque. Ela pegou minha mão, me pedindo para levantar. Eu fiz isso e permiti que ela me guiasse pela sala em direção ao corredor. Ela abriu a porta do banheiro e me levou para dentro. Abriu a porta do chuveiro e ligou todos os sprays para o corpo e o chuveiro. Ela se virou para mim e puxou a barra da minha camisa para puxá-la.

Ela estava tentando cuidar de mim. Tirei os sapatos e as meias e as joguei de lado. Bella sorriu suavemente e suas mãos foram para a calça que eu estava usando. Ela tirou minhas calças e boxer e me levou para o chuveiro.

Eu gemi quando a água quente bateu no meu ombro. Fechei os olhos, permitindo que a água caísse sobre meu rosto e cabeça. Senti Bella me empurrar um pouco mais na água. Abri os olhos e Bella estava chegando para pegar meu sabonete líquido e xampu... nua.

Eu gemi fechando meus olhos, não estando disposto a reagir ao vê-la assim. Bella riu.

"Você sabe que não está funcionando, certo?" Ela disse ao meu ouvido.

"Bella", eu gemi enquanto suas mãos começaram a lavar meu corpo.

"Está tudo bem Edward, mas apenas esteja ciente de que, por mais que eu também gostaria de te mostrar o quanto eu te amo. Nós não podemos."

Meu corpo enrijeceu quando ela disse isso. Eu sabia disso. Ela não me queria assim agora. Ela estava com medo.

"Relaxe, Edward. Não é que necessariamente não podemos. É mais como seu eu não posso. Eu tenho que me abster disso por um total de quatro semanas. Você sabe, por causa da cirurgia."

Suspirei e abri os olhos olhando para os dela. "Conte-me sobre o que aconteceu."

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "O que você quer dizer?"

Bella pareceu pensativa por um minuto. "Eu me lembro de ir para a cirurgia, então eu devo ter deslizado para o meu coma catatônico".

Minha respiração estava saindo em suspiros. "Então você está me dizendo que você não tem idéia se o bebê está bem?"

Bella olhou para mim e segurou no meu rosto tentando me acalmar."Edward, eu sei que o bebê está bem. Não sei como eu ei disso. Mas eu sei."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Quando fui um homem das cavernas no hospital o médico disse que pensava que você era um perigo para si mesma e para o bebê."

Bella sorriu. "Veja, se ele disse isso, em seguida, o bebê está bem."

Eu senti as lágrimas nos meus olhos picando novamente. Eu puxei Bella e a prendi a mim. Eu comecei a cantarolar 'My Girl', enquanto eu me permitia chegar ao fato de que eu vou ser pai.

Isso ainda não parecia real.

Bella e eu terminamos nosso banho juntos, com contato sexual mínimo. Foi mais sobre como cuidar um do outro. Nós nos estabelecemos em nossa rotina normal, enquanto eu mudava a minha carga de roupas e as colocava na secadora, Bella fazia chamadas para termos mantimentos entregues amanhã. Ela pediu licença médica alegando que esse era o desejo dela.

"Vá pegar a comida e eu vou fazer alguns telefonemas."

Eu olhei pra ela e ela parecia nervosa. "Amor, quem você está chamando?"

"A Nessie e o Jordan." Ela mordeu o lábio olhando para o telefone sem fio na mão. Ela olhou para mim ", e Carlisle."

Eu concordei, mas ela evitou os meus olhos. Ela parecia estar esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

Suspirei correndo minha mão pelo meu cabelo. "Eu não estou pronto para perdoá-los. Eu mal consegui esquecer que você..." eu parei.

Bella acenou com a cabeça e beijou minha boca colocando algo no bolso da minha calça jeans. Eu olhei para ela e puxei um maço de dinheiro. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Não comece". Ela bufou girando nos calcanhares e se afastou.

Dei uma risada e sai para ir buscar o jantar. Peguei o jantar no restaurante local que geralmente encomendávamos e peguei o panfleto nutricional do lado da caixa registradora. Eu tinha decidido dar um passeio permitindo-me algum tempo para pensar.

No caminho de volta eu pensei em como era estranho que Bella e eu pudéssemos voltar ao jeito que éramos antes. Mas depois de analisar ainda pensei na nossa conversa e no confronto e percebi que mal tocava a superfície de nossos problemas.

Tínhamos problemas de confiança.

Tínhamos problemas com a família.

Tínhamos problemas de intimidade.

Agora nós _dois _tínhamos problemas de abandono.

Nós dois estávamos evitando falar sobre tudo, querendo apenas que não tivessem acontecido. Mas a realidade da situação me dizia que isso tinha acontecido e que ambos precisávamos lidar com isso. Mas agora eu estava contente que ela estivesse disposta a falar comigo. Disposta a compartilhar seus pensamentos comigo. Disposta a compartilhar o pouco que tínhamos discutido para nos manter juntos e ajudar a fortalecê-la.

Eu tinha que tentar. Não só pelo nosso filho que iria nascer. Mas pelo amor que eu sei que sentia por ela e que eu não estava disposto a abrir mão.

Eu precisava dela como eu precisava de ar. Mais do que tudo, eu precisava que ela me amasse.

Me amasse embora eu pudesse ser esse 'Homem das Cavernas' e bruto, se um cara olhasse para ela.

Me amasse apesar de que eu tê-la deixado quando ela mais precisava de mim. DUAS VEZES.

Me amasse quando eu tinha de fato a marcado. Não só fisicamente, mas emocionalmente.

Me amasse, apesar do fato de que eu fodi três vezes o número de homens que ela namorou.

Me amasse pelo que eu era.

Isso foi uma coisa que ela fez. Ela adorou todas aquelas pequenas coisas sobre mim. Lembro-me de lhe perguntar isso a apenas algumas semanas atrás.

_"Amor, por que você me ama?" Perguntei passando meu nariz em seus cabelos. Ouvi-a suspirar quando ela se aproximou de mim. Eu envolvi meu braço em torno de seu torso nu puxando-a de volta ao meu peito._

_"Eu amo muitas coisas em você."_

_Eu apertei sua cintura incentivando a continuar. Eu estava um pouco nervoso com esta pergunta. Eu senti que eu precisava de algum tipo de confirmação que o que ela sentia por mim era mais do que atração física._

_"Vamos ver. Eu amo o olhar em seus olhos quando você está realmente com dificuldades de se concentrar em algo. Eu amo que você ainda use o marcador infantil de sua mãe quando você está lendo um livro. Eu amo quando você luta, por vezes, com as palavras quando você quer dizer algo brega e meloso. Mas, ainda assim você pode se expressar tão fortemente o quanto você me ama quando você faz amor comigo ou compõe uma bela canção. Eu amo que você ame os mesmos programas de TV que eu. Apesar do fato de que assisti-los mais de uma vez. Eu amo as manhãs que você fica ao meu lado e me ajuda a fazer o café da manhã e gosta disso. Eu amo que você goste de carinho. Não existe muitos homens que gostem, sabe?" A apertei com mais força e beijei sua nuca._

_"Eu te amo..." Bella parou e fungou._

_"Bella?"_

_"Edward, eu não acho que eu iria sobreviver mais sem isso." Ela confessou deixando sair outra fungada. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela e virei seu corpo para ter seu rosto no meu._

_"Você nunca terá que se perguntar como seria isso, amor. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Tentei tranquilizá-la. Ela assentiu com a cabeça permitindo que algumas lágrimas deslizassem por suas bochechas__._

Eu não sabia naquela época o que tinha a deixado tão triste. Eu sabia que tinha a ver com o segredo. Mas agora que o segredo estava fora e eu provei a ela que eu não poderia lidar com as mentiras e enganos, ela acreditava, sem dúvida, que eu iria machucá-la novamente.

Eu jurei, enquanto eu passeava por seu prédio, que eu faria qualquer coisa ao meu alcance para ter certeza de que nunca estivéssemos separados novamente.

Folheei o panfleto nutricional e fiquei chocado e enojado com o teor de gordura e sódio.

Sim, Sra. Bella e eu teríamos que conversar sobre seus hábitos de comida chinesa.

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto eu cheguei a minha porta quando ouvi um grito sufocado de dentro de apartamento de Bella. "Jordan, por favor!"

Corri para dentro e encontrei Bella no chão ao lado de seu telefone de joelhos em histeria. Eu chequei ao telefone e ele estava mudo. Não havia ninguém no outro lado da linha. Bella me puxou para cima e coloquei meus braços ao redor dela e a levei para o sofá.

"Bella, por favor, amor. O que aconteceu?"

Seu corpo tremia e soluços quebrados deixavam seu corpo. "Ele não quer falar comigo. Minha própria carne e sangue não quer falar comigo."

Eu suspirei. Como ele podia fazer isso com ela? Isso era fodidamente demais. Eu podia entender que ele estivesse chateado, mas Deus, ela é sua irmã. Além de Nessie e Bella serem a única família que tinha obrado para Jordan. Que porra é essa?

Família deve ficar unida.

Família _deve _ficar unida.

Porra.

A maldita 'voz de Bella' estava novamente ferrando com minha cabeça.

Sacudi para longe os pensamentos da minha própria família e me foquei em Bella.

"Amor, tudo bem. Ele vai voltar atrás. Tenho certeza disto." Eu disse com a voz mais suave que pude. Ela balançou de volta na frente no meu colo.

Eu já tinha imaginado que manter o bem estar e saúde mental de Bella não seria algo que eu seria capaz de fazer sozinho. Ela precisa de ajuda profissional. Ela passou por muitas coisas e ela escondia a maioria de suas emoções por trás dos muros cuidadosamente construídos que ela criou para completar o seu trabalho.

Agora, com a sobrecarga de hormônios e a recente dor que ambos causamos recentemente ela foi obrigada a fundir-se novamente.  
E, francamente, não vou esperar que ela se perca em sua cabeça novamente. Ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e suspirou quando os soluços se acalmaram.

"Edward, eu não sei o que fazer. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes." Ela sussurrou.

"Isso acontece com a maioria de nós em uma base diária, por vezes, Bella."

"Ugh... Eu não gosto de me sentir assim. Eu estou tentando, realmente estou. Mas é tão difícil simplesmente deixar tudo de fora."

Ela ainda estava lutando para manter suas emoções sob controle.

Seu telefone tocou ao lado dela e ela verificou o identificador e atendeu.

"John, oh, graças a Deus".

Bella mordeu o lábio enquanto eu olhava para ela confuso. Ela balançou a cabeça e saiu do meu colo. Ela caminhou até seu telefone e apertou o botão de viva-voz.

Levantei-me e caminhei ao lado dela e ela pegou minha mão.

"Olá, Bella. Como você está esta noite?"

Bella suspirou e fechou os olhos. Sua mão apertou e soltou a minha várias vezes antes de ela responder. "Dr. White, eu tive um outro episódio. Eu... preciso de um encaminhamento para alguém em Seattle."

"Quanto tempo durou esse último episódio?"

"Um... uma semana e mais algumas horas."

"Isso é mais do que o incidente de alguns anos, Bella. Foi porque você viu sangue de novo?"

Bella balançou a cabeça e eu apertei a mão dela deixando ela saber que eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ela balbuciou, 'Meu terapeuta da Califórnia. "

Eu assenti.

"Sim e não. Um de meus pacientes se suicidou, e eu vi tudo."

"Ah, eu entendo. Você deveria ter me ligado assim que isso aconteceu."

"Não espere. Isso aconteceu há um pouco mais de dois meses atrás, doutor. Foi só durante esse tempo que eu consegui me puxar para fora do transe."

"Como assim?"

"Minha âncora foi meu namorado, Edward. Sua voz e toque parecem sempre me puxar para fora dele."

"Então, eu estou confuso, o que desencadeou este episódio, então?"

"Hum... eu tive que fazer uma cirurgia de novo", meus olhos se arregalaram quando ela disse isso. Ela já tinha feito uma cirurgia? "E eu só me perdi após isso. Embora eu ache que a briga que eu tive com o meu namorado e meu irmão tenha sido o ponto de ruptura."

"Bella, você disse novamente que não pode ter filhos?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram de novo e rasguei minha mão da dela. Que porra é essa? Existe algum tipo de risco que eu não estou ciente? Que porra é essa? O que mais ela não me contou?

Os olhos de Bella começaram a encher de água. E eu senti meu equilíbrio desmoronar. Mas ela precisava saber de que ela não podia continuar a esconder merdas como essas de mim.

"Dr. eu estou grávida."

"Bem, eu acho que eu posso ver a razão pela qual você entrou em estado catatônico. Sua mente tem seu próprio mecanismo de auto-defesa que estava protegendo-se da sua perda, da sua saúde futura e de sua necessidade imperiosa de engolir suas emoções. Vou ligar de volta amanhã, quando eu encontrar alguém que possa ajudá-la. "

"Obrigado, Dr. White. Desculpe por perturbar a sua noite."

"Bobagem, Bella. Você sabe o que significa para minha família."

"Como está Reese e Anna?"

"Eles estão felizes como nunca. O mais novo faz 4 meses na próxima semana."

"Estou feliz de ouvir isso John. Diga-lhes que eu disse Olá. E diga que espero que Reese me mande algumas fotos no meu e-mail em breve."

Eu ouvi o médico rir um pouco. "Eu acho que com a quantidade semanal de fotos que você recebe dela e de Anna, você deve estar cansada de nós."

"Nunca John, você sabe que eu lhe devo muito. Você me ajudou muito quando eu estava na Califórnia."

"Sim, querida, eu posso ter ajudado você. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois do que você fez para Reese. Ele é uma pessoa melhor por sua causa".

Bella sorriu e eu fiz uma careta. Porra outro assunto maldito com um maldito final feliz.

Onde diabos estava o meu? Eu ainda estou esperando a porra dos unicórnios e arco-íris. Depois do inferno que eu já passei nessas semanas eu acho que eu mereço isso.

Olhei para Bella que desviou os olhos e limpou uma lágrima de seu rosto. Suspirei e levei-a em meus braços puxando-a contra meu peito.

"Agora é seguro presumir que só você irá para a terapia ou gostaria que eu procurasse por um terapeuta familiar para você e seu irmão?"

"Será só eu por agora, John." Olhei para ela enquanto ela falava e beijei sua testa.

"Dr. é Edward, o noivo de Bella... inferno... namorado, não tenho idéia do que sou no momento. Você pode encontrar alguém para a terapia de casal?"

Isso era algo que precisávamos. Isso era algo que iria nos ajudar com a necessidade de superar isso. Isso era algo que nós não poderíamos fazer por nossa conta.

Bella sorriu para mim e seus olhos molharam ainda mais. Eu balancei a cabeça e beijei seu nariz.

"Bella?" O médico disse como uma pergunta.

"Sim, John, procure algum terapeuta de casais para mim."

"Ok. Eu irei mandar um e-mail com algumas recomendações e responderei em breve. Bella e Edward, parabéns."

Depois de Bella confirmar seu e-mail com seu ex-terapeuta, ela se virou para olhar para mim. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha apontando para o jantar que eu arrumei na mesa de café no meio da sua sala de estar. Assim como na primeira vez que jantamos juntos lá.

De repente, suas feições pareceram tristes e eu percebi o meu erro. Daniel.

Na primeira noite que nós nos sentamos e jantamos lá, Daniel tinha acabado de sair.

"Sinto muito, amor, podemos comer na cozinha."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não, Edward. Preciso passar por isso. Eu preciso seguir em frente."

Balancei a cabeça e a ajudei a sentar em um travesseiro e servi seus favoritos antes de pegar algo para mim.

"Basta que você saiba que esta é a última vez que você come comida chinesa enquanto você está grávida."

Bella fez uma careta. "Por quê?"

"Você sabe o quanto de gordura e sódio tem nessa merda?"

Bella bufou e franziu os lábios.

"Se eu tiver que desistir dela assim como você. Eu não vou ver você comer isso enquanto estou comendo bolo de arroz ou algo assim."

Eu ri, ela parecia tão adorável quando estava chateada.

Seus olhos viraram e ela se afastou de mim me ignorando completamente. Eu suspirei depois de alguns minutos de um silêncio tortuoso.

Puxei-a em meu colo. "Por favor não se afaste de mim. Eu sei que faz apenas uma semana desde a última vez que te vi, mas parece infinitamente mais. Eu não posso mais ficar sem poder ver seus lindos olhos."

Bella olhou para mim e apertou os olhos fechados. Eu ri beijando seus olhos algumas vezes, persuadindo-os a abrir.

Seus olhos se abriram e ela os rolou em aborrecimento.

"Ok, agora que você não está mais com raiva de mim por proibir a comida chinesa, eu acho que nós precisamos discutir a conversa que tivemos com seu ex-médico."

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Você está preocupado com o que ele disse sobre ficar grávida?" Ela disse, afirmando isso como uma pergunta. Eu assenti.

"Primeiro, na maioria das vezes os meus problemas médicos não foram tão graves. A única diferença realmente grande é que os meus miomas pareciam drenar as células vermelhas do sangue do meu corpo. Daí a razão para a minha anemia. Tive que tomar medicamentos, fazer algumas cirurgias para ajudar a combater o problema. A única coisa é que não estava ficando melhor. Antes de eu te conhecer eu já estava em uso de medicação por meses e nada os encolhia. Eu sabia que meu médico ia me dizer isso. "

"E o que foi isso?"

Bella suspirou de novo e olhou para mim. "Essa foi a última vez que ele aprovou mais uma rodada de medicamentos e cirurgia, e se voltasse novamente eu teria que fazer uma histerectomia*."  
_  
*Histerectomia é uma operação para a retirada do útero__._

"Então, você não seria capaz de ter filhos?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Essa merda me assustava até a morte. Eu sabia que queria ter crianças eventualmente. Meu médico me disse que isso era impossível e que eu provavelmente teria que fazer a cirurgia dentro de poucos anos no máximo."

Eu endureci debaixo dela. Que diabos ela está tentando me dizer? Que porra, ela fez essa merda de propósito. Nós não usamos camisinha porque ela disse que era alérgica. Eu balancei minha cabeça e empurrei-a novamente.

Ela estava mentindo para mim de novo?

"O que?" Bella perguntou com a minha súbita mudança de comportamento.

"O quê? Você pergunta o que? Será que você..."

"Deus, Edward. Você realmente acha que eu iria fazer isso de propósito? Porra, eu pensei que você fosse mais esperto. Porra!"

"Bem, eu acho que qualquer coisa que saia de sua boca será fodidamente difícil de acreditar."

"Não, eu não fiz isso de propósito. Na verdade eu estou com medo fodido exatamente agora. Como eu disse antes, eu não sei por que você está aqui. Além disso, eu tomei remédios, eu fiquei bêbada uma vez, e eu não tenho idéia de que conseqüências isso trará para a saúde do bebê. Sem falar o que essa gravidez vai fazer a minha própria saúde. Eu nem sequer sabia que estava grávida até que me disseram no hospital".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, confuso pra caralho. Ela não teria propositalmente exposto o bebê ao álcool e medicação se ela soubesse que ela estava grávida.

"Eu nem sequer pensava que era uma possibilidade, até Sharon perguntar se St. Johns Wart* tinha interações medicamentosas."

_*Remédio natural que a Bella estava tomando, que anula o efeito do anticoncepcional__._

Eu olhei para ela e tomei uma respiração percebendo que ela estava chateada como o inferno e ainda se controlava. Ela quase não comeu mais e isso foi minha culpa por assumir essa merda.

"Quando isso aconteceu?" Eu não perguntei realmente me importando, mas eu só queria mantê-la falando.

"No dia do baile de gala."

"Puta que pariu Bella. Você está me dizendo que você pensou que poderia estar e nem me disse, porra?"

"Como diabos eu iria te dizer algo assim enquanto você já estava pronto para explodir?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça de novo e levantei-me e apertei a minha mão pelo meu cabelo.

Eu fiz isso com ela. Eu fiz isso com ela enquanto ela estava grávida.

Porra.

Eu a levei a escorregar para aquele estado. Eu a levei a se perder em um mundo que, sinceramente, eu trocaria o meu testículo esquerdo por isso no momento.

Minha culpa era minha necessidade imperiosa de ficar.

"Porra!"

"Sabe de uma coisa que eu nunca sequer passou pela minha cabeça quando eu pensei que estava grávida. O pensamento de que eu não queria isso. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça uma vez me livrar disso."

"Porra Bella, eu estava confuso e magoado além porra do reparo no momento. Eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio à mente. Eu não quis dizer aquilo!"

"Edward, você teve uma semana para pagar seus pecados sobre seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Eu não tive nada disso. Parece que aconteceu ontem à noite para mim. Eu acho melhor você sair agora. Eu preciso ficar sozinha."

Foda-se. Inferno. Eu estou no inferno de novo.

Meus ombros caíram na derrota e caí de joelhos. Puxei seu corpo perto de mim e enterrei meu rosto em seu estômago.

"Eu não posso sair. Por favor, não me afaste."

"Edward, eu acho que agora nós dois estamos apenas muito confusos. Precisamos nos afastar um pouco. Eu não estou dizendo que isso acabou. Eu só estou dizendo que eu preciso respirar. Estou indo para ir para a cama. O sofá se estica como você já sabe. Então você será bem-vindo para ficar. Mas por favor, me dê um tempo."

Eu balancei a cabeça e beijei sua barriga algumas vezes e apertei seus quadris antes de me levantar.

Eu beijei sua testa antes de a soltar.

Bella olhou para mim e acariciou minha bochecha com a mão. Ela se virou e caminhou para seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Eu suspirei e limpei o que restava do jantar e o guardei. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Eu tinha que fazer algo para que ela soubesse que eu ainda estaria aqui com ela. Eu precisava mostrar para ela que eu não iria a lugar nenhum, não sem ela.

Mas o quê?

Tirei o que eu estava usando, até minha boxer e fui para a lavanderia no corredor e encontrei um cobertor.

Eu parei em frente a porta do quarto de Bella e me esforcei para ouvi-la. Eu queria saber o que ela estava sonhando.

Então eu pensei em toda a probabilidade de que ela nem sonharia, que ela teria um pesadelo. Se ela dissesse meu nome em seu sono agora seria muito provavelmente pelo que eu tinha feito.

Eu suspirei e silenciosamente lhe desejei boa-noite.

Eu caí em um sono profundo no sofá-cama na sala. Meus sonhos seriam caóticos na melhor das hipóteses. Meus próprios pensamentos, humor e emoção, estavam apenas me dando chicotadas enquanto eles giravam na minha cabeça.

Eu senti o colchão afundar um pouco ao meu lado. Fiquei parado, não querendo chamar a sua atenção. Ela suspirou e envolveu a perna e o braço ao meu redor.

"Você não consegue fingir que está dormindo, Edward. Você nunca conseguiu." Eu ouvi seu sussurro contra o meu ombro. Virei-me lentamente permitindo que ela fosse capaz de se mover junto comigo.

"Bem, lá vai o Oscar. Então, por que essa viagem no meio da noite para o sofá da sala? Não imaginei isso." Eu perguntei a puxando para mais perto e percebi que ela estava vestindo uma das minhas camisas que saíram da secadora antes.

Ela enterrou o nariz no meu peito e respirou profundamente. "Eu estou muito acostumada a dormir com você."

"Eu também, amor."

"Me desculpe por não lhe dizer. Eu acho que estava com um pouco de medo que você não iria me querer se eu não pudesse ter seus filhos."

Eu suspirei e sacudi a cabeça. "Difícil e teimosa mulher. Precisávamos nos comunicar e, em seguida, temos que nos comunicar agora. Você deveria ter me avisado. Eu dormia ao seu lado todas as noites. E se alguma coisa acontecesse e eu não soubesse o que estava acontecendo?"

"Me desculpe, eu acho que eu não via as coisas assim."

Eu beijei sua testa. "Eu sinto muito por eu tê-la acusado de fazer isso de propósito. Eu sei que você não faria isso. Você não precisa de mim. Não mesmo. Não o quanto eu preciso de você".

"Com bebê ou não, Edward, eu ainda preciso de você".

Eu comecei a cantarolar a sua canção e beijei o topo de sua cabeça inalando o shampoo de morango.

"Eu preciso de você também, meu amor. Agora durma."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu preciso sair e andar por um tempo. Alguma idéia?"

"Shopping?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e bocejou tentando sufocá-lo com sua mãozinha. Eu ri apertando meus braços sobre ela.

"Durma", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Tudo bem".

Acordei com o som de alguém batendo na porta da frente. Eu gemi e gentilmente rolei Bella de lado para não mais perturbar seu sono. Olhei para o relógio na parede, fodidas seis e meia da manhã.

"Diga a quem quer que seja que se fôda". Bella resmungou do sofá-cama, quando eu me levantei e me estiquei.

As batidas eram persistentes e amaldiçoei ligeiramente. Eu fiz meu caminho para desbloquear a porta e de repente a porta se abriu e eu estava caído no chão na minha barriga e minhas mãos no fundo da minha cabeça e um joelho estava pressionado no meio dos meus ombros.

"Que porra é essa? Bella!" Eu tinha que alertá-la para tinha alguém tentando me quebrar. Que diabos está acontecendo? Era alguém tentando chegar a ela?

"Oficial Davis. O que diabos você está fazendo com ele?" Bella chorou ajoelhada ao meu lado. Eu não pude ver o que estava ao meu lado desde que o meu rosto estava plantado no chão.

"Eu recebi um telefonema de um médico dizendo que você poderia ter sido agredida, mas que você disse que nada aconteceu. Então eu recebo uma chamada do mesmo médico dizendo que você foi retirada do hospital sem o seu consentimento. Ele disse que você estava incapacitada."

"Eu estou bem agora. Edward me ajudou a sair dessa. Agora, por favor solte-o." Bella disse novamente de pé. Eu senti a pressão contra os meus ombros e braços diminuírem e rapidamente me levantei e encarei o oficial.

Ele respondeu meu olhar com o seu. "Você tem certeza que está bem, senhorita Swan?"

"Eu estou bem. Nós estamos bem. Vou ligar para o hospital e para o médico daqui a pouco para que eles saibam o que está acontecendo."

Davis concordou, nunca tirando os olhos dos meus. "Mais uma denúncia contra você Sr. Cullen, então eu vou fazer uma visita sem registros ao seu apartamento."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ele parecia sério e considerando que suas intenções não eram nada mais do que uma necessidade de proteger Bella, então eu não poderia culpá-lo por me ameaçar.

Ele saiu logo após uma conversa com Bella no corredor. Eu escovei os dentes e comecei a puxar os cereais, e o que restava de algumas frutas na geladeira para fazer algum tipo de café da manhã.

Bella voltou do banheiro puxando um banco do bar, enquanto eu cortava algumas mangas e abacaxi. Dei-lhe uma tigela de cereal e derramei o leite em apenas um terço, da maneira como ela gostava.

Bella sorriu para mim e uma lágrima escorregou pelo seu rosto. Eu olhei para ela com curiosidade e ela corou e abanou a cabeça.

Comemos em silêncio, um dos meus braços em volta de sua cintura enquanto uma de suas mãos se sentou na minha coxa.

Tínhamos decidido ir ao shopping. Ela disse que queria terminar suas compras de Natal já que ela perdeu uma semana. Eu não queria pensar sobre a minha família no momento.

Eu ainda tinha que encontrar algo para Emmett e Carlisle.

É realmente aconselhável sair para comprar um presente quando você está chateado com eles no momento?

Não.

Bella disse que eu não tenho que ir com ela. Eu disse a ela que iria, mas que eu precisava voltar para minha casa para pegar algumas coisas. A maioria dos meus cartões de crédito estava em um cofre no meu apartamento e eu queria estar preparado para comprar o que Bella quisesse.

Então, novamente, ela provavelmente não me deixaria.

Peguei uma muda de roupa não tendo certeza se eu deveria levar tudo. Se eu levasse tudo pareceria como se eu não estivesse pensando em ficar. Se eu não pegasse tudo pareceria como se eu não estivesse dando a ela uma escolha.

Mas ela fez minha escolha para mim. Ela estava terminando dobrando tudo e pegando meu cesto de roupa para o seu quarto.

Soltei um suspiro de alívio e beijei um adeus e disse a ela que eu estaria de volta em breve. Ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente como se tivesse medo que eu estivesse indo embora.

Eu tranqüilizei-a outra vez de que eu não ia longe e que eu estaria de volta em breve. Ela apenas assentiu e me levou até a porta murmurando um adeus na porta.

Eu fiz o meu caminho para o meu apartamento e encontrei o que eu estava procurando. Eu parei no meu armário e encontrei o presente que eu já tinha feito para Bella há semanas atrás. Eu abri a caixa tirando o case do CD de jóias e olhei para o rótulo que eu tinha criado. Havia uma foto de nós na praia com as palavras 'Por Mi Vida y Mi Amore'.

Por minha vida e meu amor.

Era um DVD onde eu finalmente escrevi a letra de sua canção de ninar. Eu executei-a e gravei em um estúdio em LA quando visitei recentemente em uma 'viagem de negócios'. Junto com o vídeo eu também registrei uma lista de coisas que eu amava nela.

Eu suspirei. Um DVD não era bom o suficiente.

Eu precisava cantar isso para ela pessoalmente.

Maldição, eu precisava mudar o meu piano para a sua casa.

Como diabos eu faço isso?

Saí com dezenas de idéias sobre como fazer isso para ela, mas nada parecia grande o suficiente. Como você diz para a mulher que você magoou tanto e que magoou-o muito também que você ainda a ama?

Quando voltei para o apartamento notei que Bella não estava lá. Havia uma nota sobre o quadro de avisos que ela tinha na geladeira, indicando que ela precisava pegar algo para seu carro.

Eu arrumei um pouco a sala e cozinha por um tempo. Eu percebi que eu estive esperando por cerca de trinta minutos e Bella não tinha retornado. Eu fiquei preocupado e resolveu sair e checá-la. As portas do elevador se abriram para a garagem. Eu me dirigi em direção ao local atribuído a Bella e encontrei-a exatamente a pouca distância de onde o corpo de Daniel esteve cerca de nove semanas atrás.

Corri para o lado dela e passei meus braços ao seu redor e peguei-a.

"Eu tenho... de superar isso... eu não posso ter as pessoas dirigindo-me ao redor." Ela chorou nos meus braços.

"Você foi muito bem, Bella. Lembre-se que antes você não conseguia nem sair do elevador. Você vai chegar lá, não se preocupe, amor".

Bella acenou com a cabeça e me deu as chaves. "Você pode pegar os pacotes no porta-malas, por favor?"

Assenti e coloquei-a de volta em seus pés certificando que ela podia ficar antes de ir ao seu carro e remover cerca de cinco sacos cheios de pacotes de verde e vermelho.

Nós deixamos cair tudo em seu apartamento e partimos no meu Volvo para o shopping local. Nós andamos de mãos dadas em torno do grande centro comercial ao ar livre. Andamos ao redor apreciando a brisa fresca enquanto Bella fazia seu caminho através de alguns dos vendedores. Ela queria algo doce. Ela encontrou o que queria, um cookie gigante de chocolate. Ela não poderia sequer terminar um quarto dele.

Ela afastou-o apertando seus olhos. Ela sorriu para mim e lambeu os lábios. Notei um presunçoso chocolate que ela deixou em seu lábio inferior. Inclinei-me e suguei sua parte inferior suavemente efetivamente removendo-o.

"Humm... chocolate, Bella. Eu gosto." Sussurrei contra seus lábios macios. Bella sorriu colocando outro beijo nos meus lábios antes de encaixotar o cookie restante e pedir uma sacola. Nós fizemos o nosso caminho para uma loja que vendia carimbos de borracha e suprimentos de scrapbooking*****. Ela comprou diversos novos álbuns e vários pacotes de papel e outros suprimentos.

_*__Scrapbooking__: __é um método para a preservação de um legado da história escrita sob a forma de fotografias, mídia impressa e recordações contidas em álbuns decorados, ou scrapbooks. A idéia de manter material impresso de interesse pessoal provavelmente data logo após a invenção da imprensa. Similarmente às fotografias. Historicamente, o scrapbooking era uma tradição semelhante à narrativa, mas com um enfoque visual e tátil, ao invés do enfoque oral._

"Pra que tudo isso?"

"Bem, eu quero começar um scrapbook para a minha gravidez. Então, eu queria conseguir suprimentos para os livros de Alice e Rosalie também." Ela sorriu e em seguida seus olhos arregalaram depois de perceber o que ela tinha dito.

"O que você está dizendo, Bella?"

"Da última vez que ouvi, antes de eu ir para Nova York, foi que ambas estavam atrasadas. Eu não sei se elas estão grávidas, já que não tive a oportunidade de falar com qualquer uma delas." Bella deu de ombros e deu ao caixa um cartão de crédito.

Eu balancei a cabeça em aparente descrença de que agora serei tio. Eu gemi que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ficar alienado com a minha família quando há filhos envolvidos.

Eu peguei suas compras e caminhamos para fora. Subimos pela escada rolante porque Bella explicou que sentia-se um pouco dolorida. Eu insisti em irmos para casa, mas ela recusou dizendo que tinha estado deitada e sentada na cama por muito tempo, então a dor era de se esperar.

Bella comprou um par de brincos Chanel para Alice e Rosalie. Ela comprou um perfume agradável para Esme. Ela comprou um novo conjunto de roupas para o meu pai usar quando ele joga golfe. Ela indicou que ela já tinha um presente para Jasper, Emmett e o meu presente. Passamos em uma loja de roupas e ela entrou procurando a seção de maternidade.

"Ugh... Eu não quero comprar roupas de maternidade. Estou um pouco assustada que vou acabar com gêmeos".

Olhei para ela com meus olhos arregalados. "Gêmeos? Por que gêmeos?"

Bella riu. "Sinto muito, minha mãe e a mãe de Nessie eram gêmeas idênticas. Daí a razão de ela se parecer tanto comigo. Ele salta uma geração, ou assim parece".

Eu hesitei. Gêmeos.

Puta merda.

Bella percebeu minha aflição e começou a usar um pacote de papel para me abanar. Eu estava contra uma parede pegando minha respiração.

"Bella você é gêmea." Eu ofereci.

"Sim, eu sou, mas eu sou gêmea fraterna. Não conta realmente. Minha bisavó era gêmea idêntica e sua avó antes era".

"Merda. Dois bebês".

"Relaxe, Edward. Eu não sei. Veremos em alguns meses. Talvez mais cedo se o médico optar por fazer outro ultra-som".

Eu assenti.

"Edward, você está bem?"

Assenti novamente. Olhei para ela e de repente imaginei pequenas meninas com cabelos bronze e com grandes olhos castanhos.

Bella sorriu para mim. "Sim, eu posso imaginá-los também".

Assenti novamente.

Compus-me e empurrei-me para fora do muro. Eu estava um pouco tonto e com a cabeça fraca.

"Vamos lá, campeão. Devemos obter alguma comida pra você na praça de alimentação." Bella pegou minha mão e envolveu-a em sua cintura exatamente quando sua mão envolveu ao redor da minha. Eu puxei-a para mais perto e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

Bella olhou para mim e sorriu. Então ela colocou a mão no meu traseiro do jeans dando-me um pequeno aperto. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, o que ela retornou. Então eu decidi jogar o jogo dela e deslizei minha mão em seu bolso traseiro brincando com a palma toda. Ela deu uma risadinha e nós andamos com os braços em torno um do outro e apalpando a bunda do outro.

Não teria nenhuma outra maneira.

Bella resmungou todo o caminho por uma mesa com a comida. Ela queria um corn dog*****, mas depois de ler quantas gramas tinha de gordura, ela cedeu e acabou concordando com uma salada de frango grelhado com um leve molho italiano. Enquanto eu tinha uma fatia de pizza.

_*__Corn dog__ é um cachorro-quente revestido em farinha de milho e frito em óleo, embora alguns sejam cozidos. Quase todos os corn dogs são servidos em palitos de madeira.  
_

"Você acha que eu vou engordar e é por isso que você não vai me deixar comer o que eu quero?" Bella perguntou olhando para sua salada com desagrado.

"Não, amor. É apenas que é mais saudável para você comer melhor para você e o bebê. Com a sua anemia não faria mal a você ter mais verdes." Eu brinquei.

Bella fez uma careta. "Você não é divertido".

Revirei os olhos. "Você tinha um cookie de chocolate. Então, isso é o suficiente desse tipo de suprimento por hoje".

Bella revirou os olhos desta vez e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Bem, se você está proibindo alimentos divertidos para mim, então você tem que parar também".

"Não há nada de errado com uma fatia de pizza de pepperoni".

Bella sorriu e pegou um guardanapo e apertou-a em cima da minha fatia de pizza. Seu sorriso tornou-se mais pronunciado quando ela tirou-o e me mostrou a grande quantidade de óleo que conseguiu absorver em alguns segundos.

Maldita mulher inteligente.

Eu pensei que eu a tinha.

Levantei-me e joguei fora minha pizza e fui pegar uma salada.

Bella riu quando eu apunhalei um pedaço de frango grelhado e algum alface fodidamente gelado.

Maldita seja. "Ótimo, vamos comer 'comida divertida', mas com moderação".

Bella continuou a rir quando terminou sua salada e esperou que eu terminasse. No meu colo.

Eu adorava quando ela não parecia se importar em ser afetuosa em público.

Nós terminamos nosso almoço e demos uma volta. Peguei algumas camisas novas e uma nova jaqueta de tweed cinza. Bella encontraram uma nova bolsa e vários CD's para Nessie e o cão.

Caminhamos passando a Gymboree***** e eu parei e olhei para dentro. Bella percebeu onde eu parei e me puxou para dentro.

_*__Gymboree__: é uma franquia lojas de roupas para crianças._

Caminhamos ao redor de mãos dadas e olhamos para todos os artigos minúsculos de vestuário. Eu achei um vestidinho rosa com um colarinho recortado com uma bainha branca. Toquei-o suavemente e gostei de sentir a maciez do tecido.

Então isso me bateu realmente.

Eu vou ser pai.

Eu vou ser pai.

Puta que pariu.

Eu vou ser pai.

Isto é exatamente o que eu queria evitar por muito tempo. Que diabos acontece com o bebê se algo acontece comigo e Bella?

O sentimento de perda que o bebê vai se sentir seria devastador como foi para mim.

Eu não queria isso para ele ou ela.

Eu tinha que amar esta criança incondicionalmente.

Eu tinha que dar a esta criança todo o amor que ela merece. Como os meus pais antes de morrerem.

Ao lado do vestidinho rosa havia um vestido de babados em camadas brancas com rosa no corpete. Bella percebeu que eu estava novamente em agonia e tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

"Edward Cullen, eu sei que você está assustado. Mas esse bebê será muito amado não só por você e eu, mas todos os outros. Se, e eu quero dizer _se_ algo acontecer a qualquer um de nós, os outros seguirão e darão a essa criança todo o amor e apoio que serão necessários para seguir em frente. Se alguma coisa acontecer com nós dois, então nosso bebê terá uma família cheia de outros que irão amar a ele, ou ela, com exatamente tanto amor quanto nós daríamos. Precisamos trabalhar duro para chegar a esse lugar onde nós não vamos apenas circundar nosso filho com o nosso amor, mas o amor dos outros. Nossa Família. Edward, nós precisamos da minha família e da sua família".

Assenti e me ajoelhei no chão e pressionei meus lábios sobre sua barriga. As mãos de Bella correram pelo meu cabelo. "Eu vou ser papai".

Bella sussurrou, "Sim".

"Você vai ser mamãe".

"Sim." Ela confirmou.

"Nós fizemos o bebê." Eu disse como se fosse um fato.

Porque era.

Eu passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e coloquei meu rosto contra sua barriga. "Nosso bebê." Eu disse olhando para Bella.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Nosso bebê".

Eu comprei aquele vestido rosa e o de babados.

No dia seguinte, Bella estava falando no telefone com alguém. Eu não sei quem. Ela tentou me convencer a falar com a minha família, mas eu ainda não estava pronto para isso. Eu ainda estava dormindo no sofá. Bella não tinha me permitido ir para sua cama e eu estava bem com isso. Ela precisava de tempo para ajustar tudo.

Como eu havia dito antes que nós conversamos. Muito. Ela me mostrou páginas de fotos do bebê e me contou sobre sua infância. Algo que Bella não realmente compartilhou comigo antes foram os seus anos de faculdade.

É aí que ela conheceu a maioria de seus assuntos. Eu sentei ao lado dela ouvindo música e perguntei a ela o que ela havia aprendido com suas experiências com seus outros assuntos.

"Hmm... bem, estou contente por você ter perguntado isso, Edward. Sinceramente, meus assuntos anteriores me fizeram quem eu sou hoje".

"O quê? Como?"

Bella suspirou e encolheu os ombros. "Tem certeza que você quer ouvir isso, Edward?"

Concordei pegando sua mão na minha, acariciando sua palma com os meus dedos.

"Ok, vamos ver Jacob. Eu acho que o que aprendi com ele foi a lealdade feroz".

Eu zombei. Aquele babaca estava longe de ser leal.

"Edward, ele foi leal a você até que você tentou empurrá-lo na direção errada".

Eu assenti.

"Quanto ao Julian. Ele me ensinou a dançar e tudo o mais que veio junto com isso".

Eu olhei para ela confuso sobre como a dança pode fazê-la quem ela era hoje.

"Dançar ajudaram com as questões do meu equilíbrio. Também me fez sentir sexy e isso me deu confiança".

Assenti antes de ela continuar.

"Vamos ver o Mark. Ele tinha um amor por carros e me ensinou tudo. Ele me ensinou que mais poder estava bom. Isso aumentou minha auto-estima um pouco. Ele sempre me fez sentir bonita. Ele me ensinou a me amar do jeito que eu sou".

"Chris e Reese, eles ajudaram a encontrar os meus dois chamados. Chris amava livros e, apesar de eu ler tudo que eu poderia alcançar em minhas mãos, ele me ensinou a como colocar a minha imaginação no papel. Reese me ajudou a descobrir onde o meu próximo passo na minha carreira deveria ser. Examinei cuidadosamente ser uma médica por causa dele e seu pai".

"Quanto aos outros, vamos apenas dizer que me ajudaram a alargar os meus gostos. Sabores diferentes se você quiser." Bella corou e eu entendi.

Eles ajudaram a liberar a pequena megera que ela era no quarto.

Eu não gostei dessa idéia. Especialmente já que eles foram os mais recentes.

_Ugh... ela tinha realizado a tenaz com algum deles?_

"Tenaz?"

Bella revirou os olhos. "Você foi o único que cumpriu essa posição avançada".

"Dominado?"

Bella assentiu.

"Mas eu prefiro ser o Dom. Mas eu me submeto como você testemunhou antes. Bem, até certo ponto".

Porra, se eu não estava duro pensando nela amarrada e vendada em sua cama. Porra, eu vou tomá-la amarrada àquela cadeira.

Bella riu. "Campeão, é melhor você tomar cuidado com isso, você vai entrar em combustão".

Eu gemi já sentindo a pressão da minha ereção contra o zíper da minha calça jeans.

Bella empurrou-me para as minhas costas e montou em mim. Eu gemi e coloquei minhas mãos em seus quadris.

"Não até 12 de janeiro".

Eu gemi novamente movendo seus quadris levemente para moer contra mim. Bella gemeu baixinho. "Edward." Ela suspirou.

Eu acalmei seus movimentos.

"Eu sinto muito. Mas uma semana é fodidamente muito tempo pra mim".

Bella sorriu. "Bem, pelo menos você não vai tentar me foder para fora do seu sistema depois da nossa briga".

Desviei os olhos dela.

Eu senti-a endurecer acima de mim. "Edward, o que você fez?"

Ela se afastou e levantou-se e sentou na cadeira à minha frente.

Porra.

"Estou esperando. Que diabos você fez depois que saiu do baile de Gala?"

Eu me levantei do sofá e andei de um lado para o outro ao redor da sala.

"Bella, você tem que entender que eu estava irritado. Então eu venho a descobrir que você me fez pensar que eu te machuquei de propósito. Eu só precisava esquecer tudo. Eu queria esquecer tudo." Eu parei, não tendo certeza se eu poderia ir mais longe.

"Apenas cuspa." Bella gritou.

Engoli em seco. "Eu não poderia fazer isso. Fui para o clube. Tomei algumas doses, alguma mulher me levou para a pista de dança e eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Lutei contra as memórias que derramavam na minha cabeça, mas eu não podia. Elas simplesmente corriam através de mim, uma após a outra. Então a memória da nossa última noite lá me fez escapar até o banheiro e eu fiquei enjoado".

"Então, você não fodeu ninguém naquela noite?" Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você não beijou mais ninguém naquela noite?" Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Você teria se não tivesse ficado enjoado?"

Eu não respondi. Eu não tinha idéia.

Bella suspirou. "Depois que você me deixou no hospital, na Califórnia." Ela afirmou como uma pergunta.

Estremeci. Bella soluçou.

"Eu fui a um bar que eu ia antes. Eu tinha encontrado e estado com uma das garçonetes lá e eu..."

Bella balançou a cabeça.

"Vá embora".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não fiz nada. Eu me acovardei. Eu não poderia fazer isso porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Eu não queria".

"Ela estava lá e ela se ofereceu".

Concordei, "Mas eu simplesmente disse a ela que eu não estava interessado. Ela sentiu pena de mim. Ela ficou lá falando comigo. Ela disse que reconheceu o que estava errado comigo e que eu precisava deixá-lo ir. E eu deixei".

A respiração de Bella engatou. Eu ajoelhei na frente dela. "Não, baby. Nada disso. Quero dizer que eu só estava desgastado. Eu fugi e apenas me deixei ser consumido com o nosso tempo juntos. Analisei tudo. Eu precisava. Havia momentos em nosso tempo juntos que não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que você estava fingindo que me ama. Eu tentei negar que aqueles momentos foram realmente reais. Mas eles foram. Se não fosse por essas memórias, os seus vídeos, Becky me empurrando na direção certa, eu provavelmente ainda estaria na Califórnia sentindo pena de mim mesmo".

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu estava na porra de uma cama de hospital ambas as vezes que você queria me foder para fora do seu sistema. Da primeira vez você estava com raiva, mas você sabia que sua família teve que me levar ao hospital. A segunda vez você foi para a fonte que você já sabia que iria dar o que você queria e eu estava recém-saída da cirurgia em um maldito coma catatônico. Você alguma vez verificou a porra das suas mensagens? Você ligou".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Bella fechou os olhos. "Eu preciso que você vá embora agora. Tenho que pensar".

Eu assenti. "Eu sinto muito".

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso agora".

"Você mentiu para mim e eu estou disposto a perdoar".

Bella revirou e resolveu me machucar com suas palavras. "Diga-me, Edward. Se eu não tivesse desembarcado no hospital e você ido para a Califórnia, diga-me, você me perdoaria se eu saísse para te esquecer?"

Trinquei meus dentes. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não fiz nada".

"Você pode não ter feito nada, mas você pensou sobre isso e me pergunto se realmente fui eu quem parou você. Ou se foi o fato de que eu estou carregando o seu filho".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Não, Bella. Não é apenas por causa do bebê. Não é apenas sobre você também. Eu não queria. Eu não queria porque eu realmente não sabia nada sobre ela. Eu não sabia sua cor favorita . Eu não sabia se ela coloca dois cremes e dois açúcares em seu café. Eu não sabia se ela estava trabalhando no bar para pagar a faculdade. Inferno, eu não sabia seu sobrenome. Isso me incomodou".

Bella sorriu levemente e, em seguida, na verdade parecia um pouco presunçosa. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela e ela riu. "Funcionou então. Sexo significa mais para você agora".

Meus ombros caíram e eu balancei a cabeça. Era essa a razão pela qual eu não poderia ir completamente nisso? Lembrei-me do que Julian perguntou e disse no clube naquela noite após o baile de gala.

_"Você não pertence a este lugar, Edward. Eu não acho que você alguma vez realmente pertenceu. Você veio aqui e atuou como um robô. Diga-me... de todas as suas experiências anteriores, alguma se compara a ela?"_

_"Não."_

_"Exatamente. Ela fez mais"._

Ela fez isso tornar-se mais. Ela fez o ato ser mais íntimo e as emoções ligadas a ele. Seria a mesma coisa com outra mulher se eu tivesse mesmo tentado? Não. Isto era Bella. Ninguém se compara a ela. Mas se eu tivesse escolhido ir embora, eu poderia realmente voltar para a maneira que eu era antes?

Não.

Eu sabia que não podia.

Então eu entendi porque ela foi tão bem sucedida com todos os seus assuntos.

Ela fez isso significar mais.

Eu sorri para ela e beijei seus lábios suavemente.

"Ok, agora que você parece entender de onde eu vim, eu acho que você tem que trabalhar um pouco para me fazer perdoá-lo." Bella sorriu com um pequeno brilho nos olhos.

Sorri para ela e pressionei meus lábios nos dela. "Como é isso?"

Bella balançou a cabeça e inclinou seu pescoço para que eu pudesse acessá-lo facilmente. Eu sorri e pressionei meus lábios em seu pescoço e comecei um lento circuito ao longo do seu pescoço até o ponto doce atrás da orelha.

"Como é isso?"

"Não, ainda não é suficiente." Bella brincou.

Eu ri porque ela estava realmente tentando manter a compostura, mas eu notei seus joelhos tremendo. "Então o que eu tenho que fazer para ganhar o seu perdão?"

Bella puxou meu cabelo e me fez olhar de volta em seus olhos.

"Perdoar e me amar." Ela respondeu num sussurro desesperado.

"Já temos e para sempre." Eu sussurrei de volta antes de cair meus lábios nos dela.

Passamos o resto do dia sentados em seu sofá assistindo a reprises de Friends. Em seguida, passamos metade da noite embrulhando presentes, mas não tínhamos lugar para colocá-los.

No dia seguinte passamos o dia fazendo o mesmo apenas descansando. Bella passou algumas horas cuidando de alguns e-mails. Enquanto eu fazia o mesmo. Carlisle me enviou um e-mail para que eu tomasse o resto do mês e janeiro de folga. Ele estaria assumindo enquanto eu estivesse fora.

Fui verificar Bella, que estava em seu escritório conversando com alguém. Ela parecia estar discutindo com alguém.

"Nós temos que adiar." Ela disse não percebendo que eu estava lá no quarto com ela.

"Eu sei que estou sob obrigação contratual, mas eu não tinha idéia de que eu teria que fazer uma cirurgia. Estou atualmente considerada incapacitada. Eu não deveria estar fora andando a esmo por todos os estados".

Ela ficou quieta enquanto ouvia a quem ela estava falando.

"Certo, duas semanas em fevereiro, então em março vou começar".

"Ok, obrigada. Feliz Natal, Karen".

Saí para o corredor para que ela não tivesse conhecimento de que eu estava ouvindo.

Bella suspirou e ela parecia realmente esgotada. Sobre o que quer que fosse a conversa, estava colocando uma pressão sobre ela. Eu escolhi não trazê-lo à tona. Mas, considerando com quem ela estava falando, eu sabia que seria algo sobre seus livros. Eu disse a ela que ela precisava descansar um pouco.

Amanhã era 24 de dezembro e, até agora, seria apenas nós dois. Ela queria que Alice e minha família viessem, mas eu não estava pronto para isso.

Eu não estava pronto porque eu estava com medo.

E se eles estourassem a bolha feliz que eu tão cuidadosamente construí em torno de Bella e eu desde que eu cheguei?

Bella concordou em tirar uma soneca e descansar antes de jantamos. Olhei ao redor da sua sala e pensei que precisava de algo. Eu sorri e um plano formulou na minha cabeça. Liguei para Nessie e Jacob.

Liguei para eles porque eles eram sua família. Eles poderiam ajudar. E ajudá-los a fazer e ficarem quietos poderia me ajudar a arrumar tudo. Tivemos que mover alguns móveis ao redor, mas o calor e conforto e sentimentos simplesmente acolhedor faziam valer a pena. E se Bella gostasse disso, definitivamente valeria a pena. Eu convidei Jacob e Nessie para o jantar na Véspera de Natal.

Fiquei feliz em dizer que foi fácil deslizar para um clima amigável quando Jacob estava tão disposto a fazer Bella feliz.

Havia mais uma coisa que precisava ser feita para torná-lo perfeito e eu precisava deles novamente. Nessie iria distrair Bella amanhã ajudando a preparar o jantar e Jacob me ajudaria com uma coisa.

Até o momento em que ela saiu de seu sono, tudo estava pronto. Jacob e Nessie saíram antes que ela acordasse e prometeram estar aqui de manhã cedo.

Bella caminhou pelo corredor esfregando os olhos e esticando-se como um gatinho. Eu sorri enquanto ela percebia em seu entorno.

Seus olhos dançaram sobre a grande árvore de Natal no canto decorada com luzes cintilantes e centenas de enfeites. Jacob, Nessie e eu decoramos as paredes e penduramos guirlandas iluminadas em toda a sala. Seu sorriso aumentou quando seus olhos encontraram a sala de jantar, que também foi preenchida com decorações de Natal, incluindo uma outra árvore um pouco menor cheia de ornamentos de personagens da Disney. Sua cabeça virou-se para onde era sua biblioteca e onde atualmente o meu piano de meia cauda estava. Ela ofegou quando olhou para o piano e finalmente para mim.

Ela tinha lágrimas em seus olhos e correu o comprimento da sala e para os meus braços a espera.

"Você fez tudo isso?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos emocionados.

"Sim, mas eu tive uma pequena ajuda." Eu respondi com um sorriso.

"Quem ajudou você a fazer tudo isso?"

"Sua prima, Jacob e alguns dos seus camaradas".

"Wow." Bella sorriu e beijou meu rosto inteiro com pequenos beijos. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu não ouvi o bando aqui. Normalmente eles são tudo, menos silenciosos".

Eu ri. "Sim, eu posso concordar com você. O tempo todo em que fomos comprar as coisas e tivemos que escolher as árvores todos eles tinham algo a dizer. Eles colocaram tudo para mim. Aparentemente, se fizer você chorar de novo, minha bunda vai ter um inferno de uma surra. Mas eles puseram tudo isso de lado por você, amor. Mas tenha em mente que eles comeram tudo nos armários e geladeira. Então eu tive que enviar Emily e Sam para conseguir mais mantimentos".

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

Um som que eu desesperadamente senti falta e que faria qualquer coisa para ouvi-lo todos os dias. Eu peguei sua mão e caminhei com ela até a árvore de 2,5 metros adornada com enfeites da nossa infância. Nessie tinha os ornamentos repudiados de Renée, já que Jordan e Bella não tinham uma árvore de Natal desde a morte de seus pais. Eu tinha feito o mesmo com os que eu tinha dos meus pais. Havia uma caixa estabelecida ao lado da árvore e eu coloquei-a na mão de Bella.

Ela sorriu para mim e abriu-a e engasgou quando viu uma dúzia de cisnes brancos vintage de vidro. "Esses foram sempre os meus favoritos." Eu sussurrei. Eu tirei um e deixei-o balançar suavemente em sua corda. Era pequeno, apenas cerca de 5 por 6 centímetros.

"Eu nomeei cada um. Um deles foi chamado de Alice desde que ela tinha acabado de se juntar a família quando tínhamos estes. Nomeei um como a minha mãe e outro como a minha tia, Esme." Eu apontei para cada um até que eu comecei o quinto. "Eu não pude descobrir como nomear os outros. Então minha mãe perguntou por que eu gostava tanto deles e eu disse a ela porque eles eram lindos. Então isso me bateu em como nomear o resto." Eu levantei o quinto e mostrei para Bella o escrito na parte inferior dele.

"Beautiful." Ela sussurrou. Eu concordei e coloquei-o de volta pegando o próximo mostrando a ela e pedindo-a para ler.

"Bonita." Ela sussurrou, lágrimas enchendo seus olhos enquanto enchiam os meus.

Eu continuei lendo o nome 'lindo' em diferentes idiomas. Eu levantei o último e as lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Bella.

"Bella." Ambos sussurramos. Nós dois pegamos o ornamento e o colocamos na árvore. Os dedos de Bella permaneceram ao longo do ornamento. "Eles são lindos, Edward".

Seus dedos pousaram sobre um velho quebra-nozes de vidro colorido. Bella sorriu e eu olhei para ela.

"Esse é um dos seus. Nessie disse que é o seu favorito." Bella acenou com a cabeça pegando o enfeite da árvore.

"Não é muito antigo. Eu peguei na Califórnia, em uma loja de antiguidades com minha mãe no ano antes dela morrer. 'Uma Linda Mulher' foi o meu filme favorito do momento".

Bella sorriu e levantou o ornamento para eu ver o que estava no fundo. Edward foi impresso no rótulo em um pé.

Bella deu uma risadinha. "Eu sempre quis ter um 'Edward' como meu salvador".

"Eu não sou Richard Gere, amor." Puxei-a envolvendo meus braços em torno dela.

"Não, você não é. Você é muito melhor." Bella sussurrou e beijou meus lábios suavemente.

"Boa resposta".

Bella deu uma risadinha. "Obrigada, Edward. Eu precisava disso. Eu não tinha feito isso por tanto tempo. Muitos dos ornamentos são dos meus pais e Brianna. Eu nunca deveria tê-los escondido. Eles são muito preciosos. E eu sei que não poderia ser fácil enfrentar Nessie e Jacob novamente, então obrigada".

Balancei a cabeça e beijei-a novamente, ela finalmente me deixou dormir em sua cama com ela em meus braços.

Nessie e Jacob apareceram cedo na manhã seguinte. Eu beijei um adeus para Bella e disse a ela que eu estaria em casa antes do jantar. Ela estava nervosa, já que Jacob e eu estávamos saindo juntos.

Eu peguei o carro de Bella, mas Jacob insistiu em dirigir. Eu só concordei se eu fosse autorizado a dirigir de volta para casa.

Tensão encheu o carro toda a viagem, mas eu tentei ignorá-la. Jacob diminuiu o volume do rádio no meio do caminho ao nosso destino.

"Então, como foi na noite passada?"

Revirei os olhos e suspirei. Eu sabia que ele tentaria falar comigo. Preparei-me.

"Você se esqueceu de quem eu sou?"

Jacob riu. "Nah, eu não esqueci. Inferno, quem pode esquecer quando você encantou o inferno fora da administradora do escritório para me dar mais uma semana extra para vir acima com o que restava da minha instrução".

Eu ri. "Srta. Cope foi muito fácil naqueles dias".

"Sim, eu acho que você foi o único que poderia ter o charme de tirar as calças dela. Ninguém foi capaz disso desde então".

"Bem, o que eu posso dizer, que eu aprendi com os melhores? Meu pai poderia sempre encantar minha mãe. Ela nunca poderia ficar brava com ele".

"Obrigado, Cullen. Se não fosse por você eu nunca teria passado pelos últimos anos da faculdade".

Eu assenti.

"Então, você quer saber sobre o tempo em que eu prendia sapos na calcinha de Bella quando éramos pequenos?"

Eu ri. "Sim, diga".

"Você sabe que ela vai me matar se eu contar".

"Ah, isto é o segredo, Jacob".

Nós puxamos para a garagem de uma pequena casa pequena histórica com uma grande árvore em frente.

Suspirei assim que Jacob desligou o carro.

"Está pronto, Edward?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça 'não'. Desci do carro e dirigi-me para a porta da frente. Toquei a campainha e fui recebido por um rosto familiar. Ela afastou-se permitindo-me passar por ela enquanto apontava para uma porta amarela.

Entrei pelo curto corredor e entrei em uma brilhante cozinha amarela e branca. Sentado lá em sua cadeira estava o motivo por eu ter dirigido 3 horas e meia.

"Olá, Jordan".

Ele girou ao redor em sua cadeira de rodas. Seu rosto estava vermelho e sua mandíbula estava tensa e ele olhou para mim.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

"Tentando fazer minha noiva feliz. Você a faz feliz".

Jordan sacudiu a cabeça, sua mandíbula se fechando várias vezes.

"Nós podemos fazer isso da maneira mais difícil, ou da mais fácil, Jordan. Mas de qualquer maneira eu não vou sair daqui sem você".

_**

* * *

Nota da Irene: **Meninas, quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso do capítulo. Muitas coisas aconteceram: Primeiro, a Mônica ficou sem computador e não teve como nos avisar *óbvio* e quando chegou no dia da postagem eu enviei um email pra ela porque eu não poderia estar presente. Só no dia seguinte a Ju me falou sobre o problema dela e corri pra traduzir. Graças a Ju, que traduziu a metade... vocês estão recebendo esse arquivo agora. Porque eu estou correndo esses dias por hoje ser o aniversário da minha mãe e antes de ontem ter nascido minha sobrinha. Quase não estava conseguindo traduzir. Agradeçam a Ju por me ajudar a salvar o cronograma e terça teremos o 28 traduzido pela Bruna._

_Espero que tenham gostado do maior capitulo até agora. 32 páginas, baby..._

_Bjus e espero reviews... mesmo com o atraso... a gente merece né? Bjus amores e um bom fds a todas!  
_


	28. Presentes

**Capítulo 28 – Presentes**

_Tradutora: Bruna Almeida_

_"Olá, Jordan"._

_Ele girou ao redor em sua cadeira de rodas. Seu rosto estava vermelho e sua mandíbula estava tensa e ele olhou para mim._

_"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"_

_"Tentando fazer minha noiva feliz. Você a faz feliz"._

_Jordan sacudiu a cabeça, sua mandíbula se fechando várias vezes._

_"Nós podemos fazer isso da maneira mais difícil, ou da mais fácil, Jordan. Mas de qualquer maneira eu não vou sair daqui sem você"._

**~ EPOV**

"Foda-se, Culllen. Eu não estou de bom humor para lidar com esse tipo de merda agora. Julie fodidamente está me chateando. Jacob e Nessie nem sequer vêm me ver nessa época do ano. Eu não posso agüentar mais merda".

"Você esta se referindo a sua irmã como uma merda?" Eu me agitei com minhas mãos fechadas em punhos ao meu lado.

"Não! Não, eu quero dizer toda essa merda de situação." Jordan amaldiçoou e correu suas mães pelo seu cabelo.

"Por que, Jordan? Por que você a deixou?"

Jordan suspirou e rolou passando por mim na sala de estar. Eu olhei ao redor da sala. Havia um ótimo sofá seccionado de micro-camurça virado para a parede oeste onde havia uma grande TV de plasma pendurada. Julie e Jacob estavam ambos sentados no local.

"Sente-se Edward".

Eu assenti e sentei em um sofá reclinado macio em frente a Jacob.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Jacob?" Jordan perguntou rolando seus olhos e indo para o centro da sala de estar.

"Eu estou aqui com o Cullen, para levar você à casa da sua irmã." Jacob disse encolhendo seus ombros com um grande sorriso estúpido em seu rosto. Julie tentou abafar uma risada, mas não conseguiu.

A cabeça de Jordan virou em direção a ela e a encarou. Ela o encarou de volta e levantou uma sobrancelha.

Ela deu a ele 'o olhar'.

Aquele que se você encarasse o suficiente, suas bolas talvez machucassem e caíssem. Aquele olhar... homens não têm um olhar como aquele. Não era justo.

Eu somente recebi aquele olhar algumas vezes de Bella, por isso eu conhecia o sofá cama de nossa sala de estar.

Nunca tente dizer a uma mulher forte que ela estava fazendo algo errado em sua área de especialização.

Eu limpei minha garganta voltando a atenção de Jordan para mim.

"Por que, Jordan?"

"Primeiro, me diga você por que foi embora, seu imbecil".

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto Julie assobiava o nome de Jordan.

"Bem, principalmente porque eu estava bravo. Eu não tinha idéia do que era real, ou não. Eu não levar a palavra dela, uma vez que ela mentiu para mim desde o começo. Eu estava com medo também, com medo de perdê-la".

Eu me levantei da cadeira andando de um lado para o outro perto da lareira. Em cima da lareira havia dúzias de fotos da Bella, seu irmão e seus pais.

Havia uma foto tirada de Bella, que parecia ter sido tirada pouco antes de eu conhecê-la aqueles anos atrás. Seu rosto estava pressionado contra outra garota que usava aparelho, óculos e o cabelo um pouco frisado.

"Eu tive que partir, Edward. Eu fodi a maior parte da vida dela".

Eu me virei em direção a ele e ele estava segurando uma foto de Bella em suas mãos. "Se eu não tivesse sido um tremendo imbecil durante o colegial, ela teria tido mais amigas".

Eu olhei para Jacob, que apenas encolheu os ombros em confusão.

"A maioria das garotas não davam um segundo de descanso para Bella porque eu irritava todas elas. Aquelas que eu ainda não tinha fodido tentavam se aproximar dela para chegar em mim. Bella não confiava em ninguém além de Brianna naquele tempo. Eu arruinei qualquer chance dela de sair com alguém no colegial. Não foi porque ela era sem curvas como ela diz, mas porque eu chutaria a bunda de qualquer garoto que olhasse para ela. Falando por experiência, eu sabia que os imbecis na escola queriam somente uma coisa, entrar em suas calças. Ela não tem idéia da extensão de quantos garotos eu tive que amedrontar. Na realidade, eu a estava protegendo de imbecis como eu".

Jordan colocou o retrato que ele estava segurando de volta em uma mesinha redonda ao lado do sofá. "A verdade é que eu nunca realmente a protegi. Eu fiz pior. Eu a fiz sentir-se que ela precisava consertar qualquer um que se parecesse comigo. Ela tem estado com imbecis por tempo demais. Como você espera que eu lide com isso? Eu estou fodidamente irritado, não com Bella, mas comigo mesmo. Ela pôs sua vida toda em segundo plano para ajudar outros como eu".

"Jordan, eu posso entender por que você vê isso desse jeito. E francamente, é verdade." Eu disse encolhendo meus ombros.

"Uhm... obrigado, imbecil. Eu me sinto muito melhor." Jordan assobiou entre os dentes.

"Você quer que eu pinte você em um belo quadro. Isso não vai acontecer. Entre o que você e Bella passaram, não há nenhum jeito de pintar isso que pareça empolgante. A pintura seria quase toda cheia de tristeza, lembranças e dor. Você acha que se você tivesse conhecimento mais cedo sobre o que ela estava fazendo, que você poderia tê-la feito mudar de idéia? Tê-la feito parar?"

Jordan balançou sua cabeça. "Porra, não. Eu conheço minha irmã. Desde que ela foi capaz de andar e falar, isso foi integrado em sua cabeça, fazer tudo que puder para ajudar os outros. Minha mãe enfiou isso em nossas cabeças. Bella era naturalmente generosa. Ela nunca teve algum problema em ajudar as outras pessoas. A única coisa que ela sempre teve problemas foi permitir que os outros fizessem o mesmo por ela. Isso e, desde a morte de Brianna, ela tem a porra de um complexo heróico. Ela acha que precisa salvar os outros".

"Salvar os outros para compensar pela falha com você e Brianna." Eu disse quietamente.

"Exatamente, agora me diga, Edward, como eu volto para ela e peço desculpas por arruinar sua vida?"

Eu suspirei e fiquei quieto por alguns minutos. "Ela nunca veria o que aconteceu enquanto a sua vida estava sendo arruinada. Eu posso te dizer agora que ela não se arrepende de nada que ela tenha feito para estar onde ela está agora. Bem... apesar de ela não me dizer mais cedo. Ela pode ser feliz agora. Ela será feliz. Nós vamos ter um bebê e nós vamos passar por isso juntos. Mas para ela ser realmente feliz, ela precisa de você lá também".

Eu exalei profundamente, sentindo-me exausto pelas emoções drenadas das últimas semanas. Eu me sentei na cadeira reclinável antes de continuar.

"Jordan, ela me disse que todos os seus assuntos tiveram uma mão para moldar quem ela é agora. Ela nunca se arrependeria dos seus relacionamentos anteriores".

"Acho que eu posso ver isso. Eu odeio sequer pensar sobre isso. Mas há uma verdade atrás dessa afirmação. Eu notei mudanças durante e depois de seus relacionamentos. Mas... aquilo não me incomodou. Eu consigo deixar isso passar. Se você consegue, então eu certamente posso tentar. Mas, Edward, eu preciso do perdão dela. Eu não acho que ela me daria isso agora que eu parti quando ela mais precisava de mim".

"Depois da sua ligação, ela chorou em meus braços chamando por você, Jordan. Confie em mim, ela quer seu irmão de volta. Quanto ao perdão dela, isso é algo que você precisa merecer".

Jordan assentiu e continuou quieto. "Eu realmente não tenho muita escolha. Eu sinto a falta dela. Eu preciso saber se ela está realmente bem. Então... eu vou com vocês".

Eu sorri e apertei minha mão em seu ombro, "Isso é tudo o que eu peço." Jordan olhou minha mão em seu ombro e levantou uma sobrancelha, mas riu.

"Julie, querida, você pode arrumar uma mala, talvez minha irmã nos convide para passar a noite." Jordan disse olhando para Julie. Ela sorriu e assentiu, beijando Jordan levemente nos lábios e subindo as escadas.

"Hey, Jordan, você se importa se eu mostrar o antigo quarto de Bella para Edward?" Jacob perguntou levantando do sofá.

"Vá em frente. Ele talvez leve um chute por isso".

"Espere, esse é a casa da infância dela?" Eu perguntei olhando ao redor da casa. Eu deveria ter percebido. Essa casa era mais velha e parecia que estava bem vivida por dentro.

"Sim." Jordan disse tristemente. "Bella nunca se sentiu confortável ficando aqui depois que Brianna morreu, nós não conseguimos vendê-la." Jordan olhou para o canto da sala, seus olhos de alguma forma distantes.

"As manchas do nosso sangue não saíram. Uma noite depois que meus pais e eu voltamos da consulta médica, encontramos Bella limpando o chão de madeira com as mãos ensangüentadas." Jordan disse quietamente.

Eu descobri por que ele estava encarando o canto da sala. Lá, naquele canto, havia uma vela acesa com uma foto de Bella e Brianna. Eu rapidamente imaginei o que Jordan descreveu e me senti mal e me arrepiei.

"Vamos, Edward." Jacob disse me empurrando levemente em direção as escadas. Eu segui quietamente tentando agarrar meus sentimentos ao redor do fato de que eu estava na mesma casa onde a vida de Bella mudou completamente.

"Agora, prepare-se." Jacob riu quando chegamos à porta do quarto do antigo quarto de Bella. Havia uma placa lá.

Cuidado

Entre por sua conta e risco

Dê a Volta se Você Valoriza Sua Vida

Eu Avisei Você

Você Ainda Vai Entrar, Não Vai?

Eu ri, típico de Bella.

Jacob olhou-me seriamente. "Bella era muito uhm... simples por fora quando era criança. Mas... por dentro ela era..." Ele abriu a porta.

Eu arfei. Ao redor de todas as paredes do quarto havia um mural pintado. A parede diretamente na minha frente tinha uma praia e o horizonte com o pôr do sol. Era tão bonito e parecia real. Eu olhei para Jacob.

"Sim, ela pinta. Ela não acha que ela é boa, mas, como você pode ver. Ela é cheia de merda." Jacob riu.

Ao longo da parede direita tinha uma pequena cama coberta com lençóis azul escuros. A parede direita tinha uma cena pintada da exuberante floresta que parecia rodear essa pequena cidade adormecida. Havia tanto verde na pintura que eu tive um tempo difícil determinando onde o chão começava. Eu me virei e olhei na direção da parede esquerda.

Lá havia o que se poderia se descrever como uma campina com luz filtrando o céu de nuvens. A campina era quase um círculo perfeito adornado com um musgo exuberante cobrindo as árvores. Havia grama alta e flores salpicando a paisagem.

Essa cena era estranhamente familiar.

Havia uma penteadeira e uma cômoda ao longo na mesma parede coberta de pinturas. Prateleiras de livros ladeando ao redor da penteadeira. A coisa que mais me impressionou foi que seus móveis foram pintados para dar aos olhos a ilusão de que nem sequer estavam lá.

Eu balancei minha cabeça em descrença. Eu explorei as fotos da penteadeira e da prateleira. A maioria consistia em fotos dela e de Brianna. Mas havia algumas incluindo seu irmão e Jasper. Havia até uma de nossas fotos que ela tirou de nós sentados em meu antigo quarto anos atrás. Meus olhos caíram para a foto em que Bella tinha seus braços ao redor de uma mulher que somente poderia ser sua mãe.

Renée tinha a mesma cor de cabelo que Bella, mas era mais liso e sem ondas. Seus olhos eram castanhos, mas claro na cor. Sua pele era também um pouco mais escura que a de Bella. Mas os sorrisos eram quase idênticos.

Eu sorri tocando a foto. Ela parecia tão feliz. A porta do quarto se fechou e Jacob se virou em direção à cama e se ajoelhou para pegar alguma coisa debaixo dela.

Eu olhei para a porta que eu tinha acabado de entrar e fiquei totalmente chocado com o quadro pintado lá. Era o mesmo pôr do sol que espelhava a outra parede, só que nesta havia uma mulher pintada ao lado. Ela estava observando o pôr do sol. Seus ombros pareciam bruscamente caídos enquanto seu cabelo e o vestido de verão branco sopravam ao redor dela, capturados pela brisa. Mesmo que eu não pudesse ver seu rosto, eu podia ver que era Bella, uma triste Bella.

"Urg... eu sabia que isso era pesado... mas, maldição." Jacob reclamou puxando um estojo liso de madeira.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei indo até ele.

"É algo que você deveria devolver a ela".

Eu assenti e ajudei-o a colocar o estojo na cama. Havia um cadeado nele. No canto havia uma pequena prega de bronze escrita 'Suplemento para pintura, E.G.B'.

"Ela não pinta há muito tempo. Eu espero que você dando isso a ela, a faça voltar a pintar." Jacob disse. Eu assenti concordando.

Nós descemos as escadas e Jordan e Julie já estavam esperando por nós. Jordan quis pegar seu Volvo para que eles pudessem voltar para casa quando precisassem. Julie estava dirigindo e me assegurou que faria com que Jordan não escapasse.

Nós tivemos um bom tempo e eu decidi ligar para pela apenas para ouvir sua voz.

"Alô." Ela responder levemente sem ar.

"Baby, o que você esta fazendo?"

"Pão." Ela disse radiante.

Eu ri. "É o feriado, você poderia simplesmente ter comprado em uma loja. Você deveria ir com calma".

"Uhg, eu não posso. Eu estava seriamente liberar minha frustração. Amassar o pão ajuda".

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, estou. Mas eu estou com saudades. Uhm... Jacob ainda está vivo?"

"Sim, claro. Ele está dirigindo, de novo".

"Eu não consigo imaginar vocês em uma pequena missão juntos. Espere... ele não está contando histórias embaraçosas sobre mim para você, está?"

Eu ri jogando minha cabeça para trás. "Meus lábios estão selados".

Jacob levantou uma sobrancelha e eu apenas balancei minha cabeça.

"Quanto tempo até você voltar para casa?"

"Pouco, quando o jantar estará pronto?"

"Em aproximadamente uma hora".

"Amor, você pode colocar mais dois pratos na mesa?"

"Claro. Quem você está trazendo? Família?" Ela parecia esperançosa.

"Sim, família, estaremos aí antes do jantar ficar pronto. Você precisa de algo?"

"Uhum".

"O que seria, meu amor?"

"Seus lábios." Bella disse seriamente antes de começar a rir com Nessie.

"Meus lábios estarão ai em breve. Te amo".

"Também te amo." Ela disse antes de desligar.

"Ela também vai te matar por não ter dito que Jordan está indo. Ou ela vai ficar tão agradecida que ela vai pensar que este é o melhor presente que você já deu a ela." Jacob disse.

"Pessoalmente, eu espero que ela não me mate".

"Bem, considerando que seu ultimo presente não foi muito bom..."

Eu suspirei correndo minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo "Eu sei que eu fui um imbecil, Jacob. Eu não estava com a mente no lugar naquele momento. Eu seriamente achava que ela me deixaria. Que nada era real. Aquilo doeu fodidamente como o inferno".

"Sim, mas da forma que você fez..." Jacob balançou sua cabeça.

"Esclareça-me. Quando você descobriu a verdade, que diabos você fez?"

Jacob encolheu os ombros. "Eu implorei para ela ficar comigo, tentei convencê-la que ela poderia me amar".

Ok.

Eu não esperava isso.

Tecnicamente, eu fiz aquilo também, mas eu estava bêbado.

"Quando ela recusou... a me ouvir... e explicou o por que, eu fui ao clube mais próximo e fodi com duas mulheres, uma no beco e outra no carro na mesma noite. Diga-me que você não fez isso." Jacob disse me olhando.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu pensei em fazer. Na verdade, eu fui até o clube, mas não consegui. Eu passei mal. E então eu tentei de novo, mas quando eu cheguei lá, eu simplesmente não queria".

Jacob riu. "Porra, ela realmente fez um bom trabalho em você. Você passou no teste da Bella Bêbada, Tenaz Aérea e não conseguiu manter a idéia de foder outra mulher. Você é oficialmente um caso de sucesso".

"Ugh... eu preferiria o fato que ela fechou o meu caso meses atrás. Muito obrigado".

"Apesar de que, vocês dois fizeram um bom trabalho em cada um. Ela não dormia com nenhum de seus assuntos por semanas construindo o fator UST*****".

_*__UST__, é a abreviação para 'Unresolved Sexual Tension', ou, Tensão Sexual Não Resolvida._

Eu ri. "Fodedor, você e Alice nos empurraram para a luta de boxe, então o UST foi muito mais cedo. Infernos, aquilo foi o primeiro dia que eu a conheci".

"Bem, Cullen eu posso dizer que os últimos dias tem sido... agradáveis. De fato, eu senti um pouco como se fosse os bons tempos".

"Eu realmente era tão mal?"

"Sim, Edward, você era. Quando nós nos conhecemos, você era tímido, apenas engraçado e merda... um cara decente. Mas, de repente, algum levantamento de peso e membros da academia no campus e você virou fodidamente um puto de um cachorro. Desculpe-me, mas você virou um imbecil de repente. Quero dizer, quando você não estava preocupado com a sua próxima foda, você até que era engraçado para estar ao redor. Mas você ficou pior quando você começou a trabalhar na empresa de Carlisle. Então Bella e eu começamos a _sair_ de novo e você começou a me encher sobre eu estar saindo apenas com uma mulher e que eu era um maricas".

Merda, eu realmente parecia um imbecil.

"Infernos, quando você me descreve assim..."

"Bem, você não esperava que eu o descrevesse como se fosse um belo rapaz, não é?" Jacob deu um sorriso entorpecido e riu. Empurrei seu ombro, balbuciando 'imbecil'. "Você pareceu Bella, quando você estava falando com Jordan".

"Ela está em minha pele".

"Cara, você não quer que eu comece com as piadas de sexo".

"Inferno, não, se você disser uma maldita coisa para mim que conecte você, Bella e sexo, eu te mato." Eu disse sério.

"Eu não vou. Eu não sou um fofoqueiro." Jacob disse satisfeito.

"Certo, fodedor, você está pedindo por isso".

"Eu só estou cutucando sua ferida. De qualquer maneira, eu realmente amo a prima dela. Eu sei que é foda por causa de toda aquela coisa de 'elas se parecem'. Eu realmente desejaria tê-la conhecido antes de Bella e eu ficarmos juntos. Porque eu sei que se tivesse acontecido dessa maneira, Nessie e eu já estaríamos casados".

Eu assenti.

Nós passamos a última meia hora falando sobre como a empresa dele estava passando bem nesses tempos problemáticos. Mesmo que tivéssemos ganhado o projeto da Cidade de Seattle, a empresa dele teria nos batido com o projeto Berck.

Nós chegamos 23 minutos antes de Bella terminar o jantar. Nós quarto entramos no elevador silenciosamente.

Eu deixei Jordan e Julie esperando no corredor por uns minutos. Jacob e eu entramos.

Bella correu para meus braços em segundos. Eu ri envolvendo meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e a rodopiando no ar. Jacob e Nessie andaram para a cozinha. Eu coloquei Bella de volta em seus pés e a beijei gentilmente.

"Senti sua falta." Ela sussurrou contra meus lábios. Eu coloquei alguns beijos em seus lábios.

"Eu também senti." Eu corri minhas mãos pelos seus braços. Ela parecia positivamente brilhando em seu vestido verde floresta e seus brincos de ônix.

"Amor, se você pudesse pedir o que você mais desejasse, o que seria?"

Ela respondeu rapidamente, "Eu desejaria que fosse banida a regra de não fazer sexo para que eu pudesse assim brincar de 'Montar o Cullen'."

Eu tossi e gemi. "Bella, eu estou falando sério."

"Isso não parece sério?" Bella apontou para seu rosto que estava perfeitamente composto e sereno.

Eu beijei seu nariz e ri. "Sério, por favor".

"Uhm... eu desejaria que nosso bebê fosse saudável, ser feliz com você e as nossas _famílias_".

Eu sorri. _Essa é a minha garota._

Eu assenti.

"Alguém está aqui para vê-la, meu amor." Eu disse abrindo a porta atrás de mim.

Bella arfou porque bem atrás da porta estava Jordan, _em pé_.

Bella se lançou para cima de seu irmão e ele rapidamente jogou seus braços ao redor dela. Ele conseguiu ficar em pé e não parecia desconfortável.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou enquanto Bella soluçava quietamente na curva do pescoço de seu irmão.

Depois de um minuto, Bella se afastou e esmurrou o peito de seu irmão várias vezes.

"Não se atreva a sequer fazer aquilo de novo comigo." Bella disse severamente. "O jantar já está pronto e a espera".

Com isso dito, ela se virou em seus saltos e foi para a cozinha.

Jordan esfregou seu peito adulando levemente. "Ow... ela ficou melhor em dar socos. Mas aquilo foi melhor do que eu pensei".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

Jordan suspirou, "Sim, eu sei. Eu ainda preciso falar com ela".

Eu assenti e dei um passo para o lado para que Jordan e Julie entrassem. Jordan sentou de volta em sua cadeira antes de esfregar suas coxas.

Julia se inclinou depositando um beijo na bochecha de Jordan e sussurrou em sua orelha. Aquilo parecia um momento privado, então eu fui ver se Bella precisava de ajuda.

O jantar passou com ótimas conversas, quase todas sobre as viagens de pescarias de Bella e Jordan com seu pai. Jacob nos contou algumas lendas que cercavam sua tribo. O pai de Nessie era do exército e ela teve que se mudas muito antes dele ser morto. Ela passou uma boa parte do tempo viajando e morria para ir à Itália.

Eu falei sobre minha infância, sobre como eu costumava observar minha mão pintar por horas. E como meu pai e eu passávamos horas construindo modelos de veleiros e carros.

Resumindo tudo, o jantar foi fantástico. A sobremesa estava deliciosa e eu finalmente estava hábil para experimentar a Apple Crumble***** de Bella que Jacob habia me desafiado mais cedo.

_*__Apple Crumble__: é basicamente uma torta crocante de maçã, com maçãs (óbvio!), manteiga, nozes, farinha e açúcar mascavo. Quem quiser a receita, entre no site: http:/ receita- caseira. blogspot. com/ 2010/ 08/ apple-crumble. html_ _(retirar espaços)_

Todos nos retiramos para a sala de estar e Bella quis que seu irmão e Julie passassem a noite. Jordan aceitou, mas nos disse que sairiam cedo para irem se encontrar com a família de Julie.

"Ok, é hora de abrir os presentes!" Jacob exclamou puxando Nessie em seus braços e sentando no chão ao lado da árvore. Jordan deslizou da cadeira e sentou no chão com Julie ao seu lado.

Eu estava confuso. Era noite de Véspera de Natal.

"Edward, nós abrimos os presentes se sabemos que não passaremos a manhã de Natal juntos. Jordan e Julie vão embora antes de nós acordarmos e Jacob e Nessie estão indo embora essa noite para ver Billy." Bella explicou.

Eu assenti e sentei no chão, puxando-a para o meu colo carinhosamente.

Bella beijou meus lábios suavemente enquanto Jacob começava a passar os presentes. "Meus presentes para você não estão debaixo da árvore. Eu tenho dois, mas não aqueles grandes. Aqueles são para amanhã." Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu assenti.

"O mesmo para você."

Ela assentiu.

"Jacob e Nessie, Edward e escolhemos comprar algo que eu espero que vocês usem em breve." Bella passou uma caixinha para eles.

Nessie abriu a caixinha vermelha rasgando o papel rapidamente e abrindo-a. Ela arfou. "Oh meu Deus".

"O que é?" Jacob perguntou olhando pelo ombro de Nessie.

"Passagens aéreas para a Itália. É um pacote completo. Passagens aéreas, aluguel de carro, passeios e uma ótima casa de campo para ficar por três semanas." Bella disse quietamente olhando para sua prima.

"Obrigada, Bella." Nessie disse, jogando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Bella.

"Obrigado, Bells." Jacob disse com uma piscadela.

"Espero que vocês possam usá-las para a lua de mel." Bella disse fazendo Nessie corar.

"Talvez." Nessie sussurrou.

Jordan riu em silêncio, "Oh, ótimo".

"Não comece, Jordan." Bella afirmou sarcástica.

Jordan colocou suas mãos para o alto em defesa. Bella jogou seu presente para ele. Jordan abaixou e rapidamente bagunçou o cabelo de Bella.

"O que você me arranjou, mana?" Jordan perguntou rasgando o papel do presente.

"Nada de mais." Bella disse facilmente

"Santa mãe de..." Jordan ficou quieto de repente. O que quer que fosse aquilo, ele estava olhando como se fosse o Santo Graal.

"Isso é... original?"

Bella assentiu "Uhum".

Jordan tirou uma embalagem de brinquedo, um brinquedo de Star Wars.

"Porra, ela conseguiu encontrar. Era o último que faltava?" Jacob perguntou.

"Sim." Ele sussurrou. "Bella, isso deve ter custado..." Bella colocou sua pequena mão na boca do irmão.

"Não. Eu comprei isso para você. E eu não posso devolver. Então supere isso".

Jordan assentiu.

Jordan pegou seu brinquedo faltando, alguns cartões de colecionador de baseball e os ingressos da temporada para os Seahawks. Julie ganhou um lindo suéter, casacos e um dia todo pago em um SPA. Nessie ganhou o mesmo que Julie.

Jacob ganhou a parte de um carro que ele havia começado, abraçando Bella, agradecendo-a. O homem estava chorando. Ele finalmente conseguiu a parte que ele precisava para consertar a velha picape vintage. Bella ganhou roupas, livros e cartões-presente.

Eu entreguei a ela o único presente que eu havia comprado para ela. Bem, aquele que podia dar a ela na frente da sua família. "Vá em frente, abra".

Bella abriu a caixa e dentro havia outra caixa, uma caixa de madeira cor de cereja. Do lado de fora havia uma pequena plaquinha escrito 'Masen'. Bella me olhou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"São as receitas dos meus pais. Minha mãe era uma excelente cozinheira. Nessa caixa há receitas dos Mason e dos Davis que datam de pelo menos 100 anos. Agora você pode adicionar as suas receitas." Bella abriu a caixa e tocou alguns dos cartões e pegou uns olhando para as receitas escritas a mão.

Bella sorriu com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. "Isso é perfeito".

"Há mais, mas aqueles presentes têm que esperar." Eu disse beijando seus lábios.

Bella assentiu e empurrou uma caixa para mim. Era levinha. Eu abri e dentro havia um belo livro de couro para composição. Na primeira página havia algo escrito com sua letra.

_Para o único homem que faz meu coração e sangue cantar_

_Continue compondo e me deixe ouvir a paixão que apenas você pode expressar para mim._

_Com todo meu amor,_

_Bella._

Eu beijei os lábios de Bella gentilmente. Jacob e Nessie me deram um presente de brincadeira que incluía alguns preservativos furados, cigarros azuis e rosa, e o livro 'Paternidade para Idiotas'. Então eles me deram meu presente real, uma linda câmera digital.

Os olhos de Bella ficaram ligeiramente vidrados quando ela viu. Quando eu a chamei ela corou e abanou a cabeça.

Então eu entendi.

_Pervertido, Videoward e Diretorward dizem __**ação**_.

Eu fugi dos cenários e cenas que já viajavam pela minha cabeça quando Bella limpou sua garganta. Ela sorriu para mim e então minha pequena megera pressionou sua pequena bunda de pêssego contra mim. Eu engoli um gemido.

_Provocadora do caralho._

Depois que nós terminamos de abrir nossos presentes, todos ajudaram a limpar tudo. Jordan e Julie foram para a cama tendo que nos deixar antes de amanhecer para chegar à casa de Julie a tempo. Jacob e Nessie nos agradeceram e tiveram que encerrar a noite também.

Bella e eu limpamos a louça antes de encerrarmos a noite. Bella desligou as luzes da sala de estar. A árvore de Natal ainda estava acesa e ela andou até ela. Ela gentilmente tocou a decoração antes de tirar uma caixa azul da Tiffany's de lá.

Ela colocou-a em minha mão me pedindo para abri-la. Dentro havia uma decoração que era um coração prateado com nossa foto dentro. Atrás estava escrito 'Nosso Primeiro Natal 2008'.

Eu sorri e beijei seus lábios levemente antes de colocar de colocar o coração na árvore. Eu a peguei em meus braços e a carreguei para o nosso quarto. Eu a coloquei na cama, mas ela se levantou virando suas costas para mim e jogando seu cabelo para frente.

"Você pode me dar uma mão?" Bella perguntou, apontando em direção ao zíper do vestido em suas costas.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. Eu fechei a distância entre nós e deslizei minhas mãos pelos seus braços beijando seu ombro antes de abaixar o zíper. Depois de abaixá-lo completamente, minhas mãos moveram as pequenas tiras em seus ombros que acompanhavam o vestido, fazendo cair em seus pés.

Eu engoli em seco; havia nada mais além de um sutiã sem alça verde escuro combinando com a pequena calcinha verde. Eu gemi, correndo minhas mãos pela suas costas antes de agarrá-la pela cintura.

Bella gemeu antes de arquear suas costas levemente antes de inclinar sua cabeça contra mim. Ela se virou para me encarar, me olhando enquanto suas pequenas mãos começaram a abrir meus botões.

"Nós talvez não estejamos hábeis para fazer sexo, mas não significa que não podemos fazer sexo como adolescentes." Ela disse perversamente.

Eu gemi empurrando-a contra a cama levemente. Eu rapidamente tirei minha roupa, exceto minha cueca boxer. Eu fiquei em cima do meu amor e depositei beijos por todo seu pescoço até seus lábios macios.

Nós fizemos sexo como adolescentes pelo que pareceram horas, nós dois ofegando e pedindo por mais. Mas depois de colocar minhas mãos no abdômen de Bella, nós dois sabíamos que poderíamos esperar.

Esperar para ter certeza que nosso filho estava seguro.

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei deitado no meu travesseiro favorito, o seio direito de Bella. Eu gentilmente deitei no meu próprio travesseiro e tentei pensar sobre como daria o presente de Bella.

Eu tinha originalmente planejado em dar a ela um DVD meu tocando sua canção de ninar, mas isso não parecia pessoal o suficiente. Então eu quis tocá-la nesta hora com a letra. Mas quando eu voltei com as letras há quase um mês, elas não pareciam mais se encaixar.

Muita coisa havia acontecido ultimamente, aquilo simplesmente não era mais ela. Então eu queria cantar para ela outra música. Eu tinha a perfeita em minha mente. Dizia tudo que eu queria dizer.

Para minha sorte, eu sabia a música de cor e eu estaria hábil para tocar e cantar para ela em pouco tempo. Eu podia ouvir a porta de frente fechando, me alertando que Julie e Jordan tinham ido embora. Era apenas 5 da manhã, então eu decidi dormir mais um pouco, caindo no sono rapidamente.

"Mmmm..." Eu ouvi Bella murmurar. E então eu senti Bella.

Senti sua língua que estava na cabeça do meu pênis, circulando.

Eu gemi agarrando o lençol embaixo de mim. "Bella." Eu gemi alto.

"Hmm?" Ela murmurou ao redor do meu pau, que estava avançando mais para dentro de sua boca quente.

"O que... eu não... oh Deus." Eu arfei quando todo o meu pau foi engolido em sua boca.

"Isso não é... justo... você não... tem que-" Eu arfei incoerentemente.

Ela tirou meu pau de sua boca olhando para mim. "Eu quero." Ela respondeu simplesmente antes de voltar a me sugar.

Aquilo foi fodidamente ótimo.

E eu a deixei saber o quão bem eu me senti. Eu gemi, suspirei e grunhi com suas ministrações. Suas amáveis mãos acariciavam e pegavam tudo que ela conseguia, incluindo minha bunda e minhas bolas.

Bella cantarolou ao redor de mim de novo e eu empurrei meu quadril sentindo a fisgada familiar na minha barriga pronta para romper. Eu gemi, avisando a ela que eu estava prestes a gozar.

"Porra, Bella." Eu arfei enquanto eu atirava fluidos em sua boca quente.

Eu sentei de volta respirando rapidamente enquanto Bella se rastejava pelo meu corpo deixando leves beijos em meu peito antes de chupar a pele atrás da minha orelha. Eu envolvi meus braços ao redor dela, tateando sua bunda antes de correr minha mão para baixo de sua espinha.

"Feliz Natal." Ela sussurrou lentamente em meu ouvido.

"Essa foi a melhor manhã de Natal de todas que eu tive, meu amor." Eu sorri largamente fazendo-a rir.

"Vamos lá, nós temos que correr e nos aprontar. Nós temos que sair cedo." Bella disse animadamente.

"Nós vamos sair? Para onde vamos?" Eu perguntei, vendo-a pular para fora da cama e andando até o nosso closet.

"É uma surpresa. Então vamos lá." Ela disse pegando a minha mão tentando me tirar da cama. Eu gemi e a puxei para meus braços instantaneamente.

"Eu quero ficar em casa." Eu reclamei fazendo beicinho.

Bella balançou sua cabeça. "Não, nós temos que sair para que eu possa te dar meu presente".

Eu rosnei , "Está bem. Eu devia me levantar e me arrumar para te dar o meu." Eu gemi.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha curiosamente. "Se você tem uma lingerie para mim, eu posso te dar um desfile agora".

Eu ri, "Amor, se eu desse a você alguma lingerie, eu iria querer mais que um desfile." Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Bella riu e andou em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho. Ela olhou por cima de seu ombro, "Importa-se de se juntar a mim, campeão?"

"Como se você precisasse perguntar." Eu disse.

Depois do banho, nós tomamos o café da manhã juntos. Depois do café, nós rapidamente limpamos tudo.

Eu me virei para Bella pegando sua mão e a levando até o piano que estava perto de sua prateleira de livros. Eu a sentei ao meu lado e comecei com sua canção de ninar na nota final, eu observei Bella secar uma lágrima em seu olho. Eu beijei seu nariz divertidamente antes de beijá-la levemente.

"Agora, eu quero tocar para você uma música que expressa muito bem o que eu sinto sobre você e tudo que aconteceu. Eu tinha originalmente escrito as letras da sua música, mas eu senti que a música ainda não estava terminada. Até então, essa música deve dizer a você como eu me sinto".

Bella assentiu antes de colocar sua mão em meu ombro enquanto eu começava a música.

Bella sorriu provavelmente reconhecendo a música instantaneamente enquanto eu começava a cantar.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_Há muitas coisa que eu desejaria não ter feito_

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você_

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_Que eu só quero que você saiba_

Eu coloquei tudo que podia na música. Para que ela entendesse que eu a amava e que não houvesse nenhuma dúvida em sua mente disso.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_E a razão é você_

Os olhos de Bella estavam se enchendo e caindo lágrimas enquanto eu cantava a próxima parte.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_Sinto muito por ter te magoado_

_É algo que eu devo conviver todos os dias_

_E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar_

_Eu desejo que eu pudesse tirar tudo_

_E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas_

_É por isso que eu preciso que você ouça_

Eu levantei minha voz para ajudar a convencê-la exatamente o que ela significava pra mim. Para mostrar a ela que ela tinha afetado minha vida.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You._

_And the reason is you._

_And the reason is you._

_And the reason is you._

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_E a razão é você_

_E a razão é você_

_E a razão é você_

_E a razão é você_

Bella se endireitou e pegou minha mão e depositou a outra na minha bochecha enquanto ela começava a se balançar para que a música enchesse a sala. Ela continuou o resto da música comigo.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_Há muitas coisa que eu desejaria não ter feito_

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você_

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_Que eu só quero que você saiba_

Ela cantava tão bonito e ela estava cantando com o coração. Seu sorriso e lágrimas estavam me fazendo ficar emocionado. Ela secou minhas bochechas com seus dedos suaves, nossos olhos trancados enquanto nós continuávamos a cantar.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I found the reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_The reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is You._

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_E a razão é você_

_Eu encontrei a razão para mostrar_

_Um lado meu que você não conhecia_

_A razão para tudo que eu faço_

_E a razão é Você._

Depois da última nota ser tocada, Bella rapidamente montou em meu quadril e me beijou tão docemente e tão apaixonadamente. Eu nunca queria deixá-la ir. Eu devolvi seu beijo urgente com tanta paixão quanto ela. Depois de alguns minutos, ela se afastou para respirar.

"Esse foi o melhor presente que alguém já me deu." Ela sussurrou.

"Tem mais uma vida inteira por vir, meu amor." Eu disse colocando pequenos beijos em seus olhos e bochechas.

Ela assentiu. "Eu posso esperar uma vida inteira".

Eu assenti. "Agora, não pense que não lhe comprei nenhuma lingerie porque eu comprei".

Bella riu levemente. "_Você_ não seria _você_ sem pensar em _me_ pegar".

"Você está certa." Eu sorri pegando algumas sacolas embaixo do piano. Bella riu e então foi até as sacolas.

Ela puxou em particular uma calcinha preta sexy que mal cobriria sua bunda. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu acho que eu li sobre esse específico par de calcinhas em uma história que eu li na internet outro dia." Bella disse.

"Hmm... eu acho que gostaria de ler essa história com você." Eu disse sorrindo.

Ela bateu em meu braço. "Você lá, é a minha vez".

Eu assenti e então me lembrei que eu tinha seu estojo de pinturas de sua casa.

"Eu devia dizer a você que eu trouxe algo de volta do seu quarto".

Bella olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados e então corou.

"Por que você não me disse que sabia pintar?"

Bella encolheu seus ombros. "Eu acho que nunca veio à tona. Não é como se eu fosse boa nisso. O que você me trouxe?"

Eu rolei meus olhos para ela. Não era boa, garota bobinha. "Ummm... Jacob pegou algo debaixo de sua cama... uma caixa larga?" Eu falei como se fosse uma pergunta.

Bella assentiu e sorriu. "É engraçado que você me trouxe isso. Na verdade tem a ver com o seu presente. Vamos lá. Você dirige." Ela me entregou as chaves e andou até a nossa mesa pegando um GSP.

Eu olhei para ela em questionamento, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça e me levou para fora de casa. Ela me fez pegar o carro e esperar por ela na frente dele. Ela ainda não estava pronta para entrar na garagem sem entrar em um ataque de pânico, ou se fechar. Então, ela ainda evitava isso. Até que procurássemos a terapia, eu achei melhor não pressioná-la enquanto ela não estivesse pronta.

Bella esperou na calçada em frente ao seu prédio. Ela tinha um pequeno refrigerador azul, cesta de piquenique e um cobertor em suas mãos. Derek, o nosso porteiro, tinha quatro pacotes embrulhados. Eu peguei os pacotes de Derek e ajudei Bella a colocar tudo no carro. Continuei fazendo perguntas ou sugestões para onde estávamos indo. Mas ela se recusou a dar alguma pista. Bella me informou para onde dirigir e insistiu que ela fosse o navegador. Olhei o mapa na tela de exibição de sua unidade de GPS portátil e percebi que a viagem seria de quase 4 horas de duração.

Eu não consegui descobrir, pela minha vida, para onde ela estaria me levando. Mas parecia ser um dia agradável em dezembro. Havia uma leve brisa fria, mas sem neve, ou nuvens escuras à vista. Estava surpreendentemente ensolarado. O dia perfeito para desfrutar ao ar livre, mas dentro de casacos quentes e nos braços um do outro.

Bella e eu começamos a discutir sobre algumas das nossas memórias favoritas de Natal. Seu Natal favorito foi quando sua mãe deu-lhe um conjunto de tintas usadas e cavalete. Nesse mesmo dia, ela pintou um quadro que, a partir desse dia, estava casa de seu irmão pendurado no corredor.

Eu fiz uma nota mental para me certificar de que eu tinha que ver a pintura.

Minha memória de Natal favorita foi quando a minha família e eu fomos esquiar em Chicago. Houve um apagão na área. Então meu pai, mãe e passamos o dia desembrulhando os presentes à luz de velas. Meu pai deu a minha mãe e eu um divertido show de marionetes na sombra.

Eu reconheci a área uma vez chegamos à interestadual. Nós estávamos indo em direção à cidade natal de Bella.

"Edward, qual era o nome completo da sua mãe antes de ela se casar com seu pai?" Bella perguntou com um belo sorriso no rosto.

"Um... Elizabeth Grace Brandon, ela é realmente de algum lugar aqui perto. Eu não tenho certeza do nome da cidade. Não me lembro." Eu disse com tristeza. A maioria das minhas memórias dos meus pais estava desaparecendo.

"Bem, quando você estava em Los Angeles, eu fiz uma pequena investigação. Sua mãe e sua tia Esme são de Forks. Elas nasceram e cresceram aqui até sua mãe chegar aos 16 anos, antes de se mudar para Chicago".

Eu olhei para ela querendo saber como ela descobriu. "Minha mãe conhecia a sua mãe quando elas eram crianças".

Eu arfei para ela e ela riu. Olhei de volta para a estrada notando a cidade que estava atrás de nós e nós chegando ao fim da estrada pavimentada. Bella sorriu e tomou o GPS do painel.

"Agora, nós vamos andando." Bella sorriu. Desliguei o carro e saí rapidamente e fui para a porta de Bella. Eu peguei a mão dela e ela me ajudou com os pacotes e outros itens.

"Quanto tempo teremos que caminhar?" Eu perguntei, pegando a mão dela enquanto ela me levou para a linha de árvores.

"Não muito, cerca de dez minutos." Ela sorriu.

"Há alguma chance de você me dizer onde você está me levando?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. Eu fiz beicinho, fazendo-a rir. Caminhamos em um silêncio confortável, apreciando os arredores. A floresta era exuberante e verde e estranhamente serena.

"Agora, quando eu tinha uns 13 anos," Bella disse calmamente, "Jordan, Jasper e eu fomos caminhar nesta área. De alguma maneira, não me pergunte como, eu me separei do grupo. Eles literalmente tiveram que enviar uma equipe de busca para me encontrar. Eu fiquei perdida por horas. Então eu finalmente cheguei até essa clareira e eu queria mostrá-la a você. Você pode ver a luz filtrando através da copa das árvores?"

Olhei para onde ela estava apontando e assenti. "Vamos lá." Tínhamos entrado através das árvores da densa floresta em uma área ensolarada.

Uma campina.

Uma familiar campina.

Olhei para Bella, que estava me observando. "Não pode ser aquela campina, Bella." Eu disse.

"Eu pensei a mesma coisa também. Mas, como eu disse, eu fiz alguma pesquisa. Encontrei estas em uma galeria local." Ela pegou um dos pacotes da minha mão e abriu-o.

Havia umas 8 a 10 pinturas emolduradas da mesma campina. Ela ergueu-as, me pedindo para colocar os outros pacotes no chão. Ela abriu os outros e colocou-os no chão um do lado do outro. Em cada pequeno quadro havia retratada a mesma campina que estávamos agora, mas diferentes estações do ano.

Eu olhei para Bella, que estava sorrindo. "Eu reconheci a pintura na sua casa de praia imediatamente quando eu a vi. A única diferença era a assinatura. Na sua pintura estava E. Masen, nestes," ela levantou as pinturas, colocando-as na minha mão. "São todas assinadas por E. Brandon, sua mãe".

Eu segurei a pintura na minha mão e olhei ao redor. As árvores pareciam um pouco mais finas na pintura do que aqui. "Como você sabe que é este lugar?"

Bella sorriu pegando a pintura de mim e colocando todas sobre o cobertor que ela trouxe. Ela pegou minha mão e me levou a um agrupamento de árvores. "Como eu disse antes, eu reconheci a campina. Eu vi essas pinturas na galeria local. Elas estiveram penduradas lá por anos. Então ela deve tê-las pintado quando era mais jovem. Cada quadro foi pintado depois que ela se mudou. Então ela deve ter visitado aqui. Eu vim me lembrando de uma coisa que eu encontrei em uma das árvores".

Ela veio até uma árvore e seguiu a escrita que foi esculpida em madeira.

_E. M._

_E. B._

Olhei para a escrita. "Seu pai deve tê-la trazido aqui antes que eles se casassem." Ela sorriu nervosamente para mim. Eu tracei as letras, as lágrimas transbordando.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso".

"Sinto muito, Edward. Eu só pensei..." Bella fungou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto eu enxugava as lágrimas de suas bochechas frias e rosadas. "Não, amor, isso é perfeito. Você me deu algo que eu nunca sequer percebi. Você encontrou o lugar que minha mãe gostava de fugir em seus sonhos." Eu virei para ela pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos, beijando-a com suavidade, ternamente.

"As pinturas?" Perguntei olhando para trás, em direção ao cobertor.

"Eles são suas. Comprei-as na galeria e doei algumas das minhas peças em troca".

Eu sorri. "Espere na sua caixa..."

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

Bella sorriu novamente e riu baixinho. "Sua mãe deu à minha mãe antes que ela se mudasse. Eu não tinha idéia que ela era amiga da sua mãe até que encontrei alguns dos anuários da escola da minha mãe e encontrei sua mãe e Esme neles".

Eu ri. "Agora eu me pergunto se, se meus pais ainda estivessem vivos, nós teríamos nos conhecido mais cedo".

"Sua mãe vinha aqui por anos, segundo o Sr. Banner, ele é o curador da galeria".

"Eu gostaria de voltar em breve para ver essa galeria".

Bella sorriu e concordou. Passamos o resto do dia descansando na clareira apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro e os alimentos que Bella tinha trazido para desfrutarmos.

"Então, Jacob costumava viver por aqui também?"

"Sim, ele vive cerca de 10 minutos de onde eu morava. Abaixo da Primeira Praia." Bella disse calmamente, colocando a cabeça no meu peito.

"Bella." Eu disse pausadamente, perguntando-me se eu deveria continuar.

"Este seria um lugar perfeito para ter um casamento simples." Sugeri. Estávamos ambos ainda fugindo do assunto. Nós dois sabíamos que isso precisava ser discutido.

Bella murmurou algo e então se deslocou até que ela estava deitada completamente em mim. "Seria bonito na primavera".

Eu peguei um fio de cabelo solto e coloquei atrás da sua orelha.

"Eu te amo, Bella".

Bella sorriu. "Eu te amo".

Vamos conversar, mas não hoje.

Ouvir

Estava começando a ficar frio, então decidimos ir embora. Nós dirigimos através da cidade, onde Bella mostrou-me a casa da infância de Jasper. Ela também me mostrou a casa que os registros da cidade diziam ter sido da minha mãe na infância. Ela precisava de um bom reparo. Ela tinha sido abandonada e negligenciada por quase 15 anos.

Bem, acho que eu ligaria para o agente imobiliário, em breve.

Chegamos a casa pelas dez da noite. Bella verificou nossas mensagens. Minha família ligou dizendo que tinham deixando os presentes para nós.

Com certeza eram os pacotes embaixo e ao lado de nossa árvore. Alice ainda tinha a chave do nosso apartamento, aparentemente.

Bella não perdeu tempo e foi abrir seus presentes. Ela abriu muitas novas roupas de Alice e Rosalie.

Eu recusei completamente em abrir os meus presentes. Ela revirou os olhos e deparou com uma grande caixa no canto. Uma etiqueta para ler.

_Para Edward e Bella,_

_Sua mãe, minha irmã, guardou isso e eu fui capaz de guardá-lo para vocês._

_Com amor,_

_Esme_

Bella levantou a tampa e dentro havia um lindo e antigo berço de mogno. Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas.

"Isso era seu?"

Eu ajoelhe ao lado dela e olhei para o berço. "Lembro-me de perguntar a minha mãe sobre isso uma vez. Ela disse que era meu e que ela um dia daria a mim, para o meu filho".

"Wow." Bella sorriu. "É lindo".

Eu assenti. Eu não estava pronto para aceitar a minha família, mas Bella ligou para eles em seu nome e agradeceu-lhes pelos presentes.

Eu apenas não estava pronto. Eu ainda precisava de tempo. Eu precisava de tempo para chegar a um entendimento com a traição de todos.

Bella se juntou a mim na cama depois de ficar no telefone com minha tia e mãe adotiva por mais de uma hora.

Ela aconchegou-se ao meu lado. Automaticamente eu passei meus braços em torno dela.

"Então, hum... Eu realmente não quero estragar este momento, mas um..." Bella disse, nervosa.

"Cuspa logo, Bella. Já concordamos em não ter mais segredos".

Bella suspirou profundamente desviando seus olhos. "Eu tenho que sair por duas semanas em fevereiro".

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Eu tenho que trabalhar na edição de meu novo romance, em Nova York".

"Você estava pensando em me dizer?"

Bella assentiu. "Era para eu ir em janeiro. Era para isso a reunião. A que eu tinha que ir mais cedo, você sabe... antes de tudo acontecer".

"Vocês foram capazes de adiá-la, mas não cancelá-la".

"Não. Eu sinto muito. Eu tentei. Eu realmente tentei. Mas se eu não fizer isso, eu vou perder milhões. O dinheiro realmente não importa muito para mim. Mas seria apenas menos dinheiro para eu ajudar os outros e para doações".

"Ok. Eu entendo que você tem que ir." Eu disse calmamente. "Vai ser difícil para eu ficar longe por tanto tempo já que estou tirando esse mês de folga".

"Hum... eu sei que você não pode vir. Seria inútil para você vir. Eu estaria ocupado durante todo o dia".

Eu assenti. "Isso é compreensível. Mas por alguma razão eu sinto um 'mas' chegando".

Bella suspirou profundamente e se sentou ao meu lado. "Eu tenho que ir a uma turnê de livros pelos meus outros livros".

_Ok._

_Turnê de livros._

"Quanto tempo?"

"Três meses." Bella sussurrou, olhando para mim. Obviamente, ainda nervosa.

Fechei os olhos.

Inferno – porra - não.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**__ Eae? Gostaram de como as coisas estão se resolvendo? Terça tem mais. A Lay está correndo para terminar o capítulo dela... mais um de 30 páginas... kkk. Obrigado a Ju que betou esse capítulo e mais uma vez salvou o dia. =p_

_Deixem reviewssssssss! \o_

_Amanhã tem Entre Irmãos =)_

_Bjus e até terça feira  
_


	29. Feriados Horrendos

**Capitulo 29 – Feriados Horrendos**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

_Turnê do livro?_

"_Quanto tempo?"_

"_Três meses", Bella sussurrou olhando para mim. Obviamente, ainda nervosa._

_Fechei os olhos._

_Inferno – porra - não._

Bella ficou tensa ao meu lado, senti a mudança do seu comportamento.

"Antes de vir todo 'Edward' pra cima de mim, espere. Deixe-me explicar uma coisa." Ela começou, olhando para mim. Ela se sentou afastando-se de mim e descansou as costas e a cabeça na cabeceira da cama.

"Eu tenho que fazer isso pela mesma razão que eu tenho que editar o meu livro."

"Bella, você vai ficar fora por três fodidos meses e viajando durante a sua gravidez. O que diabos você esta pensando?" Eu fervi, apertando e batendo os punhos no colchão.

"Primeiro de tudo, isso não é algo que foi discutido ou planejado quando eu estava em Nova York. Isso foi planejado meses antes de você entrar em minha vida, isso é algo que foi planejado antes mesmo de eu saber que eu seria mãe."

Eu a observei e eu podia jurar que essa conversa estava tomando um rumo sobre ela. Ela estava esgotada por ter viajado a maioria do dia. Discutir agora não seria saudável.

Apesar de tudo, esse tema precisava ser abordado. Essa _turnê do livro_ tinha que ser representada. O fato de que ela estava me deixando por três meses enquanto carregava o meu filho era algo que necessitava ser discutido.

"Há alguma coisa que você _esqueceu_ de me dizer?" Eu perguntei, deixando a minha mandíbula fechada, tentando conter a agressão verbal que eu queria jogar nela.

Eu não era importante o suficiente para ela ficar em casa? Os seus fãs eram muito mais importantes? E quanto ao nosso bebê? A sua saúde e a saúde do nosso filho não são mais importantes do que alguns milhões de dólares?

"Hum... eu tenho que filmar para o Spotlight local de Seattle no dia nove de janeiro. Bem, não _eu_, mas o meu '_alterego_'*****, quero dizer." Ela parecia bastante nervosa ao ter que discutir esse alterego, mas eu não tinha idéia do motivo. Eu sabia que ela tinha um pseudônimo que ela usava, mas eu nunca soube qual era.

**_*_**_Alterego:_ _palavra derivada do latim, Alter: outro, ego: eu. Significa, o outro eu._

"Esse é o dia da sua consulta de acompanhamento." Eu lembrei a ela, tentando limpar a minha cabeça. Eu precisava ter certeza do que eu pensava em dizer a ela. Eu tinha que ter cuidado para não dizer algo que eu me arrependeria mais tarde.

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Eu sei. Eu vou para a minha consulta, então depois eu vou para a filmagem." Ela disse.

"_Nós_ vamos para a sua consulta, juntos." Eu esclareci, eu estava lutando com a dor que sem dúvida invadiria o meu peito quando ela estivesse fora. Ela precisava entender que estávamos juntos nisso agora. Estávamos juntos e algumas decisões deveriam ser tomadas por nós dois. Entretanto, a sua natureza independente não facilitaria as coisas para nenhum de nós dois.

"Você está com raiva." Ela murmurou, desviando os olhos.

Eu coloquei meu dedo em seu queixo e o levantei o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos. "Eu estou."

"Por quê?" Bella perguntou delicadamente enquanto escorregava a cabeça no meu travesseiro, apertando a minha testa contra a dela.

"Amor, eu não gosto da idéia de passar tanto tempo longe de você. Dói demais." Eu sussurrei minha confissão.

Bella acenou com a cabeça e parecia querer continuar, mas ela levou a mão na boca, tentando abafar um bocejo.

"Edward..." Ela parou quando eu coloquei um dedo em seus lábios.

Suspirei e sacudi a cabeça. Eu não queria causar outra briga. Ela me contou a verdade e ela sabia que isso me perturbaria. Eu não queria causar mais dor a ela, mas isso era algo que teria que ser discutido com mais detalhes mais tarde. Agora não era a hora e nem o lugar. Ela estava exausta e precisava descansar.

"Apenas descanse, querida. Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde." Eu sussurrei, beijando-a no nariz e bochecha. "Amo você para sempre."

"Você está sempre tentando..." ela fez uma pausa, bocejando, "me distrair."

Eu ri, "Sim, mas eu tenho uma boa razão. Você precisa descansar. Você está acordada desde antes de amanhecer."

Bella acenou com a cabeça e seus olhos se fecharam. "Te amo." Ela sussurrou enquanto adormecia.

Eu observei-a por algum tempo enquanto sua respiração se tornava constante. Ela parecia tão calma e feliz quando dormia. Uma hora se passou antes de ela começar a falar em seu sono.

"Não vá, Edward." Ela murmurou. Eu me encolhi com a dor evidente em seus traços faciais, as mãos segurando a minha cintura com firmeza.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, amor." Murmurei, deslizando minha mão por suas costas na esperança de acalmá-la.

"Eu não quero ir." Ela gemeu e esfregou seu rosto contra o meu peito.

"Eu não quero que você vá a lugar algum." Eu sussurrei, correndo os meus dedos por seus cabelos.

Eu sucumbi ao sono cerca de uma hora depois. Passei por inúmeros cenários diferentes onde eu podia levá-la para um lugar, para eu rir com ela. Tinha que haver algo que permitiria, pelo menos, que a sua turnê ficasse mais curta.

Então eu me lembrei de algo. Os regulamentos dos aviões não permitem que mulheres grávidas voem após um certo número de semanas de gestação. Eu fiz uma anotação mental para verificar essa informação. Talvez, se o pessoal da editora fosse alertado a isso, então ela não teria que ir.

Sim, tinha que haver uma maneira de ficarmos juntos.

Passamos o dia seguinte discutindo sobre a sua turnê, assim como as muitas outras coisas que deixamos em aberto. Embora ela estivesse inflexível sobre a turnê desta primavera, eu mantive as minhas informações sobre os vôos para mim. Eu deveria descobrir mais sobre isso antes de comentar com ela.

O grande elefante rosa era... nós vivendo juntos. Antes do mundo desabar ela me pediu para morar com ela. Eu precisava saber se isso era algo que ela ainda queria. Eu sabia que eu não queria passar tempo algum longe dela. Eu precisava dela e eu a queria, mas a decisão final tinha que ser de Bella. Eu só precisava de uma maneira para iniciar essa conversa.

"Edward, você quer se mudar?" Bella perguntou depois que eu expressei a minha preocupação de voltar para o meu apartamento e pegar algumas roupas, mais uma vez. Eu nem sequer tentei esconder a minha indignação.

"Bem, isso era o que eu ia fazer... antes." Eu disse timidamente.

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Eu tenho que dar mais espaço para você. Agora que eu pensei nisso... aqui não há espaço para o bebê."

Eu olhei para o corredor e percebi que ela estava certa. O meu apartamento não era melhor, na medida, e nem no tamanho, e eu sabia que ela não ficava confortável lá.

"Nós teremos que procurar outro apartamento." Ambos dissemos em uníssono.

Nós rimos e continuamos com o nosso café da manhã, comendo profundamente com ela em meu colo.

"Vou ter que chamar uma amiga minha que é agente imobiliária. Ela vai ser capaz de nos ajudar a encontrar algo apropriado." Bella disse, comendo um pedaço de torrada com manteiga. Ela agarrou o seu PDA que estava ao seu lado e começou a repassar as anotações enquanto tomava distraidamente o seu suco de laranja.

Assenti feliz que ela conhecia alguém. Eu também conhecia, mas eu não estava interessado em procurar por um novo apartamento com alguém que eu já havia fodido.

Encontrar com as outras mulheres que eu já havia dormido era algo que eu tentava evitar. Eu não queria que Bella se cansasse desnecessariamente, ficando cara a cara com uma conquista anterior.

Eu me senti um pouco desconfortável por tentar realizar essa tarefa de proteger Bella de um bando de lobos famintos. Era a coisa mais difícil ela ter dor, ou estresse desnecessários, mas acontecia. Eu estava no meu limite sobre 'como debater qualquer coisa no seu estado ainda frágil'.

Mesmo que Bella de fora parecesse capaz de fazer tudo sozinha, eu sabia que isso não era verdade. Seus pesadelos e 'o mundo' que a sua mente criou para ela quando tudo se tornava insuportável era uma prova de que ela não era tão forte como parecia.

Eu odiava que eu tinha sido a causa de tanta dor. Mas, na realidade, eu sabia que eu era apenas um catalisador. Este último episódio foi algo que estava muito atrasado. Eu ainda tinha dificuldades de acreditar que alguém que passou tudo o que Bella tinha resistido ainda era capaz de ver o mundo com admiração e acreditava de todo coração que podia ajudar os necessitados.

Eu tinha sorte de tê-la.

No dia seguinte depois do Natal eu gastei o tempo principalmente brincando com a minha nova câmera de vídeo e Bella modelando toda a sua roupa nova com a minha irmã.

Ela não modelaria a sua lingerie. Tentação demais.

Os próximos quatro dias foram gastos em seu apartamento, ou no shopping. Saí um dia para pegar algumas coisas que estávamos precisando e encontrei-a enjoada de novo quando eu voltei.

Ela tentou me empurrar para longe dela, mas eu recusei. Eu prendi o seu cabelo e esfreguei círculos suaves nos seus braços e nas suas costas até que ela se sentisse melhor. Uma vez que ela estava, eu a carreguei para o quarto. Ela não gostou, mas manteve a boca fechada para eu me acalmar.

Ela precisava se acostumar com a idéia de ser cuidada. Enquanto eu estivesse na sua vida, ela não precisaria de nada. Eu sempre tinha certeza de que ela tinha em mãos o que ela precisava.

Era véspera de Ano Novo e Alice estava vindo passar algum tempo aqui para ajudar Bella a se preparar para a festa da empresa, que seria realizada na casa dos meus pais. Eu não queria ir, mas isso não era algo que eu simplesmente pudesse evitar. Eu era basicamente o porta-voz e a imagem da empresa.

Eu não queria estar aqui quando Alice chegasse. Eu sabia que seria forçado a jogar conversa fora com a minha família para manter a fachada da 'família feliz' na festa. Eu não estava pronto para perdoá-los.

Eu estava, no entanto, pronto para pelo menos dar a eles a minha gratidão por cuidar de Bella enquanto eu estava fora.

Eu não tinha dúvidas de que se as coisas tivessem ocorrido de maneira diferente, eles continuariam ao seu lado. Eles a amavam também.

Dizer que eu estava nervoso com a festa da empresa teria sido uma subestimação grosseira. Não é só porque minha família estaria lá também, mas porque um monte de mulheres que eu já havia dormido também estaria presente.

Eu também não sabia como rotular Bella e eu.

Eu deveria apresentá-la como minha noiva? Ou namorada? Ou como uma funcionária?

Ah... minha cabeça parecia que explodiria com todos os pensamentos que rodavam o meu cérebro.

Bella e eu ainda não tínhamos conseguido falar sobre um dos pensamentos que vinham consumindo a minha mente desde que eu retornei à vida dela.

Nós estamos noivos, ou não?

A primeira tentativa de pedir para ela se casar comigo, ou pelo menos discutir o assunto com Bella, foi frustrada por Ruby.

Na segunda vez eu estava bêbado e arranquei o seu colar, causando dor a ela, e eu exigi. Isso não é exatamente algo que você gostaria de contar aos seus filhos e netos.

Não, mesmo que ela me visse como o seu noivo, eu precisava dar a ela uma proposta adequada. O que eu tinha em mente era esse conserto.

Para colocar a minha idéia em prática eu precisava de... Alice.

Eu não sei por que eu tinha evitado essa conversa por tanto tempo. Ela ainda estava usando o seu anel de noivado, mas ela usava antes, também. Antes que o mundo desabasse. Eu só não sabia o que isso significava.

Esta era uma discussão que não poderia ser evitada por mais tempo. Eu fiz uma nota mental de me lembrar que, quando eu voltasse da festa, eu discutiria tanto o nosso noivado, como, espero, os planos para o casamento.

Eu queria me casar na primavera.

Terminei de me arrumar, brincando com a minha gravata. Eu escorreguei no paletó do meu smoking e corri as mãos pelo meu cabelo. Eu realmente consegui fazer um bom trabalho.

Corri para um florista próximo e peguei um lindo buquê de flores exóticas. O cheiro me lembrou muito do perfume delicado floral de Bella quando ela acordava.

A reação dominou o meu corpo com o aroma familiar e estacionei o meu carro na frente do nosso prédio.

Cumprimentei Derek, o porteiro, que sorriu jovialmente. Ele me ameaçou esta manhã com promessas de desmembramento se eu fizesse Bella chorar novamente. Eu ri com a lembrança de quão sério ele falou.

Com o buquê de rosas na mão, eu bati na sua porta, mesmo que aqui fosse o meu apartamento também. Eu só queria sentir que isso era algo especial. Esta seria a primeira vez que nós faríamos uma aparição publica desde o baile de gala.

A porta se abriu e Bella estava lá com seu vestido aberto e seu lindo rosto. Ela sorriu brilhantemente e jogou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Ela me beijou em cheio nos lábios e eu gemi quando percebi que o seu vestido sem alças estava caindo.

"Bella." Eu gaguejei para respirar enquanto seus lábios começaram a beijar e chupar atrás da minha orelha. "Baby... uh... esse vestido." Eu consegui, mas, porra, eu não queria que ela parasse.

Ela recuou, corada e segurando o vestido com um braço enquanto segurava o buquê com a outra mão. "Desculpe, eu senti saudades".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu senti saudades também. Por que exatamente você está segurando o seu vestido desse jeito?" Entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Bella estava segurando o seu vestido preto de chiffon transparente sem alças com forro. O vestido abraçava o seu tronco e os seus quadris maravilhosamente e acabava um pouco antes do joelho.

"Ah... Alice teve que sair depois de terminar a minha maquiagem e cabelo. Eu não posso alcançar o meu zíper." Ela sorriu em seguida e virou as costas assim que me encarou. Dei uma risada e fechei a distância entre nós. Seu cabelo estava com uns cachos soltos caindo elegantemente em suas costas e preso em cima. Eu gentilmente puxei seu cabelo e o coloquei em seu ombro. Beijei seu pescoço, minhas mãos seguiram as curvas dos seus quadris e sua cintura, até que encontrei o zíper na parte inferior de suas costas. Eu o fechei devagar, curtindo a sensação da sua pele macia contra os meus dedos.

Eu continuei beijando o seu pescoço até que cheguei à cicatriz, que à luz ficava avermelhada, em volta do seu pescoço. "Você não está usando o seu cabelo preso por causa disso." Eu beijei a cicatriz suavemente algumas vezes.

"Sim. Não se preocupe, Edward. Eu terei cuidado. Isso terá que esperar até depois do bebê." Ela sussurrou enquanto colocava o cabelo para trás para esconder a evidência física da dor que eu tinha causado a ela.

Eu passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura e a apertei de volta contra o meu peito.

"Eu amo você." Murmurei, beijando-a na testa.

"Eu sei." Ela riu baixinho. "Ah... olha só isto. Estou apenas com dez semanas e eu vou ter que trocar o tamanho do sutiã, em breve".

Eu olhei por cima do ombro, onde ela atualmente cutucava o aumento do seu seio esquerdo. Eu gemi profundamente, caindo com a minha testa em seu ombro.

Eu não tinha a visto completamente nua por um bom tempo e mesmo quando eu mordiscava a sua linda pele era no escuro. Agora que ela citou que seus seios estavam realmente cheios, eu não podia deixar de ficar animado.

"Não podemos ignorar a festa e nos tornamos adolescentes de novo?" Eu implorei, beijando o pescoço dela mais uma vez.

"Você e eu sabemos que não podemos ignorar a festa." Ela disse com firmeza enquanto mexia sua bunda contra a minha excitação. Eu gemi, apertando o meu domínio sobre ela. "Eu, porém, prometo te ajudar com isso," ela se esfregou contra a mim de novo, "depois."

"Provocadora." Eu brinquei, suavemente mordi seu ombro. Bella saltou um pouco antes de gemer enquanto eu acalmava a área com a minha língua.

"Ok, eu vou colocá-las na água. Pode pegar o meu xale? Está sobre a cama." Bella caminhou em direção à cozinha.

Dez minutos depois estávamos em nosso caminho para a casa dos meus pais. Bella observou o mundo do lado de fora da sua janela em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto eu dirigia.

"Edward, como é que você vai me apresentar hoje a noite?"

Eu fiquei tenso porque eu não tinha idéia. Fiquei aliviado que ela tenha abordado esse assunto, mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava intensamente nervoso. "Eu não tenho certeza. Como você gostaria de ser apresentada?"

Ela suspirou e olhou para a sua mão, tocando seu anel. "Acho que já que as empresas estão associadas, eu posso ser apresentada como a Gerente dos Projetos de Caridade e, para qualquer um que você achar necessário contar, como a sua... namorada".

Eu suspirei, nem sequer tentei esconder o meu desgosto. Ela não nos via como noivos.

"Edward, não fique bravo. Quero que essa parte da nossa relação permaneça intocada pelas fofocas e especulações. Por favor... só por agora."

"Fofocas e especulações, o que isso significa?" Eu questionei, incapaz de olhar para ela.

"Edward, se você me apresentar como uma associada enquanto você possui o CPM* e sua noiva, o que é que vem primeiro em mente?"

**_*CPM:_** _Certificado de Gerente do Projeto._

"Que você está absolutamente linda e eles terão uma completa inveja de mim." Eu respondi honestamente.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Fala sério, Edward. A primeira coisa que vem a sua mente é que eu dormi com você para trilhar o meu caminho até o topo."

"Oh." Eu disse claramente. Ela estava certa. Essas pessoas sem escrúpulos poderiam pensar isso. "Eu posso entender que você deseja esperar em dizer às pessoas que nós vamos nos casar, mas..."

"Eu sei no que você está pensando. Claro que nós vamos nos casar." Ela respondeu.

Deixei escapar um suspiro do qual eu não tinha idéia que estava segurando.

"Tão logo que você me pedir." Ela riu.

Eu gemi. "Esta terceira vez será encantadora, baby." Eu ri com ela. Cheguei à casa dos meus pais e dei a chave ao manobrista. Andei para o lado de Bella e a ajudei a sair do carro. Passei meus braços em torno dela. "Bella, eu quero te dar o mundo. E sim, eu pretendo fazer um inferno de uma proposta."

"Aquela que vai me deixar sem palavras e com as pernas bambas." Ela sorriu alegremente.

"Certamente." Eu sussurrei, pegando seu lábio inferior e mordiscando levemente.

Ela gemeu baixinho, mas suas mãos me empurraram. "Comporte-se." Ela me repreendeu.

Entramos na casa remodelada de 1913 de Carlisle, toda revestida de madeira, que havia sido renovada nos últimos seis meses. A escadaria de tijolo elegante nos levava a uma porta dupla desenhada. A casa possuía sete quartos no andar de cima, sendo seis com banheiro e um para meios domésticos ainda em reforma. Esta foi a casa que se tornou a minha casa logo depois da primeira vez que encontrei Bella todos aqueles anos atrás. A casa original dos meus pais adotivos era em Seattle e tinha apenas três quartos, meu tio encontrou essa pérola pouco depois de eu ter entrado para a sua família.

Eu segurei a mão de Bella enquanto nós entrávamos pelo hall que nos levava para a sala de piano, à esquerda, e a direita ficava a sala de estar. Logo a frente estava um belo conjunto de escadarias que dava acesso ao primeiro grupo de quartos e sala de estudo.

Bella deu uma olhada ao seu redor. A casa havia sido decorada com pequenos enfeites simples com as cores tradicionais do Natal. Eu podia ouvir o som suave do piano a partir da sala à esquerda. Ele parou de repente quando Bella e eu entravamos na sala de piano. Os ombros de Carlisle ficaram ligeiramente tensos, mas ele recuperou a compostura e continuou a tocar enquanto sorria para nós. Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar e olhei ao redor da sala. Havia uma árvore lindamente decorada ao lado da janela sul.

Minha tia estava conversando com o Sr. Peter Conner, um sócio dos negócios. Sua mulher, Charlotte, seria o meu primeiro obstáculo. Eu a peguei durante a festa do Ano Novo passado, lá em cima, no meu antigo quarto.

Ela é casada, e ela estava em cima de mim no ano passado. Não ajudou em nada eu estar completamente bêbado, ou então eu não permitiria que isso acontecesse de maneira nenhuma. Não necessariamente porque ela era casada, mas porque ela era casada com alguém que eu precisava manter feliz e, acima de tudo, ter um relacionamento comercial.

Eu estava no inferno. E ela já estava de olho em mim.

Eu amarelei e fui direto para Carlisle. Bella me olhou com curiosidade, mas eu não disse nada.

"Foi maravilhoso, Carlisle. Parece que você esteve praticando." Eu disse calmamente.

Meu pai se levantou do banco e virou para Bella e eu. "Sim, Esme não permitiria nunca que eu desistisse." Ele sorriu para Bella e a abraçou. "Como você está, Bella?"

"Eu estou... quer dizer, nós estamos indo bem." Bella disse suavemente tocando o seu abdômen. Carlisle sorriu olhando para as nossas mãos unidas.

"Eu estou feliz em ouvir isso." Carlisle se virou para mim e deu um sorriso e acenou com a cabeça. "Edward, como você vai?"

Bella me puxou para mais perto e eu envolvi um braço ao redor da cintura dela. "Estou muito bem agora que," beijei a testa de Bella, "Bella e eu estamos juntos."

O sorriso de Carlisle se iluminou. "Fico feliz por vocês dois. Em que apartamento vocês estão?"

"Bem, no momento, no meu." Bella disse, pensativa. "Mas vamos procurar um novo apartamento depois do ano novo para acomodar o bebê."

"Bem, a nossa família costuma..." Carlisle começou.

"Bella já conhece alguém." Eu o interrompi antes que ele pudesse falar de Heidi.

Carlisle assentiu com a cabeça e não levou a questão adiante.

"Sim, eu conheço alguém. Ela e eu fomos para a faculdade juntas. Tenho certeza de que ela será capaz de nós ajudar." Bella sorriu.

"Bem, então por que vocês dois não se misturam? Edward, certifique-se de conversar com o Peter, o Paul e o David esta noite. Precisamos da ajuda deles para o Projeto Cidade de Seattle." Ele disse antes de caminhar em direção a Esme. Eu gemi internamente.

Eu não seria capaz de evitar Peter e sua esposa, Charlotte. Bella sorriu sabiamente e abanou com a cabeça.

"Estou pisando em um campo minado, não é?" Bella disse erguendo as sobrancelhas. Eu mordi meu lábio, um hábito que peguei com Bella, e balancei a cabeça lentamente. Os ombros de Bella caíram lentamente e ela suspirou profundamente.

De repente, ela se elevou e ajustou a sua postura, segurando o seu queixo para cima. Ela entrou no seu personagem 'eu estou fingindo', sorriu e piscou para mim. "Vamos nos divertir." Ela disse muito entusiasmada.

Eu sorri brilhantemente e me inclinei para beijar os seus lábios uma vez só. "Eu te amo. Somente você."

"Eu também te amo." Ela piscou novamente e me conduziu para Esme, que estava falando com Charlotte.

Peter e Charlotte construíram uma das principais empresas de design e decoração de casas na costa leste. Alguns de seus quartos e casas haviam sido apresentados em revistas e no canal de TV a cabo Fine Living*.

**_*_**_Fine Living:é um canal de televisão dedicado à saúde, casa, estilos de vida e viagens, especialmente dirigido às mulheres._

Sua empresa de design era aprovada por ser um trunfo valioso para a nossa empresa desde o início. Muitos de seus clientes vieram para nós para reformas e construções através da sua indicação. Eles eram uma parte intricada da rede que Carlisle e Esme tinham construído ao longo dos anos.

Olhei ao redor da sala e notei que Katherine Holden, Melissa Jacobs, Megan Riles e Rachel Jameson estavam presentes. Todas que faziam parte dessa teia e que eu coloquei em perigo porque eu transei com cada uma delas.

Bella percebeu o meu comportamento e eu sabia que isso não seria bom. Parei na frente de Esme e me inclinei para beijar sua bochecha. Eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de ficar zangado com ela. Minha mãe e Esme eram tão parecidas e ela foi minha mãe essencialmente desde que a minha se foi.

Os lábios de Esme permaneceram na minha bochecha e eu senti uma lágrima deslizar pelo seu rosto. "Olá, Edward, Bella." Ela disse, se afastando de mim lentamente e abraçando Bella delicadamente. "Você está radiante, minha querida".

Bella corou ligeiramente. "Você também, Esme."

Esme apresentou Bella a Charlotte, que não tirava os olhos de mim durante toda a conversa. Eu senti como se eu estivesse em exibição. Notei que ela não foi a única a olhar para mim. Ofereci-me para apertar a mão dela, mas ela automaticamente impulsionou a mão para os meus lábios. Com o braço ainda em torno de Bella, eu me senti um pouco desconfortável.

"Edward, já faz um bom tempo que eu não vejo você." Charlotte disse, mal escondendo a pitada de rouquidão sensual em sua voz. Eu tremi involuntariamente. Bella riu baixinho ao meu lado. Charlotte era uma mulher muito bonita, apesar de ser mais velha. Ela era sofisticada e bem conservada. Mas o que ela tinha de beleza física, faltava em sutileza. Seus cabelos longos e escuros eram lisos e retos e tinham um brilho natural deles mesmo. Seus olhos cinza pálido sempre tiveram algum tipo de segredo a respeito de alguém com poder. Ela era conhecida pelos seus modos de manipulação e chantagem.

Isso era o que me preocupava. Se eu não mostrasse nenhum interesse em suas intenções óbvias, será que isso prejudicaria a minha empresa?

Escovei meus lábios na junta de seus dedos e larguei sua mão. Ela deixou isso se prolongar por algum tempo, olhando o local. Os olhos dela se mudaram para Bella e ela a olhou da cabeça aos pés.

Eu endureci um pouco quando ela finalmente percebeu o meu braço ao redor da cintura de Bella. Ela olhou para mim e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Com a esperança de esclarecer que eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de subir com ela, eu cancelei a minha garganta um pouco e disse: "Charlotte, Bella também é a minha namorada." Bella ficou um pouco tensa ao meu lado. Ela estava consciente de que eu só disse isso porque tínhamos combinado que eu só iria apresentá-la como minha namorada a quem fosse necessário.

Em outras palavras, a todas as mulheres que eu peguei e as que ainda davam em cima de mim.

Eu estou tão fodidamente morto.

Felizmente, Peter nos salvou das garras de sua esposa. Tentei ouvir enquanto ele falava com Bella sobre algum amigo em comum da Califórnia, que adorou o trabalho que eles tinham feito em seu apartamento, mas as tentativas de Charlotte para chamar a minha atenção foram ficando cada vez menos sutis. Sua negligência evidente com a proximidade de Bella e do seu marido estavam tentando a minha paciência e compostura.

Charlotte estava tentando de todas as formas ganhar a minha atenção, arrastando o dedo para cima e para baixo do seu decote e lambendo os lábios. Eu ignorei completamente as suas tentativas de sedução, mas eu sabia que ela estava bem próxima a mim. Ela ficou na minha frente com os olhos fixados no meu pacote. Eu honestamente acho que ela pensou que estava me excitando com o olhar. Nenhuma mulher, além de Bella, nunca conseguiu fazer isso comigo com apenas um simples olhar. Fiquei revoltado com a sua agressividade. Antes de Bella entrar na minha vida, eu teria visto essa atenção como nada mais do que elogios e ficaria entusiasmado. Agora eu achava ofensiva e um pouco patética.

Eu nunca me aproximava de uma mulher com essa agressividade. Nunca houve necessidade. Mas parecia que a esposa de Peter estava indo quebrar todos os meus limites. Ela apalpou a minha bunda, fazendo com que eu saltasse me afastando de surpresa. Os olhos de Peter arregalaram, assim como os de Charlotte. Ela não esperava que eu fizesse uma cena.

Sentindo que algo tinha acontecido, Bella começou a rir. "Desculpe-me por isso, querido. Acho que ganhei o primeiro tempo".

Peter e eu olhamos para ela com curiosidade.

"Edward e eu estamos jogando um pouco esta noite. Veja, o que mais puder surpreender ao outro até o final da noite, ganha. Neste caso, eu belisquei o lado da sua cintura." Bella disse, rindo novamente. "Eu só não esperava que ele fosse pular tão alto".

Peter realmente riu alto com isso. "Então, minha querida, acho que ele ganhou um ponto também."

Bella sorriu brilhantemente. "Você está certo. Um a um. Mantenha a magia fluindo".

Fiquei completamente admirado com ela. O que poderia ter se transformado em um argumento desastroso na frente de todos, ela conseguiu manter a calma e encontrar uma saída para a situação precária.

Charlotte me ignorou pelo resto da noite. Eu consegui conversar com todos que eu precisava e apresentei Bella para um conjunto de pessoas, incluindo aquelas que eu tentei evitar. Até o final da noite, apresentei Bella como minha namorada para quinze mulheres. No tempo em que eu estava lhe apresentando à Melissa, ela tinha sido puxada completamente.

Ela ainda tinha que pegar na minha mão novamente.

Ela foi levada para longe de mim por Phil Knight, que parecia querer apresentá-la para outros filantropos da área. Eu sabia que isso era importante para ela e para os projetos futuros da empresa, então eu a deixei ir por sua própria sorte.

Eu vi como os olhos de Bella se arregalaram assim que Alec e Jane Winthrop entraram na sala. Eles eram irmão e irmã e formavam uma equipe que realizava uma grande quantidade de espécie para o desenvolvimento na área.

Os olhos de Jane se estreitaram enquanto Bella caminhava em direção a ela. Eu juro que eu nunca transei com ela, disso eu tenho certeza.

Mas alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre Bella e Jane que causou essa animosidade entre elas.

Olhei para a minha tia que estava perto delas, ela apenas encolheu os ombros e abanou a cabeça. Eu andei em direção à Bella e a Jane. Eu envolvi o meu braço na cintura de Bella e a beijei na têmpora. "Desculpe por estar longe de você por tanto tempo, amor."

Jane colocou as mãos no quadril. "Então, Edward Cullen foi outro assunto potencialmente importante que você teve além do meu irmão?"

Eu fiquei um pouco tenso e olhei para Bella. "Ele sabe tudo sobre isso e ele não é mais um assunto, Jane. Esqueça."

"Por que você o escolheu em vez do meu irmão? Ele apenas precisava de ajuda tanto como Edward precisava." Jane gracejou, inclinando-se para garantir que ninguém ouvisse.

"Fácil, seu irmão precisa de um tipo diferente de ajuda, Jane. Se eu tivesse quebrado o seu coração, eu o teria impulsionado a fazer coisas muito piores. Ele deve falar com um psiquiatra. Pare com isso, agora." Bella disse com firmeza, sua mandíbula trancada.

"Meu irmão está fodendo as minhas amigas e as deixando de lado. Eu não tenho mais amigas, todas me deixaram. Largue o Cullen, e eu triplicarei o seu valor." Jane disse, desesperadamente, procurando o seu irmão, que estava atualmente cortejando a esposa de Phil Knight.

"Eu não estou pegando mais assuntos. Nunca mais." Bella disse esclarecendo.

"Você se apaixonou por ele." Jane disse estupefata.

Eu enrijeci um pouco e me mexi desconfortavelmente. "Sim, eu me apaixonei." Bella disse calmamente

Bella puxou os meus braços enquanto deixava Jane no centro da sala de piano, parecendo embasbacada.

Bella me puxou para o corredor. "O que ela quis dizer quando citou que o seu irmão era um assunto em potencial?"

Bella suspirou e olhou para mim. "Eu fui oferecida para dois casos. Eu nunca pegaria dois casos ao mesmo tempo. Então, eu tive que escolher. E eu escolhi o seu".

"Você está me dizendo que tudo isso poderia ter sido diferente?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e sussurrou. "Em toda probabilidade, se eu tivesse escolhido o caso dele, eu não estaria em seus braços e você certamente estaria lá em cima agora, com Charlotte, ou Rachel, ou Katherine, ou Melissa, ou qualquer outra mulher que você me apresentou também."

Ela se afastou de mim e desapareceu entre a multidão de pessoas.

Eu peguei uma cadeira e uma bebida no bar. De repente, senti uma mão pesada bater no meu ombro.

Emmett.

"Ei, mano." Ele disse calmamente.

Eu suspirei. "Por que você fez isso, Em?"

"Bem, você era um idiota, Edward."

Olhei para ele e ergui uma sobrancelha. "Vocês não eram melhores do que eu, Emmett. Não me venha com essa bobagem. Cada um de vocês tinha um motivo oculto."

Emmett balançou a cabeça, mas sorriu. "Diga-me, antes de Rosalie, o que você achava de mim?"

Eu franzi as minhas sobrancelhas e o meu pensamento voltou para quando eu fui morar com ele e o resto de sua família.

"Honestamente, eu pensei que você era um pouco rude e bruto." Encolhi os meus ombros.

"Exatamente, Edward. Espelhe-se, eu era um idiota. Eu tinha uma mulher entrando e outra saindo do meu quarto. Caramba, você ainda foi pior do que eu em muitas ocasiões. Na verdade, eu era um péssimo exemplo."

Eu fiquei lá e pensei no que ele estava dizendo. Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto pensava que sim, era verdade que o seu tratamento posterior com as mulheres tinha sido tão ruim quanto eu acostumava ser. "Você não é o responsável, Emmett."

"Talvez não, mas é como eu me sinto. Eu queria que você tivesse o que eu tenho com a Rose. Eu queria que você tivesse o que a mamãe e o papai têm. Eu queria que você tivesse o que os seus pais tiveram."

Eu olhei para Bella enquanto ela conversava com Phil Knight e o prefeito Nickels.

"Eu tenho agora, Emmett. Então... hum... Bella disse que você tinha alguma notícia para me dar?"

O sorriso de Emmett cresceu. "Nós estamos grávidos."

Eu sorri e envolvi os meus braços ao redor dos seus ombros. "Então, permita-me comprar-lhe uma bebida."

"Hey, as bebidas são grátis, seu idiota."

Eu soquei o seu braço. "O pensamento é o que vale."

Discutimos algumas previsões para o nascimento e as náuseas matinais juntos durante alguns minutos antes de Rosalie se juntar a nós. Eu entendia a sua relutância em se aproximar de mim antes. Agora ela falou comigo como se tivéssemos sido amigos por anos. Seu comportamento habitual frio havia ido embora. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam de alegria com a perspectiva de se tornar mãe.

De acordo com os primeiros testes que ela fez enquanto estava internada, a data prevista para Bella ter o bebê deveria ser dia 25 de julho. Rosalie era para o início de agosto, e Alice estava prevista para meados de agosto.

Alice e Jasper nos convidaram para uma mesa redonda no canto da sala com assentos suficientes para todos nós. Olhei ao redor da sala e notei que Bella estava profundamente envolvida em uma conversa com o meu pai e Phil. Ela se virou e deu um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar a sua atenção para o meu pai.

Minha família se afastou por este ou aquele motivo, e eu me vi sozinho por um momento. Eu me permiti ter tempo para contemplar a nossa relação e os meus pensamentos demoraram em como Bella e eu parecíamos estar realmente juntos. Eu não queria lhe causar mais dor. Hoje a noite tinha sido doloroso. Eu sei que ela se sentiu fora do lugar por ter que falar a vontade com tantas conquistas anteriores minhas enquanto elas afiavam as suas garras quando olhavam para ela.

Estar comigo parecia que só lhe causava dor. Será que isso passa? Será que fomos realmente destinados a ficar juntos?

Minha tia pigarreou suavemente atrás de mim e puxou a cadeira do meu lado, me tirando das minhas horríveis reflexões.

"Edward, você está bem?" Ela perguntou, colocando sua mão suavemente na minha.

Virei a palma para cima e peguei a mão dela enquanto esfregava círculos calmantes em suas articulações.

"Como posso ter certeza que ela nunca sentirá dor emocional de novo? Como faço para saber se eu posso passar o resto da minha vida com ela e não dar-lhe um motivo para me deixar?"

"Vocês foram feitos um para o outro e tem que estar juntos. Você sabia que eu já sabia que seria ela quando eu a conheci naquela primeira noite no jantar?"

Eu balancei a minha cabeça. "Eu sei que você sabia e que sua mãe Renée sabia desde que éramos crianças."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu. "Ela é igualzinha a ela. Eu sabia que ela era a filha de Renée. Você sabia que eu já a conhecia a muito mais tempo do que você?"

Eu olhei para ela confuso, mas ela felizmente continuou. "Vocês deveriam ter passado o verão com seu tio e eu enquanto seus pais participavam da construção de uma nova clínica na África. Eu estava querendo fazer uma surpresa para a minha irmã através da compra da casa que passamos a nossa infância em Forks. Se eu tivesse e..."

"Se os meus pais não tivessem morrido em março daquele ano, eu teria me encontrado com Bella naquele verão." Suspirei profundamente.

"Sim. Depois que Elizabeth morreu eu não tive coragem de comprar a casa. Então, Carlisle e eu compramos a casa em Seattle e nós o levamos pouco tempo depois. Eu nem sequer mantive contato com Renée. Eu deveria ter mantido. Ela significou muito para a minha irmã. Elizabeth a visitou todos os anos desde a nossa mudança."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu não tenho idéia do que poderia ter acontecido se eu tivesse a conhecido desde então." Eu me virei para olhar para Bella, que estava conversando com Emmett e Rosalie.

"Mas eu gosto de acreditar que eu teria ficado tão envolvido por ela como eu estou agora."

Esme afagou minha mão algumas vezes. "Tenho certeza que você teria ficado envolvido também. Agora vai lá, ajude-a."

Virei-me e descobri que Bella estava cercada por um grupo de mulheres, com Charlotte de pé em frente a ela. Eu rapidamente me levantei da mesa e caminhei na direção delas. Alice de repente, me puxou de volta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu sibilei para ela.

"Ela precisa aprender a lidar por ela mesma quando ela for confrontada pelo seu passado." Ela murmurou, olhando para Bella.

Eu podia ouvir Charlotte falando baixinho. "Então você é o novo sabor da noite." Ela zombou.

Bella sorriu, satisfeita. "Eu devo ser um sabor e tanto. Ele continua voltando para o bis."

Eu sorri e sufoquei uma risada. O resto das mulheres riu levemente.

"Isso não vai durar. Nunca com Edward." Charlotte retrucou para Bella.

"Então, quando ele conseguirá mais da Charlotte Baunilha?" Bella perguntou ainda perfeitamente composta, como se estivesse discutindo sobre política.

Charlotte corou profundamente e parecia que ela estava pronta para rasgar Bella em partes. Bella se inclinou em direção a ela. "Talvez se você tomasse o tempo que você gasta fodendo outros homens para perceber, você estaria ciente de que seu marido te devota totalmente e completamente." Bella deu um passo atrás e olhou para as unhas. "Não que você o mereça."

Charlotte olhou para Peter que, sem dúvida, olhava para ela com adoração completa. Ela suspirou e caminhou em direção ao bar, deixando os outros abutres se defenderem sozinhos.

Elas correram para longe rapidamente, deixando uma muito orgulhosa Bella para trás. Ela olhou para mim, piscou e me chamou com o dedo.

Eu fui para o lado dela e a beijei suavemente nos lábios. "Vamos sair daqui, amor." Eu sugeri. Eu não queria nada mais do que jogá-la sobre o meu ombro e envolver os meus braços em torno dela a noite toda.

"Ok".

Fiz questão de dizer adeus a minha tia e ao meu tio antes de sairmos e prometi que ligaria para eles em breve, para fazermos planos para todos nós nos juntarmos para jantar e conversar.

Bella disse que estava bastante orgulhosa de mim.

Eu lhe disse que a maneira como ela se comportou hoje me fez escaldante.

Ela bateu no meu braço e revirou os olhos para mim.

O quê? É verdade. Eu sou um homem.

Dormi muito bem naquela noite em meu travesseiro favorito. Os seios de Bella eram incrivelmente macios e contornavam perfeitamente o meu rosto.

Nós passamos o resto da semana principalmente indo até a sua filmagem para o Spotlight local de Seattle, fomos a sua consulta com o médico e mudando o resto das minhas coisas do meu apartamento. Desde que nós necessitávamos de uma vaga na garagem, colocamos o seu Gran Turismo a venda. Ela odiava ter que vendê-lo, mas nós tínhamos que pensar no bebê e o Volvo era a nossa melhor opção. O meu Vanquish estava... armazenado.

Bella fez arranjos para me apresentar à sua amiga imobiliária na semana seguinte. Também tínhamos planos para ir ao jantar na casa de meus pais na quarta-feira com o resto da minha família.

Alice estava indo ao nosso encontro no estúdio para ajudar Bella a se preparar para sua entrevista na TV.

Bella não parecia nervosa com toda a idéia de estar na frente de uma câmera. "Não, as câmeras não me incomodam. Fiz alguns curtas aqui e outro ali e vários shows de rádio." Ela indicou enquanto arrumava uma mala pequena, com produtos de cabelo e maquiagem. "Ah... Eu só espero que eu entre no vestido que a sua irmã insiste em me vestir."

Saímos logo após o café da manhã e seguimos para o consultório no centro. O pequeno e simples consultório ficava em um edifício comercial obscuro. Foi simplesmente decorado com suaves tons de azul e verde. Bella começou a preencher a papelada enquanto esperávamos. Eu vi uma moça passando a mão sobre a barriga arredondada.

Sorri um pouco para mim. Eu não podia esperar para ver Bella desta forma. Roliça e feliz enquanto eu tocava o seu estômago e cantava para o nosso filho. Continuei sonhando, sentindo a pequena pontada familiar no meu coração sempre que pensava sobre o nosso bebê. Ultimamente, eu tinha deixado minha mente vagar nesses devaneios de nós andando na pista com a nossa menina nos meus ombros.

Eu esperava que ela tivesse os olhos de sua mãe. Os profundos olhos castanhos chocolate fariam certamente que ela conseguisse qualquer coisa que quisesse. Eu pensei que a minha imunidade tinha crescido com o olhar de 'cachorrinho' que Alice sempre me dava para conseguir o que queria, mas com Bella na minha vida descobri rapidamente que com uma palavra 'por favor' em seus olhos, eu era instantaneamente dela. Eu lhe daria o mundo se ela me pedisse.

Eu sabia que com o nosso filho não seria diferente. Ela não teria que pedir por nada. Eu lhe daria todos os desejos do seu coração. Bella deu uma cotovelada em mim, me olhando enquanto sorria. Ela me passou uma prancheta que estava usando para preencher seus dados.

Ela apontou para uma seção, me pedindo para preenchê-la. Olhei para onde ela apontava enquanto ela mexia na sua bolsa à procura de algo.

_Em caso de contacto de emergência:_

Nome:

Endereço:

Número de telefone:

Relacionamento com o paciente: 

Ela retribuiu meu sorriso, encolhendo os ombros ligeiramente. Eu preenchi os meus dados e quando cheguei até a última linha escrevi, _Noivo._

Os olhos de Bella brilharam enquanto lia um pouco do que eu escrevi, depois devolvi a prancheta para ela. Ela olhou para mim e colocou um beijo leve em meus lábios, sussurrando o seu amor.

Ela não tinha idéia do quanto isso significava para mim, que ela quisesse que eu fosse o seu contato de emergência. Pode não ser uma grande coisa para alguém, mas era absolutamente para mim. Isso significava que eu era uma parte de seu futuro. Ela estava pronta para esquecer as incertezas das últimas semanas.

Bella levou a prancheta para a janela e entregou as informações e um cartão de seguro azul para a mulher por trás do vidro.

Cerca de dez minutos mais tarde, Bella foi chamada pela enfermeira. Bella pegou a minha mão e nós seguimos para a porta marrom que nos conduzia por um corredor indefinido.

Ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente enquanto a enfermeira lhe pediu para subir na balança. A enfermeira bufou alto, "Desde a sua internação você perdeu peso, Srta. Swan, na verdade cinco quilos".

Bella acenou com a cabeça e corou. "Eu tive enjôo matinal e perda de apetite." É claro que ela perdeu peso. A internação só deve ter tornado isso pior. As últimas semanas foram estressantes e freqüentemente eu a encontrava mal mordiscando a comida.

A enfermeira escreveu algo no gráfico de Bella, em seguida nos mandou segui-la para uma sala reservada no quarto. Ela fez um gesto para Bella sentar-se à mesa de exame e para eu pegar um assento. Ela fez um alvoroço sobre Bella, medindo a sua pressão arterial. Ela continuou a furar o dedo dela para obter uma amostra de sangue e ver os seus níveis de ferro.

A enfermeira saiu e Bella suspirou alto. "Eu odeio consultórios médicos."

Eu ri. "E qual a razão, amor?" Me levantei e fiquei ao lado dela e inclinei o meu corpo sobre ela.

Ela encolheu os ombros e cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos.

"Eu acho que principalmente porque eu nunca tive uma boa notícia quando eu ia ao médico." Ela suspirou e soltou um pequeno soluço.

"Querida, mesmo que algo esteja errado agora, estamos juntos nessa. Além disso, você está bem, tudo vai ficar bem." Eu lhe assegurei e apertei os meus lábios contra sua testa, a única parte que ficou descoberta.

"Eu quero acreditar que tudo vai ficar bem. Jordan e eu nascemos prematuros. Morei no hospital por semanas até que finalmente fui capaz de ir para casa. Fiquei apenas com dois quilos e meio. Eu era tão pequena. Quero me certificar de que ele ou ela nasça saudável."

"O bebê será saudável. Eu não entendo. Você tende a não ver a esperança em cada situação, mas ela existe, Bella. Pare de pensar dessa maneira. Este bebê, _nosso_ bebê, é forte, tão forte que ele ou ela sobreviveu a uma cirurgia no seu útero. Seremos fortes juntos."

Beijei seus lábios que apareceram depois que ela moveu suas mãos. Os dedos de Bella encontraram o meu cabelo enquanto ela aprofundava o beijo. Ela felizmente obrigou-me a permitir a sua entrada em minha boca com um pequeno gemido. Depois de alguns minutos Bella se afastou para respirar e eu gemi baixinho. Eu beijei um rastro ao longo do seu pescoço e as minhas mãos deslizaram sob a sua blusa. Eu toquei a extensão lisa de seu estômago e senti seus músculos se contraírem com o meu toque. Continuei a beijá-la lentamente, seguindo um caminho muito conhecido por seu umbigo. Eu levantei a camisa dela apenas o suficiente para beijar sua barriga.

"Eu te amo, docinho." Murmurei contra seu estômago. Os dedos de Bella brincavam com os meus cabelos e ela cantarolava a sua canção de ninar. Olhei para os olhos de Bella e vi um amor insondável. Um amor que era pra mim.

"Eu te amo." Murmurei antes de voltar minha atenção para sua barriga. "Agora, pequena, você não vai namorar até você sair de casa. A menos que você seja um menino, neste caso eu não vou deixar você sair de casa até atingir a puberdade."

O abdômen de Bella ressoou enquanto ela dava pequenas risadinhas. Eu sorri para ela e beijei sua barriga novamente. "Agora, eu tenho que lhe pedir um por favor, pegue leve com o corpo da mamãe. Eu estou completamente apaixonado por ela."

Bella deu um tapa na parte de trás da minha cabeça. "Seu burro, você não pode dizer isso ao nosso bebê".

Dei de ombros e comecei a dar pequenas batidinhas no abdômen de Bella, era o início de uma nova melodia que estava na minha cabeça desde que aceitei o fato de que eu seria pai. Bella cantarolou com as batidinhas enquanto eu continuava beijando sua barriga suavemente.

Houve uma batida na porta que nos tirou da nossa melodia. Eu me ajeitei e fiquei ao lado dela, tomando a sua mão na minha própria. Bella gritou: "Entre."

Uma mulher com mais ou menos cinqüenta anos entrou. Seu cabelo loiro areia foi puxado para cima em um coque que estava preso apenas à base do pescoço. Era um pouco indisciplinado, de um jeito que parecia criar uma aréola que parecia afetar o contorno do seu cabelo. Ela tinha uma caneta preta presa atrás da orelha quando levantou o gráfico de Bella e o leu.

"Olá, Bella. O seu ferro está muito melhor, mas ainda não esta no nível que nós precisamos que ele esteja." Ela ainda não tinha olhado para cima para nos cumprimentar enquanto ela continuava a estudar o gráfico. "Então, por favor, continue a tomar os seus comprimidos de ferro. Hmm... você perdeu um pouco de peso. São os enjôos matinais que estão te incomodando?"

Seus pálidos olhos verdes mal pareciam realmente preocupados quando ela finalmente olhou para Bella.

"Não, não está me incomodando muito, Gina." Bella sorriu brilhantemente para a médica.

"Bella, como você está querida?" Ela sorriu para Bella, como se estivesse cumprimentando sua filha.

"Eu estou bem, exceto o de costume. Eu estou tão feliz que você decidiu me aceitar como uma paciente."

"Claro que eu aceitei, querida. Não é todo dia que eu posso entregar uma criança a este mundo a uma das crianças que eu ajudei a nascer".

"Sim, mas naquela época você era apenas uma enfermeira. Olhe para você agora." Bella sorriu e abraçou a mulher.

"Edward, esta é a Dra. Gina Banner. Ela estava lá quando o meu irmão e eu nascemos. Gina, esse é Edward Cullen."

Eu sorri e apertei a mão de Gina, "É um prazer conhecê-la." Eu desejaria que eu pudesse ler sua mente por um instante. Gostaria muito de ter um vislumbre de Bella bebê.

Gina assentiu com a cabeça conscientemente. Não havia parentes vivos que poderiam dizer a Bella, ou a Jordan nada sobre as suas infâncias. Bella tinha que confiar em imagens desbotadas e nas memórias dispersas. Acho que isso era um dos motivos pelo qual ela estava trabalhando tão duro para fazer um álbum para o nosso filho. Ela estava tentando preservar o maior número possível de momentos de sua gravidez.

Ela quis preservar as nossas memórias para o nosso filho. As memórias da infância tendem a desaparecer com o tempo. Eu sabia o que era ter esse sentimento. As minhas memórias foram desaparecendo ao longo dos anos, não porque eu estava ficando mais velho, mas porque eu as deixei ir.

Eu fiz uma anotação mental: _Perguntar à minha tia sobre minha infância._

"Ok, agora deite-se, Bella. Uma vez que você já fez todos os testes necessários para o hospital, não há necessidade de um papanicolau. Mas eu ainda gostaria de sentir o seu abdômen para ver se há alguma anomalia." Gina disse calmamente, observando o olhar de terror no rosto de Bella.

"Querida, ele vai ficar bem." Eu lhe assegurei, colocando a minha mão em suas costas para aliviar a sua posição. Bella segurou minha mão com força, sentindo o toque suave da sua médica levantar a sua blusa.

Gina fazia perguntas cada vez que pressionava os dedos contra a pele de Bella. Felizmente Bella não demonstrou qualquer desconforto, mas eu notei o seu batimento acelerar ao longo de seu pulso. Ela estava obviamente assustada pelo bebê.

"Bem, tudo parece bem. Mas para ter certeza absoluta, vamos fazer uma ultra-sonografia. Ela também ajudará a determinar o quão longe você está. Quando foi a data de seu último ciclo menstrual?"

"Hum... há quase um ano, o remédio que eu estava tomando me impedia de ter um período normal. Eu notei no começo do mês de outubro." Bella respondeu, pensativamente.

Gina olhou por cima do gráfico de Bella novamente e acenou com a cabeça. "O hospital disse que você estava com oito semanas antes da cirurgia, com a data prevista para o dia 25 de julho. Acho que está adiantada mais do que 12 semanas, mas vamos ter certeza." Ela pediu para Bella puxar seu jeans para baixo enquanto ela pegava um computador de um armário alto na parede oeste e tirava mais alguns outros equipamentos colocando-os em um carrinho.

Bella se moveu um pouco e desabotoou sua calça jeans, que estava consideravelmente folgada nela, logo acima do topo de seus quadris.

"Seremos capazes de ter uma gravação das batidas do coração?" Bella perguntou docemente enquanto observava Gina configurar o monitor.

"Sim, eu posso gravar os sons. Não haverá muito para ver, mas eu vou gravar as imagens, se você quiser." Gina sorriu e sentou no banquinho ao lado da mesa redonda de exame. Ela tirou uma garrafa de um suporte na lateral do carrinho e avisou a Bella que isso seria frio.

Dra. Banner esguichou um pouco do gel violeta acinzentado apenas sobre o umbigo de Bella. Ela usou uma espécie de varinha com a ponta bulbosa luminosa e espalhou a substância de gel em torno de seu abdômen.

A médica apertou um pouco mais aqui e ali, ela parecia estar procurando algo.

A mão de Bella apertava a minha, virei a minha cabeça para encontrar o seu olhar enquanto eu observava uma lágrima escapar do seu olho e deslizar pelo seu rosto.

Compreendi então. Ela estava demorando demais.

Ao perceber o desconforto de Bella, Gina deu uns tapinhas no seu joelho, em um gesto destinado a confortá-la.

Após alguns instantes de agonia, um rápido _pa dum pa dum pa dum_ começou a bater nos alto-falantes ligados ao equipamento.

Todos na sala soltaram um suspiro coletivo de alívio. Bella deu um aperto delicado em torno dos meus dedos e em seguida, apertou novamente, mas desta vez era de pura felicidade. Eu olhei enquanto seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso incrível e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos quentes e expressivos.

"Esse é o coração do nosso bebê batendo." Ela sussurrou e levou a mão livre para acariciar o meu rosto molhado.

Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. As palavras estavam presas na minha garganta enquanto nós ouvíamos a prova viva do nosso amor que crescia em sua barriga.

"Isso é realmente o coração do seu filho batendo. Agora vamos ter certeza se é apenas ele, ou ela o que está aí dentro." Gina riu quando movia o cursor pela tela.

"Oh... quais são as chances?" Bella perguntou, olhando para a sua médica.

"Bem, vamos ver, sua mãe tinha um irmão gêmeo e você mesma tem um irmão gêmeo, então eu diria que a chance de uma gravidez de gêmeos é um pouco mais de cinqüenta por cento."

Bella gemeu, "Adeus, tamanho trinta e seis."

Eu ri com ela, ganhando um olhar intenso dela. Ela voltou sua atenção para o monitor. A médica mexeu em um mouse redondo, movendo o seu cursor através da tela, olhando a taxa cardíaca do bebê e várias outras coisas.

"Bem, eles não estavam muito longe da marca. Você está prestes a completar 13 semanas e a data prevista para o nascimento é." Gina consultou um pequeno quadro com algum tipo de roda "17 de julho."

"É apenas um?" Eu perguntei curioso, já que ela não tinha tocado nesse assunto novamente.

"Bem, é difícil dizer agora. Bella tem um monte de cicatriz da sua cirurgia, o que torna mais difícil encontrar a pulsação, em primeiro lugar. Às vezes, logo no início, os gêmeos se escondem um atrás do outro. Se bem me lembro, Bella foi uma surpresa para sua mãe."

Bella sorriu para Gina e assentiu, "Sim, eu vou te contar. Ela sempre me chamava de seu pacote surpresa."

"Sua mãe não sabia que estava grávida de gêmeos?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, embora ela tenha feito uma ultra-som, eu não estava visível. Bem, você viu Jordan, ele tomou todo o espaço." Bella riu.

"Então, nós não saberemos ao certo até que a gravidez esteja mais avançada, doutora?"

"Isso é certo. Vou fazer uma ultra-sonografia uma vez por mês para monitorar qualquer chance dos miomas reaparecerem. Você também tem que vir verificar a sua taxa de ferro até que ele retorne ao normal, uma vez por semana. Possibilidades existem, mas ele não voltará ao normal durante a sua gravidez, mas nós faremos o nosso melhor para deixá-lo o mais próximo possível".

"Alguma pergunta?" Perguntou a médica, me passando alguns pedaços de tecidos. Eu delicadamente limpei a barriga de Bella e ajudei com o botão do seu jeans antes de ajudá-la a se sentar.

Esta era a minha chance para expressar as minhas preocupações sobre a viagem de longa duração que Bella tinha que fazer para sua turnê.

"Doutora, Bella está planejando fazer uma turnê do livro por aproximadamente três meses com início em março. Será que vai ser seguro para ela viajar, então?"

Bella ficou tensa ao meu lado, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela olhou para mim. Ela estava obviamente irritada que eu escolhi isso para trazer a tona.

"Bem, a maioria das companhias aéreas que voam restringem após 36 semanas, mas alguns não permitem que a gestante viaje após 28 semanas. Então voar estaria fora de questão durante o último mês de sua turnê. Embora eu me sentisse mais confortável se você parasse de viajar após 24 semanas. Principalmente porque eu estou preocupada com eventuais problemas que possam surgir. Como eu disse antes, há uma grande quantidade de tecido cicatricial que, normalmente, não deve causar problemas, mas podem causar dor ao longo do tempo enquanto a área se estende para acomodar o bebê. Saberei enquanto você progride em sua gravidez se você poderá viajar após as 24 semanas, mas Bella, você deve se preparar para ter de cortar sua pequena turnê".

Bella acenou com a cabeça, "Posso voltar a trabalhar agora?"

"Sim, você tem permissão para retornar ao trabalho agora. Você também está permitida a ter relações sexuais, por agora." Disse Gina com um pequeno sorriso e uma piscadela.

Meus ouvidos se animaram com o seu comunicado. Eu tremi um pouco.

"Obrigada, Gina." Bella começou a se levantar. Gina lhe entregou um CD e um pedaço de papel, com as pílulas de ferro e vitaminas pré-natais.

"Dê isso à médica assistente que está lá na frente para ela marcar a sua próxima consulta em duas semanas e o dia que você pode vir verificar se o seu ferro está controlado."

Bella saiu da sala de exame e deu algumas papeladas para a recepcionista na frente.  
Cerca de dez minutos depois, estávamos sentados em silêncio no meu carro. O silêncio estava bastante ensurdecedor. Bella mudou em sua cadeira e tirou seu PDA.

"Você deveria ter expressado a sua preocupação comigo, Edward. Minha agente e eu tínhamos tudo planejado. Três dias em casa, um dia para viajar, então, três dias fazendo aparições. Agora, 87 dias de turismo tem de ser resumidos a um mês. Você tem alguma idéia do que você fez?"

"Eu só estava preocupado por você ter que viajar por longos períodos, querida. Isso poderia ocasionar um estrago em você." Eu disse calmamente.

"Sim. Eu entendo a sua apreensão. Se você tivesse tempo para me fazer mais perguntas, você já saberia que a última metade da minha viagem era tudo dentro de um raio de distância".

"Dirigir por algo mais do que quatro horas seria demais para você durante a sua gravidez."

"Eu não sou uma porra de uma pequena flor delicada, Edward! Eu sei o que eu posso e o que eu não posso suportar. Eu não preciso que você me sufoque."

Eu fiz uma careta. É isso o que ela sentia que eu estava fazendo com ela?

"Devo admitir que eu deveria ter discutido a minha saída para a longa turnê antes de estarmos tão envolvidos, mas você está tentando me controlar. Eu não vou tolerar isso."

Eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão. "Bella, eu não estou tentando te controlar. Estou cuidando de você. Você tem uma tendência a colocar as necessidades dos outros antes das suas."

"Eu... ugh... eu sei o que faço. Mas, porra, é que eu não estou acostumada a ter alguém cuidando de mim. É um pouco inquietante." Bella suspirou e fez uma ligação em seu telefone. "Agora é hora de dar a notícia a Karen e Rachel. Minha agente e publicitária. Você vai conhecer Rachel em breve." Bella sorriu, penso que em alerta.

Merda.

Eu estava com tantos problemas.

"Olá, Karen." Bella disse.

Bella ouviu a conversa do outro lado.

"Está tudo bem. Posso voltar oficialmente a trabalhar."

"Sim, amanhã, eu vou enviar o esboço revisado para você."

"Temos um problema."

Bella ficou em silêncio por um momento. Tenho certeza que para fazer um efeito dramático.

"Minha médica recomendou que eu parasse de viajar quando eu tivesse com 24 semanas."

"O QUÊ?" Eu ouvi a voz de Rachel gritar do banco de Bella, mesmo que o telefone estivesse em sua orelha.

Uma série de palavrões escapou de uma língua afiada, obviamente, de Karen.

"Karen, acalme-se. Lembre-se da sua pressão arterial." Bella disse calmamente.

Bella permaneceu quieta enquanto ouvia a voz de sua agente. "Não, Edward decidiu contar à médica que eu estava planejando viajar muito durante a minha gravidez." Mais obscenidades de Karen podiam ser ouvidas do outro lado da linha.

"Eu sei, Karen. Sim, eu sei. Vou examinar agora para mandar o mais rápido possível."

Eu fiquei nervoso. _O quê?_

"Eu não acho que seja necessário. Karen, não... eu-" Bella me olhou por alguns instantes. "Tudo bem então." Ela me entregou o telefone. "Ela insiste em falar com você."

Engoli em seco e peguei seu telefone, grato por ter encontrado estacionamento imediato perto do estúdio.

"Você tem alguma idéia do que você fez?" Karen perguntou com firmeza.

Eu estava prestes a dizer algo, mas ela me cortou antes que eu pudesse dizer uma palavra.

"Eu vou dizer o que você fez. Depois que ela já teve que remarcar sua turnê por causa de sua internação, ela vai parecer um floco* diante de todos, quando ligarmos para re-agendar novamente. Você não está somente arriscando sua reputação em seu gênero atual, você está arriscando a reputação que ela estava esperando conseguir quando o seu novo livro saísse e ela revelaria o seu verdadeiro nome. Ela insistiu nos arranjos da turnê originalmente para ela poder passar alguns dias de cada semana com você, mas agora você terá sorte de vê-la uma vez durante os 45 dias, vamos ter que cortar sua turnê também".

**_*_**_Floco**:** uma pessoa é chamada de floco quando ela não tem palavra, promete tudo e acaba não cumprindo nada._

"Por que ela não pode fazer esta turnê mais tarde? Quando ela não estiver grávida." Eu perguntei na defensiva.

Karen suspirou. "Você realmente acha que seria plausível para alguém como Bella viajar enquanto seu bebê está em casa?"

Foda-se. É claro que ela não gostaria de deixar o bebê por longos períodos de tempo.

"Coloque-a de volta no telefone, burro." Ela retrucou.

Cerrei o maxilar com o seu tom ofensivo e passei o telefone de volta para Bella.

Bela estava silenciosa enquanto ouvia as bobagens que Karen provavelmente dizia a ela.

"Belas primeiras semanas de fevereiro a meados de março. Desculpe-me por isso. Se você quiser há um extra de cinco por cento em seu bônus." Bella disse enquanto me deu uma pequena piscada.

Bella ficou pendurado com Karen e ficou quieta, mais uma vez. Depois de alguns minutos, ela se virou para mim com as mãos colocadas com cuidado no colo.

"O que você estava esperando fazer quando discutiu minha turnê com a minha médica?"

"Honestamente?" Eu lhe perguntei enquanto ela rapidamente concordou com a cabeça e esperou pela minha resposta.

Tudo bem que eu poderia ser honesto. Ela precisava saber a verdade. "Eu não quero que você vá. Eu não posso viver sem você um maldito dia sequer, muito menos pensar em uma semana. Minha preocupação principal é a sua saúde e a do meu bebê. Você já esteve sobre uma enorme pressão e estresse nas últimas semanas, você não precisa adicionar uma programação extenuante para isso. Vou me preocupar constantemente a cada momento que você estiver fora. Eu vou morrer um pouco a cada hora que eu não puder estar com você. Já mencionei o fato que estou preocupado com o nosso bebê?"

Bati na palma da minha mão contra o volante e desviei os meus olhos. Ela permaneceu em silêncio enquanto nos sentávamos ali, ao lado do estúdio.

"Senti-me exatamente da mesma forma quando liguei para Karen depois da minha internação no hospital. Karen, Raquel e eu trabalhamos durante dias; elas trabalharam durante semanas para acomodar minhas necessidades A necessidade de voltar para casa. Três dias, três dias visitando e um dia viajando. Nós tínhamos tudo elaborado. Agora que você fez Gina ficar nervosa e eu não tenho escolha senão cumprir os desejos dela. Agora, essa turnê vai ser cortada e eu vou ter sorte se eu te ver. Sem mencionar que agora eu vou ter que colocar a terapia em espera até eu terminar. Se algo está incomodando você..."

"Não coloque a porra de toda a situação apenas em mim. Sim, você me falou sobre a turnê, mas você não mencionou o horário. Se eu soubesse..."

"Eu queria te dar detalhes, mas parecia que você não queria ouvi-los." Bella sussurrou se afastando de mim, se escondendo atrás de seus cachos escuros.

Eu suspirei e enfiei o seu cabelo atrás da orelha. "Você provavelmente queria. Mas eu subconscientemente posso ter evitado isso. É a maneira da minha mente evitar as dores."

"Talvez eu tenha que começar minha turnê mais cedo."

Eu balancei a cabeça, colocando minha mão na consciência. "Eu sei, e eu sinto muito por isso. Eu só queria que você não tivesse que ir. Além da saúde da mãe e do bebê eu sou um homem essencialmente egoísta. Preciso muito de você."

"Não é possível que você precise muito de mim, campeão. Você parecia ter gostado de seu chuveiro esta manhã." Ela provocou.

Eu sorri balançando a cabeça e saí do meu carro. Eu fui para a porta de Bella e ajudei-a a sair do carro. Alice estava estacionada há alguns carros abaixo de nós com uma sacola de roupa estendida sobre um braço e uma bolsa grande pendurada sobre o outro. Lembrando que ela estava realmente grávida, eu tomei a bolsa dela e fui ao banco traseiro pegar a mala de Bella.

Um produtor chamado Andy já estava nos esperando na entrada lateral. Fomos apresentados a uma sala simples com paredes cinzentas e uma porta verde. Diretamente em frente à porta, tinha um enorme espelho e luzes com um balcão grande. Logo à direita da penteadeira, tinha uma seção que parecia fora de cenário. Havia também uma enorme tela de TV que estava atualmente mostrando o Show da Manhã.

O anfitrião Mark Davidson estaria apresentando Bella em mais ou menos uma hora. Ela seria destaque na sessão Celebridades Locais e seria transmitida pela Spotlight local.

Eu me virei para olhar para Bella: "Isso é ao vivo?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "É claro que é, bobo"

O produtor Andy tocou meu ombro, buscando minha atenção.

"Eu sei que você não estará sendo entrevistado com Isa hoje, mas precisamos ter a certeza de que você pareça apresentável já que você e a Sra. Whitlock vão estar sentados na platéia. De vez em quando a câmera será apontada para você, por exemplo, irão perguntar a Isa se ela está saindo com alguém e ela vai apresentá-lo".

Concordei em silêncio. Eu fiz uma sessão de fotos para um jornal e na ocasião foram feitas uma ou duas perguntas durante uma transmissão de notícias, mas eu nunca realmente tive que me sentar e lidar com a mídia antes.

Espere um minuto, _Isa_?

"Andy, ele parece bem." Bella gritou de onde estava sentada, numa cadeira ao lado da penteadeira.

Eu olhei para ela, notando que ela estava com uma bata, enquanto Alice e outro cabeleireiro mexiam em seus cabelos.

"Tudo bem." Disse Andy rapidamente. "Ok, Isa, eu venho buscá-la alguns minutos antes de começar o programa. Vocês dois," ele disse para Alice e eu, "eu venho buscá-los antes, assim vocês podem sentar em seus lugares".

Eu balancei a cabeça e me sentei em um grande sofá marrom de micro-camurça.

"Eu sinto muito, isso deve ter sido um pouco esmagador." Bella murmurou, fazendo uma careta quando Alice puxou um pouco demais o seu cabelo.

"Alice." Eu assobiei, não me preocupando em esconder o meu desagrado.

"Desculpe-me, _Bella_." Alice brincou enquanto continuava o seu atual método de tortura em minha Bella.

Fechando os olhos, deixei minha cabeça cair para trás contra o sofá. Eu me permiti pensar sobre o que aconteceu esta manhã.

Eu fodi tudo de novo.

Se eu soubesse que ela estava pensando em passar a metade da semana comigo e a outra metade em sua turnê do livro, eu poderia não ter trazido a tona a minha preocupação com sua médica.

Eu era um tolo em pensar que Bella não teria feito planos para acomodar o bebê. É claro que ela faria. Ela provavelmente planejou a hora de estar em casa só para me agradar.

Eu me senti um tolo. Se eu tivesse deixado as coisas serem do jeito que estavam combinadas, eu a veria todas as semanas ao longo da sua turnê. Agora que escolhi abrir minha grande boca, parecia que eu seria feliz se eu a visse pelo menos uma vez ao longo de sua turnê. E ela pode sair mais cedo do que o previsto inicialmente.

Foda-se.

Apenas o pensamento de não ver os seus olhos quentes quando eu acordasse todas as manhãs parecia doloroso. E não vê-la por um dia, ou pior, por semanas em um momento seria absolutamente insuportável.

O tempo parecia passar rapidamente antes que Andy agarrasse Alice e eu. Eu não era capaz de ver Bella, já que ela estava se escondendo no banheiro da sala.

Andy mostrou a Alice e a mim dois lugares no meio da primeira fila. Eu reconheci Marcos Alvarez e Mônica sentados no set, que foi organizado para parecer uma sala média.

Havia um grande sofá vermelho para os convidados e duas cadeiras marrons posicionadas lado a lado, que os anfitriões estavam ocupando.

Alice saltou para cima e para baixo em seu lugar. "Finalmente, eu vou descobrir quem é seu alterego."

Eu ri de suas palhaçadas e do seu entusiasmo assim que as luzes iluminaram um pouco.

"Bem vindo de volta todo mundo. Temos um presente especial para vocês hoje. Eu gostaria de apresentar novamente a nova moradora de Seattle, Best-Seller no New York Times e mundialmente famosa terapeuta sexual das estrelas, Isa Virgin".

"Oh meu Deus!" Alice suspirou, "Ela é... ela é Isa V. Merda."

Engoli em seco quando as luzes focaram em uma entrada lateral que tinha um par de portas duplas, à esquerda do palco. Bella saiu acenando para o público.

Foda-se.

Oh porra.

Quem diabos era essa mulher?

Lá estava ela, a encarnação de todas as deusas do sexo enroladas em uma pessoa. Seu cabelo estava impecavelmente liso, mas tinha uma certa quantidade de brilho e vivacidade sobre ele. Seu cabelo normalmente atingia mais do que o meio das costas, mas estava atualmente curto, descendo em suas costas. Eu assistia com uma completa admiração enquanto ela andava aparentemente no ar, no vestido preto mais sexy que eu já vi.

O vestido era simples, mas me deixou pouco para a imaginação. As mangas eram soltas sobre os seus ombros e braços, mas era um pouco apertado nos punhos. O decote mergulhava até a cintura, onde um pequeno laço oval se juntava com os laços semelhantes em torno de um laço de um tamanho diferente, que estava em torno de sua cintura fina.

A parte superior do vestido não estava ajustado e me permitiu ter uma visão do decote nas laterais dos seios. O resto do vestido estava solto e parava depois do meio das suas coxas. O look todo foi coroado com o mais sexy par de botas pretas stiletto.

De repente eu perguntei quanto tempo isso levaria, o quão rápido eu poderia levá-la para casa e qual era a cor da calcinha que ela estava vestindo.

Bella atravessou o palco e beijou cada uma das bochechas de Mark, antes de girar um pouco e fazer o mesmo com Mônica. Trocando cumprimentos em espanhol.

Bella sentou-se graciosamente, cruzando as pernas cuidadosamente no sofá vermelho. Ela parecia que pertencia aquele lugar. Sensualidade e confiança emanavam de seu próprio corpo.

Ela não era a Bella, mas a super-Bella.

Merda, eu mal conseguia segurar o que eu tinha agora.

"Bem vinda, Srta. Virgin." Mark disse, sorrindo alegremente.

Mark está em um relacionamento, eu me lembrei.

"Obrigada, Mark e Mônica. Por favor, me chamem de Isa." Bella disse, enquanto tomava um gole de água de um copo que foi colocado perto dela, para as visitas.

"Agora, Isa, que tal você começar nos dizendo o que você escreve e como você começou." Mônica perguntou, observando Bella ajustar a bainha de seu vestido.

"Eu me orgulho porque eu mesma comecei isso. Eu mesma publiquei o meu primeiro livro. Por algum tempo eu estava disposta a publicar o meu segundo, então uma editora pegou meus livros".

"Eu escrevo principalmente como nos livros, que vão desde como sobreviver a seu primeiro encontro com a forma de seduzir o vizinho bonitão. Minha abordagem é diferente da típica abordagem dos livros. Costumo escrever cenários pequenos com personagens fictícios, o tempo todo apontando como as coisas seriam diferentes se o leitor quisesse fazer as coisas andarem mais rápido, ou mais devagar. Tudo depende do que o leitor faria, dependendo da forma que ele, ou ela, prosseguiria."

"Você também dá indicações sobre as posições e o tempo que os leitores devem fazer na primeira vez se eles estiverem interessados no amor." Declarou Mark, como uma pergunta.

"Sim, eu dou. Às vezes, na primeira vez eles devem ser íntimos, especialmente se o leitor está interessado em levar a relação ainda mais além do que dormir juntos. Eu também saliento que, por vezes, ser espontâneo é o melhor, ao invés de ter tudo planejado. Como eu disse antes, tudo depende do que você, como o leitor, está procurando. Eu ensino aos meus leitores a lerem os sinais. Se eles estão exercendo muita pressão, ou indo muito devagar, então a pessoa pode perder o interesse."

"Bem, eu sei que sou uma fã do seu trabalho. Tendo os três livros e, atualmente, à espera de número quatro, eu venho me perguntar qual é o seu nome." Disse Mônica, curiosa.

Bella riu, colocando a mão no peito olhando o tempo todo como uma atriz intemporal. "Bem quando eu estava escrevendo meu primeiro livro, eu sabia que não queria usar o meu próprio nome. Não é que eu tivesse vergonha do que eu estava escrevendo. Foi principalmente para manter minha vida privada tanto quanto possível".

"Eu precisava de algo que causasse uma ambigüidade quando os leitores vissem o meu livro. Usei as três primeiras letras do meu nome completo e então veio com o título. Tive muitas escolhas, a maioria das quais não poderiam ser ditas na TV." Bella piscou para a câmera e sorriu.

"Isa Virgin era mais como uma piada, quem compraria um livro de alguém que dizia na capa que era virgem? Eu pensei que era uma excelente jogada de marketing. Um trote de presente, se preferirem. Comecei a dar os meus livros para alguns amigos em aniversários e em chás de cozinha. A próxima coisa que eu sabia era que um dos meus amigos me pediu mais cópias, depois ele me perguntou se podia tirar mais cópias daqueles que ele comprou. Logo depois, eu vendi cerca de 500.000 cópias em todo o mundo oferecendo apenas online. Então os editores vieram bater na minha porta."

"Agora, enquanto você viveu na Califórnia, você praticou sua profissão de Terapeuta Sexual e de Relações com algumas das pessoas mais influentes em Hollywood. Diga-nos, como foi trabalhar com eles." Questionou Mônica.

"Não estou autorizada a divulgar a natureza das minhas sessões com os meus pacientes. Estou autorizada a dizer que alguns têm dificuldade em equilibrar as suas relações com seus entes queridos e seus fãs. Ambos exigem atenção, mas uns mais que os outros. Eu simplesmente os ajudo a encontrar um meio termo."

Bella sorriu brilhantemente, tomando mais um gole de água.

Mark olhou para o cartão em sua mão antes de olhar para o teleponto*.

**_*Teleponto:_** _é um equipamento acoplado às câmeras filmadoras que exibe o texto a ser lido pelo apresentador._

"Agora, estamos todos curiosos, qual é seu nome verdadeiro? Antes de nos dizer isso, vamos fazer uma pequena pausa."

Houve um gemido coletivo quando Mark continuou, "Nós vamos voltar com a Srta. Isa Virgin, e ela nos revelará quem ela realmente é e um pouco sobre seu relacionamento com o público."

As luzes no estúdio escureceram um pouco e eu estava mais uma vez mudo. Eu assisti como Bella languidamente se inclinou para Mônica, ela sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

Bella logo se virou para olhar para mim e Alice, nos dando um largo sorriso e acenou. Eu, felizmente, retornei.

"Ela está quente, hein? Eu não tinha idéia de que ela era a Isa. Tenho os seus dois primeiros livros. Agora, ela pode autografá-los para mim." Alice tagarelava sem parar.

Eu não estava sendo rude. Era difícil me concentrar em algo, e ainda mais com Bella no palco. Eu não estou certo quanto tempo se passou, mas o estagiário pediu calma enquanto o programa voltava ao ar.

"Estamos de volta com a Autora Best-Seller e Terapeuta Sexual, Isa Virgin. Agora, antes de entrar em sua vida pessoal, eu queria saber se você se importaria em me mostrar algo." Mark perguntou enquanto corou ligeiramente.

O público riu do seu óbvio desconforto. Bella apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Que posição?"

_Que porra é essa?_

"Hum... a minha namorada perguntou sobre a posição da bailarina. Gostaria de saber se é viável." Mark olhou para baixo, seu comportamento jovial normal aplacado.

"Qual é a altura da sua namorada, Mark?"

"Cerca de 1m75cm." Mark respondeu.

"Você tem aproximadamente 1m85cm." Bella disse enquanto avaliava Mark. Cerrei os punhos vendo a neblina familiar vermelha que sempre me pegava quando eu estava com ciúmes.

Mark assentiu com a cabeça. "Então, não, não é possível".

Mark amuou.

"A menos que ela use um salto alto. Se ela é boa em saltos e leve o suficiente, você não deve ter nenhum problema de apoiá-la. Se ela ainda não está confiante em saltos, então você vai precisar apoiar as costas dela contra a parede ou uma porta fechada."

Mark arregalou os olhos e mordeu o lábio nervosamente. Bella se levantou e pegou a mão de Mark, puxando a sua mão para colocá-lo de pé.

"É uma coisa boa que eu estou vestindo shorts com este vestido." Bella gracejou, colocando a mão esquerda no ombro direito de Mark.

_Que diabos ela estava fazendo?_

Ela colocou seu braço direito em volta da cintura. Ela lhe pediu para dobrar o seu braço esquerdo na cintura. Ela engatou seu pé acima da dobra do braço.

Santa Mãe da porra... Eu gostaria de destruí-lo. Ela sabia que teria que fazer isso?

"É importante que você não a assuste ao colocar sua perna nessa posição. Você vai precisar medir as reações dela para ver se há algum desconforto. Agora, Mark, levante a minha perna e colocá-la contra seu ombro."

Mark arregalou os olhos e eu podia ouvir claramente o público e a assistentes rirem. Mark observava atentamente o rosto de Bella enquanto ele engatou a sua linda perna no ombro dele.

Seu vestido estava agarrado em torno de sua bunda perfeita.

Foda-se.

Ela está voltando para casa comigo. Ela está vindo comigo. Ela está voltando para casa comigo.

Ela é a mãe do _meu filho._

Porra, eu poderia matá-lo.

Bella sorriu. "Note que esta posição oferece uma oportunidade para um ângulo diferente e uma penetração mais profunda." Mark corou visivelmente e engoliu em seco. Bella sentindo o desconforto dele, pediu-o para ajudá-la a trazer a perna de volta para baixo.

Fiquei ali sentado com o meu queixo aberto e agarrando os meus punhos. Notei que os dedos de Mark arrastaram levemente nas costas de Bella, quase a empurrando contra seu peito.

Comecei a levantar do meu assento, mas uma pequena mão me segurou.

"Isso é o que Isa Virgin é. Isto é o que ela faz. Esta não é a sua Bella. Acalme-se antes que você arruíne a sua carreira." Alice sussurrou ao meu lado entre os dentes.

"Ela sabia que faria isso?" Eu perguntei, observando enquanto Bella soltou algumas indicações sobre como conseguir o orgasmo final.

Foda-se, ela não cora com absolutamente nada.

Era como se ela estivesse discutindo acordos em jantar com um cliente, ou com o seu assistente pessoal.

"Não. Não que eu saiba. Ela estava falando com o produtor mais cedo. Talvez eles decidissem adicionar isto para obter mais audiência."

Eu zombei. "Ou talvez para conseguir um lugar fora da audiência." Alice riu baixinho. A câmara moveu-se na posição em frente a mim para baixo no chão, então eu ainda podia ver a Bella.

"Agora nos diga o seu nome verdadeiro e o que você tem planejado." Disse Mônica.

"Meu verdadeiro nome é Isabella Marie Swan. Estou trabalhando atualmente como Gerente de Projetos de Caridade na Cullen & Cullen. Também tenho vários pacientes e sou a fundadora da Fundação Filantrópica Novos Começos. A Isa está lançando seu quarto livro em duas semanas e se chamará 'Como Seduzir o Irmão da sua Melhor Amiga'. Eu também estou trabalhando em meu primeiro romance completo chamado 'A Batalha Interior' com a esperança de ser liberado até o final de novembro".

"Bem, certamente você é uma mulher ocupada. O que você faz para se divertir?" Mônica perguntou, se inclinando para Bella.

Bella sorriu maliciosamente e olhou diretamente para a câmera. "Meu lindo namorado, Edward Cullen."

Alice riu alto ao meu lado junto com o resto do público e eu simplesmente sorri para a câmera quando o homem da câmera apontou-a para mim. Revirei os olhos e ela piscou ao ganhar um pouco mais de risos.

Mônica e Mark riram juntos com Bella, que ainda estava sorrindo e olhando para mim. Ela falou silenciosamente: 'Eu te amo'.

E eu retornei em rede nacional.

Eu não poderia chegar em casa rápido o suficiente. Ela ainda estava vestida com as botas e o vestido quando eu a imprensava no elevador.

"Porra, você parece boa o suficiente para lamber." Eu cantava varrendo a minha língua ao longo do comprimento do seu pescoço e apertando-a contra a porta do nosso apartamento no momento em que estava fechado.

"Oh Deus, Edward," Bella ofegou quando tirou meu cinto com um estalo, arremessando para o lado.

"Que diabos você estava pensando em fazer isso ao vivo na TV?" Rosnei, mordendo a pele macia da base do pescoço.

"Fazer o quê?" Ela perguntou inocentemente. Eu a mordi novamente, ganhando um outro fundamento a Deus.

"Você sabe o que fez. Não brinque comigo." Empurrei o seu vestido para baixo facilmente sobre os seus ombros, onde pousou em uma poça em torno de seus pés.

_A calcinha é azul. Correção, a calcinha dela era azul, _eu ri de mim enquanto eu a arrancava de seu corpo.

"Eu... ugh... eles me pediram no último minuto." Ela explicou, enfiando os dedos asperamente nos meus cabelos.

"Você sabe o que vamos fazer, baby?" Eu perguntei, minhas mãos esfregando os seus seios asperamente, coloquei as minhas mãos em forma de concha e os puxei. Seus mamilos imediatamente se enrugaram contra a palma das minhas mãos quentes.

Foda-se eles são tão adoráveis.

E meus.

"_Nós vamos_ fazer a bailarina. Eu sei que posso suportar seu corpo pequeno, mas eu quero foder alavancando. Vou te foder contra a porta. Gostaria disso, querida?" Eu gemi, sentindo a sua mão de repente na minha ereção.

"Sim." Ela engasgou enquanto rasgava a camisa de botão azul claro que eu estava usando. Eu rapidamente descartei o resto da minha roupa.

Admito que desde quando deixamos o consultório médico, eu tinha a intenção de fazer amor doce e apaixonado com a minha Bella.

Mas ao vê-la como Isa, em um vestido fodidamente quente, que era totalmente tentador, fazendo coisas que ela só deveria fazer comigo, eu tive que reclamá-la.

Lembrar a ela a quem ela pertence.

A mim.

Somente a mim.

Ela me empurrou um pouco e seus belos olhos percorreram o meu corpo nu. Eu fiz o mesmo, percebendo sua marca de nascença um pouco acima do seu peito esquerdo, o declive suave da sua barriga, e oh meu inferno do caralho... a porra da sua boceta nua _Gah_.

Ajoelhei-me e engatei seu pé no meu ombro. Beijei seu clitóris, amando os sons que ela estava fazendo. Minhas mãos exploraram o comprimento ao longo dos seus pés sedosos. Eu empurrei a parte plana da minha língua nela, dando uma longa e sinuosa lambida na sua fenda. A mão de Bella se firmou no meu cabelo, puxando-o um pouco. Silenciosamente me pedindo mais.

Oh minha pequena Bella, você vai conseguir mais.

Com a ponta da minha língua e com dois dedos, eu explorei a profundidade de seu núcleo. Ela gemia baixinho, triturando os seus quadris contra minha língua e os dedos. Eu a bombeava lentamente com dois dedos, permitindo que a minha língua circulasse o seu clitóris rígido.

Ela engasgou quando eu raspei o seu sexo com os meus dentes, mordiscando suavemente ao longo de seus lábios e o seu feixe de nervos.

"Edward." Ela gemeu uma e outra vez e ficava cada vez mais alto quando ela atingiu o auge de seu orgasmo. Mordi suavemente e chupei seu clitóris até que seu corpo trêmulo voltasse a se movimentar com movimentos leves.

Eu andei até o clímax entre suas coxas e a peguei com as minhas mãos, já atiçando sua instável e carente necessidade.

Colocando seu pé no meu ombro, eu segurei a sua cintura e a levantei lentamente. Eu observei as suas reações para me certificar que eu não estava a machucando.

Eu não estava. Tudo o que eu vi nos olhos dela era o amor e paixão e estavam abafados com a luxúria.

Quatro semanas sem sexo era um novo recorde para mim. Embora Bella obviamente tenha me ajudado com o meu prazer pela sua proximidade, eu havia passado uns pequenos momentos no chuveiro, apenas para cuidar do problema sozinho.

Era tudo culpa dela.

Ela era muito irresistível para seu próprio bem.

Isto provavelmente não duraria muito.

Não seria lento e amoroso.

Seria rápido, duro, quente e imediato.

Levantei-me diretamente empurrando meu corpo o mais perto que pude de Bella.

"Edward, goze comigo." Ela sussurrou, empurrando a língua na minha boca.

Foda-se. Ela provou o seu próprio gosto em minha língua e essa merda me fez perder todo o senso de controle.

Com uma mão na perna dela e outro na sua cintura, eu dobrei meus joelhos ligeiramente e empurrei para dentro rápido e forte.

Bella gritou e eu gemi em sua boca.

Foda-se, tão bom.  
**  
**Fiquei imóvel, permitindo um tempo para nos deleitar com a sensação de estar ligados novamente.

Este era um dos mais poderosos meios de dizer um ao outros como nos sentimos. Houve tempos em que nós nos atrapalhávamos com as palavras. Mas aqui, assim, neste contexto que nós estávamos compartilhando, não havia como negar o amor que tínhamos um pelo outro.

Eu tirei e entrei novamente, ganhando outro grito. Eu me afastei de seus lábios para ter certeza de que eu não estava a machucando, mas tudo que eu vi foi o prazer enquanto ela olhava para mim.

A profundidade que eu estava conseguindo alcançar parecia impossível, mas eu estava lá batendo com força e rápido. A cada impulso eu ganhava um som da minha Bella. Cada som parecia uma música, que reivindicava Bella Swan, mais conhecida como Isa Virgin.

Elas eram únicas e a mesma.

Ambas eram minhas.

As unhas de Bella cavaram nos meus ombros enquanto ela usou o meu corpo como uma alavanca para aprofundar cada impulso meu.

Ela conhecia todas as minhas necessidades. Ela antecipava cada movimento meu. Quando ela se afastou para respirar, ela angulou o seu pescoço para que eu pudesse lamber e chupar sua pele doce. Quando eu me afastei para respirar, seus lábios estavam lá, me beijando e mordendo ao longo da minha mandíbula, causando um prazer máximo com todas as mordidas.

"Venha para mim." Eu gemi profundamente, brincando com seu clitóris já sensível.

"Sim." Ela ofegou. Seus músculos apertando em torno de mim forte e tão gostoso.

Com um outro impulso ela gritou o meu nome em êxtase. Mais outras três estocadas fortes e rápidas e eu enterrei meu rosto no cabelo dela e gemi, me derramando dentro do seu calor.

Eu ajudei-a a colocar a perna no chão, mas permanecemos unidos e eu a segurava para cima, devido as suas pernas instáveis. Nós ainda permanecíamos ali, acalmando nossas respirações.

"Eu machuquei você, amor?" Eu sussurrei, beijando seu pescoço suavemente.

"Não", ela disse calmamente.

"Qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei.

"Hum... esse não é o nosso apartamento."

* * *

_**Nota da Lay:**__ Olá meninas, o que acharam? Esse foi o capitulo mais longo e mais complicado de toda a fic para mim. Mas foi o que mais despertou emoções diferentes. Riso, choro, raiva...  
Quase morro. Uahsuahsuah_

_E ai? Merecemos Reviews? Acho que sim :) _

_Bjus :**_


	30. Um Dia na Vida da Dra Swan

**Capítulo 30 - Um Dia na Vida da Dra. Swan**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu olhei em torno de nós. Havia um grande sofá de couro preto na sala de estar que eu não reconhecia. Ao longo de um lado da parede estavam emolduradas fotos em preto e branco de diferentes partes do corpo masculino e feminino em várias formas de escravidão.

"Onde nós estamos?" Eu perguntei, ainda chocado e, foda-se, se eu não estava um pouco excitado com a perspectiva de ser pego.

"Jim, é você?" Eu ouvi alguém no corredor interno do apartamento em que estávamos. Minha respiração engatou porque eu poderia ter jurado que reconheci a voz. "Eu estarei fora em um minuto." A voz gritou para a sala antes de uma porta se fechar.

Voltei minha atenção para Bella, que estava rindo baixinho.

"Estamos no apartamento da Megan. Você se lembra, a proprietária da academia, a do casal do swing. Ela teria adorado nos ver desse jeito." Ela sorriu quando meus olhos se arregalaram e eu empalideci.

"Bella, ela é fodidamente assustadora." Eu disse sério. "Ela tem bíceps maiores do que os meus".

"Então eu sugiro que você saia daqui." Bella disse seguida de um outro riso macio. "Ela poderia ficar tentada a espancá-lo."

Bella rapidamente procurou seu vestido e o vestiu. Ela estava tendo problemas com ele, já que as presilhas continuavam presas no vestido por dentro. O vestido não estava sequer cobrindo sua bunda quando ela desistiu e começou a recolher minhas roupas.

Eu rapidamente vesti minha boxer quando ouvi Megan descendo o corredor. Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, e ela me empurrou para fora da porta, mas não foi capaz de me seguir.

Então eu ouvi Megan. "Que porra é essa?"

"Um... oi, Meg." Bella disse, permitindo que a porta se fechasse completamente.

Eu rapidamente vesti minha camisa, apesar do fato de que alguns botões estavam desaparecidos. Encostei-me à porta do apartamento tentando ouvir o que estava acontecendo lá dentro.

Senti-me mal por ter deixado Bella lá para lidar com a situação sozinha. Contudo, eu também sabia que ela poderia lidar com ela, mesmo com os gostos de Megan.

"Swan, há uma razão pela qual você esteja seminua em meu apartamento, parecendo como se tivesse sido devidamente fodida?" Ouvi Megan perguntar a Bella enquanto eu me encolhia seminu no corredor com a maioria das minhas roupas agarradas em meus braços.

"Bem, eu tive que me esconder de Edward." Bella disse sem fôlego, com uma pitada de diversão em sua voz. "Seu pau estava me perseguindo, chamando-me para outra rodada".

Eu vesti minha calça, com medo de alguém sair do elevador.

"Swan, por que diabos você está se escondendo dele?"

"Realmente, Megan, há um limite que a minha boceta pode suportar."

Eu ri baixinho e abotoei minha calça enquanto continuava a ouvir.

"Hmm, eu posso te ajudar com isso, Bella. Você sabe..." Eu não ouvi qualquer oferta de Megan a Bella, mas eu tive que admitir que fiquei um pouco excitado. _Eu sou um bastardo doente_.

"Megan, eu já lhe disse - eu não faço swing dessa maneira. Eu tentei isso antes e não é para mim." Houve uma mudança em sua voz que me disse que ela estava em seu modo de doutora.

_Espere, ela disse que tentou isso? _

"Porra, Swan, você precisa tirar sua bunda do meu apartamento antes que eu me deite com você sobre a mesa.".

Oh meu Deus, eu pagaria para ver isso. Porra, eu estava duro novamente. Eu deveria estar com vergonha de mim mesmo, mas_ eu não estava_.

"Vejo você na festa de hoje à noite?" Bella perguntou.

"Pode apostar sua bundinha que nós estaremos lá. O que você ensinará esta semana, afinal?"

Eu não tinha idéia do que elas estavam falando e suas vozes estavam muito mais baixas, por isso eu era incapaz de discernir alguma coisa.

Eu ouvi o som inconfundível do telefone celular de Bella quando ela atendeu. A voz de Megan pareceu se tornar mais distante e eu fui incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa por alguns minutos.

Eu vi o movimento da maçaneta da porta, o que significava que Bella estava saindo. Eu corri pelo corredor porque eu não estava interessado em me tornar um brinquedo de Megan.

Megan me lembrava aquela atriz alta que tinha sido casada com Stallone há muito tempo, mas maior. Eu não pude suprimir um tremor enquanto eu corri para o apartamento.

Eu podia ouvir Bella e Megan no final do corredor. "Swan, isso não vai estragar nossa relação médico-paciente, não é?"

"Claro que não, Megan, eu ainda sou sua médica e amiga. Agora eu tenho que perguntar - hum, você não tem uma câmera de vídeo na sua sala de estar, não é?"

Eu ouvi Megan rir. "Se eu tivesse, eu não diria a você." Então eu ouvi a porta se fechar.

Pouco depois, Bella bateu na porta e eu rapidamente a puxei para dentro. Ela estava corada e mordendo o lábio. "Eu acho que Megan pode ter câmeras escondidas." Ela disse séria e então começou a rir enquanto tirava seu vestido.

"Por que você acha isso?" Eu perguntei, seguindo o exemplo de Bella e começando a retirar minha roupa.

"Umm, eu não posso te dizer isso porque seria antiético da minha parte divulgar informações sobre um paciente." Bella continuou a rir enquanto tirava suas botas.

Olhei para ela, fazendo-a rir. Ela olhou para minha virilha e percebeu minha semi excitação, que imediatamente se animou.

"Hmm," ela cantarolou me tocando, "parece que você estava escutando minha conversa com Megan."

Eu gemi, apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Sim." Suspirei. Ela aumentou a pressão que estava fazendo sobre meu pau, me fazendo mover meus quadris.

"Agora, o que ela poderia ter dito que excitou você? Foi o fato de que ela disse que queria 'me curvar sobre a mesa'? Ou foi o fato de que eu disse, 'Eu tentei isso'?"

Eu gemi novamente e mordi meu lábio enquanto ela continuava a afagar-me, agora com as duas mãos. "Foda-se, ambos."

"Hmm, bom saber, mas isso não vai acontecer novamente. Não é coisa minha."

Ela se afastou, caminhando para a nossa sala de estar. Eu agarrei seu braço, girando em torno dela e tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos. Eu pressionei meus lábios contra os dela, ansioso para outra rodada. Deus, eu precisava dela.

Afastei-me ofegante e coloquei minha testa contra a dela. "O que você quis dizer com 'tentou' isso?"

Bella riu e tomou posse da minha bunda. "Tem certeza que quer saber disso?"

Concordei, envolvendo um braço em volta de sua cintura enquanto o outro deslizou de volta para a curva da sua bunda.

"Não foi nada além da segunda base. Eu estava bebendo e dançando com uma amiga minha quando ela foi me visitar na Califórnia. A certa altura, algum idiota veio até nós e sugeriu que eu e minha namorada nos juntássemos a ele em seu quarto. Decidimos transar com ele".

Meus olhos se arregalaram, mas ela imediatamente continuou, "Não com ele literalmente, Edward. O que eu quis dizer foi, nós mexemos com a cabeça dele. Eu disse que era uma grande idéia e a beijei. Ela me beijou de volta e acrescentou um pouco de toques por cima da roupa. Ela tinha os lábios mais surpreendentemente macios, no entanto." Bella acrescentou pensativa. "Bem, até eu conhecer você."

Minha mente tentava imaginar minha namorada sexy acariciando e beijando outra mulher, mas eu não poderia combinar as imagens.

Maldição, _eu queria poder ler sua mente. _

"Terra para Edward." Bella chamou quando agarrou minha ereção novamente.

"Maldição, só de imaginar." Eu gemi de prazer.

"Hmm, você gostou de eu ter beijado uma garota." Ela disse simplesmente, continuando suas ministrações em meu pau.

"Deus, sim." Suspirei. Seu toque apertou em volta de mim.

"Ajudaria se você imaginasse que fodeu com ela também?"

Bella me liberou e, em seguida, caminhou pelo corredor até o quarto, batendo a porta fechada.

_O que diabos acabou de acontecer?_

Exatamente quando eu estava prestes a segui-la até o quarto, ela retornou para fora com uma calcinha vermelha de babados que nada fez para acalmar o meu desejo, e uma blusa preta minúscula.

Ela olhou para mim do outro lado da sala. "Eu recebi um telefonema da minha amiga - você se lembra, a que eu disse que é agente imobiliária. Ela ligou enquanto eu estava no apartamento de Megan".

"Ok, algum problema?" Eu não tinha idéia de onde isso estava indo, mas ela estava obviamente perturbada. Eu rapidamente agarrei minha boxer, desviando meus olhos de seu penetrante olhar.

"O nome dela é Heidi Volturi."

_Oh porra. _

"Eu me pergunto por que você nunca mencionou ter um agente, e por que você parou Carlisle de sugerir o com quem ele trabalhava. Eu não tinha idéia que Heidi era alguém da sua lista de antigas fodas".

Suspirei e andei até ela, mas ela rapidamente cruzou os braços e sentou em uma cadeira.

"Baby, eu não queria incomodá-la. Eu não sugeri Heidi porque tínhamos deixado as coisas em condições ruins."

Bella riu.

"O que ela disse quando ela ligou?" Perguntei quando me ajoelhei na frente dela. Eu coloquei minhas mãos delicadamente sobre seus joelhos e comecei a esfregar círculos sobre suas coxas.

"Ela disse que não se sente confortável em nos mostrar imóveis. Ela era minha amiga, Edward. Ela era vizinha de Brianna e..." Bella murmurou e então fungou. "Ficamos próximas depois da morte dela."

"Baby, Eu sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido. Eu deveria ter lhe contado sobre Heidi".

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Se você tivesse, eu estaria preparada para isso. Eu poderia ter chegado a ela para conversar. Ela e Aro... oh meu Deus, ela era casada quando você..." Bella parou em repulsa.

"Eu-"

"Deus, Edward, como diabos eu deveria me casar com você, se você já fodeu uma mulher casada antes?"

"Bella, eu nunca trairia você."

"Então o que, está tudo bem a mulher trair?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram e depois cerraram, olhando para ela. "Que porra isso quer dizer?"

"É exatamente o que pareceu, Edward. Você fodia com mulheres casadas, então é seguro dizer que você nunca achou nada de errado nisso antes. Por que isso deveria incomodá-lo agora?"

Levantei-me abruptamente, passando minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos em frustração e raiva. "Primeiro de tudo, eu sou uma pessoa diferente de quem eu era naquela época. Segundo, você estaria casada _comigo_".

"Eu preciso que você seja honesto comigo, Edward. Dê-me um número, quantas eram casadas?"

Eu empalideci, não necessariamente por causa da resposta, mas porque eu não tinha idéia.

Meu silêncio deu a Bella uma resposta.

"Edward, há alguma possibilidade de que possa existir pequenos Edwards por aí?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não! Deus, não. Você é a única, a única mulher com quem tive relações sexuais desprotegidas".

"Você alguma vez sentiu um pingo de arrependimento, Edward?"

Suspirei e puxei-a para cima da cadeira. Sentei-me, puxando-a em meu colo e envolvi meus braços em torno dela, beijando-a na têmpora.

"Sim e não. Bella, muitas dessas mulheres sabiam exatamente o que elas queriam e, uma vez que conseguiam isso, elas iam embora. Eu nunca realmente lamentei porque eu não me permitia ficar ligado a nenhuma delas. Era apenas prazer, então, nesse contexto, não, eu não me arrependo. Eu tinha o que eu queria, elas conseguiam o que queriam, e todo mundo estava feliz. A única parte que eu realmente estou arrependido da minha promiscuidade é que eu machuquei minha família, você e, ao fazer isso, eu me machuquei. Para as que eram casadas, não era eu que faria essas mulheres respeitarem seus votos de casamento, mas eu posso e vou respeitar os que eu fizer para você."

Bella respirou contra a curva do meu pescoço. "Eu prometi que tentaria superar o seu passado, mas, porra, ele continua me pegando de surpresa também."

"Sim, é verdade, e por isso eu sinto muito."

"Eu deveria ligar para Heidi. Eu deveria serei a madrinha do Marcus."

"Marcus?"

"Yep," Bella disse suavemente, estalando seu 'p' contra a minha orelha.

"Vamos ficar bem?"

Bella deu de ombros e, em seguida, sussurrou, "Nós temos que ficar."

Balancei a cabeça em concordância e iniciei um beijo. Ele começou tranqüilo e macio, antes de se tornar mais apaixonado.

Ela sentou no meu colo e montou em mim. Eu resmunguei quando ela começou a moer contra mim. Tomei um aperto firme em seus quadris e a ajudei a pressionar-se mais duramente contra mim.

"Porra, baby, eu preciso de você outra vez."

"Edward, sim. Por favor."

Bella puxou minha boxer enquanto eu levantei meus quadris para ajudá-la a removê-la. Meus lábios desceram sobre seu pescoço, beliscando a carne macia sobre sua clavícula. Puxei a bainha de seu top e o joguei por cima do meu ombro.

Nosso telefone começou a tocar estridentemente. "Deixa a secretária eletrônica atender." Bella ofegou, enquanto ela tentava mudar a posição.

Balancei a cabeça e puxei-a mais próxima, envolvendo os meus lábios em torno de um de seus mamilos endurecidos.

A secretária atendeu a chamada. "Swan! Puta que pariu, Bella. Temos um montão de coisas para fazer, graças a esse idiota desse homem que você tem e você não está atendendo seus telefones!"

"Ah, foda-se. Desculpe, campeão, tenho que atender isso." Bella desceu do meu colo e logo correu para o telefone sem fio.

"Belllla!" Eu grunhi, estendendo a mão para ela, mas ela bateu na minha mão.

"Sinto muito." Ela disse baixinho. Ela atendeu ao telefone e começou a gritar.

"Maldição, Rachel, foi um longo dia. Não podemos cuidar disso amanhã?" Bella começou a andar e entrou em seu escritório, deixando-me excitado e chateado.

Eu resmunguei baixinho e vesti minha boxer. Decidi que Bella e eu tínhamos que comer, e peguei os itens para fazer macarrão. Em minha raiva eu bati portas e gavetas, como uma criança.

Ouvi a porta do escritório de Bella se fechar e seus passos suaves descerem o corredor. Eu a ignorei enquanto acendia o fogão para colocar o macarrão para ferver.

"Desculpe".

Eu continuei a ignorá-la e peguei o molho que sobrou da lasanha de ontem do refrigerador.

Ouvi Bella na despensa e então se deslocando na cozinha. Do canto do meu olho eu a vi pré-aquecendo o forno e ela tinha começado a acrescentar alguns pedaços de pão francês.

"Você vai continuar a fazer beicinho e me dar tratamento do silêncio?"

Revirei os olhos e apenas resmunguei em resposta.

"Olhe, sinto muito termos que parar enquanto estávamos no meio disso, mas eu conheço a Rachel. Ela teria continuado ligando até que eu respondesse."

"Você está indo embora em duas semanas, Bella. E mais, na segunda-feira você e eu temos que voltar ao trabalho, onde eu tenho certeza que seremos inundados de coisas. O resto desse fim de semana deveria ser nosso. Eu não estou te pedindo para desistir de quem você é para sempre, eu estou pedindo apenas um fim de semana." Vi a mesma mágoa que eu sentia refletida nos olhos dela.

Bella murmurou, "Ok." Ela envolveu os braços em meu redor, descansando seu rosto em minhas costas nuas.

"Obrigado." Eu disse baixinho.

Bella fez alguns telefonemas antes de juntar-se a mim para almoçar na sala de jantar. Perguntei se havia algum problema com a turnê.

"Nós só temos que trabalhar em algumas datas e locais de TV. Vou ter que largar completamente algumas aparições e reagendar alguns programas de rádio. Tenho uma seção de fotos em Los Angeles em meados de fevereiro."

Engoli em seco, tomando um gole de água fria. "Nós vamos nos ver durante todas essas viagens?"

Bella suspirou e pareceu pensar por um momento antes de responder. "Rachel e Karen nos deram o fim de semana do dia dos Namorados em Los Angeles. Fora isso, eu não sei. Elas ainda estão reorganizando as coisas."

"Você conseguiu ligar para a Heidi?"

Bella sorriu muito, mas concordou. "Sim, consegui. Ela não está confortável de encontrar com nós dois, então ela estará enviando sua irmã Giana." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, silenciosamente perguntando se eu tinha compartilhado minha cama com ela também.

Eu balancei minha cabeça fazendo Bella rir. Nós caímos em uma conversa fácil sobre o que a próxima semana seria para nós dois. Eu tinha uma proposta que eu precisava trabalhar, e Bella tinha que fazer as coisas para o terreno dos dois abrigos da fundação em março antes que ela viajasse. Resumindo, tínhamos um inferno de uma semana pela frente, o que significava horas de atraso. Ela, pelo menos, concordou que não desistiria de almoçar comigo porque, muito provavelmente, seria a única vez em que ficaríamos juntos durante o dia.

Eu tinha um pensamento irritante em minha mente e eu sabia que tinha de perguntar a Bella sobre isso. Eu aprendi minha lição: eu precisava me comunicar com ela se quiséssemos resolver isso.

_Lá vamos nós. _

"Bella, eu estive pensando. Quando você estiver em turnê, como você verá o médico para cuidar da sua gravidez?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela e de repente deixando cair o garfo cheio de espaguete.

"Merda, meu seguro vai perguntar a mesma merda. Desculpe, Edward, eu tenho que ligar para a Raquel e a Karen. Acho que terei que ter um médico comigo."

"Bella." Eu resmunguei, olhando para ela. Ela prometeu, porra.

"Edward, esta é a ultima ligação, eu prometo. Eu só preciso lembrá-las que não é apenas as datas da turnê que são importantes, mas que elas precisam tomar as providências para a minha saúde e a do nosso bebê. Essas coisas levam tempo, por isso quanto mais cedo melhor."

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça. Eu a vi saltar novamente em seu escritório

Esperei por alguns minutos e percebi que ela já tinha acabado seu almoço. Peguei seu prato meio comido e rapidamente limpei a cozinha. Andei em nossa sala de estar e fiz meu caminho em direção ao piano.

Durante quase trinta minutos eu toquei enquanto esperava por Bella, mas minha paciência estava se esgotando. Mais uma vez, sua profissão estava entre nós, e então isso me bateu.

Isso só ficaria pior. Eu logo saí do meu banco do piano e fui para o segundo laptop de Bella na mesa de café. Abri-o e pesquisei seu pseudônimo, Isa Virgin.

Fui atingido com mais de um milhão de notícias, e muitas delas eram de sites pornográficos. Eu me irritei com o pensamento e rapidamente reescrevi seu pseudônimo colocando a palavra autor na frente. Fui atingido com cerca de trezentas mil possibilidades.

Achei o site de seu livro criado pela editora e cliquei no link. Na tela estava Bella em toda sua glória fodidamente nua.

Que porra é essa?

A pose era bastante simples. Bella estava de costas para a câmera, seus braços estavam cruzados acima de sua cabeça e seu quadril estava inclinado para um lado enquanto suas pernas estavam cruzadas nos tornozelos. Sua cabeça e rosto estavam obscurecidos nas sombras enquanto seus longos cabelos se arrastavam à sua direita.

Em todo o meio de suas costas estavam as palavras:

Em Breve

Como Seduzir o Melhor Amigo do

Seu irmão

Por Isa Virgin

Cerrei os punhos e considerei seriamente seqüestrar Bella e levá-la para longe, muito longe daqui. Eu a levaria a uma bela ilha privada no meio do nada para que eu pudesse tê-la só para mim.

Não admira que seu livro tenha vendido milhões de cópias do caralho. Ela estava vendendo seu corpo. Desliguei o computador dela e rapidamente fiz o meu caminho em direção as prateleiras de livros que tinha no canto da nossa sala.

Encontrei três livros de Isa e os trouxe para a sala. Eles eram todos de capa dura e todos tinham Bella em várias poses. Eu sabia que era ela e não uma modelo. Eu reconheceria o corpo dela em qualquer lugar, até mesmo fotografado nas sombras.

No primeiro livro Bella estava deitada sobre uma chaise grande, com as costas mais uma vez diante da câmera. Metade do seu cabelo estava sobre seu ombro enquanto o resto corria por suas costas. Ela tinha um fino lençol enrolado em volta de seus tornozelos e joelhos antes que envolvessem em torno de seu peito. Seu rosto estava escondido e virado para a chaise em torno das sombras.

O segundo livro era principalmente preto e branco com toques de vermelho. O corpo de Bella estava no meio, bem como no site, exceto que suas mãos estavam segurando uma maçã vermelha na parte inferior das suas costas. Seu cabelo estava amarrado com um bastão vermelho e, ao longo de sua coluna estavam pintadas letras pretas; Proibida.

O terceiro e último livro, a capa de proteção era azul claro e parecia ser uma vista aérea de uma cama. O corpo de Bella estava deitado no meio, em seu estômago. Seus tornozelos estavam amarrados, assim como suas mãos. Seu corpo parecia magro e firme, e notei que a maioria de seu rosto estava obscurecido desta vez por uma venda. O que me irritou foi o fato de que havia uma mão de um homem deitada em sua bunda.

"Elas foram todas tiradas antes de eu conhecê-lo, Edward." Bella sussurrou. Olhei para cima e observei quando ela empurrou o livro para fora das minhas mãos. Ele pousou no chão com um baque antes que ela tomasse minhas mãos nas dela. "Veja bem, eu estou tirando algumas fotos com poses novas para o site."

"Bella, é realmente necessário que você esteja nua em cada capa?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, mas a pesquisa da editora indicou que a capa e meu pseudônimo levam as pessoas a comprarem meus livros."

Passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e enterrei meu nariz em seu estômago. "Ótimo. Tenho que compartilhar sua bunda com todo mundo."

"Não se preocupe, Edward," Bella disse em um tom tranqüilizador, seus dedos brincando com meu cabelo. "Eu só tenho mais dois livros amarrados em contratos, e será o fim da Isa Virgin. Bom, pelo menos na impressão."

Eu olhei para ela, confuso. "O que significa isso?"

Bella arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse falado demais. "Um, merda. Eu queria falar disso mais tarde quando você estivesse mais calmo."

"Apenas cuspa, Bella." Insisti quando passei meus braços em torno de seu corpo.

"Eu tenho que fazer um piloto em Los Angeles para um programa de TV".

Minha respiração engatou, e eu senti Bella endurecer sob meu controle. "Programa de TV a cabo?"

"Sim, um, Falando Sobre Sexo com Isa Virgin. Isso está sendo planejado há algum tempo. Não é uma coisa certa, apenas uma possibilidade."

"Você terá que se mudar se o programa for aceito." Eu disse humildemente. Tomei algumas respirações profundas quando tentei acalmar a minha ira.

"Isso está sendo negociado para mais tarde, mas eu insisti em filmar aqui em Seattle." Ela sussurrou tentando me tranqüilizar. "Eu não quero me mudar".

Suspirei e desviei o olhar. Eu sabia que iria assustá-la com o meu silêncio, mas eu precisava me recompor antes que eu dissesse algo. Eu não queria dizer algo que pudesse prejudicá-la ou dizer algo com raiva que eu me arrependeria mais tarde.

Depois de alguns minutos tensos, levantei-me e passei meus braços em volta dos ombros de Bella. "Tenho certeza que podemos encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso funcionar para todos. Mas-" Fiz uma pausa tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, "-Eu realmente acho que você precisa dar um passo atrás e olhar para a situação toda, Bella. Você pode realmente lidar com as turnês do livro, escrever, trabalhar na minha empresa, a Fundação, um programa de TV a cabo e ter uma criança, tudo ao mesmo tempo?"

Bella se afastou e eu observei seus ombros caírem no que só pude perceber como derrota. Eu a ouvi deixar escapar um soluço estrangulado e ela começou a assentir.

"Você está certo." Ela sussurrou. "Não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa fazer todas essas coisas enquanto eu tento manter uma família e um relacionamento que já está difícil. Ugh, eu sinto como se estivesse sendo puxada em tantas direções agora." Ela disse freneticamente. "Mas eu sei do fato de que se eu tentar acabar com todos os meus contratos, eu vou ser presa por um tribunal e isso acrescentaria uma quantidade considerável de estresse."

Esfreguei minhas mãos ao longo dos seus braços nus e beijei o local entre seu ombro e seu pescoço. "Shh, vamos pensar em alguma coisa juntos."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente, permitindo que seu corpo se moldasse contra o meu. Em seguida o maldito telefone começou a tocar, mas o tom era diferente de antes. O tom nos alertou que a chamada era para Bella, de seu paciente.

Suspirei enquanto ela sorria timidamente para mim antes de correr para pegar o telefone. Desde que ela começou a receber telefonemas novamente de seus pacientes enquanto se recuperava de sua tarefa no hospital, eles eram uma constante em nossas vidas diárias.

Eu não tinha idéia antes de que Bella recebia tantas chamadas de noite, ou de dia. Elas tinham freqüentemente aumentado à medida que seus pacientes tornavam-se mais confortáveis com ela. Ela também tinha vários pacientes que ligavam da Califórnia, que a valorizavam demais para deixá-la ir.

Era um pouco ridículo que alguém pudesse chamá-la pelas razões mais insanas. Esta ligação soou como uma delas.

"Bill, Rachel já lhe disse que ela não se casou com você por seu pênis." Bella disse suavemente. Ela piscou para mim e seu dedo entortou para mim. Com um pouco de desconfiança, eu respeitei, fechando a distância entre nós.

"Ok, Bill, ela não casou com você _apenas_ por seu pênis." Bella revirou os olhos e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar meus lábios suavemente. Eu poderia facilmente ouvir alguns gritos através do telefone.

"Bill, agora, eu sei que você está preocupado que ela tenha se casado com você apenas por sexo e por seu esperma, mas ela realmente deu uma razão para você acreditar nisso?" Bella sorriu para mim e eu olhei para ela com curiosidade. Ela sorriu maliciosamente e me agarrou.

Foda-se.

A pequena mão quente de Bella procurou meu pau endurecido e eu gemi com a sensação agradável. Eu empurrei meus quadris contra ela e começamos a caminhar lentamente em direção ao quarto.

Ela balançou a cabeça e apertou-me mais, intensificando a minha necessidade de tomá-la - agora.

"Bill, eu sei que você acha que programar quando se tornar íntimo com sua esposa vai provar alguma coisa, mas eu estou lhe dizendo, na minha opinião profissional que não vai funcionar."

Pressionei Bella contra a parede do corredor e sua mão começou a trabalhar em mim vigorosamente. Eu gemi, mas consegui abafar na curva de seu pescoço. Eu empurrei meus quadris em sincronia com suas ministrações, chupando seu pescoço, fazendo-a contorcer-se contra mim.

"Bem, Bill, você ganhou. Por que você não tenta o seu método por duas semanas e veja como vai se sair. Eu apreciaria se você me enviasse um e-mail explicando como estarão todos os dias. Agora, coloque Rachel no telefone." Bella descansou o telefone entre o ombro e a cabeça e sua mão livre foi para tocar minhas bolas.

Porra.

"Rachel, eu sei. Desculpe-me, mas ele não vai ver a razão nisso agora. Eu sei que você é jovem e está com tesão, Rachel. Você tem que ver o lado dele, ele está apenas preocupado que você tenha se cansado dele muito rápido." Bella disse e então parou por alguns instantes para ouvir. "Tenho certeza de que ouvirei vocês realmente em breve. Sim, me envie seu diário da última semana. Converso com você em breve, tchau."

Bella rapidamente pegou o telefone e atirou-o para uma cadeira. "Hmm, parece que alguém quer brincar."

Concordei incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa remotamente coerente. "Agora, onde colocaremos você." Bella disse pensativa. Ela olhou em torno de nossa sala de estar, ao mesmo tempo nunca vacilando a sua atenção no meu pênis – que dedicação.

Eu ri de mim mesmo porque, porra, ela nunca perdia o foco.

Os olhos de Bella finalmente estabeleceram em alguma coisa e ela me liberou. Bem, foda-se. Muito para focar. Ela sorriu para o meu gemido exasperado que saiu e eu a puxei para perto de mim. Ela se retirou do meu abraço e fez seu caminho para o meu - piano.

Oh Deus, sim.

Andei em sua direção, meus olhos passando sobre seu corpo com pouca roupa, em cima do top de forma mais tortuosa e pela inocente calcinha vermelha de babados. Ela me olhou por cima do ombro e notou meus olhos colados na sua bunda, então ela se moveu de maneira sedutora. Eu gemi e corri para ela.

Pressionei-a contra a lateral do meu piano e gemi quando sua bunda pressionou na minha ereção. Os babados de seda só aumentavam o prazer do atrito. Eu empurrei meu quadril contra sua traseira mais algumas vezes, ganhando gemidos macios de Bella. Eu sorri contra seu pescoço enquanto removia minha boxer.

Então, ela bateu-me e me empurrou para trás, fazendo-me cair na minha bunda. Eu olhei para ela incrédulo e me perguntei por que diabos ela tinha feito isso.

"Oh, me desculpe, campeão." Bella disse com vergonha, esfregando seu estômago. "Instinto, eu acho. A borda do piano começou a me machucar." Eu empalideci, mas ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou bem, Edward." Ela montou sobre mim e atritou contra meu pau. "Veja, é apenas uma pequena marca." Ela levantou seu top e mostrou seu abdômen. Ela tinha uma marca clara e rosa, do tipo que você tem quando você veste algo muito apertado. Eu acalmei a área com as mãos, temendo que eu pudesse tê-la machucado.

Bella suspirou e pegou meu rosto nas mãos. "Nós estamos bem, Edward." Ela disse tentando me tranqüilizar. "Eu deveria ter usado as mãos para me segurar, em vez de tentar colocar meu corpo em cima do piano".

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando acalmar o meu desejo de correr. Eu odiava a idéia de causar qualquer dor a ela. Adicione o pensamento de ferir meu filho, e isso me enojou.

"Edward, por favor." Ela sussurrou contra meus lábios. "Baby, eu preciso de você." Ela sussurrou contra meus lábios. Eu gemi quando seus quadris continuaram a moer contra os meus. Suas mãos começaram a explorar e suas unhas curtas arranharam sobre a carne sensível dos meus mamilos. Eu empurrei meu quadril para cima, buscando o que eu mais queria.

Bella gemeu quando meu pau nu entrou em contato com o seu sexo coberto. Seus lábios macios distribuíram beijos de boca aberta ao longo da minha mandíbula. Meus lábios procuraram os dela no meio do caminho antes que ela se afastasse novamente.

Seu método de sedução continuou me torturando para o sul, em direção ao meu pau dolorido. Eu gemi quando ela disparou sua língua para fora para traçar o V de meus quadris. Apoiei-me no meu cotovelo para ver minha mulher sedutora me levar em sua boca. Seus lábios cor de rosa me cercaram por apenas um momento antes de ela piscar para mim, inserindo a língua na fenda do meu pênis. Eu gemi, involuntariamente, empurrando para cima. Ela gemeu ao redor do meu pau, provocando sensações maravilhosas que reverberaram em todo meu corpo.

Bella pegou minha mão, o que na verdade me fez sentar-me mais, e a colocou em sua cabeça. Oh Deus, ela queria que eu a guiasse. Eu empurrei-me em sua boca quente de novo, desta vez mais profundo enquanto ela empurrou um pouco sua cabeça.

Esta era sua maneira de me dar o controle, algo que eu realmente não tinha tido em nosso relacionamento. Eu pedi por isso, fiz coisas estúpidas para alcançá-lo, e quando eu tive eu estraguei tudo, de alguma forma. Agora, ela estava me dizendo que ela confiava em mim para tentar novamente. Ela confiava em mim para controlá-la, controlá-la quando ela na realidade tinha mais experiência.

Eu tinha quantidade sobre ela, mas eu não tinha dúvida de que ela tinha qualidade sobre mim. Ninguém homem deixou sua cama insatisfeito, e _todos_ eles voltaram para pedir mais.

Mas ela era minha - só minha.

Meus pensamentos se nublaram durante alguns momentos com a neblina sensual, mas meu desejo rapidamente amplificou quando Bella usou seus dentes para recuperar a minha atenção. Não querendo perder a confiança provisória em mim, sorri e envolvi seu cabelo ao redor da minha mão. Continuei trabalhando meu pau em sua boca repetidas vezes enquanto ela lambia, chupava e me empurrava para o precipício do meu clímax que se aproximava. Parei meus movimentos, puxando seu cabelo. Percebendo o que eu queria, ela beijou a ponta do meu pau antes de se sentar sobre meus quadris. Eu sorri contra seus lábios, ainda em posição sentada, e movi languidamente meus lábios contra ela, procurando sua língua.

Eu senti Bella se mover levemente, retirando a calcinha antes de meu pau ser engolido por sua boceta. Nós dois gememos um contra o lábio do outro com o prazer. "Baby, me guie." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de lamber a concha da sua orelha. "Pegue o que você precisa de mim."

Ela podia me pedir qualquer coisa e eu faria tudo que eu pudesse para fazer com que ela tivesse isso.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu, deslocando os quadris para alterar o ângulo. Ela rapidamente tirou o top e arrancou-o ao meio, rasgando a peça. Ela sorriu para mim antes de girar o tecido por cima do meu ombro e manobrar o laço improvisado debaixo de meus braços. Ela se inclinou para mais perto e mordeu minha orelha, fazendo-me agarrar seus quadris, buscando mais fricção.

"Vamos lá, cowboy." ela ronronou.

Pooorrraaa.

Uma de suas mãos me empurrou ainda mais para trás enquanto a outra segurou ambas as extremidades da tira. Suas pernas, que estavam enroladas em torno das minhas panturrilhas, avançaram de modo que, literalmente, parecia que ela estava andando comigo. "Agora campeão, me mostre o quão indomado você realmente é." Ela disse sedutoramente.

Eu rosnei e empurrei meus quadris para cima quando ela rolou para a frente. "Oh, porra." Eu gritei em uníssono com Bella.

Seu sorriso ainda estava me provocando quando eu olhei para ela. Ela puxou um pouco de volta usando o laço para segurá-la em cima, mais uma vez mudando o ângulo. Eu empurrei para cima e continuei a fazê-lo, e pelos sons provenientes de Bella, eu sabia que eu estava acertando seu ponto G com cada impulso. Meus olhos percorreram o corpo encantador dela, seu cabelo mudava com cada impulso, seu rosto estava perdido em êxtase, seus seios estavam saltando, seus mamilos estavam eretos. Meus olhos seguiram a expansão do andamento de seu torso para a sua boceta, onde eu podia ver meu pau entrar e sair dela. A cena era tão erótica que, quando ela começou a apertar os músculos em volta de mim, eu não pude evitar que a minha libertação se aproximasse.

"Oh Deus, Bella!" Segurei seus quadris e caí sobre minhas costas, meus dedos escavaram na sua pele pálida quando eu me liberei dentro dela. Ela gemeu, tremendo em cima de mim antes de desmoronar sobre meu peito, seus cabelos em desalinho e uma camada fina de suor brilhando em sua pele.

O telefone tocou, fazendo-a sentar-se. Ela sorriu e esperou por mim, correndo em direção ao telefone. Ela me deixou deitado no chão ofegante, bem fodido, mas me sentindo bem usado.

Ela conseguiu o que ela queria e tinha me deixado. Maldição, com certeza eu não me sentia assim quando todas as outras mulheres me deixavam após o sexo.

Olhei para ela, sua arrogante bunda se mostrando quando ela pulou ao redor, tentando colocar uma calcinha, o telefone preso ao seu ouvido. Eu recuperei minha compostura e olhei para ela, ganhando nada mais que uma piscadela. Espreitei em sua direção e seus olhos se arregalaram de medo e desejo. Eu sorri e joguei-a na cadeira atrás dela, caindo de joelhos. Era a vez dela.

Mais tarde, após um bom banho e uma soneca, o telefone tocou de novo, mas Bella insistiu em deixar a máquina atender a fim de que pudéssemos terminar o jantar. Ela alimentou-me um pouco de Enchiladas de Chile no meu colo enquanto a secretária atendeu seu telefonema. Nós dois nos acalmamos o suficiente para nos certificar de que não era algum tipo de emergência.

"Dra. Swan, quem fala é Ben Cheney. Eu gostaria de confirmar a sua presença esta noite na festa do prazer. Eu também gostaria de informar que a turma está cheia, com oito casais. O casal que você usará para fins de demonstração será Felix e Deidra. Favor ligar e confirmar. Obrigado."

Bella largou o garfo, e mordeu o lábio. "Merda".

"Bella, que 'festa do prazer' esse Ben está falando?"

Ela soltou um suspiro e sorriu timidamente. Ela se levantou do meu colo e rapidamente entrou no quarto. Eu a segui e cruzei os braços, esperando uma resposta.

"Sinto muito, Edward." Bella disse em aborrecimento, andando dentro de seu closet e retirando alguns itens. "Eu me esqueci da festa, o que é uma estupidez. Pediram-me para ensinar e observar nessas festas. As festas consistem principalmente em swing de casais, voyeurs e alguns que só querem aprender coisas novas."

"O que você quer dizer com 'observar'?" Eu perguntei olhando para ela, que colocava um conjunto de lingerie sexy.

"Quer dizer que eu sou solicitada para observar em festas do prazer para dar a minha opinião profissional." Ela encolheu os ombros com indiferença.

Que porra é essa? Eu nunca tinha conhecido esta merda. Eu não tinha idéia do que dizer. Fiquei mudo, mas excitado ao mesmo tempo.

_Ela vê os outros tendo relações sexuais e ela é paga para isso. __Foda-se. _

"Você quer se juntar a mim esta noite?"

_Porrraaaaa._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Meninassss... eu amooooo essa fic... Nossa... o próximo capítulo é bom demais. Quando eu li pela primeira vez pirei total. Espero que gostem. Esse até foi menor, não é? Nem precisaram de dias para ler. Hahahaha. A Ju postará na semana que vem, então apareçam, deixem suas reviews e nos façam felizes._


	31. Uma Noite na Vida de Isa Virgem

**Capítulo 31 – Uma Noite na Vida de Isa Virgem**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~ Edward POV **

Concordei entorpecidamente e eu tinha certeza de que meu maxilar estava no chão enquanto meu pau endureceu instantaneamente.

"Você tem certeza?" Ela perguntou, um pouco divertida.

"Eu quero saber tudo o que há para saber sobre você." Eu disse. Peguei-a em meus braços e beijei seus lábios. "Porém, tenho que perguntar quantas dessas reuniões você participou".

Bella deu de ombros, afastando-se. "Bem, na Califórnia, eu fui a uma dúzia, a maioria delas no cativeiro de professores".

"A maioria?"

"Eu disse a você antes que um dos meus antigos assuntos gostava de fazer as cenas. Bem, eu participei de uma como a sua submissa".

Eu fiz uma expressão de raiva. Isso não era o que eu esperava dessas perguntas.

"Você perguntou".

"Eu perguntei. Você já participou de alguma aqui? Desde que você se mudou para cá?"

Bella assentiu. Eu estava certo que quando ela começou a trabalhar para mim, ela só estava na cidade há algumas semanas. Quando ela tinha ido?

"Em outubro, Edward." Ela disse, respondendo a minha pergunta silenciosa.

"Enquanto nós estávamos-"

"Sim, depois da coisa de Tânia".

Concordei, mas a curiosidade tomou o melhor de mim. Eu queria saber o que ela tinha ensinado lá.

"O que você fez lá?"

"Eu dava um curso sobre habilidades orais para todas as orientações sexuais." Ela começou, andando de volta para o armário. "Eu tinha três casais como modelos".

"Você está me dizendo que usa pessoas para mostrar à sua turma como fazer várias coisas envolvendo sexo?"

"Sim. Além disso, eu algumas vezes tenho que tocar para conseguir meus, um, modelos em sua posição."

Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu rosnava sob a minha respiração. Ela estava indo para tocá-los.

"Como professora, para o efeito, eu sou muito dominante na minha posição".

Oh, porra. Eu amava a dominadora Bella.

"Então, você ainda está disposto a vir? Lembre-se, você não pode fazer nada lá. As tendências de homem das cavernas que você tende a ter – devem ficar aqui".

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça. "Eu acho que vou ficar bem. Eu poderia sair da sala se não for capaz?"

Ela sorriu e esfregou minha ereção firmemente. Eu gemi, choramingando um pouco quando ela mordeu meu queixo e me beijou suavemente.

"Uma vez que você estiver lá, você não irá a lugar algum".

"Muito confiante." Eu provoquei, batendo suavemente em sua bunda.

"Não. Não é confiança. Eu simplesmente conheço você. Você é curioso quando se trata de sexo".

"Somente quando inclui você." Eu disse. "Então, sim, eu sou curioso." Eu disse. "Estou tentando imaginar você vestida toda sexy enquanto bate com uma régua em sua mão, comandando a classe para prestar atenção".

"Agora você começou a visualizar." Ela disse alegremente. "Oh, eu sei o que podemos fazer lá para nos divertir".

Eu ri. "Tenho certeza que você sabe".

Ela bateu no meu braço. "Não, eu quis dizer que eles criaram salas para interpretar personagens".

Eu gemi e beijei seus lábios flexíveis forte.

"Eu verei minha fantasia perversa de bibliotecária se tornar realidade?" Eu perguntei, internamente recitando, "Por favor, por favor".

"Eles têm uma sala que se parece com uma de estudos com uma escada e as paredes de prateleiras".

"Eu vou desfrutar muito disso, não é?"

"Tenho certeza que você vai." Ela sussurrou contra meus lábios. "Agora, temos que nos vestir antes que nos atrasemos".

Bella se afastou completamente, em direção à sua metade do armário. Com minhas roupas tomando metade do espaço, ela teve que mudar uma quantidade considerável de itens para o armário no corredor e no escritório. Nós realmente precisávamos começar a procurar pela nossa casa.

"Ok, primeiro de tudo, quando chegarmos eles colocam uma braçadeira com uma jóia colorida no seu pulso." Ela disse, lutando para caber em um minúsculo vestido prata e preto. "A cor da jóia determina pelo que você está lá. Professores ou Mestres, como eu, recebem uma braçadeira de couro preto com uma pedra azul. Isso significa que estamos acessíveis, mas só quando sinalizarmos".

Bella fez uma pausa, jogando o ofensivo vestido no canto. Ela encontrou algo em preto e escolheu alguma outra lingerie. "A sua pedra será branca. Isso significa que você é um observador e não está acessível. Pedras brancas são usadas para todos os novatos - como medida de precaução".

Balancei a cabeça em compreensão. Ela continuou enquanto me seduzia ainda mais, colocando uma cinta-liga e meias cinza carvão.

"Pedras verdes significam que qualquer coisa passa, as pedras vermelhas são observadores, mas eles são acessíveis. Então há a pedra amarela, que significa abordagem com cautela. Estes são o próximo nível acima das pedras brancas".

"Ângela e Ben realizam realmente um controle muito forte e todo mundo é vigiado de alguma maneira. Se alguém viola as regras, é dado um aviso. Duas vezes em uma noite e eles o removem da festa. Na terceira violação o infrator é banido pelo resto da vida".

"O que é um observador?" Eu perguntei, ainda extasiado com o seu corpo mal vestido.

Bella sorriu e balançou sua cabeça, entregando-me uma calça escura e uma camisa verde de botões. Coloquei minha roupa sobre a cama distraidamente, ainda distraído por ela.

"Observadores são autorizados a assistir os outros participantes, mas novatos são permitidos somente assistir de uma sala de exibição." Ela afirmou, empurrando-me para a cama. "Já que você está comigo, você vai poder assistir quando eu estiver ensinando".

Ela montou sobre meu colo e beijou meus lábios. "Bella, não vamos nos atrasar?" Eu perguntei, mas isso se transformou em um gemido quando seus dentes encontraram minha pele.

"Você acha que seria uma boa idéia seguir para uma dessas festas com tesão?" Ela provocou, mordiscando e lambendo meu pescoço.

"Boa pergunta".

Depois de uma rapidinha, Bella e eu estávamos fazendo nosso caminho após a confirmação de Ben. Eu dirigi pela rua Main e fui em direção à rodovia na saída da cidade.

Bella ficou em silêncio durante os primeiros minutos da viagem, olhando pela janela. Eu não conseguia restabelecer-me de quão fodidamente sexy ela estava. Ela estava usando um vestido sem alças de couro que se agarrava à sua figura bem torneada e a bainha ficava uma polegada acima dos joelhos. Em seus pés minúsculos estavam um par de saltos com tiras, seus dedos pintados de um agradável azul escuro.

"Edward." Ela disse baixinho, virando-se para olhar para mim.

"Sim".

"Você sabe que esta tarde não foi... um... você sabe... apenas sexo, certo?" Ela disse. "Todas as provocações e brincadeiras com você -"

Eu cortei-a antes que ela pudesse continuar. "Bem, no começo eu era uma espécie de sua cadela." Eu provoquei, rindo. "Mas eu entendo o que você quer dizer".

Ela sorriu e parecia na expectativa. Ela queria ouvir o que eu tinha pensado sobre isso. Ela queria saber se eu _a_ conhecia.

"Quando você recebeu a ligação do seu paciente e você começou a me tocar." Eu comecei, tremendo um pouco com a deliciosa lembrança. "Você estava tentando me mostrar que nós encontraríamos uma maneira de resolver as coisas, não importa o que esteja acontecendo com nossas vidas. Em outras palavras, você pode ter tempo para mim".

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça e mordeu seu lábio nervosamente.

"Então, todo o controle do seu ritmo enquanto você me sugava." Eu disse, mas eu tive que limpar minha garganta. Porra, eu estava duro novamente. Ela fodidamente riu – provocadora. Eu suspeitava que ela sabia que eu ficaria irritado. "Depois de quase feri-la no piano e todas as coisas acontecendo com nosso passado, você queria mostrar que ainda confiava em mim. Você pode não gostar das situações que surgem, mas você confia em mim".

Ela assentiu pressionando sua palma contra a minha bochecha. Voltei-me para sua mão e beijei-a delicadamente.

"A coisa toda de provocar era para me tirar da minha coisa de auto-aversão que eu tenho tendência a fazer sempre que eu te machuco." A mão quente de Bella deixou meu rosto e ela sorriu. Ela permaneceu em silêncio por vários minutos, apenas apontando direções aqui e ali. "Diga-me o que você está pensando".

"Você me conhece." Ela sussurrou. Eu quase podia ouvir o espanto em sua voz. "Você me pegou".

"Eu peguei".

"Eu te amo, Campeão. Sempre".

"Eu também te amo".

Chegamos a uma considerável mansão exatamente fora de Redmond cerca de uma hora mais tarde. A casa tinha uma presença estranha com as janelas mal iluminadas e extensa coleção de estátuas que enfeitavam o grande jardim frontal e a garagem.

Eu estacionei o carro, entregando as chaves para um manobrista e ajudei Bella a sair do carro. Ela me deu um sorriso deslumbrante.

Então ela arqueou sua sobrancelha dando-me um aviso. Era a hora de ela jogar a sua parte. A mudança foi quase instantânea. Ela endireitou os ombros, ergueu o queixo um pouco mais alto e o balanço de seus quadris se tornou ainda mais hipnótico.

Ela olhou por cima do seu ombro para mim e me deu um comando silencioso com seus olhos. _Venha_.

Ela me avisou de antemão que esta noite, para eu ter acesso para estar ao lado dela em todos os momentos, eu tinha que ser seu submisso.

Eu tremi internamente porque eu não estava indo para fazê-lo após a primeira hora.

Fiquei ao lado dela quando ela me apresentou aos anfitriões da festa, Ângela e Ben Cheney. Ângela era bastante alta e esbelta, os cabelos escuros puxados para cima pelos lados enquanto o resto pendia pelas suas costas sobre sua bunda. Ben era intimidante, embora pequeno em estatura e de constituição muscular sólida. Ângela pendurou nele sussurrando algo em seu ouvido enquanto ela me olhava.

Uma mulher pequena em seus vinte e poucos anos deu a Bella o bracelete, que ela rapidamente colocou no meu pulso. Eu não olhei ninguém nos olhos, como ela me pediu para fazer. Com o clique do encaixe no meu punho ela selou minhas boas-vindas aqui.

Bella se inclinou em direção a Ângela e Ben. "Cai fora, Ângela, ele é meu." Ela disse com firmeza.

"Eu não sonho arriscar o nosso relacionamento, Isa." Ângela disse com um ronronar. Eu estava muito malditamente certo de que ela estava olhando para minha bunda quando disse isso.

"Mentirosa." Ben disse fazendo Ângela rir.

Bella revirou os olhos, pegando meu braço e me guiando através de um mar de pessoas. Havia um monte de couro, renda e tecido puro em todos os lugares que eu olhei. Ela limpou a garganta, um lembrete do meu lugar. Eu balancei minha cabeça e respirei fundo. Eu mantive meus olhos na minha frente e as pessoas se separaram para nós passarmos por portas duplas.

"Isa." Uma voz masculina disse atrás de nós. Eu enrijeci porque quem sabia o que este imbecil queria com ela.

"Félix." Bella disse, virando-se para um homem alto. Ele era bem apessoado e parecia confiante em sua posição quando me olhou com olhos escuros. Ela sorriu e estendeu sua mão. Félix pegou-a beijando os nós dos seus dedos, seus olhos nunca vacilando dos dela. Ele parecia vagamente familiar, mas eu não conseguia lembrar.

Ele era forte em sua presença quando levantou-se plenamente e puxou uma bela mulher bronzeada de cabelos escuros ao lado dele. Depois de apresentá-la a mim como sua esposa Deidra, cheguei à conclusão que este era o casal que Bella estava usando como seus modelos.

"Edward, estes são Félix e Deidra." ela disse. "Eles estarão me ajudando na aula hoje." Balancei a cabeça para mostrar que eu entendi.

"Então, este é o homem por quem você está nos deixando?" Félix perguntou, seus olhos me dando mais uma olhada. Eu senti como se eu fosse me revelar e me perguntei como Bella tinha resistido a isto tantas vezes antes.

"Este é o meu Edward." Bella disse com orgulho. "Vocês podem me culpar por querer pendurar minhas réguas e chicote de professora?"

Félix e sua esposa riram sinceramente, de imediato aliviando a tensão no meu corpo. Eles eram amigos e a risada verdadeira de Bella confirmou isso.

"Eu não tenho certeza que você poderia pendurar a régua ou o chicote por muito tempo, Isa." Félix respondeu, balançando as sobrancelhas.

"Félix, prepare-se no quarto seis e cale a boca antes que eu tenha certeza que você não goze na aula hoje." Bella repreendeu.

Deidra riu e puxou seu marido parecendo com medo para o outro lado.

Inclinei-me para sussurrar no ouvido de Bella. "Eles estão sempre tão felizes?"

Bella riu baixinho antes de assentir. "Sim, eles não fazem troca de casais como a maioria dos casais aqui faz. Eles apenas gostam de observar e serem observados. Isso parece reforçar o relacionamento deles, em vez de feri-los. Félix nunca permitiria que outro homem a tocasse, mas ele não se importa de deixá-los saber exatamente o que ele tem em casa".

Eu ri e dirigi-a em direção ao bar. Eu precisava fodidamente de uma bebida. Peguei um copo de rum e coca, bebendo a maioria em apenas um par de goles.

"Você está bem?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e respirei fundo várias vezes. "Por que diabos você cerca-se com esta merda?"

Ela encolheu os ombros e suspirou, puxando para um lance de escadas em direção a um quarto. Ela abriu a porta, espreitando para dentro para se certificar de que ninguém estava lá. Depois de trancar a porta atrás de nós, ela pegou meu rosto em suas mãos.

"A forma como eu vejo isso, as pessoas aqui são mais elas mesmas do que são em qualquer outro momento em suas vidas ocupadas. Temos diretores executivos que abrem mão do controle total de seus corpos para o outro só porque eles querem alguém para tomar as decisões por eles. Eles se libertam aqui".

"Há pessoas aqui com casamentos problemáticos e eles se escondem atrás de portas fechadas na sua casa de modo a não suscitar dúvidas. Eles não podem sair do casamento, por vezes porque não é o melhor interesse para nenhum deles. Como os políticos, estrelas de cinema, estrelas do esporte, onde o divórcio público não é algo bom para sua imagem pública. Eles vêm aqui para serem eles mesmos com os outros".

"Eu posso entender por que eles estão aqui, o que eu não entendo é por que _você está_ aqui?"

"Honestamente?

Eu assenti.

"Eu aprendo muito assistindo. É benéfico para a minha prática e do ponto de vista da investigação. Além disso, o dinheiro é fodidamente fantástico".

"Você é paga para assistir as pessoas fodendo?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu sou paga para ensinar as pessoas a foderem melhor".

Eu bufei, fazendo-a rir. Puxei-a em meus braços e funguei em seu pescoço, "Estou curioso agora. Quanto você ganha?"

"É claro que você está curioso." Ela disse baixinho, dobrando seu pescoço para me dar melhor acesso. Eu lambi e mordisquei divertido, seus gemidos suaves e choramingos preenchendo meus ouvidos. "Uma aula custa cinco mil dólares".

"Jesus." Eu disse. "Para uma aula de uma hora?"

"Se o casal fizer tanto tempo." Bella disse, seguida de uma risadinha. "Oh, é melhor irmos. Eu deveria avisá-lo sobre a aula - veja onde você senta".

Olhei para ela com curiosidade. "Os outros na sala podem literalmente expor seus membros ou brincar com eles mesmos, contanto que não perturbem a aula".

Meu queixo caiu. "Você está me dizendo que o cara sentado ao meu lado pode se masturbar enquanto você está ensinando?"

"Sim." Ela disse suavemente.

"Isso é um pouco perturbador".

"Pode ser." Ela afirmou. "Então, novamente, você não tem idéia do por que eles estão se masturbando – pela aula, eu, ou as duas pessoas nuas fodendo na cama".

Eu rosnei e beijei seu beicinho. "Isso não está exatamente me fazendo sentir melhor".

"Você pode mostrar seu membro e fazer todos os meninos bonitos sentirem inveja de seus bens e fazer todas as mulheres me invejarem".

"Você não se importaria se eu me masturbasse enquanto outros observam?"

"Pensando bem," ela disse, balançando sua cabeça. Ela esfregou minha virilha e beijou meus lábios suavemente. "Meu".

"Seu".

"Venha." Ela sussurrou. Ela foi me puxando em direção à porta quando eu finalmente olhei para o quarto em que estávamos.

Parecia um quarto de estudos ou escritório cheio de livros.

"Oh, este é o quarto onde você pode me tomar contra as estantes." Bella disse entusiasmada. Eu gemi e olhei para onde ela estava apontando. "Ou curvada sobre aquele carrinho de livros ali".

Eu rosnei neste momento e rapidamente girei-a, pressionando meus lábios contra os dela. "Deus, eu te amo".

"Eu só quero fazer uma de suas fantasias se tornar realidade, já que eu não posso fazer a outra".

"Huh?" Eu perguntei, um pouco confuso.

"Estou grávida, Edward, e é simplesmente estranho para mim ter um _ménage_***** agora".

_*Neste caso, o ménage seria de dois homens e uma mulher, pois no inglês é __three-way__; para um ménage envolvendo duas mulheres e um homem, seria __love sandwich__; para um ménage envolvendo três homens, seria __lucky Pierre__. _

O tempo todo em que ela dizia isso, sua cabeça estava abaixada e sua voz baixa e um pouco distante. Era como se ela estivesse com medo do que eu poderia dizer.

"Porra, baby." Eu gemi. "Eu já te levei a acreditar que eu _preciso_ disso?"

"Você mencionou isso tipo quatro vezes já, Edward".

Merda, eu nunca a tinha visto insegura e isso era irritante.

"Bella, olhe para mim." Eu sussurrei, beijando sua testa. Ela olhou para cima e sorriu um pouco. "Todo homem tem fantasias sobre isso e eu não vou mentir pra você. Eu sempre fantasiei sobre algo parecido. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu preciso ou quero isso".

"Mas-"

"Não, Bella. Você é mais que suficiente para me manter feliz e interessado".

"Você tem certeza?"

"Claro que sim. Quem mais consegue foder com a Isa Virgem, Bella Swan, megera ou gatinha domada?"

"Ninguém, só você." Ela disse docemente.

"Exatamente. E depois há o fato de que você gosta de fazer coisas como interpretar personagens e coisas como isso".

"Ok".

"Bella".

"Sim?"

"Eu percebi que nós só brincamos um monte das minhas fantasias, mas nenhuma das suas. Você não tem nenhuma?"

Bella sorriu, mas meneou a cabeça enquanto um rosa começou a tingir seu rosto. "Ah, agora eu tenho que saber."

"É estúpido".

"Por favor, me diga".

Ela fez beicinho e tentou me distrair com beijos e pressionando contra o meu pau ainda duro. "Não." Eu disse, afastando sua mão. "Eu quero saber".

Bella enterrou seu rosto no meu peito e murmurou sua resposta. Eu afastei seu rosto e pedi para ela repetir.

Ela desviou seus olhos. "Eu quero ver você recriar a cena da dança de 'Negócio Arriscado'*****".

_*__Negócio Arriscado__: filme de 1983 com Tom Cruise, um "clássico"! __Em Chicago, um adolescente (Tom Cruise) aproveita que seus pais viajaram e telefona para uma garota de programa (Rebecca De Mornay). Ele acaba se envolvendo com ela e usa sua casa para que várias colegas de trabalho dela recebam seus "clientes", sendo que recebe a metade por ser "a casa". Mas nem tudo ocorre como planejado._

"Isso é tudo".

"Cueca branca, meias quase nos joelhos e dançar não é ruim o suficiente?"

"Isso não é tão ruim".

Bella sorriu. "Isso significa que você vai fazer isso?"

Eu ri para ela. "Hmm, eu acho que você vai ter que esperar para descobrir".

Houve uma batida na porta, puxando-nos para longe da pequena bolha que normalmente nos encontrávamos quando ficávamos assim.

"Isa, todos estão prontos." Uma voz masculina disse atrás da porta.

"Eu já vou." Ela respondeu, mais uma vez deslizando em um personagem mais dominante.

"Sim, senhora".

Bella suspirou. "Pronto, meu bichinho estimação?" Ela ronronou, exalando sexualidade.

"Para eu fodê-la contra o carrinho de livros _e_ a estante? Então sim." Eu disse roucamente.

"Mais tarde." Ela disse sem constrangimento. "Vou chegar atrasada".

Bella levou-me através de uma série de corredores antes de acabarmos em uma sala aconchegante e convidativa. No meio da sala havia uma grande cama em uma plataforma de madeira, onde Félix e Deidra estavam deitados nus. Parecia que eles estavam prontos para qualquer coisa que Bella tivesse em mente. Havia várias cadeiras de descanso confortáveis ao redor da cama, todas preenchidas com outras pessoas. Todos os que estavam esperando por Bella chegar.

Bella pegou minha mão e levou-me para uma cadeira um pouco mais para trás do que o restante dos observadores. Mas ainda me permitia vê-la e ao casal perfeitamente.

"Boa noite." Ela declarou, sua voz gutural e um pouco mais profunda. Fodidamente sexy como o inferno, também.

Murmúrios de desejos de boa noite foram ditos antes de Bella pigarrear, instantaneamente acalmando o grupo.

"A lição desta noite terá início com a básica posição do missionário*****. De lá, vamos passar para formas de variar esta posição para chegar à máxima penetração. Vamos demonstrar as diferentes posições alcançadas apenas com algumas rápidas reposições dos membros."

_*__Posição do Missionário__:__ Trata-se de uma posição em que a mulher deita-se de costas (de barriga para cima), na cama ou num tapete, por exemplo, e abre um pouco as pernas. O homem deita-se por cima da mulher, de frente e encaixa os quadris nos quadris dela. É a posição mais conhecida, popularmente chamada de Papai & Mamãe, universalmente apreciada desde os novatos aos mais experientes, o homem alonga-se entre as pernas da sua parceira. __Variante:_**_algumas almofadas colocadas debaixo das nádegas da mulher permitem uma penetração mais profunda alterando o ângulo de inclinação da vagina. _**_As Vantagens:__ posição confortável e natural para os dois parceiros; boa liberdade de movimento para o homem; permite facilmente ao casal olhar-se e abraçar-se. __As Desvantagens:__ liberdade de movimento muito limitada para a mulher; a posição pode se tornar cansativa, procure sempre variar. _

"Alguma pergunta até agora?" Ela perguntou, olhando para todos os atentos participantes.

Quando ninguém respondeu, Bella continuou apresentando Félix e Deidra. "Vocês dois estão prontos?" Ela perguntou quando colocou os olhos em Félix.

"Deixe-me ver." Ele disse, o que ganhou algumas risadas. Ele gentilmente colocou seus dedos sobre a área mais íntima da sua esposa.

Puta merda, eu não podia acreditar que minha Bella estava assistindo a isso e estava tão fodidamente calma.

Quanto a mim, eu já estava suando e dolorido por ela.

"Ela está pronta para a ação, Doutora".

Bella riu e agradeceu-lhe com uma piscadela. "E quanto a você, Félix?"

Félix riu e apontou para sua virilha - mais risos. "Eu acho que isso é óbvio".

Oh, ele teria uma ótima relação com Emmett.

"Algum de vocês tem alguma dúvida ou preocupação?" Ela perguntou, olhando para o casal.

"Yup. Por alguma razão, não posso fazê-la gozar nesta posição." Félix disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Nós realmente gostamos desta posição porque é íntima, mas sempre temos que terminar em outra posição para eu atingir o clímax." Deidra esclareceu.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça. "Ok, por que não retornamos a essa posição, uma vez que você está sentindo que você está mais lá, e vamos ver qual poderia ser o problema".

"Sem problemas, Doutora".

"Obrigada." Disse Deidra.

"Ok, deslize para casa, Félix." Bella disse.

Então eu percebi de onde eu o reconheci. Porra, ele era um jogador profissional de beisebol.

Em momentos, Félix e Deidra estavam no auge da paixão, gemendo e ofegando em uníssono.

"Agora, nesta posição, o par pode estar mais perto, beijar e mordiscar o pescoço ou lábios do outro." Bella disse. "É uma posição que pode permitir uma construção lenta antes de trabalhar até uma sessão mais vigorosa. Esta posição permite que o outro sinta o corpo do parceiro se movendo contra ele, mas não dá muito espaço para eles se tocarem mais livremente".

"Félix," Bella disse. "Sente-se em seu quadril".

Ele fez como ela disse, gemendo com a mudança de posição. "Enquanto você ainda está dentro dela, agarra-a pela sua bunda ou quadris e puxe-a para baixo para se sentar em suas coxas".

Mais uma vez o casal moveu-se junto para entrar na posição descrita por Bella. Até agora, ela não teve que tocar qualquer um deles e fiquei feliz por isso. Porque se ela tocasse, eu tinha certeza que eu fodidamente estaria perdido.

Não por causa do ciúme. Não, isso seria de apenas observá-la. Porra, ela parecia tão boa naquele vestido de couro preto e o fato de que eu sabia o que ela usava por baixo dele tornava quase impossível para eu ficar quieto.

Eu ignorei os outros observadores, já que a maioria deles estava bajulando seus parceiros ou estavam entretidos demais com Bella e a demonstração do casal.

Deidra gritou e, pelo que eu sabia sobre Bella nesta posição, Félix tinha deslizado mais profundo dentro dela.

Bella deu a eles dicas sobre a melhor forma de evitar a dor nas costas depois, colocando um travesseiro dobrado sob a bunda de Deidra para o conforto. Ela logo levou-os através de várias posições que, principalmente, só precisavam de um movimento de pernas de Deidra.

"Ok, eu acho que estamos quase lá, certo?" Bella perguntou. Tanto Félix como sua esposa assentiram.

Um dos observadores pigarreou para chamar a atenção de Bella. "Sim?"

"Alguém pode começar com esta posição antes de mudar para uma posição mais avançada, como o arco*****?" Felix gemeu e diminuiu seus movimentos para garantir que ele poderia estender um pouco mais.

_*__Posição do Arco__: o__ homem se deita de costas com as pernas abertas e ligeiramente flexionadas de modo que seus joelhos sirvam de apoio a mulher, que estenderá seu corpo sobre o amante. A mulher deve estar para frente, com as mãos apoiadas no chão e as pernas estendidas, com os tornozelos apoiados sobre os ombros do amante. Quando começar a penetração, ele poderá se levantar um pouco e acariciar os glúteos da mulher. A penetração tem de ser rítmica e coordenada._

"Sim, pode. Deidra pode simplesmente arquear as costas para cima, colocando a maior parte de seu peso em seus ombros e pescoço. Félix precisaria levar o resto do seu peso em suas mãos e ele estaria de joelhos para alcançar um ângulo ideal. Ele também será o único movimentando na maior parte do tempo".

"Doutora, eu estou morrendo aqui." Félix gemeu profundamente.

"Desculpe, vocês dois." Bella disse por cima do ombro. "Nós vamos salvar perguntas para depois".

O homem que perguntou assentiu com a cabeça e olhou em expectativa quando Bella fez seu caminho de volta para o casal. Porra, neste ponto eu estava pronto para entrar em combustão. A maioria dos casais estava em vários estágios de nudez, mas principalmente para manter-se na maior parte tocando e beijando.

Eu, por outro lado, não tinha nada para aliviar a dor nas minhas calças. Graças a Deus eu não usava jeans.

Bella fez Félix e sua esposa se moverem de volta para a posição de missionário. Ela tinha que tê-los indo devagar para que ela pudesse ver qual era o problema. Ela se inclinou e sussurrou algo, respondendo com uma palavra simples as respostas.

"Hmm, eu acho que sei qual poderia ser o problema." Bella disse pensativa. "Deidra, enrole suas pernas em torno da cintura dele." A mulher obedeceu, suas longas pernas torneadas envolvendo ao redor da cintura do seu marido.

"Prenda seus tornozelos juntos." Bella continuou. "Bom. Agora, levante seus tornozelos mais pra cima, mas não sobre suas nádegas".

Deidra começou a fazer o que ela disse enquanto olhava seu marido com desejo. Ele beijou seus lábios suavemente, seu olhar se tornando mais suave quando ela sorriu. Uma vez que seus tornozelos começaram a se mover mais sobre as costas de Félix, seus olhos se arregalaram, suas costas arquearam e ela gritou.

"Oh Deus".

Bella sorriu e me deu uma piscada. "Melhor?" Ela perguntou, voltando sua atenção para eles.

"Porra, sim." Deidra ofegou. Félix gemeu e esfregou seu rosto no pescoço de sua esposa. Com mais alguns empurrões, os gritos e respirações dela tornaram-se mais instáveis, combinando com os grunhidos e gemidos de barítono de seu marido.

Bella se inclinou em direção a eles. "Gozem".

E simples assim, o casal gozou completamente desfeito.

Antes de Bella, eu nunca tinha visto sexo como nada além de uma forma de libertação e prazer. Com ela, eu vi que essa poderia ser uma forma de expressar o que sentimos um pelo outro.

Agora eu podia ver que isso poderia ser uma coisa realmente muito bonita.

O casal caiu ao longo da borda junto.

Minha garota tinha acabado de fazer duas pessoas gozarem com a porra de um único comando. Deus, eu precisava estar dentro dela - e rápido.

Bella curvou um dedo na minha direção. Depois de um rápido ajuste da minha calça, fiz meu caminho para ela enquanto os outros conversavam entre si. Ela dirigiu-me a um divisor de quarto que estava de encontro à parede adjacente. Agarrei isso e segui suas instruções sobre a colocação de dar privacidade a Félix e sua esposa.

Bella pegou minha mão, apertando-a. Eu sorri para ela, o que ela retornou antes de ficar na ponta dos pés para colocar um beijo suave nos meus lábios.

Eu estava zumbindo com excitamento e necessidade. Eu não podia esperar para tê-la naquele quarto e-

Fui interrompido de meus pensamentos quando os outros observadores vieram ao redor, fazendo perguntas a Bella sobre a lição de hoje. Ouvi e perguntei-me sobre algumas de minhas próprias perguntas.

Como que porra era the pile driver***** e por que não era algo que tivéssemos tentado?

_*__Posição THE PILE DRIVER__: é uma posição difícil, por vezes vista em vídeos pornôs. É descrita de muitas maneiras por diferentes fontes. Em um contexto heterossexual, a mulher deita de costas, depois levanta seus quadris o mais alto possível, de modo que seu parceiro, de pé, pode entrar em sua vagina ou ânus. A posição coloca uma pressão considerável sobre o pescoço da mulher, assim, almofadas firmes devem ser usadas para apoiá-lo._

Após cerca de dez minutos, Félix e Deidra saíram completamente vestidos e parecendo profundamente satisfeitos. Deidra beijou a bochecha de Bella e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Felizmente, eu estava perto o suficiente para ouvir.

"Você está brilhando".

Bella sorriu conscientemente. "Eu estou. Tenho todos os motivos para estar".

"Para quando é esperado?" Deidra perguntou.

"Meados de julho".

"Parabéns a vocês dois." Ela disse, pegando minha mão nas duas dela. "Ela é uma mão cheia, mas ela vale a pena".

"Ela vale." Eu disse.

Félix apertou meu ombro, puxando-me para longe de Bella. Uma vez que estávamos fora da faixa de audição, ele falou. "Bom trabalho em engravidá-la. Pensei que ninguém jamais iria levá-la a se acalmar".

Olhei para ele, um pouco confuso. "Primo de Julian e David".

"Ah." Eu disse balançando a cabeça. "Então você sabe -"

"Sim, eu sei. Eu queria matar David por perguntar a alguém tão doce como aquela pequena garota ali para tentar corrigir o meu primo fodido".

"Pequena garota?"

"Para David e eu, ela é como uma irmã mais nova. Então o que eu estou tentando dizer é-"

"Não foda com isso, ou você vai chutar a minha bunda?" Eu disse com um sorriso gentil.

"Bom, nós estamos na mesma página. Eu odiaria foder com essa sua cara bonita".

"Hum, obrigado?" Eu ofereci, fazendo-o rir.

"Não se preocupe, eu não faço troca de casais dessa maneira".

Eu bati meu lápis sobre a mesa, lendo uma página de um livro estabelecido na minha frente.

"Sr. Cullen, eu não vou pedir novamente. Fique quieto".

Eu sorri, tão fodidamente pronto para passar para a próxima parte do meu plano. Bella tinha desaparecido em um banheiro por tempo suficiente para se trocar para uma saia cinza sexy e uma blusa de seda branca, completa com óculos e um colar de pérolas.

Eu tinha tentado pelos últimos dez minutos fazê-la vir para mim, mas sem sucesso. Eu estava indo para as grandes armas agora. Eu me abanava com um caderno, dobrando as mangas da minha camisa de botões. Depois de alguns minutos, eu tinha estourado um botão, revelando mais do meu peito. Um por um eu continuei isso e eu esperava levá-la à ruptura.

Levantei-me para olhar para um livro em uma prateleira alta contra a parede distante. "Srta. Swan, eu preciso daquele livro lá em cima." Apontei para um livro no alto da prateleira. A única maneira de obtê-lo era subir na escada, e somente o bibliotecário era autorizado a usá-la.

"Qual deles?" Ela perguntou, abandonando seu carrinho de livros, olhando para onde eu estava apontando. Ela arqueou sua sobrancelha dizendo-me que sabia o que eu estava fazendo.

Inclinei-me e sussurrei em seu ouvido. "É aquele. Tem uma coluna em preto e letras verdes".

Sua respiração engatou, que era o que eu esperava. Ela moveu a escada apenas o suficiente para chegar até o livro. Ela subiu cada degrau com cuidado e começou a estender a mão para ele.

Sua bunda deliciosa estava no nível-fodido-dos-meus-olhos e tudo que eu queria fazer era mordê-la. Eu me compus, mantendo meus olhos sobre o que ela estava fazendo. Seus dedos envolveram em torno do livro, mas eu cancelei a minha garganta.

"Oh, me desculpe, Srta. Swan, este não é o livro certo." Eu disse timidamente. "Aquele que está acima dos dois".

"Sr. Cullen, você está testando a minha paciência," ela murmurou. "Este?" Ela perguntou, tocando-o com um dedo.

Eu dei a ela um "uh hum" para confirmação. Ela teve de inclinar mais e bufou em aborrecimento quando percebeu que não poderia alcançá-lo.

"Sr. Cullen, por favor, você pode segurar a escada." Ela disse.

Eu sorri - perfeito.

Fiquei logo abaixo dela, tendo um abraço na escada enquanto ela alcançava o livro. Eu tinha a visão perfeita de sua fofa bundinha. Uma vez que eu sabia que ela o tinha em seu aperto, minha mão deixou o lado da escada e deslizou para cima de sua perna. Ela enrijeceu, mas logo se acalmou e me pediu para mover.

Eu bufei em aborrecimento porque eu estava pronto para foder contra a escada neste ritmo. Ela teve força de vontade para todos os meus avanços até agora. Ela me entregou o livro, um pouco de um sorriso complacente em seus lábios.

Seus quadris sedutoramente balançavam a cada passo que ela levou de volta para seu carrinho abandonado. Eu resmunguei baixinho e voltei para a mesa. Eu tinha que vir com algo para fazê-la ruir.

Depois de alguns minutos eu decidi que era melhor para mim simplesmente caminhar até ela e tomá-la. Ela dobraria sob o meu olhar e me beijaria e ela nunca seria capaz de se segurar quando eu a tivesse agarrado com força. Eu internamente gargalhei e esfreguei minhas mãos juntas.

"Sr. Cullen." Eu ouvi Bella chamar baixinho.

Levantei-me da minha cadeira e caminhei ao redor da mesa em direção a um conjunto de estantes em frente a mim. Virei-me para o corredor e vi Bella prestes a subir a escada novamente.

"Você pode me dar uma mão?" Ela perguntou. Concordei, perguntando-me onde ela estava indo com isto. "Segure a escada, por favor".

Me movi apenas um pouco, minhas mãos em ambos os lados da escada. Ela subiu alguns degraus e depositou um livro na prateleira. Ela subiu mais três degraus e eu fodidamente me perdi.

Eu gemi porque, bem acima, sob sua linda saia, estava sua bunda completamente nua. Ela havia tirado a calcinha.

"Sr. Cullen, devo lembrá-lo? Fique quieto." Ela disse com firmeza enquanto pisava alguns degraus descendo a escada. Recusei-me a ser intimidado e mantive-me na posição, fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse preso entre a escada e eu.

Isso não a impediu de descer os degraus restantes. Sua bunda balançou contra meu pau, puxando outro gemido gutural de meus lábios.

"Tsk, tsk, Sr. Cullen." Ela ronronou com uma voz sensual. "Parece que alguém está determinado a quebrar todas as regras." Ela se virou para mim, suas adoráveis mãos tocando suavemente sobre minha virilha e peito. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, pedindo-me em silêncio para fazer um movimento.

Eu enterrei meus quadris contra ela e me inclinei para sussurrar. "Eu amo quebrar as regras." Deslizei meu joelho entre suas coxas, pressionando-o contra o seu núcleo suavemente. Mordisquei seu pescoço e clavícula e pressionei um pouco mais forte. Eu ainda não tinha colocado uma mão sobre ela, mas ela já estava choramingando.

Deus, eu adorava esse som.

Eu esperava motivar mais sons assim que pressionei minha ereção contra sua barriga macia. Ela gemeu de novo. Eu ri baixinho. "Parece que eu não sou o único a ter problemas para permanecer quieto".

Ela bufou zangada e me empurrou. Eu tropecei alguns passos para trás enquanto ela endireitava seus óculos e se afastava.

Eu rosnei e empurrei-a contra uma estante, sempre monitorando suas reações para certificar-me que eu não estava machucando-a.

"Eu acho que não, Srta. Swan." Eu disse com raiva simulada. _Porra, esta coisa está sendo mais difícil do que parece._ "Nós temos jogado este joguinho por semanas." Eu peguei suas duas mãos em uma das minhas e segurei-as contra a prateleira por cima da sua cabeça.

"Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando, Sr. Cullen." Ela sussurrou enquanto se contorcia contra o meu punho. _Maldição, ela é boa._ Inclinei-me para mais perto, lambendo a concha de sua orelha. Minha mão livre deslizou debaixo de sua saia, a parte interna de sua coxa lisa com a sua excitação.

Eu sorri e suguei o lóbulo de sua orelha. "Você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero, Srta. Swan." Eu arrulhei.

Ela balançou a cabeça em completa contradição com suas ações. Sua cabeça pendeu para um lado, concedendo-me o acesso para a coluna de seu pescoço e seus joelhos separaram mais - um outro convite.

Eu ri novamente. "Hmm, isto-" Eu arrastei um dedo lentamente sobre sua fenda "- e a resposta do seu corpo ao meu toque, dizem o contrário".

Ela gemeu quando meus dedos acariciaram seu clitóris liso. "Sim." Ela ofegou.

"Sim o quê?" Eu murmurei, lambendo um rastro quente e úmido descendo do seu pescoço.

"Eu quero – você." Ela gemeu quando meu dedo indicador provocou sua entrada. Outro gemido deixou seus lábios quando meus dedos moveram-se para dentro.

"Tsk, tsk, Srta. Swan." Eu castiguei. "Se você não pode ficar quieta, eu vou ter que amordaçá-la." Eu soltei suas mãos, arrastando um dedo sobre seus braços, provocando arrepios cobrindo sua pele.

Ela agarrou minha nuca e lambeu seus lábios. "Contanto que seja com o seu pau, eu não farei nenhuma reclamação." Ela me puxou para mais perto e apertou seus lábios contra os meus.

Eu gemi - porra, finalmente. Bella deslizou sua língua na minha boca enquanto uma de suas mãos puxou o botão da minha calça, a outra puxando com força o meu cabelo.

_Eu amo quando ela faz isso._

Com uma mão hábil, removi cada um dos botões da sua blusa de seda. Logo, sua blusa estava aberta e meus lábios procuraram a pele recém-exposta. Eu gemi quando suas mãos apertaram meu pau com força. Eu não podia agüentar mais. Eu precisava dela.

Eu juntei sua saia para cima em torno de seus quadris, expondo seu núcleo para meus olhos e dedos famintos. Peguei sua bunda e arrastei uma de suas longas pernas sobre o meu quadril e deslizei para dentro dela rapidamente.

"Como você se sente sobre as regras agora, Srta. Swan?" Eu perguntei, ainda mantendo o meu papel. Eu ofegava e grunhia enquanto estocava para dentro e fora de seu calor.

"Foda-se as regras." Ela gemeu, enquanto o puxão no meu cabelo ficava mais apertado. Suas unhas cravaram em meu bíceps, a dor deliciosa me fez ter fome por mais.

Eu rosnei e desloquei suas pernas para embrulhar em torno da minha cintura. Uma vez que eu a tinha no lugar, eu caminhei para a mesa resistente em que eu estava sentado antes. Varri meu braço na parte de cima, derrubando vários livros no chão.

Deitei-a, seus cabelos espalhados sobre a mesa enquanto seu delicioso peito arfava com a respiração desigual. Eu me inclinei sobre ela lambendo tudo ao meu alcance. Nossos movimentos tornaram-se mais equilibrados e decididos a alcançar o nosso clímax mútuo. Ergui sua perna mais alto sobre meu quadril e ela gemeu mais profundamente e mais demoradamente a cada estocada.

Sua pequena mão varrendo sobre minhas costelas e quadril antes de chegar entre os nossos corpos. "Tão bom." Eu sussurrei, observando seus dedos provocando seu clitóris.

"Por favor." Ela suspirou.

Eu grunhi e enfiei minha língua na sua boca à espera. Eu aumentei o ritmo e força, batendo dentro dela com uma necessidade febril. Ela gemeu e contorceu-se, seus dedos esfregando seus clitóris mais forte e mais rápido.

Então ela gozou desfeita. Suas costas arquearam completamente para fora da mesa, seus joelhos cavando contra meu tronco e meu nome deixando seus lábios em um grito animalesco. Eu gemi observando o seu corpo responder ao meu. Meus quadris bateram contra ela uma e outra vez até que finalmente eu mergulhei profundamente e liberei uma torrente de insultos, o nome dela e tudo que o meu corpo tinha para oferecer.

Eu estava exausto e completa e fodidamente feliz.

Pegamos nossas respirações, ambos deitados sobre a mesa, abraçando-nos. Bella sorriu diabolicamente. "Eu acho que nós precisamos garantir que teremos uma sala de estudo em nossa nova casa".

Os cantos da minha boca lentamente transformaram-se num sorriso. "Com muitos e muitos livros".

"Oh, e uma mesa resistente -"

"Não vamos esquecer da escada." Eu disse, balançando minhas sobrancelhas.

O riso encheu meus ouvidos, seguido de um sussurro generoso de seu amor.

Tinha sido três fodidos dias desde que eu tinha estado dentro dela. Três dias desde que eu tinha segurado-a por mais do que algumas horas.

Quando retornamos ao trabalho, tinha sido um inferno. Eu tinha tantos compromissos que o almoço foi gasto em um de nossos escritórios, comendo depressa para chegar ao resto do dia. Assim que nós voltávamos para casa, estávamos exaustos. Ela estava saindo em dez dias e eu senti que eu tinha pouco contato com ela.

Não era culpa dela. Ela fez questão de almoçar comigo, mas a carona já não estava funcionando. Para fazer algumas das reuniões que eu tive que remarcar, elas correram por muito mais tempo do que seu dia normal de trabalho.

Bella estava muito ocupada com os arranjos finais para a turnê e a cerimônia de inovação de seus abrigos. Eu esperava que esta noite pudéssemos finalmente ter algum jantar e apenas ficar juntos.

Uma batida na minha porta me puxou dos meus pensamentos. "Entre."

Bella abriu a porta com um sorriso brilhante que eu não podia deixar de devolver-lhe com o meu próprio. Atrás dela vieram Esme e Alice, ambas em terninhos poderosos, algo que eu não via há algum tempo.

"Olá, Sr. Cullen." Bella disse, sua voz uma oitava mais baixa.

Fechei meus olhos tentando acalmar a minha agora enfurecida ereção. Eu abri meus olhos e dei-lhe um pequeno olhar. Ela piscou em retorno antes de caminhar ao redor da minha mesa e cair subitamente no meu colo.

"Nós temos algo a discutir com você." Ela disse. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, perguntando-me o que Esme e Alice tinham a ver com a nossa discussão.

"Filho, você está olhando para a nova Gerente de Projetos de Caridade." Esme disse com firmeza. "Tecnicamente, esta era a posição que eu detinha antes de Bella assumir o poder." Ela encolheu os ombros e pegou uma cadeira em frente à minha mesa.

Olhei novamente para Bella, que parecia um pouco nervosa. "Você não vai trabalhar aqui?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou ser o rosto da fundação, mas as operações diárias são agora responsabilidade de Alice".

Eu olhei para Alice, que abriu um grande sorriso. "Nós demos a ela nenhuma escolha, Edward".

"Oh, graças a Deus." Eu disse.

Bella riu e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. "Então, eu estarei trabalhando em casa quando voltar da minha turnê." Ela disse baixinho. "Vou trabalhar no meu romance e livros".

"Você faria isso?" Eu perguntei. "Desistiria de tudo isso?" Tanto quanto me agradava saber que ela diminuiria a carga de trabalho, senti como se eu estivesse pedindo muito dela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Campeão. E pelo bebê".

Eu tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Eu te amo tanto. Obrigado." Pressionei meus lábios suavemente contra os dela.

"Eu acho que é a nossa sugestão para sair." Alice disse.

"Eu concordo. Ele é exatamente como seu pai. Sempre à procura de um tempo um-a-um no escritório".

"Ewww, mãe!"

"O quê?"

Bella riu contra os meus lábios enquanto minha porta do escritório se fechava. "Eu preciso ir".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e apertei meu abraço nela.

"Eu estarei em casa por volta das seis. Tenho uma reunião com um chefe da equipe de construção no local".

Concordei, mas o meu abraço nela permanecia. "Deus, eu vou sentir sua falta".

Suas mãos correram pelo meu cabelo lentamente, cantarolando sua canção. "Eu sei. Eu também".

**~ Bella POV**

Eu sabia que voltar ao trabalho depois de mais de um mês em casa com Edward não seria fácil. Mas isso era horrível. Se não tivesse sido pela minha assistente e a maravilhosa família de Edward, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ter feito isso sozinha.

Eu devia tanto a eles. Alice finalmente decidiu se afastar da Cullen & Cullen e entrar em seu próprio escritório, e ela parecia saber exatamente o que fazer. Esme era uma dádiva de Deus, ajudando-me com todas as reuniões que eu tinha perdido. Eu não podia sequer imaginar quantas contribuições e doações poderiam ter sido perdidas se não fosse por ela.

Tendo passado as últimas duas horas no local da construção, onde o escritório-reduzido-a-um-trailer estava sendo construído, eu estava desesperada para chegar em casa.

Eu só queria me livrar dos meus sapatos e, se eu tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso, o resto das minhas roupas. Eu precisava de Edward.

Eu tinha ouvido todas as histórias sobre como a libido da mulher aumentava muito durante a gravidez. Deixe-me dizer, eu estava desesperada para ter Edward dentro de mim - agora.

Acenei para Derek e Rick, que estavam conversando entre si no lobby. Eles me sorriram brilhantemente com um pequeno aceno. Do canto do meu olho, eu pude ver Rick pegar o telefone logo que entrei no elevador.

_Aww, o meu homem tem algo planejado._

Contanto que isso nos incluísse nus, eu estava no jogo. Olhei para meu reflexo no espelho, balançando o meu cabelo. Eu refleti por um momento segurando a minha mão sobre minha barriga ligeiramente expandida.

Eu não podia esperar até que eu sentisse o nosso bebê mexer. Fui trazida para fora dos meus pensamentos quando o elevador alertou que eu estava me aproximando do meu andar. Caminhei até o meu corredor e senti a maçaneta ceder facilmente.

_Hmm, eu me pergunto o que ele tem planejado?_

Fechei a porta do nosso apartamento atrás de mim e percebi que a maioria das luzes estavam apagadas com exceção da área perto do piano.

"Edward." Eu chamei, largando a minha maleta e as chaves sobre a mesa do lado da porta.

Então, o som na sala começou e a intrigante canção começou a tocar. Eu sorri e esperei com a respiração suspensa. Bem no final do corredor, Edward deslizou sobre suas meias, parando exatamente em frente a mim.

Edward em meias, cueca branca e excitado, um botão de rosa e um par de óculos de sol com um sorriso brilhante era tão fodidamente quente. Sua bonita bunda era digna de uma mordida, e suas pernas – tão fortes. Ele olhou por cima do ombro para mim com um sorriso largo quando detonou seu colarinho. Ele abaixou os óculos, me dando uma piscadela.

Oh, esta vai ser uma boa noite.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **_Não se preocupe, essa noite será feita em uma cena extra das 'Aventuras na Cadeira Tântrica'._

**Nota da Irene:**_ A Ju traduziu perfeitamente esse capítulo \o/ e não pôde postar porque está no show do Kings of Leon *baba de inveja*, merece reviews? Terça que vem sou de novo por aqui. =p  
_


	32. Esse Sentimento

**Capítulo ****32 - Esse Sentimento**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_**~ Edward**_

A respiração de Bella estava saindo em rajadas curtas, batendo em meu peito nu. Quanto mais perto chegávamos da sua partida, mais seus sonhos a incomodavam. Depois que minha mãe e Alice tinham assumido as funções principais de Bella, ela teve menos estresse relacionado ao trabalho.

Mas o ruim foi que ela já não estava tão ativa como ela costumava estar. Isso deixou-a com tempo para seus pensamentos e memórias. Memórias cheias de abandono, dor e sangue. Agora, o que ela gritava durante a noite era para eu não deixá-la.

Minha mão correu sobre suas costas lisas numa tentativa de acalmar seus choramingos e murmúrios. A perna dela que estava envolvida por cima do meu quadril começou a se contorcer, uma indicação de que ela havia atingido o clímax de seus sonhos - correndo em busca de mim. Sussurrei seu nome e meu amor até que seu ritmo cardíaco voltou ao normal.

Algumas noites antes, seus sonhos a tinham feito cair em um ataque de pânico enquanto eu estava tocando o meu piano. Eu consegui acalmá-la e ela não tinha discutido comigo quando eu sugeri uma consulta de emergência com seu novo terapeuta. Eu tinha sido convidado a participar, já que eu também lutava contra os pesadelos de Bella.

Apesar de seus pesadelos se misturarem com as memórias de seu passado – as mortes de Brianna e Daniel - eu estava sempre em segundo plano. Minha presença estava ali para ajudá-la através do sonho. Mas, de repente, eu desaparecia de seus sonhos e era quando ela corria no escuro, procurando por mim.

Era quando ela acordava gritando.\

Embora ela dissesse que tinha me perdoado e até entendia por que eu tinha ido embora, ela ainda tinha medo. Bella se recusava a tomar um sedativo leve, pois estava grávida. Então, Bella e eu tinhamos decidido iniciar um ritual noturno, na esperança de manter seus pesadelos longe. Ela havia pendurado um pequeno apanhador de sonhos no nosso quarto, que Billy tinha dado a ela quando ela era uma criança. Ela bebia um copo de leite morno e ouvia uma música relaxante e, eventualmente, encontrávamos essa combinação parecia tranquilizar seus sonhos.

Mas ela estava indo embora amanhã e eu não tinha idéia de como suas noites seriam.

Ela tinha me adicionado ao Skype para que pudéssemos ser capazes de conversar por vídeo sempre que pudéssemos. Pela primeira semana de sua turnê ela ficaria na costa leste. Com as diferenças de horário, eu sabia que ela estaria cansada na hora que eu chegasse em casa do trabalho.

Bella passaria um dia inteiro livre enquanto estivesse em Nova York, uma semana em sua turnê, e ela me pediu para me juntar à ela. No início, ela tinha mencionado o dia de folga, não me dando nenhuma indicação real de que ela me queria lá. Por fim, ela cedeu e me pediu para ir, mas ela se sentia muito egoísta por ter me pedido isso.

Garota boba. Eu teria ido até lá mesmo se ela não tivesse pedido. Quando eu confirmei que eu adoraria ir, ela disse que tinha planejado uma surpresa para mim. Sendo o pervertido que eu era, eu esperava que isso significasse que ela estaria nua durante a maior parte da minha estadia.

Eu tinha uma agenda cheia de trabalho e eu também estaria procurando pela nossa casa. Rosalie tinha se oferecido para ajudar, pois eu não tinha a brecha do café da manhã para procurar. A lista de requisitos de Bella era uma sala para academia, uma biblioteca, seu escritório e, se possível, uma forma de se ampliar. Não encontramos nada parecido nessa área.

Bella estava começando a se agitar, puxando-me para fora dos meus pensamentos. Seus lábios roçaram por cima do meu coração e ela murmurou meu nome.

"Bom dia, amor." Eu sussurrei. Corri meus dedos entre seus fios de seda e suspirei.

"O que foi, campeão?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim. Ela beijou meus lábios suavemente e esperou pela minha resposta.

"Você está indo embora amanhã".

Os olhos de Bella brilharam, suas emoções tomando o melhor dela - algo que vinha ocorrendo com mais freqüência ultimamente. "Eu vou ficar bem." Ela disse baixinho. Ela sabia que eu estava preocupado com ela e eu tinha toda razão de estar. Mas essa não era a única coisa que me preocupava.

"Edward?"

Suspirei profundamente, passando minhas mãos por suas costas nuas. "Eu não tenho estado sem você por um longo tempo, Bella." Eu disse pensativo. "Eu não tenho idéia de como dormir sem você perto de mim".

"Você vai ficar bem." Ela disse docemente. "Você dormiu muito bem no sofá na outra noite." Ela sorriu para mim.

Eu fiz uma carranca para ela e para a memória, esmagando sua bunda. Na semana passada seus hormônios tinham estado tão fora de equilíbrio que ela sentia muito calor. Ela dormia nua, se recusando a se cobrir, usando um ventilador e ainda assim ela não conseguia dormir. Então, ela prontamente me chutou para fora da cama.

"Como se eu tivesse tido uma escolha." Eu rosnei.

Bella sentou-se sobre os joelhos e atirou os braços no ar de forma dramática. "Não é minha culpa que você seja tão quente".

Sorri e então seus seios nus me distraíram completamente. Belisquei um mamilo rosado entre meus dedos, rolando-o suavemente. "Eu sou quente. Não sou?"

Bella gemeu e mordeu o lábio inferior quando eu continuei minhas ministrações. Parecia que teríamos uma manhã realmente agradável.

Bella estava ocupada se vestindo para a nossa viagem à campina. Enquanto ela reunia suas coisas, peguei o celular dela e descobri os números que eu precisava. Gravei-os na memória antes que ela voltasse para fora.

Depois que ela saísse eu teria tempo suficiente para pensar na minha proposta, mas eu precisava de uma ajudinha. Alice tinha me garantido que eu não precisava de um grande gesto para pedir a Bella para se casar comigo e que algo simples seria ótimo.

Onde estava a diversão nisso?

Trinta minutos depois, estávamos a caminho. A conversa foi principalmente sobre a nossa família e trabalho, mas logo voltamos ao seu irmão.

"Como foi o almoço com Jordan?" Eu perguntei, virando para fora da estrada.

Ela suspirou, mas eu podia ver um sorriso aparecer lentamente. "Ele está indo bem, e ele está usando uma muleta." Ela disse orgulhosamente. "Ele disse que consegue usar apenas a muleta por algumas horas todos os dias".

"Desculpe por eu ter cancelado com vocês dois".

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu disso isso a você ontem." Ela respondeu. "Nós entendemos".

"Então." Eu disse nervosamente. Jordan nos chamou para almoçar porque ele queria discutir alguma coisa. Mesmo que eu tivesse desmarcado com eles, eu esperava que eles conversassem. "Ele falou o que queria nos dizer?"

"Ele perguntou quando você irá fazer de mim uma mulher casada." Ela disse séria, e irrompeu em gargalhadas.

Rosnei de brincadeira, trazendo sua mão aos meus lábios, mordendo um dedo. Ela gritou e puxou a mão.

"Ele disse que quer pedir a Julie para se casar com ele." Ela disse, chupando seu dedo levemente. "Eu acho que ele está querendo se acalmar. Ele sempre pensou que nunca chegaria a esse ponto".

"Bem, que bom que seja Julie. Ele merece ser feliz".

"Sim, ele merece." Bella disse, mordendo o lábio.

"O que há de errado, baby?" Eu peguei a mão dela na minha, acalmando-a até que ela visivelmente relaxasse.

"É só que Jordan e eu estamos atingindo grandes marcos em nossas vidas e nós estamos felizes".

"Há algo de errado com isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Não. Eu só queria que nossos pais estivessem aqui".

Isso eu poderia entender. Meus pais teriam amado Bella imediatamente. Eu trouxe sua mão aos meus lábios, beijando-a suavemente.

"Eles estão aqui, baby." Eu disse. Cuidadosamente colocando nossas mãos entrelaçadas em seu coração. "Eles são uma parte de você".

Os olhos de Bella começaram a derramar lágrimas enquanto ela balançava a cabeça. "Assim como seus pais, Campeão. Posso nunca ter chegado a conhecê-los, mas eu os amo por terem me dado você".

Nós deslizamos de volta em uma conversa, discutindo idéias para o casamento de Jordan. Bella tinha dúvidas se Julie diria sim à proposta de Jordan.

Isto lembrou-me que eu tinha que ir até seu irmão para pedir sua bênção. Eu esperava que o mês passado tivesse mostrado que eu faria qualquer coisa por Bella.

"Ah. Podemos passar pela casa da infância da sua mãe?" Bella perguntou animadamente enquanto eu dirigia para Forks. Concordei e logo dirigi para dentro da garagem. Estacionei, observando vários carros e caminhonetes.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente. Eu estava com medo de que alguém tivesse comprado a casa. Eu estive tão preocupado com Bella e o trabalho que eu não lembrei que eu queria comprá-la.

"Eu a comprei." Bella sussurrou, olhando pela janela do carro. Ela se virou para mim e parecia nervosa. "Por favor, não fique bravo comigo".

Eu olhei para ela com curiosidade. "Por que eu ficaria bravo?"

"Tomei uma decisão importante sem você." Ela disse baixinho. "Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa".

Sorri para ela calorosamente, tranqüilizando-a de que estava tudo bem.

"Sim." Eu disse quando coloquei um beijo na testa dela. "Grandes decisões devem ser feitas juntas, mas eu posso ver como isso é uma grande surpresa. Isto significa mais para mim do que você pode imaginar." Coloquei outro beijo nos seus lábios.

"Esta sou eu, cheia de surpresas. Além do mais, eu gosto de manter seus pés no chão".

Eu ri e gargalhei amplamente. "Claro que sim. Ou então você pisaria sobre eles".

Ela fez uma careta para mim antes de saltar para fora do carro com raiva. Eu ri novamente para sua demonstração de gatinha raivosa. Na semana passada Bella tinha se tornado mais desajeitada com cada dia que passava. Ela tinha conseguido bater seu dedo do pé pelo menos quatro vezes, bateu seu cotovelo duas vezes e o joelho pelo menos uma vez. Ela era uma contusão ambulante.

Eu brincava que talvez ela devesse começar a dançar de novo - agora que me lembrei, essa foi a noite que eu dormi no sofá.

Saí do carro e segui a minha linda de olhos castanhos pela casa da infância da minha mãe.

A casa estava sendo totalmente restaurada no estilo antigo, juntamente com algumas modernizações na cozinha. Bella esperava que fossemos capazes de ficar aqui quando precisássemos de uma pausa no ritmo frenético da cidade.

A sala da lareira era de longe a minha favorita, com uma grande lareira que tomava uma parede inteira. Ela tinha se tornado a minha favorita porque havia um gráfico de crescimento esculpido na madeira da porta de entrada. O gráfico mostrava tanto a altura de Esme e da minha mãe, até onde elas cresceram.

Toquei cada pequeno entalhe e fundo, desejando que eu pudesse capturar as memórias escondidas ali.

Bella apontou para um grupo de entalhes no nível de meu peito. Havia três linhas com as iniciais ao lado de cada um. Um "Es", um "El", e a última era um "R".

"Sua mãe." Eu disse, seguindo a letra.

"Isso é o que Esme acha. Ela não se lembra, no entanto".

Sorri para o meu amor, beijando-a levemente e agradecendo-a por me dar algo tão lindo. "Vamos." Eu disse. "Temos que ir à nossa campina".

Eu tinha que admitir, eu estava me sentindo nervoso. Depois que meus pais morreram, eu nunca olhei para trás, ou sequer tentei encontrar outros parentes vivos além da minha tia.

Ao longo dos anos eu tinha perdido grandes tias, tios e meus avós, mas eu não tinha me importado. Se não fosse por pessoas como Renee, Esme e Bella, eu não teria esse pedaço importante de história que pertenceu à minha mãe.

"Você está bem, campeão?" Bella perguntou quando nós andamos de mãos dadas para o carro.

Balancei minha cabeça, puxando Bella em meus braços. Apertei-a gentilmente contra o meu carro, mas segurei-a bem perto. Acariciei seu pescoço e beijei a pele macia de lá.

"Eu não tenho idéia do que aconteceu com a casa que meus pais e eu compartilhamos em Chicago".

"Oh, isso é fácil." Ela disse baixinho. Eu me afastei para olhar para ela.

"Não me diga que você a comprou também?"

"Não." Ela respondeu rapidamente. "Eu queria, mas eu descobri que Esme já a possui".

"Ela nunca me disse nada." Eu disse com firmeza. "Na verdade, eu me lembro dela me dizendo que a casa tinha sido vendida quando perguntei".

Bella pareceu pensativa antes de responder. "Ela foi vendida para ela." Ela disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu acho que ela sabia que você se arrependeria um dia se ela não tivesse permanecido na família".

"Maldição." Eu disse. "Eu tenho um inferno de uma família".

"Você tem." Ela disse. "Nós todos amamos muito você, Campeão. Vamos".

Andamos com cuidado para a nossa campina, nossos braços cheios de coisas. Bella me ajudou carregando uma cesta de piquenique enquanto eu levava os materiais para a sua arte.

Coloquei um cobertor grosso sobre a lona impermeável que eu tinha trazido. Bella estava brincando com seu cavalete e organizando os materiais. Ela estava feliz porque havia uma leve cobertura de neve em todo a campina e nas árvores. Ela juntou-se a mim sobre o cobertor depois de um tempo, descansando enquanto desfrutava de um chocolate quente. Brinquei com seu cabelo enquanto nós dividimos algumas histórias da nossa infância.

Observei Bella pintar enquanto eu estava deitado em algumas almofadas, lendo um dos seus livros. Ela olhou ao redor, entre nós, enquanto pintava. Suas bochechas e a ponta do seu nariz estavam rosadas por causa do frio e ela parecia completamente adorável com seu gorro. Sua mão varreu através do cavalete tanto em pinceladas curtas como longas, todo o tempo ela mordia seu lábio em concentração.

"Pare de encarar." Ela me repreendeu.

"Não posso evitar. Você está deslumbrante." Eu assisti quando alguns flocos de neve caíram em seu cabelo e longos cílios. Eles derreteram, mas Bella olhou para o céu e permitiu que mais caíssem em sua pele. Eu tinha que tocá-la. Eu nunca a tinha visto parecer tão doce como ela parecia agora.

Fiquei de pé e puxei-a em meus braços, assustando-a um pouco. Ela se recompôs, envolvendo os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Puxei-a fora de seus pés e girei ao redor.

"Eu te amo. Eu te amo." Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e gritei, fazendo-a rir.

"Eu te amo, sempre." Ela disse alegremente. Ela pressionou seus lábios macios contra os meus, puxando o cabelo na minha nuca.

"Sempre." Sussurrei entre beijos. Ela gemeu quando uma de minhas mãos fez o seu caminho para trás dela. Ela riu e mordiscou meus lábios.

Ela inclinou a cabeça em direção ao cobertor, balançando as sobrancelhas. "Aqui?" Eu disse.

"Sim." Ela ronronou. "Eu gostaria de tentar uma coisa".

Deitei-a gentilmente sobre o cobertor enquanto nós abríamos os botões das nossas roupas. Nós dois sabíamos que estava muito frio para ficarmos completamente nus, mas oferecemos acesso um ao outro para sermos capazes de tocar tanto quanto queríamos.

Lentamente, dolorosamente lento, ela tirou suas luvas e raspou suas unhas no meu peito e tronco. Eu gemi quando o meu corpo entrou em erupção com a pele arrepiada. Meus dedos seguraram seus quadris, seus dedos delicados circulando meu mamilo. Ela se afastou um pouco e pegou alguma coisa da cesta de piquenique.

"A neve provavelmente não é segura para isso." Ela disse, salpicando o meu rosto com pequenos beijos. "Então, nós vamos ter que nos contentar com o que temos." Meus olhos se abriram quando ela se abaixou e pegou meu mamilo em sua boca gelada.

"Ah, porra!"

Bella cantarolou e continuou a deliciosa tortura de quente e frio até que eu não era nada além de uma confusão me contorcendo embaixo dela. Ela estalou o botão de cima da minha calça jeans e eu gemi quando senti seu dedo quente na cabeça da minha ereção.

"Oh, por favor." Engasguei quando ela moveu um pouco mais de gelo.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente para mim, levando um pedaço de gelo à boca. Ela inclinou-se e dirigiu sua língua em minha boca, a mistura de gelo e do calor de sua língua enviando um delicioso arrepio pelo meu corpo. Ela puxou o cobertor extra sobre nós quando suas mãos inteligentes tiraram minha calça jeans e boxer dos meus quadris. Sua doce língua me deixou ofegante, continuando dos meus lábios por um caminho conhecido. Ela continuou pegando lascas de gelo aqui e ali até que chegou à minha ereção. Assobiei quando senti a frieza de sua língua contra a fenda do meu pau.

Eu estava no ponto de ruptura, ela envolveu seus lábios em volta de mim, a frieza de sua boca me acendeu como um fogo crepitante. Eu empurrava e me contorcia enquanto ela continuava me provocando – ainda gelo e sua língua. Tudo muito rápido, eu gemi o nome dela quando eu gozei em sua boca. Porra, tão bom.

Bella arrastou-se sobre meu corpo após colocar minha boxer e minha calça jeans de volta. Ela parecia muito orgulhosa de ter me deixado nesse estado atual. Rosnei e rolei-a debaixo de mim.

Ela riu e bufou, serpenteando as mãos ainda frias sobre o meu peito nu e voltando. Eu mordisquei seus lábios e, em seguida, me movi para pegar um pedaço de gelo. Mexi minhas sobrancelhas e sussurrei, "É a minha vez".

Antes de deixarmos a nossa campina, decidi gravar nossas iniciais em uma árvore da nossa altura. Eu esperava que nós fossemos capazes de visitá-la e ver o crescimento da árvore - um símbolo do nosso amor. Sua pintura da campina no inverno era linda, apesar do seu foco principal ser a árvore dos meus pais.

Saímos logo após o tempo e o céu ficarem cinza. Bella sorriu sonolenta quando eu carreguei-a até nosso carro. Ela tentou ficar acordada durante a nossa volta para casa, mas estava muito cansada. Seus braços ficaram em volta do meu pescoço enquanto eu a segurava contra meu peito. "Estou com sono." Ela sussurrou, aconchegando no meu pescoço.

"Durma, meu amor." Eu disse. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e carreguei-a até nossa cama. Ela enrolou-se contra o meu travesseiro, suspirando. Observei-a por um tempo e só saí quando soube que ela estava dormindo.

Dirigi-me para o nosso escritório e liguei o meu laptop. Comecei a digitar algumas letras até ter a certeza do endereço de e-mail. Enviei cada um, esperando obter a resposta que eu estava procurando. Eu bati algumas teclas e comecei uma busca pelo anel de Bella. Minha intenção inicial era dar o anel de minha mãe, mas as más lembranças agora estavam ligadas a ele. Eu me odiava por estragar algo que simbolizava o amor de meus pais um pelo outro.

Mas o que está feito está feito, e esta era a hora de seguir em frente.

Eu queria algo novo e algo que combinasse com ela. Eu sabia que queria algo de platina, mas eu estava dividido entre algo mais tradicional, ou moderno. Maldição, eu era muito ruim nisso. Pensei sobre isso brevemente enquanto clicava em algumas imagens - eu preferia comprá-lo em um ambiente mais pessoal.

Enviei uma mensagem para Alice e ela me mandou uma de volta logo depois. Ela enviou-me o nome e endereços de três joalheiros locais e os endereços de seu site. Busquei através de seus catálogos on-line para que eu fosse capaz de ver os que eu gostasse na loja enquanto Bella estivesse fora.

Ouvi as pisadas suaves de Bella no corredor, fazendo-me fechar rapidamente o meu laptop e fui ao seu encontro.

"Hey, baby." Eu disse, passando meus braços em volta de sua cintura. Ela derreteu contra o meu peito antes de virar o rosto para mim. "Você está se sentindo um pouco mais descansada, amor?"

"Sim." Ela disse antes de ficar na ponta dos pés para pressionar os lábios contra os meus. "Sinto-me mal por ter passado tantas horas dormindo hoje".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e levantei-a para beijá-la. "Temos uma vida inteira para passar o tempo juntos. Além do mais, você precisa descansar".

"Eu sei." Ela disse docemente. "Rachel disse que mandará um carro me buscar de manhã".

"Que horas?"

"Nove".

"Hmm, isso pede um café da manhã na cama amanhã." Eu disse, divertidamente girando em torno dela.

"Hum, parece bom." Ela disse. "Vou querer suco de laranja, bacon e uns ovos mexidos, por favor".

Eu ri, golpeando seu bumbum. "Verei o que posso fazer. Tenho certeza de que posso pedir alguma coisa".

Bella riu e me apertou. "Você está indo muito melhor no departamento de cozinha, Campeão".

Beijei seus doces lábios, achando-os irresistíveis. "Eu tenho uma grande professora." Eu disse em seu ouvido, e então sua barriga roncou. Nós dois rimos. "Parece que alguém está com fome. Vamos colocar meus dotes culinários recém-adquiridos em teste".

"Estou pronta para dar uma mão se você precisar." Ela disse, agarrando um punhado da minha bunda. Revirei os olhos, varrendo Bella para fora de seus pés e levei-a até nossa cozinha. Consegui fazer um grande jantar, embora eu quase tivesse queimado o pão de alho.

Decidimos ficar em casa em sua última noite, relaxando juntos. Na noite anterior tínhamos jantado com a nossa família. Emmett ainda brincou com Bella sobre sua turnê do livro, perguntando se ela corava ao fazer uma leitura. Ele havia dado uma camiseta a ela que dizia "Propriedade de Edward Cullen" para ela vestir enquanto estivesse fora. Eu realmente amei aquela camiseta.

Enquanto descansamos, nós conversamos sobre o que ela estava esperando tanto quanto os fãs, como sobre seus contratos. Eu estava preocupado que ela fosse maltratada, mas ela me assegurou que nunca tinham feito essas loucuras. Indiquei que sua base de fãs tinha ido de oitocentos mil a mais de dois milhões desde que seu último livro foi lançado.

Ela me disse que seu empresário e seus agentes tinham tomado tudo isto em conta. Eu já conhecia o médico que iria acompanhá-la na turnê. Eu não gostava dele. Sua agente realmente precisava escolher um médico jovem de boa aparência? Hum, não, mas ela escolheu. Eu sabia que Bella nunca seria infiel, eu confiava nela. Eu só não confiava no idiota que sorriu quando Bella se agachou para pegar uma caneta que ele tinha deixado cair. Babaca. Sacudi os pensamentos indesejados fora e me concentrei no aqui e agora.

Minha cabeça estava atualmente no colo de Bella, seus dedos correndo através do meu cabelo. Estávamos assistindo alguns vídeos de música e, ocasionalmente, sua voz começava a juntar-se a qualquer artista que estava na tela. Virei-me no seu colo e beijei sua barriga. Passei meus braços em torno de seus quadris, aconchegando-me em seu estômago macio.

"Oh." Ela disse de repente e eu olhei para ela. Eu esperava que eu não a tivesse machucado. Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos cantos de seus olhos, seu lábio inferior tremia. Pulei da minha posição e tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Baby? Bella?" Eu disse, procurando qualquer coisa que me dissesse que algo estava errado.

Os lábios dela subiram nos cantos formando um belo sorriso. "Eu acho que acabei de sentir o nosso bebê se mexer".

Meus lábios pressionaram firmemente nos dela, meus dedos segurando-a em mim. Eu me afastei, seus belos olhos úmidos, e então nós dois começamos a rir. Eu podia sentir os meus próprios olhos com lágrimas quando a alegria que senti me consumiu. "Qual é a sensação?" Eu perguntei.

Ela pareceu pensativa enquanto seu sorriso ainda estava aceso em seu rosto. "Um pouco como asas vibrando." Ela sussurrou. Ela afastou-se, se movendo de forma que ela ficou estendida no sofá. Ela acariciou sua barriga e puxou minha mão para tocá-la lá, também.

Movi-me para ajoelhar-me entre suas pernas e apertei minhas palmas sobre sua pele quente. "Um pouco mais forte, Edward." Ela disse, pressionando contra as minhas mãos.

"Você tem certeza?" Perguntei. Ela assentiu e começou a morder seu lábio. Pressionei um pouco mais forte e então o senti. O padrão não era consistente, mas Bella estava certa - parecia vibrar. Pressionei meus lábios no mesmo local e cantarolei suavemente.

Os dedos de Bella voltaram para o meu cabelo quando eu deitei minha cabeça no seu abdômen, continuando a cantarolar para o nosso filho. "Eu te amo, Bella." Ela suspirou e retornou o sentimento. "Obrigado".

"Pelo quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Por estar comigo".

"Eu amo você e eu estou onde eu quero estar, Campeão".

Na manhã seguinte, depois de um café da manhã bem sucedido na cama, Bella estava sentada no meu colo enquanto nós estávamos em uma limusine rumo ao aeroporto.

"Bella." Eu gemi, ofegando quando ela lambeu a concha do meu ouvido. "Baby - Deus, isso é tão bom." Na noite passada, estávamos ambos tão sobrecarregados com a sensação do movimento do bebê que havíamos caído no sono no sofá. Como resultado, eu não estive dentro dela desde a nossa viagem. Eu ficaria bem com a desistência de sexo até que eu a visse novamente na próxima semana, mas, porra, sua linda bunda estava moendo contra a minha ereção.

"Quero você." Ela murmurou, seus dedos trabalhando no meu jeans. Gemi novamente e inclinei sua cabeça para trás, puxando seu pescoço. Estávamos presos no trânsito, então tínhamos algum tempo.

Porra, sim. Eu repassava mentalmente outra fantasia se tornando realidade.

Beijei seus lábios suavemente enquanto a rua lotada continuava a se agitar em torno de nós, puxando-a o mais próximo possível. Seus braços se enrolaram ao redor da minha cintura, embaixo do meu casaco, seus dedos me seguravam firmemente. Abracei-a pelos ombros e costas. Mantive-me desta forma, beijando e sussurrando a ela o quanto eu a amava. O quanto eu sentiria falta dela.

_Eu __fodidamente odiava isso._ Eu não queria que ela fosse, mas não seria justo da minha parte pedir a ela para desistir de _tudo_. Eu a tinha observado quando ela se sentava para escrever. Seus olhos eram brilhantes e vivos, mordendo o lábio enquanto se concentrava, a ponta dos dedos fluindo sobre as teclas. Escrever era sua paixão - ela estava fazendo algo que amava.

Ela mesma disse isso, ela amava sentar e conversar com alguns de seus leitores, para responder perguntas e obter insights de seus pensamentos sobre qualquer coisa relativa às suas palavras. Ela conhecia muitas pessoas, todas de diferentes estilos de vida, através da sua escrita. Ao ler seus livros eu encontrei-me incapaz de parar.

Sim, eles eram feitos para educar as pessoas sobre sexo, mas do jeito que ela explicava e usava personagens reais em cenários diferentes fazia isso mais como ler curtas histórias - não lições de sexo.

Eu sabia que ela disse que estava trabalhando em seu romance porque ela não conseguia tirar essa idéia de sua cabeça. Ela tinha evitado trabalhar em outras coisas além do seu livro, querendo colocar seus pensamentos na escrita. Eu sabia que ela adorava isso e eu não poderia pedir a ela para desistir disso.

Mas isso não significava que eu tinha esquecido do fato de que sua escrita a tirava de mim. Turnês, edição, reuniões e horas no computador me deixavam de lado.

Isso era algo que eu teria que me acostumar. Eu sabia disso também. A partir do momento que ela tinha desistido de trabalhar na minha empresa e ser apenas a porta-voz da sua fundação, eu sabia que iria perdê-la para sua escrita.

Ela tirava um tempo para ficar comigo tanto quando possível, mas às vezes eu sentia que ela estava muito distraída. Sacudi os pensamentos da minha cabeça e olhei para minha garota, e não pude evitar de pensar que eu nunca iria machucá-la novamente. Tirar algo que ela amava iria machucá-la. Eu tinha que parar de ser egoísta. Havia muitas noites em que eu chegaria em casa tarde, trabalhando no último projeto. Estas "farras" da escrita não consumiria meus pensamentos.

"Uma moeda de um centavo por seus pensamentos?" Ela sussurrou.

"Você está triste por estar me deixando, mas ainda assim, você está animada".

Bella sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, parecendo doce e feliz. "Estou animada, mas não pelas razões que você pensa." Devo ter parecido confuso porque ela continuou. "Passei a semana toda preparando um esboço para meus novos romances que eu te falei, e sua surpresa também".

"Agora estou curioso para saber o que você tem planejado".

"Eu vou te dar uma pista - música".

"É uma música conhecida?" Fiz uma pausa. "Um espetáculo da Broadway? Ópera, talvez?" Ela balançou a cabeça, apontando que ela estava mantendo os lábios fechados. Tentei arrancar a informação dela com um beijo, mas não funcionou. Então, eu puxei as grandes armas – eu fiz beicinho.

Ela riu e beijou meu beicinho exatamente quando anunciaram seu vôo.

Ela sempre era tão malditamente boa em me manter distraído. Inclinei-me e recheei-a de beijos ao longo de seu pescoço. "Obrigado." Sussurrei. "Eu te amo muito vocês." Coloquei a mão suavemente no seu abdômen, traçando um pequeno coração em torno de seu umbigo.

"Eu te amo, Campeão." Ela sussurrou e suspirou profundamente. Puxei seu queixo para cima e pude ver as lágrimas se formando. Era a minha vez de distraí-la. Peguei a mão dela na minha e levei-a até o portão. Ela olhou para o guarda parado com um detector de metais. Ela olhou para mim, saudade em seus olhos.

"Mandeu uma mensagem para mim quando você aterrizar. Ligue-me quando puder." Eu disse quando puxei-a de volta em meus braços.

"Eu tenho uma reunião quando chegar lá, mas sim, eu te ligo".

"Baby, você vai ficar bem." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e beijou-me suavemente. "Eu verei você em breve".

"Ok." Ela disse suavemente. Relutantemente, ela soltou minha mão, virando-se para a fila formada atrás do detector de metais. "Eu amo você, Campeão".

"Eu amo você, baby." Eu sussurrei. Eu podia sentir um buraco rasgando meu peito a cada passo que ela dava para longe de mim.

"Tchau." Dissemos em uníssono quando ela se virou. Rapidamente tirei meu Blackberry e escrevi uma mensagem.

Sorri quando seu telefone tocou e ela olhou para mim - ainda na fila. Ela olhou para a mensagem, um sorriso encantador se formou em seu rosto. Eu podia vê-la mexendo sobre as teclas para digitar uma mensagem pra mim.

Meu telefone tocou e eu rapidamente abri a mensagem.

_Edward - eu ainda nem viajei e você está pedindo para fazermos sexo por telefone? Risadas_

Eu ri e digitei outra mensagem. _Claro, baby. Você me conhece. ;)

* * *

_

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Ah, meu Eddie sujo. Ok, o próximo capítulo será a surpresa de Bella, e seu retorno para casa. Obrigado a todos novamente._

_Por favor, deixe reviews._


	33. Distância

**Capítulo 33 – Distância**

_Tradutora: Bruna Brito_

**~ Edward**

Depois de deixar o aeroporto, senti um vazio que eu não sentia há muito tempo. Foi a última coisa que eu senti me oprimir depois da morte dos meus pais. Com o tempo, eu não tinha permitido que ninguém preenchesse o vazio dentro de mim, nem mesmo Esme, apesar de ela já haver tentado desesperadamente fazer isso.

Percebi agora que eu não tinha sentido esse vazio desde que, bem... desde que Bella tinha entrado em minha vida.

Claro, houve momentos em que a inexplicável dor tinha sido esquecida quando eu me perdia inúmeras vezes dentro das mulheres.

Então isso me bateu, eu realmente as tinha usado, e não apenas para o sexo, mas também para atender a uma necessidade de fugir da realidade. Mas, no entanto, esse sentimento nunca tinha sido preenchido, apenas tranqüilizado.

Assim, em vez de me afogar em álcool ou drogas, eu fiz isso em inúmeros encontros com mulheres sem rostos. Antes de agora, eu nunca tinha realmente lamentado minhas ações, nem mesmo quando Bella entrou em minha vida. Eu tinha lamentado quando meu passado chegou a prejudicá-la, mas não lamentado o que eu tinha feito. Eu estava apenas fazendo o que qualquer homem jovem, de sangue quente, faria.

Será que Bella conhecia o nível do meu vício? Eu havia sido um viciado em sexo, ou eu estava escondendo essa parte? Não importava o meu passado, eu sabia que estava muito melhor. Quando deixei Bella depois do incidente com Tanya, eu não tinha me permitido qualquer perdão porque eu sentia que não merecia isso. Eu não tinha necessidade de encontrar outra mulher para satisfazer minhas necessidades porque eu só queria Bella.

Depois que voltamos a ficar juntos após a morte de Daniel, houve apenas algumas vezes em que fizemos amor antes de irmos para a casa de praia. Minhas necessidades não eram o pensamento principal no momento porque Bella precisava de conforto, apoio e amor. O sexo não era algo que eu precisava para ajudá-la a sentir essas coisas. Desde então, éramos um casal muito ativo, mas o sexo não era algo que precisávamos para nos sentir unidos.

Só de estar perto dela e conversando era o bastante. Ela não era algo que eu usava para preencher o vazio maçante; ela acabou com esses sentimentos, preenchendo o vazio dentro de mim. Eu não estava realmente ciente da mudança porque ela aconteceu de forma gradual.

Eu sorria enquanto dirigia em direção ao escritório, internamente esperançoso sobre o nosso futuro.

Desde que cheguei ao escritório, minha família estava na minha cola - dentro e fora do meu escritório. Não havia dúvidas de que estavam preocupados sobre como eu ficaria com a partida da Bella. Tenho certeza que Bella talvez os tenha feito fazerem isso.

Recebi uma mensagem de texto de Bella falando que ela tinha desembarcado em Nova York e que tinha sido imediatamente levada para sua primeira reunião. Fiquei preocupado com o nível de estresse que a turnê traria a ela, mas ela me disse que seu médico e sua agente seriam cuidadosos. O médico de Bella me mandou uma mensagem logo após a da Bella. A mensagem do seu médico (também conhecido como idiota) estava me informando que Bella tinha comido bem no vôo. Ela também parecia estar lidando muito bem com todas as exigências de sua programação.

Acho que ele não era um cara tão ruim, afinal. Então ele prontamente me lembrou de que Bella estava ótima em seu salto alto, mas ele lhe pedira para que ela mudasse quando seus pés inchassem.

Sim, ele ainda era um idiota, mas eu estava disposto a esquecer isso se ele cuidasse muito bem da saúde dela.

Eu estava almoçando com minha tia e meu tio quando eles anunciaram que tinham algumas novidades. Um dos projetos de casas que eu fiz seria destaque em uma revista. Passamos o resto do almoço discutindo detalhes do que poderia ocorrer durante as próximas semanas.

Carlisle mostrou que estava muito orgulhoso de mim e eu não pude evitar sentir a falta dos meus pais naquele momento. Eu sabia que, mesmo que eu não tivesse seguido os passos do meu pai, ele estava muito orgulhoso.

Mais tarde, durante o jantar, Rose e Emmett me deram a notícia de que eles teriam um menino. Rose sentou-se ao lado do meu irmão com o rosto brilhando de orgulho e adoração enquanto ela me mostrava a foto do pequeno Joshua Michael McCarty-Cullen.

Faltava um mês. Emmett tinha optado por manter os dois sobrenomes dele e colocar o de Carlisle em seu aniversário de dezoito anos como prova de devoção a Esme e Carlisle desde a sua adoção. Rosalie queria continuar como tal, quando ele perguntou se o seu nome a incomodava.

"Em, ambos os nomes e os dois conjuntos de pais fizeram você ser quem é hoje".

Eu não pude me conter em lembrar que Emmet quase nunca se sentia assim. Eu estava morando com meus pais, em Chicago, mas me lembrava de alguns detalhes. Emmett havia sido adotado com onze anos de idade e eu tinha sete anos na época. Ele tinha sido um terror na primeira vez em que eu o havia encontrado. Ele agiu todo doce e inocente na frente dos adultos, mas no momento em que ficamos sozinhos, ele já havia tentado todos os seus movimentos de luta livre em mim.

Emmett havia morado em duas casas depois que seus pais morreram em um incêndio do qual ele tinha sido o único sobrevivente. Carlisle e Esme tinham descoberto que não podiam ter filhos e decidiram abrir sua casa para alimentar crianças. Foi assim que Emmett se juntou a eles.

Levou um bom tempo e paciência até que Emmett conseguisse jantar sem algum problema. Quando o seu tempo com minha tia e meu tio estava terminando, eles perceberam que a sua atitude mudara completamente.

Uma semana antes de sua partida programada ele perguntou se eles poderiam adotá-lo. Eu me lembro do telefonema no meio da noite que minha mãe recebeu, minha tia gritando que tinha concordado em adotá-lo. Eles já haviam planejado fazer isso. Eu tinha ganhado um primo novo e ele estava muito melhor na outra vez que minha família e eu o visitamos.

Eu ri baixinho, lembrando de todas as dificuldades que tínhamos passado quando éramos crianças.

"O que te fez rir sozinho, Edward?" Rosalie perguntou, pegando o copo de água.

Eu sorri para ela. "Bem, eu estava lembrando como Emmett estava na primeira vez que eu o conheci." Emmett gemeu e me chutou por baixo da mesa. "O quê?" Eu olhei inocentemente para meu querido irmão. "Você quer que eu encha a cabeça dela com imagens de um Emmett angelical?"

Rosalie bufou e sacudiu a cabeça, rindo. "Nunca acreditei quando ele disse que era uma criança-modelo".

"Você sabe o que dizem, o que vem por aí anda por aí." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Em outras palavras, seu filho provavelmente vai bater na sua bunda depois de correr atrás dele o dia todo".

Emmett suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu vou tentar ser um bom pai, como os meus foram".

Eu lhe dei um tapa nas suas costas e disse-lhe que ele seria um bom pai. Seus lábios se transformaram em um sorriso travesso. "Bem, Eddie, se eu fosse você, estaria preocupado com seus filhos".

Meu sorriso sumiu imediatamente. Bem, foda-se.

Houve alguns momentos tensos e Rosalie tentou me tirar do meu repentino humor sombrio.

"Edward, você não é mais aquela pessoa." Ela disse, pensativa. "Além disso, Bella vai ser uma grande mãe, olhe o que Nessie se tornou".

Eu balancei a cabeça. Sim, Rosalie estava certa. Eu não sou mais aquele homem e eu serei um bom pai. Com Bella ao meu lado, nós aprenderíamos com nossos erros e teríamos orgulho do filho que criaríamos. Pela primeira vez, eu estava olhando para um futuro onde eu não estava mais sozinho. Eu adorei a perspectiva.

Cheguei em casa um pouco depois das oito, morrendo de vontade de saber sobre Bella, apesar de que, no momento, ela estava batendo papo com algumas das grandes cabeleiras de um estúdio. Joguei meu paletó no sofá, desviando em direção à cozinha. Eu sentia falta do cheiro que eu estava acostumado a sentir vindo da cozinha. Eu sentia falta de ouvir Bella enquanto nós tentávamos fazer alguma coisa para comer.

Deus, eu sentia falta de todas as vezes em que o almoço, ou o jantar, eram esquecidos no fogão enquanto eu fazia amor com ela no balcão ou no chão. Eu me ajustei, me xingando por não conseguir me controlar por pelo menos uma maldita noite. Peguei uma garrafa de vinho e servi uma taça. Enquanto saboreava a minha bebida, pensei sobre tudo o que poderia acontecer quando ela voltasse da sua turnê.

Tudo tinha felizmente dado certo e eu só tinha que encontrar um anel. Amanhã, tanto Esme como Alice se juntariam a mim para a pequena caça. Eu também tinha que me encontrar com Rosalie na tarde de quinta-feira para ver uma casa que ela acreditava que era perfeita para Bella e eu.

Comecei a tirar minha gravata quando ouvi meu celular tocando na sala de estar. Corri para a minha jaqueta e peguei o telefone. Sim, minha Bella.

"Olá." Gaguejei um pouco sem ar.

"Você está com a respiração pesada, por quê?" Ela perguntou com uma risadinha.

Ah, ela queria brincar.

"Eu estava pensando em você." Eu disse roucamente.

Eu tinha certeza que ela percebeu meu humor porque ela imediatamente retornou o favor.

"Mmm, mas no que você estava pensando?"

Eu gemi quando seu tom de voz ficou rouco e sensual. Deus, eu adorava quando ela falava assim. Eu fiz meu caminho para o quarto, desesperado para me sentir perto dela, deitando-me em nossa cama.

"Antes de uhmm." Eu comecei, me ajustando mais uma vez. "Irmos muito à frente de nós mesmos, vamos conversar. Como foi seu dia, amor?"

Ela me disse que hoje havia acontecido as principais reuniões com as editoras e os executivos do estúdio. Ela mencionou que iria a um programa de rádio e uma tarde de autógrafos no dia seguinte, seguido por uma sessão de fotos.

Enquanto discutimos nossos dias, tirei todas as minhas roupas, exceto minha boxer, e me estabeleci na cama. Fiz questão de pegar alguns itens do banheiro, hum, não querendo fazer uma bagunça. Contei a ela sobre a revista que escolheu o meu projeto.

"É a casa Behrman?" Ela perguntou. Eu podia ouvir o que soou como roupas caindo no chão no fundo.

"Sim." Eu respondi, curioso para saber se ela estava se preparando para dormir. Era um pouco cedo para mim, mas eu estava bem com isso.

Ela gritou que achava que a casa era linda. Então eu me toquei... puta merda.

"Bella." Eu disse, pensativo. "Você gostaria se eu projetasse a nossa casa?"

Ela ficou quieta por um momento. "Sim".

"Por que você não disse nada?"

"Eu queria que você _quisesse_ projetar a nossa casa".

"Mas esperar pela construção e a permissão levaria muito tempo." Eu pensei, mas sinceramente eu já estava prevendo isso.

"Eu sei." Ela disse. "Nós podemos mudar para uma casa nova agora, mas eu gostaria de mudar para algo que a sua mente brilhante tivesse imaginado".

Eu suspirei. "Você me dá muito crédito".

"Eu te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que você já está imaginando isso".

"Ah, você me conhece muito bem. Eu te amo, baby".

"Hmm, eu também te amo." Ela sussurrou, sua voz mudando para o seu tom de voz rouca. Eu gemi, a mudança repentina me fez endurecer ainda mais.

"Agora, Edward." Ela disse. "Alguma chance que eu faça você ir para a nossa cadeira?"

Oh, porra.

Minha irmã e minha mãe se recusaram a dirigir, então eu chamei um serviço de limusine para nos levar a várias joalherias. Isso estava demorando muito mais do que eu esperava e eu não consegui encontrar nada que gritasse Bella. Tirei uma nota da minha carteira, incapaz de encontrar um papel, enquanto continuamos na próxima loja. Alice e Esme estavam ocupadas discutindo se talvez deveríamos procurar algo diferente de diamantes.

Comecei a rabiscar na nota quando meu telefone tocou, "The Reason", alertando que era Bella. Eu respondi rapidamente, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Olá, linda".

"Oi." Ela disse, quase num sussurro.

"Qual é o problema, querida?"

Um soluço irrompeu, quebrando meu coração. "Eu apenas sinto sua falta." Ela disse. "E, Deus, a assinatura do livro foi tão cansativa. Eu não tinha idéia".

"Conte-me." Eu disse. Eu me sentei lá e fiquei a ouvindo, minha família entrou na loja me dando alguma privacidade.

"Havia centenas, Edward... centenas de pessoas." Ela disse. "Havia um grupo de jovens mulheres, acho que no final da adolescência! Havia um grupo de pais revoltados lá, me culpando por seus filhos lerem meus livros. Não é minha culpa que eles não sabem o que seus filhos estão lendo".

"Edward, eu ficarei feliz quando tudo isso acabar e eu não vou mais escrever".

"Você vai realmente fazer isso?" Eu perguntei, correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo. Eu deveria estar lá com ela, especialmente quando ela estava tão chateada.

"Sim. Nada mais de livros de terapia sexual. Eu não tenho vergonha do que eu escrevi, mas eu ficarei feliz assim que tiver terminado meu compromisso".

"Você adora escrever, baby." Eu disse gravemente.

"Eu ainda vou escrever, mas vou me concentrar nos personagens e enredos com mais profundidade".

Eu ri e sorri com o seu tom. "Ok, amor." Eu suspirei. "Eu vou te apoiar, não importa o que você decida".

"Obrigada." Ela disse calmamente. "Então, o que aconteceu que você não está no escritório?"

"Nada." Respondi rapidamente. Notei Alice, que vinha para o carro com seu sorriso brilhante. Ela havia encontrado algo.

"Ah, eu entendo".

"Hum, eu tenho que ir".

Ela riu. "Ok, eu te ligo assim que eu chegar em casa".

"Eu estarei aqui, sentindo sua falta".

"Eu sei, Edward. Te amo."

"Te amo".

Depois de terminar a nossa ligação, respirei fundo algumas vezes e enviei ao médico de Bella e a Rachel uma mensagem, explicando que se fosse necessário um novo segurança, eu pagaria por ele. Bella provavelmente ficaria irritada por eu estar intervindo, mas se ela estava lidando com grupos que a odiavam, era melhor estar seguro.

Fiz meu caminho para dentro da loja, onde Alice estava pulando no lugar. Esme tentou acalmá-la, mas não tinha como segurar minha irmã. Eu ri e joguei meu braço em torno do ombro de Alice. Eu estava prestes a perguntar o por que da alegria quando eu vi.

Alice não precisou nem mesmo apontar. Eu soube de qual ela estava falando no momento em que eu o vi. Eu sorri para Alice e Esme, balançando a cabeça. "É esse".

"Ah, eu sabia que ir com algo além do diamante seria a resposta".

"Ela fica muito bem com azul." Esme murmurou.

"Fica mesmo." Eu disse concordando. Pedi ao joalheiro para me deixar ver o anel e a gravura. Seria perfeito quando precisasse.

"O que você vai escrever?" Alice perguntou.

Eu sorri. "Você é minha razão, meu coração".

Alice sorriu e jogou seus braços ao redor do meu peito. "Estou tão feliz por você." Suas palavras eram doces, verdadeiras e cheias de soluços abafados. Ela estava uma bola de energia emocional com a gravidez, então eu deveria estar preparado para as lágrimas. Eu não estava.

"Não chore, Ali." eu disse.

Ela soluçou e sacudiu a cabeça, enterrando-a no meu peito. "Você não me ligou desde que veio morar com a gente quando éramos crianças".

"Sinto muito." Eu sussurrei, enquanto as lágrimas começaram a formigar em meus olhos.

"Está tudo bem." Ela disse. "Você só ficou perdido por um momento".

"Eu estou aqui agora." Eu disse, agitando a cabeça como eu costumava fazer. Ela se irritava com o meu passado e, pelo jeito que ela prontamente pisou no meu pé, ela ainda odiava agora.

Esme sorriu ao nosso lado, ela fungava alertando-me que ela estava chorando também. "Eu nunca mais vou fazer compras com vocês novamente." Eu as provoquei, puxando a minha tia em um abraço, para que ela também pudesse participar do grande abraço.

Foi um bom dia.

Bella me ligou depois de eu ter terminado o jantar e fez alguns planos para quando ela voltasse da sua turnê. Todas as ligações foram feitas e todos concordaram em participar. David concordou com o evento da casa e eu não poupei nenhuma despesa. Estavam todos fazendo isso por Bella - por nós.

Bella me ouviu falar sobre o meu dia, precisando apenas ouvir a minha voz. Ela sussurrou seu amor ocasionalmente, mas eu podia ouvir que ela estava cansada, provavelmente até mais do que ela estava na primeira noite. Nós concordamos em estabelecer um tempo para a noite seguinte na web cam.

Eu disse a ela para ir para a cama quando ela me pediu para ficar no telefone até que ela adormecesse. Concordei e até cantei para ela dormir. Desliguei depois de ouvir sua respiração depois de alguns minutos.

Eu sabia o que aconteceria no momento seguinte que ela me ligou.

Cerca de duas e meia da manhã, como um relógio, meu celular tocou na minha cabeceira. Bella estava frenética, ela havia tido um pesadelo.

Eu fiz o meu melhor para acalmá-la. Eu até tentei convencê-la de conversarmos pela web cam. Ela não queria ser inconveniente, especialmente desde que eu tinha uma reunião importante em poucas horas.

"Bella, apenas diga a frase que eu vou até ai." Eu disse. Eu sabia que ela não pediria isso de mim, mas eu queria ir.

"Não, Edward." Ela disse com firmeza. "Eu só precisava ouvir sua voz. Acordei confusa sobre onde eu estava e por que você não estava ao meu lado".

"Ok, mas você precisa se acalmar." Eu disse, combinando com o tom dela. "Você está tendo esses pesadelos por causa do stress, o que não é bom para você e nem para o bebê".

"Eu vou, eu prometo".

"Mal posso esperar para te ver amanhã." Eu disse, na esperança de aliviar o clima tenso.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Nem eu".

O resto da semana que antecedeu a minha foi semelhante ao de sua primeira noite da sua partida. A web cam se transformou em um jogo divertido. Nós contaríamos um ao outro sobre o nosso dia, quando ela de repente me deu um flash. Eu ri, tentando livrar-me da imagem quando ela fez isso de novo. Eu continuei mandando mensagens sujas sobre todas as vezes que ela apertava o flash e o que eu queria fazer com seus seios durante todo o dia seguinte.

Ela devolveu o favor enquanto eu estava no meio de uma reunião. Ela me enviou uma foto dela colocando o seu próprio sutiã. Eu tive que sair da reunião e bater uma punheta com a foto no banheiro ao arriscar me expor aos meus companheiros. Ela sabia o que aquilo fazia comigo.

Ela sabia porque ela me ligou assim que fui para o meu escritório. Ela pediu para deixá-la no viva-voz para que ela pudesse ouvir. Naquela noite, ela me deixou vê-la.

Eu estava saindo da tarde do dia seguinte para vê-la e eu queria dar algo a ela. Lembrei-me que ela disse que sua mãe havia lhe dado um charm bracelet* quando era mais jovem, mas ela tinha perdido durante alguma mudança.

_*Charm bracelet:São aquelas pulseiras que tem uns pingentes diferentes, semelhante a que a Bella do livro tem com o cristal e o lobo._

Encontrei algo que eu gostava e Rosalie me ajudou a encontrar os pingentes antes que fossemos para a outra casa. Ela tinha guardado o melhor para o final e foi uma coisa boa porque realmente era perfeita por dentro. Eu tinha imaginado enquanto Bella estava em Nova York que eu precisaria de pelo menos dois anos antes da nossa casa ficar pronta.

Eu já tinha encontrado o terreno para ela, um de 6.800 m2 exatamente fora de Seattle. Seria o lugar ideal para criar nossos filhos e um cachorro. Eu sempre quis ter um cachorro. Levei várias fotos da casa que Rosalie havia escolhido para nós e do terreno para que eu pudesse mostrar a Bella quando eu a visse.

Meu celular tocou enquanto eu tirava uma foto da linha de árvores ao longo da linha da propriedade. "Olá." Eu respondi percebendo que era a agente de Bella, Rachel.

"Cullen." Ela latiu. Parecia que ela não tinha me perdoado.

"Sim".

"Bella só tem um programa de rádio em torno das dez horas, e então ela é sua".

"Eu não chegarei em Nova York até as três da tarde." Eu disse.

"Você não pode ser tão denso".

"Desculpe?"

"Você vai me explicar isso, não é?"

Eu esperei.

"Em outras palavras, você pode ter um dia extra com ela se você puder chegar aqui hoje".

Agora sim.

"Entendi".

"Bem na hora." Ela cuspiu. "Enviarei a você as informações do hotel e deixarei um cartão de identificação para você na recepção".

"Obrigado." Eu disse, mas soou mais como uma pergunta.

"Eu não fiz isso por você." Então ela rapidamente desligou.

Sorri e liguei para a companhia aérea pedindo um jato particular. Rosalie ficou sabendo do que estava acontecendo e estava no telefone com Alice para fazer minhas malas.

Agora, tudo que eu precisava era encontrar uma desculpa plausível para minha ausência quando Bella tentasse me ligar mais tarde. Rosalie me ajudou nesse departamento enquanto ela me lembrava de embrulhar a pulseira de Bella.

Tudo tinha ido de acordo com o plano. Bella acreditava que eu estava ajudando Emmett com um problema em um site de projeto. Nós estávamos trabalhando com a equipe até tarde da noite, então nós estaríamos bem com a inspeção pendente.

Só que agora, a neve era a porra do meu inimigo. Eu estava programado para aterrissar as 9h20 da noite, mas a neve não estava baixando. Bella estava hospedada no Fairmount, e se fôssemos desviados para outro aeroporto, eu teria que esperar até de manhã para pegar uma carona de volta a Nova York.

Depois de circular por quase uma hora, finalmente fomos autorizados a desembarcar. Grato que Alice que pensou em tudo, eu estava agasalhado em meu casaco de inverno pesado quando me encontrei com o ar frio da cidade. Rachel tinha um carro e um motorista à minha espera, graças a Deus.

Liguei meu telefone celular enquanto fizemos nosso caminho através do tráfego da noite. Bella tinha ligado e me mandado uma mensagem, mas não tinha deixado recado na secretária. Enviei mensagens à minha família avisando que eu tinha chegado. Chegamos ao hotel, apanhando o vento enquanto eu ajudava o meu motorista, Joe, a carregar as malas.

O cavalheiro amável na recepção foi rápido e disse que o despertador tinha sido mudado de 6 horas para as 9. Eu ri de seu tom provocante e fiz meu caminho até o elevador.

_*Dependendo do hotel, você pede para eles te acordarem, e eles ligam, mas como a tradutora é pobre e nunca ficou em um hotel, não tenho certeza se são todos assim, mas isso é super chique, baby._

Meu coração estava pulando no meu peito enquanto eu entrava na ponta do pé no quarto de Bella. Eu calmamente deixei minha mala ao lado da porta do quarto principal, observando-a através da sala. Seu corpo estava coberto por um lençol fino, o edredon torcido em torno de seus pés. Ela estava dormindo em seu lado e meio de bruços abraçando um travesseiro com um braço. Seus cabelos escuros, contrastando sobre o tom dourado dos lençóis, estavam espalhados por todo o travesseiro.

Eu senti muita falta dela. Eu a admirei por alguns momentos, mas rapidamente saí de dentro das minhas roupas e caí na cama ao lado dela. Ela resmungou quando eu a puxei de volta para o meu peito. Beijei seus cabelos e pescoço antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Eu estou sonhando." Ela murmurou. Ela gemeu enquanto eu sussurrava de novo, minha respiração aquecendo sua pele.

"Eu estou aqui, voei para cá mais cedo." Eu disse, suas mãos encontrando as minhas sobre a sua barriga nua.

"Hmm." Ela respirou. "Um dia extra?"

"Sim." Eu disse. Eu a queria, mas se ela estivesse cansada, eu a deixaria dormir.

Minhas mãos corriam sobre o seu corpo nu, vibrando com o prazer de encontrar nada além da pele nua. "Eu te amo." Sussurrei. Ela gemeu empurrando sua parte traseira de encontro a mim, me fazendo tremer com a necessidade. "Volte a dormir".

Ela balançou a cabeça e virou o rosto para mim. Seus olhos estavam abafados com desejo e amor enquanto suas mãos pegavam meu rosto. "Edward." Ela disse em um sussurro. Ela beijou meus lábios suavemente antes de lamber meu lábio inferior. Eu gemi e a puxei para mais perto - ela nunca estava perto o suficiente. Ela rolou em cima de mim, seus lábios ainda nos meus.

Suas mãos se moviam sobre o meu peito enquanto ela se afastava para se sentar. Ela montou sobre meus quadris e minhas mãos imediatamente procuraram o calor do seu corpo. Meus dedos deslizando sobre a pele esticada de suas coxas, e eu apertei a parte de trás de seus joelhos. Seus lábios e dentes exploraram meu pescoço, ombros e peito, minhas mãos se readaptavam com cada centímetro do seu corpo. Suas pernas estavam esticadas em cada lado dos meus quadris enquanto ela se sentava para me levar para dentro dela.

Puxei-a em minha direção por trás do seu pescoço, procurando seus lábios doces. Eu gemi enquanto eu a preenchia completamente, assim como ela fez com o meu coração.

Apesar da hora tardia e nossa necessidade desesperada, fizemos amor lentamente. Nós não estávamos buscando apenas o prazer, mas sim a garantia de que o nosso tempo separados não havia mudado nada. E ele não tinha e, na verdade, eu diria que reforçou a nossa ligação. Nós nos conhecíamos em um nível que as palavras não precisavam ser ditas, apenas ficamos quietos, nos movendo em harmonia.

Bella puxou meus braços, alertando-me de que ela me queria mais perto. Sentei-me, nossos quadris ainda intimamente unidos, e a nossa conexão se aprofundou ainda mais. Eu gemi enquanto ela choramingava suavemente tocando no meu ouvido, nossos movimentos se tornando cada vez mais erráticos. Nossos beijos eram castos no início, mas permitimos que crescessem enquanto nossos corpos tremiam, caindo sobre a borda juntos.

Cansado, eu coloquei Bella de volta em seu travesseiro, beijando a pele macia do seu pescoço. Tomei o meu lugar habitual em seu peito enquanto seus dedos encontraram no meu cabelo. Nós cantarolávamos sua canção de ninar, permitindo-nos este momento de contentamento enquanto caímos no sono.

Senti sua boca em mim enquanto a luz interrompia o escuro atrás dos meus olhos. Seus lábios eram suaves enquanto eles iam sobre o meu pomo de Adão, sua língua saindo em cada parte para saborear a pele lá.

"Bom dia." Ela disse, alegremente. "Eu sei que você está acordado".

Tentei fingir que eu ainda estava dormindo. Eu pendi minha cabeça para um lado e adicionei um ronco de efeito. Ela riu baixinho, e então ela me apalpou, me fazendo gemer. Maldição!

Fiz beicinho e a senti se virar para se sentar no meu peito, mantendo a maioria do seu peso sobre os joelhos. Senti a sua cortina de cabelo em torno da minha cabeça enquanto seus lábios e língua procuravam nova pele para devorar. Eu gemi em sua boca enquanto minhas mãos embalavam seu traseiro, apertando grosseiramente.

Ela parecia estar em um estado de espírito brincalhão, então eu a puxei para trás e ganhei um grito. Surpreendida pelo meu ataque súbito, ela olhou para mim, torcendo o nariz e a testa com uma falsa raiva. Ela sorriu e segurou minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça.

"Alguém quer brincar." Ela refletiu enquanto mordiscava meus lábios.

"Sempre." Eu gemi, seus dentes no meu pescoço. Soltei facilmente minhas mãos do seu aperto e agarrei seus quadris. Virei-nos abruptamente e outro grito surpreendido deixou seus lábios enquanto eu a montava com cuidado. Com seus pulsos capturados em uma de minhas mãos, fui trabalhar em sua boca. "Minha vez".

"Precisamos tomar banho." Bella sussurrou enquanto seus dedos faziam caminhos no meu peito. Eu cantarolei concordando, mas não fiz nenhum esforço para me mover. "Meu _pessoal._" Ela disse em leve repulsa. "Estará aqui em breve".

"De quantos estamos falando,baby?" Eu perguntei em tom de provocação. Eu sabia, desde toda a revelação da Isa Virgem, que ela realmente odiava a quantidade de mimos que todo o seu pessoal lhe dava. Então, eu sabia o quanto ela odiava o termo 'seu pessoal'.

"Pense em um campo de baseball." Eu continuei enquanto passava meus braços em torno dela.

"Rachel, Mark, Ruby e Erika estarão aqui." Ela disse. "Eles são o meu agente, médico, cabelo e maquiagem." Eu lhe dei um olhar especulativo, do qual ela só encolheu os ombros. "Este é o jeito como tem sido todos os dias desde que a turnê começou. Ah, e eu disse que não em uma entrevista em um programa".

Ela pulou da cama rapidamente e foi em direção ao banheiro. Eu dei-lhe alguns minutos e a segui uma vez que ela abriu a porta para mim. "Não se machuque pensando nisso, Edward".

"Eu pensei que você tinha gostado da idéia do programa." Eu disse. Andei até ela enquanto ela escovava os dentes. Ela terminou enquanto eu pegava minha escova da pia.

"Não, eu realmente nunca gostei." Ela afirmou, entrando no box para tomar banho. "E se a minha base de fãs fosse tão grande, eu não consigo imaginar o que aconteceria depois do programa. Além disso, o co-anfitrião que eles tinham em mente é um completo imbecil".

"Bem, se é assim que você se sente, então é isso. Mas eu tenho que admitir, estou um pouco aliviado".

"Eu sei." Ela sussurrou. Ela se sentou na bancada de granito, me esperando terminar enquanto o banheiro se enchia de vapor. Terminei de escovar os dentes e estava prestes a fazer a barba quando Bella me parou. "Deixe isso." Ela beijou meu queixo, a barba por fazer, a maior que ela já tinha visto. "Eu a amo assim".

Sorri para ela e fiquei entre suas pernas. Puxei-a para mais perto, seu centro nu acariciando minha ereção. "Hora do banho. Precisa de uma mão para se lavar?" Eu perguntei, meus dedos vasculhando as ondas do cabelo dela.

"É claro." Ela disse com um sorriso.

Bella e eu tomamos café da manhã enquanto esperávamos a sua equipe chegar. Ela sentou no meu colo, alimentando-me com bacon enquanto discutimos a minha semana. Houve uma batida na porta, que prontamente se abriu, e Rachel e Mark entraram rapidamente. Graças a Deus que tínhamos nos vestidos antes do café da manhã. Rachel foi direto para o café e tomou dois goles antes de começar com uma explicação sobre o programa e sobre a agenda de Bella depois que eu fosse embora.

Mark colocou sua maleta de médico em uma mesa e mediu a pressão de Bella, em silêncio, tentando o seu melhor para me ignorar. Eu olhei e Bella beliscou minha coxa. Rosnei sob a minha respiração enquanto Mark olhava descaradamente para suas pernas, já que ela estava em um roupão.

"Bom dia, Isa." Mark disse bastante alegre. Depois que ele terminou com a pressão, ele pegou um dedo e colocou uma lanceta na ponta. "É preciso verificar seu ferro".

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Bom dia, Mark." Ela respondeu, dando um beijo no meu ombro. Mark desviou seu olhar para o lado, ocupando-se com uma máquina que ele tinha colocado sobre uma mesa.

"Bella, você já pensou direito sobre a oferta da companhia da tv a cabo?" Rachel perguntou, olhando para um jornal.

"Na verdade não." Bella disse. "Eu não tenho certeza se quero fazer parte de algo assim".

"Você só estará vendendo a idéia por trás dos roteiros, é isso".

"Sim, mas meu nome aparecerá nos créditos." Bella disse irritada. Rachel levantou suas mãos defensivamente. Bella suspirou e se desculpou por sua explosão. "Desculpe, Rach. Dê-me um tempo." Rachel balançou a cabeça e foi atender a porta.

Bella estava certa, o tempo passou rapidamente enquanto ela ficava pronta e com uma aparência radiante. Perguntei o por quê de todo o enfeite para um programa de rádio, e ela disse que eles geralmente filmavam as aparições. Os vídeos eram colocados posteriormente em seu site. Em outras palavras, ela tinha que ficar bonita.

Observei enquanto eles a transformaram da curva suave e quente da minha Bella no fascínio inconfundível da Isa Virgem. Eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida em minha mente de que, se eu a tivesse conhecido como Isa primeiro, com certeza eu iria querer fodê-la, mas eu provavelmente teria sido intimidado pela sua confiança.

Debaixo dos cílios escuros da Isa, encontrei os olhos quentes da minha Bella. "Pronto?"

"Na verdade, não." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Em cerca de 90 minutos nós teremos as próximas 36 horas só para nós." Ela disse. "Eu me pergunto o que vamos fazer com todo esse tempo".

"Hmm." Eu sussurrei, beijando seus lábios rubis. "Eu poderia fazer muitas coisas nesse período de tempo".

"Ah, eu sei que você poderia." Ela brincou enquanto me puxava para mais perto, com seus dedos agarrados aos botões da minha calça.

"Isa." Mark disse interrompendo enquanto a cabeleireira de Bella me mandava embora para que ela pudesse terminar. "Não se esqueça da sua consulta amanhã".

Bella silvou para ele, surpreendendo a nós dois. "Mark, isso era para ser uma surpresa." Ela cuspiu. Mark pareceu devidamente castigados e saiu imediatamente.

"Que consulta?" Eu perguntei, subitamente preocupado que algo estava errado. Bella se levantou enquanto as minhas mãos se moviam sobre a pequena saliência de seu abdômen.

"Nós teremos um daqueles ultra-som 4D do bebê amanhã".

Eu sorri e a puxei para perto. "Vamos descobrir se teremos uma menina ou um menino?"

"Se você quiser." Bella disse baixinho, apertando seus braços em volta de mim.

"Hm, por favor. Precisamos de tempo para descobrir os nomes".

Rachel interrompeu e estourou a nossa pequena bolha. "Deus sabe que vocês precisarão de tempo se for uma menina".

"Cale a boca, Rachel." Bella disse rapidamente. Eu fiquei rígido quando isso me bateu.

Sim, levaria algum tempo para descobrir o nome de uma menina. Se eu contasse todos os nomes e nomes do meio das mulheres do meu passado, nós teríamos que ver mais de seiscentos nomes - porra.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora Bruna**__: Em países estrangeiros as pessoas costumam colocar o nome da filha, um segundo nome e ai sim um sobrenome. Não como nós, que colocamos um nome e um milhão de sobrenomes nas crianças. Hehehehe_

_Beijos meninas. Lembrando que teremos somente mais 4 capítulos e o epílogo. Ah... e mais duas cenas extras. Muita coisa boa está por vir._

_Merecemos reviews?_

_Até terça que vem._


	34. Jogo dos Nomes

**Capítulo 34 – Jogo dos Nomes**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

**~ Bella**

Eu podia ver várias emoções diferentes passarem rapidamente pelo rosto de Edward, depois de Rachel dar a ele um lembrete do seu passado.

Dei um olhar fulminante para Rachel, desejando que eu pudesse tirar o flash de remorso do seu rosto. O remorso, ou a compaixão, são emoções que eu não preciso agora. Além disso, eu já sabia do fato que ela estava longe de sentir remorso por perturbar Edward.

Desde a primeira semente de problemas com Edward, ela não tinha sido a sua advogada. Eu defendi Edward completamente, e eu lhe disse diretamente que Edward era parte do pacote. Ela tinha sido tolerante na melhor das hipóteses, uma vez que turnê toda se misturou, mas ela certamente gostava de empurrar os limites dele.

Mark, meu médico da turnê, foi um excelente exemplo. Ela sabia que Edward não teria gostado da idéia de que um médico lindo se juntasse a mim na turnê. No entanto, se ela tivesse sabido que Mark estava tão perto de sair do armário, tenho certeza que ele não estaria aqui.

Eu sabia que chegar a um nome de menina não seria nada fácil, mas nós poderíamos encontrar alguma coisa juntos. Eu toquei o rosto de Edward delicadamente, suavizando as rugas entre seus olhos. Seus olhos estavam em branco, ele estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ruby, minha exuberante maquiadora, arrancou com um pouco mais de força, e isso lhe valeu um tapa em sua bunda pequena. Ela gritou, rindo. Os olhos de Edward agarraram de volta para mim, seus olhos cheios de uma tristeza que eu só tinha visto algumas vezes antes.

"Eu sinto mui-" Ele começou.

Agarrei seus lábios com as pontas dos meus dedos, impedindo-o de continuar.

"É passado." Eu disse com firmeza enquanto meus olhos seguravam nosso olhar. Seus lábios vibraram nas pontas dos meus dedos na tentativa de ir em frente. Eu balancei minha cabeça e repeti a minha declaração. "Ser o que somos não nos obriga a lembrar de coisas que vão voltar para nos assombrar." Inclinei-me e beijei seus lábios suavemente. "Como as coisas que nós não nos orgulhamos e talvez até nos arrependamos. A única coisa que podemos fazer é não deixar essas coisas _nos_ destruírem".

Edward acenou com a cabeça e tomou meu rosto em suas mãos e colocou um beijo em meus lábios. Ruby bufou como uma criança petulante, sua boca falando sobre como ela nunca ficaria pronta a tempo.

Edward se afastou ligeiramente, os lábios ainda pairando sobre os meus. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e largos, ele sussurrou, "Para ver o mundo através de seus olhos..."

Eu sorri para ele, picando seus lábios e seu nariz com beijos pequenos. "Você pode, Edward." Eu disse suavemente. "Seus olhos são refletidos nos meus próprios e eles me dizem tudo que eu preciso saber".

"O que é isso, meu amor?" Ele perguntou, com um meio sorriso puxando em seus lábios.

"Que você me ama." Eu sussurrei.

"Verdadeiramente." Ele disse simplesmente. Ele sorriu, apertando mais beijos no meu rosto. Relutantemente, ele me liberou para que Erika e Ruby conseguissem terminar.

"Você sabe." Disse Rachel, como se ela não tivesse dito nada. "Você pode sempre fazer um nome novo." Do canto do meu olho eu podia vê-la trabalhando em seu Blackberry. "Vamos ver, Renee e Esme, um, Esnee... Renme... Oh, eu sei, Renesmee".

Erika e Ruby riram enquanto Edward fez uma careta. "Eu não vou chamar minha filha com algo como isso." Eu disse em voz alta. "Não seja ridícula, Rachel".

"Bem, considerando-se que encontrar o primeiro nome vai ser tão difícil como você manter o seu próprio nome." Disse Rachel, mas parou abruptamente.

Eu assobiei, nivelando outro olhar para ela enquanto os olhos de Edward se arregalaram. Oh merda. Isso era algo que eu esperava que não viesse à tona até que eu voltasse para casa.

"Rachel, eu juro que se você não calar a boca, eu estarei em um avião em menos de uma hora".

"Você não iria." Ela provocou, revirando os olhos.

"Tente-me." Eu cuspi. Eu podia sentir o sangue correndo através de mim porque ela sabia que esse assunto seria delicado com Edward.

"Você perderia milhões." Ela disse com firmeza, seu olhar nunca vacilando.

"Eu estou bem com isso".

"Pense em todas as criancinhas que você não será capaz de ajudar se você estiver na sua lista negra".

"Não tente me chantagear, Rachel." Eu disse, me levantando plenamente. Ruby e Erika se afastaram de mim assim que Edward se aproximou.

"Vou fazer o que eu tenho que fazer." Ela afirmou facilmente.

Rachel era claramente a melhor no ramo, é por isso que eu a contratei. Ela não seria melhor se ela não estivesse disposta a cortar algumas gargantas. Não a minha, no entanto, e definitivamente não a de Edward.

Eu sorri, pronta para atacar. Este é o jogo cruel que jogamos desde o dia que nos conhecemos. "Meu contrato, Artigo 15, inciso 3º, estabelece claramente que se a minha saúde está comprometida pelo estresse, eu poderia ir embora sem a obrigação de concluir o referido contrato".

Rachel olhou para mim enquanto eu fazia uma pequena dancinha feliz na minha cabeça. Seus olhos nunca vacilaram enquanto ela continuava a olhar para mim por um minuto. O braço de Edward, tanto possessivo quanto protetor em volta da minha cintura, me acalmava com seu toque.

"Foda-se, Isa." Rachel disse suavemente, como se não tivéssemos lutado. "Eu te amo. Você é a minha única cliente que não tem medo de mim." Revirei os olhos esperando. "Vou dispensar o seu homem, já que ele claramente sabe que você pode lutar suas próprias batalhas. Eu respeito isso".

"Sim, ele sabe." Eu disse devagar. "A discussão sobre o meu nome terá lugar quando eu tiver tempo para conversar com Edward".

Ela assentiu e se aproximou, mas a mão de Edward me segurou mais apertado. "Uma hora, e não estrague o seu cabelo." Ela disse. "O carro estará esperando por você".

Rachel estalou os dedos para Erika e Ruby e elas rapidamente se esforçaram para conseguir juntar as suas coisas. Ruby me entregou um tubo de batom, enquanto Erika beijou minha bochecha antes de me entregar um pouco de spray para o meu cabelo.

Rachel me lembrou que a minha roupa estava dentro do armário e foi rotulada como "azul dois." Elas finalmente saíram e eu estou sozinha com um namorado fodidamente-bravo.

**~ Edward**

"Essa discussão provavelmente deve esperar até que haja um anel no seu dedo." Eu disse através dos dentes cerrados. "Mas já que o céu está aberto, eu acho que nós deveríamos tê-la agora".

Será que ela não tem nenhuma idéia do quanto isso dói? Eu queria que ela fosse minha esposa, a mãe dos meus filhos, Isabella Cullen. Eu sei que os tempos eram diferentes agora, inferno, eu não tinha certeza se eu a teria como Masen, ou Cullen, já que eu nunca tinha mudado meu nome legalmente. O que prejudicava era que eu gostaria de ter alguma porra para dizer sobre o assunto.

A expressão suave de Bella mudou para raiva porque eu me afastei dela e ela começou a andar.

"Primeiro de tudo, Edward, Rachel me disse isso há um par de dias atrás. Em segundo lugar, ela está me pedindo para não mudar o meu nome." Eu parei, pronto para falar, mas Bella levantou a mão. "E por último, Edward, desde que nós voltamos essa discussão sobre o casamento ocorreu apenas de passagem".

Eu olhei fulminante para ela. Só porque eu não tinha discutido sobre o casamento não queria dizer que este assunto não estava sobre a porra da mesa. "Por que você não pode ter o meu nome?" Rosnei, meu olhar nunca vacilando.

Bella murmurou enquanto ela passava por mim. Ela disse que precisava ficar pronta, então eu a segui para o seu quarto de hotel e esperei que ela respondesse.

"Eu já estou estabelecida como Isa Virgem e Isabella Swan." Ela disse, puxando uma mala de roupas adjacente do closet. "Nessa indústria, mudar de nome é suicídio. É difícil. Livros terão de ser impressos com o meu novo nome, mas os fãs podem não reconhecer o meu trabalho, com exceção dos que freqüentam o site, o que muitos não fazem".

Isso realmente fazia sentido. Ela tinha basicamente que se restabelecer. E para fazer isso significaria mais turnês de livro, mais pontos de TV, ou programas de rádio. Em outras palavras, mais tempo longe. Algo que nenhum de nós queria.

Bella olhou por cima do ombro, os olhos quentes à medida que olhava para os meus. "Isso não quer dizer que eu não vou querer o seu nome." Ela disse calmamente, voltando-se e se despindo.

Por um breve momento, os seus seios me distraíram, e deram água na minha boca ao vê-la diante de mim. Eu deixei para trás o ataque repentino de luxúria porque tínhamos que terminar esta conversa.

"Você quer ser a Sra. Cullen?" Eu perguntei, dando um passo na direção dela.

Eu não tinha certeza do que ela viu no meu rosto, mas sua expressão suavizou novamente. "Claro que sim, Edward." Ela disse suavemente. "E realmente dói que você pense de outra maneira".

Com mais um passo, ela estava ao meu alcance e eu a puxei para perto. Nós dois sopramos as nossas desculpas, meu nariz deslizando pelo seu pescoço perfumado. "Nós vamos encontrar algum tipo de compromisso, Bella." Eu disse em seu ouvido. Eu a senti sacudir a cabeça.

"Não." Ela disse com urgência. "Eu quero ser sua. Rachel que se dane".

Eu ri e coloquei seu rosto em minhas mãos com um beijo de coração batendo. O desejo que eu estava sentindo mais cedo reacendeu.

Bella, sendo a mais razoável, se afastou. "Ajude-me a me vestir." Ela disse enquanto o seu peito caía e ela o levantou com uma respiração.

Eu fiz beicinho de brincadeira. "Se eu devo".

Sentei-me com ela na beirada da cama, minhas mãos arrastando para baixo a pequena saliência em seu umbigo. A pele ainda estava boa, mas a área ficou mais dura ao meu toque. Ela suspirou baixinho enquanto eu continuava a explorar onde ela levava o nosso filho.

Bella me deu uma meia-calça preta com um sorriso. Com uma ternura que ela tirava de mim, acariciei cada um de seus tornozelos, beliscando a parte de trás dos seus joelhos e beijando o topo das suas coxas. Bella pegou algo em cima da cama e me entregou uma cinta-liga com a calcinha combinando. A cor contrastante creme e preto em seda e renda estavam me deixando louco.

Quem diria que vesti-la seria tão erótico como despi-la. Eu bati os pequenos grampos, ignorando a calcinha. Segui o topo das suas meias, sua pele quente e macia sob meus dedos. Sua respiração engatou enquanto eu separava as suas doces coxas.

Eu cantarolava de prazer, sua excitação inebriando os meus sentidos. "Não temos tempo?" Eu perguntei enquanto o meu nariz e o meu maxilar proeminente corriam ao longo da sua coxa.

"Si-sim." Ela gaguejou enquanto seu corpo tremia sob os meus dedos e lábios. "Eu vou cheirar a sexo naquelas pequenas cabines de rádio".

Eu sorri contra a sua pele macia. "Sim, e tenho certeza que eles vão querer engarrafar o cheiro." Eu meditei antes de lamber a junção entre a sua coxa e o seu quadril.

"Oh Deus." Ela murmurou quando caiu de costas na cama.

"Uh-uh, querida." Eu repreendi. "Você vai querer ver isso." Eu a puxei para cima, seus olhos fixos nos meus enquanto a minha boca descia sobre o seu sexo.

Sua respiração escorregou e as palavras ficaram presas na sua garganta, seus olhos rolaram para trás. "Acho que nós vamos nos atrasar." Ela ofegou. Eu sorri mais uma vez, adicionando um pequeno zumbido à minha felicidade, aumentando seu prazer e o meu.

Sentei-me com Bella na parte de trás de uma limusine, rindo enquanto ela tentava continuar com raiva de mim. Ela tinha ficado um pouco brava pelo fato de que eu tinha começado uma briga com uma personalidade do rádio que estava prestes a lhe mostrar o quão grande ele era.

"Edward, se você ouviu seus outros shows, você sabe que isso é apenas a sua maneira." Ela disse frustrada. "É um ato em conjunto".

"Eu não penso assim, Bella." Eu disse, achando que a sua pele corada era divertida. "Ele ficou na sua cadeira e estava prestes a se mostrar para Isa por um bom tempo".

"Ele não estava." Ela disse e jogou os braços para cima. Ela começou a rir e colocou os braços em volta de mim. "Ok, talvez ele tenha tentado se mostrar para mim. Mas se ele tivesse, eu teria que pedir a você para mostrar a ele como um pau de um homem de verdade se parece".

Eu sorri. "Meu pau é bem impressionante." Ela riu e me deu um beijo casto.

"Você é arrogante." Ela disse com uma risadinha. "Um arrogante com um grande..." Eu a calei com a minha boca pressionando agressivamente contra a dela.

"Como diabos uma conversa sobre brinquedos sexuais vai para o quão grande o pau do Miggy é?" Ela disse contra meus lábios.

"Eu acho que foi porque você se referiu a alguns dos brinquedos como sendo mais exagerados quando comparados com o tamanho médio do pênis de um homem, e é por isso que alguns homens não gostam de ter o tamanho do seu pau comparado a um brinquedo".

"Você não parece se importar." Ela ronronou. Oh, porra. Claro que não, eu não me importava.

"Bem, isso pode ser porque a maioria dos brinquedos que nós brincamos são..."

Bella sorriu e mordiscou meu lábio inferior. "Inadequados em comparação com o tamanho do seu pênis".

"Algo parecido com isso." Eu disse, puxando-a bruscamente sobre a minha ereção. Tendo ela me dizendo todas aquelas palavras sujas estava me deixando louco.

"Eu não tenho certeza. Eu não acho que você já viu o meu roxo." Ela riu da minha expressão de choque, que em breve virou uma careta.

"Eu não vi você usar um roxo".

"Eu só uso ele para um-" Ela disse, antes de parar de falar para pegar o seu telefone que estava vibrando. Eu queria que ela não tivesse atendido porque agora eu estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber se ela já fez sexo anal antes. Isso era algo que nós não tínhamos explorado ainda e, diabos, eu não sei se eu não estava disposto a tentar.

"Você não tem que fazer isso, Rachel." Bella disse. "Obrigada, no entanto. Tchau".

"O que foi isso, amor?" Eu perguntei, escovando alguns fios dos seus cabelos que estavam nos seus ombros para trás.

"Rachel marcou a consulta para mais cedo".

Eu sorri. "Podemos ver o bebê agora?"

Ela concordou e disse ao motorista o endereço de um centro médico nas proximidades. Ela saltou nervosa e começou a beber um pouco de água. A consulta era à uma hora de distância e ela tinha que beber muito líquido para dar o melhor visual do nosso filho.

Sentamos juntos na limusine, esperando até que o nosso compromisso se aproximasse. Passei a mão sobre o abdômen de Bella. Os movimentos do bebê estavam mais proeminentes agora. Comecei a cantarolar alguma música sem nome enquanto Bella descansou a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Se eu beber mais água, vou me arrepender." Ela disse. "Eu nunca me senti tão fodidamente cheia".

Eu ri. "Desculpe, mas é uma parte da gravidez." Beijei seus lábios algumas vezes, me demorando para continuar saboreando a doçura da sua boca. "Quando Rosalie me levou à caça de casas, nós paramos umas cinco vezes para ela ir ao banheiro".

Bella deu uma risadinha. "Eu sei que isso é ruim, mas isso me faz sentir muito melhor".

"Bem, isso pode fazer você se sentir ainda melhor. Ouvi Alice e Rose reclamando que elas ganharam muito peso".

"Eu também." Bella disse com um sorriso.

"Sim, mas onde conta." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Aqui." Dedilhei com os meus dedos indicadores em seus mamilos antes de colocá-los totalmente em seus seios, ganhando um doce gemido de prazer. "E aqui." Corri a mão pelo seu abdômen quando ocorreu uma pequena batida. A pequena onda do movimento combinado ao meu toque era apenas quase imperceptível.

"Eu te amo." Bella sussurrou.

"E eu te amo." Eu disse. "Os dois".

"Agora, Senhora Swan, por favor, deite-se de costas." Chris, o técnico, disse e então apontou para mim. "Edward, por favor, ajude-a a deitar-se lentamente".

Eu balancei a cabeça e ajudei Bella a se deitar, colocando um travesseiro sob sua cabeça.

"Peguei os recados dos seus médicos, ambos indicando-me para fazer um ultra-som regular para garantir que nada está errado antes de fazer o 4D*****".

*4D: _é um tipo de exame ultra-som, a diferença é que o 4D permite visualizar o feto e anatomia interna do corpo humano ao vivo em tempo real. Assim serão obtidas as melhores imagens para estudar melhor a morfologia fetal e ajudar a detectar inúmeras anomalias e síndromes._

"Eles dizem o por que?" Bella perguntou preocupada.

Chris deu um tapinha no joelho de Bella. "Não há nada com que se preocupar, é apenas o procedimento." Bella acenou com a cabeça, e eu a ajudei a levantar a blusa o suficiente para expor sua barriga.

Depois de alguns minutos, Chris disse que tudo parecia bem com um grande sorriso no rosto. Deixei escapar um suspiro que eu estava segurando e beijei o topo da cabeça de Bella. Eu repetia para mim mesmo que estava tudo bem.

"Agora podemos obter uma visão mais clara de suas crianças." Disse Chris, com os cantos de sua boca levantados.

"Nosso bebê." Bella disse suavemente. "Espere. O que você acabou de dizer?"

"Crianças." Eu gaguejei.

"Sim." Disse Chris. "O médico disse que seus níveis hormonais estão acima dos limites, o que implicaria que, ou você está mais avançada, ou está transportando gêmeos".

"É por isso que você tinha que verificar se tudo estava certo." Bella disse. Chris balançou a cabeça e apontou quando uma pequena imagem dourada encheu a pequena tela.

Bella ofegou quando Chris passou o bastão o bastante para nós vermos o rosto de um de nossos filhos. A imagem não era perfeita, mas deu o suficiente para nós vermos que um deles tinha os lábios de Bella, com o lábio inferior mais carnudo. Bella sussurrou que ele ou ela tinha o meu nariz, sua mão apertando a minha.

Ver o bebê como estávamos vendo agora fez tudo ficar mais real. Eu seria pai, um pai para essas doces crianças crescendo dentro da mulher que eu amava.

"Pelo que eu posso dizer, existem dois sacos vitelínicos." Disse Chris.

"O que significa isso?" Eu perguntei, olhando o pequeno sorriso de Bella.

"Eles não são gêmeos." Ela disse suavemente.

"Não gêmeos. Então, pode ter um de cada sexo aí dentro?"

Bella riu e concordou. "Ou duas meninas, ou dois meninos".

Oh Deus, duas meninas. Puta que pariu, mesmo se fossem dois meninos, isso soava louco.

"Podemos tentar ver a cara do outro?" Bella perguntou, seus olhos se arregalaram quando o bebê no monitor acenou a sua mãozinha ao redor.

"O que ele está fazendo?" Eu perguntei curioso. Bella deu de ombros quando o bebê levantou a mão para cima.

"Parece que ele, ou ela, está tentando sugar seus dedos." Chris disse, pensativo. "Ok, vamos ver se conseguimos ver o outro".

Com alguns cliques no teclado e alguns movimentos do bastão sobre a barriga de Bella, um outro rosto veio na tela.

As características eram muito semelhantes à do primeiro filho, mas seus lábios tinham a forma mais parecida com os meus. Bella abriu um grande sorriso para mim. "Estes são os nossos bebês." Eu balancei a cabeça, atordoado. "Você está bem?" Senti seus dedos percorrerem o meu cabelo.

"Sim. Eles são fodidamente lindos".

O sorriso de Bella aumentou mais ainda e ela pegou o meu rosto em suas mãos. "Claro que são. Olhe o que eles têm como paizinho".

Eu bufei e balancei a cabeça. "Eles não vão me chamar de paizinho." Eu disse. "Vamos guardar esse título para Carlisle. Pai ou papai me serve muito bem".

"Paizinho." Bella sussurrou, pressionando seus lábios contra os meus.

"Mãezinha." Eu provoquei, escovando as mãos ao longo do seu pescoço.

"Se você não sair logo, eu vou trazer minha câmera. Tenho certeza que posso conseguir uns belos centavos pela filmagem amadora de Isa Virgem e o seu garotinho de brinquedo".

Bella nivelou um olhar em direção a Chris e eu encolhi os ombros com um sorriso. "Não em sua vida. Ninguém pode filmar a minha menina".

"Vale a pena tentar." Disse Chris com um suspiro. "Ok. Vire-se mais para o lado, assim podemos ver se conseguimos dizer se os seus gostariam de rosa ou azul em seu berçário".

Vinte minutos depois, estávamos em nosso caminho para o hotel. A cabeça de Bella estava deitada em meu ombro, depois de um dia atarefado, finalmente cobrando seu preço sobre ela. Ela dormia pacificamente, suas respirações abanando ao longo do meu pescoço.

Eu seriapai em breve. E logo Bella se tornaria a minha esposa. Minha vida mudou tanto em tão curto espaço de tempo. Houve momentos desde o encontro com Bella que eu mudaria num piscar de olhos, mas se eu pudesse, isso teria alterado o local onde estamos hoje?

Se eu não tivesse deixado Bella depois da situação com Tanya, estaríamos sentados aqui e ela grávida dos nossos filhos? Não, ela não estaria. Ela não tinha começado a tomar a medicação que anulou a sua do controle de natalidade até esse momento, e se eu tivesse ficado eu não sabia onde estaríamos.

Mas, havia algo que eu sabia: nós ainda estaríamos juntos.

Em menos de cinco meses, eu seria pai de dois bebês e, foda-se, se nós não vimos seus sexos.

Oh, bem, as coisas boas vêm para aqueles que esperam. Então agora nós não apenas tínhamos que pensar em dois nomes, teríamos que nos planejar para o caso de ser duas meninas, ou dois meninos ou um de cada. De qualquer maneira, eu não podia esperar para dedilhar seus lábios doces com um dedo. Eu não podia esperar para sentir o aperto de uma mão minúscula em volta do meu dedo mindinho.

Acima de tudo, eu não podia esperar para ver sua mãe lhes dar o amor inabalável e apoio que ela havia me mostrado.

Bella tinha me dito que a nossa manhã do dia seguinte começaria cedo, então eu queria que ela descansasse. Depois de vesti-la com uma das minhas camisas, eu delicadamente a deitei em nossa cama de hotel. Enquanto ela dormia, fui ver o serviço de quarto para nós termos um jantar mais cedo.

Enquanto eu me ocupava com telefonemas e e-mails, contemplei sobre o que Bella tinha reservado para nós amanhã. Ela me pediu para arrumar um terno ou smoking, então eu deduzi que talvez ela tivesse planejado que nós iríamos a um show, ou a uma sinfonia. Ela tinha me dado a dica de que tinha a ver com música.

Eu sorri com a lembrança que eu tinha dito a Bella sobre minha mãe. Elizabeth era o diabo como uma professora quando ela vinha para as minhas aulas de piano e, na época, eu tinha partilhado o seu sonho de eu um dia tocando no Carnegie Hall.

Bella e eu éramos inclinados para a música e eu adoraria se essa paixão pela música passasse aos nossos filhos.

"Edward." Bella sussurrou da porta da sala ao lado. Eu olhei para cima e não pude evitar a minha reação natural ao vê-la parcialmente vestida, amarrotada, e com os olhos sonolentos.

"Hey, baby." Eu disse, tirando meus óculos.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado. "Você está usando óculos".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, eu acho que as minhas prescrições para as minhas lentes de contato precisam ser mudadas." Encolhi os ombros e abri os braços como um convite. Bella atravessou todo o carpete macio e se envolveu em torno de mim. "Como você dormiu?"

"Bem." Ela sussurrou. "Eu precisava disso. Obrigada".

"Teve pesadelos?" Perguntei baixinho. Ela balançou a cabeça. "Bom".

Bella se mexeu no meu colo e me montou. Ela pegou meus óculos da mesa em frente de nós e os colocou de volta no meu rosto. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, esperando por uma explicação.

"Deus, você fica sexy com óculos." Ela disse em seu tom abafado. O mesmo tom que me disse que ela estava procurando por alguma atenção.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei e propositalmente deixei cair os óculos um pouco mais. Ela gemeu e moveu seus quadris contra os meus. Ela mordeu o lábio sedutoramente e empurrou meus óculos de volta. "Tenho a sensação de que você gosta dos geeks".

Ela riu e concordou. "Você estava de óculos na primeira vez em que estivemos juntos." Bella disse me lembrando do nosso primeiro encontro todos aqueles anos atrás.

"É verdade." Eu disse. "Eu era um leitor ávido na época e dolorosamente tímido".

"Não se esqueça de que você jogava alguns esportes".

"Isso é só porque Emmett forçou minha bunda para isso".

"Ah." Bella murmurou enquanto seus lábios corriam ao longo da minha mandíbula. "Eu entendo, mas, ainda assim, você era muito bonito então, mesmo que você tingisse seu cabelo".

Isso mesmo, eu não tinha me lembrado disso. Eu tinha pintado o meu cabelo com um marrom mais claro, não querendo me destacar. Eu ainda estava de luto por meus pais e eu detestava atenção indesejada. Eu cantarolei e procurei pela pele nua ao longo de suas coxas. "Eu me lembro de que o seu cabelo era curto então, baby." Sussurrei, minha cabeça rolando para o lado, permitindo seu acesso. "Você usava uma camisa vermelha bonita que me permitia ver aqueles seus seios rosados".

Senti o sorriso de Bella contra a pele do meu pescoço. "Você era mais alto quando você me pediu para dançar. Você provavelmente poderia ver a minha camisa".

"Claro que sim. Talvez eu tenha sido tímido, mas a chance de ver peitos não seria desperdiçada".

Bella riu e mordeu meu ombro suavemente, fazendo-me gemer enquanto a sua língua acariciava a área. "Eu pensei que você nunca fosse me beijar." Ela murmurou, colocando os dedos debaixo da minha camisa.

Minhas mãos correram até o seu tronco, procurando a sua pele aquecida. "Eu quis no momento em que vi você no meu quarto".

"Eu sei." Ela disse baixinho. "Mas eu queria que você desse o primeiro passo".

"Eu dei depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade." Eu sussurrei enquanto meus dedos corriam sobre o seu tórax e na parte inferior dos seus seios.

Ela arqueou mais perto, suas pernas penduradas sobre ambos os lados da cadeira. "Foi como um doce primeiro beijo".

Eu balancei a cabeça e nos levantei para fora da cadeira. Eu a coloquei no chão e seu sorriso me disse que ela sabia o que eu estava fazendo. Eu queria reviver aquela nossa primeira noite juntos. Passei meus braços em volta da cintura dela enquanto ela passou os seus no meu ombro. Nós dois começamos a balançar com a memória da música que estava tocando em nossas cabeças. E assim, quando eu me atrevi a roçar a sua carne sob a sua blusa, a mão dela começou a brincar com cabelo na minha nuca.

Eu gemi baixinho, a realidade era tão doce quanto a memória. Inclinei-me como fiz na época e encostei meus lábios nos dela suavemente. Ela choramingou e ficou na ponta dos pés para me beijar mais. Eu ri baixinho e a levantei do chão para aprofundar o beijo. Bella riu quando os seus pés pendiam quase a um pé fora do chão.

"Exatamente tão forte quanto você era naquela época." Ela murmurou. "Você se lembra do que aconteceu depois?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e peguei seu lábio inferior entre os meus lábios. Bella respondeu com um suspiro tão excitante quanto antes. Seus lábios tomaram o meu lábio superior e ela gentilmente o mordeu enquanto as minhas mãos corriam sobre a parte inferior das suas costas.

"Bella." Eu ofeguei. Ela gemeu e minha língua percorreu a dela, capturando os seus doces sons.

"Eu quero você." Ela sussurrou, ainda jogando a peça.

"Você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei com um sopro de gagueira, como eu tinha naquela época.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e envolveu as pernas em volta da minha cintura. Eu gemi e apalpei a sua bunda mais asperamente. Deus, ela ficava tão bem contra mim. Caminhei lentamente em direção à cama e a deitei. Com toques suaves e tímidos, nós removemos o resto de nossas roupas, deixando tudo no chão.

Eu gemi quando ela pegou minha ereção em suas mãos suaves e quentes. Bella olhou para mim através dos seus cílios, seus lábios entre os dentes. Ela era tão bonita. "Percorremos um círculo completo, baby".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu me lembro de você dizendo como você gostaria que tivéssemos mais do que uma noite".

"Eu queria." Eu disse enquanto beijava ao longo da sua clavícula. "Eu me lembro de pensar 'Deus, se eu puder tê-la novamente, eu nunca mais pedirei nada'."

"Eu sou sua agora, Edward".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu amava você então, também".

Ela sorriu. "Paixão cega".

"Talvez." Eu sussurrei. "Mas ninguém se esquece da sua primeira vez. E a minha foi com você".

"A minha também".

Deslizei minhas mãos sobre seu corpo flexível e sua pele quente tremeu sob meus dedos. Eu procurei o calor úmido entre suas coxas e gemi quando encontrei. Com um leve toque, eu a levei para a conclusão, como eu tinha feito anos antes.

Sua pele corou e umedeceu em minha língua enquanto seu corpo tremia do seu orgasmo. "Por favor." Ela murmurou.

"Qualquer coisa." Eu gemi. Escorreguei para dentro dela delicadamente e com uma lentidão dolorosa. Eu me alegrava com cada centímetro do seu calor e em como eu me sentia completo quando estávamos unidos.

Os toques que começaram lentos e suaves em breve se tornaram mais agressivos e possessivos. "Eu te amo." Eu gemi e nos virei com cuidado. Peguei os seus seios em concha enquanto ela sentava-se para trás para me montar. Suas mãos corriam sobre o seu corpo e seu cabelo. Meus olhos se deleitaram nos seus movimentos soltos enquanto ela me levava para muito perto da borda.

"Bella." Eu ofeguei enquanto o rolo no meu estômago doía para saltar.

"Tão perto." Ela gemeu. "Mais".

Peguei seus quadris e a segurei parada enquanto eu me empurrava para cima debaixo dela. Com cada impulso para cima, eu a trazia para baixo forte. Ela gemeu e gritou o meu nome com todas as conexões poderosas.

"Sim." Ela ofegou com as unhas cravadas no meu abdômen. As pequenas faíscas de dor só acrescentaram mais prazer enquanto eu tremia no meu orgasmo.

"Bella." Eu grunhi quando eu a trouxe para baixo uma última vez, então eu jorrei forte dentro dela. Senti a sua vibração em volta de mim. Seus gritos e gemidos me alertaram que ela gozou também.

Cansada, Bella deitou a cabeça no meu peito suado. Corri as mãos pelas suas costas, murmurando que eu a amava.

Depois de alguns minutos eu a puxei contra o meu lado, nossa respiração ainda ofegante. "Tenho certeza de que se a nossa primeira vez fosse algo assim, eu nunca deixaria você sair da minha vista".

"Você fez muito bem para a sua primeira vez." Ela disse baixinho e depois deu uma risadinha.

"Mentirosa." Eu pensei. "Eu fui um tonto na primeira vez".

"Sim, mas na segunda vez não foi tão ruim".

"Sim, porque você me sugeriu usar dois preservativos." Eu disse.

"A segunda vez foi muito melhor." Bella disse. "É claro que isso pode ser porque eu estava por cima".

Eu sorri e cantarolei, cobrindo em forma de concha os seus seios. "Sim, eu concordo. A vista foi fodidamente incrível".


	35. Surpresa

**Capítulo 35 – Surpresa**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_**~ Edward**_

Ligamos para meus pais na manhã seguinte após a descoberta de nossos gêmeos. A quantidade de gritos e choros do outro lado havia feito minhas orelhas doerem por alguns minutos. A mesma coisa aconteceu quando Bella ligou para Rosalie e Alice. Era difícil acreditar que em cinco meses a nossa família logo ganharia quatro novos membros.

O homem dentro de mim me fez gargalhar com orgulho quando eu percebi que Jasper e Emmett teriam que alcançar Bella e eu.

Infelizmente, Carlisle também transmitiu a notícia de uma inspeção falha em um de nossos maiores projetos. Eu coordenava o projeto e isso significava que eu teria que viajar mais cedo. Carlisle insistiu que ele poderia protelar por mais um dia.

Eu adoraria que Bella e eu passássemos o resto do dia na cama, mas ela parecia animada com o que tinha planejado para mim. Então, um pouco depois das sete da manhã, estávamos agasalhados em casacos quentes, luvas e cachecóis enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho ao nosso primeiro destino.

Na recepção do nosso hotel, Bella falou em voz baixa com o gerente. O pequeno homem de cabelos grisalhos parecia completamente tomado por ela, corando cada vez que ela sorria ou colocava a mão sobre a dele. Era agradável ver o quanto ela afetava as pessoas, mesmo que ela não estivesse ciente disso.

Ela disse que nosso destino era uma caminhada próxima, mas o tempo lá fora estava congelando, então nós usamos o serviço de limusine do hotel.

Bella se aconchegou ao meu lado e suspirou profundamente. "Eu não sei como vou conseguir ficar as próximas duas semanas sem você." Ela sussurrou.

"Nem eu." Eu murmurei, passando os braços em torno dela com força. "O que estávamos fazendo antes parecia funcionar".

"Eu sei que você estava indo trabalhar cansado, Edward".

"Sim." Eu disse com firmeza. "Mas valeu a pena. Ficar acordado até tarde, para poder te dar o conforto que você precisava. Você sabe que se eu pudesse eu largaria tudo para que eu pudesse ficar, não é?"

"E você sabe que eu nunca poderia lhe pedir para fazer isso".

Eu sorri e beijei-a no templo. "Assim como eu não posso pedir a você para desistir de tudo também".

"Nós dois somos burros teimosos." Ela brincou, sua mão coçando a minha barriga. Ela sempre fazia isso quando estava se sentindo ansiosa e brincalhona. Eu adorava isso.

"Um pouco." Eu disse, rindo quando eu manipulei sua bunda.

"Bunda".

"Exatamente."

"Eu preciso vendar seus olhos." Ela disse suavemente, tirando um lenço de seda preto do bolso do casaco.

"Porra, baby." Eu murmurei. "Você sabe o que isso faz comigo".

Ela riu. "Calma, garoto".

"Provocadora." Bati em sua bunda, em seguida, acalmando-a com as mãos um pouco demais. Ela balançou e se soltou dos meus braços e subiu no meu colo. "Muito melhor." Eu disse humildemente, balançando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Concentre-se." Ela disse com um rolar de olhos.

"É difícil fazer isso quando você está no meu colo e ameaçando colocar uma venda nos meus olhos." Eu sorri e ela manobrou sobre a minha ereção.

"O que deu em você?" Ela perguntou em um suspiro ofegante. "Você está mais excitado que o habitual".

"Eu não sei." Respondi honestamente. "Pode ser porque eu partirei em breve. Ou poderia ser porque você está carregando nossos bebês e está linda fazendo isso".

"Bem, acalme-se um pouco. Nós não seremos capazes de fazer nada sobre isso-" ela disse, agarrando-me sobre o material das minhas calças, "-até que estejamos de volta".

Eu gemi e beijei-a grosseiramente, o que proporcionou uma distração suficiente para ela colocar o lenço sobre meus olhos. "Trapaceira." Gaguejei e mordisquei seu lábio superior. Ela riu suavemente contra minha boca, entregando-se à minha necessidade de beijá-la. Depois de alguns minutos, a limusine parou. Demorou mais alguns minutos para eu me acalmar o suficiente para sair do carro.

Bella pegou a minha mão, mantendo-me perto do seu lado enquanto ela me levava a algum lugar. Ouvi murmúrios de pessoas ao nosso redor, então eu sabia que estávamos em uma calçada ou algo assim. "Srta. Swan." Disse uma voz profunda. "Tudo está pronto. Você e seu convidado têm o lugar só para vocês por 90 minutos antes de abrirmos as nossas portas".

Bella agradeceu e guiou-me para dentro de um prédio que estava consideravelmente mais quente do que do lado de fora. Eu tremi um pouco, os últimos restos do frio me deixando. Prestei muita atenção ao meu redor, o cheiro era extremamente familiar, assim como a canção que eu ouvia alta e clara.

Lentamente, Bella tirou minha venda e quando ela caiu, eu não pude deixar de agarrar meu peito. Era tanto doloroso como extremamente lindo que ela tivesse pensado nisso.

"O que você fez, Bella?" Ela puxou minha mão, me levando para um caminho bem conhecido.

Ela levantou os ombros e os deixou cair, sorrindo suavemente. "Eu fiz isso por você. Você me disse uma vez sobre como seus Natais com os seus pais eram. Eu queria dar-lhe um pouco disso quando você estivesse aqui comigo".

"Eu não posso acreditar que você foi capaz de fazer isso." Eu respondi, olhando em volta, espantado. O relógio gigante que dominava o ambiente marchava com a melodia familiar. Tomei uma respiração profunda e, de repente, as lembranças da minha infância passaram por minha mente.

Lá estava o olhar no rosto da minha mãe, suas brilhantes bochechas vermelhas, o sorriso e a devoção em seus olhos enquanto ela se alegrava com a minha admiração. Meu pai também me olhava alegremente, esfregando as mãos, traçando o nosso caminho através de todo o edifício.

Bella continuou a liderar o caminho e parou com um sorriso no rosto. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava gostando disso e simplesmente porque ela sabia que me deixava feliz.

"Eu conheço as pessoas certas." Ela disse com um sorriso gentil. "Vá em frente." Ela apontou para trás do seu ombro com um aceno de cabeça. "Você sabe que você quer fazer isso. Tire os sapatos primeiro".

Sorri e envolvi meus braços em torno dela. Girei-nos ao redor, beijando-a até que ela engasgou para respirar. Eu tirei meus sapatos e beijei-a novamente. "Você parece um garoto que acabou de acordar na manhã de Natal." Ela disse enquanto limpava o batom dos meus lábios.

Eu sorri, cuidadosamente colocando-a em seus pés. Afastei-me dela e corri. Sim! Meus pés deslizaram sobre as teclas brilhantes brancas e pretas. Bella riu enquanto eu deslizava sobre o piano grande da FAO Schwarz*.

_*__FAO Schwarz__ é o nome de uma famosa revendedora de brinquedos, com sede na cidade de Nova York. Essa loja é famosa por ter aparecido nos filmes "Quero ser Grande" (1988) e Esqueceram de mim 2 (1992)._

"Isso me parece familiar." Bella brincou enquanto balançava a cabeça. Eu sabia pelo olhar divertido e escuro nos olhos dela que ela estava pensando em mim deslizando sobre o piso de madeira da nossa casa. Eu quase tropecei quando eu dei uma parada nessa lembrança agradável.

"Diga-me como você conseguiu isso." Eu perguntei quando comecei a tocar com meus pés através das teclas.

"Cobrando alguns favores." Ela disse suavemente, tirando seus sapatos. "Eu queria que nós fizéssemos disso uma visita tradicional para nossos filhos um dia".

Eu sorri e peguei a mão dela, ajudando-a a andar sobre o piano comigo. "Eu adoraria trazer nossos filhos aqui." Beijei-a levemente e meus braços a circularam. "Obrigado. Isso significa muito para mim. Eu não estive aqui desde que eu tinha doze anos".

"Esme disse que era algo que você sempre ansiava e que você sempre começava a guardar sua mesada em junho para vir aqui".

Eu ri e assenti. "Eu fazia isso. Eu sempre levava um brinquedo novo para meus pais e um que eu comprava para mim." Lembrei-me de algo e doeu que eu estivesse tão insensível depois que meus pais morreram. "Toda vez que eu vinha, eu comprava um ursinho de pelúcia para minha mãe. Ela os guardava em sua sala de costura e não tenho idéia do que aconteceu com a coleção".

Bella suspirou. "Não se preocupe com isso agora. Quando você voltar, você pode perguntar para sua tia".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Toca uma música comigo?"

Bella sorriu e tomou o lugar dela. "Vamos tentar algo simples".

Demorou algumas tentativas, mas conseguimos tocar _Chopsticks__*****_. Nós rimos o tempo todo, suprindo nossa necessidade de se tocar ocasionalmente. Eu gentilmente empurrei-a para fora do piano quando eu disse a ela para não forçar muito seu corpo para o dia.

_*Tipo de valsa melódica e de fácil harmonia para piano (Música). "Chopsticks" significa "Pauzinhos" em português. Vocês devem se lembrar do Tom Hanks tocando essa mesma música no piano gigante em "Quero ser grande", um filme de 1988._

"Você sabe." Ela disse enquanto me observava tentar tocar sua canção de ninar. "Você foi feito para dançar"

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, esperando por uma explicação. "Você é alto." Ela sussurrou. "Magro, mas ainda forte. Você é gracioso. Se você não conseguisse entrar na Broadway, você teria dado um inferno de um dançarino da Chippendale*".

_*É um grupo de homens que se apresenta em Las Vegas. O estilo deles é completamente erótico e virou ícone da noite para as mulheres em Vegas. Eles criaram a moda da calça social, peito nu e gravata borboleta._

Rosnei e a ataquei em dois passos fáceis. Ela tentou correr, mas eu era muito mais rápido que ela. Eu a tinha totalmente envolta em meus braços e beijei-a completamente. Cedo demais, um funcionário da loja de brinquedos veio e se ofereceu para tirar algumas fotos. Bella e eu nos divertimos posando no grande piano, incluindo uma em que eu estava inclinado para baixo em um joelho com a sua mão na minha.

"Você sabe que isso vai acontecer em breve, certo?" Perguntei enquanto me levantei e levei Bella ao urso gigante.

Ela suspirou e apertou minha mão. "Eu sei o suficiente para saber que você tentará fazer algo muito elaborado".

"E você não vai me parar." Eu a provoquei.

"Você não tem que fazer algo grande para me fazer dizer sim." Ela respondeu. "Mas parece ser algo que você quer fazer. No entanto, você pode simplesmente pedir e nós vamos estar noivos".

"Onde está a diversão nisso?"

"De fato." Ela disse quando viu o olhar de horror em meu rosto. "Eu sei por que você sente que tem que fazer isso".

Eu balancei a cabeça. Quando eu tinha pedido a ela, eu estava fodidamente bêbado, irritado e de coração partido. Eu precisava fazer isso. "Obrigado." Eu sussurrei.

"Vamos lá." Ela disse enquanto me levava a um grupo de animais empalhados. "Vamos comprar alguma coisa para nossos bebês".

"Apenas uma coisa?" Eu perguntei. "Nós estamos em uma incrível loja de brinquedos, como é que devemos nos limitar a comprar uma coisa só?"

Bella riu com isso, beijando-me profundamente. "Você vai estragá-los, não é?"

"Culpado".

**~ OoO ~**

Nós voltamos ao nosso quarto de hotel depois de um tranqüilo passeio no Central Park algumas horas mais tarde. Bella me informou que a nossa próxima parada exigiria trajes formais, mas não precisávamos estar prontos por mais algumas horas. Nós requisitamos o serviço de quarto e desfrutamos de um calmo almoço juntos.

"Você sabe que eu não acho que sei qual é sua comida preferida." Eu disse com tristeza. "Nós estivemos tão preocupados com todo o drama que eu não tenho certeza sobre todas as pequenas coisas".

"Você pode aprender essas pequenas coisas observando uma pessoa às vezes." Ela disse suavemente enquanto sentava-se no meu colo, folheando o jornal junto comigo. "Por exemplo, eu sei que sua comida favorita é massa, especialmente qualquer coisa com molho branco".

"Você está certa." Eu disse, pensativo. "Pelo que eu observei, eu diria que o seu é-"

Bella cobriu minha boca, sorrindo. "Você ia dizer 'meu pau', não ia?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu balancei minha cabeça. "Maldição, eu sou tão fodidamente previsível?" Eu perguntei quando ela deixou cair sua mão.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu apenas sei como sua mente suja funciona. Pense mais duro e sem o seu pau".

"Tudo bem, se você insiste." Fechei os olhos, lembrando de todas as vezes que tínhamos comido juntos. Pensei em sua reação a certos alimentos e sua aversão a outros. "Você parece gostar mais de frango".

"Continue pensando." Ela murmurou, se aninhando em meu pescoço com os lábios nele.

Eu sorri porque ela sabia que eu não conseguia pensar quando ela estava fazendo algo assim. "Você gosta da minha receita de Frango com Parmesão".

"Bingo. Agora, use sua memória fotográfica para descobrir a minha cor preferida".

"Vermelho." Lembrei-me da primeira vez que eu tinha visto sua gaveta de roupas íntimas, havia muitos tons variados de vermelho naquela gaveta.

"Sim".

"Seu autor favorito é Stephen King, o que eu pessoalmente não entendo".

"Ele é meu favorito desse gênero".

"Tudo bem." Eu disse com um falso aborrecimento. "Seu ator favorito é o Bruce Willis. Você tem uma queda por carecas ou algo assim? Porque eu olhei sua coleção de DVD, você tem um bom número deles".

"Eu gosto da idéia de esfregar a cabeça deles." Ela brincou, rindo quando eu rosnei.

"Você está certa." Eu disse suavemente e puxei seu rosto para cima, assim os nossos olhos podiam se encontrar. "Eu te conheço".

"Sim." Ela sussurrou, pegando meu rosto em suas mãos. "Você conhece. Não é errado antecipar as necessidades do outro".

"Eu gosto disso." Eu disse, beijando-a suavemente. Ela respondeu ao meu beijo e se afastou depois de alguns minutos. Era hora de nos arrumarmos. Ajudei-a a ficar de pé e, em seguida, golpeei forte em sua bunda.

"Mas não faz mal surpreendê-la agora e depois." Eu disse e afastei-me dela rapidamente. Eu mal consegui caminhar até o banheiro para fugir dela, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Ela cuspiu com raiva. "Você vai pagar por isso".

"Vamos ver, minha querida." Eu disse da porta.

"Essa porra doeu." Ela grunhiu e bateu a porta com seu punho.

"Nem deve ter doído tanto." Eu disse com uma voz cantante. "Você tem uma pequena carga extra aí, de qualquer maneira".

"Você acabou de me chamar de bunda gorda?" Ela murmurou baixinho e eu pude ouvir as lágrimas na voz dela.

Porra. "Não!" Eu disse, abrindo a porta. Ela estava parada presunçosamente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Eu olhei para ela. "Trégua?"

Ela sorriu e encolheu os ombros. "Minha bunda ainda está ardendo".

Eu sorri e me ofereci para esfregá-la para fazê-la se sentir melhor.

**~ OoO ~**

Em duas horas eu estava em um caro smoking preto, esperando que Bella ficasse pronta. Depois da manhã incrível que tivemos, eu tinha que saber como ela planejou tudo isso. A viagem em memória da minha infância foi divertida e exatamente o que eu precisava. Por muito tempo, deixei a súbita morte dos meus pais nublar tudo, nunca verdadeiramente apreciando qualquer coisa que me lembrasse deles.

Ela me ajudou nos últimos dois meses a restaurar algumas dessas memórias e me permitiu partilhá-las com ela. Eu não podia esperar até que criássemos boas lembranças com os nossos próprios filhos.

Eu me virei quando ouvi a porta abrir no quarto ao lado. Bella saiu em um vestido azul escuro e belo que abraçava seus seios perfeitamente. O tecido estava deliciosamente confortável sobre as suas curvas e mostrava orgulhosamente o volume dos bebês.

Peguei a mão dela e girei-a ao redor, ganhando uma risada suave. "Você está linda, amor." Sussurrei enquanto a puxava contra meu peito. "Tem certeza que temos que sair?" Sorri quando ela revirou os olhos. Pressionei meus lábios em sua boca pintada. Alegrei-me com o pequeno engate de sua respiração quando rocei os lados do seu corpo.

"Pare," ela disse em meus lábios, "de me distrair".

Eu gemi e coloquei minha testa na dela. Olhei entre nós e pude ver o decote quase artístico de seu peito, um banquete para meus olhos e boca. "Você nesse vestido é o que está me distraindo".

"Nós teremos o resto da tarde e da noite para terminarmos isso." Ela me beijou mais uma vez e agarrou seu casaco. O mesmo que ela usou no jantar de gala. Eu congelei enquanto eu o segurava para ela.

"Nós não podemos fingir que aquela noite nunca aconteceu." Ela sussurrou quando percebeu o que tinha me chamado a atenção. "Eu não vou deixar de usar algo só porque tem dor associada a ele".

Eu assenti. "Eu entendo o que você está falando." Eu disse suavemente, deslizando o casaco sobre seus ombros. "Você precisa entender que eu não consigo superar isso rapidamente. Embora eu esteja tentando".

"Eu sei." Ela disse quando agarrou a lapela do meu casaco. Ela me puxou para perto e mordiscou meu queixo. "Tudo que eu peço é que você fale comigo se algo estiver te incomodando, e eu prometo fazer o mesmo".

"Tudo bem." Eu disse, pressionando outro beijo em seus lábios. "Se você está disposta a divulgar tudo, você já fez sexo anal antes?"

"Você já?"

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e ela fez uma careta. "Isso não é exatamente a conversa que eu queria ter antes de irmos para onde estamos indo".

"Tudo bem." Eu respondi, já adivinhando a resposta. Eu não tinha idéia do por que eu estava com raiva. Eu sabia que ela era mais experiente em certos aspectos do sexo. Porra, eu não poderia ter uma maldita vantagem sobre todos os idiotas que vieram antes de mim?

"Edward." Ela resmungou. "Pare de supor que você sabe a porra da resposta. Vou te responder isso, nenhum pau de outro homem entrou na minha bunda".

Ela pegou sua bolsinha e bateu a porta atrás dela. "Porra." Eu disse através dos dentes cerrados. Ela disse que não, mas ela não tinha esclarecido se ela usou brinquedos.

Ugh, não admira que ela não queria ter essa conversa, já que eu tive que me ajustar nas minhas calças. Deslizei o cartão-chave do quarto de hotel no bolso e saí. Encontrei-a esperando o elevador, seu pequeno pé batendo o salto insistentemente.

Passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura. "Sinto muito." Eu sussurrei, beijando seu pescoço. "Eu te amo tanto e acho que eu apenas queria algo seu só para mim e mais ninguém".

"Eu sei." Ela disse suavemente, saindo dos meus braços e entrando no elevador. "Você tem meu coração, Edward, e eu só o dei a você." Ela mexeu com seu casaco, escovando as mãos sobre sua barriga. "Sinto muito sobre como eu respondi para você".

"Eu mereci aquilo. Não era o momento certo para falar sobre isso." Eu disse enquanto a puxei para perto. "É apenas algo que venho pensando há algum tempo".

"É claro que você pensa, você é um homem." Ela murmurou. "A cadeira funcionará maravilhas para fazer a nossa primeira vez mais fácil para nós dois".

Eu gemi. "Porra." Assobiei. "Agora quando eu chegar em casa vou imaginar isso".

Ela riu, coçando minha barriga. Provocadorazinha do caralho.

**~ oOo ~**

Bella tinha realizado a mesma rotina nesta manhã, me vendando enquanto ela se sentava no meu colo. E, como antes, ela me levou pela mão para o nosso destino.

"Você está tão confiante." Ela sussurrou depois de me levar com segurança pelo edifício quente que cheirava distintamente a madeira polida. "Você nem mesmo tirou um momento para duvidar de mim enquanto eu lhe dava instruções".

"Eu acredito que você não vai me levar para uma parede ou algo assim." Eu disse sorrindo. "Além disso, você gosta da minha cara bonita." Ela riu quando meus joelhos esbarraram em algum tipo de banco baixo ou uma cadeira. "Falei cedo demais".

"Você pediu por isso." Ela disse através das suas risadas. "Tudo bem, nós chegamos". Ela posicionou-me no que eu estava supondo ser o maior impacto para ela revelar. "Eu-eu queria ajudar a fazer um dos sonhos da sua mãe se tornar realidade".

A venda caiu para revelar que estávamos em um palco. Enfeitado por uma moldagem dourada com uma tonalidade suave nas paredes e no teto alto. Virei-me para ver filas e filas de assentos, os corredores com tapete vermelho e os assentos nos camarotes à direita e à esquerda do palco.

Eu estava em pé no meio do Isaac Stern Auditorium, no Carnegie Hall*****. Engoli em seco quando as emoções e memórias me encheram completamente. Com a mão trêmula, puxei Bella e beijei a palma de sua mão, em silêncio dizendo a ela que isso significava muito para mim. À nossa frente estava um negro e reluzente piano Steinway sob a sobrecarga de luzes brilhantes.

_*O __Carnegie Hall__ é uma sala de espetáculos em Midtown Manhattan, na cidade de Nova York, localizada no numero 881 da Sétima Avenida._

"Eu aluguei o salão por algumas horas." Bella disse suavemente. "Não há nenhuma audiência, mas-"

Eu virei para ela, envolvendo-a com força em meus braços. "Mesmo se houvesse, você é a única platéia para quem eu estaria tocando de qualquer jeito." Ela fungou e assentiu. "Obrigado por ter feito isso".

Fechei meus olhos e só levei um momento para me centrar. Eu lentamente deslizei minhas mãos por seus braços e peguei uma delas na minha. Caminhamos até o piano e sentamos em uma cadeira. Segurei a mão de Bella enquanto ela se sentou ao meu lado.

Flexionei meus dedos enquanto olhava para os bancos, imaginando os meus pais na primeira fila. Senti a ponta do polegar de Bella pincelar uma lágrima no meu olho. "Vá em frente e toque." Ela sussurrou.

E tocar foi o que eu fiz. Toquei algumas das favoritas da minha mãe e Esme. Logo a canção de ninar de Bella encheu a sala, seguida por uma nova que eu tinha escrito para os nossos filhos. Bella se sentou em lugares diferentes do palco para obter o efeito completo da acústica. O olhar de devoção era claro em seus olhos e rosto enquanto ela me assistia tocar.

Fiquei perdido na música por algum tempo antes que eu notasse Bella retirar seu leitor de música e um aparelho de som de uma pequena mochila atrás de uma das portas do palco. Uma vez que as últimas notas ficaram em silêncio, ela ligou o som e acenou-me com um dedo.

Peguei-a em meus braços e imediatamente escovei meus lábios nos dela. Havia ternura, amor e uma necessidade no nosso beijo e toque.

"Você acha que nós vamos voltar aqui novamente?" Eu perguntei, girando em torno dela.

"Eu aposto nisso." Ela sussurrou. Ela deu um beijo no meu queixo e mordiscou delicadamente.

"Por que você diz isso?" Arrastei-a por todo o palco e a girei delicadamente, ganhando um riso suave.

"Um dia nós estaremos na platéia assistindo uma de nossas crianças tocar".

Nós dois olhamos para a frente, onde filas e filas de assentos esperavam para ser preenchidos pelas pessoas para a próxima apresentação. "Você tem uma grande imaginação".

"Hmm, sim, eu tenho." Ela ronronou. "Quer ver o que podemos fazer em um banco de piano?"

Eu tremi com a memória da última vez que _tocamos_ no piano da minha casa. Virei-a com as pontas dos meus dedos. "Sua provocadora." Eu rosnei. Rapidamente puxei-a de volta, seu corpo instantaneamente fundindo contra o meu.

"É a única oportunidade na vida de fazermos amor no Carnegie Hall." Ela disse suavemente enquanto apertou a mão na minha virilha. Meu corpo reagiu de imediato, como sempre reagia com ela - só ela.

"Alguém pode nos pegar." Eu gemi. Puxei-a mais próximo, eliminando o espaço entre nossos corpos. Sua mão ficou presa contra o meu quadril e pênis. "Porra." Eu mordi meus lábios quando meus olhos rolaram na minha cabeça.

"Nós não tentamos algo parecido com isto desde o escritório." Ela disse timidamente. _Será que ela tinha que me lembrar do dia em que ela estava sob a minha mesa?_

Dei uma olhada rápida ao redor, para ver se todas as portas estavam fechadas. A qualquer momento, alguém poderia entrar e nos encontrar. _Isso é uma coisa ruim, certo?_ Senti seus dedos macios escovarem ao longo do meu queixo e meu pescoço. Eles afrouxaram minha gravata e seus lábios começaram a beijar a pele exposta recentemente quando ela desabotoou minha camisa.

"Bella." Eu ofeguei. "O que deu em você?"

Ela riu baixinho e rodou a língua sobre meu pomo de Adão. Xinguei e abracei-a mais perto, ela caminhou lentamente para trás em direção ao piano.

"Eu não sei." Ela murmurou, raspando os dentes ao longo da pele sensível. "Pode ser porque você vai viajar em breve. Ou pode ter sido a visão dos seus longos dedos acariciando as notas certas".

Eu ri e levantei-a fora de seus pés e me sentei no banco. "Eu amo você." Murmurei e a puxei ao redor de modo que ela montou sobre mim. Minhas mãos deslizaram sobre a pele macia e lisa de suas coxas. Seu belo vestido ficou ao redor do meu pulso quando as almofadas do meu polegar roçaram o calor incrível entre suas coxas. "Você está sempre tão pronta para mim, meu amor." Eu avidamente tomei sua boca, acariciando sua língua com a minha.

"Edward." Ela engasgou enquanto se pressionou contra mim. "Amo você tanto." Ela puxou meu cabelo por um momento, tomando meu lábio inferior entre os dentes e puxando. Rosnei e agarrei sua bunda para me pressionar contra ela. Seus dedos correram pelo meu peito, deixando uma fumaça de calor e desejo em seu rastro. Meu casaco do smoking foi jogado no banco ao lado de nós, seus dedos trabalhando habilmente para me afastar da minha calça. Eu gemi quando seus lábios e seu toque fizeram sons guturais saírem de dentro de mim.

Afastei sua calcinha de lado e a enchi em questão de momentos, sons de prazer em nossos lábios. "Será sempre assim?" Eu perguntei, mordiscando sua orelha. Inclinei-me para lamber seu pescoço e beliscar a pele dos seus seios. Porra, eu adorava cada curva e centímetro do seu lindo corpo.

"Sim." Ela respondeu sem fôlego, retardando seus movimentos em cima de mim. O olhar em seus olhos me dizia que ela sempre estaria lá por mim. Ela queria estar comigo pelo resto de nossas vidas. "Eu já posso imaginar o grisalho em suas têmporas," ela beijou meu templo lentamente, "as linhas de risada que provarão o quanto você gostou da sua vida," um outro pincelar de seus lábios no canto da minha boca, "e enfrentou a idade com sabedoria. Então você saberá como causar um orgasmo apenas com a sua voz".

Eu sorri e me empurrei forte e rápido nela. "Eu pensei que eu já fizesse isso agora." Eu sussurrei contra sua boca. "Você é tão boa".

Ela se inclinou mais para trás, suas mãos nos meus joelhos enquanto seus cabelos escovavam as teclas do piano. Minhas mãos seguraram-na para cima, meus dedos espalmados em suas costas enquanto ela se movia forte e rápido. Suas respirações eram superficiais, uma fina camada de suor revestia sua pele corada, tão fodidamente bonita. Depois que eu me ergui para encontrar cada movimento por alguns minutos, ela apertou ao meu redor.

Uma série de palavrões deixou minha boca enquanto meus quadris decolavam do banco. Usei o piano para apoiá-la e estoquei forte dentro dela. Ela agarrou meus braços para apoio e eu gozei com um murmúrio incoerente do seu nome.

Nos abraçamos com força, nos beijamos com reverência e sussurramos baixinho quando a força dos nossos orgasmos diminuiu. O desejo estaria sempre lá, o amor só cresceria e a adoração que eu sentia por ela só aumentaria a cada minuto que passava.

**~ oOo ~**

Fechei meu laptop um pouco rápido demais, surpreendido com um passageiro que se sentou ao meu lado na primeira classe. Porra, eu sinto falta dela. Na manhã da minha partida de Nova York, e de Bella, foi fodidamente duro para nós dois. Durante dez dias eu estaria sem ela de novo, mas ir para longe dela ficava mais difícil a cada vez que eu tinha que fazer isso.

Minha linda Bella permaneceu forte e não derramou uma lágrima no caminho para o aeroporto. Ela continuou desta forma até que eu dei um beijo de adeus na área de segurança. A primeira vez que eu olhei por cima do meu ombro, seu belo sorriso ainda estava no lugar. Foi após a segunda vez que procurei por ela que eu pude ver suas lágrimas.

Dez dias, eu disse a mim mesmo enquanto fazia meu caminho para casa. Eu a veria em dez dias.

No momento em que eu pousei, enviei a ela uma mensagem para lhe dizer que eu cheguei com segurança. Eu sabia que ela estava a caminho da Filadélfia para outro programa de rádio e sessão de autógrafos. Eu não estava preocupado com nada, os novos seguranças que Rachel contratou eram profissionais muito bem treinados. Eu também enviei um pequeno agradecimento a Deus que ela não gostava de homens muito musculosos.

Após a minha chegada, fiquei preso em reuniões com os inspetores da cidade, engenheiros e Carlisle. Era tarde demais para ligar para Bella quando cheguei em casa e eu odiava perder a chance de falar com ela. Chequei meu e-mail e encontrei um de Bella com um anexo.

**Para: Edward Cullen**

**De: Bella Swan**

**Assunto: Olhe para mim!**

_**Esme disse que você estaria em reuniões durante todo o dia. Sinto sua falta. Eu tinha me esquecido de te mandar as fotos que Rachel tirou de mim. Espero que goste.**_

**Amor sempre,**

**Bella Swan**

**Futura Mamãe**

Abri clicando no download de todas as opções e instantaneamente as fotos de Bella em nada além de um top e calcinha estavam na tela. O slide-show começou imediatamente e percebi o que era isso. Era uma progressão do dia-a-dia de como sua barriga estava crescendo. Toquei na tela por um momento, sobrecarregado com o pensamento dos nossos lindos filhos crescendo dentro dela.

Eu rapidamente decidi escrever uma mensagem para ela.

**Para: Bella Swan**

**De: Edward Cullen**

**Assunto: Olhe para você!**

_**Você está linda, baby. Eu não posso acreditar que tanta coisa mudou em tão pouco tempo. Eu te amo tanto. Eu posso ver que você está com a barriga bem maior, mas não esquecendo desse seu peito delicioso.**_

**Amor sempre,**

**Edward Cullen também conhecido como Futuro Papai**

**

* * *

**

**_Nota da Tradutora: _**_Estamos proximas do fim! hahaahah *noticia tensa*_

_A autora postou esse capitulo e disse que faltam mais dois e o epílogo. Então agora só postaremos quando ela postar. Não surtem achando que abandonamos qualquer tradução. Todas estão aguardando postagens. Assim que as autoras postam, levamos uma semana para traduzir, betar e postar. Ta bom?_

_Bem... obrigado pela paciencia. Lembrando que amanhã não tem Entre Irmãos... somente na quarta que vem. O Encontro Pervas no Rio foi incrivel. Mais de 16 meninas participaram e foi bem intenso. _

_Bjus a todas!_

_Até o próximo capítulo._


	36. Retorno para Casa

_**NOTA DA AUTORA: **JÁ QUE FAZ ALGUM TEMPO, VOU TENTAR RESUMIR A HISTÓRIA EM ALGUMAS PALAVRAS_

Edward começou esta história como um mulherengo, com pelo menos 300 conquistas entalhadas em seu cinto e ainda continuando forte. Suas maneiras galanteadoras criaram o caos. Sua família contratou Bella Swan para quebrar seu coração ao trabalhar como sua assistente pessoal/secretária, a qual ele não consegue resistir.

Bella, desde os seus dias de faculdade, tinha tomado "assuntos" (todos mulherengos), e os fez se apaixonarem pela mulher que ela se torna para eles, quebra seus corações e, como conseqüência, os ensina a encontrar o amor.

Entretanto, a família de Edward e Jacob (o primeiro assunto) interferem com o processo forçando o casal em situações onde a LUXÚRIA corre solta e os atrativos inegáveis misturam-se mais rápido do que o previsto para os DOIS.

Edward descobre algumas informações surpreendentes sobre Bella, ela testemunhou a sua melhor amiga acidentalmente atirar no seu irmão mulherengo, Jordan (ele transou com ela e jogou Brianna de lado) e, em seguida, atirar em si mesma. Isso foi o que fez Bella começar a escolha da sua... carreira... caminho.

De qualquer forma, uma vez que Bella percebe que ela está apaixonada por Edward, ela encerra o seu "trabalho" para partir o coração de Edward.

Sua família pede a ela para não dizer a ele a verdade até que ela esteja certa de que ele retorna seus sentimentos.

Eles rompem depois que uma mulher do passado promíscuo de Edward envenena Bella, quase acabando com a vida dela. Edward vai embora para a proteção dela. O paciente Daniel, em terapia sexual com Bella, fixa nela e tira sua vida na frente de Bella após agredir sua ex-esposa. Edward tenta juntar os cacos da vida despedaçada de Bella.

Depois de muito amor e sexo, Edward descobre a verdade encontrando um arquivo de vídeo entre os CDs de Bella enquanto Bella está longe fazendo um negócio do livro. Quando ela retorna para encontrar Edward embriagado, ele a toma duro e rápido, exigindo que ela o ame, case com ele.

Eles acordam no dia seguinte e ambos decidem fingir que está tudo bem por causa da sua fundação, algo que Bella trabalhou duro para criar. Há um baile de gala que eles participam. Bella descobriu que pode estar grávida depois de tomar St. John's Wartdurante a sua ruptura. No baile de Gala eles estão encenando um ato para o público, embora a família saiba que ele sabe a verdade. Ambos estão sofrendo.

Edward estava muito irritado e ele tinha toda a razão de estar. Mais tarde, ele dá a ela um par de brincos de diamantes na frente da família, dizendo a Bella que, quando ela os sentir pressionados contra a sua pele enquanto ela fode seu próximo assunto, ela pensaria nele.

Eles têm uma briga, uma que faz com que ela fique doente enquanto a família dele a move rapidamente para longe. Mais tarde, Bella foi levada para o hospital onde ela descobre que está grávida com complicações. Apesar da notícia, Edward decide deixá-la e ao bebê. Bella é forçada a decidir se quer passar por uma cirurgia e arriscar perder o filho sozinha. Bella conta a seu irmão a verdade sobre seu passado, Jordan culpa a si mesmo e a abandona também. Oprimida, Bella desliza em um estado catatônico em um mundo de sonhos onde tudo é perfeito.

Edward foge para a casa de praia dos seus pais e encontra o arquivo do CD ainda em seu laptop. Ele descobre que Bella tinha fechado seu caso exatamente uma semana depois que eles se conheceram. Ele volta para casa para descobrir que sua família estava prestes a enviar Bella para uma instituição.

Edward a leva para casa e de volta à realidade. Eles trabalham através dos seus problemas através da conversa, terapia e simplesmente começando a conhecer um ao outro cada vez mais. É um processo longo e sem momentos sexy, já que eles têm que esperar até que Bella esteja curada. Antes de Bella sair em uma turnê do livro, eles visitam seu médico para saber que eles estão esperando gêmeos.

Com tanta coisa no prato de Bella, ambos concordam com a segurança dos bebês (e o próprio bem-estar mental dela) e que ela vá mais devagar. Ela desceu da sua posição na Cullen Inc., é agora a porta-voz (ao invés de CEO) da Novo Começo (sua fundação) enquanto continua a escrever, já que ela ainda está sob a obrigação contratual.

Edward finalmente conhece o alter ego de Bella, Isa Virgem, (Bella escreve livros sobre sexo usando esse pseudônimo). Então, em um ponto depois de eles descobrirem que terão gêmeos, Bella leva Edward a uma espécie de clube de sexo, dirigido por Ângela e Ben. Bella é uma instrutora de lá e Edward vai como sub/observador de Bella. Eles também podem desfrutar da biblioteca depois que Edward assiste Bella instruir um casal a chegar ao orgasmo.

Bella está em turnê e tem sido por algumas semanas. Edward a visitou em Nova York, onde Bella o surpreendeu com um passeio para o seu lugar favorito quando criança e um concerto privado no Carnegie Hall. Edward voltou para casa, onde Bella manda fotos da sua barriga crescendo enquanto ela está longe.

Isso nos leva aqui.

* * *

**Capítulo Trinta e S****eis – Retorno para Casa**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward**_

Eu já estava nervoso, mesmo que o evento não aconteceria por outro par de semanas. Eu estive praticando diariamente com Jasper desde que voltei de Nova York. Eu precisava me certificar de que não faria papel de bobo.

Tinha sido uma semana desde que deixei Bella em Nova York. Tinha sido uma semana desde que eu a abracei. Maldição, eu sinto falta dela. O trabalho tinha me mantido ocupado como costumava ser durante esta época do ano. E eu estava grato por isso. Era uma coisa para manter minha mente fora de Bella, ou assim eu pensava. Ela era inesquecível, como ela havia afirmado antes. Pirralhinha arrogante que ela era, _tinha_ colocado isso quando ela classificou o diretório no meu telefone celular aqueles meses atrás. Agora ela tinha feito até mesmo a música de Cole Porter como seu toque.

Às vezes parecia que foi apenas ontem que eu depositei meus olhos sobre ela pela primeira vez. Havia dias em que eu me perguntava onde todo o tempo tinha ido, outros dias eu rezava para o relógio andar mais rápido. Quanto mais cedo ela estaria de volta em meus braços. Eu precisava dela. Eu pensava nela constantemente. Ela me lembrava diariamente o quanto ela sentia minha falta.

Eu sei que era muito mais difícil para ela, ela tinha colegas com ela, não verdadeiros amigos para ajudá-la durante o dia. Considerando que eu tinha a minha família para ajudar, e ajudar é o que eles fizeram. Como antes, quando Bella tinha saído da primeira vez, eles tinham sido uma constante na minha vida desde que eu tinha voltado de Nova York.

Alice e Esme estiveram ocupadas preparando nosso novo lar temporário que eu tinha acabado de fechar o contrato há quatro dias. Alice e Esme sabiam sobre os nossos estilos preferidos e poderiam facilmente lidar com fazer da casa o nosso lar. Tudo exceto o quarto dos bebês, eu queria que Bella e eu fôssemos uma parte disso. No entanto, eu queria ser aquele a pendurar as cortinas do quarto dos nossos bebês. Eu também esperava que Bella gostaria de pintar um mural que, no entanto, pode ter que esperar até depois da sua gravidez.

_Eu preciso fazer uma pesquisa sobre __vapores da pintura e gravidez._ Já que eu encontrei um monte de tempo para mim quando cheguei em casa, eu tinha feito muita pesquisa sobre gravidez. Havia um monte de informações sobre o assunto, pais e vários outros aspectos de ter um filho, na internet.

Bella estava na costa oeste e eu estava tentado a encontrá-la em Los Angeles. No entanto, eu sabia que não podia. Além da agenda lotada de Bella, eu tinha tantas coisas que eu precisava fazer antes da chegada dela. Desliguei meu computador do escritório e me preparava para ir embora quando Carlisle bateu na minha porta.

"Eu estava esperando pegá-lo antes de você ir embora".

Eu sorri e gesticulei para que ele sentasse. "Acabei de encerrar o dia. Bella deve estar terminando de jantar em Los Angeles em breve e eu queria estar em casa quando ela ligasse".

Ele sorriu e eu não pude deixar de desviar meus olhos. Ele sabia exatamente por que eu queria estar em casa para a ligação dela. "Por favor, não faça um comentário. Eu mal tenho estômago para a memória da nossa discussão da calcinha vibratória." Estremeci, fazendo com que o meu tio risse.

"Vamos apenas esperar que em 25 anos você e Bella tenham simplesmente uma relação tão forte e ativa como sua tia e eu temos".

"Estou certo de que teremos." Eu disse. "Entretanto, acho que você está enfatizando o _ativa_ apenas para me fazer estremecer".

"É isso".

Revirei meus olhos, mas não consegui reprimir um sorriso. "O que posso fazer por você?"

Carlisle suspirou e sentou-se no pequeno local que eu tinha em um canto do meu escritório. Ele parecia pensativo e um pouco triste. "Eu teria preferido fazer isso na minha casa, mas eu sabia que conseguir que você viesse seria um pouco difícil".

Comecei a pedir desculpas, fazendo alguma desculpa por estar tão ocupado. "Guarde isso. Jasper e Alice nos informaram que você estava usando milhas extras para a sua proposta de casamento a Bella".

Eu assenti. "Eu estou, mas estou começando a me perguntar se é muito. Deve ser algo que é compartilhado por duas pessoas".

"E agora você está compartilhando com a sua família".

"De certa forma, sim." Eu disse suavemente. "Você e a família são a razão de Bella ter entrado na minha vida quando ela o fez. Eu pensei que vocês deveriam compartilhar o momento em que eu pedisse a ela para ser minha para sempre." Ele não tinha idéia de quão perdido eu estava antes de Bella entrar na minha vida. Na verdade, eu não tinha idéia do que estava faltando na minha vida até que eu a conheci. Encontrei o amor que eu sempre quis, mas nunca soube que eu queria.

"Você não acredita nisso, não é?" Ele perguntou. "Você não pode pensar depois de cada coisa que aconteceu que vocês dois não foram feitos para estarem juntos".

"Eu acho que se a situação tivesse sido diferente e tivéssemos nos conhecido sozinhos, eu a teria perseguido. Eu sinceramente acredito nisso. Entretanto, você tem que admitir que eu estava prestes a bater no fundo do poço antes que ela entrasse na minha vida . O momento foi perfeito e a interferência de vocês foi na hora certa".

"Por que você diz isso?"

Balancei minha cabeça, desejando que eu tivesse algo bom para dizer. "Eu estava planejando ir embora daqui." Ele permaneceu em silêncio, mas eu tinha que terminar o que eu tinha a dizer. "Eu estava entediado e queria seguir em frente. Eu estava procurando por uma posição em Pequim".

Se ele ficou surpreso com a minha confissão, ele não demonstrou isso. "E agora, você ainda não está feliz com a sua posição aqui?"

"Isso nunca foi o trabalho." Eu disse.

"Você não tinha intenção de se tornar um arquiteto. Você nunca aspirou ser um quando era criança".

"Não, eu queria ser um médico, como meu pai." Respondi. "Mas, como você sabe, depois que eles se foram, eu não queria nada com eles".

"Você estava com raiva e confuso." Ele disse. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eles te amavam, Edward".

"Eu sei disso também. Mas se eu não tivesse ido para a casa do meu amigo naquele dia, contra a vontade deles, depois da escola, eles nunca teria ido à minha procura".

"Você não pode se culpar por isso." Ele parou por um momento e sacudiu a cabeça. "Quando você se tornar um pai, tenho certeza que você vai entender que você faria qualquer coisa para o seu filho. Mesmo encarar o mau tempo".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu entendo isso agora." Sussurrei. "Eu entendo o quanto eles me amavam. Tanto que eles entraram em seu carro e dirigiram por aí para me encontrar. Eu faria isso em um segundo por Bella e eu sei que faria o mesmo para os meus filhos".

"Você está feliz aqui na empresa?" Ele perguntou de novo.

"Estou." Eu disse. "Eu não tenho arrependimentos sobre me tornar um arquiteto. E, mesmo assim, eu descobri que sou um pouco sensível quando se trata de sangue. Bem, pelo menos eu sou quando Bella corta seu dedo".

Ele riu. "Tudo bem, agora por que eu vim aqui." Ele pegou uma pequena caixa de couro marrom. "Eu quero que você tenha isto. Eles eram da minha mãe".

Abri a caixa para encontrar um lindo par de brincos de safiras e diamantes. "Por que eu? Você não deveria dá-los a Emmett? Você o adotou primeiro".

"Sim, eu o adotei primeiro. Ele pegou o anel de casamento dela, Alice recebeu um colar, mas estes são seus. Você é meu filho em todos os sentidos e no que importa. Eu esperava que você acreditasse nisso também".

Eu assenti e tossi para esconder o som que queria fugir. Eu estava ficando um pouco emocional, ele não tinha idéia do que isso significava para mim. "Eu acredito nisso também. Eu nunca esquecerei tudo que você fez depois que eles morreram e desde então".

"Então os pegue e faça com eles como quiser." Ele disse suavemente. Ele se levantou, apertou meu ombro e disse seu adeus. Ouvi a porta fechar, mas meus olhos estavam nos brincos. Eu já podia imaginá-los em Bella, oscilando ao longo dos cachos dos seus cabelos. Eu sabia em que noite eu os daria a ela.

No entanto, houve uma pontada de arrependimento. Ela agora associava ganhar uma jóia com o momento em que eu tinha dado a ela um par de brincos no baile de gala. Eu tinha levado uma pequena caixa de jóias com dois minúsculos pingentes de prata para o seu charm bracelet enquanto estive em Nova York. Ela tentou esconder a hesitação que ela teve quando ela tinha visto a caixa em minhas mãos com um sorriso curioso. Ainda havia coisas que precisávamos trabalhar, mas não importa o que, nós faríamos isso juntos.

Coloquei os brincos em minha pasta, peguei a folha da música que eu estive olhando mais cedo. Fechando a pasta, fiz o meu caminho para casa.

**~oOo~**

No momento em que atingi nosso apartamento, eu estava atrasado. Bella deveria me ligar em um minuto e eu queria ter certeza que eu estava dentro do nosso apartamento. No entanto, como sempre, ela foi pontual.

Quando entrei no elevador para subir, meu celular tocou. "Hey, baby." Eu respondi.

"Edward." Ela disse suavemente. Foi um pequeno sussurro e foi o suficiente para me dizer que talvez ela estivesse atrasada também.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntei. Vozes ao fundo tornavam difícil de ouvir.

"Meu jantar de entrevista está sendo mais demorado do que eu tinha planejado originalmente." Ela disse. Eu era capaz de discernir um pouco de corte em sua voz. "E se mais uma pessoa tocar o meu estômago, vou bater em alguma coisa".

"Ah, eu aposto que você está adorável ao redor." Eu provoquei. "Temos necessidade de adiar esta ligação?"

"Eu deveria estar saindo em mais uma hora." Ela disse. "Você se importa em esperar até lá? Vou dar a você tempo para ficar pronto porque eu sei que você está acabando de entrar em casa".

"Eu poderia pegar algo para comer e, talvez, arrumar um pouco".

Ela suspirou profundamente. "Mais três dias, Edward".

Sua voz era sedutora quando raspou com o sussurro rouco do meu nome. Eu gemi e amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração. Graças a Deus eu estava sozinho no elevador, meu comprimento duro provavelmente ofenderia algumas pessoas nervosas que viviam no edifício.

"Eu não posso esperar para vê-lo." Ela disse suavemente.

"Eu também." Respondi. O elevador parou e as portas apitaram abertas.

"Oh, eu precisava dizer algo a você. Na gaveta de cima do nosso armário há um chaveiro com duas chaves, elas são do meu cofre e do armário de arquivamento no closet.

"Certo." Eu disse. "Eu nunca estive neles".

"E eu confio em você para não passar pelos meus arquivos, mas você está livre para explorar o cofre." Ela disse um pouco docemente demais.

"O que há nele?"

"O meu arsenal de brinquedos sexuais." Ela afirmou o assunto com naturalidade.

Eu tossi e gemi. "Bella." Eu assobiei. "Você não pode dizer essas merdas e não esperar que eu reaja".

"Claro que não." Ela ronronou suavemente. "Eu quero que você implore por isso no momento em que eu ligar de volta".

"Provocadora".

"Sim, sim, eu sou." Ela arrulhou. "Ben está vindo para pegar alguns dos meus materiais de aula, para o novo instrutor. Está sob o arquivo _Desempenhando Personagem_".

"Certo." Eu disse, entrando no apartamento vazio. Era momentos como esse que me lembravam o quanto eu sentia falta de Bella. Eu tinha me acostumado com seu perfume me cumprimentando antes dos seus lábios encontrarem os meus. No entanto, após algumas semanas sem ela, nosso apartamento não parecia como o nosso. "Quando ele virá?"

"Ou amanhã à tarde, ou à noite." Ela disse. Eu podia ouvir alguém chamar por ela. Ela suspirou e se desculpou. "Eu ligarei de volta para você em uma hora. Mais três dias".

"Eu não posso esperar para vê-la novamente, baby." Eu disse. Larguei minha maleta, afrouxando a gravata enquanto fiz meu caminho para o nosso quarto.

Meus olhos, como sempre faziam, flutuaram sobre as curvas suaves da nossa cadeira tântrica. Eu gemi e Bella riu baixinho, como se ela já soubesse o motivo da minha reação.

"Acho que você acabou de entrar no nosso quarto?"

"Estou desligando agora." Eu disse firmemente.

"Oh, você não está divertido hoje." Ela disse, rindo. "Te amo".

"Eu também te amo. Vou pular no banho, um frio, graças a você." Ela respondeu com uma risada e uma referência sexy do quanto ela desejava que pudesse se juntar a mim. Provocadora.

**~oOo~**

Depois de uma rápida salada de frango e banho, decidi dar uma olhada no cofre de Bella no nosso closet. Peguei meu celular, garantindo que ele tinha bateria suficiente para a nossa próxima ligação. Também peguei meu Bluetooth para que eu tivesse minhas mãos livres - apenas no caso.

Quando olhei através da sua gaveta de roupas íntimas, eu estava doendo, o que eu tinha certeza que foi a intenção de Bella quando ela me pediu para recuperar o arquivo. Eu não era um fodido pervertido que tocaria suas calcinhas para me liberar. A linha tinha que ser desenhada em algum lugar. Entre as pilhas de seda e rendas, havia uma caixa de recordações do nosso tempo juntos e eu não pude deixar de relembrar um pouco. Havia ingressos de cinema, um pacote de St. John´s Wart, uma pequena garrafa de areia da casa de praia dos meus pais, nossas algemas de couro da noite em que eu a assisti a instruir um casal a chegar ao orgasmo e os malditos brincos que eu tinha comprado para ela.

Eu sabia que ela os tinha guardado, mas eu não tinha idéia de que ela queria lembrar daquela noite. Eu mentalmente estremeci, lembrando-me do olhar no seu rosto depois de eu ter dito aquelas coisas horríveis. Não era só dor, mas também alívio. Como se ela tivesse esperado a minha reação. As coisas poderiam ter sido tão diferentes se eu tivesse conseguido tirar minha cabeça da minha bunda e tivesse permitido a ela dizer-me tudo, ao invés de lavar nossa roupa suja na frente de todos. Pegando as chaves, fechei a gaveta com um suspiro.

Não demorou muito tempo para encontrar a pasta que ela queria no pequeno armário de arquivo situado em um canto do nosso armário. Tentando não ler os títulos, puxei o que ela pediu para eu pegar e tranquei o armário.

No arquivo eu encontrei muita informação com base na aula que eu a assisti instruir. Nada muito pessoal. Exceto que eu tinha encontrado um NDA***** não apenas assinado por Bella, mas por Ângela e Ben Cheney, assim como seu último assunto antes de mim. Tinha que ser para manter a privacidade deles, assim como a de Bella.

_*__NDA__ (Non Disclosure Agreement): acordo de não revelação (obriga potenciais proprietários a não revelar detalhes sobre novos produtos que estão para sair no mercado). _

Isto era obviamente algo que eu não deveria ter lido. Eu estava prestes a fechar o arquivo até que encontrei notas escritas por Bella, notas sobre a sua experiência usando um strap on***** com alguém que não tinha nome. Oh, porra, eu não tinha idéia. Nós tínhamos que conversar um pouco mais sobre seu passado sexual, mesmo que eu detestasse a idéia de ouvir sobre ela e outra porra de homem.

_*__Strap on__(também conhecido no Brasil como "cintaralho"): é um brinquedo erótico, geralmente um pênis artificial, que pode ser amarrado ao quadril de uma mulher para que esta faça penetração em outra mulher, ou mesmo em um homem, "trocando de papéis". Geralmente também possui uma saliência que penetra na vagina e/ou massageia o clitóris da mulher que o usa, para que esta também tenha prazer no ato. À medida que a mulher que o usa vai tendo prazer, este brinquedo pode liberar líquidos vaginais, para simular o esperma liberado pelo pênis. Sendo assim, também pode ser usado na masturbação feminina. Também é bastante utilizado nas situações de inversão (pegging), onde o homem passa a ter o papel passivo e a mulher o ativo, não sendo nenhum dos dois necessariamente homossexuais. Foto: http:/ . blogspot. com/ _dODfDh- nbfM/TJu39oXmagI/ AAAAAAAAAKg/ O5jHCIID4vk/ s1600/ plus-size-strap-on. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Ela disse que não tinha feito sexo anal, no entanto, antes do relacionamento com seu último assunto, ela vinha se preparando para isso. Eu não estava com raiva, eu sei que se ela pudesse me contar, ela contaria. No entanto, eu tinha que acreditar que ela não mentiria para mim também.

Eu tremi com as imagens e tentei dispersá-las. Ela estava _comigo_ e não algum outro homem. Eu tinha que encontrar a paz com isso. Ela, afinal, teve que lidar com o fato de que eu estive com inúmeras outras mulheres. A maioria na área de Seattle. Colocando o arquivo de lado, eu me ajoelhei na frente do seu cofre e destranquei com a chave-mestra.

_Puta merda._ Havia muitas coisas que eu vi em um filme pornô, algumas que eu usei com as mulheres antes de Bella. Deixou-me mortificado admitir, mas eu não tinha idéia do que diabos algumas dessas coisas eram. Dentro do cofre havia uma caixa com o nome fotografias. Minhas mãos cerraram em punhos com a idéia de fotos dela com alguma outra pessoa, mas a curiosidade levou o melhor de mim. Eu a abri, engolindo a bola de terror presa na minha garganta.

Pelo primeiro olhar na caixa, parecia haver na sua maioria imagens de um quarto - um cheio de itens bastante interessantes expostos nas paredes. Eu tinha visto uma sala semelhante na festa que tínhamos participado. Pelo que eu me lembrava, Bella tinha mencionado que a sala era usada para fins de BDSM*****.

_*__BDSM__: é um acrônimo para a expressão "__Bondage, Disciplina, Sadismo e Masoquismo", __um grupo de padrões de comportamento sexual humano. A sigla descreve os maiores subgrupos: Bondage e Disciplina (BD); Dominação e Submissão (DS); Sadismo e Masoquismo, ou Sadomasoquismo (SM)._

Minha mão tremia quando encontrei uma imagem, entre outras, uma com ela nela. O fundo da foto consistia em uma parede feita de pedra, logo atrás dela estava o que parecia ser uma simples cruz. Com ela acorrentada a ela - nua.

Eu queria odiar a foto. Um, não fui eu que a peguei. Dois, foi, obviamente, tirada em um estado elevado de excitação. Três, eu realmente queria ser aquele tirando a foto. No entanto, eu fodidamente amei a imagem. Ela estava completamente irresistível daquele jeito.

Ela estava amordaçada com uma coisa vermelha e sedosa, calcinha talvez. Seu cabelo estava preso nas laterais, longe do seu rosto, mas o resto caía folgadamente sobre seus ombros. Era mais longo do que ela tinha agora, as pontas tocando exatamente os picos elevados dos seus seios.

Seus olhos estavam cobertos por um tecido escuro e eu podia ver que sua cabeça estava ligeiramente voltada para cima. Algo que ela fazia quando estava perto do orgasmo. Seus braços estavam espalhados altos enquanto suas mãos estavam segurando alguma coisa. Estômago provocativo, pernas espalhadas, muito convidativa. Fodidamente linda.

Deixei o cofre destrancado. Não haveria mais segredos por trás de portas fechadas, ou cofres trancados.

Com a foto na minha mão, eu estava decidido a perguntar a Bella sobre ela quando ela ligasse. De muitas maneiras eu não queria saber, mas ela não estava com nenhum daqueles que me precederam. Ela estava comigo e logo ela seria oficialmente minha esposa. Embora eu abominasse a idéia das mãos de outro homem nela, era óbvio que ela não seria tão experiente como ela era se não tivesse sido por eles.

Mas eles ainda eram idiotas.

Nós dois discutimos que queríamos explorar as coisas, não por outra razão senão a de tentar coisas _juntos_. Se eu quisesse fazer uma cena com ela, eu tinha que questionar sobre suas experiências passadas e, possivelmente, o que ela aprendeu com elas. Todas essas informações só serviriam para reforçar as nossas próprias experiências.

Enviei uma rápida mensagem de texto para ela. _Estou conectado no Skype._

Ela respondeu em poucos minutos. _Pervertido. Devo estar pronta em 20 minutos. Você está pronto? ;) _

Eu ri alto com o tom provocante da sua mensagem de texto. _Sempre. Até logo._

Porra, eu estava doendo. A foto, o conteúdo do cofre deixou-me com um caso grave de bolas azuis. As últimas semanas tinham sido uma tortura, só verdadeiramente satisfeito quando eu estava em Nova York. Embora o sexo virtual e pelo telefone fosse malditamente perto deste mundo, é pouco em comparação com quando eu podia sentir seu toque e tocá-la de volta.

Peguei meu laptop e percebi que nossa cama era o melhor lugar para discutir sua foto. Eu era um fodido doente porque meu único pensamento estava centrado sobre a foto. Pensei em muitas coisas revoltantes para me acalmar, Emmett em um collant, Emmett no espartilho de Bella – o que funcionou.

Finalmente capaz de me concentrar, eu conectei e esperei por Bella. Ao verificar meu e-mail, vi que Bella apareceu alguns minutos mais cedo. Sorrindo, coloquei meu fone de ouvido e perguntei se ela estava pronta. No momento seguinte ela me ligou.

Ela tinha um grande sorriso quando ela veio na tela. "Oi." Ela sussurrou, mas seus olhos se estreitaram instantaneamente. "Você tem um olhar muito sério em seu rosto. O que há de errado?"

Eu suspirei e encolhi os ombros. "Você me fez olhar para aquele arquivo de propósito?"

Ela piscou e sorriu. "Você esteve curioso para saber mais sobre meu passado sexual, mas com medo de falar sobre isso. Eu pensei que você precisava de encorajamento".

Eu sorri e rolei meus olhos. "Bem, isso funcionou. Encontrei suas anotações sobre uma experiência com um strap on. Mas você nunca mencionou o nome".

"Foi diferente e com Mike".

Eu tossi, engolindo em seco e reprimindo um estremecimento. As imagens instantaneamente conjuraram de uma maneira demais para lidar. Não ajudou que eu conhecia Mike. Com a minha mão levantada, dei a ela um olhar que a teve instantaneamente franzindo seus lábios. "Eu não quero saber mais." Eu disse.

Ela parecia preocupada. "Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, Edward".

Era isso. Eu poderia ter a resposta dela do que quer que eu quisesse saber. Levantei a imagem e não pude acreditar com o quão composta ela permaneceu. Não houve reação à foto, nem mesmo surpresa. Ela esperou que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

Como faço para perguntar sobre essa foto sem soar como uma pequena vadia chorosa? Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo rudemente, quase derrubando o meu fone de ouvido. Revirei meus olhos. "Você tinha alguma idéia do que essa imagem faria comigo?"

Ela sorriu. "Talvez".

"Você nunca me permitiu amarrá-la." Eu disse. Isso pode ter soado como uma acusação, se o meu tom de voz fosse uma indicação. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

"Você nunca me pediu." Ela provocou. "Se você tivesse, eu teria deixado".

"Você parece um pouco mais jovem." Eu disse, olhando para a fotografia e então para ela.

"Eu tinha uns 24 anos quando foi tirada." Ela disse. Ela se remexia na cadeira enquanto sua mão corria pelos seus cabelos. "Foi uma cena demonstrativa e minha primeira".

"Demonstrativa do quê?"

"Como os sentidos são afetados quando os outros são tirados".

Eu assenti, imediatamente lembrando o momento em que ela tinha me amarrado quando fomos à casa de praia na Califórnia. Lembrei-me de tudo o que senti sem o meu sentido da visão, cada toque mais intenso.

"Apesar das razões para a foto, você parece fodidamente quente, baby".

Ela riu e beijou sua mão, tocando a tela com ela. "Maldição, eu sinto sua falta, Campeão".

Eu mexi minhas sobrancelhas. "Aquilo é uma calcinha?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a mordaça em sua boca na foto.

"Sim, é a minha calcinha." Ela sussurrou com essa pequena voz quente que me fez gemer alto.

Bella sorriu. "Eu tenho um sentimento que você só viu as fotos e fechou o cofre".

"Talvez." Eu rosnei. "Você está amarrada, amordaçada e nua na fotografia. O resto do cofre estava preenchido com coisas. Coisas que eu deveria acrescentar que não podemos explorar até que estejamos juntos".

"Isso pode ser verdade, mas eu estava esperando que você desse uma olhada nelas." Ela tentou conter sua risada, mas não conseguiu.

"Não, desculpe." Eu disse divertidamente. "O pensamento de fotos suas foram mais importantes e, portanto, foi a minha primeira prioridade. Então, quando eu vi a foto, foi tipo, 'que cofre?'. Eu estive olhando para ela desde que a encontrei".

"Então você não deu uma olhada para as algemas, ou o chicote?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo, tentando segurar sua risada ainda.

Levantei a foto e lambi meus lábios. "Baby, eu tenho essa foto agora. É melhor do que qualquer pornô. Quem precisa de brinquedos sexuais, quando eu tenho isto?" Tive a certeza que ela pudesse ver que eu tinha me ajustado, fazendo com que ela meio que suspirasse e gemesse, ao mesmo tempo. "Isto estará para sempre no meu banco de espancar. Na verdade, tenho certeza que eu estarei pensando nesta foto como a primeira coisa da manhã".

Deixei a foto na mesa de cabeceira e sorri. No momento seguinte, não havia nada além de seios na minha tela. Eu gemi enquanto ela riu da minha reação. "Até então." Eu resmunguei. "Você vai pagar muito caro por isso." Eu assobiei, ajustando-me novamente. Seu rosto voltou à tela, todo presunçoso e arrogante. Pirralha. "Mostre-me sua barriga".

Fazendo careta, ela consentiu abrindo o roupão que ela usava. Nada além de pele por baixo, minha boca salivou. A idéia dela carregando meus filhos a fazia toda mais sedutora. Talvez eu tenha, neste momento, manipulado meu membro novamente, mas o ignorei, de outra forma. Era hora de eu ter a certeza que ela fosse atendida primeiro. Eu queria concentrar-me nela e só nela.

"Você está fodidamente linda, babe." Lambi meus lábios e a admirei por alguns instantes em silêncio enquanto ela corava. "Que tal eu falar com você para aliviar um pouco desse estresse?" Eu perguntei. Seus lindos lábios visivelmente tremeram quando ela ofegou. Apenas uma prévia do que eu apreciaria ver pela próxima hora.

**~oOo~**

Tinha sido 29 horas ocupado e eu não tinha falado com Bella por mais de um dia. O que, naturalmente, me irritou, mas eu estava aliviado por saber que em menos de 48 horas ela estaria em casa. Eu estive irritado o dia todo, repreendendo a todos no escritório.

Finalmente, tinha sido Alice quem me disse para ir para casa porque eu estava sendo um idiota. Eu realmente não me importava, mas fui embora, mesmo assim. Quando finalmente cheguei ao meu apartamento, eu estava cansado, faminto e desesperado para ouvir a voz de Bella.

No entanto, eu sabia que não podia conversar com Bella durante várias horas. Ela estava ocupada com o melhor do entretenimento de Hollywood em alguma festa em Los Angeles como seu alter ego. Felizmente, estávamos no mesmo fuso horário.

Estalei meu pescoço quando comecei a cortar alguns legumes para um teriyaki salteado. Reclamei com a tarefa servil, em um ponto enviando fatias de cenoura em toda parte rolando no chão da cozinha. Eu estava fodidamente na borda, cortando de forma agressiva demais. Comecei a limpar a bagunça que fiz quando houve uma batida na minha porta.

Eu estava confuso, já que normalmente a segurança nos informava que alguém estava chegando. A notificação era uma precaução que tínhamos insistido desde que Daniel tentou machucar Bella antes de morrer.

Eu cuidadosamente abri a porta. Que porra é essa? "Como diabos você entrou aqui?"

_**~ Bella**_

Mesmo o jetlag***** não me impediria de entrar no edifício. Eu estava dois dias adiantada. Eu tive algumas cólicas antes. Mesmo que o meu médico dissesse que estava tudo bem, Rachel insistiu em terminar minha turnê como uma precaução. Fiquei aliviada.

_*__Jetlag__: __sentimento de exaustão física e desorientação causado por viagens através de diferentes zonas de horas._

Eu tinha ficado sentada por horas em uma cadeira ruim enquanto assinava livro após livro e foi assassinato para as minhas costas. E eu poderia ter matado Alice por insistir nos saltos. Meus pés protestaram dentro de uma hora usando-os. Eu estava cansada e ansiava pelo conforto dos braços de Edward.

Eu pude ver Derek e Rick, os seguranças, na recepção. Ambos me deram uma saudação, apresentando-me a Craig, um novo membro da sua equipe. No entanto, quando o recém-chegado olhou para mim depois de ouvir qual apartamento eu morava, ele pareceu chocado.

Já que meu único pensamento era Edward, eu não me importei. No entanto, eu consegui vê-lo puxando o seu telefone celular assim que entrei no elevador. Seja como for, ele não era a minha preocupação.

Eu sabia que não era justo eu _não_ ligar para Edward que eu estava chegando mais cedo, mas eu pensei que ele gostaria da surpresa também. Coloquei minha mão sobre a minha barriga, lágrimas se formando nos meus olhos. Eu tinha tido um ultra-som como uma precaução no início do dia e os sons gêmeos dos batimentos cardíacos dos nossos bebês estavam no meu leitor de música. Achei calmante no vôo para casa. Eu tinha algumas notícias boas ou ruins, dependendo da forma como ele a tomasse, para Edward.

Casa. Eu não sentia como se eu tivesse uma casa em muito tempo. Não era a casa, ou o apartamento de luxo, que faziam da casa um lar, mas as pessoas que viviam nela. Depois que eu tinha testemunhado a morte de Brianna, a minha casa de infância perdeu todo o seu apelo. Depois de perder meus pais, eu não conseguia nem entrar na casa.

Edward era a minha casa e eu pensava que eu era a dele. Logo, estaríamos adicionando dois para a nossa família.

Saí do elevador e ajustei a alça no meu ombro. Eu só tinha a minha bagagem de mão, já que Rachel disse que teria um serviço de entrega das malas em um par de dias. Consegui pescar minhas chaves, já que eu sabia que Edward normalmente estaria no banho a esta hora, especialmente depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Novas leis estúpidas que os tinha lutando na prorrogação para concluir as revisões de meia dúzia de seus projetos atuais.

Eu realmente esperava que eu pudesse deslizar para o chuveiro com ele. Embora eu soubesse que eu estava cansada demais para muito mais, eu queria sentir os braços dele em volta de mim. Eu me contentaria com nada menos que isso.

Abri a porta e ofeguei. Sentados no sofá estavam Edward com Ângela em seu colo. A cabeça dele estava inclinada para trás, mas seus olhos estavam bem abertos. As mãos dele estavam ao lado da sua cabeça e a boca de Ângela pairando sobre ele. Eu podia ver uma das mãos dela presa entre seus corpos e isso só aumentou minha raiva ainda mais.

E antes que eu pudesse largar a minha bolsa, Edward pulou do sofá e Ângela pousou surpreendentemente bem em seus pés. Isso não me surpreendeu, considerando que ela tinha sido acusada de adultério em muitas ocasiões. Peguei um olhar no seu vestuário, lotes de pele revelada, vestida para obter a atenção que ela sempre procurava. Em outras palavras, vestida para foder. Ela não parecia chocada ao ver-me, apenas presunçosa. Isso só confirmou a minha avaliação inicial.

O olhar duro de Edward estava em Ângela, mas quando ele viu que o dela estava em outro lugar, ele se virou para mim. "Bella." Edward disse, surpreso. Ele não tinha me ouvido entrar. Sua respiração era dura enquanto fechei a distância entre eles e eu. Havia algo em seus olhos. Medo.

_**~ Edward**_

Porra. Eu não podia sequer entender o que significava a sua expressão calma. Eu odiava que eu ainda tinha que decifrar todas as suas pequenas nuances que me ajudariam a obter uma leitura sobre o que ela estava pensando.

Bravo comigo mesmo, eu olhei para Ângela e não podia acreditar que eu não tinha visto o que ela estava fazendo. Ela ficou muito perto, inclinando-se para mim, mas seus olhos estavam em Bella. Eu nunca deveria ter permitido que ela entrasse no apartamento. Como diabos eu tinha deixado essa besta-psicótica-de meias obter o melhor de mim? Eu não tinha gostado dela desde o momento em que eu a havia conhecido na festa. Eu conhecia mulheres como ela, do tipo que era persistente e manipuladora.

"Você realmente achou que isso funcionaria?" Bella perguntou, permanecendo tão composta como sempre. "Como você pôde fazer isso?"

Por dentro, meu estômago revirou com o pensamento do que isso faria para nós. Ela acreditaria em mim? Ela me deixaria sobre mais um equívoco? Que porra mais ela pensaria que tinha sido, considerando no que ela acabou de entrar? A puta fodida da Ângela, estando muito perto de mim, pode simplesmente ter arruinado a minha vida. Ela pode ter acabado de me colocar de volta na cova que cavei para mim, o mesmo poço que eu tinha trabalhado tão duro para rastejar para fora desde que conheci Bella.

Quando eu tinha respondido à batida na porta mais cedo, Ângela tinha me empurrado de lado e começado a gritar por Bella. Eu tinha dito a ela algumas vezes que Bella não estava em casa e que ela não voltaria por mais alguns dias. No entanto, era tudo um truque de merda para conseguir entrar no apartamento, comigo, sozinha.

Eu já havia tentado me livrar dela, mas ela continuou a falar como se eu não tivesse dito nada. Ela fodidamente ousou dizer-me que Bella me deixaria devido a uma vida sexual chata. Fazendo soar como se Bella eventualmente acabaria por se cansar de ficar monogâmica, e então eu a deixei ter isso. Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia do meu relacionamento com Bella e não era da sua maldita conta também.

Ângela se afastou um pouco com tanto veneno quanto eu tinha. Então, de repente, ela recebeu uma mensagem de texto e fodidamente teve a coragem de verificá-la no meio do meu argumento com ela. Eu tinha estado fervilhando e pronto para chamar a segurança e assim que peguei o telefone, ela me atacou. Ela me pegou fora de equilíbrio, levando-nos a aterrissar no sofá atrás de nós.

"Bella." Eu disse em uma tentativa desesperada para ela ver que não era o que ela pensava. Ela não tinha nenhuma razão para acreditar que eu não a trairia. Eu tinha, em diversas ocasiões, feito muitas mulheres traírem seus namorados, noivos, ou maridos. Não era algo com o qual eu estava orgulhoso e, agora, mais uma vez, meu passado me morderia na bunda.

Sua atenção, seu olhar quase demasiado calmo, estava em Ângela. Não sobre mim. Ângela parou ao meu lado, colocando sua mão no meu braço. Eu rapidamente me afastei dela e fui em direção a Bella.

Ela colocou sua mão para me parar e sacudiu a cabeça. Porra! Eu estava com medo de deixá-la com raiva, de alguma maneira, ela estava em um estado frágil como era. Apesar da sua compostura, pude ver quão cansada ela estava.

"Você realmente achou que eu acreditaria que ele me trairia?" Bella perguntou a Ângela.

Quase quebrando o meu próprio pescoço, eu fiz uma jogada dupla na direção de Bella. _O quê?_

"O que parecia? Ele é realmente um bom beijador." Ângela sorriu e mais uma vez tentou me tocar. Eu era uma estátua do caralho. Bella não achava que eu a trairia. Era isso o que a pergunta que ela fez a Ângela queria dizer?

"Sim, ele é um beijador muito bom." Bella disse em uma voz rouca. "Quando ele está nisto".

"Parecia-me que ele estava muito nisto." Ângela disse quase docemente. Eu caminhei para mais longe de Ângela, balançando minha cabeça em desgosto. Não havia nenhum jeito que eu permitiria que essa mulher contrariasse Bella. No entanto, Bella parecia saber como lidar com a desprezível mulher, então eu permiti que ela continuasse.

Mas, eu me aproximei de Bella, só no caso.

"Nem fodidamente provável." Bella disse com firmeza. "Veja, Ângela, quando Edward me beija, seus olhos estão fechados, não abertos em estado de choque. Em segundo lugar, as mãos dele não estão levantadas defensivamente, mas em mim." Ângela visivelmente ficou tensa. Eu não pude evitar o outro passo que dei para mais perto de Bella, colocando-me entre elas. Recusei-me a arriscar que Bella ficasse preocupada. Ela passou através de coisas demais.

Ângela bufou e saiu para longe de nós dois. Obrigado, porra. Bella olhou para mim e beijou meu queixo enquanto pegou minha mão. "Está tudo bem, baby. Deixe-me lidar com isso e vamos conversar." Eu concordei, mas permaneci a meio passo na frente dela. Seus dedos apertaram ao redor dos meus, mas seu polegar roçou meus dedos. Ela estava bem, era sua maneira de dizer para eu não me preocupar. Eu bufei internamente, como se eu alguma vez pudesse deixar de me preocupar.

Bella voltou sua atenção para Ângela. "Atacar Edward foi a maldita gota d'água, Angie". Ela deu um passo em direção a Ângela, fazendo com que a mulher recuasse da ira de Bella.

"Você precisa de nós." Ângela disse alto, suas mãos cerradas em punhos nos seus lados. "Nós _fizemos_ você quando todos vivíamos em Los Angeles".

"Suas festas podem ter ajudado a vender meus livros, no entanto, eu nunca quis esse tipo de atenção." Bella disse, balançando sua cabeça. "Eu não me importo de fazer uma cena demonstrativa, ou dar uma aula aqui ou ali, mas nunca estive interessada em me tornar a porra de uma atração. Isto é você, não eu".

Então Ângela voltou-se desesperada e irritada. "Ele já teria me fodido se você não tivesse entrado".

Não. Simplesmente não. Eu bufei. "Não havia nenhuma maneira que isso poderia ter acontecido." Eu disse, alto. O suficiente para levá-la a dar mais um passo para trás. "Eu estava a um segundo de _forçá-la_ a sair de cima de mim." As narinas de Ângela alargaram e o coque imaculado em seu cabelo começou a desmoronar quando ela balançou sua cabeça.

Bella suspirou. "Eu ligarei para Ben e o Juiz Hanley. Colocaremos uma ordem de restrição em você. Você ficará longe de Edward e eu. Nós não precisamos dessa merda".

"Você não pode simplesmente me deixar - os alunos." Ângela implorou.

Bella ofegou e, desta vez, fui capaz de ler a expressão em seu rosto. Ela estava com medo. "Foi uma cena, Angie, uma cena".

Angela parecia derrotada. "Foi mais para mim".

"Sinto muito." Bella disse. "Por que não saímos para o corredor?"

Era óbvio Bella queria Ângela fora do apartamento, mas eu agarrei Bella pelo braço e a puxei para perto. "Não há nenhuma fodida maneira que você está saindo da minha vista. Você entendeu? Não se mova mais do que o comprimento do braço, entendeu?" Bella acenou com a cabeça e levou Ângela até a porta, comigo ao seu alcance.

Uma vez na porta, eu a deixei bem aberta para que eu pudesse ficar de olho nelas. Apertei o botão do interfone, para que os seguranças chegassem até aqui em cima.

"Derek, aqui é Cullen." Eu bradei. "Venha até aqui. Alguém veio até o nosso apartamento sem ser convidado. Preciso de alguém para tirá-la daqui, agora".

Ângela torceu uma parte da sua blusa em suas mãos como uma toalha enquanto Bella continuou a falar com ela de uma forma calma. Felizmente, ela manteve-se a vários metros de distância da mulher perturbada.

A cabeça de Bella estalou para a minha, diminuindo a distância entre nós. "Eu sei por que você está chateado, mas se você continuar indo desse jeito, isso só vai forçá-la a partir para o ataque." Ângela suspirou profundamente, deslizando suas costas ao longo da parede e no chão.

"O fato de que ela tentou me seduzir e arruinar a nossa vida não é o suficiente para eu perder o meu maldito temperamento?"

"Ela não tentou seduzir você, Edward. Ela atacou você." Ela disse com aquela voz calma dela. Aquela que ela usava quando queria parecer forte, mas não era. Não realmente. Maldição, ela desmoronaria se eu não me segurasse.

"Maldito seja, eu estou com raiva." Eu assobiei. "Você já passou por merda suficiente. Você, não nós, não precisa disso. Eu acho que você deveria ligar para o Detetive Gomez agora".

Bella olhou para onde Ângela estava sentada no chão. Ângela olhou para nós dois, mas virou para olhar para mim e lambeu seus lábios, rindo silenciosamente. Vadia.

"Sim." Bella sussurrou. "Eu vou ligar para o Gomez, mas também ligarei para o marido dela, assim ele pode chamar o seu médico." Ela pegou meu rosto em suas mãos. "Vigie-a. Espero que ela não vá tentar mais nada agora, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar".

Olhei para ela então. "Baby." Eu sussurrei, colocando a minha testa na dela. "Você não pode salvar todo mundo." Ambos olhamos para como Ângela estava nos ignorando, pelo menos fingindo.

"Eu sei." Ela respondeu. "Normalmente eu teria apenas ligado para Ben e tentado resolver as coisas discretamente".

"Eu sei que isso pode não ser fácil, mas está fora das suas mãos." Eu disse. "A única maneira de ajudá-la agora é tomarmos as devidas precauções. Ela tem que entender que existem conseqüências para seus atos".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e tremeu em meus braços. Eu podia ver que ela estava tentando tão duramente manter-se junta. "Eu sei, tenho que deixar alguém mais chegar até ela".

"Exatamente." Eu disse, pressionando meus lábios em sua têmpora. "É o melhor. Para todos nós." Após alguns momentos, Bella desapareceu no apartamento, pegando o telefone imediatamente. Ângela tentou se levantar e seguir Bella, mas eu nivelei um olhar que a fez se encolher contra a parede novamente.

"Fodidamente não se mexa." Eu atirei.

Derek e Rick irromperam ao redor da esquina e derraparam até parar na nossa frente. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e em estado de choque. Era óbvio que nenhum deles tinha permitido Ângela entrar no edifício. Fiz um gesto na direção de Ângela, que atuava como se eles não estivessem lá. Ela olhava fixamente para a parede à sua frente.

"Sr. Cullen?"

"Ela entrou. Sem ser convidada. Fez uma cena. Eu quero que ela vá embora. Já estamos chamando a polícia. Pegue uma foto dela, ela nunca deverá entrar neste prédio novamente".

Bella saiu para o corredor enquanto ainda estava no telefone. "Detetive Gomez disse que ele pode autuá-la por agressão. Cabe a você, Edward".

Eu assenti, nem sequer hesitando. Ângela nunca aprenderia se eu permitisse que ela fosse embora.

"Então ela deve permanecer lá em baixo até que ele chegue." Bella disse a Derek. "Vou terminar minhas ligações lá dentro." Ela caminhou de volta para o apartamento, mas não tinha fechado a porta completamente. Sem dúvida escutando.

Quando Ângela começou a cantarolar alguma coisa para ela mesma, minha atenção voltou para ela.

"Você me quer, baby. Você precisa de mim porque você me ama. Só a mim." Ela começou a tirar algo da sua bolsa que estava situada ao lado dela. Tanto Rick como Derek pegaram suas armas. Uma arma de eletrochoque e um bastão. Observei quando eles cautelosamente se aproximaram dela. Ela apenas começou a cantar mais alto. O nome de Bella entre as palavras deturpadas.

Os olhos de Derek se arregalaram. Isto era, obviamente, mais do que ele alguma vez teve que lidar. Ele disse, "Hum, ela é-"

"Louca." Eu atirei. Ângela continuou a cantar, puxando uma lixa de unhas. Isso chamou a atenção de Bella de dentro do nosso apartamento.

"Porra!" Ela gritou. "Pare-a." Bella saltou em direção a Ângela, mas eu a peguei pela cintura. Ângela cavou a lixa de unha ao longo do seu braço, onde várias outras cicatrizes estavam. O sangue começou a gotejar do corte fino e irregular.

"Angie." Bella disse. "Por favor, não." Derek e Rick agarraram cada braço de Ângela, forçando-a a soltar a lixa no chão.

Apertei meus braços ao redor de Bella, tentando convencê-la a se acalmar. Porra, ela viu sangue suficiente. "Leve-a para baixo. O marido dela e o detetive Gomez devem estar aqui em breve".

"Não!" Ângela gritou. "Não. Ela precisa de mim. Solte-me!" Enquanto ela chutava e gritava, Bella chorava. Ângela vociferava, "Como você pôde fazer isso comigo, Bella?" Ela cuspiu na minha direção, mas ela não estava ao seu alcance. "É tudo culpa sua. Ela teria ficado comigo se você não tivesse aparecido. Imbecil!"

Seus olhos arregalaram e lágrimas de raiva se formaram em seus olhos. "Bella. Você não precisa dele. Por favor, não os deixe me levar. Eu não entendo. Por que você me odeia? Por que todo mundo me odeia?"

Fiz um gesto em direção ao elevador, silenciosamente dizendo a Derek e Rick para a tirarem daqui.

Bella tremia em meus braços, recusando-se a olhar para a mulher gritando enquanto eles a rebocavam pelo corredor. Senti seus braços ficarem moles ao meu redor e eu sabia que era demais para ela. Eu a levei calmamente para dentro do nosso apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Ela tropeçou um pouco quando nós nos aproximamos do sofá, então me inclinei para pegá-la em meus braços. Lentamente, seus braços levantaram para envolver em torno do meu pescoço enquanto lágrimas frescas continuavam a cair. Eu cuidadosamente a deitei no sofá, puxando o cobertor do encosto em cima dela.

Dobrando um pouco de cabelo atrás da sua orelha, limpei algumas das suas lágrimas. "Eu preciso ir lá embaixo, mas preciso que você fique aqui." Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela mordeu seu lábio. Ela queria me dizer não, mas ela estava tão cansada que eu sabia que ela não diria. "Eu cuidarei disso. A única coisa que você fará agora é cuidar de si mesma e dos nossos bebês".

"Sinto muito." Ela sussurrou. "Aquele não foi o retorno para casa que eu esperava".

Pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos, beijei seus lábios e escovei meu nariz junto ao dela. "Não foi o que eu imaginei também." Por alguns momentos, ela me deixou abraçá-la enquanto suas lágrimas acalmavam.

"Edward." Ela murmurou. "Você está bem?" Eu balancei a cabeça porque eu sabia por que ela perguntou. O que aconteceu há poucos minutos atrás havia sido agressão.

"Estou bem, baby." Eu sussurrei. Ela parecia cética, mas acenou com a cabeça mesmo assim. "Que tal ligarmos para o médico e ver sobre uma sessão esta semana?"

"Isso é exatamente o que eu estava pensando." Ela respondeu. "Ah, e compraremos um sofá novo." Segurei meu sorriso e apenas balancei a cabeça. "E nós queimaremos suas calças".

Eu ri e a beijei mais uma vez antes de sair para me certificar de que Ângela não nos incomodaria mais.

**~oOo~**

Foi cerca de uma hora depois quando fui capaz de voltar para Bella. Ben, o marido de Ângela, chegou logo após o detetive Gomez. Ele teve que presenciar sua esposa sendo transportada algemada. Todo o tempo, Ângela apenas repetia uma frase, "Por que não eu?"

Embora a minha raiva em direção a ela ainda permanecesse sob a superfície, era óbvio que Ângela claramente precisava de ajuda. Ben não tinha sido surpreendido pelo que Ângela tinha feito, o que indica que ele sabia que alguma coisa estava por vir. Ele se desculpou e disse que se arrependia de não pegar os sinais de que seu comportamento obsessivo tinha se voltado para Bella.

Detetive Gomez pegou o meu depoimento e voltaria amanhã à tarde para pegar o de Bella, depois de eu ter insistido nisto. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu teria o descanso dela perturbado depois de tudo que ela passou. Uma vez que falei com o síndico do nosso prédio, Craig, o novo segurança, tinha sido despedido. Ele havia estado na portaria enquanto Derek e Rick estavam no intervalo, quando Ângela tinha chegado. Apesar de não haver provas no vídeo, ele confessou que a deixou subir até o nosso apartamento.

Tranquei a porta atrás de mim, certificando-me de que todos os meus movimentos fossem tão silenciosos quanto possível. Bella precisava do seu sono, eu só esperava que ela tivesse ido para a cama. O apartamento cheirava ao jantar que eu tinha começado a preparar antes de ser rudemente interrompido. Na mesa do café na frente dela estava o seu prato. Pelo menos ela tinha comido.

Quando eu a encontrei, ela estava no sofá. Descansando ao lado dela, notei que ela tinha se trocado para algo diferente e completamente inesperado. E inegavelmente sexy. Em nada além de uma das minhas camisas de botão e um par de meias, ela dormia. Sua barriga estava em exibição completa e eu tinha lembrado de como ela preferia assim quando ela estava sozinha. Coceiras na pele. _Pobre bebê._

Incapaz de controlar o impulso, caminhei em sua direção. Ajoelhei-me ao lado dela e escovei meus dedos sobre o seu rosto. Seus lábios macios e rosa partiram com um suspiro do meu nome. "Vou te levar para a cama." Eu murmurei.

"Hum, tudo bem." Ela murmurou em um sonolento estupor. "Deixe-me rolar primeiro. De costas, baby." Eu segurei a risada porque era óbvio que ela estava tendo um sonho muito agradável. Eu a beijei mais uma vez e subi para os meus pés. Em uma jogada ensaiada, eu a puxei em meus braços e os dela instantaneamente enrolaram no meu pescoço. Depois de um momento, eles caíram molemente para o seu colo e do lado enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao nosso quarto. "Não se esqueça do creme de chantilly." Ela se aninhou no meu pescoço e suspirou, seus olhos ainda fechados no sono.

"Nunca." Eu sussurrei. A manhã viria em breve e eu estava determinado a dar a ela um apropriado retorno para casa. Depois que nós conversássemos sobre por que ela estava em casa dois dias mais cedo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Depois de um bom tempo, aí está mais um cap. do nosso querido Mulherengo...__ quantos acontecimentos... ainda bem que Bella entendeu que Edward não a trairia e que foi tudo culpa da Ângela, mais uma doida na vida de Bella..._

_O próximo cap. já foi postado pela autora também! Então na próxima semana teremos outro cap. aqui! Depois resta apenas mais 1 cap. e o epílogo._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	37. No Meu Sonho

**C****apítulo Trinta e Sete – No Meu Sonho**

_Tradutoras: Ju Martinhão & Bruna Brito  
_

_**Bella**_

Sangue revestia cada superfície em torno de mim. Abaixo de todo o vermelho, o ambiente era irreconhecível. Onde eu estava? Um escritório, talvez? Minha mão tremia quando eu a trouxe aos meus lábios, numa tentativa fútil de evitar gritar. Quando o gosto de cobre do sangue atingiu os meus sentidos, meu estômago se agitou.

Olhei para as minhas mãos, horrorizada ao ver manchas de sangue sobre elas. Uma parte de mim queria gritar, mas a parte mais dominante me impediu de fazê-lo. Se eu o fizesse eu despertaria Edward e assim a minha dor seria dele também. Eu não podia fazer isso com ele.

_Sem mais dor,_ eu recitava silenciosamente.

Lutei para manter a picada de lágrimas na baía. _Maldição, __não!_ Não havia cair aos pedaços para mim, não agora, não então. O toque da mão dela pousou no meu ombro e, mesmo que o quarto estivesse mal iluminado, eu podia ver o seu perfil.

"Brianna." Eu sussurrei. Uma dor antiga floresceu em meu peito quando o nome da minha melhor amiga morta ressoou por todo o cômodo sangrento.

"Não havia nada que você poderia ter feito, amor." Ela disse. Seu toque era tão frio e nada como o calor que a sua amizade tinha me dado quando ela era viva.

"Eu estava ocupada demais depois daquela noite em que peguei você com Jordan." Eu disse, olhando para a destruição do ambiente que se transformou em minha velha sala de estar. "Talvez se eu tivesse tido tempo para encontrá-la, você não teria-"

Os cachos brilhantes de Brianna moveram quando ela balançou sua cabeça para mim e cobriu meu rosto. "Eu não retornava suas ligações e eu não queria falar com ninguém depois do que aconteceu com Jordan".

Eu não podia continuar assistindo seus pálidos olhos verdes sem quebrar e soluçar, então eu deixei cair meu queixo ao meu peito. "Eu não tentei o suficiente".

"Você tentou." Ela sussurrou. Foi tão suave, mas ecoou pela sala. "A escolha foi minha, não sua, nunca sua".

"Eu deveria ter sido capaz de falar com você sobre isso." Eu pensava, olhando para cima para vê-la sorrir suavemente.

"Talvez." Ela sussurrou. "Mas eu nunca dei a você a chance porque eu não queria. Você não pode viver sempre pensando nos 'e se'. Não vai mudar nada".

"É tudo que eu tenho." Eu disse baixinho. "Algo para me agarrar, para que eu pudesse continuar a fazer o que faço".

Ela puxou meu queixo e seus olhos disseram-me para reexaminar o que eu disse.

"Uma desculpa?" Perguntei a mim mesma.

"Uma de muitas." Ela respondeu enquanto sua mão gesticulou em direção a um grupo de rostos invisíveis.

Silenciosamente, eu entrei lá para ver Julian, Jacob e o resto dos meus ex-assuntos. Eles estavam conversando como se já se conhecessem há anos, e rindo e sorrindo sobre algo que Jacob estava dizendo.

"Eu disse a ela o que ela queria fodidamente ouvir." Jacob continuou enquanto sacudiu sua cabeça. "Se eu não tivesse, ela estaria na minha bunda tentando," ele usou os dedos para citar aspas, "corrigir-me para sempre".

Eu estava entorpecida pelas palavras dele, ele nunca me disse nada. Por que ele diria essas coisas? Era assim que ele realmente se sente? Olhando para os outros homens do meu passado, eu poderia vê-los todos balançando a cabeça, concordando com ele.

"Sim, homem." Disse um deles.

"Pregando para o fodido coro, mano." Disse outro.

Que diabos isso significa?

"Deixe ir, Bella." Brianna disse suavemente enquanto ela estava atrás de mim.

"Deixe ir o quê?" Eu perguntei enquanto Brianna tentava me levar embora. Balancei a cabeça, dando mais um passo em direção aos homens. Eu queria ouvir mais.

"Como diabos eu deveria dizer a ela que o que ela fez foi foder tudo?" Mike disse aos outros caras. "Isso é uma coisa sobre ela, ela é estupidamente fraca e ela nem sequer sabe disso. Você dá uma olhada naqueles bebês marrons e você não pode dizer a ela a merda porque ela nunca _realmente_ escuta".

Reese correu a mão pelo seu cabelo preto, seu sorriso tão vibrante como eu já o tinha visto. "Eu estava nisso apenas porque ela tinha toda aquela inocência, aquela vulnerabilidade que a tornava irresistível. Eu a quebrei".

"Ah." Mike disse e riu. "Somos os únicos que fizeram dela a especialista em sexo que seus livros alegam que ela é." Todos os caras gargalharam quando ele puxou uma tira de couro no bolso de trás e bateu contra a sua coxa. As risadas continuaram, mas suas palavras foram perdidas quando as luzes diminuíram em torno deles.

Brianna pegou minha mão, puxando-me para longe das vozes do meu passado. Eu soluçava e balançava minha cabeça, "Eu não entendo".

"Bella, você precisa deixar ir." Brianna repetia, acariciando meus cabelos.

"Eu não acho que posso." Um soluço embargado escapou-me. Sua mão escorregou da minha e eu tentei desesperadamente pegá-la de volta. "Por favor, não me deixe".

"Você não precisa mais de mim." Ela sussurrou quando deu um passo para trás. "Você nunca realmente precisou." Sem pensar eu tentei fechar a distância entre nós, ela balançou sua cabeça. "Você tem tudo que você precisa. Deixe ir, Bella".

Brianna, seu rosto angelical, cabelos vermelhos e sorriso, desapareceram nas sombras da sala. Tudo ao meu redor, eu ouvi os murmúrios dos que eu tentei salvar depois que eu tinha falhado com Brianna. Todos os meus assuntos, pacientes, até mesmo as famílias dos meus antigos assuntos, todos tinham uma coisa a dizer.

"Deixe ir".

Engoli em seco enquanto eles continuaram, as vozes rodando e terminando com uma série de rostos mudando. Rostos daqueles que eu ajudei e feri, Daniel, Brianna, Edward e meu irmão entre eles.

Eu gritei quando o sangue começou a escorrer do abdômen de Jordan.

"Você me salvou." Ele disse. "Agora salve a si mesma".

"Deixe ir, amor." Edward sussurrou, envolvendo seus braços em volta da minha cintura por trás. Eu suspirei e derreti contra o plano duro do seu peito. "Por você, deixe ir. Eu estou aqui com você, sempre".

Engoli em seco quando balancei acordada para encontrar-me sentada na minha cama. O suor escorria pela maior parte do meu corpo. O cheiro de cobre do sangue já não invadia meus sentidos. Minhas mãos estavam macias e secas enquanto eu olhava para ver que elas já não estavam cobertas com o sangue do meu passado.

Foi tudo um sonho. Alguns dedos ofuscantes da luz do banheiro caíam sobre a cama, iluminando as costas nuas de Edward. Aliviada, eu respirei profundamente, pela primeira vez desde que o sonho virou um pesadelo.

Empurrando alguns fios de cabelo do meu rosto, virei-me para ver que era apenas seis horas da manhã. Edward tinha mencionado algo à minha forma pouco consciente na noite anterior, de que ele não iria para o trabalho. Permitindo que a minha cabeça voltasse a cair no travesseiro, eu olhei para o teto acima de mim. O pesadelo, não sonho, reproduzido com total clareza em minha mente.

Desde que eu tinha tido 19 anos de idade, eu tinha permitido que eventos passados guiassem a vida que eu vivia. Desculpa após desculpa levou-me através das escolhas que eu tinha feito. No entanto, essas escolhas me levaram a Edward.

Isso era apenas mais uma desculpa? Não, eu sei em meu coração que, de alguma forma, nós teríamos acabado juntos.

Quando me virei para ficar de frente para Edward, seu braço estendeu para mim. Uma vez que sua mão encontrou a minha coxa, ele puxou até que eu estivesse pressionada contra ele. Sua mão automaticamente alisou por cima do meu quadril e do estômago, suspirando. Isso continuou por alguns instantes até que sua respiração voltou ao normal.

Mesmo em seu sono, ele me tranqüilizava. Escovei os cabelos da sua testa e a vi franzir por um momento.

"Bella." Ele murmurou. Sua cabeça procurou a dobra do meu pescoço, aninhando-se ali. "Minha Bella".

"Sua." Sussurrei suavemente. Ele me queria até mesmo em seu sono. Havia uma outra decisão que eu me arrependia. A escolha de não ligar para ele um dia antes quando eu estava na sala de emergência.

Os pensamentos giravam na minha cabeça, tornando difícil ficar na cama por mais tempo. Eu tinha mais escolhas a fazer e eu esperava que eu fizesse as corretas. Mais tarde, quando ambos estivéssemos acordados, teríamos outras para fazer juntos.

Com um toque suave dos meus lábios sobre os seus, deixei-me ter um momento para mim. Maldição, o controle da bexiga era uma porra inexistente na gravidez de seis meses de gêmeos. Depois de ficar limpa, verifiquei Edward mais uma vez antes de fazer o meu caminho para o nosso escritório. Olhei nos meus cd's de música e tirei os nove que eu precisava. Com uma verificação através das coisas de Edward encontrei o seu processo que levou à sua descoberta da verdade.

Depois de fechar a porta do escritório, puxei o nosso picador de papéis de debaixo da mesa e o liguei. Tirando o disco de Jacob da sua capinha, dei a ele um último olhar antes de deixá-lo cair dentro da máquina. O zumbido silencioso que foi produzido foi quase mais alto do que um secador de cabelo, enquanto eu continuava para o próximo disco de arquivos. Uma vez que eu tinha terminado, deixei as capinhas caírem no lixo. A primeira etapa foi concluída. _O que diabos eu faço agora?_

Entrei na sala de estar, notando que eu mal usei uma meia hora no escritório. Lá, na mesa do café, estava o arquivo que Ângela tinha pedido. Ângela.

Como eu poderia não ter visto que ela tinha fixação em mim? Então, novamente, eu não tinha ignorado as mesmas dicas de Daniel?

Eu estava tão envolvida em todo o drama da minha vida que eu não tinha dado um segundo pensamento a Ângela desde a festa. Claro, ela tinha ligado, tinha enviado e-mail e pedido para almoçar comigo. No entanto, eu tinha falhado completamente em vê-la como uma ameaça, quanto mais em alguém que precisasse de terapia séria. Eu havia sabido há algum tempo que ela costumava cortar-se na faculdade. Ben e eu tínhamos chegado a ela com a ajuda que ela precisava quando tínhamos notado feridas frescas em uma festa.

Foi outra coisa que me disse que a opção de não pegar novos pacientes foi uma boa. Agora, a pergunta era, o que eu devo fazer sobre mim mesma? Edward e eu já estávamos vendo um terapeuta juntos e tínhamos discutido sobre eu ir para um sozinha.

Eu estava preparada para purgar a verdade à porra de um completo estranho? _Maldição, eu sou uma puta desbocada quando estou em privação de sono._ Não só eu tinha uma necessidade de dizer a alguém fora da família, fora do círculo de pessoas que conheciam a verdade, mas também eu precisava deixar ir.

Eu tinha sido tão independente por tanto tempo que eu tinha estragado o dia anterior. Eu só esperava que Edward me perdoasse pelos meus erros. Foda-se, perdoar-me por ser uma burra teimosa.

_**~ Edward **_

O calor com o qual eu tinha uma vez mais me acostumado na noite anterior se foi quando eu acordei. Depois de colocar Bella na cama, eu tinha ligado para a minha família e deixado todos saberem que eu estaria fora do escritório pelo resto da semana. Eles sabiam que eu tomaria algum tempo fora uma vez que Bella retornasse.

Eu não tinha contado a eles sobre Ângela, não era algo que eu queria compartilhar com ninguém. Grunhindo, eu corri minhas mãos sobre o meu rosto. Porra do inferno. Toda essa merda realmente aconteceu?

Onde diabos estava Bella? O chuveiro não estava funcionando, mas eu era capaz de compreender a batida lenta de uma música do Maroon 5 vindo de fora do nosso quarto. Ela já estava de pé e fazendo o café da manhã. Maldição, por que ela não poderia me deixar cuidar dela? _Ela não acreditava em dormir?_ Bella estava em desesperada necessidade de aprender a relaxar.

Puxei um par de calças de dormir. Bella odiava quando eu usava roupas de dormir, considerando que ela odiava usá-las. Não que eu me importasse. Era mesmo mais uma exigência, já que tudo a deixava desconfortável em sua gravidez.

Depois de uma rápida ida ao banheiro, fiz meu caminho em direção à cozinha. Apenas para encontrá-la no telefone, andando de um lado para o outro – o que era fodidamente não natural.

Eu a tinha visto fazer isso apenas uma vez, no dia em que ela descobriu que tínhamos visitado a casa de praia para que eu pudesse recuperar o anel da minha mãe. Então ela estava nervosa, sem dúvida por causa do segredo que se estabeleceu entre nós. Isso foi totalmente diferente.

O café da manhã estava colocado na mesa de café na frente do sofá, quente, e um lembrete das manhãs passadas. Eu deveria estar grato, mas eu estava mais preocupado sobre por que ela estava ao telefone.

"Obrigada." Ela terminou a ligação enquanto esfregava seu estômago. De repente, seu corpo se acalmou e após um momento virou para ver-me parado perto do corredor. Seu sorriso de resposta foi tímido e nada do que eu esperava. Eu não tinha a porra da idéia do por que. Apesar disso, sua mão se estendeu para mim.

Bella me deu um meio sorriso e abraçou minha cintura. "Bom dia." Ela sussurrou, aconchegando-se ao meu peito.

"Por que você já levantou?" Eu perguntei, passando meus braços em volta dos seus ombros. Beijando o alto da sua cabeça, fiquei lá para sentir seu cheiro suave.

"Não consegui dormir." Ela murmurou. Ela suspirou e apertou-me por um segundo a mais. "Vamos tomar café da manhã, estou morrendo de fome".

Eu ri e sentei-me no sofá, puxando-a para perto de mim. "São os bebês tendo desejos?"

Um lindo rubor cobriu seu rosto enquanto ela arrancou uma fatia de bacon do seu prato. "Não, só eu. Eu acho." Dando uma mordida, ela corou de novo. "Eu não podia decidir o que fazer. Eu estava perto de fazer cada item de café da manhã no apartamento." Rindo, eu pressionei meus lábios contra os dela, incapaz de resistir.

"É uma coisa boa que eu tive os mantimentos entregues anteontem." Eu disse, sorrindo. Diante de mim na mesa do café estava um prato cheio de pão francês, bacon, ovos mexidos e salsichas. Eu me virei para olhar para a cozinha, certo o bastante cada superfície estava brilhantemente limpa. Ela estava, obviamente, cuidando da sua ninhada, algo que eu tinha lido em nossos livros sobre a gravidez. Há quanto tempo ela estava acordada?

No entanto, faltava alguma coisa sobre este café da manhã. Levou um momento para eu perceber e, quando eu o fiz, puxei Bella no meu colo. Ela riu suavemente, puxando ao redor de modo que ela pudesse me beijar. "Assim é melhor." Ela sussurrou em meus lábios. Eu balancei a cabeça, sentindo que o sentimento era mútuo.

Comemos, alimentando um ao outro. Desfrutando a paz e tranqüilidade que se instalou sobre nós, considerando o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, era só o que precisávamos. Com o último pedaço de pão francês do meu prato, eu o pressionei contra a boca macia de Bella. Ela cantarolou quando pegou o último pedaço.

"Estou cheia." Ela disse, esfregando sua barriga. "Eu acho que isso deve mantê-los quietos por algum tempo".

Preocupado, eu pressionei minhas mãos sobre o seu ventre. "Eles não estão deixando você dormir?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu não tenho dormido bem e isso nada tem a ver com a minha gravidez".

"Porque você estava longe?" Eu ofereci. Ela assentiu e fez um meio encolher de ombros.

"Isso e ontem foi uma experiência de abrir os olhos." Ela saiu do meu colo e estabeleceu suas costas contra um canto do sofá. Peguei suas pernas e trouxe para apoiar em meu colo. "Você está realmente bem, Edward?" Ela perguntou. "Você pode me dizer, e se você não puder, tenho certeza que você pode conseguir uma consulta sozinho com um terapeuta".

Balancei minha cabeça, pegando um dos seus pés em minhas mãos. Os próximos momentos aconteceram tão rapidamente que levou vários outros para descobrir o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Bella gritou fodidamente como uma assassina sangrenta, arrebatando seus pés das minhas mãos e atravessando a sala em poucos segundos. Alimentos e nossas bebidas estavam pingando em cima da mesa de café, sofá e até de mim. Eu podia vê-la apertando seu abdômen protetoramente.

Puta merda, eu a tinha machucado? Maldição, eu não tinha a maldita idéia do que eu estava fazendo mais. Especialmente quando se tratava da saúde e gravidez de Bella. Desde que eu a tinha deixado sozinha no hospital, eu sempre tinha pensado que eu estragaria isso de novo. Eu faria algum erro horrível e machucaria a ela, nossos bebês, ou nós.

"Bella." Eu disse enquanto me levantei do sofá. Seu corpo inteiro tremia quando me aproximei, após algumas respirações profundas ela relaxou. "Por favor, me diga o que eu fiz." Até mesmo eu podia ouvir o desespero em minhas palavras. Eu tinha que saber.

"Sinto muito." Ela disse, suavizando mais suas feições. "Você não pode esfregar meus pés nem minhas pernas. Pode provocar contrações".

"Tudo bem." Eu sussurrei, estendendo a mão para a dela. "Isso explica por que você removeu os pés das minhas mãos, mas não a sua reação." Ela balançou a cabeça na minha mão e eu ignorei a pontada de sua rejeição. "Diga-me o que está errado".

"Meu irmão e eu fomos bebês prematuros." Porra, eu _não_ sabia disso, isso só acrescentou ao meu medo sobre o parto próximo. Por que eu não tinha pensado em perguntar sobre isso, ela é a porra de uma gêmea. Ela correu as mãos sobre o seu rosto rudemente, finalmente chegando à minha mão. "Sinto muito por assustar você, mas eu me apavorei por causa de ontem".

Meu corpo enrijeceu imediatamente. "Há algo errado com os bebês, com você?" Eu não tinha percebido que eu tinha tirado a minha mão, apenas para agarrá-la pelos ombros.

"Edward." Ela sussurrou. "Você está naquela mentalidade de 'grr'* novamente e segurando um pouco apertado".

_*__Grr__: uma onomatopéia para rosnar, também escrito '__grrr'. _

Afrouxei o meu aperto. "Desculpe." Estremeci. "É o pensamento de você e nossos filhos em perigo-" Eu tremi de novo, puxando-a para mais perto, precisando que a distância entre nós fosse eliminada.

"Eu preciso contar a você uma coisa." Ela murmurou. "Eu percebi uma coisa sobre ontem." Sua testa franziu e ela parecia em uma perda de palavras.

Pegando a sua mão na minha, sentei no sofá, puxando-a para perto de mim. "Você pode me dizer".

"Eu percebi que se eu não tivesse entrado para a situação com Ângela." Ela disse, mordendo o lábio nervosamente. Eu não tinha idéia para onde ela estava indo com isso. "Que você teria prontamente chutado a bunda dela para fora".

Eu bufei e resmunguei, "Porra, sim".

Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso antes de continuar. "E você me contaria o que aconteceu".

"Claro." Eu disse. "Eu não mentiria para você sobre algo assim. Não seria justo eu esconder esse tipo de informação de você." Ela se encolheu e eu entendi a expressão em seu rosto.

Culpa. Fodidamente culpa.

Ela suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu sei disso agora. E eu realmente sinto muito, eu não estava pensando quando isso aconteceu".

"Quando o que aconteceu, Bella?"

"Tive algumas dores ontem de manhã bem cedo." Minhas mãos agarraram as duas dela, agarrando-se a elas enquanto ela continuou. Imediatamente, vários cenários diferentes passaram pela minha mente, todos igualmente assustadores ao anterior. "Não há nada de errado. Eu fui verificada por um médico do P.S. e tudo parece muito bem".

"Por que você não me ligou?" Eu podia ouvir em minha própria voz a mágoa por trás da minha pergunta. Não só eu estava machucado que ela não tinha me ligado, mas eu estava com medo.

Eu tinha realmente destruído toda a sua confiança em mim quando se trata da sua saúde e dos nossos filhos? De repente, a imagem indesejável do seu rosto devastado quando eu a deixei meses antes, me assombrou. Eu a deixei para decidir o que era melhor para ela e nossos bebês - sozinha. Mesmo depois que ela pediu a minha ajuda, eu a tinha deixado.

As mensagens do correio de voz que eu tinha recebido logo depois também eram muito inesquecíveis.

_"Edward." Jacob disse com um rosnado profundo. Atrás da sua voz havia soluços e alguém gritando. "Como diabos você pode fazer isso com ela?" Ele tinha tomado uma respiração profunda antes de continuar. "Olha, eu sei que você está ferido, acredite em mim, eu sei como é. Quando eu descobri a verdade, eu queria torcer o pequeno pescoço dela. Mas, maldito seja, Edward, esta é Bella, pelo amor de Deus e seu bebê!" _

_Outra de Esme. "Edward." Ela chorou. "Por favor, volte. Eu conheço você o suficiente para saber que você nunca se perdoaria por ir embora. Vocês dois se amam, isso não deve ser razão suficiente para ficar, para conversar? __Você tem medo?" _

Eu estive com medo, naquele dia. Apesar da raiva e mágoa que eu sentia naquela noite, a noite em que eu tinha me afastado de Bella, do nosso bebê, o medo foi uma das emoções mais marcantes. Depois que eu tinha ouvido aquelas duas mensagens, elas me fizeram solidificar a minha decisão de ir embora no momento.

Depois que meus pais morreram, o sentimento de abandono, a perda, a raiva, tinham me rasgado em pedaços. Eu tinha feito uma escolha naquela época, com a tenra idade de 14 anos, de nunca me permitir ter uma família. Pois eu nunca desejaria a dor que eu sentia ao meu pior inimigo, muito menos para alguém que eu amava. Em minha esposa, meus filhos. Desde aquele dia eu tinha sido diligente sobre controle de natalidade, não perdendo a minha virgindade até os 18 anos, embora tenha havido amplas oportunidades. E uma vez que eu comecei a ter relações sexuais, eu sempre tinha utilizado um preservativo. Até Bella.

No final, uma criança disse-me para ouvir o meu coração, e eu tinha retornado para casa para recuperá-lo. Ele tinha sido colocado nas mãos de Bella desde o dia em que ela havia mostrado que me amava. Minha deserção naquele momento parecia ter tido outro efeito sobre nosso relacionamento. Ela não confiava em mim o suficiente para confidenciar a mim, para instantaneamente me querer ao seu lado se algo acontecesse com ela.

Eu não tenho estado lá para ela desde então? Puxei as rédeas da minha ira porque Bella não precisava de outra coisa para se preocupar. Ela deveria ter me ligado, no entanto.

"Você não me ligou." Eu disse tão categoricamente quanto eu podia, desviando meu olhar do dela. A memória disparando depois de Ângela na noite anterior foi bastante assustadora. Se eu soubesse que Bella tinha estado no P.S. horas mais cedo a minha pressão arterial teria ido através do telhado.

"Eu sei." Seus dedos agarraram firmemente em torno dos meus, como uma tábua de salvação.

"Por quê?" Eu olhei para ela então, e pude ver a desculpa toda sobre o seu rosto.

"Edward, eu estava com cólicas e eu estava preocupada. Meu único pensamento era fazer a verificação. Eu não pensei." Ela arrastou-se pela frase rapidamente, como se ela não pudesse encontrar as palavras para me dizer.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu apenas agi. No momento que me ocorreu ligar para você, estava tudo acabado. Eu não queria assustá-lo." Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu senti que havia algo mais que ela queria dizer. Com um aperto suave na mão dela, eu a incentivei a continuar.

Ela suspirou e olhou para o seu colo. "Eu nunca tive que responder a ninguém antes, o que pode ser parte da razão pela qual eu não tinha ligado. Percebi na noite passada que isso era tão errado da minha parte".

Tomei algumas respirações profundas em um esforço para me acalmar. Uma parte de mim queria agarrá-la pelos ombros e sacudi-la. Dizer a ela que ela era minha vida, que nossos filhos eram a minha vida, e que eu tinha todo o direito de saber. Mas eu sabia que não podia falar com ela daquela maneira. Ela ainda estava incrivelmente frágil.

"Eu sei que não poderia ter estado lá quando isso estava acontecendo." Comecei, colocando meu dedo em seu queixo. Com um pequeno empurrão eu tinha os olhos dela encontrando os meus. "Mas você deveria ter, pelo menos, me ligado _logo_ em seguida." Fiquei surpreso com o quão fácil foi esconder a mágoa da minha voz. No entanto, quando ela olhou para mim, seu rosto caiu.

Seus dedos apertaram ao redor dos meus. Em um esforço para mostrar a ela que tudo ficaria bem, levei sua mão à minha boca para colocar um beijo nela. Eu sabia que era difícil para ela admitir que estava errada.

"Edward, eu só queria chegar em casa para você. Depois que consegui esclarecer tudo com o médico, é o que eu fiz".

"E eles estão certos que tudo está bem com você e com os bebês?"

"Eles concluíram que era a dor da cicatrização dos tecidos da minha cirurgia anterior. Eles estão constantemente sendo esticados, causando as pontadas".

Internamente, eu me encolhi ao pensamento dela em qualquer mesa de operação, apenas solidificando o meu medo do parto próximo. Tanta coisa poderia dar errado.

"No momento em que você teve esse susto e ligou para alguém, a próxima ligação deveria ter sido para mim." Eu disse. "Eu quero ser uma parte de tudo o que acontece com a sua gravidez. Eu não posso fazer isso se você está me excluindo".

"Eu sei disso, agora. Havia tanta coisa acontecendo e eu fiquei aliviada. Eu também não queria te dizer porque eu sabia que você se preocuparia. Depois do que aconteceu ontem, eu sabia que você me diria a verdade sobre Ângela. Agora eu sei que eu deveria ter lhe contado também".

"Certíssima." Eu disse. "E não é só sobre os bebês que eu quero saber. Se alguma coisa está acontecendo com você, referente à sua saúde, ou qualquer coisa desse assunto, eu tenho o direito de saber. Você é minha vida, tanto quanto nossos filhos".

"Sinto muito." Ela murmurou, subindo no meu colo. Ela acariciou minha nuca, envolvendo os braços ao redor dos meus ombros. "Eu te amo tanto." Pressionei meus lábios em sua têmpora. Embora eu ainda estivesse com raiva, eu a amava tanto como no dia anterior. Isso era algo que eu sabia que nunca mudaria.

Olhei ao meu redor e vi as bebidas e pratos espalhados pelo chão. "Precisamos limpar nossa bagunça." Ela disse.

"Sim, precisamos." Eu disse, agarrando um prato caído no chão e levantando. "Você pega uma toalha. Vou pegar isso".

Ela pegou minha mão. "Nós vamos fazer isso juntos." Ela sorriu e pressionou seus lábios contra a minha bochecha.

Após a limpeza, nós nos sentamos juntos por um tempo, o relógio na sala evidenciando nove da manhã. "Já que eu não vou trabalhar hoje, o que você quer fazer?"

"Temos um dia atarefado hoje." Ela disse. "Marquei uma consulta com um terapeuta. Nós temos uma consulta com o obstetra algumas horas mais tarde." Ela esfregou seus ombros, rolando seu pescoço várias vezes.

"Permita-me." Eu sussurrei. "Eu posso não ser capaz de massagear seus pés, mas pelo menos eu posso massagear suas costas e ombros." Ela concordou, estabelecendo-se entre minhas coxas e contra o meu peito.

"Detetive Gomez estará aqui mais tarde hoje para tomar o seu depoimento." Eu disse, preocupado que tudo isso fosse demais para ela. "Eu posso ligar para ele para adiar até hoje à noite." Murmurei, esfregando onde seu pescoço encontrava seu ombro. Fiquei feliz em proporcionar algum conforto. Sua saúde e suas necessidades vinham primeiro, especialmente agora. Era a minha vez de cuidar dela. Teimosa ou não, ela me deixaria.

"Sobre Ângela." Eu sussurrei, desejando que eu não tivesse que interromper a paz e tranqüilidade que nós tínhamos estabelecido novamente. "Você não achou que eu trairia você?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você pensou que eu acharia?" Ela perguntou.

"Com o meu passado, não seria difícil pular para essa conclusão. Eu nunca dei a você uma razão para acreditar no contrário".

"Você me deu uma razão, você _me_ ama. Eu confio em você".

Eu deixei as palavras dela se estabelecerem, era a última peça que faltava no nosso relacionamento. Nossa confiança ainda estava em um penhasco proverbial depois que eu tinha aprendido a verdade. Depois que eu a tinha deixado quando ela mais precisava de mim.

Até que ela disse isso, eu não tinha idéia de quanto eu precisava saber que ela confiava em mim. Eu me senti mais leve, ainda mais quando eu olhei para ver isso em seus olhos, para ver que ela me amava de verdade. Havia ainda coisas para trabalharmos, e tenho certeza que coisas novas surgiriam a todo instante, mas nós lidaríamos com elas juntos.

"Como você a conhece?"

"Nós participamos de algumas aulas em Los Angeles, mas perdi contato com ela. Então Reese levou-me a uma de suas festas. Isso é realmente onde eu conheci Mike. Fizemos uma cena lá e Ângela foi a outra submissa".

"Ela tinha mencionado uma cena." Eu disse. Maldição, eu estava curioso. Eu não queria ouvir sobre uma cena com outro homem, mas eu estava curioso sobre o que provocou a obsessão óbvia de Ângela com Bella.

Bella hesitou, virando a cabeça para olhar para mim. "Quando você me perguntou se eu tinha estado com uma mulher, eu menti".

Eu assenti. Eu tinha a sensação de que isso estava vindo. "Suas mãos estavam amarradas por causa do NDA*****." Sorri ao meu próprio trocadilho, fazendo-a bater no meu braço. Foi uma tentativa para aliviar a tensão que havia surgido. "Eu não a culpo por isso. Você não poderia dizer nada. Entendo que não era o seu direito".

_*__NDA__ (Non Disclosure Agreement): acordo de não revelação (obriga potenciais proprietários a não revelar detalhes sobre novos produtos que estão para sair no mercado). _

"Não, não era. Eu tinha concordado em ser uma submissa por uma cena. Reese tomou vantagem disso. No final foi o catalisador para acabar com o nosso relacionamento".

"Ele não pediu a sua opinião sobre o assunto." Concluí.

"De certa forma, sim. Isso, e eu não gostei da perda de controle".

Eu bufei. "Não me diga." Nós dois sabíamos que ela odiava ceder o controle em praticamente todas as situações. Era bom saber que ela parecia estar vindo ao redor. O suficiente para permitir-me cuidar dela.

"Eu marquei uma consulta para a minha própria sessão. Hoje, na verdade." Havia um fio de voz dela enquanto ela continuava. "Eu vou dizer a ela sobre o que eu tinha feito, com meus assuntos, quero dizer".

"Você pode perder sua licença para praticar." Eu sussurrei. "E a sua credibilidade como uma especialista em sexo".

Ela assentiu, sua cabeça caindo para a frente, olhando para o seu colo. "Eu nunca aleguei que eu era uma especialista em meus livros, ou mesmo nas minhas entrevistas. Meus leitores foram aqueles que me deram o título de doutora. Você já leu meus livros, eles são mais histórias do que manuais de instrução. Quanto à minha licença, eu não acho que posso praticar mais. Pelo menos não agora, não serei capaz, de qualquer maneira. Meus assuntos nunca foram clientes pagantes, então eu acho que não preciso me preocupar com isso".

"Por quê?"

"Eu sempre soube, desde o início, que o que eu estava fazendo era errado. Foi a razão pela qual eu era tão cautelosa sobre os meus assuntos. Eu sempre tentava justificar isso, com a forma como se eu não tivesse ajudado, eles seriam piores, ou alguém faria algo drástico. Como Brianna fez. Houve sempre uma parte de mim que sabia, no entanto".

"E agora isso não pode ser tão facilmente descartado?"

Ela balançou sua cabeça e chorou. "Não".

Cuidadosamente, movendo-a ao redor para que ela estivesse deitada confortavelmente, arrastei-me sobre ela. Eu a puxei de volta ao meu peito. Murmurei para ela, "Eu te amo tanto. Eu odeio te ver assim." No entanto, poderia ser a coisa que ela mais precisava. Não era certo o que ela tinha feito, então eu me recusava a dizer a ela que estava tudo bem.

A sorte estava do lado dela, sorte que eles todos vieram do que ela tinha feito para se tornarem pessoas melhores. No entanto, havia tanto risco que poderia ter ficado feio. Ângela e Daniel são, _eram_ exemplos perfeitos de quão ruim as coisas poderiam ter ficado com seus ex-assuntos.

Suas lágrimas foram acompanhadas por pequenos gemidos, soluços e dedos apertados em volta dos meus. Lentamente, empurrei-me para os meus pés para pegá-la em meus braços. Seus braços envolveram ao meu redor e, pela segunda vez em menos de 12 horas, ela chorou contra a minha pele.

Com lentos passos medidos eu andei em direção ao nosso quarto para colocá-la na nossa cama, seu corpo imediatamente se afastando de mim.

"Shh." Eu disse, apertando meus lábios em seu templo. "Eu vou preparar um banho para você." Ela não havia me confirmado de nenhuma forma.

Tão rápido quanto pude, enchi nossa banheira. Tomando o tempo para estabelecer uma toalha quente ao lado da banheira, eu a senti antes de vê-la. Surpreendeu-me que ela puxou-se para fora do seu estado sem mim, mas também me deu um pouco de paz de espírito. Seus episódios eram poucos e distantes entre eles. Os pesadelos tinham sido o único obstáculo, ou assim eu pensava. Agora tínhamos culpa e dúvida com o que trabalhar.

Eu virei para vê-la encostada no batente da porta, parecendo um pouco divertida enquanto eu colocava uma tampa cheia de algo efervescente na água da banheira. "O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos brilhantes das lágrimas.

"Cuidando de você." Eu respondi. Estendendo a mão, ela a pegou sem hesitação. A pergunta em seus olhos permanecia, surpreendida pelas minhas ações. "Por que você está tão surpresa sobre eu preparando-lhe um banho?"

"Não estou surpresa." Ela respondeu suavemente. "É só que ninguém nunca fez isso por mim antes".

"Estou contente por eu ser o primeiro." Eu disse e dei um sorriso presunçoso. "E o último".

Os cantos da sua boca levantaram. "E o último." Ela repetiu. Lentamente, ela me permitiu tirar todo o seu roupão e a camisa que ela usava. Toques e o roçar dos lábios eram castos e reconfortantes.

Segurei a mão dela enquanto ela subia na banheira, observando seu rosto suavizando-se ao prazer. Ela gemeu quando se estabeleceu dentro e corou quando percebeu o que ela tinha feito. Pegando uma pequena tampa, eu a joguei sobre o seu cabelo.

"Tem sido um tempo desde que eu lavei seu cabelo." Eu disse, derramando um pouco de shampoo na minha mão. "Mas eu acho que me lembro o que fazer".

Ela riu suavemente, fechando os olhos quando comecei a esfregar meus dedos sobre sua cabeça. "Isso é surpreendente, pois na maioria das vezes que você o fez, você estava preocupado com outras partes de mim".

Eu gemi, "Provocadora." Balancei as memórias lascivas da minha mente, evitando olhar para o resto dela. "Até chegarmos à aprovação do médico, estamos mantendo as coisas estritamente sob orientação parental".

Ela amuou enquanto eu continuei a lavar seus cabelos e enxaguá-los. "Nenhuma perna amarrada é permitida?" Ela perguntou, fechando os olhos enquanto a água corria em seu rosto um pouco. Internamente, eu gemi novamente. _Ela tinha alguma idéia de como é difícil não tocá-la?_

"Nada de perna amarrada." Eu disse. "Vamos perguntar se podemos na consulta ao médico".

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Você sabe que há uma chance de que vamos conseguir vê-los novamente. Você quer saber o que nós teremos?"

"De certa forma eu sei." Peguei uma bucha e comecei a ensaboá-la com sabonete. "Eu gostaria de saber o que fazer com o quarto de bebês na casa".

"Sim." Ela disse pensativamente. "Eu gostaria de um desenho na parede oeste".

"Isso é exatamente o que eu estava pensando também".

"Mas eu não posso pintá-la até depois que eles nascerem." Ela disse, fazendo uma careta. "O cheiro me dá nauseas".

"Sim, eu imaginei que provavelmente não é uma boa idéia. Podemos sempre ter os bebês em berços no nosso quarto até que o quarto deles esteja pronto".

"Podemos, mas não deve demorar muito se você me ajudar".

Entreguei-lhe a bucha, limpando a minha garganta. "Acho que, para o bem de nós dois, você deve lavar-se sozinha." Ela riu e tirou a bucha da minha mão, sacudindo alguma espuma em mim. Limpei a garganta novamente e fiz força para não vê-la deslizar a bucha sobre ela. _Porra, eu sou um homem, mas isso é tortura._

"Você está disposta a deixar-me ajudá-la a pintar." Eu disse, um pouco surpreso. "Você não é um daqueles tipos de artista sensível que enlouqueceria se alguém toca suas coisas".

"Claro que sim, eu sou." Ela começou, inclinando-se para agradavelmente lavar suas pernas e pés. "Mas eu gostaria que você me ajudasse a criar algo para os nossos bebês".

"Eu sou terrível em pintura." Resmunguei. No entanto, eu fiquei encantado que ela queria isso e pelo quanto eu queria isso também. "Mas eu estou disposto a aprender".

"Você acha que podemos ir esta semana?" Ela perguntou, jogando a pequena bucha para o cesto. "Para a casa, eu quero dizer".

"Claro que sim." Eu disse. "Descobri quanto tempo nós estaremos lá, na casa temporária. Com as limitações de tempo e o fato de que eu quero a equipe de Emmett trabalhando nisso, eu acho que pelo menos dois anos, talvez três".

Ela se encolheu. "Isso é muito tempo, até então estaremos presos à casa".

"Eu sei." Eu disse, puxando a tampa da banheira. "Mas você tem que admitir que a casa que eu planejei é impressionante".

"Sim, ela é. Quando você me enviou os projetos eu fiquei impressionada. Você tem algumas idéias surpreendentes." Eu sorri, satisfeito com o seu elogio para mim em um projeto importante como a nossa casa do sonho. "Eu também gosto da idéia de ser algo nosso, só nosso".

"Será." Eu disse enquanto me levantei. "Nossa casa em nossa propriedade com a nossa família vivendo dentro. Mas não importa onde vivemos, minha casa é com você e onde quer que você esteja".

Seu lábio inferior tremeu enquanto eu a ajudei a ficar em seus pés. Beijei seu nariz e peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Shh." Eu murmurei. "Não chore, amor." Então eu beijei as lágrimas antes que elas pudessem descer pelo seu rosto, e enrolei uma toalha em volta dela.

"Malditos hormônios. Desculpe, eu sou uma bagunça do caralho." Ela sussurrou. "Este último mês foi um pouco estressante e agora você está sendo tão doce." Peguei a mão dela na minha, ajudando-a a sair da banheira. Lentamente, esfreguei a toalha para secá-la. "Ninguém nunca fez isso por mim. Eu nunca deixei".

"Bem, eu estou feliz que posso ser o primeiro." Eu disse. "E, novamente, o último. Deixe-me ir buscar alguma coisa para você se trocar. Eu esqueci".

"Claro que você esqueceu." Ela brincou. Eu sorri porque ela estava certa, era apenas uma desculpa para vê-la nua. Quando voltei com um par de boxer e uma das minhas camisas, eu a encontrei parada na frente do espelho de corpo inteiro.

"Eu não posso ver meus dedos dos pés." Ela disse, olhando para mim através do espelho. Ela olhou para baixo e mexeu os dedos dos seus pés. "Eu aposto que minha unha está lascada".

"Seus dedos estão tão bonitos como sempre." Eu provoquei e ofereci a ela a roupa que eu tinha trazido. "Eu posso pintá-las para você, se você quiser, um pouco de prática para mais tarde. Além disso, já que não posso chupá-las como eu adoraria, eu muito bem poderia pintá-las".

Ela gemeu suavemente, lamentando-se, "Quem é o provocador agora?"

Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado, notando o atraente rubor do banho, sua gravidez e, sim, excitação. "Você é a campeã do mundo, baby." Ela corou ainda mais e murmurou algo sob sua respiração que soou como "deve precisar dos seus óculos".

"Eu ouvi isso." Eu disse, escovando minha mão para baixo dos seus braços. "Eu posso ver perfeitamente bem. Você é linda, mesmo que você não possa ver seus dedos dos pés".

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou. "Ajuda-me?" Entregando-me a camisa com um pouco de floreio, ela levantou seus braços e as sobrancelhas, ao mesmo tempo. Do canto do meu olho eu podia ver seu pequeno sorriso presunçoso quando ela percebeu meus olhos olhando fixamente para os seus seios.

Suspirei e resmunguei, "Se eu for obrigado, embora roupas devam ser ilegais para a próxima semana quando estivermos em casa".

Era um pequeno desvio agradável e doce lembrança que ainda podemos ser quem somos, apesar de toda a porcaria que nós passamos. O resto da manhã passou muito da mesma maneira, provocando, beijos castos e somente nós relaxando.

No entanto, uma hora antes da consulta de Bella com seu novo terapeuta, Bella estava novamente nervosa. No caminho para lá, eu podia sentir a tensão que rolava dela em ondas. Coloquei minha mão sobre a dela, esperando que ela olhasse para mim. Havia lágrimas ali, nos olhos dela, mas havia também uma determinação feroz. "Você está fazendo a coisa certa, amor".

Ela assentiu. "Eu sei, mas estou vendo meus últimos dez anos da minha vida de outra perspectiva e está realmente fodendo com a minha mente".

"Bem, você nunca esteve tão perto de um antigo assunto." Eu disse suavemente enquanto tirava minha mão da dela. "As emoções envolvidas com o meu caso eram muito diferentes. E você sabe exatamente o que a verdade fez para mim".

"O que me leva a questionar tudo antes de você." Ela disse quando puxei para dentro do estacionamento. Ficamos ali por alguns minutos. Eu não tinha idéia do que dizer sobre as dúvidas que ela estava tendo, mas eu tinha alguma inclinação do que essas dúvidas fariam com alguém como ela. Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu estava aliviado que ela decidiu procurar a terapia. Eu não poderia ajudá-la com isso, falar com ela sobre isso por causa do meu envolvimento com ela.

Peguei a mão dela outra vez, enquanto nós dois olhamos para o escritório em frente a nós. Era simples e indescritível em sua simplicidade. Enquanto eu vi esse lugar como um passo rumo à recuperação de Bella e à nossa, Bella tinha que tê-lo visto como algo ameaçador. Havia uma parte de mim que queria protegê-la deste lugar, de onde sua mente teria que ir uma vez que ela entrasse.

No entanto, ela precisava disso para realmente seguir em frente.

Com um profundo suspiro e um aperto de seus dedos, Bella olhou para mim. "Eu estou pronta." Ela disse com firmeza. Balancei minha cabeça porque, porra, eu não estava. Tomei algumas respirações profundas, os dedos de Bella curvando mais apertados ao redor dos meus. "Eu ficarei bem, Edward".

"Nós deveríamos ter ido para o obstetra primeiro." Eu disse, perguntando-me se era tarde demais para adiar a sessão. "Eu não posso suportar se algo acontecer a você e aos bebês".

"Se isto começar a ser demais, eu vou parar".

"Não é o suficiente".

"Você não pode entrar lá comigo." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei".

"Mas você pode sentar-se do lado de fora da porta." Ela disse. "Eu gostaria muito disso, saber que você está perto e vai estar lá no momento que eu caminhar de volta para fora".

"Tudo bem." Eu sussurrei. Com um olhar em direção ao escritório, eu assenti. Olhei para ver seu rosto cheio de tensão. Eu só estava fazendo isso pior. "Eu gostaria disso, de estar perto, só para o caso".

Ela me deu um sorriso. "Vamos." Saí do carro, fazendo meu caminho para o lado dela e ajudando-a a sair. Levando-a com a minha mão na parte inferior das suas costas, caminhamos para dentro do minúsculo escritório.

Havia apenas duas cadeiras e uma poltrona, junto com alguns vasos de plantas na simples sala. Atrás de uma meia parede de vidro estava uma velhinha, com grandes óculos digitando em um teclado. Ela sorriu quando entramos.

De mãos dadas nós nos aproximamos. Depois de um minuto, Bella recebeu uma prancheta para recolher alguma informação. Observei enquanto Bella preenchia todos os espaços em branco com sua escrita cursiva elegante. "Você nasceu no Arizona. Como no inferno isso aconteceu?"

"Minha mãe e meu pai estavam viajando para ver a família no Texas quando oops, Jordan decidiu que queria sair".

"Devemos nos preocupar?"

"Vamos conversar com o médico." Ela disse. "Não é preciso preocupar-se".

"É difícil não o fazer. Esta gravidez começou com complicações".

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, mas você não pode sempre pensar no pior. Ou, pelo menos, é isso o que eu estou tentando fazer".

"Desculpe".

"Não se desculpe." Ela respondeu, pegando a minha mão. "Eu sei que você está com medo, embora eu esteja me perguntando agora se a sua culpa é uma parte disso".

"Sim, eu acho que é. Que tal guardarmos isso para a _nossa_ sessão mais tarde nesta semana?"

"Tudo bem." Ela disse. "Mas se isso está realmente incomodando você, simplesmente fale comigo".

"Eu vou." Ela tinha o suficiente em seu prato para o dia e eu também. Não havia necessidade de acrescentar mais conflitos e, se eu conhecia Bella, ela se sentiria culpada por eu me sentir culpado. E isso não era algo que ela precisava no momento.

Depois de alguns minutos, Bella voltou a papelada e prancheta para a secretária. "Senhorita Swan." A secretária disse quando abriu a porta. "Você pode entrar agora".

Bella suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. "Obrigada." Ela disse enquanto levantou-se. Bella se virou e pressionou seus lábios nos meus. "Te amo".

"Te amo, sempre".

Com isso dito, Bella andou até a porta. "Eu tenho que correr para o banco." A secretária na porta disse a alguém atrás dela. "Devo estar de volta antes da sua próxima consulta." Ouvi alguém dizer algo por trás dela enquanto Bella e a secretária se reuniram na porta. Com um sorriso, a mulher passou por Bella. "Entre, querida".

Uma mulher, na casa final dos cinqüenta anos, cumprimentou Bella na porta enquanto a secretária saiu pela porta em que Bella e eu tínhamos entrado. Ela se apresentou, "Samantha Giles, como você está hoje?"

"Muito bem, obrigada." Bella respondeu, ela olhou de volta para mim. "Este é Edward Cullen." Levantei-me e ofereci minha mão. Depois de um agito firme, voltei ao meu lugar. A mulher se virou para Bella.

Bella limpou a garganta e ofereceu sua mão. "Eu sou Isabella Swan e eu costumava partir corações para a vida".

As sobrancelhas da mulher se levantaram e ela olhou de volta para mim, mas manteve a compostura. Algo que Bella _era_ capaz de fazer antes, mas agora ela lutava com isso. "Certo." Ela disse, abrindo a porta mais aberta. "Vamos conversar lá dentro." Bella me deu um pequeno sorriso e seguiu a mulher, a porta fechando suavemente por trás delas.

**~oOo~**

Cinqüenta e oito minutos, dois capítulos no meu e-book e um monte de passos de um lado ao outro mais tarde, observei quando Bella surgiu por trás da porta. Ela deu à Sra. Giles um pequeno sorriso, repetindo o horário para a próxima sessão da semana seguinte. Quando Bella se virou para olhar para mim, eu pude ver lágrimas nos seus olhos. Levantei-me e a tomei em meus braços.

"Diga-me o que fazer." Eu sussurrei, beijando-a no templo. "Eu odeio não saber o que fazer".

"Isso é perfeito." Ela murmurou. "Podemos sair daqui? Talvez dar uma caminhada".

"Qualquer coisa." Eu respondi enquanto a levei pela porta afora. Havia pequenas lojas e outros escritórios que ladeavam o edifício, mas ao atravessar a rua havia um aglomerado de árvores, bancos e um playground. "Parque?"

Bella acenou distraidamente e eu soube então que ela estava perdida em sua própria mente. Talvez, analisando a grande conversa que acabara de acontecer. Seus dedos envolvidos ao redor dos meus enquanto atravessamos a rua para entrar no parque. O tempo estava agradável, o sol apenas aquecendo as camadas mais externas das nossas roupas.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, apertando meus dedos em torno dos dela. Ela suspirou profundamente e olhou para mim.

"Eu ficarei." Ela respondeu suavemente. "Tudo que eu fiz foi falar, ela não expressou uma palavra. Eu disse a ela que não estava vendo pacientes por mais tempo. Ela só balançou a cabeça. Eu já passei por terapia quando eu era mais jovem, depois que Brianna morreu. Entretanto, eu não me lembrava de como era a sensação de sentar-se no outro lado do sofá".

"Eu estive em ambos os lados daquele sofá." Ela murmurou. "Depois que eu fechei o seu arquivo, eu prometi a mim mesma que não analisaria tudo o que você fazia".

"Você ainda o fez".

"Sim." Ela sussurrou. "Como você pode ficar comigo?"

Eu suspirei, pensando a melhor forma de responder. Uma coisa eu tinha certeza, ela não estava perto o suficiente. Encontrei um lugar sombreado debaixo de uma árvore com um banco sob ela. "Vamos sentar".

Bella assentiu e sentou-se cautelosamente ao meu lado. "Eu não tenho certeza que estou pronta para ouvir isso".

"Eu vou te dizer uma coisa que você já sabe".

"Isso não faz sentido".

"Pense nisso, está na nossa natureza analisar com quem você está. Você era nova para a coisa toda de relacionamento como eu era. E eu posso te dizer que eu super analisei tudo, desde o início. Até mesmo agora, cada movimento que você faz eu levo em conta para que eu não diga, ou faça, algo que possa machucar você".

"Certo." Ela disse pensativamente. "Eu entendo o que você está dizendo, mas às vezes ainda é difícil compreender como você pode mesmo estar diante de mim".

"Isso é fácil, eu fodidamente amo você".

"Ainda não vejo o por quê." Ela murmurou.

"Tudo isso fez você duvidar dos meus sentimentos por você?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, o que você sente é óbvio. Eu só estou tentando ver o por que você o faz".

"Isso não é fácil de responder porque não foi apenas uma coisa. Foi o pacote global. Tudo de você. Você não é fodidamente perfeita, você nunca se esforçou para ser. E talvez porque você não tente ser, isso me atraiu de uma forma que ninguém antes de você já tinha".

"Eu sei que não sou. Estou longe disso. É impossível tentar alcançar a perfeição quando os pensamentos de todos sobre o que essa idéia é, são diferentes. Quanto mais eu penso, mais eu acredito que você viu algo em mim que ninguém tinha sido capaz de ver. Nem mesmo a minha família".

"Eu quebrei através do exterior." Murmurei. "Assim como você fez comigo".

"Deus, eu te amo." Ela disse, colocando a cabeça no meu ombro. Ela colocou um braço em volta da minha cintura. "Nós vamos passar por isso, exatamente como temos conseguido através de todo o resto".

"Juntos." Eu sussurrei.

**~oOo~**

Passamos a próxima hora percorrendo o parque e falando de algumas das coisas que vem acontecendo no trabalho. Paguei por um saco de pipoca de um vendedor e caminhamos até um banco que estava situado perto de um pequeno parque infantil. Discretamente, Bella e eu compartilhamos o lanche amanteigado, observando um grupo de crianças brincando.

Bella suspirou e eu olhei para baixo para ver um belo sorriso no seu rosto. O primeiro genuíno que eu tinha visto o dia todo. "O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, seguindo a sua linha de visão.

"A menininha com o cabelo vermelho." Ela disse suavemente, colocando a cabeça no meu ombro. "Ela tem a mesma cor de cabelo como Brianna quando éramos daquela idade. Mesma risada também." Observei a ruiva rir enquanto uma menininha com longos cabelos negros a perseguia ao redor de um balanço.

Envolvi meu braço em volta do seu ombro, dando-lhe um pequeno aperto. Parecia ser o que ela precisava.

Bella olhou para mim. "Isso é o que costumávamos fazer também".

A menina com cachos vermelhos virou de repente para a amiga e riu na cara da outra menina. Elas envolveram seus braços em volta uma da outra e riram enquanto caíam para a grama. O sol brilhando combinando com seus sorrisos, suas risadas enchendo o ar. Bella e eu rimos junto com elas.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bella teve que entender que o que ela fez era errado e agora ela pode seguir em frente… e que fofa essa cena com as crianças no final, eu adorei…_

_O próximo cap. ainda __**NÃO**__ foi postado pela autora, mas ela disse que não vai demorar, então assim que ela postar, nós traduzimos e postamos aqui pra vc´s!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	38. Ferramentas do Comércio

**Capítulo Trinta e Oito – Ferramentas do Comércio**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella**_

Sentei-me de volta, descansando a minha cabeça. O luxuoso assento de couro da limusine tinha um cheiro maravilhoso. Eu estive em casa durante mais de duas semanas, cortejada, alimentada, mimada, e eu estava pronta para gritar. Edward não tinha me pedido em casamento. Eu estava tão perto de surtar e eu mesma pedi-lo em casamento. No entanto, eu sabia que não podia ir por esse caminho, já que ele havia deixado claro que ele _precisava_ fazer isso direito.

Talvez ele adiasse o pedido porque muito tinha acontecido desde o meu regresso para casa. Depois do incidente com Ângela, tinha sido um borrão constante de consultas, advogados, e entrevistas com um dedicado detetive. Ângela estava recebendo a ajuda que precisava.

Com a minha recente epifania sobre o meu passado, nós quase não tivemos muito tempo para nós mesmos. No entanto, eu realmente queria me casar antes do nascimento dos gêmeos, mas, como eu poderia falar nisso sem estragar seus planos?

O motorista da limusine limpou a garganta para chamar minha atenção. "Para onde, Srta. Swan?"

Eu sorri, feliz que finalmente era hora de voltar para casa. Edward e eu tínhamos passado a noite anterior, pela primeira vez, em nossa nova casa. Quando saímos do estacionamento do salão, murmurei o endereço para o motorista. Música enchendo o carro enquanto nos movemos para o tráfego.

Sorvendo lentamente um pouco de água com gás, lembrei de como eu acabei na limusine.

_"Por que estamos levantando tão cedo de novo?" Eu perguntei. Segurando-o desta forma, com seis meses e meio de gravidez, era um desafio. _

_"Bem." Ele começou, sorrindo para mim. "Pensei que eu poderia começar a colocar os berços juntos." Eu sorri e acenei alegremente. A mobília para o quarto dos gêmeos havia chegado na tarde anterior. Havia ainda muitas coisas para fazer, mudança era uma cadela. "Enquanto_ você _vai sair e simplesmente relaxar"._

_Eu fiz beicinho, mas não funcionou desta vez. Ele apenas sorriu e beijou-me brevemente. "Você disse que queria um corte de cabelo e uma máscara facial"._

_"Eu __quero." Respondi. __"Mas eu também quero ajudar a colocar os móveis juntos"._

_"Não." Ele disse com firmeza. "Você não será capaz de resistir a levantar e ajudar de alguma forma. Eu não preciso ficar me preocupando com você enquanto estou trabalhando"._

_Suspirei e revirei os olhos. "O médico disse que tudo está bem"._

_"Sim, eu sei." Ele disse, rindo maliciosamente. "Isso explicaria por que não podemos manter as mãos longes um do outro." Eu ri enquanto suas mãos estendiam ao meu redor para dar à minha bunda um aperto brincalhão. "Mas não vamos ter você machucando suas costas por levantar coisas pesadas demais para você"._

_"Você está certo." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu não me importaria de um corte de cabelo, de qualquer maneira"._

_Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco. "Você não vai cortar muito, certo?"_

_Desta vez foi a minha vez de sorrir perversamente. "Não sonharia com isso, considerando o quanto você gosta de puxá-lo"._

Seus gemidos de resposta tinham sido a reação que eu esperava, e que usei para minha vantagem. Após 90 minutos de brincar juntos na cama, uma limusine preta lustrosa parou em frente da casa para levar-me embora. Eu estava grata que ele foi inteligente o suficiente para saber que eu precisava de espaço e tempo para mim. Se Alice, ou Rosalie, estivesse na limusine, eu teria voltado direto para a casa.

Com a metade de Edward, minha família tinha crescido, e eu os amava. Depois que voltei da turnê, os membros da família estiveram visitando a qualquer hora do dia que quisessem. Todos eles preocupados com a minha saúde. Minha pressão arterial estava um pouco alta na última vez que estive no meu obstetra. O que, naturalmente, tinha a família me tratando como fios de vidro, isso me irritava pra caralho. Deixei isso de lado, já que eu tinha que pensar na saúde dos nossos bebês, não apenas na minha.

Não era justo, porém, considerando que Alice estava tão grávida como eu, com o meu em-breve-sobrinho Logan Kal-el Whitlock. Jasper era um enorme fã de Superman. Ela levava a gravidez com facilidade, a cadela sortuda. Era bom que Jasper tinha um cinto preto, o pobre garoto precisaria de um professor e um guarda-costas com um nome como esse.

Rosalie, no entanto, operava em uma classe toda por conta própria. Ela tinha estado irritada e pronta para morder a cabeça de alguém no momento em que qualquer um tentasse falar com ela. Então, ela faria um giro completo de cento e oitenta e seria toda doce e carinhosa na queda de um chapéu. Seus hormônios estavam por todo o lugar, pobre mulher, _pobre de nós_.

Todas essas eram razões que eu precisava para fugir um pouco. Edward me conhecia tão bem e antecipou as minhas necessidades, e vendo isso aqueceu meu coração. Edward. Ele tinha sido a minha rocha desde que me permiti a oportunidade de lamentar e chegar a um acordo com meu passado. Ele me segurou quando eu precisei, e afastou-se quando necessário. Eu tinha que admitir, a dinâmica em nosso relacionamento havia mudado. Embora houvesse várias vezes no passado em que um tinha mais controle do que o outro, agora nós tratamos um ao outro como iguais.

A limusine parou na garagem e eu amaldiçoei a leve garoa que começou a cair. Como de tarde, passagens molhadas eram traiçoeiras. Eu tinha caído no dia em que havíamos trazido nossas primeiras coisas, e Edward tinha posto o pé em cima de mim levantando outra coisa. Eu deixei isso ir, uma vez que ele beijou meu joelho, entre outras coisas, para me fazer sentir melhor. Seus métodos de distração me faziam esquecer por que eu estava chateada. Eu o amava por isso.

Antes da limusine chegar a uma parada total, Edward estava do lado de fora da porta da frente para oferecer sua assistência. Seu sorriso era doce, o meu próprio desaparecendo quando visualizei sua aparência. Camisa verde xadrez, uma camiseta branca justa, jeans desgastados, botas de trabalho e um cinto de ferramentas que estava pendurado baixo em seus quadris. Eu nunca o tinha visto nessa roupa em particular antes. De repente perguntei-me quanto tempo levaria para eu tirar tudo, exceto o cinto de ferramentas.

Se o meu homem tivesse uma aparição notória do cofrinho pelas ferramentas pesadas, era justo salvá-lo do embaraço e tê-lo nu. Novamente, apenas com o cinto de ferramentas pendurado baixo em seus quadris. O sorriso conhecedor que enfeitou seu rosto arrogante me tinha agarrando minha boca fechada. O idiota sorridente sabia o que estava fazendo comigo.

"Hey, baby." Ele disse quando ofereceu sua mão para me ajudar a sair da limusine. Ele abriu um guarda-chuva e sorriu. "Eu não queria que você se molhasse." Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele e ele apenas sorriu mais abertamente. Ele se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido, "Então novamente, você provavelmente já está".

Bati na sua cabeça e sacudi a minha. "Se o seu ego ficar ainda maior, você não será capaz de caber debaixo do guarda-chuva".

Ele sorriu. "Não é meu ego que está ficando maior." Eu bufei quando ele me puxou para perto do seu lado. "Eu amo o seu cabelo." Dedos correram suavemente através dos fios lisos. "Você está linda." Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz e voltou sua atenção para o meu motorista da limusine para pegar minhas sacolas.

"Obrigada." Eu disse. "Então, o que você esteve fazendo?"

"Terminei os berços e as mesas de troca. Ainda preciso pendurar as cortinas do quarto das crianças e sua pintura em nosso quarto".

Mordi meus lábios, propositalmente. "Posso ajudar?" Ele imediatamente sacudiu a cabeça, levando ao hall de entrada para depositar minhas coisas. Depois de dar uma gorjeta ao meu motorista, ele virou de volta para mim. Antes que ele pudesse protestar mais, eu o parei. "Deixe-me reformular. Posso supervisionar?" Eu esperava que ele estivesse disposto a jogar junto.

Demorou um segundo, mas a compreensão logo o tinha sorrindo. "Eu sou apenas uma ferramenta. Uma ferramenta grande e dura para você".

"Eu gosto de usar ferramentas de trabalho grandes e duras." Eu arrulhei, acariciando minha mão sobre sua ereção discretamente. Ele resmungou e pressionou seus lábios nos meus em um beijo ardente. Com um suspiro, seus lábios continuaram ao longo do meu pescoço, suas mãos encontrando a parada em meus quadris. "Mas, primeiro." Eu disse, fazendo-o gemer. "Posso ver o quarto?"

Com o que parecia ser uma grande luta, ele liberou-me longe o suficiente para pegar minha mão. Seus olhos, escuros com desejo, estavam no meu peito enquanto sua mandíbula contraiu. "Tudo bem, mas apesar de eu saber que a minha _técnica_ não precisa ser melhorada, eu adoraria mais mãos na experiência".

Eu sorri, amando-o por ser tão brega. "Claro." Eu disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Eu ficarei feliz em ver como você pendura." Sua cabeça caiu para trás enquanto ele ria, aquecendo meu coração. Eu adorava vê-lo tão despreocupado novamente.

Depois do que aconteceu com Ângela, Edward tinha decidido falar com seu terapeuta e descobriu muito mais do que ele previa. Na época, ele alegou que não tinha ficado incomodado pelo que Ângela tinha feito a _ele_, só com o que isso faria comigo. No entanto, depois de mergulhar um pouco mais profundamente no seu passado, ele comparou o incidente com muitos dos seus encontros anteriores com as mulheres.

Mais freqüentemente do que não, era a mulher que vinha a ele. A maioria da mesma forma que Ângela tinha feito. A primeira vez que uma mulher se aproximou dele tão descaradamente ele fugiu, ele tinha apenas 19 anos, a mulher pelo menos dez anos mais velha. Cada vez subseqüente após a primeira, ele se acostumou com a atenção. Na época ele achou que não era grande coisa, e achou mesmo sua atenção lisonjeira. Depois dessa sessão, ele chegou à conclusão de que elas o tratavam muito da mesma maneira que ele tratava depois que conseguia o que queria. No final, ser tocado sem provocação, ou permissão, fez com que ele se sentisse vulgar.

Quando ele confessou isso para mim, ele fez a situação leve e disse que não queria que eu arrancasse os olhos de alguém. Desde então, porém, ele evitava grupos de mulheres, ou estar sozinho em cada função. Embora ele ainda fosse autoconfiante, ele deixava claro aos outros que a sua arrogância não significava que eles podiam tocar. Por que eu discutiria?

"Vamos ver o quarto das crianças." Ele disse, esfregando as pontas dos dedos levemente sobre o meu braço. Com meus dedos nos seus, nossas mãos ligadas pairavam sobre a sua ereção crescente. Ele soltou, querendo que eu fizesse uma escolha. O idiota queria jogar duro para conseguir, é o que parecia. Eu concordei e acidentalmente pastei sua virilha quando me virei, a sua resposta um silvo lento. Lábios pressionados contra o meu ouvido enquanto ele me levou lá em cima. "Provocadora".

"Estou pensando em inspecionar todos os aspectos do seu trabalho. Eu precisava checar se você estava pronto para o que está por vir." Seu sorriso de menino levantou seus lábios em cada canto, atingindo seus lindos olhos.

"Como eu consegui a sorte de encontrar alguém tão sujo quanto eu?" Ele perguntou, sério.

Eu ri e dei uma cotovelada nele. "Sujo? Eu vou ter que multar você se houver riscos no local de trabalho. A segurança é muito importante, Sr. Cullen".

"Ah, entendo." Ele disse, abrindo as portas duplas que levavam ao quarto das crianças.

Suspirei quando o cheiro de detergente de bebê e lírios me cumprimentou. Ao entrar no quarto, os olhos da pessoa eram imediatamente atraídos para a janela pitoresca do outro lado das portas de entrada. Em seu estado atual, a visão para fora era do nosso amplo quintal. No entanto, trazia a luz de manhã muito cedo, então Edward e eu tínhamos decidido colocar cortinas personalizadas e franjas.

No lado direito do quarto, um dos belos berços de madeira escura ficava na frente de um nicho arredondado na parede. Sorri e passei os dedos sobre o acabamento fino e liso. As lágrimas surgiram nos meus olhos, Edward tinha até mesmo colocado as camas juntas.

Mãos fortes escovaram sobre meus ombros, sua respiração soprando em meu pescoço. "Você gosta deles?"

"Eles são lindos, Edward." Eu sussurrei, tocando as delicadas flores bordadas na colcha da nossa filha. Nós escolhemos o tema de uma floresta encantada para o quarto*****. A madeira escura dos berços das nossas meninas contrastando muito bem contra o azul claro e verde nas paredes. Cada berço ficou em paredes opostas, ambos com nichos semelhantes. Um tinha a representação de uma grande árvore da floresta ao lado de uma cachoeira, abrigando todos os tipos de criaturas - reais e mágicas. O outro era um prado e, por entre as árvores, um castelo podia ser visto à distância. Os berços pareciam pequenos trenós, a cama como nuvens de branco, verde e rosa. Acima de cada um estava um dossel redondo com doces móbiles de fadinhas.

_*__Foto do quarto__: http:/ raiwong. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2010/ 10/ Baby-Rooms-Themes. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Esme tinha um pôster fixado de uma princesa com as iniciais das meninas, que ficava perto dos berços delas. MGC para Madison Grace Cullen e HEC para Hayley Elizabeth Cullen, um na cor rosa e o outro em um roxo pálido. Eu amei tudo.

"Eu amo esse quarto." Sussurrei. Edward cantarolou a sua concordância e foi até a janela. Vi quando ele se abaixou para pegar uma furadeira sem fio e o trilho da cortina. Todos os pensamentos do quarto me deixaram. Porra, ele era um homem bonito, que me amava como eu o amava.

Eu estava tão preocupada com verificar a sua bunda, que não tinha percebido que ele estava dizendo alguma coisa.

"Terra para Bella." Ele disse, presunçosamente. Porra, eu fui pega admirando.

"Sim." Eu disse inocentemente.

"Está reto?" Ele perguntou, diversão iluminando seus olhos.

Inclinei a cabeça para o lado e olhei para a haste da cortina, em seguida, sua virilha. "Não, está pendurando para a direita".

"Há, há." Ele revirou os olhos e pediu-me para entregar-lhe um nível laser. "E está para a esquerda, babe".

Golpeei meus cílios quando entreguei a ele o nível. "Eu estava falando sobre a haste da cortina, Edward. Tire sua mente da sarjeta".

"Está perpetuamente na sarjeta com você por perto." Ele disse com firmeza. "Então, é inteiramente sua culpa que eu pense com o meu pau em noventa por cento do dia".

"Só noventa." Eu provoquei. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu tenho uma imaginação muito ativa, e posso ser uma multitarefa. Penso sobre o seu pau, pelo menos, noventa e seis por cento do dia".

Ele gemeu quando pulou da escada curta e puxou-me em seus braços. "Você está dizendo que você tem um problema?" Eu sorri. "Nós provavelmente deveríamos discutir isso com a nossa terapeuta".

Balancei minha cabeça e ri. "Eu não sei, Edward. Com as meninas chegando, você pode querer aproveitar." Desta vez, ele sorriu abertamente.

"Eu pretendo." Ele disse e deu um beijo em meus lábios. "Depois que eu terminar." Eu fiz beicinho, ele riu. Imbecil.

"Eu acho que você é aquele cuidando da ninhada." Eu disse irritada.

Dei alguns passos para trás e sentei em uma das cadeiras de balanço. Graças a Deus que compramos duas cadeiras, se as meninas acordassem ao mesmo tempo, nós dois poderíamos balançá-las então. Edward estaria ao meu lado para ajudar. Não que eu tenha duvidado disso por um segundo.

Vi quando ele caminhou de volta para a escada, fazendo os furos necessários e os ajustes necessários para acomodar o comprimento das cortinas. Ele puxou as mangas da sua camisa para cima até os cotovelos, estendendo de tempos em tempos. Suas pernas e coxas pareciam fortes em seu jeans, que parecia um pouco mais justo do que o habitual. Ele tinha voltado a malhar, o que recentemente reiniciou novamente.

Estava aparecendo. Seus músculos estavam mais definidos do que quando eu o conheci. Ele tentou yoga como eu estava fazendo durante a minha gravidez, mas ele desistiu quando não poderia estar na mesma sala comigo curvando o tempo todo. Meu instrutor, um homem bonito chamado Cameron, não ajudava, já que ele tinha os olhos postos em Edward.

"Eu posso sentir você olhando." Ele disse, enquanto estabelecia seus detalhamentos. Ele se virou e sorriu. Eu encolhi os ombros. "Preciso da sua ajuda para a próxima parte." Eu balancei a cabeça e levantei-me aos meus pés. Ele me ajudou a subir os quatro degraus da escada. "Eu realmente não gosto desta idéia. As cortinas podem esperar".

Eu o empurrei de volta e disse para ele parar de ser um idiota. Ele agarrou a haste da cortina e nós a penduramos, uma vez feito, ele estava ao meu lado em segundos. Ajudando-me a descer a escada, eu juro, o homem encontra uma desculpa qualquer para me tocar.

"Edward." Eu disse com firmeza. "Você não tem que ser minha babá tanto assim".

"Eu não posso evitar." Ele resmungou. "Por favor, apenas deixe-me cuidar de você." Eu suspirei e envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Tudo bem." Sussurrei. "Basta lembrar que isto se aplica a depois que as meninas nascerem também".

Ele me beijou suavemente, espalmando a minha bunda, como de costume. "É claro que se aplica depois, e nos próximos 60, ou 70 anos." Sorri contra os seus lábios. "Vá tomar seu banho, eu vou terminar aqui e começar no quarto no momento em que você tiver terminado".

Uma vez que eu tinha terminado, entrei em nosso quarto. Eu quase desmaiei. Oh meu Deus. Eu tinha morrido e ido para o céu. Eu tinha certeza que meu coração parou.

"Oh meu Deus." Eu ofeguei, minha mão no meu peito.

"Você disse alguma coisa, querida?" Ele perguntou, de costas para mim.

Bem, muito mais do que suas costas, suas coxas, a parte de trás dos seus joelhos, sua bunda, estavam todos em exposição para os meus olhos devorarem. Edward estava em uma escada, pendurando minha pintura, em nada além do cinto de ferramentas que estava baixo em seus quadris.

Puta merda. Eu me belisquei. "Ow".

Eu podia ouvi-lo tentando manter a compostura e não rir de mim. Balancei minha cabeça para limpar um pouco do nevoeiro que se formou na minha cabeça. Todo o sangue já tinha corrido para várias partes do meu corpo. A excitação tinha me paralisado. Uau. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar, pior que eu não conseguia decidir onde meus olhos deviam permanecer. Deus, ele era lindo.

Com o calor desregrado e o sol, a pele de Edward era mais dourada do que pálida. Ele vinha trabalhando com Jasper no quintal, a maioria do tempo sem camisa. Eu deveria saber. Passei a maior parte do tempo observando da varanda dos fundos.

"Está reto, baby?" Ele perguntou, tentando olhar para trás quando ergueu o quadro.

Havia duas maneiras que eu poderia jogar isto, pedir a ele para virar-se para que pudesse verificar se ele estava ereto. Ou eu poderia torturá-lo um pouco. Ambos acabariam com resultados promissores. Eu adorava quando ele perdia o controle. Olhei para a cama e notei que as roupas que eu tinha deixado para fora já não estavam sobre ela.

Ele era um pervertido. Tortura seria.

Eu estava a poucos metros atrás dele e pude ver os arrepios e o cabelo da sua nuca levantar. Era algo que sempre acontecia quando eu estava perto dele. Ele era tão ciente de mim como eu era dele. Seus músculos das costas moviam com cada respiração pesada que ele dava. Era óbvio que ele estava tão excitado quanto eu.

"Mova o seu direito para baixo cerca de uns 3 cm." Eu disse quando meus dedos roçaram as partes de trás dos seus joelhos. Apenas as pontas dos meus dedos e foi o suficiente para sua respiração engatar, para seu corpo parar. Dei um passo para trás novamente, inclinando a cabeça para a direita e depois para a esquerda. Eu sabia que ele podia ver meu reflexo no espelho de um dos castiçais perto da pintura.

Deixei cair minha toalha e corri as pontas dos meus dedos ao longo da minha garganta. "Porra." Ele silvou, seus ombros subindo e descendo enquanto ele respirava.

"Não está no meio." Eu disse sem fôlego. "Mova para a sua esquerda".

"Maldição." Ele murmurou, tentando fazer o que eu disse. Eu sabia pelo seu próprio vômito verbal de maldições que a sua resolução estava desmoronando. Meus dedos se moviam sobre a curva do meu peito, circulando o pico. "Porra. Porra. Maldita feiticeira!"

Ele pulou da escada e saiu em minha direção, parando a poucos centímetros do meu alcance. Eu balancei minha cabeça e continuei traçando meu mamilo. "Algo errado?" Perguntei docemente. Ele resmungou, observando enquanto meus dedos faziam um caminho para o meu outro seio.

Desde o início, Edward tem sido um homem de bunda. Ultimamente, porém, ele não conseguia manter suas mãos, boca, dentes e muito mais fora dos meus seios. A sensibilidade extra felizmente não me incomodava, só fez sua ministrações mais prazerosas. Eu não tinha imaginado que fosse possível.

"Nada." Ele gemeu. Seu peito subia e descia pesadamente, seus punhos estavam fechados ao seu lado. Havia uma guerra acontecendo dentro da sua cabeça. Uma parte dele queria ver-me tocando-me, a outra queria ser aquela fazendo o toque.

Eu o examinei, meus olhos atraídos para o pêlo escuro que pavimentava o caminho para a minha parte favorita do seu corpo, além do seu coração, é claro. Um grosso cinto de couro escuro pendurado logo abaixo do seu umbigo, uma bolsa do lado direito carregando alguma ferramenta e o martelo pendurado de uma alça abaixo dela. A bolsa do lado esquerdo tinha uma fita métrica e seu telefone celular. Logo abaixo da curvatura estava seu pênis. Duro e ereto.

Porra. Eu o queria, então eu sabia que tinha que levá-lo a vir para mim. Rápido. Rolei meu mamilo entre meus dedos, gemendo com a sensação agradável. Ele gemeu, seus olhos colados na minha mão. Gotas de suor apareceram ao longo da sua testa, seus dedos apertando e desapertando.

"O que você está pensando?" Eu perguntei. Ele balançou a cabeça, incapaz de responder. "Você está pensando sobre a semana passada?" Sua respiração parou quando ele fechou os olhos para as memórias. "Você sabe, na noite em que você fodeu meus se-"

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava na cama, minha pernas abertas, com ele entre elas. Ele pairava sobre mim, palavras sussurradas como fantasmas sobre a minha pele corada. Na minha clavícula, na parte oca da minha garganta e, finalmente, sobre um pico do meu seio. Eu arqueei para mais perto, precisando de mais. Suas mãos estavam por toda parte, na parte de baixo do meu peito, por cima do meu quadril e curvando em torno da minha bunda. Ele estava tentando se controlar, ele tinha sido especialmente delicado ultimamente. Eu queria que ele se soltasse, por uma vez. Ele não me machucaria, ele não poderia.

Meus dedos se enroscaram em seus cabelos, puxando sua orelha nos meus lábios. "Fôda-me." Eu rosnei. Ele gemeu, segurando cada um dos meus joelhos enquanto ele se levantou ao pé da nossa cama. Engatando cada perna sobre o seu quadril, ele empurrou forte, rápido e profundo em um só golpe.

"Porra." Ele silvou, parando dentro de mim. "Maldição, Bella. Você adora me deixar louco." Eu gemi, arqueando, tentando levá-lo a se mover. Sustentando-me nos meus cotovelos, meus olhos nele. Ele ficou no pé da cama, minha bunda bem na borda do colchão. Treinamento e controle estavam em cada músculo que se contraía em sua mandíbula e cada fio do seu pescoço.

Quando senti seu corpo relaxar, eu sabia que ele recuperou uma aparência de controle que ele queria quando estávamos juntos desta forma. Nós nos tornamos muito ativos quando o médico nos deu o seu aval e, embora tivéssemos alguns encontros aquecidos, ele tinha o cuidado de ser mais amoroso, carinhoso e gentil. Eu não tinha me importado no momento, vendo-o vestido de tal maneira, uma fantasia ganhando vida, eu tinha que ter tudo dele.

"Obrigada por preencher outra fantasia." Eu disse sem fôlego. "Eu sempre quis um homem grande de cinto para me mostrar as ferramentas do comércio." Ele gemeu e levantou minhas coxas mais elevada sobre seus quadris e, finalmente, bateu longe. A necessidade febril e o desejo foram expressas em cada impulso e acompanhadas de grunhidos de Edward.

Seus dedos escavaram em minhas coxas, ele próprio batendo contra o meu traseiro com cada movimento do seu corpo. Eu choraminguei quando ele bateu exatamente no ponto certo. Seus olhos encontraram os meus em um olhar faminto e, em seguida caíram para o meu peito. Sua língua moveu-se sobre seu lábio inferior, observando cada respiração que eu dava.

Internamente eu sorri, ele queria que eu me tocasse como eu tinha feito antes. Seus olhos se moveram para a minha mão quando coloquei a ponta do meu dedo na minha boca. Chupando suavemente, molhando-o. Seu peito subia e descia, pesado e rápido em uma bela exibição de fome e poder.

"Brinque." Ele gemeu, sempre vigilante. A ponta do dedo pastoreou, brincou e circulou meu pico até ficar mais rígido. "Porra." Silvos e grunhidos, ele moveu-se mais forte e mais profundo. Eu gritei, minha cabeça caindo para trás, meu corpo tremendo. "Mais." Mais rápido e frenético, ele entregou impulso após impulso. Eu gemi e deslizei minha mão sobre meu quadril para entre as minhas coxas.

Edward gemeu em aprovação, o brilho predatório em seus olhos escurecendo quando meus dedos circularam e esfregaram. Em segundos, eu explodi e arqueei. Onda após onda de prazer me percorria. Várias estocadas erráticas e frenéticas, um gemido do meu nome, e Edward gozou dentro de mim.

Ainda em um estado de euforia mental, senti seus dedos se moverem sobre as minhas coxas, e mais das suas palavras doces eram sussurradas contra a minha pele. Eu esperava que ele não se arrependesse do que tínhamos feito.

"Da próxima vez." Ele disse, empurrando-me mais para cima da cama. "Lembre-me de tirar o cinto de ferramentas." Eu ri e pressionei meus lábios em seu pescoço. "Eu consegui uma queimadura pelo couro." Senti o cabo do martelo contra a minha coxa enquanto ele tirava o cinto de ferramentas e o jogava no chão. Eu suspirei, pensando em outra fantasia que ele tinha.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Dei a ele um sorriso, um que o tinha erguendo uma sobrancelha em questão. Quando sussurrei a ele a minha idéia, seus dedos enrolaram ao redor do meu quadril com força. "Você vai me deixar?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Quando?"

"Nossa lua de mel".

"Nós não seremos capazes..." Ele gemeu. Ele entendeu o recado.

**~oOo~**

Quatro dias depois, estávamos no quintal de Esme. "Você não pode estar falando sério?" Eu disse, olhando para Rosalie.

"Sim." Ela bufou enquanto ajeitava seu cabelo para trás. "Eles realmente tiveram a coragem de organizar um para nós juntas".

"Idiotas." Alice chiou. Ela jogou sua bolsa sobre a mesa e enxugou uma lágrima. Eu suspirei. Tudo bem, Edward tinha uma desculpa, ele não sabia de nada. Mas, Jasper e Emmett conheciam essas mulheres por anos. Como eles poderiam pensar que organizar um chá de bebê para nós três, ao mesmo tempo, era uma boa idéia?

Eles devem ter pensado, matar três coelhos com uma cajadada só. Alice e Rosalie tinham que ter pensando a mesma coisa. No entanto, eles tinham a intenção de usar uma cajadada muito grande.

Cercada por dezenas de mulheres risonhas, e apenas um punhado que eu conhecia pessoalmente, Alice, Rosalie e eu sentamos como o centro das atenções. Eu fodidamente queria arrancar os olhos de alguém fora por me colocar nessa posição embaraçosa. Reconheci o olhar repugnante de algumas das mulheres. Enquanto muitas estavam reunidas em torno da mesa do buffet, sentei-me em uma mesa branca redonda com um pequeno prato diante de mim.

Os enfeites eram adoráveis, cada mesa decorada com uma peça central que os rapazes mesmo tinham feito. Eles tinham seus corações no lugar certo, mas Alice e Rosalie estavam miseráveis. Eu... eu não dava a mínima. Eu não conhecia pessoas suficiente em Seattle, especialmente mulheres.

Porra, o que isso quer dizer sobre mim? Além da família, não havia muitas pessoas que eu poderia chamar de meus amigos. Bem, além de antigos assuntos e suas famílias. Porra, essa merda atormentava minha mente nos últimos tempos. E era definitivamente algo que eu traria na minha próxima sessão.

"Você parece perdida." Uma voz suave disse no meu ouvido. Eu sorri quando seus braços envolveram ao redor de mim, levantando-me com facilidade para estabelecer-se na minha cadeira. "Elas vão descontar isso, não vão?"

Olhei para ver o olhar sério sobre o seu rosto, mas não havia divertimento em seus olhos. "Você não foi uma parte disto?"

Edward balançou a cabeça e riu. "Eu estive muito ocupado, você sabe disso. Eles tentaram me recrutar, mas eu não tive tempo. Eu acho que eles só incluíram você porque não queriam que você se sentisse deixada de fora".

"O primeiro chá de bebê de uma mulher é muito semelhante em importância ao seu casamento." Eu disse. Ele riu novamente e concordou. "Eles ficarão bem, eu acho. Jasper e Emmett foram doces em fazer um monte de decoração eles mesmos".

Ele pegou um morango e o segurou nos meus lábios. "Eu disse a eles que não era uma boa idéia, então eu decidi me juntar a você e fazer algum controle de danos". Eu sorri, mordiscando a carne doce e vermelha. A apreensão nos olhos dele desapareceu.

"Quantas?"

Com um suspiro, ele olhou para o bando de mulheres. "Algumas." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Que eu me lembre".

"Eu não posso lidar com essa merda hoje." Eu disse com firmeza. "Eu não posso comparar-" Seus lábios encontraram os meus em um beijo possessivo e aquecido.

"Não faça essa merda do caralho, Bella." Seus olhos eram escuros, sua respiração entrecortada. "Elas não são nada para mim. Tenho dado algum motivo para você acreditar que eu não te quero? Mesmo no seu terceiro trimestre?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, mordendo os lábios. As lágrimas surgiram nos meus olhos e os olhos dele suavizaram. "Aquela vadia na festa da empresa ontem colocou idéias na sua cabeça que eu não quero que você tenha depois que as meninas nascerem. Como você pôde deixar essa merda te incomodar? Você sabe que eu quero você, Lacey só queria colocar uma cunha entre nós para que ela pudesse colocar outro movimento sobre mim. Eu disse não a ela várias vezes, mesmo antes de você aparecer".

Eu balancei a cabeça de novo, odiando esses hormônios que me deixavam autoconsciente novamente. Era algo com o qual eu lidava como uma adolescente, quando achava que ninguém me convidava para sair porque eu não era bonita o suficiente. Em vez disso, era só por causa de um irmão superprotetor e amigo assustando todos eles.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei, coçando a leve barba que cobria seu queixo. "Eu te amo." Levando meu rosto em suas mãos, ele retornou as palavras em um beijo que claramente fez todos perto saberem com quem seu coração estava.

Estávamos reunidos em torno de uma grande mesa, todos sentados em cadeiras confortáveis, brincando um jogo de chá de bebê. Rosalie parecia que queria sufocar seu marido. O jogo era que todos tinham que adivinhar o tamanho atual das nossas cinturas.

Alguém tinha entregado a Emmett a corda, ele agarrou a ponta e começou a desenrolá-la. E ele continuou indo e indo. Rosalie estava fumegando. Alice estava tentando não rir. Eu, decidi ter meu dedo no botão 9-1-1 no meu celular. Quando Heidi cortou onde ele indicou, havia pelo menos um quintal cheio de corda.

Rosalie sorriu docemente, rindo junto com todo mundo. Pessoalmente, eu pensei que Emmett pagaria caro no minuto em que chegasse em casa. Quando chegou a vez de Jasper, ele adivinhou exatamente o correto. Bastardo sortudo. Quando chegou a vez de Edward, ele se levantou e mediu sua própria cintura e tirou alguns centímetros. Estava totalmente errado, mas doce da parte dele.

Quando ninguém estava olhando, peguei aquele pedaço de corda e medi a extensão da ponta do seu dedo indicador para o polegar, em seguida, adicionei cerca de uns 3 cm. Então eu a segurei perto da sua coxa, ele entendeu a idéia. Meu homem era adorável quando corava. Eu estava correta também.

Os rapazes começaram a tarefa de criar a área para que pudéssemos abrir os presentes. Puxei para dentro da casa para usar o banheiro pelo que parecia ser a décima vez naquele dia. Quando terminei, fui para a cozinha para pegar uma garrafa de suco de cranberry. No entanto, quando ouvi uma mulher dizer o nome de Edward, parei para ouvir.

"Ele está melhor do que nunca." A mulher disse.

"Sim, você vê como ele adora a sua irmã?" Outra sussurrou. "Ou sua esposa?"

Algumas vagabundas riram. "Ela não é sua esposa agora, e aposto que ela nunca será." Ouvi várias pessoas que concordaram, outras que não. A mesma mulher continuou. "Pense nisso, Lisa, a mulher está grávida dos filhos dele e ainda não há um anel em seu dedo".

"Talvez eles estejam esperando até eles nascerem." Alguém sugeriu. "Você só está chateada que você nunca teve a chance de afundar suas garras nele".

"Oh, querida." Respondeu a cadela. "Você e eu sabemos que um anel no dedo _dele_ não vai significar muita coisa. Nunca o incomodou antes".

"Bem." Uma outra mulher começou. "Eu sei o que eu vejo. E o que eu vejo é um homem completamente dedicado e apaixonado".

"Se e eu quero dizer _se_ eles se casarem, eles não vão durar mais que alguns anos. E será porque ele a traiu." Eu estava prestes a aparecer e dar àquela prostituta um pedaço da minha mente, mesmo que eu _soubesse_ que isso faria as coisas piores.

"Senhoras." Ouvi Esme se juntar a elas. "Elas estão prestes a abrir os presentes. Por que não voltamos lá para fora?"

Todas concordaram e logo suas vozes desapareceram. Esme virou a esquina onde eu esperava para me acalmar. "Quanto tempo você ficou lá ouvindo?"

Balancei minha cabeça e encolhi os ombros. "Tempo suficiente".

"Há algumas pessoas que vêem o que eu vejo. Aquele menino ama você verdadeiramente, Bella. Mas há aquelas que são pessoas mesquinhas, que estão com inveja que ele encontrou o amor".

"Eu queria dizer alguma coisa." Eu sussurrei, limpando uma lágrima traiçoeira. "Teria adicionado mais combustível àquela mulher venenosa." Esme assentiu com a cabeça e levou-me em seus braços. "Ele me ama, eu não duvido disso. Uma parte de mim nunca duvidou".

"Eu sei que os últimos meses têm sido duros com você." Ela murmurou, alisando meu cabelo. O calor e o conforto que ela me ofereceu, fizeram a dor no meu coração diminuir. Eu não senti o amor de mãe em tanto tempo. "Eu nunca conheci uma mulher tão forte quanto você".

"Não ultimamente".

Ela riu e se afastou. "Lágrimas não fazem de você uma fraca." Ela disse suavemente. "É apenas a maneira da natureza para tirar a tristeza e a raiva." Uma vez que eu me recompus, ela me levou de volta para a festa antes que Edward enviasse uma equipe de busca atrás de mim.

No momento em que entrei no quintal, Edward apareceu ao meu lado em poucos segundos. "Você está bem?" Eu balancei a cabeça e envolvi meu braço em volta da sua cintura. "Se isso for demais, nós podemos ir embora".

"Eu estou bem." Eu disse e caminhei em direção ao pequeno grupo.

Ele fez uma careta. "Essa resposta basicamente significa, não realmente, mas vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde".

Com um sorriso, pressionei meus lábios contra os dele. "Vamos conversar mais tarde." Ele podia ver nos meus olhos que eu não mudaria de posição, então ele concordou.

Recebi roupas suficientes para as meninas, que seriam capazes de usar uma roupa diferente todos os dias por pelo menos seis meses. Pelo menos. Loucura. Felizmente, Edward aceitou com calma todos os "ooh" e "ahhh" enquanto ele levantava cada roupinha quer contra o seu peito, ou na bochecha para verificar a suavidade. Ele estava sendo muito bom, considerando todo o estrogênio jogado em seu caminho.

Edward me deu uma caixa branca fracamente embrulhada, sem nenhuma etiqueta. Eu a segurei para uma inspeção, quando ninguém a reivindicou, eu a abri para encontrar um livro, _Pais Solteiros_. Senti o braço de Edward segurar na cadeira atrás de mim.

Por fora, eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Alguém aqui deve pensar que Edward vai me deixar para cuidar das crianças enquanto ele trabalha duro no escritório." Eu ri novamente enquanto meu interior agitava, com raiva. Coloquei o livro de volta na caixa e a coloquei de lado. Sem esperar por Edward, escolhi um outro presente. Desta vez uma caixa bonitinha com um invólucro de estampa de zebra. Porra, eu não podia acreditar que estava com medo de abrir um presente.

Qual o tempo que esta merda duraria? Estávamos juntos há mais de oito meses, e ainda assim elas vêm atrás de mim.

Várias das mulheres, incluindo Nessie, que havia chegado atrasada, exalaram ruidosamente quando mostrei a elas duas escovas de cabelo de prata. Cada uma gravada com as iniciais de nossas filhas. Eu sorri e agradeci Barbara, uma colega de trabalho na Cullen & Cullen Inc.

O próximo presente, no entanto, um livro de 'Como Fazer' sobre a perda de peso após a gravidez, me fez apertar minha barriga. Eu ganhei 10 quilos, o que eu tinha sido avisada que era perfeitamente normal, pois eu carregava gêmeos. Todos me diziam que eu parecia a mesma, só que eu parecia estar carregando uma bola de basquete debaixo da minha camisa.

Senti a raiva irradiar dos dedos de Edward enquanto ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos. Lábios macios pressionaram contra a minha testa, quando eu o senti passar para a mesa atrás de mim. Todos observavam em silêncio enquanto Edward passou por todos os presentes. Jasper e Emmett o ajudaram, até que ele encontrou uma outra caixa sem uma etiqueta.

Ninguém se atreveu a clamá-la, quando Edward a ergueu perguntando quem a trouxe. Sem resposta, ele a abriu para encontrar um livro para Namoro Online para Estúpidos, juntamente com a adesão de um ano para o .

Edward olhou nos olhos de cada rosto, raiva acusatória e preenchendo o ar com a tensão. Sua mandíbula apertada forte, suas narinas queimando e suas mãos tremiam. Tomando os livros, ele caminhou até a lixeira mais próxima e os jogou. Sob a sua respiração, uma série de palavrões saiu dele quando ele pegou minha mão. Rezei internamente que ele fodidamente não me pedisse para casar com ele ali mesmo só porque ele queria provar um ponto na frente da mulher que tivesse feito isso.

Eu não conseguia encontrar os olhos de ninguém, só das minhas amigas. Nessie, Rosalie, Alice e Heidi pareciam estar à beira de rasgar todas em pedaços na vizinhança. Esme, por outro lado, olhava diretamente nos olhos de uma loura platinada que se contorcia sob seu olhar endurecido.

A mão dele puxou a minha, até que me levantei diante dele. Com um movimento de varredura em meus joelhos e um sorriso enorme, ele levantou-me em seus braços.

"Vamos, baby." Ele disse humildemente. "Eu acho que há alguns cômodos que ainda precisamos batizar em _nossa_ nova casa." Longos passos nos levaram para a saída em poucos momentos.

Rindo, eu tomei o lóbulo da sua orelha na minha boca e puxei. "Animal." Eu disse roucamente.

"Só com você." Ele resmungou e apressou seus passos.

Alguns suspiros, uma risada ou duas depois, eu olhei por cima do ombro dele para ver alguns rostos chocados. "Obrigada a todos." Eu disse animada. "Vamos fazer o almoço em breve." Edward bufou.

Maldição, eu amava esse homem.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que lindo Edward arrumando o quarto das crianças… e essas mulheres tiveram a resposta que precisavam, já que Edward não tem intenção nenhuma de abandonar Bella!_

_Bem, não sabemos quando a autora postará o próximo cap., portanto, tenham um pouco de paciência! Pois assim que ela postar, nós traduzimos e postamos aqui pra vc´s!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	39. Finalmente

**Ex Assunto: Edward Cullen vulgo O Recém-Reformado Mulherengo**

**Capítulo Trinta e nove – Finalmente**

* * *

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_**~ Edward **_

Acordei sozinho na cama na manhã seguinte após o desastroso chá de bebê, o lado de Bella na cama estava frio. Ela havia acordado antes do habitual durante a última semana toda.

Apesar de o dia anterior poder ter terminado em um colapso total depois do que aconteceu na festa, a alegria de Bella estava tão forte como nunca. No passado, quando confrontada com tais mulheres problemáticas e vingativas, ela mostrou classe e integridade por não descer ao seu nível. Eu não tive dúvida por um segundo que se eu não tivesse interferido ela teria sorrido pelo resto da festa. Ela não era do tipo de se expor como uma ciumenta falando alto, ninguém teria tido essa oportunidade. Rosalie admitiu abertamente que ela não teria suportado isso.

Admirei Bella por segurar sua cabeça erguida, até mesmo jogando junto com a minha saída dramática. Embora eu tivesse medo de que, assim que deixássemos a festa ela desmoronaria, já que ela estava propensa a isso desde que estava grávida, ela sorriu e conversou comigo por todo o caminho para casa.

Assim que chegamos, ela prontamente me dirigiu para o quarto e me mostrou o quanto ela apreciava tudo o que eu tinha feito por ela. Tinha sido uma noite inesquecível, embora tenha havido muitas daquelas desde que ela entrou na minha vida. Mas a noite anterior certamente entraria no meu top das dez melhores noites da minha vida por um tempo.

_Pensando sobre isso, em todas as minhas dez melhores, Bella fazia parte. _

Tomando um momento, eu me permiti respirar. O dia estava em cima de mim. O dia em que eu pediria ao amor da minha vida para se casar comigo.

Mesmo que eu pensasse que meus planos eram perfeitos, uma parte de mim estava preocupada que a minha proposta fosse deixá-la atordoada. Se os preparativos para isso fossem qualquer indicação, o planejamento tinha sido uma fonte constante de aborrecimento pelas últimas semanas, devido a todas as mudanças e adiamentos. Eu me senti um pouco aliviado que fosse finalmente a hora. Desde o incidente da festa, eu tinha medo de que Bella veria a minha proposta como algo que surgiu apenas por causa do que aconteceu com aquelas mulheres. Eu esperava que, assim que ela visse a quantidade de preparativos que precisou para realizá-lo, ela soubesse que isso foi planejado por um tempo.

Até o final da noite, Bella se tornaria minha para sempre.

Esticando minhas mãos sobre a minha cabeça, senti algo estranho em cima de mim. Sentei-me e me virei para ver, e imediatamente me arrependi. Porra, por que diabos ela tinha deixado as algemas na cama? Para me torturar, sem dúvida, essa atrevida. Um arrepio delicioso percorreu minha coluna enquanto imagem após imagem da nossa noite anterior passou pela minha mente.

Eu a ouvi rir na porta. "Não preciso ser um gênio para saber pelo que você está gemendo?"

Eu gemi de novo, apoiando-me contra a cabeceira da cama, tentando ignorar a minha reação às memórias. Quando coloquei meus olhos sobre ela, eu tive que morder a parte interna da minha bochecha para parar de grunhir como um homem das cavernas. Esta mulher, minha mulher, parecia tão fodidamente doméstica e quente. Quem diria que eu estaria com aquela visão.

"Porra, baby, o que você está vestindo?"

"É um vestido sem alças xadrez." Ela disse, carregando uma bandeja cheia de café da manhã. "Alice teve que me arrumar algumas coisas de última hora para vestir quando o meu guarda-roupa se recusou a caber em mim".

"Deixe-me ver." Eu disse. Virei o meu dedo ao redor para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Ela riu, Deus, eu amava aquele som. Depois que ela colocou a bandeja em segurança na mesa de cabeceira, ela obedeceu. O vestido era verde escuro e ficava bem nela. Ele a abraçava em cheio, belos seios e drapejado sobre sua barriga. Era menor do que eu gostava, mas isso era porque eu odiava os outros homens secando suas pernas sexy.

Droga, minhas mãos coçaram para tocar toda a sua pele.

"Porra, Bella." Eu gemi. "Vire para o outro lado, eu quero ver quão redonda sua barriga está." Ela reclamou um pouco quando fez o que eu pedi, segurando seu vestido esticado sobre seu estômago. Parecia quase como se ela estivesse segurando uma bola de boliche sob o vestido. "Você é a mulher mais linda da Terra agora. Você não tem idéia do que vê-la desse jeito faz comigo." Peguei a mão dela, puxando-a na cama.

Ela ficou vermelha, a cor manchando suas bochechas, pescoço e provavelmente o peito. Sob seus cílios escuros, eu podia ver algo aquecendo em seu olhar. "Mostre-me." Ah, isso era um completo desafio.

Pegando sua mão na minha, mantendo uma cara reta, eu a coloquei em mim sob o lençol caído sobre meus quadris. "Veja, baby, eu quero tanto você agora".

"Você realmente gosta do meu vestido?" Ela perguntou baixinho, mordendo seu lábio inferior muito rosa. Eu balancei a cabeça, perguntando-me por que ela voltou a se vestir. "Eu também. A cor é agradável, mas também é conveniente." Ela brincou. Então ela me mostrou como era conveniente lançando a parte superior para baixo para expor seus peitos.

Meu queixo caiu no chão por um segundo, a expressão em seu rosto adorável parecia inocente, mas a elevação sutil do canto da sua boca indicou sua provocação. Memórias instantâneas desses pedaços em exposição na noite anterior vieram à minha mente, fazendo-me dar o bote na minha mulher sexy prestes a ser minha noiva.

Rindo debaixo de mim, ela disse, "Eu juro, uma espiada nos meus peitos e você vira o Edward das Cavernas." Rosnei e prontamente beijei sua boca. Apesar da preocupação dos meus lábios, ela ainda riu, mas eu remediei isso com um processo lento, beliscando e beijando ao longo do seu pescoço, provocando um rico gemido dela. "Eu realmente amo quando você fica todo irritado".

Eu grunhi minha resposta para jogar junto, empurrando a minha ereção contra ela. Seu riso fez minha manhã melhorar, e foi um excelente começo para o que eu esperava ser um dia incrível.

**~ oOo ~**

Felizmente, a minha maravilhosa família conseguiu levar Bella para fora de casa e longe de mim. Não que eu quisesse que ela saísse do meu lado, mas eu precisava de tempo para finalizar os preparativos para a noite de hoje.

Assim que cheguei ao clube, David me colocou para trabalhar. Era justo, já que eu o tinha feito fechar seu clube por esta noite. Felizmente, não tinha levado muito convencimento da minha parte. Ele amava Bella como família, e ele faria qualquer coisa para fazê-la feliz. Mesmo que isso significasse que ela se casaria com alguém como eu.

Ao contrário do seu irmão Julian, David ainda não conseguia esquecer do meu passado. Não que eu o culpasse, ele tinha visto em primeira mão com quantas mulheres eu tinha saído do clube.

Era estranho estar trabalhando ao lado de Julian, o número dois no meu livro. No entanto, não havia animosidade entre nós. Considerando as harpias amargas a que Bella tinha sido exposta em muitas ocasiões, era estranhamente reconfortante saber que seu ex passado - como nós estávamos os chamando agora - só quisesse que ela fosse feliz.

Aprendemos ao longo das últimas semanas que, apesar do objetivo de Bella ser fazer com que os homens do seu passado se apaixonassem por ela, ela tinha sentimentos por eles também. As emoções envolvidas eram mais difíceis para ela reconhecer com o rótulo que ela tinha colocado no relacionamento quando ela se encontrava com eles. À sua maneira, depois de discutir cada ex com seu terapeuta, ela descobriu que havia formado laços emocionais com todos eles. Felizmente, nem perto do nível dos sentimentos que ela tinha por mim.

Não foi algo fácil para eu ouvir, mas isso me fez sentir um pouco melhor sobre seu passado. Outra revelação surpreendente para ela foi a sua ligação emocional com ela mesma.

Ela havia dito uma vez que eles se apaixonaram pela mulher que ela se tornou para eles, mas, na realidade, a verdadeira ela vazou para o papel que ela desempenhava. Eles a amavam, não havia dúvida sobre isso para mim, no entanto, ela ainda tinha muita dificuldade para entender que eles tinham realmente se apaixonado por _ela_.

Era verdade o que ela disse que eles se apaixonaram por aspectos dela, mas nem tudo dela, já que ela nunca se permitiu ser quem ela realmente era - até eu.

Obrigado fodidamente por isso. Ao todo, nossa terapia de casal e as nossas sessões individuais pareceram ajudar-nos a crescer como indivíduos, reforçando simultaneamente a nossa relação.

"Hey." Jake disse atrás de mim, interrompendo meus pensamentos. "Que horas você deveria pegar os caras no aeroporto?"

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça. "Alice se ofereceu".

"Pobre Jasper." Ele disse, rindo. "É claro que ela se ofereceu. Você viu a Nessie?"

"Sinto muito, não. Ela provavelmente já está com Bella." Passei a ele um alto-falante e voltei para o outro. "Vi a pedra que você deu a ela, estava na hora, cara".

Jake encolheu os ombros. "Eu quase vomitei antes que eu pedisse, ela me disse que não quatro vezes já".

Eu suspirei e olhei para ele. Ele parecia mais feliz do que eu o tinha visto há um tempo. "Foi realmente Bella que a impediu?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não." Ele coçou o queixo e pareceu pensar sobre o que ele queria dizer. "Nessie sabia sobre o meu passado, viu o estrago que eu tinha feito para alguns casamentos. Bella era uma desculpa".

"Bem." Eu bati em suas costas com força algumas vezes, sorrindo. Ele cambaleou para a frente e começou a rosnar para mim. "Fico feliz que deu certo no final. Foi bom você continuar lutando por ela".

"Ela vale a pena".

Eu concordei e voltamos para terminar a configuração do equipamento de som. Um par de horas mais tarde, minha tia e Rosalie vieram até mim.

"O camarim dela está todo configurado no escritório do David." Rosalie disse. "O vestido ficará fodidamente perfeito nela".

Eu sorri, eu não podia esperar para vê-la. Quando me virei para fazer exatamente isso, Esme capturou meu braço. "Nem pense nisso".

"Por quê? Eu ajudei Alice a projetá-lo!"

"Não significa que você deva vê-lo antes de Bella." Ela respondeu com um rolar de olhos. "Agora vamos acabar com a decoração e você pode ir pegar sua amada quase noiva." Eu gemi, mas relutantemente segui as ordens, afinal, eu queria que esta noite fosse perfeita. Isso significava que eu tinha que fazer como me foi dito, pelo menos nesse momento.

Enquanto Alice e Nessie mantinham minha Bella ocupada em nossa casa, o resto da minha família e eu preparávamos o clube para a noite. Após uma hora, tudo estava pronto.

O palco estava montado, a atmosfera estava pronta. As vozes da minha família e amigos misturadas com a emoção da noite adiante. Consegui fugir enquanto a minha tia falava com meu tio e Emmett.

Assim que entrei no escritório, meus olhos foram atraídos para o vestido que minha querida prima Alice projetou para a minha Bella. Um pequeno laço, muitas pedras e metros de tecido branco puro, que se reuniam em volta dos seus pés.

Um sorriso contraiu em meus lábios quando meu olhar caiu sobre os saltos sexy branco e prata. Essa estava destinada a ser um inferno de uma noite. Se Bella não me matasse primeiro. Algo mais se contraiu em antecipação.

_Vamos começar a noite._

**~ oOo ~**

Tentando manter a compostura o suficiente para não dar nos nervos que, de repente, surgiram, eu fiz o meu caminho para dentro da minha casa. Alice tinha saído apenas uma meia hora atrás para terminar de configurar tudo enquanto eu capturava Bella.

Minha "desculpa" para levá-la ao clube hoje à noite era um jantar de aniversário adiantado para Julian e sua esposa. Todos nós sabíamos que Bella não perderia algo tão importante como isso, mesmo que ela não estivesse se sentindo à altura. Felizmente, quando eu tinha ligado antes, ela estava de bom humor.

Eu a encontrei na sala de estar perto do manto, surpreso ao encontrá-la em lágrimas. Isto não poderia ser nada de bom. "Baby?" Eu questionei quando passei meus braços em torno dela por trás.

Em suas mãos ela segurava uma imagem de mim como uma criança, sentado no colo do meu pai. "Você era tão lindo." Ela sussurrou, balançando a cabeça, mas sorrindo.

"Era?" Eu a provoquei. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, descansando sua cabeça no meu ombro. "Qual é o problema?"

"Eu não consegui encontrar minhas fotos de bebê." Ela respondeu suavemente. "Eu chequei todas as caixas que Jordan e Jacob trouxeram da minha antiga casa. E Jordan e Julie procuraram em toda parte. Eles não encontraram".

Descansando o meu queixo no ombro dela, eu disse, "Eu encontrei três álbuns e uma caixa de sapato cheia de fotos. Eu as enviei para alguém que eu conheço. Elas estão sendo digitalizadas e restauradas enquanto nós conversamos".

Ela se virou para olhar para mim e sorriu. "Sério?" Eu concordei e pressionei meus lábios nos dela uma vez.

"Jordan sabe, mas eu disse a ele para não contar a você. Houve um vazamento no sótão, a maioria das suas fotos de infância com você e seu irmão estavam em ruínas".

Ela parou, seus dedos segurando a minha camisa no que eu percebi como dor. "Mas você salvou alguma?"

"Sim, a maioria delas e nós chamamos várias pessoas que eram amigas dos seus pais e encontramos mais. Depois encontramos os negativos".

Seu sorriso de resposta iluminou seu rosto molhado de lágrimas. "Obrigada!" Ela jogou seus braços em volta de mim e colocou beijo após beijo no meu pescoço e queixo. "Nós podemos nos atrasar um pouco para o jantar, certo?"

Instintivamente, talvez, eu a tinha em meus braços, em segundos, fazendo meu caminho para o quarto. A razão com certeza me atingiu e me abrandou.

"Dane-se as suas maneiras." Ela provocou suavemente, causando estragos em minhas entranhas enquanto ela mordiscava minha orelha.

"Nós não devemos nos atrasar." Eu raciocinei enquanto ela continuava. "Você está sendo injusta. Nós ainda precisamos nos arrumar".

"Certo." Ela murmurou. "Mas eu me reservo o direito de não usar calcinha." Porra, essa seria uma noite longa, assim como memorável. Quando eu a coloquei no chão perto da nossa cama, ela sugeriu que tomássemos um banho juntos para economizar tempo. Não sendo aquele a argumentar, eu a ajudei a se despir.

Enquanto eu a lavava, as luzes do banheiro tremeram. "Você não acha que o disjuntor ainda está dando problemas, não é?" Bella perguntou.

"Não deveria estar." Eu sussurrei, olhando a luz acima tremular. "Emmett verificou tudo duas vezes assim que o ar condicionado novo foi instalado." Nós tínhamos discutido sobre o novo complemento, já que o último verão em Washington tinha sido recordista em termos de clima.

"Espero que esse não seja o problema." Ela disse, fazendo-me esquecer por alguns segundos do que nós estávamos falando enquanto as suas mãos percorriam por mim. Depois de um momento, eu concordei e fiz internamente uma nota para conversar com Emmett mais tarde para dar uma olhada novamente. Deixei isso para lá e ajudei a minha Bella a terminar de ensaboar-se.

_**~ Bella **_

O suor cobria a testa de Edward enquanto seus olhos se viraram em direção à sua janela. Estava muito escuro lá fora, tanto que, quando deixamos a cidade para trás, era óbvio que os nossos planos haviam mudado. Desde que tínhamos deixado o santuário da nossa casa, ele tinha estado em um ataque de nervos, adicione o apagão em toda a cidade e ele tinha ficado agitado.

No entanto, não foi até o telefonema de Alice que ele tinha virado um pesadelo terrível. "Pare com essa porra, Edward." Eu disse enquanto seu olhar distante de repente se transformou em remorso.

Sem nenhum sinal de hesitação, ele estacionou em uma garagem escura de uma casa no subúrbio de Seattle. Tendo escapado do ataque de raiva e vozes altas das ruas e carros-e-mais-carros no tráfego da cidade, voltei minha atenção para Edward.

"O que há de errado?" Perguntei. "E não me venha com essa besteira de que está tudo bem. Você disse essas palavras para mim dez vezes desde que saímos da casa. O que está errado?"

Ele bateu a cabeça contra o volante e suspirou. "Tudo está fodidamente arruinado".

Não fazia sentido ele ficar tão irritado. Era só um jantar. _Ou não era?_ "Relaxe, campeão." Eu disse. "Tenho certeza de que eles apenas adiarão para amanhã".

Ele gemeu profundamente e atingiu o volante novamente, duas vezes. Aparentemente, o adiamento parecia estar fora de questão. Então eu entendi. Isso era muito mais do que um jantar, mas eu não tinha idéia do que era. Era hora de dar uma de detetive, para ver se as minhas suspeitas estavam corretas.

"Na verdade, se David ligasse um gerador e tivesse velas seria realmente um pouco romântico".

A cabeça de Edward puxou para cima e ele imediatamente saiu do carro, virando para mim por um segundo. "Fique aqui, eu preciso fazer uma ligação".

Observei quando ele andou para a frente do carro, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto fazia a sua ligação. Foi gentil da parte dele falar com David, talvez a noite pudesse ser recuperada, depois de tudo. Então, novamente, pelos nervos que eu tinha visto antes, sua pequena confissão sobre a noite sendo arruinada, e uma pequena caixa que causou um inchaço aparente no bolso do seu paletó, não era apenas um jantar que ele temia estar condenado.

Eu reprimi um sorriso, imaginando o que ele tinha guardado para mim. Durante todo o dia, eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Desde a insistência em que Alice e eu saíssemos juntas, à necessidade de Nessie sentar-se comigo durante quase duas horas para discutir possíveis locações para o seu casamento daqui a 18 meses, e como eu poderia esquecer a ligação de Robert Pattinson, um ator jovem e atraente, que ligou para perguntar se eu ainda estava atendendo e se eu estava disposta a atender a ele e sua namorada novamente. Como se as primeiras sessões de terapia não tivessem sido complicadas o suficiente, mas eu os encaminhei a alguém, de qualquer maneira.

Minha manhã e tarde tinham sido mais ocupadas do que nas últimas semanas. Eu me perguntei se ele achava que a gravidez deixava as pessoas desatentas. Obviamente, ele recrutou nossa família para me manter ocupada. A noite em que ele me pediria para casar com ele estava finalmente aqui. Embora parecesse que o apagão era em toda a cidade, devido ao aumento vertiginoso das pessoas resfriando suas casas, causado pela temperatura recorde por vários dias.

Apesar de uma gota de nervosismo me percorrer, eu sabia que não importava o que acontecesse, eu me tornaria esposa de Edward. Uma parte de mim odiava que seus planos estivessem arruinados. Eu sabia o quanto significava para ele fazer a sua proposta com algo especial. Eu esperava que ele ainda me pedisse, apesar da mudança de planos. Isso fez meu coração disparar, expandir, e tão cheio de amor por esse homem maravilhoso que sempre tentava colocar a minha felicidade na frente da sua.

A ligação não parecia estar indo bem, sua agitação clara na sua postura e no modo como sua mão puxava seus cabelos. Depois houve uma parada. Com um suspiro eu saí do carro, seja o que for que ele tivesse planejado, eu não poderia agüentar isso por mais tempo. O que quer que tivesse acontecido, não valia a pena todo este aborrecimento. Eu tinha que deixar isso claro, embora eu tivesse minhas dúvidas de que ele ouviria.

"Edward." Sussurrei baixinho, minhas mãos deslizaram até suas costas. A tensão em seus músculos me fazendo querer levar seus problemas para longe. Felizmente para mim, eu ainda poderia vestir um par de saltos neste final da minha gravidez, então eu consegui colocar alguns beijos ao longo do seu pescoço.

Com um suspiro, Edward respirou fundo e disse em seu telefone celular, "Faça o que puder, Ali. Sim, eu vou cuidar disso antes de chegarmos aí. Eu sei, sim, eu sei. Te amo também." Ele deslizou seu telefone no bolso da calça e mais uma vez respirou fundo. Em seguida, ele relaxou.

Um por um, cada um dos seus músculos relaxou sob as minhas mãos. Aqueles das costas e quando eu andei ao redor dele, seus braços, suas mãos e, finalmente, sua postura. Tomando minhas mãos nas suas, ele sentou no capô do nosso carro, puxando-me entre suas pernas.

Seu olhar morno e macio seguiu o caminho de seus dedos, quando seguiu pelas minhas mãos e meus braços antes de tocar meu rosto. "Eu sinto muito. Eu acho que você entendeu o que estava acontecendo hoje".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, as lágrimas já no limite para cair. "A forma não importa para mim".

"Você merece o melhor." Ele sussurrou. "Um grande gesto. Eu não tive a minha chance de fazer isso para você".

Eu sorri, balançando minha cabeça. "Mas e quando você destruiu seu chip?" Ele sorriu com a memória.

"Eu sabia todos os números de cor. Eu fiz isso porque eu simplesmente queria entrar em suas calças." Nós rimos porque nós dois sabíamos que, naquele momento, no fundo ele queria mais.

"Você não se aproveitou da Bella Bêbada." Eu ofereci com um sorriso. Ele sorriu.

"Isso foi força de vontade - não um grande gesto".

"Você foi o único a fazer isso. Então, isso conta." Ele revirou os olhos e permaneceu em silêncio, sem dúvida à espera de mais. "Você disse que me amava na frente dos seus amigos e familiares no clube".

"Isso foi apenas honestidade".

Droga, ele tinha uma desculpa para tudo. "Você me carregou quando eu fiquei cansada no caminho de volta para o hotel." Na nossa primeira viagem à Snoqualmie Falls e a primeira vez em que estivemos juntos.

"Mais uma vez, isso foi por razões puramente egoístas. Teria sido pior se você estivesse cansada demais para fazer amor a noite toda".

"O dia em que você veio me buscar no hospital quando todos já tinham desistido de mim".

Seus olhos suavizaram ainda mais, sua mão na minha bochecha esfregou as lágrimas que caíam. "O que eu tinha feito, deixado você, o baile de gala, cancela totalmente isso".

"Não para mim." Mas eu sabia que ele veria isso dessa maneira, não importava o que eu dissesse. "Você lidou com aquelas harpias no chá de bebê".

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu não teria precisado fazer isso se não fosse por mim. E eu fiz isso porque eu amo você e eu não agüentei vê-la magoada." Com um pequeno beijo e outro para limpar meu rosto, ele murmurou, "Esgotou os gestos, hein?"

Eu funguei um pouco. "Você me ama".

"Claro que sim, eu amo." Ele sorriu e me beijou novamente. "Muito, Bella. Você não vê por que eu tive que fazer tudo isso!" Ele abriu seus braços largamente, gesticulando o quanto ele quis dizer. Pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos, foi a minha vez de limpar as lágrimas persistentes em seus olhos. Era óbvio que isso significava muito para ele.

"Conte-me sobre isso".

"Eu fiz essa mistura de melodias de canções, sobre nós, sobre nosso relacionamento. Algumas seriam interpretadas por mim, nossos amigos e familiares. Eu montei um palco e a música foi pré-gravada".

Eu sorri. "Qual era a primeira música?"

Ele riu, deixando cair a cabeça no meu ombro. "Womanizer***** da Britney Spears, é claro".

_*__Womanizer__ significa Mulherengo em inglês._

Eu ri. "Quem cantaria essa?"

"Eu pensei que, por causa dos velhos tempos, eu irritaria Jacob, então Nessie a cantaria." Quando eu sorri e balancei a cabeça, ele continuou. "Ela estava ansiosa por isso também".

"Tenho certeza que ela estava." Acariciei seu rosto e deslizei minhas mãos até seu peito, incapaz de me segurar. Seu pequeno sorriso me contou que ele podia facilmente ler minha mente. Hormônios estúpidos. Revirei os olhos e pedi a ele para continuar.

"Então eu cantaria uma parte da nova música do Enrique Iglesias, mas a versão explícita." Confusa, eu franzi a testa, já que eu não tinha idéia de qual era essa música que ele mencionou. "_Ninguém nunca me fez sentir do jeito que você faz. Você conhece a minha motivação, dada a minha reputação. Por favor, me perdoe. Eu não quero ser rude. Mas hoje a noite eu vou foder você"._

Eu ri e bati em seu ombro, especialmente quando suas mãos tinham trabalhado seu caminho para a minha bunda. "O que posso dizer." Ele disse, ainda rindo. "Na época, minha única preocupação conseguir ficar dentro de você." Eu gemi baixinho, suas palavras quentes e ofegantes em meu ouvido.

"Nós nunca iríamos além dessa música." Eu disse suavemente, sabendo que ele sabia exatamente o que eu quis dizer. Se eu tivesse cedido aos avanços de Edward no início do nosso relacionamento, poderíamos não ter ficado juntos naquele momento.

"Talvez, mas eu não acho que você teria se esquecido tão facilmente. Mas você escolheu fazer-me lutar por isso." Ele disse, enfatizando o lutar. "Mas você brincou comigo também, com o seu _Futuro, Sexo, Amor, Som__*****_". Pressionando um beijo abaixo do meu ouvido, ele continuou. "Eu trabalhei durante horas nos movimentos da dança dessa música." Maldição, eu sempre quis ver isso. Conhecendo-me melhor do que ninguém, ele acrescentou, "Eu terei que fazer isso para você depois, na privacidade do nosso lar." Eu gemi suavemente, eu tinha uma coisa pelo Edward dançarino e cantor. O asno arrogante também sabia disso.

_*Ele está se referindo a música "Futuresex/Lovesound" do Justin Timberlake, que a Bella dançou para ele no começo da fic._

"Isso nos levaria para a próxima fase do nosso relacionamento." Murmurei, passando meus braços ao redor da sua cintura da melhor forma que pude.

"Denial." Ele cantou. "_Eu não estou apaixonado, então não se esqueça disso"._.

"Você realmente cantaria isso?" Com um encolher de ombros, ele sorriu. "Ok, eu estou supondo que a próxima música não é muito melhor do que 'Hoje a noite eu vou foder você'."

Ele teve a decência de parecer envergonhado e mordeu os lábios timidamente. "Animals, do Nickelback." Ele murmurou. Quando eu ri, ele exalou com a minha reação e se juntou a mim. "Então a Nessie cantaria algumas linhas de outra música da Britney, Toxic*****".

_*Essa música acabou sendo o título do capítulo 25, ao qual eles se referem._

O sorriso dele caiu, a dor associada ao dia em que uma das suas ex envenenou uma das minhas bebidas nadava em seus olhos e na carranca que enfeitava seus lábios. No entanto, ele não se debruçou sobre isso por muito tempo.

"Então, Jordan e eu cantaríamos um pouco de Sorry, de Buckcherry, na sequência eu esperava que eu pudesse convencê-la a cantar comigo." Eu sorri, tentando convencê-lo. "I Need You." Seus lábios estavam nos meus, demorando-se ali por alguns momentos.

"Eu preciso tanto de você, Bella." Desespero, amor e medo encheram sua voz. Era a mesma emoção que ele teve quando pensou que eu tinha sido baleada por Daniel. "Eu não conseguir encontrar em meu coração qualquer canção que pudesse coincidir com a devastação que senti quando deixei você após o baile de gala. Então, eu queria seguir em frente com a canção que claramente, apesar das minhas imperfeições e das coisas que eu tinha feito para te magoar, que você era a razão de eu ser assim e das mudanças dentro de mim".

Mais uma vez, as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos me permitiram ver a tristeza que ele sentiu e ainda sentia. Tinha sido meses desde que tudo isso aconteceu, e ele ainda tinha que perdoar a si mesmo completamente. E eu me sentia da mesma maneira por não ter dito a ele a verdade mais cedo. Se eu tivesse, talvez nunca teríamos nos separado e não teríamos sofrido tão dolorosamente.

No entanto, esse tempo distante tinha nos permitido chegar a um acordo com o nosso passado e nos fez determinados a ficar juntos. Ele nos ajudou a formar um vínculo indissolúvel, mesmo que o nosso tempo separados tivesse sido doloroso, mas, com essa dor, nós dois percebemos que não poderíamos ficar sem o outro.

"Jordan e Donnie tinham viajado até aqui para me ajudar com a canção seguinte." Ele sussurrou, cantarolando uma melodia familiar. "Apesar da dor e do drama das nossas vidas, uma coisa é verdade." Ele me beijou suavemente, lentamente, antes de continuar. "_Eu não sou o tipo de cara que tem um coração partido_." Eu fiquei sem ar e amoleci, fazendo-o vacilar em sua canção, mas ele cantou um pouco mais. "_Eu te amarei para sempre__*****_."

* A música é I'll Be Loving You (Forever), dos **New Kids On The Block**.

"Mas." Ele parou e sorriu. "Eu sabia que não teria sido capaz de acertar a nota alta, então Jordan continuaria." Eu ri e pressionei beijos por todo o seu rosto. Ele segurou minhas mãos e ergueu uma sobrancelha." Você está tornando _duro_ continuar".

Foi a minha vez de sorrir timidamente e sussurrar um pedido de desculpas. Eu não estava arrependida disso. Ele se levantou e me sentou no capô, que ainda estava quente. "Deixe-me pegar algo." Movendo-se rapidamente, ele fez o seu caminho para o porta-malas do carro e pegou uma guitarra.

Eu não tinha idéia que ele tocava. "Eu tive que aprender a tocar enquanto você estava em turnê." Ele disse. "Jasper e Rob me ajudaram. Felizmente, eu só precisei aprender alguns acordes para a última música".

Eu assisti quando seus dedos se enrolaram ao redor do braço da guitarra acústica. Ele ficou em minha frente, descansando um pé no pneu do nosso carro, apoiando o instrumento em sua coxa. Eu mordi meu lábio, ele estava tão bonito enquanto dedilhava algumas notas, fazendo alguns ajustes nas cordas e pigarreando algumas vezes.

Ele estava nervoso e protelando. Lentamente, eu coloquei minha mão em seu rosto e encostei meus lábios aos seus. "Não importa como você me perguntaria, a resposta seria sempre a mesma. Eu te amo".

"Eu te amo, baby." Ele sussurrou. "Mas eu vou pedir, afinal, é isso que eu te prometi." Ele estava se referindo ao momento em que visitamos sua casa de praia na Califórnia, onde ele tinha planejado me pedir para casar com ele, mas o segredo entre nós tinha frustrado seus planos.

O silêncio em torno de nós amplificou as poucas notas e batidas na guitarra. A lua cheia que brilhava acima tinha se tornado o facho de luz sobre o homem mais perfeito para mim. Lágrimas se formaram nos meus olhos, e eu as esfreguei quando elas caíram. Era a minha canção de ninar.

Sua voz tremeu, observando-me enquanto ele cantava.

_**Edward **_

Lágrima após lágrima caía dos seus aquecidos olhos escuros enquanto eu olhava para ela e colocava todo o amor que eu tinha por ela em minhas notas e em sua música. Eu mal consegui parar de tremer em algumas das palavras que eu cantei. A canção tinha finalmente chegado para mim em uma manhã enquanto eu a observava dormir.

Cantei sobre a profundidade dos seus olhos, o fluxo do seu cabelo e a batida do seu coração. Havia palavras sobre como era tê-la em meus braços, sobre o amor que eu tinha por ela e o que eu sentia ao ser amado por ela. Com cada lágrima que caía dos seus lindos olhos, mais difícil era continuar.

O refrão era simples, palavras do quanto eu a amava caíam dos meus lábios em um tom mais suave do que o verso. Seus olhos se fecharam por um momento, um suspiro doce escapou dela. Após eles se abrirem, eu pude ver o sorriso que atingiu seus olhos, um pequeno balanço do seu corpo.

Quando eu me aproximava do final, as palavras em meus lábios ficaram mais altas quando a minha confiança cresceu. Não havia nada a temer, a bela mulher diante de mim me amava com a mesma capacidade que eu a amava. Dedos macios e quentes se enrolaram em volta do meu rosto, não apenas ouvindo as palavras da minha música, mas sentindo o movimento delas. As pontas dos seus dedos enxugaram uma lágrima rebelde no meu rosto, então ela me deu um sorriso choroso.

"A palavra de quatro letras para a minha felicidade é você e só você. Você é um sonho se tornando realidade. O amor que você me deu, me faz mais forte, agora tudo que eu preciso é de uma promessa para a eternidade. Você é meu tudo, até mesmo o coração que bate dentro de mim. Você quer se casar comigo hoje? E promete me amar por todos os dias?"

Quando a música terminou, eu pude ver como ela torturava seu lábio entre os dentes. Deslizando a guitarra para descansar nas minhas costas, eu segurei o anel, pegando sua mão na minha. O silêncio em torno de nós me fez perceber o silêncio dela. Quando levantei uma sobrancelha em questão, ela sorriu maliciosamente e riu.

"Você estava pedindo." Ela sussurrou. Então, ela se lançou em mim. Sorrindo, eu passei meus braços em torno dela. "Isso é um sim?" Eu perguntei, minha boca contra a curva suave e perfumada do seu pescoço quando eu a apertei em mim. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, fungando e ainda chorando.

Deslizei meu celular do meu bolso e pressionei algumas teclas. "Ela disse sim!" Eu chorei em meu telefone. Ela me apertou mais, enquanto nossa família e amigos torciam e gritavam do outro lado do telefone. Bella riu e sacudiu a cabeça enquanto eu desligava, já que havia dúvidas sobre como e onde.

Bella ficou tensa quando alguém começou a bater palmas atrás de nós. Nós dois nos viramos para ver um velho com uma bengala. "Estou feliz de ver que tudo deu certo." Ele disse rispidamente. Ele olhou para a barriga de Bella e resmungou. "Vejo que o rapaz está um pouco atrasado para pedir isso." Eu fodidamente corei com a sua provocação. "Mova o seu carro antes de começar a comemorar. Tenho de ir ver meus netos agora".

Pedimos desculpas a ele e nos movemos rapidamente para o carro. Assim que estávamos dentro, Bella e eu começamos a rir. Depois de um minuto, eu puxei para a estrada e peguei a mão dela na minha. "Vamos lá, todo mundo está esperando por nós".

"Vai demorar pelo menos uma hora para chegarmos lá." Ela disse suavemente. Era verdade, no momento em que atingíssemos a cidade, o tráfego nos pararia devido ao apagão. "Não podemos ir para casa e comemorar?" Sua mão na minha parou na minha coxa. Eu gemi e balancei minha cabeça. A mulher me tinha pelas minhas bolas sempre que ela falava naquele sussurro gutural.

"Desculpe, querida." Eu disse, sorrindo. "Eu prometi a todos que estaríamos lá uma vez que eu tivesse pedido a você".

Ela revirou os olhos, esfregando minha coxa, subindo mais alto. "O meu anel é lindo." Ela sussurrou, observando quando seu dedo anelar deslizou mais para cima da minha coxa. A mulher era comprovadamente má.

"Eu queria algo diferente para você." Eu disse, pegando sua mão errante na minha. Ela fez beicinho quando eu a trouxe aos meus lábios para beijar a ponta dos seus dedos. "Além disso, você sabe o quanto eu amo a cor azul em você".

_**~ Bella **_

Depois que chegamos na cidade vários minutos depois, ficamos presos em um trânsito terrível. Um tremor veio do bolso do paletó de Edward, e quando ele leu a mensagem de texto, ele riu. "Alice disse que eu vou ganhar uma multa de trânsito se eu deixar você se aproveitar de mim e se não levarmos nossos traseiros ao clube ela irá nos caçar".

"Ela disse tudo isso em uma mensagem?" Eu ri e ele me deu seu telefone.

_Boquete no carro = multa. Venham agora, ou eu vou caçar vc's_.

"Você editou".

"Eu não queria que você tivesse nenhuma idéia." Ele disse, rindo. "Não que isso seja possível em seu terceiro trimestre".

"Oh, isso é um desafio que eu estaria disposta a participar." Eu disse timidamente. Ele gemeu e balançou a cabeça. A mão que enrolava ao redor do volante apertou. Inocentemente, eu golpeei meus cílios e mordi meu lábio.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Nem sequer pense nisso".

"Eu pensei nisso." Eu respondi. "Mas você está certo, seria rude se nós não encontrássemos com todos no clube. Foi tão doce que você originalmente planejasse que eles fizessem parte do pedido".

Ele deu de ombros e pareceu pensativo. "Eles nos juntaram, eles foram uma parte da razão de estarmos juntos agora e não depois. Embora a abordagem deles tenha sido menos favorável, elas influenciam na nossa aproximação. Sem mencionar seus próprios relacionamentos terem me inspirado a tentar resolver as coisas e sair com você. Eu via como eles eram felizes, e eu queria a mesma coisa, embora na época eu tivesse tentado negar isso".

Eu queria ser honesta com ele sempre, e naquele momento eu sabia que tinha que dizer a ele. "Estou contente que foi só nós dois".

Seus olhos agarraram aos meus, franzindo a testa. "O que? Por quê?"

"Pela mesma razão que você queria que a nossa família fizesse parte da proposta. Eles estavam lá, puxando as cordas do nosso relacionamento desde o início até que as tiramos. Isto... sua proposta e a minha resposta devem ser nossa e só nossa".

Voltando seus olhos para a estrada, ele pareceu pensativo por vários momentos tensos. Um sorriso ergueu nos cantos da sua boca em um sorriso deslumbrante. "Você está absolutamente certa".

"Não que eu não tivesse gostado da sua idéia original." Esclareci.

Seu sorriso se alargou e ele balançou as sobrancelhas. "Você só queria que eu dançasse no palco." Quando eu confessei que era exatamente o que eu queria, ele acrescentou, "Não se preocupe, amor." Ele acariciou minha coxa, "Vou te dar um show particular".

Rimos e demos as mãos de novo, enquanto ele me contava sobre o anel e sobre o motivo pelo qual ele comprou um. Embora houvesse uma memória negativa com seu anel de herança, eu deixei claro que seria algo que eu usaria de vez em quando. Era importante para a sua família, sua mãe, por isso seria tão importante para mim também.

Outra mensagem alertou Edward e ele a respondeu secretamente, não me dizendo sobre o conteúdo do texto de Alice. Conforme nos aproximávamos do clube, Edward ficou mais agitado. Eu gemi internamente, havia mais surpresas.

"Esse trânsito é ridículo." Eu murmurei. "Se mais uma pessoa te ultrapassar eu vou morder a cabeça dela fora".

"Trocando pegar a estrada por matar na estrada." Ele disse, sorrindo. "Legal." Revirei os olhos e cantei baixinho a música, tentando ignorar as altas buzinas de carros nas proximidades.

Alguns minutos depois, Edward apertou minha mão. "Você sabe que eu te amo, certo?" ele disse de repente. Eu balancei a cabeça, confusa com a pergunta e o momento. "Daqui a quanto tempo você gostaria de se casar?"

"Bem." Eu disse, pensativa. "Eu gostaria de me casar o mais rápido possível, mas nada grande. Então eu acho que no próximo ano podemos renovar nossos votos na clareira com todo mundo".

Ele suspirou e sorriu. "Uau, nós realmente pensamos muito parecido. Isso é exatamente o que eu tinha em mente".

"Bom." Eu disse, sorrindo largamente. "Nossas filhas esperançosamente estarão andando até lá, elas podem ser as nossas daminhas de honra".

Edward suspirou e riu. "Isso é um inferno de uma imagem".

Eu descansei minha cabeça de volta no banco e olhei para ele. "Não é?" As pontas dos meus dedos tocaram ao lado do seu rosto. "Algum arrependimento?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Alguns, mas isso é apenas por causa da dor que passamos. Mas não importa o caminho, os obstáculos que tivemos nos trouxeram até aqui, e eu faria de novo se isso significasse que essa era a única maneira de estar com você".

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça concordando. O tráfego pareceu diminuir à medida que nos dirigíamos para a rua onde o clube era localizado. No momento em que nos dirigimos até a calçada, Alice e Esme rapidamente abriram a minha porta, puxando-me para fora imediatamente. Olhei para Edward, que foi rapidamente abordado por Carlisle e Emmett.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Empurrando-me pela entrada lateral do clube, Alice me levou para uma sala que normalmente era o escritório de David. Rosalie estava parada em frente a uma pequena penteadeira com um baby liss e um olhar letal que dizia claramente, "Não foda comigo, Bella".

_Eu vou matá-lo. _

"Ela entendeu isto." Esme disse com firmeza. "Depressa, antes que ela proteste".

Rosnei quando ela puxou meu vestido sobre a minha cabeça. Alice gentilmente empurrou-me em uma cadeira. "Sua maquiagem está perfeita, coisa boa que ela use rímel à prova d'água. Eu só preciso adicionar um pouco mais de batom, Edward deve ter fodidamente arrancado com o beijo".

"Eu realmente odeio que você esteja falando de mim como se eu não estivesse na sala".

"Rosalie, você ouviu alguma coisa?" Alice perguntou inocentemente. Vadia.

"Coloque um pouco mais de pó ao redor dos olhos dela." Rosalie disse, ignorando o meu olhar. Ela retirou a presilha do meu cabelo e começou a enrolá-lo. "A cadela tem um cabelo incrível, não deve me levar mais do que alguns minutos".

"Os lados têm ficar para cima, já que o vestido é sem alças." Alice chiou.

"Eu posso pelo menos ver a maldita coisa?" Eu resmunguei, cruzando os braços sobre meu peito nu.

Alice revirou os olhos e assentiu. "Edward e eu o desenhamos".

No espelho em frente a mim eu pude ver Esme segurando o vestido. Suspirei, era realmente lindo, branco e com iridescentes pedras ao longo da parte superior do vestido sem alças. É claro que era sem alças. Edward não tinha idéia de como era difícil conter as malditas coisas.

Alice leu a minha mente e ofereceu, "Ele insistiu".

"É lindo." Eu sussurrei, com lágrimas nos meus olhos. Alice, Rosalie e Esme pareciam estar chocadas com a minha reação. "Não há nenhuma razão para ficar chateada, é o que eu quero, de qualquer maneira".

Todas sopraram um suspiro de alívio. "Obrigada, porra." Rosalie disse. "Se eu tivesse de amarrar e amordaçar você enquanto nós ajudávamos a prepará-la, eu o faria".

Eu ri. "Obrigada por ajudá-lo." Eu disse. Esme envolveu seus braços em meus ombros depois de colocar um roupão ao meu redor.

"Nós amamos tanto vocês, querida." Ela disse, pressionando um beijo no meu templo. "Você não tem idéia de quanto tempo ele estava esperando por você".

Esfregando os dedos em todo o braço em volta do meu pescoço, eu sorri. "Eu estive esperando por ele também".

"Maldita pentelha." Rosalie disse, fungando. "Não me faça chorar." Ela parecia radiante em um vestido verde água solto, que caía logo depois dos joelhos. Levou um momento para eu perceber que as três senhoras comigo estavam usando vestidos de cores correspondentes.

Alice riu para os hormônios loucos de Rosalie e voltou sua atenção para mim. "Levante as sobrancelhas, baby." Ela ronronou.

Eu sorri e levantei uma sobrancelha. "Você mudou sua orientação recentemente? Sou praticamente uma mulher casada, Alice. Isto é tudo tão repentino." Ela revirou os olhos e beliscou meu peito! Nós rimos e eu permiti que elas assumissem o comando e, dentro de 20 minutos, eu estava pronta para casar com o homem que eu amava e amaria até o fim dos tempos.

_Mas eu ainda estava chateada por ele fazer isso tudo sem me dizer!_

Embora o clube estivesse funcionando com o mínimo de energia, graças ao gerador, no corredor a luz das velas iluminava o caminho para uma entrada lateral para a pista de dança. Eu reconheci uma figura lá esperando por mim. Com um abraço carinhoso de Esme, Alice e Rosalie, elas me deixaram sozinha com o meu irmão.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

Jordan sacudiu a cabeça. "Dói desistir de você".

Eu ri. "Você sabia que esse dia chegaria".

Ele balançou a cabeça pensativamente e pegou minha mão na sua. Ela engolfou a minha facilmente, mas ele foi bem gentil enquanto apertava meus dedos. "Desde o dia em que eu o conheci, eu sabia que esse dia chegaria".

"Sério?"

"Sim." Ele sussurrou, ele percebeu o olhar que eu tinha dado a ele. Preocupado que estivesse doendo de tanto tentar ficar em pé, eu tentei esconder minha preocupação nas minhas características. Ele viu através de mim. "Eu estou bem. Eu quero levar minha irmã pelo corredor. Eu estive me preparando e trabalhando duro para fazer isso desde que Edward pediu permissão para pedir sua mão".

Eu ri. "Ele pediu?" Ele assentiu e riu comigo.

"O pobre rapaz parecia nervoso e trêmulo. Foi a primeira vez que esse arrogante, espertinho começou a suar por minha causa." Jordan sorriu e balançou as sobrancelhas. "Foi muito divertido vê-lo se contorcer".

Bati em seu ombro e coloquei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura. "Calma aí, maninha. Eu não quero que minhas sobrinhas acordem durante a cerimônia." Alguém gritou para ele e ele deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. "Está na hora, B." Eu concordei e segurei as lágrimas, parecia que eu estive fazendo isso o dia todo.

Eu balancei um pouco quando me afastei dele. _Ele_ me firmou e sussurrou, "Eu acho que está na hora de você se apoiar em mim por um tempo. Estou aqui para você, para apoiar você e sua família." Uma lágrima traidora caiu e eu sorri enquanto a enxugava. "Você está pronta?"

Quando eu assenti, ele pegou minha mão e a colocou em seu braço. Lentamente, nós caminhamos em torno do canto e eu ofeguei com a cena diante de mim. Velas estavam em todas as superfícies do salão e ao longo do corredor entre algumas fileiras de cadeiras. Havia familiares e amigos sorrindo enquanto meu irmão e eu caminhávamos lado a lado.

No final da trilha de pétalas de flores estava o amor da minha vida. Eu o olhei com raiva, fazendo com que ele apenas bufasse e risse. Seu riso se transformou em um belo sorriso, enquanto ele tentava fortemente manter as suas lágrimas na baía. As minhas próprias se recusando a ser contidas, a minha felicidade inundando-me por um momento.

Vestido em um lindo terno, eu estava prestes a me casar com o homem que mudou minha vida para melhor. Quem poderia pedir mais.

_**~ Edward**_

Do final do corredor, eu assisti o jogo das emoções no rosto dela. Embora ela inicialmente estivesse irritada sobre a surpresa do casamento imediato, pude ver a felicidade escoar por ela. Lágrima após lágrima caía dos seus olhos, e eu sabia que quando eu pegasse a mão dela na minha, eu perderia a batalha para conter as minhas próprias.

Ela estava tão linda no vestido, radiante de felicidade e com o brilho da maternidade. Orgulhosa quando ela olhou para Jordan, que caminhava ao lado dela. Ela olhou para a multidão que veio para ser testemunha, seus rostos sorridentes e a luz de velas fazendo tudo isso ainda mais especial.

Quando ela voltou sua atenção para mim, nosso relacionamento passou diante dos meus olhos. Desde a paixão inicial e inegável que virou amor, a dor e o trabalho para ser tudo o que éramos agora, e para o futuro que eu sonhei desde que percebi que eu a amava. Ela era minha amante, minha melhor amiga e mãe dos meus filhos.

Quando Jordan colocou sua mão na minha, eu sorri para a mulher incrível que eu amava com todo meu coração e alma. As lágrimas finalmente venceram a batalha que eu estava destinado a perder desde o momento em que ela concordou em se casar comigo.

Ela tinha sido a mulher contratada para quebrar meu coração. Em vez disso, ela o preencheu com tudo o que eu estava precisando. Ela era a minha vida e, em alguns momentos, ela seria a minha esposa. Eu não era mais Edward Cullen, também conhecido como o Mulherengo. Eu era Edward Cullen, amante, amigo, pai e seria agora marido.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** Suspira profundamente. Amei o finalzinho. Tão lindo. Amei que a autora fizesse uma retomada da história deles. Foi perfeito. Espero que tenham gostado. E agora nos coloquem no alerta para saberem quando ela postará o Epílogo. As vezes ela demora, mas assim que ela postar, nós traduzimos. Beijos meninas e obrigado a todas que acompanharam a fic._


	40. Epílogo Parte 1

**Ex Assunto: Edward Cullen vulgo O Recém-Reformado Mulherengo**

**Capítulo Quarenta – Epílogo: Parte Um**

* * *

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward**_

_Treze meses depois_

A luz solar banhava meu rosto, aquecendo-me. Um sorriso puxou os cantos da minha boca para cima quando eu a ouvi. "Pa, pa".

Era impossível ela subir na cama, não por falta de tentar, então eu espreitei sobre a borda para encontrar seu lindo rostinho. Sobre ele havia um inconfundível sorriso. Ela riu quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, dando tapinhas na cama excitadamente. "Pa, pa".

Ela se virou para a porta do quarto, como se esperando por alguém. Foi então que eu percebi que ela estava quase tão nua como no dia em que nasceu, vestida apenas com uma fralda e uma faixa na cabeça. Quando sua irmã Hayley apareceu, ela caiu de bunda e engatinhou até ela. Hayley riu quando ela se puxou para cima em seus pés, usando o batente da porta como assistência.

Uma vez que Madison se juntou a ela, elas se lançaram em sua própria língua, cheias de arrulhos, risadas, gorgolejos e palavras que apenas a outra poderia entender. Eu adorava observá-las quando elas conversavam. Era óbvio que elas se entendiam e cada vez eu ficava admirado com isso.

Pulei da cama, caminhando em direção a elas. Agradecido pela visão de vestir uma calça de pijama mais cedo, eu mantive os meus ouvidos abertos para onde Bella poderia estar. As meninas geralmente acordavam por volta das sete horas da manhã, e minha esposa tinha o hábito de me permitir dormir um pouco mais.

No entanto, eu não me importava em acordar muito cedo. Especialmente durante as férias pelos próximos meses. Nós estávamos na casa de infância da minha mãe na última semana, a reforma e restauração tinham terminado desde o mês anterior.

Lá embaixo eu podia ouvir o barulho da minha família, sem dúvida o tempo correndo para o próximo evento que tinha todos nós ligados. Embora eu esperasse ansiosamente para renovar nossos votos, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que o nervosismo não tinha retomado.

Não era por caminhar até o fim do corredor, ou mesmo pelas pessoas que estariam presentes. Não, era o fato de que as minhas duas meninas estariam caminhando pelo corredor também. Elas chorariam, ou ficariam envergonhadas quando todos se virassem para olhá-las? Hayley, com seu comportamento tímido, fugiria como ela fugia dos seus primos? Madi, sentindo a angústia da sua irmã, correria atrás dela?

Apesar de gêmeas não idênticas, elas eram semelhantes nos olhares em torno dos seus rostos. Madi, abreviação de Madison, parecia sua mãe. Com escuros cachos rebeldes que emolduravam seu rosto, com olhos combinando e lábios como um botão de rosas. Hayley, por outro lado, tinha o cabelo loiro e vermelho claro, muito como eu na idade dela, com olhos verdes.

Quando elas nasceram naquele dia traiçoeiro, Madi nas ruas de Seattle, Hayley na seção de emergência quase uma hora mais tarde, ambas tinham cabelos escuros em suas cabecinhas e olhos azuis acinzentados. Menos de um mês depois, as diferenças eram claras quando seus olhos começaram a tomar sua cor natural.

Maldição, eu as amava desde o momento que senti seus dedinhos enrolados no meu dedo mindinho. Eu nunca tive conhecimento de que alguém pudesse amar tão plenamente, tão facilmente. Não até que Bella tinha entrado em minha vida. Eu teria amado tão completamente se não fosse por ela?

Observei a minha forma preferida de entretenimento quando, em seguida, Hayley apontou para a faixa na cabeça de Madi e balbuciou. Quase parecia que ela oferecia a sua opinião sobre a cor. Então passou a mostrar para Madi o grampo escondido entre seus cachos. Madi riu e balançou a cabeça, arrulhando.

Peguei uma camiseta da gaveta próxima e Hayley me chamou. Eu me virei para ver Madi rindo apaixonadamente, e então Hailey voltou sua atenção para sua irmã, juntando-se à risada. Tive a sensação de que elas estavam rindo de mim. Eu divertidamente olhei para elas e seus olhos se arregalaram e imediatamente ambas sentaram em suas bundas e engatinharam para longe, rindo como loucas.

"Vou pegar vocês!" Corri pela esquina para encontrá-las esperando por mim, no momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram elas correram para longe novamente. "Papai vai pegar vocês." Elas riram e balançaram suas cabecinhas enquanto ambas decolavam pelo corredor, gritando por ajuda.

Uma vez dentro do alcance, agarrei Hayley em volta da sua minúscula cintura e a levantei em meus braços. Madi, sendo a protetora das duas, levantou-se do chão, olhando para mim como se estivéssemos no meio de uma rua ao meio-dia. Eu teria rido se não fosse pelo fato de que ela me acusava!

Rindo, Bella veio por trás de Madi e a pegou, e nossa menininha gritou de surpresa. "Eu tomaria cuidado se eu fosse você." Bella disse com firmeza. "Você sabe que da última vez ela bateu na parede".

Eu balancei a cabeça, capturando minha filha quando ela se lançou dos braços da mãe. "Minha pequena valente." Eu disse, colocando um beijo na sua bochecha macia. Ela deu um tapinha na lateral do meu rosto com uma mãozinha, um pouco mais forte do que normalmente. Ela apontou para Hayley e seu rosto caiu em um olhar mais sério, como se ela se perguntasse quais eram as minhas intenções com a sua irmã. "Eu só ia beijá-la".

Isso pareceu aplacar Madi o suficiente para que ela parasse de se contorcer nos meus braços. Ela empurrou seu polegar em sua boca e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, suspirando, contente. Eu lancei um olhar para Hayley, que observava sua irmã com interesse. Então minha filha começou a chupar seu polegar e copiar sua irmã mais velha.

Bella riu suavemente, esfregando as costas delas. "Elas estão acordadas desde que Alice e Logan chegaram às cinco da manhã. Elas têm de estar exaustas." Eu sorri, enrugando meus lábios para um beijo. Ela revirou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse responder ao meu pedido silencioso, Hayley pressionou sua minúscula boca no canto da minha.

"Bem, lá vai você." Bella disse, rindo enquanto fazia seu caminho pelo corredor. "Você tem seu beijo matinal".

"Pirralha." Eu silvei, observando o balançar atraente dos seus quadris. "Espere até eu colocar minhas mãos em você esta noite".

Ela olhou por cima do seu ombro e sorriu. "Mal posso esperar." Ela disse, lambendo seu lábio inferior. Porra, ela sabia que essa merda me deixava louco. Balancei a cabeça e caminhei até o berçário quando percebi que as meninas tinham adormecido.

Depois de colocá-las em seus berços, eu as observei por alguns momentos, lembrando do dia em que elas vieram a este mundo.

_Bella tinha estado acordada desde o amanhecer, no meio de fechar um acordo para um projeto para a Novos Começos e no caminho para o inovador segundo abrigo em sua trigésima sexta semana de gravidez. Incapaz de acompanhar Bella, Alice e Emmett tinham se juntado a ela, deixando meu escritório em uma limusine._

_No caminho para a propriedade do abrigo, Bella tinha me ligado para dizer que eles estavam presos no trânsito e chegaria tarde. Felizmente, Esme estava na cidade e foi capaz de parar, no entanto, foi quando Emmett ligou que eu soube que algo tinha acontecido._

_"Cara." Ele disse, quase sem fôlego. Algo estava errado. No momento em que ouvi a voz dele, saí da minha reunião, apesar dos protestos do meu cliente. "A porra da bolsa dela estourou!"_

_Eu atirei meus dedos, olhando para o meu PA, ela tinha visto o olhar aflito no meu rosto e imediatamente liguei para o meu carro. "Como ela está? Você chamou uma ambulância?"_

_"Puta que pariu!" Ouvi Bella gritar ao fundo. "Saia da porra do telefone e me ajude, Em!" Então eu ouvi seu grito assasino de gelar o sangue, xingando meu irmão e eu. "Eu disse a você para não ligar para ele. Vá para a rua e veja se alguém neste congestionamente é enfermeiro, ou médico"._

_Maldição, mesmo nesse tipo de situação ela tinha a cabeça no lugar. "É melhor eu ir e fazer o que ela diz." Emmett disse. "Antes que ela quebre o meu dedo"._

_"Eu vou mostrar-lhe um dedo quebrado!"_

_Ouvi uma abafada maldição profunda, um pequeno gemido antes de ele voltar ao telefone. "Ela virou-me com o meu próprio dedo, mano"._

_"Maldito seja, Emmett. Vá fodidamente rápido por aí e faça o que ela pediu. Deixe-me falar com ela." Ignorei os elevadores quando percebi que ambos estavam no piso inferior. Fiz meu caminho para as escadas, fazendo o trabalho rápido por elas até que cheguei ao décimo segundo andar. Uma vez lá, eu chamei o elevador._

_"Rosalie vai me castrar quando ela entrar em trabalho de parto." Ele resmungou. "Aqui está a Senhorita Gritadora A-"_

_"Eu juro que se você terminar essa frase eu vou chutar você onde dói!" Ouvi Bella fazer algumas respirações profundas. "Oi, baby"._

_"Eu sabia que você deveria ter ficado em casa." Eu disse com raiva._

_"Não comece comigo, Edward." Ela cuspiu. "Eu tinha ficado presa em casa para editar durante semanas. Eu precisava sair. Infelizmente suas filhas e eu estamos na mesma sintonia"._

_"A limusine pode chegar ao hospital?"_

_"Não." Ela disse, xingando baixinho antes de continuar. "Um carro está colado no outro"._

_"Quão próximas estão as contrações?" Uma vez fora, verifiquei e percebi que o trânsito estava terrível na minha rua. Porra! A construção de estradas a dois quarteirões deve ter atingido uma linha de energia, não admira que Bella estivesse presa._

_"Cinco minutos de intervalo." Ela disse suavemente. "Edward, eu não quero ter um bebê no banco de trás de uma limusine"._

_"Eu sei." Eu respondi. "Vou chegar aí o mais rápido que eu puder"._

_"Depressa." Ela disse. Depois que ela me deu sua localização, ela passou o telefone para Alice._

_"A ambulância vai ter problemas também." Alice sussurrou. "Eu estou na outra linha com uma operadora do 911. Ela vai tentar me indicar os passos do que fazer. Mas eu não acho que posso fazer isso"._

_"Você pode." Eu disse com firmeza. "Você sabe que Bella poderia se a situação se invertesse"._

_"Sim, mas a vadia não tem medo de merda nenhuma." Eu estremeci, optando por não responder. "Maldição, desculpe. É claro que ela teria medo de sangue." Bella teve uma recaída no mês anterior, quando eu tinha acidentalmente cortado a minha mão enquanto fazia besteiras com as minhas ferramentas._

_"Eu sei. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu sei que você está com medo, espero que Emmett possa encontrar alguém"._

_"Oh, Deus." Bella gritou. "O que diabos ele está fazendo com um megafone?"_

_Eu me arrepiei com o pensamento de Emmett armado com um desses. "A ambulância, Alice." Eu disse, na esperança de obter a sua atenção de volta. "Qual é o tempo previso de chegada?"_

_"Eles disseram 10 minutos." Ela respondeu. "Mas eu duvido. Edward, eu tenho que ir, outra contração está prestes a bater." Com certeza, antes que ela desligasse, ouvi Bella chorando de dor._

_Puta que pariu. Eu chequei à rua, incapaz de encontrar meu carro. Mesmo se eu tivesse encontrado, as chances de chegar lá logo eram improváveis. Xingando, verifiquei com o guarda de segurança do nosso prédio, perguntando se ele tinha uma bicicleta. Felizmente, alguém tinha uma que eles estavam dispostos a me vender. Idiotas. Depois de retirar o meu casaco e gravata, eu estava andando pelas ruas cheias de trânsito em direção à minha esposa._

_Estava quase 38ºC em julho, e brilhante. No momento em que eu passei por três quarteirões, eu estava encharcado de suor. Passando por estranhos amaldiçoando, fui para a rua transversal que Bella tinha indicado, mas não havia sinal de uma porra de ambulância. Voltei-me para a próxima rua e vi a limusine à distância. Emmett parado ao lado dela, segurando-se como se ele estivesse pronto para desmaiar. Isso não poderia ser bom. Eu bombeei minhas pernas para correr mais rápido e fui até ele, quase atropelando um pedestre inocente para chegar à limusine._

_"Emmett." Eu ofeguei, parando e saltando da bicicleta. Ela chiou muito no asfalto atrás de mim. "Diga-me que você encontrou alguém para ajudá-la"._

_Ele segurou meu ombro. "Ela quebrou o meu dedo." Ele disse em agonia, segurando-o para cima para uma inspeção. "Se essa pequena coisa fez isso, Rosalie vai esmagar-me." Descartei sua mão e o agarrei pelos ombros._

_"Emmett, controle-se. Você encontrou alguém?" Ouvi um grito lancinante de dentro do carro escuro. "Bella!" Eu empurrei Emmett de lado e fiz o meu caminho ao redor para a porta aberta. Alice tinha a cabeça da minha bela mulher em seu colo, impedindo seus cabelos de caírem nos olhos dela e sussurrando para acalmá-la._

_Ajoelhada entre as pernas da minha esposa estava um jovem cuja cabeça estava presa sob o que parecia uma toalha de piquenique. Foi então que eu notei que havia pessoas se aglomerando do lado de fora da limusine._

_"Bella." Eu ofeguei, estendendo a mão para a mão dela. Quando seus dedos úmidos agarraram os meus, eu quase me dobrei pela dor gravada em seu rosto. Porra, eu odiava vê-la assim._

_"Você é o marido." Disse o homem. "Ela está quase pronta para empurrar. Nunca vi ninguém mover-se através do trabalho de parto tão rapidamente"._

_"Tirem-me para a calçada, ou algo assim. Eu não quero dar a luz às nossas filhas em uma limusine!" Ela encontrou meus olhos e pude ver que ela estava falando sério._

_"Eu não vejo como a calçada seria melhor." Eu respondi, escalando todo o caminho para dentro. "E há menos de uma chance de fazer isso a notícia do meio-dia"._

_Ela gemeu, apertando os dedos. "Por favor"._

_Olhei para o homem que tinha as mãos sobre as partes privadas da minha esposa. "Por favor, diga-me que você é um médico." Eu disse, estreitando os olhos._

_Ele revirou os olhos e assentiu. "Residente no Mercy, meu nome é Richard." O fato de que ele parecia como se tivesse rolado para fora da cama, e cerca de seis anos mais novo que eu não tinha ajudado._

_"Oh meu Deus." Bella rosnou. "Suas tendências ciumentas de homem das cavernas precisam dar um passo para fora se você estiver planejando me tocar no próximo século!"_

_Eu fizz beicinho, o que pareceu intensificar suas maldições, então ela gritou quando a contração bateu. Merda, Emmett não estava brincando. Ela provavelmente tinha quebrado o dedo dele. "É seguro movê-la?" Perguntei a Richard. Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto verificava Bella. "Respire, baby." Ela assentiu, seus olhos presos nos meus. Passamos pelos exercícios de respiração que aprendemos na aula da semana passada de Lamaze__*****__._

_*__Método Lamaze__: foi desenvolvido pelo obstetra francês Fernand Lamaze, como __uma alternativa à intervenção médica durante o parto. O objetivo do método de Lamaze é manter a mãe relaxada e focalizada na respiração. Tal como o método de Bradley, o método de Lamaze envolve frequentemente um parceiro, que fará massagens na mãe e a auxiliará na respiração e relaxamento, e integra ação medicamentosa quando a mãe assim escolhe._

_Ajoelhei-me ao lado dela, pressionando meus lábios em sua testa. Com ela mais focada em sua respiração e em mim, ela parecia lidar com __a contração muito mais fácil do que a sua última. Alice esfregou meu ombro, dando-me o apoio que eu precisava._

_Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Como vai você?" Perguntei baixinho, observando como Bella fechou os olhos, tomando o tempo para descansar. Alice sorriu e encolheu os ombros._

_A sirene de uma ambulância podia ser ouvida à distância. "Elas estão quase aqui." Disse Richard. "Ela vai estar pronta para empurrar em breve." Ele olhou para Bella e sorriu. "Eu espero que você não se oponha a dar à luz na parte traseira de uma ambulância." Richard olhou para o seu relógio, em seguida, para fora da janela traseira._

_Segui seu olhar e percebi que ela teria outra contração no momento em que a ambulância passava pelo tráfego que cercava a limusine. "Não vai chegar aqui a tempo. Podemos levá-la em direção a ela?"_

_"Não é seguro"._

_O rosto de Emmett apareceu de repente, enquanto a luz filtrava da porta do carro aberta. "Eu vejo a ambulância." Ele disse sem fôlego. "Estou indo encontrá-los, para mandá-los trazer a maca"._

_Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto os dedos de Bella apertaram ao redor dos meus. "Baby." Eu sussurrei. "Eles vão chegar aqui"._

_Depois de um momento tenso, Bella cedeu depois de finalmente perceber que movê-la não era uma opção. Eu entendia o seu medo. Renée, sua mãe, tinha dado à luz a Jordan na parte de trás da viatura do seu pai. Além de serem prematuros, eles quase perderam Bella antes que ela houvesse nascido._

_"Vai ficar tudo bem, amor." Ainda com a mão na minha, eu a trouxe aos meus lábios e pressionei um beijo na palma da sua mão. Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso, deslizando os dedos sobre meus lábios._

_"Eu te amo." Ela disse suavemente. Uma explosão de comoção poderia facilmente ser ouvida do exterior, incluindo a voz estrondosa de Emmett._

_"Saiam do caminho." Era óbvio que ele ainda estava na posse do megafone. "Passando"._

_O médico saiu da limusine, encontrando um paramédico, dando-lhe toda a informação que ele precisava para avaliar a situação. De repente, Bella gritou quando outra contração moveu por ela. O tempo tinha diminuído entre as contrações desde a minha chegada. Os bebês logo estariam com a gente._

_Embora eu temesse pela minha esposa e odiasse o fato de que ela suportava a dor, a emoção me encheu. Logo eu seria capaz de segurar minhas filhas. Algo que eu tinha honestamente esperado ansiosamente quando a percepção de que eu me tornaria pai me atingiu._

_O paramédico entrou, sua atenção completa sobre Bella. Ele olhou para o relógio e encontrou os olhos do médico. Nesse ponto, era óbvio que as meninas estavam chegando. Alice e eu a ajudamos através dos seus exercícios enquanto o paramédico dizia a ela para não empurrar ainda. Após a contração terminar, ele tomou seus sinais vitais. Seu rosto de jogador de pôquer era um pouco enervante. Eu não poderia conseguir uma leitura sobre ele._

_"Meu parceiro está tentando trazer a ambulância o mais próximo possível." Disse o paramédico, voltando-se para mim. "Se nós pudermos colocá-la na maca, podemos chegar a ele mais rápido"._

_Eu assenti. Depois de Alice e eu sairmos da limusine, em menos de 45 segundos o médico e paramédico tinham Bella fora e a deitaram em uma maca. Espectadores estavam ao redor da limusine, observando cada movimento nosso. Minha raiva contra os seus rostos curiosos era mínima, estávamos acostumados com a mídia, isso foi até que um homem com uma câmera e um repórter passaram através da multidão que se reunia._

_Eu rosnei quando o cinegrafista chegou a alguns metros de Bella. "Puta que pariu! Uma maldita ambulância não pode passar através desse tráfego, mas uma maldita van de reportagem pode?"_

_Emmett pegou isso como uma sugestão e começou a empurrar a multidão para trás. Bella gritou para mim, os olhos arregalados. "Edward." Ela disse gravemente. "Levem-me para a ambulância. Você estava certo, a limusine seria melhor do que na frente da porra de uma loja La Perla!"_

_Olhei para cima, rindo quando vi a placa familiar. "Nós temos um círculo completo, baby. Tenho certeza que você estava usando aquele lindo número rosa pálido quando nossas filhas foram concebidas"._

_Ela deu um tapa no meu braço, mordendo o lábio, tentando não rir. Quando sua boca começou a se contorcer, eu sorri. Minhas mãos seguraram seu rosto e eu a beijei completamente na boca. "Deus, eu te amo"._

_Eu balancei a cabeça para o médico e o paramédico. Com a ajuda de Emmett, ele abriu o caminho para nós para correr na direção da ambulância à espera. Outra contração bateu no momento em que Bella foi levantada para a ambulância._

_Embora Madison tenha nascido no caminho para o hospital, Hayley começou a ter dificuldades. Era uma memória agridoce. Devido à pressão sanguínea de Bella aumentar e o batimento cardíaco de Hayley diminuir, Bella estava enrolada em uma sala de operações quando chegou ao hospital._

_Foi, de longe, o momento mais assustador da minha vida. Não apenas tinha sido a vida de Bella em perigo, mas a de Hayley também. Mas minhas meninas eram lutadoras e, 30 minutos depois, uma enfermeira me informou que minha filha estava bem e Bella se estabilizou._

"Você parece constipado." Alice disse, rindo atrás de mim, trazendo-me de volta ao berçário das meninas.

Eu fiz uma careta, balançando a cabeça. "Apenas pensando no dia em que elas nasceram".

Alice suspirou e afagou minhas costas. "Um dia inesquecível para todos nós." Sorri para ela e passei um braço ao redor dela. "Você deve sair logo, para ajudar os caras a mover o resto das cadeiras para a campina".

Eu gemi e tossi quando ela me bateu com o cotovelo. "Lembre-me por que nós concordamos com esta grande coisa." Revirei os olhos, agradecido que as meninas poderiam dormir através de qualquer coisa. "Oh, espere, não concordamos".

Alice bateu os cílios em uma tentativa de bancar a inocente. Isso só a fez parecer ainda mais diabólica. "Você disse que, uma vez que estávamos todas muito grávidas quando você se casou da primeira vez, que nós poderíamos fazer isso maior e melhor da segunda vez".

"De agora em diante eu vou gravar todas as nossas conversas futuras para a minha proteção. Tenho certeza de que eu não tinha dito maior e melhor, mas apenas que teríamos uma pequena reunião de família na campina".

Ela deu um tapinha no meu braço divertidamente e respondeu, "Qualquer coisa que faça você se sentir melhor. Embora, para ser honesta, eu acho que ter duas meninas pode ter desintegrado as pequenas células do cérebro que você tinha, devido ao stress. Você não consegue lembrar as coisas mais simples".

Quando ela saiu do quarto, olhei para o teto e tentei manter a calma. Nós tínhamos cedido à insistência da família para um casamento agradável em troca de uma semana de lua de mel livre de crianças. Apesar de Bella e eu sentirmos a falta das meninas, precisávamos de uma escapada. Especialmente desde que fomos incapazes de ter uma lua de mel depois do nosso primeiro casamento.

Bella e eu éramos muito bons em encontrar tempo para cuidar das nossas necessidades. Encontros no corredor eram uma ocorrência comum em nossa casa. Rapidinhas são necessárias e frequentes e eu estava malditamente grato que minha esposa estava perpetuamente com fome de mim como eu estava dela.

E as nossas sessões de 'boxe' tinham tido uma abordagem muito mais diferente. Ela foi aquela que indicou que boxe nu pode produzir melhores resultados. Com certeza do caralho tinha. Ela perdeu quase todo o peso da gravidez em seis meses e estava na melhor forma em que ela já tinha estado. Embora, devo admitir, os centímetros exras, ou algo assim, do seu peito eram fodidamente de dar água na boca. Eu não conseguia obter o suficiente deles.

Eu não tinha estado dentro de Bella por mais de duas semanas, tudo em um esforço para tornar o nosso tempo longe mais especial. Eu estava ansioso para o que _viria_... conhecendo Bella e eu. Até agora, a proibição de sexo tinha sido difícil. Eu tive que me perguntar se era possível morrer de bolas azuis. Eu até mesmo fui tão longe como procurar no Google pelos possíveis efeitos colaterais de não gozar por longos períodos de tempo.

"Vamos lá." Ouvi a voz dela da porta. "Devemos ajudar lá embaixo." Voltando-se para ela, eu sorri. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha em questão.

"Não há dúvida sobre o que está em sua mente, Campeão." Bella disse, rindo. Ela descansou seu quadril no batente da porta, braços cruzados sobre seu peito. Um sorriso lindo e provocante em seus lábios, maldição, eu tinha que tê-la. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu esperaria até mais tarde naquela noite.

Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela começou a recuar lentamente. "Oh, não." Ela sussurrou. "Nem pense nisso." Eu corri para ela, minhas mãos encontrando seus quadris. Em um flash, eu a tinha sobre o meu ombro, correndo em direção ao nosso quarto.

Infelizmente, fomos bloqueados pela versão minúscula de Jasper. Logan Kal-El estava parado no meio do corredor, com um copo de suco na mão, seus olhos azuis esverdeados focados intensamente sobre nós. Seus pequenos cachos louros tremeram quando ele olhou para trás. E, como se convocado, Adam Emmett McCarty Cullen engatinhou atrás de Logan.

Eu tinha tomado mais um passo em direção ao nosso quarto, e senti Bella acalmar sobre o meu ombro. Nós dois sabíamos o que aconteceria se Logan soasse o alarme. Em outras palavras, Bella estava tão excitada quanto eu. "Lentamente." Ela sussurrou. "Nada de movimentos bruscos." Oh, sim, ela me queria.

Levou-me quatro passos para chegar até a porta, e nós estávamos a salvo. No momento em que a minha mão fechou em torno da maçaneta, os meninos choravam. Eu bati minha cabeça na porta duas vezes quando Alice e Rosalie gritaram da base da pequena escadaria. Maldição, eu não podia aguentar mais a espera.

"Coloque Bella para baixo e tragam suas bundas aqui para baixo!"

"Nós poderíamos trancar a porta." Bella disse, rindo.

"Eles podem acordar as meninas se nós tentarmos." Eu resmunguei enquanto a colocava em seus pés. Depois de pressionar um beijo nos lábios dela, voltei-me e corri para Logan e Adam. Eles gritaram e riram quando ambos estenderam as mãos para mim. Eles não estavam nem mesmo fingindo estar com medo de mim.

Peguei os meninos e fingi usá-los como pesos livres, cada um enrolado nos meus bíceps. Bella riu, tirando uma foto. A mulher tinha uma câmera com ela em todos os momentos. Ela tinha tirado a maioria das fotos desde a última vez que ela encontrou fotos suas nua dentre aquelas das meninas.

Emmett tinha pegado aquele pacote e, pelo olhar na cara dele depois, eu sabia que ele as tinha visto. Ele não conseguia sequer olhar para Bella nos olhos por meses depois disso. E cada vez que minha deliciosa esposa usava os saltos que usava nas fotos, eu ficava na casinha do cachorro, no sofá da sala, por três dias por aquela merda. Não era minha culpa que Emmett era um idiota intrometido.

Então, novamente, o sexo de reconciliação foi inesquecível, as meninas pareciam dormir através de qualquer coisa. Mesmo com seu pai rugindo o nome da sua mãe. Bons tempos.

Depois que estabeleci os meninos em seus pés na parte inferior da escada, eles decolaram no que eu chamava de velocidade de corrida de engatinhar em direção às suas mães, que esperavam por eles ali. Alice nivelou um olhar em minha direção antes de pegar seu filho e andar pelo corredor. Rosalie meneou suas sobrancelhas e seguiu Alice com Adam em seu quadril.

"Você precisa parar de pensar com essa sua pequena cabeça." Bella disse quando pegou a minha mão. "Todo mundo vai perceber o quanto você sente a minha falta." Em seguida, a pirralha teve a coragem de bater na minha bunda. Ela sabia o que essa merda fazia comigo. Olhei à minha direita, depois à minha esquerda, quando percebi que estávamos completamente sozinhos – eu a ataquei.

Meus braços envolveram ao redor dela e eu ataquei seu pescoço com fervor. Suas costas gentilmente bateram na parede atrás dela. Ela gemeu e deslizou suas mãos ao longo do meu tronco, pelas minhas costas e debaixo da minha calça de moletom para agarrar a minha bunda. Porra, eu adorava quando ela fazia isso. "Edward." Ela engasgou quando mordi um pouco seu pescoço. Eu não deveria ter feito isso porque seu vestido provavelmente não cobriria a área. Eu também não consegui encontrar-me com remorso sobre isso. Ficar louco de ciúmes de alguém olhando para ela me deixava tanto orgulhoso como irritado. Lavei a área avermelhada com a minha língua e provoquei seus mamilos com meus polegares. Os sons que ela fez eram suficientes para me enlouquecer.

"Alguém está vindo." Bella disse suavemente, mas em vez de empurrar-me para longe, ela me puxou para mais perto. Eu gemi quando meus quadris encontraram os dela. "Oh, Deus, se você continuar fazendo isso, serei eu*****." Eu ri contra o seu pescoço, continuando a torturar nós dois. Eu sabia que estávamos sendo levados, mas eu precisava tocar a minha esposa.

_*Aqui ele faz um trocadilho com a palavra "coming", que em inglês pode significar tanto "vindo", como "gozando", então nesse caso ele quis dizer que se ela continuar, quem vai gozar é ele._

Alguém limpou sua garganta atrás de nós. Eu gemi novamente, embora tivesse soado mais um gemido choramingando. "Peguem um quarto." Carlisle disse, rindo enquanto caminhava até a cozinha.

"Sim, senhor." Eu disse com um sorriso diabólico. Bella balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu para a cozinha. "Ele disse peguem um quarto. E eu sempre faço o que me dizem." Eu reclamei de má vontade.

Ela riu e eu podia ouvir as risadas do resto da minha família. Resmunguei enquanto puxava a cadeira de Bella para fora e fui me sentar ao lado dela. Emmett tinha outras ideias, ele sacudiu a cabeça e apontou para outra cadeira.

"Que porra é essa, Em?" Eu rosnei, encarando. Rosalie deu um tapa ao lado da minha cabeça. As mulheres na nossa família reclamavam, não xingando na frente das crianças. Dei-lhe um sorriso brincalhão e virei-me para lançar um olhar para Emmett. "Eu vou sentar com a minha esposa".

"Não. Nós todos sabemos o que acontece debaixo da mesa quando vocês dois estão desesperados um pelo outro." Bella jogou um biscoito nele e ele ricocheteou em sua bochecha. "Desculpe por estragar sua diversão, Pequena B".

Bella revirou os olhos. "Não, você não sente." Ela disse com firmeza. "Este é o pagamento pelo embargo de sexo que eu fiz Rosalie colocar no seu rabo no ano passado".

Emmett deu de ombros. "Não vou mentir. É totalmente o pagamento".

"Edward." Bella ronronou quando apontou para a cadeira em frente a ela. Sentei-me e olhei para Emmett quando ele se sentou ao lado da minha esposa. "Eu já lhe disse que belas pernas você tem?" Tossi quando senti o pé dela deslizando para cima da minha coxa.

Jasper gemeu do outro lado da mesa. "Precisamos levar esse show para a estrada, ou então esses dois vão fazer isso onde estão".

"Todo mundo sabe que não temos tido relações sexuais nas últimas semanas?" Bella perguntou confusa. "Somos assim tão óbvios?"

"Sim." Responderam todos. Incluindo a minha querida tia Esme, que serviu-me um copo de suco de laranja.

Bella deu de ombros e começou seu café da manhã. Todo o tempo seus pequenos dedos dos pés me fizeram doer. Porra, minha mulher tinha pernas longas. Meus dedos enrolaram em torno do seu tornozelo, puxando-a o suficiente para que ela pudesse ver o que estava fazendo comigo.

Já mencionei que minha esposa era do mal? Em vez de mover seu pé para longe como eu parcialmente esperava, ele esfregou o pé sobre mim.

"Eu pensei que tinha uma cara de pôquer." Bella disse a Alice.

"Oh, você tem uma cara de pôquer." Alice disse com um sorriso. "É Edward que não tem. Como agora." Ela deu um tapa no braço de Bella e seu pé escorregou da minha mão.

Todos compartilharam uma risada, enquanto eu sofria de bolas azuis. Maldição, com esse ritmo eu teria que tê-la depois de momentos de trocar nossos votos. Por que estamos fazendo isso de novo? Então lembrei-me do olhar no rosto de Bella quando ela caminhou pelo corredor da primeira vez. Eu queria ver isso de novo, e nossas meninas também.

Observei Bella enquanto ela ria junto com Emmett e o resto da minha família. Ela era tão fodidamente linda. E toda minha.

Olhei para cada membro da minha família, incluindo os novos rostos. Havia Jacob, cujo braço estava em torno dos ombros de Nessie enquanto ela lhe dava algumas frutas. Alice segurava seu menininho no colo enquanto ele brincava com seu colar. Jordan sorrindo para sua esposa, com a mão em sua barriga ligeiramente arredondada. Rosalie tinha as mãos cheias com um Adam se contorcendo. Meu tio e minha tia sentados lado a lado com um olhar em seus olhos que eu esperava que Bella e eu teríamos pelos próximos anos. Foi nesse momento que percebi que eu estava tomando café da manhã com a _maioria_ da minha família.

Era algo que Bella, as meninas e eu tínhamos feito em muitas ocasiões. Mas aquele momento foi diferente, eu me senti em casa. No entanto, havia algo faltando. Levantei-me abruptamente e subi as escadas dois degraus de cada vez até chegar ao berçário. Eu levantei cada uma das minhas preciosas meninas em meus braços e voltei para baixo.

As feições de Bella suavizaram quando ela percebeu o que eu tinha feito. Entreguei Madi e me estabeleci em minha cadeira. Esme sorriu para mim e, juntos, tomamos o café da manhã como uma família.

Era uma benção.

**~oOo~**

Horas mais tarde, bati na porta do nosso quarto. Alice sorriu e me deu um breve abraço enquanto saía do quarto. Esme, Rosalie e Nessie a seguiram, todas parando por tempo suficiente para me beijar na minha bochecha.

Foi combinado que Bella e eu andaríamos pelo corredor junto com nossas filhas liderando o caminho. Estava quase na hora, eu queria ver Bella em seu vestido. Para ser honesto, eu queria aquele momento para perguntar o que eu não poderia perguntar na frente dos outros.

Entrei em nosso quarto, em nossa casa longe de casa, e a encontrei sentada em um pequeno sofá, olhando-me com seus olhos meio cobertos. Eu me alegraria com o desejo que encontrei ali, mas eu estava muito ocupada devorando-a com meus olhos.

"Olá, esposa." Eu disse quando cheguei mais perto dela. Senti o cheiro do seu perfume, inalando duas vezes para obter o efeito completo. Ela riu, aquela risada gutural que indicava que ela estava excitada como eu estava.

"Olá, marido." Ela murmurou, lambendo o lábio inferior antes de mordê-lo. "Você está... bem".

Eu sorri e ri. "Isso é tudo que você tem? E você se considera uma escritora".

Ela levantou um ombro, deixando-o cair suavemente. Tudo o que eu vi foi a pele. Sem alças sobre as quais meus dedos deslizarem, ou removerem lentamente enquanto eu trabalhava minha boca ao longo da sua clavícula. Seu vestido era sem alças, ajustado em todo o seu corpo, mas por volta da metade da panturrilha ele abria com rendas e tule.

"Você está linda, mas sem alças." Eu rosnei. "Você não vai dançar com aquele maldito idiota do Jason." O jovem arquiteto era novo na nossa empresa e um pé no saco. Ele deixou claro em mais de uma ocasião que ele não se importaria em caçar minha esposa.

Bella sorriu e franziu os lábios. "Meu carrinho de dança vai estar cheio, tenho certeza, Edward. E se ele tentar o que ele tentou no churrasco, eu vou acertá-lo onde dói." Eu não tinha dúvida sobre isso, ela demonstrou que era mais do que capaz de lidar com esse tipo de situação.

Como se eu precisasse de lembrete. Jason riu do incidente tão arrogante que ele não tinha idéia de que Bella _era_ a minha esposa. Não que isso importasse para ele. Ele havia sido informado de que Bella era casada por outros no escritório quando ela visitava com frequência. No entanto, isso não o dissuadiu, nem o mínimo.

Bella se levantou, dando-me uma melhor visão do modo como o vestido mostrava todas as suas curvas. Tive que morder o interior da minha bochecha para não gemer alto. Em vez disso, sorri e abri os braços em convite.

Ela me deu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego e caiu dentro do meu abraço. "Você já viu as meninas?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Não." Eu disse, descansando o meu queixo em sua cabeça. "Esme e Rosalie as mantiveram longe de mim. Tenho certeza que elas estarão lindas".

Bella levantou os olhos para encontrar os meus e mordeu o lábio nervosamente. "Você acha que elas vão fazer tudo certo?"

"O ensaio foi bem ontem." Lembrei a ela. "Apesar de que todas as pessoas presentes poderiam assustá-las um pouco." Ela suspirou e se aconchegou mais perto. "Eu te amo, baby".

Ela riu e brincou, "Eu sei".

"Isso é tudo que eu recebo?" Eu disse ferozmente com raiva simulada.

"Eu te amo muito." Ela respondeu, apertando-me um pouco mais forte. "Estou contente por finalmente estarmos aqui novamente. Tem sido um ano tão difícil".

"Sim." Eu disse e a segurei mais apertado. "Quase perdendo você e Hayley." Eu adicionei com voz rouca. O pequeno beijo que ela colocou no meu queixo tremendo era um bálsamo.

"A recaída de Jordan." Eu podia ouvir a tristeza que penetrou em sua voz. Jordan tinha se tornado viciado em analgésicos logo após a morte de Brianna, ficou limpo, mas recentemente caiu fora do vagão depois que ele quebrou seu joelho quando tinha caído em casa. Embora tivesse sido capaz de andar por mais de seis meses, houve ainda períodos remanescentes de fraqueza e dor nas costas. Se não fosse pelos instintos e observações de Bella em relação ao seu irmão, ele poderia nunca ter ido para uma clínica de reabilitação novamente.

"O divórcio de Ângela e Ben." Eu sussurrei, beijando-a ternamente quando seu corpo ficou tenso.

"Não havia nada mais que você poderia ter feito por eles. Ele a amava, baby. Mas isso o estava envenenando".

Bella acenou com a cabeça e suspirou. "Aquele susto com o pequeno Adam".

Deus, aquilo tinha sido assustador. A creche em que ele ficava foi mantida como refém por um pai drogado que procurava a sua filha lá. Os funcionários e as crianças ficaram presos por mais de 16 horas. Rosalie estava inconsolável durante a difícil experiência, Emmett estava fora de si. Isso terminou brutalmente por um único tiro na cabeça do bastardo.

Rosalie e Emmett tinham seu próprio filho trancado por meses depois disso. Com muito medo de sair e colocar seu filho em risco. Não que eu os culpasse. Graças a Bella e alguns colegas dela, ela conseguiu persuadi-los a saírem do seu esconderijo. Ela pode não ter mais praticado, mas ela era respeitada entre seus colegas de antes.

"A tristeza de Esme e Carlisle." Bella disse suavemente.

Eu balancei a cabeça e lembrei-me da perda que tínhamos sentido quando meu tio e minha tia se afastaram da família após a adoção ter falhado completamente. Esme, em uma idade jovem, soube que ela nunca seria capaz de ter filhos, devido a um acidente de carro quando era adolescente.

Emmett tinha sido adotado com 12 anos, e depois que meus pais morreram, eles me adotaram aos 14 anos. Alice tinha se juntado à nossa família na tenra idade de cinco anos. Então Esme nunca teve um bebê para chamar de seu. Levou anos, mas eles tiveram a adoção de uma doce menina da China aprovada em setembro passado, apenas para tê-la arrancada deles quando a criança tinha adoecido e falecido. Se a adoção tivesse sido aprovada meses antes, eles poderiam ter sido capazes de salvá-la.

Eu queria acreditar que depois que Bella e eu tínhamos nos casado, que a vida seria mais simples, mais fácil. Não tinha sido. No entanto, eu não teria a trocado, ou a nossa família, por nada no mundo. Embora a vida não fosse fácil, valia a pena estar com eles nela. Eu acreditava que se eu não a tivesse em minha vida, o último ano teria devastado a minha família.

"Você está pronto?" Ela sussurrou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e me inclinei para pressionar meus lábios nos dela. "Eu te amo fodidamente muito, Bella".

"Eu também te amo." O sorriso que ela me deu não tinha atingido os seus olhos e eu sabia que sua mente estava ainda nas memórias desagradáveis.

"Temos uma vida inteira para fazer memórias felizes." Eu disse, pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Juntos".

"Houve coisas boas acontecendo este ano também." Ela sorriu e seus olhos suavizaram, eu quase podia ver as memórias passando por eles. "O primeiro aniversário das meninas".

"Sim." Eu disse com uma risada. "Isso foi divertido. A quantidade de bolo de aniversário que entrou em suas boquinhas não foi nada comparada à quantidade em seus rostos".

"A primeira vez que nós as seguramos." Essa era uma lembrança agradável, uma que seria lembrada para sempre, eu chorando completamente como um bebê. Pelo menos foi o que Emmett comparou o meu choro naquele dia inesquecível.

"E quanto à formatura de Nessie?" Eu ofereci. Ela tinha dado à luz apenas algumas semanas antes de testemunhar o evento. Bella estava orgulhosa da sua prima, e Nessie era um exemplo perfeito de como ela poderia ser uma boa mãe.

Bella sorriu. "Não vamos esquecer quando Julie e Jordan anunciaram sua gravidez".

"Todos os prêmios do seu livro e o acordo do filme." Eu acrescentei. "Estou tão orgulhoso de você".

"Sim, mas ganhar o Prêmio de Melhor Design de Casas," ela disse e sorriu orgulhosamente, "foi vitória total".

Eu ri e a girei ao redor. Então nós dois ouvimos Alice nos chamar. Eu gemi e beijei Bella mais uma vez. Ela virou-se para verificar novamente seu batom, se virou para mim, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu sei que você está curioso." Ela disse no tom provocador que eu fodidamente amava.

Ela me conhecia tão bem. Dei de ombros. "Eu sou um homem. Claro que estou querendo saber o que está sob o vestido".

Ela riu e balançou um pouco para me mostrar a meia calça branca fina até as coxas, presas por uma liga sexy combinando. A calcinha era fina também, enfeitada com rendas. "Você gosta de me torturar." Eu gemi. "Por que você me mostrou? Eu nunca serei capaz de aguentar através da cerimônia e da recepção".

Bella riu e pegou o buquê de flores da cama. "Esse é o ponto, querido." Ela enlaçou seu braço no meu e piscou.

"Provocadora." Eu resmunguei enquanto liderei o caminho para fora da porta. "De onde você tirou essas flores?" Tirei meu casaco do smoking, tinha ficado quente devido à espiada que Bella tinha me dado.

"Alice escolheu algumas das flores silvestres da campina mais cedo esta manhã." Ela disse enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor. "E fez disso parte do arranjo".

"Elas são lindas. Imaginei ter reconhecido o cheiro".

A maioria tinha ido, mas eu espionei Jasper no quintal enquanto levava Bella para a passagem coberta. Ela deslizou seu braço do meu e tirou um cacho rebelde da sua testa. Eu amava que ela o deixasse em sua maioria solto, em cascata pelas suas costas. Ela segurava as flores em sua mão direita, enquanto ajeitava seu colar com a outra.

Joguei o meu casaco do smoking por cima do meu ombro esquerdo enquanto meus dedos da minha mão livre arrastaram pelo braço de Bella. O som que escapou dela era inconfundível. O suspiro doce foi seguido por uma risadinha silenciosa. Incapaz de resistir, meus dedos deslizaram pelo seu lado enquanto caminhávamos, curvando em torno da sua bunda. Por apenas um momento antes de eu cobrir a trilha de renda. Então eu belisquei sua bunda, para uma boa medida.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Obrigada por ter certeza que minha trilha estivesse perfeita, Edward".

Eu sorri e balancei as sobrancelhas. "Sim. E sua extremidade traseira é perfeita também".

Ela sorriu quando Jasper correu para nós. "Tudo bem, vocês dois estão indo comigo no carrinho de golfe. Todos os outros já partiram para a campina".

Nós assentimos e o seguimos através do grande jardim. Tinha levado quase seis meses para convencer o dono da campina a vendê-la para nós. A coisa boa era que a nova propriedade delimitava a nossa propriedade.

Depois que nós a adquirimos, eu tive equipes vindo para limpar um contorno, além de facilitar um caminho para a campina. A única maneira de fácil acesso para chegar à campina ficava no quintal. Bella tinha amado, tinha sido o meu presente de aniversário adiantado para ela.

A brisa que filtrava através das árvores era agradável, mas meus olhos estavam sobre a minha esposa. Ela segurou o rosto para o sol, aquecendo-se em sua luz. Beijei sua bochecha e esfreguei meu nariz em seu pescoço. Eu estava tão fodidamente grato por tê-la em minha vida.

Observamos quando a entrada para a campina se abriu diante de nós. Alice e Esme tinham feito tudo sozinhas. Uma vez que tínhamos manifestado interesse em ter nossos votos renovados aqui, elas tinham trabalhado com Jasper para adicionar à beleza natural da mesma e nos terrenos adjacentes.

Enquanto fizemos nosso caminho por entre as árvores iluminadas e naturais, tomei um momento para refletir sobre o meu relacionamento com minha Bella. Não havia dúvida em minha mente, a mulher que estava sentada ao meu lado foi feita para mim. Nós brigávamos como qualquer outro casal provavelmente fazia, mas nós nos amamos ferozmente pra caralho e aprendemos.

Aprender junto era algo que eu malditamente quase me alegrava. A paternidade não tinha sido fácil e nem um segundo natural como eu esperava. No entanto, tudo o que não sabíamos, nós buscamos informações e aprendemos com nossos erros.

Observei quando o rosto de Bella se iluminou, seus olhos no corredor diante de nós. Seu suspiro, as lágrimas que estavam em seus olhos eram de alegria e carinho. Ela tinha visto as meninas. Eu me virei, pegando sua mão na minha.

Em pé atrás do arco absurdamente alto de hera e flores penduradas, estavam Jordan e Julie com nossos bebês. Foi uma visão maravilhosa. Bella e eu estávamos escondidos da vista dos sessenta e poucos convidados que estavam presentes, mas as meninas nos avistaram quando Jasper passou por elas para estacionar.

"Pa! Pa! Mmma!" Ambas gritaram em uníssono. Com um sorriso, eu pulei para fora do carro e ajudei Bella a descer.

"Elas estão lindas." Bella disse sem fôlego. Quando fizemos o nosso caminho até elas, as duas olhavam para a sua mãe com admiração. Ela estava fodidamente espetacular de linda e a luz do sol a deixava ainda mais.

Hayley foi a primeira a estender os braços para Bella, seus dedinhos instantaneamente fechando ao redor do anel da minha mãe que tinha sido alterado em um pingente. "Mmma?" Ela disse quase questionadoramente, inclinando a cabeça de um lado para o outro algumas vezes.

"Linda." Bella disse. Hayley riu e assentiu, em seguida, balançou a cabeça. "Paaa!" Ela apontou para mim. "Seu pai é lindo também." Quando Madi riu como se ela entendesse, eu sabia que meus dias como um macho dominante na arte de falar de forma convincente estavam contados.

Estendi meus braços para Madi, rindo quando Jordan a entregou para mim. "Olhe para você, lindinha." Eu sussurrei. Madi e Hayley estavam vestidas combinando em vestidos branco e lilás. Eles não eram volumosos, graças a Deus, eu não queria que elas tropeçassem. Mas o tecido brilhava sob a luz do sol se infiltrando.

Madi apontou para mostrar sua pequena fita na cabeça, tornando óbvio que ela não estava muito feliz com isso. Eu me perguntei se ela coçava. Deslizei meu dedo por baixo do tecido e descobri que era relativamente macio. Quando ela apontou para a de Hayley, percebi o problema. Elas não eram as mesmas. Uma delas tinha um centro de pequenos cristais e a outra de pérolas.

Era ruim que eu estivesse muito consciente do que estava na moda para bebês. Sem dúvida Emmett insistiria que eu entregasse o meu cartão de macho para Bella imediatamente. Madi pediu para Bella pegá-la também. Eu fiquei para trás por um momento. Observei Bella mostrar para nossas filhas o seu colar, conversando com elas enquanto cada uma apontava para os diamantes que pendiam de suas orelhas também.

Eu poderia ter entregado o meu cartão de macho nos olhos de mais alguém, mas, inferno, o que levava um homem a ser um pai e marido que faria qualquer coisa para suas meninas. E eu faria qualquer coisa por elas. Até mesmo rastejar sobre as quatro patas para brincar com elas.

"Está na hora." Jordan disse quando ele tomou Hayley de Bella. Minha esposa concordou e estabeleceu Madi nos braços de Julie. Bella levantou as pequenas cestas na parte de trás do carrinho de golfe, cheias de pétalas brancas e lavanda e as entregou para as nossas filhas.

Elas balbuciaram para a sua mãe, então para mim e, em seguida, viraram-se uma para a outra para comparar as suas cestas. Era uma verdadeira alegria assistir. Juntos, nós as colocamos em seus sapatinhos brancos de boneca, apontando para o corredor. Elas, por sua vez, fizeram o mesmo, olhando de volta para as cestas como se entendessem.

Depois de alguns minutos as lembrando o que elas tinham que fazer, Jordan fez um sinal para o harpista no final do corredor. Madi liderou o caminho, sua irmã apenas um passo atrás dela, lentamente, à margem do corredor, Jordan e Julie caminhavam aos lados delas.

Com alguns passos, nossos amigos e família viraram para olhar para as nossas meninas enquanto elas caminhavam ao longo do corredor. Por apenas um momento, Hayley ficou congelada, puxando seu dedo para a sua boca, olhando para a multidão interrogativamente. Ela se virou para olhar para Bella e eu, ela nos deu um belo sorriso.

Rindo, ela correu para a irmã e, juntas, elas começaram a espalhar as pétalas por trás deles. Ocasionalmente, Hayley pegava um punhado de pétalas e as jogava novamente. No momento em que as meninas passaram pelos seus primos Logan e Adam, elas jogaram um punhado em direção a eles. Enquanto nossos amigos e família riam, eu peguei a mão de Bella na minha e as seguimos.

_**~ Bella**_

A cerimônia foi linda, assim como foi a primeira vez, apenas um pouco mais brilhante. Até o momento em que trocamos nossos votos, nossas meninas tinham adormecido nos braços do seu tio Jordan. Como um conto de fadas, um gazebo um pouco grande tinha sido temporariamente erguido para a recepção, junto com uma infinidade de mesas redondas para o pequeno jantar que teria em breve.

Alice conseguiu afastar-me do meu marido depois que as fotos foram tiradas, o tempo suficiente para ela me empurrar para uma tenda para que eu pudesse trocar para o meu vestido de recepção. Era bastante ridículo pagar tal montante ultrajante pelo meu vestido de noiva para usá-lo apenas por um par de horas. No entanto, ela insistiu, pois era um casamento ao ar livre, era apropriado.

Escapei uma olhada para fora da tenda, para ver se eu podia encontrar meu marido, talvez para me dar uma mão. Sorri maliciosamente com o pensamento.

No entanto, em vez disso, encontrei um grande bando de mulheres olhando para ele. Isso, naturalmente, me lembrou do fiasco do chá de bebê. Um ano atrás, as conversas que eu tinha escutado tinham sido maldosas e muitas vezes me deixaram à beira das lágrimas durante a minha gravidez. No entanto, as coisas tinham mudado.

"É errado que ele me atrai ainda mais do que antes?" A bela ruiva disse, saboreando uma taça de champanhe. "É por causa do jeito que ele é devotado à sua esposa e filhas. Basta olhar para ele".

Eu sorri, olhando por cima dos ombros dela secretamente, para onde Edward estava rastejando na grama, com Madi usando sua parte traseira como um andador. Eu ri sob a minha respiração. Edward era o único andador que ela usava desde que ela começou a ficar em pé meses atrás.

"Há dois anos, nós nunca o veríamos de joelhos em um smoking Armani." Alguma das mulheres riu. "Ele era fodidamente intimidante antes, mas agora ele é acessível. Mas na forma 'Não preciso me preocupar que ele vai tentar convencer-me a ir lá em cima'." Várias das mulheres suspiraram. "Ele está feliz".

Todas elas assistiam enquanto Hayley agarrou o nariz dele com sua mãozinha, provocando um rosnado de Edward que a fez rir e correr dele. Ele se lançou em direção a ela, ao mesmo tempo em que Madi se pendurou sobre a sua extremidade traseira. Foi uma cena bastante sexy, mas também doce.

"Você tem que se perguntar o que essa mulher tem que fazer para mantê-lo interessado." Afirmou outra mulher. "Quero dizer, pelo que ouvi dizer, ele era bastante insaciável. Nat pensou que ele era um viciado em sexo".

"Você está aceitando a palavra de Natalie Winters, considerando que ela não podia caçar o homem como ela esperava e ela mesma tinha sido acusada da mesma coisa." A mulher suspirou suavemente e balançou a cabeça. "Pelo que tenho ouvido, é a principal razão pelo marido dela tê-la em tal cabresto apertado".

"Ela merecia isso após a proeza no chá de bebê." Uma pequena loira disse. "Quem é aquela pequena?" Várias murmuraram o seu acordo. "Além do mais, a mulher é linda e eu li alguns dos seus livros. Se ela pode aquecer as páginas com algumas simples palavras, não há como dizer o que ela poderia fazer com uma boca como aquela".

"Vadia." Alguém disse com uma risadinha. "Eu mataria para ter aqueles lábios." Ela suspirou enquanto várias das mulheres riam. "Ainda assim, o que eu não daria para ser uma mosca na parede do quarto deles. Tenho certeza que eu poderia aprender algumas coisas".

Bem, isso parecia ser uma reviravolta completa. Finalmente parecia que os cães de caça de fofocas da sociedade de Seattle tinham finalmente pegado a dica. Edward Cullen estava fora do mercado - para o bem. No entanto, nunca machuca deixar isso absolutamente claro.

Cuidando para sair em uma direção diferente, fiz o meu caminho na direção de Edward sem mudar de vestido. Nossas meninas se refugiaram em um cobertor na grama junto com seus primos, enquanto Esme e Rosalie os observavam. Olhei ao redor para me certificar de que Alice não estava ciente das minhas ações.

Edward me deu um sorriso torto quando me aproximei, um que mostrava toda a arrogância que eu tinha visto antes. O idiota sabia exatamente o que eu queria, e ele estava muito disposto a dar-me. Tomando um aperto em sua mão, eu o levei para a tenda.

"Eu preciso mudar para outro vestido." Sussurrei, olhando para ele por cima do meu ombro. Seus olhos estavam na minha bunda, quando eu falei ele sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu. "Eu preciso de uma ajudinha com meu zíper".

"Eu sou seu homem." Ele respondeu quando soltou minha mão para que ele pudesse enrolar seus dedos em volta da minha cintura. Sorri para ele, aceitando as mulheres que eu tinha ouvido antes.

"Sim, você é meu homem. Agora, que tal eu mostrar a você o quanto eu te amo".

Edward balançou as sobrancelhas, acelerando o seu ritmo. Alice parou na frente de nós, bem dentro do alcance auditivo das mulheres. Mordi o lábio quando Alice nos deu um pequeno olhar. Ela pegou a mão de Edward para olhar para o relógio dele.

"Trinta minutos." Ela disse e revirou os olhos. Eu sabia que ela teria certeza de que não fôssemos perturbados.

Edward se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido, "Eu posso fazer muita coisa com 30 minutos".

Eu tremi. "Assim como eu poderia".

"Isso é um desafio, Sra. Cullen?"

Eu sorri timidamente, esfregando a mão sobre a sua bunda, ganhando uma sobrancelha erguida. "Eu posso te fazer um homem muito feliz em 30 minutos, e pelo menos duas vezes." Ele gemeu, observando enquanto eu lambia os meus lábios.

"Você pode, sem sombra de dúvida." Ele rosnou quando me puxou para os seus braços. "A mulher mais perversa e sexy que eu já conheci." Edward deslizou as mãos sobre a minha bunda, só as pontinhas dos dedos, mas o suficiente para empurrar-me contra a sua ereção.

Eu não tinha dúvida de que toda a nossa conversa tinha sido ouvida, e eu tinha a sensação de que Edward estava bem ciente disso também. Ele me puxou para dentro da tenda, empurrando-me gentilmente para dentro. Eu vi quando ele colocou a cabeça para fora por um momento, e disse, "Senhoras".

Houve alguns suspiros, várias risadas e algumas risadinhas como roncos. Oh, isso certamente causaria um pequeno número de línguas abanando ao longo da videira de fofocas. Eu não me importava. Puxei Edward para dentro e o empurrei contra o grande guarda-roupa ao longo da parede sul da tenda.

"Agora, que tal eu começar?" Sussurrei, levantando um braço para cima. Lentamente, meus dedos fecharam em torno do meu zíper lateral.

Edward sorriu maliciosamente, olhando bem de perto. "Você tem um zíper lateral, você não precisava de mim em nada".

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça. "Eu preciso de você, Edward".

Edward encontrou um pequeno banco de couro e se sentou. Com um olhar atento e faminto, ele fez um gesto com a mão e respondeu, "Por que você não me mostra o quanto você precisa de mim?"

Hmm, havia tempo suficiente para um strip tease?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Levanta a mão quem está suspirando até agora e com um sorriso bobo no rosto._

_Gente, eu fico toda boba quando tem crianças nas fics, e essas gêmeas são muito fofas! Assim como os primos... segundo a autora, o próximo é o último capítulo! Então assim que ela postar, nós vamos traduzir e postar aqui..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **Gente, a Ju me mandou esse capítulo antes, mas eu achei ele tão "dias dos pais" que resolvi segurá-lo para postar hoje._

_Ainda falta a segunda parte do Epílogo. Então vamos esperar a autora postá-lo para dizermos "missão cumprida". _

_Obrigado a todas que nos acompanham._

_E ah, em minhas férias, minhas parceiras e amigas continuarão a postar, então recomendo que vocês deem uma olhada nos perfis delas:_

_**Ju_Martinhao**_

_**LeiliPattz**_

_**Lary Reeden**_

_E ah... tenho que recomendar: As fics da **Bia Bras** me deixam louca. Se vc não tem o coração forte: Não leia! Ela está em meus autores favoritos e as histórias dela tbm estão em minhas histórias favoritas._

_Amo muito tudo isso._

_**Até setembro, girls!  
**_


	41. Epílogo Parte 2

**Ex Assunto: Edward Cullen vulgo O Recém-Reformado Mulherengo**

**Epílogo - Parte 2**

* * *

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió  
_

**Edward**

Eu adorava a forma como a mente de minha esposa trabalhava. No momento, eu podia ver que as divagações internas em sua cabeça eram semelhantes as minhas. Ou talvez eu estivesse telepaticamente expressando o meu pedido de um fodido strip-tease.

"Você não dança para mim há muito tempo", eu gemi quando meus dedos coçaram para enrolar em torno de suas curvas atraentes.

Ela sorriu, em seguida, girando e balançando os quadris de forma tentadora. De costas para mim, ela continuou a provocar, segurando o zíper, mas não o puxando para baixo. "Eu danço com você o tempo todo." E ela dançava, não houve um dia que eu não tinha a varrido pelo chão em uma dança improvisada que normalmente deixava as meninas em ataques de riso.

"Você dança _comigo,_ não _para_ mim."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha por cima do ombro, sorrindo. "É isso que você quer? Uma dança?" Muito lentamente o zíper do vestido dela se separou, expondo centímetro por centímetro da sua pele cremosa.

"Baby", eu ofeguei, me agarrando aos meus lados para permanecer onde estava sentado. "Eu gostaria de muito mais do que uma dança."

Ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio, virando de costas para mim novamente. Lentamente, ela balançava de um lado para outro e depois circulou seus quadris sedutoramente. Era quase hipnótico. Nada, quase nada, poderia puxar-me para longe da vista de sua dança tão sedutora.

Eu queria agarrá-la e fodê-la duro e rápido, porque parecia como se tivesse se passado meses desde que eu estive dentro dela. A realidade era que fazia apenas um par de semanas. Segurei-me parado, porque eu também queria assistir, mais eu sabia que ela amava uma gratificação. Isso só fazia o orgasmo mais explosivo e sendo o marido maravilhoso que eu era, eu sempre tinha a certeza de que ela conseguiu o que precisava.

Enquanto ela dançava, seu vestido escorregou mais para baixo de suas costas e sobre seus quadris. Eu mordi um suspiro de volta, mas falhei quando a calcinha minúscula que eu só tinha visto um vislumbre antes, veio à tona. "Puta merda", eu gemi. Branca de renda, com meu nome bordado em vermelho em sua bunda.

Eu fiquei vermelho-sangue como qualquer outro homem e a imagem do meu nome em qualquer lugar nela me fez querer rastrear seu corpo, jogar a minha reivindicação e grunhir da satisfação que eu encontraria entre suas sexys coxas macias.

"Venha aqui", eu resmunguei, limpando a garganta que tinha se tornado subitamente ressecada. Ela olhou por cima do ombro, sorrindo, balançando a cabeça com um _não_ ao meu pedido. Seu olhar se moveu sobre mim, persistente na minha boca e meus lábios se separaram quando ela tinha olhado para a costura apertada na minha virilha.

Ela negou de novo, e quando seu vestido se agrupou em torno de seus pés, todo o meu controle se quebrou. Como eu poderia resistir a ela com uma lingerie tão pequena assim? Ela tinha alguma idéia do que ela fazia comigo? Eu pulei para a frente, agarrando seus quadris, pressionando meus lábios no mergulho incrível acima de sua bunda igualmente comestível.

Gemendo baixinho, ela se moveu nos meus braços, mas empurrou com mais força contra mim. De um lado ao outro do seu quadril, eu coloquei uma série de beijos de boca aberta. Dentro da minha espera, ela se virou para que eu ficasse cara a cara com uma das minhas partes favoritas do seu corpo. Ela riu quando eu passei meu nariz por cima e rosnei. Eu mordi a renda que a cobria, querendo desesperadamente ter seu gosto na minha língua.

Seus dedos se moveram sobre a minha cabeça, gemendo enquanto meus dedos brincavam com ela. Ela puxou meu cabelo deliciosamente, me puxando para mais perto. "Nós não," ela engasgou quando eu deslizei um dedo dentro dela. "Oh Deus... temos tempo."

Ela estava escorregadia e quente e fodidamente perfeita, e sua lembrança sobre o nosso tempo ampliou a minha necessidade por mais dela. Eu deslizei até o corpo dela, certificando-me de que ela sentia tudo de mim contra ela. Eu segurei a nuca dela, alegando seus lábios com um beijo febril que nos fez ofegar por um simples momento. Ela deu tanto quanto ela tomou.

Logo, encontrei-me apoiado contra a cômoda com suas mãos dentro da minha calça. Eu gemi quando senti seus dedos envolverem em torno de meu pau. "Bella", eu disse com a voz rouca. Nós poderíamos ser apanhados a qualquer momento, ficava mais evidente pelo som das pessoas que passavam pela tenda que ocupávamos. "Jesus," Eu amaldiçoei e passei meus braços em torno dela, levantando-a fora de seus pés. Ela riu, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto eu mordiscava o pescoço dela.

Eu rapidamente me virei, colocando-a em cima de uma caixa que seria um apoio para eu entrar dentro dela, mas eu não deixei que ela me impedisse. "Rápido, rápido", ela protestou, quando eu continuava a torturá-la no pescoço e na clavícula. Bella puxou meu cabelo sem dó, enfiando a língua entre meus lábios. Eu gemi e deslizei sua calcinha para o lado. Seus pés, ou seja, os saltos de seus sapatos, se prenderam nos lados de minha calça e os empurrei para baixo o suficiente para eu ficar exposto. Ela gemeu, observando enquanto eu tentava me alinhar com ela.

"Droga", ela sussurrou enquanto eu brincava, deixando-a só sentir um pouco de mim. Eu sorri e mordi sua boca. O suspiro que acompanhou o meu impulso foi uma fodida música para meus ouvidos. "Edward!"

Seu grito foi abafado por meus lábios nos dela. Devíamos ser mais silenciosos, já que as paredes da tenda eram de papel fino. O arrepio que correu através dela só serviu para enriquecer o meu sangue. Fiquei incrivelmente mais duro dentro dela e puxei quase completamente para fora antes de empurrar para dentro de novo, seguindo com uma girada de meus quadris para atingi-la no lugar certo. Ela gritou, e isso escapou antes que eu pudesse suprimi-lo.

E eu não dei a mínima. Que todos os babacas que tinham competido para levá-la na pista de dança durante todo o dia, eu sabia que eu era o único que poderia fazer isso com ela. E que eu era o único que a faria gritar.

Assim que as meninas nasceram, Bella e eu continuamos a assistir e dar aulas no clube que era dirigido por alguém novo. Era divertido e isso nos permitia ter uma única noite por mês para deixar tudo de lado. Embora eu odiasse a idéia de homens olhando para ela no auge da paixão, eu adorava quando eles viam que _eu_ era a razão para esse olhar de êxtase em seu rosto bonito.

Embora nós normalmente utilizássemos modelos para as manifestações, fazíamos uma classe onde éramos os manifestantes. Quem diabos sabia que eu era um exibicionista maldito? Embora não fosse algo que precisávamos para manter o fogo queimando entre nós, nós dois aprendíamos muito sobre o outro. Através dos olhos dos outros, sabíamos que o que tínhamos era especial. E que nós seríamos tolos de não concertarmos as coisas sempre que brigávamos. O que felizmente, não era muitas vezes, mas o sexo em público era incrível.

"Edward!" ela suspirou, puxando a minha boca de volta para a dela. "Bem ai... bem ai!" O ângulo de cima me permitiu atingir esse ponto que sempre a fazia gritar. Sorri e me dirigi mais fortemente para dentro dela. Ela quase gritou, mas conseguiu fechar a boca por cima do meu ombro. Eu resmunguei e joguei minha cabeça para trás.

Foi ficando mais difícil de segurar a minha necessidade de rugir como um homem das cavernas do caralho. Apesar de Bella e eu sermos igualmente sonoros enquanto fazíamos amor, ela estava conseguindo impedir-se de fazer muito barulho. Desde que as crianças estavam muitas vezes em casa - dormindo, é claro. No entanto, eu ainda tinha que aprender a dominar essa grande restrição.

Ela puxou minha cabeça de novo, fechando os lábios sobre os meus. Por quê? Porque ela antecipava as minhas necessidades e meus gemidos e grunhidos quase se tornaram os seus próprios quando ela engasgou. Foda-se! Ela era muito boa e eu estava chegando ao final de forma muito rápida.

E ela não estava lá ainda. "Diga-me:" Eu gemi, meus lábios pairando sobre os dela. "O que você precisa?" Isso tinha me feito me esforçar mais para ela gozar, o que, naturalmente, se transformou em um estudo, o que significava que podíamos fazer quando e onde podíamos e em todas as posições possíveis. Foi para fins de pesquisa e o fato de que a mulher não conseguia o suficiente de mim. E eu era um homem, e eu não ia reclamar dessa lógica.

Ela segurou minha mão e levou-a para baixo de seu corpo. Eu pensei que com certeza ela a colocaria entre suas coxas. Para provocá-la, trazê-la até a conclusão. Em vez disso, minha esposa fodidamente incrível trouxe meus dedos em torno de sua bunda.

Eu gemi e beijei-a de maneira dura. Embora nós explorássemos todo o tipo de sexo imaginável, ela gostava quando eu a pegava e provocava sua bunda. Isso era um fodido recorde no meu livro. Eu era um filho da puta de sorte.

"Porra, Bella." Ela gemeu enquanto eu brincava com sua bunda, esfreguei os dedos entre suas coxas. "Oh Deus". Eu empurrei mais duramente, mais rápido, mais raso, porque eu estava morrendo, desesperado para vir. "Por favor!"

Sua cabeça caiu para trás, o pescoço completamente exposto. Chupei ali, provocando um doce gemido. Unhas no meu ombro, mordidas minúsculas que só me trouxeram muito mais perto. "Bella", murmurei, beliscando em sua clavícula. Quando eu coloquei dois de meus dedos dentro dela, ela ficou tensa ao meu redor, clamando.

Porra, sim! Eu gemi e me enfiei dentro dela duas vezes antes de meus joelhos quase se dobrarem quando eu vim. "Bella", eu gritei com a voz rouca. Seus braços vieram em volta de mim depois que ela prendeu a respiração, seus lábios pressionando beijos ao longo do meu templo. "Eu te amo, mulher." Ela suspirou suavemente, retornando o sentimento com um sussurro em meu ouvido.

Quando eu finalmente consegui recuperar o fôlego, dei-lhe um sorriso. "Eu pensei que nós devíamos cuidar disso antes do bolo."

"Deixe-me adivinhar, você não teria sido responsável por suas ações depois que você me olhasse lambendo a cobertura de meus lábios?" ela brincou quando colocou o vestido sobre uma cadeira.

"Não se esqueça de seus dedos," eu respondi, me aconchegando dentro da minha calça. "Eu nunca conseguiria pensar após isso."

Ela riu e me deu um olhar sobre o ombro, me jogando uma toalha. "Se lave", ela disse com firmeza. "Eu vou sair em poucos minutos." Eu balancei a cabeça, porque se eu continuasse lá, eu a pegaria novamente. E eu não me sentiria mal com isso.

Eu não tinha me movido um centímetro, hipnotizado quando ela deslizou um vestido de seda azul-claro sobre seu corpo. Eu tinha esquecido como era sexy vê-la colocar a roupa. Ela o deslizou, balançou, girou seu corpo sexy, e quando ela não tinha me dito para não me mover, eu tinha que saber se era um outro jogo.

Eu sorri e fechei a distância entre nós, colocando as mãos nos seus quadris. "Provocadora", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha com cuidado. "Agora que eu sei o que está por debaixo do vestido," a minha mão passou sobre sua bunda, "Eu nunca vou passar pelo resto da recepção."

Ela riu e tentou fugir das minhas mãos. Eu bati na sua bunda e a segurei quando ela me ajudou com minha gravata borboleta. "Amo você", ela sussurrou, encostando em meus lábios com um beijo doce. "Agora vai".

Eu balancei a cabeça e me virei para sair, mas quando olhei para trás eu notei um problema. "Baby", eu disse, rindo. "Dá para ver meu nome em sua calcinha através de seu vestido." O vermelho do bordado era mais escuro do que a seda fina azul.

Ela sorriu e isso me deixou nervoso. "Oh, eu sei." Em um piscar de olhos, a calcinha estava em sua mão e depois em meu bolso. Eu gemi e saí, a recepção não poderia terminar rápido o suficiente.

~ ~ OOo

De alguma forma, graças provavelmente a Alice, Bella e eu conseguimos escapar da tenda com ninguém percebendo nossas atividades. Era provável que eles soubessem, mas mantiveram a boca fechada. Eu tinha parado um pouco de dançar de modo que eu pudesse alimentar Hayley, sua irmã estava dormindo em um cercadinho que montamos para as crianças. Do meu poleiro, eu assisti o arquiteto novo dançar firmemente com minha esposa.

Hayley bateu em meu rosto com a mão pequena e gritou: "Pa, pa!" Eu virei para ela, sorrindo e beijando seu rosto cheio de cobertura. Ela riu docemente, rindo mais quando ela viu que eu tinha manchado minha boca toda de cobertura. Sua mão agarrou imediatamente um guardanapo da mesa e ela começou a limpar meu rosto.

"Isso me irrita", disse alguém atrás de mim. Eu não podia ver quem, mas o veneno por trás da voz era evidente. "Você acha que ele percebeu que está fazendo papel de bobo. Ele está disposto a se deitar com uma mulher casada. Será que ele pensa que isso é bom para sua imagem?"

"Idiota", alguém acrescentou. "Talvez devêssemos dar-lhe o número da Nat". Houve um pouco de sussurros e risos, seguidos de um palavrão. "Edward, obviamente, não percebeu".

Percebi então que eram eles estavam falando. Voltando-me para a pista de dança, eu observei enquanto Bella se moveu discretamente da mão de Jason em sua bunda. Esme deu um tapinha no meu ombro e sussurrou em meu ouvido: "Eu vou cuidar da Hayley. Acho que está na hora de você acabar com isso."

Eu balancei a cabeça, limpando meu rosto quando eu fiz meu caminho pela campina para onde Jason segurava Bella muito perto. Eu sabia que ela estava tentando evitar uma cena, isso poderia terminar feio. Ela poderia facilmente chutar seu traseiro e colocar um fim a essa palhaçada, mas muitas pessoas estavam assistindo.

Haviam várias faces que pareciam tão irritadas como eu estava. Jason estava cruzando uma linha, mas Bella não tinha trabalhado para a empresa há mais de um ano, ela era uma consultora. No entanto, ela não podia ter uma reação de merda, sem ferir a empresa. E ele sabia disso. A ironia não foi perdida por mim, no entanto, a diferença era que eu nunca persegui uma mulher que tenha deixado claro que ela não queria nada comigo.

Dois anos atrás, as mulheres que falavam negativamente sobre Jason momentos antes, tinham provavelmente feito o mesmo sobre mim. Onde anteriormente, isso teria sido um duro golpe para o meu ego, isso teve o efeito oposto em mim como marido de Bella. Eu não era mais aquele homem, e eu sabia que em seus olhos eu era muito mais do que um mulherengo.

"Posso interromper?" Eu perguntei, mas a minha pergunta foi educada, meu tom não era. Minha mão e braço deslizaram em volta da cintura de Bella, impedindo-os imediatamente de dançar. O corpo da minha mulher relaxou de imediato em meu toque. No entanto, todo o corpo de Jason tencionou visivelmente. Ele estava obviamente bêbado e eu tive que me perguntar: Por que diabos ele tinha sido convidado. Certo, porque ele não tinha agido como um idiota até depois que ele recebeu o convite meses antes.

"Sr. Cullen", ele assobiou. "Sua esposa e eu estávamos aproveitando nossa dança juntos. Ela teve a gentileza de me oferecer uma dança." Seu sorriso quase atingiu seus olhos, como se eu tivesse acreditado nele. Quando Bella ficou tensa no meu abraço, era a minha vez de olhar para ela.

"Eu estava simplesmente fornecendo uma fuga a nova estagiária, Dalila", Bella sussurrou suavemente.

Jason levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sincera e direto ao ponto. Eu gosto disso."

Será que o homem tem um fodido desejo de morte?

Bella sorriu e roçou os lábios contra a minha mandíbula. "Alice está sinalizando que é hora de ir." Eu balancei a cabeça e esperei que Jason saísse, mas seus olhos permaneceram em Bella. Algo me dizia que havia mais do que sua fascinação com a minha esposa. E da maneira cuidadosa que ela o olhava, eu diria que ela tinha a mesma suspeita.

"Você não veio com uma acompanhante?", perguntou ela, sem dúvida, lembrando o seu um mais em seu cartão R.S.V.P.*

_*__** RSVP**__ é a abreviação de __Répondez S'il Vous Plaît__, uma expressão __francesa__, que traduzida para o __português__ significa "Responda, por favor". Abreviação muito utilizada em convites de grandes eventos para a confirmação da presença dos convidados para um melhor __planejamento__._

Jason sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, mas ela está um pouco atrasada. Ela teve que pegar um vôo. Ela é uma amiga em comum." Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela parou de respirar. Seu olhar estava trancada em outra pessoa. "Bem, aqui está ela." Eu me virei para olhar e tencionei. Porra.

Ângela. Embora sua expressão não demonstrasse nada de mais, composta como eu nunca tinha visto, ela estava vestida para matar. Em um vestido preto lustroso, que até eu sabia que era estúpido de se vestir para um casamento ao ar livre, com uma fenda que expunha mais de sua perna dos pés à anca.

Antes que ela pudesse chegar a nós, eu olhei para ela, fazendo com que ela parasse imediatamente. Voltei minha atenção para Jason. "Ela não é pode estar dentro de uma centena de metros de mim e de minha mulher", eu rosnei. "Vá embora agora, leve-a com você, ou eu vou fazer você ser escoltado para fora." Com um gesto da minha mão, minha família chegou até nós. Felizmente, Alice teve a grande idéia de levar as crianças pra dentro.

Jason sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu entendi", disse ele em voz baixa. Seus olhos moveram-se para Bella, parando por um momento para olhar para sua boca. "Ela disse que você sabia, mas deve ter perdido seu convite no correio." Bella enrijeceu quando Jason sussurrou em seu ouvido, alto o suficiente para eu ouvi-lo. "Eu sei de todos os seus segredos, minha querida."

"Cai fora antes de seus projetos só serem feitos com um conjunto de Legos, idiota", eu assobiei.

Com isso, Jason girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu. Era uma ameaça, mas o que ele queria em troca de seu silêncio não estava claro. Mas pela maneira como ele olhou para minha esposa, não importava a resposta, eu não iria gostar. Foda-se.

~ OoO ~

O céu escuro acima estava cheio de estrelas, que eram mais fáceis de ver lá fora, no deserto. Bella e eu estávamos saindo para ficar em um hotel por essa noite antes de sairmos para a estadia de duas semanas em uma cabana de luxo em uma ilha privada na Grécia.

A aparência externa de Bella estava tão radiante e feliz como nunca. Ela beijou as meninas várias vezes, fazendo-as rir enquanto ela as segurava perto. Seria a primeira vez que ficaríamos longe de nossas filhas por um período tão longo.

Eu passei meus braços em torno das minhas três meninas, fazendo com que Hayley e Madi gritassem de tanto rir. Rosnando, eu passei meu nariz em cada uma de suas bochechas, já sentindo falta delas. A cabeça de Bella se levantou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eu beijei seus lábios, beicinhos e testa. "Estaremos de volta antes que vocês percebam".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e passou cada uma das meninas para Esme e Carlisle. Abaixei-me para beijar cada uma de minhas meninas e como se soubessem o que estava acontecendo, elas começaram a chorar de verdade. Bella mordeu o lábio, parecendo como se estivesse à beira das lágrimas. Eu odiava deixá-las, também. E eu não queria ser o cara mau, mas tínhamos que ir.

"Vamos lá, baby", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto a levei embora. "Elas vão parar em poucos minutos, você sabe disso." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e olhou por cima do ombro. As meninas ainda estavam fungando mas tinham acalmado. Quando me virei para ver o que as ajudou, Logan tinha puxado as calças para baixo, sua bunda com uma fralda balançava e ele estava rindo. Isso, naturalmente, fazia as meninas rirem dentro de segundos. Eu teria que manter um olho nesse menino.

"Veja", eu disse. "Elas vão ficar bem."

"Eu sei" Bella disse sorrindo brilhantemente. "Logan tem um dom. Ele consegue sempre fazer as meninas pararem de chorar."

Eu ri e puxei-a mais perto. A dobrando firmemente contra o meu lado, beijei o alto de sua cabeça. "Agora, você está pronta?"

Ela olhou para mim e confusão encheu seus olhos. "Pronta para o quê?" No entanto, eu percebi a pequena elevação de seus lábios. Eu rosnei e parei na frente de seu olhar. Então eu sorri. Seus olhos se arregalaram por meio segundo e ela sabia que não teria chance. Coloquei meu ombro em seu abdômen e a joguei por cima do meu ombro. Ela gritou e riu. "Edward!" Eu bati em sua bunda duas vezes para acalmá-la, mas em vez disso, fui premiado com um pequeno e quente gemido.

Isso me fez acelerar o ritmo para o carrinho de golfe. Era hora de pegar a estrada. Perversamente, eu pensei em fazer isso na hora em que estivéssemos na estrada. Já fazia um bom tempo. Bella deve ter tido o mesmo pensamento, porque suas mãos começaram a percorrer a minha frente.

"Eu vou soltá-la se você sequer pensar nisso, baby", eu gemi. "Deixe-me colocá-la no chão primeiro." Ela gemeu em protesto, mas obedeceu. Sentei-a dentro do carrinho de golfe, puxando seus lábios aos meus. Ela, é claro, trapaceou totalmente e aprofundou o nosso beijo. Eu gemi e me afastei, antes de me empolgar novamente.

Seu pequeno gemido fez pouco para ajudar com o meu controle. Ela virou-se para trás, acenando e mandando beijos para a nossa família. Depois de um aceno rápido, saímos em uma nuvem de poeira. Bem, não realmente, estávamos depois de tudo em um carrinho de golf. Provavelmente estaríamos andando mais rápido, mas Bella estava de salto, o que fazia suas pernas parecerem incríveis. Não havia jeito de eu fazê-la andar a longa caminhada de volta para casa.

Os 10 minutos de caminhada até em casa foram tranqüilos e eu sabia que ela estava pensando sobre o que aconteceu na recepção com Jason e Ângela. Uma vez dentro da casa tranquila, para recolher as nossas malas durante a noite, eu a puxei para perto.

"Eu sei do que você me disse que Ângela não estava ciente de seus assuntos", eu disse. "Então como é que ela descobriu?"

Bella suspirou e deu-me um sorriso cauteloso. "Eu estive pensando sobre isso. Além de Mike, que ambos sabemos que não diria uma palavra, a única familiaridade mútua é Jane." Eu balancei a cabeça, lembrando de como nossas vidas poderiam ter sido tão diferente se ela tivesse escolhido assumir o irmão de Jane como um assunto em vez de mim.

"E ela está chateada com você", eu sussurrei, balançando a cabeça. "Você fez tudo o que podia para proteger a si mesma e à custa disso, possivelmente, perder a sua licença. Você destruiu todos os arquivos; Conversou com cada um dos envolvidos. Todos eles afirmaram que nunca pronunciariam uma palavra, embora você tenha dito a eles que você entenderia se o fizessem." Eu balancei minha cabeça de novo, segurando sua mão na minha. "Você até se ofereceu para cobrir suas contas de terapia se eles achassem que precisavam, por causa do que você fez. Nenhum deles sequer aceitou; Todos eles disseram que você os ajudou. Sim, como discutimos centenas de vezes antes, seus métodos eram, em essência, anti-éticos, mas porra Bella, você os ajudou."

Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto as lágrimas reuniram-se em seus olhos. Tomando meu rosto nas mãos, ela escovou os lábios sobre os meus. "Obrigado", ela sussurrou antes de continuar, "por dizer isso e por estar lá. Eu sei que não foi fácil para você sentar e me ouvir discutir a minha relação com estes outros homens. Mas eu te amo por ter estado lá para mim."

Não tinha sido fácil, mas nosso terapeuta achava que seria melhor eu estar envolvido quando ela reunisse o grupo. Ninguém protestou a minha presença, mas eu fui vigiado de perto. Como se estivessem me avaliando, certificando-se de que eu era bom o suficiente para ela. Mesmo depois de todo o sofrimento que Bella causou a estes homens, eles ainda a protegiam, e, provavelmente, ainda a amavam, apenas de uma maneira diferente. Eu deveria me sentir ameaçado, mas eu não me sentia.

Eles não tinham nenhuma animosidade contra mim, porque eles sabiam que eu a amava e que ela retornava isso de uma forma que eles puderam ter um vislumbre. E eu poderia viver com isso.

Puxei-a mais perto, meus braços envolvendo sua cintura. "Independente do que eles tiverem em mente, estaremos juntos nisso", eu disse suavemente. "Não será fácil, mas nós passaremos por isso mais fortes do que nunca." Ela olhou para mim, sorrindo. Levantou-se para as pontas dos dedos dos pés e apertou os lábios no meu queixo, raspando os dentes ali. Eu rosnei e puxei-a para a garagem onde o nosso SUV* nos aguardava.

_*__O termo __SUV é a__ abreviatura de "__Sport Utility Vehicle__" ou __Utilitário Desportivo._

Ela riu, aquela risada sexy dela que sempre me fazia querer virar ela de costas e me enfiar dentro dela. A imagem que seu riso conjurou tinha me feito me ajustar e resmungar sob a minha respiração. E isso a fez rir mais.

Era um ciclo sem fim, um que eu nunca iria querer acabar. Eu sabia que um dia, no futuro, eu teria 80 anos de idade, apoiado em um andador e uma garrafa de Viagra e ainda a perseguindo ao redor da sala.

"Edward," Bella ronronou, pressionando seu corpo incrível nas minhas costas quando eu joguei as malas no banco traseiro. Seus lindos seios macios pressionando contra mim e fazendo minha reação ser a usual. Eu rosnei como um homem das cavernas do caralho. Virei-me rapidamente e a tomei em meus braços. Me virei e apoiei-a contra a lateral de seu carro, ela ficou entre meus quadris e as minhas mãos em cada lado da cabeça dela. Antes que ela pudesse pronunciar uma palavra de protesto, como se ela fosse fazer isso, fechei minha boca na dela.

Seus dedos se enroscaram no meu cabelo e sua perna ficou sobre meu quadril. Eu gemi, puxando a perna ainda mais, sentindo o efeito que eu tinha sobre ela. Eu segurei sua coxa e puxei-a contra mim mais duas vezes. Sem fôlego, Eu me afastei para pressionar a minha boca em seu ombro. "Se você não sair daqui, eu vou te foder contra o carro."

Bella gemeu baixinho quando os meus dentes rasparam sobre sua pele corada. "O problema é-"

Ela realmente não deveria ter dito isso, e felizmente todos estavam na recepção, o que nos deixou sozinhos. Seus dedos eram ágeis e eu tive a certeza de que me exporam em momentos simples, me levantando e grunhindo e eu estava dentro dela novamente, pela terceira vez em horas. Eu tinha que tê-la novamente depois daquela tradição maldita do bolo.

Foi difícil e entorpecente quando eu bati nela profundamente mais e mais, gemendo quando suas unhas apertaram em minha bunda e ombro. Porra, eu amava essa merda. E quando ela apertou em torno de mim, eu sabia que era extremamente difícil ela _não_ gozar quando eu a tinha assim.

Depois de um orgasmo de enlouquecer, eu mordi o lóbulo da orelha dela e sussurrei: "Eu bati um recorde. Certifique-se de fazer uma nota em seu estudo, baby."

Ela riu e deu um tapa no meu braço. "Pare de brincar comigo! Não é como se você não tivesse apreciado os benefícios de todas as novas posições para conseguir mais do que isso." Sua mão levantou para escovar alguns dos meus cabelos de minha testa. "Eu te amo".

Eu sorri e beijei-a suavemente, delicadamente, enquanto minhas mãos alisavam seu vestido de seda sobre seus quadris. Ela gemeu e mordeu meu lábio novamente. "Se você continuar fazendo isso, nós nunca iremos embora." Eu sorri e abri a porta do passageiro para ela.

Eu balancei minhas sobrancelhas e dei um tapa na bunda dela. "Nós não queremos isso, queremos? Eu tenho planos para você quando chegarmos ao hotel... no avião... no passeio de barco... no cais, assim que chegarmos à ilha." Eu fechei a porta e subi para o lado do motorista. "E não vamos esquecer da praia, como também lá contra o limiar já que eu a terei em meus braços. E isso é tudo antes de chegarmos na cama." Ela riu bastante e brincou sobre algo sobre ter que tomar muitos banhos. "Isso me lembra, vamos precisar fazer um desvio e entrar na água. Ela fica especialmente quente nesta época do ano."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto eu dirigia para fora da garagem e para a estrada. Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado e colocou a mão na minha coxa. Isso me lembrou que eu ainda não perguntei se ela poderia me dar uma mão ou, neste caso, a boca, no caminho. Eu parecia ter uma mente imoral, assim que estávamos fora da presença de nossas meninas. Pode ter sido porque eu sabia que tinha acesso total e completo à minha esposa pelas próximas duas semanas.

E quando fomos embora, pensei que a vida era boa para nós, ela não era perfeita. Só porque eu tinha o meu anel em seu dedo não queria dizer que a vida era certa. Qualquer coisa que valia a pena ter significava que eu teria que trabalhar para alcançá-la e continuar trabalhando nisso para mantê-la.

Bella era uma parte do centro do meu mundo e quando ela suspirou suavemente, eu sabia que eu era o dela também. Junto com nossas filhas, a nossa família e o futuro que ainda nem estava escrito. Um futuro que eu esperava, mas eu aceitaria bem se abrandasse um pouco. Como naquele momento, quando ela pegou a minha mão sem pensar, apenas por instinto. Foi um momento minúsculo e um gesto que pareceria insignificante para outros, mas significava o mundo para mim.

Peguei nossas mãos e beijei a dela. "O que está em sua mente?"

Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Em como tudo isso não começou por causa de um telefonema de sua irmã, pedindo ajuda."

"Sério? Quando você acha que tudo começou?"

"Tudo começou quando eu invadi seu quarto há mais de uma década atrás", disse ela, rindo.

Eu ri e mordi seu pulso delicadamente. "Não para mim, foi quando eu vi você na minha cozinha gritando com seu irmão e Jasper e jogou um punhado de camisinhas e disse para você usar".

"Mentiroso!" ela suspirou, ainda rindo.

"Eu não estou mentindo", disse brincando. "Você preenchia muito bem aqueles jeans rasgados, toda perfeita e com rosto em formato de coração."

Ela sorriu e revirou os olhos. "Você era tão bonitinho, tentando realmente se ajustar discretamente, corando o tempo todo."

"Não," eu rosnei e a mordi novamente. "Eu tinha uma boa desculpa, eu tinha dezoito anos e havia uma menina no meu quarto."

Ela riu e levantou uma sobrancelha. "E qual é a sua desculpa agora?" Ela fez sinal com a mão livre em direção ao meu colo.

Eu resmunguei e olhei para ela. "Fácil, eu posso sentir seu cheiro. Você sabe que é tudo o que preciso." Eu tremi quando ela levou as mãos entrelaçadas ao meu colo. Engoli em seco e perguntei se ela se importava se nós encostávamos e desviávamos um pouco mais cedo.

Ela cheirou seu braço, me provocando com um sorriso. "Mas eu tenho o mesmo cheiro que você."

A maldita mulher sabia me tocar malditamente bem. "Exatamente, e eu preciso ter certeza que meu perfume permaneça em você." Eu grunhi para mostrar que eu quis dizer isso. Sua mão livre correu sobre minha coxa, me apalpando. Eu gemi e chamei seu nome. E então ela me deu o que eu estava pensando desde que entramos no carro, e eu nem sequer precisei pedir. Porra, eu amo minha esposa.

E vinte minutos depois, entrei no lobby do hotel com o maior sorriso no meu rosto e com minha esposa ao meu lado. Eu tinha uma mulher maravilhosa, amorosa e sensual como esposa, duas belas meninas saudáveis e uma grande família de apoio. Eu segurei a mão de Bella na minha quando subimos no elevador, e tudo que eu poderia pensar é que a vida não poderia ficar melhor. E então eu olhei para minha esposa e perguntei se isso não era verdade. Cada dia que eu acordasse ao seu lado seria um dia melhor que o anterior.

~ OoO ~

"Edward?" Bella disse enquanto enrolava seu corpo nu contra o meu lado. Eu cantarolei para deixá-la saber que eu estava ouvindo, sentindo-me saciado e com fome. Nós ficamos no nosso quarto de hotel durante horas, o sol começando a subir no horizonte. Nós tínhamos, literalmente, feito amor a noite toda. "Quando você quer tentar de novo? Ter mais filhos?"

Eu tencionei e meus olhos fecharam quando as lembranças correram atrás de minhas pálpebras. Sua mão estava sobre o meu coração, sem dúvida sentindo o jeito que ele pulou acelerado.

Eu me virei, envergonhado sobre o medo que senti na sua pergunta. Discutimos antes que queríamos três ou quatro filhos, mas isso foi antes de eu ter quase perdido ela e Hayley. Eu nunca iria sobreviver se perdesse ela ou nossa filha.

Olhei por cima do meu ombro e encontrei seu olhar cauteloso e assustado. "Eu não posso passar por aquilo novamente, baby."

Ela se moveu, o lençol caindo em torno de seu quadril, e ela apertou-se contra minhas costas. "O médico disse que não foi por causa de nenhuma das minhas condições pré-existentes, Edward. Foi por causa do descolamento da placenta antes que eu pudesse ter a Hayley. Não significa que isso iria acontecer novamente."

"Não irá acontecer de novo", eu disse asperamente. "Nós não teremos mais nenhum." Ela suspirou contra o meu ombro e assentiu. Senti as lágrimas dela um segundo mais tarde. "Por favor me diga que você não vai me deixar por causa disso." Meus ombros caíram para a frente e ela se afastou de mim completamente. Porra, ela estava chateada.

No entanto, dentro de momentos ela estava na minha frente, as mãos nos quadris nus, gritando. Tudo bem, ela estava fodidamente chateada. E eu tinha dado a ela uma boa razão para estar. Eu não correria o risco de que ela tivesse mais filhos.

"Eu lhe dei alguma razão para acreditar que eu iria deixá-lo por não querer mais filhos?"

Espere, o quê? Era por isso que ela estava louca, porque eu a acusei de me deixar, porque eu não poderia dar a ela o que ela queria. Eu deveria saber, mas eu sabia que eu deveria esclarecer uma coisa.

"Não é que eu não _queira_ mais filhos, você sabe que eu quero. Eu só não vou colocá-la em risco."

Seu olhar suavizou. "Primeiro, eu não iria deixá-lo por algo como isso. Mesmo se não tivéssemos as meninas e você dissesse que não queria filhos, eu estaria bem com isso. Não tão bem. E eu entendo suas razões, e uma parte de mim está com medo disso, também." Ela pegou as minhas mãos na dela e levou-as a seu abdômen. Para a incisão que finalmente salvou a vida dela e Hayley. "Nós não tomamos todas as precauções. Incluindo, chegar mais cedo e não esperar até que eu entrasse em trabalho de parto. Isso estressou muito mais eu e os bebês."

Suspirei e deslizei as mãos de sua frente e ao redor dela de volta. Puxando-a para perto, eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito. "E se você tiver gêmeos de novo?"

"É possível", disse ela em voz baixa. "Mais tomaremos precauções."

"Mas se tivéssemos meninas novamente, você estaria bem com isso?"

Seus dedos correram pelo meu cabelo. "Se tivermos apenas meninas, eu estarei bem com isso."

Eu balancei a cabeça e pressionei um beijo sobre seu coração. "Estou com medo." Ela beijou o topo do meu cabelo, deslizando seus braços em volta de minha cabeça e ombros. "Você estaria disposto a esperar até que as meninas estejam na pré-escola?"

Bella suspirou e se afastou. "Olhe para mim, Edward." Quando olhei para cima, o olhar confuso em seu rosto caiu ainda mais. Ela limpou debaixo de um dos meus olhos e me beijou suavemente. "Nós não temos que fazer essas escolhas hoje ou até mesmo na próxima semana. Tudo o que importa é que nós falamos sobre isso antes de esquecer."

Eu balancei a cabeça e levei-a em meus braços novamente, caindo na cama. E enquanto ela dormia, eu fiquei acordado, sonhando com um filho com meus olhos e o sorriso de Bella. Não havia dúvida em minha mente que era o que Bella queria. Eu queria ter a família que eu sonhava antes dos meus pais morreram. Eu era o único filho e, apesar de as meninas terem uma a outra, não era o mesmo se elas tivessem um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha para vigiar. Uma casa cheia de crianças, poderíamos realmente fazer isso?

"Aaron," Bella murmurou em seu sono. Um nome que ela disse que seria perfeito para o nosso filho, o nome do meio do meu avô. "Pare de ler o diário de sua irmã." Eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha para não rir em voz alta. Isso seria algo que meu filho faria. Ter outro homem na casa poderia ter seus méritos.

Puxei Bella mais perto do meu peito, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Nós tínhamos muito o que discutir, e algum tempo para fazer isso e acima de tudo, o apoio que seria necessário se optássemos por ter mais filhos.

E quando comecei a adormecer, eu me perguntava quanto tempo levaria antes de as meninas começarem a rastejar para a cama com a gente quando invadissem nosso quarto ou quando tivessem um pesadelo. Eu resmunguei por um momento, sem qualquer raiva real por isso, mas percebi que eu logo teria que começar a usar roupas de dormir. Minha mão enrolou em torno do joelho de Bella, trazendo a parte especial e gostosa dela muito mais perto de mim.

Eu ainda tinha um pouco de tempo de noites nuas e se eu pudesse, eu destruiria todas as lingeries dela. Bella gemeu baixinho, esfregando-se contra mim. Amaldiçoando sob a minha respiração eu tentei manter minha ereção longe dela. Ela devia estar dolorida.

Então Bella me surpreendeu e se moveu para montar em mim. Ela riu enquanto minhas mãos correram até suas coxas. "Eu pensei que você estava dormindo", eu gemi, ofegante quando ela me colocou dentro dela.

"Eu estava até que você me cutucou," ela disse com um gemido pequeno e riu.

"Desculpe, eu estava pensando em você e..."

"Eu posso adivinhar."

"Você está reclamando?" Eu perguntei, puxando sua boca para baixo até a minha. Sua resposta foi um não demorado.

Melhor lua de mel de todas - e não tinha sequer começado.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **_**E eu posso marcar ela como completa.**_

_**Esta foi uma viagem tão longa e eu espero que todas vocês achem que valeu a pena.**__**Eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que me ajudaram na trama e refletiram sobre esta história.**_

_**E por último mas não menos importante, meus leitores. **__**Muito obrigado por estarem comigo por toda esta história.**__** Eu sei que não foi fácil, mas todos vocês ainda ficaram comigo. **__**Obrigado. **__**Obrigado mais uma vez, amo todos vocês.**_

* * *

**Nota da Irene:**_ Oi meninas, espero que tenham gostado. Nosso mulherengo chegou ao fim em grande estilo, nas ilhas gregas._

_haahaha_

_Bom, obrigado a todas que participaram da história conosco, ela foi uma das primeiras a ser traduzidas pelo Perva's Place e por isso ela tem todo um sentimento envolvido. *cof cof*_

_Obrigado a todas que participaram da tradução da fic: Ju, que além de traduzir, betou. Laysa, Bruna, Mônica e a Zah, logo no começo._

_Muito obrigado mesmo, sem vcs teria sido bemmmm mais difícil._

_E espero que tenham gostado da surpresa. Não foi betado, então perdoem os errinhos._

_Beijos e até amanhã em Parachute.**  
**_


	42. Cena extra 1 – Cavalgando um Cullen

******Nota da Autora: **Uma extensão do capítulo 16, chamado "O Bom". Aproveite.

* * *

**Cena Extra 1**

**Cavalgando um Cullen**

* * *

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_**~ Edward**_

"A não ser que você tenha em mente mais alguém me fodendo".

Eu rosnei, empurrando-a contra o colchão da cama, pairando sobre ela. "Minha".

"Isso é o que eu pensei." Bella disse com um sorriso enorme em seu lindo rosto. Eu mordisquei seus lábios, e então inclinei minha cabeça em direção à cadeira novamente.

Ela suspirou, revirou os olhos e me deu um daqueles olhares _se-eu-devo_. Então eu a joguei sobre meu ombro e dei um tapa em sua bunda, ganhando um grito antes de eu sentar de pernas abertas na cadeira com a minha garota de pernas abertas em mim.

_Oh sim... uma cavalgada Cullen. _Minhas costas estavam contra a parte mais alta da cadeira, sentado de pernas abertas no frio couro marrom. Bella sorriu, fixando-se no chão no ponto mais baixo da cadeira. Ela sorriu para mim, puxando minhas pernas mais afastadas.

_Hmm... isso não está certo._ Ela deveria estar montando em mim. Então, ela fodidamente lambeu seus lábios inchados rosados antes de tomar meu pau inteiro em sua boca.

Eu gemi profundamente antes do meu corpo cair para trás contra a cadeira. De repente eu estava ciente de que não havia a porra de um lençol para agarrar. As mãos quentes de Bella acariciavam minhas coxas enquanto ela agitava sua língua sobre a cabeça sensível do meu pau. Eu gemi, fechando minhas mãos em punhos aos meus lados.

Bella olhou para cima da sua posição sentada sobre os joelhos entre as minhas coxas e ergueu uma sobrancelha sedutoramente. Ela pegou uma das minhas mãos e a colocou na parte de trás da sua cabeça. Eu gemi, empurrando meus quadris para cima. Ela gemeu, enviando vibrações por todo o meu pau.

Eu gemi novamente, orientando-a para aumentar seu ritmo exatamente quando ela roçou em mim com os dentes. Eu não duraria assim. Enrosquei minha mão em seu cabelo e puxei ligeiramente. Ela olhou para mim, em seguida, lambeu meu eixo, girando a ponta, antes de colocar um beijo lá. Minha garota sorriu quando deslizou para cima no meu corpo. Eu a puxei em meus braços e em meu colo.

"Eu amo a sua boca." Eu disse com a voz rouca, quando puxei seu lábio inferior e o chupei. Ela se esfregou contra o meu pau, criando o mais delicioso atrito. Eu grunhi profundamente e agarrei seus quadris em minhas mãos e rapidamente a bati em cima de mim.

"Porra!" Ela gritou, jogando sua cabeça para trás enquanto eu gemia. A primeira união foi quase demais. Eu a segurei no lugar por alguns momentos. Nossos olhos presos um no outro, seus lábios quase tocando os meus, tremendo ligeiramente. Deus, havia tanta emoção ali... a cada fodido momento.

Eu não teria nenhuma outra saída. Eu não poderia ter, não mais.

Bella revirou seus quadris acima de mim, soltando um grunhido e um gemido antes de eu me juntar a ela. Eu a ajudei a guiar seus movimentos, minhas mãos sobre seus quadris. Ajudei a trazer seu corpo para baixo fortemente enquanto eu me empurrava para cima, graças à alavanca que a cadeira fornecia.

Nós continuamos com o mesmo ritmo tortuosamente duro, trabalhando em conjunto. Eu grunhi quando ela puxou a parte superior do seu corpo do meu e sentou-se com as pernas enroladas ao redor de mim. A posição permitiu-me empurrar mais forte e profundamente nela. Agarrei-me aos seus quadris, sentando-me, pegando um mamilo na minha boca.

Bella gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás, arqueando seu peito para mais perto. Ela girou seus quadris cada vez que eu deixei seu corpo, causando uma fricção requintada contra a cabeça, extraindo rosnados e grunhidos dos meus lábios. Empurrando meu peito, ela me tinha deitado contra a curva da cadeira. Ela sorriu, tirando minhas mãos dos seus quadris.

Então ela fodidamente se virou e se estabeleceu de volta em mim virada de costas para mim. _Porra, sim._ Eu grunhi profundamente e movi minhas pernas para deitarem mais, atingindo um novo ângulo. Pooorra. Ela gritou, apoiando suas mãos na parte inferior da cadeira. Maldição, ela era flexível. Em cada um dos meus golpes, ela empurrou de volta.

Porra. "Oh, Deus. Bella." Eu ofeguei, ganhando um som de miado quando aumentei meu ritmo. Envolvi minhas mãos ao redor da sua pequena cintura, ocasionalmente passando minhas mãos sobre sua bunda fodidamente deliciosa. Porra, era tão boa desse ângulo. Eu não pude evitar o gemido que deixou minha boca enquanto eu observava meu pau deslizar para dentro e fora do seu corpo. A posição era tão bonita, tão erótica.

"Oh, porra, Edward. Eu amo... o jeito... que você fica dentro de mim." Bella ofegou entre impulsos.

"Eu amo estar dentro de você." Eu rosnei, puxando seu corpo contra mim. Eu precisava dela mais perto. Eu não podia chegar perto o suficiente. Eu queria tanto dizer a ela que eu a amava, mas, como antes, eu sentia que o momento ainda não era o certo.

Bella moveu suas pernas para que seus pés estivessem na parte inferior da cadeira, com os joelhos dobrados e as costas contra o meu peito. Eu amava que eu não fosse o único que quisesse estar mais perto. Sua mão e braço envolveram sobre o meu ombro e ela começou a brincar com o cabelo na minha nuca. Beijei seu templo, seu rosto e sua mandíbula, suavemente.

Eu queria adorá-la. _Eu pretendia fazer isso._ Eu diminuí o ritmo dos nossos movimentos, apenas curtindo a sensação de estarmos juntos. Minhas mãos viajaram dos seus quadris, correndo para cima e para baixo nos lados do seu corpo.

Bella gemeu baixinho quando eu continuei empurrando profundamente dentro dela. "Edward." Ela engasgou, torcendo seus quadris.

"Bella." Eu respondi, beijando seu pescoço sedoso, "Tão perto".

Ela balançou a cabeça e se afastou, retornando à nossa posição inicial, de frente para mim. Sentei-me, mais no centro da cadeira, segurando-a perto, minhas mãos espalmadas sobre a sua bunda e parte inferior das costas. Continuei beijando seu pescoço e peito enquanto ela se movia em cima de mim.

"Você é tão linda." Eu sussurrei, lambendo o comprimento do seu pescoço.

"Ugh... Edward." Ela gemeu suavemente, passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

Corri minhas mãos sobre a sua bunda, pelas suas coxas, segurando a parte de trás dos seus joelhos, e envolvendo suas pernas ao redor de mim. "Bella." Eu gemi, empurrando mais profundo, sentindo a pontada apertar em meu abdômen.

"Mm..." Ela gemeu, seus músculos vibrando em torno de mim.

"Tão malditamente... linda... eu... não consigo ter o suficiente." Admiti entre suspiros.

"Nunca será o suficiente." Ela sussurrou, puxando meu rosto para o dela. Testa com testa, observei a emoção que passou pelos seus olhos. Ela beijou meus lábios suavemente uma vez, duas vezes, antes dos seus olhos fecharem.

Nós dois aumentamos nosso ritmo, mas permanecemos o mais próximo possível. "Bella." Eu ofeguei enquanto ela gemia meu nome quando nós caímos sobre a borda juntos. Eu a segurei perto e me deitei contra a parte alta da cadeira.

"Hmm..." Bella cantarolou baixinho.

"Essa é uma maneira de explicar isso." Eu disse, rindo.

"Bobo." Bella disse, batendo no meu ombro.

"Ai." Eu silvei quando sua mão entrou em contato com a minha pele suada.

Bella riu suavemente, colocando a cabeça no meu peito. Depois de alguns minutos deitados ali, acalmando nossas respirações, ela se moveu um pouco. "Um... Edward?"

"Sim".

"Minhas pernas estão dormentes".

Eu ri alto. "Bem, isso é algo para se gabar".

"Só você pode se orgulhar de me foder tão forte que eu esteja dormente".

"Claro".

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Ressuscitando essa fic em homenagem a Lary Reeden, que me pediu para traduzir os extras. Confesso que não sabia sobre eles, pois eles foram postados em um link diferente da fic. Espero que gostem. São 3 extras e planejo postar um por semana a partir de agora. Beijos._


	43. Cena extra 2 – Negócio Arriscado

**Explicação: Bella fez algumas fantasias de Edward se tornarem realidade.** **Agora, é a vez dele de realizar uma das dela. Ele faz uma pequena dança do filme "Negócio Arriscado".** **A música se chama "Old Time Rock N Roll", de Bob Seger.** **E a cadeira a que eles se referem é chamada de Cadeira Tântrica.** **Aproveitem.**

Se vocês se lembram, eles conversam sobre as fantasias no capítulo 31, "Uma Noite na Vida de Isa Virgem".

* * *

**Cena Extra 2 – Negócio Arriscado**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_**~ Bella**_

Tendo passado as últimas duas horas no local da construção onde o escritório-reduzido-a-um-trailer estava sendo construído, eu estava desesperada para chegar em casa.

Eu só queria me livrar dos meus sapatos e, se eu tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso, o resto das minhas roupas. Eu precisava de Edward.

Deixe-me apenas dizer que eu estava desesperada para ter Edward dentro de mim – agora.

Acenei para Derek e Rick, que estavam conversando entre si no lobby. Eles sorriram brilhantemente para mim com um pequeno aceno. Do canto do meu olho, eu pude ver Rick pegar o telefone assim que entrei no elevador.

_Aww, o meu homem tem algo planejado. _Eu tinha certeza que Rick tinha acabado de informar Edward que eu estava subindo.

Contanto que isso nos incluísse nus, eu estava no jogo. Olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho, balançando o meu cabelo. Fui trazida para fora dos meus pensamentos quando o sinal do elevador soou que eu estava no meu andar. Andei pelo meu corredor e senti a maçaneta girar facilmente.

_Hmm, eu me pergunto o que ele tem planejado?_

Fechei a porta do nosso apartamento atrás de mim e percebi que a maioria das luzes estava apagada, com exceção da área perto do piano.

"Edward." Eu chamei, largando a minha maleta e as chaves sobre a mesa do lado da porta.

Então, o som na sala começou e a intrigante canção começou a tocar. Eu sorri e esperei com a respiração suspensa. Bem no final do corredor, Edward deslizou em suas meias, parando exatamente em frente a mim.

Edward em meias, camiseta branca lisa, uma camisa rosa de botões, e um par de óculos de sol com um sorriso brilhante era tão fodidamente quente. Sua bonita bunda era digna de uma mordida, e suas pernas, tão fortes. Ele olhou por cima do seu ombro para mim com um sorriso largo quando detonou seu colarinho. Ele abaixou os óculos, dando-me uma piscadela.

Oh, esta seria uma boa noite. Bati palmas com entusiasmo e até mesmo canalizei minha "Alice-interior" e comecei a pular. Edward riu suavemente, mas rapidamente se recompôs e começou a sacudir seu dinheiro de pôquer!

Eu aplaudi e gritei enquanto ele rebolava em direção ao seu piano. Ele virou as costas para mim, agarrou o piano e andou pela sala, sua camisa subindo pelos seus quadris. Ele pegou um castiçal de prata nas proximidades. Eu podia ver a curva da sua deliciosa bunda quando ele começou a cantar. Ele se virou, segurando seu "microfone" em direção aos seus lábios.

"Just take the old records off the shelf. I sit and listen to 'em by myself…"

_"Apenas pegue os discos antigos da prateleira. Eu sentarei e os ouvirei, sozinho..."_

Ele desfilou em direção à frente do seu piano e colocou um pé vestido na meia no banco. Ele empurrou seus quadris ao ritmo da música. Eu ri e não pude deixar de ficar um pouco mais perto. Ele balançou a cabeça com um não, mas continuou com a sua dancinha. Estava tomando todo o meu controle para não atacá-lo simplesmente, já que o seu traseiro sacudia a poucos metros de mim. Mas segurei-me porque eu sabia que ele queria fazer isso por mim. E, vamos ser sinceros - eu realmente queria vê-lo fazendo isso.

Eu ri enquanto ele cantava, fingindo dedilhar uma guitarra, ainda usando o castiçal. Eu nunca olharia para aquele castiçal da mesma forma novamente. Oh, merda, Alice tinha nos dado isso.

Com os dois pés no banco, ele balançou os quadris e apontou para mim. Ele balançou seu dedo me chamando - eu estava lá em um segundo. Ele riu, incapaz de continuar seu personagem. Ele deu um rápido beijo nos meus lábios antes de dar um tapa na minha bunda. Ele jogou os óculos escuros e pulou em cima do seu piano, fazendo-me gritar de surpresa e alegria.

Ele era tão doce por fazer isso. Deus, eu o amava.

Ele cantava a letra enquanto seus quadris giravam, ainda dedilhando sua guitarra imaginária.

"Sim, baby! Balance." Eu gritei. Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto enquanto sua atuação parou por alguns momentos para ele sussurrar, "Eu te amo".

"Still like that old time rock and roll. That kinda music just soothes the soul…"

_"Ainda gosto daquele rock and roll dos velhos tempos. Aquele tipo de música que acaricia a alma..."_

Enquanto ele cantava o refrão, ele caiu de joelhos antes de se deitar de costas. Ele chutou os pés no ar e empurrou os quadris para cima. Eu gemi quando ele rolou para o seu lado e para longe de mim. Eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu bati em sua bunda coberta pela cueca - forte. Consegui extrair um grunhido antes dos seus olhos atirarem aos meus. Eu sorri, golpeando meus cílios inocentemente.

Em seguida ele rosnou, fazendo um arrepio correr pelo meu corpo. Deus, eu amava esse som. Ele continuou sua deliciosa sedução se movendo através do piano, sentando sobre os joelhos novamente. Seus quadris se moviam com a batida e notei o quanto ele estava excitado - porra. Lambi meus lábios e vi quando ele se moveu para a beira do piano, estendendo seus braços enquanto dedilhava as últimas notas da música.

Maldição. Eu estava molhada, pronta e com um tesão da porra. Observei seu peito subir e cair com cada respiração que ele dava, seus olhos escuros e as pálpebras semicerradas. Ele estava esperando que eu desse o próximo passo.

_**~ Edward**_

Observei os olhos dela fecharem, sua respiração acelerou quando ela deu os passos restantes em minha direção. Ela mordeu o lábio de maneira sedutora, provocando-me ainda mais. Porra, eu estava pronto para transar com ela ali mesmo. Mas esta era a sua fantasia, e eu fiz a minha parte.

Bella colocou suas mãos planas em cada lado do meu quadril no piano. Eu empurrei em direção a ela, fazendo-a ofegar. _Por favor._ _Por favor,_ eu cantava internamente. Ela sorriu maliciosamente, e então seus famintos olhos castanhos me devoraram, seu rosto ficou no nível dos meus quadris.

Suas mãos deixaram o meu piano e lentamente fizeram a caminhada até minhas coxas. Eu gemi quando as pontas dos seus dedos roçaram a minha ereção. Oh Deus, sim. "Foi um belo de um show, Sr. Cullen." Ela ronronou quando seus dedos rasparam suavemente sobre o tecido da minha cueca.

Eu ofeguei e joguei minha cabeça para trás quando sua boca tomou o lugar dos seus dedos. Ela chupou a ponta do meu pau através do material por apenas alguns momentos, deixando-me sem fôlego. Eu não tinha tido o prazer da sua boca há dias, o que significava que eu provavelmente explodiria antes que ela sequer colocasse a boca de verdade em mim. Não que eu fosse deixar isso me parar.

"Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, Isabella." Eu disse roucamente. Eu peguei a sua nuca, inclinando seu queixo para cima. Inclinei-me e pressionei meus lábios contra os dela, forte. Eu mergulhei minha língua em sua boca e acariciei sua língua febrilmente. Seus gemidos suaves e suas unhas dançando sobre as minhas coxas estavam fazendo coisas selvagens ao meu corpo. Tomei seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes e os mordi delicadamente. Ela gemeu, esfregando suas coxas juntas. Sim, era isso que eu queria, que ela estivesse tão desesperada por mim como eu estava por ela.

Então, minha garota atacou. Ela chupou minha língua na sua boca e rasgou minha camisa aberta, o barulho dos botões rolando ecoou na sala, voando pelo meu piano e no chão. Suas unhas arranhando enquanto raspavam sobre a minha bunda, mergulhando por baixo do tecido. Eu gemi quando ela forçou meu pau contra o seu peito macio.

Seus lábios desceram dos meus, apenas para pararem no meu peito. Eu rapidamente arranquei minha camisa, jogando-a de lado. Quando ela continuou sua descida, eu me atrapalhei com os botões da sua roupa. Forcei sua jaqueta e blusa pelos seus ombros exatamente quando seus dentes mordiscaram meu quadril.

"Oh, Deus." Eu disse alto. Ela chupou no local ao longo do V dos meus quadris e não foi gentil. Eu silvei quando seu ataque continuou na minha pele, sua língua correndo para fora para relaxar a área aquecida. Eu gemi e deslizei minha mão em seu cabelo, fazendo-a gemer. Seus dedos afastaram o cós da minha cueca e provocaram meu pau antes que ela puxasse os meus quadris para baixo. Então, finalmente, eu estava em sua boca.

"Por-ra." Eu gaguejei, meus olhos rolando para trás. Eu não pude evitar definir um ritmo rápido porque eu estava preparado para gozar há horas. Acrescente a isso o fato de que, no último minuto da minha dança, os mamilos de Bella tinham claramente demonstrado sua excitação oculta. Eu gemi enquanto sua língua girava na minha cabeça inchada, as pontas dos seus dedos massageando minha bunda, coxas e bolas.

Porra.

Seus dentes roçaram a parte inferior do meu pau e depois sua língua brincou com a minha ponta. Eu assobiei, empurrando mais fundo em sua boca. Ela gemeu em volta de mim, adicionando outro nível de sensação. Suas unhas ainda brincavam comigo e eu senti o aperto na boca do meu abdômen.

Engoli em seco e um estrondo inebriante escapou quando eu gozei na boca dela. Bella gemeu profundamente, lambendo e mordiscando minha cabeça sensível. Puxei sua cabeça para cima e enfiei minha língua em sua boca. Lambi seus lábios entre beijos e sussurrei a ela que eu a amava. Ela sorriu maliciosamente de novo, alertando-me que isso estava longe de terminar.

Porra, sim.

Ela escorregou o elástico da minha cueca em volta dos meus quadris e deu alguns passos para trás. Seus dedos trabalharam para descer o zíper da sua saia, seus olhos trancados com os meus. Ela livrou-se da sua saia, jogando-a para mim. Cada sapato saiu logo depois, seu sorriso me dizendo o que viria a seguir.

Maldição, eu já estava ficando excitado, especialmente porque ela parecia querer brincar. Ela sorriu para mim sedutoramente, como se ela soubesse que eu estava pronto para outra rodada. "Acho que é hora de outro passeio pelo nosso móvel favorito." Ela disse.

Porra, não tínhamos usado nossa cadeira tântrica por mais de um mês. Fiquei duro só de pensar na última vez que a tínhamos usado. Um arrepio delicioso percorreu minha espinha, suas palavras estimulando o meu desejo.

"Mmm, faz um tempo." Eu disse enquanto levantei minha cabeça para o lado. Dei a ela o sorriso que ela mais amava, fazendo-a parar em seu caminho. Saí do piano e tirei vantagem do seu lapso momentâneo de compostura. Andei em sua direção, tirando minha cueca e a jogando de lado. Bella balançou a cabeça e revirou seus olhos para mim. Uma das suas mãos provocou a alça do sutiã verde-escuro que ela usava. Ela a estalou uma vez e mordeu o lábio, sabendo o que isso fazia comigo.

Reagi passando minha mão sobre os cabelos do meu "caminho da felicidade", como ela o chamava, e isso ganhou uma sobrancelha erguida em troca. Eu me acariciei, e desta vez ela gemeu.

_Sim, venha para mim, baby._

Todo o tempo, ela tinha continuado andando para trás para o nosso quarto. Finalmente, nós chegamos ao nosso destino. Ela me deu um sorriso doce quando sua mão começou a brincar com seus mamilos através da renda.

Foi a minha vez de gemer. Eu adorava vê-la se tocar intimamente. Seu sutiã de repente caiu e seus dedos finos o jogaram para mim. Eu me esquivei e continuei a perseguindo. A nossa dança de sedução para ver quem gozava primeiro continuou quando sua pequena mão deslizou por baixo da sua calcinha.

Porra.

Suas pernas encontraram a borda da nossa cadeira de couro marrom, que ela rapidamente montou. Eu assisti, fascinado, enquanto ela se posicionou sobre a extremidade superior. Ela deitou de costas, deixando seu cabelo cair como uma cortina pela extremidade final. Suas costas curvaram e se moldaram no couro, e seus pés ficaram encostados na curva no meio da cadeira.

Bella continuou o nosso pequeno jogo tomando um mamilo duro entre dois dedos. Seus belos olhos permaneceram nos meus enquanto suas mãos corriam sobre o seu corpo antes de retirar sua calcinha.

O tempo todo enquanto eu assitia, eu estava ofegante, pronto e ansioso para atacar, mas eu tinha que permanecer forte. Ela não me venceria desta vez. Fechei a distância entre nós e corri minhas mãos sobre as suas coxas. Hmm, ela tinha a pele tão macia. Eu montei a cadeira, com um pé em cada lado, puxando suas pernas abertas. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus, mas seus pequenos gemidos e respiração ofegante me disseram que ela estava mais do que pronta para mim.

Deixei vários beijos e mordidas ao longo dos seus quadris e torso. Continuei a minha provocação com carícias suaves com as pontas dos meus dedos sobre a sua boceta. Então ela finalmente disse o que eu estava esperando.

"Oh, Deus, Edward. Por favor." Ela engasgou.

Eu ri e me inclinei sobre ela. "Obrigado, porra." Eu rosnei. Enfiei minha língua em sua boca e esfreguei meu pau contra ela. Ela choramingou e suas unhas apertaram em meus braços, mas isso só acrescentou ao meu prazer.

Eu senti que sua provocação justificava a retaliação da minha parte. Coloquei beijos ao longo do seu pescoço e clavícula, provocando pequenos gemidos. Eu continuei e peguei um mamilo ereto em minha boca e o mordi suavemente. Suas mãos procuraram meu cabelo e, pela forma como ela estava puxando, ela estava ficando um pouco desesperada. Eu internamente gargalhei. Por dias, ele esteve usando pequenos pedaços de roupa para dormir, tentando-me à submissão. No entanto, ela sabia que não poderíamos agir sobre o nosso desejo, já que sempre estávamos esgotados quando chegávamos em casa do trabalho.

Então, isso parecia um pouco como justiça, e eu era aquele a colher os benefícios. Ela continuou a assobiar e choramingar quando minha língua atacou seu corpo de várias maneiras. Sua excitação era pungente no ar, o que só aumentou a minha necessidade por ela. Lambi um rastro quente e úmido em torno do seu umbigo, exatamente quando suas pequenas mãos me incitaram a ir mais ao sul. Eu ri contra a pele do seu abdômen. "Amor, você está com pressa?"

Ela resmungou alto, apenas enriquecendo a minha diversão. "Hmm, alguém não gosta de receber o troco, não é?"

Olhei para cima para ver a compreensão afundar em seu rosto, mas em vez de pedir-me para continuar, ela sorriu.

"Eu só estive usando os itens que você comprou para mim no Natal." Ela disse inocentemente.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça, porque ela estava certa. Beijei o interior da sua coxa e mordisquei. Ela empurrou seus quadris mais perto de mim, e palavras incoerentes voaram dos seus lábios.

"Por favor... agora... não posso..." Ela suspirou.

Inclinei-me para mais perto de onde ela mais queria e beijei seu clitóris. Ela gemeu profundamente, drapeando um braço dramaticamente sobre os seus olhos. Dei lambidas rápidas nela e algumas mordidinhas em sua boceta. Seu peito subia esporadicamente, puxando goles rápidos de ar, enquanto eu continuava com a minha provocação. Apesar do meu desejo de vingança, eu senti que ela já tinha sofrido o suficiente.

Empurrei um dedo dentro do seu corpo e a encontrei quente e úmida. Bella arqueou da cadeira - outra sequência de palavrões pairou no ar em torno de nós. Como de costume, a atração que estalava com a energia quando estávamos próximos assim e fazia cada encontro ser como o último, foi surgindo através de nós. Encostei a minha língua sobre seu clitóris e continuei a bombear meu dedo dentro dela. Adicionei outro dedo, fazendo-a derreter e puxar meu cabelo com urgência. Jesus, porra. Nesse ritmo eu gozaria apenas pelo seu gosto em minha língua e a deliciosa fricção do meu pau roçando sua coxa.

Minha língua logo se juntou aos meus dedos na esperança de trazê-la sobre a borda. Meu polegar esfregava contra ela enquanto eu continuei saboreando o que o corpo dela me oferecia. Senti suas coxas endurecerem e sua boceta pulsar em minha língua e dedos. Ela estava perto. Olhei para a minha linda menina, seus olhos em mim. Com os nossos olhos trancados e minha boca sobre seu clitóris, eu mordi suavemente. Foi exatamente o que ela precisava. Ela gritou, seu corpo tremendo enquanto onda após onda de orgasmo lavava sobre ela. Eu aliviei minhas ministrações enquanto ela lentamente relaxava.

Beijei seu clitóris uma vez mais, ganhando um arrepio e um gemido. Eu sorri. Pressionei mais um beijo em sua barriga antes de seguir em frente para pressionar meus lábios contra os dela. Ela parecia um pouco atordoada, mas o sorriso que ela me deu me disse que ela estava esperando por mais.

_Oh, baby._ _Há mais._

Provoquei seu corpo novamente até o ponto em que ela estava tremendo e necessitada. Puxei seus joelhos mais afastados para acomodar meu corpo. Eu estava completamente de pé, e nossos corpos estavam perfeitamente alinhados.

Eu silvei quando seu calor úmido foi pressionado contra mim, provocando a minha ereção. Ela gemeu e pediu para eu continuar. Eu movi seus joelhos, empurrando-os para cima em direção ao seu peito. Eu silenciosamente implorei a ela para me dizer se eu a estava machucando, mas ela negou com a cabeça. Puxei meus quadris todo o caminho de volta, nossos olhos trancados, e então eu bati para dentro dela em um golpe perfeito.

Ah, porra.

Os olhos de Bella rolaram, suas pálpebras fechando enquanto suas mãos seguraram em meus braços. Uma e outra vez eu bati nela tão profundamente como na primeira vez. Minha boca e língua permaneceram em seu corpo, lambendo e chupando tudo ao meu alcance. Com esta posição, praticamente tudo estava ao meu alcance. A posição de Bella na cadeira permitia que ela se movesse junto comigo, aumentando a intensidade de cada estocada.

"Edward." Ela gritou, suas unhas arranhando meus braços. Seu lábio doce estava entre seus dentes enquanto ela tentava controlar tudo.

Lambi uma trilha ao longo do seu pescoço antes que eu mordesse seu lábio duramente. "Deixe-me ouvir você." Eu rosnei.

"Ah, porra." Ela engasgou. Eu tinha que admitir, eu sorri como o bastardo presunçoso que eu era quando cada palavra incoerente saiu de sua boca como um grito.

Eu puxei meu corpo fora para ganhar mais impulso, acelerando o ritmo. Eu estava perto e, pela onda de maldições saindo dos doces lábios de Bella, ela também.

"Vamos lá, baby." Eu disse firmemente entre estocadas. "Dê-me o que eu quero".

Bella gritou mais uma vez e apertou em torno de mim, meu nome entre as maldições que se seguiram. Segurei seus quadris firmemente em minhas mãos quando gozei forte logo depois dela.

Eu gozei tão malditamente forte que eu posso ter perdido a consciência um pouco. Balancei minha cabeça para fora da nuvem em que eu estava e abri meus olhos para uma Bella muito em êxtase e parecendo presunçosa.

Ela sorriu lindamente, e uma risadinha deixou seus lábios. "Eu acho que é a minha vez de ser presunçosa?"

Revirei meus olhos e movi nossos corpos para que eu estivesse reclinado para trás e ela estivesse no meu colo. "Ah?" Eu disse, beijando seu templo e escovando um cabelo do seu rosto. "E por que isso?"

"Porque nós transamos com tanta força que eu fiz Edward Cullen perder a consciência".

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Meninas, que bom que vcs ficaram felizes. Amanhã tbm temos mais Once Upon a Saturday._

_Para quem ainda não sabe, ela é a sequencia de Fridays at Noon. Algumas meninas estão indo ao blog de Fridays e perguntado sobre a continuação. Eu Não voltarei a postar lá.  
_

_Beijos  
_

_Hoje estou péssima. Odeio "essa semana" do meu mês. Então me perdoem a nota sem graça.  
_

_=p_

_Obrigado Ju, por betar!  
_


	44. Cena extra 3 – A Nossa Primeira Vez

**Nota da Autora: Isso foi escrito para UNF4Pellan.** **No capítulo chamado "Domingo Sério" em O Mulherengo, Bella e Edward descobrem que eles já tinham se conhecido antes.** **Isso é aquele encontro.** **Aproveite.**

* * *

**Cena Extra 3 – Nossa Primeira Vez**

* * *

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_**~ Edward**_

_Eu odeio a minha vida._ Eu estava no canto da sala de estar da casa dos meus tios em Seattle, sozinho, apesar do fato de que ela estava lotada com o que parecia ser toda a classe do último ano e muito mais.

Eu me sentia assim desde a morte dos meus pais quatro anos antes. Era como se eu estivesse sozinho e pretendesse permanecer assim pelo resto da minha vida. _Estou sendo um adolescente emocional?_ Provavelmente. A irmã da minha mãe e seu marido tinham me levado após a morte dos meus pais. Eu fui de ser filho único a uma família de cinco pessoas. Era uma mudança enorme e que eu nunca quis.

Olhei ao redor da sala e perguntei-me se eu tinha feito uma aparição longa o suficiente para que eu pudesse partir. Parecia que todos da escola tinham comparecido. Havia, é claro, os atletas, os esquadrões das líderes de torcida, os membros da banda, até mesmo aqueles que só foram convidados porque forneciam ao meu primo toda a maconha e álcool que ele precisava. Um grupo de meninas dando risadinhas passou por mim, fingindo não olhar para mim, mesmo que estivessem.

E eu não poderia esquecer das garotas minimamente vestidas como se fosse verão, quando era março em Seattle. Até mesmo o time vencedor de baseball estava lá para comemorar a perda da nossa escola e o último jogo da temporada para nós.

Eu preferia estar em outro lugar. Nos poucos anos desde a morte dos meus pais, eu descobri que odiava multidões. A vigília após o funeral deles tinha sido preenchida com olhares e sussurros sociáveis. Todos eles haviam me dado olhares de simpatia e se perguntado o que seria de mim, ou estavam mais preocupados com o dinheiro dos meus pais.

Eu tinha permanecido distante e sem emoção desde então. Era mais seguro assim.

No início, isso não tinha sido intencional. Era mais uma desculpa. Os alunos da Escola Secundária Northwest eram, na maior parte, vazios, o resto, insano. Todos eles desempenhavam algum tipo de papel feito para o drama jovem adulto de televisão, do qual eu desejava nunca fazer parte.

Olhei para o meu reflexo no grande espelho em frente a mim quando eu trouxe o copo de plástico vermelho para os meus lábios. Levei um momento para ajustar meus óculos, empurrando-os de volta no meu nariz. Meu cabelo estava mais escuro do que seu natural castanho-avermelhado, já que eu o pintei recentemente. Era algo que eu tinha feito meses depois de vir morar com minha tia e tio.

Eu também queria algo que me permitisse misturar-me na multidão sem rosto. Ter cabelos ruivos, minha altura de 1m80cm e olhos verdes, tornava impossível desaparecer. Além disso, minha nova cor de cabelo me permitia alguma semelhança com o meu primo adotado, Emmett. Meu cabelo era algo que me separava deles. Talvez eu tivesse feito isso porque eu ainda quisesse pertencer à família. Pelo menos, uma pequena parte de mim queria.

Outra coisa que ajudou foi que eu mudei meu sobrenome. Eu já não era Edward Anthony Masen, mas Edward Anthony Cullen. Mas Emmett fodidamente nunca deu a mínima para o que eu queria e, como capitão da equipe, foi capaz de encomendar a minha camisa do time com Masen-Cullen desde o primeiro ano que entrei para o time de baseball, e isso tinha ficado desde então.

Eu vi o meu turbulento, sempre a vida da festa, primo, Emmett. Ele estava dançando com uma loira curvilínea que estava se esfregando em sua virilha, uma garrafa de cerveja em uma mão e o seio dela na outra. Eu balancei minha cabeça e perguntei-me como no inferno éramos uma família. Ninguém imaginaria olhando para nós. Então, novamente, nenhum dos pretensiosos idiotas mimados presentes me _conhecia._ Nenhum deles, pelo menos, além do meu primo.

Eu não o odiava por ter facilidade de lidar com as pessoas. Eu odiava o fato de que eu tivesse que seguir os passos dele. Minha tia e tio pensavam que se ele estava no time de baseball, eu deveria estar também. Eles pensavam que eu faria alguns amigos.

Eu fiz amigos, mas só no campo. Assim que eles descobriam que eu tinha uma média de 4,3 no GPA, usava óculos, e que não tinha fodido uma garota ainda, eu era Edward Cullen, - o leproso social. Uma anomalia fodida, era do que Emmett havia me chamado. Quem sabia que ele era capaz de tal vocabulário. Não importava o meu status social, isso não importava, no entanto, e eu preferia assim.

Eu preferia estar do lado de fora dos círculos sociais e sozinho. Eu não estava interessado no álcool – afinal, essa foi uma das razões para a morte dos meus pais, além de mim. E isso me deixou ainda mais socialmente inaceitável, a não ser que alguém levasse em conta o meu valor líquido total. A maioria dos alunos da nossa escola era da mesma classe social que a minha, mas ainda havia algumas pessoas gananciosas que queriam mais.

Suspirei quando Cynthia White me viu e começou a fazer seu caminho até mim. Ela era uma das mais gananciosas. Ela esteve literalmente no meu pé por meses. Uma vez que era oficial que meu tio era um milionário e que, quando tivesse maior de idade, eu seria um também, as meninas tinham saído para trabalhar pelo dinheiro.

Cynthia nunca teria me dado um tempo do dia se não fosse pelo dinheiro. Eu nunca quis sua atenção. Ela tinha a vibe escavadora-de-ouro ao seu redor. A aparência de vagabunda dificilmente a ajudaria, não com seu cabelo loiro platinado, rosto excessivamente maquiado e, obviamente, sutiã recheado. Ela não tinha colocado peitos falsos ainda, optando por operar o nariz. Ela também dava a impressão de loira burra, mas era muito esperta e inteligente por trás disso tudo.

Cynthia era implacável em fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir o que queria. Ela queria acesso à minha conta bancária, e eu simplesmente não estava interessado em alguém como ela, nem mesmo para uma foda rápida e sem sentido.

Eu a ignorei, afastando-me, na esperança de transmitir que eu não estava com humor para aturar sua merda. No entanto, menos de alguns segundos mais tarde, suas unhas pintadas correram pelos meu braço e deslizaram sob a manga da minha camisa do time.

"Edward." Ela tentou cantarolar. No entanto, soou como pregos em um quadro. Na verdade, eu estava imaginando isso e sorrindo. E Cynthia tomou esse sorriso como um convite para se pressionar contra mim. Meu corpo agiu em conformidade, eu era, afinal, um adolescente fodidamente hormonal.

No entanto, sua voz aguda deflacionou meu pau em tempo recorde. Eu estava tentando empurrá-la para longe, mas, ao contrário de Emmett, eu era respeitoso com as mulheres. Eu ainda me recusei a olhar para ela, no entanto.

"Quer dançar?" Ela perguntou, serpenteando seu braço em volta da minha cintura. Porra.

"Não." Eu disse com firmeza, nem mesmo olhando para ela.

"Vamos lá, Eddie." Ela sussurrou-choramingou contra o meu pescoço. Eu tentei me afastar, no entanto, isso foi quando ela afundou suas unhas acrílicas em meu braço. Eu silvei quando ela continuou. "Por que você não quer dançar comigo? Ou com qualquer uma aqui?"

Eu olhei para ela então, porque eu queria ser bem claro. "Eu não gosto de você. Eu sei do fato que você fodeu com a metade da equipe e chupou o resto deles. Incluindo _meu_ primo. Eu sei que você deu um boquete em toda a equipe de natação na última temporada. Outra coisa, eu não estou interessado em estar na sua lista de conquistas".

Ela jogou seu cabelo sobre o ombro e revirou os olhos. "Isso significa que você está interessado apenas em foder uma virgem? Porque se isso é o que você está esperando por aqui, você ficará esperando muito tempo." Sua mão desceu pelo meu peito, mas eu capturei seu pulso antes que ela pudesse tentar me molestar.

"Vá se foder, Cindy." Eu a olhei com desprezo, manobrando para longe dela.

Seus olhos estreitaram enquanto seu rosto corou com a raiva óbvia. "Por que você deixou Jennifer Greene chupar seu -"

Eu fui embora. Eu não tinha que responder a ela ou a qualquer outra pessoa sobre isso. Os rumores que circulavam sobre mim eram cortesia do meu primo. Eu não tinha ideia de quem era Jennifer Greene, mas, aparentemente, ela chupou-me no meio da aula de química, durante um filme. Quem diabos acreditaria em uma merda dessas?

Emmett pensou que tinha me feito um favor, construindo minha reputação para que eu pudesse ter mais momentos as sós com as garotas. Esperando que se ele me ajudasse, as garotas da Escola Northwest estariam clamando para me foder. E ignorariam o fato de que eu amava ler, tocar piano, recusava a tomar café da manhã e via qualquer coisa criada por Gene Roddenberry como preciosidade. Em outras palavras, ele esperava que eu pudesse conseguir entrar em alguma boceta, apesar do fato de que eu era estranho – suas palavras - não minhas.

O fato da questão era que eu não estava interessado em nenhuma das garotas da nossa escola. Elas eram típicas cadelas ricas que atormentavam qualquer outra escola. Eu também não queria que a minha primeira vez fosse com alguém mais preocupado em como a minha carteira estava cheia, e não com o quão grande era o meu pau. Bem, eu tinha certeza que isso seria uma vantagem em seus livros.

Fiz meu caminho pelo corredor lotado em direção à cozinha para me livrar da cerveja que Emmett tinha empurrado na minha mão mais cedo, para que pudesse parecer que eu estava tendo um bom tempo. Notei várias pessoas cochichando entre si quanto mais perto eu chegava do meu destino.

Percebi por que quando vozes pareceram ecoar na grande cozinha. Havia um homem enorme de quase dois metros com cabelo escuro, parado ao lado de um homem loiro de olhos azuis - os dois pareciam na defensiva. Amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração com a ideia de uma briga começando. Isso foi até que eu notei quem gritava com eles.

Ela era uma coisinha pequena, cerca de um metro e meio, cabelo curto, cachos suaves, vestindo jeans rasgados e um suéter decotado vermelho. Maldição, ela era linda e, por alguma razão, eu me encontrei gravitando em direção a ela.

_Eles estão com medo dela?_ Ela estava com as mãos nos quadris, respirando pesadamente. "Jordan, que inferno?" Ela disse, apontando em algum lugar atrás dela. "Onde está Jacob?"

"Eu fiz a você um maldito favor!" O homem de cabelos escuros disse.

"Eu estava tentando fazê-lo entender que está tudo acabado entre nós, idiota." Ela cuspiu, fervendo enquanto seu peito subia e descia rapidamente.

"Oh".

"Ugh, por que você me fez vir aqui? Você sabe o quanto eu odeio essas coisas!" Era óbvio que ela estava dando a ele um pedaço da sua mente. Gostaria de saber se eles eram apenas amigos, ou família, ficou claro que eles eram próximos, mas não um casal.

"Você sabe por quê." Ele disse com firmeza, cruzando seus bíceps bastante impressionantes sobre o peito. "Você ajuda a me manter na linha quando saímos." Eu os reconheci então, ele era da equipe vencedora, o capitão e rebatedor, Jordan alguma coisa.

O olhar que a garota deu à Jordan foi letal. "Em outras palavras, eu não sou nada mais do que a sua motorista! Eu sabia disso".

"Você também segura meus preservativos." Ele disse enquanto revirou os olhos. "Você não gostaria de se tornar uma tia aos 18 anos, não é?" Tia? Definitivamente família.

A garota fez um silêncio mortal antes de pegar algo em sua bolsa. Ela então começou a jogar um rolo de preservativos nele, batendo-os na cara dele. "Eu não sou a porra da sua mãe. Eu não me importo mais em quem você enfia seu pau".

Ela irrompeu para fora; passando diretamente pelos homens atordoados como se fosse um trator. "Eu não posso acreditar que ela disse porra e pau." Disse o loiro.

"Cara!" Jordan deu uma cotovelada no braço do outro cara. "Você acabou de ter uma ereção por causa da minha irmã?"

O loiro riu nervosamente, balançando a cabeça. "Claro que não." Ele respondeu, levando seu amigo Jordan para longe, ajustando-se o mais discretamente possível.

Ah, então eles eram família e o outro cara era um amigo. E você pode realmente culpá-lo pela situação em suas calças? Ela era uma coisinha pequena e bonita que brigou com dois homens adultos que tinham pelo menos uns trinta quilos a mais que ela. No entanto, ela falou de igual para igual com eles.

Abusada, contudo feminina, em sua estatura e em sua aparência. Eu nunca teria esperado que ela dissesse algo assim e ela não parecia com alguém que pertencia a essa festa também. Intrigante foi a melhor descrição que eu poderia unir com a sua personalidade.

Fazia um tempo desde que eu estive interessado em alguém, e depois de descartar a minha bebida que eu mal tomei um gole, fui procurar pela beleza de cabelos escuros. Eu não tinha ideia do que eu diria a ela, já que eu tinha pouca experiência com as garotas. Talvez ela estivesse disposta a dançar comigo.

Eu gostei do fato de que ela não era daqui, o que significava que ela não sabia quem eu era e o que eu valia. Ela não diria sim a uma dança pelo meu dinheiro ou meu status social.

Presumindo que ela concordasse, ela diria sim por minha causa. Passei por um espelho no corredor e amaldiçoei o meu reflexo. Revirei os olhos para os meus pensamentos anteriores. Eu nunca tentei conquistar uma garota. Amaldiçoando a minha incapacidade quando eu realmente queria a atenção de uma garota, decidi poupar-me do problema e fiz meu caminho para o meu quarto, em vez disso.

A música era uma merda, as pessoas eram barulhentas e irritantes, e eu só queria estar sozinho. Voltei minha atenção para Emmett quando passei pela pista de dança e desejei que ele arranjasse a porra de um quarto. Dançando ao som de música rap, entre duas loiras, parecia que ele estava tendo o momento da sua vida.

Mas eu sabia a verdade, os sintomas de abstinência estavam à beira de se tornarem conhecidos. Tudo porque ele queria acrescentar um pequeno volume, _idiota._ Depois de passar por dezenas de frequentadores da festa, subi as escadas para o corredor que levava aos quartos e aos banheiros. Todo mundo sabia que os quartos estavam fora dos limites, no andar de cima, porém, os banheiros eram rédea solta.

Estrondos altos e gemidos vinham da porta mais próxima de mim. Eu estremeci com os sons e me forcei a correr em direção ao meu quarto. Resmungando sobre a confusão que, sem dúvida, eu teria que ajudar a limpar, eu me atrapalhei com as minhas chaves.

Quando vi Cynthia se aproximando com um brilho predatório em seus olhos, eu bati na minha porta e a fechei atrás de mim. Foi então que eu percebi que ela não estava sequer trancada. Que porra é essa? Olhei em volta, esperando que algum imbecil não estivesse se espalhando pelos meus lençóis limpos. Isso seria a gota d'água.

"Este quarto é seu?" Uma voz baixa, mas feminina, disse do canto mais escuro do meu quarto. Era ela, a garota que brigou com aqueles jogadores na cozinha. A mesma com quem eu queria falar, talvez até mesmo tentar beijar. Eu tinha desistido facilmente porque eu não era nada como o meu primo. Foi-me dada uma segunda chance. A questão era, eu a usaria?

"Sim." Eu sussurrei, não querendo assustá-la. Eu deveria ficar irritado que ela estivesse em meu quarto, mas eu não estava. Eu estava encantado. Deus, ela era fofa, bonita mesmo. E ela estava no meu quarto. Estremecendo, olhei em volta para me certificar de que não havia nenhuma roupa íntima ou meias sujas jogadas a esmo ao redor. Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio quando não encontrei nada fora do lugar.

Ela desajeitadamente levantou e amaldiçoou sob sua respiração. "Eu simplesmente sairei do seu caminho".

Antes que ela desse um passo, eu disse, "Não." Ela parou, como se esperasse que eu esclarecesse. "Quero dizer, você não precisa ir." Limpei minha garganta seca de nervoso. "Hum, como você entrou no meu quarto?"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior cheio e rosado, e eu fiquei fodidamente hipnotizado. Cristo, minha reação a um simples hábito nervoso não deveria me fazer crescer em proporções épicas. Cocei minha nuca e tentei não passar a minha mão pelo meu cabelo. Eu fodidamente precisava de um corte de cabelo, e eu pareceria um idiota com ele em pé em todas as direções.

A garota suspirou, seus dedos torcidos juntos perto da sua cintura como se ela estivesse tentando chegar a uma desculpa plausível. Ela levantou sua cabeça e endireitou-se. "Eu a destranquei." Ela murmurou, seus olhos se estreitando por um segundo.

Eu ri, porque essa não era a resposta que eu esperava. "Quer me dizer por quê?" Ela encolheu os ombros depois de expirar profundamente, minha aposta de que ela estava aliviada por eu não tê-la expulsado.

"Eu realmente não gosto de festas." Ela respondeu e deu de ombros novamente. "Os outros quartos fechados pareciam o quarto dos seus pais, tinha um muito rosa, era nauseante, e eu não gostei do papel de parede do outro. Este era mais o meu estilo".

Por alguma razão, eu gostei de ela ter escolhido o meu quarto. "Ah." Eu murmurei e gesticulei para ela sentar. "Pode sentar. Eu vou pegar um livro para ler. Você é bem vinda para ficar".

"Graças a Deus!" Ela suspirou e deslizou contra a parede no chão. "Eu realmente sinto muito, porém".

Eu sorri e olhei para o pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. "Não, você não sente. Você só está arrependida por ter sido pega".

Ela riu suavemente, cobrindo a boca para abafar o som de um ronco igualmente bonito. "Eu teria feito qualquer coisa para evitar essa festa. Só não diga ao meu pai. Ele não gostaria de saber que a filha do Chefe de Polícia sabe como destrancar uma fechadura".

Encontrei meu livro na mesa de cabeceira e acendi a lâmpada. "A filha do Chefe de Polícia, hein? Como você conseguiu aprender a arrombar uma porta?"

Seus olhos apertaram um pouco, se ajustando à luz adicional no quarto escuro. "De que outra forma eu conseguiria as informações para que eu pudesse fazer chantagem com o meu irmão?"

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. Porque era exatamente a razão pela qual eu tinha feito secretamente uma cópia da chave do quarto de Emmett. "Já pensou em fazer uma cópia da chave dele?"

Ela sorriu, lindos lábios rosados enquadrando aquele sorriso perfeito. "Isso funcionou por um tempo, e então ele começou a mudar suas fechaduras o tempo todo. Simplesmente ficou mais fácil do que copiá-las".

"Isso deve deixá-lo louco".

O sorriso no seu doce rosto em forma de coração alargou ainda mais. "Sim." Ela disse, pensativa. Seu sorriso caiu e ela balançou a cabeça. "Mas ainda sentirei falta do imbecil".

"Você é do último ano?" Eu sabia que seu irmão era um e eles pareciam ter quase da mesma idade.

"Sim." Ela disse e pegou a câmera que estava amarrada ao seu pescoço. "Ele vai para a faculdade na costa leste e eu estou indo para a Califórnia".

Eu balancei a cabeça e dei a ela um sorriso. "Eu ficarei aqui." Balancei minha cabeça e olhei para o meu colo. "Não sei por que, talvez porque este lugar seja tudo o que eu conheço há algum tempo".

Ela me deu um sorriso quando encontrou meus olhos. "Uma parte de mim se preocupa que eu vá ficar com saudades de casa." Ela disse suavemente. "Mas a outra parte não pode esperar para espalhar minhas asas".

"Sair da sombra." Eu disse, pensativo.

Seus olhos escureceram por alguns momentos, seus lábios diminuíram, mas ela balançou a cabeça. "Ele é o melhor atleta da escola. Eu o amo, mas, sim, eu preciso de um pouco de espaço para o que eu tenho planejado".

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir e queria saber tudo sobre ela. "Qual é o seu nome?"

Ela me deu uma pequena piscada. "Não tenho certeza se quero compartilhar." Ela brincou. "Afinal, eu nem sei o seu".

Eu não tinha ideia de como a noite acabaria e, como eu não sabia o suficiente sobre ela, eu não tinha ideia do que ela faria assim que soubesse quem eu era. Então lá estava o fato de que, se ela fosse do tipo fofoqueira, eu preferia não usar o meu nome, no caso de Emmett ouvir falar sobre isso. "Emmett Anthony McCarty." Escolhendo, em vez disso, o nome do meu primo, mas acrescentando meu nome do meio.

Seus olhos estreitaram por um segundo, mas ela respondeu devagar depois de um momento, "Susan Marie Blake, mas todo mundo me chama de Marie".

"Tony." Eu ofereci porque, honestamente, eu queria tirar algum prazer quando ela dissesse meu nome. E era como eu costumava ser chamado na minha escola em Chicago. Eu tinha colocado um ponto final nisso quando meus pais morreram, não permitindo que ninguém me chamasse assim.

"Eu não deveria impedi-lo de ler." Ela disse depois de eu ter permanecido em silêncio por alguns momentos. Maldição, eu estava completamente fora e com uma garota bonita no meu quarto. _Eu estou perdido._ "Eu posso ir embora".

Eu balancei a cabeça e sentei na beirada da minha cama, o que foi estúpido. Seus olhos arregalaram e ela rapidamente desviou o olhar. Eu a tinha assustado? Maldição. Eu marquei a página que eu estava, mas meus olhos estavam nela. "Eu gostaria que você ficasse. Eu prefiro conversar com você, de qualquer maneira".

Seus olhos escuros encontraram os meus, seu lábio preso sob os dentes. Ela assentiu timidamente, desviando seus olhos depois de alguns instantes. "Eu gostaria disso também".

Eu não pude evitar o sorriso que puxou meus lábios. De repente, consciente e nervoso, eu tropecei sobre o que poderíamos conversar. "Você gosta de tirar fotos?" Perguntei estupidamente. _Duh, Edward, ela tem uma câmera no pescoço,_ pensei para mim mesmo.

"Eu cobri o jogo para o jornal da escola." Ela não olhou para mim, e eu tive que me perguntar se ela estava tão nervosa quanto eu.

"Foi um grande jogo." Eu murmurei, caindo de costas na minha cama. Era inútil. _Eu não sou bom nisso._

"Sim." Ela respondeu suavemente. "Chutamos totalmente a bunda da sua equipe!" Houve um pequeno suspiro, e eu sabia que ela estava envergonhada pela sua pequena explosão. Particularmente, eu sorri maliciosamente. Havia mais na garota bonita que invadiu o meu espaço, não que eu me importasse muito.

"Desculpe." Ela murmurou. "Mas totalmente chutamos".

Eu ri e senti-me de volta para observá-la por um momento. "Se eu tivesse um pote de maldições, você estaria me devendo um dólar." Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Sua pequena mão enfiou na sua calça jeans e ela jogou uma nota de cinco dólares para mim. Sorri e descartei isso. "Isto é um adiantamento pelo resto da noite?"

Ela assentiu e ergueu a câmera. "Você se importa?" Ela perguntou. Balancei a cabeça e dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Eu costumava odiar tirar fotos, mas eu estava disposto por ela. Ela não sabia nada do meu passado, a dor que ainda doía profundamente no meu peito, e eu não queria ser rude.

Depois de alguns cliques da sua câmera, ela agradeceu-me e tirou uma cópia esfarrapada de Romeu e Julieta da sua bolsa. "Obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui." Ela disse, balançando a cabeça. "Eu estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça".

"Eu tenho algo que você pode tomar." Eu sugeri, mas seus olhos arregalaram. Porra, eu só percebi o que poderia ter parecido muito tarde.

"Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia." Seus olhos permaneceram em seu livro, mas eu podia ver um pequeno arrepio visivelmente se mover através dela.

Eu era um idiota. Claro que ela não tomaria pílulas ou mesmo uma bebida de um completo estranho. Obviamente, era algo que seu pai e, possivelmente, seu irmão, tinha ensinado a ela. Eu procurei as palavras para corrigir, mas tudo parecia estúpido.

"Você está certa." Respondi suavemente. "Foi estúpido até mesmo abrir minha boca".

Ela se moveu, sem dúvida sua bunda tinha que estar doendo por ela estar sentada no meu piso de madeira. "Foi legal da sua parte oferecer." Sua mão deu um tapinha na área ao lado dela, provavelmente pensando na mesma linha que eu estava. A cama não era uma zona segura para dois adolescentes hormonais. "Você gostaria de se juntar a mim?"

Eu sorri e saí da minha cama, mas peguei dois travesseiros para sentar. Quando sentei ao lado dela, dobrei minhas longas pernas, ciente de que seus olhos estavam em minhas coxas ou minha bunda, não tenho certeza em qual. Meu olhar estava preso no minúsculo sinal em seu ombro nu, e então meus olhos convenientemente seguiram o V do seu suéter. Quando olhei de volta para o seu rosto, pude ver um lindo rubor sobre ela. Ela estava corando e isso me levou a fazer o mesmo. Ela me pegou olhando para o seu peito?

Seria difícil não olhar para ela, mas eu tentaria, por ela. Estendi minha mão para me apresentar corretamente e como uma desculpa para tocá-la. Quando seus dedos pequenos e delicados encontraram os meus, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e percebi que havia um no meu. Maldição, era bom sorrir.

"Vamos ver, eu sei muito pouco sobre você." Eu disse em um tom de provocação. "Você arromba fechaduras, briga com pessoas com duas vezes o seu tamanho sem mover um cílio." Ela corou de novo, "É capaz de chantagear e tirar fotos de pessoas inocentes. Agora que penso nisso, você provavelmente deveria ir embora. Você é perigosa e, provavelmente, uma diabinha".

Ela riu muito, colocando a sua mão no meu braço para se firmar. "Eles sabem que eu estou lá tirando foto deles." Um grande sorriso contraiu nos cantos da sua boca bonita. "Embora, eu tenha que admitir, eu consegui pegar alguns com dedo no nariz e outros coçando a bunda".

"E isso alimenta seu hobby de fazer chantagem." Eu provoquei de novo. Ela bateu em meu ombro de brincadeira e bateu com o seu. Então ela ficou lá, inclinada contra mim. Tinha tomado todas as minhas forças para não cheirar o seu cabelo dela, já que o cheiro dela esteve me provocando desde que cheguei.

"Bem." Ela declarou, "Eu sei muito sobre você." Ela riu quando eu revirei meus olhos. "O seu quarto diz muito sobre você. Você não só gosta de ficção científica, mas gosta dos clássicos. Você não tem mulheres seminuas em sua parede, mas pequenas fotos emolduradas de Deanna Troi e o que eu acho ser uma representação de Arwen, o que me diz que você não é um mulherengo como as pessoas que eu conheço. Não há nenhuma foto da sua família também, o que me diz que você perdeu alguém e não quer esse lembrete. A sua música é eclética, variando de Elvis ao Rei do Pop. E você também tem um monte de música clássica, o que me diz que você toca algum tipo de instrumento, mas não mais. Apenas porque eu não vejo partituras em nenhum lugar. Não há fotos de amigos, o que me diz que você prefere sua fortaleza da solidão".

Atônito, eu permaneci em silêncio por alguns instantes depois que eu desviei meus olhos dos dela. "Meus pais morreram há alguns anos, por minha culpa".

Quando o silêncio se prolongou por um tempo, ela decidiu tentar preenchê-lo. "Sinto muito. Eu sou muito observadora e falo demais." Eu sorri e disse a ela que concordava totalmente. Sua risada aliviou a tensão entre nós e mudou para algo mais brilhante. Começamos com perguntas simples para conhecer um ao outro. O que ela gostava e não gostava e o que ela planejava para a faculdade. Nossa conversa fluiu mais fácil ao longo do tempo, um par de horas passou e em pouco tempo o assunto começou a derivar para a família novamente.

Na esperança de mudar de assunto, eu apontei para o seu livro. "Romeu e Julieta?" Um sorriso contorceu um lado da sua linda boca. Maldição, aqueles lábios tinham que ser macios. "Você está lendo isso para o jornal da escola?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para cima, finalmente. "É um dos meus favoritos, então é só por diversão." Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e ela riu. "O quê! É romântico".

Eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a recitar uma cena, "Ó, aqui. Vou montar o meu descanso eterno, e sacudir o jugo das estrelas desfavoráveis. A partir deste mundo onde os olhos enfadam a carne. Olhos, olhem pela última vez! Braços, tomem o seu último abraço! E, lábios, ó. As portas da respiração, selo com um beijo justo. Uma pechincha sem data à cativante morte! Vem, conduta amarga, vem, guia repugnante! Tu, piloto desesperado, agora, uma vez, corra nas rochas arrojadas no mar e estas com enjôo! Aqui está o meu amor! O sincero boticário! Essa droga é rápida. Assim, com um beijo, eu morro".

Ela olhou, boquiaberta, e pelo que parecia choque total em seus olhos escuros. Limpei a garganta, coçando minha nuca e me perguntei se eu deveria dizer mais alguma coisa. "Uau." Ela sussurrou, ainda com aparente admiração. Eu não tinha certeza se me sentia ofendido que ela pensasse que eu era fã de Shakespeare, ou satisfeito que ela parecesse estar tão atraída por mim quanto eu estava por ela.

Tinha que haver algo que eu pudesse fazer para levá-la a parar de olhar! "Você quer dançar?" Perguntei estupidamente. Isso veio de repente e foi minha vez de olhar para ela com o meu queixo no chão. Por que eu perguntei isso a ela? Levantei-me para os meus pés porque ela estava muito perto, deixando-me louco. Caminhando para a cama, sentei-me lá e não disse nada.

Mas ela disse e isso voou completamente sobre a minha cabeça. Eu estava tão atordoado da minha própria explosão que fiquei absolutamente paralisado. Quando eu não tive resposta, ela riu e balançou a cabeça. Levei um momento para ficar ciente de que ela se levantou e foi até a porta. Merda! Ela devia estar pensando que eu estava brincando, ou algo assim. Eu me mexi na minha cama e agarrei seu pulso.

Ela parou, ciente como eu do calor que parecia emanar onde a nossa pele se encontrava. Marie virou-se para dar-me um olhar de olhos arregalados. "Tony." Ela ofegou suavemente, virando a palma da sua mão para entrelaçar nossas mãos.

_Eu posso fazer isso._ Tinha levado algum momento, mas eu encontrei a coragem que eu precisava para tocá-la ainda mais. Eu sorri e dei um passo em sua direção. Gentilmente, eu puxei a alça da bolsa da sua câmera e a deslizei para fora do seu ombro. Foi ela que se aproximou mais, quase me fazendo recuar. Ela estava tão perto e meu corpo reagiu violentamente à sua proximidade. Ignorando a minha reação muito visceral, eu eliminei o espaço entre nós.

Seus dedos quentes tocaram meu outro pulso, onde ela pegou o livro que eu ainda tinha na minha mão. Engoli em seco e meu intestino apertou. Jogando o livro de lado, as pontas dos seus dedos levaram minha mão para enrolar em torno do seu quadril. Minha garganta secou ainda mais, fazendo-me engolir de novo. Seu corpo era macio e quente contra o meu, minha postura rígida de medo e excitação.

Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto suas mãos envolveram ao redor dos meus ombros. "Nós não estamos nos movendo ao ritmo da música." Ela ressaltou.

Eu soltei a primeira coisa que me veio à mente, "Estamos nos movendo com a batida dos nossos corações." _Bem, Edward, simplesmente torne óbvio que você ainda é virgem._ _Quem diz merdas assim?_

No entanto, ela sorriu e assentiu, tomando um momento para empurrar um pouco do meu cabelo que caiu por cima do meu olho. "Eu sabia que você podia dançar." Isso significava que ela pensou em dançar comigo?

Minha respiração engatou quando eu olhei para baixo para ver sua linda boca e o resto do mundo silenciou por um segundo quando eu percebi que eu podia ver o topo dos seus seios. Suas curvas eram lindas, perfeitas, e eu me senti como um idiota. _Eu não seria um idiota e olharia. _Eu cantei a frase várias vezes em silêncio quando notei que sua respiração começou a acelerar.

_Deus, ela me queria como eu a queria?_

E se eu estivesse a assustando? Na esperança de distraí-la, eu a puxei para uma valsa. Ela riu lindamente, seus longos cílios vibrando enquanto ela nos levou para o próximo turno. Depois de alguns momentos, a música do andar de baixo começou a fazer o chão tremer. Mudamos um pouco o passo, mas começamos a balançar ao ritmo que se movia debaixo dos nossos pés. Ela suspirou baixinho, descansando a cabeça no meu peito.

Seu cabelo cheirava doce enquanto eu tentava inalar discretamente. Não havia necessidade de assustar a garota tão rápido. Logo ela descobriria que eu era um perdedor total. Lentamente, muito suavemente, suas mãos se moveram pelos meus ombros para a minha nuca. Lá elas se enlaçaram, trazendo-a muito mais perto. Senti a suavidade do seu peito contra o meu próprio e tomou todo o meu controle para não gemer alto. Minhas mãos enrolaram em volta da sua cintura e as pontas dos meus dedos mergulharam sob a bainha do seu top. Sua pele era quente e macia sob meus dedos.

Contra o seu estômago, minha ereção era morna e quente. Ela tinha que estar sentindo, mas ela não tinha me dado um tapa na cara. Eu teria esperado isso de alguém tão doce como ela. E ela tinha um temperamento, já que eu havia testemunhado isso antes na cozinha. No entanto, havia uma doce suavidade em seus olhos, talvez até mesmo inocência. Havia algo mais ali, um fogo que fervia no fundo.

Por vários minutos nenhum de nós disse uma palavra, apenas balançando em círculos suaves. Incapaz de resistir, eu pressionei um beijo em seu cabelo, o que provocou um leve suspiro. Eu rezei para que eu não tivesse fodido tudo. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora. _Por favor, não vá._

Como se alguém tivesse me ouvido, uma balada de alguma banda de garotos filtrou a partir do som abaixo de nós. Eu me afastei um pouco, o suficiente para tê-la olhando para mim através dos seus cílios escuros. Meus dedos apertaram em volta da sua cintura quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés para pressionar um beijo ao longo do meu queixo. Eu gemi baixinho e engoli profundamente.

Quando nossos olhos se encontraram novamente, eu podia ver alguma coisa lá. Fome. Essa era a única maneira de descrever o que eu vi, e perguntei-me se o meu próprio desejo era tão fácil de ler nos meus olhos. Hesitantemente, inclinei-me para pressionar um beijo na maçã do seu rosto, ganhando um doce suspiro. Depois que eu tinha tomado uma respiração profunda, escovei meus lábios no canto da sua boca. Seus lábios nus se separaram e quando eu tentei de novo, ela encontrou minha boca totalmente.

O beijo foi hesitante e uma experiência de aprendizagem para nós dois. Ela procurou memorizar a curva do meu lábio inferior com a ponta da sua língua, depois a parte superior com algumas mordidelas dos seus dentes. Eu gemi profundamente, puxando-a para mais perto. O suspiro que ela sussurrou contra os meus lábios foi forte e fodidamente incrível. Não havia dúvidas, ela sentiu o tamanho da minha ereção rígida contra sua barriga macia.

Lentamente, ela se afastou, seus olhos abrindo. Eu observei quando o fogo acendeu por trás dos seus olhos e sua testa apertou. Com meus olhos bem abertos, eu me dobrei novamente para beijar seu lábio inferior e o puxei suavemente. Ela suspirou e fez o mesmo com o meu superior. Nós dois gememos e nos pressionamos com mais força um contra o outro. Ela riu e eu percebi que, na minha tentativa de trazê-la para mais perto outra vez, eu a tinha levantado completamente dos seus pés. As pontas dos seus pés roçaram contra a minha canela.

"Eu amo a sua risada." Sussurrei quando eu a coloquei no chão suavemente. Ela sorriu e puxou a minha boca na dela novamente. Eu gemi quando sua língua encontrou a minha em um beijo lento, mas perfeito. Minhas mãos, como se tivessem uma mente própria, curvaram sobre a sua bunda. Ela engasgou, mas gemeu em minha boca. _Ponto!_

Por alguns minutos nós nos beijamos como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo. Eu sabia que não tínhamos. No entanto, eu não tinha permitido que isso mudasse minha mente. Eu a queria, eu gostava dela, inferno, e foi amor à primeira vista desde a fodida primeira vez quando eu a vi lá em baixo. Isso explicaria a força que eu senti quando eu a vi pela primeira vez.

Depois de um minuto, seus lábios afastaram dos meus, ofegante e com as pálpebras semicerradas. "Eu quero você." Ela murmurou, um rubor convidativo floresceu nas suas bochechas. Eu sorri e coloquei minha testa na dela quando outro suspiro doce saiu dos seus lábios.

"Você tem certeza?" Eu tinha que ter certeza que ela me queria tanto quanto eu a queria. Quando ela assentiu, eu exalei o fôlego que eu não tinha percebido que estava segurando. Ela riu suavemente, tocando seus lábios nos meus brevemente. De repente, eu percebi que não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo. Envergonhado, eu disse isso a ela. "Eu... hum, nunca fiz isso antes".

Ela balançou a cabeça e mordeu seu lábio. "Você não vai me machucar." Ela sussurrou. "Eu estive com alguém, mas, uhm, digamos apenas que durou menos de um segundo." Eu odiei que ela esteve com outra pessoa, mas ela era bonita e tão fodidamente genuína. Qualquer um a quereria.

Eu ri nervosamente. "Eu não acho que serei muito melhor".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu quis dizer que ele fugiu correndo." Ela respondeu, envergonhada. "Meu irmão o assustou".

"Que idiota." Eu disse com firmeza. "Quem vai embora depois de feri-la quando estavam juntos?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Está tudo bem." Ela disse suavemente. "Eu gostava dele e tudo mais, mas ele era mais um amigo do que qualquer outra coisa." Quando fiquei em silêncio, ela continuou. "Isso totalmente matou o humor".

Eu sorri e pressionei minha boca sobre a dela. Quando me afastei, beijei ao longo do seu pescoço. "Não. Eu precisava saber. Eu não quero machucá-la." Ela ofegou quando eu rolei meus quadris contra os dela, onde eu sabia que ela sentia minha ereção. "Você tem certeza?"

Ela assentiu e puxou-se para cima. Eu ri quando ela pulou, envolvendo as pernas ao meu redor. "Eu acho que você fez o seu ponto." Eu provoquei, fazendo-a rir. Minhas mãos a seguraram pela sua bunda, o que foi fodidamente incrível. Eu não queria parecer como um animal e não queria apalpá-la tão rudemente. Mas, foi por pouco.

Eu tropecei em direção à cama e caímos nela em um amontoado de membros entrelaçados. Rolando suavemente sobre ela, eu gemi quando meus quadris se moveram entre suas coxas macias. Ela gemeu e arqueou mais para perto de mim. Dedos trêmulos moveram sobre os botões da minha camisa, todo o tempo em ela mordia o lábio em concentração. Tão fodidamente linda. Meus dedos pairaram na bainha do seu suéter, quando ela suspirou, "Toque-me".

Eu gemi e beijei sua boca macia, afogando-me no seu gosto. Dedos quentes e escaldantes e palmas correram sobre o meu peito nu. Sentei-me e puxei minha camisa completamente. Ela começou a beijar e lamber ao longo do meu ombro nu. Incapaz de resistir à tentação de vê-la totalmente, eu me atrapalhei para remover seu suéter. Foi um milagre ele não ter rasgado com meus movimentos apressados. Ela riu e se mexeu por baixo de mim, fazendo-me gritar de surpresa.

Segurei seus quadris parados e rosnei. Em vez de medo do meu comportamento de homem das cavernas, ela riu. Eu rosnei de novo e murmurei contra o pescoço dela. "Você vai fazer isso acabar antes de começar, baby." Ela moveu seus quadris mais uma vez, mas a distração permitiu a ela remover seu suéter.

Então nós dois fodidamente congelamos.

Eu fiquei tonto e sem palavras ao ver seu peito convidativo, aninhado docemente em um sutiã branco de renda. Ela pareceu sucumbir à paralisia devido a minha reação. Sua testa franziu e suas mãos começaram a levantar para se cobrir. Com a mão trêmula, eu a parei, segurando seu pulso delicadamente. Eu balancei a cabeça e coloquei sua mão sobre o meu peito. Foi para mostrar a ela que estava tudo bem.

"Você é linda, mas não temos que fazer nada." Eu sussurrei, levantando os olhos para assistir os dela suavizarem levemente. "Eu ficarei feliz apenas em abraçá-la e talvez beijar um pouco?" Ela deve ter visto a esperança que eu tinha em meus olhos, porque ela riu e pressionou seus lábios macios nos meus. Com um gemido que retumbou no meu peito, eu peguei seu rosto e aprofundei o beijo. Ela tinha um gosto tão doce, como fruta fresca com um toque de hortelã.

"Apenas um beijo." Ela brincou e mordiscou meu lábio inferior. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu a segurava imóvel para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

"Qualquer coisa, contanto que seja com você." Sussurrei contra os seus lábios. Ela sorriu e empurrou meu peito levemente. Quando eu me apoiei em meus braços, ela se arqueou para mais perto, seus olhos nos meus enquanto ela passou a mão atrás das suas costas. Eu observei, completamente extasiado, quando as alças dos seus ombros se soltaram. "Oh, Deus, isso economiza muito tempo".

Ela riu e colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros. "O que você vai fazer agora?" Ela perguntou docemente. Inclinei-me para beijar a ponta do seu nariz, ao longo da sua mandíbula e até o canto da sua boca. Ela gemeu baixinho, movendo seu corpo que estava embaixo de mim.

"Posso tirá-lo?"

Ela assentiu e esperou enquanto eu tocava uma das suas alças. Lentamente, eu observei quando ela caiu sobre a curva do seu ombro, pressionando um beijo onde ela tinha ficado. Senti o calor do seu rubor quando ela ficou exposta. O pequeno bico cor-de-rosa do seu peito macio e redondo endurecido sob o meu olhar. Puxando o resto da roupa rendada, eu a joguei de lado e sussurrei um palavrão sob a minha respiração.

_Puta merda!_

Deus, ela era tão fodidamente linda. A queda e ascensão da sua respiração pararam abruptamente. Olhei para cima para encontrar seus olhos fechados, como se ela estivesse assustada que eu não gostasse do que veria. _Ela é louca?_ "Linda." Murmurei quando tracei a parte inferior do seu peito. Ela engasgou e soltou a respiração que esteve segurando e sorriu para mim. "Eles são da mesma cor dos seus lábios." Eu disse, a ponta do meu dedo circulando um dos seus mamilos.

Ela corou de novo e deu de ombros. "Eles não são muito grandes".

"Eles são perfeitos." Eu disse, colocando-o em minha mão. "Para mim." Marie olhou para onde a minha mão estava e corou ainda mais.

"Você tem uma mão grande." Ela disse com um aceno de cabeça, olhando para onde eu a segurava novamente. "Eu... uau".

Eu ri e tomei seus lábios em outro beijo profundo, mas doce. Testando e tocando, eu encontrei o que ela parecia gostar mais. Sob a minha mão ela estava quente, macia e extremamente agradável, provocando uma dor profunda dentro de mim.

Logo nossos corpos imploravam por mais. Mãos percorriam, lábios tocavam e provocavam enquanto o resto das nossas roupas foi removida. Ofegando, eu me afastei o tempo suficiente para perceber que eu não tinha a porra de preservativos no meu quarto. Eu me apavorei com a ideia de deixar meu quarto e disse isso a ela.

"Eu tenho alguns na bolsa da minha câmera." Ela disse suavemente, apontando onde estava ao lado da minha cama. Eu me lancei pelo meu colchão, ganhando a risada mais doce e um urro da primeira garota que prendeu o meu interesse.

Quando voltei com alguns preservativos na mão, eu a encontrei olhando para mim _lá._ Quando ela percebeu que estava olhando e eu a peguei, nós dois coramos. Eu assisti a cor mover do seu belo rosto, pela pulsação acelerada ao longo do seu pescoço e pelo seu peito. Eu gemi porque, em sua vergonha, ela se cobriu, tocando seu peito. Em vez de conter sua modéstia, ela tornou-se mais atraente.

Eu subi na cama e deslizei um joelho entre as suas coxas. Quando pele encontrou pele, ela ofegou suavemente, seus olhos no meu rosto. A garota tentadora na minha cama me surpreendeu envolvendo uma mão ao redor de mim. Engasgando com uma risada, eu balancei a cabeça. "Ainda não." Eu suavizei a minha repreensão ao beijá-la, tentando mostrar a ela o quanto eu a queria. "Eu não serei capaz de tornar isso bom para você se eu deixar você me tocar aí." Embora eu estivesse envergonhado por admitir isso, eu precisava que ela entendesse que eu _queria _ter certeza de que fosse bom para ela também.

"Tudo bem." Ela sussurrou, tentando tocar-me novamente. Eu a beijei novamente, prendendo sua mão até a metade do meu estômago enquanto eu me estabeleci contra ela. "Tony, oh." Ela ofegou quando toquei em sua pele lisa. Seu corpo levantou da cama quando outro gemido escapou dela. Seus dedos teceram através do meu cabelo enquanto eu continuei a explorar entre suas coxas. Eu não tinha ideia do que diabos eu estava fazendo, e eu me perguntei se deveria pedir a ela para me mostrar.

Mordi meu lábio, procurando pelos sinais se o que eu estava fazendo era bom. Eu realmente desejei ter visto um pouco mais do pornô que Emmett sempre me incentivou a assistir. "Você pode me m-mostrar?" Eu perguntei, embora tivesse falado tão baixo, eu achei que ela podia me ouvir.

Ela sorriu e abriu os olhos para encontrar meu olhar sobre sua cabeça. "Você parece estar," ela gemeu quando a ponta do meu dedo circulou uma área "- indo muito bem." Depois de um momento, seus dedos se juntaram aos meus e foi a minha vez de gemer.

"Merda." Eu engasguei, observando e totalmente atordoado pra caralho que ela estivesse me mostrando como tocá-la. Minha atenção continuava saltando de onde os nossos dedos se moviam sobre a pele suave e quente para o seu rosto, que mostrava todo o prazer do nosso toque combinado. Quando dois dos nossos dedos deslizaram para dentro dela, ela ficou tensa, arqueando para fora da cama. Meu apelido estava entre os gemidos e suspiros que pareciam dominá-la. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e uma das suas mãos enrolou um punhado dos meus lençóis.

Porra, eu estava desesperado para sentir isso. O que ela sentia naquele momento. Eu beijei sua barriga e de um quadril para o outro, onde ela tinha a pele mais perfumada. Suspirei seu nome e promessas que eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de cumprir. Haveria um amanhã com ela? Porra, eu esperava que sim.

Eu me movi sobre ela quando seus dedos enroscaram sobre mim novamente, para deslizar um preservativo. "Ah, porra." Eu gemi, observando sua mão se movimentar sobre mim. "Marie, você está me matando aqui." Ela riu e me deu um sorriso incrivelmente provocante.

"Bem, você pode riscar algo da sua lista mental." Ela provocou, ainda rindo. Eu gemi pela coisa brega que ela disse, mas engasguei quando ela se mexeu contra mim. Esse pequeno movimento, essa minúscula dica de como era sentir o calor dela, e eu soube que acabaria realmente rápido. E isso era uma maldita vergonha. Eu tinha que fazer isso bom para ela.

"Devagar." Ela encorajou. "Você é um muito maior do que nossos dedos." Bem, isso foi bom de ouvir. Eu assenti e a beijei suavemente, sussurrando o nome dela. Com um hesitante impulso superficial, eu estava parcialmente dentro dela. Nós dois engasgamos e eu quase terminei ali mesmo. Isso teria sido vergonhoso. No entanto, eu consegui aguentar, mas apenas por um fio, que ameaçou quebrar quando eu continuei deslizando ainda mais dentro dela.

Ela suspirou, chamando meu nome. Seus olhos se abriram enquanto sua boca se separou, nossos olhares trancados. Quadril com quadril, finalmente eu estava completamente dentro dela. Meus olhos rolaram, o calor e aperto dela pareciam consumir tudo e o mais próximo que estive do céu. Seus dedos brincavam com o cabelo na minha nuca, e ela agarrou mais meu quadril.

"Tony." Ela sussurrou perto da minha cabeça. "Você pode se mover, baby." Eu gemi, amando, por algum motivo estranho, que ela me chamasse assim. Meus lábios arrastaram pelo seu templo e ao longo da sua mandíbula. Eu me movi o suficiente para que eu imediatamente sentisse falta da sensação dela em torno de mim que eu empurrei mais forte para dentro dela. Ela gritou, mas eu podia ver, pelo prazer que obscurecia seus olhos, que eu não a estava machucando. Para dentro e para fora, duas vezes e eu terminei.

Eu consegui dar um último impulso antes que o meu corpo parecesse completamente tenso, estremecido e querendo mais, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Calor percorreu o meu sangue, acendendo em um milhão de pontos diferentes por todo meu corpo, até que me permiti ter uma sensação de êxtase que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Quando eu gozava usando minha loção favorita e minha mão, _não_ era nada assim.

Foram momentos mais tarde quando eu percebi que tinha completamente desabado sobre ela. Apesar disso, eu não conseguia mover um músculo. Ela não pareceu se importar. Seus dedos corriam o ao longo da minha coluna, enriquecendo o meu sangue com o senso de contentamento que eu não sentia há muito tempo.

Eu esfreguei meu nariz no seu peito, circulando a ponta com a minha língua. Ela gemeu baixinho, mas me lembrou de retirar o preservativo antes que ele vazasse. Voltei do banheiro adjacente após eliminar o preservativo, para encontrá-la na minha cama dormindo.

Merda. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora, mas seria uma má ideia que seu irmão a encontrasse dormindo no meu quarto. Pelo que Emmett me disse, alguns dos membros da equipe adversária passariam a noite aqui, já que era um longo caminho de volta. Era algo que permitimos para evitar que eles dirigissem.

Eu ofereceria um convite para que eles ficassem, sem soar como se eu estivesse com Marie. E se eles percebessem que eu não sabia mentir e batessem em minha cara, isso ainda teria valido a pena. Eu vesti minha roupa e me olhei duas vezes para que não parecesse que eu tinha acabado de perder minha virgindade.

Era fodidamente inútil. Meu rosto estava corado e meus olhos estavam arregalados e meio que brilhantes. Adicione o fato de que eu estava ostentando uma ereção porque o meu olhar continuava voltando para a linda garota na minha cama, eles descobririam. Eu teria que evitar Emmett. E eu retornaria rapidamente, eu pensei enquanto olhava sua bunda empinada aparecendo por debaixo do lençol, e me juntaria a ela em breve.

Pressionei um beijo em sua testa, sorrindo quando ela suspirou docemente. Deus, eu queria ficar com ela. Balançando os pensamentos da minha cabeça, eu saí do quarto, trancando a porta novamente. Eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo nós ficamos no quarto, algumas horas, pelo menos, fiquei surpreso ao encontrar a festa acabando.

Meu primo estava longe de ser visto e eu sabia que ele tinha encontrado a vítima do dia. Eu tentei não pensar no que ele estava fazendo com as loiras com quem ele esteve mais cedo. Mas eu era um cara, e eu tive que admitir que fiquei curioso. Passei pelo banheiro do corredor, encolhendo-me quando ouvi gemidos abafados de duas pessoas vindo de lá. Mais uma vez.

Havia um punhado de casais na sala de estar, espalhados ao redor, bebendo e conversando. Eu podia ver que Jason, o amigo de Emmett, tinha tudo sob controle. Eu virei para procurar pelo irmão de Marie ou, felizmente, seu amigo. Eu não tinha certeza de que poderia mentir para o irmão dela.

Eu não precisei ir muito longe. O homem loiro que estava com o irmão de Marie antes estava me observando atentamente. Eu engoli quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha em questão. Nervosamente, eu me aproximei dele e sorri. "Hum, a garota com quem você estava antes, Marie." Eu disse, coçando a minha nuca. "Ela disse que estava com dor de cabeça, então eu a deixei dormir no quarto da minha irmã. Eu disse que ela estava livre para trancá-lo, mas acho que ela caiu no sono".

"Marie?" Seus olhos estreitaram momentaneamente, mas ele balançou a cabeça e expirou profundamente. "Obrigado, eu estava prestes a virar este lugar de cabeça para baixo para procurar por ela".

"Ela está bem." Eu disse. "Eu posso ver se consigo encontrar uma chave." _Por __favor, diga não._

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, está tudo bem. O irmão dela saiu com uma garota, e seu primo disse que eu posso ficar aqui".

Por alguma razão, eu fiquei com raiva. "Ele saiu sem saber onde ela estava?"

Ele me olhou, sorrindo. "Ele sabe que eu cuidarei dela." Eu refleti sobre isso enquanto eu o olhava, ele parecia querê-la.

"Bem, ela está bem." Eu disse e me virei para ir embora antes que eu dissesse algo ao longo das linhas de "Ela é minha!"

Uma mão apertou duro no meu ombro. "Relaxe." Ele disse. "Eu vi você entrar no mesmo quarto que ela entrou e não sair até agora. Eu não sou um idiota." Eu me virei, murmurando um pedido de desculpas por ter mentido. "Pelo menos você não é um idiota como o último namorado dela, que falava sobre ela sem respeito." Seus brilhantes olhos azuis estreitaram antes que ele continuasse, "Certifique-se de mostrar a ela algum respeito".

Eu balancei a cabeça e saí rapidamente, mas só depois de oferecer a ele as chaves para o quarto de Alice e sua garantia de que ele _não_ faria nada ali. Quando voltei para o meu quarto, encontrei Marie segurando um lençol em torno do seu corpo, saindo do banheiro.

Ela mordeu o lábio, observando enquanto eu fechava e trancava a porta do meu quarto. "Eu encontrei seu amigo lá embaixo, o loiro que estava com você e seu irmão," ela balançou a cabeça, esperando, "ele - uhm, percebeu isso. Hum, o que estávamos fazendo." Seus olhos arregalaram, mas ela sorriu, como se soubesse que ele perceberia. "Ele disse que não diria nada ao seu irmão".

"Eu sei que ele não dirá." Ela respondeu. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Você pode ficar aqui até de manhã." Eu disse, nervosamente correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Ele pode levá-la para casa amanhã, já que está muito tarde".

"Dormir aqui?"

"Eu gostaria disso." Eu murmurei. Ela sorriu e caminhou de volta para a minha cama para se sentar. A mão dela estendeu até mim e quando eu deslizei meus dedos na palma da sua mão, eu sabia que ela queria ficar comigo também.

Ela me ajudou a me despir e, embora ela estivesse dolorida, nós transamos, tocamos e exploramos o outro com as mãos e bocas. Ela era fodidamente incrível. O esgotamento finalmente nos assumiu horas depois e, quando eu me curvei contra o seu corpo, sussurrei para ela, "Eu gostaria de poder ter mais tempo com você".

Por vários momentos, eu pensei que ela tivesse adormecido e não tivesse me ouvido. "Eu estou indo para a Califórnia em junho, mas eu gostaria disso também." Eu sorri, beijei-a um boa noite e caí em um sono profundo.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com doces e quentes beijinhos ao longo do meu queixo. "Mmm, bom dia." Eu murmurei sonolento. Ela cantarolou e murmurou algo que eu não consegui entender. "Espere, o quê?"

"É muito cedo, mas se eu quiser evitar que meu irmão nos pegue." Ela disse. Ela pairou acima de mim de quatro, uma posição impressionante que me permitiu obter um vislumbre de toda ela. "J e eu temos que partir em breve".

Eu entendi. Eles provavelmente tinham que encontrá-lo em algum lugar, ou algo assim. Eu tinha que imaginar como ela podia aceitar essa merda, e com quanta frequência ela se encontrava nesse tipo de situação por causa do seu irmão. Pelo que seu amigo havia dito na noite anterior, eu diria que isso acontecia muito. E ambos tinham que lidar com isso.

"O quanto em breve?" Eu sussurrei, clamando seus lábios por um momento muito breve.

"Vinte a trinta minutos." Ela respirou, seus lábios partindo enquanto eu brincava com o lóbulo da sua orelha. Seu corpo gentilmente caiu contra o meu, curvas suaves encontrando a minha carne mais firme. Mãos e lábios moviam e tocavam a pele abaixo delas, minutos se passaram e eu sabia que tinha de tê-la novamente. Eu gemi e agarrei seus quadris quando senti sua pele quente e úmida. Suas mãos se moveram sobre mim, deslizando, não com um preservativo, mas dois.

"Eu estou fazendo o controle de natalidade, mas isso pode ajudá-lo a durar mais tempo".

Eu balancei a cabeça, mordendo meu lábio quando a senti deslizar sobre mim. "Oh, Deus." Eu ofeguei, minhas costas arqueando da cama quando os seus quadris encontraram os meus.

"Eu espero que você não se importe." Ela sussurrou nos meus lábios. Eu a beijei forte, puxando-a para mais perto com uma mão. A outra curvada ao redor da sua bunda e me pressionando contra ela. Ela ofegou, afastando-se para sentar montada em mim.

Minhas mãos cobriram seus seios, provocando seus mamilos. Porra! Ela era fodidamente linda e eu nunca esqueceria como ela era. E enquanto eu observava seus movimentos em cima de mim, eu cerrei meus dentes através do "Porra, não, eu não me importo. Oh, maldição, que visão".

Ela riu e inclinou-se para beijar-me profundamente. E, juntos, nós descobrimos como abrandar por tempo suficiente para me impedir de gozar prematuramente, e onde eu poderia tocá-la para ajudar. E quando eu finalmente explodi dentro dela, eu a senti apertar em torno de mim.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, houve uma batida na porta. Felizmente, Marie tinha se vestido e estava correndo ao redor do quarto para recolher suas coisas. Eu odiei vê-la partir, mas sabia que era o melhor. Não era uma boa ideia seu irmão encontrá-la comigo.

"Sinto muito." Ela disse, correndo para a minha mesa. Agarrando uma caneta e um pedaço de papel, ela começou a escrever algo. "Aqui está meu endereço de e-mail e número de telefone." Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça quando estendi a mão para ela, ela subiu no meu colo por tempo suficiente para me dar um beijo do inferno.

"Eu te ligo mais tarde, hoje." Eu disse, dando um tapa na sua bunda suavemente, ganhando uma risadinha.

"Amanhã, já que, sem dúvida, meus pais nos darão uma palestra e um pequeno castigo." Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. Ela beijou a ponta do meu nariz e minha boca novamente. "Uma última foto?" Eu a deixei puxar-me para fora da minha cama e ela ergueu a câmera com o braço estendido em nossa frente. "Sorria!" Ela disse, rindo com seu braço em volta da minha cintura.

Eu a segurei perto e sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Eu não parei desde que te conheci".

**~ oOo ~ **

Horas mais tarde, saí do banho fodidamente irritado que o cheiro dela não permanecesse na minha pele. Eu tinha passado o tempo desde a partida de Marie limpando e zangado com Emmett. Ele não tinha me ajudou em nada e, considerando que os nossos guardiões chegariam em um par de horas, eu tive que fazer isso sozinho.

Fiquei surpreso ao encontrar Emmett no meu quarto, na minha mesa e em meu computador quando eu saí do meu banheiro. "Cara." Ele disse alto. Como o homem conseguia operar nesse nível decimal de ressaca estava além de mim. "Tem cheiro de sexo aqui." Eu estremeci e o idiota percebeu isso também. "Já era tempo. Cynthia finalmente colocou suas garras em você?"

Eu não teria essa discussão com ele, então ignorei o que ele disse. "O que diabos você está fazendo no meu quarto?"

"Bem," ele disse alegremente. "Já que você limpou lá em baixo, eu pensei em agradecer-lhe com uma assinatura gratuita do site pornô que eu frequentemente uso." Eu gemi e vesti um short.

"Eu não quero essa merda no meu computador." Eu silvei e tentei detê-lo. Suas mãos tentaram encobrir o teclado, mas seu cotovelo bateu no copo de água sobre a mesa, caindo e, por pouco, não atingindo meu computador. "Porra!"

Tentei salvá-lo, mas era tarde demais. O pequeno bilhete que Marie escreveu e os números imediatamente mancharam e se tornaram ilegíveis. O único conteúdo restante legível eram as letras "ella" e um minúsculo coração desenhado.

"Isso era importante?" Emmett perguntou, tentando olhar por cima do meu ombro. Eu o empurrei.

"Saia!" Eu rugi e bati a porta do banheiro. Em uma tentativa desesperada para salvar o bilhete dela, eu consegui entender um par de números, mas não o suficiente. Eu teria que procurar por ela e talvez Jordan pudesse ajudar.

Pelo menos, eu esperava que ele ajudasse.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Ufaaa *enxuga a testa* quase morri pra conseguir terminar. Gigante, não? Mas valeu a pena. Muitooooooooooo fofa a primeira vez dos dois! Queria que a minha tivesse sido assim e com o Ed de quebra... hohoho__  
_

_Quero agradecer novamente a uma tonelada de pessoas que ajudaram essa fic a estar finalizada hoje. Principalmente a Ju, que não só betou, mas tbm traduziu grande parte dos capítulos. As tradutoras que ajudaram no inicio: Zah, Monicah, Bruna... e as que ajudaram até o fim: Lay e Ju! Vcs são demais. Essa fic foi um grande desafio, pois nunca tinhamos traduzido nada tão grande e com capítulos tão extensos. Parecia que nunca iamos terminar e aqui estamos. Muitoooo obrigado meninas e muito obrigado a todas que leram e comentaram e esperaram e torceram conosco. Obrigado a Autora que é maravilhosa demais e escreve suuuuuuper bem.  
_

_E mais: A Lary Reeden por ter me pentelhado para traduzir os extras... eu não sou muito de traduzir extras, mas valeu a pena. Muito divertido. Obrigado Lary por ser pentelha! Hahahahaha  
_

_Beijos e até amanhã em "Once Upon a Saturday".  
_


End file.
